


叛逆者

by sunness_yg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 694,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunness_yg/pseuds/sunness_yg
Summary: 琼斯家族世代都是格兰芬多，直到1971年，艾尔维拉·琼斯被霍格沃兹的分院帽分进斯莱特林。同年同日，世代皆为斯莱特林的布莱克家族，破天荒出了一个格兰芬多。





	1. 分院

**Author's Note:**

> 小天狼星X原创女主  
纯为爱发电，不定期更  
HE，原著向，不美化任何角色  
喜欢的话还请多多留评、卖安利资瓷，蟹蟹

九月一号无疑是个特别的日子。

十一岁的艾尔维拉·琼斯马上就要前往九又四分之三站台，然而这并没有减轻她在这一天的负担。一大早，她便差点把睡在她卧室门口的弟弟奥利弗踢下楼梯——他在那儿守了一整晚，就为了偷偷溜进她的卧室“看一看”她的魔杖；妹妹卡丽娜抱着枕头站在走廊里大哭，她试图把尿湿的床单塞进洗衣机里“毁尸灭迹”，结果不小心把兔子布偶也塞了进去，现在那只可怜的布偶已经身首分离。

因此当波特夫妇叩响琼斯家的大门，艾尔维拉才刚刚收拾好一片狼藉的厨房，甚至还没来得及给卡丽娜擦去嘴边的奶渍。

“你准备好了吗，维拉？”站在门口的是弗里芒特·波特先生，一位和蔼可亲的邻居。

“是的波特先生——抱歉，请等我一下……”艾尔维拉开始庆幸她昨晚就将大部分行李都挪到了门厅。弗里芒特帮她提走了她的箱子，走向他停在门口的车子。他的妻子尤菲米娅·波特隔着车窗向艾尔维拉招了招手。

艾尔维拉急匆匆地跑回二楼的房间，拿上她关在笼子里的猫头鹰。经过厨房的时候，她看到奥利弗和卡丽娜扭打在一起，只好腾出一只手来将他们拉开。艾尔维拉再次来到玄关，这时波特夫妇的独子詹姆·波特正抱起她放在门口的坩埚和望远镜，打算离开。

“嗨，维拉！”他看见了她，于是停下脚步，高兴地冲她挥挥手，“快点儿吧，我们要迟到了！”

“詹姆！”奥利弗跑到艾尔维拉身后，拼命从门板边挤出自己的脑袋。

“奥利弗！你跟我们一起去车站吗？”

“他不去，詹姆。”艾尔维拉把奥利弗的脑袋按回了屋里，“奥利弗和卡丽娜会留在家里。”

詹姆·波特也是在今年入学。波特夫妇晚年得子，詹姆比艾尔维拉晚出生两个月，几乎是在没有节制的宠爱中长大，他热爱冒险，戈德里克山谷没有哪一处角落是他未曾探索过的。奥利弗从小就是詹姆·波特的跟屁虫，他四岁时跟着詹姆在闹鬼的教堂墓地睡了一整晚，到了今天还在拿这件事吹牛。当然，奥利弗对那天事后他被妈妈狠狠揍了顿屁股的事儿绝口不提。他此刻正在屋子里嗷嗷乱叫，表达抗议。

抗议无效。最终琼斯家坐上波特家车子的，只有艾尔维拉·琼斯一个。

一路上詹姆·波特都在滔滔不绝地讲着他的城堡探险计划。艾尔维拉兴致缺缺，但也表现得足够耐心。她分神想着家里的事儿……她不确定她昨晚有没有最后给弟弟妹妹清理一次皮鞋。

波特夫妇把詹姆和艾尔维拉送到了站台，直到他们将行李抬上霍格沃兹特快，尤菲米娅还在对他们忧心忡忡地叮嘱。

“要照顾好对方，知道吗？多给家里写信……”她给了詹姆一个拥抱，然后又转身去抱艾尔维拉，“别担心，维拉。我们会好好照看奥利弗和卡丽娜的。”

“噢，谢谢您。”艾尔维拉感激地抱紧了她。波特夫妇非常可靠，这一点她很清楚。

但詹姆·波特就不一定了。

“维拉，我去前面的车厢看看——”火车启动后，他迫不及待地把艾尔维拉和他的行李一块儿扔在了包厢，“等着吧，一会儿到了城堡，我们在格兰芬多的餐桌上见！”

艾尔维拉没有挽留他。这个年纪的男孩子总是坐不住的，他们和女孩子通常没有什么共同话题。反过来看，对于女孩子来说也一样。

包厢里只剩下艾尔维拉一个人。她拿出一本《千种神奇药草及蕈类》，想要在抵达霍格沃兹以前再把它翻一遍。

“波特家族就是靠魔药积累财富的，”她喃喃自语，“不知道詹姆有没有魔药天赋。”

艾尔维拉认为波特家族的发家史值得外人借鉴，尤其是弗里芒特先生公司的那款速顺滑发剂，他显然牢牢把握住了商机。

“如果我也能在魔药或是其他什么学科上有自己的优势，”艾尔维拉心不在焉地想，“等到我毕业以后，家里或许就不会过得这么拮据了。”

不过眼下她没法集中精力去看她的魔药学课本。数不清的杂事挤满了她的脑袋，她不由自主地要担心卡丽娜有没有把午餐里的胡萝卜偷偷扔掉、奥利弗会不会给波特夫妇添麻烦。就连詹姆刚刚的最后一句话也令艾尔维拉隐隐不安。

他说“格兰芬多的餐桌上见”。詹姆就和其他所有人一样，认为艾尔维拉会被分进格兰芬多学院。是啊，没错……琼斯家族也算是个古老的巫师家族，被记上族谱的那些名字无一例外，全都是格兰芬多。所以他们有什么理由怀疑，艾尔维拉不会被分进格兰芬多呢？

除了艾尔维拉自己。

“但愿不会有什么意外吧。”她对自己的猫头鹰艾德琳说。

不安的感觉持续到了分院仪式前。排着队穿过门厅走到城堡富丽堂皇的礼堂，艾尔维拉才在队伍前面看到了詹姆的身影。他正扭着头和身后一个黑头发的男孩儿说话，脸上眉飞色舞，像是在计划着什么让人头疼的活动。

艾尔维拉打量了一眼那个黑头发男孩儿的后脑勺，他背对着她，她只能看见他微微高过詹姆的头顶。

分院仪式很快开始了。艾尔维拉跟着队伍向前移动，尽可能记住那些陌生面孔对应的学院，但渐渐力不从心。终于，她看到詹姆·波特坐上那张四脚凳，戴上了那顶破破烂烂的分院帽。

艾尔维拉屏住呼吸——

“格兰芬多！”帽子喊道。

她在从格兰芬多餐桌那边传来的掌声中松了口气，看着詹姆跑向餐桌，得意地同另一个一年级生击掌。

接下来是……

“西里斯·布莱克。”教授喊出了下一个名字。

艾尔维拉一愣，远远看着那个黑头发男孩儿上前两步，坐上了詹姆刚刚离开的四脚凳。这个时候他已经转过身，面向礼堂的所有学生。艾尔维拉看清了他的脸。黑头发，瘦削的脸，一双深灰色的眼睛，相貌英俊，神情冷淡……还有点儿傲慢。这是个布莱克，来自纯血统家族。

那么……他刚才一直在和詹姆说话？他们俩是在霍格沃兹特快上认识的？

艾尔维拉不禁感到意外。据她所知，布莱克家族都是斯莱特林学院出身，而且高傲又自负，不大好相处。她实在想不通，这样一个布莱克怎么会这么快就和詹姆成为朋友？

分院帽遮住了西里斯·布莱克那双深灰色的眼睛。大家等待许久，却迟迟没有听见它喊出分院结果。

时间一分一秒流逝，等待变得有些难熬。礼堂里逐渐有了窃窃私语声。不安的感觉重新回到了艾尔维拉的身体里，她忍不住略微伸长脖子，想要看看麦格教授的表情：或许那顶旧帽子出了什么问题？

然而艾尔维拉刚在队伍尽头找到麦格教授的脸，就听见帽子刺耳的声音划破了空气：

“格兰芬多！”

短暂的安静过后，礼堂里一阵唏嘘。格兰芬多的长桌静了一会儿，詹姆·波特第一个站起来欢呼鼓掌，而后他身边的其他格兰芬多才反应过来，长桌边一时间爆发出激烈的掌声。西里斯·布莱克摘下分院帽，笑着朝长桌走去。艾尔维拉看到他坐在了詹姆身边，和他碰了一下拳头。

包括还在排队的一年级新生在内，另外三个学院的长桌都保持了沉默，斯莱特林的桌子更是一阵死寂。好一会儿，赫奇帕奇的学生们才开始交头接耳。艾尔维拉大概明白这是为什么。谁能想到，在布莱克那样尊崇极端纯血主义的家族……甚至可以说是“斯莱特林家族”，会出现一个格兰芬多呢？这比从琼斯家族出来一个斯莱特林更不可思议。

当然……琼斯家不会有斯莱特林的，不是吗？

艾尔维拉不安地搓着巫师袍的袖摆。

又一阵漫长的等待过去，当麦格教授叫出“艾尔维拉·琼斯”这个名字时，艾尔维拉已经忘记了饥饿。她发现自己不那么紧张了，还对着底下坐在格兰芬多长桌边向她招手的詹姆笑了笑。

走到四脚凳前坐下，她戴上那顶打着补丁的分院帽，看到帽檐遮住了礼堂的光。

“噢……一个琼斯。”艾尔维拉听见分院帽细细的声音在耳边响起，“啊，真奇怪。非常奇怪。不过好在并不困难。”

分院帽不再说话了。艾尔维拉皱起眉头。分院帽仅仅让她等待了片刻，便高喊着宣布答案——

“斯莱特林！”

砰。

艾尔维拉听见心里一块石头重重砸下的声音。如果不是她的双手正死死抠着四脚凳的边缘，她或许会怀疑自己倒在了地上，而那声音就是她的脑门磕上大理石地板的响声。摘下分院帽以后，她的视线扫过四个学院的长桌。不少听说过琼斯家的人都露出惊讶和错愕的表情，詹姆更是仿佛被一大块苹果派噎住了喉咙。艾尔维拉避开了西里斯·布莱克的脸。

走向斯莱特林的长桌，她发现自己出乎意料地冷静，脑海里浮现出的依然是奥利弗和卡丽娜脏兮兮的皮鞋。现在她想起来了，她昨晚忘了清理它们。

斯莱特林的级长有条不紊地指挥新生给艾尔维拉让出了一个位子。她坐下来，礼貌地道谢，接着就像没有察觉一些意味深长的目光，与其他人一起观看还在继续的分院仪式。

晚上可有的忙了。艾尔维拉想。

她得好好想想，该怎么写信向爸爸妈妈解释这件事。


	2. 敌意

由于位处地下室，石砌的天花板较为低矮，斯莱特林的公共休息室有点儿光线不足。不论是墙上的中世纪挂画还是休息室中间的壁炉台，这里的任何一个细节都显得十分精美，装饰大多是绿色或者银色，从天花板垂下来的银灯笼也隐约散发着幽幽绿光，与琼斯家红和金的装饰风格迥异。

琼斯家的装饰是典型的格兰芬多风格，艾尔维拉喜欢那火焰般的红色和耀眼的金色，它们能让她感到温暖。但她不得不承认，斯莱特林的银和绿很有格调。

赶在熄灯之前，艾尔维拉给父母各寄了一封信，简单交代分院结果。她的母亲艾丽西亚是圣芒戈的护士，今天晚上也要值班，应当没法回家；父亲汉特是一名傲罗，他现在应该已经回到戈德里克山谷，从波特家接回了奥利弗和卡丽娜，并将他们赶上床睡觉。

总之，没有谁会愿意听到这样一个“糟糕”的消息。

艾尔维拉尽可能让自己在信中的语气看起来小心翼翼、忧心忡忡。迅速写好两封信以后，她仔细地检查一遍，确认它们的确表达了她想要的不安和沮丧，才将它们交给她的猫头鹰艾德琳，然后心满意足地爬上了床。

湖水拍打窗户的声音领她心安，她睡了一个好觉。

第二天一早，艾尔维拉刚走进礼堂，就看到了坐在格兰芬多长桌边的詹姆·波特。他依然和西里斯·布莱克坐在一块儿，时不时回头朝门口张望。发现艾尔维拉时，詹姆几乎站了起来，用力冲她招手。

“维拉！艾尔维拉！”他看起来很想把她拉到格兰芬多的长桌那边去。

艾尔维拉回给他一个微笑，接着便和几个室友一起走向斯莱特林的餐桌，顺道同血人巴罗道早。她希望这能让詹姆明白，她不想惹人注目。

没过一会儿，上百只猫头鹰带着邮件涌进了礼堂。艾德琳带回了两封厚厚的信，一封来自琼斯家，另一封来自波特家。艾尔维拉有些意外，先拆开了波特夫妇寄给她的那封信。波特夫妇从詹姆那儿听说了分院的事，他们担心艾尔维拉被琼斯夫妇责备，特地来信安慰她，还保证会好好开解汉特和艾丽西亚。

他们可真是好心的人。艾尔维拉不禁叹了口气。

而后她拆开了琼斯家的信封。父亲、母亲和弟弟妹妹各给她写了一封信，一并塞进了这个信封里。如艾尔维拉所料，爸爸妈妈看过她沮丧的报信以后再也无心责怪她，他们甚至反过来安慰她，在信中列举了好几位出自斯莱特林的伟大巫师，借此说明斯莱特林也并没有她以为的那么坏。

“所以亲爱的，好好和同学相处，相信他们不会为难你。如果你需要帮助，随时同我们联系，好吗？爱你。妈妈。”

母亲的字迹有些潦草，用词却都谨慎而柔软。艾尔维拉看着她的落款，不自觉露出笑容。

奥利弗和卡丽娜的信则比较简短，奥利弗反复强调艾尔维拉应该去格兰芬多，因为只有爸爸妈妈的学院才是最好的学院——但是在信的结尾，他仍然忍不住感慨艾尔维拉这种有违常规的分院结果“很酷”；卡丽娜在信里安慰了她，并表示在她看来四个学院都很好，不过她还是没忍住要向艾尔维拉询问分院的过程，因为她很担心自己将来会被分进赫奇帕奇。

艾尔维拉面带微笑地读完家人的信，最后将它们一一叠好，小心地放回了信封。

没等她低头将最后一勺牛奶喝完，格兰芬多的长桌那边便响起一声刺耳的长啸。艾尔维拉吓了一跳，和所有人一样抬头看向发出声音的地方。

是西里斯·布莱克，他收到了一封吼叫信。

布莱克夫人的咆哮响彻整个礼堂，持续了整整三分钟。艾尔维拉从来没有听过一位母亲用那么多恶毒的字眼咒骂自己的儿子，布莱克夫人话语间的歇斯底里令她很是吃惊。然而身为当事人的西里斯·布莱克却仿佛习以为常，他面无表情地坐在餐桌边看着那封信，直到它愤怒地将自己撕成碎片，也没有动一下眉毛。

艾尔维拉开始庆幸她的家人全都是格兰芬多了。

坐在布莱克身边的詹姆显然也对此始料未及，他面部僵硬地笑了下，大大咧咧地拍了拍朋友的背，好像说了句什么调节气氛的话。对方耸耸肩，看上去没有将此事放在心上。

礼堂的空气终于重新流动起来，西里斯·布莱克表现得若无其事，继续低下头吃早餐。集中在他身上的目光陆陆续续撤开。艾尔维拉留意着格兰芬多的长桌，看到詹姆和布莱克很快便解决了早餐离开。起身的时候，詹姆扭头朝斯莱特林这边望了一眼，似乎有什么话想要对艾尔维拉说。但他最终还是同布莱克一块儿消失在了门厅。

开学后的第一个星期过得很快。

或许是因为艾尔维拉总是和她的室友一起行动，詹姆一直没有找到跟她说话的时机。直到星期四上午的变形课，他终于找到了机会。

“维拉——”

艾尔维拉感觉到有人在身后拽她的巫师袍。

她回过头，对上詹姆浅褐色的眼睛：“詹姆。”

詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克坐在了她后面那桌。艾尔维拉的视线扫向布莱克时，他也正冷淡地打量她。

“你好，布莱克。”她主动打招呼，脸上带着礼貌的微笑。

布莱克的嘴唇似乎动了一下，可他没有给她回应，只是略微皱起眉头，将目光移向了别处。如果艾尔维拉没看错的话，他的眼神里有些厌恶。直觉告诉她，这个布莱克讨厌她。

真是奇怪，艾尔维拉想。她还以为他俩“同病相怜”，布莱克的态度会稍微友好一些呢。

“你在斯莱特林过得怎么样？”一旁的詹姆急不可耐地问她，“他们没有对你用恶咒吧？”

“没有，詹姆。大家都很友好。”艾尔维拉想告诉他斯莱特林不会吃人，但她咽下了这句话。在两个格兰芬多面前替斯莱特林说好话，应该不是个好主意。

“你应该进格兰芬多的。”詹姆松了口气，嘴里却还是不住咕哝，“汉特和琼斯夫人都是格兰芬多，奥利弗和卡丽娜也肯定会是格兰芬多。他们怎么就把你分进斯莱特林了呢？那顶破帽子一定是出什么问题了……”

好在他没有在这个问题上纠结太久，马上便兴奋地换了个话题。

“听我说，我们的塔楼棒呆了！公共休息室很宽敞，天花板超高，从窗口可以看到黑湖的巨乌贼和禁林……”他滔滔不绝地描绘格兰芬多塔楼外的景色，眼镜后边的双眼闪烁着快乐的光，“我和西里斯、莱姆斯还有彼得在一间寝室。你已经见过西里斯了——对了，他们都说你们俩应该换个学院的，对吧，西里斯？”

说到这里，詹姆转头对好友开了个玩笑。

原本正无所事事地环顾教室的西里斯·布莱克闻言回头，再次用他那种冷漠的眼神审视了艾尔维拉一眼。

“我看分院帽没出什么岔子。”他说，“我们都被分进了合适的学院。”

“你当然应该是个格兰芬多了，”詹姆没听出他话里的深意，还在为艾尔维拉的分院结果抱不平，“但你不知道，西里斯，维拉也该来格兰芬多的。”

西里斯·布莱克转开头，明显对此不以为然。

麦格教授的到来打断了他们的谈话。艾尔维拉最后对两人笑了笑，回过身在自己的位置上坐好。在这位严厉的格兰芬多院长的课堂上，没有人敢捣乱。尽管这也得益于变形术是门有趣而又高深的魔法。

第一堂课的理论教学过后，麦格教授要求他们将一根火柴变成银针。整个教室里只有詹姆和布莱克成功了，这让他们大出风头，也为格兰芬多争得了十分的加分。大多数人根本没法让自己的火柴起变化，艾尔维拉倒是摸到了一点儿诀窍，她先是把火柴变成了银针的质地和形状，但它依然是火柴的粗细；又尝试了两次，她总算让火柴有了银针的质地和粗细，却怎样也无法把其中一头变得像针头那样尖。

麦格教授在艾尔维拉身边站了许久，虽然最终艾尔维拉没有成功，但她仍旧严厉地点点头，给斯莱特林学院加了两分。

艾尔维拉喜欢这个公正的教授。说实话，一开始她还猜测这位格兰芬多的院长会有些偏心呢。

“维拉，我有个主意。”下课之后，詹姆挤在走出教室的人群中，把艾尔维拉拉到了一边，小声告诉她：“你们还没上过黑魔法防御术吧？我觉得你可以在课堂上大展身手，让那些想找你麻烦的家伙看看，你可不是什么好惹的人——汉特教过我们不少，不是吗？正好可以用上！”

她还以为他是要向她透露把火柴变成银针的诀窍。

“詹姆，我可不想提醒大家我的父亲是一名傲罗，曾经把他们当中某些人的父母或是其他亲戚送进阿兹卡班。”

詹姆没有想到这一点，他的脸色微微一变：“噢，也对……”

“别担心，没有人针对我，我相信我很快就能交到新的朋友。”艾尔维拉安慰他，视线滑过他乱翘的头发，“另外，嗯……波特夫人没有在你的行李里准备一瓶速顺滑发剂吗？你最好还是处理一下你的头发，詹姆。”

艾尔维拉原以为弗里芒特先生发明速顺滑发剂的灵感是来自于波特家遗传的头发，但他们好像很少用这款药剂来对付它。

詹姆挠了挠后脑勺，这个动作让他的头发看起来更不听话了，“呃，我觉得它这样挺好的。”

艾尔维拉宽容地一笑。如果詹姆是她的弟弟，她绝不会让他顶着这头乱糟糟的黑发出门。

“明天魔药课教室见。”她和詹姆道别，追上了在不远处等待她的室友。离开教室的路上，艾尔维拉发现一个斯莱特林的男孩儿和格兰芬多的莉莉·伊万斯走在一起，这很稀奇，因为哪怕是在一年级新生里，大部分格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系都很恶劣。

莉莉·伊万斯。艾尔维拉琢磨着这个名字。她会对伊万斯有印象，是因为听说她在魔咒课上表现出色。

“看到他们了吗？西弗勒斯·斯内普跟那个伊万斯在一起呢。”阿米莉亚·帕金森说这话时高高扬起了下巴，眼睛有意无意地扫向艾尔维拉，“真想不到，他居然和一个麻瓜出身的人走得那么近，而且对方还是个愚蠢的格兰芬多。”

帕金森是艾尔维拉的三个室友中，唯一一个极端纯血主义者。她倒不常找艾尔维拉的麻烦，不过总是言辞刻薄，尤其是在看到艾尔维拉和詹姆相熟以后。

艾尔维拉抱着变形术课本走在一边，嘴里念念有词，好像还在回顾新学的咒语，根本没听见帕金森的话。但艾尔维拉脑子里满是西弗勒斯·斯内普的头发……那头油腻腻的，像是已经好几年没有洗过的黑色头发……

一时间，艾尔维拉没法判断，詹姆的头发和斯内普的头发之中，到底哪个更让人难以忍受。

这天晚上，艾尔维拉还是在图书馆完成了作业。预习过第二天魔药课可能将要学习的内容后，她又拿新的火柴练习了几次变形咒，仍然没能成功地将它变成一根漂亮的银针。她决定等明天见到詹姆，一定要向他讨教一下其中的窍门。

艾尔维拉看了看时间，已经快要到宵禁的时候。拉文克劳的一年级生应当正要从天文塔下来，她这时回去的话，应该能同他们打个照面。星期三的魔法史课堂十分乏味，但艾尔维拉认识了一个博学的拉文克劳姑娘，她讲的东西可比宾斯教授的课有趣多了。

图书管理员平斯女士开始挥舞鸡毛掸子赶人，艾尔维拉收拾好课本和作业，刚刚站起身，便听见身后的书架传来一阵异样的响动。

一个沙哑的、幽灵般的声音低低响起：“艾尔维拉·琼斯——”

动作一顿，艾尔维拉摸着口袋里的魔杖回头，什么也没瞧见。

是皮皮鬼吗？照理说应该不会，她常常有意和血人巴罗打招呼，皮皮鬼没胆量来招惹她。

艾尔维拉警惕地握紧了魔杖。

“好了，好了——该走了，琼斯小姐，你可不想被关禁闭吧？”这时平斯女士举着鸡毛掸走了过来，“书交给我，快走吧——”

艾尔维拉只得给她道谢，匆匆离开。

走下楼梯时，她忽然想到，刚才那道声音似乎有些耳熟……


	3. 冲突

“你昨晚是不是去了图书馆？”

魔药课开始之前，早早来到教室的艾尔维拉幸运地在门口碰到了同样早到的詹姆·波特。

“什么？”

“詹姆，你去了图书馆，用了某种方法隐身，还在我背后叫我的名字，想要吓唬我。”

“你的意思是说……你昨晚在图书馆听到什么东西叫你的名字，但你看不到它？”詹姆露出惊讶的表情，而后夸张地皱起眉头，压低声音说：“维拉，这可能不是什么好兆头……”

看来他是打算抵死不认了。艾尔维拉微微一笑，没意愿配合他演戏，只是耐心而又温和地看着他：“我们早晚会搞清楚的。”说完，她看向和詹姆走在一块儿的另外三个人，“你们好，卢平，佩迪鲁。”她的视线最后滑向西里斯·布莱克的脸，微妙地停顿了一下，“还有布莱克，上午好。”

布莱克就在詹姆身边，一开始一言不发，甚至没有抬一抬眼皮看看他。现在他听到自己的名字，下意识地蹙起了眉头，似乎对艾尔维拉友好的态度感到厌烦。艾尔维拉怀疑，如果不是詹姆在场，布莱克恐怕会始终视她如空气，哪怕她从来都是笑脸相迎。

但有些让她意外的是，他回应她了。

“上午好。”他看她一眼，尽管语气冷淡，却也没有像她想象的那样无视她，或者表露出失礼的不耐烦。

身材矮小的彼得·佩迪鲁紧跟着支吾了一声，像是在道好。他有一双水汪汪的小眼睛，尖尖的鼻子和嘴看起来十分像令人讨厌的老鼠。加上他眼神躲闪、神情畏缩，更是让艾尔维拉无端生出一种厌恶感。她如往常一般礼貌地对他笑了笑。

“你好，琼斯。”莱姆斯·卢平也回应了她。这是个比布莱克和詹姆都要矮一些的男孩儿，他看着很瘦弱，脸庞憔悴而苍白，但态度温和、面上带着笑，看上去友好而又无害。艾尔维拉不由得对他笑得更加真诚友善，她喜欢和这种性情温顺的人打交道。

他们四个走进教室，坐在了教室靠后的位置。时间还早，艾尔维拉没有急着坐下来，而是顺势停在了莱姆斯·卢平旁边。

“你的脸色看起来不太好，是有哪里不舒服吗？”虽然彼得·佩迪鲁的脸色也不好看，但远没有卢平的样子那么不健康。

莱姆斯·卢平一愣，还没来得及张口，便被身边响起的动静打断了：西里斯·布莱克把他那本厚厚的《魔法药剂与药水》随手扔到了课桌上。

“莱姆斯一直都是这样。”他说，眼睛没有看向他们。

他是故意的。所幸艾尔维拉并不在意。

“或许你的早餐该吃得丰盛点儿，”她收回落在布莱克身上的目光，认真地向卢平建议道，“多喝些牛奶，加上麦片。鸡蛋和蔬菜也要多吃，再吃些水果馅饼就再好不过了。平时尽可能吃红肉吧，这会让你的脸色看起来好一些。”

“维拉的妈妈是圣芒戈的治疗师，每回我上他们家都要吃很多菠菜。”詹姆听了忍不住插嘴，转过头对莱姆斯·卢平挤眉弄眼，“她讲这些总是头头是道的。”

“妈妈现在还只是护士，詹姆。”艾尔维拉纠正。

卢平笑了，抬起脸对她点头：“谢谢你的建议。”

回给他一个淡笑，艾尔维拉走到前几排桌边，挑了个合适的位置。

“跟一个斯莱特林的人说话真的好吗？”放下自己的课本时，她听见彼得·佩迪鲁尖尖的、细细的声音，“我是说……我们和斯莱特林的关系并不好……”

假装没有听见，艾尔维拉若无其事地来到教室的墙边，观察那些沿墙摆放的玻璃管。

“维拉不一样，彼得，我和她从小就认识了。琼斯家一家都很棒，维拉除了啰嗦了点儿，没有别的毛病。”或许是以为她听不见，詹姆只稍稍压低了一点儿嗓音，“不过她也很记仇……”

“我都听到了。”艾尔维拉一面饶有兴趣地细看玻璃罐中浸泡的动物标本，一面心想。

教室外传来一阵嬉笑声，又有一年级生进了教室。没过多久，阴冷的地下室人声渐渐多起来，艾尔维拉捕捉到了室友的声音，于是不再打量奇形怪状的标本，回到了自己的座位上。她正要在课前再看一会儿书呢，却忽地被詹姆拔高的声音吓了一跳。

“嘿，鼻涕精！你怎么又跟我们格兰芬多的人走在一起！”

这声音来得突然，口气还很冲。在艾尔维拉的印象里，詹姆虽然惯会调皮捣蛋，但很少有真正这么恼火的时候。

“闭嘴，波特！西弗是我的朋友！”另一个声音横进来，竟是个女孩儿的声线，听起来同样愤怒，“再说你不是也跟那个——”

艾尔维拉回过头，正好撞上那个女孩的视线。

红头发，翡翠似的杏仁眼，长得很漂亮。是莉莉·伊万斯。她刚才明显想要说詹姆也跟一个斯莱特林走得近，而那个斯莱特林无疑就是艾尔维拉。或许是没想到艾尔维拉会刚好在这个时候回头，莉莉·伊万斯有些噎住了。

让艾尔维拉欣慰的是，这个姑娘最终没有把她牵扯进来，而是继续忍无可忍地冲詹姆吼道：“总之，我不许你们再招惹西弗！离我们远点儿！”

女孩儿显然没有发过这么大的火，以至于原本正在生气的詹姆变得手足无措起来。艾尔维拉远远看到他脸色泛红，有点儿像是气的。不过她了解他，知道他这时候正茫然着呢。因此艾尔维拉又迅速看了眼另外一个站着的人：西弗勒斯·斯内普，他被莉莉·伊万斯挡在身后，蜡黄的脸上表情既愤怒又窘迫。

艾尔维拉想不通他是怎么跟詹姆结仇的，为了比谁的头发更糟糕吗？

“詹姆。”这时西里斯·布莱克也站了起来，艾尔维拉理所当然地认为他是要打圆场，却瞥见身边的阿米莉亚·帕金森掏出了魔杖。不仅是帕金森，教室里大部分斯莱特林的一年级生都拿出了魔杖，像野兽盯上猎物那样盯住教室里的格兰芬多们。

同样的，格兰芬多也察觉到紧张的气氛，握紧魔杖做出随时准备迎战的模样。

艾尔维拉又吃惊又不解。这是怎么回事？为什么忽然就好像要打起来了？

然而她也把手伸进兜里，抓住了自己的魔杖。

“抱歉——我今天有点儿来迟了——好吧，准备上课吧，孩子们……”

斯拉格霍恩教授匆匆忙忙的脚步声闯进教室。他的出现引开了众人的注意，教室内紧缩凝固的空气毫无征兆地松动了。可他本人浑然不觉，直到走上讲台环顾一圈教室，才后知后觉发现气氛有些古怪。

“发生什么事儿了？噢——没关系，放松些，我不会在第一堂课就为难你们的……”

他来得真及时。艾尔维拉想着，小心确认过大家都悄悄收起了魔杖，才松开了她的武器。

要说这一堂课有什么惊喜的话，也许就是西弗勒斯·斯内普了。他回答出了斯拉格霍恩教授的每一个问题，并且出色地完成了第一种魔药的配制。下课之后，就连阿米莉亚·帕金森都对他刮目相看。

詹姆的脸色可不好看，他不乐意看到他口中的“鼻涕精”在课堂上出尽风头。

不过，下午的飞行课又是他的主场了。

要给格兰芬多学院和斯莱特林学院一块儿上飞行课，可不是什么简单的事。霍琦夫人得防着两个学院的学生把对方从飞天扫帚上撞下来——当然，对于一年级生来说，这种恶性事故的概率很小，但她仍然谨慎地选择分班教学。

艾尔维拉和西弗勒斯·斯内普不在同一个班，而且有幸跟詹姆他们分到了一组。

这一组的二十个学生大多出自巫师家庭，小时候接触过玩具飞天扫帚，学起来也更快一些，只有彼得·佩迪鲁迟迟没法让他的扫帚升空。

趁着霍琦夫人走过去催促佩迪鲁，早已飞得高高的詹姆使劲儿冲还在低处的莱姆斯·卢平招手：“莱姆斯——快点儿，我们先去飞一圈——”

詹姆好像天生就是会骑飞天扫帚的，他在这方面天赋异禀。但是莱姆斯·卢平似乎天资平平，他还有些摇晃，于是只能停在低处。西里斯·布莱克也停在他身边，似乎不像詹姆那么有兴趣，却也飞得稳稳当当，十分熟练。

“詹姆。”艾尔维拉骑着扫帚飞到詹姆的高度，靠近他身边。

“维拉，你要跟我们比比看吗？”詹姆兴奋地扭过头来。

小时候他看艾尔维拉不太骑儿童玩具扫帚，骑的时候也飞得又低又慢，还以为她不擅长飞行的。直到他十岁那年带着奥利弗一起飞时，本想在教堂的尖顶上来个漂亮的拐弯，却被受到惊吓的艾尔维拉骑着扫帚横冲过来抢走了奥利弗，詹姆才知道她不是飞得不好，只是不喜欢飞罢了。

“不了，”艾尔维拉脸上挂着笑，轻飘飘地拒绝了他，“我只是想问问，你们为什么和斯内普还有伊万斯关系那么僵？”

詹姆满是笑容的脸表情僵硬起来。

“关伊万斯什么事？都是那个鼻涕精……”他气呼呼地说，神情里有一点儿高傲的轻蔑，“在列车上的时候，他听说我爸爸是格兰芬多，就说格兰芬多都是些四肢发达头脑简单的家伙——”

“而他自己看起来不仅头脑简单，四肢也并不发达。”西里斯·布莱克的声音接上来。他不知什么时候飞到了詹姆的另一边，与他交换了一个眼神，默契地一笑。等目光又转向艾尔维拉，布莱克嘴边的笑意才淡褪，恢复以往冷淡疏远的表情。

艾尔维拉皱了皱眉头。她没想到西弗勒斯·斯内普会说这种话，但她也不喜欢布莱克犀利的讽刺。

“那他的确太武断了。波特先生人很好，而且还是我见过的最有头脑的商人之一。”她说，“那么，你们会和伊万斯吵起来，是因为她跟斯内普是朋友？”

“因为她老是护着那个鼻涕精！”詹姆又重新忿忿不平起来，回忆起了上午莉莉·伊万斯那张生气的脸，“真搞不懂，她干嘛老跟讨厌的斯莱特林混在一起。”

“詹姆，你现在也在和一个斯莱特林说话呢。”艾尔维拉提醒他。

“我们不一样，我们是朋友！”

“我听见伊万斯说他们也是朋友。”

“可是汉特和琼斯夫人都是格兰芬多——”

“你的意思是，如果我爸爸妈妈不是格兰芬多，你就不会是我的朋友了？”

詹姆顿了一下，他的脑子转得飞快，没有就这么被她问住。

“你这个假设不成立，维拉。”他说，“汉特和琼斯夫人不可能不是格兰芬多……”

“行了，不要再纠结学院的问题。”一旁的西里斯·布莱克终于听腻了他们的对话，他的口吻仍旧礼貌而克制，却已隐隐透着不耐烦，“我们就是讨厌他，琼斯。跟学院无关。”

艾尔维拉看向他。这是他第一次叫她的名字，虽然只是一个姓氏。

西里斯··布莱克飞得更高了。他冷漠地、居高临下地望着艾尔维拉，那张英俊的脸由于背光而蒙上了一层阴影。

“但是大家迟早会明白，为什么有的人被分进了斯莱特林。”她听见他这么说道。

略微眯眼，艾尔维拉对西里斯露出笑容。

她已经可以确定，他是真的很讨厌她。

接下来的一个月里，詹姆一行人还是和西弗勒斯·斯内普他们冲突不断。大多数时候，总是詹姆先挑起事端，言辞侮辱斯内普，或是搞些针对他的恶作剧。莉莉·伊万斯气坏了，虽说詹姆从没找过她的麻烦，但他俩的关系明显越来越糟。

艾尔维拉认为詹姆有些过分，可她无心插手这种琐事。再说西里斯·布莱克从不给她好脸色看，他又总是跟詹姆形影不离，她也不想自讨没趣。她忙起了别的事。

除了上课和就餐的时间以外，每天宵禁以前，艾尔维拉都会泡在图书馆里。她通常要在周五结束之前完成本周的作业，到了周末，便把大量时间投入到研究家务魔咒上。琼斯夫妇工作繁忙、很少着家，艾尔维拉从六岁起就开始照顾弟弟妹妹，时常要帮父母分担大部分家务。入学霍格沃兹以前，她最渴望的就是能够像母亲一样使用家务魔法，这样她就不用成天为着家务焦头烂额了。

另外，艾尔维拉从前在家时，也时常翻阅母亲订阅的周刊。那上边有一块家务魔法专栏，介绍经过改进的家务魔咒或是新发明的家务魔咒，也接受读者的投稿。艾尔维拉想通过它挣一点儿钱。

“分院帽怎么没把她分去拉文克劳？”对此毫不知情的阿米莉亚·帕金森越来越频繁地在背后讽刺她。艾尔维拉倒是一点儿都不在乎。

她时不时也会在图书馆碰见莉莉·伊万斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普，伊万斯还会对艾尔维拉的道好有所回应，即便看起来有几分尴尬；斯内普则好像已经把艾尔维拉看作詹姆的同党，对她充满了敌意。所以经过几次气氛不友好的照面之后，艾尔维拉学会了识趣地绕道走。

十月初，她开始做一些改进魔咒的小实验了。

星期六的晚上，艾尔维拉来到礼堂底下那条宽敞、明亮的石廊，从墙壁上装饰的美食图画里找到了父亲汉特提过的那一幅：它画着一只盛满水果的巨大银碗。

艾尔维拉站在这幅壁画面前仔细回忆一番，而后伸出手，挠了挠碗里那只碧绿梨子。它仿佛被她挠到了腋下，扭动着哧哧笑起来，变成一个不小的绿色门把手。艾尔维拉拉开这扇隐藏的门，走进霍格沃兹的厨房。

简直是楼上礼堂的翻版，房间另一头的砖砌壁炉闪着火光。正在忙碌的家养小精灵们听到有人进来，全都停下了手里的活儿。这些长相丑陋的小家伙们穿着印有霍格沃兹饰章的茶巾，显得可怜又滑稽。

“嗨？你们好。”艾尔维拉略为迟疑地开口，“请问——这里是霍格沃兹的厨房吗？”

家养小精灵们立刻激动地聚集过来，眼里几乎闪烁着热泪。

“是的！是的！尊贵的小姐！”

“您有什么需要吗？”

“我们可以为您准备一切！”

他们七嘴八舌地喊着，热情到令人难以招架。

“噢……谢谢你们。”艾尔维拉捂住自己的胸口，下意识往后退了一点儿，“嗯，是这样。我并不需要食物……只是，我刚刚学习了几个厨房家务魔法，想要找个地方练习。所以我想问问……你们这儿有没有炉灶和蔬菜能借我用用？最好是有土豆。”

这个要求对于家养小精灵来说，似乎很难理解。他们面面相觑，好似听不懂她在说些什么。艾尔维拉叹了口气。琼斯家落魄以前也曾有过家养小精灵，不过那都是她出生前的事儿了。她对这种神秘的生物不是很熟悉。

好在解释了半天之后，艾尔维拉总算得到了她需要的东西。

清洗、削皮、切块、熬煮……半个小时以内，她就按照计划，顺利完成了一道芝士土豆浓汤。一直站在她身旁的那个家养小精灵鼓起掌来，用她尖细的嗓子叫着“真棒”。艾尔维拉很受用，最后一挥魔杖，锅中的汤便盛进了碗里，工作台上干干净净，不见一点儿油腻。

完美。她给自己打了个满分。

这时厨房入口那儿又传来了家养小精灵们的叫唤，艾尔维拉从那些杂乱的声音里听到了“我们可以为您准备任何食物”。

有学生或是教授进来了吗？

艾尔维拉端上还冒着热气的芝士土豆浓汤，拐过弯时，她辨认出了一道更加熟悉的嗓音。

“……两份三文治就够了。”

噢，艾尔维拉脚步一顿。是布莱克。


	4. 魁地奇

艾尔维拉走过拐角，远远瞧见西里斯·布莱克被一群家养小精灵围在中间。他浑身上下都湿透了，袍子看上去又湿又沉，略长的黑发还在低着水，眉头微蹙，神情高傲而又似有厌倦。单看他此时的形象，实在不符合他往日的风格。虽然他平时也会陪着詹姆·波特恶作剧，但比起总是把自己的头发弄得像刚从飞天扫帚上下来的詹姆，布莱克通常要整洁、体面得多。

等到家养小精灵们得到答案散去以后，他的表情居然微不可察地松动了几分。他随意拍了拍肩头的水珠，掏出他的魔杖，熟练地给自己施了个烘干咒。艾尔维拉注意到他的巫师袍上溅了些泥点。

从布莱克的神态来看，他刚才好像有点儿不知道该拿这些热情的家养小精灵怎么办才好。这很不寻常，因为像布莱克那样的家族，一定都会有家养小精灵世世代代地服务。

艾尔维拉想了想，微笑着走上前。

“要来点儿芝士土豆浓汤吗？”

西里斯·布莱克这才发现厨房里还有个人。他原本正要将魔杖插回口袋，手中的动作因此停住了，维持着紧握魔杖的姿态，防备地盯着朝他走近的艾尔维拉。她觉得他或许认为她随时可能会拔出魔杖，向他丢出一个恶咒。

“你怎么会在这里？”他问她。

“来练习几个小小的魔咒。”艾尔维拉把魔杖放回口袋，两手端好汤碗，停步在他面前，“我刚做的，尝尝吧。这儿的小精灵可以作证，没下毒。”

伸出一只手接过汤碗，西里斯·布莱克的另一只手依然紧紧抓着他的魔杖。

“谢谢。”他说。尽管他的表情可没表现出半点儿感激。

“你们没去吃晚餐，”她语气轻快，“是去看格兰芬多魁地奇球队的训练了吗？”

“是的。”西里斯的视线转向她身后。他好像连个多余的词都不想给她，但骨子里的教养在迫使他回答她的问题。艾尔维拉顺着他的目光回头，看到一个家养小精灵端着一盘诱人的三文治出现在她后边。

“先生，您要的三文治！”家养小精灵喊道。

没想再给布莱克找不痛快，艾尔维拉见状笑着同他道别：“好吧，祝用餐愉快。”

西里斯侧过身，给她让出了路。

离开厨房后，艾尔维拉又上楼看了眼城堡外的景色。她在图书馆待了一个下午，没留意外边早已从黄昏开始就狂风大作，电闪雷鸣。即便如此，每个学院的魁地奇球队都还在抢着场地训练。距离学校的魁地奇赛季只有不到一个月的时间，看得出来他们都很积极。

她似乎遥遥听见了詹姆的声音。早在入学以前，詹姆就打定主意要在二年级加入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队，现在就去参观他们的训练也并不奇怪。

艾尔维拉离开城堡大门，穿过门厅，走向斯莱特林的地窖。

她在通往地下室的阴暗楼道里遇到了七年级的级长，卢修斯·马尔福。

“艾尔维拉·琼斯。”他在昏暗的光线中停下脚步，拖着他惯有的、长长的音调念出她的名字，“刚从图书馆回来？”

艾尔维拉不得不驻足，给他一个礼貌的微笑。

“是的，我正要回地窖呢，级长。”

卢修斯·马尔福有一头显眼的淡金色头发，和一张苍白的尖脸。他那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼睛，即使是在幽暗的地下室也闪烁着傲慢的光彩。艾尔维拉感觉到他挑剔的目光将她从头到脚审视了一番，当视线滑过她身上款式老旧的巫师袍时，他丝毫没有掩饰他眼神里的轻蔑。

艾尔维拉的巫师袍是她母亲在霍格沃兹上学时留下的旧袍子。不过母亲善于保养衣服，它们看起来都还很新，干净而又整洁，一点也不失体面。艾尔维拉厌恶马尔福的打量。她保持笑容，安静地等待他开口。

“我注意到——”他终于不紧不慢地说道，“你和爱丽莎·威尔逊走得很近，是吗？”

“您对此有什么指教呢？”艾尔维拉虚心求教。

她用脚趾头都能猜到他要说什么。爱丽莎·威尔逊就是艾尔维拉认识的那个博学的拉文克劳一年级生，混血，全家都住在一个巫师村落。威尔逊先生试着让威尔逊夫人融入巫师的生活，但这样的举动让威尔逊一家成了某些极端纯血主义者的眼中钉。

“你知道，虽然你的父母并没有什么——出色的成就。”说到这里，卢修斯·马尔福停顿了许久。艾尔维拉猜测他是想起了被汉特·琼斯送进阿兹卡班的黑巫师。

“但至少……一直以来，琼斯家的血统还算纯净。既然你来了斯莱特林……那么，我相信你将来也会做出正确的选择。”卢修斯·马尔福对她挤出了一个完全称不上友好的笑容，“这只是个善意的提醒，琼斯。”

艾尔维拉翘起嘴角，笑得甜美而矜持。

“我明白了。谢谢，马尔福先生。”她说。

刚才——就在马尔福停顿的那一下，她已经悄悄握住了魔杖。当时她有一种邪恶的、难以抑制的冲动：只要有一个侮辱性的词汇从他嘴里冒出来，艾尔维拉就会向他扔一个她能想到的最恶毒的咒语。她有把握让他猝不及防，因为骄傲的马尔福怎么能料到，一个一年级的斯莱特林会胆敢向级长施恶咒呢？

回到斯莱特林的公共休息室时，艾尔维拉庆幸什么都没有发生。

卢修斯·马尔福毕竟是个优秀的七年级生，要是她真出手了，指不定会是谁躺在阴暗的楼道里。

她心不在焉地想着，刚来到床边，便发现有封信静静地躺在她的床上。艾尔维拉拾起它看了看，是妹妹卡丽娜寄来的。信纸上有几滴泪痕，卡丽娜似乎是边哭边写的信。

“我总是看不到妈妈，”她在信中委屈地写到，“爸爸做饭很难吃，还不会给我梳辫子，我的头发每天都乱七八糟的。奥利弗现在也不带我出去玩儿了，他老是嫌我烦，还说和女孩子一块儿玩很丢人。我怀疑他在外面养了一只鸟，就是麻瓜养的那种，不会送信的鸟。因为每次他回来的时候，埃布尔都会嫌弃地飞走……”

埃布尔是琼斯家的另一只猫头鹰，他从汉特先生的学生时代开始就在替他送信。自从妻子死后，埃布尔的脾气变得非常暴躁，不允许除了女儿艾德琳以外的任何鸟类靠近他的地盘，哪怕只是一根羽毛或是一阵鸟味儿。

艾尔维拉摇摇头，继续读卡丽娜的信。

“听弗里芒特先生说，詹姆觉得你们现在的黑魔法防御术教授是个傻瓜。爸爸昨天跟我说他以后也想去试试应聘这个职位呢！你认为他是认真的吗？如果爸爸当了你们的教授，我是不是也可以去城堡里玩？”

天真的卡丽娜。艾尔维拉叹了口气，拿起羽毛笔圈出信中的几处错字。她知道父亲是不可能来霍格沃兹当教授的，先不论黑魔法防御术教授一职传闻受到过诅咒，汉特·琼斯可是一直以来都为能当上傲罗而感到自豪的，他绝不会辞去傲罗的职务。

“你要什么时候才能回来呢？我好想你。”卡丽娜用这句话给这封长长的信收了尾。

母亲艾丽西娅最近正在申请圣芒戈治疗师的职务，将来只会越来越忙。艾尔维拉能够想象家里只剩下卡丽娜一个女孩子时，她有多寂寞。只好在熄灯前写了封很长的回信给妹妹，艾尔维拉小心斟酌用词，但还是在信的结尾严格地列出了卡丽娜信中的错别字和语法错误，并嘱咐她在下次来信时写出正确用法。

第二天早上，艾尔维拉在用餐的时候收到了卡丽娜的回信。

信上什么也没写，那张羊皮纸湿漉漉的，看样子卡丽娜把眼泪全都擦在上面了。

艾尔维拉摇摇头，心情愉快地把空白的信收好。

她在门厅遇上了早起的詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克。

“早，詹姆，布莱克。”迎面走向他们，艾尔维拉笑吟吟地看看布莱克，“昨晚的汤怎么样？”

他的脚步顿了一下。詹姆惊奇地转头看向他。

“……还不错，谢谢。”微妙地沉默了片刻，西里斯·布莱克才出声道。

“那真是太好了。”艾尔维拉的笑容愈发灿烂，“以前都是亲手操作的，昨晚还是我第一次用魔法来下厨呢。”

说完，她便迈着轻快的脚步离开。

她怀疑布莱克把她的汤都倒掉了。不过那又怎样呢？她自己又不是没尝过。她做得很成功。

“维拉做汤给你喝了？昨晚？”艾尔维拉刚走，詹姆就忍不住小声地问西里斯。

“昨晚在厨房碰见了她。”西里斯·布莱克和他一块儿走进礼堂，他不想多谈这个话题，于是马上又问道：“你还没告诉我，你怎么知道厨房的入口在哪？”

“噢，是汉特告诉我的。他应该也告诉过维拉。”

他们在格兰芬多的长桌边坐下，詹姆拿起了一块果酱馅饼，“还记得五楼镜子后面那条密道吗？那就是汉特告诉我的。来这里之前，我还和他打过赌，看看我能不能在这学期结束之前再找出五条密道。”

西里斯·布莱克慢条斯理地咬了口蛋奶饼干，“现在我们已经找出两条了。”

詹姆的脸上写满了志在必得：“离学期结束还远着呢，等着看吧，我们肯定会赢的。”

扬起嘴角笑了笑，西里斯给自己倒了杯牛奶。他听詹姆提过好几次“汉特”这个名字，当然知道那就是艾尔维拉·琼斯的父亲，一名傲罗。琼斯一家都和波特家一样，住在戈德里克山谷。从詹姆的描述来看，汉特·琼斯是个有趣而又强大的巫师，琼斯夫人人也很好。

不过……

脑海中浮现出艾尔维拉·琼斯的脸，西里斯·布莱克的表情又不自觉染上几分阴冷。他不喜欢那个艾尔维拉·琼斯。他不喜欢她整洁干净却又老旧的巫师袍，不喜欢她细软柔顺、一点儿也不油腻的褐色长发，不喜欢她总是带笑的瘦巴巴的脸，也不喜欢她那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛。事实上，只要她一笑，他就觉得她在打什么邪恶的坏主意。

西里斯很清楚，在一个世世代代都是格兰芬多的家族，艾尔维拉·琼斯得坏成什么样子才能被分进斯莱特林。光是在这一点上，他对她的印象就糟糕透顶。更何况，她对谁都笑眯眯的，脑子里转的念头却很少说出来，这种圆滑的性格会让西里斯想到布莱克家族某些讨厌的亲戚，而艾尔维拉时不时表现出的乖巧模样又会让他想起他的弟弟雷古勒斯。

不论是哪种联想，都不能让西里斯感到愉快。要不是詹姆和她交好，西里斯会很乐意看到她那张老是笑着的脸变得阴云密布、狼狈不堪。

他没想到，他很快就要看到了。

霍格沃兹的魁地奇赛季开始在十一月，揭幕赛便是格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林。

除去少数忙于课业的高年级生，几乎所有学生都来到了赛场上观赛。看台上格兰芬多的观众挥舞着红旗子，绝大部分人都戴了一朵鲜红的玫瑰花。对面斯莱特林的看台也坐满了人，他们戴着绿色饰物，举着绘有银蛇图案的绿色旗子。球队上场时，两边的看台上都发出了浪潮般的欢呼声。对阵双方的观众大多竭力嘶喊，格兰芬多这边更像是要立马冲出去和对方角斗。

西里斯站在詹姆身边，注意着不让他跳出看台。西里斯对魁地奇不大感兴趣，但很显然，詹姆对魁地奇有着狂热的爱好。

“格兰芬多已经整整五年没有拿到过魁地奇奖杯了！”比赛开始之前，他曾经这样懊恼地告诉西里斯，仿佛他自己就是那个忍辱负重了五年的格兰芬多球队队长。

可是这样的局面很难改变。在这天的揭幕赛里，格兰芬多队依旧处于下风。

更令人气恼的是，斯莱特林球队作风卑劣、屡屡犯规，他们盯紧格兰芬多的女队员，已经恶意把一个追求手撞下了扫帚。霍琦夫人恼怒地吹哨，场内响起三个学院的嘘声。西里斯扫了眼对面斯莱特林的看台，他们的观众大多洋洋自得，一点都不以为耻。

然后他看到了坐在前排的艾尔维拉·琼斯。她也佩戴着绿色饰物，脸色难得看上去很糟糕。

比赛的后半程，斯莱特林球队变得越来越不择手段。等到斯莱特林的找球手抓住金色飞贼，全场只有斯莱特林的看台那边爆发出欢呼声，就连西里斯也忍不住跟着詹姆他们一起喝倒彩。

西里斯又望向对面的斯莱特林。在绿色饰物的海洋中，他发现艾尔维拉·琼斯的脸都绿了。她既没有欢呼也没有微笑，看起来倒很想把自己刨个坑埋起来。

原来她还有羞耻心。西里斯讽刺地一笑，不禁有些幸灾乐祸。这或许也是好事？

这当然不是好事。

艾尔维拉的坏心情一直持续到了圣诞节假期前。在驶向九又四分之三站台的霍格沃兹特快上，詹姆从头到尾都没放过魁地奇球赛这个话题。

“那个劳尔——”他用胳膊比划出斯莱特林队长的大块头，“他当自己是游走球吗？我看拉文克劳的击球手就该拿球棒往他脸上招呼——”

坐在詹姆对面的艾尔维拉脸色阴得能滴出水来。她想求求詹姆不要再说了，嘴唇却像中了石化咒似的动弹不得。这倒不是因为气詹姆，而是在气斯莱特林球队胜之不武。她完全没有想到这一届斯莱特林球队会是这种作风，他们让她头一次怀疑自己是不是进错了学院。

太丢人了。她想。真是太丢人了！

直到快要抵达九又四分之三站台，詹姆才总算换了个话题。

“你说汉特会来接你吗？”他把最后几只巧克力蛙塞进口袋里，“他应该也会带奥利弗过来吧？”

艾尔维拉摇摇头，从行李架上拿下艾德琳的笼子，“爸爸说他不确定能不能来。”

詹姆踮起脚，替她把行李箱拿下来。

“我昨天才知道西里斯不回家过圣诞节，本来还想跟他一起留在学校来着，但是爸爸不同意。”他说，“你说他们会同意我明年邀请西里斯来家里过圣诞节吗？”

“等明年再看吧。”艾尔维拉向他道谢，“布莱克又不是每年圣诞节都会留在学校。”

“西里斯说他不会回去，他的家人也不想他回去。”詹姆又取下自己的行李，重新在自己的位置上坐下。

“布莱克家真够奇怪的，”他嘴里咕哝着，“汉特和琼斯夫人就没有不让你回家过圣诞节。”

艾尔维拉谨慎地保持了沉默。

她觉得自从魁地奇赛季到来，西里斯·布莱克对她的态度就有了微妙的改变。不知道是不是她的错觉，他好像很喜欢看她窘迫、尴尬、难堪的样子。对于这样一个讨厌她的人，她暂时一点儿都不想费精力去揣测他的家庭。

一点儿都不。


	5. 圣诞节

艾尔维拉回到家的第二天，弟弟奥利弗偷偷养在外边的小东西就暴露了真面目。

那是一窝喵喵叫的、还只有两个多月大的小奶猫。奥利弗声称他是在九月底的某个清晨，于家门口发现的它们。他不喜欢猫，但卡丽娜喜欢。担心妹妹发现这些小家伙之后会把它们带进家里，奥利弗便将它们藏在了外面。同时他也感到良心不安，害怕它们会饿死，于是只能时不时去看看它们，给它们带上点儿食物。

随着气温日渐下降，他没法再放任这些小家伙流落在外了，不然他又得成日担心它们哪天会被冻死。

“妈妈！妈妈！”奥利弗刚把这四只小家伙带回家，卡丽娜就迫不及待地抱起它们，跑到壁炉边询问还在圣芒戈值班的母亲，“我们能养它们吗？可以吗？你会同意的吧？”

“如果你能保证好好照顾它们。”壁炉那头的艾丽西亚看起来有些疲惫，“卡丽娜，你不能总嚷嚷着要养，最后却把它们都丢给哥哥姐姐，自己只会玩儿……”

可惜没等她把话说完，卡丽娜已经欢呼着抱走了小奶猫，奔去一旁给它们系丝带了。

猫头鹰埃布尔并不欢迎这些新来的小家伙，不过看在它们还是孩子的份上，他没有找它们的麻烦。而奥利弗的脸臭了整整三天。

“它们全都长得又瘦又凶，浑身黑不溜秋的……到了晚上，就只剩下两只灯笼一样的眼睛了。”他总是嫌弃地打量在窝里打滚的小奶猫们，有时候还会恶意地伸手把刚刚颤巍巍站起来的小猫推倒，“你要是喜欢猫，干嘛不养一只肥点儿的黄猫呢？那种好歹比较可爱。”

艾尔维拉很怀疑他这句话的真实性，因为她记得奥利弗更小的时候常常会拿小石子扔麻瓜邻居家的大黄猫，还管它叫“大肥猫”、“黄油饼”。

卡丽娜想要给这些小东西取名字，但她得先搞清楚它们的性别。因此头两天，她一得空就会把它们挨个儿抓起来，仔细观察它们的屁股，疑惑地嘟囔：“为什么没有小鸡鸡呢？难道它们都是女孩子吗？”

“它们还太小，小鸡鸡也许还没有长出来。”艾尔维拉耐心地告诉她。

奥利弗露出作呕的表情，飞快地跑走了。他可能觉得女孩子讨论起小鸡鸡来怪恶心的。

为了表达对新成员的欢迎，琼斯家决定不给小奶猫们设置禁区。所以艾尔维拉待在家里的这几天，也不得不在白天大敞房门。这给奥利弗溜进她的房间提供了不少方便，他很快就在艾尔维拉的行李箱中发现了她给朋友们准备的圣诞礼物。

“你到底织了多少条围巾！”他抓着一把围巾不可置信地问她。

奥利弗手里的那些围巾——有红的、绿的、蓝的，甚至还有黄色的，全都是毛虫般的大小。他找到它们的时候还以为只是缠在一起的毛线呢，差点儿就把它们揉成一团五颜六色的毛球，扔给那些满屋子乱窜的小猫。

“哦，还有手套呢，你没找到吗？”正在厨房准备晚餐的艾尔维拉头也不回地说，“奥利弗，你要是再不经我允许就去乱翻我的箱子，今年的圣诞礼物就没你的份儿了。”

“你要是就想拿这个打发我！”奥利弗生气地跳起来，“我才不稀罕呢！”

他觉得艾尔维拉拿这些“量产”的东西打发朋友们，真是太狡猾了。艾尔维拉可不这么想。琼斯家的孩子没什么零花钱，往年她都是手织围巾、手套或是袜子送给家人和朋友，但那太费时间了。今年她花了几天时间研究家务魔咒，成功地用魔法同时织起了好几条围巾，并且在一个星期内就完成了。这让她很骄傲，于是又多织了几双配套的手套，还在围巾和手套上都加了防水咒和保暖咒。

当然啦，这种有防水和保暖功能的织物在商店也能买到，可那怎么比得上她“亲手”织的呢？

父亲和母亲也并不在意礼物是否是“量产”的。当奥利弗拿着这把迷你围巾去向父亲汉特告状时，刚刚下班到家的汉特·琼斯只是惊喜地抛了抛眉毛：“噢，维拉，你的缩小咒用得不错！能维持多久？”

“五天，爸爸。”艾尔维拉搅着锅里的炖牛肉。

平安夜那天晚上，琼斯家的猫头鹰忙坏了。琼斯夫妇好友众多，他们有的甚至在遥远的北欧或是非洲，琼斯夫妇不得不提前到邮局将圣诞礼物邮寄出去。今年艾尔维拉在霍格沃兹结交了一些新的朋友，她也得邮寄圣诞礼物。

艾尔维拉给三个室友寄去了自己烤的小饼干，它们都被包装得精美漂亮，还附上了她自己制作的祝福卡片；给拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇朋友的圣诞礼物都是围巾手套，对应他们学院的颜色，还绣上了他们的名字和学院的代表动物。艾尔维拉也给莱姆斯·卢平和西里斯·布莱克准备了围巾和手套，寄给莱姆斯·卢平的礼物中额外附了一大包饼干、零嘴，她总担心这个苍白瘦弱的男孩儿吃不饱。

“你都要把饼干拿没了！”看着她往袋子里装零嘴时，奥利弗恨不能把眼珠子瞪出来。他最喜欢吃艾尔维拉烤的小饼干。

“卢平比你更需要它们，奥利弗。”艾尔维拉不在意地看了眼弟弟的脸：他比她去霍格沃兹之前胖了一圈，她怀疑这是因为爸爸很少做饭，老是给奥利弗和卡丽娜吃汉堡、薯条或者披萨。

给西里斯·布莱克包装礼物的时候，艾尔维拉为难了一会儿。她有考虑过把他的礼物换成和彼得·佩迪鲁一样的一小袋饼干，但最后还是将早已准备好的、用金线绣着西里斯·布莱克名字的围巾和手套包了起来。

没必要得罪好学生，她想。就像在斯莱特林，虽然有许多人对她看不顺眼，但也顾着她好学生的名头不去招惹她。毕竟，优秀的人总是会比其他人多一条活路的，谁知道将来他们会不会需要这种好学生的关照呢？人情是多么重要啊。

母亲艾丽西亚在平安夜那天早上回了一趟家。艾尔维拉下楼的时候，听见她正和汉特压低声音争执不休。

“我们不能总去麻烦尤菲莉亚和弗里芒特——”

“但我们是朋友，艾丽！他们不会介意的！”

“我当然知道他们不会介意——他们是那么好的人……可我们不能总是给人家添麻烦！我们至少该做好自己能做的事——”

“我们已经尽我们所能了！”

“噢，是吗？”艾丽西亚的语气里满是讽刺，艾尔维拉能够想象她两手叉腰、气势逼人的模样，“可我怎么听说你至今还是不知道该怎么给卡丽娜梳辫子呢？四个月了，汉特——四个月了！从维拉入学前我就在叮嘱你！”

卡丽娜的头发不像艾尔维拉的那样柔顺，她继承了汉特的发质，有一头蓬乱、粗硬、打着小卷儿的黑色长发。如果没有速顺滑发剂的帮助，卡丽娜的脑袋看起来就像一颗巨大的爆炸头。奥利弗认为爆炸头很时髦，但家里的其他人都一致认为这发型累赘极了，卡丽娜更是坚持要把头发编成许许多多的小辫子，那样会更好看。

为了偿还艾尔维拉祖父破产时留下的巨额债款，这些年琼斯夫妇都坚持在外工作，因此家里的这些琐事通常是交给艾尔维拉来做的。现在艾尔维拉去了霍格沃兹上学，他们显然还没从旧的生活方式中过渡过来。

艾尔维拉摇摇头，无声地叹了口气。大人的事儿得大人自己解决，她眼下该去叫醒弟弟妹妹了。

圣诞节前后往往是圣芒戈和魔法部魔法法律执行司最忙的时候，艾丽西亚和汉特总是没有时间来为过节做准备，因此波特家每年都会邀请琼斯一家人一块儿过圣诞。

那天一早，詹姆·波特就戴着艾尔维拉送他的围巾和手套，敲响了琼斯家的大门。

“维拉、奥利弗、卡丽娜！快点儿起床吧！到我家去吃早餐！”

艾尔维拉揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，不敢相信詹姆居然来得这么早。戈德里克山谷此时还笼罩在拂晓朦胧的夜色中，大多数人家都没有起床呢。艾尔维拉觉得詹姆可能整晚都没合过眼，据她猜测，在霍格沃兹时他也总是在深夜的城堡里躲着城堡管理员乱窜。

等她换好衣服下楼，詹姆已经在琼斯家的客厅里了。没人给他开门，他通常可以自己进来，艾尔维拉怀疑这是因为爸爸告诉了他一条就连她都不知道的密道。

有的时候，艾尔维拉感觉詹姆才是汉特的亲生孩子。

“我收到你给我的礼物了！”詹姆举起双手给她看那双手套。他的鼻尖红红的，眼镜镜片上还蒙着雾气，整个人都冒着凉飕飕的气息，像是刚在雪地里打过滚，“还有那个模型——那是你自己做的吧，维拉？太酷了！”

奥利弗从二楼噔噔噔地跑下来：“什么？什么模型？”

除了围巾和手套，艾尔维拉给詹姆的圣诞礼物还有一座脸盆大小的魁地奇模型，底座是硬纸壳做的赛场和看台，十四个骑着扫帚的迷你球员在赛场上空循环着一场比赛，绿豆一般大的金色飞贼绕着赛场乱飞。比赛的过程是按照艾尔维拉几年前看过的那场世界杯决赛模拟的，她从那些会动的著名球员小塑像上得来了灵感。

其实，艾尔维拉本来是想在下一次魁地奇世界杯赛时，试着拿这种模型去卖的。可它做起来太复杂了，她研究了三年之后才动手花了一年的时间制作，明显不适合量产。她只好把成品送给詹姆当圣诞礼物。

今年的圣诞节，这个礼物成了波特家的焦点之一。艾尔维拉还在厨房帮着波特夫人准备圣诞晚餐时，就听见奥利弗羡慕又嫉妒地在客厅问詹姆：“这是怎么做到的？为什么他们能不停地飞呢？维拉给他们施了什么咒语？”

让艾尔维拉暗暗吃惊的是，詹姆已经大致琢磨出了艾尔维拉在模型上使用的全部咒语，尽管有些叠加的咒语他还没有研究出来。他似乎还给奥利弗演示了一下要怎样给球员的塑像加动作，等到艾尔维拉从厨房里出来时，两支球队的制服已经变成了蓝色和绿色，一个蓝衣服的击球手正反反复复地拿球棒猛揍绿衣服追求手的脸。

艾尔维拉不知道詹姆是如何在校外使用魔法的，他们居然没有收到魔法部寄来的警告信。

“唉，是啊，看样子维拉在魔咒方面比较在行——”晚餐的时候，汉特·琼斯也忍不住在餐桌上表扬了女儿，“詹姆的变形术学得不错，是吗？很好，很好……如果一直保持下去，将来你们一定都能具备成为傲罗的素质。”

他有点儿喝高了，一张精神抖擞的脸上浮现出两抹红霞。艾丽西亚坐在一旁使劲给他使眼色，但他根本没瞧见。她才刚来一个小时，到了后半夜还得回圣芒戈和同事换班呢。

“也不一定就要当傲罗，”弗里芒特先生同样喝多了，红彤彤的脸上依然带着和蔼而愉快的笑容，“只要孩子们开心，干什么都好。啊，当然啦，不能干坏事儿……”

“没错，原本应该是这样的。”汉特醉醺醺地摇头，变得有些忧虑重重，“不过……唉，难说。你知道，最近形势有点儿复杂……太平的日子可能不会持续太久了……邓布利多说……”

波特夫妇的表情里也多了几分迟疑的担忧。

“行行好吧，汉特。”艾丽西亚的脸色白了下来，“别在今天——也别在孩子们面前提这些。”

“艾丽，他们迟早要面对的……孩子也会长大……你知道……更何况，我们有一个女儿被分进了斯莱特林……”汉特不赞同地摇着脑袋，又晃头晃脑地看向艾尔维拉，“对啊，维拉……跟爸爸说实话，你在斯莱特林没听见什么风声吧？嗯？你的那些同学……尤其是高年级的那些……有对你说过什么吗？”

艾尔维拉对上父亲的视线。他看起来醉了，但那双眼睛似乎是清醒的。他在等待她的回答。

脑海里浮现出卢修斯·马尔福在地窖昏暗光线中的身影，艾尔维拉迟疑了片刻。

“没有，爸爸。”她说，“大家都很友好。”

“嗯……”汉特咕哝了一声，收回看进女儿眼里的视线，“不过……你们的黑魔法防御术是个问题……你们不能老这么上没用的课。等到了暑假……我休假的时候，可以教教你们……”

“我也能学吗？”詹姆立刻问道。

汉特·琼斯脸上又重新浮现出笑意，“当然啦詹姆，我会把我知道的都教给你。”

“我呢？”奥利弗急切地坐直了身子。

“你也是，奥利弗。不过得等到你入学以后，你现在还太小了。”

“可是，爸爸……”昏昏欲睡的卡丽娜抱着波特夫人送给她的兔子布偶，困倦地打了个哈欠，“维拉说他们不能在校外使用魔法呢。”

汉特和弗里芒特相视一笑，而后又冲着孩子们眨眨眼。

“噢，没关系，我们会有办法的。”他们说。

艾尔维拉默不作声地扫了眼詹姆，他一脸的跃跃欲试，对此没有丝毫的惊讶。

圣诞假期很快就结束了。

艾尔维拉和詹姆再次登上霍格沃兹特快时，都有些各怀心事。

“你说，”帮艾尔维拉把行李堆上行李架后，詹姆低下脑袋问她，“汉特是什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”她装出没有听懂的样子。

“就是圣诞节那天晚上，汉特说过的话。”詹姆一屁股坐下来，又往脑袋后边抹了抹自己的头发，顿时让他的发型看起来更乱了，“他好像觉得斯莱特林的人会对你干什么坏事似的。今天出发之前，爸爸妈妈也跟我说，要我多帮着你。可你不是说斯莱特林不错吗？”

说出最后那句话时，他露出了怀疑的表情。

“我不知道。”艾尔维拉不大想提这个话题，她的眼睛总是时不时看向他的头发，“但的确没有人为难我。”

“好吧。”詹姆耸耸肩，“反正你不用担心，我和西里斯、莱姆斯他们都会罩着你的。虽然彼得可能帮不上什么忙……”

艾尔维拉笑了。她相信詹姆和莱姆斯·卢平会对她多加关照，但西里斯·布莱克？还是算了吧。

有人叩响了包厢的门。艾尔维拉和詹姆转过头，看到莱姆斯·卢平站在门外。

“詹姆，琼斯。”他打开门，对他们露出一个虚弱的笑容，“总算找到你们了。我可以进来吗？”

他还拖着自己的箱子，身上穿的是一件有些邋遢的旧巫师袍。不知是为什么，他看上去比放假前更憔悴了。

“莱姆斯！”詹姆一看见自己的朋友便容光焕发，起身把卢平拉进了包厢里。

“我收到你们的礼物了，谢谢。”虽然面色很苍白，但莱姆斯·卢平心情似乎很好，他刚坐下就面带微笑地向两个朋友道谢，“琼斯，我爸爸妈妈让我替他们向你问好。我们都觉得你烤的小饼干很好吃。”

艾尔维拉愉快地笑笑，心里不由得有些小得意。詹姆又开始炫耀他的魁地奇模型。看样子，她送出去的礼物都很讨人喜欢。

她望向窗外飞驰的景色，暂时将父亲的话抛到脑后。

现在，艾尔维拉有些好奇布莱克在收到她的礼物之后，会是什么反应了。他说不定还在怀疑围巾和手套上被施了什么黑魔法呢。

但是，哎呀，这也算给他找了点儿事做，不是吗？她可是一片好意，希望他在霍格沃兹的第一个圣诞节不会太无聊。


	6. 关禁闭

圣诞节假期结束后，西里斯发现詹姆和莱姆斯身上都多了一条红白相间的围巾，还有一双红手套。

“这是在哪儿买的？”洗完澡回到宿舍，西里斯见詹姆把围巾手套都扔在了床上，便伸手捞过来饶有兴趣地看了看，丢开了手里擦头发的毛巾。他这才注意到围巾的一角还绣着一头金色的格兰芬多狮子，以及詹姆的名字。

真有意思，西里斯想。比詹姆的那个魁地奇模型有意思多了。詹姆已经拿他的模型炫耀了一个下午，还用魔杖让那些队员小塑像打起了群架。西里斯原本也觉得那个模型还算有趣儿，但一听说那是艾尔维拉·琼斯做的，他就感觉连那些队员小塑像都开始变得面目可憎了。

热衷于收买人心的斯莱特林。他当时不屑地端详那座模型。这有什么难的？他也能做出来。

西里斯拿大拇指摩挲一下围巾上那头神气的格兰芬多狮，嘴边浮现出笑意。

不像詹姆，魁地奇模型那种讨巧的小玩意博不来西里斯·布莱克的喜欢。他倒宁可在圣诞节收到这样一条围巾、一副手套，既实用，又有格兰芬多的气质。

不过，它看起来真的就像格兰芬多的围巾似的，可他怎么不记得学校给他们发过这些？

“什么东西？”还在胡乱擦头发的詹姆匆匆忙忙戴上眼镜，“哦，那个啊，那也是维拉送的圣诞礼物。”

西里斯脸上浅淡的笑容一僵，“琼斯送的？”

“是啊，她说是她自己织的，不过我觉得她应该是用了魔法。”詹姆将疑惑的目光抛向西里斯和彼得，“维拉没送你们吗？”

“我收到的是一小袋饼干……”彼得·佩迪鲁神色惶恐。

“哈哈哈哈，莱姆斯也收到了饼干，不过听说是一大包啊！”詹姆听了没心没肺地大笑起来，“彼得，看样子艾尔维拉不太喜欢你！我说过你不用太怕她的。”

他太得意忘形了，没有发觉西里斯抛开了他的围巾，就好像那上边沾满了巨怪的鼻涕。

这天晚上，西里斯·布莱克在自己的床上翻来覆去，难以入睡。这个圣诞节，除了舅舅阿尔法德、堂姐安多米达和弟弟雷古勒斯之外，布莱克家没有人送给他圣诞礼物，哪怕是一张问候的卡片。西里斯对此一点也不惊讶，他打小叛逆惯了，也早已习惯布莱克家族这种冷冰冰的惩罚。

况且他还有自己的朋友，即便是独自一人坐在格兰芬多的塔楼里拆礼物，也比回到那个家里过圣诞节要快活得多。

只是西里斯没有想到，他会收到艾尔维拉·琼斯送的圣诞礼物。他自然而然把这份礼物当成了一个恶作剧或者一场阴谋，看到包裹是琼斯寄来的以后，便将它扔到了床底，没有拆开。现在，圣诞节已经过去好几天了，它仍旧原封不动地在他的床底躺着。

烦躁地辗转反侧许久，西里斯终于还是起身翻下床，轻手轻脚地拖出床底那个积了一层薄灰的包裹。

他把包裹放上窗台，警惕地后退一步，一手握紧魔杖指着它，先借窗外的月光打量它一番：它静静地躺在那里，看上去没有任何恶意，也不像被施了什么奇怪的咒语。

于是西里斯·布莱克满脸怀疑地等待片刻，轻声念到：“四分五裂。”

包裹厚厚的防水外包装裂开，露出里边用柔软的米色方巾包好的、打上了红色丝带的礼物。他走上前，右手仍戒备地拿魔杖指着它，小心翼翼伸出左手扯去那条丝带，又用魔杖迅速挑开了方巾——

是一条叠得整整齐齐的围巾，和一幅红色的手套。跟詹姆还有莱姆斯的款式一样。

西里斯很谨慎，用魔杖点了点围巾手套，检测上边的魔咒。除去防水咒和保暖咒，上面似乎没有其他魔法的痕迹。围巾尾端的格兰芬多狮旁边，金线绣出的“西里斯·布莱克”在月光下有柔和的微光浮动。

“西里斯？”一个刻意压低的声音忽然闯进耳朵里。

西里斯扭头，看到莱姆斯·卢平站在床边，疑惑地望着他：“你在干什么？”

“……没什么。”西里斯立时有些尴尬，他收起魔杖，一把抓起窗台上的围巾和手套扔进床上的帷帐里，“你怎么还没睡？”

莱姆斯白着脸迟疑了一秒，然后温和地回答：“我觉得不太舒服，就去休息室待了一会儿。”

敏锐地多看了他一眼，西里斯的目光转向铺满月光的窗台。莱姆斯和他的床都在窗边，快到月圆的日子，这两天又都是晴天，月亮的光有时候的确会让人睡不好觉。“嗯。”他含糊地应了一声，“快睡吧。”

说完，他转身回到了帷帐里。

他重新躺下来，在昏暗的光线中摸到了那条围巾，便把它塞到枕头边上。必须承认，他还挺喜欢这条围巾和那副手套的……完全是格兰芬多的风格，如果真的没有什么恶咒，那么平时戴上也无妨。

西里斯闭上眼，感到烦躁的心平复了些许。他决定等过几天在魁地奇比赛时，向艾尔维拉·琼斯道个谢。

可惜的是，他没能在那天碰见她。

艾尔维拉不再去看魁地奇比赛了。

她忍受不了待在现场看斯莱特林学院队犯规的丢脸感觉，只能眼不见为净，全身心泡在图书馆。从家里回到学校以后，艾尔维拉便开始尝试给周刊杂志投稿。她先列举了前段时间改进和发明的家务魔咒，从中挑选出几个实用的，再一一详写它们的用法、优势和注意事项。完成了这些，她还要查阅相关的巫师法律，防止自己的权利遭到侵犯。

莉莉·伊万斯就是在艾尔维拉抱着一本厚厚的案例写笔记时，悄悄坐到她对面的。

“嗯……琼斯？”莉莉小声开口，“抱歉，我想打扰你一下。”

闻声抬起头来，艾尔维拉眨眨眼，放下手里的笔，给了她一个微笑：“上午好，伊万斯。”

或许是没想到她的态度会这么友好，莉莉·伊万斯脸红了一瞬。

“上午好。”她说，“对不起，我是想来和你道个歉。上学期在魔药课上……我和波特吵架的时候，不是故意要说起你的。”说到这里，她有些面露难色，“之后在图书馆遇到过你几次，但是……一直没找到机会跟你说对不起。”

“没关系，我明白。”艾尔维拉能够想象西弗勒斯·斯内普对她的印象，“不是什么大不了的事，伊万斯。再说你也没提到我的名字。”

莉莉·伊万斯如释重负地松了口气，“谢谢你。”

恰巧经过的图书管理员平斯女士听见说话的声音，刹住脚步，警告地瞪了她们一眼。

艾尔维拉和莉莉赶紧埋下头。

好一会儿，平斯女士的脚步声才渐渐远去。两个姑娘抬起脑袋，不约而同地朝她离开的方向望了望，余光瞥见对方的动作，皆是一愣。她们又同时扭回头，视线相撞，忍不住笑了。

“你今天没和斯内普一起吗？”艾尔维拉低声问道。

“西弗去看比赛了。”莉莉也压着嗓音回她，“我不是很喜欢那种气氛，所以没去。”

赞同地点点头，艾尔维拉明白她是指格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间敌对的气氛。

“我也不喜欢，怪好笑的。”艾尔维拉一本正经地说，“不过，我更不喜欢比赛时的犯规行为。”

太丢人了，她心想。但她没把这句话说出来。

莉莉·伊万斯再次一笑，露出两个甜甜的小酒窝。她笑起来真好看，就像她的名字。

“你在看什么书呢？魔咒相关的吗？”莉莉探了探脑袋，瞅一眼艾尔维拉面前厚得吓人的书，“我听说你的魔咒学得很好。”

“真巧，我也听说你的魔咒学得很好。”艾尔维拉笑盈盈地翻开书皮给她看，“但我看的是法律相关的书，我想查点儿东西。”

艾尔维拉可没忘记伊万斯是个麻瓜家庭出身的女巫。

“法律？巫师法律吗？”果然，艾尔维拉的话成功勾起了莉莉·伊万斯的好奇心，“我能看看吗？你要查什么呢？说不定我能帮上忙，两个人一起查会更快吧？”

“好啊，谢谢你。”艾尔维拉欣然同意。

噢，我真喜欢热心的格兰芬多。她美滋滋地想。

同莉莉·伊万斯一块儿在图书馆消磨了两天的课外时光之后，艾尔维拉明显感觉得到莉莉对她的态度比从前友善自然多了。

偶尔在城堡里碰见，莉莉也会主动笑着向艾尔维拉打招呼。每次看到莉莉干净整洁的打扮、甜美漂亮的脸，艾尔维拉都会感到如沐春风。要是西弗勒斯·斯内普也能让他的头发不那么油腻，那该多好啊。她时常这么想。这样的话，他和伊万斯走在一起，看起来也会更舒服一些。

但是……当然，这不能成为詹姆他们找斯内普麻烦的理由。

因此星期三的上午，等到变形课结束，艾尔维拉留在教室向麦格教授请教了几个问题再离开，然后竟在走廊里看见以詹姆和西里斯为首的四个人正将两个人堵住时，她停住了脚步。她认出了西弗勒斯·斯内普那头油腻的黑发，还有伊万斯的背影。

“你敢不敢把刚才的话再说一遍，鼻涕精？”詹姆的脸是面向艾尔维拉这边的，他没有注意到她，只是微眯着眼死死地、愤怒地盯着西弗勒斯·斯内普，每一个字都像是要从咬紧的牙缝中挤出来。他手中握着魔杖，一点一点向斯内普逼近。

艾尔维拉很清楚，这种表情出现在詹姆脸上，是一种危险的信号。

西里斯·布莱克一手插兜，冷漠地站在一边，视线在斯内普和伊万斯之间慢慢打转。艾尔维拉觉得他兜里的手多半握着魔杖。她瞧见彼得·佩迪鲁缩在离他们比较远的地方，惨白的脸写满了恐惧；莱姆斯·卢平从詹姆身后伸出一只手来抓住他的胳膊，像是试图劝解：“詹姆……”

“波特，把魔杖收起来……”背对着艾尔维拉的伊万斯出声，她的语气小心谨慎，“西弗不是那个意思……”

“有什么不敢的？”斯内普冰冷的、因压抑怒火而细微发颤的声音却说道，“你的父亲，还有你的朋友——”

“西弗！”伊万斯突然高声打断他，话里满是恼怒和不可置信，“你怎么能这么说！”

“你都听到了吧，伊万斯！”詹姆咬牙切齿地挣开了卢平的手，朝挡在斯内普前面的莉莉·伊万斯狠狠摆了一下下巴，“让开！”

糟糕。艾尔维拉意识到情况不妙，她不清楚西弗勒斯·斯内普的水平，但很确定詹姆盛怒之下会真的动手。到时如果伤到了斯内普，詹姆一定会要面对难以想象的严厉惩罚。所以只犹豫了半秒，艾尔维拉便疾步上前，从口袋里摸出自己的魔杖：“嘿，等等——”

“维拉！”见她拿着魔杖走过来，詹姆怒极而发亮的眼睛变得更亮，他手中的魔杖越过伊万斯的肩头，直指斯内普：“你来得正好，快来跟我一起教训一下这个——”

詹姆的话噎到了嘴边。他看见艾尔维拉站到莉莉前面，一手握着魔杖对着他，另一只手微微抬起，把莉莉和那个鼻涕精都护在了身后。

“这是怎么了？都冷静一点。”艾尔维拉说。

西里斯·布莱克在她站到詹姆对面的第一时间，就拔出了魔杖。

是啊，他讥讽地一笑，将魔杖准确无误地指向她。他早该料到，她完完全全就是他所知道的那种斯莱特林。

詹姆不可置信地瞪她：“你怎么能把魔杖对着我们？！”

“我还想问你呢，詹姆。魔杖怎么能对着同学？”艾尔维拉看看布莱克，又看看詹姆，绷紧的身体没有丝毫放松，“先把魔杖收回去，詹姆、布莱克……有话好好说，我可不想向教授打小报告，说你们打算在走廊里用咒语攻击同学。”

詹姆有了一瞬间的迟疑。他绝不会攻击艾尔维拉，他们是朋友！可她干嘛要护着鼻涕精？！

这时艾尔维拉感觉到自己的肩膀被重重推了一下，斯内普阴冷的声音钻进她的耳朵里：“不需要你多管闲事，艾尔维拉·琼斯。”

“西弗！”莉莉·伊万斯想要阻止他。

紧接着他的嗓门便忽而拔高：“除你武器！”

一道耀眼的红光闪过，艾尔维拉条件反射地往一旁躲开，却见那道咒语直逼对面的詹姆！

她的嗓子霎时收紧：“詹姆！”

詹姆侧过身敏捷地躲开了斯内普的咒语。

“昏昏倒地！”

“速速禁锢！”

他和一旁的西里斯同时发出攻击，两根魔杖顶端射出的咒语一道冲向斯内普，一道刺向艾尔维拉！

艾尔维拉脑仁一紧，她来不及躲闪，只能迅速挥动魔杖念出脑子里冒出的第一个咒语：“盔甲护身！”又是一道光闪过，飞向她的咒语似乎被挡开了，她不知道事情是怎么发生的，甚至不确定自己是否成功施展了咒语。

盔甲护身，这是她有记忆以来，父亲汉特教过她的第一个咒语。比“飞来飞去”更早，但她从未真正使用过。

“停下！都给我停下！”一阵急促的脚步声传来，从教室闻声赶来的麦格教授厉声制止这场乱战，“你们几个！你们在干什么！”

“麦格教授……”

艾尔维拉看见西弗勒斯·斯内普收起了魔杖，詹姆戒备地弓着身的姿势也松懈下来，只有西里斯·布莱克仍然微微压低上身举着他的魔杖，像是随时准备再战。她不知道，在西里斯眼中，此时的情形也与她看到的别无二致——除了仍在备战状态的人是她这一点以外。

“在走廊使用魔咒！攻击同学！”麦格教授火冒三丈，脚下生风地来到他们面前，“布莱克、琼斯！还不把你们的魔杖收起来！你们都想被开除吗！”

艾尔维拉如梦初醒，飞快地将魔杖放回了兜里：“抱歉，教授。”她发现包括她自己在内，在场的七个人都不知何时并排站在了墙边，像犯了错的孩子似的各自不安地静候发落。

米勒娃·麦格的目光再转向西里斯，直到确认他手里也不再有魔杖，冷峻的脸色才稍稍缓和了几分。“有没有人受伤？”她板着脸问眼前的几个孩子。他们都摇摇脑袋，其中几个含糊地答了句“没有”。可怜而又胆小的彼得·佩迪鲁面无血色、双腿发软，看上去仿佛马上就要昏迷过去。

“好吧，好吧，还算万幸！”麦格难掩口气中的怒意，视线滑过距离她最近的四个孩子，“你们四位——”

低着头的四个人好像屏住了呼吸。

“使用了魔杖的，每人扣五十分。”她宣布，“还要关禁闭。”

艾尔维拉猛地抬起头。

“可是教授——”

“不要再说了，琼斯小姐。”麦格教授不容置喙地打断她，“你真的太让我失望了。我以为你一向是不参与这种事件的。”

脸颊立马像着了火一般发烫，艾尔维拉抿紧嘴唇，不再开腔。

“现在，都回去礼堂吧，不要再错过午餐。”留下最后一句话，麦格教授转身离开。


	7. 斯莱特林的作风

艾尔维拉没有同任何人说话，就气冲冲地回到了斯莱特林的公共休息室。

她没有吃午餐，也没有去图书馆。一整个中午，她都把自己的脸埋在枕头里，假装睡觉。下午的黑魔法防御术课，她是独自一人提前到达教室的。当神经兮兮的教授在讲台上没完没了地讲着无用的理论知识时，有人把纸团扔到了艾尔维拉的桌上。她拆开纸团一看，上边歪歪扭扭地写着“你为什么不上去给我们讲讲怎样使用铁甲咒呢”。

捏着纸团回过头，艾尔维拉看见后排的几个男生正不怀好意地冲她笑。她不予理会。

晚餐时间，艾尔维拉还是没有去礼堂。为了尽可能不遇见上午那个事件里的人，她留在公共休息室写作业。可是很快，她发现自己一个字也写不出来。有几个念头在她的脑子里反复打转：她被扣了五十分！还要关禁闭！她喜欢的教授还对她特别失望！

她紧紧握着羽毛笔，又气又委屈。

从小到大，艾尔维拉都严格要求自己，要把责任范围内的一切事情做到最好。她的家人大大咧咧、不拘小节，那么她便要谨小慎微、懂得分寸；爸爸妈妈把弟弟妹妹交给她照看，她当然就能将他们照顾得健康而体面；她的父母很优秀，那么她也必须比他们更优秀……一直以来，艾尔维拉·琼斯都是懂事、有礼貌、稳重且可靠的。她是弟弟妹妹的榜样。

但是现在呢？现在一切都毁了！她被扣了五十分！还要关禁闭！她喜欢的教授还对她特别失望！

艾尔维拉简直要哭出来。

这件丢人的事显然很快传遍了斯莱特林——至少是在一年级生之间。她坐在公共休息室的角落里，一个小时过去了，羊皮纸上只写了寥寥几行字，却听见了不少闲言碎语、感受到了许多异样的目光。

“啊，原来你在这里！琼斯小姐，你可真让我好找呀……”

一个突兀的声音传进了耳朵里。艾尔维拉抬起脸，看到霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授正挺着他圆滚滚的大肚子朝她走过来，满面红光，“你的朋友都说你应该会在图书馆，我刚刚去看过，想来是正好跟你错过了，对吗？”

艾尔维拉的心一沉。斯拉格霍恩教授不仅是魔药学教授，还是斯莱特林的院长。他一定听说那件事了。

“斯拉格霍恩教授。”她艰难地站起来，对教授挤出一个微笑，“您找我有什么事吗？”

“是啊，是有点事儿，我想和你聊聊。”斯拉格霍恩教授对她招招手，转了个身示意她跟上，“来吧，琼斯小姐，到我的办公室来，我们可以一起喝杯茶。”

霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩是个很懂得享受的人，这一点从他的办公室就能看出来。艾尔维拉跟在他身后来到办公室，被请到壁炉边一张柔软、舒适的扶手椅旁坐下。明亮跳动的火焰、温暖的空气和舒适的座椅，这些全都让她有了种回到家的错觉。不过琼斯家更加温暖，因为到处装饰着格兰芬多风格的红色、金色饰物。

“那么，”斯拉格霍恩教授快活地拿出一叠菠萝蜜饯招待她，“你的父亲最近怎么样，嗯？听说他去了傲罗办公室以后，一直干得不错，对吗？哦，还有你的母亲。艾丽西亚快要升任圣芒戈的治疗师了吧？”

艾尔维拉的身体轻轻抽动了一下。饥饿感令她头脑清醒，她惊讶于教授对她家庭的了解。

“是的，教授。”她说，“他们最近都过得不错。”

“唉，是啊，可以想见！毕竟他们当年都是那么优秀的学生，就像现在的你一样。”斯拉格霍恩又笑着转身给她倒茶，他在摆放着各种美酒的玻璃柜前来回了两圈，“今天午餐的时候，我听米勒娃说起了上午在变形术教室外发生的事……”

“对不起，教授，我让学院损失了五十分。”艾尔维拉僵硬地开口，她不习惯应付这种被教授责备的场面，光是回想一下麦格教授的那句话就已经够让她羞愧了，“但是……这件事我可以解释。我也可以保证会尽快把分数赢回来。”

“哎呀，天哪！孩子，别这么紧张，我不是要责怪你。”斯拉格霍恩夸张地感叹，回过身迈着小碎步来到她面前，温和而宽厚地将手中那杯茶递给她，“喝口茶吧，我加了点儿威士忌，那会让你好受些。”

接过茶道谢，艾尔维拉觉得自己糟糕的脸色大概并没有改变。

“我已经向波特先生、布莱克先生还有西弗勒斯了解过事情的经过了，”慢吞吞地在她对面的那张椅子坐下，斯拉格霍恩教授语气轻快地解释，“当然啦，我也询问了当时在场的伊万斯小姐，你们都是优秀的好孩子。”他试着把这件事儿说得轻描淡写一些，“说起来，其实也就是孩子之间的小摩擦而已，是吗？只不过年轻人总要冲动一些，所以我还是得说，你们当时不该使用魔杖的……不过，哎呀，这当然不能怪你，对吧？你是想阻止他们，结果被卷入了这场事故里。”

艾尔维拉喝一口兑了威士忌的茶，已经完全冷静下来。

“可我不该那么做的。”她喃喃自语，“我当时离教室不远，我应该第一时间去找麦格教授帮忙。”

“是呀，是呀……聪明的孩子，这也是我想说的。”斯拉格霍恩教授拿起一块菠萝蜜饯，“麦格教授的惩罚虽然严厉了点儿，但也有利于我们审视自身的问题……”

慢慢地，艾尔维拉没再听进他的话。她此刻已经彻底清醒了。

她早该意识到她做了个愚蠢的决定，她想。现在，她不仅给教授留下了不好的印象，还极有可能吃力不讨好，同时得罪了两边的人。她当时到底为什么要冲上去呢？其实就像往常一样事不关己高高挂起，才是最好的。她完全可以从另一条走廊溜走，假装什么也没看见。

“……在那种情况下，我想谁都有权利自卫的。更何况你使出了那么完美的铁甲咒……你才一年级呢。”斯拉格霍恩教授的话断断续续地爬进她的耳朵。

这又提醒了艾尔维拉另一件事：如果只把上午的那场事故当成一场普通的决斗，那么詹姆、布莱克和斯内普的表现都非常优秀。詹姆反应敏捷，布莱克出击果决。就连最先出手的斯内普，虽然没有打中目标，但也没有被目标击中。而且，他们三个运用咒语都非常熟练。

“……我知道，你和波特先生还有布莱克先生的关系很好。”斯拉格霍恩教授说。

才不呢，艾尔维拉在心里冷哼。西里斯·布莱克几个小时前才冲她扔了个禁锢咒，要不是她反应快，一定会被五花大绑，狼狈地滚到石板地上。

“但是我们不得不承认，伊万斯小姐和西弗勒斯也很优秀，对吗？”这时斯拉格霍恩教授别有深意地对她眨了眨眼睛，“艾尔维拉，你是个聪明的孩子，你一定明白我的意思。”

通过这场谈话，他已经顺其自然地开始叫她艾尔维拉了。她笑了笑。这回她确信自己的神情早已恢复常态。

“是的，教授。”她答道。

这一晚，艾尔维拉在公共休息室待了很久。终于等到西弗勒斯·斯内普的身影出现在休息室时，这里已只剩下零星几个低年级生。艾尔维拉站起身，脚步又轻又快地走向他，轻声叫出他的名字：“斯内普。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普止住脚步，面色阴沉地转身看向她。在远处壁炉灰黄的火光映衬下，他蜡黄的脸被打上一层阴影，显得更加消瘦了。艾尔维拉的脚步顿了下，然后停在他面前。有的时候，她会觉得西弗勒斯·斯内普和莱姆斯·卢平有些相像：他们同样瘦弱憔悴，同样没法穿得体面……尽管温和有礼的卢平要比阴晴不定、总是摆着张臭脸的斯内普讨人喜欢，但也不至于要在詹姆那里得到这么大的差别待遇。

艾尔维拉有好几次听见詹姆羞辱斯内普，大多是针对他的外貌。就算他们之间横着学院的仇怨，但说实话，这依然很失礼，也不像詹姆一贯的作风。

不过她可不是为了这个事儿找斯内普的，她又不可能替詹姆向他道歉。

“为什么要动手呢？你明知道那是违反校规的。”她问斯内普。

“容我提醒你一句，琼斯。”斯内普略微眯起眼，冷漠而又傲慢地回答，“一向都是波特他们先挑事，今天也一样。”

“所以，你的反击就是侮辱詹姆的家人和朋友吗？”艾尔维拉心平气和地同他对视，“如果我没猜错，你应该也辱骂了我，对吧？否则詹姆不会让我一起针对你。”她不自觉地把詹姆话中的“教训”替换成了“针对”。

“你还真是了解你的朋友啊，琼斯。”斯内普讥笑道。

艾尔维拉并不生气，她希望他们斯莱特林之间能好好儿讲道理。

“你不认为你这样的行为有失偏颇吗？我不记得我有招惹过你。”她说，“而且，就连你讨厌的詹姆也从没侮辱过你的朋友伊万斯，不是吗？”

不知她的话有哪里刺痛了他，艾尔维拉发现斯内普像是被提醒了什么难堪的事实，厌恶之情立刻从他的眼中溢出，迅速渗透了他的整张面孔：“他没有针对莉莉，难道不是有别的——更加龌龊、阴险的企图么？”他一字一顿，语气简直称得上凶狠，“我收回刚刚那句话，看来你也不是特别了解你的朋友。”

这么讽刺地说完，他便猛然旋身朝男生宿舍的方向离去。那一身邋遢老旧的巫师袍因他步速太快而被微风带起了袖摆，他的背影看上去就像一只瘦小的蝙蝠张开了双翼。

艾尔维拉愣在原地，惊讶极了。

要不是了解詹姆，就凭刚刚西弗勒斯·斯内普的表情，几乎都能让她相信詹姆·波特真的有什么阴险、龌龊至极的企图。可是，詹姆？那可是詹姆啊。怎么可能呢？

这个问题困扰了艾尔维拉一个晚上。

第二天，她在饥饿的折磨下早早起床，用最快的速度洗漱完毕，赶往礼堂。由于已经饿了将近一整天，艾尔维拉满脑子想着的都是尽快吃到美味的早餐。然而就是有人这么不识趣，鬼鬼祟祟在门厅截住了她，不由分说地将她拉到礼堂旁边的小房间里。

“维拉，是我。”来人松开捂住她嘴的手，小声说道。

“哦，詹姆·波特。”艾尔维拉转过身毫不惊奇地看着詹姆，冷冷笑了一下，“你今天没跟你的好朋友布莱克在一起吗？”

“你说话干嘛阴阳怪气的？”詹姆也还在气头上呢，被她这么一激，便气鼓鼓地瞪回去，“我还没问你呢，你昨天居然帮着那个鼻涕精对付我！”

为了这事儿，詹姆昨天气了大半天。他真搞不懂，为什么莉莉·伊万斯帮着那个鼻涕精，艾尔维拉也帮着那个鼻涕精！伊万斯也就算了，詹姆多少已经习惯，可艾尔维拉！艾尔维拉跟他可是打小的交情啊！她真是太不讲义气了！

“我？帮着斯内普对付你？”饥饿让原本早已平复心情的艾尔维拉气不打一处来，她快要被詹姆的榆木脑袋气坏了，“你到底有没有脑子，詹姆！我怎么会帮着斯内普！我那是在帮你！要不是担心你伤到同学被学校开除，我才懒得管你们的事呢！”

“那你也不能拿魔杖指着我啊！”詹姆一点儿也体会不到她的好心，他忿忿不平地反驳，“再说我怎么可能真的伤到他！我有分寸！我只是——”

“你有分寸？！”艾尔维拉气恼地打断他，“你就是自己觉得自己有分寸而已！那次你差点把奥利弗从扫帚上摔下来，你记得吗！那把扫帚只能坐一个人！你带着他飞，还做那么危险的动作！要是奥利弗出了事，你打算怎么办！”

翻旧账是件没完没了的事，过去许许多多荒唐的恶作剧一股脑钻进艾尔维拉的脑袋里，她觉得自己快要爆炸了，胃里翻腾的饥饿感即刻就要点燃引线。

而詹姆还在不依不饶地为自己辩驳。

“怎么又说到奥利弗了——”他想要就事论事，急得快要跳起来，“而且这回明明是鼻涕精先动的手——”

艾尔维拉已经不想再听他说话了！她现在只想去喝热热的牛奶、吃甜滋滋的果酱馅饼！

“你总是这样！到处惹事！你还怀疑我要帮着别人对付你！你到底是怎么想的！”她饿红了眼，泪水啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，满意地通过朦胧的泪眼看到詹姆的表情变得惊慌失措，“这下好了，还牵连到了我！我让斯莱特林丢了五十分！上学期辛辛苦苦挣的分就这么扣没了！而且星期五晚上还要关禁闭——我的计划全乱了，我都没法像以前一样在星期六之前写完作业了！”

“什么？！”詹姆惊慌道，“你每次星期六之前就能写完作业？！”

艾尔维拉嘴角一垮，哭出了声。

这吓坏了詹姆，他急忙慌乱地改口：“唉，不是，我是说——斯莱特林丢的分有什么好可惜的……”

艾尔维拉哭得更大声了。

“行了，行了！维拉！你别哭了！我知道错了！”詹姆惊恐地叫道。

熟悉他的人都知道，他最害怕应付哭泣的人，尤其是女孩子。艾尔维拉很少哭，但只要在他面前一哭，准管用。

“你真的知道错了？”她掉着眼泪红着眼，抽抽搭搭地问他。

“是啊，我真的知道错了……”詹姆哭丧着脸，整个人就像颗泄了气的鬼飞球，“求求你别哭了……”

“好吧。”立时收住了哭声，艾尔维拉掏出手帕擦擦满是泪痕的脸，对詹姆愉快地一笑：“那我去吃早餐了，詹姆。待会儿魔药课教室见。”

说完，她迈着轻快的脚步离开小房间，奔向她心心念念的早餐。

“……”詹姆算是明白为什么她会被分进斯莱特林了！

狡猾的斯莱特林！

斯莱特林再狡猾，也是要被关禁闭的。

星期五上午，麦格教授宣布他们的禁闭内容是劳动服务。

“分成两组，一组去奖品陈列室擦奖牌，全用手擦，不能用魔法。每周五晚上八点都去，直到普林格先生满意为止。”她说道，“另一组，去温室帮斯普劳特教授照顾她的曼德拉草，时间是礼拜日上午八点，直到它们长大成熟。”

“我跟西里斯一组，我们可以去对付曼德拉草。”詹姆抢着说完，又记起还有艾尔维拉在场，便飞快地看了她一眼，补充道：“呃，去奖品陈列室擦奖牌也行。”

反正他不想跟那个鼻涕精一组。

“不行，波特先生。”麦格教授扬起眉毛，“你和斯内普先生一组，去帮斯普劳特教授。布莱克先生和琼斯小姐一组，去奖品陈列室找普林格先生。”

很显然，她一眼看穿了这四个人当中哪两对的矛盾更深。

“如果禁闭期间你们再闯祸，”她警告他们，“就不会是禁闭这么简单了。”

四个孩子都面如菜色，也不知是因为她这句警告，还是因为这让人绝望的分组。

晚上八点，艾尔维拉按时来到了奖品陈列室。

西里斯·布莱克迟到了几分钟，一言不发地被管理员阿波里昂·普林格絮絮叨叨地骂了好一会儿。奖品陈列室积满了厚厚的灰尘，到处都是蜘蛛丝。从普品格的话来看，他们俩不仅要擦干净所有奖牌，还得把这间屋子也从头到脚打扫干净。

艾尔维拉没有多话，撸起袖子开始干活了。

虽然很可惜不能借此机会练习一下家务魔法，但家务总归是她在行的，无非是多花点儿时间罢了，并不麻烦。

可对于西里斯·布莱克来说就不是这么回事了。

艾尔维拉拿起扫帚，正要动手先把角落里的灰尘都扫出来，就瞧见西里斯走向那堆数不清的奖牌，手里拿着一块干干的抹布，似乎打算先擦奖牌。艾尔维拉这才回过神：噢，对啊，他们有两个人，该分工的。

“布莱克，”她于是出声叫他，“奖牌最后擦吧，我们先把屋子打扫干净，不然灰尘落下来又会弄脏奖牌的。”她环顾奖品陈列室一圈，“你比较高，先用扫帚把天花板上的蜘蛛丝弄下来，怎么样？我去提桶水，一会儿扫完地了，我们就可以马上拖地。”

西里斯停下脚步，迟疑地没有转过身看她。鉴于他们两天前才短兵相接，他原本是不打算同她说话的，却没想到这会儿她又主动开了口。

思考片刻，他回身冷淡地问她：“你提得动一桶水吗？”

“当然。”艾尔维拉觉得他这个问题真奇怪，“嗯……还是说，你想去提水？可是我太矮了，就算站上桌子也够不着天花板上的蜘蛛丝……”

西里斯不再说话，放下手里那块又干又硬的抹布，走上前拿过她手里的扫帚，径自来到靠墙摆放的长桌边，爬上去清理蜘蛛丝。她见他开始干活儿，便拎起普林格先生留下的水桶和拖把，去同一层楼的厕所打水。

提着一大桶水折返时，艾尔维拉突然意识到，和她一块儿关禁闭的可是个布莱克。

布莱克啊，她想。在那样养尊处优的家族里，他们会自己动手做家务吗？就算没有家养小精灵，也该是用的魔法吧。

那么……布莱克知道该怎么打扫吗？

回到奖品陈列室后，艾尔维拉得到了答案。

当她推开奖品陈列室的门，看到的就是平时冷淡高傲、气质典雅、衣衫整洁、长相英俊的西里斯·布莱克一身灰尘，一边挥着扫帚跳下长桌、一边烦躁地胡乱扯下满头发蜘蛛丝的模样。

“琼斯——”他听见她进门的动静，下意识便甩了甩手上的蜘蛛丝喊她，“这些蜘蛛丝……”

哎呀，艾尔维拉情不自禁地微笑。这可真是难得一见呀！


	8. 格兰芬多的正义

西里斯其实算不上那种娇生惯养的贵族少爷。

他和母亲的关系不好，三天两头因为大大小小的事吵架，而布莱克家的家养小精灵克利切对夫人忠心耿耿，因而他总是要埋怨西里斯违逆自己的母亲，还时不时躲在暗处，用那双灯泡大的、布满血丝的眼睛监视着西里斯，防止他“干坏事”。西里斯对家里这个迂腐而唠叨的家养小精灵厌烦不已，他禁止克利切出入自己的房间，也很少召唤克利切提供服务。因此在家的时候，西里斯通常自己打扫自己的房间、清洗自己的衣物。

更何况，他小时候没少在布莱克家宅捣乱，还损坏过不少带有黑魔法的老古董，弄得家里一片狼藉。为了惩罚他，布莱克夫人也总是命他自己收拾残局。

但那个时候西里斯可以使用魔法，关禁闭时却不可以。

巫师不被允许使用魔法，意味着什么？

意味着他爬上奖品陈列室的长桌、用扫帚把天花板上的蜘蛛丝扫下来时，完全没有料到它们会不听话地黏到他的头发上。西里斯被蜘蛛丝挡住视线，只慌了那么一下，便挥动扫帚试图把它们拉扯开。结果蜘蛛丝没从头发上下来，扫帚倒是扫到了一旁高高的储物柜，一大片灰尘在空气中乱舞，在他转身的瞬间扑上他的脸，呛得他猛咳几声，一边扯着头上的蜘蛛丝，一边跳下长桌。

这时奖品陈列室的门那儿传来开门声，他知道应该是艾尔维拉·琼斯回来了。

“琼斯——”赶紧甩了甩缠着蜘蛛丝的手，西里斯叫她，“这些蜘蛛丝……”

混乱之中，他看到艾尔维拉放下手里的东西，走到他面前，拿开他手中的扫帚，再伸出一只手来。

突然感觉到她凉凉的手指擦过自己的耳垂，西里斯吓了一跳，猛地往一旁躲闪一下，差点儿要去拔他的魔杖。

“别动，布莱克，头低点儿，”艾尔维拉却平静地开口，“我给你把蜘蛛丝弄下来。”

西里斯犹疑一瞬，最终还是略微低下了头。艾尔维拉微微踮脚，一手扶着他的肩，一手仔细捻下粘在他头发上的蜘蛛丝。从西里斯的角度，只能看见她轻微晃动的袍角，还有干净的鞋尖。他悄悄握住口袋里的魔杖，谨防她趁此机会耍什么花招。

很快，她就说：“好了。”

西里斯抬起脑袋正要后退，又被她轻轻拍了一下胳膊，“胳膊抬起来，你袍子上全是灰。”

“……”他松开魔杖抬高胳膊，眼见着艾尔维拉熟练地给他拍去袍子上的灰尘，甚至还蹲下身替他掸了掸袍角。而后她若无其事地站起来，拿起刚才搁到一旁的扫帚，叉起腰看了圈陈列室：“好了，继续干活儿吧，今晚应该能全部打扫一遍……”

接下来的事情就常规多了。西里斯看得出来艾尔维拉擅长打扫卫生，也擅长在打扫卫生的过程中指挥别人。他在她的指挥下把桌子、橱柜、奖牌还有沉甸甸的奖杯搬来挪去，好让她能够将每个角落都打扫干净。

西里斯觉得他从出生到现在都没有一次性干过这么多体力活儿，他有些怀疑艾尔维拉是故意差遣他。直到见她坚持要钻进橱柜底下的柜子将里边擦干净，西里斯才确信她其实是有强迫症。

“好吧，我去换盆水过来。”他冷着脸看她弯腰往柜子里钻，转身出去换水。

端着盆回来的路上，西里斯发现有三个男孩儿正窃笑着跑下楼梯。他对他们有印象，是斯莱特林的一年级生。挑了挑眉毛，西里斯心中徒生一股厌恶。

快到宵禁时间了，他们不回斯莱特林的地窖，跑这儿来干什么？

等他回到奖品陈列室，便看见艾尔维拉·琼斯浑身湿漉漉地爬出柜子，像是刚在黑湖里游过泳。原本摆在门口的水桶倒在了地上，水泼了一地，还在不断从艾尔维拉身上滴下来。西里斯一愣，皱起了眉头。

“你喜欢在奖品陈列室洗澡吗？”他怀疑地审视她，“用拖地的脏水？”

艾尔维拉·琼斯没有吭声。她站起身，镇定自若地抽出魔杖给自己施了个烘干咒，再拿来拖把将地上的水渍拖干净。西里斯站在原地看了她几眼，才上前帮她的忙。

没过多久，阿波里昂·普林格就出现在了奖品陈列室门口，把他们俩赶回各自的宿舍就寝，并提醒他们下个星期还要过来。

“怎么样？”一看到西里斯回到宿舍，早已换上睡衣的詹姆便好奇地凑过来，“擦奖牌好玩吗？”

西里斯脱下巫师袍，抖了詹姆一身的灰。

“你觉得呢？”他轻飘飘地反问。

詹姆的禁闭也不好过。礼拜日上午从温室回来以后，他脖子后边被晒红了一大片。

“我想把鼻涕精的耳罩拿掉，”他一面狼吞虎咽地啃着炸鸡腿，一面含混不清地说着，“结果麦格教授突然过来了！还好没让她看见。不过我被曼德拉草咬了一口……”他举起自己的右手给朋友们看，食指肿得有原来的两倍大。

但是詹姆很得意：“走的时候我在鼻涕精口袋里放了一把蟑螂糖，他差点把几盆曼德拉草打翻。”

“干得漂亮。”西里斯一笑，抬起左手和他碰了一下拳头。

詹姆笑嘻嘻地还想说点儿什么，注意力却被迎面走来的莉莉·伊万斯引开了。

“嘿，伊万斯！”他马上坐直了身子冲她招手，“你坐这儿来吗！”

漂亮的红头发姑娘抱着自己的课本瞪他一眼，怒气冲冲地经过四人组身边，坐到了格兰芬多长桌上距离他们最远的位置。詹姆一脸茫然地回头看看自己的三个朋友：“她干嘛老对我摆着张臭脸？”然后他又伸长脖子瞅了瞅远处的伊万斯，愈发不解道：“我看她前两天还去找麦格教授给维拉求情了，她对维拉都比对我好！”

“那有什么关系，”西里斯往自己的盘子里夹了一颗烤番茄，满不在乎地道，“你又不讨厌琼斯。”

他认为詹姆老是把伊万斯挂在嘴边，是因为觉得她身为一个格兰芬多，不该总是和他讨厌的斯莱特林鼻涕精玩在一块儿。

“我就是觉得她们女孩子真是奇怪。”詹姆还是气呼呼的，“那天你攻击了维拉，她没生你的气，反倒把我骂了一顿。伊万斯也是，总是对那个脏兮兮的鼻涕精很好，看到我就是一张臭脸……”

后面的话西里斯没再听进耳朵里，因为他偶然一抬眼，便发现星期五晚上他在奖品陈列室外看到的那三个斯莱特林结伴走进了礼堂。他们交头接耳，脸上带着惹人厌的阴险笑容，脚步飞快地走向斯莱特林的长桌。经过艾尔维拉·琼斯身后时，领头的那个大块头从口袋里掏出一块粪石，扔进了她面前的汤碗里。

正低着头喝汤的艾尔维拉被溅了一脸的汤汁，坐在她两旁的姑娘都轻呼一声，远离现场。那三个肇事的哈哈大笑，艾尔维拉竟好像也不生气，掏出手帕擦擦脸，又拿魔杖给洒满汤汁的桌面来了个“清理一新”。

“你在看什么，西里斯？”莱姆斯的声音忽然闯进耳朵里。

西里斯收回落在艾尔维拉身上的视线，冲那三个笑着准备在斯莱特林长桌边坐下的男孩儿摆了摆下巴，示意朋友们看他们。

“那三个人，”他说，“艾弗里，罗齐尔，劳尔。他们星期五晚上去了奖品陈列室，”说到这里，西里斯刻意一顿，“把一桶拖地的脏水倒在了琼斯身上。”

“什么？倒在了维拉身上？”詹姆惊讶道，“你们当时没反击吗？”

“我当时出去换水了，没看到过程。不过肯定是他们三个干的。”西里斯的目光缓缓滑向又继续就餐的艾尔维拉·琼斯，一点也不为她平静的反应感到惊奇，“琼斯没还手。这三个人的爸爸都在魔法部身兼要职，她应该是担心得罪人。”

“果然，”詹姆眯起眼，视线在那三个人之间来回打转，“怪不得我爸妈都让我帮着维拉……汉特还担心斯莱特林的人会欺负她。”

彼得·佩迪鲁小声嘀咕：“他们为什么连自己学院的人都欺负？”

“我记得……”莱姆斯的语气里有些迟疑，“之前他们好像也没有针对过琼斯。”

这一点西里斯也注意到了。从前斯莱特林的人都不会去招惹艾尔维拉·琼斯这个会给学院挣分的乖宝宝，现在的问题很可能是星期三那个事件引发的。不过……

“管他是什么原因，”西里斯不甚在意，“斯莱特林连自己学院的人都不放过，明显已经坏到没救了。”他转头去看詹姆，嘴边挂着笑，“怎么样，要给琼斯报仇吗？”

詹姆盯着那三个家伙，脸上露出一个坏笑：“我已经有一个主意了。”

星期四似乎是个好日子。

艾尔维拉收到杂志社的回信，他们通过了她的投稿，并且在信中附上了将稿费汇入她古灵阁金库的单据。上午和格兰芬多一块儿上的魔药课，她和斯内普各为斯莱特林挣得了二十分的加分，而一贯爱找斯内普麻烦的詹姆他们也安静得出奇，没有闹出什么令人不快的事件。

但下午飞行课上的惊喜，来得有些匪夷所思。

——三个斯莱特林的男生相继从飞天扫帚上掉下来，原因是他们突然撞到了一起。所幸他们飞得不高，速度也不快，掉到草坪上没有受伤，可等他们揉着屁股站起来的时候，他们的裤子突然炸了。

是的，裤子炸了。没有火花，却发出了很大一声响动，吓得他们跳了起来，险些再次撞到一起。更不幸的是，他们的裤子炸得很有艺术感，只有后边炸出两个大窟窿，露出白白胖胖的屁股蛋儿。

在场的男孩子都大笑不止，女孩儿们有的在笑，有的有些害怕。三个男生在霍琦夫人的催促下，捂着屁股跑回了城堡。

艾尔维拉扶着扫帚疑惑地目送他们远去。虽然她也觉得这事儿怪好笑的，但谁都瞧得出来它不是个意外。而所有人当中，笑得最开心的当属詹姆和布莱克，莱姆斯看上去心情也挺好，就连胆小如鼠的彼得·佩迪鲁也好似很快活。

并且，如果艾尔维拉没记错的话，那三个遭殃的斯莱特林最近一直在找她的茬儿。

她大概能够猜到，这事儿跟詹姆他们脱不了干系。

星期五的禁闭时间又到了。

艾尔维拉记得有些奖牌上浮着锈斑，便在晚餐后去了趟礼堂楼下的厨房，向热情的家养小精灵们讨要了一小瓶食用醋。她提前二十分钟抵达奖品陈列室，打上一盆水加了点儿醋，又到厕所洗好拖把，提来一桶拖地用的水。

距离上回打扫已经过了一个星期，陈列室的地板上积了一层薄薄的灰，她想先拖一遍地板。

门外忽然传来一阵脚步声。

“这不是琼斯吗？”一道嬉笑的男声随之出现，“又被关禁闭啦？”

艾尔维拉转过头，瞧见三个熟悉的人影堵在了奖品陈列室门口。为首的艾弗里得意洋洋地看着她，他块头很大，一个人就堵住了整张门，脖子被双下巴挤没了影儿。

噢，屁股蛋三人组。她头疼地想。

“你现在没时间去图书馆写作业了吧，嗯？”艾弗里满脸的自以为是，“那你该怎么跟你的好学生朋友威尔逊增进感情啊？哦——还有你的泥巴种朋友伊万斯，你们平时都在谈论什么？怎么使用铁甲咒自卫吗？”

跟在他后头的罗齐尔和劳尔哄笑起来。

“是啊。”艾尔维拉对他们淡淡一笑，“那一定不如讨论怎样让自己的裤子爆炸有趣。”

三个人脸上的笑僵住了。

“你会后悔的，琼斯。”艾弗里恶狠狠地挤出一个笑，冲身后的两个人抬了抬下巴。罗齐尔和劳尔会意，慢慢走上前，一人一边将艾尔维拉困在了墙边。艾弗里拎起脚边那桶水，恶毒地笑着朝她走近。

“还想尝尝拖地水的滋味吗，琼斯？”

艾尔维拉将空着的手伸进口袋里，在脑海中搜寻着合适的咒语——合适的，不会留下恶劣痕迹的咒语。

然而不等她做出反应，奇怪的一幕便发生了：艾弗里手中的桶子突然像有了自己的意识，猛然挣开他的手，浮到了半空中。他吃惊地抬起头，还没明白过来发生了什么，就被迎头灌下的水砸懵了脑袋。

“哗——”

整整一桶水浇下来，他由一只趾高气昂的肥胖火鸡变成了落汤鸡。

“噢。”艾尔维拉怜悯地感叹。

“瞧瞧这是谁啊，”西里斯·布莱克嘲弄的声音在门边响起，“布兰登·艾弗里。昨天屁股不够凉快，今天又跑来奖品陈列室洗澡了吗？”

屋子里的四个人都循着声音看过去。西里斯缓缓走进陈列室，手中握着魔杖，那张英俊的脸笑得愉悦而又傲慢。“布莱克——”滴着水的艾弗里咬牙切齿地转过身，气势汹汹地逼近他：“纯血统的叛徒——你竟敢——”

西里斯手里的魔杖轻而易举地瞄准了他的大块头：“障碍重重。”

艾弗里像是被什么绊住了脚，猛地栽倒在地，发出一声重重的撞击声。劳尔恐惧地尖叫起来。艾尔维拉知道他的成绩糟糕透了，一个像样的咒语都使不出来，除了一身蛮肉以外，在魔杖面前没有任何优势。

“真吵。”西里斯嫌恶地喃喃，又将魔杖对准了劳尔：“门牙赛大棒。”

劳尔的两颗门牙顿时开始疯长，把他的尖叫声都堵在了嘴里。

罗齐尔抖着腿滑坐到了地上。他恐惧地看着神色平淡的西里斯·布莱克，似乎在祈祷对方不要再动手。西里斯的魔杖转向罗齐尔，他停顿了一下，然后慢条斯理地念到：“火烤热辣辣。”

奖品陈列室一时间被罗齐尔的痛苦呻吟充满，他苍白的脸上冒出了数不清的疖子。

西里斯满意地哼笑，“现在这个样子倒是好看多了。”

悄悄往旁边挪了两步，艾尔维拉伸脚踢开罗齐尔发抖的身躯。她可不喜欢这种丑陋的面孔。“布莱克！”这时艾弗里挣扎着爬起来，他的鼻梁好像被撞断了，嘴巴旁边全是血，“我要去告诉教授——你敢在禁闭期间用魔法攻击同学——”

“哦，是吗？我攻击了同学？”修长的手指灵活地转了转魔杖，西里斯无所谓地笑笑，“那你们至少得找个人证吧。琼斯——”他的视线转向艾尔维拉，唇边浮出漫不经心的微笑，“你看到我用魔法攻击同学了吗？”

艾尔维拉看看脚边的罗齐尔和劳尔，再瞧一眼趴在地上的艾弗里，神情迷惑而无辜。

“没有，布莱克。”她握着拖把，公正地答道，“我正在拖地呢，什么也没看见。”

艾弗里的脸色难看至极。是啊，谁都知道这两个人上星期才拿着魔杖干过一仗，艾尔维拉·琼斯又怎么可能包庇西里斯·布莱克呢？

西里斯快活地翘起嘴角。

现在他开始觉得，艾尔维拉那张瘦巴巴的脸也不是那么令人讨厌了。


	9. 詹姆的秘密

“所以，”爱丽莎·威尔逊挑高她浓密的眉毛，“最后是波特和布莱克他们帮你解决了问题？”

她正和艾尔维拉一块儿坐在湖边的草坪上写魔法史作业。已经到了四月，霍格沃兹早已褪去莹莹白雪的裹覆，换上了生机勃勃的春装。湖中的巨乌贼懒洋洋地游动，微风拂面，空气中全是阳光温柔的气息。更令人心情愉悦的是，接连四个星期的禁闭结束了，恼人的魁地奇赛季也终于迎来尾声。

“可以这么说。”艾尔维拉屈膝写着手里的论文，忙里偷闲地瞥了爱丽莎一眼，“怎么了？你看起来还是不太明白。”

这个黑头发、小麦色皮肤的姑娘一如既往皱着眉头，满脸严肃而困惑的神情。

“我不知道。我只是想不通……”她抱着怀中厚厚的书，心不在焉地嘀咕这么一句，又忽然换了个话题：“说起来，我还以为你不会再来找我了。这一个多月你都没去过图书馆，真不像你。”

“我太忙了。关禁闭浪费了我很多时间，而且我还得想法子给学院挣回丢掉的分数，否则斯莱特林就会跟今年的学院杯失之交臂。”艾尔维拉忙着奋笔疾书，似乎一点儿也不为前段时间忽略了好友的事感到不安，“而且，你也知道，期末考试快来了。”

爱丽莎不满地抿紧了嘴唇。

“我看你不用那么紧张，斯莱特林的分数远远领先呢。”她说，“至于期末考试……艾尔维拉，还有将近两个月的时间。”

艾尔维拉故作惊讶地朝她看了一眼：“这可真不像一个拉文克劳会说的话。”

“我是想好好和你聊聊的。”爱丽莎不理会她的调侃，“我以为……你会有什么话想对我说。”她想了想，又问道：“你的父母是怎么看那件事的？听说麦格教授亲自写了信给他们。”

“还得感谢斯拉格霍恩教授，他那天晚上也写了信给他们。”艾尔维拉头也不抬地回答，“妈妈很担心，她觉得我和詹姆都太胡来了……不过我看她是想等我回去再好好算账。爸爸倒很高兴我在那种情况下能用出铁甲咒……对了，说起这个……”她总算停下手中的羽毛笔，扭过头虚心地向爱丽莎请教，“你知道魔法部是怎么检测未成年巫师有没有在校外使用魔法的吗？”

爱丽莎皱了皱鼻子，就好像艾尔维拉提出了一个十分愚蠢的问题。

“你不知道吗？是踪丝。”

“踪丝？”

“未成年巫师身上的一种魔法，成年后会自动解除。它能检测到出现在未成年巫师周围的魔法波动，还可以对未成年巫师进行追踪。不过，在霍格沃兹这种魔法学校或者巫师密集的地方就不管用了。”爱丽莎丝毫不掩饰脸上的怀疑，她上下打量着艾尔维拉，“你爸爸在魔法部工作，我还以为他早就告诉你了呢。”

这就说得通了，艾尔维拉想。

“他大概是想给我一个惊喜吧。”她记起了圣诞节那晚父亲汉特神秘的表情。

摇摇头，艾尔维拉正要低下脑袋继续写她的论文，却注意到一旁的爱丽莎仍在用那种古怪的眼神打量她。

“为什么你今天老是这么看着我？”艾尔维拉有些好笑。

“你就没什么别的话想对我说吗？”爱丽莎神色不改，“比如艾弗里他们找你麻烦的原因？”

“还能有什么原因呢？不就是我和詹姆他们那帮格兰芬多走得太近吗。”

“少来了，”不留情面地嗤笑一声，爱丽莎没有轻易被她糊弄，“要真是因为这个，他们不会在你和波特那帮人干过一仗之后才开始找你麻烦。”

艾尔维拉拧起眉毛，沉思片刻。

“那就是因为我太漂亮了。”她的语气正经而理所当然，“难道不是吗？男孩子都很幼稚，就喜欢用欺负人的方式来吸引女孩儿的注意。”

她满意地看到爱丽莎露出了嫌弃的表情。

“你就算不想说实话，也没必要恶心我吧。”她说。

期末考试却当真比想象中的来得更快。

黑魔法防御术教授于五月初的一个早晨被发现在了禁林外围。当时他已失踪整整两天，灰头土脑地钻出禁林，惊恐地声称自己遭到了马人的袭击。没有人真的把他的话当回事，毕竟他看上去疯疯癫癫，实在是神志不清了。而对于霍格沃兹的学生来说，真正糟糕的是这位教授在学期结束前就因此辞去了职务，黑魔法防御术考试不得不提前一个月举行。

“他们真是疯了！”阿米莉亚·帕金森在宿舍里愤怒地吼叫，“全都是笔试！那个神经兮兮的教授究竟教过我们什么？”

“说的好像考实战她就能通过似的。”艾尔维拉想着，坐在一旁沉默地微笑。

笔试的范围虽然很大，题目却并不难。

跟着室友从考场出来时，艾尔维拉已经大致放下了心。她有把握，自己至少能拿到一个E。但是面对身边愁眉苦脸的三个室友，她只能平静地听她们抱怨，没有表现出半点胸有成竹的迹象，以免引起众怒。

刚走过拐角，她就看见了等在走廊角落里的莉莉·伊万斯。红头发的漂亮姑娘今天没有和西弗勒斯·斯内普在一起，她只身一人等在走廊里，一看到艾尔维拉便眼前一亮，抬起脚想要向她走过来。

“维拉！”詹姆的声音却突然在艾尔维拉身后响起。

艾尔维拉脚步一顿，发现伊万斯刚看到詹姆就变了脸色，生气地调头走了。詹姆急匆匆地跑过来，人停在了艾尔维拉身边，却还在伸长脖子朝伊万斯离开的方向张望，嘴里问着艾尔维拉：“你考得怎么样？”

三个室友抛给她眼神示意：她们去前面等她。

艾尔维拉点点头，视线转回詹姆这边，瞧见西里斯·布莱克也走了过来。

“还行吧。”她瞟了眼还没走远的室友。

“这么简单，只是还行吗？”詹姆今天仿佛中了什么影响听力的咒语，嗓门格外的大，眼睛还时不时往艾尔维拉身后看，“我没看过书都觉得能考个E！你呢，西里斯？”

“至少是个E。”布莱克来到他身旁，答得懒散而随意。艾尔维拉没太注意他，而是疑惑地深深看了眼詹姆：他这是干什么？故意找她来炫耀的吗？没看过书有什么好得意的，她也只是在考前快速翻过一遍而已。

“真厉害。”艾尔维拉假装崇拜地敷衍道，“恭喜你们。”

“呃，谢谢，那我们明天早上礼堂见。”詹姆的态度却好像比她更加敷衍，他一个劲地向她身后的什么地方瞄着，丢下这句话以后，便迫不及待地冲身边的布莱克招招手：“走吧，西里斯。”

说完也不等布莱克回应，急忙撸了把乱糟糟的头发跑开了：

“喂——伊万斯——你考得怎么样？”

他搞什么？简直莫名其妙。艾尔维拉回过头，奇怪地看着詹姆一路小跑追向莉莉·伊万斯的背影，又转过脸来问还未离开的布莱克：“他最近一直这么奇怪吗？”“奇怪？”西里斯·布莱克冷冷淡淡的目光在她脸上转了一圈，“詹姆不是一直都这样吗？”

看他的表情，就好像奇怪的人是她似的。

“好吧。”她无奈地咕哝。布莱克又扫了她一眼，便头也不回地往詹姆和伊万斯那边走去。

虽说上回帮了艾尔维拉的忙，但布莱克对她的态度还是没多少改变。真是难搞啊，艾尔维拉盯着他的背影想。她至今也没弄明白，西里斯·布莱克为什么对她有这么深的成见。

“我说，”等她回到室友身边，一直远远观察她的阿米莉亚·帕金森忽然紧皱着眉头开了口，“那个波特，不会是喜欢那个莉莉·伊万斯吧？”

“什么？”艾尔维拉以为自己产生了幻听。

“你没发现吗，波特经常缠着她。”另一个室友克里斯蒂娜·格温悄声插嘴，“而且他喜欢让斯内普出洋相。”

艾尔维拉被她们弄糊涂了：“这跟斯内普有什么关系？”

“噢，艾尔维拉。”达芙妮·怀特无法忍受地叹息，“她们的意思是，波特和斯内普都喜欢伊万斯，他们两个是情敌。”

“你跟波特还有伊万斯不都挺要好的嘛，”帕金森斜眼瞧着艾尔维拉，口气讥讽，“难道你不知道？”

艾尔维拉呆呆地看看她们三个，差点要怀疑她们是巨怪冒充的。“我觉得这不太可能。”她说。詹姆？詹姆喜欢伊万斯？别开玩笑了！那可是詹姆·波特，脑袋里除了冒险和恶作剧，其他什么也装不下。他会喜欢女孩子？他离开窍还早得很呢。

“是吗？”帕金森不以为然地冷哼，“最好是不可能吧，不然波特家族唯一可取的纯血优势可就要不复存在了。”说到这里，她又轻蔑而恶毒地笑了一下，“哼，喜欢一个泥巴种，真让人恶心。”

艾尔维拉不禁皱了下眉头。“泥巴种”这个词实在不是有教养的人会挂在嘴边的。

这学期的最后一个月，大家都忙于紧张的复习和考试。

爱丽莎·威尔逊在备考期间变得格外暴躁，她明明已经把课本倒背如流，对魔咒的使用也极少出差错，却仍旧紧张得仿佛连个A都难以达到。艾尔维拉不愿受她情绪的影响，便将复习地点转移到了斯莱特林的公共休息室。

有好几次，艾尔维拉都在走廊里遇见了莉莉·伊万斯，对方笑着向她打招呼，总好像有话要说，却总是被突然冒出来的詹姆打断。好不容易詹姆不在的时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普又和伊万斯形影不离，她依然无法单独跟艾尔维拉说话。

这样的情况一直持续到了学期结束那天。

“你们暑假有什么计划？”霍格沃兹特快的包厢里，阿米莉亚·帕金森懒洋洋地捂嘴打着哈欠。这个学年的学院杯最终还是被斯莱特林夺得，昨晚的晚宴结束后，斯莱特林的学生们回到地窖又再次庆祝了一番，直到深夜才陆陆续续爬上各自的床位。

“我们家准备去法国度假。”达芙妮梳着她那头柔顺发亮的金发，“我叔叔家的庄园就在那里，他们家还养了几头牝鹿。”

看来那是个大庄园呢，艾尔维拉翻着手里的书，不甚在意地想。

克里斯蒂娜不停捋着袍子上的褶子：“我可能要去我姑妈家，他们住在苏格兰北部。”

微抬着下巴点了点头，帕金森又将视线转向艾尔维拉。

“你呢，艾尔维拉？”

艾尔维拉抬起脸，微微一笑：“我应该会留在家里。”她得留在家里照看奥利弗和卡丽娜，等到父亲汉特开始休假之后，还得跟詹姆一起学习真正的黑魔法防御术。

“没记错的话，你住在戈德里克山谷，对吗？”阿米莉亚·帕金森挑剔地说着，就好像谁要强迫她到垃圾堆里住上一个月似的，“那里的宅子都很小，还有很多麻瓜。”

“是啊。”艾尔维拉重新低下头，将手里的书往后翻了一页。

“我的生日在八月，”她听到帕金森怪腔怪调地说道，“如果你愿意的话，到时候倒是可以来我家的庄园住上几天。”

措辞很礼貌，可那口气听上去就像是要给艾尔维拉什么天大的恩赐，再傲慢不过。

艾尔维拉捉摸了一秒，正要婉拒，便被粗鲁的开门声抢了先。

“维拉——”詹姆猛地拉开包厢的门，顶着他那头乱乱糟糟的黑发，冒冒失失地撑着门框把身子探进来，“你在这里干嘛，怎么不去我们的包厢？”

“艾尔维拉是我们斯莱特林的人，波特。”不等艾尔维拉开腔，阿米莉亚·帕金森就尖锐地抢白道，“她为什么要去你们格兰芬多的包厢？”

“哦，是吗？”詹姆冷下脸转过头，好似刚刚才注意到包厢里还有她这么个人，“我只知道维拉是我的朋友，我跟她说话还轮不到你插嘴，帕希斯。”他叫错了她的姓氏，而后还咧开嘴，露出一个不屑的坏笑。

“你——”帕金森瞪大眼，为他的无礼而感到震惊。

“好了，我去你们那儿就是了。”艾尔维拉趁此机会合上书起身，板着脸给詹姆一个警告的眼神，“别捣乱，詹姆。”

詹姆撇嘴，钻进包厢帮她拿行李。

“你干嘛要羞辱她？”穿过长长的车厢时，艾尔维拉回头问他。

詹姆拖着她的行李箱耸耸肩：“不给她点颜色瞧瞧，她还真以为自己有多了不起呢。”很显然，他听到了阿米莉亚·帕金森前面说过的话。

他们经过级长车厢，卢修斯·马尔福正好从包厢里出来。他今年已经毕业了，明年便不会再来霍格沃兹。看见迎面走来的艾尔维拉和詹姆，马尔福脚步一顿，侧过身给他们让出道来。他带着凉意的眼神缓缓滑过艾尔维拉的脸。

“又是个爱拿鼻孔看人的贵族，”詹姆在艾尔维拉身后鄙夷地嘟囔，“你们斯莱特林怎么都是这种讨人厌的家伙？西里斯就没这么多臭毛病。”

布莱克没有吗？艾尔维拉对此表示怀疑。

当她跟着詹姆一块儿来到他们的包厢，靠窗坐着的西里斯·布莱克仅仅是看了她一眼，招呼都没打便又再度望向了窗外。在艾尔维拉看来，他虽然不像卢修斯·马尔福那样姿态高傲，但也就差没把“我瞧不起你”写在脸上了。

“我说了我能把她带过来，”詹姆从艾尔维拉身边挤进包厢，放好她的行李，然后嬉皮笑脸地坐到了布莱克身边，“没错吧？”

“琼斯。”距离包厢门最近的莱姆斯·卢平对她笑了笑。

艾尔维拉回给他一个微笑：“卢平。我能坐你旁边吗？”

卢平给她让出了一个位置。他身边坐着的是彼得·佩迪鲁，这个胆小的男孩儿似乎还是很害怕艾尔维拉，怯怯地缩在窗边不敢吱声。“我家和维拉家离得很近，”詹姆兴致勃勃地炫耀，“她爸爸汉特要在暑假教我们黑魔法防御术。”

蜷缩在窗边的彼得看看他，再看看艾尔维拉，眼里闪烁出崇拜的光。

莱姆斯·卢平问她：“听说你父亲是个傲罗？”

艾尔维拉点点头。

“她还需要学吗？”一手托腮的西里斯·布莱克又用那种冷冰冰的口吻讽刺道，“我看她防御术使得挺好的。”“你不说我还忘了！”詹姆接茬，“维拉当时把你的禁锢咒挡开了啊，西里斯！看来我俩才该多学点防御术。”

包厢里的五个人都笑了，尽管艾尔维拉一点儿也不觉得好笑。

“爸爸可没说只有他一个人教我们。”她脸上带笑，善意地提醒，“说不定穆迪先生也会来呢，詹姆。”

詹姆嘴边得意的笑容凝固了。西里斯也止住笑，视线从詹姆身上转到对面的艾尔维拉那里，然后又转回了詹姆脸上：“谁是穆迪？”

“呃……”

他还没来得及解释，包厢的门便被轻轻叩响。

艾尔维拉扭过头，发现莉莉·伊万斯站在门外，礼貌地将门推开了一半：“琼斯，我能跟你单独说两句话吗？”

“伊万斯！”詹姆的反应比艾尔维拉更快，他重新恢复了活力，挪了挪屁股把西里斯又往车窗那边挤了点儿，拍拍身旁的空位：“快进来吧，我们这里正好还有个位子！”他两眼放光，那股子兴奋劲就好像如果给他安上条尾巴，他就能使劲摇似的。

艾尔维拉惊奇地看了他一眼，而伊万斯压根没有搭理他，只是专注地将目光投向艾尔维拉：“可以吗？”

“我们出去说吧。”艾尔维拉站起了身。她发觉对面的詹姆顿时泄了气，甚至孩子气地鼓起了半边脸，满脸的不高兴。

走出包厢关上身后的门时，她的耳边回响起西弗勒斯·斯内普仇恨的话语：“他没有针对莉莉，难道不是有别的——更加龌龊、阴险的企图吗？”

轻微的阖门声在背后响起，艾尔维拉恍然大悟。

“噢，”她后知后觉地想，“原来是这样。”

“这个是我家的地址，还有电话号码。”带着艾尔维拉走到车厢，莉莉·伊万斯递给她一张纸条，“嗯……我不知道你们平时用不用电话……它就是……”她有些为难地蹙眉，绞尽脑汁想着该如何解释这个麻瓜名词。

“我知道电话，伊万斯。”艾尔维拉冲她一笑，“我家住的地方也有麻瓜，我们经常会跟他们打交道。”

“啊，是吗？”伊万斯惊喜地张大眼，“那真是太好了！”

她没有料到身为斯莱特林的艾尔维拉也会和麻瓜打交道，因为在她的印象里，那些斯莱特林总是要强调巫师血统的纯净。“可惜我家没有电话。”艾尔维拉眨眨眼，“不过，猫头鹰通信还是很方便的，对吗？我会写信给你的。”

“太好了。”莉莉·伊万斯笑得都有些可爱的傻气了。她还以为除了西弗以外，她不会交到任何一个斯莱特林学院的朋友。

“另外……还有件事。”忽然想起了什么，伊万斯的脸又蒙上一层忧虑，“我的地址，你能不能保密？不要让波特他们知道，尤其是波特。” 她收拢眉心看向詹姆·波特他们的包厢，“我知道他是你的朋友，但是……我真的很烦他。”

艾尔维拉愣了一下，顺着她的视线回头看过去：包厢门上的小窗里边，詹姆的身影匆忙坐下，他刚才似乎正贴着小窗偷听。

哎呀，幼稚的男孩子。艾尔维拉摇摇头。

“没问题。”她向伊万斯保证。

回到包厢以后，艾尔维拉果然遭到了詹姆的追问。

“伊万斯跟你说什么了，维拉？”他有点儿急不可耐地凑近她，“我看到她给了你一样东西，是不是她家的地址？”“不是。”艾尔维拉正儿八经地审视他一番，眼神饱含深意：“你为什么对伊万斯这么感兴趣？”

“我没有对她感兴趣！”詹姆矢口否认，“我就是随便问问。”说着，他转头去和西里斯·布莱克说话，却没有注意到这个动作暴露了他红透的耳朵，“西里斯，说真的，暑假你要不要来我家玩？”

“我要去参加我堂姐的婚礼。”布莱克显得兴致缺缺，没留意好友的变化，“如果之后还有机会……”

艾尔维拉已经不去听他们的谈话了。她盯了会儿詹姆那只红红的耳朵，直到收回视线，才瞥见身旁的莱姆斯·卢平也在打量詹姆。片刻之后，卢平撤开视线，与她目光相撞。

“……”艾尔维拉安静地同他对视几秒，小声问道：“你是不是也发现了？”

卢平眨了一下眼睛，笑得温和无害：“没有，琼斯。”

哈，格兰芬多的坏家伙。


	10. 暑假伊始

七月上旬，艾尔维拉收到了霍格沃兹寄来的成绩单。

除了魔法史的E以外，她其他全部科目都拿到了O。为了表达对艾尔维拉这份好成绩的赞许，汉特·琼斯向她解释了踪丝的概念，并保证她可以放心地在琼斯家的房子里自由使用魔法。

“我已经跟禁止滥用魔法司的同事打过招呼了。”他自豪地在晚餐的餐桌上宣布，“不过，你最好不要使用太危险的魔法，不然你妈妈不会放过我们的。”

而詹姆看到艾尔维拉的成绩单后，气得差点儿跳起来：“你不是说你的黑魔法防御术只是‘还行’吗？你居然拿了O！而且你的魔法史居然有E！”他原本是打算拿着自己的成绩单来找她涨涨威风呢，可他的黑魔法防御术成绩是E，魔法史只有A。

艾尔维拉好心地没有将爱丽莎·威尔逊拿了全O的消息告诉他。

不过，詹姆很快就把成绩单抛到脑后了。假期一回到家，他就从波特夫妇那里得到了一把全新的飞天扫帚，最新型号，让他得意到不行。现在他每天的固定节目就是骑着飞天扫帚来到艾尔维拉房间的窗边，拿糖果砸她的窗户：“维拉！出来陪我练会儿魁地奇吧！你老待在屋子里干什么呢？”

艾尔维拉被他烦得有时真想撸起袖子和他干上一仗。

她不像詹姆这么闲。家务魔法减轻了艾尔维拉的家务负担，奥利弗和卡丽娜的年纪也已经大到可以自由地在戈德里克山谷玩耍了，可艾尔维拉不仅要准备三餐、处理家中琐事，还得完成她的暑假作业，阅读大量的课外书。

“你看这种书干嘛呀？”詹姆把扫帚靠在肩前，粗鲁地翻动着她看的书，“讲的都是些黑魔法。”

伸手把备受折磨的书夺回来，艾尔维拉警告地瞪他一眼，“爸爸下个月就要教我们黑魔法防御术了，当然得提前做点功课。”

“我们要学的是黑魔法防御术，又不是黑魔法。”他不赞同地咕哝着，视线还死死黏在她手中的那本书上，像是想要用眼神将它剜出个洞来，“这种书通常都只有邪恶的黑巫师才会看。你从哪儿弄来的？”

“我向莫林借的。”艾尔维拉干脆把书锁到了屉子里。

莫林·霍克一家也住在戈德里克山谷，他比艾尔维拉和詹姆小上一岁，父亲是个格兰芬多，母亲是个拉文克劳。霍克家的藏书大约是整个戈德里克山谷的巫师家庭中最多的了，他们的客厅和书房墙上都安满了书架，恨不能在厨房也安上一面。

“哦，我早该想到的。”詹姆有些不怀好意地笑了。

艾尔维拉还书那天，他坚持要一起跟过去。霍克家给他们开门的是莫林·霍克，一看到艾尔维拉的脸，这个四肢粗长、又高又壮的男孩儿便傻乎乎地脸红了。“嗨、嗨，艾尔维拉。”他紧张得有些结巴，好不容易才把视线从艾尔维拉脸上挪开，转向一旁的詹姆，“还有……詹姆。”

“嗨、嗨，莫林。”詹姆觉得他紧张的样子有趣极了，满脸坏笑地学着他结结巴巴地说话，“你、你今年也要去霍格沃兹了吧？你是想去格、格兰芬多呢，还是想跟艾尔维拉一、一起去斯莱特林呢？”

莫林·霍克的脸红得快要滴出血来。

艾尔维拉觉得有点儿尴尬。莫林从小见到她就会脸红结巴，以前大家玩在一块儿都不大在意，可自从看出詹姆喜欢上了莉莉·伊万斯，艾尔维拉就不由感到莫林红透的脸有些扎眼了。她很快还了书，拉着还想继续看热闹的詹姆离开。

“哈哈哈哈，你看到他的表情了吗？”回去的路上，詹姆大笑不止，“他喜欢你，维拉！我敢说他肯定特别想去斯莱特林，跟你待在一个学院。”

“这很好笑吗？”艾尔维拉的脸色冷冰冰的，“你那样戏弄莫林，实在过分了点。别忘了他也是我们的朋友，詹姆。”“我就是开个玩笑，你生什么气啊。”看出她是真的在生气，詹姆赶紧收敛了一些，“对了，你最近给伊万斯写信了吗？”

“没有。”艾尔维拉说。他们已经快要走到琼斯家门口，附近偶尔有麻瓜经过，都要因他们古怪的打扮而忍不住回头多看几眼。

“那伊万斯有没有给你写信？”

“没有。”

詹姆急了，不依不饶地追问起来：“怎么可能呢？你们不是朋友吗？在火车上她不是给了你她的地址吗？”

“那又跟你有什么关系呢，詹姆？”艾尔维拉站在琼斯家门前的台阶上——只有这样，她才能居高临下地看着又高又瘦的詹姆。她的脸上绽出一个礼貌而又隐隐得意的微笑：“我有义务保护朋友的隐私。再见。”

说罢，她转身开门回到家中，当着詹姆的面无情地关上了门。

詹姆顿时明白了！她肯定早就和伊万斯通过信，但故意不让他知道！

“那是谁的声音？是詹姆吗？”琼斯家的客厅里，奥利弗听见关门声，匆匆忙忙地跑出厨房，嘴边还沾着一圈半融的草莓冰淇淋，“你们一起出去玩了？没叫上我？”

“我们是去霍克家还书。”艾尔维拉不以为意，换了鞋走向厨房。她该开始准备晚餐了。

“去霍克家还书干嘛要两个人！你们肯定是出去玩了！”奥利弗却突然发起脾气来，愤怒地吼了一通，便不管不顾地冲上二楼，两只脚重重地踩在楼梯上，发出砰砰砰的巨响。他最近心情非常糟糕：他盼了小半年的时间才把詹姆盼回来，却发现詹姆不爱带他玩儿了，每次来琼斯家找的都是艾尔维拉，而且聊的也是奥利弗不知道的霍格沃兹的事。难得有机会跟着詹姆出去玩时，奥利弗又总是听詹姆把一个叫“西里斯”的人挂在嘴边，他还说西里斯是他在霍格沃兹最好的朋友！

奥利弗真是气不打一处来。他太嫉妒了！

“这些男孩子都是怎么了？”厨房里的艾尔维拉吃惊地听着他跑上楼的动静，“叛逆期吗？”

令人发愁的不只是脾气暴躁的奥利弗，还有越来越常和麻瓜小孩玩在一块儿的卡丽娜。这天她回到家的时候一直沮丧地垂着脑袋，出门前梳得好好的小辫子几乎全被扯乱了，衣服上还沾了不少泥巴。艾尔维拉端着汤走出厨房便看到了妹妹的这幅形象，她一愣，在客厅停下脚步：“发生什么事了，卡丽娜？”

“没什么。”卡丽娜揉了揉红红的眼睛，“我摔了一跤。”

她今年已经七岁，也不再老跟着大她两岁的哥哥奥利弗后头跑。但是在戈德里克山谷的巫师家庭中，卡丽娜是最小的孩子，少了同龄小巫师的陪伴，她只能开始尝试着去找麻瓜的小孩玩儿。为此，父亲汉特给卡丽娜买了不少麻瓜的二手衣服，不过父女俩都还没掌握好搭配的诀窍，因而卡丽娜常常穿得有些滑稽可笑。

“好吧，那你先上楼去洗个澡。”艾尔维拉大约猜到她是遭到了麻瓜朋友们的取笑，便柔声安抚她，“和煤球还有娜娜一起洗，好吗？”煤球和娜娜是他们去年圣诞节收养的那四只小猫中的两只，另外两只被母亲艾丽西亚送给了在圣芒戈长期住院的两个孩子。

“可以吗？”卡丽娜的眼睛立刻亮起来，她一直想要和两只猫咪一起洗澡，但妈妈总是不许。

“当然。”艾尔维拉腾出一只手来揉揉她乱糟糟的头发，“不过不能用浴缸。”

卡丽娜欢呼着去逮还窝在角落里睡懒觉的猫咪了。

晚餐时间，能够回到家吃饭的又只有他们的父亲汉特·琼斯。“你们的妈妈今晚可能赶不回来了，”他在餐桌上狼吞虎咽，很快就把一整盘意式通心粉扫进了嘴里，“我们给圣芒戈送去了一批棘手的伤患，她估计得忙到明天晚上。噢，维拉，这个核桃馅饼不错，一会儿给我带上一些，我给艾丽西亚送过去。”

“你今天还要出门吗？”艾尔维拉挑眉，听出他话里的不对劲来，“去完圣芒戈之后？”

“是啊，今晚还有点事儿。”汉特含糊地说着，给自己灌了一口葡萄汁儿，“对了，你跟西里斯熟么？就是詹姆经常说起的那个，布莱克家被分进格兰芬多的小子？啊，我记起来了，你还跟他打过一架呢，是他吗？”

一听到西里斯这个名字，奥利弗就“啪”地放下手中的勺子，冰淇淋也没吃完，气冲冲地跳下椅子离开了餐桌。

“噢，”艾尔维拉对此已见惯不怪，“还行吧。”

汉特还在惊讶地看着奥利弗离开的方向，没有回过神来：“奥利弗这是怎么了？”

“叛逆期。”卡丽娜摸着身旁椅子上的黑猫娜娜，小大人似的说完，又扭头好奇地问姐姐：“维拉，你在学校里打架了吗？你打赢了吗？”

艾尔维拉假装没听见她的问题。

“啊，好吧，总会有这么一个阶段。”汉特也装作没有听见小女儿的话，自顾自地说道，“我在司里听到一桩趣事儿……是关于布莱克家的。”他顿了下，打了一个饱嗝，“西格纳斯·布莱克的二女儿被布莱克家族除名了，因为她打算在这个月嫁给一个麻瓜。”

“她要和一个麻瓜结婚？”卡丽娜瞪大了眼睛。就连她都知道“布莱克”这个姓氏意味着什么。

“是啊，卡丽娜。”汉特快乐地笑弯了眼睛，又转向一旁沉默不语的艾尔维拉，“真稀奇，不是吗？布莱克家族的这一辈人里倒是出了几个有骨气的家伙。”他说，“一个格兰芬多，还有一个要嫁给麻瓜的女巫。”

“嗯，”艾尔维拉忙着替他包好剩下的几块核桃馅饼，“放假回来的时候我跟他们在一个车厢，好像是听布莱克提起过这件事。”她记得西里斯·布莱克说的是他要去参加他一个堂姐的婚礼。不过，现在那位堂姐已经被除名了，他还会去她的婚礼吗？

“爸爸，明天我想带卡丽娜一起去伦敦的麻瓜商店买几件衣服。”懒于花心思揣摩布莱克家的事情，艾尔维拉将打包好的核桃馅饼搁到父亲面前，向他提出一个申请，“如果奥利弗也愿意去的话，我们就在外面吃午饭。”

“没问题，你们走飞路网去吧，记得带上你的魔杖，早点儿回来。”汉特同意得十分爽快，随即便去掏自己的口袋，想要翻出点儿钱给孩子们。他的嘴里还在低声地念叨：“当然了，伦敦最近还算安全……”

“不用，爸爸，我的钱还够用。”艾尔维拉说，“正好卡丽娜的生日快到了，就当是送她生日礼物吧。”

卡丽娜尖叫着扑进她的怀里：“我爱你！维拉！”

由于第二天要出门，这晚艾尔维拉早早地就把奥利弗和卡丽娜赶上床，而后回到卧室列了一张采购清单，便也早早睡下了。

然而艾尔维拉这一觉睡得并不安稳。她一贯浅眠，半梦半醒间似乎听见有人远远念了一句“阿拉霍洞开”，睡梦中运转迟缓的大脑还未反应过来，就感觉到身体被一双手猛地推晃了几下。

“维拉，维拉！快醒醒！”一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

艾尔维拉撑开沉甸甸的眼皮，在卧室昏暗的光线中依稀辨认出了趴在床边的人：“詹姆？”

“快，快起来帮我一个忙！”不知是如何溜进她房间的詹姆焦急地拍了拍她的床，“你家的飞路网能用吧？我要去伦敦！”

这下艾尔维拉彻底清醒了。她爬坐起身，点亮床头灯，看清了床边的詹姆：他的头发一如既往的乱，可是这回应该不是他故意挠出的发型，因为他怀里还抱着他崭新的飞天扫帚，嘴里呼呼喘气，好像刚刚经历了一场漫长的飞行。

“……你去伦敦做什么？”她问道。

“去布莱克家在格里莫广场的宅子，把西里斯救出来。”詹姆的声音里是藏不住的兴奋，他眼镜后边的那双金褐色眼镜盈着团跳动的灯光，“西里斯现在被关在家里了，他爸爸妈妈不准他去参加他堂姐的婚礼，因为他堂姐要嫁给一个麻瓜！”

噢，这也不是什么新闻了。艾尔维拉平静地揉揉眼睛，抬头看了眼墙壁上的钟：凌晨四点。

“你这个点出来，波特先生和波特夫人知道吗？”

“当然不知道。”詹姆答得理所当然，“我是三个小时前出来的，本来准备飞过去……但是真的太远了，我只好回来借你家的飞路网。”

“那他们知道你要去伦敦救布莱克吗？”她又问。

詹姆张大眼，一脸“你在开玩笑吗”的震惊表情。

好吧，艾尔维拉想。她搞明白了，他这又是想来一次刺激的冒险呢。

“飞路网只能到对角巷，你要去伦敦，就得从破釜酒吧出去。”她冷静地提醒他，“然后呢？你要怎么去格里莫广场？骑飞天扫帚吗？当着麻瓜们的面？”

“我可以乘地铁去呀！”

“你知道怎么乘地铁吗？”

“不知道。”詹姆理直气壮地说。

一种不好的预感油然而生，艾尔维拉皱起眉头。

“但是你知道啊，维拉！所以我才来叫你帮忙。”果不其然，他霍地站起身，一把将飞天扫帚扛到了肩上，“别浪费时间了，快起来吧，我们现在就出发！”


	11. 在伦敦

艾尔维拉断然拒绝了詹姆的同行“邀请”。不仅如此，她还通过壁炉，将这件事告知了仍在圣芒戈值班的母亲艾丽西亚。

“你到底知不知道这样有多危险，詹姆！”艾丽西亚悬在壁炉中的脑袋大发雷霆，她是位严厉的母亲，对待孩子从来不像波特夫妇那样溺爱，“你竟然想独自去伦敦，还大半夜骑着扫帚飞出了山谷！我看你也是想来圣芒戈住一段时间了！”

她的声音听上去凶得吓人，就连偷偷从二楼溜下来的小猫煤球都被吓得竖起浑身的毛，满屋子乱跳。詹姆站在壁炉跟前，有点儿被琼斯夫人骂懵了。他从没见她发过这么大的火，更是从来没有在波特家遭受过如此严厉的训斥。

“可是，西里斯他……”他张了张嘴，还想说点儿什么，却被艾丽西亚打断。

“这件事我会和你的父母商量！”壁炉里的艾丽西亚斩钉截铁地说，“现在，去客房睡觉！你们还在长身体，需要充足的睡眠！三个小时以后，我会再联系你们。别让我发现你们不在屋子里！”

随后，“啪”一声轻响，壁炉的火熄灭了，她的脑袋消失在壁炉里。

怀里还抱着飞天扫帚的詹姆久久回不过神，他转头看向身旁的艾尔维拉，脸上是一种复杂而又好笑的表情：夹杂着愤怒、困惑和茫然无措，就好像他一时间拿不准是该先向她这个告密者发火，还是先从尴尬的震惊中抽离、提出那个困扰他的问题。

最终，他苦着脸问艾尔维拉：“她干嘛发这么大的火？”

“据我所知，最近外面有些乱。”艾尔维拉的语气很是耐心，她还记得昨天晚饭时父亲叮嘱的那句“带上你的魔杖”，尽管父母总是尽可能对孩子们隐瞒“外面的情况”，但她多少能够猜到一些，“好了，上楼去睡觉吧，你一点儿也不困吗？”

她温和的态度消减了詹姆心中的怒火，他决定大方原谅她告密的行为，转过身便打着哈欠和她一起爬上楼，找到他惯常睡的那间客房，扑到软和的床上呼呼大睡。这一晚也够折腾他的，他飞了三个小时，确实早该困了。

快到八点的时候，波特夫人的叩门声叫醒了屋子里熟睡的孩子们。

揉着睡眼的奥利弗和卡丽娜不得不从床上爬起来，换好衣服去波特家吃早餐。他们对于凌晨发生的事丝毫不知，发现詹姆居然也出现在琼斯家时，他们惊讶得有些稀里糊涂。“詹姆，你又溜到阁楼去找食尸鬼了吗？”奥利弗嘟哝着，好像还没完全从睡梦中醒来。

直到吃着波特家丰盛的早餐时，他们才从波特夫妇和詹姆、艾尔维拉的交谈中听到了事情的经过。

“你们进不了那栋宅子的，詹姆。”弗里芒特先生解释道，“那是布莱克家族——非常，非常古老的祖宅。它里里外外都受到许多……神秘魔法的保护。就算你找到了那里，没有它主人的允许，你也进不去，更不用说把你的朋友救出来了。”

他和尤菲米娅夫人对于詹姆试图独自前往伦敦的事并不怎么生气，却很是忧心。艾尔维拉一边给卡丽娜的面包涂上果酱，一边默默听着他们的对话。她想，这事儿如果放在奥利弗身上，妈妈一定会打断他的腿。

“那西里斯要怎么办？”詹姆没有因此而放弃，“他说他必须得去参加他堂姐的婚礼。”

听见“西里斯”这个讨厌的名字，奥利弗又愤愤地噘起了嘴。可这是在波特家，他没法丢下早餐跑上楼，只能用力地拿叉子戳着盘子里的腰果，就好像它们一个个都叫“西里斯”似的。

“我和你爸爸商量过了，”尤菲米娅夫人安慰詹姆说，“我们可以写一封信给布莱克先生和布莱克夫人，邀请西里斯来我们家住上几个星期。然后，过几天，我们就上门拜访，看看能不能把他接过来。”

“到时候你们就能去参加他那位堂姐的婚礼了。”弗里芒特先生接着道，“不过得低调一点儿，不然一旦让布莱克家知道，就不会有下一次机会了……”

“可是，波特夫人。”艾尔维拉把涂好果酱的面包片递给卡丽娜，“既然他们把布莱克关了起来，又怎么会同意让他出门呢？”

“噢，我们认为……”尤菲米娅看向丈夫。

“或许布莱克家会给我们一点儿面子。”弗里芒特说。

“这是什么意思？”詹姆怀疑地抛高了眉毛。

“事实上，波特家族和布莱克家族有姻亲关系。”尤菲米娅说，“就是我们上一辈发生的事。”

“什么？”这回惊讶的不止詹姆，就连奥利弗都不再戳他盘子里的腰果。虽然从奥利弗的表情来看，很难说他是吃惊多一些，还是嫉妒多一些。他一直巴不得有个詹姆这样的兄弟呢。

“啊，是啊，詹姆。其实西里斯应该是你的表兄。”弗里芒特先生含糊地接话，“不过……解释起来有些复杂。只能说，你们在不知情的情况下成为好友，想来也是冥冥之中注定的事。”

尤菲米娅点着头，对詹姆保证道：“总之，我们会尽力的，孩子。”

吃过早餐，波特一家便把琼斯家的三个孩子送到了门口。

“真不好意思，维拉。”弗里芒特先生用慈爱而饱含歉意的眼神看着艾尔维拉，“耽误你们的时间了……我听艾丽西亚说，你今天要带着奥利弗和卡丽娜去伦敦，对吗？”

“你们今天要去伦敦？”詹姆瞪大眼睛望着维拉，他的神情看上去比听说西里斯是他的表兄还要吃惊，“为什么你没有告诉我？”

“我没有来得及告诉你，詹姆。”艾尔维拉对他干巴巴地笑了笑。带着两个孩子上街已经够麻烦了，她不想再多带一个，更何况这一个的破坏力还是成倍的。

“爸爸！”詹姆立马去拽弗里芒特的胳膊，“既然这样，不如我们今天就去吧——跟维拉他们一起去伦敦，把西里斯接过来！”

弗里芒特显得有些为难：“今天不行，詹姆，我和你妈妈今天要去一个聚会。”

“我可以一个人去——”意识到父母的表情里写满了不赞同，詹姆又马上机灵地改口：“我是说，跟维拉他们一起——你可以现在就写信，我把信带上，去布莱克家把西里斯接回来……”

让艾尔维拉感到绝望的是，弗里芒特先生好像动摇了。波特夫妇面对孩子的请求，总是尤其容易心软。“拜托了，爸爸！”詹姆乘胜追击，哀求地摇着父亲的胳膊，“你不知道西里斯在那个家里有多难熬！他恨不得马上就骑着扫帚飞过来！”

艾尔维拉怀疑他说的到底是不是她认识的那个西里斯·布莱克。

围观这场闹剧的琼斯姐弟脸色都不大好看，只有年纪最小的卡丽娜还在犯困，张着小小的嘴巴打哈欠，嘀嘀咕咕道：“可是詹姆要穿什么衣服呢……”

衣服当然不成问题。在父母那儿获准出行以后，詹姆旋即就跑来琼斯家借麻瓜的衣服了。几年前去看魁地奇世界杯时，他也有过一套麻瓜的衣服，可它们在他出门玩耍时被遗落在了某片森林里，现在或许正穿在什么野兽的身上呢。

所幸汉特有好些还算像样的麻瓜服装，奥利弗身上的那件牛仔裤和T恤就是汉特衣柜里的衣服经过缩小咒得来的。“我们不会真的要去接那个西里斯，对吗？”等待詹姆换衣服的那几分钟里，奥利弗黑着脸问艾尔维拉。他不想错过去伦敦玩儿的机会，但他也不想见到那个传说中的西里斯。

“算了吧，奥利弗。”艾尔维拉希望弟弟能成熟一点儿，“如果波特家要把他接过来过暑假，你早晚都会见到他的。”

奥利弗的脸色更难看了。

二十分钟后，四个孩子通过壁炉来到了对角巷。

经过福洛林·福斯科的冰淇淋店时，奥利弗和卡丽娜都吵着要吃冰淇淋，但艾尔维拉没有理会他们，而是直接带他们前往古灵阁，把自己带上的钱和出发前弗里芒特先生塞给詹姆的几个金加隆兑换成麻瓜的货币。然后他们从破釜酒吧出去，来到麻瓜的街道上，找到一家冰淇淋商店，买了三份巨大、可口的冰淇淋球。

“麻瓜的冰淇淋居然这么便宜！”詹姆不敢相信地惊呼。

这就是琼斯家常常与麻瓜打交道的原因。艾尔维拉清楚地记得，在她五岁那年，妹妹卡丽娜出生以后，家里的经济负担变得越来越重。那时刚到圣芒戈工作的母亲从一个病患那儿听说，麻瓜世界的物价普遍比巫师世界要低，于是她毅然决然地带上三个孩子，去古灵阁兑换了一些麻瓜货币，来到麻瓜的市场采买食物和日用品。在那之前，艾尔维拉从没见过母亲一次性购买那么多东西：鸡肉、牛肉、蔬菜、锅碗瓢盆、麻瓜香喷喷的牙膏和洗发水儿，还有不知有什么用处的、橡皮制的小黄鸭……

起初父亲汉特对此抱有不信任的态度，但当他穿上麻瓜的衣服坐到麻瓜的餐厅里、发现吃撑到想吐的花费也不过是以往在家煮一顿晚餐的价格后，他欣然接受了这种新的生活方式。此后的几年里，他甚至学会在麻瓜商店买女式手袋给妻子艾丽西亚当圣诞礼物，尽管艾丽西亚总是嫌他的审美无可救药。

“难怪琼斯夫人老带着你往麻瓜商店跑呢，”跟着艾尔维拉他们走下地铁站时，詹姆不由得感慨，“我们今天也要去麻瓜的超市吗？”

他开始后悔没有早点发现麻瓜世界竟然这么有趣了。

“他们是怎么让这个大怪物动起来的？”在地铁晃动的车厢里，詹姆趴在车窗边惊奇地看着外面漆黑滑动的隧道，“它有霍格沃兹特快那么长！可我没看到蒸汽机啊……”

“他们用的是电，詹姆。”卡丽娜善良地解说道，“麻瓜能用电干好多事呢。”

“真有趣，”詹姆的视线黏在隧道墙上的广告牌上，“麻瓜为了生存，居然能想出这么多古怪的点子……”

他们在国王十字圣潘克拉斯地铁站下了车。

“你看，格里莫广场就在这儿。”艾尔维拉指出麻瓜地图上的某个位置给詹姆看，“你说的是12号，应该是在这个位置，麻瓜的地图上没有标出来。从我们现在站的地方走过去，需要大概二十分钟的时间。你自己过去，我先带奥利弗和卡丽娜去国王十字火车站看看，然后在外面的那间意大利餐厅等你们。”她指了指马路对面的一间意大利餐厅，“不管你能不能把布莱克接出来，一定要在十二点半之前去到那里跟我们会合。”

“没问题。”詹姆满口的答应，手却摸着牛仔裤口袋边缘冒出来的一截魔杖，脑子里盘算着别的事儿：“维拉，你真的觉得我不能潜进那座宅子吗？或许我可以……”

“你要做的，”警告地打断他的话，艾尔维拉最后一次声明道，“是拿着波特先生给你的那封信，好好儿站到那座宅子的门口，按他们家的门铃。”

詹姆拿上地图，失望地扁了扁嘴：“好吧，好吧……也许那样也挺有意思的……”

对于布莱克家来说，这无疑是十分诡异的一天。

一大早，雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克就听见母亲沃尔布加卧房里传出来的吼叫声。从那些断断续续的辱骂和恶毒的诅咒中，雷古勒斯听得出来，家养小精灵克利切又在给夫人送早餐时提到了雷古勒斯的哥哥西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯已经断食整整两天了。每每下楼时，雷古勒斯都会经过他的房间门前，看到克利切放在门口地板上的食物。他注意到，盘子里的餐具总是摆放得整整齐齐。很显然，西里斯连碰都没碰过它们，以此来对抗母亲沃尔布加的独断专行。

事情起因于他们堂姐安多米达·布莱克即将到来的婚礼，她如今已经因为坚持要嫁给一个麻瓜，而被布莱克家族除名。

这件事理所当然成了最注重血统纯粹的布莱克家族的污点。然而西里斯不仅依然保持着和安多米达的通信，还坚决要去参加她的婚礼。母亲沃尔布加勃然大怒，和西里斯大吵一架，并强行把他关在了家里——上一回她发这么大的火，还是因为听说西里斯被分进了格兰芬多。霍格沃兹的暑假开始之前，她甚至不愿意让西里斯回家。

“就让他死在外面好了！”她在餐桌上对着家人咆哮，“一个格兰芬多！全家的耻辱！”

因此西里斯回到家后，通常整天都把自己关在房间里。而自从他开始绝食抗议，雷古勒斯几乎没有再在家中的其他地方见到过他。要不是母亲沃尔布加用魔法封死了西里斯卧房的窗户，雷古勒斯恐怕会怀疑西里斯早就悄悄出逃了。

但这不是西里斯头一回被拘在家里。雷古勒斯知道他总能想到办法往外边送信，寻求帮助。所以这天中午十一点，当家宅的门铃被按响时，雷古勒斯认为前来拜访的一定是舅舅阿尔法德：他是整个家族中唯一一个支持西里斯叛逆行为的长辈。

可事情的发展出乎雷古勒斯的预料。

“一个麻瓜？”他微微皱起了眉头。

“他声称自己是个巫师，雷古勒斯小主人。”客厅里，家养小精灵克利切正慢慢吞吞地向他汇报，脸上带着显而易见的嫌恶和怀疑，“但他穿着麻瓜肮脏的衣服，还说自己是波特家的孩子，带来了波特家给女主人的信……克利切没把他放进来，克利切担心女主人会不高兴。”

雷古勒斯坐在客厅的沙发上，手里捧着一本厚厚的书。他想了想，确信一个麻瓜不可能看得见布莱克家族的家宅。

“他说他是来找母亲的？”他再次问道。

“不，不……”克利切的脸抽搐着，他的表情看上去更加扭曲了，“他说他是来找西里斯小主人的，雷古勒斯小主人。”

雷古勒斯顿时明白过来，门外的那位访客就是西里斯搬来的救兵。雷古勒斯回过头，看向身后那面墙壁：布莱克家族巨大的树形族谱挂毯覆盖了整整一面墙，在第三代家族成员多瑞娅·布莱克名字的旁边，写着她丈夫的名字“查勒斯·波特”。

“我知道了。”雷古勒斯对克利切吩咐道，“去把信交给母亲吧，克利切。”

年迈的家养小精灵向他鞠了一个躬，便眨眼间消失在客厅里。

雷古勒斯又坐在原处思考片刻，最后合上书，来到了五楼西里斯的卧房门口。

他叩了叩门：“西里斯，是我。”

没过一会儿，他面前的门被打开。西里斯出现在门后，不耐烦地看着他：“什么事？”

雷古勒斯的视线越过西里斯肩头，扫视了一眼他的房间：这里充满了格兰芬多风格的红色和金色，数不清的招贴画和照片遮住银灰色的缎面墙，西里斯甚至在屋子里挂上了好几面巨大的格兰芬多旗帜。雷古勒斯又看了眼站在他面前的西里斯：他穿着麻瓜古怪的衣服，因为他知道穿成这样在房子里走动能让母亲抓狂。

“……有一位客人来找你，”雷古勒斯告诉他，“他说他姓波特。”

奇异的是，他看到西里斯通常满是厌烦神态的脸霎时间亮了起来。

“詹姆来了？他在哪儿？”他跨出房间，碰倒了房门边上盛着早餐的碗盘。

雷古勒斯愣住了，他好像从来没有在西里斯脸上看见过这样神采奕奕的状态。不等雷古勒斯答腔，家养小精灵克利切就突然出现在了兄弟俩的脚边。“西里斯小主人，”克利切恭恭敬敬地向西里斯鞠躬，面上写满了不情愿，“女主人让克利切叫您立刻过去见她。”

“他在哪里？他进来了吗？”西里斯仿佛没有发觉克利切的存在，眼睛牢牢地盯住雷古勒斯。

“女主人要您马上过去。”克利切又用埋怨的语气重复了一遍。

西里斯好像准备跑下楼找人了。

“你先去母亲那儿吧。”雷古勒斯拦住他，“我会带他在二楼客厅等你。”

“行，先帮我招待他一会儿。”西里斯总算没有再为难克利切，干脆地答应下来，“告诉他我很快就过来。”

雷古勒斯惊异地发现他语气轻快、脸上的神情也显得非常轻松。以前西里斯从没有哪次在得到要单独去见母亲的消息后，会露出这样的表情。他这一系列反常的表现，似乎都是由楼下那位访客引起的。

确认西里斯走进了母亲的房间之后，雷古勒斯独自下楼，将门外那位客人请进了家中。

“啊，你是西里斯的兄弟吗？”对方在见到他的第一眼，就率先眉飞色舞地开了口。

雷古勒斯颔首，礼貌地向他伸出手：“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

“詹姆·波特，我是西里斯的朋友。”詹姆高兴地同他握了握手，“我记得西里斯说起过你，你是他弟弟。你们俩长得真像啊。”

雷古勒斯把他带到二楼的客厅，并请嘴里念念有词的克利切去为客人准备茶点。詹姆对布莱克家古老的家宅很是好奇，他在客厅里转了一圈，左顾右盼。等他停在壁炉边的玻璃橱柜前观察里边摆放的物件时，雷古勒斯才仔仔细细将他打量了一番：这是个高高瘦瘦的男孩儿，看上去和西里斯年纪相当，戴着眼镜，脑后支棱着乱糟糟的黑发，从头到脚都是一副麻瓜的打扮。

真正见到詹姆·波特以前，雷古勒斯难以想象在波特这样的纯血统家族里，也会出现像西里斯一样喜欢把自己装扮成麻瓜模样的巫师。但雷古勒斯转念一想，这件事也不是那么奇怪：要是眼前这个男孩儿是个像他一样的巫师，西里斯绝不会和他成为朋友。

楼上突然传来一阵巨响。

“不要让我发现你出现在那个叛徒的婚礼上！”母亲沃尔布加歇斯底里的吼叫声哪怕在二楼也能听清，“滚吧！带上你的东西，现在就滚出去！”

紧接着又是一阵剧烈的响动，雷古勒斯知道母亲一定是砸坏了什么东西。

“呃，”杵在玻璃橱柜前的詹姆·波特迟疑地冲他咧嘴一笑，“你妈妈一直都这么有活力吗？”

雷古勒斯没有来得及回答这个尴尬的问题，因为西里斯已经跑下了楼。

“走吧，詹姆。”他闯进客厅，什么行李也没带，直接来到了詹姆·波特跟前，一把搂过他的脖子。雷古勒斯发现西里斯脸上带着称得上是愉快的笑容，完全不像往常同母亲吵过架以后那样面色阴沉。

“哦，好的。”詹姆也有点儿惊讶，“我还以为你要领我在你家逛逛呢。”

“没什么好看的。”西里斯说。他带着詹姆往楼下走，明显一刻也不想在这里多待。

雷古勒斯跟着他们下楼，把他们送到了门口。西里斯没再回头看过他一眼，门关上以前，雷古勒斯听见他在问詹姆·波特：“你爸爸在信里写了什么？她居然能放我出来……”

门合上了。家里再也没有西里斯的身影。

沉默地在门前站了一会儿，雷古勒斯知道，这个暑假西里斯不会再回来了。身后偌大的屋子寂静一片，一种难以言述的复杂情绪在雷古勒斯的身体里交缠、蔓延。许久，他转过身，朝楼上的卧房。他房间的窗台上，还有一套崭新的巫师象棋没有拆封。那是他在西里斯放暑假前买回来的。

算了，雷古勒斯想。九月很快就会到来，那个时候，他们又会在霍格沃兹见面的。

与弟弟雷古勒斯不同，离开家的西里斯心情相当好。

这当然是暑假开始以来，他最快活的一天。跟詹姆一起跑到街道上时，西里斯觉得自己的身体简直比空气还要轻。哪怕听詹姆说接下来他们要去和艾尔维拉·琼斯碰头，西里斯的好心情也丝毫没有受到影响。

“她在哪儿等我们？”他问詹姆。

“国王十字车站。”詹姆从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的麻瓜地图，注意力却很快被马路边上的公共汽车引开了：“等等，那也是麻瓜的交通工具吗？”

“是麻瓜的公共汽车。”西里斯看了眼车牌号，“要坐坐看吗？从这里到国王十字车站要经过两个站。”

詹姆听了赶紧拉上他跑起来：“快，我们去追上那一辆！”

等到登上了车，詹姆仿佛很懂门道地停在司机面前：“要付钱是吧？”他翻出口袋里一大叠乱七八糟的钞票和硬币，“付多少来着？”

西里斯掏出零钱，给两人买了车票。

“你也有麻瓜的钱！”詹姆很是兴奋。

“我经常坐这种麻瓜的巴士。”带着他在一处靠窗的位置坐下，西里斯随口说着，“离家出走的时候一般就住在麻瓜的旅店里。”

他抬起一只手支住脑袋，从玻璃窗映出的影子里看见后排一个麻瓜小男孩正伸长脖子打量他和詹姆。这个麻瓜应该是听见了他们说的话，好奇“麻瓜”这个陌生的词汇指的是什么。

“酷！”詹姆的声音在汽车引擎的吵闹声中有些模糊，“我今天还是第一次乘麻瓜的地铁，要不是维拉告诉我怎样买票，肯定会出洋相。”

“琼斯会乘地铁？”西里斯怀疑自己听错了什么。

“是啊，”詹姆却答道，“她跟她妈妈经常会去麻瓜的超市买东西——麻瓜的东西都很便宜，你知道吧？”

哦，西里斯记起来了。詹姆曾经跟他提起过琼斯家的债务。

可是大约半个小时后，当西里斯跟着詹姆走进国王十字车站附近的那间意大利餐厅，他还是没能一眼将艾尔维拉·琼斯认出来：暑假刚刚过去不到两个星期，她那张瘦巴巴的脸似乎圆润饱满了不少，一双惹人厌的蓝眼睛依旧闪烁着水盈盈的光，那头柔顺的深褐色头发梳成简单的马尾，同她身上那件卡其色的背带裤倒很是相衬。她坐在一处角落的桌位，身边还有一个男孩儿和一个女孩儿，女孩儿的年纪看上去最小，男孩儿则是隔得老远就在瞪他。他们都穿着麻瓜的服饰，虽然女孩儿身上印着豹纹的长裙看起来有些滑稽。

“这是维拉的弟弟妹妹，”在他们对面坐下以后，詹姆便向西里斯介绍，“奥利弗和卡丽娜。”

“你们好。”西里斯有意不去看艾尔维拉，视线在两个小家伙之间兜了一圈，“我是詹姆的朋友，西里斯·布莱克。”

“你是维拉的朋友？”一直瞪着他的奥利弗像是没听明白他的话，又语气不善地反问了一句。

“你是维拉的男朋友？”一旁的卡丽娜呆呆地看着西里斯，问出的问题更加莫名其妙。

詹姆哈哈大笑起来。

西里斯开始怀疑他们是真的听不懂英语了。在此之前，他只有雷古勒斯一个弟弟，还以为全天下的弟弟妹妹都能听得懂人话。

“不是。”他口气冷硬地回答，然后瞥了眼艾尔维拉·琼斯。她显然也没有料到妹妹会如此语出惊人，一时间有些愣住。感受到西里斯的目光，她也朝他看过去，却发现他正拿一种鄙夷而冷漠的眼神看她，就好像这全都是她的责任似的。

“……”艾尔维拉觉得自己真冤。

然而卡丽娜根本没察觉到气氛有多古怪，从看清西里斯的那一刻起，她就呆住了！她从来没有在戈德里克山谷见到过这么帅的男孩子！从来没有！

她仍然呆呆地望着眼前这个英俊过人的哥哥：他有一头如玉的光亮黑发，比詹姆还高上一些，穿着麻瓜的黑色长裤、白色短衫和薄外套，胸前还挂着一条坠了圆圆铜片的链子……这种打扮在麻瓜当中多么平常啊！可他看上去居然那么帅气！

“那……那你能当维拉的男朋友吗？”卡丽娜没有气馁，又满眼期待地继续问道。

“……”否定的答案写在了西里斯脸上。詹姆笑得拍起了桌子。

小姑娘非常失望，她将最后一点儿希望转移到了艾尔维拉身上，扭过头小心翼翼地问自己的姐姐：“你能找他这样的男朋友吗？”

艾尔维拉无情地回答：“不能。”

卡丽娜快哭了！爸爸说过不准她谈恋爱，她只能寄希望于艾尔维拉将来找个英俊的男朋友，让她也饱饱眼福。

“别像个花痴一样，卡丽娜。”奥利弗咬牙切齿，觉得妹妹的反应真是丢人。

“找个各方面都像布莱克这样的很困难，”而艾尔维拉却摸了摸卡丽娜满头的小辫子，温柔地安慰她，“不过找个这么帅的还是有可能的。”

坐在他们对面的西里斯便发现小姑娘又肉眼可见地高兴了起来。

他这会儿还真有些拿不准，艾尔维拉·琼斯那安慰妹妹的话究竟是在夸他，还是在损他。


	12. 一天

西里斯发现他有些喜欢卡丽娜了。

在布莱克家族的亲戚中，弟弟雷古勒斯是他们这一辈年纪最小的，而且在西里斯看来，雷古勒斯和家族里那些极端重视纯血统、瞧不起麻瓜、疯狂而又偏执的亲戚没什么不同，永远也不可能成为像詹姆一样和西里斯关系亲密的兄弟。而在三个堂姐之中，唯一跟西里斯合得来的只有安多米达，事实证明她的确也是个叛逆的布莱克。至于贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎那两位堂姐……除了具备布莱克家族的特征以外，她们就像任何一个贵族出身的女性，骄傲自负、目中无人，成日将自己打扮成精致体面的淑女——某种程度上与艾尔维拉·琼斯极为相像——相当无趣。所以西里斯认为，如果他有个妹妹，大约也就是那个样子。

但卡丽娜超出了他的想象。

这个小姑娘不拘小节、活泼好动、热情直率，拥有典型的格兰芬多气质，同她的姐姐艾尔维拉·琼斯一点儿也不像。在下午逛麻瓜商店挑选衣服的几个小时里，卡丽娜蹦蹦跳跳，简直像只快乐的小鸟，时不时看见喜欢的衣服，便要拿起来在身上比划比划，再兴冲冲地跑到西里斯面前问他的意见。

“西里斯，你觉得这件好看吗？”

“这件呢，这件好看吗，西里斯？”

“西里斯，西里斯！看这件！”

如果得到了他的肯定，她就会再跳到艾尔维拉跟前，询问姐姐：“维拉，你觉得呢？”

卡丽娜喜欢的颜色也大多是明艳的红色或者黄色。她不大去问奥利弗和詹姆，因为这两个家伙几乎没什么审美：奥利弗只会说红色好看，而詹姆有一回挑了件麻布袋似的酱色裙子，兴致勃勃地叫她去试穿。

“那是睡衣，詹姆。”艾尔维拉从他手里夺过裙子，挂回了衣架上。

她也给卡丽娜挑出了几条裙子，西里斯不得不承认艾尔维拉眼光不错，不过她明显更喜欢素雅一点的颜色和款式，而且只挑裙子。“这两件也不错。”西里斯挑出一件圆领的短上衣和一条卡其色的灯笼短裤递到艾尔维拉眼前，“你没必要非得给她买裙子，麻瓜的女孩儿也是穿裤子的。你自己不就穿的裤子么？”

艾尔维拉接过那套衣服，摸了摸上衣短袖上的破洞。奥利弗站在她身边不适地扭动了一下身体，他认为这种破洞款式的衣服很酷，但他不想说出来，因为这样就显得在夸奖这个讨厌的西里斯。

“但是卡丽娜穿裙子更可爱。”艾尔维拉有些可惜地说。

“裤装会方便一点，”西里斯两手插兜，皱着眉头提醒她，“我看卡丽娜很好动，应该穿得更方便活动。”

“好吧，你说的有道理。”她低声嘀咕了一句，转身将他挑的这套和她手上那条蓝裙子展示给卡丽娜看，“你更喜欢哪一种，卡丽娜？”

小姑娘看看这件、又看看那套，愁出了八字眉。她觉得两种都好看！她都想要！

“那就一样买一套。”一眼就读出了她的心思，艾尔维拉笑眯眯地宣布，“再给你买一双好看又好穿的鞋子。”

卡丽娜惊呆了！她从来没有一次买过两套新衣服！回过神以后，她立马兴奋得扑向艾尔维拉，抱住她一个劲地跳：“我爱你维拉！我爱你！”

等卡丽娜的兴奋劲儿过去，忧心忡忡的奥利弗才避着其他人拉了拉艾尔维拉的胳膊。

“你哪儿来的钱？”他小声问她，“你不会把你下学期买课本的钱都花了吧？”他担心极了，虽然他们逛的都是商品价格便宜的麻瓜商店，但新衣服还是比二手的贵得多……奥利弗对家里的经济状况没有太具体的概念，可他知道他们过得很拮据，不能铺张浪费。

“我还有钱，奥利弗，别担心。”艾尔维拉摸摸他刺猬一般扎人的头发，轻飘飘地答道，“下个月你生日，我也会送一双新鞋子给你。”她还没把自己挣到了两笔稿费的事儿告诉家人，这些钱她想存下来，必要的时候给他们一点儿小惊喜。

“我没说那个！”奥利弗的脸立刻红透了，“我又不是嫉妒卡丽娜！我是怕你没钱！”

他卧室里的存钱罐还攒了几个银西可呢，本来想说要是她钱不够用，可以拿去花的。他气呼呼地扭头去追卡丽娜了。

在鞋店里，詹姆看上了一双复杂夸张的短靴，鞋底又厚又累赘。

“这个酷！”他盯着鞋上装饰的闪闪发亮的铆钉，两眼放光，“太酷了！”

艾尔维拉当然没有给卡丽娜买这种设计过于前卫的鞋子。不过，詹姆拿着那双鞋付账时，把卡丽娜挑好的鞋也一块儿买了。“给卡丽娜的生日礼物。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，“正好现在就买了，免得我到时候又给忘了……”去年他因为收到霍格沃兹的入学通知书而得以忘形，把卡丽娜的生日抛到了脑后，事后被她冷落了整整两个星期。

从商店出来去麻瓜超市采购时，詹姆一路上叽叽喳喳问个不停。

“这是什么东西？”经过摆放厨用电器的货柜，他的注意力便死死黏在了那些奇形怪状的电器上。“洗碗机。”西里斯走在他旁边给他解释，“能自动洗碗。”

“什么？那不是魔法吗？麻瓜也会用魔法？”

“不是魔法，是麻瓜发明的一种机械，靠的是电……”

艾尔维拉尽可能不介入他们的谈话，以免詹姆的问题一个接一个抛过来，没完没了。她倒是很惊讶西里斯作为一个布莱克，居然对麻瓜的东西如此了解。老实说，从他今天穿着像模像样的麻瓜服饰出现在他们面前开始，她就已经足够震惊了。

“你们晚上想吃什么？”推着购物车走到冷冻食品区，她回过头问这两个聊个没完的男孩子。“我想吃炖牛肉、猪排、炸薯片。”詹姆即刻转过头来，“还有草莓冰淇淋！”

艾尔维拉的视线便转向牛肉和猪肉：“你们今天已经吃过冰淇淋了。”

“那就酒浸果酱布丁。”他转脸去看西里斯，“我记得这些你都吃吧，西里斯？”“嗯。”西里斯含糊地应了一声，目光从艾尔维拉的背影扫过去，“我们晚上还一起吃饭吗？”他还以为晚餐就不用跟艾尔维拉·琼斯一块儿了。

“我爸爸妈妈今天要去一个聚会，晚餐时间赶不回来，所以我们都上维拉家吃。”詹姆没觉得这有什么不好，“她做的酒浸果酱布丁超棒！”

“还有豌豆苗和西蓝花，”坐在推车里的卡丽娜把两包蔬菜拿进篮子里，“妈妈说要多吃蔬菜。”

跟在一边的奥利弗皱起脸，露出厌恶的表情。他最讨厌吃西蓝花。

“妈妈也说要多吃胡萝卜。”艾尔维拉顺手拿过两根胡萝卜。

讨厌胡萝卜的卡丽娜于是也皱起了脸。

将近下午六点，一行人才通过飞路网回到琼斯家的壁炉。

“你们总算回来了！”奥利弗刚刚第一个从壁炉里钻出来，已经下班到家的艾丽西亚便从厨房来到了客厅，“我还担心出了什么事，正准备让汉特下班之后去找你们……噢，看来你们把你们的朋友接过来了，是吗？”

她看到了低头钻出壁炉的西里斯，并迅速打量了这个穿得像麻瓜的男孩儿一番。艾尔维拉最后一个从壁炉里出来，恰好看见母亲眼中的讶异和赞赏：她恐怕也没有料到一个布莱克家族的晚辈会不排斥麻瓜的东西。

“他就是西里斯，艾丽西亚。”詹姆忙不迭介绍道，“西里斯，艾丽西亚是维拉他们的妈妈。”

为了缓解早上被训斥的尴尬，他不再像往常那样打趣地叫艾丽西亚“琼斯夫人”。

“您好，琼斯夫人。”西里斯礼貌地向面前的妇人打招呼。从外貌上看，常人一眼就能瞧出艾丽西亚是艾尔维拉的母亲：她们拥有一样的柔顺褐发、一样的蓝眼睛，甚至一样在打扮上一丝不苟。只不过，艾丽西亚看上去更严厉一些，她的头发被梳成紧紧的发髻，脸上严肃的神情简直可以同麦格教授一较高下。

“没关系，你也可以叫我艾丽西亚。”她说，“欢迎来到戈德里克山谷，西里斯。这身衣服不错。”然后她弯腰抱起他们买回来的食物，招呼他们从壁炉边散开，“好了好了，都去玩儿吧。奥利弗，你去拿点吃的和饮料；卡丽娜，上楼把你的衣服收好，别让煤球和娜娜抓坏了；维拉，来厨房帮我的忙。”

跟在母亲身后走进厨房的时候，艾尔维拉发誓自己听见艾丽西亚小声嘟哝了一句“真是个俊俏的小伙子”。

父亲汉特回家后，也对西里斯·布莱克的到来表达了热烈的欢迎。

“哦，就是你！”一见到家里多出的这个陌生小伙子，汉特就在他的肩头重重地拍了两下，老熟人似的揽着他往屋里走，“我早就想见见你了，小子！詹姆老跟我提起你……快，过来跟我说说看，你们俩是怎么找出那几条密道的？”

晚餐的餐桌上，只有奥利弗一直臭着脸，安静得出奇。可惜身为父亲的汉特还以为儿子只是在经历叛逆期，压根没有关注到他。汉特一直在跟詹姆和西里斯谈论霍格沃兹城堡里的那些密道。

“我们发现新栽的那棵打人柳下面有个入口，”詹姆告诉汉特，“可能也是条密道。不过我们还没进去过，不知道它通往哪里……那棵打人柳太难对付了，有次飞行课我骑着学校的破扫帚经过它旁边，差点儿被它打散架……”

餐桌上一阵唏嘘，奥利弗悄悄冷哼。他现在也开始不满詹姆对他的忽视了。

“卡丽娜？”直到一碗炖牛肉下肚，汉特这个迟钝的父亲才讶异地审视起了对面的小女儿，仿佛刚刚才发觉她坐在那儿，“你今天是不是……不太一样了？好像比平时更可爱了……”

“她穿了今天买的新衣服。”正在给奥利弗盛汤的艾丽西亚说。

“啊，难怪！这一身买得不错，很适合你。”汉特兴高采烈地看向艾尔维拉，“是维拉挑的吗？”

“是布莱克挑的。”艾尔维拉切着盘子里的猪排。

“眼光很好。”汉特给了西里斯一个赞许的拇指，“说起来，你身上那套也不错啊，西里斯……”“是啊，所有人的眼光都比你好。”艾丽西亚皮笑肉不笑地说，“我真不知道你给卡丽娜买那件豹纹裙子的时候脑袋里在想什么。”

所有人都笑了起来，连奥利弗都忍不住低下脑袋偷偷憋笑。

话题又转移到西里斯在格兰芬多的生活，对于他和詹姆在学校里时常大出风头——或者说时不时来个恶作剧的事儿，汉特显然一点儿也不意外。“当然啦，这是天性，我们年轻的时候也这样。”他往自己那份猪排上淋着酱汁，“格兰芬多都豁达大方，也不必担心被排挤，你知道的，大家都会欢迎你。但斯莱特林的气度就不一样了，当时听说分院的结果之后，我可是担心了维拉好一阵……”

他停下来，轻轻打了一个嗝，而后冲艾尔维拉眨眨眼：“后来想想，等将来亲手把一个学院的同学送进阿兹卡班，应该也会是有趣的经历，对吧？维拉。”

“汉特。”艾丽西亚给他一个警告的瞪视。

“真的，汉特。”詹姆不认为这话有失分寸，“那帮斯莱特林真的坏到家了，维拉刚被关禁闭那会儿，他们还欺负她……”

艾丽西亚闻言惊呼：“什么？”她此刻的表情看起来是真的在生气了，又惊又气。

西里斯的视线滑过这对夫妻的脸，他注意到包括两个年纪小的孩子在内，琼斯一家对此事似乎都一无所知。汉特的脸上写满了惊疑，他像其他家人一样将目光转向安静用餐的艾尔维拉：“你没跟我们说啊，宝贝儿。”

“不是什么大事。”艾尔维拉手中的叉子插着一块炖牛肉，她说得轻描淡写，还抬起头来冲对面的詹姆和西里斯一笑，“再说詹姆和布莱克很快就帮我解决了，不是吗？”

“我们炸了那几个家伙的裤子！”詹姆果然兴致昂扬地说起了他们的大杰作，“你真该看看的，汉特！那场面太精彩了！”“后来关禁闭的时候他们又来找琼斯的麻烦，”西里斯也难得体贴地帮着转移话题，嘴边挂着浅淡而愉悦的笑，“正好被我撞见。我小小教训了他们一下——”

他看到坐在另一边的奥利弗竖起了耳朵。

“校医院的庞弗雷夫人那天晚上应该忙坏了，要对付一对疯长的门牙、一张满是疖子的脸，还有一头脑子进水的落汤猪……”西里斯省去对过程的描述，又对皱起眉头的艾丽西亚微笑着致歉，“抱歉，艾丽西亚。”

她在圣芒戈当过护士，应该最能体会庞弗雷夫人的辛苦。

“我就当没听见。”艾丽西亚摇摇头起身，“来吧维拉，跟我一起去端布丁。”

母女俩来到厨房，她转过脸对女儿抛去不赞同的目光：“你不能总是报喜不报忧，知道吗，孩子？”“真的只是小事，妈妈。”艾尔维拉苦笑，端起两叠酒浸果酱布丁，“你可以写信去问爱丽莎。”

艾丽西亚怀疑地看她一眼，不再纠缠这个话题。

“汉特，艾丽西亚，卡丽娜，奥利弗。”离开厨房以前，她用一种莫测的眼神打量艾尔维拉，“还有‘琼斯’，嗯？看样子你和布莱克家的小伙子关系不大好，对吗？”

艾尔维拉的眼神飘忽起来，她假装没有听懂母亲的话。

这晚直到晚上九点，波特夫妇才回到戈德里克山谷，从琼斯家接走了詹姆和西里斯。

“我们收到你妈妈的回信了，西里斯。”弗里芒特先生告诉西里斯这个好消息，“你弟弟也让你们的家养小精灵送来了你的行李，不出意外的话，你可以一直住到暑假结束。”

晚上，他们把一张小床挪到了詹姆的房间。波特家虽然也是古老的巫师家族，却不像布莱克家那样重视祖宅，他们每一代人都有自己的房子，波特夫妇也一样。和琼斯家很像，波特夫妇带着詹姆住的是一幢两层的独栋屋子，空间不如布莱克家族在格里莫广场的祖宅大，但到处都很新，布置得也十分温暖。他们有两间客房，可西里斯和詹姆都更愿意睡一间卧室，就像在霍格沃兹的宿舍。

“反正也够大。”詹姆是这么说的。

弗里芒特先生对此毫无意见，尤菲米娅夫人则把他们赶去了盥洗室刷牙。

睡前詹姆不停计划着这个暑假该怎么过：“我们上午可以练会儿魁地奇，下个学期我一定要进格兰芬多的球队……下午就到附近玩，后面的森林里有很多兔子洞，还有狼……对了，那间闹鬼的教堂，我一定要带你去看看……”

说着说着，他就打起了呼噜，沉沉睡过去。

西里斯躺在另一张床上，两手正在脑后，望着贴了墙纸的天花板：那上面是一张巨大的、詹姆幼年时的照片，他骑在玩具飞天扫帚上，张大嘴哈哈笑着，一会儿飞出了天花板，一会儿又飞回来，偶尔停下来打量那盏凸出画面的吊灯，像在打什么坏主意……

西里斯今天也很累，可他这会儿仍兴奋得睡不着。他回忆着这天发生的所有事情，这一切都来得太快、太顺利了……他上午还被关在布莱克家那座阴冷、老旧、毫无人情味的宅子里，试图用永久粘贴咒在自己房间的墙上贴麻瓜比基尼女郎的招贴画——他希望这能让他的母亲把他赶出家去——然后，快到中午的时候，詹姆就突然出现在了那里。母亲很生气……但这不算什么，西里斯就没有哪次看见她不生气的，从小她就恨他，而自从他被分进格兰芬多，她就巴不得他哪天死在外面……

在柔软的床垫上翻了个身，西里斯闭上眼，决定不去想这些不痛快的事。他接着回想詹姆的出现：他站在二楼的客厅里，观察玻璃橱柜中的那些黑魔法物件……西里斯下楼后，和他一块儿离开那座宅子，跑上麻瓜的街道。街上的空气那么轻……他们在麻瓜的餐厅大吃了一顿，又去逛了麻瓜的商店……晚餐也很棒，出乎意料的棒。

西里斯又翻了一个身。他的脑海中浮现出琼斯一家人的面孔，他发现他既喜欢波特夫妇，也喜欢琼斯一家。西里斯甚至觉得琼斯家的房子也不错，虽然他们的家境比不上波特家，屋子里也有些拥挤……但很温馨，非常温馨。在那样的环境里、在那样的家人之间，艾尔维拉·琼斯似乎也变得不再那么讨厌。

是啊，西里斯在黑暗中睁开眼。他记起汉特说过的话。

“汉特说的没错，”他想，“格兰芬多豁达大方，他们欢迎任何人加入他们。所以在琼斯家，即便艾尔维拉·琼斯是个斯莱特林，也能被毫无差别地喜欢。”就像西里斯自己在格兰芬多得到的待遇。

而现在，出了霍格沃兹，只要来到波特家，他也就和她一样了。

想到这里，西里斯重新合上眼。

现在，他是真的困了。


	13. 婚礼的意外

“等等，西里斯！”

西里斯·布莱克刹住要将手里的鬼飞球抛出去的动作，瞧见不远处的詹姆忽然在空中拐了个大弯，快速向什么地方冲去。视线朝那个方向一转，西里斯发现詹姆是在追一只飞往戈德里克山谷村落的棕色猫头鹰。

“快点，我们追过去，那是埃布尔，维拉他们家的猫头鹰！”詹姆骑在扫帚上扭过头来冲西里斯大喊。

西里斯思索片刻，便把鬼飞球夹到胳膊底下，一手握住扫帚柄往他离开的方向追去。他们飞越大片的山林，经过麻瓜聚居的村落，看见蜿蜒山路上如玩具大小般的汽车缓缓移动……西里斯不确定有没有麻瓜看到他和詹姆，他正分神想着詹姆追那只猫头鹰是为了恶作剧还是别的什么。

几分钟后，飞在前面的詹姆扑住了猫头鹰埃布尔。要抓住这么大一只猫头鹰可不容易，更何况埃布尔一面挣扎一面发出愤怒的叫声，詹姆整个人从扫帚上扑下来才没让埃布尔扑棱不停的翅膀从怀中逃脱。

“别动，埃布尔……”詹姆狼狈地坐在地上，奋力拽下埃布尔爪子上绑着的信，“我就想看看你带来了谁的信……嘶……”

信被抢走，埃布尔终于挣脱他的胳膊，飞到他头顶使劲拿翅膀扑打他，用尖尖的喙恼火地啄他的脑袋。西里斯也骑着扫帚降落了，他看了眼拼命对抗埃布尔的詹姆，又抬头看向前方正朝这儿跑过来的艾尔维拉·琼斯——她刚从霍克家出来，手里还拿着一卷借来的《预言家日报》。

“詹姆！”她扬声喊道，“你在搞什么！”

艾尔维拉冲到詹姆跟前，趁着埃布尔还在报复性地啄他，一把抢过了他手中的信。埃布尔见信已物归原主，才最后狠啄一下詹姆的额角，余怒未消地咕咕叫着飞开。

“是伊万斯给你写的信！”詹姆揉着被啄痛的额头，龇牙咧嘴地嚷嚷起来，“你们果然在通信……”“你最近真的越来越过分了。”艾尔维拉像是没听见他的话，一手叉腰气势汹汹地瞪着他，那模样跟她的母亲艾丽西亚几乎一模一样，“居然去抓埃布尔——就为了拦截莉莉的信——”

詹姆显然没有抓住重点：“你已经开始管她叫莉莉了？！”

旁观的西里斯轻笑一声。艾尔维拉瞪大眼睛，似乎也被詹姆气得没脾气了。西里斯这时才发现她的脸色看起来比平时要苍白。

“不要再让我发现第二次，詹姆。”她留下这句警告，转身走向琼斯家的房子。

西里斯慢条斯理地走上前，伸出一只手将詹姆拉起来，“你干嘛要拦截伊万斯的信？”

“我想知道伊万斯住在哪里。”詹姆抓住他的手起身，拍了拍满屁股的尘土，“那天在火车上，我看到她把她的地址塞给维拉了。维拉这个小气鬼，一直不肯告诉我……”

“你要给伊万斯写信的话，直接让猫头鹰送不就行了。”西里斯弯腰把詹姆遗落在一旁的飞天扫帚也捡起来，“反正它们都找得到收件人。”

“我——”詹姆接过飞天扫帚，突然变得有些欲言又止，“我不是——想给她写信。”

“那你是想干什么？”没大在意他反常的反应，西里斯抬起胳膊看了看手腕上那块麻瓜手表：已经快要到午饭时间，他们正好该回波特家帮尤菲米娅布置餐桌……当然，尤菲米娅也可以用魔法操作，但孩子们总还是该帮些忙的。西里斯于是拿起自己拿把扫帚，对詹姆招招手：“走吧，回去了。”

詹姆小跑着跟上来。

“我想去找她。”他好像突然打定了主意，口气笃定地开口，“我想去找她，西里斯。你说如果我邀请她跟我出去玩儿，她会答应吗？”

西里斯反应了一下，才意识到詹姆说的不是艾尔维拉·琼斯，而是莉莉·伊万斯。脚步不由得顿下来，西里斯侧过身，不可思议地看上差点跟自己撞一块儿的詹姆。

“没搞错吧，兄弟？你喜欢伊万斯？”

没想到西里斯会这么直接地说出来，詹姆的耳朵尖儿有些泛红。

“啊，呃，算是吧。”他挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，“我想追她。”

“……好吧。”西里斯又重新迈开脚步。他回想起过去那一学年詹姆在霍格沃兹的所作所为：打压鼻涕精，和伊万斯吵架，挑衅鼻涕精，想方设法把伊万斯拉到自己的阵营……好吧，现在想想，詹姆似乎已经表现得很明显了。西里斯想不通自己怎么没有早点发现？他一直以为詹姆招惹莉莉·伊万斯是因为他讨厌鼻涕精——这也说得通，不是吗？

“那么，”詹姆走到他身边，“你觉得她会答应吗？”

“答应什么？”西里斯走神了。

“跟我一起出去玩儿啊。”

“说不准。”他回过神来，“先想办法弄到她的住址吧。”

西里斯不认为艾尔维拉会把莉莉·伊万斯的地址给詹姆，他甚至怀疑她早已经把那张纸条给烧了。让西里斯不太痛快的是，他觉得艾尔维拉应该早就看出了詹姆的心思，比西里斯更早。

“你是什么时候喜欢她的？”他又随意问了詹姆一句。

“啊？呃……我也说不清楚。”詹姆的声音听上去有点茫然。

老实说，西里斯感觉这事儿很莫名其妙。他承认莉莉·伊万斯长得很漂亮，但她讲话实在太刻薄，一点儿也不招人喜欢——虽然西里斯也不认为自己会喜欢那种满口甜言蜜语的姑娘，但是……总之，他不明白詹姆怎么会喜欢这样一个女孩儿。西里斯试着想象詹姆像那个莫林·霍克见到艾尔维拉·琼斯时的反应一样，一看到莉莉·伊万斯就傻乎乎地脸红结巴——呃，他想象不下去了，尽管这似乎是大多数人的必经阶段。

“到时候去参加安多米达的婚礼，”西里斯慢慢说道，“我建议你找个机会向泰德请教一下，怎么把女孩子追到手。”

他已经写信给堂姐安多米达，告知他住到戈德里克山谷的经过。西里斯猜想，很快他就能收到安多米达的回信，她一定也会邀请波特家去参加她的婚礼。

不出所料，这天下午西里斯就收到了回信。只是安多米达不仅邀请了波特一家，还邀请了同样居住在戈德里克山谷的琼斯一家。于是西里斯带上随信附上的请柬，在晚餐前叩响了琼斯家的大门。

开门的是奥利弗。

“有什么事吗？”这个黑头发的小家伙堵在门口，摆出一副不欢迎西里斯进屋的姿态。

虽然不明白奥利弗为什么讨厌自己，但西里斯还不至于同这种小鬼计较。他看向屋内，琼斯家今天好像有点儿古怪，卡丽娜没有好奇地跑下楼，厨房那边也没有传来艾尔维拉忙碌的声音，而此刻站在西里斯面前的奥利弗穿着在家里才穿的旧袍子，像是一整天都没有出过门。

“汉特和艾丽西亚回来了吗？”西里斯问他。

“没有。”奥利弗干巴巴地说，“他们今晚不回来。”

西里斯顿了一下，把快到嘴边的那句“那琼斯在吗”咽了回去。琼斯夫妇不在家时，一贯是艾尔维拉做主的。不过现在西里斯也不大想看到她。他的脑海中闪过上午同詹姆抢信时，她有些苍白的脸。但那张脸也只是一闪而过而已。

“好吧，那我明天再过来。”西里斯故意揉了把奥利弗的脑袋，转身摆摆手离开。他听见了奥利弗气呼呼地关上门的动静。

一个小时过后，戈德里克山谷渐渐被夜色笼罩，波特家愉快的晚餐尚未结束，就被门铃声打断。过来敲门的是琼斯家最小的孩子卡丽娜。

“尤菲米娅……”可怜的小姑娘顶着一头爆炸头似的脑袋，身上穿的还是一件晨衣，她抱着去年圣诞节收到的兔子玩偶，站在波特家的门廊大哭不止：“怎么办……维拉生病了……我跟奥利弗点不了壁炉的火，联系不到爸爸妈妈……维拉她一直没醒来……”

“什么？”坐在餐桌边上的詹姆吓了一跳，“上午她还好好的呢！”

波特夫妇急急忙忙带着三个孩子赶到琼斯家时，奥利弗才刚刚灰头土脸地从壁炉里爬出来。他似乎正试着给壁炉点火，好联系在圣芒戈值班的母亲艾丽西亚，但他显然失败了。厨房里呈现着一种混乱的状态：池子里躺着一筐洗好的土豆，其中一颗刚刚削了一半的皮，小刀就掉落在旁边；炉子上的火已经熄灭，锅中的水却早已溢出大片；盛沙拉的碗里苹果氧化成了难看的土色……

餐桌上摆着两只碗、空掉的燕麦盒子，还有一瓶忘记被放回冰箱的牛奶。或许是奥利弗把它们找出来给妹妹填肚子的，但这点儿食物很显然无法对付两个孩子的两顿正餐。

“都说了维拉只是感冒，”他瞪了眼牵着尤菲米娅的手抽抽搭搭的卡丽娜，“你干嘛把大家都找过来？”

艾尔维拉的样子看起来的确不像卡丽娜描述的那样严重：她躺在客厅的沙发上，侧着脑袋沉沉睡着，身上是奥利弗胡乱给她盖上的薄毯。在她手边的小桌上，还有一只小小的玻璃试剂瓶，里边剩下了半瓶淡黄色的药剂。

“没错，是退烧药。”弗里芒特检查过药剂，很快便判断出来，“应该是维拉自己配的……看上去还很新鲜。奥利弗，家里是不是没有退烧药了？”

奥利弗脸色有点儿发白地点了点头：“有一瓶已经过期了。”

“配得不错，没什么问题。”在试剂瓶的瓶口小心闻了闻，弗里芒特得出结论，“只是维拉可能烧得有点儿糊涂了，多加了几滴艾草浸液，所以睡得比较沉……没关系，不用担心，卡丽娜，她睡够了就会醒来的。”“烧也已经退了。”跪在沙发边的尤菲米娅轻柔地抚摸了一下艾尔维拉的额头。

兄妹俩这才松了口气。

“好了，先去我们那儿吃晚餐吧，你们一定是饿坏了。”弗里芒特扶住这两个孩子的肩膀，“詹姆，西里斯——你们留下陪着维拉，好吗？等她醒过来。”

已经饱餐过的詹姆和西里斯便留在了琼斯家。

“维拉也真够可以的，自己发着烧配的药都敢喝。”詹姆盘腿坐到沙发前的地毯上，拿着那瓶退烧药闻了又看。

“O等生大概都有自信不会把自己毒死吧。”西里斯翻着茶几底下的药箱，想找找还有没有看上去像自制的药剂。很快就坐不住的詹姆东看看西看看，突然伸过脑袋神秘兮兮地问他：“我要不要现在上去她的房间找找那张纸条？”

“什么纸条？”

“伊万斯的地址。”

“噢。”手里拿起一瓶止咳药，西里斯瞥了眼还在熟睡的艾尔维拉，“那就去吧。”

詹姆敏捷地爬起来：“替我看着她。”说完便猫着腰轻车熟路地溜上了楼。

客厅里只剩下西里斯和艾尔维拉两个人。他检查完药箱，将它放回原处，而后抬起胳膊搭上单人沙发的靠背，转头看向睡在一旁的艾尔维拉。西里斯能够理解卡丽娜为何慌张：像艾尔维拉·琼斯这样一个一肚子坏水的女巫，忽然就这么一动不动地睡着了，怎么也叫不醒……确实挺吓人的。

谁知道她是真睡还是装睡，万一她下一秒就跳起来给他来一个“门牙赛大棒”呢？

西里斯这么想着，伸出手捏住了艾尔维拉的鼻子，等着看她会有什么反应。

什么反应也没有。

过了一会儿，他倍感无趣地收回手。现在他相信她是真的睡着了，因此他又琢磨着要不要利用这个机会来点儿恶作剧，比如给她的下巴上加一颗难看的毛痣……

手已经摸向口袋里的魔杖，西里斯却不经意间注意到艾尔维拉靠近沙发靠背的那只手里似乎握着什么东西。他想了一下，站起身把那东西拿过来——是一份麻瓜的报纸。略微皱起眉头，西里斯看看手中麻瓜的报纸，再看看茶几上那份《预言家日报》，不明白艾尔维拉·琼斯为什么这么喜欢看报纸。

他坐回单人沙发上，拿着这两份报纸无所事事地翻阅起来。

《预言家日报》刊登的都是些无聊的陈词滥调，还有一篇又臭又长的巫师纯血论文章，质疑霍格沃兹接收麻瓜家庭出身的巫师。文章里提到一个叫“伏地魔”的人，似乎是最新出现的倡导极端纯血主义的领袖。西里斯粗略地扫了一眼，懒于细看，直接将报纸扔到一旁，又翻看起了麻瓜的报纸：这种照片不会活动的报纸显然更加无聊，广告很多，还有挤在角落位置的流浪汉离奇死亡的新闻……

艾尔维拉睁开沉重的眼皮，首先看到的就是在茶几上追着一个红点扑来扑去的黑猫娜娜。

她挪动一下脑袋，看到西里斯·布莱克就坐在旁边的单人沙发上，懒洋洋地歪着身子支着脑袋，拿手里的魔杖操纵那个发光的红点，把娜娜引诱得上蹿下跳。

“布莱克。”艾尔维拉从干涩的嗓子眼里挤出声音，慢慢爬坐起来。薄毯从她身上滑下，沙发脚边的黑猫煤球猛扑过去，对着毯子又咬又挠。

“你醒了？”西里斯轻轻挥动一下魔杖，那个晃动的红点便消失了踪影，“卡丽娜和奥利弗在詹姆家吃饭。”

艾尔维拉倚着软绵绵的沙发靠背，感到头仍有些昏昏沉沉。她毫无表情地看向小桌上的试剂瓶：“我配的药有问题，对不对？”“是啊，真难得。”西里斯看着左顾右盼找红点儿的娜娜，不痛不痒地讽刺道，“斯拉格霍恩教授知道了恐怕会很失望。”

“你翻过我的报纸了。”艾尔维拉盯住他手边的那叠报纸，对他的讥讽不予理会。

谁知西里斯索性也对她的话置若罔闻，直接从口袋里取出一份请柬，搁在了茶几上。“婚礼请柬。”他言简意赅地解释，“安多米达邀请你们去参加她的婚礼，就在后天。汉特和艾丽西亚有时间么？”

艾尔维拉沉默了许久。西里斯靠向沙发的软垫，发现她的脸色仍然十分苍白。

“布莱克家还会不会有其他人过去？”直到对上他的视线，她才冷不丁问道。

“你在说笑吗？”他冷淡地扯了扯嘴角，“他们要是打算去参加婚礼，我就不会到这儿来了。”

艾尔维拉不答腔。她平静地、面无表情地同他对视，那双总是水盈盈的蓝眼睛变得如同冰块一般没有温度，眼神里是此前从未表露过的怀疑与探究。西里斯突然意识到她的问题不是他所理解的那个意思。她此刻看他就像在看一个敌人，那只抓着毯子一角的手似乎也抓住了口袋里的魔杖。哪怕是之前在变形术课教室外的走廊上对峙时，艾尔维拉·琼斯也没拿这种眼神看过他。

下意识地握紧了手里的魔杖，西里斯眯起眼凝视她。

“你想说什么，琼斯？”

两人的目光危险地交缠在一起，可这种诡异的状态只持续了几秒钟，便被詹姆下楼的动静打破了。“西里斯——”詹姆还以为艾尔维拉没有醒来，三步并作两步地跑下楼冲进客厅，见着沙发上已经坐起身的艾尔维拉，才险险刹住脚步。

“啊——维拉，你醒啦？”

艾尔维拉深深看他一眼：“你上楼干嘛去了，詹姆？”

这天晚上回到波特家以后，西里斯·布莱克一直有些心不在焉。

他和詹姆睡前还在像前几天一样玩一只玩具金飞贼，可是当金飞贼绕着西里斯的脑袋飞了好几圈后，他没有去抓它，而是不耐烦地挥一下手将它打开了。詹姆后知后觉地察觉到好友的不对劲：“怎么了西里斯？”

“我突然想起一件事。”西里斯仰头倒到自己那张软绵绵的床上，“从家里出来那天，我妈妈警告我，说不要让她发现我出现在安多米达的婚礼上。”

“这有什么可担心的，”詹姆也还记得那天布莱克夫人的咆哮，“你们家又不会有别的人去参加婚礼，谁会这么多嘴告诉你妈妈？”

“没错。”西里斯呢喃着，抬手捉住重新颤巍巍飞起来的金飞贼玩具，“所以才奇怪。”

不论如何，在第三天的早晨，他们还是换上了麻瓜的晨礼服，出发去参加安多米达的婚礼。琼斯家的孩子们也应邀前往，只可惜艾丽西亚这天恰好有推不掉的值班，只能在临出发前托西里斯向安多米达转达祝福和歉意。

“汉特什么时候到？”从拥挤的麻瓜出租车里下来，西里斯弯腰绅士地拉出艾尔维拉，小声问道。“我也不知道。”她的声音更小，嘀嘀咕咕，像极了自言自语，“爸爸只是说他会来……”

西里斯怀疑她感冒还没有痊愈，满嘴胡话。他松开她的手，又将卡丽娜从车里拉了出来。

“西里斯，你今天真帅。”穿着泡泡袖小礼裙的卡丽娜开心地说，“麻瓜的礼服真好看呀……”

婚礼在一座郊外的小教堂举行，来宾几乎全都是麻瓜，也有卡丽娜这般年纪的小孩儿，不认生地上前来打招呼。波特夫妇同新郎泰德·唐克斯的父母聊了起来，西里斯和詹姆很快被跟着父母前来参加婚礼的麻瓜女孩儿们缠住——卡丽娜说得对，西里斯原本就长得英俊非凡，穿上正装以后更是鹤立鸡群，谁都能在人群中一眼把他找出来；詹姆长得其实也不错，只是他平时对自己的形象审美有些非主流，这会儿穿上了礼服、用速顺滑发剂抚顺了乱糟糟的头发，也是英俊夺目的。

艾尔维拉却无暇欣赏这两人的风采，这是她头一次参加按麻瓜习俗举办的婚礼，但她心事重重，一路上都紧紧牵着卡丽娜的手，尽可能让自己的笑容看上去自然一些。带着卡丽娜和奥利弗在波特夫妇他们后面那一排的教堂长椅上坐下时，艾尔维拉听见奥利弗身边的那两个麻瓜小女孩儿在叽叽喳喳地向他提问。

“你平常都看什么电视节目？”

“什么？电视节目？”

奥利弗的表情十分惊恐。他还处在讨厌和女孩子玩在一块儿的年纪，面对这两个麻瓜小姑娘时的反应就好像在拒绝传染病菌的靠近。艾尔维拉没去帮他，而是伸出手阻止卡丽娜把口袋里的巧克力蛙塞给前排的一个小男孩儿。

“嘿，”一只手毫无征兆地拍了下艾尔维拉的肩膀，“你们是新娘那边的还是新郎那边的？”

艾尔维拉回过头，对上后排一个麻瓜男孩儿的视线：他看起来有十五六岁的年纪，金发碧眼，脑袋扁平，满脸的雀斑，伏在椅背上的胳膊结实粗壮。

“我们是新娘的朋友。”艾尔维拉礼貌地回答。

“我猜也是。”男孩儿咧开嘴古怪地笑起来，反手拿大拇指指了指不远处还在应付几个姑娘的西里斯·布莱克，“我看到你们是跟那家伙一起进来的——我认得他，他是新娘的堂弟。”男孩儿把脑袋凑近了一些，“这么说，你们也跟他是一类人了？”

艾尔维拉挑眉：“什么意思？”

“该怎么说呢，你难道不明白吗？”他故意摆出神秘莫测的表情，细声细语道，“疯言疯语，精神不太正常……我听见你们说的那个词了，‘麻瓜’，对不对？那到底是哪儿的新鲜词汇，嗯？”

“喂，麦尔斯。”一道冷冰冰的声音倏尔横了进来。西里斯朝他们走过来，脚步停在了这个名叫麦尔斯的男孩儿身边，英俊的脸上没有温度，一双浅灰色的眼睛目光阴冷：“别招惹她，知道吗？”

“哇，哇，哇。”麦尔斯不安好心地笑着，晃了晃他的扁脑袋，“这么有绅士风度啊，布莱克。她是你刚交的女朋友么？”“关你什么事？”不知是想起了什么，西里斯的嘴边浮现出一个冷酷到近乎残忍的微笑，“除非你还没有吃够苦头，是吗？你那熨斗脑袋不会这么健忘吧？”

艾尔维拉眨了眨眼，发现金发碧眼的男孩儿脸色变得铁青。他不再同他们交谈，转过身去和同伴咬起了耳朵。

西里斯在艾尔维拉身旁的空位坐下，扯一扯颈前的领结。它似乎让他不太舒服。

“谢谢。”她轻声道谢。

“不客气。”实际上他的语气听起来才一点儿也不客气，“你今天怎么一直不在状态？”

这是西里斯少有的主动向她提问的时候。艾尔维拉受宠若惊地看了他一眼。

“我在想别的事。”她说。

西里斯望着前面的唐克斯夫妇，不再说话了。

婚礼正式开始后，头戴长长白纱的新娘踩着红毯走进了教堂。她有一头柔软的浅褐色长发、一双又大又温柔的灰色眼睛，手捧白色的花束，一身白衫、白裙，发丝间的花环也是纯洁的白色。教堂里的女孩儿们几乎都看呆了。这种纯洁的、没有杂质的颜色，令整个婚礼仪式变得更加的庄重和神圣。

“我会信任你，尊敬你；我将和你一起欢笑，一起哭泣。我会忠诚地爱着你，无论未来是好是坏、是艰难还是安乐，我都会陪你一起度过。无论准备迎接什么样的生活，我都会一直守护在这里。就像我伸出手让你紧握住一样，我会将我的生命交付于你……”

漫长的宣誓过程中，艾尔维拉惊讶地发现卡丽娜居然有些热泪盈眶。

“麻瓜的婚礼誓词真是太浪漫了。”她忧愁而又羡慕地轻轻说道。

“你才七岁呢，卡丽娜。”艾尔维拉抚摸她的小脑袋，希望她能清醒一点。

“这不算什么，卡丽娜。”已经坐去他们前面那一排的詹姆扭头笑嘻嘻地开口，“我们巫师的婚礼比这‘浪漫’多了。”

艾尔维拉十分怀疑他口中的“浪漫”与卡丽娜所谓的“浪漫”不是同一个概念。

“是啊。”坐在詹姆身边的西里斯也回头接茬，嘴边的笑容和语气都慵懒而随意，“巫师的婚礼上是可以立牢不可破的誓言的，那才叫真正的将生命交付于对方呢。”

卡丽娜懵懵懂懂地问：“什么是牢不可破的誓言？”

“一种不好的习俗。”艾尔维拉赶在两个男孩儿之前耐心地解释，“在婚礼上立牢不可破的誓言是很极端的。”她知道有的古老的巫师家族会有这样的习惯，但在她看来那是一种陋习。巫师们很少离异，可既然离异被写进了巫师法律，就代表它有它存在的合理性，用牢不可破的誓言拴住两个感情破裂的男女实属不妥。

再说，艾尔维拉心想，爸爸妈妈就没有在婚礼上立过什么牢不可破的誓言，他们的感情可比某些立了誓的夫妻要牢靠多了。

“你最好不要相信你姐姐的话，卡丽娜。”西里斯瞥了眼艾尔维拉，丝毫不掩饰口气里的轻蔑，“一对恋人如果连拿生命立誓相守一生的勇气都没有，当然还是不要结婚更好。”

“不会的，卡丽娜。”艾尔维拉没去瞧他的脸，只是面带微笑，继续轻抚卡丽娜的头发，“爸爸妈妈就没有立什么牢不可破的誓言。我将来结婚也不会立的。”

虽然不懂其中的深意，但卡丽娜听出了西里斯和艾尔维拉的意见相左。因此卡丽娜乖巧地坐好观看婚礼仪式，没有再接着提问。她在心里暗自庆幸：还好西里斯不会当维拉的男朋友，不然以后结婚可要怎么办呢？

仪式结束后的祝贺氛围让小女孩儿很快就把这个小小的插曲抛到了脑后。

新娘挽着新郎的胳膊走出教堂，红毯两边的人们冲他们撒起了各种颜色的纸屑。卡丽娜在五彩缤纷的纸屑雨中兴奋得上蹦下跳，险些和艾尔维拉他们走散。宾客们穿过斜斜的草坪，走向一英里外的花园小别墅。婚礼派对将在别墅内举行。

艾尔维拉紧紧牵着卡丽娜和奥利弗，低声劝奥利弗安分一点儿——他认为自己已经是个大男孩了，牵着姐姐走路非常丢脸。

“你平常都不牵我的！”他愤愤地抱怨。

“听话，奥利弗。”艾尔维拉没有妥协，她时不时向周围张望，寻找迟迟没有出现的父亲，“今天不一样……”

变故仿佛是发生在一个瞬间的事。

眨眼之间，四周的草坪上就凭空出现了十几个人影。他们都穿着巫师的斗篷、戴着兜帽，脸庞被面具遮罩。艾尔维拉第一时间发现了他们，她感到脑仁一紧，条件反射地攥着奥利弗和卡丽娜的手刹住了脚步。而此时那十几个戴面具的巫师已经从四面八方向参加婚礼的人群逼近，她看到他们掏出了魔杖，对着人群念出咒语——

“啊——”

尖叫声霎时刺破万里无云的晴空！

好几个麻瓜宾客的衣服燃起了火花，还有几道身影姿态诡异地飘浮到了半空中。人们被这突如其来的异象吓坏了，惊声尖叫着逃窜。那些戴兜帽的巫师聚集到了一起，一面发出刺耳的哄笑和尖叫，一面对试图逃跑的麻瓜宾客发射咒语。

艾尔维拉认出了一个飘起来的人影：那是在教堂里同她说过话的麦尔斯，他脑袋朝下地被吊在半空中，惊怖的神情凝固在脸上。

这时又有十来个巫师从天而降，她一眼找到了父亲汉特的身影，他离那个把麦尔斯吊起来的巫师最近，拔出魔杖便冲着对方大声喊道：“昏昏倒地！”

其他的傲罗也向肇事者发动了攻击，一时间草坪上咒语嗖嗖四射。

“趴下！”艾尔维拉拽倒还在发愣的弟弟妹妹，迅速把他们按到地上，躲过两道飞过来的昏迷咒。她听见那群戴面具的巫师开始反击，他们使用的不是像昏迷咒这样没有杀伤力的咒语，而是令她毛骨悚然、浑身冰冷的违禁黑魔法。

“飞沙走石！”

“霹雳爆炸！”

“钻心剜骨！”

艾尔维拉掏出魔杖的手顿住了。她突然觉得自己的胳膊仿佛有千斤重。

不可饶恕咒，她想。他们在使用不可饶恕咒。

“汉特！穆迪！”詹姆的声音在远处响起，艾尔维拉转头看过去，远远瞧见他正握着魔杖冲向还在激战的汉特，冲着一个想要从背后偷袭汉特的面具巫师吼道：“除你武器！”

艾尔维拉眼看着那个巫师手中的魔杖弹开，余光又瞥见左前方一个身影将魔杖指向了她：“粉身碎骨！”

趴在艾尔维拉脚边的卡丽娜尖叫起来，奥利弗第一时间扑过去紧紧护在她身上。

艾尔维拉飞快地挥动手里的魔杖：“盔甲护身！”

“盔甲护身！”另一道声音几乎同时响起，她看见自己发射出的那道咒语和另外一道铁甲咒同时护住了自己。艾尔维拉循着咒语飞来的方向望去，只见西里斯就站在距离她几步远的地方，手中的魔杖一挥，又对攻击她的那个巫师抛去一道缴械咒：“除你武器！”

对方早有预料般闪开，却并不恋战，忽而消失在了原地。


	14. 纯血论

“你们几个怎么样？”

汉特·琼斯脚步匆匆地赶到自己的儿女跟前，蹲下身喘着气查看三个孩子的脸。继那个攻击艾尔维拉的巫师之后，其他戴面具的巫师也纷纷消失，正如他们出现时一样，幻影移形。艾尔维拉跪坐在草坪上，揽着奥利弗和卡丽娜，右手还牢牢握着魔杖。卡丽娜明显吓坏了，她从来没有见过这样的阵仗，惊声尖叫过后便呆呆地坐在那里，一只手抱着哥哥奥利弗的胳膊；奥利弗脸色惨白，他抓着卡丽娜巴在自己胳膊上的那只小手，身体仍倾斜着护在她跟前，眼球不安地转动、四处察看，像是担心再从哪里冒出一个刽子手，向他们扔来一个恶咒。

“没事，没有人受伤。”艾尔维拉的声音还算镇定，她的面色也很是苍白，但整个人看上去并没有受到过多的惊吓。她转过头去看站在旁边的西里斯·布莱克：“你没有受伤吧，布莱克？”

没有想到她还会询问自己，西里斯一愣，感受到汉特向他抛来的关切的目光，便摇了摇头，垂下紧握魔杖的手：“没有。”

汉特松了口气，绷着脸走上前紧紧抱了他一下，拍拍他的肩膀：“干得不错，孩子。”

然后汉特松开西里斯，回到儿女身边，弯腰抱起了还在发愣的卡丽娜。

“詹姆呢？”艾尔维拉扶着奥利弗的肩膀问父亲，“还有波特夫人和波特先生……”

“他们在一块儿，在处理麻瓜们受的伤。”汉特轻柔地捋着卡丽娜的背，小姑娘的身子抖动一下，低声哭了起来。

“怎么样了？没有人受伤吧？”新娘安多米达·唐克斯快步朝他们走过来，她扫了这儿一圈，目光最终落在自己的堂弟身上，“西里斯？”

“我没事。”西里斯收起了魔杖，“泰德呢？”

“他也很好。”安多米达走上前给了他一个拥抱。

“除了最开始遭到攻击的几个麻瓜，没有人受伤。”汉特轻拍着卡丽娜的背说道。

“但是也没有一个人被抓到——汉特！”一道粗哑的声音传过来，在场的人都不约而同将视线向声源处移去：阿拉斯托·穆迪迈着极快的脚步走到他们面前，一头深灰色的短发下是一张爬着好几道狰狞疤痕的窄瘦的脸，小小的黑眼珠子冒着狠厉的火光，横眉怒目的模样和粗重的口气都十分吓人：“我早就说过，他们不可能放过这次机会——”

“没人能想到他们会同时在伦敦和这里出现，穆迪。”汉特不得不疲惫地打断他，又抱着卡丽娜转向安多米达，“很抱歉，唐克斯夫人。”

“这不是你们的错。”她摇摇头，“从我决定要嫁给泰德开始，我就已经做好准备迎接这一切了。”

艾尔维拉直到这时才好好将这位新娘打量了一番：安多米达的头纱已经不见，头顶白色的花环也歪向一边，她戴着新娘手套的右手握着她的魔杖，身姿挺拔、目光坚定，全然不因此刻狼狈的影响和混乱的状态而动摇。

“或许克劳奇是对的，”这时另一名小个子的傲罗来到他们中间，他的神情显得焦虑而紧张，“你们都看到了，他们在使用不可饶恕咒。如果我们不能采取同等的手段对付他们，那任何一次抓捕行动都只会是消极防守……我们抓不到他们的，不可能抓到。”

阿拉斯托·穆迪不耐烦地挥动了一下手里的魔杖，让不远处一个惊魂未定的麻瓜小孩昏睡过去。穆迪嘴里没好气地道：“闭嘴吧，我不管巴蒂·克劳奇是怎么说的，这里没有人想把自己降低到他们那个档次上。”他的话音刚落下，那个孩子身边便出现了一名巫师，开始给昏迷中的孩子念遗忘咒。

小个子傲罗面如菜色地张了张嘴，没再说话。弗里芒特走了过来，他的身后跟着搀扶着尤菲米娅的詹姆。“还好，我带来的魔药还够用。”与汉特交换了一个眼神，弗里芒特又看看周围，“记忆注销指挥部的人都过来了吧？”

“都到了，已经在行动。”汉特把怀里的卡丽娜交给朝他伸出手的尤菲米娅，“谢谢你帮忙，弗里芒特。”

“你小子今天干得不错，”穆迪的小眼睛看了眼詹姆，粗声粗气地道，“没捣乱，而且发挥超常。”

詹姆龇牙笑了下，不敢吭声。他更小的时候曾经因为恶作剧而被穆迪教训过，那次惨痛的经历给詹姆留下了阴影，他从不敢在穆迪眼皮底下造次。

尤菲米娅接过卡丽娜，忧心忡忡地摇头：“我还是希望孩子们不要再被卷入这种事了。”她年纪大了，已经经受不住太过惊险的场合。

确认了大家都没有大碍，西里斯将视线挪回身旁的艾尔维拉和奥利弗身上。此时艾尔维拉低头在奥利弗耳旁说话：“能站起来吗？还是再坐会儿？你今天保护了卡丽娜，奥利弗。真是个好样的男子汉。”

“我……我能站起来。”奥利弗微微红了脸，倔强地支着他僵硬的双腿爬起身，而后慢慢走到詹姆身边：“詹姆……”

西里斯目送奥利弗朝詹姆走去，再转过头看向艾尔维拉时，却发现她仍然维持着跪坐在草坪上的姿势，没有起来。愣了一下，西里斯这才意识到，她的腿可能也早已吓僵了，只是表面上维持着镇静的模样，身体或许根本就难以动弹。

于是他走上前，向她伸出一只手：“琼斯。”

艾尔维拉的表情有些呆滞，听见西里斯的声音才仿佛回过神来。她扭头看看他，抬起冰凉的左手抓住他的手，借他的力勉强站起了身。“谢谢。”她张合一下没什么血色的嘴唇，动作缓慢地收起她的魔杖。

原本还要问她点儿什么，这时见她是这种状态，西里斯想了想，最终没有开腔。

“好了，今天的派对大概是办不成了，大家早点回家吧。”没过一会儿，同穆迪和汉特他们几个商量过后，安多米达便这么向在场的人宣布。分别以前，她最后拥抱了一下西里斯，在他耳边悄悄嘱咐：“答应我，暂时不要向任何人追问。”

接着她又贴了贴他的脸颊：“谢谢你今天能来，西里斯。”

回到戈德里克山谷后，艾尔维拉发现母亲艾丽西亚已经在家中等待他们。

汉特还要回傲罗指挥部帮忙善后，艾丽西亚留在家里给孩子们准备了温牛奶、巧克力和一桌子可口的晚餐，可所有人都胃口不佳，吃不下多少食物。入夜以后，尽管奥利弗再三强调自己能一个人睡，艾丽西亚仍坚持把他赶到大人的卧室，和妹妹卡丽娜一块儿睡在软和的大床上。艾丽西亚陪着他们、给他们讲故事，直到兄妹两个都疲累地睡着，轻轻打起呼噜。

听到母亲下楼的脚步声时，艾尔维拉正坐在客厅的沙发上，沉默不语地望着前方的壁炉。

“维拉？”艾丽西亚低低的声音从身后传来，“你还好吗？”

艾尔维拉回过头，握住已走到沙发边的母亲递过来的手，翘起嘴角苦笑：“他最近一直在做这么危险的工作，对吗？”艾丽西亚绕过沙发坐到女儿身边，将女儿冰凉的手放到自己的手心，轻轻叹了口气。

“你爸爸希望你们多少了解一些，但我认为你们还是孩子，不应该这么早承受这种压力。”

“我不怕，妈妈。”艾尔维拉抬起另一只手，轻轻覆上母亲的手背，“现在的情况到底是什么样的？我在麻瓜的报纸上看到，他们近期有好几桩离奇死亡事件。我查过了麻瓜的验尸方式……他们验不出来的死因，很有可能是……”脑子里已经快速闪过那个令人不寒而栗的答案，艾尔维拉顿了顿，没有将它说出口。

她摇了摇头，眉眼间尽是困惑的神情：“我不知道。这和《预言家日报》上提到的那个人有关吗？那个叫伏地魔的人？”

艾丽西亚合上眼，她不知该为女儿的敏锐感到庆幸还是担忧。

“你爸爸他们认为……这些事和伏地魔是有关系的。但是他们找不到证据。”她说，“我不能再说更多的了，维拉。你不用担心，现在的情况还没有那么糟糕。而且待在霍格沃兹……”嘴边的话突然止住，艾丽西亚转过脸来仔细看着女儿的脸，“在霍格沃兹，你们学院的学生之间的确没有受到影响，对吗？”

两眼一眨不眨地同母亲对视片刻，艾尔维拉微微一笑。

“没有，妈妈，你也不用担心。”她认真地向艾丽西亚保证，“大家真的都很友好。詹姆和布莱克提到的那几个男孩子也只是调皮而已，你知道的，其实就像詹姆一样。”

坐在二楼楼梯口处的西里斯听着母女俩的对话，久久没有动弹。

西里斯身上披着隐形斗篷——这是波特家祖传的魔法物件，詹姆和他就是靠着这件斗篷在深夜的霍格沃兹城堡畅行无阻。西里斯本打算悄没声地潜入艾尔维拉·琼斯的房间，好在她回房后询问她关于今天发生的事，却没料到会听见她们母女之间的谈话。

黑猫煤球经过他的脚边，那双灯笼似的黄眼睛直勾勾地盯住西里斯，就好像能够看穿隐形斗篷，准确地知道他的所在。西里斯沉默地回视着它。

他脑海中有许多杂乱的念头需要一一厘清。在听到艾尔维拉·琼斯的这番话以前，西里斯以为婚礼上那场事故只是布莱克家族对安多米达这个“叛徒”的报复，这一度令他恼怒不已，要不是安多米达的嘱咐，他此时或许已经站在格里莫广场12号的客厅，与他的母亲大动干戈。但很显然，事情的真相比他想象的复杂得多。

煤球开始在西里斯脚边打转，为了防止它突然叫出声来，他只得轻手轻脚地起身，从二楼走廊尽头的那扇窗户溜出琼斯家的屋子。

戈德里克山谷星星点点的灯光支起深沉的夜幕，偶尔有几户人家响起犬吠，此起彼伏。西里斯躲在斗篷底下，一边走向波特家的房子，一边从头梳理这整件事的经过。等他再心不在焉地由詹姆大敞的卧房窗户爬进屋，便一不小心碰倒了窗台上的易拉罐。

“西里斯？”仰躺在床上发呆的詹姆一下子跳起来，“怎么样？”

扯下头上的隐形斗篷，西里斯坐到了自己那张床上，脸上神情有几分阴冷。

“我得回趟格里莫广场。”他说。

“什么？”詹姆惊讶道，“干嘛要回去？”

“这件事跟布莱克家族脱不了关系，我必须得搞清楚。”西里斯没大在意他的反应，自顾自地喃喃道，“他们要是真的敢再三做出那种攻击麻瓜的事……”

“再三？”捕捉到他话里的关键，詹姆怀疑地挑高眉毛，“难道他们还要找安多米达的麻烦？”

西里斯打住话头，抬眼对上詹姆的视线。现在西里斯还不确定是否应该把在琼斯家听到的事情告诉詹姆。犹豫几秒，西里斯还是开了口：“你记不记得前天晚上我说过，琼斯突然问我布莱克家还会不会有别的人去参加婚礼？”

等他原原本本将听到的说出来，詹姆的五官已经不知不觉挤在了一块儿。

“呃，也就是说，你怀疑你家的人和其他极端纯血主义者一起组织了这种……‘游行’活动？”

他搜肠刮肚，艰难地找到了一个合适的词。

“如果真像琼斯推测的那样，他们还有分工。”西里斯头脑清醒地分析道，“他们当中有的人会在《预言家日报》上发表纯血论的文章，鼓动别的跟他们有一样想法的人聚集起来。”

詹姆拧紧眉毛思索着，他在想象巫师世界究竟有多少疯狂的巫师纯血论者。

“我觉得你现在还是不要回格里莫广场吧。”半晌，他振了振精神，严肃地看向对面的西里斯，“万一真有这么个疯子组织……你的家人还参与其中……那你回去就会很危险，兄弟。他们肯定会把你关起来的，说不定还会不让你再去霍格沃兹上学。当然啦，要真是那样的话，我还是会想办法把你弄出来……但是从今天的情况来看，那会很麻烦。”

西里斯蹙着眉头细听他的话，拧着一团乱麻似的脑子渐渐放松下来。他原本的计划是今晚悄悄回一趟格里莫广场12号，找到家养小精灵克利切，逼问出家人这天的行踪。家养小精灵不能违背主人的命令，因此克利切不可能对他撒谎。可是詹姆说的也对，只要回到那座宅子，就会存在再次被关起来的风险，西里斯不想冒这个险。

“你继续留在这里，再过一阵汉特就休假了，我们也可以向他打听一下情况。而且他会教我们真正的黑魔法防御术……到时候学的东西多了，你要回家的话也更好对付他们。”詹姆继续道，“再说你妈妈不是警告过你不要去参加婚礼嘛，如果你家真的有人在场，你妈妈一定会写信给你——呃，骂骂你什么的。”

说到这里，他摊了摊手。

“也对。”西里斯面无表情地说，“她说不定会再给我寄一封吼叫信。”

提到吼叫信，他俩默契地大笑起来。气氛顿时轻松了不少。

“好吧，那就这么定了，继续留在这里。”笑够以后，詹姆张大嘴打一个哈欠，四仰八叉地倒回床上，“唉，快睡吧，今天真是累死我了……我还一直担心穆迪会再抽我一顿呢……”

最后几个字他没能完整地说出来，就已经嘀嘀咕咕地睡了过去。

西里斯起身换上睡衣，又熄了灯才躺下。事实上，他认为拿布莱克家的事去问汉特其实无济于事，汉特既然不告诉自己的女儿，就更不可能告诉詹姆和西里斯。不过，只要想到现在有理由不回去格里莫广场12号的宅子，西里斯便觉得松了口气。

那里没有人欢迎他，西里斯很清楚。没有人欢迎他，没有人认可他，更没有人接纳他。母亲说不定会打断他的腿，把他永远地锁在那间屋子里，然后对外宣称他已经死去——这种事她干得出来。而如果他真的死了，她会感到更高兴。

比起那座宅子，霍格沃兹和戈德里克山谷才更像一个家。他在这里才是真正地自由自在。

西里斯盯着天花板上小詹姆骑扫帚的巨幅相片，慢慢陷入梦乡。

古怪的是，西里斯并没有收到来自布莱克家族的任何信件。

一个星期过去，波特家和琼斯家的生活又逐渐回到了从前的状态。奥利弗开始时不时来找詹姆和西里斯玩儿，把自己关在家里好几天的卡丽娜也重新出门找她的麻瓜小伙伴玩耍，艾尔维拉一如既往忙着读书、写作业、做家务，还有防着詹姆追捕琼斯家的猫头鹰。

到了汉特休假的前夕，奥利弗在餐桌上提到西里斯的频率已经快要赶上他提到詹姆的频率。

“西里斯说他还骑过麻瓜的摩托车，就是那种会呜呜叫的——”

“奥利弗，”艾尔维拉把一盆沙拉端上餐桌，故作惊奇地看着喋喋不休的弟弟，“你不是很讨厌布莱克吗？”

奥利弗的脸红了。“我干嘛要讨厌他？”他挺起胸脯，试图让自己的语气听上去更加理直气壮一些，“那天在婚礼上他还救了我们呢！他玩过很多很酷的东西，还知道很多厉害的魔法……”“哦，是吗？”她若有所思地瞧他一眼，在餐桌边坐下。奥利弗听出她语气里怀疑的意味，气鼓鼓地拿叉子一颗颗戳盘子里的玉米粒，终于结束了这一晚关于西里斯的话题。

第二天中午，牵着哭哭啼啼的卡丽娜怒气冲冲地回家时，奥利弗没有去找他喜欢的詹姆和西里斯，而是直接来到了还在做午饭的艾尔维拉面前。

“他们说我们是小流浪汉！”他突然在艾尔维拉后边这么一吼，惊得正拿魔杖操纵裱花袋给蛋糕裱花的艾尔维拉手一抖，裱出了一坨形状不雅的奶油。这天正好是卡丽娜的生日，艾尔维拉还以为奥利弗已经陪卡丽娜出门请她的麻瓜小伙伴们吃饼干了呢。

挥动魔杖去掉那朵难看的奶油，艾尔维拉惊讶地回过头：“谁？”

她这才发现站在她身后的弟弟妹妹模样很是狼狈：卡丽娜正低着头抹眼泪，头发散乱，身上前阵子刚买的小裙子变得脏乱不堪；而奥利弗瞪着眼杵在她身边，同样是一副灰头土脸的样子，胳膊上有几处擦伤，鼻子周围全是血。

“那几个麻瓜！”他的每一个字都是吼出来的，“他们嘲笑卡丽娜的头发和衣服！说她是丑八怪，从来不去上学，在垃圾堆里捡吃的！”说完他还愤怒地指住自己的鼻子，用力跺一下脚，“他们还把我的鼻子打断了！”

艾尔维拉忽然感到一阵气血上涌。从前父母都离家工作时，她也曾因为穿衣打扮不修边幅而被附近的麻瓜小孩取笑过，但从那以后她总是把自己和弟弟妹妹的衣着打理得一丝不苟，最讨厌的就是那些孩子故意找茬、鸡蛋里头挑骨头——那简直是对琼斯家家教家风的侮辱！

“你们没有还手吗？”她听见自己气愤的声音，嗓子眼里像堵了一块粪石似的难受。

“他们五个打我们两个！其中一个已经十岁了！”奥利弗气得快要跳起来，他的鼻子还在不断地淌血。卡丽娜已经不哭了，她抽着气，红着眼睛看看他，再看看艾尔维拉。

“好哇……好哇！”艾尔维拉觉得自己的拳头有些微微发抖，她一把摘下围裙甩到一边，“走！带我过去！”

她今天一定要让那群没教养的麻瓜小孩吃点儿苦头！


	15. 特训和返校

西里斯刚刚跨下飞天扫帚，便瞧见艾尔维拉·琼斯领着奥利弗和卡丽娜从琼斯家走了出来。这个褐发蓝眼的姑娘看起来很生气，这无疑是十分稀奇的：她紧绷着脸，左手牵着弟弟、右手拉着妹妹，迈着又快又急的脚步直奔某处目的地，那架势简直像是要去找什么人干上一仗。

“嘿，詹姆。”西里斯叫住刚落地拿起扫帚的詹姆，“他们这是要去干什么？”

“什么？”满脑子转的都是可口的冰镇南瓜汁，詹姆这会儿正口干舌燥呢，胡乱拎着扫帚回头看，瞧了好几眼才发现琼斯家三个孩子气势汹汹的背影，立马来了兴趣：“我们去看看。”

他们小跑着跟过去，同前面琼斯家的三个孩子保持着一段距离，不让艾尔维拉发觉。

艾尔维拉的确没有察觉自己后边还跟了两条危险的小尾巴。她的脑袋已经被噌噌上窜的怒火占据，头皮都好像要烧起来。奥利弗几乎是跑着跟在她身边，脸上的血还没擦去，鼻梁也麻木而没有知觉，但他不管不顾，一路领着艾尔维拉来到麻瓜聚居的村庄，在一棵大树的树荫底下找到了他们的仇恨对象：五个年纪不等的麻瓜男孩儿正围聚在那里，要给一只刚逮到的麻雀系上一条细绳，拴住它的爪子。

“就是他们！”奥利弗指着他们嚷道，“那个块头最大的，他打断了我的鼻子！”

那几个男孩儿听见他的声音，都扭头朝他们看过来。然而不等他们反应，艾尔维拉就二话不说像一颗小炮弹似的冲了过去。块头最大的那个男孩儿胳膊底下还夹着一颗麻瓜足球呢，他没弄明白到底发生了什么，便见一个个头比自己矮小的褐发姑娘跑到自己面前，一拳照着自己的鼻子招呼上来——“哎哟！”他痛呼一声，来不及反应，又被狠狠踹了一下膝盖，身体向前一栽，扑倒在地。

艾尔维拉迅速骑到男孩儿背上，揪起他的耳朵又冲着他的脸揍上两拳，直打得他眼冒金星。

一旁被她出其不意的动作惊呆的麻瓜孩子们总算反应过来，急忙冲上前七手八脚地拉扯她。可奥利弗和卡丽娜行动比他们更快，一个扑上前仗着块头的优势把他们推开，一个钻进他们的胳膊底下见谁咬谁。

半分钟之内，他们就混乱地打成了一团。

跟过来看热闹的詹姆两眼放光，兴奋地跳起来：“哈，果然打起来了！快，西里斯，我们去帮忙！”说完他便扔了扫帚，撸着袖子跑上前加入激烈的战局。

西里斯·布莱克还愣在原地，惊讶地看着不远处这群扭打在一起的家伙，一时间没闹明白这到底是怎么发生的。在布莱克家族那种贵族式教育里，公共场合拳脚相加的打架无疑粗鲁而又有失体面，当然西里斯并不在乎这些，他小时候就经常和堂姐贝拉特里克斯干架，滚在昂贵的地毯上互相毫不留情地拿拳头往对方脸上招呼，直到大人们愤怒地将他们两人拉开。

可是，他以为像艾尔维拉·琼斯这样的人是不会干这种所谓有失体面的事的。在西里斯的认知里，她更像他的另一个堂姐纳西莎，只会在瞧见别人打架时站得远远的，拿那种高傲、不屑和挑剔的眼神围观闹剧。

但眼下显而易见，西里斯对艾尔维拉的看法并不准确。她不仅带头打架，还很懂得先发制人的道理，手脚并用毫不含糊，拳头又狠又准，三两下就揍懵了那个在身材上明显更具优势的麻瓜男孩儿。

等西里斯回过神来，这场乱斗已经结束了。

他看到艾尔维拉·琼斯摁着那个年纪最大的孩子的脑袋，恶狠狠地警告他：“你最好记住我的话——要是再敢找我弟弟妹妹的麻烦，下回就不是挨顿揍这么简单了！”

“没错！”奥利弗吼着附和，又给那男孩儿的胳膊使劲来了一脚。

“没错！”卡丽娜也跟着哥哥姐姐奶声奶气地喊，顶着一颗头发乱蓬蓬的小脑袋，用力踢一下男孩儿的脚。

詹姆已经控制住了剩下几个麻瓜小孩——事实上从发现詹姆这么一个又高又瘦看起来很能打的大男孩出现，他们四个就吓得不敢反击了，这时正傻瓜似的排排站，胆战心惊地望着那个趴在地上毫无抵抗余力的领头。

幸灾乐祸地回头扫他们一眼，詹姆抬了抬下巴：“当心着点，琼斯家的人可不好惹。”

四个麻瓜小孩脑袋点得像小鸡啄米。

而艾尔维拉放开那个领头的男孩儿后，又面色不善地牵着卡丽娜走到他们跟前。

“你们吃了我家的饼干，是不是该说点什么？”她凶巴巴地问他们。

四个孩子牙齿打颤：“谢……谢谢……”

“卡丽娜今天生日，你们不应该祝她生日快乐吗？”艾尔维拉挑高眉毛。

他们赶紧抖着嗓子说“生日快乐”。

“你们谁喊她是小丑八怪？”艾尔维拉再问，蓝眼睛危险地眯起来，视线一一扫过他们的脸。

这回没人敢吱声了，他们一个个都惊恐万状。

“夸她漂亮！”她突然大声说道。

四个麻瓜小孩一吓，齐声喊起来：“她漂亮！”

卡丽娜得意地挺起胸脯，脏兮兮的脸藏不住她那神气活现的神情。艾尔维拉总算满意，叫来还在琢磨着给那个大块头补上几脚的奥利弗，挺直了腰杆雄赳赳气昂昂地朝来时的路折返，这时才注意到西里斯就站在不远的地方，若有所悟地望着她。

詹姆乐坏了，又对那几个小孩说了几句话，才跑着追过来，顺道捡起自己扔到一旁的扫帚：“维拉，那几个小鬼现在怕死你了……”

艾尔维拉没有理睬他，她的眼睛瞧着越来越近的西里斯，没法忽略他那张好看的脸上似笑非笑的表情。西里斯在向他们走过来，一面任由她怀疑地审视，一面不慌不忙地掏出自己的魔杖。这个动作可吓了艾尔维拉一跳，她刹住脚步，差点儿要条件反射地躲开。

“躲什么？”西里斯似乎看穿了她的意图，却也并不生气，轻巧地挥动了一下手中的魔杖，“你衣服脏了。”

裤管膝前那两块灰扑扑的污渍立时消失，艾尔维拉眨眨眼，不明白他的态度为什么有些微妙。还有……难道只要在戈德里克山谷，就可以使用魔法吗？还是说这其实算不上什么咒语？他刚才好像的确没有念咒。

“好了，先去詹姆家吧。”随手将自己那把扫帚扛上肩，西里斯一手插兜，侧过身看了眼奥利弗血糊糊的脸，“把奥利弗的鼻子处理一下。”

两天以后，汉特·琼斯便正式开始休假。

他给孩子们规划的第一阶段训练是野外生存和对付黑魔法生物。琼斯家的孩子很快留意到，父亲将一个神秘的大箱子藏在了阁楼里。箱子中不知关着什么东西，总是咚咚作响。训练开始的第一天，汉特把它搬下了楼。

“博格特，听说过吗？”他看看屋子里的孩子们，“在一座藏满了黑巫师的房子里找到的，正好拿回来给你们训练。”

博客特会变幻成人们恐惧的东西，对付它最好的办法是欢笑。

“所以，咒语是‘滑稽滑稽’。”汉特简单扼要地指导，“想象你觉得可笑的东西，集中思想——不要被恐惧左右，它就不是那么难对付了。”

首先挑战博格特的是詹姆。他跃跃欲试，看到从箱子里走出来的阿拉斯托·穆迪也只是一愣，便用咒语把它变成了一个又矮又瘦、穿着破烂袍子、头发油腻腻的小男孩。艾尔维拉发现这个小男孩长得很像西弗勒斯·斯内普，她没有出声，但是清楚地听见一旁的西里斯·布莱克愉悦地轻笑了一声。

“这是谁？”汉特奇怪地看着大笑的詹姆。

轮到西里斯了。汉特打开箱子，一道人影从箱子里缓缓站起来。那是个貌美的中年妇人，她有一头卷曲的黑色长发，纤瘦的身体被裹在一件精致的翡翠绿礼服长袍中，银线滚边的袖口缀着细碎闪亮的宝石。她的五官与西里斯相似，那双眼窝深陷、眼睫纤长的灰眼睛几乎同他的眼睛一模一样，只是眼神更加冰冷阴毒，苍白的脸在面对西里斯时不自觉流露出面对仇人一般痛恶的神情。

她缓缓从礼袍的口袋里掏出魔杖……

“滑稽滑稽。”西里斯·布莱克手里的魔杖毫不犹豫地指向她。

女人美丽的脸庞应声扭曲，她的身体快速地膨胀、变形，最终成了一个麻瓜马戏团里的小丑，呆呆站在那里，每打一个嗝就吐出一串彩色的泡泡。

坐在沙发上围观他们训练的卡丽娜和奥利弗都鼓起了掌。西里斯扯动嘴角一笑，回身自然地同吹口哨的詹姆碰拳。

最后一个来到箱子前面的是艾尔维拉，她已经隐隐猜到自己恐惧的是什么。

“准备好了吗？”汉特打开箱子，后退几步，谨慎地握着手里的魔杖，防止意外发生。

然而没有任何东西从箱子里冒出来。

艾尔维拉等待片刻，慢慢走上前。候在汉特旁边的詹姆和西里斯也不由得朝箱子里望了一下，随即通通愣住：木箱中躺着汉特·琼斯。他四肢僵直、姿势怪异，仰着脑袋微张着嘴，眼球无神地凸出来，脸上没有半点血色。他死了。

抬起胳膊用魔杖指住这具僵硬的尸体，艾尔维拉平静地念道：“滑稽滑稽。”

尸体马上变成了一只长得怪模怪样、弹跳不止的小地精。它嘴里发出尖声尖气的怪叫，逗乐了没有看见箱内尸体的卡丽娜，她再次高兴地拍起手来。奥利弗没有拍手，他看看三个年纪更大的孩子和父亲，意识到气氛有些古怪。

真正的汉特利索地抓住那只不安分的小地精，将它塞回了箱子里。

他的脸色不大好看，但还是振作精神笑道：“都干得不错！过会儿我们再去户外练习。当你们有心理准备的时候，对付博格特通常不是问题。困难的还是毫无防备，看到你最害怕的东西突然出现在你眼前……”

没错。艾尔维拉捏着魔杖想。如果她走在森林里，忽然看见前面躺着父亲的尸体，那么她一定不会记得要念什么“滑稽滑稽”。

家人的死亡太过可怕，她无法想象失去父亲的痛苦。

野外生存训练的范围比他们能够想象的要大得多。

汉特和弗里芒特做了整整一个星期的准备，将戈德里克山谷的一大片森林布置成训练场地。他们还找来不少黑魔法生物给孩子们设置障碍，要求三个孩子从不同的地点出发，在午夜前找到露营的帐篷，并且自己在森林里煮饭。当然，场地周围都设下了不少麻瓜驱逐咒，不会有麻瓜误闯进来。

“我和弗里芒特也会在场地里，没准偶尔给你们来一次偷袭。”汉特口气轻松地说，“还有，做饭的时候不能用魔杖，否则就是犯规。你们得学会如何不使用魔法在野外生存。”

“喂，维拉——”詹姆听了便转头凑到艾尔维拉耳边，“万一碰上红帽子，你可别舍不得攻击啊。”

他还记着她前两次遇险时都只会使用铁甲咒，根本不敢把咒语扔到别人身上的事儿呢。

艾尔维拉笑笑，冲着他的脚来了一道锁腿咒。詹姆险险地避开。

最后，在森林里拖住艾尔维拉的不是红帽子，而是欣克庞克。

这种一条腿的怪物总是在夜晚出没，在沼泽、泥潭处远远打着灯，让人误以为那就是目的地。艾尔维拉在森林里徒步了大半天的时间，已经又累又饿，望见亮光便以为是先她找到帐篷的詹姆或西里斯，直到匆匆跑到泥潭边上，才意识到自己上了当。

点着灯的欣克庞克快乐地笑着跳走了。

艾尔维拉只得沿着原路往回走，刚爬上一个缓坡，就听见左手边的树林里响起一阵动静。她警觉地转过身，朝那个方向扔去一个咒语：“昏昏倒地！”

“恢复活力！”熟悉的声音紧接着传来，两道咒语发出的光束碰撞到一起，消失无影。

她愣了愣，又轻声念道：“荧光闪烁。”

魔杖的顶端亮起来，对面的人也点亮了魔杖——她和西里斯就这么警觉地站在原地瞪住对方，谁也没先把握着魔杖的手放下来。

“我是不是该对你来一个‘滑稽滑稽’，好确保你不是博格特变的？”艾尔维拉试着开一个并不好笑的玩笑。

“那可真有意思。”他语气淡淡，听不出多少讥讽的意味，“我还不知道你原来这么怕我。”

两人对视一阵，同时缓慢地放低手里的魔杖，解除了戒备的姿态。

“看来你也迷路了。”回头朝欣克庞克离开的方向望了一眼，她说。

“走了会儿神。”西里斯转过身朝反方向走去，举高魔杖照亮前路，“我以为你和詹姆早就到了。”

“我也是。”艾尔维拉跟上他的脚步，“我还饿着肚子呢。”

想到一会儿还得生火做饭，他们都忍不住沉默下来。西里斯和艾尔维拉来自两个不同的方向，确认过各自的记号后，他们决定朝着东南方向继续前行。这是一面比较陡的山坡，他们推测要走到半山腰的空地或山洞，才会找到汉特布置的帐篷。

“噢。”艾尔维拉忽然停住脚步轻呼。

“怎么了？”举着魔杖回过身，西里斯勉强照亮了她的脸。

“我的脚卡在兔子洞里了。”她的神情看上去有些欣喜，“还踩到了毛茸茸的东西……”

“好吧，别动。”他立刻会意，调头向她走过来，“不要踩死了我们的晚餐。”

他们捉住了一只又肥又笨的大兔子。可惜好不容易爬上半山腰找到了山洞，却没有发现帐篷。饥肠辘辘的两人交换一个眼神，决定先填饱肚子再说。于是他们找来了取火用的木头，拿尖石子挖出长长的凹槽。

“没有别的易燃的东西，拿这个吧。”西里斯从口袋里掏出一个蒲绒绒丢到木块前端，那团奶黄色的小东西正瑟瑟发抖。

刚捡出一根硬木条的艾尔维拉皱起眉头，“烧活的东西不好吧？”

他蹲下身一巴掌把那小家伙拍晕，无所谓地道：“死了。”

“……”她发现他有时候挺残忍的。

不过最终他们没拿这只可怜的蒲绒绒点火，因为艾尔维拉始终没法在凹槽里擦出火星。换西里斯来做，也是一样的结果。

“可能是木头太潮湿了。”她头疼地检查着粗糙的凹槽，“要不我们……”话没有说完，因为她看见西里斯站起了身，掏出魔杖对准已经摆好的柴堆。“等等，布莱克——”艾尔维拉想要制止他，“我们不能用魔法，不然就是违规——”

“行了乖宝宝，我又不是头一回违规。”他对此不甚在意，头也不回地一挥魔杖：“火焰熊熊。”

噼啪一声轻响，那堆树枝燃起了猩红的火焰。西里斯偏过脸来，在跳动的火光中看向她，淡灰色的眼睛里闪烁着他一贯懒倦而又傲慢的神态：“我们可是巫师，怎么可能真的不使用魔法。”

有那么一个瞬间，艾尔维拉觉得他与他上星期面对的那个博格特幻象真像。

烤好兔子，西里斯撕下一条兔腿递给她，自己扯下了另一条兔腿，盘腿坐到石壁边吃起来。艾尔维拉抓着油腻腻的兔腿，拿不准该从哪里下口。她习惯了吃精细处理的食物，这么粗暴地烤全兔还是头一回。而且她总觉得兔子毛没被拔干净……

犹豫着走到西里斯身边坐下，艾尔维拉转头打量他一番。在她的印象里，布莱克坐在餐桌边用餐时往往会不自觉地姿态优雅，那应当是布莱克家族严格的礼仪教育在他骨子里留下的痕迹。不过如今到了野外，他似乎就把就餐礼仪抛到了脑后，也不在乎什么形象，大口撕咬着手里的兔腿，动作像极了艾尔维拉曾经见过的一只咬骨头肉的大狗。

他牙口可真好，艾尔维拉失神地想着。

“你经常自己烤动物吃吗？”她发现他对处理兔子的操作很是熟练。

“烤过几次。”西里斯又轻车熟路地用牙咬下一块兔肉，一点儿注意力也没有分给她。以前他曾经在姑姑柳克丽霞家同母亲发生过争执，被赶出屋子以后便一头扎进森林里，靠着烤野兔和鱼撑过了几天艰难的日子。要不是舅舅阿尔法德把他找回去，他大概会活成一个野人。

艾尔维拉当然不会知道他曾经历过什么。她撕开还沾着几根兔毛的皮，细细咬了一口兔腿肉。虽然油腻且没什么滋味，但在饥饿的时候这种烤兔肉尝起来还是很鲜美的。

她默默吃了一会儿，突然想到要出声问他：“布莱克，你其实不喜欢麻瓜吧？”

咽下嘴里嚼碎的兔肉，西里斯深深瞧了她一眼：“你想说什么？”

“没什么。”艾尔维拉避开他的目光，不打算深谈。她只是觉得他虽然很熟悉麻瓜、对麻瓜发明的那些东西也并不排斥，但并不是真的喜欢他们，也并不真的对他们感兴趣。与其说他是亲麻瓜派，倒不如说他是反纯血论派。

西里斯又瞟她一眼，撕下手中骨头上的最后一条肉，将吃剩的骨头扔到了火堆边。

“我不是巫师纯血主义者，你不用试探我。”他说。

“我也不是呀。”艾尔维拉仔细嚼着嘴里的肉，“你是因为这个讨厌我的吗？”

他站起身，想要走到火堆前再拿一块肉过来，听见她的问题便顿住了动作。

其实西里斯已经不像最初那样厌恶艾尔维拉·琼斯了。在戈德里克山谷，他发现这个姑娘变得越来越像一个格兰芬多，不仅不惹人烦，还有些有趣。但他不确定这就是他的错觉，还是她本来就是这个样子……而且他也不能保证这样的好感能维持多久。因此他只犹豫了片刻，就重新抬脚走到火堆旁，动手撕下烤兔的一条前腿：“不是。”

“哦。”艾尔维拉又小心翼翼将兔腿上的皮撕开一些，没有留心他的停顿。她也只是随口一问而已。她当然知道西里斯·布莱克不是因为这个讨厌她，毕竟她有那么几个朋友都是麻瓜家庭出身的巫师呢。

洞口忽然传来一阵异样的响动。

他们同时飞快地掏出魔杖指向那里：“昏昏倒地！”

两道红光飞射过去，刚要站起来的詹姆赶忙趴下，才惊险地闪过。

“等等，是我！”他举起两只手来，抬起他那颗泥乎乎的脑袋，“我闻到烤肉的气味才过来的……你们居然已经吃上了！”

西里斯收起魔杖，上前拉他起来：“你不会被欣克庞克引进泥地了吧？”

事实是，詹姆成功抵挡了欣克庞克的诱骗，却遭到汉特的偷袭，被一阵狂风卷进了泥地里。

这晚他们三人全都没有找到帐篷，吃饱喝足便在山洞里呼呼大睡，直至天明。

事后，理所当然被两位父亲罚洗了马桶。

八月的日子过得很快，到了三人返校那天，两个男孩儿的身高已经拔高了两英寸，而艾尔维拉的个子似乎长得格外慢一些，以至于她推着一车的行李走在九又四分之三站台时，恨不能用驱逐咒把行李送上车厢——可她的箱子太沉了，她不确定自己能不能让它飘起来。

波特夫妇今天要赶去魔法部办一件要紧的事，因而没有将三个孩子送上站台。詹姆和布莱克刚进入站台便跑没了影，他们急着去找莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁，早把艾尔维拉这个行动慢吞吞的姑娘抛到了脑后。她无奈地走在站台上，觉得阳光热辣、浑身燥热，真希望能在人群中找到莫林·霍克的身影：他力气大，而且总是愿意帮她一把的……

走到最后一节车厢，艾尔维拉在一间包厢的窗外找到了西里斯·布莱克。他不知为何独自一人坐在包厢里，竟然正垂着脑袋看书。

真不像他啊，她想着，艰难地将行李抬上车厢。难道是暑假作业还没有做完吗？

“布莱克，”拖着箱子疲惫地来到那间包厢门口，艾尔维拉兀自推开门，紧绷的神经终于放松下来：“帮我抬一下箱子……”

坐在车窗边的男孩儿闻声抬起脸，略为疑惑地对上她的视线。看清他脸庞的瞬间，艾尔维拉的身体微微一僵。

“啊，抱歉——我认错人了。”她口吻犹疑，又仔细看了看眼前的这个男孩。

他端正地坐在自己的座位上，一只骨节分明的手还搭着书页，只略略偏过脸来，用那已经恢复平静的神情安静地打量她。稍嫌冷淡高傲的眉眼，挺直的鼻梁，抿起时嘴角有些自然下弯的嘴唇……他长得和西里斯·布莱克太像了。要不是看正脸，根本瞧不出不同。

难道……

“没关系。”男孩儿的声音打断了她的思绪。他合上膝头的书搁到手边，起身来到包厢滑门前，礼貌地问她：“需要帮忙么？”

直到他走到自己跟前，艾尔维拉才发觉他比西里斯·布莱克要矮一点儿。而且……眼睛不太一样。不，应该是眼神。

“是的。”她一时没注意自己在说什么。

男孩儿侧身替她将行李抬进了包厢，而后重新坐下，回过头静静地看着她。艾尔维拉回过神，这会儿要再去别的包厢便显得不够礼貌了。

“谢谢。”她只好在他对面坐下，视线仍然不自觉停留在他那张熟悉的脸上，“你是一年级新生吗？”

对方颔首，向她伸出右手，表现得彬彬有礼：“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

噢，果然是个布莱克。艾尔维拉同他握了握手，有点儿失神。这感觉太怪了，就好像西里斯·布莱克突然变了个人，只有一张英俊的脸惹眼依旧。

“艾尔维拉·琼斯。”她强迫自己忽略这种怪异的感觉，友善地对雷古勒斯笑笑，“我想你应该认识西里斯·布莱克？”

“西里斯是我哥哥。”雷古勒斯也回她一个浅笑，“我听我的堂姐说起过你，琼斯。”

堂姐？艾尔维拉收回手的动作顿了一下。她记得斯莱特林还有个纳西莎·布莱克，今年应该已经是七年级。但是她们从来没有打过交道。

“琼斯，”包厢的滑门再次被拉开，西里斯·布莱克出现在门口，一手还扶在门板上，面上的神情有几分焦躁：“詹姆让我叫你……”看到雷古勒斯的那一刻，他的话仿佛卡在了喉咙里。艾尔维拉发现西里斯的脸色以肉眼可见的速度沉了下来。

“雷古勒斯。”他说。

那表情不像是兄弟久别重逢，倒更像是敌人狭路相逢。

雷古勒斯愣了下，很快又收敛了情绪，对他轻轻点头。

“刚才看你在和纳西莎讲话，我就没有过去打招呼。”他说，“要坐这里吗，西里斯？”

“不了，我们格兰芬多有自己的车厢。”西里斯冷冰冰地回答，就好像眼前这个还未分院的弟弟已经坐在了斯莱特林的长桌边上。然后他再看向艾尔维拉，拿他那双浅灰色的眼睛上下审视她一遍，眼神冷漠，语气讥讽：“看起来琼斯也已经找到她应该待的地方了。我会转告詹姆的。”

说罢，西里斯关上门，毫不留恋地转身离开。

他突变的态度令艾尔维拉有些措手不及。她愣愣地坐在那里，回忆起他刚刚看她的眼神——从唐克斯夫妇的婚礼那天开始，西里斯已经有一个多月没有用那种眼神看过她了。她还以为他们的关系稍稍缓和了一些呢。

西里斯心烦意乱地走在车厢里，避开莽莽撞撞的一年级新生，打算回到詹姆和莱姆斯他们所在的包厢。这时他在车厢尽头看到了纳西莎·布莱克的身影，她刚从级长车厢出来，似乎正打算找一间包厢坐下。她转过头来，也注意到了他。他们隔着长长的车厢走廊对望，脸上写满了一样的傲慢，谁也没有动作。

一时之间，西里斯的脑海里闪过方才在车厢中擦肩而过时，纳西莎对他说的话。

“我认为你应该心存感激，西里斯。”当时她低声地、语速极快地在他耳边这么说道，“你的母亲还不知道你出现在婚礼上的事，这是你能得到的最后一次机会。收敛一些吧。”

等他止住脚步将视线投向她，她与他目光相接，又轻飘飘地补充了一句：“同样的话，也奉劝给你在我们斯莱特林的那位朋友。”

此时此刻，再对上纳西莎·布莱克的眼睛，西里斯突然想通了一切。

他记起在婚礼上听到的那个声音，那个对着艾尔维拉·琼斯喊出“粉身碎骨”的声音。明明在场的其他面具巫师只攻击麻瓜，明明艾尔维拉·琼斯那时手里握着魔杖，明明他就拿着魔杖站在距离她那么近的地方……为什么她会遭到攻击？

而那个声音其实是那么耳熟。他曾经同那个人拳脚相向无数次，怎么会没有发现呢？

最后看一眼车厢尽头静立的纳西莎·布莱克，西里斯转身疾步向着雷古勒斯所在的车厢走去。

“琼斯。”他再一次推开那扇滑门，垂眼望向仍出了神似的坐在那里的艾尔维拉·琼斯，斩钉截铁地开口：“出来，去我们那个包厢。”


	16. 争执

艾尔维拉不明白西里斯·布莱克为什么又折回来了。她觉得他今天的情绪格外敏感、暴躁、阴晴不定，也正因为如此，她没有拒绝他的要求，而是顺从地任他走进包厢拿走她的行李，然后同他一块儿离开包厢。

“抱歉。”临走之前，她饱含歉意地对雷古勒斯·布莱克微笑了一下。对方没有说话，却也点点头一笑，以示理解。这种礼貌的态度与他哥哥今日的表现对比鲜明。

“布莱克。”因而跟在西里斯身后走上长长的车厢走廊时，艾尔维拉忍不住要小声问他，“到底是怎么了？”

列车已经启动，大多数学生都已经坐进包厢里，车厢的走廊上只剩下零星几个走动的学生。艾尔维拉跟着西里斯拖着行李经过时，总会有好奇的脸从那些包厢滑门的小窗后边将视线投过来。箱子的小轮在铁皮车厢的地板上滚动，咕噜咕噜的杂音中，西里斯像是没有听见她的话一般，始终没有回头。

“布莱克？”艾尔维拉等待一阵，又出声叫他。

走在前面的西里斯终于停下脚步回过了头。他们停在两节车厢的连接处，这儿的地板晃动得厉害，猫头鹰艾德琳在他左手拎着的那只笼子里不安地扑棱着翅膀。艾尔维拉发现西里斯的表情已不像他第一次离开包厢时那样冷漠而充满敌意，但他依然很不耐烦，这种不耐烦的神情里透着厌倦。

“你是真的不知道你现在的处境，还是打定主意要装傻？”他那双深灰色的眼睛直勾勾地看着她，语速比往常要快，而且似乎刻意压低了声音，“我不知道你是怎么想到要去看麻瓜报纸的——当然，像我们这个年纪的正常巫师根本不会对报纸感兴趣，更何况是麻瓜报纸。但是既然你这么做了，还能把那些看起来完全没有联系的线索联系起来，至少就证明你的脑袋的确很灵光，不是吗？”

艾尔维拉愣了一下，接着皱起了眉头：“你偷听我跟我妈妈的谈话了？”

“那不是重点。”西里斯看起来一点儿都不为此感到羞愧，他也不打算解释这个，而是转过身向她逼近了一步。他手里拖着的箱子顿时间站直了，箱底的轮子磕上晃动的地板，发出轻微的声响。艾尔维拉感觉到他突然变得高大起来，比平时看上去的更加高大。他那张脸也近得不可思议，她能看清他刀削斧凿般的脸上每一道阴影，看清他没什么瑕疵的皮肤，看清他紧抿的嘴唇上冷硬的唇纹，看清他深陷眼窝的眼下每一根浓长的眼睫，还有那牢牢锁住她身影的、冷灰色的眼睛。

如果不是有箱子挡在他们中间，他再朝她走近一点的话，她几乎都要拔出魔杖。

“你明知道艾弗里他们那几个蠢蛋为什么针对你，”西里斯略微眯起眼，紧紧盯着眼前这个满脸戒备的姑娘，面上的不满与烦躁越来越清晰，“你也明知道布莱克家族和安多米达婚礼上的那场事故有什么关系——为什么你还能若无其事地坐在斯莱特林的车厢里，跟一个姓布莱克的斯莱特林坐在一起？”

他看到她脸上那惹人厌的防备神情一滞，忽然就瓦解了。她似乎想通了什么，恍然大悟地拿她那双蓝眼睛端详他一番，接着一手拿过他手里的鸟笼，一手捉住了他的手腕。

“过来，我们谈谈。”她飞快地说。

西里斯皱眉看着她抓住自己手腕的手，没来得及表示反对，就被她不由分说地拽到了下一节车厢。她拉着他快步走过一间又一间包厢，最终停步在一间只有两个一年级新生的包厢门前，松开他的手腕，倏地拉开了包厢的滑门。

西里斯站在她身后，眼看着她掏出魔杖握在手里，用她一贯礼貌的说话方式和强势得反常的语气对那两个神色惶恐的新生说道：“不好意思，我们想借用一下这间包厢，能不能请你们去别的地方呢？不——不用拿行李了，等到站以后，行李都会被一起送去城堡的。谢谢。”

待两个新生慌慌张张地钻出包厢，艾尔维拉便把西里斯拉进包厢里，稳稳关上门，再向滑门扔了道抗扰咒。

“那么，”她转身面向他，眼睛亮得出奇，“婚礼上的事故真的和布莱克家有关系？你已经确定了？”

“收请柬那天问我的时候，你不是就已经猜到了吗？”西里斯面色阴沉地反问。他不想同她在这种没有意义的问题上浪费时间，除非她的脑袋其实没有那么灵光，根本还什么都未曾察觉。

“是啊，但也只是猜测而已。”艾尔维拉看着他，可是目光似乎并没有凝聚在他身上，而是飘飘忽忽的，像是在为飞速运转的大脑削减负担，“毕竟众所周知，布莱克家族是纯血派的代表……而爸爸又几次谈起那场婚礼，还有你堂姐被逐出家族的事……就好像这是件什么非常值得傲罗重视的事似的……”

这会儿西里斯也冷静了下来。他审视着她，大约已经搞清楚她猜到了多少。

“你聪明的脑袋瓜就只想到这些么？”他讽刺地问她，“难道你没有思考过为什么那天你会遭到攻击？那群疯子的目的是戏弄麻瓜，同时反抗傲罗的抓捕。他们为什么会攻击你这种拿着魔杖的小姑娘？”

“我以为那是他们知道我是汉特·琼斯的孩子。”她仿佛在自言自语，却显然跟上了他的思路，“这么说……啊，没错……那也有可能……难怪布莱克刚才说他的堂姐提起过我……”

西里斯挑眉，向她抛去疑问的目光。她意识到了，简短地解释：“我是说你的弟弟。”

“雷古勒斯说贝拉提起过你？”西里斯很快抓住重点。

“贝拉？”艾尔维拉怀疑地重复这个名字，“难道不是纳西莎·布莱克吗？”

看来她还是没有完全搞清楚，西里斯想。他又感到有些烦躁了。

“贝拉是纳西莎的姐姐，也是安多米达曾经的姐姐。”他说，“她可能是从纳西莎那里听说你的。想想也对，虽然你只是个低年级的小丫头，但谁不知道汉特是个傲罗，而且你还尽跟那些麻瓜或是亲麻瓜家庭出身的人混在一块儿，怎么可能不引起某些人的注意。”说到这个，他停顿下来，扯动唇角露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“在这一点上，你还真不像个斯莱特林。”

不知是为什么，学院之间的区别和仇恨一到霍格沃兹就变得尤其明显。当看见艾尔维拉·琼斯和雷古勒斯坐在同一间车厢时，西里斯就感觉到了这一点：他从前便觉得这两个人有许多相似之处，而真正看到他们一起出现的那一刻，他就确定了——一样端正的坐姿，一样礼貌的微笑，一样虚伪的友好……艾尔维拉·琼斯和雷古勒斯才是同一类人。

要不是纳西莎的提醒，西里斯都要忘了艾尔维拉·琼斯是汉特的女儿。他喜欢琼斯一家，也尊敬汉特。尽管西里斯从不认为自己能被划为布莱克家族的一份子，可他毕竟还是姓布莱克，而那个试图杀死汉特女儿的人也姓布莱克。

因此西里斯觉得自己有责任提醒艾尔维拉，甚至是保护她，哪怕她是个斯莱特林。

然而艾尔维拉并不清楚他的想法。她以为他只是终于能够理解她的情况了，并且为她的无知而感到生气，坚信投靠格兰芬多才是安全的。

“很高兴你多少明白一点儿我的处境了，布莱克。”她只好试着同他解释，“所以我想，你应该能够谅解我不能去你们的包厢，对吗？”

“什么意思？”西里斯的眉梢高高挑起。

“不论如何，我是个斯莱特林，布莱克。”艾尔维拉耐心地告诉他，“想要在斯莱特林保全自己，我当然不能把所有事情都做得太过火。比如……在开学第一天就明目张胆地待在一个全是格兰芬多的包厢。”

艾尔维拉很清楚自己在斯莱特林的生存法则：保持优秀，让所有人看见她的实力和利用价值；不分学院、血统地与同样优秀的人成为朋友，坚持忠诚、稳固友谊……只有这样，她才能在任何情况下都保证自己的安全。

偶尔出现一两个艾弗里那样的傻蛋又有什么要紧的呢？并不是所有人都像他一样愚蠢，认为她犯了个错误、给学院弄丢了五十分，就会失去她的价值。

只要将现状维持下去，她便能安然度过在霍格沃兹的七年时光，她的家人也不必为她担心。

此时艾尔维拉安静地同西里斯对视，希望他能体谅她的难处。

可西里斯注视着她，那双灰眼睛里的温度却一点一点冷下来。没错，他听懂了她的言下之意，也通过她那双眼睛，那双惹人厌的蓝眼睛看穿了她的意图。现在他全明白了，明白她为什么会和詹姆保持良好的关系，明白她为什么会同莉莉·伊万斯成为朋友，明白她为什么从不介意她那些朋友的出身——因为她在意的从来只有价值，她只和优秀的人做“朋友”，她在为自己寻找靠山。

不怪西里斯对她态度再怎么糟糕，她却依然笑脸相对。毕竟他也是个优秀的好学生，她不可能得罪他，对不对？

“是啊，你说的不错。我差点儿忘了，你是个斯莱特林。”想到这里，西里斯的嘴边不由得浮现出讥讽的弧度。他此刻就好像头一次彻底看清了她，也头一次对眼前这个虚伪而卑鄙的斯莱特林厌恶到了极点。

他冷冷睨她一眼，旋身推开包厢的滑门，觉得她脸上迷惑而吃惊的表情真是可笑又可恨。

“是我多管闲事了。”他讥刺道，“你就尽管留在这儿吧——或者回到刚刚的包厢，去找另一个布莱克。”

丢下这么一句话，西里斯便扔下她的行李，果断地转身离去。

艾尔维拉怔愣地立在包厢窗前，这下她是彻底被他搞懵了。怎么回事？刚刚气氛不是还好好的吗？他不是总算知道她复杂的处境了吗？

这时在走廊里与西里斯擦肩而过的爱丽莎·威尔逊走进了包厢，她还偏着脸往他离开的方向看，直到瞧不见他了，才扭头打量呆立在包厢里的艾尔维拉。

“布莱克是怎么回事？”爱丽莎疑惑地问道，“你跟他吵架了？”

“我不知道。”神智渐渐回笼，艾尔维拉摇摇头，“他突然就生气了。”

“这个年纪的男孩子脾气都不好。”爱丽莎语气傲慢，她一向不喜欢那些咋咋呼呼的男孩子，“再说我看他一直就不喜欢你，大概你哪句话没说对，又惹到他了吧。”

“可能吧。”艾尔维拉已经平静下来。

“你最好留心着他，他跟波特可不是同一种人。”又朝那个方向看了一眼，爱丽莎面露挑剔之色，“就算被分进了格兰芬多，他也摆脱不了他是个布莱克的事实。虽然不一定准确，但就历史经验来看，受过那种家庭教育的，不会有几个是真正的好人。而且你跟他打架的那回也看到了，他知道的用于攻击的咒语一点儿也不少。我猜他还懂得使用恶咒，想想看吧，他那会儿才一年级，他是从哪儿学到那些的？”

自从得知变形术教室走廊事件的经过，她对攻击了艾尔维拉的布莱克印象就十分恶劣。

而后她再看向艾尔维拉，满意地一笑：“你和他正好相反。哪怕圆滑点儿，你本质上也是个好人。”

艾尔维拉忍俊不禁：“真是严谨的拉文克劳。”她觉得心情好多了。

“别管他了，我找了你好一阵，你要不要去我们那间包厢？”爱丽莎提起被艾尔维拉搁在座位上的猫头鹰笼子，“我们正准备交换展示假期新学的魔咒呢。”

“乐意之极。”艾尔维拉是真的高兴起来了。

这天下午下起了大雨，夜间列车抵达霍格沃兹时，浓稠的夜色中狂风大作。

一年级新生乘小船渡湖来到霍格沃兹城堡，一个个狼狈得像落汤鸡。分院仪式开始的时候，他们发着抖排成一排走进礼堂，大部分人脸上的神情都相当不安。艾尔维拉坐在斯莱特林的餐桌边，一眼就找到了莫林·霍克的身影：他也被淋湿了，不过看上去还算镇定，拿湿漉漉的袖子擦了擦脸，又抬起脑袋往礼堂的四张长桌张望。

找到艾尔维拉后，他红着脸小心翼翼地对她招了招手。

艾尔维拉回给他一个微笑。

“你认识那个傻大个？”坐在她身边的阿米莉亚·帕金森发现了他俩的互动，不悦地皱起眉头。“他是我的朋友，”第一个新生的分院结果出来了，艾尔维拉从容地鼓着掌，笑得满脸善意地告诉她，“而且不傻，聪明又热心。”

帕金森不说话了，嘴里发出一声不屑的轻哼。

“嘿，那也是个布莱克吗？”克里斯蒂娜在队伍里发现了一个有趣的人，“就是那个，那个黑头发的，长得跟西里斯·布莱克简直一模一样。”

“我觉得西里斯·布莱克更帅一点。”达芙妮从昏昏欲睡的状态中清醒过来，饶有兴趣地望过去，“不过这个也很帅。他不会也是个格兰芬多吧？”

艾尔维拉这才看见站在队伍里的雷古勒斯·布莱克。他居然一点儿也没被淋湿，仍旧体面而自持，认真倾听着身后一个男孩儿叽叽咕咕的话，偶尔幅度极小地点一点头，未曾开口。艾尔维拉终于意识到他与西里斯·布莱克最大的不同在哪儿了：虽然是弟弟，但雷古勒斯身上有种与他的年龄极不相称的成熟和稳重，看起来倒比西里斯更像个古老巫师家族的长子。

他不可能是个格兰芬多，艾尔维拉暗自想着。否则西里斯·布莱克对他就不会是那种态度。

果不其然，轮到雷古勒斯的时候，他刚戴上那顶破破烂烂、与他气质极不相符的分院帽，礼堂里便响起了它的尖声高喊：

“斯莱特林！”

斯莱特林的长桌边爆发出仪式开始以来最为热烈的掌声，艾尔维拉发现坐在对面的达芙妮拍手拍得尤为起劲。

艾尔维拉拍着手，扭头朝长桌尾端望去。除了几个级长以外，斯莱特林的高年级生大多坐在靠近礼堂大门的桌尾。纳西莎·布莱克也坐在那里。不同于西里斯和雷古勒斯两兄弟的黑发，纳西莎·布莱克拥有一头耀眼美丽的金发，而且她似乎总是微微抬着下巴，仿佛瞧不起从她眼前经过的任何一个人。即便此时听见堂弟被分进了斯莱特林，她的表情里也没有多少欣喜，反倒一如常态，就好像这是理所应当、绝不会出现意外的结果。

艾尔维拉记不起一年前西里斯被分进格兰芬多时，这位纳西莎·布莱克脸上是什么表情了。她那个时候还不知道斯莱特林高年级有个布莱克呢。

但是毫无疑问，雷古勒斯·布莱克是个天生的斯莱特林。艾尔维拉看着他走到斯莱特林长桌边，在一位级长身旁落座，对周围向他表示欢迎的人们礼貌地道谢、微笑。她心想，自己当初的反应似乎也是这样的。甚至分院帽罩住她的脑袋以后，也是没有过犹豫，很快就做出了决定。

想到这个，她不由自主地记起西里斯分院的过程。当时分院帽在他头上停留了很长的时间，谁也不知道它为何迟迟没有做出决定。

晚宴结束后，艾尔维拉去了趟图书馆。

她原本是打算找两本书看看，却意外地遇见了莉莉·伊万斯：她躲在两排书架之间，捧着一本摊开的书揉着眼睛，像在抹眼泪。“莉莉？”艾尔维拉走上前轻轻叫她。红头发姑娘转过头来，眼圈果真红红的。她对艾尔维拉挤出一个浅笑：“嗨。”

“这是怎么了？”不会是读故事读到落泪了吧？

“我跟西弗吵架了。”莉莉苦笑，诚实地耸了耸肩。她好像想试着把这件事说得轻松一些，但并没有成功。

“噢。”艾尔维拉记得晚餐时西弗勒斯·斯内普的脸色的确比往常更加阴沉，“发生什么事了？你们不是一直好好的吗？”

“你记不记得我在信里问过你一些关于黑魔法的事？”满面愁容地摇了摇脑袋，莉莉小声问她，“你说过黑魔法都是邪恶、凶残的，对吗？”

“可以这么说。”艾尔维拉谨慎地回答。

“是啊，教授也都是这么说的。”莉莉把她的答案理解为了肯定，“可是我发现，西弗对黑魔法非常了解，而且很感兴趣——他居然认为黑魔法才是真正高深和强大的。”她皱紧眉头，再一次不赞同地摇摇头，“我很担心他会——你知道，就是走火入魔——他钻研的那些东西太可怕了。”

“该怎么说呢，莉莉。”艾尔维拉开始庆幸自己刚才回答她的问题时留了点儿余地，她牵着莉莉的手坐到最近的桌边，抽出她手里那本书放下，认真地看着她的眼睛告诉她：“我暑假也读了几本关于黑魔法的书，为了给爸爸的训练做准备。实际上，在真正学习黑魔法防御术的时候，我们也会学习、了解黑魔法。因为只有真正搞懂了它们，才会明白它们的邪恶之处，并知道要如何对付它们。我想斯内普如今对黑魔法感兴趣，也只是一时好奇而已。他说黑魔法高深又强大，这也没有错，不然我们为什么要专门学习如何对付它呢？”

莉莉回视着她，那双翡翠似的绿眼睛里有了点儿动摇的光彩：“你是说，等他真正了解过黑魔法以后，就会明白它们是邪恶的了？”

艾尔维拉轻轻点头，见莉莉叹了口气。

“希望如此吧。”她说，眉眼间的神态仍旧有些忧郁，“我今天话说重了，他肯定也在生我的气。”

“别太担心，朋友之间有些分歧是正常的。”艾尔维拉语气格外正经地安慰她，“我和詹姆小时候还打过架呢，我打断了他的门牙。你看我们现在不是好好的吗？”

莉莉噗嗤笑了出来，发觉平斯夫人看过来，便赶忙捂住了嘴。等平斯夫人走开，她又轻声问艾尔维拉：“你真的打断了波特的一颗门牙吗？”

艾尔维拉严肃地摇头，竖起两根手指：“两颗。”

红头发姑娘再一次笑了，甜甜的酒窝明媚又可爱。

这晚回到斯莱特林公共休息室时，艾尔维拉瞧见了西弗勒斯·斯内普。他独自坐在壁炉前的一张椅子上，紧锁着眉头望着壁炉沉思。他的衣着看上去还是邋里邋遢，头发也一如既往的油腻。

艾尔维拉想了想，最终没有过去找他聊一聊莉莉的事。她不想多管闲事，更何况她看得出来西弗勒斯·斯内普非常讨厌她。如果说西里斯·布莱克的脾气阴晴不定，那么斯内普在她面前大概就是长期阴转暴雨了。她猜只要她依然是詹姆的朋友，斯内普就永远不会给她好脸色看。

慢悠悠地走回宿舍，艾尔维拉爬上自己久违的床，望着床顶垂下的深绿色帷帐，想着爸爸今晚会在哪里抓捕黑巫师，妈妈在圣芒戈值班室会不会又忙得忘记吃晚饭，奥利弗和卡丽娜有没有记得按时给两只小猫喂食……很久很久以后，她才疲累地听着湖水拍打窗户的声音，沉沉睡过去。

二年级的第一个月似乎与一年级没什么不同。

艾尔维拉还是将大部分时间花在图书馆里读书、写作业，在周末时加入了爱丽莎她们宿舍的互助小组，练习高年级才会学习的魔咒，以及一些小小的恶咒。

“你在斯莱特林，有必要学学这些。”爱丽莎是这样建议的，“下回再遇上屁股蛋三人组那样的笨蛋，就给他们点颜色瞧瞧。”“屁股蛋三人组”这个称呼是艾尔维拉不小心说漏嘴的，它有些粗鲁，但意外地博得了爱丽莎三个室友的好感。

“总结到位。”她们中肯地评价道。

艾尔维拉真遗憾自己当初没有被分进拉文克劳，她一定能在这里交到不少合拍的朋友。

莉莉也同斯内普和好了。据她所说，是斯内普主动找她谈和的，而且他保证对黑魔法只是学术研究，不会真的去实践。艾尔维拉很怀疑斯内普的这个说法，因为她周末和爱丽莎她们找空教室练习魔咒时，曾经碰见过他——他看起来正在练习什么厉害的符咒，应当是黑魔法。艾尔维拉没有把这件事告诉莉莉。

碰上和格兰芬多一起上的课，詹姆和西里斯他们还是爱找斯内普的麻烦。艾尔维拉真怀疑詹姆是不是其实没那么喜欢莉莉，不然干嘛老做些莉莉讨厌的事？

不过詹姆缺心眼也不是新鲜事儿了。十月的魁地奇院队选拔结束后，他抓着他的扫帚从走廊狂奔而过，经过了艾尔维拉身边才注意到她，于是又特地调头跑回来，兴奋地跳到她面前：“维拉！我进格兰芬多魁地奇球队了！”

“恭喜你。”艾尔维拉调整着脸上的笑容，假装没有听见身旁阿米莉亚·帕金森的冷哼。

詹姆的激动劲儿还没过去呢，一面眉飞色舞地晃着手中的扫帚往前跑，一面回过头来中了闭听咒似的大声喊道：“等着吧——今年我们一定要把斯莱特林打得落花流水！”

帕金森低声骂了一句什么，而艾尔维拉看看四周，想知道莉莉是不是在附近。没找到莉莉的身影，倒是瞧见了西里斯·布莱克。他大概也是从魁地奇球场上回来的，但是手里没有拿飞天扫帚，应该没有参加队员选拔。

走过艾尔维拉她们身边的时候，西里斯看都没有看她们一眼，就好像轻蔑地审视着他的帕金森和站在她身旁的艾尔维拉都是空气。他跟艾尔维拉已经一个月没有说话了，平时见了面她同他打招呼，他也置若罔闻。

“喂，布莱克。”帕金森突然出声，吓了艾尔维拉一跳，“你没去参加格兰芬多的选拔吗？”

西里斯停下了脚步。他回过身来，冷漠的视线投向帕金森的脸：“关你什么事，帕希斯？”

就像上学期结束时的詹姆那样，他有意念错了帕金森的姓氏。她的脸顿时涨得通红。

“我只是觉得怪有趣儿的，”她装作没有被他激怒的样子，稍稍抬高她的下巴，用一种轻慢而又讥讽的口吻慢慢说道，“听说你弟弟飞得很好，看来在这方面你还不如你弟弟啊，难怪你从来不会收到家里的信件呢。”她刻意顿了顿，“哦，除了吼叫信。”

周围停下来看热闹的斯莱特林们哄笑起来。

艾尔维拉冷着脸伫立在一旁，没有笑。她觉得这一点也不好笑。谁都知道雷古勒斯·布莱克时不时会收到家里寄来的书本和食物，而西里斯除了一年级开学第一天的那封吼叫信以外，再没有收到过家中的来信。

他住在戈德里克山谷的那一个多月，他家的人也对他不闻不问。

“那你妈妈又给你寄了些什么呢，帕希斯？”西里斯不怒反笑，神态慵懒而愉悦，“治疗粉刺的药水吗？我看你没必要用了。你该问问你亲爱的妈妈，她和你爸爸都长得不错，怎么会生出你这样的——”他没有说出具体的词，而是饶有兴致地端详她一番，“抱歉，帕希斯家曾经和巨怪联姻过吗？”

又有笑声响起来，阿米莉亚·帕金森这回没法装不生气了。她的骨架有些大，近期脸上又长了好些粉刺，本就对自己的外貌敏感，此时更是被西里斯的话刺得咬牙切齿。

“西里斯·布莱克，”她恶狠狠地瞪着西里斯，搜肠刮肚地寻找侮辱他的话，“你这个没人要的孬种，只会凭着点儿嘴皮子功夫耍横，干的尽是些给家族蒙羞的事儿。看看你自己吧，你假期连家都不能回，是不是？你只能像个乞丐一样躲去你的朋友波特家，乞求波特夫妇用他们那穷酸肮脏的房子收留——噢！”

她惊呼一声，因为她看到西里斯突然迅速地掏出魔杖指向她，往前逼近了一步。

“不要让我听见你那张臭嘴提到任何侮辱波特家的话，帕金森。”他冷冰冰地、面无表情地警告道。四周围观的低年级生大多识趣地退开了。

阿米莉亚的脸几乎涨成了猪肝色，她怒视西里斯，不敢相信他竟敢拿出魔杖威胁她。

“一个绅士——”她从牙缝里逼出一个又一个的音节，“是不可能对女士动手的！”

“你可以问问看你左手边那位朋友，我敢不敢对女士动手。”西里斯咧嘴笑得没有半点儿温度，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着残忍的快意，“还是说，你有把握你的铁甲咒比她使得更熟练？”

阿米莉亚·帕金森望向自己左手边的人：

艾尔维拉一动不动地站在那里，脸上毫无表情。


	17. 布莱克兄弟

艾尔维拉说不清眼下到底哪件事更令她生气。

她既为阿米莉亚·帕金森侮辱西里斯·布莱克和波特家感到气愤，又实在讨厌布莱克把自己扯进这场争执里来。艾尔维拉敢肯定他是故意的，他想逼她表态：要么帮着帕金森对付他，要么就跟帕金森翻脸。他根本一点儿也不在乎她的处境，甚至想看她出洋相。在这一点上，他和主动挑衅的帕金森有什么不一样？

少有的怒火油然而生，在艾尔维拉的血管里乱窜。她瞪着西里斯，感觉自己的脑袋已经被针对他的愤怒占据了。她从不指望和他成为多么要好的朋友，但她希望他们至少能和平、礼貌地相处，尤其是在经过了这一个暑假之后。可现在看来，这不过是她一头热的想法而已。

“你少把艾尔维拉扯进来，布莱克！”不等艾尔维拉决定对策，另一个恼火的声音就横了进来：莉莉·伊万斯从格兰芬多们出现的方向冲到了艾尔维拉跟前，抬起自己的胳膊将她护在身后，就好像担心布莱克随时会给艾尔维拉发射一道恶咒。但莉莉不怕他，她勇敢而恼怒地质问道：“你到底有什么毛病！上次攻击她不够，这回还要挑衅吗？”

“用不着你多管闲事，莉莉·伊万斯。”回应她的是阿米莉亚·帕金森阴毒的声音，她似乎认为莉莉这种“身份”的人介入他们之间的争端是对纯血统的玷污。艾尔维拉马上感觉到自己的恼恨又转移到了帕金森身上，她觉得如果帕金森胆敢对莉莉说出“泥巴种”这个词，她就会忍不住拔出魔杖攻击帕金森。

而对面的西里斯却在片刻的思量过后，垂下了他握着魔杖的那只手。他似乎也有他的原则，不论如何不会攻击自己学院的同学。

“我才懒得管你们的闲事，你们就尽管打起来，被教授逮住扣分吧。”莉莉没有被帕金森带刺的话激怒，她白一眼帕金森，抓住了艾尔维拉的手：“我们走，艾尔维拉。”

莉莉拉着她气势汹汹地离开了这个是非之地，艾尔维拉从没有哪次像现在一样感谢格兰芬多的勇敢正义。

她们来到魔法史课教室。这天是周末，又刚好是快到午餐时间的时候，教室里空无一人，倒是比别的地方更自在。莉莉拉着艾尔维拉坐到一张课桌前，仔细而担忧地打量她的脸：“你还好吗？”

“没事，谢谢你。”艾尔维拉对她真诚地一笑，“你要是再晚点儿出现，我的麻烦可就大了。”

“我知道。我不敢直接带着你去礼堂……嗯，我怕那样会给你添麻烦。”颇为焦虑地皱起眉头，莉莉的语气变得有些犹疑，她不大确定地看着艾尔维拉：“我从西弗那里听说了一点儿斯莱特林的事，你的处境一定挺尴尬的。”

这真是让艾尔维拉有点儿吃惊。她注意到了莉莉通常不会在斯莱特林聚集的场合同她表现得太过亲热，但她原先还以为这是因为莉莉担心被斯莱特林找麻烦呢。

“你很体贴。”艾尔维拉不由得感慨。勉强笑了笑，莉莉的表情仍旧很是不安：“抱歉，我也不知道我这么冲出来对不对，我是真的担心布莱克又攻击你。”她还在担心自己太冲动了，就这么把艾尔维拉带走，很可能给她造成什么麻烦的影响。

摇摇脑袋做出大松一口气的模样，艾尔维拉如释重负地对她眨眨眼。

“老实说，这种解决方式是再好不过的了。”她说，“你救了我的小命。”

莉莉终于被她逗笑。“布莱克真的是太过分了。”很快，她又蹙眉说道，“你不是说他暑假还上你们家玩过吗？你爸爸妈妈还很喜欢他？现在一回到学校他就这么对你，真是没良心。”

“他可能觉得我跟琼斯家的其他人是不一样的吧，就像他和布莱克家的其他人不能混为一谈。”这个时候艾尔维拉已经消了气，莉莉的体贴让她很受安慰，她反过来安抚莉莉，“而且今天的确是帕金森先挑事儿的。她的话说得很难听，我一直不喜欢她说话的方式。”

“那他也不能无端把你扯进来呀，你又没骂他。”莉莉一针见血地指出来，“说真的，布莱克就是对你有偏见，他对每一个斯莱特林都有偏见。波特讨厌西弗可能是因为西弗骂过他的爸爸，但是布莱克又有什么理由老是找西弗的麻烦呢？他根本就是讨厌所有的斯莱特林，你看他对他自己的弟弟都是那种态度。”

她说的是每回布莱克兄弟在走廊里相遇，雷古勒斯·布莱克友好地对哥哥打招呼，西里斯·布莱克却总是表现得冷淡至极的事。

“也许吧。”从桌兜里摸出一本灰扑扑的魔法史课本，艾尔维拉心不在焉地说，“我也想知道他到底为什么讨厌我呢。”“啊，这个……”莉莉的脸上突然浮现出一种复杂的神情，“其实我听到过他们说起你，艾尔维拉。”

手里翻着书页，艾尔维拉扭过头将好奇的视线投向她。难道他们还会在格兰芬多的餐桌上讨论她这个斯莱特林？

莉莉的脸尴尬地红了起来。“不是偷听，是碰巧听到的。那天他们四个在湖边的场地上走动，我和西弗正好经过……我不想他们又起冲突，就拉着西弗躲了起来，没想到正好听见了。”她解释说，“看样子波特也挺不明白布莱克为什么不喜欢你的，他们当时就在说这个呢。我听到布莱克说他觉得你……”

她迟疑地看着艾尔维拉，停下了。

“没关系，你说吧。”艾尔维拉很有兴趣。

深吸一口气，莉莉语速极快地说道：“布莱克说你是个虚伪又势力的小人。他说你专门跟那些成绩好的人交朋友，巴结他们，为的就是发展自己的人脉，稳固靠山。他觉得你喜欢趋炎附势。”说完她又舒了一口气，摇摇头。

“真好笑，说得好像你这么用功学习的人就该跟他们那种爱翘课捣乱的家伙交朋友似的。”她忿忿不平地抱怨，“再说他哪只眼睛看见你巴结别人了？你要真是什么趋炎附势的人，干嘛不跟帕金森玩在一起？她魔法史成绩也很棒，而且家里还很有钱。交朋友看的本来就是合不合拍，你喜欢在图书馆看书，难道还能跟盥洗室里桃金娘交朋友吗？”

这么犀利地讽刺完，莉莉还觉得不够，又捏紧拳头气愤地挥了挥。

“波特也帮你说话了，这一点还算他干得不错。”她没好气道，“但是卢平居然没吭声，我以为他人还蛮不错的呢，你对他那么好。”

艾尔维拉觉得莉莉真是可爱。

“这没什么，我觉得卢平很珍惜他们这几个朋友，应该是不想闹得气氛太僵。”她能够想象当时卢平的处境，换作她也会保持沉默，不然就会显得卢平和詹姆在联合起来反对布莱克，那只能让布莱克的情绪更糟。

“你一向都很宽容，跟他们那些幼稚鬼不一样。”莉莉欣赏地看了眼艾尔维拉，漂亮的杏仁眼里是亮晶晶的欢喜的光芒，“偏见真是太可怕了，布莱克居然一点儿也看不到你的这些优点。我第一次跟你在图书馆说话的时候就觉得你挺可爱的呢。”

她们两人望着对方笑了起来。

好吧，现在她知道为什么布莱克讨厌她了，艾尔维拉想。怪不得那天在霍格沃兹特快上，他忽然那么生气呢。

下午，莉莉也加入了爱丽莎她们宿舍互助小组的活动。女孩子们来到魔咒课教室，拿四年级生留下的软垫练习驱逐咒。“要是在家里也能用魔法就好了。”成功用驱逐咒让一个软垫飘进目标纸箱后，莉莉不禁感叹，“端汤不需要用手，可以省掉隔热的毛巾。”

“相信我，那种太重的东西不好操控。”爱丽莎言辞犀利，“等锅甩到餐桌上，你就该舔桌子了。”

晚餐前一个小时的时候，莫林·霍克也来到这间教室，找她们讨教漂浮咒的窍门。他被分到了赫奇帕奇学院，在魔咒和变形术方面的资质都比较平庸，周末总会有那么一两回过来补习。爱丽莎对莫林的态度总是不大耐烦，她不喜欢男孩子，尤其是咋咋呼呼和蠢笨的，而在她看来莫林就是后者。

等到结束练习走去礼堂吃晚餐，莫林还对此心有余悸。

“拉文克劳真的很严格……”他失神地喃喃，好像已经被爱丽莎骂懵了。

艾尔维拉的心情倒是不错，和朋友们一起学习一个下午，那种充实愉快的感觉已经令她把上午的不快抛到了九霄云外。不过她没有在晚餐的餐桌上找到阿米莉亚·帕金森的身影，她中午似乎也没有来。

“她在生闷气呢，让我们带点儿吃的给她。”达芙妮把最后一口馅饼塞进嘴里时，这么含混不清地告诉艾尔维拉。一旁的克里斯蒂娜忙着拿纸巾包上几只鸡腿，她们很快就吃完离开了餐桌：“我们先回去了，艾尔维拉。”

这时艾尔维拉才刚刚坐下，同她们挥挥手道别，又望了眼格兰芬多的长桌。时间还早，那边没有出现詹姆和西里斯他们几个的身影。艾尔维拉给自己取了一只盘子，在脑袋里盘算着该如何对付西里斯·布莱克。如今她知道了他讨厌她的原因，心里居然奇异地轻松起来。要是四个学院的学生用餐时能够混坐，她说不定会跑去他们那边，就挤到布莱克身边或者对面，好恶心一下他。

想想他被她恶心得吃不下饭的样子，艾尔维拉就感到十分开心。

她想得入神，没有留意到有人坐到了她身旁。

“琼斯。”一个耳熟的声音在耳边响起。艾尔维拉一吓，转过头竟发现西里斯·布莱克坐在自己身边。她条件反射地脱口而出：“噢，晚上好，布莱克。”直到说完这句话，才意识到眼前这个男孩儿其实是雷古勒斯·布莱克。

方才真是吓了她一跳，还以为自己正打着西里斯·布莱克的坏主意，他就神不知鬼不觉地出现了呢。

雷古勒斯对她笑了笑，像是没有察觉到她的走神。

“要炖菜吗？”他问她。

“好的，谢谢。”艾尔维拉说。

他便替她和自己盛了两盘炖菜，还倒了两杯南瓜汁。她觉得这感觉就像在做梦一样，有点儿怪异的不真实。在过去的一个月里，雷古勒斯用餐时通常是和高年级的级长或者同年级的同学坐一块儿的，虽然他每回见到她都会主动点头打招呼，但在餐桌上坐她旁边的位子，还是头一回。

为什么这么突然？她百思不得其解，难道是听说了上午发生的事？

“今天下午我没有在图书馆看到你。”雷古勒斯切着盘子里的羊排，很是随意地开了口。艾尔维拉给自己夹了两块牛肉馅饼：“我跟朋友一起去空教室练习魔咒了。”

她看见艾弗里领着罗齐尔和劳尔经过他们面前，艾弗里怨恨地瞪了她一眼。前阵子他们屁股蛋三人组曾试着讨好雷古勒斯、同他交上朋友，但雷古勒斯似乎并不买他们的账，这会儿居然还坐到了艾尔维拉这里。她都能想象屁股蛋三人组有多恼怒了。

“真用功。”雷古勒斯专心对付着食物，完全没有注意到那三个人的存在，“明天是学院队的追球手选拔，你会去吗？听说你飞得很好。”

没想到他会同她聊起这个，艾尔维拉愣了一下，摇摇头：“我没打算去。”

“是因为太忙吗？”雷古勒斯手中的叉子扎进一块羊肉，没有发出半点杂音。他偏过脸来看她一眼，口吻礼貌而郑重，听起来并不像在说客套话：“斯莱特林往年的队伍里都很少有女孩子，你不去有点可惜。”

她舀起一勺炖菜，笑了下：“我只是不太喜欢这种运动。”

她的余光瞥见雷古勒斯手里的刀叉一顿。

“西里斯也这么说。”他说。

“什么？”艾尔维拉没听明白。

“他其实一直飞得很好，但就是不喜欢。”他语气淡淡地解释，垂眼看着盘子里的羊排，换了个话题：“我明年想去参加选拔，当找球手。”

“那挺好的。”艾尔维拉吃起了自己的牛肉馅饼，“你应该很喜欢飞吧。”

她早就听说今年一年级的飞行课上，雷古勒斯的表现相当好。没准还能赶上去年的詹姆呢。也不知道这两个人如果在同一个年级，会是谁的风头更胜。

“说不上喜欢。”雷古勒斯的回答却有些出乎她的意料，他神色平静、用餐的姿态标准而优雅，没什么起伏的语调就像在叙述一件理所应当的事：“不过这是个机会，我听说往届的斯莱特林学院队风气不太好，明年大部分老队员都毕业了，应该能重新整肃一下队伍，光明正大地给学院赢得荣誉。”

噢，考虑得真是长远，艾尔维拉心想。她今年也不打算去看魁地奇比赛，但要是这个布莱克的话能当真，那么明年开始的比赛或许还是值得一看的。

“如果真是那样的话，比赛应该会更有趣。”她说。

雷古勒斯弯起嘴角一笑：“我想也是。”

直至晚餐结束，他也没有提起过上午那件不痛快的事。

从这天开始，艾尔维拉发现雷古勒斯每个星期六晚上都会和她坐在一块儿用餐。起初并没有多少人注意这个小小的变化，直到第三个星期六的晚上，斯莱特林的餐桌由于一大批高年级生刚从霍格莫德村回来而坐了不少人，艾尔维拉两旁的座位也被占满了。

“抱歉，血人巴罗。”雷古勒斯突然出现在她身后，恭敬地略微弯下腰对她左手边的幽灵说道，“我和琼斯约好了，能请您去另一边的位置坐吗？”

他的声音压得很低，在喧闹的礼堂里几乎要被淹没过去，可艾尔维拉仍旧能感觉到好几道目光集中到了这里，同她坐一块儿的三个室友更是惊讶地看了过来。坐在艾尔维拉左边的是斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗，因为他浑身是血的模样过于恐怖，哪怕在斯莱特林也有一部分胆小的学生不敢同他坐在一起。由于担心被皮皮鬼骚扰，艾尔维拉同血人巴罗的关系倒是一向不错的。

此刻这个珍珠白色的幽灵看看雷古勒斯，再看看她，竟真的什么话也没说，飘到了不远处的另一个空位坐下。

而雷古勒斯对此并不意外，他从容地坐到艾尔维拉旁边，一边拿过盘子舀炖菜，一边神态自若地问她：“那么，你们今天练习的障碍咒和软腿咒怎么样？”

看他的表现，连艾尔维拉都差点儿相信自己真的跟他约过一起吃晚饭了。

“还不错，”她斟酌着回答，“我们发现软腿咒对付铁甲咒很有效。”

对面的达芙妮不断冲她挤眉弄眼，克里斯蒂娜还处在没有回过神的状态，而帕金森已经在同雷古勒斯搭话：“布莱克，你什么时候跟艾尔维拉这么熟了？”

“琼斯知道很多魔咒，她们的学习小组每个星期也会学习新的内容。”雷古勒斯毫不脸红地回答，还在倒南瓜汁的间隙对她们三人礼貌地微笑了一下，“我有时会向她请教。”

于是整个晚餐的过程中，帕金森看艾尔维拉的眼神有了很大的改变。此前她还为了上回与西里斯对峙的事而恼着艾尔维拉呢，这下不过经过了一顿晚饭的时间，帕金森对她的态度就好像回到了上学期期末时的状态，艾尔维拉甚至不得不担心她会邀请自己去帕金森家的庄园过圣诞节。

而与雷古勒斯来得突然的善意相比，西里斯对艾尔维拉的冷淡态度倒是一如从前。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的矛盾随着魁地奇赛季将近而日渐加深，星期五的魔药课上，为了调节两个学院的气氛，斯拉格霍恩教授组织二年级生在课堂上合作配制三年级才要学习的缩身药水，最先成功配制出药水的三人小组能够得到一小瓶福灵剂的奖励。

“当然，要怎么分配就是获胜小组自行决定的事了。”他冲着教室里一双双渴望的眼睛调皮地眨了眨眼。

因此大家立刻就发现，魔药学成绩优异的那几个同学忽然变得十分抢手，其中斯内普更是受到了各种热情的邀请。他的神情看起来惊恐又厌恶，这恐怕是他入校以来第一次如此引人注目。

但斯内普拒绝了所有人的邀请，坚定地找到了莉莉·伊万斯面前，想和她组队。可惜在此之前，詹姆已经第一时间缠住了莉莉。

“伊万斯是我们格兰芬多的，凭什么跟你一组？”他一把将莉莉拽到了身后。

“波特，放开我！”莉莉恼怒地喊着。

“孩子们，孩子们——”赶在他们三个吵起来以前，斯拉格霍恩教授笑呵呵地过来打圆场，“这次比赛就是为了促进我们斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的友谊，所以得两个学院一起组队。这不是挺好的嘛，嗯？你们正好三个一组吧！”

“这不公平！”一旁马上有人嚷嚷，“他们三个成绩都很好！”

“分组完全是自由的，孩子。”斯拉格霍恩教授并没有把对方的话当回事，最后狡黠地看了眼呆立在原地的詹姆、莉莉和斯内普，便转身走向另一边：“噢，噢——这样可不行，孩子们，你们不能三个人都是同一个学院的。”

他说的是西里斯、卢平和佩迪鲁，这三个男孩儿已经走到了同一张桌子边。

“好吧，那就这样，刚好我们斯莱特林那边也有一组——艾尔维拉，你可以过来吗？”

艾尔维拉此时正和帕金森还有达芙妮坐在一张桌子边上，克里斯蒂娜的魔药学成绩太糟糕，第一时间就被帕金森无情地打发去别的组了。听见斯拉格霍恩教授叫自己的名字，艾尔维拉只得起身走过去。

“你和彼德森换吧，艾尔维拉。彼德森，你去帕金森她们那一组。”他愉快地用她换走了被他记错名字的彼得·佩迪鲁。艾尔维拉心情复杂地看看西里斯冷冰冰的脸，顿时感到他们这一组也不会比詹姆那一组好上多少。

“雏菊根得切得细一点儿，还要很均匀……所以这个我来切吧。”计时正式开始后，见两个男孩子都不说话，艾尔维拉便迅速分工，“莱姆斯，你能处理无花果和毛毛虫吗？”

“没问题。”卢平温和地答应，手已经拿来那碗无花果剥皮。

她拿出了自己的小刀，视线投向西里斯手边的那把雏菊根：“布莱克，你来处理老鼠脾脏吧，把雏菊根递给我好吗？”

西里斯像是没听见她的话，看也没看她一眼，直接把雏菊根塞给了卢平：“莱姆斯，把老鼠和水蛭递给我一下。”

坐在两人中间的卢平犹豫了一瞬，接过雏菊根放到艾尔维拉手边，又看看她另一只手边的死老鼠和水蛭。它们显然离艾尔维拉更近，可西里斯似乎打定主意要当她不存在了，只坐在那里等待卢平的帮助。卢平对上艾尔维拉的视线，本想道个歉再取走材料，却见她先一步站起来，将两样材料都递到西里斯面前。

“给。”她脸上带着微笑，还不忘关心地提醒对方：“挤水蛭汁的时候记得戴龙皮手套，别伤到手了。”

“……”西里斯沉默地把材料接过来，眼里满是怀疑。

卢平发现西里斯处理材料前，悄悄在桌子底下拿出魔杖快速地点了点那只死老鼠和水蛭，像是在检查艾尔维拉有没有在它们身上动什么手脚。

继续切着手里的死毛毛虫，卢平决定当做什么都没看见。

克里斯蒂娜所在的那一组险些炸了一只坩埚，她偷偷跑过来向艾尔维拉求助，脸上的表情看起来好像要哭了。自己这组的缩身药水已经在熬煮，艾尔维拉同卢平交换一个眼神，便跟着克里斯蒂娜溜过去帮忙。

经过詹姆他们那桌时，艾尔维拉听见他们三个正在压低声音激烈地争执，而那只坩埚里本来应该是鲜绿色的药水此刻却呈现出一种一言难尽的橘黄色。

“要让格兰芬多跟斯莱特林配合起来，大概是不太可能的。”她怜悯地想着。

可是等到她帮完克里斯蒂娜再回到自己那组的桌边，艾尔维拉惊讶地发现斯拉格霍恩教授已经站在了他们的坩埚面前。“哈，艾尔维拉，洗过手回来了吗？”他语气轻快地对她眨眼，“正好，让我们来瞧瞧……”

他取出一只小勺，从坩埚里舀出了一小勺药水。艾尔维拉这时才注意到，他们那只坩埚里的药水已经变成了鲜艳的绿色。她转头去看卢平，而卢平只是微微笑了一下，扫了眼另一边的西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯正目不斜视地望着斯拉格霍恩教授，微微蹙眉，手里的魔杖轻轻点着桌沿。

看来最后那几个步骤都是布莱克完成的，艾尔维拉这么一想，也将注意力转到了教授身上：斯拉格霍恩教授把药水喂进一只活老鼠的嘴里，它挣扎着喘了会儿气，便噗一声变成了一团小小的肉色幼鼠，无力地在教授指间踢动四只小脚。

“很好！”斯拉格霍恩教授欢喜道，“非常成功！布莱克这一组是第一个配制成功的，他们可以得到那一小瓶珍贵的福灵剂！”

教室里羡慕和嫉妒的声音交错响起。

詹姆懊恼地捶着桌子，小声对西里斯抱怨：“早知道我应该跟你们一组的！”

“谁让你重色轻友。”西里斯转了转手里的魔杖，嘴边的笑容愉悦而得意。

扭头想要再跟莱姆斯说点儿什么，西里斯却不经意撞上了艾尔维拉·琼斯的目光。她正坦然地同他对视，两手轻轻鼓着掌，面上是她一贯笑盈盈的表情，还有些小得意。毕竟药水的前半段熬制都是她负责的。

西里斯只跟她对视了那么一眼，便挪开了视线。

下课前斯拉格霍恩教授笑着把那一小瓶福灵剂交给他，还欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“布莱克家族果然人才辈出啊，你和你弟弟都一样的优秀！你要是能对学习上点儿心就好了，孩子，那样你一定会比你弟弟更出色的。”

一旁的艾尔维拉便瞧见西里斯原本带笑的嘴角立时冷了下来。

走出教室后，他一句话也没解释就将那瓶福灵剂塞到她手里，跟赶着去魁地奇球场练习的詹姆一块儿走了。

“你拿着吧，琼斯。”和彼得·佩迪鲁一起走在后面的莱姆斯·卢平对她说，“药剂基本都是你做的，我们做最后几步的时候就说好了，到时候赢了福灵剂就给你。”他神秘而善意地笑笑，“有人说，这种幸运药水在决斗中也能让对手的咒语打偏。”

艾尔维拉呆了一下，忽而明白过来。

“谢谢。”她回给卢平一个感激的笑。

十月最后一天的早晨是星期六，艾尔维拉早早来到城堡西塔楼顶层的猫头鹰棚屋，打算把那瓶已经层层包好的福灵剂寄给父亲汉特。

清晨的城堡仿佛还在沉睡，踩在石砌楼梯上的脚步声格外清晰。她沿着螺旋形的石阶拾级而上，高处的寒风刮着她干燥的脸，她裹紧围巾，远远就能闻见猫头鹰棚屋里鸟粪的气味。头顶上方传来一阵轻微的脚步声，艾尔维拉抬起脸，望见雷古勒斯正从顶楼下来。

对上她的视线时，他也愣了一下，而后对她点点头：“琼斯。”

“早上好。”艾尔维拉轻轻呼了口气，对他一笑，“我还以为这么早起来的只有我一个呢。”

她实在想象不出来，像雷古勒斯这种注重卫生的人会为了什么而一大早跑来臭气熏天、满地粪便的猫头鹰棚屋。这样的行为无疑有些鬼鬼祟祟的，她自己便是如此。

“醒得早，就出来走走。”他走下石阶，“正好要寄一份订购单出去。”

“订购单？”风太大，艾尔维拉以为自己没有听清楚。

“给西里斯准备的生日礼物。”雷古勒斯停步在她面前，平淡地告诉她，“家人可能不会高兴我这么做，所以得避开纳西莎。”

这是他第三次在她面前提到西里斯，艾尔维拉略微皱起眉头，总有种古怪的感觉。

“真巧，我也是来寄礼物的。”很快，她又舒展开眉心，翘起嘴角笑了，“给一位家人。”

雷古勒斯也友好地一笑：“那还真是神秘。”

他没有探听她寄的礼物是什么，绅士地侧过身给她让出道来。

“对了，”又往上走了两级台阶，艾尔维拉才回头看向他，“上次的事，谢谢你。”

似乎没有料到她会忽然道谢，雷古勒斯顿了下，才颔首浅笑：“不客气。”

然后两人相互道别，在斜斜地透进塔楼的晨光中背道而去。

叫醒睡在椽子上的猫头鹰艾德琳，艾尔维拉把包裹紧紧系在她伸出来的爪子上，抱着她走到猫头鹰棚屋的窗边。

目送着艾德琳朝遥远的地平线远去，艾尔维拉在刺脸的穿堂风中深吸一口气，转身离开。

她记得十一月三号是布莱克的生日。

其实她也有准备礼物给他。


	18. 礼物

西里斯是被一阵粗暴的拍击声吵醒的。

天气转冷，有人在夜里关上了宿舍的窗户，一只进不了塔楼的灰色猫头鹰正愤怒地扑棱着翅膀徘徊在窗外。西里斯从温暖的被窝里爬出来，钻出帷帐打着哈欠来到窗边，推开了窗户。还是拂晓的朦胧时刻，霍格沃兹场地被一片湿漉漉的薄雾笼罩，猫头鹰的羽毛卷着寒凉的气息一股脑涌进宿舍，他还没来得及打个哆嗦，便见这只坏脾气的猫头鹰将一只包裹扔到了他的床脚，而后自觉飞到窗台上叼走盘子里的一块蛋奶饼干，咕咕叫着飞出窗户离开。

加上新到的这个，床脚已经堆了好几个包裹。西里斯抓了抓自己的头发，终于记起今天是十一月三号，他的生日。

莱姆斯的床上响起翻身的动静，或许是被突然灌进室内的寒气冻着了。西里斯便重新关上窗，睡眼惺忪地回到床上拆礼物。

灰色猫头鹰刚刚送来的是舅舅阿尔法德的礼物，他近两年忙着在罗马尼亚研究龙，还因此错过了安多米达的婚礼。去年圣诞节他送给西里斯的礼物是一袋金加隆，这回要好一些，包的严严实实的包裹里是一只巴掌大的匈牙利树蜂模型，刚一跳出来便凶狠地咬住了西里斯的手指。

一把将这只残暴的小家伙扯下来扔到脚边，西里斯甩了甩被咬疼的手，打开阿尔法德附上的生日卡片：“生日快乐，西里斯！它偶尔会喷火，如果嫌烦，就拿魔杖戳它的眼睛，那是火龙身上最脆弱的部分。不过别把它戳瞎了。”

看一眼从被褥里爬起来的小火龙，西里斯伸手又将它推倒，它恼火地喷出一小簇火苗，连被角都烧不着。

于是西里斯接着拆其他的礼物。唐克斯夫妇送的是一台麻瓜相机；詹姆的礼物是一套水晶高布石，暑假他跟西里斯玩这个的时候总是输；莱姆斯送了一大包粪弹，正好可以用来对付皮皮鬼；彼得给的包裹里有一大堆巧克力蛙和滋滋蜂蜜糖；雷古勒斯送的礼物是一只装在大玻璃球里的星系活动模型——西里斯上个学年的天文课成绩很糟糕，因为他和詹姆老是翘课。

拿着那只玻璃球看了看里头精美的星系模型，西里斯略微皱起眉头，想不通雷古勒斯是从哪儿得知他的天文学成绩的。

波特夫妇和琼斯夫妇也寄来了礼物，分别是一套水晶魔药瓶和一只窥镜。父母仍像去年那样连张卡片都没有寄过来，看来他们还是更乐于选择忘记他这个儿子的存在，以免仇恨的情绪占据他们的大部分时间。西里斯对此倒是无所谓，他把那套魔药瓶收进床底的行李箱里，抓起还在床上艰难爬着的小火龙，塞进了詹姆床边的空鸟笼里。

跳下床换好衣服，西里斯正要下楼去公共休息室，便踢到了床脚的什么东西。他低头看过去，居然还有一个包裹，上面绑着的小卡片上写着“西里斯·布莱克收”。

西里斯一面将那只窥镜放进袍子的口袋里，一面弯腰捡起这个包裹打量。卡片的祝福没有署名，只有一句简单的“生日快乐”。

知道他生日的人不多，应该不会是什么恶作剧。这么想着，西里斯坐回床边拆开了包裹。

是一个深红色的皮面记事本，封面的右下角有他的名字：金色的“西里斯·布莱克”。从外观上来看似乎是个普通的本子，西里斯翻来覆去查看了一番，才将它翻开。有趣的果然是内页：每一页的右下角都有一幅简笔画，翻开来便会开始活动。第一页画的是两个骑飞天扫帚的男孩，一个头发乱糟糟的、戴着眼镜，另一个穿着麻瓜的衣服、显得格外酷一些，两人都哈哈大笑，骑着扫帚在两面纸之间开心地乱飞；第二页多了两个男孩，四个小家伙都穿的巫师袍，坐在一只坩埚面前胡乱往里边加材料，直到坩埚喷出火柱，才欢呼着相互击掌；第三页又是那个酷一点儿的男孩子，他兜里插着魔杖，蹲下来把脚边一团蒲绒绒拍晕，然后酷酷地张开嘴，头顶的对白框里冒出一句“死了”……

看到这里，西里斯已经猜到了这是谁送的礼物。他想把记事本扔去一边，就像对待去年艾尔维拉·琼斯送的圣诞礼物一样，但他发现他做不到。皱紧眉头盯着第三页的简笔画西里斯好一会儿，直到这个简笔小人第五次把那只蒲绒绒拍晕，西里斯才总算继续往下翻。

记事本有整整三十页，每一页的画都不同，除了宿舍四人组以外，甚至还画了安多米达、泰德和奥利弗、卡丽娜。艾尔维拉·琼斯的简笔画很能抓住人物特征，加上画能动，每个人看起来都活灵活现，十分有趣。

翻到最后，西里斯的心情变得难以言述。他脑子里一团乱，也想不明白艾尔维拉·琼斯这样做的目的究竟是什么。

故意恶心他？还是在示好？

“西里斯，你醒啦……”这时詹姆从帷帐后边探出一颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋，哈欠连天地摸索着寻找自己的眼镜：“生日快乐啊。看到礼物了吗？莱姆斯和彼得送的是什么？有没有好玩的东西？”

西里斯忽然便有了主意。

“有一只火龙，关在你的鸟笼里了。”他翻过自己的床来到詹姆床边，拿走了床尾的隐形斗篷，“借一下隐形斗篷，詹姆。”

詹姆还没有完全清醒过来，胡乱点着头戴上眼镜，一眼就看清了床边鸟笼子里喷着火苗的小火龙。“酷！匈牙利树蜂！这是真的还是假的？”他立马精神一振，拎起鸟笼伸手去逗那只凶巴巴的小家伙，结果被它一口咬住手指，惨叫着吵醒了莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁。

“怎么了，詹姆？”莱姆斯拨开帷帐，揉着眼睛。

“你被老鼠咬了吗？”彼得迷迷糊糊，没看清他笼子里的东西。

“我被龙咬了！”詹姆大喊，“西里斯呢？他还没告诉我怎么让这家伙松口呢！”

西里斯已经披上隐形斗篷爬出了胖夫人画像后的入口。

这天是星期二，斯莱特林二年级上午没有课，大多数人都会留在公共休息室消磨时间。但他知道艾尔维拉·琼斯一定会早起去礼堂吃早餐，因为她总是一副闲不下来的模样，每天都忙着当她的好学生、乖宝宝。

匆匆从礼堂经过，西里斯没有在斯莱特林的餐桌上找到她。这会儿时间还早，礼堂里只有屈指可数的几个人影，他只好又顺着楼梯走去地窖。斯莱特林的公共休息室入口是阴暗地窖里一扇隐藏在石壁上的、潮湿的门，西里斯不知道他们的口令，便悄无声息地等在走廊里。

他的运气很好，没过多久，艾尔维拉·琼斯就从那扇石门后面走了出来。她同往常一样穿戴整齐，手里捧着一本《标准咒语四级》，身旁没有跟着她那三个室友。不过走在她前面的还有两个结伴而行的姑娘，西里斯不想让她们看见他，于是悄悄跟到艾尔维拉身后。

“琼斯。”他低声叫她。

艾尔维拉刹住脚步，满脸警惕地回过头，目光穿过披着隐形斗篷的西里斯，投向身后空无一人的走廊。

“布莱克？”她试探性地问道。

前面那两个姑娘已经走过拐角，公共休息室的石门发出挪动的声响，似乎又有人要出来。西里斯掀开斗篷，伸手将瞪大眼睛的艾尔维拉拽到身前，一块儿用斗篷罩住，隐藏起来。

“去魔药课教室。”赶在她出声以前，他压低声音说道。

艾尔维拉会意，闭上嘴不再吱声，跟着他一起躲在斗篷底下，走向魔药课教室。

一抵达教室，西里斯就扯下斗篷，关上了身后的门。艾尔维拉站在最后一排课桌前，好奇地观察着他手里那件银亮亮的斗篷。

“隐形斗篷？”她感兴趣地一问。

“詹姆的。”西里斯感到烦躁，他有近两个月没同她说过话了，这会儿更是浑身不自在。他决定速战速决，所以转过身面向她，从口袋里掏出那本记事本举到手里，直直地看向她的眼睛：“这是不是你送的？”

“噢，你收到了。”出乎意料地，她承认得爽快，而且假惺惺地对他笑了一下，用一种轻快到不自然的语调说：“生日快乐。”

西里斯没有表情地望着她。

“为什么不署名？”他问。

“我担心署名的你不会收。”艾尔维拉·琼斯仍在用她那种刻意轻松的语气说话，脸上的神色倒是比语气自然得多，“去年我送你的圣诞礼物你就一次都没戴过呢，我猜是扔了吧？这次的礼物我可是准备了好久……”她嘀嘀咕咕停顿下来，又话锋一转：“你试过在上面写字了吗？写上去的东西很快就会隐藏起来，想要它显形的话，必须念一个——”

“够了。”他不耐烦地打断她，垂下拿着记事本的手，“你是故意的？你明知道我不想要你送的东西。”

她夸张地愣了一下，那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛困惑而不解地看着他。

“我不明白。”她表情无辜，口吻称得上是小心翼翼，“你不喜欢吗？”

在同她当面对质以前，西里斯其实有想过，如果艾尔维拉·琼斯能够直白地说出她的目的，他或许还会对她刮目相看。但现在看来，这种希望恐怕要落空了。她依然是那个装模作样、习惯扮猪吃老虎的狡猾的斯莱特林，而他也已经烦透了她惺惺作态的样子，再也不想浪费时间与她这种人周旋。

“不要对着我瞪你那双大眼睛，琼斯。”他丝毫不掩饰语气里的厌恶，“我不吃这套，而且觉得恶心。”

他看到那虚假的困惑从她脸上消失，她冷下脸，面无表情地和他对视，同时背脊挺直地后退一步，与他拉开了距离。她背着光，微微抬高下巴，苍白的脸上阴影被光线拉长，眉眼间浮现出一种他从未在她脸上见过的高傲而冷漠的神色。

“那不是正好吗？”她慢慢地说，“我的确很想要恶心你一下。”

是啊，没错，这才是她的真面目。西里斯扯动嘴角一笑。

他同样冷漠地注视着她：“这算是承认了？”

“我要是否认，你会相信吗？”艾尔维拉抛给他一个平静的反问，“既然你已经认定我就是那种虚伪势利的小人，我又何必为自己辩解呢？”

“难道你不是吗？”他几乎要被她的态度逗笑了，嘴边不自觉咧开一个嘲讽的笑，“看看你交的那些朋友吧——爱丽莎·威尔逊，莉莉·伊万斯，莫林·霍克……这不就是你的生存方式吗？你不敢得罪鼻涕精，在艾弗里他们面前忍气吞声，听见帕金森侮辱波特一家也毫无反应。”手里还捏着那本记事本，西里斯将她从头到脚审视一番，满眼厌烦，“没有原则，没有底线，更没有胆量维护你所谓的朋友。你会做的只有左右逢源，还把这种懦弱的选择当成自己的生存信条。”

接着他便冷笑一声，再次举起手中的记事本。

“你甚至连我都不敢得罪，”他讥讽道，“这就是你巴结人的方式，是吗？你在讨好我？因为我不像詹姆那样容易被你蒙蔽，反倒一直对你爱理不理？”

站在他面前的艾尔维拉·琼斯拔出了魔杖，而他也早有准备，同时从口袋里抽出自己的魔杖。他们冷眼相对，浑身上下每一寸肌肉都充满了戒备。

“你的教养，”她的声音轻柔到仿佛蛇类吐信的细语，“就是在收到礼物之后，羞辱把礼物送给你的人么，布莱克？”

“是你自己要热脸贴冷屁股，琼斯。”西里斯毫不示弱，没有温度的眼睛紧盯着她的一举一动，“你的确很懂得笼络人心，这份礼物我很喜欢。但我最好还是让你知道……”他保持着警备的姿势，向一旁扔掉了手里那本记事本，“你根本就是在自取其辱。”

记事本“啪”地一声撞到地上，滑出一小段距离。嘶嘶的声响刺痛了艾尔维拉的耳膜。

她回视着西里斯，喉中像撑了一块石头似的发紧。

“我不会自取其辱，布莱克。谁给了我恩惠，我就会给谁回报。我对每一个人都是这样。”她听见自己说，“缩身药剂的最后几个步骤是你在最短的时间内完成的，也是你让卢平提醒我可以把福灵剂给爸爸。我记得你的好意，自然就会报答你。这是我待人处事的原则。”

她隐约感觉到他的身形顿了一下，但她已经不在乎了。她再度后退一步，手里的魔杖仍然准确地指住他。

“你或许认为我趋炎附势，但于我而言，我只是一报还一报。对我好的人我会当做朋友，看不上我的我也不去招惹。圣诞节给你礼物是因为你是詹姆的朋友，我没有你那么爱憎分明，我只希望我在乎的人不要因为我而尴尬。”

右脚的脚后跟碰到了课桌的桌脚，艾尔维拉停下来，借着教室里昏暗的光线牢牢盯着他的脸。

“你看不惯我只跟优秀的人交朋友，那是你不知道我每天把大量的时间花在学习上。我急于学习更多的东西，因为琼斯家不像布莱克家，我们没有万贯家产，就连给弟弟妹妹买新衣服的钱都挤不出来。我只能抓紧时间让自己变得更优秀，因为只有这样才能拿到更好的成绩，将来找到一份薪水更高的工作，给家里减轻负担。”记起卡丽娜得到新衣服时快活的样子，艾尔维拉感到眼眶发热，“在这样的前提下，我能结识一些什么样的人呢？是像你和詹姆那样成天玩耍的人，还是成天埋头图书馆的优等生？退一万步来说……就算是我主动去结交他们的，又有什么错？”

“卡丽娜从不在乎什么新衣服，奥利弗也不像你一样注重你所谓的体面。”西里斯·布莱克冷冰冰的声音没有半点儿改变，“汉特和艾丽西亚更是如此。在那样的琼斯家长大，只有你是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。这说明什么？”他缓慢地挪动脚步走到教室的阴影处，举在手里的魔杖稳稳指向她，“再好听的话都只是诡辩。你天生就是个斯莱特林，而且从来不为自己的虚伪感到羞耻。”

“天生的更不可能改变——”

“有什么不能改变的？”他嗓音低沉地打断她的话，“我就是自己选择了格兰芬多！”

艾尔维拉一愣。

“什么意思？”

西里斯·布莱克整个上本身都隐在阴影里，她辨不清他脸上的神情。

“分院那天，”她听到他语带讽刺地说道，“那顶破帽子告诉我，布莱克都属于斯莱特林。但我拒绝它，甚至威胁它。所以它把我分进了格兰芬多。”他又左边挪动了一步，从阴影中露出他半张冷淡的脸，“你天生是什么样的并不重要，琼斯。重要的是你自己的选择。而你的选择……是斯莱特林。”

“我没有选择。”艾尔维拉握着魔杖的手微微发抖，“分院帽没有给我选择的余地，是它替我做的决定。”

“它遵照的是你的内心。”他显然不齿于她的回应。

“我再说一遍，我没有选择！”她赫然抬高了嗓门，斩钉截铁地告诉他，“就像你身在格兰芬多，也摆脱不了‘布莱克’这个姓氏！这世上不是所有人在所有事情上都有选择的权利！”

西里斯收紧握住魔杖的五指。他没有办法反驳这句话。

对面的艾尔维拉垂下举着魔杖的手，失去血色的脸上神态疲惫，就像刚刚经历过一场持久的恶战。“我从来没有觍着脸巴结过谁。”她说，“我对我的朋友真诚、用心、没有偏见。不论我交朋友的目的是什么，我对他们问心无愧。”

然后她转身朝教室紧合的门走去，经过那本摔落在地的记事本边时，她顿住脚步。

她垂下眼，凝视着脚边的本子：“这是我从暑假开始准备的，那会儿我以为我们能……”发紧的喉咙再也说不出剩下的几个单词，她没有注意到还立在阴影里的布莱克身体一僵。

“算了，你想扔就扔吧。”艾尔维拉艰难地挤出这句话，忍住在眼眶里打转的眼泪，快步离开了教室。

詹姆很快就发现，不只西里斯不理睬艾尔维拉，现在连艾尔维拉也不再跟西里斯打招呼。

星期三的变形课开始前，眼见着她走进教室同自己、莱姆斯还有彼得都道了好，却直接忽略了西里斯之后，詹姆惊讶得眼镜都要从鼻梁上滑下来。

“你们是不是又吵架了？”他马上扭过头问身边的西里斯。

西里斯正一手撑着脑袋无所事事地翻书：“什么叫‘又’？我跟琼斯的关系从来就没有好过。”“她都不理你了，肯定是气大了。”詹姆心有余悸地回头望一望艾尔维拉的座位，“我上回惹维拉这么生气还是因为差点把奥利弗从飞天扫帚上摔下来……说真的，兄弟，你赶紧跟她道个歉吧，她很记仇的。”

西里斯皱着眉头不说话。

和艾尔维拉·琼斯吵过一架之后，他昨天一整天都心烦意乱，晚上也几乎没有睡着。他不觉得他对琼斯的看法有什么错，但是每每想到她昨天最后那句没有说完的话，他就烦乱不已。他时不时会记起假期里自己对她改观后产生的那点儿好感，记起她在家人面前总是格外温柔的眼睛，记起她领着奥利弗和卡丽娜痛揍那帮以多欺少的麻瓜小孩——那个时候她完完全全就是琼斯家的孩子，如果有人说她是个格兰芬多，西里斯也不会怀疑。

“专心，布莱克先生，专心。”一道严厉的声音忽然扎进脑子里，西里斯回过神来，这才发觉变形课不知什么时候已经开始了，他面前摆着一只拖鞋——如果没有那一对毛茸茸的兔子耳朵的话。麦格教授就站在他的桌边，严肃地看看他，再看看那只长着兔耳朵的拖鞋：“这不是你平常的水平，布莱克先生。”

“抱歉，教授。”西里斯蹙眉一挥手里的魔杖，拖鞋变回了发着抖的兔子。他再轻摆一下魔杖，它便“噗”一声变成了蓝色的拖鞋。

麦格教授抿紧嘴唇点了一下头：“无声咒念得不错，布莱克先生。但是请你不要在课堂上走神。”说罢，她又转过身去检查詹姆的结果，“波特先生，没人让你把拖鞋变出两种颜色……”

彼得的兔子依旧是只兔子，他战战兢兢地坐在那里，急得额角直冒汗。西里斯趁着麦格教授不注意，替他把兔子变成了拖鞋。彼得终于松了口气，感激而又崇拜地看向他，小声激动地说道：“太厉害了，西里斯……你真是太厉害了，可以用无声咒……”

“抓紧时间练习吧，彼得。考试的时候我可帮不了你。”西里斯挪开视线，在察觉到自己语气中透出的不耐烦后，微微一愣。

其实他对彼得算不上喜欢。只是他们同在一间宿舍，而彼得又是那么崇拜他和詹姆，西里斯便觉得自己有义务罩着他。可是很显然，现在就连西里斯自己也已经把彼得当成了朋友，尽管时不时还是会因彼得的蠢笨而不耐烦，或是为他的胆小如鼠感到可笑。

在这一点上，他甚至还不如艾尔维拉·琼斯做得好。

烦乱的感觉重新回到身体里，西里斯挥动魔杖消去桌子的一条腿，又在课桌失衡倒下前将桌腿变了回来。

他知道自己并不完全是一个格兰芬多。就像艾尔维拉·琼斯说的，他无论如何也摆脱不了“布莱克”这个姓氏，他的身体里永远流淌着布莱克家族的血液。所以分院帽才会想要将他分进斯莱特林，所以他才愈发憎恶斯莱特林，憎恶布莱克家族在他骨子里留下的斯莱特林的痕迹。他也嫉妒艾尔维拉·琼斯，嫉妒她体内流着琼斯家的血、拥有格兰芬多的气质，即便同时具备斯莱特林的特征，也能够理所当然地选择格兰芬多。

可她却选了斯莱特林。

他到底讨厌她什么呢？

不过是他们选择了相反的道路，却又如此的相似，该死的相似。

艾尔维拉的心情同样不好。

她变得不大爱说话、总是心不在焉，在星期五的魔咒课上被弗立维教授叫上前做示范，却少见地出了差错。等她沉默地回到自己的座位上，后排一贯不喜欢上课讲话的爱丽莎·威尔逊都忍不住要悄声问她：“你这是怎么了？这个咒语你上学期就学会了。”

“没什么。”艾尔维拉摇摇头，而后又转过脸来瞧瞧她：“爱丽莎，你分院的时候……分院帽有问过你想去哪个学院吗？”

“它干嘛要问我想去哪个学院？”爱丽莎诧怪地看她一眼，“我天生就是个拉文克劳，它一罩住我的脑袋就知道了。”

艾尔维拉便又扭回头练习挥魔杖的手势：“你当时有没有想过要去别的学院？”

“有啊，我当时觉得去斯莱特林也不错。”感受到她抛过来的意味深长的一瞥，爱丽莎挑起眉毛：“别这么看着我，梅林就是出自斯莱特林学院的，心里想去斯莱特林的人未必就少。”

艾尔维拉听了笑笑：“那你干嘛不跟分院帽商量一下？没准它就答应你了呢。”

“因为我知道自己更适合拉文克劳，也不反对被分进拉文克劳。”爱丽莎不以为意道，“其实真正了解自己的人，戴分院帽之前就会知道自己要被分进哪个学院。只要自己对那个学院不排斥，又有什么好跟分院帽商量的？”

教室中间那张桌子上的高脚杯随着一道召唤咒飞到了艾尔维拉的手里，她没再开腔，心中的阴霾已渐渐散去。

时至今日，艾尔维拉仍然记得分院那天她内心的不安，以及听见分院结果后那种大石落地的松了口气的感觉。她知道爱丽莎说的对，布莱克也没有说错。虽然分院帽没有给艾尔维拉选择的机会，但她潜意识里早在一开始就已经认定了答案。

她属于斯莱特林，也选择斯莱特林。

魁地奇赛季在这个星期六如期开始。

按照往年的惯例，揭幕赛依旧是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。为了避免碰上跃跃欲试的詹姆，艾尔维拉一大早就来到礼堂，拿上两份鸡蛋火腿三文治躲去图书馆：由于大部分人都想去看比赛，拉文克劳互助小组这星期的周末活动也取消了。

星期六早晨的图书馆冷冷清清，气温下降以后，学生们大多更愿意窝在温暖的公共休息室自习，更何况是在这种举行大型比赛的日子。艾尔维拉从书架上找到两本计划要看的书，在一处晒得到太阳的桌边坐下，搓着冰凉的手，不断往掌心呵气。她实在想象不了在这么冷的天气要如何比赛，如果换她骑着飞天扫帚上场，恐怕没飞足两分钟就要冻僵了。

希望詹姆不要感冒吧，她这样想着，翻开了面前的书。

对面的椅子被拉开，艾尔维拉以为是图书管理员平斯夫人经过，便没有理会。

过了一会儿，却听见一个熟悉的声音道：“那个咒语是什么？”

艾尔维拉抬起头，对上西里斯·布莱克的视线。他就坐在她对面，身上裹着厚斗篷，脖子上还系了一条红白相间的围巾，金线绣出的格兰芬多狮在围巾尾端浮动着柔和的光。他面色平静地看着她，等了许久没等到她回答，便略略收拢眉心，抬手指了指被他摆在桌面上的那本红皮记事本。

“让隐藏的字显现出来的咒语是什么，你还没有告诉我。”他说。

目光移向他那只手，她发现他戴了一双很眼熟的红色手套。

“……”拿见鬼的表情瞪了那只手好一会儿，艾尔维拉才开口：“捣蛋鬼日记。”

“什么？”西里斯的眉头皱得更紧了，他大概以为她在胡言乱语。

“咒语是‘捣蛋鬼日记’。”艾尔维拉说着，视线慢慢转向他脖子上的围巾：“你戴了我织的围巾。”接着她又望向他的手，“还有手套。”

“戴过好几次了。”西里斯的语气听上去就好像这有多平常似的，“每次去看比赛的时候都会戴，你自己不去，当然不知道。”

“哦。”她干巴巴地回答，脸上仍是那副见了鬼的表情。

他一动不动地沉默了一会儿，才又问：“今天也不去？”

艾尔维拉摇头。

“他们球风不好，老是犯规，很丢人。”她淡淡地道，“再说去了也不好给哪边加油，干脆不去了。”说完又瞧了他一眼，想看看他听到后半句话会是什么反应。

有点儿出人意料，西里斯神色如常，似乎并不觉得她的理由有什么不妥。

“嗯。”他拿上记事本站起身，挡住了一小片晨光，“我走了。”

“哦。”艾尔维拉低下头，继续去翻手里的书。

那双红色手套被丢到她的视线范围内。

“手套你留着吧，这里比较冷，你又坐着不动。”西里斯轻飘飘地丢下这句话，转身离开。

艾尔维拉盯着手套瞧了半晌，才伸手将它拿过来：暖烘烘的，还带着温度。她谨慎地拿出魔杖，探进手套里头试了试。没什么恶作剧的咒语，却掉出来两颗小东西，滚落在摊开的书页上。她定睛一看，是两颗滋滋蜂蜜糖。

艾尔维拉皱眉对着掉在书页上的糖果眨巴眨巴眼，陷入了沉思。

这是和好的意思？


	19. 噩梦与酣睡

晚饭时，艾尔维拉发觉雷古勒斯·布莱克表现得有点儿不大高兴。

当然，不仅雷古勒斯，整张斯莱特林长桌上的气氛在这晚都显得格外压抑：白天的魁地奇揭幕赛，斯莱特林输给了格兰芬多，据说这是许多年来的第一次。而格兰芬多长桌那边的氛围则与斯莱特林形成了鲜明的对比，他们似乎特地把庆功宴移到了礼堂的餐桌上举行，喝着几个高年级生弄回来的黄油啤酒，时不时举杯欢庆，还有意冲着斯莱特林这边发出不怀好意的嘘声。

大部分斯莱特林都忍受不了这种挑衅，又不能当着教工桌上坐着的教授们打起来，便只得早早离席。就连一向不会错过与雷古勒斯·布莱克说话的机会的阿米莉亚·帕金森，也在他刚坐下不久后就领着达芙妮和克里斯蒂娜离开了餐桌。

艾尔维拉和雷古勒斯有一搭没一搭地聊着二年级变形术的内容，声音好几次被格兰芬多长桌那儿传来的喝彩声淹没。

“虽然二年级的活物变形难度有提高，但把有生命的东西变成没有生命的物体还是比不上逆向变形……说起来，我们这周练习兔子变拖鞋的时候，布莱克曾经……”她的话再一次被热烈的鼓掌声吞没了。艾尔维拉无奈地看看格兰芬多长桌，再瞧一眼身旁喝着汤的雷古勒斯，不确定他刚才有没有听到她提起西里斯·布莱克。

考虑到他们兄弟俩的关系似乎很是微妙，她一直都留心着尽可能不提到那位哥哥。

雷古勒斯听见她停下来，也抬起脸看向前面的格兰芬多长桌，神色平静如常。

“波特今天飞得很好，而且很有策略。”他突然说，“格兰芬多进的大部分球都是他投的。”

“噢，是吗？”没料到雷古勒斯会主动提起这个看似令人不快的话题，艾尔维拉简短地应了一句，又朝格兰芬多长桌的方向投去一瞥。

其实不需要雷古勒斯告知，她也猜得到詹姆今天大出了一回风头：走进礼堂的时候，他是被一大帮格兰芬多簇拥着进来的，他们甚至把他举起来抬到了餐桌边，一路喊着“波特”、“波特”……直到现在，格兰芬多队的球员们都还穿着他们鲜红的队袍，詹姆手里举着盛满黄油啤酒的玻璃杯，一个劲地往莉莉身边挤，眼镜被挤掉了好几回。然而莉莉似乎终于受不了被吵闹的同学们围在中间，很快便离席了。

“你没去看比赛。”雷古勒斯扫了眼詹姆追着莉莉跳下椅子、差点儿不小心被什么人的脚绊倒的身影，“不过也不算什么遗憾的事，斯莱特林队的犯规动作太多了，就算赢了也不光彩。”

艾尔维拉赞同地点点头，一颗一颗戳着盘子里的玉米粒：“是啊，上个学年也是这样。”

她现在心情很复杂，一方面为斯莱特林输了比赛而感到不适，一方面又为斯莱特林没有凭着种种不光彩的方式赢得比赛而松一口气。同时她还有点儿替詹姆首战告捷而高兴，脑袋里却又转着早上布莱克疑似谈和的举动，拿不定主意该如何回应。

说到底，她真是烦死这些男孩子了。还是爱丽莎说的对，这个年纪的男孩儿都是幼稚又惹人烦的蠢蛋……

“但是这也不妨碍波特的出色表现。”雷古勒斯的声音忽然重新闯进艾尔维拉的耳朵里，她听见他说：“他比我飞得好。”

他承认得那么平静，使得她几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。她还以为雷古勒斯也会抱怨几句呢！哪怕表现得不那么自负，也至少会说句酸溜溜的话吧？可是他居然这么干脆就说出了自己不如詹姆的总结。难道是想让她反驳他吗？

艾尔维拉不确定地转头看向雷古勒斯，却见他也已经将好奇的视线投向她：“你和波特是朋友，对吗？”

“对。”她谨慎斟酌着用词，“我们都住在戈德里克山谷，一起长大的。詹姆从小就喜欢飞，也很有天赋。”

她等待着他再旁敲侧击地问谁飞得更好，但雷古勒斯似乎对这个问题并不很有兴趣，他只点了点头，眼里克制的不快被一种棋逢对手的愉悦取替了。“真期待明年跟他较量。”他说着，又舀起一勺汤，从容地送到了嘴边。

艾尔维拉的心情顿时好多了：这个年纪的男孩子也并不是都那么幼稚。

她打算再同雷古勒斯聊一聊黑魔法防御术，可她刚要开口，便瞧见斯拉格霍恩教授行色匆匆地走进了礼堂——十分钟前他才刚刚用完晚餐带着斯内普一块儿离开，这时候又回来做什么？

这位挺着大肚子的老教授平日里总是满面快活的笑容，此时却显得有些严肃和焦急，他向着斯莱特林的长桌走来，一边伸长脖子在餐桌边寻找什么人。最后，他的视线停在了艾尔维拉身上，她发现他看起来像小小松了口气。

不祥的预感爬上艾尔维拉心头，她看着斯拉格霍恩教授走近，听见身旁的雷古勒斯在说：“对了，琼斯，你刚刚说……琼斯？”

“艾尔维拉。”不等艾尔维拉回应雷古勒斯，斯拉格霍恩教授就已经来到他们俩身后，气喘吁吁地望着她，“好孩子，快起来，跟我去一趟校长办公室，邓布利多在找你。”

他的话就像一记突如其来的重锤，敲懵了艾尔维拉。她觉得肚子里的肠子瞬间绞在了一起，她太过紧张，以至于忘记了反应，也忘记了张口询问发生了什么事。邓布利多教授在找她？他为什么突然会找她？找她这么一个不起眼的、低年级的、既没有闯祸又没有干什么天大好事的学生？

“教授，出什么事了吗？”她听到雷古勒斯这么问道。

“是艾尔维拉的家事，雷尔，别担心。”斯拉格霍恩教授的声音回答。艾尔维拉僵坐着，感觉到一只手抓住了自己的胳膊，轻轻将自己扶起来：“来吧，孩子，别怕，跟我来……”

跟着斯拉格霍恩教授走出礼堂的时候，艾尔维拉早已经听不见格兰芬多嘈杂的欢呼声。她四肢僵硬地挪动着脚步，从来没有哪一刻觉得走路是这么困难。她一时感到仿佛有一只手在搅动她的五脏六腑，一时又错觉她肚子里的器官全都不翼而飞，嗓子自始至终都撑得难受，就像卡了一块大石头。

长久以来盘桓在心中的不安似乎得到了什么印证，一个低低的声音在脑海中肯定地告诉她：出事了，是爸爸出事了。

他们来到三楼墙边一只丑陋的巨大石兽面前，艾尔维拉没有听清斯拉格霍恩教授说出的口令。她木然地看着石兽跳到一边，裂开的墙后露出一道旋转楼梯……然后她跟着斯拉格霍恩教授上楼，叩响校长办公室的大门，邓布利多教授已经在门内等待。

“晚上好，琼斯小姐。”他温文尔雅地站在艾尔维拉面前。

“晚上好，教授。”她用沙哑的声音回答，没法从邓布利多安详的神态中读出任何信息。

“看起来你已经猜到我找你过来的原因了。”听到他的这句话时，她感觉到自己的心跳好像一下子挤到了喉咙眼里。而邓布利多透过架在他弯曲鼻梁上的那副半月形眼镜，平静地望着她：“别担心，孩子，你的父亲没有生命危险。”

肚子里的绞痛感消失了，艾尔维拉呆立在原地，身体忽而变得轻飘飘的，仿佛两只脚踩着的不是地板，而是一团棉花。“但是他今晚在执行傲罗指挥部的任务时受了伤，现在正在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院接受治疗，你的母亲陪在他身边。”邓布利多教授告诉她，“他们想要见你一面。”

脑中紧绷的弦仍然没有放松，但她已经渐渐冷静下来，清晰地感受到了脑仁的跳痛。

“好的，谢谢您，教授。”她尽可能镇定地说道，“我该怎样过去呢？”

“我想最好是通过飞路网过去。”邓布利多教授侧开瘦高的身子，办公室内的壁炉出现在她眼前。“邓布利多，我可以陪着这孩子过去。”站在艾尔维拉身边的斯拉格霍恩教授这时主动建议，“正好，我也有好长一段时间没见过汉特了……”

“还是由我陪琼斯小姐过去吧，霍拉斯。”语气淡淡地驳回了他的请求，邓布利多走到艾尔维拉身旁，抬起一只手轻轻扶住她的背，将她带到壁炉前。抓起飞路粉时，他像是记起了什么，扭头对斯拉格霍恩说道：“你们来的时候似乎带上了几条好奇的小尾巴，霍拉斯。你或许可以下楼看看，他们就在石兽前面——我担心一会儿他们会给石兽造成一点小伤害。”

语罢，邓布利多垂下眼，彬彬有礼地对艾尔维拉颔首：“琼斯小姐，如果你不介意，我们现在该出发了。”

他们走进熊熊燃烧的绿色火焰里，在邓布利多一声清晰的“圣芒戈魔法伤病医院”中，通过飞路网抵达了圣芒戈。

汉特·琼斯所在的病房位于五楼的咒语伤害科。一路上有好几个穿绿色袍子的工作人员同艾尔维拉打招呼，她一一回应，却没有看清他们当中任何一个人的脸。她沉默地跟在邓布利多教授的身边，他一言不发的态度和沉稳的脚步让她慢慢平复了心绪。

踏进病房后，艾尔维拉远远看到了躺在病床上的父亲。他的床位在病房最里侧一处靠窗的位置，就在另一张躺着一个不住痛苦呻吟的伤患的病床边。母亲艾丽西亚正拿着魔杖替汉特把缠满了绷带的右腿吊高，她身上也穿着胸口绣有圣芒戈徽章的绿袍。

“啊，维拉，你来了。”汉特首先注意到了走进病房的两人，他艰难地伸出靠里侧的那只手，因为他的另一只胳膊也遭到了绷带和夹板的掣肘。艾尔维拉握住他递过来的那只手，发现他满是茧子的掌心冰冷，身上除了一股难闻的药水味儿，还有浓浓的、盖也盖不住的腥气。她看到汉特笑着对邓布利多教授说：“太谢谢你了，邓布利多。”

“伤得严重吗？”艾尔维拉抬起眼问病床对面的艾丽西亚。

“圣诞节前能够痊愈。”艾丽西亚眉眼疲惫，柔声细语地说，“抱歉，吓到你了。今晚有好几个傲罗受伤，我们担心你明天在报纸上看到消息会多想，所以拜托邓布利多带你过来一趟。”

“是啊，不是什么重伤。”汉特苍白的脸上绽着轻松的笑容，他紧紧握着艾尔维拉的手，像是在借此给予她安慰，“虽然是道很厉害的毒咒，但好在打偏了。这还要多亏了你上星期寄来的福灵剂，维拉。”他冲女儿眨眨眼，试图像往常一样给她一个调皮的讯号，“你救了爸爸的命。”

艾尔维拉支起嘴角一笑，没有说话。她的眼中映出汉特毫无血色的脸，所有感观都被浸泡在那股浓重的血腥气里。她不知道爸爸为什么能用这么轻快的语气陈述这件事，就好像他被一根鱼刺卡住了喉咙，而她及时往他嘴里灌了醋。但她没法开口质疑他，她甚至不敢表现出担心、难过或者气愤。

“我已经给他们添麻烦了。”她想，“不然他们不会特地把我叫过来。”

“今晚你可以留在这里陪你的父亲，琼斯小姐。”一只温暖的手搭上她的肩膀，她抬起头，对上邓布利多教授和蔼的目光：“你想留下来吗？”

同这位白胡子老人对视了片刻，艾尔维拉摇摇头。

“我还有作业没有写完，还是回去吧。”她看向汉特和艾丽西亚，“爸爸，你好好休养。妈妈，奥利弗和卡丽娜那边……”

“我已经从壁炉送信给尤菲米娅了。”艾丽西亚轻声道。

“好的。”艾尔维拉点头，翕张一下干涩的嘴唇：“你们……都好好休息。”

直到回到霍格沃兹校长办公室，安静了一路的艾尔维拉才终于开了腔。

“谢谢您，教授。”她对邓布利多教授欠了欠身。办公室里已经不见斯拉格霍恩教授的身影，邓布利多走上前，扶起她的胳膊。“汉特也是我的朋友，孩子。”他一面不紧不慢地将她带往门边，一面温和地告诉她，“你要相信，他清楚自己在做什么。这是他的选择。”

这是近些天里，艾尔维拉第二次从别人口中听到“选择”这个词。

“教授，”临走前，她忍不住要转身问他，“我们都会为自己的选择负责，对吗？”

邓布利多静立在橡木门前，对她露出一个微笑。他没有回答，但这个问题显然也不需要答案。

艾尔维拉向他道别，顺着旋转楼梯下楼。

从石兽后边走出来，她抬起头，发现詹姆、布莱克、卢平和佩迪鲁就站在三楼的楼梯平台那儿，似乎正低声讨论着什么。詹姆身上穿的还是那件格兰芬多的红色队袍，他好像有些冻坏了，抱着自己的扫帚使劲搓着胳膊。西里斯·布莱克第一个注意到了她，他原本正斜倚在楼梯平台的扶手前，撞上她的视线便身形一顿，稍稍抬高了嗓门：“琼斯。”

詹姆立刻回过身来：“维拉！邓布利多教授跟你说什么啦？”

卢平和佩迪鲁也将目光转向她。

艾尔维拉的视线滑过他们每个人的脸，最后落在西里斯脸上。她恍惚地望着他，记起十几分钟前汉特在圣芒戈说过的话，想到那一小瓶福灵剂。有那么一个瞬间，艾尔维拉忽然觉得什么都不重要了。她抛开了晚餐时还盘旋在她脑袋里的那些问题——抛开了魁地奇比赛，抛开了对规则的执着，也抛开了此前所有的不快。她后知后觉地感到鼻子酸涩、喉咙发紧，她突然很想大哭一场。

等她回过神来的时候，她已经跑上前，紧紧抱了一下浑身僵硬的西里斯，然后又抱了一下卢平。

“谢谢你们。”艾尔维拉忍住眼泪，对他们挤出笑脸，“福灵剂起了很重要的作用。”

“怎么回事？”詹姆被她的反常一吓，急切地凑过来，“汉特受伤了？”

“咒语打偏了，他在圣芒戈，圣诞节前能痊愈。”艾尔维拉于是又旋身抱一下詹姆，甚至还给了紧张到呆滞的彼得·佩迪鲁一个短暂的拥抱。她看到詹姆好像还想问点儿什么，但她什么都不想说了。她知道的就是这些，而她此刻只想尽快回到她温暖的床上。

“我现在想回去睡了，詹姆。我们明天再聊吧。”她说。

随即她便跑下了楼。

艾尔维拉没有回去宿舍，她的双脚把她带到了二楼那间少有人踏足的女生盥洗室。她把自己关进隔间里，听见隔壁的幽灵桃金娘从下水道中钻出来，愤怒地尖叫。然而艾尔维拉管不了这么多了，她在桃金娘的尖叫声里放肆地哭起来。

她已经好多年没有这么哭过。委屈、不安、焦虑和懊恼争先恐后地挤进她的眼睛里，她不断揉着眼睛抹去眼泪，好让它们统统流尽。一时之间，种种可怕的念头迟来地涌现在她的脑海里：只剩一具冰冷尸体的爸爸，哭泣的妈妈，茫然懵懂的弟弟妹妹……如果爸爸再也不能出现在家里的餐桌上，他们的生活会变成什么样呢？她讨厌爸爸藏在床底的臭袜子，但她宁可洗一百双臭袜子，也不愿意他就那样离开他们。

“你干嘛哭得这么伤心！”桃金娘趴在隔间的挡板顶上，忿忿不平地冲她喊叫，“我都已经死了！你明白吗？你们这种没有死过的小姑娘能有什么真正的伤心事呢！你还要为此来打扰我一个人的难过……”

是啊，有什么是比死更可怕的呢？艾尔维拉抹着眼泪想。她简直不敢相信，不久之前她还边吃着晚餐边为那些琐碎的小事儿头疼。可现在一想到失去爸爸，她才明白什么是真正的伤心和恐惧。

她害怕那样的时刻。但她是琼斯家最大的孩子，她本应该更加坚强的。

“对不起。”艾尔维拉狼狈地用手背擦去脸上的泪水，“对不起。”

她的脸在发烫，她为自己的幼稚和脆弱感到羞愧难当。

“你现在道歉也没有用了！”桃金娘最后恼怒地尖叫一声，“噗”地钻回了马桶的下水道。

拿长袍的袖子擦去脸颊上剩下的眼泪，艾尔维拉吸了吸鼻子，打开门走出隔间。她给自己洗了把脸，从镜子里反复察看自己的脸，直至确保看不出来曾经哭过，才悄悄溜出盥洗室，回到了斯莱特林的公共休息室。

“你上哪儿去了，艾尔维拉？”坐在公共休息室一张雕花椅上的阿米莉亚·帕金森问她，“怎么这么晚才回来？”

艾尔维拉发现她正和达芙妮、克里斯蒂娜围坐在一起，她们中间的小桌上摆着一卷摊开的羊皮纸，那好像是艾尔维拉的魔咒课论文。“我们看你一直没回来，就在你书包里找了一下。”克里斯蒂娜留意到艾尔维拉的目光，红着脸解释道，“对不起，艾尔维拉……”

“没关系。”艾尔维拉说。此刻她已经疲累至极，没心思计较她们不经她允许翻她书包的事：“我先回去睡了。”

霍格沃兹的家养小精灵早已整理好她们的床铺，被窝里躺着暖床用的长柄碳炉。艾尔维拉换好衣服，疲倦地掀开被子躺上床。困意像暖和的被褥一般裹住了她，湖水拍打窗户的声音慢慢远去，她跌入梦乡，梦里有抱着她教她念铁甲咒的爸爸，有蹲在温暖的壁炉前给她量身高做新衣服的妈妈，有在床上翻跟头的奥利弗，还有满脸奶油的卡丽娜……

正常的生活还是要继续。

应付完缠着她问个没完没了的詹姆以后，艾尔维拉又简单安抚了拿着《预言家日报》紧张地过来询问她的莫林·霍克——他在报纸上看到了多名傲罗执行抓捕任务时受伤的消息。紧接着，琼斯家脾气暴躁的猫头鹰埃布尔便在星期一的早上送来了奥利弗和卡丽娜的信：奥利弗直截了当地指出爸爸妈妈已经好几天没回家了，他想知道艾尔维拉有没有听说过什么消息；卡丽娜则是在信里表示波特夫妇对他们很好，但她很想念爸爸妈妈……

艾尔维拉不厌其烦地回信给这两个不安的孩子，她没有隐瞒父亲受伤的消息，只是尽可能描述得不那么严重，也没有提到咒语打偏和福灵剂的事。

猫头鹰艾德琳每隔两三天都会送来汉特或艾丽西亚的信件，他们大多字迹潦草，在信中简单地告诉艾尔维拉汉特的伤势恢复得如何，最后再嘱咐她不要太过担心。他们显然没有忘记艾尔维拉的博格特是什么样的。尽管艾尔维拉其实很想让父母知道，自己并没有那么敏感脆弱。她快被家里的来信压得喘不过气了。

一个月下来，艾尔维拉不知不觉掉了四磅肉。

“真奇怪，”爱丽莎端详着她重新瘦下来的脸，啧啧称奇，“你明明吃得很多，我还以为你会再长几磅肉呢。”

她的话一点儿也不夸张，这一个月来艾尔维拉几乎是走到哪儿吃到哪儿，除了上课的时间以外，她手里总是拿着蛋糕或者饼干，盲目地往嘴里塞。

“是吗？”艾尔维拉对着面前的拖鞋挥动手里的魔杖，然而它并没有如她想象的那样变成一只兔子，只长出了两条疯狂乱蹬的兔腿。她赶紧又将它变回普通拖鞋的样子，咬了口手里的小蛋糕：噢，好像是的，她又在吃蛋糕。

“是啊。”莉莉放下魔杖，皱紧眉头忧心地看着她，“艾尔维拉，你最近是不是压力太大了？你现在这个样子，就像患了暴食症。”

“暴什么？”艾尔维拉听到了那个古怪的词。

“暴食症，”爱丽莎也将自己那只没有变形成功的兔子变回了拖鞋，“麻瓜总结出来的一种进食障碍。你吃那么多不会觉得撑吗？”

这时艾尔维拉已经吃完了一个小蛋糕，正打算拿出第二个。她愣了一下，默默把蛋糕放回了口袋里：“嗯……还好。”事实上她每天都觉得很撑，所以常常半夜跑到盥洗室呕吐。她认为她吃下的一大半食物都在被她的胃消化以前又吐出来了，不然她也不至于越吃越瘦，而且总是很快就感觉到饥饿。

“你会把吃过的东西吐出来吗？”莉莉一针见血地问道。

艾尔维拉迟疑不决地回答：“……有时候会。”

她惊讶地发现不只爱丽莎和莉莉，这下连爱丽莎的三个室友也放下了魔杖，转头朝她看过来。

“亲爱的，上庞弗雷夫人那儿看看吧。”爱丽莎严肃地建议。

“或者跟我们聊聊。”莉莉走到艾尔维拉身边，拉住她的手，“你最近有什么烦心事吗？我发现你经常收到家里的来信。”

她们还不知道汉特受伤的事，因为艾尔维拉没有谈起这个。她担心一旦说出来，就不得不提到福灵剂和自己为父亲担惊受怕的原因。爱丽莎是亲麻瓜家庭出身的混血，而莉莉是麻瓜家庭出身的女巫，艾尔维拉不想把焦虑的情绪带给她们，至少不是现在。

“哦……嗯，好吧。”她老老实实地答应，“没事，别担心，我会去校医院看看的。”

那天晚上艾尔维拉就去了校医院，不过这是计划之外的事。她刚从图书馆下楼，原本是准备回宿舍睡觉的，谁知肚子突然胀痛起来，她这才想起她今天吃了很多东西，却一点儿都没吐。因此她先冲到了二楼的女生盥洗室，在桃金娘大惊小怪的尖叫中干呕了一会儿，最终什么也没吐出来。

“你干嘛不去校医院呢！”桃金娘飘在她脑袋顶上，嫌弃地绕着她转圈，“你这个呆头呆脑的蠢姑娘！”

于是走去校医院的路上，艾尔维拉都在失魂落魄地想着：她居然被哭泣的桃金娘骂“呆头呆脑”了，这还是头一次有人叫她“蠢姑娘”……

不幸的是，校医院的庞弗雷夫人似乎与桃金娘看法一致。

“你晚餐到底吃了多少东西？”麻利地给她倒了一杯消食药剂之后，庞弗雷夫人怒气冲冲地问道。

“呃，”艾尔维拉接过药剂，拿不准该不该说实话：“两块牛肉馅饼，还有二十个小蛋糕吧……”其实还有两盘炖菜和三瓶南瓜汁。她也意识到自己吃得太多了，因为晚餐时坐在她旁边的雷古勒斯·布莱克今天话格外的少，他好几次欲言又止，应该都是想提醒她不要再吃了。

“你这样迟早会搞坏你的肠胃，孩子。”庞弗雷夫人瞪大眼睛，等她喝完药剂便又拿回杯子，弯腰拍了拍艾尔维拉的腿，示意她把脚放上病床：“看看你的黑眼圈！躺下来，你今晚就睡在这里，我去给你拿一点儿缓和剂，它能让你睡个好觉。”

“谢谢。”尴尬地脱鞋坐上床，艾尔维拉捂嘴打了个嗝，满口都是消食药剂苦涩的味道。她又想吃东西了，如果能有一块巧克力……

庞弗雷夫人带着杯子快步离开。艾尔维拉半躺下来，靠着身后的枕头和被褥，两手搭在肚子上，感觉到肠胃的绞痛减轻，肚子里满满当当的饱胀感逐渐消失。校医院的门被推开，走廊里的凉风漏进来，有什么人走进了校医院。

“琼斯？”熟悉的声音赫然响起，“你在这里干什么？”

艾尔维拉转过头去，望见西里斯·布莱克朝她走过来。他的一条袖子似乎炸开了，露出覆盖了一层长长黑毛的胳膊，看起来就像一条毛茸茸的猩猩手臂。“我吃多了，肚子疼。”她的视线定在他的胳膊上，“你的胳膊怎么了？”

“跟詹姆一起试验咒语，出了点儿小差错。”西里斯在她隔壁的床边坐下，答得轻描淡写。他微微皱着眉，拿一种别有深意的目光打量她一番，就好像她也长出了一条毛胳膊似的：“你的脸色现在都跟莱姆斯差不多了。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉应了一声。

“还在想汉特的事？”

“不是。”

“行吧。”

两人都不再说话。从那天晚上开始，他们的关系奇异地缓和了许多，这一个月来见了面也能正常打招呼了，像这样的交谈竟也显得不再奇怪。可艾尔维拉近来总是神思倦倦，也少有兴致跟他说点别的什么，通常就这么突然沉默下来，西里斯亦习以为常。

“怎么又来了一个？”庞弗雷夫人的脚步声又走近了，她端着给艾尔维拉的药水，停步在两个孩子中间。一看到西里斯那条毛乎乎的手臂，庞弗雷夫人就发起了火：“这回你最好告诉我这是怎么弄出来的，布莱克先生！”

显而易见，西里斯经常给庞弗雷夫人添各种古怪的麻烦。

他摊摊手，毫不脸红地胡扯：“我吃了一个小蛋糕，它就变成这样了。”

“好吧，好吧，你今晚也留在这儿！我去给你拿药水，要是过了今晚没有别的问题，明天早上你就可以走了。”庞弗雷夫人气呼呼的，转过身将手里的那杯缓和剂递给艾尔维拉：“琼斯小姐，你得把你的药喝完。”

“好的。”艾尔维拉乖巧地接过杯子。

等到庞弗雷夫人再次走远取药，西里斯便轻车熟路地盘腿坐到了床上。

“你不就是吃多了吗，为什么还要留一晚？”

“庞弗雷夫人觉得我需要睡个好觉。”含混不清地答着，艾尔维拉一口气喝下了半杯药水。

“你确实需要。”西里斯的目光停在她眼下的黑眼圈上。

药水很快就让艾尔维拉的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，她觉得脑子钝钝的，记起还没有铺被子，便放下药水，转个身来抱起被子铺开。

“布莱克。”把厚厚的被子盖上腿时，她晕晕乎乎地问他，“你会担心你的家人死去吗？”

正拿着魔杖在那只毛手上点来点去的西里斯动作一顿。

“不会。”他垂着眼，语气不自觉生硬了几分，“不过他们应该很希望我早点儿死。”

“这样啊。”艾尔维拉喝掉剩下那半杯药水，将杯子搁到床头的小桌上，挪了挪身子躺进被窝里，裹紧被子。

“知道吗……其实那不是你的错。”她轻轻地、困倦地说道。

“什么？”西里斯转过脸看向她。

“那不是你的错，布莱克。”沉沉的困意向她袭来，艾尔维拉合上眼，已经不知道自己在说什么，只能意识模糊地用最后一点儿力气，勉强将脑子里的话缓缓念出来：“你没必要讨厌自己……像你家人的那一部分……”

最后几个词的发音模糊不清，像是梦中呓语。艾尔维拉被药效淹没，陷入无梦的酣睡。

西里斯侧头望着她。他记得詹姆曾经说过她啰嗦，现在看来，的确如此。

许久，西里斯抬手轻挥一下魔杖，替她拉上了床帏。


	20. 玩耍

圣诞假期前，艾尔维拉对食物的渴望终于有所消减。

她忙着给家人和朋友准备圣诞礼物，以至于达芙妮有天起夜时看见三对针线悬浮在床头自己织毛衣，吓得一声尖叫惊醒了宿舍里的帕金森和克里斯蒂娜。而艾尔维拉昏昏欲睡地坐在床边，手里还举着魔杖指挥针线继续活动。

于是登上霍格沃兹特快这天，她刚在包厢内靠窗的位置坐下，便披上斗篷睡着了。

“琼斯为什么这么困？”莱姆斯在她身边坐下，不由得多看了她几眼。

“可能是吃多了吧。”西里斯坐在对面靠窗的位置，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

“她吃那么多也没长肉，”詹姆也放好了行李坐下来，瞅两眼把脸埋在斗篷后边的艾尔维拉，还对她前阵子的暴饮暴食记忆犹新，“伊万斯看起来就健康多了。”

除了胆子最小的彼得，另外两个男孩一听见“伊万斯”这个名字便都受不了地翻了个白眼。詹姆喜欢莉莉·伊万斯已经成了宿舍里公开的秘密，他们受够这家伙老是把伊万斯挂在嘴边了。“莱姆斯也长得挺慢的。”西里斯曲起手肘撑住脑袋，试着把话题转移到莱姆斯身上，却发现他的这个朋友脸色依然糟糕得不大正常，“你还好吗，伙计？最近你脸色都不好看。”

“今天已经感觉好多了。”面色苍白地一笑，莱姆斯简短地答完，便又换了个话题：“你们假期准备怎么过？”

西里斯略微挑了挑眉，探究的目光在莱姆斯身上转了一圈。他们至今也不知道莱姆斯的身体状况看起来为什么这么糟糕，琼斯曾经建议他去圣芒戈做一次全身检查，也被他委婉地拒绝了。而就在这个学期，西里斯有好几次半夜醒来时都发现莱姆斯不在床上，第二天再问他，他也只说去了盥洗室或者在公共休息室待了一阵。但西里斯曾经留意过莱姆斯离开床的时间，如果他真是去了盥洗室，那他的麻烦还真够大的。

“还是跟暑假一样。”詹姆则完全没这个心眼儿，已经开始兴致勃勃地回答莱姆斯的问题，“西里斯说麻瓜还有种叫溜冰的运动，我们准备试试。”

“溜冰？”莱姆斯似乎对此很有兴趣。

“要穿一种鞋底有冰刀的鞋。”西里斯说，“不说这个了。你们呢，准备怎么过？”

“我就是留在家帮爸爸妈妈干点儿活吧。”

“我也是。”静静地听了许久的彼得小声地开口，而后又将好奇的视线抛向西里斯，问得小心翼翼：“西里斯，为什么你家圣诞节不想要你回去呢？”

“对啊，虽然你妈妈会把你关起来，但是暑假不都还是让你回家的吗？”詹姆不安分地坐直了身子，也对这个问题起了兴趣，“爸爸写信过去邀请你来我们家过圣诞节的时候，我还担心你家人不同意呢。”

那种厌倦的神情又回到了西里斯脸上。提起这个话题，他可说不上痛快。“因为圣诞节有晚宴。”他语调平平地答道，“那些所谓古老而高贵的纯血统家族，一般都会在圣诞节举办晚宴，互相‘联络感情’。当然了，最主要的目的还是让后辈相互熟悉，方便将来联姻。”

詹姆正要喝水，听见最后那个词差点儿把自己给呛到：“什——联姻？”

“是啊。要保证血统的纯净，他们的选择可不多。”又困倦地打一个哈欠，西里斯这会儿都想要像对面的琼斯一样拿斗篷盖住脸睡觉了，“我堂姐贝拉特里克斯就是这么嫁出去的，纳西莎应该也快跟马尔福订婚了。在我这个年纪就订婚的也不少。”说到这里，他调整了一下坐姿，更加舒适地靠在身后的皮垫上，脑海中闪过弟弟雷古勒斯的脸。

“我在那种场合只会捣乱，而且我喜欢麻瓜的东西，用他们的话来说就是给家族蒙羞。他们想让我去才怪呢。”

詹姆嘴边露出一个坏笑：“你捣过什么乱啊，兄弟。”

转眸与他四目相接，西里斯也默契地一笑。

“比如用麻瓜的打火机烧掉了一个姑娘的裙子。”他的心情总算好了点儿，语速也不再那么拖沓懒散，“在那之前，他们原本是打算等我们上学就给我们订婚的。”

詹姆愉快地笑起来，对面的彼得也红了脸吃吃地笑，只有莱姆斯微微收拢了眉心。

“那个姑娘不会刚好姓帕金森吧？”一个声音忽然横进来，四个男孩的目光不约而同地转过去，发现艾尔维拉不知什么时候已经从斗篷后边露出她那双困倦的蓝眼睛，蹙眉注视着正对面的西里斯。

“你没睡啊。”他的视线也落到了她的眼睛里，口吻随意。

“你们这么大声说话，睡着了也能听到。”艾尔维拉还保持着歪靠在床边的姿势，声音闷闷地从斗篷下面传出来。她又问他一次：“是帕金森吗？”

“是她。”西里斯无所谓道，“那几个家族里跟我同龄的也就她一个了。”

那双蓝眼睛盯着他瞧了片刻。

“说真的，你这样对一个姑娘很过分。”她说，“就算那是帕金森，也很过分。”

“毕竟是个女孩子。”莱姆斯温和地帮腔。

西里斯觉得自从自己跟琼斯和解，她对他的态度就越来越不客气了。“那种鼻孔长在脑袋顶上的姑娘，都还认为麻瓜全靠钻木取火。” 他倒也不生气，只是回想起阿米莉亚·帕金森那张傲慢的脸，他还是不自觉讥讽地笑了一下，“她不相信麻瓜能用打火机点火，我就示范给她看而已。”

“是啊维拉，这有什么过分的，你们女孩子就是容易大惊小怪。”詹姆更是反驳得理直气壮。

“随你们吧。”艾尔维拉露在外面的那双眼睛已经快要眯成两条细细的缝，她重新撑起斗篷盖住了脸，瓮声瓮气地道：“我睡了，小声点儿。”

回到戈德里克山谷的第三天夜里，鹅毛大雪静悄悄地给村庄换上了又厚又轻盈的冬装。

上午雪停以后，詹姆和西里斯就跑到了琼斯家门外，想把琼斯家的三个孩子都叫出来玩雪。卡丽娜高兴坏了，要不是艾尔维拉及时拖住她，她都要直接穿着睡衣跑到雪地里去。奥利弗还算有自觉，匆匆跑上了楼换衣服。

“你不去吗？”西里斯站在琼斯家温暖的客厅，看了眼艾尔维拉身上的家居长袍。他和詹姆都穿的麻瓜的衣服，她自己也在往卡丽娜厚厚的毛衣上裹麻瓜臃肿的棉袄。

“我哪有时间去。”艾尔维拉头也不回地说着，又不顾卡丽娜的嘟嘴抗议，给她系上一条又长又厚的围巾，“刚吃完早饭，还没有洗碗……而且得擦一遍洗碗池和炉灶，太多油渍了……”

西里斯听了不禁皱起眉头。

是的，看起来假期生活对于艾尔维拉来说并不算好过。

他知道汉特要到平安夜那天才能出院，而艾丽西亚更是因节假到来忙得不可开交。奥利弗和卡丽娜这段时间几乎被波特夫妇惯坏了，每天睡得晚、起得也晚，艾尔维拉为了恢复琼斯家的正常秩序，不得不婉拒了波特夫妇一块儿吃饭的邀请，自己在家给弟弟妹妹做饭。

再加上作业的负担，她根本没有功夫出门玩耍。

“维拉，我不能喘气了！”卡丽娜委屈地叫起来。围巾在她脖子上缠了太多的圈，她快要没法呼吸了。“好吧，我给你弄松点儿。”艾尔维拉只好给她松了松围巾，再拿起手套往她的小手上戴。

“我不要戴手套啦！”卡丽娜再度抗议。

“必须得戴。”艾尔维拉无动于衷，强硬地拽着她的小手要给她戴，“听话，不然你会长冻疮的。”

卡丽娜挣扎着，粉嘟嘟的小脸不高兴地鼓起来：“可是这双很扎手……”

“戴我的吧。”听到这里，西里斯摘下手上那双艾尔维拉去年送给他的手套，“正好上面还有保暖咒。”“对，戴布莱克的。”艾尔维拉马上配合地哄骗妹妹，“你不是最喜欢他了吗？那你也应该要喜欢他的手套。”

怀疑地纠起眉心考虑了一会儿，卡丽娜总算舒展开眉头：“好吧。”然后开开心心地转身接过西里斯递来的手套，自己戴上了。这时楼梯间传来咚咚咚的脚步声，奥利弗连跑带跳地冲下来，拉上卡丽娜就往外头跑：“走，走！我们出去找詹姆！”

艾尔维拉来不及逮住他：“奥利弗，你戴手套了吗！”

“戴了！”他拉着妹妹一溜烟跑没了影，只留下“砰”的关门声。詹姆已经在外边堆雪人了，他急着找帮手，想要堆个更高更大的。

无奈地摇摇头，艾尔维拉看看还留在客厅的西里斯，转过身打算上楼：“我再去给你拿一双手套。”“不用了。”他却开始动手摘脖子上的围巾，“走吧，去厨房，先把你的活儿干完。”

艾尔维拉愣在原地，看着他摘下围巾，随手搭到沙发靠背上，走向厨房。或许是察觉到她没有跟上，西里斯停下脚步，回过头见她还傻愣在那里，便一面从牛仔裤口袋里抽出魔杖，一面不解地审视她：“愣着干什么？”

“你要帮我吗？”艾尔维拉的脸上写满了怀疑。

西里斯觉得她这个问题真是蠢透了，“不然呢？参观你干活吗？”

说完他便不再理睬她，径自走进厨房挥动手里的魔杖——洗碗池边堆放的碗盘一个接一个飘向洗碗池，没有沾上油渍的茶具轻轻落在左边的池子里，其他的碗盘则落进了右边的池子。随着西里斯手上的魔杖再次一挥，水龙头自动打开，洗碗布展开四角，如同黄色的小蝙蝠一般飞向升高的碗盘，开始清洗。

“真熟练。”艾尔维拉走到他身边，难掩语气里的一丝惊讶，“你什么时候学过家务魔法的？”“不是只有你会在家干活儿，琼斯。”西里斯姿态慵懒地轻动一下胳膊，指挥洗好擦干的茶具秩序井然地回到碗柜里，“像我这种玷污纯血统的败类，就算有万贯家产也得自己收拾自己的地盘。”

“布莱克家没有家养小精灵吗？”

“你认为他会乐意服务我这种家族的渣滓吗？”

艾尔维拉不赞同地看他一眼，“不要把自己说得那么难听。”

“这就是布莱克家对我的真实看法。”西里斯不以为意，目送着拧干了自己的洗碗布跳到另一个池子里洗碗，而后扭头对她投去漫不经心的一瞥：“有没有人说过你真是一点儿幽默感也没有？”

悄悄翻了个白眼，艾尔维拉不再同他说话，自己也抽出魔杖调动钢丝球擦洗炉灶。

十五分钟后，厨房已经收拾妥当。两个人干活儿效率翻倍，她两手叉腰环顾一圈厨房，感到心情大好。“很好。”转身满意地对布莱克一笑，艾尔维拉解开围裙，语气轻快：“谢谢你，布莱克。你赶紧出去玩儿吧，詹姆他们应该都等急了。”

“我等你换衣服。”回身走到沙发旁边，西里斯拿起自己的围巾，“动作快点儿。”

“什么？”手里的动作一顿，艾尔维拉这才明白他的意思，“不，我得上楼……”

“我都帮你干完活儿了，少给我讨价还价。”戴好围巾转过身面向她，西里斯两手插进厚外套的口袋里，活动了一下双脚，面上带笑地催促：“快点，出去玩。”

他几岁？艾尔维拉不敢相信地瞪着他。

不过体面人永远拗不过不讲道理的。又过了五分钟，艾尔维拉已经跟着西里斯走到村子中心的广场上。这里聚集了不少麻瓜小孩儿——或许也有巫师小孩儿，大家都穿着麻瓜的衣服，三五成群地玩着雪，甚至还有男孩儿在雪地里打滚。

他们很快就发现了詹姆和奥利弗：这两个家伙面前的雪球已经堆得比人高了，卡丽娜还在一旁费劲地帮着哥哥推雪球，她穿得过于厚重，远远看上去就像一头圆滚滚的小熊。“西里斯！”詹姆不知是怎么爬到他那堆比他还高的雪球上的，他站在上面冲着西里斯挥手，“快来帮我！我在跟奥利弗比赛！”

“维拉——”奥利弗也从自己的雪球后边探出脑袋，“来帮忙！”

西里斯笑着朝詹姆跑过去，而艾尔维拉还呆在原处，挪不动脚步。

她记不清自己已经多久没有运动了，在霍格沃兹时，爬楼梯就是她每天仅有的活动。今年的冬天她比往年更怕冷一些，即便身上穿着加了保暖咒的毛衣，此刻她站在雪地里看着一片白皑皑的雪景，也还是只有一个老念头在脑子里打转：太冷了！会感冒！

因此艾尔维拉顾不上奥利弗的召唤，谨慎地退后了两步。

“算了吧，”她矜持地说道，“我想我还是……”

“喂，琼斯！”西里斯的喊声打断了她。

艾尔维拉闻声转头看过去，却见一道黑影直冲着自己的脸飞来！

“啪”，一团雪球击中她的脸，碎成小团的雪花簌簌落下来。

眉角的肌肉抽动了一下，她睁开眼，垂在身侧的两手捏成拳头：“布莱克！”

站在詹姆那堆雪球边上的西里斯笑得双肩微抖。

“你是多久没活动过了？”他手里还颠着另一团雪球，“连躲都不会了吗？”

“西里斯，你准头也太好了吧！”詹姆兴奋地从大雪球上滑下来，“等等，我还没扔过维拉呢，让我来——”

他迅速弯腰搓起一团雪球，以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝艾尔维拉掷过来。

“啪”。

詹姆·波特，格兰芬多学院队有史以来最棒的追球手，准确无误地将雪球扔到了艾尔维拉的鼻子上。

木然地立着，艾尔维拉听见詹姆和西里斯大笑击掌的声音，还有卡丽娜尖叫声：“维拉——维拉——”她大概觉得很刺激，尖叫里担忧中透着兴奋，谁也说不清她到底是害怕多一点儿，还是高兴多一点儿。

奥利弗的声音则在一个劲地煽风点火：“维拉！打他们！打他们！”

抬手拂去脸上的雪渣，艾尔维拉瞪视着勾肩笑作一团的詹姆和西里斯，狠狠摘掉了碍事的手套。

“奥利弗！卡丽娜！”她扬声冲着弟弟妹妹喊，“包抄！我们三面夹击！”

两个孩子应声而动，尖叫欢呼着一面跑向两个大男孩，一面向他们扔雪球。

艾尔维拉也抓起一个雪球冲上前，隔得老远就抡起雪球往西里斯和詹姆脸上招呼。

等着瞧吧，他们斯莱特林打雪仗可是有战术的！

有战术的斯莱特林和没有战术的格兰芬多最后都滚到了雪地里，浑身热乎乎地打成了一团。等他们嬉闹着拍去身上的雪屑走回家，脸蛋红扑扑的艾尔维拉才猛然意识到已经到了午饭时间：“天哪！我还没有做饭！”

“别犯傻了，琼斯。”走在前面的西里斯扯着脖子上的围巾，“去詹姆家吃。”

“妈妈肯定做了你们的饭，”詹姆也喘着气回过头说，“她刚才经过的时候都看到我们了。”

“我想吃尤菲米娅的布丁！”卡丽娜兴高采烈地喊着。

“我现在只想吃点热乎的东西，”奥利弗气喘吁吁，“最好是一杯热巧克力……”

这些小小的梦想都在波特家得到了满足。尤菲米娅笑眯眯地迎孩子们进门，给了他们一人一杯热巧克力，然后将他们的外套拿去烘干。艾尔维拉习惯性地过去帮忙，却被尤菲米娅轻轻推了推胳膊。她慈爱地看着艾尔维拉：“去玩会儿吧，维拉，你已经好久没这样放松过了。”

艾尔维拉羞窘地红了脸。“不，波特太太，不是的……”她赶忙上前从尤菲米娅怀里抱走一半厚重的外套，“我来帮你。”

面露无奈地摇头叹气，尤菲米娅摸了摸她的头发。

艾尔维拉发现大人们都开始反常地叫她玩儿了。圣诞节那天，她跟着汉特和艾丽西亚来到波特家，原本正要同往年一样去厨房帮忙，却被艾丽西亚和尤菲米娅赶出了厨房。“去玩儿吧，维拉。”她们这么告诉她，“今天可是圣诞节。”

手足无措的艾尔维拉只好又走去客厅，想问问正在布置圣诞树的汉特和弗里芒特，有没有什么能够帮忙的地方。结果两位父亲的回答也是一样的：“没有，维拉，我们这儿好着呢——你干嘛不跟詹姆他们一块儿去玩呢？”

艾尔维拉认为这太不正常了！于是她自发去布置餐桌，却又被蹦蹦跳跳的卡丽娜拽上了楼：“快点维拉，我们去看西里斯和詹姆拆礼物！”

可是为什么呢？为什么她艾尔维拉、琼斯家的长女和表率——要和一帮孩子一块儿傻乎乎地围坐在一起拆圣诞礼物呢？难道大人们认为她什么忙都帮不上吗？

直到坐到詹姆卧室的地毯上，艾尔维拉依旧百思不得其解。

“为什么毛衣不是红色的？”詹姆已经拆开了她给他的礼物。他和西里斯收到的都是一件灰色的高领毛衣，衣摆的一角绣着他们各自的名字。艾尔维拉终于回过神来，好笑地瞅他一眼：“你难道觉得红色的毛衣更好看吗？”

“灰色是好看一点，红色的我可不穿。”西里斯也一点儿不给朋友面子，“不过只有毛衣吗？去年还有一双手套呢。”

“去年还有一座魁地奇模型呢！”詹姆借机嚷嚷。

艾尔维拉干巴巴地一笑：“今年我没有太多时间准备。”

“西里斯，你收到了好多礼物啊！”卡丽娜坐在西里斯的床上，羡慕地抓看着他收到的一件件礼物，“好多都是女孩子送的呀！”

实际上床上那堆礼物都是女孩子送的，西里斯只把熟识的几个人的礼物拿到地毯上拆，似乎对被留在床上的那些毫无兴趣。“是啊。”他正专心拆着舅舅阿尔法德寄来的圣诞礼物，祈祷里面不会又是一袋金加隆，“你拆吧，卡丽娜。看到喜欢的就拿去。”

“真的吗？”卡丽娜惊喜地喊起来。

“这不好吧。”艾尔维拉赶紧插嘴，“那是别人送给你的东西……说起来，为什么有那么多人送你圣诞礼物？”

“有什么不好的。”西里斯根本没仔细听她的话，他从阿尔法德寄来的包裹中拆出了两面老旧的镜子，拿在手里翻来覆去地查看。

“不只圣诞节，西里斯二月十四号也收到了不少礼物。”詹姆怪笑起来，“对吧，兄弟？”

“也是女孩子送的？”奥利弗抬起头来，他刚才在研究西里斯送的溜冰鞋。

“是西里斯的追求者吗！”卡丽娜向往地双手合十，两眼放光，“有这么多！”

“追求者？”艾尔维拉怀疑起了自己的耳朵。

“你不知道吗，维拉？”詹姆夸张地诧怪道，“你们斯莱特林也有好几个呢——还有高年级的，威胁西里斯说如果不答应去约会的话，就给他一道恶咒。结果西里斯让她的门牙长过了下巴，哈哈哈哈……”

艾尔维拉皱紧了眉头。她不敢相信这些女孩儿都这么早熟，而且居然会看上这么幼稚的布莱克？再说布莱克的处理方式也太粗暴了……

“她懂什么，詹姆。”西里斯嘴角挂着揶揄的笑，放下了手里那两面镜子，“琼斯脑袋里就只有学习，而且还不长个儿。她现在没准又想着要说教呢。”

最后那句话让艾尔维拉闭上了正欲说教的嘴。

詹姆又在那儿没心没肺地笑着起哄：“是啊维拉，你今年好像都没长个儿啊！你不会还能穿去年的衣服吧？”“是啊，詹姆。”艾尔维拉冲他温柔地一笑，“看来我的个头很体贴我的经济状况，一点儿也不想给我添麻烦呢。”

忍不住打了个寒噤，詹姆忙着抖掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

但这个不幸的话题竟在晚餐的餐桌上再次被提起。

“溜冰？啊，是啊，我听说过——麻瓜的一种运动……”醉醺醺的汉特笑着看看自己的三个孩子，“好哇，既然西里斯送了你们溜冰鞋……嗝——那你们就去玩儿吧！”

“我就不去了。”艾尔维拉给卡丽娜擦着不小心沾上酱料的手，“我还有书没看完。”

“你得出去运动，维拉！”汉特当即表示反对，打了个响亮的酒嗝，“别成天待在屋子里，跟个女孩儿似的！你都几年没长个子了？”

所有人都笑了，只是艾尔维拉笑得格外勉强一些。

“我就是个女孩儿，爸爸。”她提醒自己的父亲。

对面的西里斯挑起了盘子里的一根豆芽菜，艾尔维拉维持着笑容，真想糊他一脸的雪。


	21. 化敌为友

“到底为什么突然要这样？”

帮着艾丽西亚将醉得不省人事的汉特搬上床后，艾尔维拉忽然问道。

“什么？”艾丽西亚刚刚粗暴地从汉特身子底下扯出被子，正忙着将被子的一边抛给她。

“妈妈，别装傻。”站在床的对面接住被子，艾尔维拉弯腰拉平被角，“你们为什么突然开始怂恿我出去玩儿了？”“我和你爸爸都认为你需要休息放松一下。”走到床尾脱下丈夫的臭袜子，艾丽西亚嫌弃地把袜子拎到手里，举得远远的朝门外走，“圣诞假期本来就是用来休息的，不是吗？”

“可这也太突然了。”艾尔维拉忙扔下在床上嘟哝着翻身的父亲，小跑着跟上母亲的脚步，“你以前从来没有在圣诞节请到过一整天的假。”一开始艾尔维拉还以为母亲能请到一整天的假，是因为过去的一个月不断加班。但察觉到父母的不对劲以后，她发觉这个小细节也变得十分可疑。

艾丽西亚没有立刻回答。她拎着那双臭袜子来到浴室，把它们都扔进了洗脸池底下的篓子里。篓子吃不消地发出呕吐的声音，努力地扭动身体，企图把臭烘烘的袜子吐出来。艾丽西亚警告地踹了它一脚，而后打开水龙头洗手。

“妈妈。”艾尔维拉站到她身后，透过镜子望着她的脸。

深深叹一口气，艾丽西亚关上水龙头，轻轻甩去手上的水珠，又拿擦手巾擦了擦，转过身面向女儿。“詹姆跟我们说……”她犹疑地垂眼看着艾尔维拉，“过去这一个多月，你突然变得很喜欢吃东西——不是太平常的那种。”

“噢。”兴师问罪的表情僵在脸上，艾尔维拉张张嘴，“我……就是觉得饿了。我正好在长身体……”

“没错，你还在长身体，维拉。”母亲蹲下身，让自己的视线与女儿的眼睛齐平，“我们意识到……我们老是不知不觉忽略了这点。因为一直以来你把所有事情都做得很好，从没让我们操过心……所以我们总是忘记，其实你也还是个刚开始长身体的孩子。”

“我不是那个意思。”艾尔维拉有些慌了，“我只是……”

“但我是那个意思，维拉。”艾丽西亚温柔地凝视着她，“虽然你身为姐姐，的确要担起比奥利弗和卡丽娜更多的责任……但是不要给自己太大的压力，好吗？很抱歉我和你爸爸过去都没有注意到这一点，我们让你肩上的担子太重了。这让我们很自责。”

艾尔维拉感到自己的脸几乎要烧起来：“我——我没有——”她觉得羞愧极了，这感觉比那天晚上躲在女生盥洗室大哭更令她羞耻。她意识到自己不应该那么脆弱，也不应该那么焦。她本该更镇定的，可她居然紧张到靠着不断吃东西来缓解压力，还因此害得爸爸妈妈担心，真是太不像话了。

“不要为此感到羞愧。”艾丽西亚似乎一眼看穿了她的想法，拉过她的一只手，嗓音轻柔地安慰道：“这不是你的错，宝贝。”

艾尔维拉说不出话来。而艾丽西亚摸了摸女儿的头发，又张开胳膊给了女儿一个拥抱，右手轻轻抚摸着女儿的背脊。这个动作奇异地让艾尔维拉慢慢放松了紧绷的肩膀：很久很久以前，家里还只有她一个孩子的时候，妈妈就是这样哄她睡觉的。

“去睡觉吧，明天跟詹姆他们一块儿去……嗯，溜冰？”艾丽西亚在她耳边说着那个新鲜的词汇。艾尔维拉忍俊不禁，挪动手臂回抱住她：“我爱你，妈妈。”

她爱她的家人，所以甘愿承受压力，也甘愿放弃别的东西，只要能快快长大、变得更加强大。

“我也爱你，孩子。”艾丽西亚侧过脑袋吻了吻她的脸颊，“别忘了，不论如何，我们都是你可以依靠的后盾。”

艾尔维拉点点头，回吻母亲的面颊。

然而第二天上午，换好溜冰鞋站到冰湖边的那一刻，艾尔维拉无比后悔轻易答应了母亲的要求。

戈德里克山谷有一处面积不大的湖，冬季湖面的冰结得足够厚以后，麻瓜小孩儿们便会上这里来溜冰。詹姆一穿上溜冰鞋就跑到冰上去了，冲刺似的在湖面上飞快地滑了好几圈，甚至还很有技巧地打了几个转——艾尔维拉不禁怀疑他和布莱克早在晚上来玩儿过，不然詹姆从前从来没有接触过溜冰，怎么会这么熟练？

奥利弗也大着胆子下场，他表现出了新手该有的生疏状态，连栽了好几个跟头。好几回看到他刚要爬起来却又脚下打滑再次摔倒时，艾尔维拉都替他感到脸疼：那可是硬邦邦、冷冰冰的冰面啊！摔上去得有多疼！

不过奥利弗胆子大，也不怕摔跟头，没过一会儿便能慢慢跟在人群后面滑起来了。

跟着艾尔维拉站在湖边观望的卡丽娜见状心痒，松开姐姐冲着场上的西里斯挥手：“西里斯！西里斯！我也想滑！”

艾尔维拉被她突然的要求吓了一跳：“卡丽娜……”

“来吧。”西里斯·布莱克这时已经滑到她们面前，向卡丽娜伸出一只手。

“不行，布莱克——”

“我会带好她的。”没理会艾尔维拉的反对，他托住卡丽娜的胳膊将她带到湖面上，略微弯着腰领她慢慢滑起来：“就像跑步那样，不过得往外滑……对，就是这样……”

眼看着他扶着卡丽娜滑远了，艾尔维拉焦急地站在岸边，不敢下去。她真不知道脚上那双鞋底只有一片冰刀的鞋怎么能在冰面上站稳，她总觉得现在鞋底的冰刀是深深插在雪地里的。“维拉，你还在干嘛呀，快下来！”詹姆在她发愣的时候滑到了她身边，一只脚踩上岸便去拽她的手：“快！我教你！”

猛一下被他拉到了湖面上，艾尔维拉毫无准备，脚下一滑，差点儿往后摔倒。

她尖叫：“詹姆！”

詹姆险险地扶住了她，被她惊慌失措的模样逗得直发笑：“你胆子怎么这么小，这比飞天扫帚容易多了。”“这跟骑扫帚根本不一样！”艾尔维拉死死抓住他的手臂，脸色发白，“我们又不可能用魔法在冰上滑！”

对于她来说，飞天扫帚还能用魔法控制，而溜冰鞋却是全靠身体支配的。此刻她踩在坚硬而滑溜溜的冰面上，更是感到胆战心惊：麻瓜到底为什么要发明这种危险的运动？这种失控的感觉太可怕了，她完全体会不到其中的乐趣。

“你试试嘛！”詹姆滑转到她身前，反过身来抓住她的两只手腕：“来，我带你，你可以先不动脚，就摆成外八的样子。”

将信将疑地看了看他的脸，艾尔维拉小心翼翼地照他说的摆好了两只脚。詹姆便倒着带她滑起来。“慢一点……”控制着双脚不让它们随着向前的滑动而撞到一起，她身体僵硬地低着脑袋留意脚下，“慢一点詹姆……千万别滑太快……”

“习惯了吗？”詹姆看着她这幅少有的战战兢兢的样子，脸上早已堆满坏笑：“快一点才有意思，你应该试试。”

“什么？”艾尔维拉紧绷着脑子里的一根弦，没有听清他在说些什么。她刚要抬起头去看他，就忽地感觉到詹姆加速了！他奋力地朝身后划动两只脚，拉着她在冰面上快速地滑动起来！冰凉的空气被带动得如同无数根细针一般划过脸颊，艾尔维拉看到周围的人和景都在飞速后退，脚下的溜冰鞋呲溜呲溜滑过凹凸不平的冰面，身体像要飞起来一样失去重量！

“詹姆！停下！停下！”她惊恐地尖叫。

“我放手了！”詹姆在风中大喊。

“不！不行！詹姆！”艾尔维拉的声音顿时尖到了不可思议的地步！

可詹姆已经松了手，敏捷地侧身滑到一边——前方的冰路顿时毫无障碍，失去引导力的艾尔维拉尖叫着看到湖岸越来越近，身体完全不受控制，横冲直撞地朝那儿滑去！

会死的，会死的！艾尔维拉的心脏都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了！

说时迟那时快，一道人影从一旁闪过来，她只看见什么人挡在了她身前，她一头撞进对方怀里，感觉到一双手同时扶住她的腰，借着冲力截住她的道路、带动她在原地转了好几个圈……脚下旋转的动作终于停住了，她惊魂未定地攥着救自己的人的衣襟，脸埋在对方胸口，一动不敢动，生怕再次失控地滑开。

轻笑声从头顶传来，那双扶在她腰上的手短暂地松开，又扶在了她肩头。她听见一个熟悉的声音近在咫尺地开腔：“你吓到斯莱特林的豆芽菜了，伙计。”

艾尔维拉僵着身子，迟钝地反应过来：救她的人是布莱克。

“哈哈哈哈，好玩吗，维拉？”几声冰刀在冰面滑动的动静靠近，詹姆的笑声由远及近，艾尔维拉霎时间怒火中烧。

“詹姆·波特！”她从西里斯的胳膊后面露出惨白的脸来，咬牙切齿地瞪向刚滑到他们身边的詹姆，手还心有余悸地紧紧揪着西里斯的袖管：“我一定要好好收拾你这个混蛋！”

詹姆扮了个鬼脸，人还没有停下呢，脚上的溜冰鞋又换了个方向一划，灵巧地退开了：“噢，糟糕，真生气了。”他笑嘻嘻的毫无悔意，扭头朝等在不远处的卡丽娜滑去，头也不回地挥挥手，“西里斯你带她吧，我去带卡丽娜！”

这一刻艾尔维拉真是恨死他了。她从没有这么失态过，偏偏刚刚惊险的经历带给她的惊吓直到现在仍未消褪。她死死抓着布莱克的胳膊，尽可能用正常的表情和声音说道：“我要回岸上，布莱克。”

“都下来了，还回什么岸上。”布莱克语气里带着恼人的笑意，“放松点，豆芽菜。我教你。”

说着他便松开她的肩膀，转而将她的手从自己的胳膊上拿下来，握在手心里。艾尔维拉还没来得及反应，就被他拉着慢慢滑动起来。布莱克也像方才的詹姆那样在她前方倒滑，她吓得一抖，条件反射地抓紧他的手，刚要出声抗议，又瞧见了布莱克脸上看好戏的愉悦笑容：他好像很期待她表现得惊恐万状似的。

“怕了？”他笑着问她，“豆芽菜可不能给斯莱特林丢脸啊。”

“不要叫我豆芽菜。”艾尔维拉只好努力定了定神，克制住发抖的牙关，僵硬地被他带着往前滑：“你们就这么喜欢给别人取外号吗？”

“那还能叫你什么。”西里斯没把她的话当回事，稍稍拉开她两只手之间的距离，好让她低头看看自己的脚，“来吧，先慢点儿滑。你看到他们的动作了吧？脚上使劲儿。”

“你明明就可以直接叫我的名字。”艾尔维拉面色苍白，强装镇定地尝试着划动两只脚。

“那还真是肉麻。”他的口气听起来有些心不在焉。

她没有在意，眼睛密切注意着脚下的冰路，好一会儿才意识到他说了什么。

“我是说像以前——噢！”

刚一抬头，她鞋底的冰刀就险些被一个冰坑绊住。

“好吧，专心点，艾尔维拉。”西里斯牢牢地托着她的手，“避开那些凹凸不平的地方，或者你也可以踹碎碍事的冰。”

“不，不行……”艾尔维拉这下是真的害怕了，“你还是带我上岸……”

“行了，别真这么胆小。”他不同意，却减慢了一点儿速度，“我保证不会让你摔跤。”

绕着人少的内圈滑过几圈之后，艾尔维拉总算不再像刚开始那么慌张。西里斯作为一个老师，明显比詹姆靠谱得多。他从头到尾都没有放开她，也没有不打招呼便加速，始终照顾着她的进度，耐心到让人难以置信。

艾尔维拉的四肢渐渐放松下来，只是经历过詹姆带给她的惊吓之后，她仍然不敢松开西里斯的手。“有件事……我想问你。”为了掩饰自己过度的紧张，她搜肠刮肚地找了个话题，“是不是你让詹姆跟我爸爸妈妈说的？”

“说什么？”西里斯像是没听懂她的话。

“我在学校吃太多东西的事。”她说。

昨晚睡前艾尔维拉就在思考这个问题。她不认为詹姆那种缺心眼儿的人会注意到她的食欲不正常，就算他注意到了，也该是直接跑到她跟前来问她“你干嘛又吃得这么多”。如果不是布莱克提醒，那家伙一定不会想到要绕过她去把这件事告诉汉特。

“詹姆说的，跟我有什么关系？”西里斯紧了紧她的手，这是要稍微加速的提示。艾尔维拉的心立刻又提了起来。

“我理解你的好心，”她低着头小心地使劲，好跟上他加快的速度，“但是这样只会给他们添麻烦，让他们替我操不必要的心。”

他突然松开了她的手。

“布莱克！”艾尔维拉惊叫，旋即又被男孩子有力的双手稳稳托住了小臂。

西里斯觉得她这模样怪有趣儿的：“慌什么？说了不会让你摔跤。”

“那你也不能这样故意吓唬我！”她白着脸恼怒地瞪他。

“是你自己不相信我，倒怪起我来了。”他不以为意，发现她又把头低了下去，谨慎地盯着脚下的路。艾尔维拉的确很矮，站直了也只到他胸口，这会儿她低着脑袋，西里斯都只能瞧见她脑后扎得松松的马尾辫。他挑了挑眉：“你要真不想让汉特和艾丽西亚担心，就管好自己吧。还说莱姆斯营养不良，你也不照照镜子，才一个月就瘦得像根豆芽菜似的。”

艾尔维拉懒得同他置气。这一年多的接触已经让她明白，跟布莱克硬碰硬是不会有结果的，他哪怕知道会两败俱伤，也一定要把对手撕咬得血肉模糊才高兴。

于是艾尔维拉抬起脸来给布莱克一个甜美的笑，拿一种甜得发腻的声音柔柔道：“谢谢关心，西里斯。”

对面的西里斯果然露出了厌恶的表情，果断地松开她的手滑开了：“少恶心我。”

艾尔维拉早有准备，她已经能自己滑，趁此机会缓慢地调转了方向回去岸边。

麻瓜的这项运动没什么趣味，但非常消耗体力。

跟着詹姆他们玩了好几天后，艾尔维拉夜里不再那么难以入睡，到了返校那天也有了足够的力气提行李。她没有去詹姆他们那间包厢，而是在最后一节车厢里找到一间空包厢坐下，拿出一本书翻看。

中午，笑容可掬的列车员推着小车敲开了包厢的滑门：“亲爱的，要买什么食品吗？”

“我要一个坩埚蛋糕。”艾尔维拉起身走到门边，从口袋里掏出几个铜纳特。她已经有些饿了。列车员将一块坩埚形蛋糕包好递给她，又朝下一间包厢走去。艾尔维拉正要关门退回包厢，却忽然听见隔壁包厢的谈话声里冒出一个她熟悉的词。

“就是在圣芒戈。”那个声音说。

艾尔维拉拉门的动作一顿，留心听起来。

或许是因为包厢的滑门没有关紧，站在走廊里听那道声音格外清楚：“她妈妈就在那里工作，也不知道她的工资够不够付自己丈夫的住院费。”

包厢里传出哄笑声。

艾尔维拉的心沉下来。她听出来了，那是艾弗里的声音。

“琼斯家怎么会这么穷？”随后响起的是罗齐尔嘲弄的提问。

“还不是因为她那个败家祖父，生意失败，破产潦倒，欠了一屁股债没还清就死了。”艾弗里的声音洋洋得意地说，“本来琼斯的父母是不需要为父还债的，谁让他们蠢呢，非得逞这个能，就好像让他们的儿女穿得像乞丐挺光荣似的。”

又一阵恶意的哄笑。艾尔维拉站在门边，扶着滑门的手抠紧了门板。

“不过还真是奇怪，”劳尔尖尖细细的声音也传出来，“不是说汉特·琼斯是个很厉害的傲罗吗，为什么会伤得这么重，得在圣芒戈住一个多月？”

“我早就告诉过你，现在世道已经变了。”艾弗里的嗓音突然压低，艾尔维拉不得不跨出包厢一步，仔细侧耳聆听。

“我在布莱克家的晚宴上偷听到几个人的谈话，有位大人……”

“琼斯？”另一道颇为耳熟的声音蓦地在身后响起。

包厢里的声音停住了。

艾尔维拉一惊，回头便发现雷古勒斯·布莱克站在后面那间包厢的门口，神色迟疑地望着她。他已经换上了黑色的长袍，不知在那儿站了多久。列车员推小车经过的声响太大，艾尔维拉全神贯注地听着隔壁包厢的谈话，竟没有察觉到他什么时候站在了那里。

“布莱克。”她拿出一个自然的微笑，而后听见有人拉开了隔壁包厢的滑门。

“哇哦……哇哦……”艾弗里的声音出现在走廊里，“你刚才是在听墙角吗，琼斯？”

扭头对上他挑衅的目光，艾尔维拉正要开口，便被雷古勒斯抢了先：“艾弗里。”他似乎走到了她身后，只唤了一声艾弗里的名字，平静的嗓音里却隐隐透着警告。

艾弗里挑眉露出轻蔑的神情，视线从艾尔维拉身上转向雷古勒斯：“说真的，你干嘛要护着她呢，布莱克？晚宴上你也听你堂姐说过了，她跟你那个败类哥哥是一样的，找的朋友尽是些亲麻瓜派，或者干脆就跟泥巴种混在一起。”他嗤笑一声，“要我说，你就该跟她保持距离，管她成绩有多好呢。”

“够了，艾弗里。”艾尔维拉冷冷注视着他，“你是不是真以为我不敢对你动手？”

或许是因为先前已经听到他们嘲笑她的家庭，这会儿他话里的“败类”和“泥巴种”显得尤为刺耳。艾尔维拉心知自己已经忍了太久，如果再不亲自解决，只会陷入十遍百遍的恶性循环。

“琼斯。”雷古勒斯轻碰了一下她的手臂，语气里满是不赞同。

“这件事与你无关，布莱克。”稍稍同他拉开距离，艾尔维拉表情冰冷地盯着艾弗里的脸，没有挪开视线：“他们已经不是第一次侮辱我的家人和朋友了。”

罗齐尔和劳尔也从包厢里走了出来，跟艾弗里站成一排堵住走廊。

“不喜欢‘泥巴种’这个词吗，琼斯？”艾弗里恶毒地笑道。

“‘泥巴种’也好，‘败类’也好。”艾尔维拉从容地拔出口袋里的魔杖， “你最好学着把嘴巴放干净点，艾弗里。”

对面的三个男孩儿也同时抽出魔杖指向她。

“以一对三，你以为你能有胜算？”他戒备地望着她的眼睛。

一声冷笑从他们背后传来。

“谁告诉你她是以一对三的？”

不等三人反应，一道咒语就打中了艾弗里的手。他的魔杖飞出去，他还来不及惊讶，便因突如其来的失重而失声惨叫——他那又胖又结实的身体忽地被倒吊在了半空中。艾尔维拉抓住时机再抛出两道缴械咒，打去满脸震惊的罗齐尔和劳尔手中的魔杖。

现在，失去决斗武器的屁股蛋三人组就像手足无措的待宰肉鸡。

艾尔维拉看向艾弗里身后的走廊：西里斯·布莱克一手插兜站在那里，右手的魔杖轻微而优雅地摇晃，半空中的艾弗里随之惨叫着左右晃动。嘴边扬起一个近乎残忍的浅笑，西里斯冷冰冰的灰眼睛饶有兴趣地欣赏着艾弗里惊惧的脸，讥讽道：

“就你这种智商，不在脑袋后面多长两只眼睛真是失策，艾弗里。”


	22. 情人节

艾弗里的惨叫声太过凄厉，车厢内不少人都好奇地打开包厢门探出了脑袋。

被吊在半空中的艾弗里愈发恐慌地叫起来，不知是因为害怕，还是因为当众受辱的羞耻。失去魔杖的罗齐尔和劳尔拼命巴住他的胳膊想将他拉回地上，可西里斯手里的魔杖倏地一动，艾弗里那庞大结实的身躯便猛地将他们两人撞开了。罗齐尔和劳尔狼狈地跌倒在地，眼冒金星。车厢里响起蜂鸣似的哄笑声，有的人看着好戏，有的人满面愁容。

艾尔维拉瞧见西里斯也在笑。她皱起眉头，一面留意着还在地上呻吟的两个男孩儿，一面向西里斯抛去制止的眼神，可惜对方的眼睛牢牢盯着飞来撞去的艾弗里，根本没有注意到她。

雷古勒斯第一时间越过艾尔维拉走上前：“西里斯，适可而止。”

这是她同他认识以来，头一次听见他用这么冷厉的语气说话。嘴边的笑意褪去，西里斯的目光转向面前这个与自己容貌相似的弟弟，冷漠地讽刺道：“怎么，担心你的败类哥哥再给家族蒙羞吗？”

雷古勒斯的脸色有片刻的僵硬。但很快，他便抽出自己的魔杖，神情冷淡而坚定地迎上兄长的视线。

“我不说第二遍，西里斯。”他说。

布莱克兄弟的对峙引来了更多的观众，艾尔维拉瞟一眼倒吊在半空中惨嚎的艾弗里，及时开了口：“布莱克。”

兄弟二人同时将视线投向她。“我是说，西里斯。”艾尔维拉不得不把名字区分开来，手中举着的魔杖还警觉地指着罗齐尔和劳尔，蓝眼睛却看向了西里斯，试图让对方明白自己的意思：“把艾弗里放下来吧，过头了。”

私斗和当众羞辱毕竟不同，她本意是想给三人组一个教训，没打算羞辱他们。西里斯冷着脸与她对视数秒，也不知有没有听懂她的暗示，最终他手腕灵活地将魔杖一挑，被倒吊着的艾弗里便断了线一般头朝下跌落在地，发出重重的一声闷响。

西里斯垂眼面无表情地睨他一眼，收起魔杖，慢条斯理地抬脚跨过他的身体，朝艾尔维拉走过来。谁知抱着脑袋的艾弗里突然爬起身抓住掉落在不远处的魔杖，双眼充血地冲着西里斯背后吼道：“爆——”

“除你武器！”

两道缴械咒一同击中艾弗里，他像是受到了什么剧烈的冲击，身体弹飞起来，“砰”一声撞上列车的天花板，又“砰”一声砸向地面。整节车厢似乎都狠狠地震颤了一下。艾尔维拉扭过头，望向与她一道发出缴械咒的雷古勒斯，而对方已经绷着脸迈开脚步，快步与西里斯擦肩而过，来到不省人事的艾弗里跟前。

车厢里一阵窃窃私语，艾尔维拉看着雷古勒斯蹲下身，他拿着魔杖对艾弗里低声念道：“恢复活力。”

“艾尔维拉。”耳旁响起西里斯的声音，“走吧，去我们那里。”

她回过头，见西里斯已经从她那间包厢里拿出了她的行李。

离开现场后，艾尔维拉不禁感到太阳穴突突直跳。她跟在西里斯身后穿过一节又一节车厢，许久才出声问他：“你本来是过来干什么的？”“尤菲米娅给我们准备了三明治。”他走在前面头也不回地说，“她大概是忘了告诉我们，刚才詹姆打开箱子才发现。”

所以他是来叫她去吃午饭的，结果事情演变成了聚众斗殴。她无声地叹一口气。

回到詹姆他们所在的包厢，这个意外便成了午餐时的话题。

“我应该跟西里斯一起去的，”詹姆坐在一堆拆开乱放的巧克力蛙包装盒里，咬着手里的三明治含混不清地说道，“那三个——嗯，屁股蛋三人组？你是这么叫他们的吗，维拉？”

不只三个男孩儿，就连心情不佳的艾尔维拉也忍不住一笑。

詹姆笑完了，不忘继续：“他们可真不长记性，你不能一直让着他们。”

“但是也不能当众羞辱。”艾尔维拉收起脸上的微笑。

“你就是太瞻前顾后了，豆芽菜。”西里斯不以为然，手里正拿着魔杖轻点一张巧克力蛙的画片，他似乎想把画片上邓布利多教授的胡子烧掉，“不让他们好好丢一回脸，他们怎么可能长记性？”

“但是做得太过火了，很有可能会被反噬。”莱姆斯心平气和地说。

“得了吧莱姆斯，你怎么也开始像她一样说话了。”西里斯的口吻变得有点儿不耐烦：邓布利多在被烧掉胡子以前消失在了画片里。

“卢平说得对。”包厢的滑门在这时被拉开，莉莉·伊万斯扶住门框站在包厢门口，义正辞严地面向他道，“你做得太过火了，布莱克。”

“莉莉！”詹姆容光焕发，手脚麻利地扒拉开身边碍事的巧克力蛙包装盒，想要招呼她在自己身边坐下。然而莉莉只是如常臭着脸瞪他一眼：“不要叫我莉莉。”而后她便走到艾尔维拉这边，在她身旁挤了挤坐下来，担忧地告诉她：“现在车里都传遍了，说你和布莱克一起把三个高年级的斯莱特林打个半死。”

彼得·佩迪鲁怕四个人坐在一块儿太挤，连忙起身挪到对面的詹姆和西里斯那边。

“哪来的高年级？”西里斯扔开画片，玩味地一笑，“艾弗里只是小时候多喝了一整瓶生骨灵，你们可别误会他了。”

巫师家庭长大的孩子都听懂了这个笑话，彼得跟着詹姆小声而尖声尖气地笑起来。坐在他们对面的三个人好像都不觉得这有什么好笑，只有莱姆斯脸上依然挂着温和的微笑，倒显得看不出情绪。

“你到底知不知道你这样做会给艾尔维拉带来多少麻烦，布莱克！”莉莉很生气，“现在你要让她怎么去面对斯莱特林的同学！”

“不是，莉莉，你不知道——”

“不要叫我莉莉！”她打断詹姆的话。

他也有些生闷气了，扁嘴嘟囔一句“连维拉都可以叫你莉莉”，就好像艾尔维拉是第一个叫伊万斯教名的斯莱特林似的。“你最好先搞清楚事情的经过再发表你的高见，伊万斯。”西里斯完全没有被莉莉的气势镇住，开口时仍是那种懒洋洋的语气，“这回可是艾尔维拉先动的手，为了维护朋友。作为被她维护的人之一，我只不过是帮了点儿忙而已。”

说罢，他向艾尔维拉投去一瞥，笑得懒散而耐人寻味。

“朋友？”莉莉张大她那双漂亮的杏眼，左看看他，右看看身旁的艾尔维拉，满脸的不可置信：“你们？”

艾尔维拉的眼神不自觉飘忽起来。虽说这似乎是事实——更何况她和西里斯都已经互称教名，不久前还配合默契地给了屁股蛋三人组一次惨痛的教训，没什么好否认的——但鉴于谁都知道他们从前关系恶劣，这种来得莫名其妙的友谊实在很难对别人解释清楚。

“呃，是啊。”詹姆救场似的插嘴，“西里斯和维拉已经冰释前嫌了。”

然后他的目光在艾尔维拉和西里斯之间转了一圈，最后开始对西里斯挤眉弄眼。很显然，其实詹姆也没搞清楚他们是怎样和好的，尽管在此之前他没有认真在意过这个问题。

“说来话长，莉莉。”艾尔维拉说，“当时艾弗里他们在侮辱你……”

西里斯又看了她一眼。

“还有西里斯。”她补充，“我想一直忍耐也不是办法，所以想要跟他们面对面决斗一次，让他们长个记性。没想到西里斯那个时候刚好过去了，事情就变成了后来那个样子。”

看莉莉的表情，她似乎怀疑艾尔维拉是巨怪冒充的。

包厢的门再一次被拉开，出现在门外的爱丽莎成了艾尔维拉的救星。

“不管怎么说，”爱丽莎不知在门外听了多久，“你还是先去我们的包厢吧，艾尔维拉。”她高傲地环视一圈包厢里的男孩子们，面上满是不屑，“现在跟格兰芬多们待在一起是最糟糕的选择。噢，当然，我不是指你，莉莉。”

“我同意。”艾尔维拉提起艾德琳的笼子。

“我跟你们一起出去。”莉莉也跟着站起身。

莉莉的话并不夸张，一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多合作攻击了三个斯莱特林的事，几乎已经人尽皆知。虽然学生之间的私斗并不鲜见，但不共戴天的斯莱特林与格兰芬多联手却很是新鲜，更别说这两位当事人在上一学年还曾经拿咒语相互攻击。

晚餐的餐桌上，艾尔维拉又和斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗坐在了一块儿。她没有看见她的三个室友，就连屁股蛋三人组也没有在晚餐时间出现在礼堂。雷古勒斯·布莱克一如往常同几个级长坐在一起，不知是不是艾尔维拉的错觉，她好像感觉到他往她这儿看了好几次。

意味深长的目光不少，艾尔维拉统统不予理睬，吃过晚餐便去了图书馆，快到宵禁时间才回到宿舍。室友们都已经收拾好行李上床，一向早睡的阿米莉亚·帕金森没有放下帷帐，她像是在等艾尔维拉似的，刚听见脚步声就放下了手中的杂志。

“约会回来了吗，艾尔维拉？”帕金森阴阳怪气地开口。

“抱歉？”艾尔维拉在自己的床边顿住了脚步，侧过脸疑惑地望着她。

“不止一个人告诉过你，要谨慎选择朋友。”帕金森小幅度地扭动了一下肩膀，像是在借此抻直脖子，维持她傲慢的、睥睨一世的形象，“结果才过了一个圣诞假期的时间，你又跟西里斯·布莱克那个败类混到一起了？你倒是很能跟他们那类人打好关系啊，艾尔维拉。”

“如果你是指列车上发生的那件事，”艾尔维拉一点儿也不意外她提起这件事，“我相信以你的智慧能够猜到事情的原委，帕金森。是艾弗里他们先挑的事。”

她这话可没有讽刺的意思，帕金森的魔法史学得很好，不是个没有逻辑、不爱动脑子的姑娘。不幸的是，现在的帕金森并不想同她讲道理。“那就能解释，你和一个格兰芬多一起攻击自己学院的同学了吗？”她冷笑，“听说你们已经互称教名了呢，艾尔维拉？”

艾尔维拉终于知道她的语气阴阳怪气在哪儿了：帕金森似乎在发挥自己有限的想象力，模拟某人叫艾尔维拉教名时的口气，只可惜这肉麻劲儿与事实情况差距甚远。

“很晚了，早点休息吧。”艾尔维拉淡道，弯下腰准备从箱子里拿出睡衣。

一本急速飞来的杂志从她脑袋顶上擦过，“啪”地撞上床边的墙壁。

“你明知道我讨厌他！”帕金森还保持着把杂志扔出去的动作，仇恨地冲她咆哮，“你拒绝我的生日邀请，还要跟他那种无耻的——卑鄙的——下贱的败类做朋友！”

那些脏话钻进耳朵里，艾尔维拉收拢了眉心。“注意你的用词，帕金森。我们都是有教养的人，不要老把那些肮脏的字眼挂在嘴边。”她直起身子，毫不示弱地转向大发雷霆的帕金森，“我想你应该也有留意到，我不喜欢你侮辱我的朋友。不管是詹姆、爱丽莎、莉莉，还是西里斯。”

“你也只配跟他们那种人做朋友，艾尔维拉·琼斯！”对方没有丝毫悔意，继续歇斯底里地叫骂，“你就跟西里斯·布莱克一样下贱！纯血统的败类！”

“求求你们，别吵了。”克里斯蒂娜从帷帐后边露出一颗脑袋，焦急地低声乞求道，“一会儿级长听见，会过来教训我们的。”

“我说的难道有错吗？！”帕金森又恼怒地抓起枕头朝她扔过去。

克里斯蒂娜缩回帷帐里，等枕头从她床上掉下去了，才又畏畏缩缩地探出头来：“阿米莉亚……今天的事真的不能怪艾尔维拉，艾弗里他们之前就一直在找她的麻烦，她还手是正常的……”她迟疑地说，“而且是在列车上，也没有给我们扣分……”

“你这个白痴！蠢货！”帕金森愈发生气，捏紧拳头捶了捶被子，又用力转头冲达芙妮的床吼道：“达芙妮，你说！”

“噢，别问我，我当时又不在现场。”达芙妮甚至没有从帷帐后边露出脸来，好像闻不到火药味一般胡乱打岔：“我听说的是另一个版本，关于布莱克兄弟的……要我说，他们俩都很帅，打架别伤了脸就行。”

艾尔维拉几乎要被她逗笑了。她看了看怒气冲天地鼓着眼的帕金森，耸耸肩。

“好吧，我今晚去公共休息室待着。”

说完她便把睡衣放回箱子里，拿上一本书离开了宿舍。

斯拉特林的公共休息室只剩下屈指可数的几个人影，艾尔维拉走向光线最好的壁炉边，发现已经有一个人坐在壁炉前的一张雕花椅上。“嗨。”她走过去，在另一张空椅子前坐下，摊开了手里的书。

坐在壁炉前的雷古勒斯·布莱克深深看她一眼，第一次没有礼貌地回应她的道好，而是放下撑在下颚的手，叠好腿上的《预言家日报》，沉默片刻后才道：“今天在列车上的事，你太鲁莽了。”

抬起脸给他一个歉意的微笑，艾尔维拉借着壁炉里的火光细细打量他的脸。

“抱歉，给你添了麻烦。”她说，“不过那的确是我跟他们之间的私事。”

雷古勒斯脸上的神情微妙地顿了一下，她总觉得他是想说最后西里斯插手了那件事，可真正开口后，雷古勒斯说的却是：“我听说你以前对艾弗里他们都是置之不理的。”

这个弟弟也真是古怪，艾尔维拉不由想着。他有好几次都不知不觉谈到西里斯，却又好像刻意要回避关于哥哥的话题，每每有相关联想时，都会不自然地转移话题。“那是因为我希望他们能因此而消停，可是他们没有。”艾尔维拉语气平平地答道，“我受到的家教告诉我，不能容忍别人一而再再而三地侮辱我的家人或朋友。”

她还记着在火车上听到艾弗里管西里斯叫“败类”时，雷古勒斯这个当弟弟的居然没有反应呢。要是奥利弗敢这么对侮辱姐姐的话置若罔闻，她一定会让他有一段永生难忘的教训。

“你认为我不该放任他们侮辱我的哥哥？”雷古勒斯表现平静，但准确地抓住了她的言下之意。

“你不是已经出手了吗？”她说的是他那道缴械咒。

“那是担心西里斯会把事情闹得一发不可收拾。”他不假思索道。

艾尔维拉尽可能让自己的笑容不那么讽刺：“好吧，那是我误会你了，对不起。”

雷古勒斯沉默了一瞬。

“你有的地方很像格兰芬多，琼斯。”他说，“为什么当初会选择来斯莱特林呢？”

“真奇怪。”艾尔维拉翻着书笑笑，“你们兄弟两个都这么在意这个问题。”

只不过一个对于她选择斯莱特林而心存芥蒂，一个对于她格兰芬多家庭的出身耿耿于怀。

“是我唐突了，抱歉。”似乎也意识到了这个问题的不合适，雷古勒斯语气诚恳地道歉，又换了个话题：“你今晚不打算回宿舍么？”

“我准备看完这本书。”她举起手里那本书。

他微微颔首。

“晚上地窖很冷，注意保暖，别感冒。”拿起报纸站起身，他礼貌地对她点了点头，“晚安。”

艾尔维拉很喜欢他不论何时都严格遵守礼仪。她笑了笑：“谢谢，晚安。”

帕金森对艾尔维拉的火气持续了将近一个月的时间。她想鼓动达芙妮和克里斯蒂娜一起同艾尔维拉冷战，但达芙妮似乎跟克里斯蒂娜商量出了对策，一个陪着帕金森、一个陪着艾尔维拉，没让任何一个方遭到被孤立的待遇。

不过，即便如此，从前总是四个人一起行动的宿舍忽然两两结队，有心眼的人还是能瞧出来和从前的不同。

“喂。”西里斯就在魔药课的课前叫住过艾尔维拉：“帕金森找你麻烦了吗？我可以去替你找她算账。”“谢谢你了。”艾尔维拉是这么笑眯眯地告诉他的，“没有人找我麻烦，你和詹姆还是安分点吧。你们的禁闭这个学期能关完吗？”

他倍感无趣地摊了摊手。

谁都知道詹姆和西里斯到处捣乱，不是给谁扔了恶咒，就是给同学的果汁里放了能让人身上长满疖子的糖果。他俩的变形术天赋再怎么好，麦格教授都没法给他们好脸色看。关禁闭的处罚一个接一个下来，艾尔维拉怀疑这两个家伙每天晚上都得去劳动服务。

“不过好处就是，”周末的学习小组活动中，艾尔维拉美滋滋地感慨，“格兰芬多被扣了很多分，我们学院的分数又领先了。”

在场的四个拉文克劳不满地瞪她，而莉莉更是受不了地扶额：“这里还有一个格兰芬多呢，艾尔维拉！”

“你们就别操心学院杯的事了，”爱丽莎讽刺地说着，仿佛她一点儿也不在意学院杯，“二月十四号近在眼前，先解决你们眼下的麻烦吧。”

莉莉脸色一变，长叹一口气，不再对她面前的拖鞋挥魔杖，泄了气似的坐下来。艾尔维拉还在努力把拖鞋变成兔子呢，她觉得她似乎已经抓到一点儿窍门了，只需要一点点修改……噢，好吧，再次失败。

郁闷地将长出兔耳朵和兔尾巴的拖鞋变回正常的拖鞋，艾尔维拉这才记起爱丽莎刚才的话：“二月十四号怎么了？”

“情人节，亲爱的。”爱丽莎提醒。

“噢。”艾尔维拉反应过来，怜悯地望向莉莉，“那莉莉的麻烦的确大了。”

也不知道詹姆会闹出什么笑话，她想。

“别忘了还有你自己，艾尔维拉。”爱丽莎放下魔杖，毫不留情地指出来，“今年可跟去年不一样了。你没注意到霍克这个星期没有过来吗？”

艾尔维拉的脸顿时变白。她差点儿忘了莫林！可是，不会吧？

“他说不定在忙着准备一个大节目呢。”爱丽莎的室友玛蒂尔达笑道。

“很有可能，艾尔维拉。”莉莉也一脸凝重地看着她，“谁都看得出来他喜欢你。”

“可我才十三岁呢！”艾尔维拉有些抗拒这个话题，“莫林也才十二岁！”

“别这么保守，亲爱的。”爱丽莎轻描淡写地说，“我十岁就跟初恋分手了。巫师和麻瓜不一样，十七岁成年，在霍格沃兹毕业后就马上结婚的情侣可不少。”

艾尔维拉出身在巫师家庭，当然明白这一点。可这并不代表她能接受。

“不，我没有那个计划。我还有好多事要做呢。”她知道等她毕业的时候弟弟妹妹都还没有成年，她首要的计划是找到一份薪水不错的工作支援家庭，在琼斯家摆脱债务危机之前，她应当没那个心情考虑恋爱结婚的问题。

当然，除非有个有钱又英俊的男人主动追求她。噢，不对，最重要的是人品……

“我也没有。”莉莉无比赞同艾尔维拉的观点，“我还想去念大学呢。”

没有人追问什么是麻瓜的大学，她们重新讨论起了一筹莫展的变形术，但不可否认，爱丽莎的话在艾尔维拉的心里埋下了不安的种子。

情人节到来的那个星期，艾尔维拉一直有意避开莫林，她担心如果莫林真的找她告白了，他们俩的关系会变得很尴尬。

星期三那天就是二月十四号，达芙妮的床头一早就摆满了礼物，她哼着小曲儿拆礼物的样子落在睡眼惺忪的艾尔维拉眼里，让她转瞬之间便清醒了过来。于是艾尔维拉从早上开始便心神不宁，以至于上午的变形术课上麦格教授宣布她的论文是全班唯一一篇拿到O的论文时，艾尔维拉也没感到多高兴。

下课之后，几个眼生的女生在教室外叫住了她。

“嗨，你是艾尔维拉·琼斯吗？”

艾尔维拉驻足，迷惑地看看她们，“对，我是。”

那几个女生咯咯笑起来。

“是啊，霍克是这么说的。”

“柔软的褐色头发。”

“又大又漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

“个头比较娇小。”

“看上去就很聪明。”

艾尔维拉的脸红透了。等在她身边的达芙妮也咯咯直笑。

“霍克拜托我们转告你，下午六点在‘老地方’见。”其中一个女生笑嘻嘻地说，“他说很希望你能过去，因为他会一直等在那里。”她话音刚落，又开始跟着另外几个女生咯咯地笑。

艾尔维拉脸红到几乎有点儿生气：“好的，我知道了，谢谢你们。”说完她就拉上了达芙妮，在这几个女生的笑声中转身走向食堂。

“他太可爱了，那个莫林·霍克。”达芙妮走在她身旁笑个不停，“他看出来你一直躲着他，居然还托姑娘来传话。你会去吗？嗯？‘老地方’？”

“别拿我打趣了，达芙妮。”艾尔维拉沉着脸。“老地方”无疑是指他们学习小组周末活动的魔咒课教室，那儿晚上没有课，教室空空荡荡。她实在不想赴约，但莫林说他会一直等在那里，艾尔维拉知道这种事他真的做得出来。

因此到了下午六点，艾尔维拉还是提前离开图书馆，朝四楼的魔咒课教室出发了。

一路上她都觉得脚步沉重异常，肚子里的肠子似乎被人拧成了蝴蝶结。

莫林在魔咒课教室等她。她推开门走进教室的时候，他就站在教室正中央的位置，紧张地挺直了腰杆。“艾尔维拉，”他红着脸说，“下、下午好。”

教室的半空中飘浮着一圈蜡烛，他的脸在烛光照映下像极了红透的番茄。

“下午好，莫林。”艾尔维拉努力轻松地对他笑笑，慢慢走到他面前，“嗯……你今天找我来是有什么事吗？”她希望能够速战速决，毕竟长痛不如短痛。

“是、是的，我有个东西……想、想给你看看。”莫林的脸更红了，看起来好像快要烧起来。

“嗯，好的。”艾尔维拉做出一个“请”的手势，耐心地等着他。

他慌慌张张地拿出自己的魔杖，还有一小块羊皮纸，动作笨拙地将羊皮纸卷成细卷。有那么一个瞬间，艾尔维拉还以为他要把这卷羊皮纸送给她。但莫林没有这么做，他只是把那卷羊皮纸握在左手，右手则拿着魔杖指住它。

“我……我不是每次都能成功。”他结结巴巴地说，“但是……我想……”

他没再说下去，而是轻轻挥动魔杖，念出了一长串复杂的组合咒语。一开始，羊皮纸并没有出现什么变化，可是很快，艾尔维拉便在细碎的光芒中惊讶地睁大了眼睛：羊皮纸从顶端开始出现变化，缓慢地蜕变成一支玫瑰。不仅如此，一个透明的玻璃罩同时由上而下出现，罩住玫瑰的同时，玻璃罩顶部不断落下星星般的光点，就像在玻璃罩里下起了一场微观流星雨。

完整地变出玻璃底座后，莫林终于喘了口气。

“成功了。”他声音有些发颤，“我、我成功了，艾尔维拉。”

“太厉害了！”艾尔维拉盯着他手里的玫瑰模型惊叹。玻璃罩中的星雨还在继续，美丽而又奇异。一年级学习物体之间的变形时，他们都只能简单地将一个物体变成另一个物体或者一套物体，却没法变出如此精细的组合，更何况中间还有那种星星似的光魔法。

莫林的变形术本就天资平平，竟然能做到这种水平的变形，可见平时非常用功。

“你、你喜欢吗？”他顶着一张红番茄般的脸紧张地问她。

“噢，嗯……”艾尔维拉这才记起他们不是在进行互助小组的学习活动，立时有些尴尬。但她很为莫林的努力而感动，她知道他一定是练习了很久。因而犹豫几秒之后，她望着他的眼睛点点头：“喜欢。”

“太好了……”莫林似乎松了口气，而后小心翼翼地把玫瑰捧到她面前：“我、我就是想把这个送给你，在、在今天。”

“……谢谢你。”迟疑着接过玻璃罩，艾尔维拉意外地发现它一点儿也不凉，反而很是温暖。

“我没有……别、别的要说的了。”见她接受了礼物，莫林赶紧解释，紧张而郑重地同她对视：“我知道……我不像詹姆他们那么优秀。但是……但是我会努力的，艾尔维拉。”

直到抱着那支玻璃罩里的玫瑰离开教室，艾尔维拉依然没有回过神来。

莫林已经先走了，此时还是晚餐时间，四楼这一侧的走廊里只有她一个人，陪伴她的是霍格沃兹城堡里一百四十二道楼梯嘎吱嘎吱的活动声。她呆呆地站着，既没有料到莫林今晚的“大节目”会是这样简单，也没有料到他虽然没有像她担心的那样告白，却比她以为的要认真得多。

原先艾尔维拉还以为，这个年纪的男孩子都像詹姆那样幼稚，根本不知道什么才是真正的“喜欢”呢。

她叹一口气。

身后空无一人的走廊里忽然漏出一声低笑。

艾尔维拉一吓，以为是皮皮鬼要捣乱，却刚一扭头就看见了古怪的一幕：空气中好像有什么又薄又轻的东西被掀开，她眼前一黑，下一秒就被罩进了斗篷里。

“詹姆！”她气恼地惊叫。

“嘘——小声点！”撑着斗篷的詹姆竖起一根手指压住嘴唇，“你又只骂我！”

现在隐形斗篷底下有三个人，詹姆和艾尔维拉，以及笑弯了腰的西里斯。

“格兰芬多不是要上天文课吗？”她面露怀疑地审视他们两人，“你们两个怎么在这里？”

“天文课有什么好上的，”詹姆也抖着肩膀笑起来，拿一只手戳了戳艾尔维拉怀里保护着玫瑰的玻璃罩，“比不上魔咒课教室精彩。”

她的脸瞬间尴尬得泛红：“你们——偷听！”

太缺德了！

“只听到一半，”西里斯总算控制住了大笑，嘴边的弧度却还没有消退，“我跟詹姆从天文塔下来，正好看到你进教室。”他直起身替詹姆撑起一角斗篷，冲着艾尔维拉调笑道：“你干嘛不接受他，艾尔维拉？像你这样的豆芽菜，能找个霍克那样的男友已经不错了。”

“是啊，他还挺酷的，”詹姆跟他一唱一和，“就是容易脸红结巴，还有点呆头呆脑。”

说到这里，他俩又开始坏笑。

“我警告你们，不许拿这件事开玩笑。”艾尔维拉眯起眼，一手掏出魔杖逼近他们，危险的目光在他俩之间来回打转，声音凉飕飕的，又轻又柔，“莫林是个好人，也是我的朋友。你们要是敢取笑他，我就当众炸了你们的裤子，也让你们的屁股蛋凉快凉快。”

两个男孩儿不笑了。

“开个玩笑，你别较真。”西里斯说，他唇角还残留着一点儿笑意。

“我们保证就当没听到过这件事。”詹姆竖起一只手保证，努力绷着脸不笑。

警告地各看他们一眼，艾尔维拉收起了魔杖。

“你们下来是要干什么？”

她的问题让两个男孩子终于记起正事。

“哦，差点儿把正事给忘了。”詹姆嘀咕。

“莱姆斯下午的时候跟我们说，他晚上得请假回家，过几天才能回来。”西里斯低声解释，转过脸朝通往格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯望去，“上个月的月中也是这样，说是回去照顾生病的妈妈。”

“但是连着两个月的月中生病，也太奇怪了。”詹姆接茬。

“所以……”西里斯的声音忽然收住，他望着某个方向，拿食指压了压嘴唇：“嘘——他们出来了。”

艾尔维拉循着他的视线看过去，望见麦格教授正从四楼的一幅画像后面出来，那里有一条通往格兰芬多塔楼的近路。跟在麦格教授身后的正是莱姆斯·卢平，他今天的脸色看上去比任何时候都要糟糕，一张瘦削的脸惨白如纸，仿佛随时可能晕倒。

“走，我们跟过去。”眼看着他们继续往楼下走，詹姆小声道。

他们俩把艾尔维拉转了个身，好让她走在最前面。

“什么？”她一愣，“不行，我还得去图书馆……”

“不要说话，艾尔维拉。”西里斯从背后抓着她的胳膊，“你现在出去会害我们被发现。走吧，一起去。”“我们三个人也会被发现，”她被他们推着往前走，压低声音抗议，“这个斗篷最多只能罩住两个人。”

“你在说笑？我们只有两个人，”他在她头顶轻笑，“还有一根豆芽菜。隐形斗篷绰绰有余。”

艾尔维拉背对着他宽容地一笑，开始思索什么时候适合炸掉他们的裤子。


	23. 糖果

躲在隐形斗篷下面穿过霍格沃兹的场地，可不是什么愉快的经历。

近下午六点半的时间，夜幕已悄悄爬上天穹，正张嘴冲着最后一片紫红的晚霞吐出舌头。艾尔维拉不情不愿地被两个男孩儿推着小步往前挪动，詹姆时不时会踩到她的鞋后跟，西里斯则一直谨慎地抓着她的胳膊，就好像她随时要开溜似的……虽然她的确很想开溜。

前方不远处的麦格教授正领着卢平快步走向场地的边缘。

“他们到底是在往哪儿走？”詹姆朝禁林的方向看了看。

“坐马车去霍格莫德站吧。”艾尔维拉说。但很快她就发现她的判断有误。

“不，他们走的不是那个方向。”西里斯在她右耳后边轻声道，“等等，詹姆，是打人柳……”

不需要他提醒，詹姆和艾尔维拉都看见了这奇怪的一幕：靠近打人柳的树荫下时，麦格教授忽然就像她在第一堂变形术课上展示的那样变成了一只花斑猫，消失在他们的视野里。然后，卢平独自走向打人柳，似乎在树底踩了踩什么，也消失了踪影。

“那棵树居然没有攻击莱姆斯！”詹姆小声惊呼。

“是麦格教授。”艾尔维拉确定自己刚才看到那只花斑猫跳向了打人柳的树根，“她变成了猫，不知道对打人柳做了什么……”

詹姆冷静下来：“那下面绝对有一条密道。”

“没准还是通往霍格莫德村的。”西里斯说。

“但是莱姆斯从来没有告诉过我们！”詹姆不忿，“我们还一起讨论过那棵树底下的洞来着！”“不要这么幼稚，詹姆。”艾尔维拉转头白他一眼，“每个人都有不想让别人知道的秘密，卢平不告诉你们肯定有他的理由。”

西里斯嘲讽地笑了下，显然对此不予苟同：“我可没有什么不为人知的秘密。”

“我也——”詹姆感受到艾尔维拉意味深长的目光，“好吧，可能有那么几个不重要的小秘密……”

不愿在此与他们争论这个问题，艾尔维拉拿胳膊肘碰了碰他们两人：“回去吧，我们靠近不了那棵打人柳的。”“说得对，我们可以下次再来。”西里斯看向身旁的詹姆，“詹姆，你今晚还有别的事呢。”

“别的事？”詹姆呆了呆，恍然大悟：“噢！糟糕！”

他猛地掀开了隐形斗篷，三个人于是全都暴露在浓浓的夜色里。然而詹姆顾不上这些了，他拍了拍自己的衣袖，又急急忙忙立起长袍的领子，抬手胡乱往脑袋后边捋了把头发，最后扶一扶眼镜，自信满满地问两位好友：“我看起来怎么样？”

“好极了。”西里斯从口袋缝边摸出自己的魔杖，拿它在指间打起了转。

“跟平时一样。”艾尔维拉盯着詹姆的头发：经过他刚才的“整理”，它看上去比平时更乱了。詹姆又拍拍口袋，确认魔杖还在以后，视线在西里斯和艾尔维拉之间来回了一圈：“我觉得我还缺点儿东西……”他的目光落在艾尔维拉怀里那只玻璃罩玫瑰上。

艾尔维拉把玫瑰往臂弯里一揣：“你别想拿别人的礼物去讨好莉莉，詹姆。”

“我就是看一眼而已，小气鬼……”他嘟嘟囔囔，忽然意识到什么：“等等，你怎么知道我是要去见莉莉？”

一旁的西里斯轻笑出声，别过脸拿拳头抵在唇边掩饰了一下。

而艾尔维拉眼神变得有几分飘忽，她谨慎地选择不吭声，嘴边却浮现出一丝笑意。

“好啊！你早就知道了，维拉！”詹姆差点儿跳起来，耳朵尖冒着热气，竭力表现得怒气冲冲和理直气壮：“行了，别装了！你给我点儿建议吧，我要怎样才能追到莉莉？”

“首先，”她想了想，用她那轻飘飘的声音说道，“她不想要你叫她莉莉的时候，你就不要叫她莉莉。”看到詹姆不快地扁起了嘴，艾尔维拉便放弃拿腔拿调，耸了耸肩：“我也没什么别的可建议的，你不要老干那些她讨厌的事就行。”

反正她不相信詹姆这个幼稚鬼能追到莉莉。

“我当然不会干她讨厌的事！”詹姆不服气地说。

“好了，你还是赶紧去吧。”西里斯打断他们无意义的交流，“你要迟到了，詹姆。”

这才又记起看一看手表上的时间，詹姆丢下一句“我走了”，便慌里慌张地披上隐形斗篷，朝城堡的方向跑去。场地上只剩下西里斯和艾尔维拉，这时候也不用担心被教授发现了，他们一前一后地走向城堡。月亮在夜空中高高地悬挂，已快到月圆的日子，皎洁的月光给湿漉漉的场地镀上了一层银色的光。

“你们不是要上天文课吗？”艾尔维拉抱着怀里温暖的玻璃罩玫瑰，呼哧呼哧跟在西里斯后面。他人高腿长，哪怕是姿态悠闲地走在前面，也比她快得多。

“莉莉不会翘课的。”

“所以他们约的是天文台。”西里斯满不在乎地答着，忽而回过头瞧她一眼，眼见她快步走得辛苦，便觉得她这副模样很有趣。不过他还是稍稍放慢了脚步，随口问道：“帕金森那家伙还是不搭理你吗？”

艾尔维拉敏锐地从他的语气中听出了愉快的调调：“我怎么觉得你好像挺高兴的呢。”

“跟她那种人划清界限当然是好事，难道你还想跟她当朋友？”他的语气理所当然，远远望着城堡投出斜斜光束的入口，脑海中闪过弟弟的脸，“虽然雷古勒斯也是他们那一边的……但真要配帕金森的话，也太委屈他了。”

“什么？”她一时没明白为什么突然提到雷古勒斯。

“他只比我小一岁，”驻足回身，西里斯背着光好笑地望向她，丝毫没有遮掩嘴边笑容里的冷意，“你以为我们那样的家庭不会打他俩的主意吗？”

记起假期开始前他在列车上说过的话，艾尔维拉也不由停下脚步。

“噢。”她表情复杂。虽说雷古勒斯和帕金森身上都有贵族惯有的气质，但艾尔维拉实在无法想象这两个人以夫妻的身份站在一起。她还记得在星期六的餐桌上，帕金森兴致勃勃地主动同雷古勒斯攀谈的模样呢。

“干嘛那种表情？”站在她面前的西里斯仔细端详她的脸，突然饶有兴致地一笑：“你喜欢雷古勒斯？”

这冷不丁的一问让艾尔维拉瞪大了眼。

“你说什么？”她皱起眉头，用上了敬语。

“你们处得还不错，不是吗？”西里斯没把她的反应放在心上，继续把玩着魔杖调侃道，“每个星期六晚上都一起吃饭。”

艾尔维拉冷下脸：“这个玩笑一点都不好笑，西里斯。”

“好吧。”无所谓地耸肩，他又转过身接着往城堡的方向走，不忘心不在焉地开玩笑：“我还觉得你们俩挺般配的，毕竟你跟雷古勒斯是同一种人。”

“我跟你弟弟不是同一种人。”跟在他身后的艾尔维拉面无表情。她知道西里斯多半只是在开玩笑，但她不喜欢这种玩笑，就像不喜欢他和詹姆拿霍克开玩笑一样。而且，尽管对彬彬有礼的雷古勒斯很有好感，经历过列车上发生的事以后，艾尔维拉只要听见他的名字，第一个想到的便是他对于自己的哥哥一点儿也不维护的冷漠态度。

因此西里斯说他们是同一种人，艾尔维拉听了不禁感到愠怒。她又记起了她和西里斯在魔药课教室不愉快的对峙。难道他直到现在还对她有偏见？

走在她面前的西里斯完全不知道她在想些什么。他心情很好，也不认为这种玩笑欠妥，况且雷古勒斯与艾尔维拉相像是事实，她口吻一本正经地反驳倒显得有些好笑。于是西里斯旋身面向她，轻巧地一挥手里的魔杖：“那你以为你跟谁是同一种人？”褐发姑娘怀中的玻璃罩玫瑰飞到了他手里，他漫不经心地一笑，“莫林·霍克？”

冷着脸同他对视，艾尔维拉伸出一只手：“把那个还给我。”

西里斯总算意识到她是真在生气，不解地挑了挑眉：“一朵玫瑰而已，你生什么气？”

“我再说一遍。”她口气生硬，“把那个还给我。”

望了她片刻，西里斯把手里的玻璃罩玫瑰抛给她。艾尔维拉稳稳接住了，重新把它揣进怀里，一句话也不说，脚步飞快地经过他身边，朝城堡的入口走去。西里斯顿时烦躁起来，他讨厌跟女孩子接触，很大一部分原因就是她们大多敏感又脆弱、脾气阴晴不定，而此时艾尔维拉的表现便在提醒他，她也是个女孩子。

“喂，别走那么快。”他耐着性子收起魔杖，反身跟上她的脚步，“你小心摔——艾尔维拉！”

距离他几步之遥的艾尔维拉像是被什么绊到了脚，突然往前一扑，摔倒在地。她脚步原本就快，这一扑便摔了个结实，同时还发出一声脆响，不知是摔碎了什么东西。西里斯跑上前，抓住她的胳膊将她扶起来：“说了不要走那么快……”

艾尔维拉愣愣地不吱声，两眼看着怀里的玫瑰：玻璃罩磕碎了大片，顶端再也不见那些不断落下的星星般的碎光。她僵硬地懵在原地。

“哦，摔坏了。”顺着她的目光注意到了玻璃罩玫瑰，西里斯不自觉感到幸灾乐祸，他和詹姆都把霍克喜欢艾尔维拉的事儿当成笑料，一点也不觉得这算得上什么损失。所以西里斯戏谑地扭头去看艾尔维拉：“这可不好跟霍克交代啊，艾尔——”

他心头一跳，挖苦的话噎在了嘴边：艾尔维拉跪坐在他身旁，面色苍白，那双蓝眼睛里有水光打转。

“你哭什么？”西里斯不敢相信地问。他不像詹姆那样应付不来哭鼻子的姑娘，但艾尔维拉的反应实在是超乎了他的想象，以至于他的语气里除了震惊和不解，还有几分难以掩饰的不耐烦。

“我没哭。”艾尔维拉冷冷地说着，随意捡起几片玻璃罩的碎片搁进罩子里，便起身又朝城堡走去。她的眼泪的确没有掉下来，可这样的状态却让西里斯愈发焦躁起来。他站起身追上她，跟着她一块儿走进城堡的门厅。

“艾尔维拉。”他叫她。

艾尔维拉没有回应，目不斜视地向前走着，已经快要走到礼堂。

晚餐时间还没有结束，礼堂的嘈杂声越来越近，西里斯不得不加快脚步来到她身旁，一把将她拽到了礼堂边的小房间里。这儿光线不如礼堂明亮，皮皮鬼正飘在角落的一堆旧椅子前忙活，听见有人进来便奋力地往他们身上扔螺丝钉。西里斯抽出魔杖用咒语挡开，不客气地向皮皮鬼扔去一道恶咒，开口的语气称得上恼怒：“滚出去，皮皮鬼！”

皮皮鬼一边骂着脏话，一边尖叫着穿墙离开了。

“你干嘛不跟我讲话？”西里斯回过身看向艾尔维拉，手还死死扣着她的一只手腕，语气不善：“又不是我摔坏它的。”

“我没有不跟你讲话。”她好像已经平静下来，表情淡淡。

没再从她脸上找到愠色，西里斯才稍微平复了一点儿焦躁。

“那你生什么气？”他松开她的手。

“我生我自己的气。”艾尔维拉还垂着眼睛，看着的依然是手中那盏玻璃罩玫瑰。

“行了，不要哭丧着脸。”西里斯看见她这副模样便烦躁不已，伸手摸进口袋找了找，拿出一小张羊皮纸：“我给你弄一个一模一样的，你不要让霍克知道就行。”说着他已卷起羊皮纸，拿魔杖轻轻搭在它顶端，停下来思索数秒，尝试性地念出一串组合咒语。

羊皮纸很快有了变化，先是长出花蕊，再蜕变出玫瑰的花瓣与茎叶……最后，魔杖尖端泻出透明光亮的玻璃罩，自上而下将玫瑰罩住，以一层厚玻璃底座封底。西里斯将这座新的玻璃罩玫瑰端在手里，又用魔杖点了点它的顶端，玻璃罩中便下起了星星似的光点。

这有什么难的？西里斯轻蔑地想着，把玫瑰递到艾尔维拉手边：“拿去。”

亲眼见他一次就成功，艾尔维拉的头脑彻底冷静了。

她摇摇头，没有伸手去接。

“不一样。”她说，“你不是莫林，你不明白。”

“你不会想说什么糟蹋了他的心意吧？”西里斯忍不住讽刺道，“别肉麻了，艾尔维拉。霍克肚子里没那么多弯弯绕绕，他不像——”及时止住嘴边的话，他眉心收拢，再一次把手里的玫瑰往她手边送了送，“这东西你到底要不要？”

“谢谢，不用了。”艾尔维拉的口吻变得平静而客气，“我得先回宿舍，晚安。”

说完她也不再看他一眼，径自转身离开。

她什么意思？西里斯简直要怀疑自己的耳朵。他的东西难道还比不上莫林·霍克的？

西里斯独自留在房间里，静立在原地许久，直到听见身后细微的动静，才猛然旋身厌烦地冲着皮皮鬼射去一道恶咒：这只讨厌的幽灵把半边身体探进了墙内，手里抓着盛满水的气球，正打算拿它在西里斯头顶引爆。

皮皮鬼险险地躲开恶咒，大声嚷嚷着“暴脾气小孩”，满屋子乱撞。

这一晚，格兰芬多最令麦格教授头疼的两个男孩儿心情都十分糟糕。

詹姆气冲冲地回到宿舍时，西里斯正坐在自己的床上，拿着从猫头鹰鸟笼里抓出来的那只小火龙，强迫它对玻璃罩里的玫瑰喷火。玻璃罩的顶端已经被西里斯砸碎，小火龙宁死不屈地对着那朵脆弱的玫瑰扭动身体，愤怒地扑棱着翅膀，几乎要被西里斯捏得喘不过气。

“那个恶心的鼻涕精——”詹姆跳上床，恼怒地踹了一脚床柱，“他竟然又来捣乱！我们格兰芬多的天文课他也敢来！”

“斯莱特林有什么不敢的。”西里斯语带讥讽地应着，把手里的小火龙捏得咳出几点火星，却没能烧着那支碍眼的玫瑰。他心烦意乱，又把小火龙扔回了笼子里。“那些讨厌的斯莱特林！”恨恨地一屁股坐下来，詹姆的火气仍然没有消下去：“伊万斯居然还帮着鼻涕精！在今天！”

西里斯将那盏讨厌的玫瑰也扔到一边，“你应该要习惯了，伙计。”

坐在床上的詹姆却忽而严肃起来。“你说她不会喜欢他吧？”他透过歪歪挂在鼻梁上的眼镜神情严峻地望着好友，“我是不是应该去问问维拉？”

“你能指望从她嘴里问出什么东西？”西里斯一脚把玫瑰连花带罩踹下床，它跌在地毯上，咕噜咕噜滚了好几圈。

“也对。”詹姆咕哝着，“不过伊万斯肯定不会喜欢鼻涕精的。他们俩就像……”他冥思苦想，最后坐直了身子振振有词道：“就像维拉和莫林！没错。完全不可能喜欢。”

沉默地摊了摊手，西里斯对此不予表态。他弯腰捞起床边地毯上散落的作业，打算一股脑塞进书包里，动作却倏地一顿。刚才他一回到宿舍就暴躁地把书包摔到了地上，除了掉出来的羊皮纸和课本，地毯上还狼狈地躺着艾尔维拉送给他的红皮记事本。西里斯把它叠在那卷羊皮纸的最上方，拿起来搁到盘起的腿上，翻开查看。

纸页完好无损，简笔画的小人儿仍旧神气活现地满页活动。

“对了，我刚刚进来的时候你在弄什么？”詹姆一面脱长袍换睡衣，一面问他。

“没什么。”烦乱的心绪得到缓解，西里斯合上记事本，将它扔到枕边。

他有了一个主意。

第二天晚上，只身坐在图书馆写魔法史论文的艾尔维拉刚刚完成七英寸的内容，便听到对面的椅子被拉开，有人在那里坐下。她抬起脸，对上西里斯的视线。初春的夜晚不像冬季那样寒冷，他穿得不多，脖子上也没有戴围巾，就这么神色平静地坐在那儿同她对视，场面似曾相识。

“怎么了？”艾尔维拉拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水。这回他们可没吵架，白天的魔药课上还相互打了招呼。虽然她仍然有些介怀他昨晚开的那些不尊重她的玩笑，但事情已经过去了，她没打算再计较。

“上个月给你的生日礼物比较简薄，”西里斯从脚边的书包里抽出一张对开的硬质卡片，推到她面前，“这是补偿。”

艾尔维拉怀疑地看看他，再看看那张合起来的卡片。上个月她生日的时候，西里斯送她的礼物是两本厚厚的家务魔法图书，全面而实用，非常合她的心意，一点儿也不简薄。

犹豫片刻，她在他的注视下拿过那张卡片，迟疑地将它打开。

——一颗糖果从卡片里飞出来，轻轻击中她的额头，然后掉落在她膝头。

“下回就不是挨揍这么简单了！”一个小声的、尖声尖气的声音愤怒地喊道。

对面的西里斯低声笑起来。

艾尔维拉呆愣了不足五秒，又被卡片里飞出的第二颗糖果打中额头。

她听到那个尖尖的声音再次喊道：“下回就不是挨揍这么简单了！”

西里斯笑得更厉害了，低下头抖着肩拼命忍住，没让图书管理员平斯夫人注意到他们这里。

视线缓缓下移，艾尔维拉这才看清卡片上的东西：一个梳着马尾、穿着麻瓜背带裤的简笔画小人儿，她横眉竖眼，一边凶狠地挥舞着一只小拳头，一边把另一只手里的什么东西朝画面外扔出来。

“啪”，第三颗糖果打上艾尔维拉的前额，卡片中的小人儿威胁地喊着：“下回就不是挨揍这么简单了！”

呆呆地瞪了她一会儿，艾尔维拉终于在第四颗糖飞出来之前合上了卡片。她还没有从惊讶的情绪中缓过来，抬头看向对面的西里斯，这个只顾着自己笑的家伙也总算控制住了笑意，手里握着魔杖轻敲桌沿，得意而从容地迎上她的目光，冷灰色的眼睛里盈满了图书馆暖黄色的灯光：“好玩吗？”

“怎么做的？”她问他。他居然能让画片里飞出糖果！

“你自己研究吧。”西里斯懒洋洋地倚向身后的椅背，唇角还挂着没有褪尽的笑，“不过糖只有二十颗，扔完就没有了，你省着点用。”

艾尔维拉已经把她的魔法史论文抛到了脑后，好奇地在卡片正反面摸来摸去，再小心翼翼将它打开一条缝，凑到缝隙边上朝里看了看。那个凶悍的小人儿感觉到外界的光，又恶狠狠地抡起了小拳头。

“这是画的我？”艾尔维拉合起卡片。她这会儿才意识过来，那句威胁的话好像是她上回带着奥利弗和卡丽娜打架时说过的。

西里斯从口袋里掏出蔫头蔫脑的小火龙，面上的表情就像在嘲笑她认不出自己的脸。又往卡片里瞧了一眼，艾尔维拉板起脸，不相信那个凶巴巴、尖尖脸的小人儿是自己。

“我没有这么丑。”她挑剔地说，“你画的不像。”

“那是你对自己的长相有误解。”他一手托腮把小火龙弹倒在桌面。

“是你画的不像。”艾尔维拉较起真来，在自己的脸前比划一番，“你仔细看看，我的脸不尖，眼睛也没那么小。”

西里斯有些不耐烦，皱起眉头向她看过去，视线滑过她的下巴、嘴唇、鼻子、脸颊……最后与她四目相接。他从前觉得她那双蓝眼睛亮得惹人厌，这时冷不防瞧清它们，他首先留意到的不是她长长的眼睫毛和微微上翘的眼尾，而是她瞳仁里映出的自己。她正专注地、两眼一眨不眨地凝视着他。

胸口突然像被心脏猛地撞了一下，西里斯触电般放下撑着脑袋的手、靠向椅背，就好像跟她拉开这么点儿距离才足够安全似的，眼睛却没法把目光从那双蓝眼睛上挪开。

怎么回事？他浑身不自在地想。她干嘛这样看着他？

“是不是？”艾尔维拉再一次在自己的脸边比划了一下，抛给他询问的视线。

脑中紧绷的神经放松下来，然而西里斯只能因此更清楚地感觉到自己莫名过快的心跳。他的余光瞥见小火龙在桌子上神气地喷出一小簇火苗，像是在嘲笑他大惊小怪。视线冷冷地转向它，西里斯一把抓起这只得寸进尺的小恶霸，粗鲁地将它揣进兜里，站起身。

“已经做好了，改不了。”他不再看一脸迷惑的艾尔维拉，自顾自地拎起书包甩到肩上，竭力不把尴尬和懊恼表现在脸上，“我走了。”

艾尔维拉奇怪地看看他：“好吧，晚安。”

等到西里斯离开，她才拆开一颗卡片里飞出的糖果送进嘴中。酸甜的味道溢满口腔，她愉快地眯起眼，把卡片拿在手里，翻来覆去地研究。

“虽然我绝对没有那么丑，”她想，“但的确做得很有趣。”


	24. 黑魔法

西里斯做了个古怪的梦。

梦里他站在格里莫广场12号老宅的地下厨房，通过小门望见母亲和父亲坐在餐室的长桌边，正恶毒地讨论着如何将唐克斯一家吊死。西里斯握着魔杖冲进门内，想要威胁这对毫无人性的夫妇，却忽然发现他们穿着他父母的衣服，却长着阿米莉亚·帕金森和雷古勒斯的脸。这时端着盘子的家养小精灵克利切尖声尖气、像个姑娘似的说起话来：“你来这里干什么？”他的语气傲慢而又冷淡，一点儿不像他平时怨毒的口吻。西里斯朝他看过去，惊愕地瞧见克利切那瘦小而又干瘪的身体上顶着艾尔维拉的脑袋，她嘲讽地拿她那双蓝眼睛斜视他，然后走到帕金森和雷古勒斯身边，恭敬而甜蜜地谄媚道：“主人，这是你们的碳烤麻瓜肋骨！”

她手里的盘子上，一块看起来像是骨头的东西滋滋冒着油花。

猛地从床上坐起身，西里斯喘着气惊醒了。

心脏还在像打鼓一般猛跳着，他一身冷汗地坐在格兰芬多宿舍的四柱床上，好一会儿才平复了急促的呼吸，从这邪恶的梦境中缓过劲来。

帷帐的缝隙里透着灰蒙蒙的天光，宿舍里静悄悄的，少了莱姆斯的呼吸声，只剩下彼得翻身的声响和詹姆让人听不明白梦中呓语。西里斯摸到床头的手表看了看，才刚到早上六点。他为刚刚的梦感到烦闷不已，此时已全无睡意，只好爬起身换上校服长袍，打算去公共休息室透会儿气。

然而窗台上站着的一只猫头鹰吸引了他的视线。那是只褐色的斑点猫头鹰，它不知已经在那儿站了多久，两眼一眨不眨地望着他，嘴上叼着一封信。西里斯走到它身边，它便安静地伸出脖子，把信递给他。信是安多米达寄来的，西里斯抚摸了一下那只猫头鹰，便坐回床边将信拆开，迅速浏览了一遍。

安多米达怀孕了，将在八月份生产。她邀请西里斯到时上她家做客，还托他代她转达对他朋友们的邀请。

“非常欢迎你那些参加了婚礼的朋友一起过来，”她在信中写道，“我也很喜欢那几个小朋友。”

盯着信上的“小朋友”瞧了一会儿，西里斯烦躁地抓了抓头发。他知道他得跟艾尔维拉说说这件事，但他现在并不想见到她、同她说话。星期五这天，格兰芬多本来是没有要和斯莱特林一块儿上的课的……他们可以不用多聊，即便碰巧在走廊里打了照面，也只需要简单打个招呼就好——这种情况才是西里斯期望的，如此一来他才能有足够的时间忘记昨晚在图书馆的尴尬，以及消化那个让他莫名产生火气的梦。

“西里斯……”这时彼得从帷帐后面钻出脑袋，揉着惺忪的睡眼打了个哈欠，“你起得好早啊。”

只剩詹姆还在呼呼大睡了。西里斯从床脚的笼子中捉出打着瞌睡的小火龙，悄没声儿地来到詹姆的床边，掀开帷帐飞快地把小火龙塞进了四仰八叉地睡着的詹姆领口里。这个早晨因此变得格外热闹。

他们三个打打闹闹地来到礼堂时，早餐时间才刚刚开始。四个学院的长桌上都只有寥寥几个人影，西里斯原以为来得这么早不会遇上艾尔维拉，却还是在斯莱特林的餐桌边发现了她的身影：她正和她那个叫达芙妮·怀特的室友坐在一起，一边从盘子里夹咸肉，一边笑着说着什么。

西里斯觉得艾尔维拉脸上的笑容非常刺眼，让他一下子就联想到了梦里她尖声尖气地对帕金森和雷古勒斯说话的场景，尽管此刻艾尔维拉身边并没有这两个人的影子。

“那是穆尔塞伯吗？”詹姆突然问道。他忙着把两个鸡蛋夹进自己的盘子里，眼睛却一个劲地往斯莱特林长桌那边瞟。

“谁？”西里斯皱眉，也往面前的盘子里夹了一个鸡蛋，没有收回落在艾尔维拉身上的视线。“跟维拉的室友说话的那个，”詹姆已经开始把煎鸡蛋朝嘴里送了，每句话都说得含混不清，“噢，是他，真恶心。他不会是想泡维拉的室友吧？”

西里斯这才注意到有个身材结实的金发大块头坐到了达芙妮·怀特身边，他是斯莱特林三年级的穆尔塞伯，斯莱特林魁地奇球队的守门员。穆尔塞伯并没有留意格兰芬多长桌这边的情况，他一面给自己倒橙汁，一面不停吧嗒吧嗒嘴说着什么，脸上神情得意，完全没有发觉达芙妮·怀特表现得兴致缺缺。看起来，他的确像是想要泡她。

“她，她还挺漂亮的。”彼得小小声加入他们的讨论，水汪汪的小眼睛畏畏缩缩地望向达芙妮·怀特，“我是说……琼斯的那个室友。”

西里斯和詹姆的目光于是都转向怀特。詹姆刚才正盯着穆尔塞伯打坏主意呢，他讨厌这个大块头在魁地奇赛场上恶劣的犯规行为，现在满脑子转的都是如何让穆尔塞伯下一场比赛没法上场。这会儿听见彼得的话，詹姆才想起去打量达芙妮·怀特。

“呃，是啊，她长得还行。”他突然发现了这一点，纠起眉头勉强承认，目光不自觉快速地从她胸口滑过，“不过肯定还是伊万斯更好看。斯莱特林长得再漂亮也是斯莱特林……嗯，不过她确实挺漂亮的。”

达芙妮·怀特有一头如瀑的金发，光泽可鉴。她的脸很小，皮肤很白，五官精致可爱，一双大大的蓝眼睛非常灵动。更重要的是，她似乎比周围同龄的姑娘都发育得更快更好一些。如果他们早一点留神这个姑娘的话，会发现她从一年级开始就是全年级最受男生欢迎的女孩儿。

“她好像和琼斯关系挺好。”彼得又鼓起勇气说道。

“艾尔维拉跟谁关系不好？”西里斯冷冷地接话，刻意从脑中抹去了帕金森的存在。他并不觉得达芙妮·怀特有多好看，这个姑娘显然也是个典型的斯莱特林，尽管有几分姿色，也依然是一副狡猾而又惹人厌的面相。

他的目光再次回到艾尔维拉身上。在穆尔塞伯跟怀特讲话的时候，艾尔维拉就坐在一旁安静地吃早餐，她慢条斯理地把叉子上的咸肉送进嘴里，用餐的动作优雅得令西里斯心生烦厌。现在他知道为什么一年级第一个学期时詹姆老想着把她拉到格兰芬多的餐桌上了：她原本就已经足够斯莱特林，如果再长期待在那群人中间，只会近墨者黑。

因此吃过早餐后，西里斯抛下詹姆和彼得先一步离开礼堂，在走廊叫住了艾尔维拉。

“艾尔维拉。”

距他几步之遥的艾尔维拉停下脚步，回头对他露出一个惯常的微笑：“早上好。”

那个达芙妮·怀特在她耳边叽叽咕咕了两句，便带着正拿轻蔑眼神看着西里斯的穆尔塞伯先行离开。西里斯走到墙边，示意艾尔维拉过来。等她走到他近旁，他才低声开口：“安多米达邀请你们暑假去她家。”他瞥见她脸上意外的神情，“她怀孕了，不出意外的话孩子会在八月出生。”

“真的？”艾尔维拉看上去很惊喜，那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛愉快地弯成月牙的形状，西里斯只同她对视了一秒，便迅速把视线挪开。他又记起昨晚看她眼睛时的古怪感觉，眼下他没法直接接触她热切的目光，那会让他十分不自在。

他开始强迫自己对墙边的盔甲发生兴趣。

“太好了，她一定很高兴。”他听到艾尔维拉语气轻松地说，“我会把这件事告诉卡丽娜的，她一直想知道他们什么时候生宝宝。”

那些生锈的盔甲没能真正引起西里斯的兴趣。他听着她轻快的语调，不禁为自己的反常感到懊恼。其实什么都没有改变，他烦躁地告诉自己。梦是假的，她那双蓝眼睛也还是跟以前一样。虽然他不喜欢她有些斯莱特林的特点，但他们已经是朋友了，他有什么好躲躲闪闪的？

艾尔维拉的声音还在他耳边继续：“他们决定在什么地方生产？麻瓜医院吗？还是圣芒戈？我不是歧视麻瓜的技术，但是我听妈妈说过，麻瓜女性的分娩过程相当痛苦，还是比不上巫师借助魔法分娩……”

西里斯没有仔细听她的话。是啊，他想，没什么不一样的，艾尔维拉·琼斯依旧是艾尔维拉·琼斯，她的眼睛又不会喷射毒液，他干嘛要躲着？于是西里斯又将视线转回了艾尔维拉脸上。他对上她的目光，再一次不可避免地瞧清她眼中的自己时，心跳还是不正常地加快了一瞬。

平时总跟詹姆他们在一起，西里斯很少注意单独和艾尔维拉相处的时候，她的眼神是什么样的。她说话时总会礼貌地看着对方的眼睛，所以尽管他刚刚仿佛是在观察旁边的盔甲，她也没有转移视线。这样专注而认真的注视，就好像她眼里只有眼前这个人，只把这个人的话听进耳朵里、只把这个人的情绪放在心上。

她习惯拿这种眼神看每一个平心静气同她交谈的人，只不过此时此刻站在她面前的是他而已，一点儿也不奇怪。

那种古怪的感觉消失了，西里斯觉得心稍稍沉下来。他好像松了口气，但又不完全感到轻松。有一种更复杂的感觉油然而生，不过这没什么好在意的，因为他现在已经可以像从前那样正视她的眼睛了。

“……所以，我建议唐克斯夫人还是去圣芒戈比较好。”艾尔维拉似乎终于发表完了她的高见。

“我会告诉她的。”西里斯习惯性地将空着的手插进兜里，“你们暑假没有别的安排吗？”

重新审视她的脸，他发现她的确没有他印象中的那么瘦。这一个多月来艾尔维拉的脸颊饱满了不少，不再像去年圣诞节前那样憔悴消瘦。她最近似乎状态不错，脸庞红润、双眼有神，西里斯甚至才留意到她皮肤其实不错，不像有的姑娘那样长出粉刺……而且，同样是蓝眼睛，她的眼睛比那个什么怀特的要好看多了。

“我们能有什么安排？”艾尔维拉奇怪地问他。她好像以为他是在问琼斯家会不会出去旅行。

“我是说汉特。”西里斯回答，他的目光又落在她的眼睛里，“这个暑假他还会不会教我们黑魔法防御术？”这一学年的黑魔法防御术课教授又是个不靠谱的疯子，他们不仅没学到什么实战知识，连理论内容都汲取得不多。

“噢，不一定。他最近很忙，不知道休假能不能安排在假期。”她微微皱起眉头，“你暑假还是会去詹姆家吗？”

提到这个，西里斯的脸色略微阴沉下来。

“我在布莱克家的宅子待不下去。”他说。

他早跟詹姆说好了，就算到时候他被关起来，詹姆也会想办法把他弄出去。

艾尔维拉读懂了他的脸色，没有继续追问他的打算：“那正好，我们到时可以一起去唐克斯夫人家。”说完她对他一笑，“我得先去教室了，回头再聊吧。”

接着她便点点头转身离开，却在刚走出两步后又想起了什么似的顿住脚步，回头看向他。

“对了，昨晚那张卡片，”她说，“我觉得你还是得实事求是一点，西里斯。我给你的礼物可没有丑化你的形象，我还特意把你画得很酷呢。”

西里斯不悦地挑眉，回望她的同时再好好看了看她的脸。他在考虑是该虚情假意地夸她一句漂亮，还是该讽刺她不识好歹。

然而在他开腔之前，艾尔维拉脸上便已经绽开一个狡黠而愉悦的笑容：“不过谢谢。虽然你把我画丑了，但我很喜欢。”而后她便转过身走了。

不发一言地站在那排锈迹斑斑的盔甲边，西里斯眯眼消化着她最后那句话，拿不准她到底是在嘲笑他的画技，还是在感谢他的礼物。昨晚把那张卡片送给她的时候，西里斯本意是证明自己的能耐比莫林·霍克更大，而她认为他那盏玻璃罩玫瑰跟霍克的不一样，完全是在犯蠢。

在想到用糖果以前，西里斯其实还考虑过让卡片喷水……不过他担心进一步惹毛艾尔维拉，便放弃了这个设计。

还好放弃了，他心不在焉地想着，回过身走向门厅。詹姆和彼得已经在礼堂门口冲他挥手。

刚刚一瞬间占据西里斯大脑的格里莫广场12号彻底被他抛到九霄云外，他朝两个伙伴走过去，再回想一次艾尔维拉最后那句话，终于确信她是在感谢他。她说她很喜欢那张卡片，无疑在某种程度上满足了西里斯的自负心理。

暂时不去想那个烦人的梦，西里斯记起艾尔维拉的表情，不自觉翘起嘴角。他感觉到五脏六腑都有些膨胀，心情非常好。

艾尔维拉的确很喜欢那张卡片。

星期六的上午，她把卡片和那盏修复好的玻璃罩玫瑰都带到了魔咒课教室，互助小组的姑娘们在二十分钟内确定了变化出玻璃罩玫瑰的组合咒语，却始终研究不透这张神奇的卡片。

“不，不可能。”绞尽脑汁思索了一个小时后，爱丽莎皱紧眉头笃定地说道，“你绝对没法让实物从画面中飞出来，就算数量有限。”

“可是糖的确从卡片里飞出来了。”莉莉小心地将卡片打开了一点儿，瞅了瞅里边挥舞着拳头的小人儿。艾尔维拉很宝贝那些数量有限的糖果，只给她们看了两次糖果飞出来的过程，便不许她们再把卡片打开。

“不一定就是从画面里飞出来的，”爱丽莎相信自己脑袋里的知识储备，将怀疑的目光投向了莉莉手里的卡片，危险地眯起眼：“这上面说不定藏了什么别的把戏。”

“我已经检查过了，它就是一张卡片，没法隐藏什么装糖果的口袋。”艾尔维拉谨慎地把卡片拿回来，放进书包里。

“那么，”玛蒂尔达用一种莫测的智慧口吻说，“我们或许应该去求助图书馆。”

于是她们一致同意下午去图书馆，分工查找相关资料，看看能不能破解这张卡片的秘密。

凑巧的是，艾尔维拉在图书馆遇上了雷古勒斯·布莱克。她走在书架前寻找着可能用得上的书，刚绕过一排书架便看见了他。他坐在一张靠窗的桌边，正全神贯注地翻阅着一本厚度惊人的书。艾尔维拉考虑了片刻，决定假装没有看到他。可她刚转过身要退回书架后边，就听见了雷古勒斯的声音：“琼斯？”

他先发现她了。

艾尔维拉只好走出去，装出惊讶的样子，对他礼貌地笑起来：“下午好，布莱克。”

“下午好。”雷古勒斯回她一笑，尊重地合上了手里的书，“我刚才看到了你们学习小组的成员。你们今天的活动是课外阅读吗？”

“也不算，我们是在找一个有趣的咒语。”艾尔维拉走向他。

“有趣的咒语？”他似乎很感兴趣。

“一个能让糖果从画片里飞出来的咒语。”她停在桌旁，简明扼要地说。

出乎她的意料，雷古勒斯皱了皱眉，脸上浮现出一种若有所思的神情。

“怎么，你知道吗？”这勾起了艾尔维拉的好奇心。

“我不知道能让糖果从画片里飞出来的咒语，”他舒展开眉心，平静地告诉她，“但是我知道有咒语能把实物藏进画片里，在适当的时侯再拿出来。不过……”

顿了顿，他望向她的眼睛：“你得去禁书区找，琼斯。”

“禁书区？”艾尔维拉瞥了眼他刚刚合上的那本书，她这时才发现它磨损得厉害的黑色封皮居然是被好几条细细的锁链捆住的。这种充满了禁忌感的设计让艾尔维拉心底徒然生出一种发毛的感觉，却又隐隐透出些好奇。

“禁书区也会有那种藏了东西在书页里的书，只是藏的不是糖果，而是更危险的黑魔法物品。”雷古勒斯仿佛没有察觉到她的目光，神色如常地继续道，“如果你足够幸运，也许还能找到会吃人的书。”

艾尔维拉笑了笑，“你好像很了解禁书区。”

“斯拉格霍恩教授给了我特批，我可以借阅禁书区的书籍，但是只能在图书馆看。”他坦诚地告诉她，而后一如往常那般友好地主动询问她：“需要帮忙吗？我有印象看到过类似的咒语，应该能很快找到。”

“那太好了，谢谢你。”她欣然接受。这下她算是明白为什么斯拉格霍恩教授会对雷古勒斯格外亲近，还亲切地叫他“雷尔”了。他的知识面的确很广，她想。谁能想到连爱丽莎都没有头绪的问题，他一个一年级生居然知道答案呢？

雷古勒斯的话不带一点儿吹牛的成分，他找到平斯夫人进入禁书区后，不过五分钟就将一本颜色血红的书借了出来。“你要的内容应该在二百四十三页。”他把书交给她，与她一道走向他方才坐的那张桌子，“不过其他的咒语你也可以看看，虽然是黑魔法，却并不一定具有杀伤力。关键还是看巫师如何使用。”

说的不错，有的人还用这种黑魔法在画片里藏糖果呢。艾尔维拉一笑。

“好的，谢谢。”她接过书，“刚好我也很有兴趣。这本书应该不会吃人吧？”戳了戳它瘆人的血红色封皮，她像是想看看里边有没有什么危险的活物。

雷古勒斯轻笑：“不会。”

但是他们刚来到桌边坐下，斯莱特林五年级的男级长就行色匆匆地走了过来。他叫沃尔顿·麦克尼尔，在此之前从未与艾尔维拉打过交道。经过她身旁时，他匆忙看了她一眼，她感觉到他的脚步有所停顿，但很快他又收回目光，径自走到雷古勒斯身旁。

“你最好去看看。”艾尔维拉听到麦克尼尔压低声音对雷古勒斯说，“我不确定……但是穆尔塞伯他……”

他的表述很模糊，但语气焦急。雷古勒斯好像听懂了他的意思，几乎是立刻锁紧眉头站起了身，势要离开。

“需要帮忙吗？”艾尔维拉客套地问了一句。

下一秒她就后悔了，因为雷古勒斯没有回答她，麦克尼尔却开了口：“你也可以去看看。”他的口吻客气而焦躁，“就在公共休息室。”

所以最终雷古勒斯和艾尔维拉都把从禁书区借的书还给平斯夫人，跟着麦克尼尔脚步飞快地抄近路赶向斯莱特林的地窖。走在这两个人身边的感觉很奇怪，艾尔维拉在斯莱特林至今没有交到一个真正意义上的朋友，她通常是和几个室友一块儿活动的，还从没有像现在这样因为一件神秘兮兮的事而与另外两个斯莱特林一起行动过。

公共休息室入口的石门移开后，艾尔维拉便明白了麦克尼尔闪烁其词的原因。

狭长低矮的地下室内，一个女孩儿的尖叫在冰冷的石壁间回荡。那是不同于艾弗里在列车上的尖叫，此刻回响在公共休息室内的是一种撕心裂肺、痛苦至极的尖叫，它毛骨悚然到几乎要刺破艾尔维拉的耳膜。

她第一眼便看到了那个发出尖叫的女孩儿：她躺在公共休息室精致昂贵的地毯上，痛苦万状地翻滚、哀号，身体忽而绷直、忽而蜷曲，忽而又中了风似的抽搐，就像一条在烧得滚烫发红的铁板上拼命挣扎的肉虫。穆尔塞伯站在一旁，手里的魔杖指着她，他在猖狂、邪性地大笑。

公共休息室里已经聚集了不少斯莱特林的学生，一帮一年级生面色苍白地堵在宿舍入口，像是被眼前的场景吓到，而其他人大多面露不快、畏惧或幸灾乐祸，却没有一个人上前制止。艾尔维拉发现达芙妮也站在人群中间，她离穆尔塞伯很近，脸色惨白如纸地盯着地上的女孩儿，身体僵直。

“穆尔塞伯！停下！”雷古勒斯在看清休息室内情形的瞬间便冲穆尔塞伯拔高了嗓门，疾步走上前拔出魔杖：“除你武器！”

穆尔塞伯手中的魔杖被击飞，地毯上尖叫的姑娘顿时停止翻滚，陷入昏迷一般瘫倒在地。她一头乱蓬蓬的红发刚才因挣扎而遮住了脸，这时头发向一边散开，艾尔维拉才瞧清她的模样。身体猛地一僵，艾尔维拉认出了她：玛丽·麦克唐纳，莉莉的室友，父母都是麻瓜。

“你疯了？！”雷古勒斯已经冲到穆尔塞伯面前，一把揪住了他的衣领。穆尔塞伯比雷古勒斯要高出一个脑袋，却因为雷古勒斯的这个动作而往前一栽，被迫低下了头。

“不要多管闲事，布莱克！”他恼羞成怒，狠狠扯开雷古勒斯浮出青筋的手，失去理智般大吼大叫：“我已经受够这个泥巴种了！她成天拿着麻瓜愚蠢肮脏的相机在城堡里乱晃，你难道没有看到吗？！”

周围围观的斯莱特林们都默不作声地后退了几步，艾尔维拉瞧见麦克尼尔也退到了门边，似乎不打算插手。

“闭嘴，穆尔塞伯。”丝毫没有被穆尔塞伯失控的表现吓退，雷古勒斯举着魔杖逼近他，声音冷到如同掉进了冰窖，冷灰色的眼眸里神情冷酷而阴鸷：“你是疯了才会在同学身上使用黑魔法。”

穆尔塞伯的脸上有畏惧一闪而过。然而他没有退缩，抢过旁边一个低年级生的魔杖，便威胁似的指向雷古勒斯：“你一个一年级生，凭什么在我面前指手画脚？”

“我来告诉你他凭什么，穆尔塞伯。”艾尔维拉举起魔杖走到雷古勒斯身旁，没有温度的蓝眼睛冷冰冰地看着穆尔塞伯，细声细语的声线轻柔而危险：“你想进阿兹卡班吗？我们或许能帮得上忙。”


	25. 友谊

艾尔维拉曾经在琼斯家的餐桌上听说过许多黑巫师使用黑魔法的情形，这似乎是傲罗的家庭成员不可避免的一课。然而，不论父亲把那些惊险的情形描述得多么残酷、邪恶，艾尔维拉都没有料到它有一天会出现在霍格沃兹的城堡里，出现在她的同学之间。

“黑魔法也会给施咒者带来或多或少的影响，”汉特这样告诉过他的三个孩子，“它会侵蚀你的意志，甚至改变你的容貌……你会在不知不觉间变成一个算不上人的怪物。害人害己，这就是它的本质。”

此时此刻，在艾尔维拉看来，穆尔塞伯就是一个算不上人的怪物。

“需要我提醒你吗？巫师法律中对于黑魔法的规定？”她站在雷古勒斯·布莱克身边，与他一道用魔杖指着穆尔塞伯，眼睛死死盯住他那张肌肉抽搐的脸，口气阴冷到连她自己都感到陌生。

“放下那根魔杖，穆尔塞伯。”她听到旁边的雷古勒斯紧接着她的话毫不留情地冷冷威胁，“你不会想承担这么做的后果。”

穆尔塞伯嘴角抖动，充血外突的双眼在眼眶中打转，视线滑过艾尔维拉的魔杖，又滑过雷古勒斯的魔杖。穆尔塞伯似乎在挣扎、在犹豫，数秒过后，他忽然狠狠挥动手里的魔杖，张口要喊——

“除你武器！”

“速速禁锢！”

艾尔维拉和雷古勒斯比他更快地念出了咒语。

达芙妮短促而惊恐地尖叫一声，两道咒语近乎同时击中穆尔塞伯，那根魔杖飞了出去，他僵硬发直的身躯则被雷古勒斯魔杖顶端飞出的绳索结结实实地捆住，狼狈地滚到了地毯上。他呻吟痛呼起来。

“他的脑袋不正常……”站在人群中的达芙妮面色惨白地、哆哆嗦嗦地望着他说，“他不正常……”

几乎没有人留意她。雷古勒斯已经来到死气沉沉地倒在地上的玛丽·麦克唐纳跟前，蹲下身一面快速、低声地念着咒语，一面拿魔杖在她的胸口和脸前来回移动。艾尔维拉也跨过穆尔塞伯走到他们身边，蹲下来探了探麦克唐纳的呼吸。令她松一口气的是，麦克唐纳还活着。

“怎么样？”艾尔维拉轻声问雷古勒斯。

他并没有马上回答，而是继续凝神飞快地念着咒语，手里的魔杖尖端轻触麦克唐纳的身体，一遍又一遍地滑过她没有血色的脸。艾尔维拉也曾见过艾丽西亚这样为伤患检查，她在魔咒伤害科工作，常常要应付一些不知被何种咒语击伤、失去意识的病患。

“看起来没有外伤。”数十秒之后，雷古勒斯停止了念咒，手中的魔杖也不再移动，“我能检查的咒语有限，必须找斯莱戈霍恩教授过来。”

“我现在就去。”不知道什么时候又站到他们身后的麦克尼尔说。

他好像终于记起了自己级长的身份，立马转身从石门离开公共休息室，赶往斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室。围观的学生很快散开了，他们不是假装什么也没看见地拨开挡路的一年级生回到宿舍，就是跟在麦克尼尔后边走出公共休息室，远离这个是非之地。只有少数几个人留了下来，包括那些惊魂未定的一年级生，还有僵在原地的达芙妮。

“我们得把她送去校医院。”艾尔维拉看着麦克唐纳说。

“庞弗雷夫人没有办法对付黑魔法。”雷古勒斯对此十分肯定。

“那就送去圣芒戈。”艾尔维拉想到了母亲和她的同事，他们都有应对黑魔法伤害的经验，“咒语伤害科的治疗师会想出办法。”

雷古勒斯这一次没有反驳，他似乎也认同她的话，但要把麦克唐纳送出霍格沃兹是他们俩办不到的，他们需要教授的帮助。“先把她扶到椅子上。”他说。

两人一同将麦克唐纳扶起来，架到了近旁的一张雕花椅上。倒在地毯上的穆尔塞伯仍在仰头挣扎，嘴里念念有词，的确就像达芙妮说的那样，看上去脑袋不正常。这时公共休息室的石门再度滑开，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授脚步匆匆地走进来，身后跟着看不出情绪的麦克尼尔。

艾尔维拉注意到斯拉格霍恩教授的步伐快得像要带出一阵风，他那圆滚滚的大肚子因此而不断震颤，却并没有拖慢他的速度。他面如菜色，径直走到麦克唐纳的雕花椅前，弯下腰确认过她的呼吸，才又看向地上呼呼喘气的穆尔塞伯。有那么一个瞬间，艾尔维拉以为斯拉格霍恩教授要大发雷霆：看起来确实如此，他额角青筋直跳，已经瞪大眼张开了嘴，她还从没有见过这位老教授的脸色这样可怕。

可是斯拉格霍恩教授最终忍住了怒火。

“这里交给我来处理。”他急促地呼吸着，怒视了一圈公共休息室里剩下的学生，目光扫向雷古勒斯和艾尔维拉时也毫不客气，完全没有了往日和蔼可亲的模样：“都回去宿舍——立刻，马上！”

艾尔维拉同雷古勒斯交换了一个眼神，同时站起来朝连接宿舍的石梯入口走去。那几个吓坏了的一年级生已经作鸟兽散，艾尔维拉这才发现除了他们以外，还有一个眼熟的身影立在宿舍入口边：纳西莎·布莱克，她远远望着雷古勒斯，在对上他的视线时对他微微点了点头。然后，她的眼睛转向艾尔维拉，冷淡傲慢的目光在艾尔维拉身上停留了片刻，纳西莎·布莱克便沿着石梯走回了宿舍。

通往男女生宿舍的石阶分别在两个方向，麦克尼尔跟上雷古勒斯消失在了石阶端口，达芙妮则跟到艾尔维拉身后，一块儿回到地底的宿舍。她们的寝室里，帕金森和克里斯蒂娜都已经坐在了各自的床上，从她俩的神情来看，她们也目睹了刚才在公共休息室发生的事情。艾尔维拉注意到帕金森在用一种古怪的眼神打量她，她没有在意，回到自己的床边坐下，看到达芙妮也坐到了床畔。

达芙妮的表情呆呆的，还有些没有从恐惧中抽离。克里斯蒂娜小心翼翼地来到她身边坐下，安抚地握住了她的手。

“你们……你们觉得……”短暂的沉寂过后，克里斯蒂娜嗓音发颤地开口，“穆尔塞伯对那个姑娘……用了什么咒语？”

“不可饶恕咒。”艾尔维拉盯着床头的那盏玻璃罩玫瑰说。

她的余光意外地瞥见帕金森抖了一下。

“他会被关进阿兹卡班。”她说出这句话的时候，眼睛在往艾尔维拉这里瞟过来。

“不，不是……”达芙妮却细声说道，“不是不可饶恕咒……”

三个女孩儿的目光都集中到了她身上。她依旧呆愣愣地瞪着对面帕金森的床脚，似是没有察觉到她们的注视。等待了一会儿，艾尔维拉出声问道：“你听到什么了吗，达芙妮？”

略为呆滞的目光移向她，达芙妮愣了片刻，终于回过神来。

“我不确定他念的是什么……他突然间神神叨叨的……”她小幅度地摇着脑袋，惨白的脸恢复了一点儿血色，“但绝对不是不可饶恕咒……”

艾尔维拉稍稍放下了心。她其实并不确定麦克唐纳中的是不是不可饶恕咒，毕竟艾尔维拉知道的黑魔法咒语算不上多。只是在看见麦克唐纳的反应时，艾尔维拉脑海里第一个浮现出来的便是钻心咒。这也是让她愤怒的原因，即便学生的法力不足、在未成年巫师身上使用钻心咒效果也不会很强，这依然是有违法律的、邪恶而不可饶恕的行为。

希望真的不是不可饶恕咒吧，她想。

她们一直在宿舍待到了晚餐时间，期间谁也没再多话。六点时，五年级的女级长来到宿舍，将艾尔维拉叫到了斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室。她有些意外，原以为自己会被传唤到校长办公室，向邓布利多教授陈述她看到的一切。

等在斯拉格霍恩教授办公室里的，还有雷古勒斯。

将女级长送走以后，斯拉格霍恩教授关上门面向他的两个得意门生，似乎终于松了口气。他的脸色比下午在公共休息室的时候好看多了。他请艾尔维拉和雷古勒斯在桌边坐下，在他们面前摆上一盘三文治、一份菠萝蜜饯，以及一小盒包装精致的饼干，而后又走到他漂亮的玻璃橱柜前，拿出一瓶樱桃蜜酿，给他的两个学生一人倒了一杯。

“你们今天做了一件非常正确的事。”端着两只高脚杯回到桌边，斯拉格霍恩艰难地在他们对面的椅子上坐下，掏出一块方帕擦了擦额角也许并不存在的汗珠，没有掩饰地松了口气，“幸好……幸好你们及时阻止了穆尔塞伯，否则后果不堪设想。”

“麦克唐纳现在怎么样了，教授？”艾尔维拉问道。

“噢，对，是的……”斯拉格霍恩仿佛这才记起那位受害者，他对艾尔维拉安抚地一笑，“麦克唐纳小姐现在没事，维拉，她已经在校医院了。多亏你们制止了穆尔塞伯，她没有受到太大的伤害，只是可能醒过来以后记忆会有些混乱。”

“记忆混乱？”她怀疑地重复了一遍这个词。

是记忆混乱？还是记忆消失？

“是的，那是中过那道咒语的后遗症。”斯拉格霍恩教授含糊地告诉她，“不过过段时间就会好的，维拉，不用担心。”

“那么，”坐在艾尔维拉左边的雷古勒斯开腔道，“穆尔塞伯呢？他现在在哪里？”

他看起来比艾尔维拉更镇定，也并没有因教授的含糊其辞而惊讶或是持疑。

“穆尔塞伯已经回家了，雷尔。”提到这位当事人，斯拉格霍恩教授略显不安地在椅子上动了动，“下学期开始前他大概都不会回来……今天他的表现非常异常，他的家人认为他应该休学一段时间。”

“邓布利多教授是怎么说的呢？”艾尔维拉谨慎地提问，“对于今天的事？”

她不相信邓布利多教授会无动于衷，不给穆尔塞伯任何警告或是处罚，就让他的家人把他领回家去。

斯拉格霍恩教授脸上的表情变得有些恍惚。

“啊，是这样，维拉。这件事没必要让邓布利多知道……你看，他最近很忙，现在人也不在学校，而麦克唐纳小姐并没有受到什么严重的伤害，穆尔塞伯也已经被他的家人接走了……所以，我认为……”

艾尔维拉的心沉到了肚子里。

“他没有使用不可饶恕咒，是吗？”她必须确认这件事。

“什么？”斯拉格霍恩教授惊呼一声，像是被她口中的那个词给吓到了，受到冒犯一般吃惊而又恼火地瞪大眼看着她，“噢，当然，维拉！学生是不可能使用不可饶恕咒的！在霍格沃兹，没有人敢这么做！”

这种过激的反应让艾尔维拉皱了皱眉。

“琼斯只是吓到了，教授。”一旁的雷古勒斯平静地说道，“下午麦克唐纳的表现的确很让人不安。”

他的解释似乎安抚了斯拉格霍恩教授。

“噢，是啊，没错……你们都还是孩子呢……”斯拉格霍恩喃喃地说着，好像打定主意忘记艾尔维拉刚刚的问题，又拿方帕擦擦额头，然后把桌上的盘子往两个学生面前推了推，挤出一个慈祥的微笑，“吃点东西吧，你们一定都饿坏了。”

从他的办公室出来以后，已经快到晚上八点。

艾尔维拉和雷古勒斯沉默地走在通往地下室的石廊，经过魔药课教室时，沉思已久的艾尔维拉才听到雷古勒斯开口道：“那不是钻心咒。”他语气沉稳、发音清晰，却让她险些以为自己产生了幻听。

“什么？”

雷古勒斯的不再向前走，她于是也跟着他停下脚步。他们站在光线昏暗、别无他人的走廊里对视，石壁上生着锈斑的铁托支着忽明忽暗的火把，在这样的火光映照下，他看起来比平时更加像他的哥哥。

“那不是钻心咒。”他冷静而肯定地对她说，“我读过穆尔塞伯最近在读的书，大概知道他用的是什么咒语。不是钻心咒，是另一种能让人产生幻觉的咒语，所以才会导致部分中咒者记忆混乱。”短暂地一顿，他又补充，“而且，穆尔塞伯使不出那么强力的钻心咒，他的法力不够。”

艾尔维拉迟疑地回视着他。

他对她淡淡笑了一下：“你在担心这个，不是么？”

“……是的。”艾尔维拉回答。她拿不准他到底想说什么，但是必须承认他的这番说辞很有说服力。

“我也是纯血派。”雷古勒斯冷不丁说道，他那双灰眼睛自始至终都诚恳地望着她的眼睛，眼神没有半点儿躲闪或是掩饰，就如他的语气一般坦荡自若，“就像我的大部分家人一样。不过这不代表我赞同用极端的手段对待麻瓜，或者麻瓜家庭出身的巫师。”

“嗯。”她简单地应了一声。这一点她已经从他今天的表现中看出来了。

雷古勒斯扬起嘴角笑了笑。

“谢谢你今天站出来帮助我，琼斯。”

他的笑看上去似乎与平常无异，可不知道为什么，艾尔维拉忽然感觉到那种横在他们之间的无形隔阂已经消失。突然之间，她发现自己不再那么介意他莫名其妙的接近，还有他在列车上没有维护西里斯的举动。

至少……从他们兄弟两个平时的言行举止来看，雷古勒斯对西里斯还是不错的，不是吗？

想到这里，艾尔维拉也对他一笑：“其实你自己也能搞定。”

“没错。”雷古勒斯一点儿也没有谦虚，“但你的确站出来了，而且没有犹豫。”

她差点儿被他的自信逗笑：看来布莱克兄弟除了长相相似，在性格方面也还是有共同点的。于是她也故意板起脸，摆出一副高傲的神情，学着帕金森那样抬起下巴道：“也许是因为格兰芬多的冲动在我身体里作祟吧。”

雷古勒斯一愣，而后与她相视而笑。

这晚回到宿舍以后，艾尔维拉发现她的三个室友都不在。她换上睡衣爬上床，在放下帷帐之前，最后看了眼帕金森的床。下午帕金森提到阿兹卡班时投向艾尔维拉的目光，艾尔维拉还记得清清楚楚。她知道她在公共休息室威胁穆尔塞伯的那句话无疑提醒了斯莱特林的同学们，她的父亲是位傲罗，而她也不介意拿父亲的身份长威风。

算不得什么明智之举，艾尔维拉想着，把帷帐拉好，靠着枕头缩进了被子里。

她很累，却好像并没有困意。她的脑袋里挤满了需要考虑的事情：要不要把今天发生的事告诉爸爸，如何提醒爱丽莎和莉莉她们注意安全，还有……詹姆和西里斯他们，是不是需要知道这件事……

脑海中闪过下午纳西莎·布莱克站在宿舍入口前的模样，艾尔维拉不确定如果自己保守了这个秘密，而西里斯又从别的渠道得知这件事的话，会有什么反应。

“他应该又会发脾气，”她想，“说不定还会跟我大吵一架，像上次那样质疑我的人格，把我批得一无是处。”

一想到这个，艾尔维拉就感到头疼。她爬起来，伸出手从床脚捞起自己的书包，小心地拿出那张卡片。将卡片放到膝头打开后，画面上的小人儿便怒气冲冲地挥起了拳头，把另一只手里的糖果朝画面外一扔，砸中艾尔维拉的眉心。

“下回就不是挨揍这么简单了！”小人儿气势汹汹地喊着。

艾尔维拉忍俊不禁，合上卡片放到枕边，再拆开那颗糖果塞进嘴里。她今晚已经刷过牙了，但她希望嘴里的味道能让她好受些。因此她就这么含着糖果躺下来，在酸酸甜甜的滋味慢慢放松味蕾的过程中，不知不觉陷入梦乡。

翌日一早，艾尔维拉从睡梦中醒过来时，宿舍里已经响起了室友们窸窸窣窣的活动声。

她起身拉开帷帐，便见隔壁床上的帕金森早已洗漱完毕，在换校服长袍。而达芙妮已换好了衣服，正坐在镜子面前化妆。克里斯蒂娜不在宿舍里，艾尔维拉坐起来，困倦地打了个哈欠：“克里斯蒂娜呢？”

“在盥洗室。”回答她的居然是一个多月没同她说过话的帕金森，她的脑袋从长袍的领口钻出来，脸上是一副她们之间从来没有发生过不快的表情，口气也十分自然：“你也快点吧，我们都饿了。”

艾尔维拉不禁怀疑自己还在梦里。

等她们四个人一块儿来到公共休息室的时候，大清早就坐在壁炉边看书的雷古勒斯便抬起头，目光落在艾尔维拉身上。他对她略一颔首，面上没有了以前那种礼貌的微笑，却好似比从前与她更加亲近：“早上好，琼斯。准备去吃早餐吗？”

艾尔维拉的脚步顿了顿，“是的。”

他于是合上书站起身，嘴边有了一丝笑意：“一起吧。”

同艾尔维拉一道的三个姑娘似乎丝毫不为此感到吃惊。

这天的早餐显得反常地热闹。起初跟艾尔维拉她们坐在一起的只有雷古勒斯，后来高年级的几个级长也陆陆续续来到礼堂，如往常一般坐到了雷古勒斯周围。他们有的向帕金森打了招呼，有的对达芙妮道早，但无一例外，全都同艾尔维拉说了早安，甚至开始和她有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“早上好，琼斯。”

“琼斯，早。”

“你今天还去拉文克劳的学习小组吗？”

“你们平时都在哪儿活动？”

艾尔维拉一一应着，尽可能让自己表现得像他们一样自然。可当麦克尼尔替她倒好一杯橙汁后，她发觉她喜欢的这种饮料仿佛已经变得寡淡无味。她听着身旁雷古勒斯游刃有余地同他们交谈，忽然觉得一切都很陌生。

“琼斯？”

“嗯？”雷古勒斯的声音忽地闯进耳朵里，艾尔维拉从今天的《预言家日报》后面抬起头来。从猫头鹰把报纸送来开始，她已经看着报纸沉默了近三分钟的时间。

他正在给大家的盘子里分咸肉，仿佛没有察觉到她的沉默，从容地道：“你们是不是已经练习过召唤咒了？”

“没错。”艾尔维拉放下了报纸。

对面的麦克尼尔不禁多看了她一眼，“那是四年级才要学的，你们进度真快。”

“沃尔顿他们在准备O.W.L.考试，召唤咒是魔咒课的必考项目。”雷古勒斯搁下盛咸肉的盘子，拿起了自己的刀叉，轻描淡写地说着，“但是他还不太熟练。”

“魔咒一直是我的短板。”麦克尼尔含蓄地笑笑。

艾尔维拉也拾起刀叉，给他一个友善的微笑：“如果你有需要，我很乐意帮忙。”

这天上午，格兰芬多球队在魁地奇球场为下星期的决赛训练球员。

由于有一名追球手不幸吃坏了肚子，经过队长的同意以后，詹姆拉着西里斯临时顶替上来，两人头一回在暑假以外的时间于球场上来了几次漂亮的合作。在西里斯第六次配合詹姆的假动作进球后，格兰芬多球队的队长都差点儿要骂出脏话。

“西里斯！”他愤怒地飞到跟詹姆击掌的西里斯近旁，“你当时干嘛不来参加选拔？那些斯莱特林的蠢货还说你飞得没有你弟弟好，我看他们的眼睛是都被护树罗锅给戳瞎了！”

詹姆大笑。“我对魁地奇没什么兴趣，”西里斯嘴边也勾出一个无所谓的笑来，“训练花的时间太多，所以没参加选拔。”

“是啊，你总不能强迫他。”詹姆也大声应和着，“不过如果西里斯也加入了，我俩配合肯定能把穆尔塞伯那个傻大个绕晕！”

“喂——詹姆——西里斯——”这时队里的找球手在远处大喊，“那个是来找你们的吗？”

他们扭过头，顺着找球手指的方向看过去：球场的看台上，一个褐发蓝眼的姑娘正站在那里仰头望着他们，球场风大，她穿着不厚的校袍，脖子上系了一条绿白相间的围巾。西里斯和詹姆相互看了对方一眼，便都把扫帚调头朝她飞去。

“维拉，你怎么过来啦？”詹姆先飞到她面前，骑在扫帚上笑嘻嘻地问她。

“我听说你们在训练。”艾尔维拉双手都插在校袍的口袋里，看向了在詹姆后边飞过来的西里斯，“我有点事想找你谈谈，西里斯。”

早在飞过来之前就感觉到她是在看自己，西里斯对此并不意外，直接飞到看台跳下扫帚，对詹姆扬了扬下巴。詹姆会意，摆了摆手转过身又往队友那边飞过去：“继续吧！西里斯一会儿过来！”

“怎么了？”西里斯这才扶起扫帚转向艾尔维拉。

艾尔维拉没有回答，只是伸出一只手抓住他没有拿扫帚的左手，拉着他走向看台避风的拐角。西里斯跟在她身后，视线慢慢挪向她抓在自己手腕上的那只手，不自主地感到有那么点儿不自在。他想挣开她的手，又似乎不是那么想挣开，于是就这么矛盾地被她拉到了拐角处，等她回过身看他时，他还不自觉皱着眉头。

“你能不能替我保守一个秘密？”他们停在通向场地外小道的看台墙边，艾尔维拉像是担心谈话被别的人听见，站得离他很近，声音也压得极低。她恳切地注视着他，再三强调：“是替我，不是替别人。”

西里斯不由得挑眉：“是什么事？”

她不答，反而低下头从口袋里掏出一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖，拆开包装送到了他嘴边。

脑袋下意识地往后一躲，西里斯嘴唇抿得紧紧的，拿怀疑的眼神看看近在嘴边的糖，再看看她的脸。艾尔维拉没有把手收回来，拿着糖在他嘴边点了点：“先吃颗糖，心情会好一点儿。”

考虑了片刻，他才启唇含住糖果，将它拨进了嘴里。

“吃了。”把嘴中酸甜的糖卷到牙腮之间，他抛给她一个“有话快说”的眼神。

“你听说斯莱特林球队的守门员穆尔塞伯不能参加之后的比赛了吗？”她问他。

“早上听说了。”西里斯把她刚才碰过的那只手揣进兜里，不安分地捏了捏拳头，又松开。

“你知不知道莉莉的室友麦克唐纳昨晚没有回宿舍？”艾尔维拉继续问道。

他蹙起眉头，敏锐地联想到了什么：“这两件事之间有关系吗？”

“有。”她轻声而快速地说着，“昨天下午穆尔塞伯在斯莱特林公共休息室攻击了麦克唐纳，用的是黑魔法。”

眉心因此而收得更紧，西里斯不发一言地看着她，等待她的下文。

“这件事只有斯拉格霍恩教授和一部分斯莱特林知道，”艾尔维拉接着说道，重新把两只微微发凉的手塞进了口袋，“因为后果不严重，他们打算保守秘密，不把这件事告诉校长。”

而后她望着他的眼睛，等候他的反应。

西里斯与她四目相接，一时间身体没有动弹，表情也没有变化。他在脑子里飞速地消化着这件事：麦克唐纳被攻击但没有大碍，穆尔塞伯在同学身上使用黑魔法却没有被退学……斯拉格霍恩教授决定隐瞒这件事，知情的斯莱特林们因此集体失明。

这的确是斯莱特林的作风，西里斯一点儿也不意外。

只是……艾尔维拉在当中扮演的是什么角色？

他凝视着她的眼睛，第一时间想到的是她把这件事偷偷告诉他的原因。为什么要告诉他？是担心他可能从别人那里知道？那么“别人”会怎么描述事情的经过？与她有关吗？她是对麦克唐纳的受害袖手旁观了，还是当了穆尔塞伯的帮凶？

这种可能不受控制地充满了西里斯的大脑。他又记起星期四晚上的那个梦，突然觉得嘴里那颗滋滋蜂蜜糖都变得又酸又苦。

“你当时在现场？”他听见自己问她。

褐发蓝眼的姑娘愣了一下，“为什么这么问？”

她仍然注视着他的眼睛，那张有些苍白的脸上闪过一丝茫然。这种茫然就像一盆及时的冷水，浇灭了西里斯心底马上就要放纵燃烧的火苗。他冷静下来，意识到自己刚才的猜想根本就是无稽之谈。她不会做那种事，他想。他紧绷的肩膀放松了些许。

将口中的糖果推到另一边腮旁，西里斯鼓起半边脸，轻飘飘地回答：“猜的。”

艾尔维拉怀疑地审视他的脸。

“我在现场。”她说，“是我跟你弟弟一起阻止了穆尔塞伯。”

舌尖重新尝到了糖果的甜味，以至于西里斯听到她提起雷古勒斯也不觉惊讶。

“雷古勒斯？”

她点点头。

“哦。”他不甚在意，“我知道了。为什么要特地告诉我？”

“我怕你要是从哪儿听说这件事，又会跟我吵架。”艾尔维拉感觉到他并没有生气，便也放松下来，看他的眼神变得意味深长，“你好像认为朋友之间就不该有秘密。”

“你既然没有做亏心事，当然就没什么好隐瞒的。”西里斯不认为他说过的话有什么不对，随手在她脑袋上揉了一把：“行了，我会替你保密。”女孩子细细软软的长发手感意外的好，他刚揉过便不自觉一顿，又把手搭上去轻轻拍了拍：“……头发倒是保养得不错，就是人太矮。”

那又怎样？

艾尔维拉拨开他的手，皮笑肉不笑地对他翘了翘嘴角：“那我先走了。我还得去提醒一下莉莉。”

说完也不跟他道别，转过身便穿过看台入口，走向通往城堡的小路。

西里斯没什么表情地望了会儿她的背影，直到听见空中传来詹姆的喊声，才再次骑上扫帚飞向球场。

凉风刮过脸颊时，他在想，他其实不该怀疑她。


	26. 迷情剂

艾尔维拉的人际关系变化很快就引起了她朋友们的注意。

星期六的学习小组活动上，艾尔维拉刚刚如常抵达魔咒课教室，便发现正在练习咒语的姑娘们都停下了手里的活儿，不约而同地扭头看向她。像这样被一双双眼睛集中注视有些尴尬，她关上身后的门，冲她们摆出平常的笑脸：“嗨，抱歉，我迟到了一会儿。”

“是啊，看样子你在早餐桌上花费了过多的时间。”爱丽莎意味深长地看着她。

“我们还担心你会带别的人过来呢。”玛蒂尔达朝艾尔维拉身后已经合上的门板瞧了几眼，这使得艾尔维拉立刻明白了她们表现异常的原因。

“我跟他们没那么熟。”她拎着自己的书包走到她们跟前，将书包放到一张课桌上：“他们是冲着布莱克坐在那儿的——我是说，雷古勒斯。”“我听西弗说……”莉莉坐在教室中间的软垫上，面露犹疑，“你最近在教麦克尼尔练习召唤咒。”

“是啊，他们要准备O.W.L.考试，麦克尼尔的召唤咒使得不太熟练。”艾尔维拉从书包里掏出一只咕咕叫的青蛙，她们今天要用它来练习无声咒。她好不容易才忽略了青蛙滑溜溜、黏腻腻的触感，将它牢牢抓在手里，而后转过身。看到姑娘们仍在拿复杂的神情盯着自己，艾尔维拉不由得感到无可奈何。

“别这样，我总不能拒绝提供帮助。”她说。

爱丽莎闻言扬起了眉毛。

“我们只是……有点担心你，艾尔维拉。”先开口的是莉莉，她眉头紧锁，看起来十分苦恼和忧虑，“虽然……他们好像并没有做什么可疑的事——你知道，就是除了斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间一贯的纠纷以外——但是……我们总觉得……”

“斯莱特林内部在拉帮结派，艾尔维拉。你应该很清楚。”爱丽莎打断了莉莉略带迟疑的话，目光直勾勾地刺进艾尔维拉的眼睛里，“现在你正在进入雷古勒斯·布莱克的圈子，虽然他只是个一年级生，但我想你不会没有注意到，他的地位在那群高年级生和级长中间非常特殊。甚至有的时候……我觉得他们是以他为首的。”

“斯拉格霍恩教授也很喜欢他。”莉莉接着她的话说道，“非常喜欢。”

斯拉格霍恩教授对待成绩优异的学生总是友善可亲的，包括像莉莉这种麻瓜家庭出身的的格兰芬多。然而谁都看得出来，他对雷古勒斯·布莱克最为偏爱。

“你跟他的关系一近，帕金森就马上跟你重归于好了。”爱丽莎又补充了一条。

“的确。”艾尔维拉摁住试图从她手中逃走的青蛙，“那是因为布莱克的出身和学识。他非常优秀，了解很多高年级生都没听说过的知识——记得我上次告诉你们的吗？那张卡片上的咒语就是他替我找到的。”

她注意到爱丽莎的三个室友都不再往这儿看了，她们重新开始对教室里的乌鸦挥舞魔杖，并对着它们念“无声无息”。

“但那是黑魔法。”莉莉的眼睛里还装着艾尔维拉，神情变得有些不安。

“莉莉，我们谈过这个问题。”马上猜到莉莉是联想到了西弗勒斯·斯内普，艾尔维拉手中的青蛙逃脱了，她叹一口气，对莉莉摊了摊手：“你不会认为一个让卡片里飞出糖果的咒语危险邪恶吧？”

“你在避重就轻，艾尔维拉。”爱丽莎犀利地指出来，“你知道我们在意的不是那个咒语，而是雷古勒斯·布莱克。他才一年级，他为什么会知道这么多关于黑魔法的东西？”她眯起眼，直直地望着艾尔维拉，“之前我就说过，我建议你不要跟西里斯·布莱克走得太近。但是，说实话，我认为跟雷古勒斯·布莱克相比，西里斯·布莱克也就只是脾气糟糕了一点而已。雷古勒斯·布莱克很危险，艾尔维拉。他不像西里斯·布莱克那样反抗家族，相反，雷古勒斯·布莱克从他的家族里继承了几乎全部的东西：出众的外貌，高强的法力，丰富的黑魔法知识，还有极端的纯血论——”

“爱丽莎。”艾尔维拉皱起眉头打断她，蓝眼睛里写满了不赞同：“雷古勒斯·布莱克不是个极端纯血主义者。”

莉莉从软垫上站起来了，她似乎担心艾尔维拉会同爱丽莎吵起来。

好在爱丽莎并没有发火，她只是轻轻一抬手里的魔杖，让那只妄图跳出窗户的青蛙飞到自己的手里。

“好吧，如果你坚持这么认为。”她语带讽刺地说道。

教室里有了几秒钟尴尬的沉默，青蛙在爱丽莎手里发出一声绝望的呱鸣。

“也许艾尔维拉是对的，”莉莉斟词酌句地打破了沉寂，“毕竟……我们没有接触过那个雷古勒斯·布莱克，而且他一向表现得很理智，也很绅士。”

爱丽莎笑了一下，虽然那听起来更像是冷哼。

“那是你不明白有的人绅士的皮囊下装的是什么东西，莉莉。”她说。

“好了，咱们别聊这个了。”玛蒂尔达终于再次回过头来，“今天还有任务呢，不是吗？快点开始吧。”

这个上午过得并不像从前那样愉快。爱丽莎对艾尔维拉有点儿冷淡，午餐时间也先一步领着三个室友去了礼堂，她经过艾尔维拉身边的时候，虽然对她说了句“下午见”，却并没有看她一眼。莉莉慢吞吞地收拾着书包，等到四个拉文克劳都离开了教室，她才抬起头看向艾尔维拉：“艾尔维拉。”

“嗯？”艾尔维拉正把青蛙塞进书包里，转头对她一笑，“收拾好了吗？”

“嗯。”莉莉含糊地应了一句。

她们两个一块儿前往礼堂，就像上几个星期的周末一样。

“艾尔维拉，”走过独眼女巫雕像前时，莉莉忽然停下了脚步，“你是不是……”

艾尔维拉也停下来，将询问的视线投向她。她们都把书包抱在了胸前，防止书包里的青蛙出逃。莉莉同她对望着，迟疑了许久，才下定决心似的咬了咬嘴唇。

“二月份的时候你才提醒过我，要当心被斯莱特林的人袭击。从那时候开始，你就慢慢跟雷古勒斯·布莱克他们走得近了。”她思路清晰地说道，“可是……并没有人袭击我，那些以前会嘲笑我的斯莱特林甚至都不来招惹我了。而且这几个星期，每次活动结束你都会跟我一起去食堂。”

说到这里，她合上了嘴，安静地等待艾尔维拉的回应。

“那不是好事吗？”然而艾尔维拉仿佛并没有听懂她的言下之意，“但你还是得注意一点儿，我听说有人想对你们不利。”

“我的意思是……”莉莉的语气再次变得迟疑不决，“是不是你……你让他们不来招惹我的？所以你才跟他们交朋友，这样他们会看在你的面子上……”她没有说下去，而是抿住嘴唇看了看眼前这个褐发蓝眼的姑娘，“你知道自己在干什么，对吗？”

“噢，别想那么复杂，莉莉。”艾尔维拉轻松地笑着，走上前拉住她的一只手，带着她继续往前走，“我只是顺其自然而已。走吧，去吃饭吧，我现在口渴死了，能一口气喝完一整瓶南瓜汁。”

莉莉看着她的背影，欲言又止。

实际上，艾尔维拉的确没有暗示任何人不要去招惹莉莉·伊万斯。

在餐桌上同那几个级长聊天时，他们谈起艾尔维拉加入的学习小组，通常都用“拉文克劳们”或是“学习小组”代称，没有一个人提起血统、麻瓜、混血和泥巴种这类字眼，就连帕金森也不再在艾尔维拉面前侮辱她的这些朋友，尽管不可避免地谈到她们时，帕金森的脸总会些微地扭曲起来。

当然，艾尔维拉也留意到斯莱特林们已经不再找莉莉的麻烦了。通常詹姆和西里斯他们去捉弄斯内普的时候，总有那么几个斯莱特林会对横在中间的莉莉冷嘲热讽，嘲笑她的血统、侮辱她的家庭也是常有的事，可自从艾尔维拉开始与雷古勒斯他们交好，那些针对莉莉的就明显有所减少。

但艾尔维拉也想不通其中的缘由。她猜测一切的反常都与自己那天帮助雷古勒斯有关，却捉摸不透为什么斯莱特林的同学们都开始忌惮她或者拉拢她——难道是担心她让她的傲罗爸爸把他们统统抓进阿兹卡班？

“艾尔维拉。”一道熟悉的声音截断了艾尔维拉的思路。

她回过神来，发现已经过了午餐时间，自己正和雷古勒斯一起坐在图书馆角落一张不起眼的桌子边，翻阅他从禁书区借出来的书。雷古勒斯就坐在她对面，不知何时从面前的书本里抬起了脸，正拿他那双灰眼睛若有所思地端详她。

“在想什么？你发了好一会儿呆了。”

“抱歉。”艾尔维拉笑笑，煞有其事地揉了揉眼睛，“没有午睡，我有点儿困。”

“你可以趴着睡会儿，或者回宿舍休息一下。”他建议道，“下午不去你们的学习小组吗？”

她摇摇头：“这几天有点累了，就想看会儿书。”学习小组下午也有活动，但爱丽莎还在生她的气，艾尔维拉认为她们两个都应该好好冷静一阵子。

雷古勒斯点头，似乎并不怀疑她的说法。不过他的眼睛依然没有把视线从她脸上撤开。

“你是不是不太喜欢跟沃尔顿他们在一起？”他的语气稀松平常，“他们周末的茶会，你已经拒绝过几次了。”

艾尔维拉犹豫一瞬，委婉地回答：“说不上喜欢。”她不能说她对麦克尼尔的印象很糟，不只是因为他脑子里好像总是转着阴险的想法、为人虚伪，还因为那天雷古勒斯冲出去制止穆尔塞伯时，麦克尼尔罔顾自己级长的身份、一味地退避一旁的反应。他简直就是个懦夫。

“我明白了，他们会注意的。”出人意料的是，雷古勒斯并没有对此感到不快，他平静地颔首接受了艾尔维拉的答案，而后看着她的眼睛认真地告诉她：“以后你要是有什么不喜欢做的事，可以直接跟我说。我知道这对你来说很重要，你不做你不喜欢的事。”

这种充分尊重朋友的处事方式，是与他的哥哥完全不同的。

艾尔维拉愣了片刻，对他欣慰地笑起来：“好的，谢谢。”

雷古勒斯也笑一笑，重新低下头翻看手边的书。而艾尔维拉瞧了他几眼，便一手托腮，扭过头望向窗外。三月中旬，天气和暖，微风徐徐，一望无际的蓝天没有半丝云彩，城堡场地的草坪上学生们三三两两地嬉戏玩耍，巨乌贼的黑影从黑湖底下缓缓游过。去年的这个时候，艾尔维拉刚从禁闭中解脱出来，跟爱丽莎一起坐在湖边的大山毛榉树底下写魔法史论文。她怀念在这样好的天气去室外感受温暖的阳光，呼吸新鲜的空气。

魁地奇赛季已经结束，詹姆他们学期结束前也不会再训练，不知道周末他们会干些什么事呢？绝不可能是坐在图书馆看书，或者留在公共休息室写作业。没准詹姆还是会带上飞天扫帚出去，他最喜欢在这种天气飞……

突然想起了什么，艾尔维拉回头看向对面正专注地读着书的男孩儿：“雷古勒斯。”

对方抬起头，对上她的视线，静候她开口。

“我记得你之前说过，你其实并不喜欢飞行？”她还记得他计划下学期要去参加学院队的找球手选拔，“那为什么还想加入魁地奇球队呢？训练会花费很多时间，下学期你加入了球队，就不会有这么多时间泡在图书馆了。”

这段时间艾尔维拉发现雷古勒斯就像拉文克劳一样喜欢读书，不过大多数拉文克劳都与爱丽莎相似，对魁地奇这样的运动并不感兴趣，更不会情愿把时间花在球队训练上。

雷古勒斯看了她一会儿，对于她的这个问题好像有那么一两秒钟的迷惑不解。可很快他就释然了，恢复平淡的表情，口气理所当然地告诉她：“对我来说，好恶并没有那么重要。只要是能为学院争得荣誉的事，我都会去做。”

噢，是这样。艾尔维拉点了点头，视线转向手里的书。她猜想雷古勒斯对他的那些朋友或许也“说不上喜欢”，但那些人不是家庭背景特殊，就是在某些方面表现得十分出众。他们显然都有助于他争取荣誉，因此才会被他聚拢在身边。她当然不会是个例外。

“这种作风还真像西里斯那回指责我的时候说过的。”她想，“不过也并不讨厌。”

她甚至挺喜欢雷古勒斯这种选择朋友的方式，因为目的非常明确，不像那种凭个人好恶选择朋友的人，他们的朋友随时要担心自己由于这样那样的原因被讨厌。

就比如西里斯。

艾尔维拉真想不通，同一对夫妻怎么会生出性格如此迥异的一对兄弟。

“有什么想不通的。”这天晚上，与雷古勒斯性格迥异的西里斯便这么漫不经心地反问她，“你难道不清楚你那天的行为意味着什么？”

此刻艾尔维拉和西里斯正躲在城堡五楼的大镜子后面，这儿有一条宽阔的密道，是西里斯在晚饭后把她带进来的。“我就是拿阿兹卡班威胁了穆尔塞伯。”帮着他把蜡烛一根一根点燃，艾尔维拉心不在焉地环视着这条黑黢黢的密道，“说实话，一开始我还以为他们会因此更排斥我呢。”

她想找个人聊一聊她目前在斯莱特林的奇怪处境，而唯一一个知道穆尔塞伯那件事的西里斯就成了最佳人选。但她没想到他会把她带到这样一条阴冷的密道里谈话。

“看来你还不算了解斯莱特林。”西里斯悠闲地挥动魔杖让点燃的蜡烛浮上半空，“什么阿兹卡班，他们根本不在乎监狱。对于他们来说，犯点儿小错没什么大不了，只要他们的爸爸妈妈给魔法部送去一点金子就能解决。”他冷笑一声，“我祖父的那枚梅林一级勋章，靠的就是一大堆金子。它现在还被摆在格里莫广场12号的玻璃展品柜里呢。”

艾尔维拉对着墙壁皱了皱脸，努力不去想象一大堆金子闪闪发亮的模样：“那么，你认为是什么原因？”

“动动你聪明的脑袋瓜，豆芽菜。”确认蜡烛把密道照得足够明亮以后，西里斯又冲着密道入口扔了一道抗扰咒，“你知道你那个举动跟你以前的作风有什么不同吗？你出头了，艾尔维拉。这是你以前不会干的事。”

她转过身看他，脸上的神情有些迷茫。

西里斯背对着她对密道里一张灰扑扑的桌子使用了“清理一新”，而后熟练地反身跳到桌上盘腿坐下，拍了拍袖子上沾到的灰尘：“想想麦克尼尔，你以前的作风就跟他半斤八两——别那么看着我，我说的是实话。”他不耐烦地拍拍身旁的位置，示意她坐过去，“我跟詹姆对付你那些同学的时候，你从来没有阻止过我们，哪怕是那次帮斯内普，你也只敢冲我扔铠甲咒。屁股蛋三人组去年找你麻烦，你一次都没还过手。我和帕金森差点打起来的时候，你就傻乎乎地站在旁边，直到被伊万斯拖走都没胆量帮你室友说一句话。圣诞假期回来在车厢上，你也是有我撑腰才敢对屁股蛋们用缴械咒。”

走到桌前的艾尔维拉也撑着桌沿跳上桌，刚在他身边坐稳便听到他的诽谤，于是转过脸瞪了他一眼：明明是他碰巧过去的，怎么就变成他给她撑腰了？

结果西里斯好像没瞧见她的瞪视似的，突然抓起了她的一缕头发，拿到鼻子底下闻了闻。

“你用的什么洗发水？”他一脸嫌弃，“一股怪味儿。”

艾尔维拉是洗过澡才去吃饭的，头发还有些潮湿，温顺地披在肩头。她有些气恼，洗发水能有什么怪味儿？因此她扯回自己的头发，比刚才更加凶狠地给他一个警告的眼神。西里斯耸了耸肩，继续刚才的话题：

“好了，我知道事实不是这样，但在别人看来就是如此。你在他们眼里是个孬种，艾尔维拉。斯莱特林的大部分人对你不闻不问，是因为你虽然不敢出头，却很有价值。他们看得出来，你这样的人是不会轻易站队的，所以除了帕金森试图笼络你、屁股蛋三人组试图针对你以外，其他人都谨慎地选择隔岸观火，直到你在穆尔塞伯这件事上出了头。”

她微微眯眼，已经慢慢回味过来：“他们发现我并不总是低调行事。”

“而且你不介意提醒他们，你的父亲是个傲罗。”西里斯把魔杖插回口袋，又在里头掏了掏，拿出两颗糖来，将其中一颗扔给她，“傲罗对黑巫师来说是个威胁，但是在利益面前，有什么人是不能收买的？威胁你的东西也可以反过来被你利用。”

“所以我现在变成了香饽饽。”她低头拆开糖果的包装。

“你早就是雷古勒斯眼里的香饽饽了。”已经把糖丢进嘴里，他嗤笑道，“我这个弟弟比任何人反应都快，不是吗？这就是他一贯的行事作风。”

“我觉得你对雷古勒斯有偏见。”艾尔维拉含着糖果含混不清地说。

西里斯脸上露出厌恶的神情：“你都开始管他叫雷古勒斯了？”

知道这不是个愉快的话题，她转开视线，假装对这条秘密通道发生了浓厚的兴趣。

“我们今天干嘛非得在这里谈？”

“这条密道没几个人知道，不会有人偷听。”他又开始掏他的另一只口袋，“而且……噢，融化了，真恶心。”

艾尔维拉转过头去，发现他从口袋里抠出了一块黏糊糊、像是巧克力的东西。他面带嫌恶地把它扔到一旁，再接着低头掏口袋。

“又是女孩子送给你的吗？”她表情复杂地看着那块巧克力。

“应该是吧。不知道什么时候塞进来的……”西里斯相继掏出了两颗粪弹、一只蜥蜴标本、一架麻瓜摩托车模型、一头打着火苗嗝的小火龙……他还在继续掏口袋，她真不知道男孩子是怎么在口袋里装下这么多东西的。

“你不能总这么糟蹋别人送的东西。”她盯着他掏出来的一个铜色的东西，它看起来很像麻瓜打火机。“那玩意儿我可不敢吃。”他又把一小瓶看上去像是药剂的东西搁到了身旁的桌面上，“多半加了迷情剂。”

“迷情剂？”艾尔维拉不敢相信，“可我们要到六年级才会学习迷情剂的配制呢。”

“商店有卖，笨蛋。”西里斯随手将刚才放到一边的药剂瓶扔给她，然后似乎终于从口袋里找到了他要找的东西，是一面方方正正的小镜子，有点儿眼熟，“这样的小小一瓶，十个加隆。”

“噢。”那些姑娘可真敢下血本。

她接住药剂瓶瞧了瞧，里面是一种淡紫色的、泛着珍珠母光泽的药水，“你从哪儿弄来的？”

“刚才出来之前，从几个女生那里抢过来的。”他检查了一番那面镜子，而后把它拿到脸前，小声说了一句什么，才接着道：“她们准备拿这个给詹姆下药。”

艾尔维拉又瞥了眼他手里那面镜子，总算认出来那是他今年圣诞节从他舅舅那儿收到的礼物。“你得提醒詹姆注意点儿。”她也发现自从詹姆在魁地奇球赛上大出风头以后，姑娘们就开始对他热情四射了，“我可以打开闻闻看吗？”

“随你，反正也不是我的。”西里斯还在皱着眉头研究那面镜子，曲起食指在镜面上叩了叩，像是在怀疑它出了什么毛病。

一面镜子有什么好看的？迷情剂才稀罕呢。艾尔维拉不再瞧他，而是小心翼翼拧开药剂瓶的瓶塞，很有兴趣地观察着冒出瓶口的螺旋形蒸汽：“我听说每个人闻到的气味都会不一样，应该能闻到自己喜欢的味道。”她凑到瓶口轻轻嗅一嗅，果然闻到了令她心情愉悦的气味，“嗯……有点像家里的花香，妈妈身上药水的味道，还有草地的香味。”

这会儿西里斯已经查看完了他的镜子，侧过脸来笑着挖苦她：“你敢肯定不是书臭味？”

艾尔维拉不客气地对他翻了个白眼。他拿过她手里的药剂瓶，也煞有介事地闻了闻。

“还真不一样。”他仔细分辨着那让人愉快的气息，“我闻到的是麻瓜摩托车的机油味，詹姆家空气清新剂的味道，还有……”

他忽然止住话头，愣在了原地。

怎么会？

“还有什么？”艾尔维拉捂嘴打了个哈欠，还等着他继续说呢。

飞快地看了她一眼，西里斯的目光落回鼻子底下的药剂瓶上，还能够清清楚楚地看见那些呈螺旋形上升的蒸汽。他稍稍转过头，把药剂瓶拿得离艾尔维拉远了点儿，然后迟疑地再细细闻了一会儿。

“……没有了。”他拿来她手里的瓶塞，用力按进瓶口。

西里斯觉得自己的脑仁在发热。他确实闻到了……第二次也闻得很清楚……但那不可能……绝对不可能。一定是她坐得离他太近了……而且她用了奇怪的洗发水，那股味道太浓，盖过了迷情剂的气味……

他感觉到自己的脸和喉咙也有些发热，全身都在发热。他突然不知道自己干嘛要把艾尔维拉带到这条密道里来，这里又闷又热，而且只有他们两个人，他居然还给入口施了道抗扰咒……不，不对，他今晚是有别的事要在这里做的。

西里斯定了定神，强迫自己把脑袋里那些乱七八糟的想法赶出去。他打算跳下桌子，撑住桌沿的时候却不小心碰到了艾尔维拉的手——他立刻把手抽了回来，跳到地上走向那面挡住入口的镜子：“好了，你回去吧，一会儿就到宵禁时间了。”

“现在七点不到呢。”她却在拿一种不慌不忙的语调说，“月亮才刚刚升起来。”

在镜子后边停下脚步，西里斯烦躁地往外面的走廊探看，没有出声。

他现在真是烦死她了。她不是很喜欢待在图书馆吗？那现在就不能乖乖去图书馆看书？非要留在这儿干什么？跟他约会吗？


	27. 卢平的秘密

艾尔维拉今晚并没有计划去图书馆。她知道爱丽莎礼拜日的晚上总是会待在图书馆的，而她们正在冷战，在图书馆偶遇不会是什么愉快的事儿，更何况……

“卢平今天又要请假回家，对吗？”艾尔维拉转头望向站在秘密通道入口的西里斯，提出了她眼下最关心的问题，“詹姆呢？你们俩居然没在一块儿，平时都跟连体婴似的。你们不会又在准备着去跟踪卢平吧？”

早上去魔咒课教室前，她曾在走廊里遇见过莱姆斯·卢平。他的脸色太糟糕了，看上去就像上个月的这个时候一样糟。艾尔维拉没费多少劲就打听出他的母亲再次生病，今晚他又得回家去照看母亲，尽管见过他的人都不敢相信他这副虚弱的模样要如何支撑着他走到母亲的病床前。

“你还真是喜欢乱操心。”西里斯并不把她的话当回事，他终于不再向密道外的走廊探看，而是侧过身略有些不耐烦地对上她的视线：“这回又不带着你，你管那么多干什么？”

“因为我认为你们这样窥探朋友的隐私是不对的。”艾尔维拉不想强调卢平要照顾自己和母亲已经足够辛苦，没精力应付朋友们对他隐私的探查，“听着，不管那棵打人柳下面的密道通往哪儿——”

一声突兀地响起的、绵长骇人的狼嚎声打断她的话，回荡在空旷的秘密通道内。

她怔住了，同时发现杵在大镜子后面的西里斯也愣在了那里。

然而紧接着，第二道更响亮的狼嚎传来：声音就出自西里斯站着的地方，即便他看起来同她一样错愕。

“哪里来的狼嚎声？”艾尔维拉紧着嗓子问道。她不确定这会不会又是西里斯的恶作剧。

他没有回答她，反倒像是刚刚反应过来似的，慢慢皱起了眉头。除了狼嚎声，他身上还传出一种细微的、窸窸窣窣的声音。他抬起那只握着镜子的手，神情复杂地观察着镜面。艾尔维拉发现他的表情在一点一点改变：最开始是惊讶，而后是迷惑，忽然又好像恍然大悟，最后变得十分严峻……

“那面镜子？”她不由得跳下桌子快步朝他走过去，目光牢牢抓着他手里的那面小方镜，“怎么回事？那是什么？”

“什么都不是。”西里斯却更快地将镜子塞回了长袍的口袋里，顺势捉住她的手腕把她往已经打开的通道入口推：“出去吧，动作快点。别让任何人发现你是从这里出去的。”

“什么？可是——那明明就是——”艾尔维拉没来得及把话说完，就被推出了秘密通道。大镜子在她身后合上，她转过身吃惊地瞪住它，简直不敢相信西里斯就这么把她赶了出来。她看看四周，确认没有人，便抽出魔杖学着他的样子敲了敲镜子，没有反应。她甚至没法听见什么，因为他之前还在入口这里施了一道抗扰咒。

算了，她不甘心地想。反正一定又是什么幼稚的恶作剧。

她朝着通往地窖的近路迈开脚步，决定回公共休息室复习功课。距离考试只有两个月了，她可没有闲工夫管他们的恶作剧呢。

而密道内的西里斯已经重新掏出那面方方正正的镜子，仔细听着镜子里逐渐变小、远去的狼嚎声，还有什么人呼哧呼哧喘气、窸窸窣窣前进的脚步声。直到听见“砰”一声重物落地的动静，他才叩叩镜面，压低声音开了口。

“詹姆？听得到吗？”他对着镜子问道，“你看到什么了？”

镜中传来的脚步声没有停歇，喘气的声响更近了，画面抖动了一下，昏暗的光线中詹姆的脸出现在了镜子里。他正躲在隐形衣底下，马不停蹄地向什么地方走着，鼻梁上的眼镜有点儿歪，脸上的神情既兴奋又紧张。

“太酷了，西里斯！”他冲着镜子这头的西里斯说，“你绝对想不到！”

这种镜子叫双面镜，一面在詹姆手里、一面在西里斯手里，是阿尔法德去年送给西里斯的圣诞礼物，能让拿着镜子的人通过镜子联络。这学期被分开关禁闭的时候，他们俩就常常用它来通信。

“我猜我已经想到了。”西里斯眯缝起眼喃喃，“狼嚎，满月……”

答案已经呼之欲出。与这个秘密相比，打人柳底下的那条密道都算不上什么新鲜事儿。

“我们早该猜到的，”詹姆气喘吁吁地爬出打人柳树根旁的密道，夜幕中那轮圆月的银色月光透过隐形头蓬给他的脸蒙上一层亮意，也照亮了他的眼睛：“莱姆斯居然是个狼人！”

格兰芬多的学生们发现，他们学院球队的魁地奇新星和他那个全校最英俊的朋友，这两晚都没有出现在公共休息室。这两个闹腾的家伙所在的寝室也大门紧闭，作为他们小跟班的彼得·佩迪鲁同样没有在外面晃荡，他们三人似乎突然对招摇过市失去了兴趣，开始热衷于把自己关在宿舍里。

没有人知道，这三个男孩儿正在密谋什么事。

“可我还是想不通，”安静了好一会儿的宿舍里，詹姆从床上猛地坐起来，“他干嘛要瞒着我们？西里斯把他家里人可能加入了反麻瓜组织的事儿都告诉我们了！”

经过一晚上叽叽咕咕的商讨，他和西里斯终于决定将这件事也告诉彼得。现在，憋了一整天的他们总算可以在宿舍光明正大地讨论这件事。彼得·佩迪鲁不安地坐在詹姆和西里斯两张床中间的地毯上，扭动了一下身体，不知该如何开口。他还没有彻底从震惊中缓过来。

“谁知道呢。”西里斯躺在床上，一手枕着脑袋、一手拿魔杖戳着在帷帐里飞来飞去的小火龙，“莱姆斯本来就是个乖宝宝，也许他认为这种违禁的身份不符合他的形象吧。”

“但是……领他到尖叫棚屋的，不是麦格教授吗？”彼得的小眼睛在他们的两张床之间来回打转，“也就是说……教授们都知道这件事。”

詹姆挠了挠他越来越乱的头发：“邓布利多不可能不知道，爸爸和汉特都说过他是最厉害的巫师。”

小火龙被魔杖戳得不胜其烦，飞到帷帐的缝隙边想往外头钻。西里斯起身一把将它捉住，又挥动魔杖打开了帷帐。“说不定就是邓布利多特批他来霍格沃兹念书的。记得海格说过的吗？那棵打人柳是我们入学的时候栽的，没准是特地为了什么人而栽。”他弯下腰把喷着火苗的小火龙塞进笼子里，而后重新仰头倒回床上，懒洋洋地道：“据我所知，大部分巫师家庭对狼人的态度都称不上友好。我老妈要是知道她的好宝宝雷尔每天都跟狼人待在同一间城堡里，就算花光布莱克家所有的金子也会买通校董事会，让他们把莱姆斯赶出去。”

“也可能她会把你弟弟送去德姆斯特朗呢。”詹姆望着他坏笑起来。

“或许……这就是原因呢……”彼得小心翼翼、吞吞吐吐地说道，“我是说，莱姆斯瞒着我们的原因……他怕我们也会讨厌狼人……”他顿了下，声音愈发的小了，“毕竟……大多数人都是听着狼人咬人的故事长大的……”

詹姆抛高眉毛，扁了扁嘴。

“你怕狼人吗？”他把目光投向对面床上的西里斯。

“你觉得呢？”西里斯将一盒比比多味豆抛给他。詹姆嘿嘿一笑，接住比比多味豆，拿出一颗扔进嘴里。

“多酷啊，”他似乎不幸吃到了鼻涕味的豆子，不过这没有影响他的兴致，他吐掉嘴里的豆子，脸上满是兴奋：“可以变成一头狼！都不用学变形了。”

“跟、跟变形还是不太一样的吧……”彼得语气犹疑，见他们两人都把视线转向他，便紧张地挺直了背，结结巴巴起来：“我听说……会完全失去理智……所、所以麦格教授才要把莱姆斯关起来，不是吗……”

“这倒没错。”西里斯又把一只手枕到脑袋底下，“还有传言说狼人在人形的时候也很危险，被他们伤害会变得有一部分狼的习性。说得跟真的似的。”

“但那是莱姆斯啊。”詹姆说，“别开玩笑了，他连往低年级生上扔粪弹都不敢，怎么可能伤人呢。”

“所以，至少有一件事我们能确定，”西里斯踢开自己的被子，“那就是莱姆斯平时并不危险。”

“别人可能不会这么想……”彼得细细的嗓音插进来，“他们要是知道了……可能会和西里斯的妈妈一样……”他的声音越来越弱，因为詹姆和西里斯的目光都相继投向了他。彼得憋红了脸，小心翼翼地看着他们。

“你也怕吗，彼得？”詹姆蹙眉。

“我、我相信莱姆斯。”彼得赶忙摇头，急切地解释：“不过……我刚刚是想说……也许莱姆斯并不自信……他，他也许很担心被我们讨厌……毕竟大家都很排斥狼人，而且他说过，他家住在山里……也许，也许在我们之前，他根本就没有别的朋友呢？”

两个男孩沉默了一瞬。他们从没有想到过这种可能，因为在霍格沃兹与他们相识以后，莱姆斯很少谈论起他过去的生活。他一向话很少，性格又比较温和，看起来并不像没有朋友的样子。只是……如果他是狼人的话……

詹姆同西里斯交换了一个眼神。

“我们该跟莱姆斯谈谈。”詹姆说。

“我同意。”西里斯心不在焉地把玩着手里的魔杖，“活得自卑可不是什么好事。”

他不难想象莱姆斯的处境。在来到霍格沃兹之前，西里斯不仅是布莱克家族的异类，更是常与布莱克家族打交道的纯血统家族当中的异类。而对于麻瓜来说，巫师不只是异类，还是历史上存在过的必须被烧死的对象。他没有一个真正的朋友，身为狼人的莱姆斯大概也是如此。

只不过西里斯从不认为自己的与众不同有什么好丢人的，在他看来，那些排斥他的家伙才是鼻孔长在脑门上的愚昧又恶毒的蠢货。

隔壁床上的詹姆也仰头倒回了柔软的床铺上。

“另外……我有个主意。”他此刻头脑异常清醒，隐隐为自己的绝妙点子洋洋得意，“现在不能说……等莱姆斯回来了，我们再一起商量。”

于是接下来的三个月，最爱惹事的四人组变得出奇的安静。

艾尔维拉很快就注意到詹姆他们似乎在密谋着什么。虽然他们宿舍的四个男孩儿感情都很好，但往常总是詹姆和西里斯更加形影不离一些，然而从三月份开始，他们四人好像就长在了一起，除了莱姆斯每个月月中请假的那几天以外，如果在哪儿瞧见他们之中的一个，那么其他三个肯定就在附近。

不论是课上还是课下，这四人都仿佛有讨论不完的话，脑袋常常凑到一起，直到发觉有人靠近，才会不约而同地闭上嘴。下课以后，詹姆和西里斯也不再如从前那样喜欢磨磨蹭蹭走在最后，找机会捉弄斯莱特林的人了——他们四个往往一到下课时间就匆匆忙忙离开教室，用餐时间也不在餐桌上逗留，老是争分夺秒。

真正让艾尔维拉开始警惕的是，她竟然在图书馆看到过他们好几次。

难道是浪子回头了吗？她想不通。

因此这天再次在图书馆的某排书架前瞧见西里斯时，艾尔维拉毫不犹豫地走到了他身旁。

“嘿。”趁着他还在垂头翻阅手中的书，她出其不意地探过脑袋瞧了一眼，“在看什么书？”

西里斯被她突然凑过来的脑袋一惊，条件反射地合上书举高，低下头与她大眼瞪小眼。

“干什么？”他问她。

“我就想看一眼。”艾尔维拉被他小气的举动惹得有几分生气。

气氛有点儿尴尬。从发现莱姆斯是狼人那晚开始，西里斯就在有意避免单独跟艾尔维拉说话。詹姆那个有趣的主意使得宿舍里的四人都忙碌起来，西里斯也因此有了不同她多打交道的正当理由，但他不得不承认，自己避开她的更重要的原因还是那瓶迷情剂的气味。

每次一看到艾尔维拉的脸，他就会不由自主地想到她头发的味道。就像现在，他甚至觉得由于她靠得太近，他已经闻到了那种像清冽溪水的气味。他烦闷得想要马上调头走开，可这会儿看着她的眼睛，他的腿又好像被人施了石化咒似的不听使唤。

片刻，西里斯才又把手放下来，将手里的书塞到艾尔维拉怀里，不痛不痒道：“变形术。”说着他便移开视线，又伸手去拿书架上的另一本书。艾尔维拉半信半疑地看看怀中那本书的封面，落入眼中的是《高级变形术指南》。她踮起脚将这本破旧的课本塞进他抽出来时留下的空隙里，又看见他从更高的那排书架上取下了一本《阿尼玛格斯：你所不知道的神秘故事》。

“你们都来图书馆好几回了，”她怀疑地盯住那本书，“是在找什么东西吗？”

“要找几本关于人体变形的书。”西里斯依旧没去看她的眼睛。

这句轻描淡写的回答一下子就激起了艾尔维拉的危机感。

“人体变形？”她听到自己惊讶的声音，语气里居然还带着点儿不受控制的怒气，“你们的变形术进度已经到六年级了？”

转过头玩味地瞥了她一眼，西里斯笑笑：“妒忌了？”

被戳穿心思的艾尔维拉禁不住脸热。她们学习小组的进度都只到三年级呢！四年级的变形术难度很大，她们练习了大半个学年，仍然没有进展。

“我只是认为，期末考试已经近在眼前了，就算你们天资出众，也该复习一下需要考理论的学科。”她强作镇定，尽力让自己的表情和口吻显得理直气壮一些，“魔法史笔记你们都记过吗？上课的时候你和詹姆多半在睡觉吧。”

“莱姆斯会把笔记借给我们，这你就不用担心了。”拿手里的书在她脑袋上轻轻拍了拍，西里斯嘴边还挂着那别有深意的笑，语气满不在意，“继续去跟我的好学生弟弟一块儿看书吧，豆芽菜。”

艾尔维拉拂开他的手，瞪他一眼便抬高下巴故作傲慢地离开。而西里斯皱起眉头拿着那本厚厚的《阿尼玛格斯：你所不知道的神秘故事》比划了一下刚才她脑袋所在的位置，后知后觉地想到：她是不是长高了？


	28. 阿尔法德

二年级的期末考试似乎比一年级压力更大。

这一学期的最后一段时间，艾尔维拉感受到了一点儿爱丽莎在期末考试阶段总会感受到的焦躁。复习变形术的过程中她时常会想起詹姆和西里斯他们已经开始研究人体变形，以至于她的变形术期末论文写了整整二十英寸，而麦格教授的要求只有七英寸。

“你已经写过五稿了。”在艾尔维拉对着羊皮纸奋笔疾书时，坐在她对面的雷古勒斯不由从面前砖块厚的书本中抬起头来，意味深长地瞥一眼她手边作废的羊皮纸。他已经完成了他的期末论文，哪怕是在备考期间，也还有多余的时间用来阅读他从禁书区借出来的那些书籍。

“前面几稿不行，已经作废了。”她头也不抬，努力将三年级将要学习的变形术内容也囊括进自己的论文中，“我得把我的新想法写下来……要更完整、更有体系感一些。”

“那这些我替你处理掉。”雷古勒斯对于她的拼命并无疑问，他径自拿出魔杖，对桌上揉成几团的废纸念了一道消失咒。艾尔维拉握笔的手一顿，她抬起头，眼看着纸团应声消失，她的表情变得有些僵硬：“你会消失咒了？”

“没错。”他不慌不忙地收起魔杖。

艾尔维拉感到自己的太阳穴突突直跳：“那是O.W.L.水平的咒语。”

她竭力使自己的语气听上去保持着礼貌和平静。

“是吗？”雷古勒斯给了她一个毫无意义的反问，便接着垂眼翻阅他借来的禁书，显然对此并不在意。

从那天下午开始，艾尔维拉的复习地点转移到了斯莱特林公共休息室，并且坚决只同三个室友一起复习。

六月底，期末考试的结束没有带给斯莱特林学院多少欢快的气氛。格兰芬多因为夺得魁地奇杯而改变了落后的分数，礼堂内记录学院杯比分的沙漏在学期最后的这段日子每天都刺痛着斯莱特林们的眼睛，没有人不希望詹姆和西里斯这对最爱惹事的捣蛋鬼能在最后几天造出点儿事端，好让格兰芬多的分数下降——就连艾尔维拉也情不自禁地关注起自己的这两位朋友来，然而他们宿舍的四个男孩儿依旧忙忙碌碌，甚至没在考试期间找过斯内普的茬儿。

因此学期末的晚宴前，艾尔维拉是拖着沉重的脚步从图书馆走向礼堂的。她和爱丽莎一路无话，直到在二楼的楼梯平台遇上飞奔着下楼的詹姆。

“嘿，维拉、威尔逊！”他身上披着一面火红的格兰芬多旗，原本已冲过她俩身边，却又兴冲冲地调头跑回来，骄傲如国王似的在两个姑娘面前转了个圈，好让旗子上耀眼的金色狮子闪一闪她们的眼睛。然后他咧嘴冲他们得意地挑了挑下巴：“你们在磨蹭什么？不敢去挂满格兰芬多旗的礼堂吗？”

艾尔维拉和爱丽莎冷冷地看着他，只字不语。而詹姆理所当然地把这种反应理解成了羡慕嫉妒，大笑着披紧他的格兰芬多旗跑下了楼。那面旗子在他身后晃眼地飞扬着，跟随他得意忘形的欢呼声一路飞进礼堂。

跟在他后边走下楼的三个男孩子也经过了她俩面前，西里斯看也不看她们一眼，嘴边明显挂着志得意满而又嘲弄的笑；莱姆斯抱歉地笑着对她们点了点头，面色却比平时红润许多，似乎心情很好；而彼得·佩迪鲁目光躲躲闪闪，踏出的脚步却轻快异常……

等到他们都从自己面前走过，艾尔维拉才冷哼道：“幼稚。”

“自大狂。”爱丽莎几乎是同时开了口，口气同样不屑。

她们对视一眼，忍不住一笑。同仇敌忾让这三个月以来两人之间微妙的不愉快烟消云散。

第二天，在驶向九又四分之三站台的霍格沃兹特快上，艾尔维拉又同拉文克劳的姑娘们坐到了同一间包厢。没有女孩儿在的包厢对于男孩子们来说当然自在得多，给禁闭的包厢门施过抗扰咒后，四个男孩子畅快地讨论起了他们关于月圆和阿尼玛格斯的大胆计划。

“我觉得还是太危险了，”莱姆斯说话时脸色一如往常的苍白，格兰芬多夺得学院杯带来的喜悦已渐渐从他脸上褪去，“我们查过的书上都有提到，变形不仅存在走火入魔的风险，还可能因为变形失败而无法恢复正常的人形。这是永久性的伤害，我们不能冒这个险。”

“别犯傻了，莱姆斯。”西里斯正无所事事地拿噼啪爆炸牌搭城堡，“什么事是没有风险的？不冒险才没意思呢。”

“我都已经连着三个月梦到我变成火龙了，”詹姆停下拿护理工具擦拭飞天扫帚的手，抬脸跃跃欲试地道，“虽然阿尼玛格斯没法变魔法生物，但是想想吧，如果我能变成一头威风凛凛的狮子——”他突然坐直了身子，张牙舞爪扮出狮子的模样，扭动脖子怪模怪样地一吼。

三个男孩儿都被他夸张的表演逗笑，詹姆自己也乐得捧腹笑起来，即便飞天扫帚从腿上滚了下去也不予理会。

“很有可能。”西里斯笑完便轻松地接着他的话说道，“每个巫师最适合的阿尼玛格斯形态都跟自身的性格和体重有关，我们三个全是格兰芬多，就算彼得变不成狮子，只要有我和詹姆两个，你也不用担心满月时出去逛逛会伤人了。”

彼得激动地点点头，满怀期待地看向莱姆斯。虽说彼得清楚自己的变形术远远不及詹姆和西里斯，但他一向都为能够跟着他们干这些很酷的事儿而感到自豪。

莱姆斯嘴边的笑容淡了些。满月时变身野兽的孤寂和拘束是他最害怕也最厌恶的，那段时间模糊的记忆就像他心里一块不可碰触的、腐烂的伤口，他总是避免去回忆，因为他担心哪天记起自己曾在丧失理智的情况下袭击过无辜的生命。但是……如果，如果能在朋友的陪伴下……如果那样足够安全……

他几乎无法抗拒这样的诱惑，并且不受控制地陷入隐隐的期待之中。

可是……真的值得吗？莱姆斯的脑海里时不时会出现这样一个声音。万一他们在练习阿尼玛格斯的时候遇到了意外呢？万一他们没能变形成功呢？他……还有詹姆斯他们，真的能承受这样的后果吗？

他感到迟疑，也无法想象要是出现意外，詹姆、西里斯和彼得会如何看待这件事。

他们会后悔吗？他们……会认为当初决定为一个狼人冒这样大的风险，根本不值得吗？

“我……”莱姆斯正要说点儿什么，就被忽而响起的推门声打断了。

包厢的滑门打开，四个男孩儿警觉的视线齐齐投向门口。站在门边的艾尔维拉被突如其来的关注弄得有些不自在，她走进包厢内，一面关上身后的门，一面奇怪地环视里面的四个男孩子。

“怎么了？”她半开玩笑半认真地问道，“你们在商量什么秘密计划吗？”

“没有。”詹姆第一个矢口否认，“你怎么突然过来了，维拉？”

“噢，嗯……”出乎意料的是，艾尔维拉轻易就被他转移了注意，微微红了脸，略为尴尬地支吾一会儿，“嗯……我想问问你有没有带麻瓜的外套什么的。”

“外套？”他一脸迷茫。

“对。”她简短地回答，“什么样的都行。”

“你要外套干什么？”坐在车窗边的西里斯侧着脸怀疑地审视她。他面前的纸牌城堡爆炸了，噼里啪啦一通乱响，层层建筑化为废墟。但他对此视若无睹，只仔细观察着艾尔维拉。他发现她的打扮很奇怪：穿着麻瓜的短袖上衣和牛仔裤，却披着巫师的斗篷，还将书包背在了前面。

“我刚才换了衣服才发现，我这几个月长高了很多，去年夏天的衣服不太合身了。”她含糊地答着，“所以想找件外套穿在外面。”

詹姆又记起圣诞节那天的那个玩笑，不禁咧开嘴：“是前年夏天的衣服吧？”

不只西里斯别过头轻笑出声，连莱姆斯都掩饰地低下了脑袋。艾尔维拉发誓她在彼得脸上也看到了憋笑的痕迹。

“詹姆。”她警告地眯眼。

坏笑着站起来，詹姆动手拿自己的行李箱：“我给你找找，我有一件薄的。”

“那本来是条长裤吗？”这时西里斯的目光转向艾尔维拉的牛仔裤：它看起来就像七分裤，露出了一段她苍白的脚脖子。艾尔维拉没吱声，绷着脸点了点头，似乎认为这个问题十分尴尬。

“不过你好像是长高了不少。”西里斯于是慢悠悠地起身来到她跟前，“我记得圣诞节的时候……”他抬手在自己胸口比划了一下，又比了比艾尔维拉的脑袋现在所在的位置，已经快到他肩头，“嗯，至少长了两英寸吧。”

在箱子里找衣服的詹姆又背对着他们笑出了声，而艾尔维拉仍然板着脸不为所动。

“你最好把你的箱子收整一下，詹姆。”接过詹姆递来的外套后，她语气不善地这么建议完，便丢下一句“谢谢”，抱着她累赘的大书包离开了包厢。

詹姆转过身对三个伙伴耸耸肩：女孩子真没趣儿，玩笑也不能开。

傍晚列车抵达九又四分之三站台时，室外还是白亮如昼。西里斯跟着詹姆一块儿下车，打算在临走前同波特夫妇打声招呼。然而他们没有像去年一样很快在站台上等候的家长们之中找到波特夫妇的身影，遍寻无果之后，才与拖着行李一路找过来的艾尔维拉碰头。

“没看到波特先生和波特夫人吗？”她停在他们面前的时候，还在扭头四处张望。

“没……”詹姆喃喃，瞪大眼睛盯着她的衣服。

西里斯也在看她。艾尔维拉已经把书包正常地背在身后，她穿着詹姆的薄外套，将过长的袖口挽了好几圈，因为太热而没有拉上拉链。这个时候完整地看到她的正面，西里斯才明白她为什么非得向詹姆借外套：她穿的是去年暑假穿过的一件白色T恤，可是衣服下摆短了许多，她的一小节腰身、小腹和肚脐都露了出来。这不仅是身高的变化造成的，她那仿佛一夜之间隆起来的胸部似乎才是罪魁祸首，它让这件原本并不贴身的T恤看上去有点儿紧，甚至在她走动时隐隐闷出肩带的位置……

怎么……西里斯感到讶异。她是什么时候变成这样的？

“维拉！”不等他回过神，詹姆就不可置信地大呼小叫起来，“你居然开始发育了！”

艾尔维拉一怔，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

“闭嘴，詹姆！”她低声而又恶狠狠地警告，“你们在朝哪儿看！快找找你爸妈！”

被一块儿点名的西里斯第一时间移开了视线，尽管他的脑仁此刻又热又钝。而詹姆还在瞪着艾尔维拉的胸口，就好像她身上突然长出了一颗巨怪的脑袋似的，直到艾尔维拉拔出魔杖作势要对他施恶咒，他才配合地左顾右盼起来。

“爸爸没说今天不来啊……”詹姆嘟囔着，却依然没在熙熙攘攘的同学和家长间瞧见弗里芒特和尤菲米娅。

这会儿艾尔维拉则在窘迫地扯着外套。站台上太热了，伦敦的夏季日落时间总是很晚，太阳还高高挂在万里无云的天际，将地面炙烤得热气烘烘。巫师的服装大多十分保守，虽然麻瓜会穿露脐装，但巫师见到女性把肚子裸/露在外还是会禁不住投去各种各样的目光，此时就有许多注意到她服装怪异的巫师有意无意地看向她的腰腹。这令艾尔维拉陷入了两难的困境，她既想拉住拉链，又怕热得中暑，便一个劲地在脑袋里搜刮着能够用得上的咒语。

“可以把衣摆系上。”站在她身旁的西里斯突然开腔。

艾尔维拉扭头去瞧他，不确定他是不是在同她说话。他转过脸对上她的眼睛，见她满脸写着疑惑和茫然，便干脆放下手里关小火龙的鸟笼，转身走到她面前，垂首给她把她身上那件长长外套安有拉链的两角拉到合适的高度，系成一个简单的结。他不可避免地触碰到她皮肤的指关节有些发烫，但他神色镇定，强迫自己集中精神回想他见过的那种系法，用他惯常漫不经心的口吻解释：

“有的麻瓜也会这样穿，我在麻瓜杂志上看到过。”虽然那张图片上的麻瓜女人这么穿是为了露出肚脐。

结系好了，也遮挡住了她露在外面的皮肤。

艾尔维拉松了口气，刚想要道谢，就见西里斯后退两步，挑剔地上下打量她：“模特这么穿挺潮，你看起来怎么就有点土呢？”

“……谢谢。”她维持着礼貌的假笑。

“西里斯！”

一道粗哑的喊声从不远处传来，引开了他们的注意。艾尔维拉循着声音传来的方向望去，瞅见一个高大的中年男人正拨开挡路的学生，大步朝他们走过来。他黑色的头发长至肩膀，皮肤被晒成一种小麦的颜色，四肢粗大、身材魁梧，身上穿的是巫师长途旅行时常穿的简装，腰间的皮带上插着一根弯弯曲曲的魔杖，肩头还挎着一个看上去沉甸甸、灰扑扑的旅行包。

“阿尔法德！”西里斯立刻迎了上去，脸上的神情可以称得上是难得的惊喜。

艾尔维拉听见身边的詹姆吹了声口哨：“那个就是西里斯的舅舅！”

阿尔法德已经张开胳膊给了外甥一个重重的拥抱。西里斯也使劲搂了他一下，眼里的愉快挡也挡不住：“你什么时候回来的？”见到阿尔法德的惊喜让他把马上就要回去格里莫广场12号的苦闷抛到了九霄云外。

“刚到不久，正好过来接你上我那儿去。”阿尔法德粗声粗气地说着，抓住肩头旅行包的背带，又将滑下来的包往背后一甩。

“阿尔法德？”詹姆和艾尔维拉也走了过来，他兴奋又好奇地端详起了面前这个有些风尘仆仆的男人，态度倒是一点儿也不见外：“你给西里斯的双面镜太好用了！超酷！”

“啊，你肯定就是詹姆了，好小子。”照样不见外地用力搂他一下，阿尔法德粗重的语气里染上了几分笑意，“看来那两面镜子派上了不少用场？”他说完又把目光转向一旁的艾尔维拉，一双灰眼睛藏在胡子拉碴的脸上，透过稍嫌凌乱的头发打量着她。

艾尔维拉对他礼貌地一笑：“您好，布莱克先生。我是艾尔维拉·琼斯。”

“琼斯家的斯莱特林，我听说过。”阿尔法德似乎并不意外，两手分别搭住西里斯和詹姆的肩，没有留意到自己身上的一股酒味让外甥皱了皱眉，“那么，你是他们哪一个的女朋友？”

“什么？”三个孩子都因为他这个没头没脑的问题吃了一惊，不过神色各异。阿尔法德将他们的表情尽收眼底，无所谓地耸肩：“好吧，看来现在还没到时候。不要紧，以后就会知道了。你们这样的组合我见过很多，姑娘最后无一例外都会跟其中一个结婚。”说罢他不再理睬他们的反应，而是转头朝另一个方向抬高了嗓门，“雷古勒斯，好久不见。”

他们这才发觉雷古勒斯已悄无声息地拖着行李来到他们近旁。

“舅舅。”他在距离阿尔法德两步外的地方驻足，礼貌而平静地对阿尔法德颔首，好像没打算上前像西里斯那样同舅舅拥抱，“您怎么会来这里？”

“我来接西里斯去我那里住，已经跟沃尔布加说过了。”阿尔法德言简意赅地解释，然后像是早有打算似的，没有丝毫停顿地对他说：“如果你愿意的话，也可以过来，雷尔。”

“谢谢，但我想我还是回家比较好。”雷古勒斯好似也早料到他会邀请自己，不失客气地回绝了。他又转向西里斯，换上一种少有的严峻神情：“母亲会希望你至少回家看看。”

西里斯闻言冷笑：“那我们说的‘母亲’可能不是同一个人，雷古勒斯。”

旁观的艾尔维拉不着痕迹地留意着这两兄弟的表情。西里斯的眼里又浮现出了那种冷冰冰的、拒人千里的阴冷神色，而雷古勒斯的眼睛似有黯淡，却并没有把情绪表现在脸上。雷古勒斯看向了她，恰好与她四目相接。

“九月再见。”他对她说，“你随时可以给我写信，艾尔维拉。”

在艾尔维拉开口回应以前，西里斯毫无温度的声音便横了进来。

“你确定她的信不会被克利切拿给他最最敬爱的女主人吗？”他嘴边翘起讥诮的浅笑，毫不掩饰话语里的刻薄和攻击性，灰眼睛冷冷地将自己的弟弟锁在眼仁里，“艾尔维拉可不是你们纯血派那边的。”

雷古勒斯微微皱眉，抬眼同他视线相撞。

“我会写信给你的。”艾尔维拉肯定的回答让雷古勒斯止住了嘴边的话。她没有去看西里斯，自然也没有发现他面色明显地一僵。

雷古勒斯对她点点头，又向阿尔法德告别，甚至还对詹姆略一颔首，才转身独自离开。

艾尔维拉目送他的背影远去，到了这时才意识到布莱克家并没有别的家长出现在站台。

“看来你已经改主意了？”耳旁响起西里斯讽刺问话，猛地拉回了她飘远的思绪，“觉得极端纯血论也不错，是吗？”

艾尔维拉回过头，望向西里斯的眼睛。她发现他看她的眼神又恢复了从前的那种冷漠和厌恶，这样的转变让她感觉到前所未有的无力。她忽然意识到他们之间的友谊其实脆弱无比，不仅西里斯对她几乎没有信任可言，她自己也一点儿不相信他会真正把她当做朋友那样信任。

“呃，西里斯……”詹姆有些尴尬而慌乱，绞尽脑汁想要打圆场。

“我认为我对你已经足够坦诚了，西里斯。”艾尔维拉打断他，直直地望进西里斯眼里，“你又想跟我吵架吗？”

她疲惫地看到他讥讽地一笑。

“是啊，我还因为你的‘足够坦诚’，相信你跟他们那帮人相处并不痛快。”他完全没有要退让的意思，也不顾还有舅舅在场，神情冰冷地冷嘲热讽道，“那么刚才那又是什么意思？斯莱特林之间的友好联络？有了威尔逊她们那帮聪明的拉文克劳还不够，你还想跟我弟弟也当上至交么？”

目不转睛地同他对视着，艾尔维拉一时没有吭声。她以为她做足了心理准备，便不会被这些刺人的话伤害，但她显然高估了自己。垂在身侧的手捏紧了拳头，她对自己很失望，因为她发现比起愤怒，这一回她更多地感受到的是难过。

上一次和西里斯吵架的时候，艾尔维拉多少有故意激他的意思，可这回她明明什么都没有做。更何况……在此之前，在穆尔塞伯那件事上，他明明表现得那么平静，根本没有怀疑她的迹象。她以为他们是能好好谈的，可惜也只是她以为而已。

“好了西里斯。”沉默已久的阿尔法德出声制止，“对女孩子说话不要这么刻薄。”

“你是不是真的以为我不会伤心？”艾尔维拉几乎是紧接着他的话反问西里斯，“要是你永远没法接受任何一个斯莱特林，就不要再跟我说话了，西里斯·布莱克。”她收回落在他脸上的视线，拉上自己的行李、拎起艾德琳的鸟笼，对阿尔法德稍稍欠身，“抱歉，布莱克先生，我得先走一步。”

语罢也不再看西里斯一眼，拖着行李脚步极快地走向站台出口。

“维拉——”詹姆被她说走就走的举动吓坏了，慌里慌张地弯腰去抓自己的行李，匆匆抬头看看神情冷硬的西里斯：“我们双面镜联系，西里斯。”而后他拎着行李急急忙忙跑出几步，才又记起回头冲阿尔法德挥挥手，“下回见，阿尔法德！”

他们两人都相继穿过那面通向国王十字站的墙，消失在布莱克舅甥俩的视野里。

阿尔法德低头去瞧自己的外甥。西里斯还站在他身旁，脸上没有了刚才那种充满敌意和攻击性的神情，取而代之的是一种颓丧的倦怠。

“走吧。”他对阿尔法德说，漠然地回过身去拿被自己抛下的行李。

许多年以来，住到阿尔法德家都是能够让西里斯心情愉快的屈指可数的几件事之一。可这天与艾尔维拉发生的争吵已经将这份喜悦冲刷殆尽，来到阿尔法德在伦敦的宅子后，西里斯一直在被悻悻然的情绪拉扯着，他强打精神跟阿尔法德聊罗马尼亚的火龙，却掩饰不了神态里的心心恹恹，和阿尔法德一块儿做饭的时候也老出差错，反常地打碎了好几个盘子。

吃过晚饭西里斯就回到了自己的房间，仰头倒上床，揉了揉始终没能真正舒展开的眉心。

房门被打开，阿尔法德握着门把站在门边，另一只手里握着一只酒瓶。

“你今天不该那么跟她吵的，西里斯。”他终于谈起这个话题，“你喜欢那姑娘，我看得出来。”

“我不会喜欢一个斯莱特林。”西里斯盯着天花板，口气厌倦地告诉他，也告诉自己。

“我和安多米达也是斯莱特林。”阿尔法德关上门走近床位，略微俯身展开胳膊撑住床柱，耐心地凝视外甥的眼睛，“你难道也讨厌我们吗？”

“你们不一样。”抬起胳膊搭到眼前，西里斯冷淡而肯定地道，“而且你不了解艾尔维拉，她和琼斯家的其他人都不一样，她不是真正的亲麻瓜派。凡是对她有用的，只要有必要，她都不会抗拒。她是那种善于投机的斯莱特林。”

“既然你是这么认为的，又为什么要跟她走得那么近呢？”阿尔法德依旧盯着他眼睛所在的位置，仿佛能穿过他的胳膊与那双眼睛对视，“至少在今天吵架之前，你们是朋友吧？”

西里斯不再反驳。事实上，这几个小时以来，一直盘旋在他脑袋里的也是这个问题。不管他给自己找多少借口，他都不得不承认，今天是他太鲁莽了。这段时间他老是处在焦虑的状态里，贝拉特里克斯对安多米达下手的事迟迟无法从他脑中淡去，他试探过安多米达好几次，想要搞清楚自己的父母究竟有没有牵涉其中，却总是被安多米达敷衍。西里斯不信任父母，也不信任雷古勒斯。他很清楚他家人的秉性，他知道哪怕眼下他们没有加入那个神秘的反麻瓜组织，也迟早会卷进其中。这让西里斯感到烦躁不已，他想要证明自己和他们不同，却又时时被提醒他与其他的布莱克如此相像：多疑，偏执，冷酷，对被自己称作“朋友”的人并不都是真正的上心……尤其是在对艾尔维拉·琼斯的态度上，西里斯与同样身为格兰芬多的詹姆完全不同。

在上回主动去找艾尔维拉和好之前，西里斯以为自己已经想通了一切。但一看到雷古勒斯——一看到他与自己相似的脸——一听到他提起他们共同的母亲，西里斯便失去了理智。他厌弃的人事物统统被摆到他面前，他仇视他们、憎恨他们，他期待至少他的朋友能与他站在同一边，却听见艾尔维拉给予了雷古勒斯回应。

西里斯不指望艾尔维拉能理解自己对布莱克家的怨恨。她出生在和他完全相反的家庭，琼斯一家再怎么贫穷，也是自始至终团结一心、相互关爱的。汉特和艾丽西亚心中没有对麻瓜的仇恨、没有对血统和荣耀疯狂到变态的追求，他们的儿女当然也不会有。

但是西里斯没法控制自己。他控制不了自己对艾尔维拉的怀疑，也控制不了自己对她隐隐产生的期许。这两种矛盾而强烈的感觉交杂在一起，又让他开始对无法自控的自己感到厌烦。

他到底在生什么气？他很清楚，却又完全乱了。

“你急于摆脱你身体里属于布莱克家族，以及属于斯莱特林的那一部分，西里斯。我明白你的想法。”阿尔法德松开撑在床柱边的手，转过身缓步走到靠墙摆放的一张椅子前坐下，“但是如果你已经选择接受那个姑娘，就不能再对她心存怀疑。这样对她是一种不尊重，对你自己也是。”说到这里，他仰头往嘴中灌了一口烈酒，“再说你要一直都这样的话，是绝对追不到她的。”

“我没想追她。”西里斯放下了挡在眼前的小臂，烦躁地翻了个身，把脸埋进被子里。

“随你怎么说吧，年轻人总会有段嘴硬的时候。”阿尔法德并没有把外甥否认的话当回事，“但我刚才的话是认真的，西里斯。我希望你能真正接受她，更希望你能真正接受你自己。”

他顿了顿，再给自己灌下一口酒。

“老实告诉你，我这次回来不是突发奇想，而是迫不得已。”他缓慢地、嗓音低沉地说道，“魔法部在努力粉饰太平，可是战争已经不远了。或者说，在更隐秘的地方，已经硝烟四起。你们这些孩子都没有时间慢慢长大了。”

胡须凌乱的脸上流露出难以抑制的疲态，阿尔法德垂眼望着手里的酒瓶，神色萎靡。

“别做会让自己后悔的事，西里斯。谁也不知道我们能不能活到可以弥补过错的时候。”

敏锐地察觉到他声线里的反常，西里斯坐起来，反过身看向阿尔法德。这个男人疲惫地枯坐在对面的墙边，垂着脑袋，眼睛里是此前从未有过的憔悴。只一个瞬间的工夫，他仿佛老了几十岁。

“发生什么事了？”西里斯皱起眉。他不是问阿尔法德口中的“战争”，而是某件阿尔法德没有提起的、真正令他如此颓丧而痛苦的事。

阿尔法德抬手抹了把脸。

“我会告诉你的，不过不是今天。今天我们都很累了，早点休息吧。”半晌，他站起来，不去看外甥的眼睛，自顾自走到了门边。离开房间以前，他回头与西里斯视线相接，嗓音低哑地告诉他：“好好想想我的话，虽然你不一定认同。”

西里斯坐在床上，直到阿尔法德关上门离开，也久久没有动弹。


	29. 握手言和

弗里芒特和尤菲米娅没有出现在国王十字站，这天来到伦敦接艾尔维拉和詹姆回家的，是艾丽西亚。

“他们得去魔法部办点事儿。”艾丽西亚是这么跟两个孩子解释的。至于她迟到的理由，则是圣芒戈在换班时间出了意外，一个长着血淋淋鸟头的病患冲上顶楼的商店，炸掉了长住病房中另一名病人的耳朵。艾丽西亚絮絮叨叨地描述着现场混乱的情形，直到后知后觉地意识到沉默不语的孩子们对这个血腥的话题不感兴趣，才又转了话头：“我去查看了一下情况，不过……唉，当然，真正耽误时间的是我又带奥利弗和卡丽娜去了趟对角巷。”

他们去过对角巷是显而易见的，因为在回戈德里克山谷的车上，奥利弗一刻都没有放下过他新买的魔杖。他毫无章法地挥舞着魔杖，试图念一些不知从哪儿听来的咒语，不过由于咒语和动作都不准确，没有哪次成功施了咒。嫉妒不已的卡丽娜爬过去抢他的魔杖，结果头上的小辫子们都像触了电似的竖起来，逗得詹姆和奥利弗直发笑。

艾尔维拉周身的气压明显与这三个笑作一团的家伙完全不同。

艾丽西亚开的是从同事那儿借来的车，她似乎记不太清路线了，好几回开错路都是艾尔维拉及时指出才得到纠正。最后艾尔维拉直接坐到了副驾驶座上，给母亲指路。“为什么这么快就给奥利弗买魔杖？”她指了指右边的路口，努力忽视母亲猛打方向盘的粗暴动作，“他收到霍格沃兹的录取通知书至少也得等到八月。”

“早晚要买的。”艾丽西亚紧张地辨识着前路的方向，“而且你爸爸认为奥利弗也该跟你们一起学习黑魔法防御术。”

艾尔维拉挑高眉梢：“在入学之前？”

“是的。”车子开到岔路口，艾丽西亚慌了，“快，维拉，告诉我接下来该往哪儿开？”

回到戈德里克山谷的时间比预计的迟了一个小时。

由于孩子们都饥肠辘辘，晚餐称得上是土豆大餐：煮土豆、炸土豆、肉馅土豆泥饼……还有拌了黄油的豌豆和事先准备的一大锅肉卤。“对了，刚才在车站的时候你好像就不太高兴，是发生什么事了吗，维拉？”给卡丽娜的盘子里盛肉卤时，艾丽西亚忙里偷闲地问着，又扭头警告儿子：“吃饭的时候不要玩魔杖，奥利弗！”

奥利弗噘起嘴，把抓着魔杖的手放下了餐桌。卡丽娜赶紧搁下手里的勺子，转过身子手脚并用地在桌子底下跟他抢魔杖。

“没什么。”艾尔维拉语气淡淡。

“她跟西里斯吵架了。”詹姆往嘴里塞了两大口黄油豌豆，含混不清地说道。

艾丽西亚止住了从锅里舀肉卤的动作，奥利弗和卡丽娜停止了藏在桌底的扭打，他们都诧异地看看詹姆，再看看仿佛没有听见这句话的艾尔维拉。

“怎么回事？”艾丽西亚问。

“肯定是维拉太啰嗦了！”奥利弗坚决维护自己崇拜的对象，“你们快点和好吧，不然西里斯该不带我玩儿了！”

“西里斯不会不来玩儿了吧？”卡丽娜惴惴不安地说，“不会的吧？你们之前还打过架呢，维拉……可是后来都好好的……”

而艾尔维拉只是在面无表情地用叉子戳着盘里的煮土豆：“我现在不想谈这件事。”

于是三个琼斯的目光齐刷刷地转向了詹姆。他刚刚咽下一大口肉卤，差点儿呛到。

“呃……”尴尬地咳嗽几声后，詹姆瞄着艾尔维拉的脸色说，“这次确实是西里斯话说重了点。”

不幸的是，这种含糊其辞的说法彻底惹恼了艾尔维拉。“他每次都是这样！”她倏地抬高嗓门纠正，手里的尖头叉子狠狠戳穿一颗带皮的土豆，碰到盘底发出脆响，“一吵架就开始质疑我的人格！如果他那么看低我，干嘛还要跟我打交道！就好像我很乐意似的！”

奥利弗和卡丽娜都瞪圆了眼睛目瞪口呆地望着她。他们已经好久没见过艾尔维拉对朋友发这么大的火了，她从前吃饭是绝对不会让餐具跟盘子碰撞发出声响的。

“我跟你吵过那么多次，有谁是像他那样过分的！”他们看到她用力扭过脖子怒视詹姆，她的动作那么使劲，他们都替她感到脖子疼。

詹姆纠起眉头为好友仗义执言：“可我们俩是从小一起长大的，西里斯跟你又不是。”

他担心其他人误解西里斯，赶忙又转过脸冲着艾丽西亚他们解释：“西里斯是很讨厌斯莱特林……但这也没什么奇怪的，斯莱特林本来就很讨厌嘛，看看鼻涕精就知道了。”余光瞥见艾尔维拉难看的脸色，他又飞快地补充，“呃，当然，维拉是个例外……不过，嗯，我是说，西里斯毕竟还不够了解你……”

“那他就该了解我之前公正地对待我，而不是带着他的偏见看待我。”艾尔维拉的表情和声音都凉嗖嗖的。

“也许西里斯还需要一点儿时间，维拉。”旁观多时的艾丽西亚开口，把盛好的肉卤摆到卡丽娜面前，又往奥利弗盘子里舀了一大勺黄油豌豆，“他毕竟和你们不同，他生长在一个很特殊的家庭环境里。”

艾尔维拉抿着嘴没有说话，伸手把两块炖萝卜舀进了卡丽娜的肉卤里。她的嘴角绷得那么紧，就好像用尽了全身的力气似的。卡丽娜吃惊地张大嘴巴，为艾尔维拉还能记得给自己舀胡萝卜而感到绝望。

“是啊，其实西里斯跟莱姆斯一样，进霍格沃兹以前都没什么朋友。”詹姆有了艾丽西亚的帮腔，说话时的底气也更足了，“入学那天他可高兴了，你没跟在我们一间包厢，你不知道……”

“那不是他脾气糟糕还有说话伤人的理由。”艾尔维拉终于出声了，却依旧是冷言冷语，“雷古勒斯跟他在同样的环境长大，就完全不像他——”

“雷古勒斯是谁？”卡丽娜捕捉到这个陌生的名字。

“是西里斯的弟弟。”艾尔维拉忍了忍，尽可能简洁地回答。

“一个斯莱特林。”詹姆心直口快道，“西里斯就是因为维拉跟他弟弟交朋友生气的。”

“你不要插嘴，詹姆——”

“你居然跟斯莱特林交朋友了？！”奥利弗不满地惊呼。

“够了。”艾尔维拉重重地放下叉子，忍无可忍地闭上眼深吸一口气，仿佛这样就能消减她的怒火， “你们为什么总要在意那种根本不重要的事情？我现在很难受，我不想再提这件事了。”

闹哄哄的餐桌安静下来。

“艾尔维拉。”片刻之后，艾丽西亚平静的声音伴着汤勺轻碰炖锅的动静响起，“你记得你小时候在圣芒戈见过的那对兄弟吗？他们都被炸成了重伤，生命垂危。那天圣芒戈特别忙，床位也有限，结果他们的妈妈毫不犹豫地告诉我们只要救弟弟就可以了，不救哥哥也没关系。”

艾尔维拉睁开眼，盯着盘子里被戳得千疮百孔的土豆，不发一言。

“你知道，有的父母对待自己的孩子并不公平，他们有多偏爱一个孩子，对待另一个孩子就有多残忍。我不了解你说的那个雷古勒斯是什么样的人，但你仅仅因为他和西里斯是兄弟，就拿他来同西里斯作比较，是不公平的。”

言尽于此，艾丽西亚把给奥利弗盛好的肉卤摆到他眼前，总算得空拿起刀叉，给自己的盘子添点儿豌豆：

“好了，继续吃饭吧，说说你们的期末考试……今年的黑魔法防御术教授怎么样？”

晚上，艾丽西亚又因为突发事件而赶去圣芒戈加班。将弟弟妹妹都赶回房间睡觉以后，艾尔维拉把自己关到卧室里，想要在睡前读会儿宾斯教授布置下来的书，却一个字也看不进去。她握着羽毛笔无意识地在稿纸上写写画画，脑子里反复想着爸爸也要开始教奥利弗黑魔法防御术的事，还有明天得去霍克家借的报纸……

等她回过神来，便发觉自己已经不知不觉在稿纸上画了詹姆、西里斯、卢平和佩迪鲁。没有魔法帮助的简笔画小人儿还不能动弹，艾尔维拉垂眼看着稿纸上的西里斯，不由得叹了口气。

艾丽西亚的那番话让艾尔维拉的心情变得十分复杂。

她意识到自己的确常常在心里拿西里斯去同雷古勒斯比较。相比时而如格兰芬多一般不拘小节、仗义护短，时而又像斯莱特林一样敏感多疑、翻脸无情的西里斯，艾尔维拉当然更愿意与礼貌绅士、尊重朋友的雷古勒斯当朋友。她时常不自觉对比这对兄弟，并隐隐期望西里斯糟糕的性格能向雷古勒斯靠拢，变得更加平和而善解人意一些。今天下午在生西里斯的气时，这个念头更是不受控制地在她脑海里打转，火上浇油：为什么雷古勒斯这个弟弟都能做到的事，西里斯作为长兄却做不到呢？

可是艾丽西亚说得对，这么想是不公平的。这与当初帕金森讽刺挖苦西里斯的那些话有什么不同呢？不过是帕金森将它宣之于口，而艾尔维拉只把它藏在了肚子里而已。

艾尔维拉心里有些愧疚。她想起一年级时西里斯收到的布莱克夫人寄来的吼叫信，同样是出乎意料的分院结果，琼斯一家给艾尔维拉的都是安慰之词，布莱克夫人却将她所能想到的全部肮脏字眼都甩向自己的儿子，让他在所有人面前受到羞辱。

其实从那个时候开始，艾尔维拉就明白琼斯家和布莱克家是完全不一样的。更何况还有之后布莱克夫妇对西里斯不闻不问、却对雷古勒斯关爱有加的鲜明对比。

“或许……”艾尔维拉的脑袋里有一个小小的声音说道，“他从小就是在那样的辱骂中长大的。布莱克夫人总是这样骂他，所以他也习惯用同样的方式回嘴，结果就变成了这种说话尖刻的样子……”

她回忆起西里斯下午在站台上说的那些话，还有他那冷冰冰的眼神。艾尔维拉试图理解他，但是一想到他对自己恶语相向的表情，她又一肚子火气。

“不管怎么样，”她恨恨地想，“他不该那么对我！我又不是他的妈妈，他凭什么把从他妈妈那里养出来的敌意随便发泄到我身上？”

丢下手中的羽毛笔，艾尔维拉熄掉灯，怀着满腔的怒火爬上了床。

她不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，只觉得心头的火气迟迟未消，翻来覆去许久才终于入睡。夜里家中的黑猫煤球和娜娜曾企图闯进房间，被她的锁住的门关在外头，委屈地拿爪子挠着门板，闹腾了好一阵。

后半夜，艾尔维拉的心神渐渐安定，睡梦也趋于平和。

她是被什么东西击打窗户的声响吵醒的。那响动似乎持续了很久，啪、啪、啪，一下接一下，中间偶有停顿，像是什么小而坚硬的东西在敲打着玻璃窗。艾尔维拉躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想了会儿，总觉得这动静非常熟悉，好半天才记起去年暑假詹姆每天早上就是这样骑着扫帚飞到她窗边拿糖果砸窗户的。

慢腾腾地坐起来，艾尔维拉趿上鞋来到窗边，睡眼朦胧地拉开窗帘、推开窗，正要张口教育外边的詹姆，便愣在了那里。

窗外的人是西里斯·布莱克。他骑在自己的飞天扫帚上，身上穿的还是昨天的衣服，抬起胳膊要把手里一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖扔出去，见她打开了窗才滞住动作。现在还是凌晨四点，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，他也不知在拂晓的薄雾中飞了多久，头发竟有些被露水濡湿，握着扫帚柄的手冻得关节泛红。

两人目光相接，西里斯似乎还想扔那颗滋滋蜂蜜糖，顿了会儿，才把那只手拢进口袋里，沉默一瞬，开口道：“去年詹姆说过这样能叫醒你。”

艾尔维拉与他隔空对望，动了动嘴唇，最终没有答腔。换作平常，这个时候她的第一句话一定是问他怎么过来的。可那样会显得她好像在关心他，现在艾尔维拉还在生气，并不想给西里斯这样一种错觉。因此她只是默默瞪着他，看他到底想说什么。

上次因为福灵剂的关系，两颗糖便了事了。这一回她可不会轻易原谅他。

然而出乎她的意料，这次西里斯格外坦诚。

他催动扫帚调转一个方向面对她，而后认真注视着她的眼睛，主动说：“对不起。昨天是我太冲动了，而且我不该怀疑你。”

艾尔维拉愣了一下。她原以为他会狡辩、嘴硬、抖机灵，或者干脆像上回那样以为给两颗糖就算道了歉，却独独没有料到他会这样平心静气、一点儿也不拐弯抹角地承认错误。他在要面子方面看起来是同詹姆极其相似的，詹姆以前跟她吵架，都要冷战好几天才会拉下面子找她谈和，除非她哭给他看。

抿了抿唇，艾尔维拉板着脸盯住西里斯那双好看的灰眼睛，她还记得昨天傍晚他拿这双眼睛厌恶地看着她的模样。

“你知道你那样说话有多伤人吗？”她问他。

“……抱歉。”西里斯回应得很诚恳。

“一句抱歉就够了？”

“以后不会了。”他神态郑重，“我保证。”

艾尔维拉紧绷的双肩放松下来。

“你是不是真的还是很讨厌我？”

像是没有想到她会这样问，西里斯的脸上有迟疑转瞬即逝。

“不是。”他说，“……我挺喜欢你的。”

虽说莉莉也说过类似的话，但从男孩子口中听到还是有点儿别扭。艾尔维拉得到了自己想要的答案，便侧过身给他让出道来：“先进来吧。”

等到西里斯带着扫帚进了屋，她已经从柜子里找到一条毛巾扔给他，示意他坐到椅子上擦擦头发。然后她走到椅子对面的床边坐下，看着他低下脑袋胡乱擦拭头发里的露珠，思量着自己想要说的话。

“一开始我也不喜欢雷古勒斯，因为艾弗里侮辱你的时候，他居然不帮你说话。”艾尔维拉注意到他的动作一滞，却权当没有瞧见，自顾自地继续道：“但是在穆尔塞伯那件事之后，我对雷古勒斯有了改观——不要拿那种眼神看着我，西里斯，朋友之间立场不同、有意见分歧是很正常的事，就像从前你讨厌我的时候詹姆也没有疏远我。”

西里斯收回落在她脸上的不赞同的视线，重新把毛巾罩上脑袋。

他还是不喜欢她在他面前维护雷古勒斯。

艾尔维拉冷静的声音接着从毛巾外面传来：

“在我看来，雷古勒斯是个很尊重朋友的人。他知道我不是纯血派，所以跟我聊天的时候从不会提起这个话题，更没有像你担心的那样试图把我拉到他们纯血派那边去。我拒绝过很多次麦克尼尔他们的周末茶会邀请，最后也是雷古勒斯看出来我不喜欢跟他们待在一块儿，才让我跟他们的关系保持在礼貌友好、但远不及朋友的状态。他把我当朋友，也像对待朋友一样尊重我，所以我当然也会尊重他。”

西里斯低着头不说话。他听得出来，艾尔维拉很重视“尊重”这个词。昨晚阿尔法德同他聊的时候，也提到过这个分量不轻的字眼。

“昨天我答应会给他写信，就是出于一种对朋友的尊重，而不是什么站边。”艾尔维拉的声音再度闯进西里斯的耳朵里，“不管是血统论问题还是你们家的内部问题，我都永远是站在你这边的，明白吗？”

抓着毛巾的手倏尔收紧了五指，西里斯缓慢地抬头，对上她的视线。

那双蓝眼睛在注视着他，用的是她一贯的那种仿佛眼里只有这个人、只把这个人的话听进耳朵里、只把这个人的情绪放在心上的眼神。而此时此刻，“这个人”就是他。她在向他许诺，拿的还是她此前只在他面前用过一次的“永远”。

“嗯。”西里斯垂下眼，漫无目地地用毛巾擦着头发，嘴边浮现出笑意。他觉得心口发热，浑身暖洋洋的，完全没有刚刚在寒冷的夜晚飞过三个小时的感觉。

“你真的相信我的话？”艾尔维拉又问。

“相信。”他毫不犹豫地说。

对面的姑娘似乎叹了口气，“那就不要有下次了，行吗？”

“我已经保证过了。”西里斯扯下毛巾，平静地迎上她的目光，“我会学着控制我的脾气。”

她打量着他，好像在判断他是否足够诚恳。

“好吧。”过了会儿，她总算向他伸出一只手。

“还要立牢不可破的誓言？”西里斯看一眼她的手，开了个无伤大雅的玩笑。

艾尔维拉没忍住冲他翻了个白眼：“你想什么呢？是握手言和。”

“哦。”他也把手递过去，同她温暖、柔软的手握在一起。

正式谈和之后，气氛轻松了不少。她终于能够把自己眼下最关心的问题问出来：“你不会是骑扫帚从伦敦飞过来的吧？”

“用了一段飞路网，也飞了两三个小时。”西里斯不在意地回答。阿尔法德昨晚的话让他很不安，他想通以后马上就出发了。

“太乱来了。”艾尔维拉听了皱紧眉头，起身招呼他去客房，“走吧，去客房睡觉。以前詹姆半夜溜进来就是睡客房的。”

西里斯把毛巾搭上肩头，拿起自己的扫帚跟过去。

他们来到走廊，经过奥利弗和卡丽娜的房间，两个小家伙还睡得沉沉的，一点儿也没留意到外面的动静。阁楼关着的食尸鬼时不时会闹出点动静来，除此之外，琼斯家的房子很安静，艾尔维拉领着西里斯来到客房，从柜子里抱出一床被子，嘴里唠唠叨叨地走向床铺：“你们两个还真是比亲兄弟更像，去年詹姆也是这个时间突然出现在我房里，拿着扫帚说他在外面飞了三个小时，要去伦敦把你从布莱克家救出来……”

西里斯把扫帚靠墙放好，听罢一笑。想到詹姆顶着他那头乱糟糟的头发、深更半夜毫无方向感地在外头乱飞的模样，他就感到好笑又愉快。

但是很快，西里斯就在回味她这段话时察觉到了什么不对：“等等，詹姆半夜出现在你房里？”

“用开锁咒开的锁。”艾尔维拉给他拿出一个枕头，理所当然地理解为他在问詹姆是怎么进房间的，“我就不给你换床单了，反正你们男孩子也没有洁癖。”

咽下已到嘴边的话，西里斯撇了撇嘴。

“嗯，谢谢。”他说，“你一般几点起床？”

“六点半吧。”回身走到门边，艾尔维拉握着门把掩嘴打了个哈欠，“我回去睡了，晚安。”

望一眼她困倦的脸，西里斯站在床边颔首：“晚安。”

艾尔维拉关门离开。他在原地静立了一会儿，才脱鞋倒上柔软的床，暂时不去想詹姆半夜能随便进她房间的事，随手用那条微湿的毛巾遮住了眼。

或许是西里斯的错觉，毛巾上似乎有艾尔维拉头发的气味。

他在这种像是清冽溪水的气息里合上眼，感到身心奇异地放松、安定下来……

两个多小时以后，奥利弗从美梦中醒来，擦掉嘴边的口水在乱成一团的床上摸找一会儿，把他睡觉也没忘了带在身边的魔杖找到，才精神抖擞地跳下床噔噔噔跑到楼下，冲着在厨房里忙活的人大喊：“维拉！我早上要吃两个煎蛋！”

喊完他就反身要跑上楼刷牙，却听见厨房里传来一道与往日不同的声音。

“知道了。”是个漫不经心的、颇有些耳熟的男声。

奥利弗抬起的脚又猛地收回来，他一溜烟冲到厨房门前，瞪大眼看向正慢条斯理地挥着魔杖指挥锅碗瓢盆的西里斯，差点儿失去自己的下巴。

“维拉！”奥利弗不敢相信地大叫，“你怎么把自己变成西里斯的样子了？！”

她到底是有多恨他，才会顶着他的脸在厨房做饭啊？！


	30. 在早晨

艾尔维拉睡了一个好觉。

梦里她回到了卡丽娜刚出生的时候，那会儿父亲汉特因为工作而没有及时赶到圣芒戈，艾尔维拉抱着襁褓里的妹妹坐在母亲的病床边，年仅两岁的奥利弗爬在床上，不满妈妈和姐姐都只看妹妹，便一个劲地把脑袋往艾尔维拉脸前凑……

慢慢睁开眼，艾尔维拉躺了好一会儿才意识到，黑猫煤球正猫在枕头边上蹭她的脸。

探出手把这团毛茸茸的小家伙揽进怀里，艾尔维拉打着哈欠坐起身，扫了眼书桌上的钟：居然已经过了早上七点。印象中没有听见奥利弗或者卡丽娜敲门的动静，艾尔维拉穿拖鞋时不由得奇怪：难道他们都没有按时起床？

走出房间，她才听见一楼传来的叽叽咕咕的说话声。艾尔维拉迷惑地走下楼，竟然瞧见卡丽娜端着一大盘煎鸡蛋兴冲冲地跑出厨房。

“维拉！吃饭了！”望见艾尔维拉时，她这么兴高采烈地大喊着，然后把盘子放上餐桌，又蹦蹦跳跳地跑回厨房。第二个从厨房走出来的是西里斯，他一手端着牛奶、一手端着橙汁，抬眼看到艾尔维拉还穿着晨衣呆呆地站在餐桌那头，便迅速打量她一番：“你还没有洗漱？”

当然没有！她睡过头了，而且没有人叫她起床！

“你做的早餐？”艾尔维拉迟疑地问他。

西里斯耸了耸肩，把牛奶和橙汁都搁到餐桌上。

“用魔法做的！”回答她的是端着一大盘咸肉走出来的奥利弗，他下巴抬得老高，看上去骄傲极了，“西里斯还教我煎咸肉了！”

“噢。”艾尔维拉皱起了脸。

好吧，她想，这不奇怪，圣诞假期的时候西里斯已经展示过家务魔法了，暑假他还在山洞里烤过兔子，谁说他就不能会做饭呢？

虽然他看起来完全不像是会做饭的样子。洗漱完坐到餐桌边吃煎蛋和煎咸肉时，艾尔维拉依旧忍不住这么恍惚地想着。她盯住自己盘子里的食物：鸡蛋和咸肉都没有煎糊，味道也很正常……西里斯分给她和卡丽娜的鸡蛋居然还是溏心的。

“西里斯要是也是我们家的人就好了，”卡丽娜咬着叉子上的咸肉满足地感叹，“这样维拉就不用每天早起做饭了！”“而且家里也不会只有我一个男孩子了。”奥利弗咽下鸡蛋，接嘴道。他一直很想要个兄弟，詹姆和西里斯这样的他都喜欢。

艾尔维拉别扭地对着盘子皱起眉头，总觉得弟弟妹妹是在质疑她这个长女的能力。

“我也只会做点简单的。”西里斯又给艾尔维拉的杯子加满了橙汁，他心情很好，不过无意挑战艾尔维拉在琼斯家的权威，“对付一顿早饭一般没问题。”

她接过杯子，记起打雪仗那天他说过的话：“你们家的家养小精灵也不会给你做饭吗？”

“全看我老妈怎么吩咐。”他似乎并不乐意提起自己的母亲。

“家养小精灵是什么样子的？”一点儿没看出他情绪变化的卡丽娜好奇地抬起头。

“艾尔维拉没跟你说过？”玩味地翘起嘴角，西里斯瞥一眼身旁的艾尔维拉，“她和霍格沃兹的那些家养小精灵很熟。”

卡丽娜惊讶地张开嘴。

“霍格沃兹也有家养小精灵吗？”

“爸爸说过，他们平时就待在厨房里。”奥利弗嫌弃妹妹从不仔细听汉特描述霍格沃兹城堡的那些话，他扭头怀疑地看向艾尔维拉：“你去厨房干什么？”

“我有时会去那里练习一下家务魔法。”艾尔维拉眼神飘忽地隐瞒了她给杂志社投稿的事儿，余光捕捉到卡丽娜期待的期待的目光，便搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的词形容那些厨房里的家养小精灵：“嗯……他们都很小很瘦，有很大的耳朵，还有又长又扁的鼻子。”

这干巴巴的描述显然不能满足两个孩子的好奇心，好在西里斯又慢悠悠地补充了一句：“接受主人命令的时候，他们会把腰弯下来，直到那根长鼻子刺进地毯。”

奥利弗和卡丽娜大笑起来。

早餐过后，这对兄妹又如往常一样跑出门玩耍。西里斯留在琼斯家帮艾尔维拉收拾餐桌、清洗碗盘，虽说这已经不是他第一次留下来帮忙，但这种少有的热心还是让艾尔维拉有些受宠若惊。他们只在厨房忙活了不到十分钟，就忽然听见“砰”一声重响：有什么东西撞上了只推开一条缝的窗户。

楼上的坏脾气猫头鹰埃布尔大声鸣叫，艾尔维拉瞄见一对形状像翅膀的东西在窗户底下扑棱。西里斯先她一步轻挑魔杖让擦净的碗盘轻轻落回工作台上，而后走向窗户，探身推开了窗。

“那是什么？”她挥一下魔杖，洗好的碗盘都有序地飞进了碗橱里。

“是阿尔法德的猫头鹰。”西里斯从窗外那只灰色/猫头鹰嘴里取下一张粗糙地叠起来的纸条。艾尔维拉这才记起他是深夜从舅舅家跑出来的：“对了，你告诉他你来我们这儿了吗？”她还记得上回詹姆半夜偷溜出来，没同波特夫妇打过招呼就想独闯伦敦。

“我给他留了字条。”西里斯展开纸条，快速浏览了一遍阿尔法德潦草的字迹，“他说让我先留在戈德里克山谷，晚一点他会过来接我。”

“那也挺好的，你可以去找詹姆，他巴不得你整个暑假都住在他家。”艾尔维拉指挥抹布擦尽工作台上残留的水渍，再把所有东西归位，才意识到西里斯没有回应。她放下魔杖朝他看过去：“怎么了？”

西里斯还捏着那张纸条垂眸沉思，听见她的问题便叠好纸条塞进口袋：“我觉得阿尔法德的状态很糟，他好像在酗酒。”他微微蹙眉，望向窗外摇晃树影间斑驳的阳光，“他昨晚提到战争快开始了……”留意到艾尔维拉身形一顿，西里斯收起魔杖解释：“只提了一句，说改天再跟我详谈。今天他要是过来的话，我们可以问问他。”

沉默地颔首，艾尔维拉摘下身前的围裙。

“酗酒不是什么好事。”她转身离开厨房，语气平静如初，“爸爸让妈妈提早给奥利弗买魔杖，说是也要教奥利弗黑魔法防御术。外面的形势应该不乐观。”

“《预言家日报》有提到什么吗？”西里斯跟上她的脚步，不动声色地观察她的神情。

“魔法部似乎想把消息压下来，报纸上只是时不时刊登几篇血统论相关的文章。”抬手扶上沙发靠背，艾尔维拉环视一圈整洁的客厅，视线在扫过壁炉时略有停顿。上学期她还是每个星期都会给父母写信，但回信的通常只有母亲，从奥利弗和卡丽娜信里的内容来看，汉特已经很久没有在家里停留超过一顿饭的时间了。

他很忙，而且从不向孩子们透露他的工作内容。

想到这里，艾尔维拉侧身望向西里斯：“你现在要去詹姆家吗？我们可以一起出去，我要去莫林家借几份麻瓜的报纸。”

西里斯原本正琢磨着要去波特家探探弗里芒特的口风，却没想到会从她口中听到那个熟悉的姓氏。“你要去霍克家？”他仿佛没听清她刚才的话。

艾尔维拉狐疑地瞧他一眼：“对。”

想起几个小时前自己似乎在她的卧室里看到了那盏碍眼的玻璃罩玫瑰，西里斯脑海中浮现出莫林·霍克的脸，突然觉得这个憨厚的赫奇帕奇也变得碍眼起来。于是西里斯改了主意：“我跟你一起去吧，待会儿把詹姆也叫过来，三个人合作找消息效率会更高。”

他的理由是如此正当，以至于艾尔维拉略作思考，便欣然同意。

因此这天莫林·霍克听到门铃声、满怀期待地跑到门厅打开门，第一眼看到的就是打扮得像个麻瓜的艾尔维拉·琼斯。“早、早上好，艾尔维拉。”莫林一如既往不自觉地红了脸，结结巴巴同她道完早，才注意到一旁还有一个高大的身影靠在门边。莫林一愣：“呃，布莱克？”

“早上好。”西里斯倚在门前，扯动嘴角给他一个淡笑，也不解释自己为什么会出现在这里。“早上好，莫林。”他身旁的艾尔维拉如常对莫林友好地笑笑，“我想借一下你们家订的麻瓜报纸……最近几天的你们还有留着吗？”

“最近一、一个星期的都在。”莫林回过神，慌慌张张地用力点头，“稍、稍等，我去给你拿过来。”

“好的，谢谢你。”

他急忙跑回屋里找报纸。

“听说他从小跟你说话就结巴。”等到莫林的脚步声远去，西里斯便状似随意地讽刺道，“你居然也受得了。”

转过脸瞪他，艾尔维拉低声警告：“不准这样说他，西里斯。”她真不明白这些男孩子为什么都喜欢拿这种事嘲笑莫林。

无所谓地摊摊手，西里斯不再吱声。

没过一会儿，莫林带着一打按日期整理得整整齐齐的报纸回到门口，或许是因为过于紧张，一反常态地有点儿气喘吁吁。“都、都在这里了。”他把报纸小心地递给艾尔维拉，接着又偷瞄西里斯几眼，最后下定了什么决心似的直视他的眼睛：“布莱克……你、你是来找詹姆玩的吗？”

“我是来找艾尔维拉的。”早料到他会有此一问，西里斯回视莫林的双眼，不紧不慢地回答，“昨晚我就睡在她家。”

莫林呆住了。艾尔维拉见状不由窝火：“玩笑不要开得太过了。”

“我哪一句不是实话？”视线转向她的脸，西里斯奇怪地反问。

“别听他瞎说，莫林。他是有事过来找我，早上到的。”她不再理睬他，只这么简单地对莫林解释，而后挤出一个微笑，举起手里的报纸晃了晃：“谢谢，我明天上午就还给你。”

愣愣地点头，莫林魂不守舍地看看她，再看看西里斯，仍然没有从他刚才的回答中缓过劲来。走回琼斯家的路上，艾尔维拉回想起莫林的反应，同西里斯说话的口气不由自主冷下来：“我说过不许你们拿莫林的事开玩笑，你干嘛要那样？”

“反正你又不喜欢他，早点让他死心不是好事么。”西里斯两手插兜走在她身边，丝毫不认为自己有错。“那也是我自己的事。”她对他无所谓的态度愈发不满，“难道你认为斯内普有权利叫詹姆对莉莉死心吗？”

挑高眉梢，西里斯回忆起西弗勒斯·斯内普那张蜡黄的脸：“他不一直都是这么干的吗？”

被他一句话噎得气愤，艾尔维拉放弃继续跟他讲道理：“算了，懒得跟你说。”

她气呼呼地加快脚步走到前面，手里攥着莫林整理好的报纸，忽然对这个男孩儿无比同情。为什么詹姆和西里斯一点儿也学不会换位思考呢？反倒是懂得体贴别人的老实人总受欺负。

“你知不知道鼻涕精喜欢伊万斯？”走在她身后的西里斯脑子里想的却是另一件事，他看着她脑袋后面随她脚步晃动的马尾辫，心不在焉地反复咀嚼她刚刚的类比，“拿我跟鼻涕精类比……”他没有把话说话，因为艾尔维拉停下脚步，回过身严肃地看向了他。

有意地没有收住脚步，西里斯止步得离她很近，近到低头能够看清她的每一个眼睫毛。在这种距离下，她那双蓝眼睛里只够映出他的脸。他发现他喜欢这种感觉，哪怕现在让他答应放弃找机会对那盏玻璃罩玫瑰动手脚，他或许也能愉快地同意。

“那只是你们的臆测。”可下一秒他便见她皱紧眉头声明，“你和詹姆最好不要在莉莉面前说这种话，否则只会让她尴尬，知道吗？”

西里斯垂眼神情莫测地与艾尔维拉对视，既没有点头，也没有摇头。

半晌，他才恢复平常懒散随意的神态，抬手揉了把她的脑袋，径自经过她身旁。

“得了吧，连我都看得出来他迷恋伊万斯。”他说。

西里斯真不敢相信，自己刚才居然会有那么一瞬间在期待艾尔维拉看得出他的心思。

她太迟钝了，根本就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。


	31. 事故

詹姆对麻瓜报纸的兴趣显然比寻找有用信息更强。

在艾尔维拉和西里斯忙着从报纸里寻找可以的蛛丝马迹时，詹姆只管把报纸拆得四处乱飞，注意力几乎全都放在了那些小广告上。“吸尘器是什么？”他不住好奇地发问，“还有钻机，麻瓜要拿这种大家伙做什么？”

艾尔维拉不得不反复提醒他，只要关注麻瓜难以解释的意外事故和死亡、受伤事件。

“好吧……我看看。”他于是嘀嘀咕咕地重新翻开报纸，“嗯……车祸，麻瓜的交通工具撞在了一起……罢工事件……旅客滞留机场……机场是什么？嘿，公共厕所的马桶回流事件……呕，你们觉得这会是巫师干的吗？”

最后西里斯忍无可忍地把沙发上的抱枕扔到詹姆脸上，他们俩在客厅打起了枕头大战，惊得经过的煤球和娜娜满屋子乱跳。当第五只枕头砸中艾尔维拉的脑门，她终于不能对两个男孩儿不务正业的行为视若无睹了。

“你们能不能消停点儿？”她从报纸后面抬起头，拿一种面对小奶娃才会摆出来的耐心神情慈爱地望着他们，语气温柔得像是在哄孩子，让他们俩都忍不住打了个寒噤，“要是真的坐不住，就去外面玩，好吗？”

“只是中场休息一下。”西里斯扔开枕头坐回她身边，他知道她刚才已经拿笔在报纸上写写画画过几回：“你找到什么了吗？”

“有几条讣告，看起来有点可疑，我都圈起来了。”把手边仔细叠好的三份报纸递给他，艾尔维拉还在一行行细细浏览手中的报纸，任何一处角落都不放过。“你们说，那些人真的会用不可饶恕咒对付麻瓜吗？”詹姆也在他们旁边坐下来，从西里斯手里拿过一份报纸，翻开寻找艾尔维拉画圈的地方，“如果他们用了杀戮咒……魔法部会知道的吧？不知道莉莉有没有听说什么……你该写信问问她，维拉。”

艾尔维拉没有来得及回应，就被客厅里凭空响起的几道爆裂声一吓——

啪！啪！啪！

那动静接二连三地响起，应声出现的是五个身形各异的巫师，同时有一阵浓烈的、像是什么东西烧焦的气味在客厅里弥漫开来。艾尔维拉第一时间跳起来拔出了魔杖，她听见报纸哗哗散落在地，詹姆和西里斯也已经站起身，各自举着魔杖指向这些突然出现在屋内的不速之客。

然而没有人在意他们这三个孩子，五名巫师显得有些手忙脚乱，每个人都呼着粗气，自顾自地在屋子里大呼小叫起来。

“把他放下来！让他躺到沙发上！”一个灰头土脸的男巫大吼，他正同另一名矮胖的男巫一起架着一个看上去失去了意识的男巫挪向沙发。听见他声音的那一刻，三个孩子才意识到他是汉特·琼斯。

那位失去意识的男巫被扶上沙发，汉特给他翻了个身，露出他似乎是被烧焦的、血肉模糊的半边脸。矮胖的男巫大声喊着：“药！汉特！药！”汉特急忙翻出茶几下面的药箱，在五颜六色的药剂瓶里找到其中一瓶，转过身往伤者脸上倒。

艾尔维拉发现他们刚刚经过地毯的时候，留下了一道暗红色的、长长的血痕。受伤的男巫穿着黑色袍子，胸前是一大片颜色更深的血迹。

“吉迪翁呢！他跟上来了没有！”阿拉斯托·穆迪粗厚的嗓音赫然响起，他也是同他们一道过来的，此刻正像一头愤怒的狮子快步在屋子里巡视，手里紧紧握着自己的魔杖，满是血丝的小眼睛歇斯底里地凸出来，视线扫过詹姆、西里斯和艾尔维拉时没有丝毫停顿，仿佛这三个孩子都使用了隐身咒。

剩下那名男巫看起来和他们四个人不太一样，他虽然也有点儿狼狈，但更加镇定自若，连头发都一丝不乱。他走到沙发边，蹲到那个昏迷的男巫跟前：“振作点，费比安……”

这个时候，客厅中央又传出一声爆响。

啪！

又一个男巫出现在屋子里，他蓬头垢面、浑身血迹，看上去焦虑而又狂乱，刚一瞧见沙发上躺着的那名男巫便要拔腿冲上去：“他怎么样了——”不等他跨出一步，一旁的穆迪就猛地冲上前揪住他的衣领，狠狠将他抵到了墙边。

“你最好站在那里不要动——”穆迪举着魔杖直指男巫的脸，凶狠地瞪着他的眼睛：“回答我，你第一次在魔法部见到我的时候，我戴的是什么颜色的帽子？”

“你疯了吗！穆迪！”被他制住的男巫不可置信地大叫，既气恼又震惊。

“回答我的问题！”穆迪手里的魔杖又逼近他一寸。

“你没有戴帽子！”对方不得不大声吼叫，“你那天根本就没有戴帽子！”

三个孩子看着这奇怪的一幕，呆若木鸡。穆迪和那个男巫相互瞪视着，都大口喘着气。过了几秒，穆迪才松开对方的衣领，任他冲到沙发的伤者跟前。那个男巫几乎是扑到沙发边上的，他紧张地查看沙发上的费比安，伸出手想要触碰对方的脸，却又触了电似的收回来。药水使得费比安那半边烧焦的脸愈合了一点儿，鲜血不再往外涌，不太严重的边缘部分长出了小片皮肉。

汉特还在药箱中翻找其他能用的药剂。

“你刚才干什么去了，吉迪翁？”头发一丝不乱的男巫问道。

吉迪翁的视线没法从费比安脸上挪开，他声线微颤地说：“我想收拾那个伤到他的家伙——”

“你不该擅自离队！”穆迪也大步走了过来，强横地打断吉迪翁的解释，“这是必须遵守的命令！不然一旦你被他们抓住，他们就可能追到这里来！看看这屋子吧，还有三个什么都不懂的小孩子傻乎乎地站在那里！”

沙发边的三个孩子总算确定他们不是隐形的，而穆迪已经一把拽起了那个头发整齐的男巫：“还有你——克劳奇，你对那个高个子使夺魂咒了？”

“如你所见，没有成功。”克劳奇冷冷地挣开穆迪的手。

“这不是成不成功的问题！”穆迪怒吼，“你这是在让自己变得跟他们一样低贱！”

“我们迟早会被允许使用非法咒语的，穆迪。”克劳奇神情冷硬，不为所动，“你很清楚这一点。”

“好了，都不要吵了！”汉特又拿出一只紫色的药剂瓶，用力盖上药箱的盖子，掩去他们的争执，“一会儿邓布利多会过来……我们必须……”

他的目光转向沙发旁的三个孩子，发现他们手里都还握着魔杖。“维拉，你们先出去玩会儿，中午上詹姆家吃饭。”迟疑片刻，汉特坚定地望向艾尔维拉的眼睛，“把卡丽娜和奥利弗也带过去，暂时不要进来，知道吗？”

艾尔维拉点了点头，拉一拉詹姆和西里斯的衣袖，示意他们离开。三个人一块儿转身走向门厅，她顺道抱起缩在墙边的黑猫煤球，没有找到娜娜的影子。

“等等，”那个叫吉迪翁的男巫忽然开口，“那是个布莱克？”

西里斯脚步一滞，回头望向他。

“现在不要问这些，吉迪翁。”汉特马上说道，“去吧，西里斯——跟维拉和詹姆一起，你舅舅下午会接你回伦敦。”

离开琼斯家以后，三个孩子一路无话。

直到经过村子中心的小广场，詹姆才慢吞吞地打破沉默：“这次会是怎么回事？跟上次在安多米达婚礼上发生的一样吗？”

“不一定。”艾尔维拉回想着男巫费比安那半张严重烧伤的脸，“他们以前从来不会把家里的房子当落脚点。”

“但肯定又有布莱克参与。”西里斯的脸色有几分阴沉。

他们再度陷入沉默，各怀心事。

弗里芒特听说在琼斯家发生的事后，便独自过去查看情况，中午也没有回来。尤菲米娅给孩子们做了午饭，奥利弗和卡丽娜饭后哈欠连天，最终被赶去二楼午睡。艾尔维拉跟着詹姆和西里斯去了他们的房间，去年西里斯睡的那张床还摆在原处，枕头和被褥都散发着新晒过的、暖洋洋的味道，这让他的表情好看了一点儿。

谁也没提起上午的事儿，詹姆和西里斯坐到地板上下棋，艾尔维拉抱着煤球坐在一旁观战，看着詹姆的棋子暴力地挥砍对手，而西里斯的棋子也残暴地把敌人刺了个对穿。煤球一直试图挣出艾尔维拉的胳膊，好去扑咬那些会动的棋子，因而她只好强打精神安抚它，而不是任由自己昏昏欲睡。

傍晚，阿尔法德叩响了波特家的大门。

艾尔维拉跟着西里斯和詹姆下楼时，差点儿没认出西里斯的这位舅舅——阿尔法德一改昨天在站台的形象，换上一件深绿色的考究的袍子，脸上乱蓬蓬的胡子被修理的干干净净，露出他与西里斯有七八分相似的英俊的脸。

“哇——”卡丽娜一看见这位成熟帅气的大人，就忍不住两眼放光。

“该回去了，西里斯。”阿尔法德对这个可爱的小姑娘抿唇笑了一下，便转向另外几个孩子，目光在艾尔维拉那里微妙地停顿片刻，最后落在西里斯身上：“我想你应该已经完成了你的‘要紧事’？”

想到自己昨天提前离开的失礼举动，艾尔维拉不禁有些脸热。

反倒是西里斯并不在意，耸肩道：“我们已经和好了。”

“阿尔法德，西里斯什么时候能再过来？”詹姆最关心的还是这个问题，他心里盘算着偷偷练习阿尼玛格斯的计划，嘴上说的却是另一个正当理由：“我们暑假还得跟着汉特学黑魔法防御术，就像去年夏天那样——噢，对了，汉特是维拉的爸爸。”

“我知道。”阿尔法德似乎对汉特的身份并不陌生，“不用担心，你们应该很快就能再见面了。这两天先好好休息吧，假期才刚刚开始。”

西里斯转头和詹姆交换一个眼神：要悄悄练习阿尼玛格斯的话，他们的暑假就不会像去年那样悠闲了。西里斯轻轻敲了敲自己的口袋，那里面放着硬邦邦的双面镜。詹姆会意，也敲敲自己的口袋，咧嘴比出“没问题”的手势。尽管不知道阿尔法德的“很快”会是多久，但他们有双面镜，联系起来照样方便。

临走之前，西里斯又突然转到艾尔维拉面前。

“你感觉怎么样？”他靠得离她很近，压低声音这么问她。

“什么？”艾尔维拉不明白他指的是什么。

西里斯打量着她的脸，停顿一会儿才说：“我记得去年有人吓得暴饮暴食……”

又被提醒一桩丢脸的事儿，她尴尬地红了脸：“我不会。”

站在她面前的西里斯轻轻一笑。

“好吧。”他不再纠缠这个问题，忽而话锋一转：“你能给雷古勒斯写信，当然也会给我写，是不是？”

“……如果你有需要的话。”艾尔维拉谨慎地回答。

她不大清楚他为什么要自己给他写信：他们俩能在信里聊什么呢？她跟莉莉可以聊日常生活，和爱丽莎、雷古勒斯可以聊有趣的知识，但是……西里斯？艾尔维拉绞尽脑汁也想不到他们能有什么话题可以拿来写信，难道要探讨斯莱特林和格兰芬多的共性与区别，然后以通信的方式大吵一架吗？

“我可以在信里教你一些变形术的窍门。”西里斯轻描淡写地出了个主意，“这样你就没必要嫉妒我们的进度了。”

噢，这是个好主意，虽然有点儿像没话找话。他干嘛不在学校里教她呢？艾尔维拉想着，勉强挤出一个假惺惺的笑来：“那真是感谢，我一定会写信给你的。”

不过，他们幸运地错失了这个通信的机会。

第二天一早，詹姆和留宿在波特家的三个琼斯家的孩子都被从床上叫醒，他们睡眼惺忪地成排站在客厅，瞪着摆在他们面前的四个行李箱以及三只关着猫头鹰的鸟笼，听见那个笑眯眯地站在他们面前的矮胖男巫说道：“孩子们，这阵子琼斯家的宅子和波特家的宅子都会有别的用途，所以你们得去你们的朋友那儿住上一阵。不用担心，我们已经跟阿尔法德说好了，他也会代替汉特教你们黑魔法防御术——噢，当然，暂时不包括还不到入学年龄的姑娘。”

卡丽娜呆呆地眨眨眼，好像还没彻底从睡梦中清醒过来。

余下的三个孩子面面相觑，艾尔维拉认出这名男巫便是昨天出现在他们家客厅的巫师之一，只不过他今天戴上了一顶看上去有些滑稽的扁帽子，身上的巫师袍也比昨天要干净整洁。

“那么——请问您是？”她犹疑地出声，语气保持着礼貌。

“啊，我这糟糕的记性。”男巫总算记起自己还未自我介绍，他乐呵呵地拍了拍脑门，“我是埃菲亚斯·多吉，你父亲的同事，你或许听说过我。”

艾尔维拉从没听说过傲罗当中还有这一号人物。但是显而易见，多吉并不真的指望她听说过自己的名字，他兀自招呼起他们来，走到壁炉边挥动胳膊催促：“好了，该出发了，拿上你们自己的行李。我们得准点行动，不然……”

他有意不说出后文，而是把云里雾里的四个孩子赶进了壁炉。

波特家的壁炉非常宽敞，可要容纳五个人和四个行李箱的话，还是十分勉强。艾尔维拉被夹在奥利弗和詹姆中间，左手牵着卡丽娜、右手拎着行李箱，眼看着埃菲亚斯·多吉也挤了进来，简直要被逼得喘不过气。

“可是，”她吃力地发声，“我妈妈——她知道这件事吗？”

“还有我妈妈——”詹姆也使劲伸着脖子，“她怎么不在家？”

埃菲亚斯·多吉没有回答，他抓起一把飞路粉，喊出他们的目的地。

艾尔维拉从未经历过这么糟糕的飞路网旅行。他们似乎在好几个壁炉进行了中转，有时能看到对角巷的商店，有时又经过一间乱糟糟的房子，还有一回，画面闪得太快，不知是不是艾尔维拉的错觉：他们好像经过了邓布利多教授的办公室。

最后，一行人终于抵达目的地时，她觉得自己都快要吐出来了。

站在最前面的埃菲亚斯·多吉最先走出了壁炉，接着是捂着嘴巴的奥利弗，他后面跟着拎了两个行李箱、头发乱得比刚从扫帚上下来时更不堪入目的詹姆。艾尔维拉轻推卡丽娜的胳膊，自己断后。

“来得真准时。”她听到壁炉外阿尔法德·布莱克别有深意的欢迎词。

多吉仍然笑容满面：“绕了几条远路，你知道，安全起见……”

艾尔维拉跟在卡丽娜后面钻出壁炉，刚刚呼出一口新鲜空气，便感觉到有人拿走了自己手里的行李箱。她转过头去，瞧见西里斯就站在她身旁，一只手拿着她的箱子，另一只手则拎着从卡丽娜怀里拿过的鸟笼。“还好吗？”他的心情显然不错，嘴边的笑慵懒而愉悦，“看来我只能当面教你变形术的窍门了。”

“知道吗，”艾尔维拉捂着自己倍感不适的胃，“我宁可给你写信。”

要不是肚子里空空如也，她恐怕早就吐了。

阿尔法德的房子是一幢独栋的三层别墅。这里装潢简单，家具极少，就连客厅的地毯都好像是新铺上去的，看起来空空荡荡，不像波特家或者琼斯家那样布置得温馨而略显拥挤。

“我不太上这儿来住，”阿尔法德这样向客人们解释，“通常是游荡在外面，偶尔才回来。我上次过来已经是两年前的事了——也可能是三年前——总之，前两天西里斯和我才稍微打扫了一下这间屋子，很多角落还没有清扫到，但愿你们不会介意。”

“我们可以一块儿打扫。”艾尔维拉望着奥利弗从沙发底下拖出来的那窝死蒲绒绒，“来一次大扫除。”她可以让这里变得一尘不染！

“你们的房间是干净的。”来到二楼时，西里斯推开房门给他们介绍，“詹姆跟我住一间，艾尔维拉和卡丽娜一间，奥利弗的房间在中间。”

卧室的整洁让艾尔维拉悄悄松了口气。

“你知道我们得借宿多久么？”坐到床边整理箱子里的东西时，她抬头问他。埃菲亚斯·多吉把他们送到以后便离开了这里，阿尔法德要忙着去厨房准备早餐，没有人给他们解释这到底是怎么一回事。

“不清楚。”西里斯用驱逐咒把艾德琳的鸟笼搁到了衣柜顶上，爱德威在笼子里不满地扑着翅膀，“我们也是昨天半夜听说这个安排的。阿尔法德知道的应该更多，不过他不打算全部告诉我们。他昨天上午似乎去见了邓布利多教授。”

艾尔维拉叹了口气。詹姆他们都去楼下的厨房帮忙了，她留在卧室整理行李。她自己的箱子物件还算齐全，因为从学校回家后她还没来得及把东西都拿出来，替她收行李的人只把她书桌上的杂物扫进了箱子。但奥利弗和卡丽娜的箱子都一团乱，显然是匆匆忙忙收拾的。

“昨天的报纸也还没看完……”艾尔维拉叠好奥利弗的衣服，看看乱糟糟的一切，感到心烦意乱，“今天本来该把报纸还给莫林的。”

所有的计划都乱了套，她觉得她今天或许也没法写作业了。

“他们怎么没把报纸也塞进箱子里呢？”她想着，“我总得知道点儿现在正发生的事……”

“你干嘛老想着霍克？”从她口中听到莫林的名字便感到不快，西里斯蹙眉回头，拉开卧室的窗帘，而后走回床边，“跟我们住在一起又不是什么糟糕的事。下午阿尔法德会教我们黑魔法防御术，他虽然不是傲罗，但也很有经验，在外旅行的时候曾经跟不少黑巫师交过手。”

他在床头停住脚步，盯住艾尔维拉箱子里的那盏玻璃罩玫瑰，略微眯起眼。

“嗯。”艾尔维拉敷衍地应着，抱着叠好的衣服站起来，打算把它们放进衣柜。她没有注意到，她刚刚转过身，西里斯就挥动手里的魔杖，给她那盏无辜的玫瑰扔去了一道咒语。为了掩饰自己的这一行为，他一面满意地收起魔杖，一面抬起头不慌不忙地提醒：“对了，这间卧室什么都正常，除了——等等，艾尔维拉！”

晚了一步。

艾尔维拉刚打开那扇看起来完全无害的衣柜门，就感觉到自己像是被什么强劲的气流一吸，整个人向黑黢黢的衣柜里栽了进去。她来不及尖叫，只发觉自己掉进的不是衣柜，而是个无底洞似的通道。有人试图拉住她，结果被一块儿吸了进去。

这条狭窄的通道又黑又长，下跌的过程中她的身体被粗暴的气流带得到处乱撞。混乱之中她被什么人扯进了怀里，一只手紧紧护着她的后脑勺，这才没让她被撞晕过去。

他们似乎拐了好几个弯，终于到底的时候，狼狈万分地摔上了硬邦邦的地面。

艾尔维拉是摔在另一个人身上的，虽然周围漆黑一片，但她很清楚这个人是谁。她慌张地爬起来，胡乱在那人身上摸索，想要确保他的脑袋还在：“西里斯？你怎么样？西里斯？”

“嘶——”她听到他吃痛地倒抽一口冷气，“我没事——你的魔杖呢？”

赶忙掏出口袋里的魔杖，她庆幸它没有在他们掉下来的时候被弄丢。

“荧光闪烁。”艾尔维拉轻声念道。

魔杖顶端冒出光芒，西里斯已经揉着脑袋坐起身，险些撞上她凑过去的额头。

艾尔维拉忙要缩回去，却被腰上一股力道又揽了过去。

“老天，”左手还心有余悸地搂着她的腰，西里斯适才磕到了后脑勺，疼得龇牙咧嘴，几乎是同她贴着额头抱怨，“你下回最好记住……布莱克家不只人危险，东西更邪门。”


	32. 黑魔法防御术

汉特搜查过许多黑巫师居住的房屋，自然也提醒过他的孩子们，有的古老巫师家族的祖宅机关重重、塞满了危险的黑魔法物品。但阿尔法德的房子简单冷清得一目了然，看起来一点儿也不像汉特曾描述过的阴森、诡异的老宅。

“我以为你舅舅家没那么危险。”艾尔维拉听了西里斯的话不自觉窘迫起来，轻轻推了推他挨得极近的胸口，把手里的魔杖又举高了一些，“你先松开，我给你检查一下撞到了哪里。”

“那你不要乱动。”西里斯还摁着脑袋后面臌胀起来的包，他估计它有一颗高尔夫球那么大，稍稍一碰就疼得头皮发麻，“这地方还有魔鬼网，我们现在应该还没有靠近它。”

“魔鬼网？”身体不由一僵，她不能想象一个普通巫师的房子里会有这种危险的植物，“这个装置到底是用来干什么的？”“你可以理解为防盗。”松开她的腰身，他抬手捉住她握着魔杖的那只手，挪动光源缓慢地照亮四周，而后停在了某个位置：“在那里。它把自己伪装成了蟹爪兰。”

这是片宽阔的、伸手不见五指的地方，在距离他们几步远的位置，摆着一株高大而红艳的蟹爪兰，它暗褐色的盆底周围散落着不少动物的尸骨，在微弱的光线中格外令人背脊发凉。艾尔维拉动了动嘴唇，最终没有发表评论，只是说：“我看到你的魔杖了。”

她探出一只手，从一块像是老鼠头骨的东西旁捡起西里斯掉落的魔杖，递还给他。他也念了句“荧光闪烁”，两根魔杖顶端的光终于让周遭亮堂起来。西里斯揉着后脑勺的手仍放在那个鼓包的位置上，艾尔维拉意识到自己还坐在他腿上，连忙爬到一旁，小心地拿开他那只手：“我看看。”

西里斯低下头，感觉到她柔软纤细的手指穿过自己的头发轻轻摸索，触碰到另外片发麻的位置时居然也针扎似的疼。他又吸了口凉气。

“等等。”艾尔维拉轻声说着，举起她握有魔杖的右手，靠近他后脑勺撞伤的位置。她似乎低声念了什么咒语，没过一会儿，西里斯便觉得有股温暖的、仿佛液体的气流淌过那几处针刺般发疼的地方，等它慢慢消失，疼痛感也随之消去。他伸手摸了摸，鼓包居然消得无影无踪。

“好了。”她松了口气，“还有别的地方受伤了吗？”

“应该有几处擦伤，没关系。”一只手撑住地面站起身，西里斯弯腰拉她起来，“走吧，我们先出去。”

这个地下空间四面都是阴森森的、残破的镜子，除去他们滑进来的那条通道，好像并没有别的出口。艾尔维拉跟在西里斯身后，注意到他没有要跳上那条通道的意思，而是径直走向其中一面镜子，拿魔杖顶端在镜中自己的脸上敲了敲。

镜子后方响起一阵轰隆隆的、厚重的墙壁挪动般的声响。

“那间卧室原先是我祖母住的，她一向有点神经兮兮，总是怀疑有人觊觎布莱克家的财产，所以喜欢做这种装置。”西里斯后退一步站到艾尔维拉身旁，平静地望着微微颤动起来的镜面，“我七岁的时候也被吸进来过，差点儿被那株魔鬼网勒死。好在我当时偷了我祖父的魔杖，及时用火把那些难缠的卷须烧退了。我在这鬼地方待了五天才出去。”

艾尔维拉从镜子里望向他：“五天？”

她发现镜中的西里斯有一半的脸被隐在了黑暗的阴影里，只露出一只灰色的眼眸映着魔杖顶端颤动的光。“没有人来找我。”他说，“晚宴一结束，我父母就带着雷古勒斯回了祖宅。我只好留在这黑黢黢的地方吃老鼠。”

从早上开始不适的肠胃又泛起一阵恶心，艾尔维拉没法想象在这种地方吃老鼠是什么样的滋味。她的嘴唇一时像石膏般无法动弹。

面前的镜子忽然剧烈地抖颤一下，西里斯拿魔杖敲过的地方融化一般出现了一道豁口。豁口越来越大，最终把镜中映出的他们全部吞没，成了一条通往更深处的、狭窄的拱道。西里斯举高魔杖，拉住艾尔维拉的手腕走进拱道。

“不过阿尔法德把我救出来了。他本来已经出发去巴西，听说我一直没回家，才回来查看我是不是被困在了屋子里。”他的声音恢复了往常那种漫不经心的调调，停顿片刻之后，甚至有了点儿笑意：“那天我第一次跟他一起做饭，最后两个人都吃完了三十只烤焦的鸡腿。”

他们似乎已经走到拱道尽头，西里斯止住脚步，再一次拿魔杖在眼前的石壁上敲动两下。

“然后，为了防止再有意外，我们做了一个只有我们俩知道的出口……”

嘎吱嘎吱的响动传来，艾尔维拉看见前面的西里斯回过头看向她。

“外面光线会比较强，把眼睛闭上。”他冲她懒懒一笑，紧了紧握着她手腕的五指，“我可以带你出去。”

后知后觉地意识到自己一直像个小孩似的被他牵着，艾尔维拉脸上一热，却又很快被前方突来的强光刺得闭上了眼。西里斯带她继续朝前走，她刚刚跨出两步便察觉到脚底地面的触感有变，几秒之后，她渐渐适应光线、张开眼，发现他们已站在别墅的厨房里，身后裂开的工作台正奇妙地合拢，没有留下半点儿痕迹。

“看来你们果然是掉进了‘吃人柜’。”阿尔法德从打开的冰箱门后边探出脑袋，视线有意无意地扫过西里斯握着艾尔维拉的那只手，用一种听不出一丝懊悔的口吻说道：“我真应该把那张柜子封死的。”

“留条密道也不错，谁知道哪天会不会派上用场。”西里斯松开艾尔维拉，假装没有瞧见舅舅那意味深长的目光，走上前帮他端牛奶。

而艾尔维拉扭头瞅了瞅他们走出来的那面墙壁，默默祈祷这间屋子不要再有第二道这样的防盗装置。

他们把早餐端上餐室的长桌时，跑上楼的奥利弗和卡丽娜也噔噔噔下来了。

“你们刚才去哪儿啦？”

“我没看到你们下楼！”

兄妹两个刚才上去找艾尔维拉和西里斯，闯进了一间又一间满天灰尘的房间，也没有发现他们的身影。艾尔维拉把一大锅粥搁到长桌中央，正要给他们解释，就望见詹姆风风火火地从门厅跑来，脑袋顶上还站着一只凶恶地扑棱着翅膀的谷仓猫头鹰。

“维拉——”他边跑边叫嚷，“这家伙带着报纸，应该是来找你的！”

艾尔维拉认出了那只送报的猫头鹰。她急忙迎上去，从口袋里掏出一个纳特塞进猫头鹰脚上的小皮钱袋，取下它嘴里叼着的《预言家日报》。猫头鹰蹬着詹姆乱糟糟的头发飞走的时候，她听到餐桌边的阿尔法德不轻不重地咕哝：“现在这个年纪的孩子都喜欢看报纸了？”

“她是个特例。”西里斯放下一大盘熏咸肉，走到艾尔维拉身边。

詹姆和艾尔维拉已经看起了她手上的那份报纸，他们根本不需要花功夫寻找，因为头版醒目的标题第一时间吸引了他们的注意：“纯血统骚乱？暴力游行活动违法，魔法部应对无力”。

密密麻麻的文章报道的是昨天发生在英国西南部某个半巫师村落的暴力游行活动。支持巫师纯血至上的村落居民组织了这次游行，中途出现一批戴面具的巫师，对村子里毫无防备的麻瓜进行了攻击，导致十名以上受伤的麻瓜被临时送往圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。文章的后半段指出，有知情人员透露，这不是近两年发生的第一起巫师有组织地袭击麻瓜的事件。

在这一版面的左下角，一名女巫的大头照映入眼帘，她有着一头精心烫过的鬈发，眉头紧皱，不断抬手遮挡着刺眼的闪光灯。照片下方的文字印的是“尤金妮亚·詹肯斯拒绝接受采访”。

“尤金妮亚·詹肯斯，”不知何时也来到了这三个孩子身后，阿尔法德的视线越过他们的脑袋，打量了一眼报纸上的这位女魔法部部长，“十多年前哑炮维权游行那会儿，她实行的那套措施倒是很成功。现如今不行了，她的法子在目前的情势下不管用。”

“昨天的事跟暴力游行有关吗？”艾尔维拉扭头问他。

阿尔法德抛了抛眉毛：“想必是有关的。我没有加入他们，不知道具体的情况。”

“‘加入他们’？”她敏锐地望着他的眼睛，语气礼貌而克制，“您是指傲罗？”

西里斯转眸瞧了她一眼。

“你很有礼貌，艾尔维拉。”阿尔法德不躲不闪地同她对视，听懂了她的言下之意也并不生气，“我不是指傲罗，也不是指傲罗要对付的那些人。我说的是凤凰社。”

“凤凰社是什么？”詹姆也从报纸后面抬起头来。

“我记得邓布利多教授有一只凤凰。”西里斯适时地开口，也望向阿尔法德的脸。

“意思是汉特他们在为邓布利多教授工作？”詹姆很快反应过来，“我爸爸妈妈也是吗？”

“我不能说更多了。”阿尔法德不再回答任何问题，大手不客气地拍了拍两个男孩儿的背，“去吃饭吧。”

不知情的奥利弗和卡丽娜早已坐到了餐桌边上，奥利弗狐疑的目光在他们四个之间来来回回，卡丽娜则饿得掰起了手指头，眼巴巴地看着一桌的食物。

上午稍作休息之后，他们一起吃过午饭，便开始了下午的黑魔法防御术训练。

阿尔法德为他们准备的教室是三楼一间宽敞的房间。上午他似乎利用休息时间对这里进行了改造，整个空间近乎两间魔咒课教室那么大，而且堆放了许多灰扑扑的杂物：衣柜，钢琴，断了腿的桌子，破旧的玻璃橱柜……艾尔维拉一走进这间屋子，就明白了阿尔法德如此布置的目的。

大部分咒语——包括不可饶恕咒，都能够物理抵挡。他要教他们的不是傻乎乎的巫师决斗，而是混乱的、机动性更强的实战。

“我听说去年你们已经学习过了野外生存，还有对付一部分室内外都可能出现的黑魔法生物。”阿尔法德把他们带到房间中央较为空旷的一处，视线一一扫过即将接受训练的三个孩子的脸，“那么，今天就开始学习搏斗中实用的咒语，先告诉我你们都知道哪些——奥利弗，你先说。”

“缴械咒最实用。”奥利弗放下举起的手，语速飞快地回答，“还有昏迷咒、禁锢咒、铁甲咒、守护神咒、部分毒咒……有的时候，绊腿咒也很好用。”

他身旁的艾尔维拉忍不住瞟了他一眼：汉特从未系统地教过孩子们这些咒语，通常只是在餐桌上零零碎碎地提起，她没想到奥利弗竟全都牢牢记在了心里。

“很好，看来你从你父亲那儿学到了不少东西。”阿尔法德不吝惜表扬之词，端详这个最矮孩子的眼神有了点儿细微的变化，“这些咒语你都使用过吗？”

“呃，没有，我前天才买的魔杖。”自豪的表情僵了僵，奥利弗捉紧手里的魔杖，“除了昨天给卡丽娜使过一个绊腿咒……”坐在角落地板上的卡丽娜哼唧一声，生气地扭开脸。奥利弗绷紧下巴忽略掉艾尔维拉向他投来的危险注视。

阿尔法德对此不很吃惊，他体贴地装作没有瞧见他们的互动：“没关系，等会儿我们会从缴械咒开始练习。”

“缴械咒我们三个已经很熟了，阿尔法德。”詹姆出声说道，“昏迷咒、禁锢咒和铁甲咒也是，我们用过很多回。奥利弗可以从这些咒语开始练起，但我们三个没必要，我们能直接学守护神咒。”

“我赞成。”西里斯附议，他已经站在一旁无聊地把玩魔杖许久。

没有立即回应，阿尔法德神情莫测地分别瞧了瞧他们的脸，而后视线转向艾尔维拉。她不吱声，表现得显然比两个男孩子更为谨慎。

“既然如此，”几秒种后，阿尔法德重新朝两个男孩儿看去，“奥利弗、艾尔维拉——你们先去卡丽娜那边。西里斯和詹姆，你们两个可以联手，十分钟以内，不论谁的缴械咒击中了我，都算你们赢。只要赢了，接下来你们就可以直接学习守护神咒。”

奥利弗懊丧地嘟囔了一声，而西里斯和詹姆转头对视一眼，脸上都写满了惊讶。

“你确定？”詹姆又去瞧阿尔法德的眼睛。

“我跟詹姆联手？”西里斯挑眉。

艾尔维拉拽上不甘心的奥利弗，走到卡丽娜身边坐下。

阿尔法德从容地拔出了魔杖：“来吧。”

虽说詹姆和西里斯没有成功，但这的确是非常精彩的十分钟。两个男孩儿配合默契、出手果断，有好几次出其不意的前后夹击都险些击中阿尔法德，却总又被他灵敏地避开。阿尔法德身材高大，行动却非常灵活，他巧妙地利用屋子里的一切物件当做盾牌，全程只在两次遭遇夹击时使用了铁甲咒，并且立刻躲开了向他飞去的绊腿咒。

哪怕是詹姆这样身手敏捷的追球手，反应速度也远远比不上阿尔法德。

西里斯的攻击策略更加灵活，他意识到阿尔法德善于使用物理盾牌之后，便开始用驱逐咒妨碍阿尔法德的防御，或是冷不丁指挥衣柜上的小物件砸向他，好为詹姆争取使用缴械咒的时间。

然而十分钟的时限一到，他们还是谁也没能击飞阿尔法德手中的魔杖。

三个人都气喘吁吁地停下时，观战的奥利弗和卡丽娜皆是震惊地张着嘴，负责喊停的艾尔维拉神色镇静，却悄悄攥紧了巫师袍的袖子。

“不错，”阿尔法德微微喘息着，颇为欣赏地来回审视两个男孩儿，“你们配合得很好。”

“但是你反应更快。”西里斯一手撑在近旁的衣柜边，嘴里也还在喘气。

“是我们输了。”詹姆撑着膝盖呼出粗气。

他们愿赌服输，同意从缴械咒开始练习。

还没有使用过缴械咒的奥利弗需要接受阿尔法德的单独指导，詹姆、西里斯和艾尔维拉则留在这间训练室，一起练习缴械咒。

“没有搭档。除了自己，其他两人都是敌人，都需要攻击，也都需要防守。只要有一个人的魔杖被击中，就暂停，重新开始。你们也可以中场休息，自己商量。”阿尔法德简单地说明规则，“训练到五点结束。希望到晚餐时间那会儿，你们每个人都至少击飞过一次魔杖。”

跟着奥利弗和阿尔法德离开以前，卡丽娜蹦蹦跳跳地跑上前给了艾尔维拉一个熊抱：“维拉加油！”然后她在艾尔维拉两边脸颊上各亲一口，开心地走了。

房间里只剩下三个人，艾尔维拉回过身，发现詹姆和西里斯都在看她。

“准备好了吗？”西里斯眼带笑意。

“我们可以对你放水的，维拉。”詹姆坏笑着说。

“谢谢，不需要。”艾尔维拉抽出自己的魔杖举到身前，“开始吧。”

三个人相互交换了眼神，接着同时往后一退，拉开距离，警惕地举着魔杖观察余下的两人。空气凝滞，每个人面对两个对手都不由得屏住呼吸，不知飞向自己的第一道咒语会来自哪个方向。

然后，也不记得是谁的魔杖率先一晃，三人不约而同地喊道：“除你武器！”

詹姆和西里斯的咒语射向对方，艾尔维拉的缴械咒朝詹姆飞去。

险险地闪过两道缴械咒，詹姆躲到衣柜后边，大声骂了句粗话：“怎么都冲着我来的？”

西里斯和艾尔维拉也分别藏到了玻璃橱柜和桌子后面。

接下来便是一阵混乱的攻击。艾尔维拉很快发现詹姆和西里斯都在不停地改变躲藏的位置、往对方身上扔缴械咒，他们联手的时候十分默契，对决时却毫不留情，就像昨天下巫师棋那样进攻得干脆果断。

她趁此机会留在桌板后面观察两人的动向，好几次抓准时机抛出的缴械咒都差点儿击中他们。不过两个男孩儿对她也有防范，他们好像认准了她不会离开那块绝佳的防守地段，只要是从那个方位发出的咒语，他们都能躲闪或是挡开。

艾尔维拉咬咬牙，只得在他俩战况胶着的间隙，猫着腰迅速躲到玻璃柜侧边，在看到詹姆挥出一个铁甲咒的刹那闪出身将魔杖指向他的侧面：“除你武器！”

“除你武器！”另一道声音紧接着响起，她只觉眼前晃过两束光，再回过神来的时候，便发现詹姆手中的魔杖飞了出去，而她自己的魔杖也已经脱了手。

艾尔维拉和詹姆都目瞪口呆地僵立着，唯一还把魔杖牢牢握在手中的只有西里斯，他手里的魔杖依然指着愣在原地的艾尔维拉。

“那句话是怎么说的？”他笑笑，慢条斯理地收起魔杖，“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”

于是谁都不再轻敌。

晚餐的餐桌上，他们为到底谁击中魔杖的次数更多而争论不休。

“我有八次！”詹姆据理力争，举着叉住一颗土豆的叉子乱挥，“那次把维拉绊倒也得算进去——在实战里那也是撂倒对手的方法！”

“那根本就是你不小心干的，”艾尔维拉切着炸猪排反驳，“明明就是西里斯给你使的绊腿咒，你整个人都砸到了我身上。”

“所以那一次应该算我的。”西里斯毫不脸红地接话，把一块猪扒送进了嘴里。

“你最奸诈了！”詹姆气呼呼地把叉子上的土豆甩了出去。

最后他们一致同意詹姆和西里斯打成了平手，而艾尔维拉稍微逊色一些，比他们要少击中一次。然而他们统计各自被击中的次数时，却发现她是被缴械咒击中最少的一个。显然比起主动出击，她更擅长防守和等待时机。

“很好，都表现得不错。”等他们热烈的讨论终于结束，阿尔法德才清了清嗓子评价道，“明天下午继续。我需要提醒你们的是，明天你们都得早起，做一些简单的体能训练。相信经过今天的训练以后，你们会认同体能非常重要。”

包括奥利弗在内，四个孩子都无比赞同地点头。不说平时缺乏锻炼的艾尔维拉，就连三个精力旺盛的男孩子也已经筋疲力尽，酒足饭饱之后更是昏昏欲睡。卡丽娜打了个饱嗝，揉揉眼睛。她今天也累了。

“那就都去睡觉吧。”阿尔法德宣布。

五个孩子被赶去二楼的房间，洗漱休息。

詹姆和西里斯原本计划睡前再练习一会儿人体变形，洗过澡以后却不得不放弃了。“反正明天上午还有时间……”詹姆打着哈欠倒在床上，忘了摘眼镜便困倦地合上了眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“明天再练吧……”

没过一会儿，他不知不觉打起了呼噜。

盘腿坐在另一张床上的西里斯拿掌心揉了揉太阳穴，他也很累，但是口更渴，因而只好趿上拖鞋下楼去厨房。楼道里很是安静，廊灯没有关上，一楼客厅的灯皆已熄灭，从楼梯平台望下去便是黑黢黢的一片。

西里斯掏出魔杖走下楼，来到一楼时便用照明魔法照亮前路。

出乎他意料的是，餐室的灯还亮着，他推门走进去，看见阿尔法德坐在长桌边，搁在桌上的手抓着酒瓶，呆呆地望着另一只手里捏着的什么东西出神。他的手边已经摆了好几个空酒瓶。西里斯犹豫片刻，走上前拉开他身旁的一张椅子，一言不发地坐下来。他清楚地看到了，阿尔法德指间握着的是一枚戒指。

“我原本可以有个妻子，西里斯。”沉默良久，阿尔法德嗓音沙哑地开口，“但是一切都晚了。”

搭在膝前的手握紧了膝盖，西里斯没有答腔。

“在罗马尼亚为她做死亡证明的时候，我甚至不知道该怎么向那边的魔法部解释我的身份。”他听见阿尔法德慢慢说道，“如果早知道要以生人的面目孤单地死去，我会选择在她离世前就与她以爱人相称。”

西里斯沉默着，许久之后，才伸手捞过一瓶还没打开的酒，撬开瓶盖，同他一块儿喝。

这晚艾尔维拉悄悄来到了别墅的屋顶。她是躺上床以后才记起天文学作业里还有记录天象这一项的，因此硬着头皮爬起来，拖着疲惫的身躯从阴冷的楼道爬上了顶层。夏季的夜晚凉意袭人，她裹紧斗篷坐在顶楼写写画画，也不知道硬撑了多久，直到听见滑板门被什么人推开的声响，才猛然醒过神来。

此时爬上顶楼的人已经缓步走向她：“艾尔维拉。”

熟悉的声音让她松了口气。

“西里斯？”艾尔维拉转过头，见他压下腰身挨着她坐下来，身上竟有股淡淡的酒气。她皱起眉头：“你喝酒了？”“刚才陪阿尔法德喝了点儿。”西里斯也不否认，拿出魔杖给她丢去一道保暖咒，又给自己施了一道。她记起他昨天早上说过的话：“他真的在酗酒吗？”

“算是吧。”答得意外地含糊，西里斯两手撑在身侧，仰头看看头顶璀璨的星空，再看看她怀里的作业，“你在做天文学作业？”

“嗯。”艾尔维拉低头继续记录星象，“我选了天文占卜课。”

“哦。”他简短地应了一句。

一时间没有人再说话，他们耳旁只有呼呼的风声，还有艾尔维拉的羽毛笔摩挲羊皮纸的沙沙声响。

“你胆子很小。”半晌，西里斯突然开腔。

“什么？”艾尔维拉停住笔，简直怀疑自己的耳朵。他干嘛说这个？

“这可能也是你没被分进格兰芬多的原因。”他却好像没听见她的反问，自顾自继续道。

艾尔维拉臭着脸，顿时感到他刚才的保暖咒也不是那么贴心了：“你不会又想跟我讨论斯莱特林和格兰芬多吧。”

轻笑一声，西里斯望着无垠的夜空，似乎觉得她的话十分有趣。

“就算你是个斯莱特林……”他喃喃自语，“真碰上危险，我也会护着你的。”

顿了下，他又说：“这是我的保证。”

现在艾尔维拉确信他有点儿喝醉了。

“知道了。”她敷衍地应着，注意力又回到了自己的星象记录图上。

下一秒，西里斯的额头便疲惫地靠上了她的脖子。他的下巴支着她的肩膀，居然就这么靠在了她肩窝里，呼吸轻轻扫过她颈侧。

“你有时候真的很蠢，艾尔维拉……”这么梦呓似的说完，他就没了声儿。

艾尔维拉不为所动地画着形象图，感觉到西里斯渐渐均匀的呼吸，也没有变一下脸色。她早就习惯汉特喝醉时说胡话，现在换作自己的朋友，当然没什么奇怪的。只是……

“我才不蠢呢。”她小声说着。

要是她真的蠢，就不会满脑子想着一会儿该如何把他弄回屋里了。

烦人的男孩子啊。


	33. 猜想

“我们要什么时候才能出去？”

在阿尔法德的住处被关了两个星期，男孩子们终于忍无可忍，开始就他们的人身自由问题追问不止。起初来到一个全新居所的新鲜感已然消失，阿尔法德给他们安排的黑魔法防御术训练也逐渐变得难以消耗他们过多的精力，他们不再能够满足于在室内玩儿麻瓜的健身仪器，而是心心念念想着室外燥热的空气、蔚蓝的天空和生机勃勃的街景。

阿尔法德从报纸后边抬起头来，看了看三个气势汹汹的男孩儿，再看看对面坐在餐桌边专心地写作业的艾尔维拉和玩拼图的卡丽娜。

“所有人都想出去玩么？”他翻了一页手里的报纸。

“我不想出去。”艾尔维拉头也不抬地说，她此刻正在写她的第二篇魔法史论文，“你们为什么不趁这个时间先把作业写完呢？”

“我没有作业！”奥利弗理直气壮。他对着阿尔法德练了整整两个星期的缴械咒，已经快要疯掉，每晚做梦都在村子的角落里跑。

“维拉一直是个家里蹲，她的意见不算数！”詹姆振振有词。他好不容易在暑假前从莉莉·伊万斯的室友那儿搞到了她的住址，现在他们就离她不远，他可不愿意一直就这么被关在屋子里，错过这个大好机会。

卡丽娜纠结地瞅着他们，拿不定主意要帮哪一边。

倒是西里斯不再说话了，他扭头看向厨房角落里那一大袋罗马尼亚角龙的犄角，似乎突然对它们发生了兴趣。阿尔法德饶有深意的视线在他身上转了一圈，而后又转向最为激动的詹姆和奥利弗。

“好吧，那你们想去哪里？”他放下报纸，摆出一副认真倾听的姿态。

“对角巷。”

“伊万斯家。”

两个男孩儿同时大声答道，然后又转过脸来不敢相信地瞪着对方。

“这个时候干嘛去对角巷？”

“伊万斯是谁？”

他们面面相看，仿佛都不能相信对方居然问出这种愚蠢的问题。

“我说过，如果要出门，必须大家一起行动，而且不能出去超过半天时间。”阿尔法德好整以暇地交叠起食指，目光落在自己的指节上，好像已经对这种结果早有预料，“看来你们得商量一下了。”

于是詹姆和奥利弗开始尝试说服对方。

“别傻了，奥利弗，对角巷那地方我们去过多少回了，有什么好玩的？”

“那一个麻瓜女孩子的家里又有什么好玩的？还不如对角巷呢！”

“伊万斯不是麻瓜，她是个女巫！”

“但是她父母都是麻瓜啊！而且她还是女孩子！女孩子最无聊了！”

被他们的争执扰乱思路的艾尔维拉忍不住翻了个白眼，她放下手里的羽毛笔，看了眼挂钟上的时间，然后起身简单收拾一下面前的书本和羊皮纸，理了理自己袍子上的褶皱：“好了，我该去做午饭了。”

“我帮你。”西里斯立刻对罗马尼亚角龙的犄角失去了兴趣，跟她一块儿走进厨房。

艾尔维拉系上围裙，转头便瞧见他已拿出魔杖指挥土豆一颗接一颗地跳进水池洗澡。这两个星期的午餐都是她和西里斯一起准备的，起先他提出帮忙时她还以为他是一时兴起，却没想到他坚持到了今天。

不过，有个人帮忙打下手的确能省不少事，她想。

掏出魔杖取出冰箱里做约克夏布丁要用的面糊，艾尔维拉随口问道：“你好像不是那么想出去？”“我无所谓。”西里斯有条不紊地操纵小刀给洗净的土豆削皮，“反正詹姆和你们都在，而且我对去伊万斯家没什么兴趣。”

“是吗？”她把冷水慢慢倒进面糊搅拌均匀，开始想象莉莉家会是什么样子的。她记得莉莉说过她还有个麻瓜姐姐……

一只从侧旁伸过来的手忽然靠近艾尔维拉的脸，闯进她的视野。艾尔维拉一吓，条件反射地抬起胳膊挡开，身子也往一旁缩了缩，这才发现是西里斯不知何时站到了她身旁，手还停在半空中，刚才好像是要碰她的脸。

“干什么？”她奇怪地瞪他。

“你躲什么？”他不理解她干嘛一惊一乍，“脸上沾到墨水了，我给你弄掉。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉因此有点儿尴尬。她手里还握着打蛋器，两只手都沾上了面糊，自然不好自己来擦。西里斯又向她走近一步，一本正经地扶住她的脸，拿拇指替她拭去脸颊上墨水的痕迹。

艾尔维拉本来想问他为什么不拿手帕给她擦，后来想想他内容繁多、乱七八糟的口袋里恐怕没有手帕，便没有开口。他们现在靠得太近了，她又像那回在霍格沃兹特快上一样能够清楚地看见他脸上的每一处细节，尤其是那双冷灰色的、刀刻般深邃好看的眼睛，被这样一双眼睛如此近距离且毫无敌意地注视着，是很有压力的。

“上次你说，如果我跟詹姆在伊万斯面前提到鼻涕精喜欢她，她会很尴尬。”偏偏西里斯指尖的动作很慢，他一面挪动拇指轻刮她的面颊，一面垂眼看着她那双蓝眼睛漫不经心地问道，“你觉得她是真的看不出来鼻涕精迷恋她吗？”

正纳闷他干嘛这么磨蹭呢，艾尔维拉听见这个老问题，不禁又下意识皱起了眉头。

“斯内普到底哪儿迷恋莉莉了？”她对此十分不解，“我看你们男孩子对她都差不多，就詹姆表现得明显一点儿。斯内普又总是跟詹姆对着干……”

“我们男孩子对她都差不多？”手里的动作终于停住了，他挑眉不悦地凝视她，差点儿没忍住要狠狠掐她的脸，“你的意思是，在你看来我也喜欢她？”

“我的意思是，斯内普就跟你和除了詹姆以外的其他男孩子一样，只是单纯觉得莉莉漂亮而已，不是什么喜欢她。”艾尔维拉真不明白他们男孩子的思维方式怎么这么不一样，她耐下心来，试着跟他好好沟通：“我能理解，我也喜欢莉莉。谁不喜欢那种长得好看又打扮得干净精神的人呢？但是这样的喜欢和詹姆对莉莉的感觉是不一样的，说实话，他真的没必要把斯内普当情敌……”

西里斯一手捧着她的脸，皱紧眉头看着她。他开始怀疑这姑娘当初是怎么比他还先瞧出来詹姆喜欢伊万斯的。

“我看你是真的蠢。”片刻，他终于得出结论，悻悻然松开她的脸，回过身去继续用魔杖指挥小刀削土豆皮，“不过有一点你没说错，我没有喜欢伊万斯。”他烦躁地拿魔杖用力往下一劈，削好皮的土豆便被小刀斩成了两段，“我跟你可比跟她熟多了。”

这跟她有什么关系？艾尔维拉疑惑地看了眼他的侧脸，想不通他又是为什么在生气。

不过……

她转过头接着搅拌面糊，抬起手肘碰了碰西里斯刚刚给她擦过的脸颊，觉得他手指碰过的地方还有些怪怪的感觉：他们最近的肢体接触是不是太多了？她的身体已经开始进入青春期，对这种接触比过去似乎要更敏感，这段时间便老觉得西里斯有时候太不把她当个姑娘了，跟她肢体接触的时候总是一点儿也不留神。

“算了，”她不自在地想，“反正他跟詹姆都是一样的，大大咧咧，也没想那么多。至少他上回没像詹姆一样随便闯进我的房间……”

詹姆和奥利弗显然没能就去哪儿玩争出个结果来，因此出行的计划暂时泡汤，两个男孩子都表现得不大高兴。下午的训练时间，奥利弗吵着要跟三个大孩子一起实战演练，结果在一对一的决斗中一秒就被艾尔维拉的缴械咒击飞了魔杖，于是不得不气呼呼地跟着阿尔法德继续那无聊的缴械咒训练。

晚餐过后，艾尔维拉便跑到三楼的书房练习变形术。

这两个星期以来，她已经在西里斯的帮助下突破了瓶颈期，却又卡在了消失咒上。每天吃过晚餐她都会来到书房，拿艾德琳叼回来的死老鼠练习消失咒，可是连着练了三天她也没能让老鼠完全消失，仍然只是一副半透明的模样。

“怎么样了？”在她第五次尝试失败后，西里斯一边擦着头发一边推门走进了书房。下午的训练中他跟詹姆互扔了捣乱的恶咒，西里斯浑身脏兮兮的泥浆，是洗过澡才去随便吃了点晚餐的，这会儿头发都还没有擦干。

“还是不行。”艾尔维拉望着面前半透明的死老鼠，一筹莫展。

拿魔杖给自己的头发来了道烘干咒，西里斯走到她身旁，一挥魔杖又将老鼠变回了原来的模样：“再做一遍，我看看。”

他纠正了她挥魔杖时一处微小的错误动作，效果果然好多了。

“你最好还是上午练习。”西里斯满意地将那只几乎要完全消失的死老鼠彻底变走，“精力充沛，会比晚上效果更好。”

“好吧，我明天上午试试。”艾尔维拉脸上也总算有了笑意，她收起魔杖，转身走向墙边高高的书架，“谢谢你了，帮了我很大的忙。”

“今天不去记录星象？”他随意地坐到了小圆桌上。

“两个星期的星象图已经画完了，今天看会儿书。”回头看他一眼，她惊奇地发现他没有要走的迹象：“你不去詹姆那儿么？”她注意到西里斯和詹姆似乎还在继续他们上学期的秘密计划，一有空闲时间便躲在上锁的房间里，还给门窗都加了抗扰咒。

“詹姆还在跟奥利弗讨论是去对角巷还是去伊万斯家。”视线扫过书架高处那些积灰的书本，西里斯心不在焉地答着，“昨晚我们本来准备用隐形斗篷溜出去，可惜阿尔法德在房子周围都施了咒。”

艾尔维拉对着书架不赞同地蹙眉，但想到阿尔法德已有应对措施，便没再对此多作评价。她仰起头在书架上寻找自己感兴趣的书，最终目光停留在某一本上：“西里斯，能帮我拿一下那本……”

“哪一本？”他的声音出现在她身后，仿佛近在耳旁。

艾尔维拉僵了一下，这时才察觉到西里斯已经站得离她极近，她只穿了一件薄薄的夏季长袍，简直都能感觉到男孩子比女孩子更高的体温。“最上面那层的那本《妖精叛乱详解》。”她竭力保持着平常的语气回答。

“嗯。”西里斯一手撑到书架上，一手抬高去拿那本书，就这么将她圈到了身前。艾尔维拉僵立着，觉得这几秒钟的时间仿佛比几个小时更漫长。她的头脑忽然变得无比清醒，无数繁杂的信息挤进脑袋里，她顿时明白了什么，却又好像什么都解释不清——

“这种书你到底是怎么看得进去的？”西里斯取下她说的那本书，却没有即刻给她。他还是站在她身后，左手撑在书架边，右手随意地将书翻开，戏谑道：“长胡子长长、邋遢鬼拉拉……这些妖精给自己的孩子取名字是不是都是用脚趾头拍板的？”

他在没话找话聊，艾尔维拉突然清楚地意识到了这一点。为什么之前没发现呢？

她的心沉到了肚子里，说不清到底是不可置信多一点儿，还是惊吓多一点儿。可是……怎么可能呢？她问自己。莫林还说得通，他们是从小一起长大的……但是西里斯？她和他之前关系明明那么糟……这未免也太不可思议了……

“西里斯。”艾尔维拉从发紧的喉咙里憋出声音。

西里斯低下头瞧她一眼，合上手里的书：“怎么了？”

艾尔维拉不大敢去看他的眼睛。她开始担心自己想错了，毕竟那的确太让人难以置信。如果她直接问他，而事实上她又猜错了，西里斯肯定会拿这件事笑话她一整年——不，他能笑话她到毕业，他绝对做得到。

“莫林送我的那支玫瑰……”她只好选择一种委婉的方式，低着头盯住面前一本《巨人：残暴危险的种族》，斟词酌句地开口：“是不是你在上面施的永久粘贴咒？”掉进“吃人柜”那天的中午，她就发现那盏玻璃罩玫瑰粘到了她的一卷羊皮纸上，中间的粘贴咒还是消不去的永久粘贴咒。一开始她以为是奥利弗的恶作剧，可现在想想，那天西里斯也是有机会对那支无辜的玫瑰下手的。

身后的男孩儿没有回答。几秒之后，艾尔维拉感觉到他放下撑在她身旁的手，同她拉开了一点儿距离。那种怪异的压迫感消失，她悄悄松一口气，以为他已经走开了，便回过了身。然而她刚转过来面向他，西里斯收回的那只手就重新撑到书架边，又将她半围困起来。

西里斯似乎很高兴，修长的手指轻叩书架的边缘，微微俯身饶有兴趣地端详她的脸，视线最后望进她的眼睛里。

“你好像突然又变聪明了。”他唇角带笑，神态既慵懒，又兴味盎然，“说说看，我为什么要动霍克送你的东西？”


	34. 勇气

梅林一定是在和她开玩笑，艾尔维拉想。

她曾在情人节那晚感谢过莫林的体贴，如果不是他顾及他们之间的友谊而没有把话挑明，艾尔维拉恐怕在那之后每次见到他都会尴尬至极。然而体贴是属于赫奇帕奇，甚至是属于像莉莉那样的格兰芬多女孩儿的，它绝不会属于詹姆或者西里斯这种格兰芬多的男孩子。

因而此时此刻，看着西里斯那双近在咫尺的灰眼睛，感觉到他若有若无的温热呼吸，触碰到他衣襟边残留的微凉的湿气，艾尔维拉觉得自己的心跳都快停止了。她不仅感到肠子像被人打成了结，更感觉到一种前所未有的紧迫正挤压着她的五脏六腑，她忘记了呼吸，并且不合时宜地记起了一年级的走廊私斗事件。

“说说看，我为什么要动霍克送你的东西？”她听见西里斯这么问她。他的头又低了一些，唇角微翘，往常冷硬的唇纹似乎被书房内昏黄的光线模糊了轮廓，看上去竟柔和得有些迷人。那双灰眼睛眼睫低垂，却没有掩去包含笑意的眼尾，还有那牢牢将她困住的瞳仁。

艾尔维拉不由产生了想要逃跑的冲动。她意识到自己再次犯了一个愚蠢的错误，就像走廊私斗那天，她明明可以选择视而不见，却非要将自己暴露在搜寻猎物的格兰芬多狮面前。而西里斯·布莱克则如那天一样，毫不犹豫地向她这个送上门的猎物抛出了禁锢咒——尽管这一回，他用的不再是魔杖和咒语。

眼下她该怎么办呢？她紧张得脚趾都悄悄蜷起。她现在连魔杖都没有握在手里，更不可能被动地用铁甲咒来保护自己。

可是……想到铁甲咒，艾尔维拉迅速地冷静下来。她飞速运转的大脑给了她一个主意。

“……一个恶作剧。”她不躲不闪地望着西里斯的眼睛，突然莞尔，挪动下意识地挡在他襟前的手，轻而易举地将他右手握着的那本书拿过来抱在胸前，“好吧，我不生气。那天你救了我，就当抵消了。”

看到西里斯嘴边的笑容一滞，艾尔维拉几乎是立刻往一旁挪动脚步，退出他围困的范围，无比自然地沿着书架朝远离他的方向走去，假装认真地浏览书架上的书脊：“我知道你们总是拿莫林喜欢我的事开玩笑，你和詹姆都认为他傻乎乎的，而且认为喜欢我这颗豆芽菜——”她有意停顿一下，将某个词咬得略重，“是件很蠢的事。”

西里斯收回撑在书架边的手，不快地撇了撇嘴。他确信她已经看出了他的心思，不然这个狡猾的斯莱特林不会这样拐弯抹角地给他设下语言陷阱：什么叫喜欢她是件很蠢的事？他可从来没这么说过。

他转过身，两手插兜，慢悠悠地跟上她的脚步。他想看看她还能说出什么荒唐的话来。

“但是在我看来，莫林比你们俩强多了。”艾尔维拉听到他慢慢跟过来的脚步，滑过那些书脊的手不禁僵硬地收紧，但她努力让自己的语气保持平静：“你们不会尊重我，而他会。他看得出来我忙于应付学业和生活，不会接受任何人的追求……”她把这句话微妙地拖长了几分，“所以没有把话说明白，让我们的关系变得更加尴尬。”

“说的就好像你们现在的关系不尴尬。”西里斯嘲讽地一笑，“都是彼此心知肚明的事，挑明和不挑明有什么区别？”

缓慢地回到胸腔的心跳又提到了嗓子眼里，艾尔维拉深吸一口气，坚持不去看他。

“这是态度问题，西里斯。”她发现自己已经快要绕着书架走了半圈，“你看，就连詹姆也知道他不能直接告诉莉莉他喜欢她——”

“詹姆给伊万斯的约会邀请我已经数不清了。”他语带讥讽地打断她。

“那就难怪莉莉一直拒绝他了。”艾尔维拉顺水推舟，“詹姆肯定让莉莉很尴尬。”

“你们姑娘真是脆弱，一点儿小事就尴尬。”西里斯冷笑，“我不觉得拒绝一个追求者是什么尴尬的事。”

“那是因为你没有被人拒绝过。”她盯着自己划过一个个书脊的手，忽然感到十分懊恼：这家伙到底是哪来的自信？因为有很多女孩子迷恋他，他就一点也不害怕失败吗？难道她也让他产生了自己喜欢他的错觉？

在她晃神的这片刻，他的声音忽而又变得近在耳旁：“说到底，你们就是害怕失败。”

艾尔维拉一愣，还没有反应过来，便眼见着西里斯伸出手，一把抓住了她手指触碰到的那个书脊，也顺势覆住她的手，让它无处可逃。

“我可不会怕。”他说，“大不了一遍遍重头再来。”

这回艾尔维拉是真的吓住了。她的心砰砰直跳，她才发现原来男孩子的手是这么大，掌心是这么热。她想要把手用力抽回来，却见西里斯先一步松开了手。

“行了，我知道你的意思。”他语气淡淡，声音就在她近旁响起。艾尔维拉立时松了口气，挪了挪脚步正要再说点儿什么，就猛然被他拽了回去——西里斯揽住她的脖子将她搂回身前，报复似的使劲揉了揉她的脑袋。

艾尔维拉傻傻愣着，直到他泄完愤停下来，搂着她的脖子俯到她耳边，没好气地道：“你就继续装吧。”

然后西里斯便烦躁地放开她，头也不回地离开书房，甩上了门。

顶着被揉搓得乱七八糟的头发呆立原地，艾尔维拉觉得自己的手在发烫，背也在发烫。她的脸烧得几乎要着火，眼眶也烫得眼珠发疼。

她原本应该生气的。

如果不是刚才被西里斯搂住的时候，她清楚地听到了男孩儿擂鼓般的心跳。

这天晚上，艾尔维拉早早地就回到卧室，伏在桌边写她的魔咒课作业。卡丽娜也同她坐在一块儿，对着一张羊皮纸昏昏欲睡地给爸爸妈妈写信。虽然汉特和艾丽西亚忙得几乎没法回信给孩子们，但卡丽娜每天都要坚持给他们寄信。

好不容易将一封长长的信写完，她把羽毛笔插进墨水瓶里，嘟圆了嘴呼出一口长气，趴到桌上盯着艾尔维拉的侧脸瞧。“维拉，你是不是生病了？”瞧了几眼之后，卡丽娜忍不住担忧地问道，“你的脸一直红红的。”

“没有。”艾尔维拉没有看妹妹的眼睛，手里的羽毛笔仍在机械地写着字，“我只是有点儿热。”

卡丽娜立马抬起脑袋：“那我去把窗打开。”

她噔噔噔地跑到窗边推开窗户，又噔噔噔地跑回来，重新坐好。艾尔维拉还在专注地写作业，有点儿无聊。卡丽娜交叠起小胳膊，把下巴磕到肉乎乎的小臂上，两眼一眨不眨地望着姐姐。

“维拉，詹姆是不是喜欢那个伊万斯？”她终于把这个憋了大半天的问题问出口。

“是的。”艾尔维拉答得十分干脆，她早知道卡丽娜要问这个了。

小姑娘张大嘴无声地惊叹，满脸羡慕：“那他们会结婚吗？”

“也许吧。”艾尔维拉尽可能含糊地回答，“这得看莉莉是不是也喜欢詹姆。她现在不喜欢他。”“噢——”无限惋惜地感叹一声，卡丽娜仿佛已经听完一个悲伤的爱情故事。她想了想，又眨巴眨巴眼问道：“那维拉，你在学校有喜欢的男孩子吗？”

艾尔维拉抿了抿唇，她今天不大喜欢这个话题。

“没有，亲爱的。”她说。

“你也不喜欢莫林吗？”

“莫林只是我的朋友。”

那就是不喜欢了。卡丽娜叹气，又一次趴下来，歪着脑袋看她。“我希望你能找个帅气的男朋友，维拉。”她忧愁地掰着自己的手指，慢腾腾地说着，“但是我也不想你那么快就结婚。爸爸妈妈一毕业就结婚了……我希望你不要那么快。”

这倒很有意思，艾尔维拉知道卡丽娜一向是很期待她快点找个男朋友的。

“为什么呢？”她停下羽毛笔，看向愁容满面的妹妹。

“维拉有时候就像妈妈，你一直陪着我们。”卡丽娜嘟起嘴，“可是你要去学校了，再过一个月，奥利弗也要走了……家里只剩下我一个人。”她困倦地张合一下眼睛，陷入遥远的遐想，“如果你不那么快结婚的话，放假的时候，我们还可以住在一起。爸爸，妈妈，维拉，奥利弗……还有我。我们都住在一起。”

焦躁的心在她稚嫩的声音里奇异地柔软下来，艾尔维拉温柔地望着她，情不自禁地伸手抚了抚她的头发：“我不会那么快结婚的。”

“真的吗？”卡丽娜揉揉犯困的眼睛。

“当然。”艾尔维拉煞有其事地答道，“毕业以后，我会去申请一份稳定的工作。我们会住在一起很长、很长一段时间。没准等你长大要结婚的时候，我还住在家里呢。”

小姑娘睁着倦眼，开心地笑起来。“好吧。”她大度地相信了姐姐，直起身子凑过去抱抱她，“那我去睡觉了，你写完作业也要早点睡哦。”

“我现在就睡。”放下手里的羽毛笔，艾尔维拉说。

“你不写了吗？”卡丽娜惊奇地张大眼。平时维拉总要学习到她睡着好久才会睡呢。

“明天写也是一样的。”艾尔维拉拧好墨水瓶的盖子，转过身冲她张开胳膊，“来吧，我抱你去床上。”

“哇！”卡丽娜兴奋地尖叫着跳到了她怀里。

熄灯以后，艾尔维拉和卡丽娜一块儿躺在床上，一边有一下没一下地理着妹妹的头发，一边望着从窗帘缝隙中漏进来的那束灯光。艾尔维拉在思考她的未来。她知道战争已经到来，却不知它会持续多久、带来多大的影响。她想着汉特那位满身鲜血的同事，想着他们此刻不知正在哪里执行危险的任务，想着那些素未谋面的、被送进圣芒戈的麻瓜，想着越来越不可预测的将来……如果汉特离开了他们，她该怎么做呢？

最后，艾尔维拉又想起了西里斯。

她不明白，为什么未来一切都未知的情况下，他还能考虑看起来遥不可及的、或许能被称为“爱情”的东西。

他好像什么都不怕。不害怕失败，不害怕失去，也不害怕死亡。

有的时候，艾尔维拉也是羡慕他的。他说得很对，他有格兰芬多的勇气，而她没有。

拥有格兰芬多勇气的西里斯这一晚睡得很糟糕。

艾尔维拉说过的话在他脑子里反复打转，到最后只剩下一句轻飘飘的“莫林比你们都强”。直到第二天清晨烦闷地从乱糟糟的梦中醒过来，西里斯仍然坚信艾尔维拉·琼斯那双蓝眼睛一定是出了什么毛病，因为谁都看得出来他比呆头呆脑的莫林·霍克好上百倍。

可这种自信并没有减轻西里斯心头的烦乱。他发现他讨厌艾尔维拉在他面前维护别人，不论是他在斯莱特林的弟弟，还是她在赫奇帕奇的邻居。他完全不在乎帕金森那种人如何在比较中贬低他，但艾尔维拉·琼斯就是不行，绝对不行。一想到她拿别人跟他比较——还说别人比他好，他就气不打一处来。

西里斯踢开被子，不耐烦地挠了挠头发，而后也不叫醒还在呼呼大睡的詹姆，披上斗篷便下了床，打算去顶楼透透气。

打开通往顶楼的滑板门时，西里斯听到了猫头鹰扑棱翅膀的声响。他身形一顿，抬起脑袋朝声源处望去，果然瞧见一只棕色的猫头鹰急切地往他这儿飞来。它似乎在外面逗留了很久，冻得瑟瑟发抖，嘴里叼的麻瓜报纸也有些潮湿。

霍克家的猫头鹰。它每天早上都会替霍克把前一天的报纸送给艾尔维拉。

心中的厌烦感更胜，西里斯后退一步挡住滑板门，在猫头鹰飞进屋之前粗暴地抢过了它嘴里的报纸：“我会替你转交。”

这只无辜而勤劳的小家伙顿时一吓，不知所措地叫唤起来。它这副焦急的样子更是令西里斯心烦意乱，他又记起莫林·霍克那傻乎乎的模样，头一次发现猫头鹰居然也会有那么点儿像自己的主人。

于是西里斯冷酷无情地把它留在了屋外，甚至没有施舍它半块饼干。

莫林·霍克到底有什么好的？拿着报纸走下楼，西里斯满心的不屑。就好在比他起得早吗？


	35. 在圣芒戈

艾尔维拉发现西里斯开始早起了。

连着好几天，她早上洗漱完去一楼的厨房做早餐时，都瞧见他已经在厨房里煮牛奶、煎鸡蛋，而莫林寄给她的麻瓜报纸则安静地躺在外面餐室的餐桌上，看起来无辜又无害。这让艾尔维拉有些不适应，因为如此一来，她不仅要和西里斯一块儿做午餐，还得一起做早餐。

不过，她已经慢慢调整了心态。艾尔维拉反复告诉自己：西里斯只是在青春期突然开窍，发展出了对女孩儿的兴趣，而她恰好是他为数不多的——或者说是唯一的女性朋友，所以等这阵新鲜劲过去了，他自然就不会再对她有什么特别的想法。

于是这天一早来到厨房，不出意外地撞见正操纵锅铲煎鸡蛋的西里斯，艾尔维拉无比自然地先同他打了招呼：“早上好。”

西里斯手里的魔杖一顿，侧过脸来满眼稀奇地瞧她一眼，也轻飘飘地道：“早。”

她走到另一只锅边打算煎熏咸肉，接着便无意间瞥到了他随手搁在工作台上的那封信。

“收到唐克斯夫人的来信了？”她轻挥魔杖，锅里倒上了一层油。

“比预期的要早，她昨天进了圣芒戈，生下了一个女孩儿。”西里斯给锅中的鸡蛋翻了个面，虽说依然是一副懒洋洋的口吻，语调却显然比往常要轻快几分，“他们打算叫她‘尼法朵拉’。尼法？也不知道他们是怎么想的。”

“但尼法朵拉是个典型的巫师名字。”尽管“尼法”听起来的确不太雅观，艾尔维拉想。但是谁会拿“尼法”来叫她呢？噢，不对……幼稚的男孩子们或许就喜欢这么叫一个姑娘，他们会认为这很好玩儿。

艾尔维拉瞥了眼身旁这个幼稚的男孩子之一。西里斯没有察觉，只是鄙夷地望着一锅煎蛋，喃喃自语：“哼，典型的巫师名字。”这种形容让他联想到了布莱克家族，所幸比起格里莫广场12号那块挂毯上各种星星的名字，尼法朵拉听上去要顺耳得多。

他熟练地将魔杖往上一挑，锅子里煎好的鸡蛋顺顺当当地飞进了盘中。

在早餐的餐桌上读过那封来信以后，阿尔法德也向孩子们宣布这个好消息。

“那么，我们过几天就能去看看她了。”他说。

“为什么不明天就去？”西里斯低头切着盘子里的鸡蛋，“她在圣芒戈也只有泰德陪着，我们明天就去的话，艾尔维拉他们还能顺便看看艾丽西亚。”

正在喝橙汁的艾尔维拉愣了下，不着痕迹地看他一眼。

“对，妈妈就在圣芒戈。”坐在对面的奥利弗赶忙附和。

卡丽娜嘴里还咬着熏咸肉，小鸡啄米似的点头，说得含混不清：“我想见妈妈。”

“没错，就去圣芒戈！”詹姆不知为何也忽然来了劲，“那里顶层还有商店，我们可以去喝一杯咖啡，对吧？”他冲着西里斯一个劲地挤眉弄眼，像是在暗示什么。

詹姆？喝咖啡？

艾尔维拉没法想象。她狐疑的目光转向身边的西里斯，而他仿佛没有看见詹姆抛来的视线，兀自给她刚刚放下的杯子又添满了橙汁，然后抬眼看向她。四目相接的瞬间，艾尔维拉不自觉心头一跳，慌忙转开了眼睛。

“还是先问问看唐克斯夫人方不方便吧。”她淡定地对付起了自己盘子里的咸肉，却隐隐感觉到西里斯还在看着她，因此也不敢轻易抬头。阿尔法德的目光在这两个人之间来回了一圈，最后慢条斯理地叠好手中的信：“我会问问她的。”

安多米达的回信下午就到了。她和泰德都非常欢迎他们去圣芒戈探望她。

“正好，躺在这儿实在是太闷了。”正如西里斯所料，她在信中这么写道。

第二天早上，被关在屋子里近三个礼拜的几个孩子便欢呼着出门了。阿尔法德弄来了一辆麻瓜汽车，艾尔维拉还在怀疑它能否装得下他们六个人，打开车门却发现里面加了扩大咒，再来一家人坐进去也没问题。

或许也是因为这个，西里斯没有坐在副驾驶座，而是跟朋友们一起钻进后座，正好就坐艾尔维拉身边。她因而有点拘谨，一直向身边的卡丽娜靠着，尽可能不同西里斯挨在一起。然而汽车一转向，艾尔维拉就因为突如其来的拐弯而靠向了他的胳膊，她尴尬极了，连忙要坐直身子，可西里斯先一步捉住她的手臂，侧过脸来压低声音在她耳旁道：“你在躲我？”

他好像有些生气，将“躲”这个词咬得格外的重。

“没有。”艾尔维拉不去看他的脸，稍稍用力挣开他的手，又掩饰地搂住了卡丽娜的肩膀。刚还在好奇地朝车窗外张望的卡丽娜不解地回过头，西里斯注意到了小姑娘的目光，便不再恼火地瞪着艾尔维拉，转过头去继续加入詹姆和奥利弗关于魔力暴动的讨论。卡丽娜没瞧出什么异样，再次往窗外看去。艾尔维拉松了口气，不安地挪了挪脚，让自己的膝盖放得离西里斯的膝盖远一点儿。

她知道自己的否认十分无力。这几天为了避免跟西里斯单独相处，她晚餐过后已经不会去书房练习变形术了。两人一起做饭的时候，偶尔有不可避免的肢体接触也会让她心惊肉跳，以至于她再怎么尽力平静地直视他的眼睛，只要气氛稍微变得微妙一点，她都会忍不住先移开视线。

事实上，艾尔维拉自己也是很气恼的。她和西里斯的关系毕竟跟她和莫林的关系不同，西里斯和她之间没有从小一块长大的情分，一旦察觉到关系变质，不管她如何调整心态，都没法缓解那种尴尬和窘迫。她绝望地怀疑，除非西里斯找到女友开始热恋，不然自己根本无法像从前那样自然地同他打交道。

她祈祷着九月尽快到来，同住一个屋檐下真是太折磨人了。

直到走进圣芒戈，西里斯的心情仍旧不好。

他想不通艾尔维拉干嘛要躲他，他不是已经顺了她的意，没有把话挑明吗？可她老是眼神躲躲闪闪，好像巴不得时时刻刻跟他保持一臂的距离，不小心碰到他都像被巴波块茎浓汁泼到了似的。一想到这个，他就烦躁不已。

她对莫林·霍克可不是这样的，西里斯阴着脸想。凭什么躲他就跟躲鼻涕虫似的？

这股无名火终于在他见到自己的堂外甥女时消退了。

“她是个——是个——”奥利弗站在病床边，惊奇地瞪大眼看着襁褓里的女婴。

“易容马格斯。”抱着孩子的安多米达·唐克斯温柔地笑着说道。这时她怀里的尼法朵拉咂了咂小嘴，睁开了眼睛。她刚刚才变成粉红色的头发又立时成了一种鲜艳耀眼的亮橙色。詹姆和奥利弗同时发出惊呼声，卡丽娜使劲伸着脖子，想再看得清楚一点。

“这是非常——非常少见的。”艾尔维拉两眼放光地赞叹，“她真是太可爱了！”

她还是第一次亲眼见到易容马格斯呢！在这之前，她以为自己这辈子只能从书里读到这类神奇的巫师了。“这么说，她都不需要学人体变形了。”詹姆的目光也无法从这个皱巴巴的小婴儿身上挪开，他头一次发现原来小婴儿也能这么有趣，“这也太酷了！为什么我不是个易容马格斯？”

“易容马格斯毕竟难得，詹姆。”西里斯伸手摁一摁尼法朵拉的小鼻子，她在襁褓里扭动了一下，小鼻子便奇异地软塌下去，直到西里斯的手指挪开才又弹回来。孩子们再一次羡慕地唏嘘。

“应该和血统有关。”阿尔法德摸着下巴。他在仔细回忆布莱克家是不是曾经出过易容马格斯。

泰德·唐克斯这会儿也从走廊回来了，他刚才出去用热水装满了一只保温瓶，这可费了他好大的劲，因为在圣芒戈工作的“医生”和护士似乎都没有耐心同一个麻瓜解释哪里有热水。这里的一切对于他来说都太新奇了，他走进病房时还忍不住多瞅了几眼靠门那张病床上耳朵和鼻孔都喷着蒸汽的病人，但一回到妻子的病床边，泰德的注意力就全都放在了妻子和女儿身上。他愉快地挠了挠尼法朵拉的小鼻子，这回它没有塌下去，他的乖乖女儿咧开了嘴，似乎在快乐地大笑。

“我可以抱抱她吗，唐克斯夫人？”艾尔维拉没忍住要问。

“我也想抱抱她！”詹姆立刻激动地凑上来报名。

“男孩子不行。”安多米达无情地拒绝了他，抱着襁褓里的孩子转向艾尔维拉，“来吧。”

走上前伸出双手小心接过尼法朵拉，艾尔维拉熟练地将她抱到了臂弯里。她抱孩子的动作可比泰德娴熟多了，要不是年纪太小，简直就像个经验丰富的母亲。卡丽娜开心地跳到椅子上，总算占据了看小宝宝的最佳位置：“哇——”

“你和奥利弗刚出生的时候也是这么小。”艾尔维拉眼神柔和地望着怀里的小宝贝，嗓音轻柔得出奇。

“我刚出生的时候你才两岁呢。”奥利弗不愿意被拿来跟小孩子相提并论。

“她应该会很好动。”对他的嘀咕不予理睬，艾尔维拉抬起脸来，蓝眼睛神采奕奕地看向病床上的安多米达，“到时候婴儿床得准备那种围栏能自动升高的，可以防止她爬出去。不过巫师小宝宝不太容易摔倒，他们更喜欢让自己飘起来，所以婴儿房的窗户要注意关紧，不然小宝宝可能会飘出窗外……”

这些都是卡丽娜小时候发生过的，艾尔维拉记得清清楚楚。泰德一面拿纸笔记下来，一面乐呵呵地摇头：“看来我们得操很多心了。”他的语气里满是欢欣。

“你很喜欢小孩子。”安多米达微笑着注视艾尔维拉。

“噢，是的。”她弯着眼笑起来，脸颊微红，“卡丽娜和奥利弗小时候都非常可爱。”

“不要带上我。”奥利弗咕哝，卡丽娜则得意地把下巴扬起来。

“但是男孩子再长大点儿就不可爱了。”艾尔维拉于是补充，又低下脸笑盈盈地去瞧怀里的小尼法朵拉，“朵拉是个可爱的女孩子，是不是？”

西里斯忽然发现艾尔维拉又长变了一点。暑假以来她的身高仍在往上拔，虽说依然四肢纤细，但该长肉的地方一点儿也没含糊，五官更是彻底长开，弯弯的眉眼甜蜜可人，鼻尖小巧挺翘，薄薄的嘴唇笑起来矜持而又温柔。在面对尼法朵拉的时候，她的整张脸都柔和漂亮得不可思议。

不得不强迫自己把视线从她那双蓝眼睛上挪开，西里斯试着停止回想那双眼睛鱼尾般微微上翘的眼尾，他记得她眼睫低垂的样子。现在他几乎已经把早上的不快完全抛到脑后了，他脑袋里挤满了乱七八糟的想法，心不在焉地想着琼斯家是不是有那么点儿媚娃的血统，随即又否定了这个荒谬的猜测……

他断定他只是鬼迷心窍了，跟媚娃或者艾尔维拉·琼斯一点关系都没有。

所幸没过多久就到了圣芒戈中午换班的时间，琼斯家的三个孩子准备趁这个时候去看看艾丽西亚，詹姆也要跟过去。西里斯打算再留一会儿，这是他昨天就计划好的。

“我还有点事要跟安多米达说。”他说。

“那我们在五楼等你。”詹姆敲了敲口袋里的双面镜。

等到目送他们离开病房，西里斯回过头，才发觉剩下的三人都在面带微笑地看着自己。

安多米达抱着尼法朵拉，脸上的神情是一种母亲特有的慈爱，嘴里说出的话却相当不正经：“我还以为……你为了跟家里作对，会找个麻瓜家庭出身的女朋友呢。”

“什么？”西里斯挑眉。

“你刚才一直在看她，西里斯。”坐在床边那张椅子上的泰德友好地冲他眨眨眼，“看样子你显然觉得琼斯家的长女比你的外甥女好看。”“他还没追到她呢，你们想太多了。”阿尔法德也拉开一张椅子坐下，略微仰起头望向对面的外甥，“我看还得等好一阵才能变成女朋友，对吗？”

“不说这个。”西里斯不理会他们的调侃，转身拉上围帘，拿脚拨开身边的椅子，表情严肃地坐下来，目光转向安多米达：“贝拉和纳西莎有来看过你吗？”

安多米达脸上的笑容淡下来。

“我已经被家族除名了，西里斯。”

“那就是她们在你的婚礼上袭击麻瓜的理由？”感受到三人同时投向他的警觉的目光，西里斯不耐烦地将手插进兜里，捏住汉特和艾丽西亚去年送给他的那枚窥镜，“我知道贝拉在那群戴面具的巫师里面，我认出她的声音了。”

阿尔法德起身给周围布下抗扰咒。

“这件事你暂时不需要知道。”安多米达冷淡地回答。

冷漠地抿着唇，西里斯转眸望向重新坐下的阿尔法德：“你也这么认为吗？”

“我们不能一直对西里斯隐瞒，多米达。”沉默片刻，阿尔法德说道，“他需要知道一些。”

安多米达低声警告：“他还只是个孩子。”尼法朵拉在她怀中不舒服地扭动，泰德上前将她接到了自己的怀里。

“没人把我当孩子，安多米达。”西里斯眼中的神色厌倦而淡漠，“你知道放假第一天汉特他们带着伤员出现在琼斯家的时候，其中一个傲罗对我说了什么吗？他问我是不是一个‘布莱克’。”

阿尔法德和安多米达都沉默下来，避开了他的注视。西里斯的视线缓缓滑过他们的脸，近乎冷漠的声音继续道：“在他们眼里根本没有什么孩子，事实也就是如此。斯莱特林的学生拉帮结派，他们当中甚至有低年级生敢在同学身上使用黑魔法——你们难道认为这是正常孩子干得出来的事？霍格沃兹早就受到影响了。”

弯下腰抹了把脸，阿尔法德垂着脑袋思索几秒，终于开了口。

“他们干的也是这个，拉帮结派。”他慢慢说，“那些受到不公平待遇的种族都是他们的目标。半兽人，巨人，妖精——他们在拉拢这些族群，许诺一旦建立新的秩序，就会给他们更多的权利。我给邓布利多带去的就是这个消息。我们在罗马尼亚遇见了那些人派去说服巨人的使者。”

西里斯眯缝起眼，没有追问他口中的“我们”是指谁：“‘那些人’？”

“他们管自己叫食死徒。”阿尔法德缓缓直起了腰。

“他们要建立什么新秩序？统治麻瓜？”

“建立新的阶级体系。”回答他的是安多米达，“剥夺那些麻瓜出身的巫师的权利，保证巫师血统的纯净。”

“所以他们要制造那些针对麻瓜的事端？”西里斯沉吟片刻，“这会暴露魔法世界，引发大规模的战争。”

“不，他们和当年的格林德沃不同。”阿尔法德知道他想起了什么，“他们无意让巫师世界重见阳光，只是想在这个世界来一次大清洗。那些袭击麻瓜的事件是他们给魔法部惹的麻烦，为的就是让魔法部尽快垮台——或者服从他们，否则就会有大批的麻瓜遭到屠杀。”

“如果说格林德沃是为了更伟大的利益，那么这群人要做的则是进一步分裂麻瓜和巫师。”安多米达沉着脸补充。

“就像在一定范围内进行种族屠杀和种族隔离。”泰德沉声说道，他感觉到了三位巫师投向他的疑惑目光，“那是我们历史上的专用名词。”

“可笑的是，居然还有那么多巫师加入他们。”西里斯禁不住冷笑出声，“比如布莱克？”

“莱斯特兰奇夫妇一定是加入了。”安多米达揉了揉自己的太阳穴，不再回避这个问题，但她没有直呼自己姐姐的名字，“还有卢修斯·马尔福。我原先听纳西莎提起过，他打算一毕业就加入他们。”

已经对这个早已确定的事实失去耐心，西里斯直勾勾地望向阿尔法德。

“我的父母呢？”他冷冷地问，“他们也是食死徒吗？”

“我试探过沃尔布加。”阿尔法德没有看他的眼睛，“看起来他们目前还并没有加入——”

“‘看起来’——”西里斯尖刻地重复了一遍他的用词，“而且还是‘目前’？”

“西里斯，他们不一定会冒这么大的风险。”放下按揉太阳穴的手，安多米达焦虑而无可奈何地开腔，“现在很多双眼睛都盯着布莱克家族，沃尔布加和奥赖恩还要做生意，他们不可能顶风作案。”

“但只要形势一变，他们就干得出来，不是吗？”西里斯毫无温度的目光于是移向了她，他的神情冰冷得简直不像个孩子，“我们都清楚他们是什么样的人。”

在场的三个成年人再次陷入沉默。襁褓里的尼法朵拉张开嘴吐了个口水泡泡，浓密的胎毛变得颜色火红。

“我明白了。”西里斯突然起身，“我会想办法盯住他们的。”

“你能做什么？”猛地抬起头，安多米达语速飞快地道，“你还没有成年，而且还是个学生——”

“只要肯动脑子，办法自然就会有。”转过身撩开围帘，西里斯一手插兜侧身望向她，视线在泰德怀里的尼法朵拉那儿稍作停顿，“你不用操心了，多米达。离那个家远点吧，能在那群疯子彻底发疯之前摆脱他们是好事。”说完他便不再逗留，扭头离开。

安多米达将求助的目光投向阿尔法德，然而她的叔叔仅仅是摇了摇头。

“他说得对，多米达。”他看向还在吐口水泡泡的尼法朵拉，“以后家里的事你就不要插手了。”

此时此刻，艾丽西亚·琼斯正在五楼的一间病房里匆忙地从口袋里掏钱。

“是啊，卡丽娜的生日快到了……”她自言自语，不敢相信自己竟忙得差点儿忘记了小女儿的生日，“嗯……对，拿着这些，到时候你们可以出去吃冰淇淋，再买两件礼物……”她把好不容易找到的几枚银西可和铜纳特塞给艾尔维拉。

“可是阿尔法德不让我们出去玩，妈妈。”奥利弗插嘴道。

“他只是说我们得一起行动。”詹姆纠正他。

“我们什么时候才能回家啊，妈妈？”卡丽娜抱住母亲的腿。

“噢，嗯……下个月吧，也许。”艾丽西亚含糊地答着，“最近实在是太忙了，有好些突发事件，我们必须——”她止住嘴边的话，摸了摸奥利弗和卡丽娜的脑袋，“别给阿尔法德添麻烦，好吗？”

“没关系，妈妈，我会看着他们。”艾尔维拉从母亲塞过来的钱币里捡出三个银西可和全部的铜纳特，而后把剩下的钱都塞回母亲的口袋，她可不想母亲把吃饭的钱都全给他们了。詹姆耸耸肩：“我也会帮忙的。”虽然他比奥利弗更想出去玩儿。

“我看你们可以在卡丽娜生日那天再来一趟圣芒戈。”病床上的费比安·普威特语气轻快地建议，他就是那天早晨出现在琼斯家的脸部受伤的男巫，如今已经成了艾丽西亚负责的病人，半边脸都包着绷带，“我可以在这里给她弄个生日派对，正好热闹热闹。天知道我每天呆在这里有多无聊呢……”

“这里是养病的地方，不是给你开派对的场所，费比安。”严厉地打断他的发言，艾丽西亚两手叉腰对他怒目而视，“我警告你消停一点，昨天你就炸了两个开水壶，你最好记住你已经不是小孩子了。”接着她又转向几个孩子，眉尾疲惫而愧疚地耷拉下来，“抱歉，孩子们，我得去检查别的病床了……你们一会儿要去哪里？”

詹姆眼神有点儿躲闪：“呃，等西里斯过来我们就上去顶楼吃点东西。”

“好吧，注意安全，别擅自到外面去，知道吗？”她挨个儿亲了亲孩子们的发顶，轮到詹姆时还忍不住替他理了理那头乱糟糟的黑发，可惜无济于事。

费比安在病床上笑得直发颤：“你需要一瓶速顺滑发剂。”

“那就是他爸爸发明的。”艾尔维拉说。

“你不觉得我这个发型很酷吗？”詹姆又把头发往脑袋后面捋了一把，现在他看起来就像顶了一只鸟窝，艾尔维拉费了好大的劲才忍住掏出魔杖把他的头发剃光的冲动。

艾丽西亚刚离开一会儿，西里斯就找到了这里。

“我在走廊上碰到艾丽西亚了。”他走到詹姆和艾尔维拉中间，“怎么样？上楼去吃饭吗？”

“别啊，别留我一个人在这里。”费比安忙说，他那只没有受伤的眼睛滴溜溜地转着，一会儿瞧瞧西里斯，一会儿又瞅瞅詹姆和琼斯家的几个孩子，“你们要吃什么？能买下来坐这儿吃吗？我可以请你们吃……陪我说说话吧，我太无聊了。”

西里斯认出了他，没有吱声。

“可是我们得上楼去吃，”詹姆不知为何好像有点儿慌，他转头去看西里斯，“对吧，西里斯？”

“嗯。”西里斯淡淡地回应。

艾尔维拉怀疑的目光在他们俩之间打转：什么意思？为什么非得上楼？

“那晚点儿再上去吧。”费比安于是又改了主意，拍拍自己的病床，“陪我说说话嘛，你们才待了不到二十分钟，现在离午饭时间还早着呢。”他抬眼去瞧西里斯，丝毫不掩饰眼里的好奇，“你是布莱克家的吧，你叫什么名字？我是费比安·普威特，你们应该见过我哥哥吉迪翁了，他是个傲罗。”

西里斯当然记得吉迪翁·普威特，他出现在琼斯家那天对“布莱克”表现出的好奇让人印象深刻。

“西里斯·布莱克。”西里斯说。他脸上毫无表情。

“噢，西里斯，夜空中最亮的那颗恒星？”费比安饶有兴趣地摸摸自己没有受伤的下巴，视线几乎黏在了西里斯那双布莱克家标志性的灰眼睛上，“我记得在古希腊语里，它代表‘燃烧着的’。你们家的人名字真有意思，是不是？你是哪一支的孩子？西格纳斯·布莱克是你的亲戚吧？”

西格纳斯·布莱克是贝拉特里克斯她们三姐妹的父亲，费比安这么刺探的目的已经一目了然。西里斯不带感情地回答：“他是我舅舅。”他此刻对这个汉特的同事全无好感，被当做“布莱克”来接受盘问是他眼下想象得出的最令他厌恶的事。

“啊，是吗？那我知道了——你母亲是沃尔布加·布莱克，你的父亲是奥赖恩·布莱克。”费比安迅速理清了他们的关系，“你们跟你舅舅一家熟吗？嗯？圣诞节应该还是会一起过的吧？”

出乎意料地，这回在西里斯开口之前，艾尔维拉便出声打断了他们。

“普威特先生。”她的口气礼貌而疏远，还有点儿少见的不容置疑的强势，“请不要在这里盘问我们的朋友。恕我直言，您这样的行为很失礼。”

西里斯不由得侧目看向她。他发现她神情冷硬，看起来甚至是在生气。这样的表情落在他眼里，毫无征兆地就把他心头刚刚燃起的怒火浇灭了。他奇怪地感觉到自己不仅不再生气，还有些奇妙的愉悦。那些让他不痛快的事情似乎瞬间都被他统统抛到了脑后。

“哎呀——”费比安·普威特尴尬地笑起来，他总算意识到自己表现得太过了，“哎呀——我不是那个意思……唉，抱歉，我是说……我只是想说，其实普威特家和布莱克家也有姻亲关系呢。”

“布莱克家跟大半个巫师世界都有姻亲关系。”西里斯嘲讽道。

“没错，严格来说西里斯还是我表哥呢。”詹姆也嗅出空气中不同寻常的尴尬气氛，他耸了耸肩，再看看自己的伙伴们：“嗯，我看我们还是上去吃点东西吧，我饿了。你们说呢？”

“我也饿了。”沉默许久的奥利弗说。

卡丽娜趴到病床边，正儿八经地拍了拍费比安的手背，安慰他：“我们下次再来看你，费比安。”

“唉，好吧，好吧。”费比安夸张地叹了口气，“那你们一定要记得来看我。”

五个孩子离开病房，沿着过道朝通往六楼的楼梯走去。他们爬楼梯的时候，一个飞奔下楼的小孩不小心撞到艾尔维拉，把手里那瓶肥皂水都泼到了她的裙子上。因此来到六楼之后，艾尔维拉没同伙伴们一块儿去茶室：“你们先去吧，我去趟盥洗室。”

“我也要去趟盥洗室。”她刚转过身，便听见西里斯这么不紧不慢地接道。

没有来由地紧张起来，艾尔维拉假装没听见他的话，快步走向盥洗室的方向。不幸的是，她走过拐角几步，就被已经追上来的西里斯拉到了拱门旁边的角落里。这儿狭窄极了，他没像上回在书房时那样把她圈起来，但他们的距离依然近得不像话。艾尔维拉下意识直起背贴向身后冰凉的大理石墙面，尽力站得离他更远一点。

“我是不是该说声谢谢？”她听见西里斯语带笑意地问道，“你刚才在替我说话。”

“詹姆要是先反应过来，也会那么说的。”艾尔维拉一脸平静地盯着他的肩膀。此刻她非常后悔，梅林作证，当时她那个反应是她听到任何一个朋友遭到不公正的盘问时都会有的，她完全没有别的意思。

“我知道。”可是西里斯也并不打算在这个问题上纠缠下去，他好整以暇地凝视着她半垂的眼睛，松开了她的手腕，“你没必要躲我，艾尔维拉。”

“我说过我没有。”她皱起了眉头，还是不去看他的脸。

“那你干嘛不看着我的眼睛说话？”

无声地深吸一口气，艾尔维拉排空脑中的杂念，抬眸对上他的眼睛。

“我可以去盥洗室了吗？”她拿再平常不过的表情问他。

西里斯笑了。她看到他冷灰色的眼仁里映着她的脸，他们挨得那么近，近到她几乎能感觉到他轻笑出声的温热呼吸。

“可以，正好去照照镜子。”他唇边带着愉快的笑，眼睛一分一秒都没放过她脸上的神情，“你最好知道你现在的脸有多红。”他轻声地、耳语般地说着，眼中含笑，抬起右手的手背碰了碰她的脸颊，“烫得都可以煎鸡蛋了。”


	36. 利利的烦恼

怎么可能不脸红！

艾尔维拉坚信，没有一个姑娘在这样一张英俊的脸靠得如此之近、同时又被这样一双好看的灰眼睛注视着时，能够丝毫不脸红。事实上，她认为自己没有紧张到失礼地推开西里斯并落荒而逃，已经表现得十分出色了。

“谢谢提醒。”她勇敢地正视他那双眼睛，接着便径自离开这处逼仄的角落。忽略西里斯不紧不慢地跟上来的脚步声，她泰然自若地拐进了女盥洗室。

站在洗手台前清理完裙子上的肥皂水后，艾尔维拉又捧着凉水洗了把脸。她的头脑冷静下来，快得吓人的心跳也恢复正常。那捧凉水像是钻进了她的大脑，她看着镜子里的自己，纷乱的思绪变得无比清晰。

艾尔维拉知道西里斯有很多优点。他英俊、优秀、头脑聪明，他爱憎分明，对自己人绝对偏袒，而且他想要体贴人的时候，能够做得比大多数男孩儿更加细致。但同时他的缺点也非常明显：他鲁莽自大、过于偏执，敏感多疑，且心怀难以化解的仇恨。他是她见过的同龄人当中最复杂的一个，正如艾丽西亚所说，因为他的成长环境与艾尔维拉和詹姆完全不同，所以西里斯总有着他们难以理解的一面。

如果把艾尔维拉摆在詹姆的位置上，他们之间的关系变化或许更能让她接受一些。

可那是不可能的事。

她清楚地记得自己是西里斯·布莱克最讨厌的斯莱特林，哪怕他一时接受了她，他们的矛盾也不会真正就此消失，就像他们单纯是朋友时一样。艾尔维拉·琼斯瞻前顾后，西里斯·布莱克义无反顾，本来就是完全不同的两个人，怎么可能合得来呢？朋友是可以求同存异的，恋人却不行。

更何况，眼下还有更多更重要的事要去操心。学业、即将入学的弟弟、斯莱特林之间微妙的人际关系、不知将会带来何种变数的战争……她没有多余的精力能够消耗在什么感情问题上。她必须时刻保持冷静，不能放纵自己陷入不必要的麻烦之中。

“清醒一点，不要被美色迷惑了。”对着镜子里的自己拍了拍脸颊，艾尔维拉凝视那双蓝眼睛，露出一个得体如常的微笑，“尤其是在这个时候。”

摸了摸口袋里母亲掏给她的钱币，艾尔维拉扬起嘴角一笑。

“我也会是你们可以依靠的后盾。”她轻轻说道。

回到走廊瞧见西里斯正倚在墙边等她时，艾尔维拉心中已经平静无波。

“走吧。”她招呼他一道回茶室那边，并为自己又能正常地同他交谈而感到高兴，语调都不由自主地变得轻快了几分，“我也有点饿了，茶室有几套简餐不错，一会儿可以尝尝。阿尔法德不上来吗？”

西里斯走在她身旁，不露声色地观察着她，“他让我们带点吃的给他。”

“那可以给他带两份鸡肉三文治。”艾尔维拉絮絮叨叨地计划着，“那间茶室的三文治做得很棒，我以前也试着做过，不过他们的酱料应该是有独门秘方……”

收回了落在她脸上的目光，西里斯敷衍地听着，猜不透她为什么突然又变得这么自在了——既不躲闪、也不脸红，就像从前那样对他，仿佛中了夺魂咒，跟十分钟前那个脸颊通红、竭力保持镇定却依然掩饰不住眼中慌乱的姑娘完全不似同一个人。

不知道为什么，西里斯感到自己因此而有些焦躁。

不论如何，总比前几天那样躲着他要好，他告诉自己。

这顿午餐进行得并不顺利。圣芒戈顶层的茶室人满为患，五个孩子在施过扩大咒的店面里仍旧找不到空位，只好买下便携的食物带去楼下病房吃。好不容易被人群裹挟着走出茶室，艾尔维拉同等待外面的奥利弗和卡丽娜会和，回过头正要寻找詹姆和西里斯的身影，便见他们俩也艰难地挤出了重重人墙。

这个暑假他们又长高了不少，站在一群成人中间居然也十分显眼。

“给阿尔法德买的也是三文治，”詹姆气喘吁吁地跑到艾尔维拉跟前，把怀里一袋三文治塞给她，胡乱扶正自己的眼镜，“你们先带着吃的下去吧，我跟西里斯还要去那边的商店逛逛。”

“商店？”挑高眉毛，艾尔维拉环顾一眼周围的商店：除去卖治疗仪器的，就只剩下卖零食的商店。

“买点零食。”詹姆的回答快得令人起疑。

“先把三文治给阿尔法德，他应该饿坏了。”西里斯也走过来，他的表情看上去比詹姆的坦然得多，“我们一会儿就下去。”

面露怀疑地审视他们一番，艾尔维拉点头：“好吧。”

但领着奥利弗和卡丽娜爬下半截楼梯之后，她便在一幅唠唠叨叨的治疗师肖像前停下了脚步。“你们先下去，把三文治给阿尔法德。”将怀里的食物都分给弟弟妹妹，艾尔维拉叮嘱他们，“另一份记得经过五楼的时候拿去给妈妈，她又忘记吃饭了。”

“你要干什么去？”奥利弗抱住两大袋食物，警惕地问她。

“我去看看他们两个搞什么鬼。”她摸了摸他的脑袋，“照顾好卡丽娜，知道吗？”

不满于她用对待小孩子的态度对他，奥利弗红了脸嚷嚷：“我知道！”

艾尔维拉于是转身压着裙摆跑上楼。感谢这段时间阿尔法德给他们的体能训练，这种短距离的快跑她已经能轻松应对了。回到六楼以后，她飞快地挨个检查每一间商店，竟没有找到詹姆和西里斯的影子。商店只有屈指可数的几间，她很快就检查完，微微喘着气站在人来人往的过道里，想不通那两个男孩子能在这么短的时间内跑去哪儿。

通往五楼的楼梯只有那一道，她从那里上来，并没有碰见他们。

难道是去了盥洗室？

她旋身要赶去盥洗室，脑中却忽然灵光一闪。

不，等等……等等！她怎么会没想到呢！

转过身飞奔向右手边的廊道，艾尔维拉在石墙边一张巨大的治疗师肖像前刹住脚步，冲着画框里边正怒气冲冲地走来走去的白头发老人问道：“请问您刚才有见过两个男孩子吗？他们都是黑头发，一个戴眼镜，一个长得很……很显眼。”

画中的绿袍老人愤怒地扔掉了手里的坩埚和魔药瓶，他像是没听见她的问题，自顾自地叫嚷道：“你不能从这里出去！这是紧急疏散通道！”

“唉，我知道。”艾尔维拉耐心而礼貌地望着他，“我是想问您，刚才是不是有两个男孩子从这里出去了？”

由于艾丽西亚工作的原因，这不是艾尔维拉头一次跟詹姆一起来圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。他们几年前一道过来的时候，艾丽西亚恰巧告诉过他们，六楼的某位治疗师肖像后面有一条能够快速通往一楼的紧急疏散通道。她描述中的那幅肖像显然就是艾尔维拉面前的这一幅。

“你跟他们是一伙的，难道会不知道吗！”暴脾气的老治疗师还在画里吹胡子瞪眼，气愤地抡着拳头向她发火，“现在的孩子真是不懂规矩！尽想着图方便，要走紧急疏散通道出去！我告诉你们，我绝不会再放第三个人从这里走了！”

很好，看来那两个家伙果然是从这里溜出去了。

“恐怕不行。”艾尔维拉坚决地掏出魔杖朝画像走近一步，低声威胁道，“抱歉，我必须得追上他们。请您让我从这里走，不然我就烧掉您的画像。”

画中治疗师大惊失色的模样让她明白了两个男孩儿为何能逃得如此顺利。

肖像后面的紧急通道是一条宽宽的滑道，底端通向一楼问询处拐角那面墙上的暗门。艾尔维拉匆匆跑出暗门，没有在一楼大厅找见詹姆和西里斯的身影。她不再多作逗留，而是疾步冲出大门，往马路对面跑去。

想也不用想，詹姆肯定是要去找莉莉。这里距离莉莉的住处不近，他们必须乘坐交通工具，如果不是麻瓜的公车，那就是……

艾尔维拉一眼看到了阿尔法德停在路边的那辆经过改造的麻瓜汽车。詹姆和西里斯已经坐在车里，詹姆正在歪着头发动引擎。

“嘿！”赶在汽车启动以前，她拦到车前恶狠狠地拍了拍引擎盖，“你们疯了！快下来！”

挡风玻璃后边的两个男孩没想到艾尔维拉会在这时出现，跃跃欲试的笑容都僵在了脸上。詹姆摇下车窗探出他头发乱糟糟的脑袋，龇牙假装若无其事地问她：“呃，维拉？你怎么过来啦？”

“这是我要问你们的！”艾尔维拉简直要被他们气坏了，她捏紧拳头重重地一捶引擎盖：“你们竟然敢偷偷跑出来！还偷开阿尔法德的车！”她早该想到的！在昨天詹姆提议要去喝咖啡的时候！这两个捣蛋鬼凑到一块儿能有什么好主意？

“你刚刚才向我妈妈保证过，詹姆！”她不敢相信詹姆转背就把答应过艾丽西亚的话给忘了。

车里的西里斯和詹姆转过脸交换一个眼神，然后西里斯也摇下车窗，投降似的举起两只手，还很有诚意地将其中一只手举出了窗外。

“好吧，既然被你发现了。”他说。

“我们只是闹着玩儿。”詹姆也跟着他举起双手。

“下来。”两手撑着引擎盖，艾尔维拉威胁地眯起眼，“马上。”

两个男孩儿再对视一眼，默契地打开车门走下了车。直到他们都关上车门朝她走过来，艾尔维拉脑子里紧绷的神经才稍稍放松，她绷着脸教训道：“你们知不知道这有多危险？你们根本就没有学过开车，而且——噢！”

惊呼声被猛然吞进肚子，因为走到她身旁的西里斯突然将她拦腰扛起，双脚离地带来的失重感让她禁不住短促地尖叫一声，可不等她反应过来，他就已经把她塞进了车子的后座，自己也跟着钻进来。西里斯将车门关上的同时，回到驾驶座的詹姆也用力甩上了车门，他明显被这一系列刺激的行动激动坏了。

“你怎么把她带上来了？”他既兴奋又紧张地发动车子，从后视镜里瞧一眼自己的好哥们。

“你不能真的指望我打晕她，兄弟。”西里斯拉起狼狈地摔倒在座位上的艾尔维拉，在她慌忙扯下飞起的裙摆时别过脸，竖起一只手掌保证：“我什么都没看到。”“闭嘴！”艾尔维拉气急败坏，她惊恐地发现车子已经在向前开，赶忙爬起来抓住驾驶座的椅背：“快停下，詹姆！你根本就不会开车！”

“我会开！”詹姆兴致勃勃地喊着回答，“爸爸早就教过我了——”

他摁下隐形开关，猛一下踩上油门，车头便毫无征兆地向上抬起，整个车身如同飞天扫帚一般朝高空刺去。身体不受控制地往后一栽，艾尔维拉再次尖叫，差点儿磕到车顶。西里斯及时抓住了她，他提前紧握车门上方的拉环，稳稳地将她拽到怀里按住，一只手绕过她的肩膀护着她的脑袋。

艾尔维拉听见驾驶座上的詹姆吹着口哨欢呼：“飞起来啦！”

“安全带！”她用仅剩的理智忍无可忍地叫道。这时车身已在空中平飞，西里斯放开她，让她僵硬地坐回他身旁：“别动，我给你系。”他探过身子扯来安全带给她系上。

“你们都得系！”艾尔维拉厉声警告。

他笑起来，因为低着头，呼吸轻轻扫过她耳边：“知道了，我们都系。”

艾尔维拉的脸苍白地抽动了一下。

“阿尔法德会到处找我们。”

“我们在他的那份三文治里留了字条。”西里斯终于给她系好了安全带，而后如他承诺的那样自己也系上，“他会知道我们去了哪里。”

她不说话，不愿再强调这么做有多危险。

“别扫兴了，维拉。”前面的詹姆也低下脑袋钻进扣好的安全带，不停在后视镜中观察她难看的脸色，“我们就是去伊万斯家一趟——现在有那么多麻瓜被攻击，她至少得知道点儿，是不是？她爸爸妈妈可都是麻瓜！”

“你完全可以写信告诉她。”艾尔维拉冷冰冰地说，“我也会写。”

詹姆撇了撇嘴。他想去看看伊万斯家是什么样的嘛。

“好了，都已经出来了。”随口替他们结束这个话题，西里斯转头望向窗外，“你是不是开过头了，詹姆？”

他们总算在莉莉·伊万斯家前面的街道降落，已经是十五分钟后的事。

刚过午餐时间，社区的道路上不见人影，汽车显形之后詹姆就迫不及待下了车，而艾尔维拉慢吞吞地跟在西里斯身后，一直不安地观察着四周：要是有那么一两个麻瓜不巧这时候从窗户后边探出脑袋，那他们三个未成年巫师可就要违反《国际保密法》了。

“就是这里！”詹姆率先按照路标找到了伊万斯家的房子，一边整理着头发一边领头穿过草坪，往那扇白色的大门走去。艾尔维拉意外地发现他没有像往常那样把头发朝后捋得更乱，而是在费劲地抹平他脑袋后面那些乱七八糟地支棱着的黑发。

“那个，”他第一个走到门前，却只是瞧了眼门边那个看上去像是门铃的按钮，谨慎地回过头问两个伙伴：“麻瓜是怎么敲门的？”

“跟巫师一样，就是按门铃。”西里斯径直经过他身旁，按下了门铃。詹姆赶紧又慌里慌张地转向艾尔维拉，小声而语速极快地问她：“我看起来还正常吗？麻瓜这么穿没错吧？”

他这副少有的正经模样令她心头残余的火气彻底消了。艾尔维拉认真从头到脚打量他，伸出一只手替他理了理不太规整的衣领：“挺好的。”

詹姆这才松一口气，回过身挺直腰杆面向大门，甚至低声清了清嗓子。

前来给他们开门的是一个陌生的麻瓜女孩儿。她看上去比他们年纪要大一些，有一头金色的长发和浅色的眼睛，瘦骨嶙峋，脖子和脸几乎一样长，因而瞧起来有点刻薄。她穿的是一件普通的麻瓜裙子，干净整洁的打扮倒是叫人印象不错。看到门外的三个陌生人，她显得有些惊讶，而等她瞧清西里斯那张好看的脸，她也像个普通姑娘一样脸颊微红。

她礼貌而矜持地问道：“请问你们找谁？”

艾尔维拉第一时间便猜到这个女孩儿是莉莉的姐姐佩妮。她记得莉莉提到过，佩妮并不喜欢听到与魔法有关的任何东西。

“你好。”于是艾尔维拉给佩妮一个友好的笑容，“我们是……”

她打算说他们是莉莉的朋友，结果被詹姆抢了先。

“我们是伊万斯在学校的同学，”他性急地抢白，“就是霍格沃兹，你知道吧？我们来找她玩儿的。她在家吗？”

佩妮·伊万斯的脸色以肉眼可见的速度阴沉下来。她脸上的礼貌突然间消失得无影无踪，并且以最快的速度将门板掩上了一半，警惕而厌恶地从门后露出半张脸来。“噢，是啊，我知道。”她瞪视着门外的三个人，哪怕是对着西里斯也毫不客气，“她不在家。你们现在可以离开了。”

“什么？”詹姆不明白她为什么忽然变脸，他下意识伸手把门撑开，见佩妮惊慌失措地尖叫一声，才稍稍松了手：“呃，她不在家？她去哪儿了？”

“我怎么知道！”佩妮躲在门后，此刻她的表情已经称得上是惊恐而恼怒了，像是害怕詹姆把什么病菌传给她似的把门板拽得离他的手远远的，“她上午就跟在那个可怕的男孩后面出去了——谁知道他们去了哪里！没准他们就窝在那个邋遢的蜘蛛尾巷呢！”

“可怕的男孩？”他迷惑不已，“蜘蛛尾巷？”

艾尔维拉这才记起詹姆还不知道斯内普也住在附近。

“算了，詹姆。”她上前一步拉了拉詹姆的衣袖，“既然莉莉不在——”

“既然伊万斯不在，”许久没出声的西里斯打断她的话，有意挑衅地看着门后的这个麻瓜女孩，丝毫不掩饰自己对她失礼态度的不满，“为什么不请我们进屋坐坐？我们可以等她回来。”

佩妮的脸和脖子都涨成了难看的猪肝色。

“佩妮！”

这时一道熟悉的声音在他们身后响起，所有人都朝那个方向望去：莉莉·伊万斯正穿过草坪向他们跑来，她似乎以为有人上门来找麻烦，神情焦急而担忧：“发生什么事了？”

很快，她就看清了回过头的艾尔维拉。

“艾尔维拉！”莉莉惊喜地跳起来，冲到好友面前一把抱住她，“天哪！你什么时候过来的？我刚刚——你们怎么在这里？”最后那句话语气极不友好的质问显然是冲着詹姆和西里斯去的，她此时才看到另外两个人是谁。

“伊万斯！我们……”兴冲冲地跳下台阶凑到她面前，詹姆的话在他看清莉莉眼睛的瞬间收住了，他诧异地望着她，“你的眼睛是怎么回事？你哭过了？”莉莉那双平时光彩熠熠的绿眼睛这会儿又红又肿，眼眶里还转着没来得及擦干的泪花，刚才艾尔维拉瞧见时也吓了一跳。

“我没有哭！”莉莉有点儿咬牙切齿，她不想被她讨厌的波特看到她哭的样子，就好像她很脆弱似的。

“你哭过了！”詹姆却一口咬定，又气又急地狠狠一跺脚，“谁欺负你了？我去揍他！”

“你少管闲事！”她恼火极了，“你和布莱克为什么会——”

“够了！”还躲在门板后面的佩妮·伊万斯气得直发抖，她尖声尖气地对着自己的妹妹大声吼道：“既然他们是跟你一样的怪胎，你就把他们带走！不要靠近我们正常人房子！”

“佩妮——”

佩妮没让莉莉把话说完，就怒不可遏地使劲摔上了门。她使的劲太大，门边铁架子上的洒水壶都被振得掉了下来。西里斯眼疾手快地拉了把艾尔维拉，这才没让她被砸中脑袋。莉莉心有余悸地上前把她拉到自己身边，脸上的神色有些尴尬而不知所措。

“抱歉，佩妮她……她不太喜欢我的学校……”

“那她也没必要冲着我们发火。”西里斯弯下腰捡起脚边的那只洒水壶，语气和表情都冷得快要结冰：“这就是她的家教？把东西往客人脑袋上砸？”“她不是故意的。”艾尔维拉生硬地说道。她也很生气，但这件事显然不是佩妮有意为之，莉莉更不该替她承担这份指责。

西里斯看她一眼，冷漠地将那只洒水壶扔回脚边，不再说话。

莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，自责地拉住艾尔维拉的手：“对不起。”

“不关你的事。”艾尔维拉轻拍她的手背。

“是啊，又不是你冲我们发脾气的。”詹姆也凑过来安慰她，“你别难受了。到底是谁把你惹哭的？”


	37. 心跳

对于詹姆的关心，莉莉一向只觉得厌烦。她不理会他的问题，只是拉着艾尔维拉的手走上台阶，重新站到伊万斯家门前，按响门铃。门后一阵安静，没有人出来给他们开门。不死心地又按了两次，莉莉见门始终没有打开，不得不走上草坪来到窗边，用力拍了拍窗户，隔着拉紧的窗帘冲屋子里喊：“佩妮，把门打开，你不能把我和我的朋友关在外面！”

仍然无人回应。房子里静悄悄的，花园里修剪精致的草坪和大丛大丛的绣球花无辜地展示着勃勃生机。街对面的那幢房子里走出一位主妇打扮的麻瓜女性，她好奇地往这边张望着，将手里的垃圾袋扔进垃圾箱。

“你爸爸妈妈不在家吗？”艾尔维拉问向她走回来的莉莉。

“他们今天都出去工作了。”莉莉摇摇头，眼圈变得比刚才更红，却倔强地没让眼泪掉下来，“佩妮太过分了……”

这样的待客态度的确失礼得令人惊奇。

詹姆却忙说：“没关系，本来我们没提前说要来就不太礼貌。”就好像偷偷摸摸不请自来的主意不是他出的。

“詹姆说的没错。”艾尔维拉也只好配合他道，“这附近有没有可以坐下来的地方？詹姆他们还带着三文治呢，你没吃午饭吧？你姐姐刚才说你上午就出去了，我们可以先坐下来吃点东西。”

“对，我们还有三文治！”他反应过来，“在圣芒戈买的！”

说着詹姆便扭头去看西里斯：但是他记得他们只带了两份？

西里斯会意，耸耸肩道：“我跟詹姆已经吃过了，还有两份在车上。”

回头重新看向莉莉，詹姆一个劲地点头，满脸期待。

犹疑一会儿，红发碧眼的姑娘最终挽起艾尔维拉的胳膊，轻声告诉她：“我们可以去秋千那边。”

四个孩子便拿上食物，走向伊万斯姐妹儿时常常一块儿去的游戏场。莉莉和艾尔维拉手挽着手走在前面，与后面抱着袋子的两个男孩子保持着将近十米的距离。艾尔维拉偶尔会侧过脑袋朝后看一眼，确认詹姆和西里斯脑袋正凑在一起叽叽咕咕，才转过来看看身旁的莉莉。

“你是真的哭过了。”她小声地问，“怎么回事？上午你是不是跟斯内普一起出去了？”

莉莉的眼圈依旧泛红，艾尔维拉从未见她这样少言寡语过。通常莉莉和斯内普吵架，她都会毫无保留地将事情的经过告诉艾尔维拉，可这回莉莉却仿佛犹豫了。她咬紧嘴唇，眼睛直直地盯着自己的脚尖，似乎在内心做着激烈的挣扎。

“我发现……”最后，她还是极其小声地、艰难地开了口，“西弗他在参加一个集会。”

“集会？”艾尔维拉感到心脏猛地一紧，这个词让她产生的联想带给了她不好的预感。

“我今天偷偷跟过去……亲眼看到了。”莉莉的双眼依旧盯着脚下的柏油地，她在努力回忆她跟去的那个阴暗、肮脏、潮湿的地方，“就在对角巷的一间酒吧里……不过那一片地区的商店很奇怪，好像跟其他对角巷的商店不一样……我还看到一间很大的，叫博金·博克魔法商店的店，橱窗里居然还有人头和人手……”

艾尔维拉的心一点一点提起来，在听见“博金·博克魔法商店”的瞬间，她就确定了莉莉去的究竟是哪里。“那是翻倒巷。”她肯定地说，“跟对角巷不是同一个地方，那里都是黑魔法商店。你跟着斯内普去的？他们……是什么人在那里集会？”

虽说早已猜到那些阴森的店面不会是正常的商店，但真正听说那儿都是黑魔法商店时，莉莉还是忍不住皱起了眉头，心中一揪。她记得西弗勒斯在那一条条阴暗的街巷中穿梭的背影，他对那里是那么熟悉，显然不是第一次出入……

“都是一些打扮得很奇怪的巫师，他们大部分人都蒙着脸。组织集会的那个人……他们管他叫伏地魔……”回想起那张脸，莉莉忍不住打了个寒噤，“我从没有见过长得那么可怕的人……他的脸就像蛇脸，眼睛还是红色的，瞳孔像猫的瞳孔一样竖起来……”

“伏地魔”这个名字一钻进耳朵，艾尔维拉就条件反射地绷紧了身子。她几乎已经能够确定莉莉说的集会到底是什么。

“你说……那个伏地魔会是半兽人吗？”她听到莉莉问她。

“我不知道，莉莉。有很多种可能。”艾尔维拉轻轻握住她挽在自己胳膊上的手，不动声色地留神着四周的动静，贴着裙子的那只手捏住口袋里的魔杖，声音镇定到令她自己都感到惊奇，“参加集会的人是不是都戴着同一种面具？斯内普也戴着吗？”

她这时才意识到身后两个男孩儿的脚步悄悄靠近了，而莉莉还没有察觉。

“没有。”莉莉摇摇头，没有发觉她的小动作，“他们有的戴了面具，有的用面纱遮住脸，还有的从头到脚包得像木乃伊……都蒙着脸，但没有戴同一种面具。”

这个回答让艾尔维拉紧绷的神经放松了几分，但她没有完全卸下警惕：“他们在集会上说什么了？”

“他们在说，要让巫师的血统回归纯净。”挽着好友胳膊的那只手不自觉收紧，莉莉抬头看了眼不远处的游戏场，而后又再次低下头，显得有些不安：“还说……要让肮脏的泥巴种得到应有的惩罚。那个人……那个叫伏地魔的，他说所有泥巴种都是低贱、愚昧的，不配得到和巫师同等的待遇……”

是一场游说活动，他们在拉拢更多的巫师加入他们。艾尔维拉不知自己是该松一口气，还是该更加紧张。她恨不能立刻就找到纸笔写信，把这件事告诉父亲。

“有人看到你了吗？你是怎么出来的？”她接着问莉莉。

“西弗他发现我了，是他把我带出来的。那里人很多，应该没有人注意到我们……”莉莉的眼神黯淡下去，“我和他吵了一架。我知道‘泥巴种’是什么意思，艾弗里那些人就是用这个词来侮辱我的。”

艾尔维拉彻底放下心来。她清楚不论西弗勒斯·斯内普的想法是什么样的，他都不会伤害莉莉。如果他要那么做，早在莉莉被分进格兰芬多的时候他们俩就该闹掰了。

“你是不是早就知道了，艾尔维拉？你知道有一群人在……在试图做那种可怕的事。你爸爸是傲罗，你一定早就听说了，对不对？”这时莉莉转过头去瞧艾尔维拉的眼睛，那双翡翠似的绿眼睛里又蓄满了泪水，她这回是真的为自己的所见所闻而伤心透了，“你觉得西弗为什么要去参加那种集会？他真的也是那么想的吗？他也认为我……我这样的人，是低贱、肮脏、愚蠢的？”

“你当然不是！”詹姆激动的声音从她们背后横进来，听上去简直是怒火中烧，“那些都是骗人的鬼话！只有鼻涕精那种邪恶的斯莱特林才会相信！”

莉莉挽着艾尔维拉的手在秋千架边刹住脚步，她转头又惊又怒地瞪着不知何时来到她们身后的詹姆，不敢相信他居然偷听女孩子的悄悄话：“波特！你偷听我们说话！”

“你不要每次没把事情搞清楚就冲詹姆发火，伊万斯。”詹姆身边的西里斯态度冷淡地开腔，他和詹姆手里都握着魔杖，显然都是在听见莉莉提到集会后掏出来的，“我们今天过来就是要跟你谈这件事的。詹姆想提醒你那些人会攻击麻瓜，你和你的家人都得注意安全。”

“他们会攻击麻瓜？”莉莉注意到他们手里的魔杖，脸色顿时变得煞白。她求助般地看向艾尔维拉，却发现艾尔维拉的右手也放在了衣袋中。

“是的，莉莉。”艾尔维拉冷静地告诉她，“不过没有你想象的那么严重。你坐下来，我们慢慢给你说。”

两个女孩儿坐到了秋千上，而男孩则一个靠在秋千架旁，一个盘腿坐在了秋千前的柏油地上。他们零零碎碎地将这一年多以来了解到的信息告诉给莉莉，西里斯还将上午在安多米达病房中的谈话一五一十地复述给了三个同伴。他们终于停下来的时候，莉莉和艾尔维拉手里的三文治一口也没动。

“这实在是太荒谬了。”莉莉迟迟无法从震惊中回过神来，“真的有那么多人认为……而且他们还要……”她说不出“发动战争”这样的句子，这听起来太不真实了，谁能想到在他们安安稳稳地坐在游戏场吃东西时，外面正发生着隐秘的战争呢？就像绝不会有人将什么麻瓜流浪汉的死亡与巫师的不可饶恕咒联系起来。

“可是为什么？既然巫师和麻瓜已经和平相处了这么长的时间，还允许巫师和麻瓜通婚……”

“因为历史上巫师和麻瓜并不是一直相安无事。你们麻瓜不是曾经大批屠杀过巫师吗？虽然只是你们单方面以为的‘屠杀’。”倚在秋千架边的西里斯讽刺道，“想想你姐姐吧，她刚才对我们是什么态度？她叫我们‘怪胎’，詹姆和艾尔维拉可能不懂，但我知道那是什么意思。正是因为有大量你姐姐那样的麻瓜存在，我们才不能暴露我们的世界。”

他不认同血统论，可他同样不喜欢那些极力否认巫师的存在、把魔法视为病菌的麻瓜。

莉莉垂下眼皮，布莱克的话使她想起了姐姐佩妮刚才那叫人伤心又愤怒的失礼举动。她没法反驳布莱克，因为作为一个在麻瓜世界长大的孩子，她很清楚大部分麻瓜是如何看待魔法和巫师的。

“所以西弗也是这么想的。”她继而又想起了西弗勒斯，“他也认为……”

“他就是头蠢猪！”詹姆再一次打断她，他原本就讨厌斯内普，现在知道斯内普竟然还参加那种极端纯血主义者的集会，詹姆对他的厌恶已经快要达到一个顶峰：“有这种想法的都是蠢猪——呃，我不是在骂你爸爸妈妈，西里斯。”他抱歉地望向西里斯，脸上憎恶的表情也收敛起来。

“无所谓。”西里斯对此并不在乎，他一脸淡漠，仿佛自己从来就没有什么爸爸妈妈，“反正我也是这么想的。”

“你不能这么说西弗。”倒是莉莉埋怨地瞪了詹姆一眼，“你不明白，他跟我们不一样，他的妈妈是个巫师，但他爸爸是个麻瓜。斯内普先生对西弗很不好，经常打他们，而且不喜欢魔法……西弗是有理由讨厌麻瓜的。”

说到这里，她摇了摇头，即便垂下眼睛也掩饰不了语气里的迷茫和难过：“我只是不明白……即使讨厌麻瓜，也不该有那么可怕的想法。而且既然他能接受我，为什么就不能接受跟我一样的人呢？玛丽没有做过任何招惹他的事，就算是这样他也瞧不起她，甚至讨厌她……”

“所以他就是头蠢猪！”詹姆不服气地再次骂道。

莉莉火大了：“不许你骂他！”她现在难受极了，既为西弗勒斯去参加那种集会感到伤心愤怒，又为詹姆的横加评判感到恼火。种种复杂的情绪交织在一起，就像一股无名火，烧得她眼眶发疼。

“莉莉。”艾尔维拉轻轻拉住她握着秋千吊链的手，“有的时候，偏见是很难改变的。我们也无能为力。”她能理解莉莉的感受。前两次同西里斯吵架的时候，艾尔维拉也为根深蒂固的偏见烦恼不已。

西里斯瞥一眼艾尔维拉，没有说话。她的安抚让莉莉的火气顿消，可另一种巨大的沮丧很快便淹没了她。“我担心他早晚有一天也会……”她低下脸，一条小腿往后一摆，鞋跟擦过地面发出刺耳的声响，掩去了她话语间的哽咽，“也会向对待他讨厌的‘泥巴种’那样对待我。”

“你不是什么‘泥巴种’！”詹姆气急地跳起来，他受不了伊万斯拿这个词说她自己，“他要是敢这样说你，我就当着所有人的面炸掉他的裤子，再把他痛扁一顿！”

“别说了，波特！”莉莉猛地抬起脸对上他的视线，几乎用尽了全身的力气才没让眼泪掉出来，“你根本什么都不明白！”

“我当然明白！你才不明白呢！”出乎她意料的是，詹姆这次毫不示弱，他回瞪着她，义正辞严地冲她喊回去，每一句话都饱含着不忿：“你是我见过的最勇敢、最聪明、最漂亮的女巫！谁都比不上你！鼻涕精要是敢那样看你，就证明他是头蠢猪！他那颗脑袋比巨怪的脑袋还笨！他连巨怪的鼻涕都不如！”

一旁的艾尔维拉被他这番有理有据的说辞给惊住了。不过……最聪明？

她心里有点儿不合时宜的不服气。转头去看莉莉，艾尔维拉惊讶地发现她竟微微涨红了脸。莉莉正拿她那双漂亮的杏仁眼瞪着詹姆，脸绷得紧紧的，两颊微红，乍一看似乎是在生气，但是……

“我不想跟你说话了，波特。”她突然站起来，这么冷冷地说完，便转过身去拉艾尔维拉：“我们去那边，艾尔维拉。”艾尔维拉愣愣地被莉莉拉起来，跟着她朝不远处的大山毛榉树走去。她瞅瞅莉莉，再瞅瞅那棵树，不大肯定地想到：莉莉这是害羞了？

被留在原地的詹姆呆呆地看着她们离开，扭头万分不解地问西里斯：“她为什么又生气了？”

“我看伊万斯这回不像是生气，詹姆。”若有所思地看看两个女孩儿的背影，西里斯上前一步拽住一个秋千的两条吊链，稳稳跳上了秋千座板：“没准是好事。”

他觉得伊万斯刚刚那个表情，很像中午艾尔维拉被他堵在拱门角落时的反应。

阿尔法德没过多久就幻影移形出现在他的车边，不费吹灰之力地找到了三个出逃的孩子。

把他们接走去跟还在圣芒戈的奥利弗和卡丽娜会和时，阿尔法德没有发脾气，但明显很不高兴。一路上他都沉默不语，詹姆和西里斯讲再滑稽的笑话都没法逗他笑一下。因此回到住处以后，两个还饿着肚子的男孩儿主动承包了晚餐，尽管不熟悉家务魔法的詹姆险些炸掉一口煎锅，最后还是艾尔维拉走进厨房帮忙才没让晚饭泡汤。

值得庆幸的是，晚餐结束的时候，阿尔法德的脸色总算缓和了一点。

艾尔维拉洗过澡就回到房间写信，这封长长的信写了足足十二英寸，她将羊皮纸封进信封时，抬头看看窗外的天空，夜幕竟已悄悄驱散最后一丝暮色。艾德琳下午已经被派去给汉特送信，艾尔维拉只好去借来詹姆的猫头鹰，爬上通往顶楼那扇滑板门的梯子，将猫头鹰放出去。

室外气温已经开始下降，顶层冷风猎猎，她裹紧身上的斗篷，望着展翅的猫头鹰消失在浓浓夜色之中。伦敦街头巷尾的灯火撑起仿佛要压向地面的夜空，点点星光在黑夜隐隐闪烁，艾尔维拉眯眼辨识着那些星星，记起书本中提到过，马人能够通过星象预测未来的重要转折，他们对战争和灾难总是比人类更加敏锐。

听说禁林里也有马人，她想着。不知道他们有没有从这些星星的轨迹中预见未来？

身后传来滑板门被推开的响动。

艾尔维拉回过头，瞧见西里斯从门下爬出来，肩膀上站着阿尔法德的那只灰色猫头鹰。抬头撞上她的视线，西里斯一愣，轻车熟路地撑着地板跳上来，拍了拍手上的灰尘：“寄信？”

“寄给爱丽莎。”艾尔维拉诚实地回答。

“哦。”他经过她身边，驻足在露台的围栏边，偏首抚摸肩头的猫头鹰，口吻随意地问道：“你最近有跟雷古勒斯通信吗？”

“有几次。”简短地答着，她又仰头望向漫天的星光，“我们没提过那件事。”

“嗯。”轻轻拍一下猫头鹰的脑袋，西里斯目送它振翅远去，两手又习惯性地插进兜里，“之前我说过你和雷古勒斯很像，那些话是开玩笑的。”

艾尔维拉抿了抿唇，“我知道。”

两人一前一后地静立，有片刻的沉默。

“我小时候经常招惹麻瓜，看得出来他们不像我父母说的那样下贱，只不过不会使用魔法，所以生活方式和巫师不同而已。后来我的父母越排斥我，我就越多地接触麻瓜，也越来越清楚家族里那些大人说的都是胡扯。”西里斯远眺猫头鹰离开的方向，似乎还能透过浓稠的夜色望见它小小的身影， “雷古勒斯跟我正好相反。他从小就很听大人的话，从不怀疑他们给他灌输的那些观念。他可能比极端纯血主义者要温和，但也绝对比你想象的要固执。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉短应一声。她想起除去雷古勒斯主动提起的那一次，她还从没同他聊过他对麻瓜的看法。

前面的西里斯转身面向她：“你不是在担心这个？”

“什么？”被这突如其来的一问弄得有些迷糊，艾尔维拉不明白他指的是什么。

“白天在伊万斯那里，你说偏见很难改变，”他皱起眉头奇怪地端详她的脸，“不是在担心将来会因为血统论问题跟雷古勒斯分道扬镳吗？我早说过你不该跟他走得太近。”

什么叫他早说过不要跟雷古勒斯走得太近？上学期他明明还调侃说她和雷古勒斯很登对呢。艾尔维拉扬起眉毛：“我不是在想这个。”

“那你是在想什么？”西里斯怀疑地注视着她的眼睛。

艾尔维拉不吭声。可他就这么看着她，忽然之间就明白了什么。这种醍醐灌顶的感觉令他一下子清醒过来，简直比此刻呼呼刮在脸上的冷风更管用。但是很快地，他又为这一瞬间清醒的认知而焦躁起来。

“我说过，就算你是个斯莱特林……”他收住话头，意识到这句话或许起不到什么作用，于是不耐烦地挠了挠头发，改口道：“阿尔法德和安多米达也是斯莱特林，我跟他们的关系还不是照样很好。”这话原先是阿尔法德用来反驳他的，现在又被西里斯自己拿来开解艾尔维拉，似乎有点讽刺。

而艾尔维拉把脖子往斗篷里缩了缩，正琢磨着该怎样回应。她刚要开口，就见西里斯又将手拢回了衣兜里，先她一步开口道：“听着，艾尔维拉。不管那个鼻涕精将来会怎么对莉莉·伊万斯，跟我们俩都没关系。我不像鼻涕精，你也不是伊万斯。”

他背着光，她瞧不清他的脸、他的表情，却能够清清楚楚地听出他语气里的郑重。

“你不一样，知道吗？”他说。

胸口像是被什么东西轻轻一撞，艾尔维拉愣住，一时竟说不出话来。

西里斯没有察觉，径自走向滑板门，脚步在经过她身旁时停顿了一下。

“还有，”他抬起一只手轻拍她的脑袋，想起白天詹姆夸伊万斯时艾尔维拉微妙的表情，不由得翘起嘴角一笑，“你是我见过的最聪明的女巫。”

褐发姑娘既没有挡开他的手，也没有抬起头。西里斯等待几秒，见她好像没有任何反应，才略为失望地收回手，留下一句“我走了”，便打开滑板门离开了顶层。顺着楼梯爬下去的时候，他心不在焉地回想着中午艾尔维拉红透了脸的模样，一想到下回见到她那副样子不知要等到什么时候，就一阵不快。

还站在屋顶吹风的艾尔维拉却不这么想。

她低着头，感到寒风不留情面地刮着她发烫的脸，在呼呼风中也能听清自己快得过分的心跳。她很难说清自己此时的感觉：难以抑制的欣喜刚刚涌上来，就被一阵难受的压抑吞进肚子里。两种相互矛盾的情绪拉扯着她，她的内脏好像既在膨胀，又在皱缩。

艾尔维拉记得爱丽莎说过，不论男孩儿还是女孩儿，在面对长相过人的异性时，脸红和心跳加速都是正常的反应。那是一种常见的心动，就像贪财的人看到金库里堆积如山的金加隆，或者血气方刚的男巫遇见娇艳动人的媚娃。

但动心不同。

轻吸一口气，艾尔维拉发现自己的呼吸在微微颤抖。她揪紧斗篷，冰凉的手无意识地压在了心口的位置。

动心……完全不同。


	38. 新学期

暑假的最后两个星期过得鸡飞狗跳。

琼斯家的三个孩子终于在八月中旬回到了戈德里克山谷，然而乱成一团的家和时不时拿魔杖帮倒忙的奥利弗都没能让艾尔维拉省心。好不容易熬到九月一日，她拎着行李爬上霍格沃兹特快的车厢，又差点儿因为包厢的问题和奥利弗吵起来。

“所以最后他去了波特他们的包厢？”爱丽莎挑眉问道。这时艾尔维拉已经放好行李，在她对面的位置坐下。她们的包厢里依然是四个拉文克劳和一个斯莱特林的组合，同去年结束圣诞假期返校时一样。

“是啊。”艾尔维拉抚摸着窝在她腿上的黑猫煤球，无可奈何地短叹：“他总认为我是要跟斯莱特林的人待在一起。”

琼斯家已经买不起新的猫头鹰，而埃布尔还得留在家里，所以一家人经过协商，决定将艾德琳给奥利弗，艾尔维拉则可以在煤球和娜娜之间挑一只当做宠物带去霍格沃兹。卡丽娜更喜欢娜娜，因此艾尔维拉带来了煤球。

其余三个拉文克劳的姑娘你看看我、我看看你，异口同声地做出判断：

“他一定是个格兰芬多。”

艾尔维拉摇头：“你们不能指望琼斯家再出一个斯莱特林。”

“好了，不说这个了。”爱丽莎拿出一卷羊皮纸摊开，上面密密麻麻地写着学习小组的活动安排，最上方加粗标记出“初稿”，“我们来安排一下这个学期的小组活动吧。得加重黑魔法防御术的比例，是不是？”

自从艾尔维拉将食死徒组织的相关信息写信告知爱丽莎，她们便开始以通信方式讨论如何在学校自学黑魔法防御术。拉文克劳普遍对霍格沃兹黑魔法防御术教授一年一换的现状十分不满，他们一致认为在学校无法学到真正实用的黑魔法防御术。

“想想吧，别说铁甲咒了，我们连缴械咒都没有学过。”爱丽莎一脸的不悦。她听说奥利弗在这个暑假已经学习了缴械咒，被一个刚刚入学的一年级生赶超进度的滋味令她很不好受。

她的三个室友也深表赞同。

然而不等她们进一步讨论初步定下的方案，包厢的滑门就突然被拉开：西里斯·布莱克一手扶着门框站在门边，将一个小纸袋抛给抬头看向他的艾尔维拉，懒洋洋地笑着告诉她：“来的路上在麻瓜商店看到的。”

艾尔维拉伸手接住，煤球在她腿上不满地换了个方向蜷成一团。她打开纸袋往里头看了看，短暂地一愣，然后抬起头平静地对他笑笑：“谢谢。”

“不去我们那儿？”西里斯又问，仿佛没有瞧见包厢里其他四个姑娘。

“不了，我们还有事商量。”艾尔维拉委婉地拒绝。

“好吧。”他心情似乎不错，没有因此而不高兴，“我们会看好奥利弗的。”

她随意点了点头，转开目光不再同他对视。西里斯最后瞧了她两眼，才关上门离开。

艾尔维拉在心里松了口气。她听詹姆说过，他们回到戈德里克山谷之后，西里斯是在格里莫广场12号度过的暑假最后两个礼拜。在此期间，艾尔维拉只给西里斯寄过一次信，她想问问他在家里过得怎么样，但又担心会暴露自己不恰当的关心，于是仅仅是在信里向他讨教消失咒，而他的回信也并未提到他在家的生活。

现在看来，他过得还不错。

“布莱克是不是又长高了？”她听到玛蒂尔达自言自语道。

南茜若有所思地附和：“他真的很高，比波特还高一点儿。”

“而且越来越帅了。”梅莉中肯地评价。

艾尔维拉这才发觉大家的注意力都被已经离开的西里斯分散了。只有坐在对面的爱丽莎一点儿不为美色所动，她犀利的目光黏在了艾尔维拉身上，时不时再神情莫测地瞧一眼西里斯给她的那个纸袋：“他给你的是什么？”

“面包。”艾尔维拉把纸袋放到了身旁。

“面包？”爱丽莎把这个词的尾音拖得老长。

艾尔维拉假装没有听出她语气里的怀疑，低下头专注地抚摸起了打着呼噜的煤球。

纸袋里的确实是面包。她回想起刚才拨开纸袋时看到的——新鲜的、散发着甜蜜香气的，小猫形状的面包。

开学晚宴前的分院仪式让人昏昏欲睡。

艾尔维拉同自己的三个室友坐在一起，左手边坐着的依旧是斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗。阿米莉亚·帕金森滔滔不绝地讲述着她假期跟着姑妈去参观布斯巴顿魔法学校的经历，克里斯蒂娜有点儿兴致缺缺，而达芙妮更感兴趣的则是布斯巴顿的法国菜。直至麦格教授高声念出“阿米莉亚·博恩斯”这个名字，帕金森才像是被人塞了一嘴鼻涕虫似的突兀地停下来，抬起她高贵的眼睛看向那个正戴上分院帽的瘦瘦小小的一年级女孩儿。

“格兰芬多！”分院帽高喊。

帕金森脸上的表情难看到像是被迫吞下了鼻涕虫。

谢天谢地，她总算不再有兴致同达芙妮讨论布斯巴顿的法国菜了。

奥利弗就排在阿米莉亚·博恩斯后面，他们今年似乎不幸遭遇了皮皮鬼的恶作剧，即便没有像去年的新生那样被暴雨淋湿，也一样成了狼狈的落汤鸡。艾尔维拉目不转睛地盯着奥利弗，他正在低着脑袋拧干袖子，衣摆上沾满了泥点，右手的袖口不知为何破了一道大口子，不像话地随着他的动作掀来掀去。

那件袍子可是新买的！她隔得老远就瞪着毫无自觉的弟弟。虽然是二手货……

“奥利弗·琼斯。”麦格教授喊道。

奥利弗赶紧抬起头，来不及抹平皱皱巴巴的衣袖，就跑向前面的长脚凳，一屁股坐下来戴好破破烂烂的分院帽。

配上那顶帽子，他看起来就像个小流浪汉。艾尔维拉不忍直视地抿了抿嘴。

“那是你弟弟吗？”帕金森留意到那个姓氏，挑剔地打量一眼奥利弗。

“对。”艾尔维拉保持微笑。

“他是个……”

“格兰芬多！”分院帽高亢的声音打断了帕金森的话。她眉头一皱，没来得及掩饰脸上厌恶的表情。

“格兰芬多。”艾尔维拉轻描淡写地替她把话说完，目送奥利弗兴高采烈地奔向格兰芬多的长桌，坐到了詹姆和西里斯旁边。

“真奇怪，不是吗？”斜对面传来一个令人不快的声音，“明明是姐弟，结果一个被分进格兰芬多，一个被分进斯莱特林？你们也只差三岁吧？”

面无表情地朝声源处看去，艾尔维拉对上艾弗里的视线，神情冷淡。艾弗里面带挑衅的笑容，不躲不闪地回视她。这个暑假他像变了个人似的瘦了许多，与从前野猪般的大块头相比，现在的他看起来就像根长着眼睛的长竹竿。

上学期在列车上当众受辱之后，艾弗里消停了半年，或许是瘦身成功让他重拾勇气，又盘算着要找艾尔维拉的麻烦了。

“或许是你少见多怪了，艾弗里。”不等艾尔维拉出言讽刺，坐在斯莱特林长桌更前面的雷古勒斯就转过头看一眼艾弗里，语气礼貌而冷淡。

艾弗里一噎，低下脸不再吭声。他忘了布莱克兄弟也分处斯莱特林和格兰芬多。

这时又一名新生被分进了斯莱特林，艾尔维拉一面鼓掌，一面对雷古勒斯微微点头。他同样也在鼓掌，向她颔首致意。

回到公共休息室之后，唯一让人惊奇的变化只有跟着斯拉格霍恩教授一块儿出现的穆尔塞伯。

“大家容我简单说两句。”斯拉格霍恩教授将三年级生留了下来，踮一踮脚查看学生有没有到齐。他嘴边努力挂着如往常一样的和蔼笑容，但语气里的勉强却十分明显：“这位是穆尔塞伯，相信你们都认识他，他是我们学院球队的守门员。上个学期因为一些私人原因，穆尔塞伯休学了一段时间，为了补齐落下的功课，今年他将和各位一起上课，重读三年级。”

说到这里，他不安地扶了扶长袍立起的领口，几乎是亲切地望着人群里的艾尔维拉说：“希望你们能友好相处，好吗？”

困倦的三年级生们稀稀拉拉地答应下来。艾尔维拉的目光落在穆尔塞伯身上：他和上学期大不一样了，看上去憔悴而疲惫，眼珠子转来转去，恹恹地在这群三年级生里寻找着什么。视线滑过艾尔维拉身上时，穆尔塞伯的身形一顿，他迷惑地看着她，就好像奇怪这群学生里怎么会站着一头巨怪似的。

艾尔维拉移开视线，回给斯拉格霍恩教授一个浅笑。

晚上，达芙妮是在同穆尔塞伯单独谈过之后才回到宿舍的。作为她的众多追求者之一，穆尔塞伯显然给她留下了难以磨灭的心里阴影。换上丝绸睡衣坐回自己的床边以后，达芙妮看看正等着她开口说点儿什么的三个室友，张张嘴憋了半天，才慢吞吞地道：“他好像……好像变得有点儿傻了。”

“什么意思？”帕金森不满于她的含糊其辞。

“就是……他不记得上学期发生的事了。”达芙妮犹豫地说，“而且他的脑袋似乎有点混乱……他甚至分不清‘清理一新’和‘清水如泉’。”

艾尔维拉发现帕金森和克里斯蒂娜都在偷偷观察自己。

“嗯……这或许是好事……”克里斯蒂娜的口气不大肯定。

“至少他应该不会因为使用不可饶恕咒而被关进阿兹卡班了。”帕金森的话则是更明显的试探。

装作对此并不在意，艾尔维拉淡定地收拾着自己的箱子，把正在扑咬毛线球的煤球抱起来扔到床上。她捡起那袋被她刻意遗忘的面包——有那么一个瞬间，艾尔维拉想像计划中的那样把它扔掉，但两秒钟过去，她又鬼使神差地将它小心翼翼搁到了床头。

艾尔维拉睡前还打算看会儿书，于是拿上《被遗忘的古老魔法和咒语》时，她也顺手拿走了床头的纸袋。

这直接导致她捧着书在雕花椅上坐了整整五分钟，也没能完整地读进一行字。

她开始后悔自己当时收下了面包。

“不论如何，既然我不打算接受他，就不该接受他的任何好意。”她想。

可是心底的另一个声音却在说：“一个面包而已，如果连这都拒绝，难道不会显得更加刻意吗？”

这两种声音盘旋在艾尔维拉的脑海里，她根本无法集中精神看书。最后，她干脆将面包从纸袋中拿出来，看也不看一眼，翻着书镇定自若地吃起来。

内陷是橘子果酱。酸甜的味道在唇齿间溢开，艾尔维拉捏着书页的手顿了顿，竟感觉到乱糟糟的心绪慢慢平复下来。她一点一点咬着面包，忽略口中的甜蜜与酸涩，垂眼凝神细读书上的内容。

壁炉里的柴堆偶尔发出噼啪轻响，也不再能惊扰到她。

穆尔塞伯的回归不仅引起了斯莱特林的注意。

第二天早上来到礼堂，西里斯望一眼斯莱特林的长桌，没找到艾尔维拉的身影，倒是瞧见了坐在他们魁地奇球队球员中间的穆尔塞伯。记起上学期艾尔维拉让他保守的那个“秘密”，西里斯不由多看了几眼穆尔塞伯，整个早餐时间都显得有些心不在焉。

“你在看什么？”詹姆发现好友的视线时不时瞟向斯莱特林的桌子，也忍不住回过头张望。

“穆尔塞伯。”西里斯把盘子里最后一片熏咸肉送进嘴里。

“他居然回来了？”一听见这个熟悉的名字，詹姆就坐直了身子，伸长脖子往斯莱特林的长桌探看：“该死，那他还是不是斯莱特林的守门员？”“应该不会换掉他。”莱姆斯也眯眼看了看穆尔塞伯，他对这个身材高大的守门员印象深刻，“上学期他们找的那个临时守门员水平完全比不上穆尔塞伯。”

西里斯放下刀叉站起身：“我还有点事，先去教室等你们。”

“咦？你这么快就吃完了？”詹姆诧异。

没有多做解释，西里斯把书包甩到肩上，匆匆离席。

他们宿舍的起床时间通常比较晚，很难在早餐时遇上习惯早起的艾尔维拉。但他知道她这会儿一定已经坐在变形术教室，这堂课斯莱特林要和格兰芬多一起上。

西里斯穿过长长的走廊，经过清晨被薄雾笼罩的庭院。他幸运地没有碰见捣乱的皮皮鬼，推开变形术课教室的后门，一眼就望见了坐在前排的那个褐发姑娘。时间还早，教室里只有她一个人。她正垂着脑袋看书，没有留意到又有人走进了教室。

放慢脚步向她走近，西里斯在她身旁止住脚步，曲起食指叩了叩桌面。

“早上好。”他说。

艾尔维拉抬起脸，拿她那双蓝眼睛看看他：“早上好。”

“穆尔塞伯是怎么回事？”西里斯在她旁边那张课桌前坐下，从书包里拿出课本，“我看到他回来了。”

“再过一会儿你会发现，他还要坐在这间教室跟我们一起上课。”艾尔维拉重新看向自己的书，拿起插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔，在书本上记下几笔，“昨晚斯拉格霍恩教授说的。穆尔塞伯缺的课太多，他得重读三年级。”

将她送给他的那本记事本也拿出来，西里斯皱了皱眉：“他看到你有什么反应？”

“没什么反应。”隐瞒了穆尔塞伯昨晚那古怪的眼神，艾尔维拉挪动羽毛笔勾出课本上的重点，“达芙妮说他脑袋有点不清醒，把上学期的事都忘光了。”

西里斯把墨水瓶摆上桌，“达芙妮是谁？”

“达芙妮·怀特，我的室友。”她终于转过头意味深长地看了他一眼，“你不会不知道她吧？她可是全年级最受欢迎的姑娘。”

噢，怀特。那个金头发蓝眼睛的。

“有点印象。”他发现自己拿出来的课本不是《中级变形术》，而是《标准咒语三级》。于是西里斯又把课本塞回书包，确定自己根本没有带上正确的课本，便将书包扔到了一旁：“还是得小心点，谁知道他是真忘还是假忘。”

“嗯。”艾尔维拉的注意力仍在课本上，没有分给他一点多余的注视。

西里斯靠向椅背，偏首用眼角打量着她。在学校的时候，艾尔维拉的头发总是披下来的。不像她暑假在家梳着马尾，露出一截白白的后颈。她略微低着头看书，挽在耳后的那缕头发就顺着她的下颚滑下来，挡住了她侧面的眼睛。

“昨天的面包味道怎么样？”他挪开视线，望向干干净净的黑板，不让自己去想伸手给她把头发捋到耳后。

“还不错。”他听见她顿了一下，平平淡淡地回答。

脑海中浮现出那个造型酷似小猫的面包，西里斯望着黑板一笑。

“我经过那家麻瓜面包店，看到它很像你家的猫。”他还记得它被摆在玻璃台柜里的模样，“马上就买了一个，想给你看看。”

那个时候西里斯原本因为出门前和母亲的争吵而心情糟糕，结果一看到那个面包、联想到艾尔维拉和她的猫，他就莫名其妙地愉快起来。所以找到詹姆他们所在的车厢却发现艾尔维拉不在那里，西里斯第一时间便跑去找她了。

可惜她好像没那么想见他。

瞥一眼对他的话不作回应的艾尔维拉，西里斯又朝黑板的方向望去。

“你不想问问我最后两个星期过得怎么样吗？”他随口问道。

“看起来还行。”她的回答比他更随意。

西里斯撇了撇嘴。“马马虎虎，大部分时间都待在卧室里。”不过他没想到会收到艾尔维拉的信。虽然她不是寄信去关心他的，但也让他心情转好了不少。

“我拿到了去霍格莫德村的签名。”他从衣兜里掏出魔杖，习惯性地在指间转动把玩，“你到时候准备跟谁一起去？”

艾尔维拉手里的羽毛笔停顿一瞬：“爱丽莎。”

意料之中。西里斯收住转动魔杖的动作。

“那张卡片里还有糖吗？”他问她。

“没有了。”艾尔维拉拿捏着语气，尽可能使自己的态度平淡而自然。

下一秒，什么东西就被抛到了她面前的书页上，小范围地滚动一下，最后静静躺在她手边。

一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖。

她愣了愣，扭头与他目光相接。

西里斯侧过脸望着她的眼睛，姿态散漫，眼里的笑意却亮得夺目：

“要不要跟我一起去？”


	39. 选课

冲动在撕咬着理智。

面对那样一双眼睛，艾尔维拉差点儿就要冲口答应。不过她动了动嘴唇，理智在她发出声音以前就重新占据了她的大脑。不，不可以，她想。且不论跟西里斯单独去霍格莫德村会被看到他们的人传成什么样，她不是早就想明白他们俩根本不合适，所以决心不留任何机会吗？她怎么能因为一次邀请就轻易动摇？

“不了，谢谢。”于是她的视线转回自己摊开的课本，也没有去碰手边那颗诱人的糖果，“我更喜欢跟女孩子一起玩。”

西里斯皱起眉头。虽然他没指望第一次就能成功约到艾尔维拉，但就这样被拒绝的滋味的确不好受。他开始同情被伊万斯拒绝过无数次的詹姆了，尽管想到最好的兄弟和自己同病相怜时他又坏心眼地感到了安慰。

“那么……”西里斯还想再说点什么，却被一阵匆忙而轻快的脚步声打断了。

“西里斯！”脚步声一闯进教室，詹姆的喊声就随之传来，“我刚才想到一个主意，晚上我们可以——噢，维拉！”他发现了艾尔维拉，便一下子窜到西里斯和艾尔维拉中间隔着的那条过道上，一巴掌拍上她的那张课桌，险些把那颗滋滋蜂蜜糖振到地上：“你知道穆尔塞伯那家伙回来了吗？他还是不是斯莱特林的守门员？”

桌角的墨水瓶一晃，艾尔维拉面露责备地抬头看他，趁着他挡住西里斯的视线，悄悄将那颗糖攥进手心，藏到口袋里。“这我可不知道。”她说，“不过他缺课太多，得重读三年级。所以过会儿他就要和我们一起上课了。”

詹姆露出一个被这一消息恶心到的表情，随即又想起什么似的眼前一亮。

“那也不错！”他兴冲冲地转身绕过旁边的桌子，坏笑着坐到了西里斯身边，“我们有更多机会让他上不了场了！”

他以为这里只有格兰芬多吗？艾尔维拉不满地瞪他，而后避开西里斯向她投来的一瞥，转头对跟在詹姆后面走过来的莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁点头道早。卢平一如既往温和有礼地回应了她，而佩迪鲁的目光躲躲闪闪，他好像比以前更怕她了。

“卢平，你长高了不少。”艾尔维拉因此只对卢平笑了笑。

“你也是。”他体贴地让佩迪鲁坐到了离她更远的那一边，自己在靠近过道的一侧坐下，回给艾尔维拉一个稍嫌苍白的微笑：“而且你越来越漂亮了，琼斯。”

这还是头一回有男孩子这么真诚直白地夸她漂亮。

“谢谢。”她矜持地克制着上翘的嘴角。

正分神听着他俩交谈的西里斯不由瞟了她一眼：莱姆斯夸她一句她就这么高兴？他夸她的时候她可一点反应都没有。

“对了，我们今天干嘛坐得这么靠前？”詹姆从书包里掏出课本和羽毛笔，在发现自己错带了去年的旧课本后，才惊觉今天西里斯占的位置在前三排。他们宿舍四个人从前可都是坐在倒数那几排的。

西里斯收回落在艾尔维拉脸上的目光，语气凉飕飕地回答：“在麦格教授罚我们关禁闭以前，先积极表现一下。”

“呃，也对。”詹姆心虚地遮掩了一下自己的旧课本，“这学期我们没那么多时间关禁闭了……”如果还像上学期那样几乎每晚都要关禁闭，他们就不会有多少时间练习高级变形术和阿尼玛格斯。

可是这会儿他们俩都没有想过，他们一个没带课本、一个带错了课本，就这么光明正大地坐在第二排，恐怕只会让麦格教授更快地决心关他俩禁闭。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的三年级生陆陆续续抵达了教室。出于对麦格教授这位严格老师的敬畏，没人敢在开学第一天的变形术课上惹事，就连想要悄悄给斯内普使绊腿咒的詹姆都被卢平阻止了。帕金森走进教室时还有说有笑，她原本打算坐在艾尔维拉旁边，但一看清西里斯就隔着过道坐在左边那张桌子前，帕金森便好像被冒犯了一般瞪大眼，和克里斯蒂娜一起坐到艾尔维拉后面那排，边从书包里拿出课本，边怨毒地用眼角睨他。

达芙妮在艾尔维拉身边坐下，视线越过艾尔维拉望向正拿后脑勺对着她们的西里斯，小声喟叹：“梅林啊，布莱克真是长了一张让人想犯罪的脸。”

“犯什么罪？”艾尔维拉好笑地在课本上勾勾画画。

“比如偷偷给他下迷情剂什么的。”达芙妮一手取出课本，一手拨卷着肩头的金发，“我要是他，绝对不敢吃女孩子送的任何东西，除非我对那个女孩儿有意思。”她好奇地偏过脸来冲艾尔维拉眨眨眼，“你知道他有吃过哪个姑娘送给他的巧克力吗？”

“嗯……”艾尔维拉拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，“我没注意。”

她回忆起西里斯那内容丰富的口袋，还有那块黏糊糊的、被他毫不留情地扔掉的巧克力。显而易见，他很了解姑娘们对他产生的“犯罪冲动”，不会轻易掉下陷阱。

“说真的，我一直觉得很奇怪，他长得这么帅，应该早就交女朋友了。可是他整天都只跟波特黏在一起。”达芙妮又深深看了眼詹姆和西里斯，“要不是波特明显喜欢莉莉·伊万斯，我都要怀疑他跟布莱克是一对了。”

艾尔维拉看着课本笑出了声：“很有道理。”

霍格莫德村还是该和朋友一块儿去，她想。詹姆跟西里斯就像连体婴，让他们男孩子自己玩去吧。

不过，还有一个男孩子是她不得不管的。

翌日在早餐时眼尖地发现奥利弗又穿上了那件袖口被弄破的袍子，艾尔维拉忍无可忍，终于借着下午没有课的机会，在一年级上课前来到了魔咒课教室门前。

“奥利弗！你姐姐找你！”一听说她是来找奥利弗的，替她传话的格兰芬多男孩儿就大笑着跑向教室后面，高声喊道。跟一堆男孩子坐在一起的奥利弗脸色难看地回过头，在朋友们的哄笑声中跳下桌子，脚步飞快地朝她走过来。

“你干嘛要来教室找我？”他气呼呼地停在艾尔维拉跟前。

“不然呢？在礼堂叫你吗？”她轻飘飘地反问。

“你没看到他们都在嘲笑我吗？”奥利弗的脸色更加糟糕了，“就好像我是个离不开姐姐的小屁孩。”

“我也不想在你上学以后还成天管着你，奥利弗。”拔出魔杖给他的衣袖来了一个“恢复如初”，艾尔维拉宽容地低头看着还没开始长个子的弟弟，“但你最好用行动证明你已经长大了，而不是一边惹麻烦一边嫌我烦。”

“知道了。”他甩了甩衣袖，臭着脸说。

“上课要好好听讲，明白吗？”艾尔维拉又不厌其烦地叮嘱他，“别学着詹姆他们捣乱，晚上也不要溜出宿舍在城堡里乱跑，要知道新来的管理员费尔奇先生不好对付，我听说他最大的愿望就是把学生吊起来抽屁股。”她举着魔杖威胁地在他面前一晃，“如果让我发现你欺负同学——”

“我不会欺负同学。”奥利弗语速飞快，“再说晚上溜出宿舍又不是什么大事，爸爸以前也干过，现在很多学生都这样。”他还惦记着詹姆和西里斯说过的那些密道呢。

“那是他们不担心给学院丢分，奥利弗。如果你有詹姆那样的本事为格兰芬多赢得魁地奇杯，把丢掉的分都加回来，那么你想怎么夜游都没人拦着你。”艾尔维拉表现得十分仁慈，“当然，你非要这么干的话，我也没什么好阻拦的。毕竟格兰芬多丢分对我们斯莱特林来说是好事。”

她对他绽开一个鼓励般的甜蜜微笑。

奥利弗瞪着眼，气得一句话也说不出来，就像不敢相信她居然如此卑鄙下流。

正要走进教室的弗立维教授看到艾尔维拉，愉快地同她打了个招呼。她是他在三年级生里最喜欢的几个学生之一。“噢，这是你的弟弟？”弗立维教授看看奥利弗，“很好，第二个琼斯。期待你在课上的表现。”他鼓励地拍了拍奥利弗的胳膊，便夹着腋下的课本踱进教室。

“弗立维教授是位公正的好老师。”艾尔维拉幸福地一笑，“我在他的课堂上为斯莱特林挣到过不少加分。”

奥利弗再也受不了了，扭头气愤地冲回教室。

讨厌的斯莱特林！等着瞧吧，他也能给格兰芬多赢分！

艾尔维拉看看他斗志昂扬的背影，怜悯地摇了摇头。

上个学年痛失魁地奇杯的沉重教训让斯莱特林学院队提前开始了新球员的选拔。

星期五下午，艾尔维拉刚从算数占卜课的教室出来，便急匆匆地跑出城堡，抱着书包朝魁地奇球场赶去。她赶到球场的时候，雷古勒斯和另外几个参加球员选拔的学生也刚到不久。远远看到她跑过来的身影，雷古勒斯同几个伙伴打一声招呼，便拿着他那把崭新的飞天扫帚走向她。

“刚下课？”他停步在艾尔维拉面前，“算数占卜课怎么样？”

“还不错，虽然作业很多，但学的都是些实用的东西。”艾尔维拉理了理被风刮乱的头发，注意力很快被他手上的扫帚吸引了过去：“光轮1001？”远看她还以为是和詹姆那把扫帚一样的光轮1000呢。

雷古勒斯笑了下，垂眼轻轻抚了抚扫帚柄：“对，最新型号。”

“酷。”她忍不住学着詹姆的口气赞了一句，脑子里想的却是西里斯的那把扫帚，她记得那还是横扫系列的老型号，“你准备得怎么样？”

“很好。”雷古勒斯从容不迫地告诉他。

像过去一样，他的话丝毫没有吹牛的成分。参加找球手选拔的大多是体型比较瘦小的男孩儿，因为这样的身型在比赛中往往活动更灵巧，而雷古勒斯虽然不及他哥哥西里斯那般高大，却也比寻常同龄人要高上许多，看上去并不具备优势。

可是一骑上飞天扫帚，他的这种劣势就不复存在了。艾尔维拉总算明白了为什么大家都夸他飞得好，尤其是在他通过一个漂亮的俯冲捉住金色飞贼的那一刻——另外几个找球手竞选者都在更高的位置就调转方向错过了金飞贼，而咬牙同雷古勒斯一起冲向地面的另一名竞选者则没来得及催动扫帚刹住，狠狠扎向了地面。

除此之外，雷古勒斯还是第一个发现金色飞贼的。他只花了一分钟的时间将它捉住。

前来观看选拔赛的斯莱特林们纷纷鼓掌欢呼。

“毫无悬念。”艾尔维拉听见新的队长阿什顿·克里瓦特赞不绝口地说道。

球员大换新，在找球手选拔之后，还有击球手和追求手的选拔。雷古勒斯从场上下来，便坐到了克里瓦特身旁，一面同他交谈、一面观看选拔。艾尔维拉的眼睛一直盯着球场上的穆尔塞伯，直到二十分钟后雷古勒斯来到她身旁坐下，才转头对他笑起来：“你飞得真的很棒。”

“比波特还差一点。”雷古勒斯将手中那把光轮1001靠在了另一边的椅子前。

“我不知道詹姆现在是什么水平，”头两年只看过一次比赛的艾尔维拉诚恳地评价，“但是相信我，你比他去年暑假要飞得好。”

雷古勒斯的眼角染上了一点笑意。

“穆尔塞伯好像真的对上学期发生的事没印象了。”他也望向球门边的穆尔塞伯，“而且变得很迟钝。”

虽说缺席了去年的决赛，但穆尔塞伯的守门员身份还是被保留了下来。他今天的表现不尽如意，拦球的动作显得呆头呆脑，全无从前在球场上气势汹汹的乖张状态。

“也许吧。”艾尔维拉谨慎地回应，“你们刚才在讨论什么？”

雷古勒斯遥遥望着穆尔塞伯，微微扬起嘴角：“一个针对波特的有效计划。”

“噢，太妙了。”她顿时双眼放光，积极自荐道：“需要我提供一点儿建议吗？”

哎呀，她实在是对詹姆在魁地奇比赛中吃瘪的模样期待极了。

听出她语气里不加掩饰的快活，雷古勒斯回头对她优雅地一笑。

“洗耳恭听。”他说。

艾尔维拉的好心情一直持续到了晚上。

入学两年多以来，她从没有哪一次像今天这样盼望魁地奇赛季的到来。想想去年学期结束时詹姆披着格兰芬多旗四处炫耀的得意表情，再想象一下输掉魁地奇比赛后他懊恼不甘到跳脚的样子，艾尔维拉迈着轻快的脚步走向图书馆，几乎都要在楼梯上哼出小曲儿来。

因此西里斯在图书馆找到她时，便发现她正面带微笑地埋头在她的算数占卜课作业里，看起来高兴得就好像她在稿纸上写的那些数字都将成为她金库里金加隆的数目似的。

“在写什么？”西里斯不禁感到怀疑，拉开她左手边的椅子坐下，抽出一张写得密密麻麻的稿纸看了看：都是些繁琐复杂的演算过程。

“晚上好。”艾尔维拉笑着向他道好。她现在心情很好，以至于同他独处也没有任何心理负担：“这是我的算数占卜作业。”

西里斯捏着她的稿纸一愣，“你选了算数占卜课？”

“没错。”她轻快地答着，又重新低下头跟数字较劲儿。

“可你说你选了天文占卜。”他把手里的书包搁到一旁，脸上的表情一点也称不上好看。

艾尔维拉头也不抬地说：“虽然都是占卜，但这两门课的性质完全不同，西里斯。”天文占卜侧重占卜，而算数占卜其实更类似麻瓜的数学。她将来想去古灵阁谋职，必须得学习算数占卜。

好吧，就算它们完全不同。西里斯探出一只手，拿指关节轻敲她稿纸的一角：“你的课表呢？给我看看。”

来不及抬头，艾尔维拉从手边厚厚的课本中抽出自己的课表递给他。

西里斯接过来迅速扫了一遍：她这学期的选修课有三门，分别是保护神奇生物课、天文占卜课和算数占卜课。三年级开始已经没有飞行课了，在所有必修课里，格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的课只有变形术和魔咒课，再算上保护神奇生物课，他能和她一起上的课总共只有三门。

“所以你没选古代如尼文。”西里斯冷着脸说。书呆子不是都会选古代如尼文吗？

“嗯。”艾尔维拉没有留意他语气里的不快。她为什么要选古代如尼文？

许久，西里斯没有说话，似乎在盯着她的课表发呆。好一会儿过去，他才闷不吭声地放下她的课表，从自己的书包里拿出几本厚得吓人的书和一卷长长的羊皮纸，然后粗鲁地拧开自己的墨水瓶。余光瞥见他摆上桌的书本，艾尔维拉吓了一跳。

“你是来写作业的？”她终于抬起脸去瞧他，倍感惊奇，“这么多？是什么作业？”

“古代如尼文。”西里斯面无表情地抖开了羊皮纸。

这天晚上，他直到将近熄灯时间才回到格兰芬多塔楼。莱姆斯和彼得还坐在公共休息室的一张桌子边写作业，詹姆百无聊赖地坐在一张软椅上翻看《高级变形术》中人体变形的部分。看到西里斯从胖夫人画像的洞口跨进来，詹姆精神一振，难以置信地大笑：“你居然真的去图书馆写作业了！我刚才还在跟莱姆斯打赌你能在那里待几分钟呢！”

“谁赌赢了？”西里斯随手把书包扔到了詹姆身上，砸得他差点儿滚下椅子。

“看来是我。”莱姆斯从一堆算数作业里抬起头，和气地笑了，“古代如尼文的翻译作业不好糊弄，是吗？”

西里斯什么也没说，走到他对面瘫坐下来，抬起右手挡住了双眼。他快被那些奇形怪状的文字搞疯了。

“我就说嘛，你跟我一样选两门课就够了，干嘛还要多选一门古代如尼文？”詹姆从西里斯的书包里掏出那卷写得乱七八糟的翻译，脸上挂着幸灾乐祸的笑容，“只有莱姆斯这种毛茸茸的乖宝宝才会选三门课，是不是？”

莱姆斯笑笑，继续写他的算术题。

放下挡在眼前的右手，西里斯看了眼莱姆斯手边摆的课本，这才发现它看起来十分眼熟。

“你也选了算数占卜？”他皱眉问。

也？莱姆斯对着稿纸若有所思地眨了一下眼，“是啊。”

伸手拿来他的课本，西里斯随意翻了翻：“作业多吗？”

“很多。”莱姆斯肯定地告诉他，“而且很难。”

他抬眼不着痕迹地向西里斯看去，将西里斯烦躁地搁下算数占卜课本、头疼地按揉太阳穴的动作收进眼底。

图书馆和算数占卜？莱姆斯想着，低头接着演算。这中间似乎有点儿微妙的联系啊。

第二个星期的星期二，艾尔维拉在晚上八点来到了天文塔，按照天文占卜教授的指示架好她的望远镜。就在她弯腰调试望远镜的时候，身旁突然响起一阵倒腾望远镜的动静，好像是有人把望远镜架在了她旁边的位置。那个位置视野不大好，她直起身正要提醒，便发现站在她身边皱着眉头架望远镜的竟然是西里斯·布莱克。

“西里斯？”她诧异地扬起眉毛，“你来这里干什么？”

“上课。”西里斯镇定地摆弄好他的望远镜，坐下来拿出书包里的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，“我把古代如尼文改成了天文占卜。”

艾尔维拉呆呆看了他两秒，忽然明白过来他上星期五晚上为什么会提到古代如尼文。

脸颊不自觉地有点儿发烧，她回过头调适自己的望远镜，庆幸此时是瞧不清面容的夜晚。

“我记得你跟詹姆经常逃天文课。”艾尔维拉语气平平地试探道。

“没意思的课当然要逃。”又从书包里掏出雷古勒斯送的那只星系活动模型，西里斯把又厚又重的课本垫到羊皮纸底下，自顾自写起了教授布置的课堂任务。

她偷空瞧了眼他手里漂亮的模型：“你都不拿望远镜看看？”

“不感兴趣。”他漫不经心道。詹姆认为这门课无聊，而西里斯对这门课的感觉与讨厌只有一线之隔。那些星星的名字总会让他记起格里莫广场12号客厅的挂毯，在“最古老而高贵的布莱克家族”族谱上，一个个自诩如星辰般璀璨的名字其实腐朽又黯淡。更可笑的是，他的名字也在上面。

既然不感兴趣，干嘛还要选这门课？艾尔维拉无声地叹一口气，可转念一想，又好似突然明白了什么，心中一动。

西里斯还在记录木星运行的轨迹，没过一会儿，居然听见她主动开了腔。

“西里斯。”她轻声叫他，“坐到我这里来。我调好了，你看看。”

转头冲她看过去，西里斯原本不想动弹，却借着星光隐约瞧清了她脸上柔和的笑。他顿了顿，最后放下手里的羽毛笔、羊皮纸和星系模型，起身来到她让出的座位前坐下，俯身往望远镜里看。

他微微一愣。

艾尔维拉让他看的不是木星，而是在猎户座旁一颗更遥远、更明亮的星星。

“看到了吗？”西里斯听到她的声音，“黑夜里最亮的一颗星星，‘燃烧着的’，像格兰芬多的火焰。”

她就站在他身边，一边活动着双脚，一边轻轻揉搓指尖有些发凉的双手，嗓音轻柔而缓慢，片刻的停顿中似乎也带着笑意。

“是‘西里斯’。”她说。

扶住望远镜的手慢慢收紧，西里斯清楚地感觉到了胸腔里倏尔加快的心跳。那种奇异的、热乎乎的感觉又来到了他的心口，而且比以往任何一次都要强烈。

“看到了。”好几秒过去，他才这么平平淡淡地回答她，而后站起身回到自己的凳子边，弯下腰收拾起了书包。艾尔维拉奇怪地看着他利落地收拣完东西再把书包甩到肩上，一时有些懵：“怎么了？你干什么去？”

“逃课。”西里斯兀自扯开自己的斗篷。

艾尔维拉愈发不解：“为什么？”

“因为要尊重你。”他把斗篷塞给她，没好气地说完，便趁着教授没往这边看，果断离开。

从天文塔快步走下楼，西里斯迎着穿堂的寒风，试图让自己发烫的脑仁冷静下来。

他说过会学着控制脾气，当然也打算要学着尊重她。

而刚刚——以及现在——他几乎没法控制自己。

他想吻她。

难以自制地、近乎要付诸行动地……想要吻她。

真要命，他在心里骂着，咬牙切齿，却又止不住想笑。

真要命。


	40. 羽毛笔

艾尔维拉始终没有想通，那晚的天文占卜课西里斯为什么要逃课。

不过鉴于在那之后的两个星期他都有按时上课，她就没有再追问。让她伤脑筋的事儿太多了，她已经无暇顾及她和西里斯之间的微妙关系。

“我教不了这么多人，爱丽莎。”星期五上午，艾尔维拉和爱丽莎、莉莉一起坐在城堡庭院中她们惯常待的角落，为星期六下午的学习小组活动做准备。看着爱丽莎手里那一长串名单，艾尔维拉疲惫地叹气：“十个人或许还行，但二十个真的太多了。你们不能找个人来帮忙吗？拉文克劳就没有黑魔法防御术还不错的人？”

她们的学习小组已经正式成立为学习互助社团，秉着共同进步的原则，爱丽莎又在拉文克劳招来了十四个社员，如此一来，再加上莫林，需要学习黑魔法防御术的人数就增加到了二十个。他们推选出最有经验的艾尔维拉当指导老师，可前三个礼拜的社团活动让他们深深体会到人数太多、老师太少，他们根本无法跟上计划的进度。

“没人像你一样有个傲罗爸爸，维拉。你也知道在霍格沃兹我们学不到正经的黑魔法防御术。”爱丽莎冷酷无情地告诉她，随后想了想，又问：“你弟弟能教人吗？”

“噢，他不行。”艾尔维拉抬手扶额，“他的缴械咒都还使不熟练呢。”

奥利弗对黑魔法防御术的理论知识倒是精通，天赋却不如艾尔维拉，更何况他才一年级。

“而且我们的变形术也缺一个辅导老师。”莉莉无奈地停下笔，她正在写她的古代如尼文翻译，长时间低头的姿势让她的脖子又硬又酸，“我们的进度太慢了，麦格教授下星期就要讲到我们上学期练习的内容了。”

爱丽莎拿羽毛笔的笔头搔着下巴：“所以最好是找到一个同时擅长黑魔法防御术和变形术的人加入我们。”

艾尔维拉沉默了。莉莉向远方望去，专注地揉着脖子。

禁不住翻了个白眼，爱丽莎直白道：“别不说话，我们都知道谁最合适。”

“不，波特不行。”莉莉坚决地说，“我们要是去找他帮忙，他的尾巴准能翘上天。他平时已经够自大了。”

“说的没错。”大约是想起了上学期詹姆·波特披着格兰芬多旗招摇过市的讨厌模样，爱丽莎同意她的观点，接着又睨一眼艾尔维拉：“布莱克呢？”

“他和波特半斤八两。”莉莉心直口快地评价。

“而且他们俩形影不离，如果西里斯过来，詹姆肯定也会来。”艾尔维拉适时帮腔。

“是吗？”别有深意地拿眼角瞧她，爱丽莎拖腔拖调地反问，“可我怎么看到布莱克星期五晚上都是自己一个人……跟你一起在图书馆写作业呢？”

“……那是因为格兰芬多星期五有魁地奇训练，而且西里斯要写天文占卜课的作业。”

艾尔维拉语气平静，眼神却游移起来。爱丽莎眯缝起眼：“是啊，他还自己一个人选了天文占卜课呢。”她把“自己一个人”咬得格外的重。

莉莉看看艾尔维拉，再看看爱丽莎，不明白她俩在打什么哑谜。

“总之他不行。”莉莉选择附和艾尔维拉，“波特一定会跟过来的。”

一脸不悦地放下羽毛笔，爱丽莎决意不再同这两个不愿为大局作出牺牲的姑娘讨价还价。

“那你们给我想出一个合适的人选吧。”她说。

艾尔维拉和莉莉交换一个眼神。

莉莉叹一口气：“我暂时也没想到合适的人。”

“我倒是有个人选。”艾尔维拉神秘地笑笑。

下午的算数占卜课，艾尔维拉提早来到教室，找到了正在全神贯注验算作业的莱姆斯·卢平。听过她的邀请之后，他看起来有点儿发愣：“黑魔法防御术？”

“还有变形术。”艾尔维拉笑吟吟地补充，“我们的活动时间一般是在双休日下午，如果有魁地奇比赛就会顺延。”

卢平的眼神看上去有些惊讶和迷茫，他很少会露出这样的表情。

“为什么想到找我呢？”好一会儿过去，他仿佛才回过神来。

这真是个奇怪的问题，艾尔维拉眨了眨眼。

“你的变形术学得很好。”她耐着性子回答，“虽然你不会像詹姆他们那样炫耀，但是麦格教授每次新教的内容你都能在课堂上学会，不是吗？我们大部分人都得课后练习很长时间才能掌握呢。”她笑一笑，尽可能不流露出一丝一毫的嫉妒，“而且詹姆也说过你的黑魔法防御术很棒，他和西里斯学过的咒语你大多也都会，对不对？”

茫然的眼睛里恢复了一点光彩，卢平失笑：“詹姆他这么说过吗？”

艾尔维拉点头：“他还说那些都是你爸爸教你的。”

提到自己的父亲，他终于重拾往日温和的笑容。“是的。”他的视线转向自己握着羽毛笔的右手，半握的手心里藏着厚茧和几道又深又旧的伤痕，“我们一家住在山上，经常会碰到黑魔法生物，还有一两回遇见过黑巫师。我爸爸他……担心我遭遇危险，所以总是很耐心地教我。”

“听起来卢平先生是位好父亲。”这回艾尔维拉适当地表达了她的羡慕。汉特和艾丽西亚总是很忙，他们谁都没有太多的时间陪伴孩子。

“他一直都是。”卢平笑着说。

“嗯……那么，你要不要考虑一下？”她回归正题，“当然，你要是不愿意的话也没关系，可以和我直说，不要有心理负担。”她给他一个尊重的微笑，“我看你好像总是只跟詹姆、西里斯还有佩迪鲁在一起，是不是不太喜欢和其他人打交道？”

没料到她会这么问，卢平愣了愣。

“不……我只是……”他迟疑一瞬，看了看艾尔维拉的眼睛，似乎拿不准是否该说实话。

最终他轻叹一声，无奈一笑：“老实说，我只是担心我不会受欢迎。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”艾尔维拉诧异地挑眉，“你这样友好谦虚又彬彬有礼的人，怎么可能不受欢迎呢？”她思索一番，眉眼间浮现出怀疑的神色：“你不会以为只有詹姆和西里斯那种性格的才受欢迎吧？相信我，他们俩要是没有英俊的脸和魁地奇，人气绝对比不上你。”

卢平被她逗笑了：“你真会说笑，琼斯。”

“我是认真的，你完全没必要担心自己会不受欢迎。”她刻意夸张地抬高下巴，摆出一副公正而严厉的姿态，“而且，多结交一些不一样的朋友很有益处，你会发现每个人身上都有讨人喜欢的优点。再说了，拉文克劳绝对能跟我们俩这样的好学生合得来。”

她表现得这么卖力，卢平都有些不好意思拒绝。

“好吧。听你的描述，的确很诱人。”他配合地作出心神向往的表情，然后又像突然想起了什么似的，苦恼地皱起眉心：“那么我只剩下一点需要担心的了？”

“还有什么可担心的？”艾尔维拉奇怪。

“西里斯。”卢平嘴角带笑，侧过脸来友好地提醒她，“他要是知道你邀请了我而不是他，恐怕又会生气。”

这句话无疑就像一道爆炸咒，将她脸上疑惑的表情炸了个粉碎。

“什么？”张口结舌地看着他，艾尔维拉脑袋一片空白，“这跟他有什么关系？”

“难道不是吗？”笑容无害地回视她的双眼，卢平语带试探，“你们两个？”

艾尔维拉感觉到自己的脸不受控制地热起来。她迅速管理好自己的表情，用一种完全听不出紧张的语气问他：“他跟你们瞎说什么了？”

“他什么也没说，琼斯。”卢平第一时间保证，“只是……你知道，西里斯有时候会表现得很明显。比如一旦我跟你多说几句话，他的脸色就会变得很难看。”他耐心地解释，“而且，他以前对天文和图书馆从来都是不屑一顾的。”

好吧，好吧，艾尔维拉想。当初卢平可是第一个看出来詹姆喜欢莉莉的，她怎么能指望他不会发现呢？

“不是你想的那样。”她有气无力地说。

“我明白。”卢平认真地点头表示理解，“我什么都没看出来，琼斯。”

要不是教授已经走进了教室，艾尔维拉真想躲到桌子底下去。

值得高兴的是，卢平最后接受了加入学习互助社团的邀请。

第二天下午他就按时来到魔咒课教室，协助艾尔维拉教导社员们学习缴械咒。正如艾尔维拉所说，卢平非常受欢迎：他十分耐心，并且还有点儿小幽默，完全放松地给大家讲解要领时，大家总是领悟得又快又轻松。

“你真适合当老师，卢平。”莉莉不禁对他刮目相看。

卢平谦逊地笑着，他很高兴，但一点儿不像詹姆和西里斯常常表现出的那样得意。

活动结束后，爱丽莎和艾尔维拉、莉莉结伴走向礼堂，同样没有吝惜赞赏之词：“真遗憾，我们居然没有早点把他拉进来。他的确很优秀，而且性格也好，只不过老是跟波特他们那帮人混在一起，就显得太过低调了。”

“是波特和布莱克太高调了。”莉莉毫不留情地指出来。

“也对。”爱丽莎深表赞同，“下个星期六就要去霍格莫德村了，你们的安排有变吗？”

“没有。”艾尔维拉摸了摸已经饿扁的肚子，“还是早上在礼堂跟你碰头。”

“我也没有，玛丽都列好要去的店了。”莉莉说，“我们十二点在三把扫帚碰面？”

两个姑娘都点了点头。

去霍格莫德村的这个星期六天气晴朗。霍格沃兹的学生们三五成群，摩肩接踵地涌进最受欢迎的商店。佐科魔法笑话店人头攒动，西里斯和詹姆过人的身高在重重人墙中占据了优势，他们拿上买好的东西挤出店门时，莱姆斯和彼得还不见人影。

“他们两个还在里面吗？”詹姆摆正鼻梁上的眼镜，回头伸长脖子冲着人海张望。

“估计还要等一阵。”西里斯从怀中的袋子里掏出咬鼻子茶杯，琢磨着要不要把它寄给阿尔法德，“莱姆斯好说，但彼得那身板不被挤得出不来就是万幸了。”

“那要不我们先找个地方喝一杯吧。”环顾一圈四周，詹姆挑剔地观察了一下三把扫帚酒吧，觉得它看起来没什么意思：“这里的酒吧是不是只有三把扫帚？”

“我记得还有一间猪头酒吧。”将咬鼻子茶杯放回袋子，西里斯望一眼村庄的大路，有点儿兴致缺缺，“阿尔法德说过，去那里的都是怪人，他们流行把脸藏起来。”

“酷！”詹姆果然来了劲，“我们去看看！”

于是他们径直经过了热闹的三把扫帚，朝猪头酒吧所在的隐蔽拐角走去。路上偶有手拉着手的姑娘们，见到他俩都会忍不住多看几眼，再把脑袋凑到一块儿叽叽咕咕地说笑。从文人居羽毛笔店前面走过时，西里斯不经意瞥了眼橱窗，脚步不自觉顿住。

詹姆走出几步远才发现他没跟上，扭过头便见他正盯着羽毛笔店的橱窗瞧。

“怎么了？”詹姆不解。羽毛笔店里有什么好玩的吗？

“先等一下。”西里斯说，“我进去买一支羽毛笔。”

他话音还没落下，人已经跨进了店里。

徘徊在羽毛笔店的大部分是女孩儿。好几个姑娘围聚在玻璃台柜前面，挑选着漂亮的天鹅毛羽毛笔。西里斯也走上去瞧了一眼，天鹅毛珍贵，因此这类羽毛笔的价格往往是最高的。他的目光逗留在一支纯黑的天鹅毛羽毛笔那儿：跟艾尔维拉一起写过几次作业以后，他早就注意到她喜欢用黑色的羽毛笔。

这支是好看，但是太贵的东西她不一定会收，收了也不一定会用。西里斯皱眉，又去看其他的玻璃台柜。

视线滑过一支黑金相间的野鸡羽毛笔，西里斯身形一顿。这支很特别，不仅漂亮，而且独一无二。

“我要这支。”他很快做了决定，对走过来的店员交代，“帮我包起来，谢谢。”

这天晚上，坐在图书馆写算数占卜作业的艾尔维拉又耗损了一支羽毛笔。她长叹一口气，又从笔盒里拿出一支今天新买的笔，蘸了蘸墨水接着演算。算数占卜的演算过程太繁杂，她需要比从前更多的稿纸和羽毛笔，这让她开始考虑假期回家的时候去麻瓜商店买几支麻瓜的圆珠笔，莉莉说那种笔更耐用。

她想得入神，以至于西里斯走到她身旁她也没有察觉。

“你们今天去哪儿了？”见她正专心写作业，西里斯便径自拉开她旁边的椅子坐下。

艾尔维拉一惊，转头对上他的视线，不由得愣了一下：他昨天才来过，今天怎么又来了？

“霍格莫德村。”她犹疑地回答。

“我没看到你。”西里斯从书包里拿出魔咒课作业，又把墨水瓶找出来。他身上还带着礼堂暖和的气息，与冷飕飕的图书馆有点儿格格不入。

“可能正好错过了吧。”艾尔维拉的垂眼去看自己的演算过程，“你们没去三把扫帚吗？我们在那里待了很久。”

书包几乎被他掏空，西里斯的手终于碰到了那个盒子。

“我跟詹姆去了猪头酒吧。”他拿出盒子，搁到桌上推到她手边，“给你的。”

然后他抽出羊皮纸，打算先把魔咒课论文搞定。新增的三门课作业不少，这个学期为了争取更多的时间练习变形术，他和詹姆都不能心安理得地把作业拖到最后一刻才做了。

“噢，嗯……谢谢。”这时西里斯却听到艾尔维拉为难的声音，“但是我不能收，抱歉。”

她居然又把盒子推了回来，甚至没有打开看看。

“一支羽毛笔而已。”西里斯蹙眉，搁下手里的书，扭头看向她：“你最近不是用笔用得很快吗？”

“我自己会买。”艾尔维拉没有看他的眼睛，低着头一边演算一边说道，“我不能无缘无故收你的东西。”

无缘无故？西里斯顿时感到这一天积攒的好心情都在这一刻耗光了。

“我有正当理由。”他没有表情地开口，“是你不想让我说出来。”

他看到她手里的羽毛笔顿了顿，又再次沙沙挪动起来。她不搭理他，看也没看他一眼。这样的反应令他更加窝火。西里斯坐在椅子上，眯眼盯着手边装羽毛笔的盒子，努力将游走在怒火边的理智拉回来。

“为什么霍克给你的东西你就能收？”半晌，他发现他还是把盘旋在脑袋里的问题问出了口，而且语气很冲。

艾尔维拉似乎停了一下。

“那天是过节。”她说。

西里斯讽刺地扯动嘴角：“是啊，情人节。”

他不再说话，起身从一旁的书架上取下一本《高级变形术》，坐回桌边烦躁地翻看起来。

一个字都看不进去。

过了会儿，他余光瞥见艾尔维拉偏首望向他：“你不写作业吗？”

一支羽毛笔都送不出去，他还写什么见鬼的作业？西里斯对她的问题不予理睬，打定主意不去看她，也不同她讲话。结果艾尔维拉竟然又若无其事地继续写起了作业。她手里的羽毛笔笔尖不停地在羊皮纸上划拉着，沙沙的细响钻进西里斯耳朵里，古怪地让他从最开始的烦闷中渐渐平静下来。

但那只盒子仍旧躺在他们中间。他还是不想跟她说话。

两个小时后，艾尔维拉看看旧手表上的时间，放下笔、拧紧墨水瓶的瓶盖，悄悄拿眼角打量身边的西里斯。他一动不动地坐在那儿看书，后辈靠着椅子，一手支住脑袋。即便是从侧面看，她也能瞧清他冷硬地下弯的嘴角。

显然还在生气。

“快到熄灯时间了。”趁平斯夫人没有出现，艾尔维拉小声试探道，“我走了？”

西里斯置若罔闻。他目不斜视地看着书，听见她慢吞吞收拾好书包，却没有立刻离开。过了几秒，随着“啪”一声轻响，一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖被抛到了他手里的书页中间。

“……”干什么？窃取他的创意？

不满地瞪着那颗糖，西里斯顽固地不转头看她。

于是他就眼睁睁地看见她把手伸过来，又将那颗糖拿走了。

他忍无可忍，冷冰冰的视线朝她投过去。四目相接，艾尔维拉笑得仿佛没有发生任何不愉快，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，狡猾地冲他眨了眨眼。“这颗不行。”她一本正经地把拿回去的那颗糖放回口袋，“这是你上次给我的。”

心口像是忽然被羽毛搔了一下，西里斯略微眯眼，紧绷许久的唇角差点儿就要下意识扬起来。

“所以呢？”他冷淡地问她。

艾尔维拉从衣袋里掏出一小盒吹宝超级泡泡糖，轻轻推到他手边。

“糖能收，但是羽毛笔不行。”她说着站起身，提上自己的书包，“晚安。”

直到她离开，西里斯仍旧坐在原地没有动弹。

他审视着那盒泡泡糖，等到平斯夫人举着鸡毛掸子出现，才一股脑将东西收进书包，顺手把泡泡糖塞进了口袋。想到艾尔维拉刚才又宝贝似的拿回那颗糖的夸张表情，他一面不紧不慢地往格兰芬多塔楼走，一面得意地翘起嘴角。

幼稚，他想。


	41. 拥抱

十月的最后一天，霍格沃兹的魁地奇赛季正式拉开帷幕。

早在半个月前，斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间浓重的火药味就开始弥漫。揭幕赛这天的早晨，礼堂里的气氛更是剑拔弩张。艾尔维拉坐在雷古勒斯身边，边听着阿什顿·克里瓦特最后一次强调注意事项，边给雷古勒斯和他的盘子里分鸡蛋。

斯莱特林学院队的球员大多是新面孔，想到即将第一次真正走上赛场，且对手还是上个学年大出风头的格兰芬多队，他们的紧张直接表现成了食欲不振。雷古勒斯看起来神色如常，但他的胃口不如平时好，艾尔维拉一直在劝他多吃一个鸡蛋；身为老球员、新队长的克里瓦特则根本没有动过盘子里的食物，他从坐上餐桌的那一刻起就没有停止过说话，艾尔维拉只好把他手边的牛奶换成果汁，以防他上场后感到肠胃不适。

“对了，”克里瓦特喝下一口果汁，锐利的眼睛转向一声不吭的艾尔维拉，“你能保证不会向波特他们透露半点我们的战术吗，琼斯？”

她耸耸肩：“你觉得我看起来像是希望格兰芬多赢吗？”

几个低年级的球员紧张得笑起来：艾尔维拉·琼斯今天不仅佩戴了绿色植物和闪闪发亮的斯莱特林的徽章，还在脸颊上贴了一面小小的斯莱特林旗，并争取到了在看台上举旗的位置，甚至随身带着一条绿白相间的围巾。

谁都能一眼看出来她是哪一边的。艾尔维拉骄傲地拨弄一下胸前的徽章，远远就闪到了格兰芬多长桌上死死瞪着这边的奥利弗的眼。

雷古勒斯咽下一块她给他夹的鸡蛋，摇摇头轻笑：“她会保密的，阿什顿。”

十分钟后，刚刚用完早餐的斯莱特林队与刚刚前来用餐的格兰芬多队在礼堂门前狭路相逢。詹姆在这群拿着扫帚的对手中发现了两手空空跟在一旁的艾尔维拉的身影，她那身鲜明的斯莱特林打扮让他惊愕得差点儿以为自己认错了人。

“你今天也要去看比赛？”詹姆不敢相信地盯住她。

“显而易见。”艾尔维拉又矜持地调试一下徽章，刺了刺他的眼。

“好吧，维拉。”勉强笑着摊一摊手，詹姆忍住了把她那枚徽章扯下来扔进黑湖的冲动，“你会后悔支持斯莱特林球队的。”

“那可不一定，波特。”克里瓦特高傲地抬起下巴，“今年我们的球员都是百里挑一的，而且我们有最棒的找球手。”

站在最棒找球手雷古勒斯身旁的艾尔维拉微微一笑：没错，他们的找球手是最棒的！

“如果你记性不坏，应该会记得我们有最棒的追球手，克里瓦特。”格兰芬多队长毫不示弱地拍一下詹姆的肩。他的力气太大了，艾尔维拉看到詹姆的身子猝不及防地一歪，险些跪下去。不过他很快便稳住，配合地抬高下巴，学着克里瓦特的模样拿鼻孔示人。

格兰芬多的球员们都被他惟妙惟肖的模仿逗得大笑。

“当然啦，魁地奇明星波特嘛。”克里瓦特也龇牙阴森森地笑了，目光落在对方的小个子找球手身上，“不过150分可不是好超越的，是不是？除非波特既能把鬼飞球投进球门，又能替你们可怜的小哈里森捉住金色飞贼。”

哈里森脸上的笑僵住了，詹姆恼火地掏出魔杖。

“你这个麻子脸大块头——”

“哇喔！”克里瓦特快速后退一步，笑着惊呼。

“冷静点，波特。”格兰芬多队长及时拉住詹姆，“你要是在这里跟他们打起来，一会儿就上不了场了。”

詹姆的理智回笼，咬牙切齿地收起魔杖，跟着队友们一块儿走进礼堂。经过艾尔维拉旁边时，他气呼呼地瞪她一眼，用口型告诉她：“不讲义气！你会后悔的！”

艾尔维拉拿出手帕，把胸前的斯莱特林徽章擦得更亮了。

一行人穿过门厅走向通往魁地奇球场的城堡侧门，克里瓦特冷着脸提醒自己的队员：“都当心脚下，格兰芬多在赛前给我们使绊子的事并不新鲜。”

是啊，往年两个球队都是相互使绊子，这几乎成了一种传统。

“放心吧。”艾尔维拉优雅地举着魔杖走在雷古勒斯身边，有意抬高嗓门说道：“所有人都知道我唯一擅长的就是铁甲咒，谁要是敢抛恶咒过来，他就要倒霉了。”

他们身后的那排盔甲那儿传来一阵异样的响动，她早有准备，回过头看到奥利弗从藏身之处跌跌撞撞地跑出来，他恶狠狠地瞪她，又冲她扮了个鬼脸，撒腿跑了。

“那是你弟弟？”雷古勒斯没有回头，却好像背后长了眼睛似的问她。

“别在意，”艾尔维拉说，“他有的时候更像詹姆的弟弟。”

雷古勒斯的脸上多了几分笑意。

球员们都去更衣室集合时，艾尔维拉走上了斯莱特林的看台。

距离比赛开始还有一段时间，她找到举旗手的位置坐下，刚抬起头就瞧见了独自爬上看台楼梯的西弗勒斯·斯内普。他的头发还是一如既往的油腻，蜡黄的脸上那显眼的鹰钩鼻被寒风刮得通红。他似乎也长高了一些，身上单薄的旧长袍已经不那么合身，袖摆在风中臌胀起来，让他看上去比平时更像一只黑漆漆的蝙蝠。

斯内普是闷不吭声地爬到艾尔维拉前面那排的时候才注意到她的，他看清她的打扮，脸部的肌肉僵硬地抽动了一下，张嘴讽刺道：“看来你终于记起自己是个斯莱特林了？”

“我一直记得自己是个斯莱特林，斯内普。”艾尔维拉快乐地从书包里取出一个绿色花环，“来吧，戴上这个，让我们团结一心！”

她站起身，作势要把它戴到他油腻腻的头发上。

斯内普露出被她恶心到的表情，一脸厌恶地走开了。他坐到了离她最远的一处角落位置。

不过，女孩子们倒很喜欢她做的花环，她陆陆续续送出去了上十个。这天还有拉文克劳在各个看台上兜售纹有各个球员名字的胸章，它们都被施了追踪咒，只要对应的球员靠近，胸章就会尖叫着喊出球员的名字，深受啦啦队的喜爱。

艾尔维拉颇有兴致地同那两个卖胸章的拉文克劳聊了一会儿，发现詹姆和雷古勒斯的胸章是销量最高的。阿米莉亚·帕金森把斯莱特林队每个球员的胸章都买下了，但大概是嫌弃它们不好看，一枚也没带上，全都攥在了手里；克里斯蒂娜买了阿什顿·克里瓦特的胸章；达芙妮把一枚雷古勒斯的胸章和一枚詹姆的胸章一并戴在了胸前。

她们三个在艾尔维拉周围坐下的时候，帕金森正在同达芙妮低声争吵。

“你不该戴对手的胸章！”帕金森的视线黏在达芙妮胸前那枚火红的胸章上。

达芙妮拿手护着它：“可是他们俩都很帅。”

艾尔维拉没有被卷入这场辩论，因为她根本就没钱买胸章。

比赛开始前，她在对面格兰芬多的看台上找到了西里斯的身影。他和莱姆斯、佩迪鲁坐在一起，似乎也已经看到了她——事实上，举着一面斯莱特林大旗的艾尔维拉真是再显眼不过了。她无所畏惧地挥了挥手里的旗子，银色的斯莱特林蛇在旗面上耀武扬威地吐着蛇信子。

对面看台上的西里斯挑了挑眉梢。这是他头一次发现艾尔维拉居然能幼稚到这个地步。

魁地奇解说员在掌声中迎出双方球队，一声哨响传来，霍琦夫人向空中抛起了鬼飞球。

这是场激动人心的比赛。斯莱特林的两个击球手出色地完成了任务，从头到尾都没让暴躁的游走球逃出他们的掌控，来来回回地将它击向格兰芬多唯一一位女性追球手布朗。这一策略是格兰芬多队始料未及的：他们理所当然地认为斯莱特林的重点攻击对象会是詹姆·波特。

布朗反应敏捷，但要在赛场上应对两名击球手的夹击还是太过困难。斯莱特林的守门员穆尔塞伯状态不佳，詹姆投去的球他一个都没有拦下，有一回还被詹姆的假动作绕得差点撞上自己的球门。

比赛开始不到二十分钟，格兰芬多队就领先了五十分。

虽然格兰芬多队长一再嘶吼着提醒詹姆他的任务就是进球，但詹姆无法对布朗的险境视而不见：格兰芬多的击球手除了要掩护布朗，更重要的任务是盯紧高空的雷古勒斯·布莱克、防止他抢先一步捉到金色飞贼，因此布朗已经好几次差一点被游走球打下扫帚，最后一回还被打折了一条胳膊，只能摇摇晃晃地用一只手紧握扫帚柄。

斯莱特林的击球手再一次试图把鬼飞球打向布朗时，詹姆忍不下去了，他没有去接队友传来的鬼飞球，而是催动扫帚猛一下调头疾速冲向那颗游走球，狠狠将它撞飞出去，护住了受伤的队友布朗。

看台上爆发出一阵掌声，许多人为他英勇的行为尖叫欢呼，但掌声还没有平息，就被第二波更加剧烈的鼓掌喝彩声淹没了——除去格兰芬多的观众，另外三个看台上的观众几乎全都沸腾起来：雷古勒斯·布莱克在詹姆英雄救美之际用一个假动作摆脱哈里森，然后在十秒钟内捉住了金色飞贼。

“金色飞贼！雷古勒斯·布莱克捉住了金色飞贼！”来自赫奇帕奇的解说员激动无比地喊着。

比赛结束，斯莱特林队以领先一百分的分数赢了这场揭幕赛。

“我们赢了！我们赢了！”

这大概是开学以来艾尔维拉最开心的一刻。她在一群跳起来尖叫的观众当中激动得跳上跳下，一点儿也不为这种兴奋的失态而感到害臊。她高兴坏了，挥舞着旗子和站得最近的达芙妮激动地抱在一块儿，而后跟着人潮跑下看台，欢呼着向赛场上陆续降落的斯莱特林球员们冲去。

雷古勒斯跳下扫帚，挨个儿同队友们交换拥抱。格兰芬多上个学年每赢一次都会热情地把最大功臣詹姆扛着抛起来庆祝，而这显然不是斯莱特林的作风。但斯莱特林的球员们相互拥抱，每一个人脸上都是由衷的喜悦。

他们赢了，而且赢得光明正大，一雪前耻。

艾尔维拉被人群裹挟着，被挤在人墙外面，远远望着雷古勒斯傻笑、挥旗。他没忘记她，抱过所有队友之后便在人海中看到了她，笑着向她挤过来。等他好不容易挤到她面前，她也跳起来和他用力地拥抱，嘴里不住地喊：“我们赢了！我们赢了！”

雷古勒斯手里还紧紧攥着金色飞贼，他嘴边的笑很克制，可是艾尔维拉敢发誓，这是他们认识一年多以来，她第一次见他笑得这么轻松。

“赢了。”他说，“是的，赢了。”

格兰芬多那边的状态则截然相反。缓缓落地的球员们一个个都死气沉沉，不过没有人出声抱怨或者喝倒彩：斯莱特林这回没有一个人犯规，而詹姆的选择也很仗义，更何况即便他进了那一球，也追不平一百分的差距。

詹姆震惊而茫然地从扫帚上下来，他有满腔的怒火，却不知道该往哪儿宣泄。看见艾尔维拉欢呼着奔向雷古勒斯、而且还抱了他，詹姆更是气得跳起来，隔得老远就冲着她又吼又叫：“维拉——艾尔维拉·琼斯！你怎么能帮斯莱特林！！”

太不讲义气了！他们可是从小一起长大的朋友！友谊呢？脆弱的友谊呢？一个铜纳特都比它值钱！

更气人的是，艾尔维拉竟回喊得理直气壮：“詹姆·波特！比赛场上只有对手，没有朋友！”

她得意地摆弄一下胸前擦得锃亮的斯莱特林胸章，闪得几乎要刺瞎詹姆的眼睛。

詹姆·波特，格兰芬多有史以来最优秀的追球手，在首战告败后气得吃不下午饭了。

回到宿舍啃着西里斯和莱姆斯从厨房拿来的鸡腿，詹姆一会儿痛骂斯莱特林那两个转盯着女孩儿攻击的击球手、一会儿怒斥出这个主意的克里瓦特太过奸诈，最后一想到莉莉·伊万斯也看了今天的比赛，就痛苦得仰头倒上床，胡乱蹬着腿惨嚎：“伊万斯她看到了！她全都看到了！我居然在她面前输了比赛！”

“别担心，詹姆，错不在你。”莱姆斯好笑地坐在一旁安慰道，“你救下布朗的时候，我看到伊万斯也给你喝彩了。”

詹姆的火气终于消退了大半。

“还有维拉！那个不讲义气的家伙！”想到这个他就生气，猛地坐起来对着空气挥起了手里的鸡腿，“你们都看到了吧？她居然还举着斯莱特林的旗子！！”

彼得点点头，又赶忙摇摇头，拿不准该怎样反应；莱姆斯笑着不出声，他最近和艾尔维拉关系不错，可不想在背后说她的坏话。

找不到一个鼻孔出气的对象，詹姆只好将视线转向他最好的哥们。

然而西里斯正在专心填一张复杂的圆形图表，那是他这个星期的天文占卜课作业。感受到来自好友的目光，他才抬起头看一眼詹姆，心不在焉地敷衍道：“是吗？我没有注意。”他当然看到了，但他认为艾尔维拉那句话说得没错，比赛场上没有朋友。

更何况她今天笑得红光满面的样子挺好看的，虽然他不喜欢看到她抱雷古勒斯的那一幕。

詹姆绝望地倒回床上，手里举着鸡腿，感觉自己仿佛被全世界抛弃了。

他叹息着一口把鸡腿上剩下的肉咬进嘴里，抹了抹油乎乎的嘴，扭头去看西里斯：“你在写什么？”

“天文占卜的作业，预测我未来一个星期的命运。”西里斯盘腿坐在床上，边翻着脚边的书边看填好的图表，一只手在稿纸上写写画画：“金星在黄道第二宫……看来我下星期二要倒霉了。这书里难道就没有一点好预兆吗？”

“下星期二是你生日吧。”莱姆斯记起来，“这种预言有应验过吗？”

“我上星期预测过今天的比赛结果。”西里斯说。

“它说我会输？”詹姆再一次从床上坐起来。

西里斯懒懒一笑：“它说你会大获全胜。”

詹姆听了，愤怒地丢开手中的骨头：“让它见鬼去吧！”

比起消沉的格兰芬多，首战告捷的斯莱特林这晚要热闹得多。

公共休息室的桌子上摆满了黄油啤酒，巫师收音机播放着轻快的歌曲，有人聚在一起小声地聊天，有人在同球员们跳舞。艾尔维拉实在太高兴，难得没有把夜晚的时间花在泡图书馆上，她跟克里斯蒂娜一起讨论了一会儿今天雷古勒斯完美的假动作和詹姆几次精彩的进球，不知不觉喝下了两瓶黄油啤酒。

满足地准备回宿舍休息时，艾尔维拉留意到雷古勒斯正只身坐在壁炉边的一张雕花椅上，垂首安安静静地翻阅一本书。他似乎在那里独坐很久了，周围的几张椅子上居然也不见人影。

“你没有去跳舞吗？”她于是笑着走到他身边，在另一张雕花椅前坐下，“女孩子们都要心碎了。”

见艾尔维拉走过来，雷古勒斯合上手里的书，抬头对她弯了弯嘴角。“我比较习惯在这种时候一个人待着。”他平静地说，“能够更快地冷静，不至于得意忘形。”

“偶尔得意忘形也没什么，雷古勒斯。”艾尔维拉佩服他能在这种欢快的氛围里保持冷静，“你有时候也可以放松一点，我总觉得你老是绷着你的神经，怪难受的。”她煞有其事地指一指自己的脑袋。

他笑了。

“你们兄弟两个真的很不一样。”放松身体窝在椅子里，艾尔维拉刚喝过酒，浑身都暖呼呼、软绵绵的，半睁着眼轻笑：“要是西里斯，他不得意忘形才怪呢。”

这是她头一次主动在雷古勒斯面前提起西里斯。说完这句话，她自己隐约感觉到不妥，便不由自主地向身旁的雷古勒斯看过去：他既没有表现出不快，也没有流露出别的情绪。他只是看着壁炉，眼中盈着壁炉里跳动的火光。

“我第一次骑飞天扫帚的时候，只有西里斯教我。”他说，“母亲希望我们能在所有事情上都做到优秀，但西里斯认为既然母亲自己不擅长飞行，要求我们必须飞得好就是不公平的。尽管他的确飞得很好。”

他顿了顿，不带感情地陈述道：“我们曾经喜欢过同一支球队，可是年纪越大，分歧也越大。到最后连支持的球队都不一样了。”

艾尔维拉陷在椅子里，偏着脑袋凝视他的侧脸。她记起上回她和西里斯吵架时，母亲说过的那番话。对于布莱克家的家事，艾尔维拉这个外人其实没有立场多嘴。因此她思索片刻，谨慎地选择了沉默。

望着壁炉出神了几秒，雷古勒斯又转头对上她的视线。

“去年的圣诞节，他过得高兴吗？”他好像是突然想起要这么问的。

艾尔维拉颔首。

“他住在詹姆家，挺高兴的。”应该说每天都很高兴。

雷古勒斯对这个答案的反应不大，他点点头，重新看向壁炉。

“在家里的时候，他从来不会那么高兴。”他喃喃自语，“你知不知道他今年为什么要回家过圣诞节？”

艾尔维拉闻言一愣。

“回家过圣诞节？”她以为自己听错了什么，“西里斯？”

听出她语气里的惊讶，雷古勒斯也愣了愣。“他还没有告诉你们吗？”他扭头朝她的眼睛看过来，“暑假回家的时候，他和母亲谈了这件事。今年的圣诞节他会回家。”

没有。西里斯没有提过这件事。

直至爬上自己的那张四柱床，艾尔维拉仍旧没有从这个消息中回过神来。她躺进温暖的被窝，望着头顶垂下来的深绿色帷幔，一时间竟失去了困意。

为什么他没有提过？她想不明白。詹姆他们知道吗？西里斯告诉过他原因吗？

艾尔维拉还记得去年在霍格沃兹特快上，西里斯说起过他父母不希望他圣诞节回家的原因。既然他们不希望他回去，而他回去又不会过得开心，为什么不像去年一样在詹姆家过圣诞节呢？

“而且偏偏是在这个时候……”她想，“在布莱克家被盯得这么紧的时候。”

合眼轻叹一口气，艾尔维拉头疼地翻身，把一只手伸进枕头底下，轻抚她小心放在那里的卡片。

十一月三号这天，西里斯又是被一阵粗暴的拍击声吵醒的。

他爬起来推开窗，让阿尔法德的猫头鹰飞进屋将礼物扔上他的床，然后睡眼惺忪地递给它一块饼干，再挠一挠它的脖子。还在睡梦中嘟嘟囔囔的詹姆翻了一个身，莱姆斯和彼得的床上没有动静，宿舍里安静得只剩下猫头鹰拿喙啄食饼干的细碎声响。

同去年一样，床脚已经堆满了包裹。放走猫头鹰以后，西里斯回到床上，找到那个署名“艾尔维拉·琼斯”的包裹，再看看其他礼物，只考虑了一秒，便决定先拆她送的。

拆开最外层的防水布，里面是个四四方方的硬纸盒。西里斯抱起这个轻得不像话的盒子摇了摇，挑一挑眉，猜不出里头究竟是什么。于是他打开盒子顶部的盖子，下一秒就见一群五颜六色的小东西从盒子里飞了出来，开始绕着他滑翔、打转。

都是半个巴掌大的纸飞机。

西里斯环顾一眼这些围着他飞的纸飞机，不明白艾尔维拉这是什么意思。他伸手抓住其中一只深蓝色的，它没有挣扎。他再松手，它便又重新绕着他飞起来。

有趣是有趣，但这能用来做什么？

盒子底部还有一张纸条，潦草地写着“可以把它们关进笼子里”。西里斯皱紧眉头盯着纸条瞧了许久，最终还是决定亲自去问艾尔维拉。他翻身下床，打算去盥洗室洗漱。那些纸飞机一路跟着他，偶尔跳舞似的在他脑袋后面翻滚。

为了不让这些小家伙添乱，他洗漱完回来就将它们关进笼子，顺便数了数数目。

二十只，他想，真是奇怪的数字。

时间还早，詹姆他们都没有从睡梦中醒来。西里斯拿上詹姆搁在床脚的隐形斗篷，披上它爬出了胖夫人画像的洞口。

与去年的情形无异，他没有在礼堂找到艾尔维拉，所以又顺着通往地下室的楼梯走向斯莱特林的公共休息室。出乎他意料的是，石门所在的那条阴暗走廊上，艾尔维拉竟独自一人倚着墙站在一支火把下面，像是在等什么人。

她披了一件厚厚的斗篷，却似乎仍然觉得冷，慢慢地搓着手，时不时往掌心里呵一口热气。

这么冷的时候，她站在这里等谁？西里斯不满地拧眉，躲在隐形斗篷底下无声无息地朝她走近。这时她抬起脸，没有去瞧石门，而是转过头往他的方向看过来。西里斯顿下脚步。他看到她的视线穿过他藏在隐形斗篷下的身体，投向他身后的石梯。那是他来时必经的路。

心头一跳，西里斯忽然明白了什么。他在原地静立两秒，然后鬼使神差地走到褐发姑娘面前。他站得离她很近，从没有这么近过。隔着薄纱般的隐形斗篷，他可以看清她那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

或许是感觉到了他的呼吸，艾尔维拉转过脸来，不大确定地看向前方。

“西里斯？”她小声问道。

掀起隐形斗篷将她罩进来，西里斯看到她松一口气的表情，便忍不住一笑。

“你在等我。”他也压低了声音。斗篷底下的空间太小，他们的呼吸都交融在了一起。他喜欢这种感觉。

“我估计你会来。”艾尔维拉只同他对视了一眼就转开视线，“我们去魔药课教室说。”

还是和去年的这天一样，他们躲在隐形斗篷下面，一起溜进魔药课教室。西里斯扯下斗篷，关上身后的门。艾尔维拉退开几步，悄悄松一口气。

“生日快乐。”她对他笑笑，总算能用正常的音量说话，“你收到礼物了？”

“收到了。”转过身面向她，西里斯又从容地向她走近，“为什么是二十只？”

“圣诞假期正好是二十天。”两手拢在带着点儿温度的口袋里，艾尔维拉眼看着他走过来，不敢在轻易挪动脚步。她冷静地告诉他：“你不是要回家过圣诞节吗？在家里的时候要是觉得无聊，可以每天拆一只。”

他在距离她两步远的地方驻足。

“里面还有东西？”

艾尔维拉点了点头。

西里斯站在那里，半边身子都被隐在阴影当中。

他想了想，又问她：“是詹姆告诉你我要回去过圣诞节的？”

詹姆果然知道。艾尔维拉无声地叹气。“你告诉了詹姆。”她没有直接回答他，而是换了个方式转移话题，“怎么不跟我也提一下？”

“我本来是准备放假前再告诉你的。”西里斯微妙地一顿，“你不高兴了？”

“什么？”艾尔维拉不解。

他又向她走近了一步，从教室深处的阴影里露出半张脸来，冷灰色的眼睛里藏着笑意。

“我告诉了詹姆，没告诉你。”他说，“所以你不高兴？”

心跳不自觉有些加快。艾尔维拉努力保持镇定：“没有，我没有不高兴。”

她开始后悔来这间没有人的教室了。为什么不挑个更宽阔的地方呢？

得到她回答的西里斯垮下嘴角。

“也就是说，你算是提前送了我圣诞礼物。”

“这是生日礼物，跟圣诞礼物是两码事。”

“可是要等到圣诞假期才能拆。”他平静地指出来。

“啊，嗯……”艾尔维拉顿时有点儿尴尬，她之前并没有考虑到这点：“不拆也挺好玩的，不是吗？”“你是临时想的这个主意吧？”西里斯挑高眉梢，毫不留情地揭穿她，“一开始其实没打算送我这个，是不是？”

艾尔维拉闭紧嘴巴不说话了。她的确是临时想到的。

“你本来想送我什么？”他不留痕迹地再向她靠近了半步。

“……还没有想好。”这是实话。

西里斯怀疑地端详她的脸：“去年你可是从暑假就开始准备了。”

可是今年和去年不一样，艾尔维拉无可奈何地想。今年她得考虑要送一份什么样的礼物，才会既显得用心，又不显得过度用心。

垂眼看着她愁眉苦脸的模样，西里斯无声一笑。

“要不你再补给我一个礼物吧。”他轻飘飘地建议道，“星期六那天你是怎么抱雷古勒斯的？”

艾尔维拉下意识地皱起眉头，还没来得及思考这个问题的含义，就被他用力搂进了怀里。有力的臂膀，宽厚的胸膛，又重又快的心跳声……不过一个瞬间，她就被这些包围了。僵硬地瞪大眼睛，她整个人都呆在了原地。

“艾尔维拉。”她听见西里斯的声音，“有时候我觉得你喜欢我。”

心口收紧，艾尔维拉的呼吸不受控制地一颤。

“不过应该是错觉。”西里斯紧紧抱着她，像是想借她压住快得过分的心跳，忍不住又把她往怀里带了带，微微低下脸，嘴唇轻碰她柔软的头发。

“不然我也想不通……你怎么能忍得住。”

他想象不了。

靠近、触碰、拥抱、亲吻。这些都是不由自主想去做的，他根本没法掩饰。

一点办法都没有。


	42. 烦恼

心跳太快了。

大脑经历了一阵短暂而又漫长的空白，艾尔维拉简直无法分辨自己听见的究竟是西里斯的心跳，还是自己的心跳。她僵硬的身体像是中了石化咒，贴着他衣襟的脸颊烫得仿佛要烧起来，下意识地挡在他襟前的手轻轻勾着他长袍上的褶皱，既想要把他推开，又想要紧紧抓到手心里。

她觉得自己的心脏一定是出了什么问题。它跳得那么快，又膨胀得那么轻，就像随时要爆炸似的又疼又飘。这种古怪而复杂的感觉让她难受极了，她感到喉咙发紧，眼眶热得好像要掉出眼泪。

“不然我也想不通……你怎么忍得住。”西里斯的声音近在咫尺。没有往常那种懒洋洋的语调，却伴着温热的呼吸，如同羽毛一般轻轻扫过她的前额。艾尔维拉的心微微一颤。她感觉得到他的嘴唇碰了碰她的头发，动作很轻，轻得不可思议。

他想吻她。但他没有这么做。

迟钝地记起那晚西里斯逃掉天文占卜课时的那句话，艾尔维拉忽然什么都明白了。

一个强烈的念头冲击着她。她知道自己不能再装作无动于衷，更不能继续回避眼前的问题。她动心了。她喜欢西里斯。她无论如何都无法忽略这一点，也无法真正拒绝他的靠近。

如果不想清楚……如果不弄明白……

“我……”艾尔维拉艰难地从嗓子眼里挤出声音，她发现她的指尖在轻颤，“我们谈谈，西里斯。你先……”

先放开。

西里斯没让她把这句话说完，又使劲把她往怀里压了压。他知道她要说什么，一定又是和上次差不多的话，甚至更直白。一想到这个，西里斯就感到烦躁，愈发不甘心地搂紧她：有必要再三强调吗？他都说了他只是有那种错觉。小气的斯莱特林。

不过，他最终还是松开了她。在报复似的紧紧抱了她足足五秒钟之后。

“谈什么？”西里斯后退两步，一手抓着隐形斗篷，一手随意地插进衣袋。他不能再跟她站得太近了，否则又会忍不住。

艾尔维拉也往后退了几步，直到脚跟挨上课桌的桌脚。拉开距离的感觉让她好受了一点，可是教室里的寒意很快又袭上来，她双手不如刚才那么暖和了。她重新把手塞进口袋，不再躲闪地与他对视。

“我会好好考虑……”艾尔维拉尽可能用一种更平稳的声音说，“但我不保证……”

她没能顺利把关键的字眼说出来，因为只要想到它们，她就觉得难为情。她的心依然怦怦直跳，她只好紧张地、故作平静地看着西里斯，希望他能明白她的意思。然后，她看到西里斯笑了。他那双冷灰色的眼睛奇异地亮起来，笑意融化般地在他脸上扩散开来。

他又向她走近。

“所以你的意思是——”

“我的意思是——”赶在他靠过来之前抢白，艾尔维拉的腿贴紧身后的课桌，“在我考虑清楚之前，你不能再这样突然——突然抱住我。”

太亲密了，他不能这么干！他根本就不知道他有多……他不能再诱惑她，她必须在头脑清醒的情况下做出决定。她坚决地瞪着他。

西里斯闻言，不高兴地停住了脚步。笑容从他脸上消失，他认为自己得到的待遇非常不公正。“你以前也抱过我。”他丝毫不掩饰自己的不快，“还有莱姆斯和詹姆。”想到这里，他冷哼，“上个星期六你还抱了雷古勒斯。”

“那不一样。”艾尔维拉镇定地反驳，“那个时候我很高兴，而且我们是朋友。”

“难道我们现在不是朋友？”西里斯眯眼反问。

她脸红了。

“你知道我是什么意思。”她几乎不动嘴唇地说。

西里斯打量着她，像是在思量着什么。

“好吧。”片刻之后，他决定妥协，“你得考虑多久？”

“我不知道。”艾尔维拉轻声回答，“也许会要很久，而且我说过我不保证……”她藏在衣兜里的双手悄悄捏紧拳头，好让自己保持清醒，语气更加自然：“所以，这不算双方契约，你随时可以放弃。”

意料之外的是，西里斯好像并没有因此感到不满。

“双方契约？”他挑眉重复了一遍这个词，“你从哪儿学来的这种怪词？”

回应他的是一阵沉默。艾尔维拉抿紧了嘴盯着他，不敢相信他居然会问出这种无关紧要的问题。他没明白她的意思吗？

也许是从她的表情里读出了她的责备，西里斯耸耸肩：“算了，无所谓。”他不再纠缠这个话题，而是话锋一转，慢慢说道：“不过，既然要等很长的时间……今天又正好是我的生日，”嘴边扬起一个狡黠的笑，他略微张开双臂，拿他那双灰眼睛深深望着她，“破例再让我抱一下，应该不过分吧？”

艾尔维拉瞪着他，瞪得眼睛都有些疼了。她知道她没法拒绝，但想到刚刚的拥抱，她的脸又不受控制地热起来。她无意识地紧咬着牙，过了好几秒，才幅度极小地点一点头。

西里斯轻笑，走上前一把将她抱上课桌，顺势挤进她坐着的双腿之间。这与料想的不同，艾尔维拉吓了一跳，可是西里斯没有给她反应的机会，他紧紧贴向她的身体，用尽全力搂住她的腰，将她抱进怀里。在这个高度，他的鼻尖正好挨着她的肩胛骨。他的下颚几乎要碰到她柔软的胸部，但更令他愉悦的是，他能感觉到她的心跳。

与他的心跳一样快。

“我看出来了，”他听着自己的心跳，难掩语气里的得意，“你其实还是对我有好感的，是不是？”

艾尔维拉张了张嘴，说不出话来。她的脑袋再一次变得一片空白，理智呼喊着否认，另一道声音却在提醒：现在否认也没有意义。心口又热又烫，她有些呼吸困难，甚至觉得自己快要融化了。她不由自主抬起双手，小心翼翼地摸了摸他的头发。西里斯的头发不像她的头发那样柔软，有点儿硬，但很干净，也很顺滑。她挪动手指，指尖一点一点探进他的发丝里，触碰到更深处带着温度的头发，缓缓停住。

西里斯感受着她的动作，嘴边的笑意不自觉加深。他收紧手臂更紧地抱住她，使两人的身体亲密无间地贴靠在一起。察觉到艾尔维拉呼吸一紧，西里斯满意地笑笑，稍稍侧过脸，额头轻蹭她的脖颈。

“真是个瞻前顾后的斯莱特林。”他喃喃道。

这一天，艾尔维拉是在一种晕晕乎乎的状态中度过的。

接下来的好几天里，她都有点儿心神不宁。只要空闲下来，她就会想起星期二早上在魔药课教室发生的事。她不记得那天她是怎么走出教室的，一记起那个拥抱，她就像是喝过黄油啤酒以后窝在了温暖的壁炉前，浑身热乎乎、轻飘飘的，却又很快被一种沉重的感觉压回地面。

她允诺要好好考虑，可是等她冷静之后，考虑的结果一定会如西里斯所愿吗？

这就像她走进霍格沃兹的第一天，她认识的所有人都毫不怀疑地以为她会被分进格兰芬多一样。只有她自己清楚——她也如此选择——她属于斯莱特林。

“需要和我聊一聊吗？”爱丽莎的声音闯进脑袋里。

艾尔维拉回过神，意识到她正和爱丽莎一块儿坐在草地上晒太阳。已经到了星期六上午，这个星期没有魁地奇比赛，她们在钻研麦格教授布置的论文课题，而艾尔维拉抚摸着膝头的煤球，走神了许久。

“你最近看起来很烦恼。”见她眼睛终于重新聚焦，爱丽莎的表情高深莫测，“而且……据我判断，应该是甜蜜的烦恼。”

“呃。”艾尔维拉尴尬地顿了一下。她知道爱丽莎早就瞧出了端倪，但她们至今还没有谈过这件事，艾尔维拉拿不定主意是否该将整件事的经过告诉她。

“下一场比赛就是拉文克劳对斯莱特林了。”爱丽莎冷酷地提醒，“你最好在那之前跟我聊，否则我不一定会有耐心。”

比赛场上没有朋友，尤其是在竞争意识极强的拉文克劳面前。艾尔维拉苦笑，长叹一口气：“你应该已经猜到了。”“那么，”对她的反应并不意外，爱丽莎神色平淡地抬高下巴，“你在和格兰芬多的布莱克约会？”

“不，不是。”艾尔维拉有气无力地摇摇头。她还是说出了事情的经过，只是没有把细节全部描述出来。爱丽莎平静地听着，脸上既没有表露出不赞同，也没有像艾尔维拉担心的那样面露嘲讽。

“也就是说，他现在在追求你。”等她终于交代完毕，爱丽莎才慢条斯理地总结，“而且你也喜欢他。”她侧看着艾尔维拉，“但是你认为现在这个时机并不适合谈情说爱，况且你们俩性格天差地别，一旦关系改变，或许就会产生摩擦，带来不必要的烦恼。”

“是的。”艾尔维拉揉了揉额头。爱丽莎没有调侃她，这种郑重的态度让她好受了不少。

“还得补充一点：他是个布莱克。”爱丽莎搁下手里的羽毛笔，望向草坡底下的黑湖，“不管他和他的父母关系有多糟，他们都是和他流着同一种血的家人。而从目前的形势来看，你的爸爸必然要跟布莱克家族那种极端纯血主义者结仇。”她又转过脸去看艾尔维拉，“你认为他有考虑过这一点吗？”

艾尔维拉低头轻抚打着呼噜的煤球，他在她腿上惬意地伸了个懒腰。

“我没有问过他。”她说。

爱丽莎凝神思索了一会儿。

“我说过，布莱克和波特不同，他不是那种纯粹的格兰芬多。”她不紧不慢地评价，“我猜他考虑过这一点，只是不像你一样认为这会是个麻烦。”

这才是最叫人头疼的地方：他们俩的想法完全不一样。艾尔维拉叹气。

“总的来说，你担心的的确都很重要。”爱丽莎蹙着眉头说，“最大的问题在于，你们两个在很多方面的思维方式都相差太大了。比如你担心的这些事，在他看来可能根本不值一提。在小事情上有分歧倒没什么，可如果是遇上更复杂的情况……”

她停下来，摇了摇头。

“好吧，我也给不了你什么派得上用场的建议。”重新拾起羽毛笔，爱丽莎严肃而无奈地得出结论，“这件事还是得由你自己来决定。”

挠了挠煤球毛茸茸的耳朵，艾尔维拉轻轻应了一声，不再说话。

第二天早上来到礼堂吃早饭时，她的心情仍旧有些沉重。长桌上摆满了香喷喷的烤肠、热乎乎的牛奶和甜滋滋的果酱馅饼，还有满满一大盘煎得香脆的熏咸肉和溏心鸡蛋，可惜她没什么胃口，随便往盘子里夹了点儿食物，味同嚼蜡地吃起了鸡蛋。

艾尔维拉有意没去瞧格兰芬多的桌子，她不想在这种时候看到西里斯。

帕金森和克里斯蒂娜有说有笑地在对面坐下的时候，邮件到了。百十来只猫头鹰涌进礼堂，寻找着各自的主人，扔下信件和包裹。艾尔维拉抬起脑袋，等待给她送《预言家日报》的谷仓猫头鹰。

然而个头显眼的谷仓猫头鹰还没有出现，另一只眼生的褐色猫头鹰就扑棱着翅膀飞到她眼前，示威似的在她和帕金森之间打转，不满地咕咕大叫。它的脚上有一只包裹。艾尔维拉反应过来，忙推开面前的果酱盘和糖罐，猫头鹰这才把包裹扔下来，自觉地啄一块她盘子里的吐司，头也不回地飞走了。

“你买了东西？”帕金森嫌弃地望一眼那只猫头鹰远去的身影，它刚才踩了一脚她盘中的熏咸肉。

“没有。”艾尔维拉咕哝着，打开猫头鹰扔下的包裹。

是一只大盒子，里面装满了各式各样的糖果。她愣住了。

达芙妮好奇地把脑袋探过来，眨巴眨巴她漂亮的蓝眼睛：“谁寄的？”

最后看一眼盒子里数量不少的糖羽毛笔，艾尔维拉把盖子盖上，毫不脸红地说：“我爸爸。”

等到帕金森和达芙妮都不再关注她收到的这盒糖果，艾尔维拉才咬着吐司，抬眼朝格兰芬多长桌那边望去。西里斯一如往常和詹姆他们坐在一起，她看向他的时候，他就好像有所感应似的，也漫不经心地向她看过来。

瞧见她手边的盒子，他好整以暇地冲她一笑，满眼的得意。

艾尔维拉收回视线，垂眼去看盘子里的鸡蛋，突然发现它长得十分有趣，于是悄悄翘起嘴角。

好吧，她想。也许她还能吃一块果酱馅饼。就一块。


	43. 圣诞晚宴

圣诞假期眨眼就到了。

拎着行李走下霍格沃兹特快，西里斯和詹姆一眼就瞧见了站台上冲他们招手的波特夫妇。弗里芒特和尤菲米娅都穿着厚厚的冬装、戴着毛织帽子，站在一群正值壮年的成年人中间时，鬓间灰白的头发使这对夫妻看起来格外显眼。西里斯不由一愣，不知是不是因为一整个暑假都没能见到波特夫妇，他忽然发现他们似乎变得苍老了许多。

詹姆却不觉有异，跟莱姆斯和彼得道过别，便拖着行李箱兴高采烈地跑向自己的父母。

“一路上还顺利吧？”夫妻俩用慈祥的微笑迎接两个男孩儿，尤菲米娅伸手拂去西里斯肩头的雪花，再理一理詹姆脑袋后面乱糟糟的头发，就好像他们都是波特家的孩子，一点儿也不生分。

弗里芒特分别拍拍两个男孩儿的胳膊，很高兴发现他们俩都长高了。

“今年真的不来戈德里克山谷过节吗，西里斯？”他关切地看着西里斯的眼睛。

男孩儿摇摇头，故作轻松地耸肩：“我今年得回去，弗里芒特。”

“好吧。记得我们任何时候都欢迎你过来，好吗？你可以乘骑士公交，或者告诉詹姆你在哪里，我和尤菲米娅会去接你。”弗里芒特摸摸儿子乱七八糟的头发，对西里斯眨了眨眼，“你们有秘密的通讯方式，对不对？”

“没错。”詹姆用力拍两下口袋里的双面镜，“哪怕我蹲在马桶上，西里斯也能马上联系到我——不过我希望你不要真的在那时候叫我，兄弟。”他装出忧心忡忡的样子。

“那得看你的运气了。”西里斯配合地冷酷无情道。

两个大人跟孩子们一块儿笑了。笑声停下来后，西里斯稍稍敛容，认真地对波特夫妇点头：“谢谢，弗里芒特，尤菲米娅。”

“不用道谢，孩子。”尤菲米娅给他一个拥抱，“你的床我们一直收拾得好好的。”

弗里芒特朝另一个方向看去：“噢，维拉和奥利弗来了。”

艾尔维拉和奥利弗正向他们走过来，姐弟两个都拖着各自的行李，黑猫煤球趴在猫头鹰艾德琳的笼子上，虎视眈眈地晃悠着尾巴。这对姐弟似乎在低声争执，直到快走到波特一家身边才默契地停下来，艾尔维拉笑着同他们打招呼：“波特先生，波特夫人。”

奥利弗的脸色依旧很难看，他气呼呼的不说话。

“怎么了，你们吵架了吗？”尤菲米娅问。

奥利弗总算开口了，他的声音是从咬紧的牙缝中挤出来的：“刚才一个斯莱特林在跟她说话，要请她去什么大庄园过圣诞节。”

“如果你稍微关心一点你的姐姐，就会发现那个人是我的室友。”艾尔维拉冷冷接话。

“那她也是个斯莱特林！”奥利弗不服气地抬高嗓门，憋得脸都有些红，“你难道没听到她的语气吗！还有她那副恨不得把鼻孔长到脑袋顶上的样子！好像她家里有个大宅子就有多了不起似的！”

“那也不是你没有礼貌的理由。”艾尔维拉的脸色同样不好看，她显然认为奥利弗的表现非常失礼，简直给琼斯家丢了脸，“妈妈要是听到你刚才是怎么说话的，你看她会不会把你的屁股蛋揍开花。”

奥利弗气得胸脯都鼓了起来，他看上去十分想跟他的姐姐在站台上干一仗。

弗里芒特忙劝道：“好了，都是小事，别闹得不开心，放假就该好好玩玩儿。”

“是啊奥利弗，你得习惯，毕竟维拉是个斯莱特林。”詹姆也笑嘻嘻地开起了玩笑，“你看，我跟西里斯对她和那帮小黑巫师同桌吃饭都司空见惯了。”

西里斯皱眉看向艾尔维拉：“帕金森邀请你去参加晚宴？”

“我已经拒绝了。”她拧着眉头把煤球从艾德琳的笼子上抱下来，他刚才在试图把爪子伸进笼子里挠艾德琳。西里斯舒展开眉心，帮她将煤球顽固地勾在笼子上的爪子拿开，煤球恼怒地“喵”了一声，又想去挠他的手。

“那就再好不过了。”西里斯故意撸一把煤球毛茸茸的脑袋，表情淡漠地说道，“你不会想去参加那种宴会的。”

艾尔维拉看他一眼。

“你知道……”她斟酌着说，“二十天其实过得挺快的。”

“但愿吧。”他语气冷淡。一想到过会儿就要回到那间阴森压抑的宅子，他就满心的不痛快。

艾尔维拉看看他，目光转向他搁在行李箱上的鸟笼。二十只飞来飞去的纸飞机被关在笼子里面，同住的匈牙利树蜂模型正在大显神威地冲它们喷火苗，然而它谁也烧不着。她伸出手戳一戳其中一只纸飞机，用只有她和西里斯听得到的声音提醒：“记得拆它们，可以解闷。”

侧过眼睛瞧她一眼，西里斯没说话，嘴边却终于浮现出一丝笑意。

雷古勒斯在站台的出口等他。

望见一行人迎面走来，雷古勒斯彬彬有礼地同波特夫妇道了好，尽管神色之间有种布莱克式的疏远高傲。兄弟两人并肩踏上麻瓜街道，一路上偶有行人回头多瞧他们几眼，他们都一致冷淡地视若无睹。

雪花纷飞，白绒绒的积雪成了伦敦街头天然的装饰。雷古勒斯撑着一把黑色的大伞，而西里斯则一手插兜，无遮无挡地行走在雪天里。虽说是样貌相似的亲兄弟，但在第一次一道从国王十字车站回家的路途中，他们竟无话可说。

麻瓜商店大多装点着冬青和金银彩带，雷古勒斯的视线偶尔会逗留在闪烁的彩色小挂灯上，他有时也想知道麻瓜是用什么方法让这些小小的灯泡不断改变颜色的，他可以问西里斯，但他最终没有开口。

无法使用魔法的麻瓜只能用更复杂、累赘而反锁的方式翻出些花样来，在短暂的好奇淡褪后，理智会告诉雷古勒斯没有必要在这种问题上浪费时间。他沉默地走在西里斯身边，不再去看商店橱窗里那些像巫师画像一样装着能动画面的箱子。

他们在雪地里步行了近二十分钟，才抵达格里莫广场12号的祖宅。

客厅的壁炉已经点燃，一楼的门厅却仍然阴冷。家养小精灵克利切已经准备好晚餐，他等候在门边，恭恭敬敬地向走进屋子的兄弟二人鞠躬，语速极慢地说道：“欢迎回来，雷古勒斯小主人——还有西里斯小主人。”后面那句话是极不情愿地补上的。

“母亲和父亲回来了吗，克利切？”雷古勒斯把脱下的斗篷交给他。

“女主人和男主人都在餐室，雷古勒斯小主人。”克利切接过斗篷，殷切地回答，“克利切已经做好了晚饭，女主人让克利切请雷古勒斯小主人去用餐。”

身形一顿，雷古勒斯的视线转向西里斯。然而西里斯却置若罔闻，只自顾自地掸去外套上的雪，然后拎着行李走上楼梯。直到他的身影消失在楼梯拐角，雷古勒斯才对克利切颔首，面不改色道：“知道了，我马上下去。”

他如常将行李留给克利切，只身来到楼下的餐室。母亲沃尔布加和父亲奥赖恩都在餐桌边等他，在雷古勒斯进到餐室以前，夫妻俩似乎正低声谈论着什么，听见小儿子进屋的动静才止住嘴边的话，脸上的神情却都不好看。

“来吃饭吧，雷尔。”沃尔布加苍白的脸勉强挤出一个算不上笑的表情，“第二场比赛进行得怎么样？”

雷古勒斯在餐桌边坐下：“我们赢了拉文克劳。”

“很好。”母亲脸上的笑容里多了几分真实的满意。克利切将热气腾腾的晚餐摆上长桌，三人面前出现了他们各自的餐具，雷古勒斯拿起刀叉，垂眼切下一块盘子里的猪扒，听见整间餐室里只有克利切来回走动、有序地把食物分给他们的声响，母亲和父亲则在无声地享用晚餐。

“妈妈。”在将第一口食物送进嘴里之前，雷古勒斯平静地出声道，“西里斯也回来了。”

沃尔布加没有停下手中的刀叉，神态冷漠：“我知道。”

“不需要管他。”奥赖恩手里的叉子已叉起一块猪肉，他漠不关心的口吻就像在谈论街边的一条野狗，“你还是做你自己的事，这个假期他不会添乱。”

雷古勒斯的视线自始至终没有离开盘中的食物，他切猪扒的动作优雅而机械，甚至没有抬一抬眼皮。

“好的。”他说。

西里斯的假期生活并不好过。

为了能去参加那可笑的圣诞晚宴，他白天都把自己关在卧室里，一步也没踏出去，以免同母亲或者家养小精灵克利切发生冲突，前功尽弃。父母显然不想在餐桌上看见他，而西里斯也恰好不屑与他们同桌就餐，因此头两天他总是深更半夜才溜达到厨房给自己做点儿吃的，而且还得忍受克利切絮絮叨叨的埋怨。

从第三天开始，西里斯发现饥饿来得越来越频繁，于是他把自己饿肚子的事告诉给詹姆，又寄出一封信给艾尔维拉，当天晚上就收到了他们寄来的包裹：詹姆打包了一大份尤菲米娅做的烤派和馅饼，还送来了一个巨大的蛋糕，足够西里斯吃一个星期；琼斯家的猫头鹰埃布尔则捎来了一只大盒子，里面装着施了保温咒的酒浸果酱布丁、豌豆苗、炖土豆和炸猪排，只有一顿的量，但自那以后埃布尔每天都会送来一份。

西里斯几乎每天都会托埃布尔带封简短的信给艾尔维拉。

“你送的那些纸飞机，”他在第一封信里写到，“那算什么？解谜？你就是这么给我解闷的？干嘛不直接让它吐奖品出来？”

艾尔维拉没有回信给他，第二天照旧只派埃布尔带来了一份新鲜的晚餐。

拆她送的纸飞机真是件又气人又好笑的事：有的飞机写着让人捉摸不透的谜语，有的是复杂的咒语模型问题，还有的飞机上明确摆出与魔法史相关的题目，而只有当西里斯第一次就正确地在纸张上写出答案，藏在纸张中的奖品才会跳出来——通常是糖果或者巧克力。

她根本就是在变相地给他复习功课。

“这是折辱我的智商。”西里斯在第五封信里写着，尽管他每天一早都要这么咬牙切齿地拆开一只纸飞机，而后花费至少一个小时的时间来解题。可惜的是，艾尔维拉对他的抱怨无一回应，也从不来信问问他过得如何，完美地将斯莱特林的冷酷表现得淋漓尽致。

所以西里斯最大的乐趣就成了通过双面镜跟詹姆联络，研究如何把麻瓜发明的窃听器改装得更不显眼一点。

“你最好知道，”床铺对面那张墙上的画像中传出一道惹人厌的声音，画像里的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯捏着自己的山羊胡须，拿腔拿调地对刚放下双面镜的玄孙说道，“那两面镜子是布莱克家族祖传的珍贵物件，它的历史几乎和这栋宅子一样长久。而你——居然在用它们干这种毫无意义的事。”

“你最好少说两句，”西里斯满不在乎地拿魔杖点着那台看上去有些笨重的麻瓜窃听器，这是上回去霍格莫德村的时候，他从猪头酒吧里一个蒙着脸的怪人那儿买来的，“如果你不想我一把火烧掉你这个老古董的话。”

“作为我的玄孙，你应该对我有点儿起码的尊重。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯并不气恼，“不论我是不是来监视你的。”

自西里斯和雷古勒斯回到家的那天起，菲尼亚斯的画像就被挂在了西里斯的房间。这是西里斯和母亲沃尔布加交换的条件，如果他想回家过圣诞节，就得每天都活在祖辈的“监视”之下。

“这话可真有意思。”用一个伸缩咒将窃听线变长，西里斯坐在自己堆满杂物的床上，不慌不忙地戴上耳机敲了敲收音的小筒，“你在这座宅子待了多少年了？难道你曾经见我对谁表现出过尊重吗？”

“不管你想不想承认，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的语气依旧平和，“你都是布莱克家的一份子，年轻人。就连你的名字都是这个家族传承下来的。要是你有好好研究过挂毯上的族谱，应该会记得我的哥哥和长子也是天狼星，他们都是出色的布莱克，比你出色。”他强调，“你的父母当初给你这个名字，一定是对你寄予厚望，而不是希望你在这里捣腾这些麻瓜发明的无用玩意。”

说最后一句话时，他挑起他细细的黑眉毛，目光落在西里斯戴着的那副耳机上：它们罩住了他的耳朵，菲尼亚斯并不很肯定自己的玄孙是否能听见自己说的话。

“谢谢提醒，我相信他们这辈子最后悔的事就是把这个高贵的名字给了我。”而西里斯语带讽刺地开了口，他没有去看画像中的菲尼亚斯，而是在拧动监听器上放大音量的按钮，检测它能否正常使用，“当然了，也可能他们认为根本就不该生下我这个孽种。”

“你知道，”菲尼亚斯仿佛没有听见他的话，无意识地拿他的丝绸手套擦拭着魔杖，眼睛却游移着环顾西里斯挂满金红彩带和格兰芬多旗的房间，“我并不反对你被分进格兰芬多。勇气是一种值得称赞的品质，更何况格兰芬多也的确出过不少杰出的人物，比如邓布利多——虽然我们的意见经常不一致，但他很有个性，我不能否认……”

他的视线在旁边那面墙上的麻瓜比基尼女郎招贴画那儿逗留片刻，懒懒半睁的眼皮微不可察地跳了跳，要不是知道那些招贴画都是用永久粘贴咒固定下来的，他真想不择手段地命令他的玄孙立刻把它们撕下来。想起玄孙的种种出格行为，菲尼亚斯终于有了点儿火气：

“可是，荣誉才是最重要的，明白吗？荣誉！你知不知道我最不喜欢你身上的哪一点？你对什么都不感兴趣，对什么都没有耐心。为了给你的生活找点乐子，你只会大肆捣乱。你以为你很有才能，那些高深的知识和崇高的追求都入不了你的眼——”

“你能不能安静一分钟？”西里斯扔开手里的监听器主机，摘下耳机不耐烦地打断他，“现在已经不是你们那个和平年代了，菲尼亚斯。在开始长篇大论的说教以前，你还是看好你的曾孙女，搞清楚他们正在背地里干什么疯狂的事吧。”他冷笑，“荣誉？他们要是继续选择这条可笑的路，不要说什么荣誉了，整个布莱克家都迟早要灭亡，就像这栋酸臭的老房子一样被黑魔法侵占，最后变成一堆废墟和破铜烂铁。”

“是啊，是啊，‘安静一分钟’——刚刚在你用我们的传家宝跟你朋友通话的时候，难道我没有保持安静吗？”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯很有风度地抬高嗓门，“傲慢无礼的年轻人！你以为只有你看得清目前的形势，是不是？你觉得只有你是清醒的，其他人的脑袋里都被塞满了棉花，是不是？哼，你根本就没资格抱怨自己周围都是斯莱特林人，你不了解他们，你不明白——斯莱特林人不乏勇气，只是我们往往更明智，我们懂得在最关键的时候保全自己，而不是愚蠢地选择当什么孤勇骑士——”

他的说教声骤然消失，因为西里斯一挥手里的魔杖，一块脏兮兮的画布就严严实实地遮住了菲尼亚斯的画像。够了，西里斯想。他已经受够成天待在这间阴暗的房间里，还要面对一幅唠叨个不停的画像了。要是这个小老头再不闭嘴，他真的会动手烧了它。

“懦夫才会选择苟且偷生。”眼神阴冷地盯着那幅被画布罩住的画像，西里斯轻蔑道，“如果这就是你们斯莱特林所谓的明智，那我宁可当一个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多。”

“嘿，西里斯！”倒扣在床上的双面镜里传来詹姆的声音，他嘴里似乎还嚼着食物，说起话来有些含混不清，“我吃完饭了！怎么样，改过之后能用吗？”

这个声音让西里斯阴云满布的脸色好看了些，他拿起双面镜，仰头倒到床上，随手拿下一块床头的蛋糕送进嘴里，懒懒笑道：“我这回算是走运了，詹姆。完全没问题。”

圣诞节这天，帕金森家的家养小精灵为了布置宅子而忙得不可开交。

阿米莉亚·帕金森从午后就一直坐在卧室的梳妆台前，对着镜子梳妆打扮。“您的眉毛画歪了，小姐。”这面啰啰嗦嗦的镜子从未放弃过对她妆容的挑三拣四，“不，不……这支口红的颜色与您今晚的礼服不搭，小姐。您不是打算穿那件蓝色的晚礼服吗？”

“闭嘴吧。”阿米莉亚·帕金森厌烦地说道，“给我安静点，你让我听不清他们在说什么了。”

镜子乖顺地安静下来。阿米莉亚·帕金森心神不属地描着眉毛，仔细倾听隔壁父母房间里传来的争吵声。

“他们到底打算把这件事拖到什么时候？”母亲的声音听起来有些歇斯底里，“要是他们不打算让他们的小儿子跟莉亚订婚，就不应该得寸进尺，再带着他们家那个小败类过来参加晚宴！”

“行行好吧，你如果对他们家的长子那么有意见，往年去布莱克家祖宅参加晚宴的时候为什么不拒绝？”父亲烦躁地说。

“那是因为他们保证会把他关在房间里，就像他根本不存在！”

“好了，好了！那些都是过去的事了！不管怎么说，在现在这种情势下，我们最好谁都不要得罪！”

“正是因为形势特殊——”母亲不依不饶，“他们这种拖延的态度才更加无耻！”

“相反，这才是聪明人的做法！”父亲压低声音，“听着，谁知道最后会是哪边取胜呢？如果我们这么早就让莉亚和雷古勒斯订婚，就相当于跟布莱克家捆绑在了一起。到时候，一旦布莱克家做出了选择，我们就完全被动了！明白吗？”

“布莱克家已经做出选择了！”母亲尖细的嗓音因为激动的情绪而发起抖来，“看看贝拉特里克斯·布莱克！还有那个卢修斯·马尔福，他是纳西莎·布莱克的未婚夫！”

“贝拉特里克斯已经嫁给了莱斯特兰奇，她不再是一个布莱克了！”父亲也大声吼道，“你以为纳西莎和卢修斯为什么到现在都还没有结婚？一点风声都没有？因为西格纳斯他们不想再把一个女儿搭进去！同样的，我也不想！”

墙壁的另一边传来一声短促、绝望的抽泣。阿米莉亚在首饰盒里挑选手镯的手停下来，她抿了抿嘴，知道母亲又开始哭了。

父亲的声音无奈地低下来，他柔声哄劝着：“消消气吧，亲爱的，消消气……”

“你怎么这么天真？”母亲啜泣着说，语气里满是惊惧与愤怒，“你以为我们真的能一直保持中立？你难道还不明白在这种情况下，魔法部究竟是怎么对待我们的吗？他们都已经来搜查过三次了，三次——那些粗鲁的、野蛮的、恶心的傲罗……”

阿米莉亚不再听下去，她放下首饰盒中闪闪发亮的镯子和宝石项链，将梳妆台上那枚纹有“雷古勒斯·布莱克”的胸章扔进上锁的抽屉里，那里面还躺着其他斯莱特林队球员的胸章。这些胸章都是揭幕赛那天阿米莉亚从两个拉文克劳那儿买来的，如今胸章上面的追踪咒基本已经失效，不会再在她靠近雷古勒斯的时候发出兴奋的喊叫。

其实她不喜欢这种胸章，在她看来它的尖叫十分愚蠢。

起身来到衣柜前，阿米莉亚·帕金森打开衣柜，想要找到她事先挑好的那件晚礼服。但是突然之间，她看着衣柜里那些华贵的巫师礼袍，记起了艾尔维拉·琼斯和她张牙舞爪的弟弟奥利弗·琼斯。

琼斯一家又算什么呢？他们贫穷、寒酸，傲慢无礼……他们永远穿着二手的、破旧的衣服，身体里流着巫师的血，却与低贱的麻瓜亲近。即便是艾尔维拉·琼斯，一个斯莱特林，也宁愿躲在戈德里克山谷那样的垃圾堆里，都不肯来参加帕金森家的晚宴。

可是，偏偏她的父亲是个傲罗。

不，不对。阿米莉亚想。正是因为艾尔维拉·琼斯的父亲是个傲罗……

抓着衣柜门的手紧紧抠住凹凸不平的雕花，阿米莉亚闭上眼，忽然感到懊丧至极。

傍晚，帕金森家的晚宴如期举办。

纯血统家族之间大多互有姻亲关系，旁支间的寒暄足够他们自娱自乐一整个晚上。阿米莉亚·帕金森坐在沙发的角落里，打发走了格林格拉斯家聒噪的小女儿后，视线便有意无意地转向了壁炉边的雷古勒斯·布莱克。他今天穿了一件黑天鹅绒的礼服长袍，扣子一直扣到了最上面那一颗，却并不显得拘谨。他同他的父母以及霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授站在一起，身形笔直，始终绅士地将双手背在身后，微垂着眼睫，轮廓分明的侧脸看上去英俊、稳重而又冷傲。

事实上，他的母亲沃尔布加和父亲奥赖恩也是这样。还有布莱克，西里斯·布莱克。一样冷淡而高傲的表情，一样优雅的做派，一样的灰眼睛……只要眼睛没什么毛病，看到他们一家四口进门时的模样，谁也不会怀疑他们的身体里流着相同的血液。

阿米莉亚感觉到自己待不下去了。她从沙发上站起身，打算在父母注意到之前，溜回五楼的房间透会儿气。

走到四楼的楼梯平台上时，她顿住了脚步。

“你在这里干什么？”阿米莉亚满脸厌恶地问。

大部分客人都在二楼的客厅，还有小部分逗留在一楼和三楼，四楼的空房间都是留给他们临时休息的，这会儿时间还早，几乎没有人上来。然而西里斯·布莱克却出现在了这里。他就坐在楼梯平台的地毯上，背靠着围栏，曲起左膝、伸着右腿，一只手里还端着一只盛有红酒的高脚杯，慵懒自在的姿态几乎要让阿米莉亚怒火中烧。

“帕金森家的地毯这么高贵，都不准坐人了？”他乜斜她一眼，毫不在意地讽刺道。

阿米莉亚眯缝起眼睛。

同他的弟弟一样，西里斯·布莱克也穿着一件黑天鹅绒长袍，但没有扣襟前的扣子，原本应该打着领带的麻瓜衬衫随意敞开领口，隐约露出平直有力的锁骨，冷硬而清晰的下颌线一览无遗。他把高脚杯举到嘴边懒倦地喝上一口，而后搁下杯子，当她不存在似的继续拨弄他腿上摆着的一只古怪的黑色盒子。阿米莉亚注意到他袖口的扣子也滑出了扣眼，他骨骼分明的手腕懒洋洋地活动着，修长的手指指节有些粗硬，显然不像雷古勒斯那样长期养尊处优。

阿米莉亚心中升起一股恶劣的快感。她不否认西里斯·布莱克长得异常英俊，他身上那种不羁而懒散的气质使得他比他弟弟更加帅气，以至于即使她对他恨之入骨，也从来不能违心地攻击他的相貌。因此，只要发现西里斯·布莱克在布莱克家遭受到不公平的待遇，哪怕只是一个细节，阿米莉亚都会抓住不放，并且痛快不已。

“他们真该像往年一样把你关在屋子里，西里斯·布莱克。”她冷笑着说，“你的存在只会给布莱克家丢人现眼。”

“就算我现在跑到楼下去跳脱衣舞，也不会比你站在这里丢人现眼，帕金森。”西里斯看也不看她一眼地回敬道，“你以为你脸上的粉刺治好了，就长得不那么像巨怪了吗？”

阿米莉亚的脸瞬间涨得通红，而西里斯仍然没有多分出一点注意力给她，他正调试着监听器主机上接收信号的开关，尽可能去除耳机里的杂音。此时此刻，布兰登·艾弗里和他的两个小跟班就聚在四楼的某间休息室里，反锁了房门低声密谈。

“我敢保证，就在今天。我是偷听到我爸爸他们说的……”耳机里传来艾弗里刻意压低的声音。

“那是什么？”阿米莉亚突然留意到西里斯戴着的耳机，“你脑袋上戴的东西？”

杂音太大了，西里斯皱起眉头转动按钮，像是没有听见她的问题。

耳机中罗齐尔的声音清晰起来，他的语气听上去有点儿迷惑：“可是……今天？今天魔法部的傲罗不是全都——”

“你竟敢把麻瓜的垃圾带到我家——”站在西里斯身边的阿米莉亚意识到了什么，勃然大怒。西里斯烦躁地想要拔出魔杖给她一道无声咒，但考虑到这么做的后果，他又按捺住了冲动。他继续凝神听着。

“嘘——小声点！”艾弗里在房间里说，“你没注意到吗？那几个人今晚都没有来，因为就是今天，他们就是在今天……”

一只手忽而伸向自己的耳机，要把它摘下来。西里斯本能地侧过身一躲，耳机被拨离了耳朵，他没能听见艾弗里接下来的话。

“帕金森。”阴着脸拔出魔杖，西里斯抬起左手重新戴好耳机，冷冰冰地看向盛怒中的阿米莉亚·帕金森，“你给我滚远一点，少管闲事。”

“你现在是在我家的房子里，布莱克！”阿米莉亚怒不可遏地吼道，她也抽出了自己的魔杖，“把那些麻瓜的脏东西给我扔出去！马上！”

突然，好几道熟悉而陌生的爆破声传来，楼下倏尔响起的惊呼差点儿把屋顶掀起来，他们都没来得及抢先一步往对方身上扔恶咒。阿米莉亚吓了一跳，她吃惊望向楼下，可站在楼梯平台上只能瞧见下面那层空无一人的梯子。她只犹豫了一秒，就丢下还戒备地举着魔杖的西里斯·布莱克，飞快地朝楼下的客厅跑去。

客厅里多出了一大帮人，这太明显了，所有宾客都身穿礼服，大部分人都端着酒杯或者点心，而那些刚刚出现的不速之客则都穿的普通巫师袍，一个个凶神恶煞、手里威胁地握着各自的魔杖。

阿米莉亚看见其中一个满脸狰狞疤痕的男巫走到壁炉边的布莱克夫妇面前，斯拉格霍恩教授故作轻松地对他打了个招呼，管他叫“阿拉斯托”。可男巫好似没有听到一般并未给斯拉格霍恩回应。

“打搅了，布莱克夫人，布莱克先生。”阿拉斯托·穆迪在布莱克夫妇身前站定，右手依然紧紧抓着魔杖，小小的黑眼睛凶狠地转来转去，目光在这对表现得冷淡而从容的夫妻脸上打转。他拿出一张羊皮纸来，粗声粗气地道：“这是紧急搜查令，请立刻跟我们去格里莫广场12号的布莱克祖宅，配合搜查。”

西里斯赶到客厅的时候，看到的正是这一幕。

奥赖恩·布莱克沉默不语，沃尔布加·布莱克镇定自若地扫了眼穆迪手上的搜查令，甚至没有伸出手去接。

“紧急搜查令需要法律执行司司长和傲罗办公室主任的共同签名。”她说，“我没有在这上面看到傲罗办公室主任的名字。”

“如果你指的是斯克林杰，”穆迪粗哑的声音显得怒气冲冲，狂躁而危险，“他们一家五口都在五个小时前遇害了。你在这张搜查令上看到的名字，就是我们刚刚上任的新主任。”

沃尔布加的眼睛闪烁了一下。西里斯挤过那些惊愕的宾客，想要走近他们。他突然有了一种古怪的、不祥的预感。

“新任傲罗办公室主任？”他听见母亲这么托腔拖调地问道。

“没错。”穆迪说，“傲罗办公室主任，汉特·琼斯。”


	44. 祝福

“为什么是爸爸？”

直到将这句话问出口，艾尔维拉才意识到自己的嗓音变得十分沙哑。

坐在餐桌对面的艾丽西亚憔悴而悲伤地看着她。四十分钟前，艾丽西亚才把孩子们从波特家接回来，让卡丽娜去二楼给两只小猫洗澡，留下艾尔维拉和奥利弗待在冷冰冰的餐室里，听她宣布今晚发生的变故。艾丽西亚原本是该在圣芒戈值班的，琼斯家的飞路网已经被封锁，她匆匆忙忙乘坐骑士公交回来，甚至没有来得及换下满是血迹的治疗师长袍。

“什么叫为什么是爸爸？”奥利弗捏紧的拳头在发抖，他的声音也是沙哑的，比艾尔维拉沙哑得更厉害，“你不记得芬利了吗？小时候他还带我们一起去麻瓜公园玩过——现在他死了！死了！”他突然咆哮起来，眼眶通红，拳头使劲砸着桌面，“他们一家都死了！被那帮——那帮叫做食死徒的杀害了！”

“我知道。”艾尔维拉的眼睛却依旧盯着母亲，“但是为什么是爸爸？”

艾丽西亚低下头，抬起双手捂住自己的脸。她平时梳得一丝不苟的发髻此时变得有些凌乱，耳边垂下不少碎发，使她看起来狼狈而又颓丧。

“如果你是爸爸——”奥利弗暴跳如雷地捶着桌子，就好像这能消减他心中的仇恨和痛苦，他死死瞪着艾尔维拉，简直不敢相信她在问什么，“难道你一点都不想给芬利报仇吗？！只有接他的班——只有这样——”

“斯克林杰一家是五口人！其中三个还是孩子！”扭过头忍无可忍地冲他吼起来，艾尔维拉的拳头也狠狠砸向振动的桌面，“我们家也是五口人！你明白吗？你和卡丽娜都是孩子！卡丽娜甚至还不到十岁！”她的视线模糊了，眼泪不受控制地涌上来，“那些人能杀光斯克林杰一家，难道就不会来动琼斯家吗？！”

奥利弗的表情看上去就像艾尔维拉刚才打了他一拳头。

“爸爸很厉害！”他红着眼嚷嚷道，“他们不可能——”

“芬利·斯克林杰曾经是最优秀的傲罗，奥利弗！”指甲用力地掐进掌心的软肉里，艾尔维拉努力借疼痛不让自己哭出来，“但是他也被杀害了！就在今天！就在他的家里，和他的妻子儿女一起！”

她提起斯克林杰的态度让奥利弗再度失控。

“爸爸不会！”他跳起来嘶哑地吼叫，踢翻了脚边的椅子，“我们也不会！不会！”

“小声一点。”艾丽西亚抱着头轻声说，“算我求你们，小声一点。不要让你们的妹妹听见。”

她疲惫而轻柔的声音像是一道利剑，刺穿姐弟俩各自膨胀的愤怒。艾尔维拉紧绷的脸突然松下来，一滴眼泪孤零零地掉到她的胳膊上，她没有去擦拭。奥利弗仿佛泄了气，跌坐到另一张椅子上，脸上的怒火被一种空洞的茫然取替。

艾丽西亚终于放下捂住脸的手，她的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，尽管眼神疲倦，却依然维持着往日的坚决与威严。

“事发突然，维拉。现在所有的傲罗当中最合适的就是汉特，他不得不这么做。”她说，“不用担心，我们住在戈德里克山谷，这里有许多古老魔法的保护，比别的地方更安全。而且……那些人对芬利下手是有原因的，他们为此筹谋了很久，做了很多的准备……”不能再说下去，艾丽西亚摇摇头，无声而颤抖地短叹，“在短时间内，我们不会受到威胁。”

“也就是说……”艾尔维拉垂着眼睛，“时间一长，还是会有危险。”

“我不怕。”奥利弗斩钉截铁地说，“我不怕那些坏家伙，如果他们敢过来——”

“你能怎么样？跟他们拼命吗？”艾尔维拉眼皮都不抬地打断他，“用你根本还使不熟练的缴械咒？”“至少我不会当一个缩头乌龟！”奥利弗再度捏紧拳头，压低声音恶狠狠地瞪着餐桌上的糖罐说道，“我就算是死也不要当一个胆小鬼！”

“随你怎么选择。”艾尔维拉的语气近乎冰冷，她也盯住糖罐，避免与弟弟视线接触，“但是你没有权利牵连卡丽娜。”

“卡丽娜也不会怕！”奥利弗不假思索地反驳，他不自觉又抬高了嗓门，“我们都是爸爸的孩子，我们都不会怕！”他转过脸看向她，眼白充血、额角青筋直跳，胸脯因愤怒而剧烈地起伏，“只有你——只有你！知道芬利他们已经牺牲了，你想到的难道只有你自己吗？！”

“奥利弗！”艾丽西亚震惊地呵斥，“维拉是在担心我们所有人的安危，不是她自己！你不能这样对她说话！”

艾尔维拉一言不发地坐着，蓝眼睛依旧望着糖罐，显得沉默而无动于衷。奥利弗仿佛听不见母亲的话，他瞪视着自己的姐姐，几秒钟过去，才表情决绝地站起身，径直走过倒在地上的那张椅子旁边，捏着拳头、紧咬着牙，独自走上楼梯。

厨房里只剩下母女两人。艾丽西亚又低下脑袋抹了把脸。

“你要体谅他……”她摇着头，声音细若游丝，“芬利以前经常带奥利弗玩……他一时接受不了……”

“我没事。”艾尔维拉轻轻说，“你们想好怎么办了吗？我和奥利弗除了假期，大部分时间都待在霍格沃兹。那里有邓布利多教授，我也会看着奥利弗，很安全。但是卡丽娜要怎么办？我们不能再麻烦波特夫妇了，他们年纪大了，要是再受到波及……”鼻子不自觉发酸，她停顿了一下，合上眼，“到时候詹姆该怎么办？”

决不能牵连波特夫妇，艾尔维拉想。詹姆和他们不同，他是独子，如果失去了父母，他就真的什么也没有了。艾尔维拉想象不了波特家再也没有那对和蔼夫妇的冷清，更想象不了那个意气风发的男孩儿失去父母后的反应。

“以后卡丽娜会长期待在傲罗办公室，你爸爸的同事会照看她的。”艾丽西亚伸出右手，紧紧握住女儿搁在桌面的冰凉的手，“别担心，好吗？”

一种难言的抗拒让艾尔维拉下意识地把手从母亲的掌心里抽出来。

“你去看看奥利弗吧，妈妈。正好我想去外面走走。”她起身掩饰她这个动作，拿上椅背上的斗篷，又回过头去看母亲，“现在可以吗？”

艾丽西亚点点头，也站了起来。她跟着女儿来到客厅，把沙发靠背上的围巾和帽子递给她：“多穿点，别太晚回来，也别走太远。”

接过帽子和围巾，艾尔维拉抬眼去瞧母亲：她身上的治疗师长袍血迹斑斑，头发凌乱，脸庞消瘦而疲顿，苍白的嘴唇没有血色，眼底的黑眼圈深深描着皮肤上的细纹，一双蓝眼睛忧伤地注视着自己的女儿。直到这一刻，艾尔维拉才惊觉母亲的眼神是那么悲哀。

她刚从圣芒戈赶回来……她没有提起，但她浑身血迹……她或许，或许参与了救治斯克林杰一家，却无能为力……

艾尔维拉脸上坚硬的表情融化了。她再也忍不住，转过身抱住了艾丽西亚。

“我爱你，妈妈。我也爱爸爸。”艾尔维拉颤抖地说，“我不是在怪你们，我只是……”把哽噎咽回肚子里，她说不出话来，只能摇摇头，更紧地搂住母亲，“对不起。”

“我明白，亲爱的，我明白。”艾丽西亚的手绕过她的肩头，她无声地流下眼泪，轻轻拍着女儿的背，“你是我们的孩子，永远也不需要跟我们说对不起，知道吗？”

室外的雪已经停了。

艾尔维拉裹着斗篷穿过窄巷，踩着已经被村民们踏实的雪，慢慢朝村子中央的小广场走去。圣诞夜这晚，麻瓜村民的屋子里都张灯结彩，他们都在同家人一起享受这一年来最丰盛的一顿晚餐。广场上街灯明亮，四处都是孩子们留下的鞋印，巨大的圣诞树在寒风中摇摆。

温暖的小教堂里传出圣诞颂歌。艾尔维拉听着唱诗班的歌声，踏上教堂旁的小径。这里有一扇通往教堂后面那片墓地的小门。墓地的入口立着一棵大树，被灯光拉长的树影在小教堂彩绘玻璃投出的斑斓光辉中摇曳不止。

她顺着一排排墓碑前行，在心中默数自己的脚步。积雪的墓碑上镌刻着模糊的铭文，小时候艾尔维拉曾在白天来这里仔细浏览，她知道在这片墓地里埋葬着许多古老巫师家族的遗骸。

斯克林杰一家又会被埋葬在哪里呢？她难掩哀伤地想着。她当然也记得芬利·斯克林杰，记得他和善的妻子和三个活泼的孩子。她甚至记得他还有个叫鲁弗斯·斯克林杰的弟弟，今年仍在接受训练，准备成为一名傲罗……

得知哥哥一家都被杀害之后，鲁弗斯·斯克林杰会怎么想呢？他还愿意继续当一名傲罗吗？他真的能够承受吗？艾尔维拉从未如此刻一般为一个素未谋面的人感到伤心。她不能想象，在这样一个本该幸福的日子里，有人失去了生命，也有人失去了至亲。

寒风针刺般刮着她的脸颊，她在一块墓碑前止住脚步。

碑石上的名字是坎德拉·邓布利多，及她的女儿阿利安娜。艾尔维拉曾听父亲说起过，这里安葬的是邓布利多教授的母亲和妹妹。可是从来没有人向孩子们讲述过她们的故事。

_珍宝在何处，心也在何处。_

艾尔维拉默念着碑石上的墓志铭，不忍地闭上双眼。颂歌还未结束，不远处的酒吧大门被吱呀推开，漏出欢笑和歌声。她伫立在萧索的墓地中，裹紧身上的斗篷，在冰凉的空气中呼出一团小小的热气，白雾很快在寒凉中消散。

死亡或许只是一个瞬间的事，但失去往往漫长而不见终点。艾尔维拉想。

她不害怕死去，她只害怕失去。

格里莫广场12号的这个圣诞夜，同样显得格外不同寻常。

阿拉斯托·穆迪领着二十名傲罗光明正大地在这幢老宅子里展开搜查，对于最最古老而高贵的布莱克家族来说，这无疑是种变相的羞辱。奥赖恩·布莱克一直少言寡语地在各个楼层走来走去，检查这些粗鲁的傲罗有没有碰坏布莱克家珍贵而价值连城的宝物；沃尔布加·布莱克则坚持留在二楼的客厅，眼睛一眨不眨地盯住负责检查玻璃橱柜的吉迪翁·普威特，防贼似的防着他。

“我劝你不要打开那个音乐盒。”在吉迪翁拿起玻璃橱柜中一只老旧的音乐盒时，沃尔布加脸色阴沉地说。

“不用担心，我们有经验。”吉迪翁打开盒子，假装没听见沃尔布加在他说出“不要担心”后发出的嗤笑声。音乐盒里的发条已经松了，他重新拧动它，盒子里便奏出一种令人昏昏欲睡的不祥乐曲，吉迪翁赶紧关上盖子。

他的目光又转向一个酷似多脚镊子的丑陋银器具：“这个应该不危险吧？”

沃尔布加·布莱克脸上挤出一个狞笑：“你可以试试。”

吉迪翁伸手去拿，刚一碰到它就发现它像蜘蛛一般灵活地顺着他的胳膊爬到他身上来，要不是他及时拔出魔杖击昏它，它还企图向他发起攻击。吉迪翁厌恶地将它放回玻璃橱柜，不再对这里边的任何物件掉以轻心了。

“夫人，恕我直言，你们这儿有趣的东西可真多。”他别有深意地拿起一只会咬人的银鼻烟盒。

“谢谢。”沃尔布加讥讽地答腔，“也容我提醒你们，这些东西都是合法继承下来的。”

吉迪翁撇一撇嘴，不再多话。

经过二楼的楼梯平台时，穆迪扫了眼旁边那面墙上装饰着的家养小精灵的脑袋，然后转头对跟在他身旁的西里斯瓮声瓮气地冷哼一声：“很独特的品味。你就是在这里长大的？它们都是我们后面那个家伙的祖先？”他背过拇指朝身后指了指：家养小精灵克利切幽灵一般走在他们后面半步远的位置，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地诅咒着这些闯进屋子里的傲罗。克利切的鼻子就和墙上那些家养小精灵的鼻子一样，丑陋难看。

“是我亲爱的埃拉朵拉婶婶开创的惯例，”西里斯头也不回地讽刺道，“在家养小精灵老得端不动盘子的时候砍下他们的脑袋。克利切还以此为荣呢。”

他们的身后传来克利切自言自语似的念叨，他的脑袋似乎有些糊涂了，以为别人听不见他在念念有词地说些什么，竟然还骂起了西里斯：“小主人真是个讨厌的、忘恩负义的下流胚子，肮脏的败类……他多么令人失望啊，居然还领着这帮龌龊的暴徒在房子里乱转，女主人要气坏了……”

“闭嘴，克利切。”停下脚步回过头，西里斯烦躁地打断克利切怨毒的咒骂，“回你的地窖去，不要再跟着我们。”

克利切深深鞠躬，好似西里斯曾经描述的那样把自己长长的鼻子戳进地毯。

“克利切随时都要为客人提供服务，西里斯小主人。”克利切装作毕恭毕敬地说。

“没必要管他，他不会给我们造成什么麻烦。”穆迪还在继续往楼上爬，并没有将这只老态龙钟的家养小精灵放在眼里，“走吧，带我去参观你的房间。”

西里斯冷冷瞥一眼弯着腰的克利切，这才继续跟着穆迪一块儿上楼。

五楼已经有几名傲罗在搜查。穆迪走进西里斯的房间，环顾一眼房内鲜明的格兰芬多风格装饰，仔细看看墙上的各种麻瓜招贴画，目光在那张比基尼女郎的招贴画上面逗留了几秒，哼笑一声。他扭头对西里斯抖了抖下巴：“你的品位倒是正常。”

“显而易见。”西里斯靠在门边耸了耸肩。

“这是谁的画像？”穆迪拿魔杖敲一敲床铺对面那面墙上菲尼亚斯的画像。搜查这间屋子的傲罗已把遮盖画像的画布拆掉，但画像里一片空白，菲尼亚斯显然提前溜走了。

“菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯，我的曾曾祖父。”西里斯回答，“我妈让他看着我，防止我捣乱。”

“哈，我知道他。”喉咙里发出一声粗鲁的哼笑，穆迪转身走出房间，经过西里斯身旁的时候，重重地拍了拍他的胳膊，“你在这个家的待遇不错啊，小子。家养小精灵可以辱骂你，还有霍格沃兹校长的画像亲自监视你。”他眯起他那双小眼睛，“而且是有史以来最不受欢迎的一位校长。”

无所谓地摊手，西里斯直起身跟他一起走向隔壁的另一扇门，那里是雷古勒斯的房间。

房门大敞，屋子里两名傲罗正翻箱倒柜地检查，而雷古勒斯就背着手站在自己的床边，脸上没有表情。穆迪还是像刚才进西里斯的房间那样大步踱入，却在房门口顿了顿脚步，视线落在那扇门上钉着的气派十足的小牌子上：未经本人明示允许禁止入内。

工整漂亮的手写字母，用词既严谨又考究。

穆迪捏起这块牌子翻来覆去看了看，抛给西里斯一个意味深长的眼神：“这更像你的风格。”

“除非我在这间房子里有资格谈隐私。”西里斯两手插兜，又倚在了门框边上。这一回他没有跟在穆迪身后进屋。穆迪独自跨进房间，对那两名看上去已经结束搜查的傲罗询问：“有什么发现吗？”

“只有这个。”其中一名傲罗将一本厚厚的剪报簿递给他。“啊。”穆迪粗粗翻看一番，最后停在某一页上，抬起脸将犀利的目光投向床边的雷古勒斯：“喜欢剪报？”

“我想这并不违法，先生。”雷古勒斯平静地迎上他的视线，依然身形笔直地伫立原地，表现得彬彬有礼而又不卑不亢，“如果诸位已经搜查完毕，就请离开我的房间，谢谢。”

穆迪那双黑亮的小眼睛细细地打量着他，一手合上了剪报簿。

他把剪报簿递还给雷古勒斯，若有所思地道：“你和你的母亲很像。”说完，他就招招手，示意房间里的两名傲罗跟他出去。等到他们都来到走廊，又鱼贯进入沃尔布加的房间，倚在雷古勒斯房门边的西里斯才迈开脚步，也打算跟过去。

克利切紧紧跟在西里斯的脚后。

“西里斯。”雷古勒斯在背后叫住他，“你为什么要跟着客人在屋子里走动？”

“好问题。”西里斯驻足，回身毫无表情地与他四目相接，“你怎么不问问克利切为什么要一直跟着我？”

克利切闻言弯腰向雷古勒斯行礼。雷古勒斯微微皱眉，没有回答。

“这些年我在这间房子里可没什么自由，雷古勒斯。”侧过身嘲讽地一笑，西里斯对他的沉默并不意外，冷灰色的眼睛里装满了冰冷的疏远。

“我不像你。”他说。

雷古勒斯背在身后的双手紧了紧，又松开。他不再相劝，转身回到自己的房间。

四个小时后，挤满屋子的傲罗才终于离开。他们带走了两样疑似黑魔法物品的危险物件，并向尖声抗议的沃尔布加·布莱克保证，只要检测无虞，就会把它们原样归还。

“琼斯家还安全吧？”西里斯把傲罗们送到了门厅，趁着母亲在跟拿走那两件魔法物品的吉迪翁·普威特周旋，来到穆迪身边小声问道。

“很安全。”穆迪蹬了蹬脚上的靴子，同样压低了声音，却依旧显得粗声粗气，“汉特信任你，小子。”他看了眼阴森的门厅，还有大蛇形状的蛛网状枝形吊灯，以及脚边那把用巨怪腿做的雨伞架，“哪怕你是在这种地方长大的。”

西里斯的目光转向墙上的煤气灯：“我知道。”

穆迪的眼睛在他脸上打转。在今天之前，穆迪只见过西里斯三次，一次在唐克斯夫妇的婚礼上，一次在琼斯家的房子里，还有一次则是在阿尔法德的那幢别墅。穆迪与汉特·琼斯不同，他警惕每一个布莱克，包括眼前的这个男孩儿。但是……他不得不承认，西里斯·布莱克在有的方面的确同布莱克家族格格不入。

“在学校多留心那对姐弟吧。”穆迪披上自己的斗篷，瞧了眼不远处冷冰冰地望向这边的沃尔布加·布莱克，低声对西里斯交代道，“波特家的小子是个马大哈，你比他靠得住。”

西里斯瞥他一眼，循着他的视线朝自己的母亲看去。穆迪的余光瞥见他点了点头。

傲罗们训练有素地在门外幻影移形后，门厅里便只剩下西里斯和沃尔布加。母子俩对视片刻，沃尔布加猛然旋身，疾步走上了楼。西里斯猜到她要做什么，两手插兜，不紧不慢地跟上去。他才刚刚走到三楼，就听见了五楼传来的噼里啪啦的巨响。

“我警告过你——”母亲的怒吼随之响起，“不许把这些东西带进我的房子！”

哐啷。又是一阵响动。

西里斯来到五楼，刚踏上楼梯平台，便瞧见母亲站在他的房门外，她手里举着魔杖，脚边是一堆摔碎的麻瓜机器，西里斯从断成一截又一截的耳机线里认出其中有他的监听器。雷古勒斯的房门紧闭，父亲奥赖恩就站在几步远的地方，双手背在身后，对即将发生的争执冷眼旁观。

沃尔布加又狠狠一挑手中的魔杖，西里斯房间里的衣柜忽地打开柜门，吐出了他所有的麻瓜衣物。她举着魔杖指向它们，那堆衣服立刻燃烧起来。西里斯停步在楼梯平台边，淡漠地注视着那些熊熊燃烧的衣服，眼仁里映着火光，冷灰色的眼眸却依然没有温度。

“干嘛不把墙也一起烧掉？”他漫不经心地提议，“正好，可以顺便处理掉那幅啰嗦的画像。”

“孽子！”沃尔布加猛地抬高手里的魔杖，往身旁一劈——唐克斯夫妇送给西里斯的那台麻瓜相机飞出他的箱子，子弹般射向他的脑袋，几乎是擦着他的脸飞过，在他身后那面墙上撞碎。

西里斯面无表情，不躲不闪。

“你这个肮脏的杂种，家族的败类——看看你刚才都在干什么！看看你是怎么讨好那些暴徒的！”沃尔布加仿佛将魔杖当成了利剑，不断在半空中挥砍着，一件接一件地砸碎西里斯房间内的麻瓜物件，拿定主意要把今晚积攒的怒火统统发泄出来。

一时之间，稀奇古怪的模型和机器在屋子里横冲直撞，骇人的噼啪巨响在屋内回响。

“你与他们为伍，这就是你的层次！”沃尔布加咆哮和咒骂在这些巨响中一浪高过一浪，“你就该滚进麻瓜那些肮脏的垃圾堆里！畜生！贱货！”

西里斯一语不发地听着。直到她将最后一件摩托车模型也砸得支离破碎，他才在她愤怒的喘息声中开了口。“你指望我与什么人为伍？”西里斯站在一片狼藉中冷笑，“贝拉特里克斯？还是卢修斯·马尔福？”

沃尔布加的身形骤然一顿，她转过脸看向他。

“阿尔法德跟你说了什么？”出声的却是父亲奥赖恩。夫妻俩都在拿一种看怪物的眼神瞪着他们的长子，就好像他们家的地毯上突然长出了一颗巨怪的脑袋。西里斯扯动嘴角讥讽地一笑，踢开脚边麻瓜相机的残骸。

“麻瓜的命也是命，他们也有父母、儿女、朋友。”他缓缓从衣兜里抽出自己的魔杖，“就算畏惧魔法的态度很愚蠢，他们大部分时候也跟巫师智力相当。”举高魔杖在半空中轻挥一下，他念出咒语，看着自己的箱子飞出房间，狼狈地摔倒他的腿前，“在选择与谁为伍的问题上，但愿你们还能有点儿起码的良知。”

再挥一次魔杖，西里斯接住朝他飞来的鸟笼，那里面还关着惊慌失措的小火龙和纸飞机。

提起身前的行李箱，他最后看一眼父母，讽刺地说道：“圣诞快乐。”

语罢，他拎着行李走下楼，踏上无人阻拦的漆黑楼道，再也没有回头。

伦敦的圣诞夜又下起了雪。

西里斯拖着行李走在街头，身上穿的还是参加晚宴时那身黑天鹅绒长袍。他从一间又一间明亮的窗户外经过，听见有的麻瓜房子里传出他们的流行音乐，有的麻瓜房子里则爆发出派对高潮的欢呼。麻瓜警察还在街边执勤，麻瓜商店挂着彩灯，麻瓜餐厅欢笑不断，麻瓜车辆来来往往，或许都是在往家的方向开。

他们不知道这个世界上还存在着魔法世界，可他们的生活与巫师的生活并无不同。

西里斯在一间麻瓜商店的橱窗前停下脚步。他的目光越过橱窗里那个怪模怪样的圣诞老人模型，投向正窝在收银台后面喝着热茶看电视的麻瓜。

这个时候，西里斯想，彼得和莱姆斯应该都待在各自的家里，吃着圣诞大餐，听着巫师收音机的节目。波特一家也是。尤菲米娅会准备一只烤火鸡，烟熏三文鱼，以及一大盘芽球甘蓝。弗里芒特会开一瓶珍藏的雪莉酒，詹姆会嚷嚷着展示他今年收到的圣诞礼物。

还有琼斯家，艾尔维拉做的圣诞布丁……

看着玻璃橱窗上映出的自己，西里斯立在昏黄的街灯底下，脸庞被橱窗内闪耀的彩灯照亮。琼斯家今年会怎么过圣诞节？他想。汉特还会不会回戈德里克山谷？

这些问题盘旋在西里斯的脑袋里，他心不在焉地思考着，而后低下脸，拿出口袋里的左手，看向手上的那只红手套。雪花落在摊开的手心，西里斯慢慢收紧拳头，将它攥到手里。耳边还有隔着橱窗闷闷传来的歌声，他忽然打定主意，转身往国王十字车站的方向走去。

离开伦敦，去戈德里克山谷。他的脑子里反复转着这个念头，脚步变得又轻又快。

西里斯想见他们，想见汉特和艾丽西亚，想见弗里芒特和尤菲米娅，想见奥利弗和卡丽娜，想见詹姆，还有……

西里斯呼出一团热气，不自觉翘起了嘴角。

戈德里克山谷的深夜悄悄落了一场大雪。

第二天早上，村庄的街道上已覆满厚厚的雪花，掩埋了广场上行人踩过的沟痕。艾尔维拉起床后发现家门前满是积雪，于是拿上工具间里的铲子，围上围巾出门铲雪。冬季天亮的时间很晚，她小心翼翼地踩过被积雪覆盖的台阶时，深蓝色的广袤天空还没有迎来拂晓，村庄在荧荧街灯中安静地沉睡。

艾尔维拉弯下腰一点一点铲开通往家门那条小径上的积雪。她可以使用魔法，但今天她不想这么做。有的积雪遇水结成了块，铲起来十分费劲，她没一会儿便呼哧呼哧喘起气来。戴着手套的手握着冰冷的铁铲把手，她感觉到白茫茫的雪地和体力活儿能帮助她保持清醒，集中精力干一件事。

这样很好，她想。

可时间一长，冻得有些发木的脑子又渐渐分起了神。

艾尔维拉再次想起昨晚发生的事，想起斯克林杰一家，想起母亲狼狈而疲倦的模样。将来还会发生什么呢？艾尔维拉止不住地问自己。她又记起母亲昨晚提到过，斯克林杰一家遇害后，傲罗们就去那几个嫌疑最大的家族进行了搜查。

手中的铁铲卡在了一块石头里，艾尔维拉的手在长柄上滑擦一下，隔着手套都有点儿疼。她弯着腰，就这么停在原地。

布莱克家也一定会被搜查，她告诉自己。西里斯会有什么反应呢？他一向不喜欢被当做和他父母一样的人，他的父母……

深深叹一口气，艾尔维拉拔出铁铲，换了个方向去铲另一边的积雪。

就在她转身的瞬间，什么东西突然“啪”地砸到了她的脑袋上，又哗啦啦掉进她斗篷的帽子里。艾尔维拉一愣，伸手摸摸帽子，指尖碰到了冰冰凉凉的碎雪。她回过身四处张望，然后在不远处的人行道上找到了一个熟悉的身影。

西里斯·布莱克就站在一盏路灯底下，手里颠着一团雪球，嘴边带着懒洋洋的笑，从容不迫地对上她的视线。

“干嘛像个麻瓜一样铲雪？”他稍稍抬高嗓门，挑衅似的问她。

艾尔维拉愣愣地看着他，没有动弹。西里斯穿着一件看上去十分昂贵的黑天鹅绒长袍，脖子上却不搭调地圈着她前年圣诞节送给他的那条围巾，平常总是打理得好好儿的黑色短发此刻乱糟糟的，跟一身不协调的打扮倒是很相配。他身旁摆着他的行李箱，箱子上还有被斗篷罩住的鸟笼。

有那么一两秒钟的时间，艾尔维拉还以为自己在做梦。

见她一脸呆滞，西里斯好笑，又将手里的雪球扔向她：“发什么呆啊？”

雪球恰好砸到她左肩下方的位置，艾尔维拉像是忽然惊醒，慢慢感觉到了心脏的跳动。她的手还握在冰冷生锈的铁铲上，呆呆地呼出一口热气，冻得麻木的脑仁在缓缓恢复知觉。

“圣诞节的第二天，”她看到西里斯把两只手都插进衣兜里，神色快活地微微抬高下巴，灰眼睛里盈满了金色的光，“见到朋友是不是该有个拥抱？”

艾尔维拉丢下铁铲，冲过去一把抱住了他。西里斯的衣服上带着在雪地里行走过的凉意，却没让她觉得冷。她一时说不出自己究竟是高兴还是难过，只感觉到心脏怦怦跳着，从昨晚开始就压在心口的重量迅速膨胀起来，要挤破她胸膛似的轻盈又难受。

“圣诞快乐。”她听见自己掩饰般地小声说道。

西里斯呆了两秒才回过神。他呼出一小团白雾，感到热乎乎的心口传来有力的跳动。片刻之后，西里斯伸出口袋里的手，摘掉还沾着雪花的手套，拿早已变得暖烘烘的掌心拍拍艾尔维拉的脑袋，轻轻一笑。

“好吧，虽然圣诞节已经过了。”他大度道，“但是这样也不错。”

他在那该死的骑士公交上颠簸了一整晚，才来到戈德里克山谷。

现在看来，也没什么辛苦的。

“圣诞快乐。”他说。


	45. 在客厅

琼斯家的壁炉早早就生起了火。

西里斯窝在软和的沙发里，手中端着艾尔维拉刚给他倒的热牛奶，一手支着脑袋昏昏欲睡。他觉得这世上恐怕也只有艾尔维拉会在大早上递给客人一杯热牛奶了，这玩意儿非但不提神，还像加了几滴生死水的催眠饮料，让他冻僵的四肢恢复知觉，又仿佛陷入一团软绵绵、暖呼呼的被窝里，随时可能倒头睡过去。

近旁传来轻微的脚步声。艾尔维拉走到他身边，将一碗热气腾腾的芝士土豆浓汤端给他，瞧一眼他疲倦的脸：“你一整个晚上都没睡吗？”

接过那碗土豆汤，西里斯咕哝一声“谢谢”，打了个哈欠，拿空着的那只手抓了抓自己稍嫌凌乱的头发。“在骑士公交上别想睡觉。”他拿起汤碗里的勺子，在经历过一晚上的舟车劳顿之后，冻得麻木的肠胃终于感受到了饥饿，“不然你随时都可能被甩到车窗上。”

说着他便把一大勺土豆送进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子嚼起来。艾尔维拉在旁边的单人沙发坐下，安静地看着他进食。西里斯难得狼吞虎咽的吃相让她紧绷的神经好受了些，她好像又回到了去年暑假在山洞里度过的那个夜晚，酒足饭饱，唯一需要担心的敌人只有藏在林子里的父亲。

“吃完就上楼去换身衣服睡会儿吧。”等到西里斯喝完最后一口汤，艾尔维拉才开口道，“我做好早饭了再叫你起来。”

西里斯不答腔，他起身把汤碗送回厨房，然后又折回客厅，重新瘫坐回沙发上。

“衣服都被我妈烧掉了。”他说。

艾尔维拉一愣：“烧掉了？”她不由瞟了眼西里斯搭在沙发靠背上的那件黑天鹅绒长袍。他进屋之后就脱下了长袍，身上只穿着一条黑色西裤和白色衬衫，领口随意地敞着，也没系领带。

“还有我藏在房间里那些麻瓜的东西，全被她砸了。”仰头靠上沙发靠背，西里斯抬起一只胳膊搭上前额，他试图用一种无所谓的口吻陈述这件事，但声音里却不自主地多了几分阴沉，“安多米达和泰德送的相机，阿尔法德送的留声机，我的摩托车模型……”

他不再说下去，厌倦地冷哼，仰头的姿势令他冷硬的下颌线绷得紧紧的。艾尔维拉闻言立刻联想到了什么。

“是不是昨天晚上……”她迟疑地问他，“傲罗去你们家搜查了？”

“是啊，穆迪他们突然出现在帕金森家，带着紧急搜查令。你该看看帕金森的表情有多精彩。”说到这个，他放下胳膊，脸上总算多了一丝幸灾乐祸的笑容，“我正好趁昨晚的机会把家里也检查了一遍。还好，阿尔法德的判断应该没错，我父母暂时没有跟食死徒扯上关系。”

提起布莱克夫妇，艾尔维拉转开视线，望向客厅壁炉里的柴堆。她搁在膝前的手无意识地搓着袖摆。“西里斯，你有没有想过……”她努力使自己的语气变得像谈论天气一样自然，“如果你的父母也加入了食死徒，你会怎么办？”

“我就是觉得他们迟早会加入，才尽量看着他们。要不然我可不想在那栋房子里过圣诞节。”西里斯想也不想地回答，他的声音又变回了刚才提到母亲时那种冷冰冰感觉，望着壁炉内跳动火苗的眼睛里也没有分毫温度，“但愿他们能聪明点，持续观望，不要自掘坟墓。不过如果他们真的选择了去当食死徒，我也不奇怪。”

他顿了顿，“到时候就只能亲手把他们送进阿兹卡班了。”

一阵沉默。两人都一言不发地坐在沙发上，从不同的方向看着壁炉。艾尔维拉说不上来自己此时的心情。尽管父亲汉特总是开玩笑说她将来一定会亲手把同学送进阿兹卡班，但她从没有真正考虑过那种情况。她在斯莱特林的朋友只有雷古勒斯，她相信雷古勒斯不会变成极端纯血派、干出疯狂的事来，可布莱克夫妇呢？一旦出现纯血统骚乱，所有人的眼睛都会盯向那二十八个纯血统家族，尤其是以血统最最纯净著称的布莱克家族。

西里斯说他的父母是极端纯血论者。真到了无路可退的那一天，他会亲手把他们送进阿兹卡班。换作艾尔维拉，她认为自己是做不到的。

“哪怕他们要被判处摄魂怪之吻吗？”她轻声问道，目光依旧没有离开壁炉。

歪过身子再次拿一只手托住脑袋，西里斯没有表情地注视着壁炉，沉思了许久。

“我不希望他们真的堕落到残杀麻瓜。”他平静地说，“但要是他们选择当杀人犯，就该承担这么做的后果。”

心中的石头重重落下来，艾尔维拉却没有感到轻松。她记起她昨晚站在邓布利多母女墓碑前的感觉，斯克林杰一家遇害的消息压在她的胸口，她无法想象得知父母是杀人犯的滋味，西里斯的处境让她难过，斯克林杰一家的死又使她因为这种难过而愧疚不已。

“你的确是个格兰芬多。”最后，她艰难地挤出了自己的声音。

不动声色地瞥她一眼，西里斯垂下支在脸侧的手。

“我本来就是个格兰芬多。”他语气平淡，将这个话题就此揭过，抬起右臂搭到沙发靠背上，扭头朝通往二楼的楼梯看过去，“艾丽西亚不在吗？”

“她凌晨四点又回去圣芒戈了。”艾尔维拉陷在沙发里，她语调平常，却显然没有意识到自己的脸色十分糟糕，“对斯克林杰一家……还有一些检查要做。”

西里斯注意到了她刻意的掩饰。

“芬利·斯克林杰是汉特和艾丽西亚的朋友？”他收回视线，看向她。

她点了点头。“斯克林杰先生以前还经常带奥利弗玩。”她简单地回答，“虽然后来当上傲罗办公室主任之后就忙起来了，但他跟爸爸的关系一直很好。”

艾尔维拉一直尽量不去想昨晚和奥利弗之间的争吵，可这时说起斯克林杰先生跟奥利弗的关系，懊悔又汇入了她的血管里。奥利弗还小，她想。他喜欢斯克林杰先生，斯克林杰一家的遇害对他来说打击太大了，他失控是正常的。她后悔自己昨晚没有更加耐心地对待他，她是姐姐，原本理应表现得更成熟。

“今天骑士公交进不了山谷，我是走了一个小时过来的。昨晚我问过了穆迪，他说你们目前很安全，应该是魔法部在附近做了防御措施。”西里斯的声音闯进她的耳朵里，她抬眼向他看去，发现他正不舒服地扯了扯衬衫的领口，“魔法部不可能容忍接连两位傲罗办公室主任遇害，那会造成整个魔法界的恐慌。所以你不需要太担心。”

虽然语气懒倦而随意，但这种推论的确很有说服力。

“你说的对。”她垂下眼睛，看到自己右手握着的魔杖。从厨房出来以后，她还没有松开过它。

“行了，我看你昨晚也没睡好，上去补一觉吧。”终于调整好领口，西里斯两手插兜站起身，又懒洋洋地打了一个哈欠，“厨房还有没有咖啡豆？我去煮杯咖啡，过会儿再给奥利弗和卡丽娜做早饭。你可以多睡两个小时。”

艾尔维拉抬起脸看他：“我记得一个晚上没睡觉的人是你。”

“我跟詹姆经常通宵在城堡乱逛，一个晚上不睡是小菜一碟。”他不在意地伸出一只手挠了挠后脑勺。

“那就难怪你们俩经常在魔药课上打瞌睡了。”她语带责备，“这学期你们的魔药课成绩……”

挑眉揉一揉自己的额头，西里斯拉下嘴角：“饶了我吧，艾尔维拉。”这会儿他可不想听她说教。

“你还是上客房睡会儿吧，毕竟在雪地里走了一个小时。”艾尔维拉也站起来，偏首看了看墙上的挂钟，“奥利弗和卡丽娜还要半个多小时才会起床，我可以先在沙发这里休息一下，没关系。”

掌心抵着前额思索片刻，西里斯松手，冷灰色的眼睛懒懒地向身后的沙发上找去。

“那我们就一起睡。”他说。

“一起睡？”艾尔维拉皱眉。

而西里斯已经抓起那件黑天鹅绒长袍，走到她跟前不由分说地给她裹上，然后忽然搂住她的腰，顺势一带，抱着她摔向沙发。艾尔维拉短促地惊叫一声，只感觉一下天旋地转，身体便栽倒在他身上，脑袋磕向他的胸膛。西里斯恶作剧成功一般发出一声轻笑，她伏在他胸口，甚至能听清他胸腔里轻微的振动。

“西里斯！”她慌忙要爬起来，“我们说好的，你不能突然——”

他一手揽着她的腰，一手覆上她的后脑勺，稍稍使劲，又把她压回了身前。“小声点。”活动双腿踢掉她脚上的拖鞋，西里斯抱住她往沙发里侧挪了挪，“你刚才还不是突然抱我了？这算还你的，我们扯平了。”

转开脸呼吸新鲜空气，艾尔维拉强迫自己忽略他紧贴她脸颊的体温，觉得自己整个人都快要烧起来。

“我要起来。”她坚持。

“消停一下，闭上眼睛休息。”西里斯曲起一条腿，好让她更舒服地窝在他身上：“我这是在安慰你，明白吗？”西里斯其实也不好受。这一个多月他一直遵守约定克制自己，但只要想到生日那天早上在魔药课教室发生的事，他就会感觉到五脏六腑在情不自禁地膨胀，以至于直到登上开往伦敦的霍格沃兹特快之前，他大部分时间都是快活的。这种近乎得意的快活让他一靠近艾尔维拉就想触碰她，冲动比从前更加强烈。

艾尔维拉的脸更热了。

“我不需要安慰。”她紧张到喉咙都是紧的。

“那就当是你安慰我。”西里斯没有退让，挪动下巴蹭了蹭她柔软的头发，懒散地道：“睡吧，我困了。”

他的心跳很快，同时也感到困倦。琼斯家客厅温暖，西里斯抱着艾尔维拉，感觉得到心口滚烫的温度将他包围起来，热乎乎的惬意让他的身体既疲倦又安定。手掌无意识地摩挲她的头发，他略微侧过脑袋，陷入朦胧的睡意。

听到西里斯渐渐匀长的呼吸，艾尔维拉不敢再挣扎。她一动不动地趴在他胸口，难以相信他居然真的能睡着。隔着单薄的衬衫，艾尔维拉抵在西里斯肩前的手能够清楚地感受到他的体温。心脏还在又快又重地跳着，她感觉到他的呼吸轻轻扫过她耳旁，那轻柔的、带着温度的触感几乎夺走她全部的注意力，她所有的感官仿佛都集中在了那只耳朵上，耳尖发烫。

几秒钟的犹疑过后，艾尔维拉小心地挪一挪双手，将压在两人中间的天鹅绒长袍一点点拽出来，盖住西里斯的肩膀。她把手缩到颈边，指尖刚碰到他颈侧的皮肤，就触电般地缩回来。又过了片刻，她才下定决心，重新把手挪过去，捏住西里斯的敞开的领口，防止他感冒。

等他睡熟了，她想，她再悄悄下去。

只要一会儿。她告诉自己。

就一会儿。


	46. 生活还在继续

奥利弗·琼斯一个晚上都没有睡好。

芬利一家的死讯像一块巨大的石头压在他胸口，他喘不过气，几乎没法正常思考。祖父母和外祖父母早逝，在父亲那一辈里，奥利弗最喜欢的除了爸爸汉特和弗里芒特，就是芬利·斯克林杰。每一回去傲罗办公室找爸爸，奥利弗都要到芬利的办公桌那边跑一趟，看看芬利又在干什么又酷又好玩儿的事。奥利弗记得芬利的办公桌上摆着一张家庭成员的合影，他们每一个人都在照片上冲芬利挥手、微笑，现在他们全都不在了。

芬利也不在了。

奥利弗想哭，但他用力咬紧牙齿，把脸埋在枕头里，不让自己掉眼泪。这天他是第一次听说“食死徒”这个组织，他从前讨厌黑巫师，却从没有哪一次对一群从未谋面的黑巫师恨之入骨。他想变得更强大，变得像爸爸和芬利那样厉害，然后亲手为芬利报仇，把这些狂徒统统送进阿兹卡班。他想象着这些仇人的样子，他们都长着扭曲的脸，在他的脑袋里猖狂地狞笑着，挥舞奇形怪状的魔杖，念着最邪恶的不可饶恕咒……

头痛欲裂地从睡梦中醒来之后，奥利弗呆呆地盯着天花板，产生了一种不切实际的期望。

昨晚发生的一切都是梦，对不对？芬利没有死，他的家人也都还好好地待在家里，对不对？圣诞节都还没开始呢，是吧？

奥利弗满怀期待地爬起来，没有在他的床铺底下看到他的圣诞礼物。这让他的心狂跳起来，可是不等狂喜占据他的大脑，他就瞥见了桌子上的牛奶杯——那是昨晚妈妈留下的，她在这里陪他说了好一会儿话。奥利弗的心又沉进了肚子里。是啊，他痛苦地想。妈妈昨晚已经帮他收拾好了圣诞礼物。圣诞节已经过了，芬利一家也回不来了。

抬起胳膊用力地擦掉脸上的眼泪，奥利弗真恨自己哭得像个女孩子。

他坐在床上悄没声儿地哭了很久。压抑的感觉拉扯着他肚子里的肠子，艾尔维拉昨晚说过的话在他的脑子里打转。奥利弗气她对斯克林杰一家的冷漠无情，也气她在昨晚那种情况下自私自利的表现，但他也后悔自己不该把话说得那么重。他知道艾尔维拉是在担心他们，他也知道不论家里谁被杀害，自己都会和她一样伤心。

可是她怎么能因此而畏缩呢？他们都是琼斯家的孩子，他们应该像任何一个琼斯一样英勇无畏。

胡乱拿袖子擦干自己的脸，奥利弗呆坐了一会儿。“算了。”他在心里告诉自己，“詹姆说得对，维拉是个斯莱特林，斯莱特林都是胆小鬼，我早该知道的。”

她毕竟是他的姐姐，他决定宽宏大量地原谅她。奥利弗看一眼桌上的闹钟，它还在有节奏地打着呼噜，因为现在还不到七点。冬天的早上，艾尔维拉通常是七点起床的，比奥利弗和卡丽娜要早半个小时。

奥利弗跳下床换好衣服，决心今天要比艾尔维拉起得更早，去厨房做早饭。他要证明他已经长大了，只要他愿意，他可以比艾尔维拉更可靠。

打开房门来到走廊，奥利弗听了听艾尔维拉房间里的动静，她的房门是关着的，门里边安安静静，显然她还没有起床。于是奥利弗放下心，蹑手蹑脚地走下楼。

有点儿不对劲。客厅里多出了一个靠墙摆放的箱子，是霍格沃兹要求的行李箱，但它看上去伤痕累累，不像艾尔维拉的箱子。箱子上面还有一只鸟笼，笼子有几只飞来飞去的纸飞机，和一只看着很眼熟的……小火龙？

奥利弗眼前一亮。

是西里斯来了！

奥利弗忙转过身要跑去二楼的客房看看，可刚踩上一级楼梯他就刹住了脚步：不，他刚刚才决定要表现得更可靠的！因此奥利弗克制地板起脸，又重新往厨房走去。他安慰自己可以也做好西里斯的早饭，这样还能显示他有敏锐的观察力……

经过沙发旁边，奥利弗无意间一瞥，突然就走不动了。

西里斯不在客房，而是在沙发上。这不是最重要的，重要的是……他、他们……

奥利弗震惊地瞪着眼，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛：西里斯躺在沙发上，侧着脑袋睡得很沉；他身上盖着一件黑天鹅绒长袍……和艾尔维拉。

“……”奥利弗在竭尽全力消化眼前的一切。他的姐姐艾尔维拉·琼斯正蜷在他的朋友西里斯·布莱克身上，他们同盖一件长袍，脑袋挨得很近，两个人都睡得很香……而且西里斯的手……他的手还搂着艾尔维拉的腰！腰！

奥利弗死死瞪住西里斯的那只手，恨不能把它瞪出个洞来。

这正常吗？他的脑子里有个声音在不可置信地咆哮。这正常吗？就算他们是朋友，他们也已经三年级了！他们能抱在一起睡觉吗？！

奥利弗不喜欢跟女孩子玩，也讨厌那些聒噪的女孩子。他是决不能想象自己跟一个女孩子抱……抱一起睡觉的！詹姆也肯定不会这么干！只有公共休息室里那些恶心巴拉的情侣才会干这种事呢！

整张脸都涨红了，奥利弗惊恐万状地退后几步，然后撒腿跑回了二楼，把自己关进自己的卧室里，背靠着门板呼哧呼哧地大口喘气。他不清楚这到底是怎么回事——他从来不知道艾尔维拉和西里斯是男女朋友，他们从没有表现出来过，是不是？可这是从什么时候开始的？其他人知道吗？他们干嘛不说出来？

忍不住想象了一下西里斯和艾尔维拉像公共休息室里那些情侣一样亲嘴的画面，奥利弗差点儿抖下一地的鸡皮疙瘩。他努力让自己忘掉刚才看到的，还有昨晚到今早的全部事情……他的脑子乱成一团，他有冲动要跳起来大喊大叫。

他的确想要个哥哥，西里斯或者詹姆那样的都行……但他想要的是哥哥！不是姐姐的男朋友！

绝对不是！

刚过七点钟，艾尔维拉就醒了过来。意识到自己还趴在西里斯身上，她钝钝的脑袋霎时间就清醒了。她不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，更令她难以置信的是她居然能睡着。楼上奥利弗和卡丽娜的房间还没有动静，艾尔维拉松一口气，小心翼翼地抬头看了看西里斯。他一只手枕在后脑勺下面，下巴还挨着她的头发，嘴唇微张，合着眼睡得正香。

果然是累坏了。她有些无奈，支住沙发靠背，轻手轻脚地爬起身。两只脚重新踩回地毯上，她找到自己的拖鞋，解下长袍给西里斯盖好。他没有被她的动作吵醒，只在睡梦中侧了侧脑袋。黑猫妮妮蹭着艾尔维拉的脚踝打转，艾尔维拉弯腰把她抱起来，放到墙边的猫食盆边，给她添满了猫粮。煤球早就等候在食盆旁，慢条斯理地站起来，竖着尾巴走上前就餐。

摸摸两只小猫的脑袋，艾尔维拉起身走到厨房，系上围裙开始做早餐。

推开厨房的小窗，冷空气灌进屋子，她深吸一口气，感觉到冰冰凉凉的空气盈满肺腔。十余分钟的睡眠时间不长，可是却奇异地让她精神了不少。艾尔维拉搓搓两只手，转过身从冰箱里拿出牛奶、熏咸肉和鸡蛋。

厨房门被推开，发出吱呀一声响动。艾尔维拉回过头，看到奥利弗走进来，不禁一愣。他没有看她的眼睛，径直来到灶台前，端过盛熏咸肉的盘子，在平底煎锅里淋上油。看出来他还在赌气，艾尔维拉平静地回身，把牛奶倒进小锅里煮热。姐弟俩并肩站在灶台边，都默契地没有使用魔杖。

“洗漱完了吗？”她若无其事地开口。

“嗯。”奥利弗冷着脸，拿锅铲将平底锅里的熏咸肉翻了个面，“西里斯为什么在我们家？”

艾尔维拉举起锅子，把煮惹的牛奶倒进牛奶壶里：“他跟他家里人吵架了。”

“那他干嘛不去詹姆家？”他瞪着滋滋冒油的熏咸肉，气呼呼地问。

疑惑地瞥他一眼，艾尔维拉不明白奥利弗为什么要把火气转移到西里斯身上。

“他到的时候詹姆他们还没起床呢。”她耐心解释，洗好奶锅，又从橱柜里取出另一口平底锅，“我正好在门口铲雪，就把他带进来了。”

“哦。”奥利弗干巴巴地应着，用力给最后一片熏咸肉翻面。

艾尔维拉数一数鸡蛋：“你吃几个鸡蛋？”

“一个。”他答得倔头倔脑。

“只吃一个？”她轻飘飘地反问，“不吃饱长个儿的话，以后可当不了傲罗。”

奥利弗关掉火，咬牙切齿：“三个！”

忍不住笑一下，艾尔维拉取出九颗鸡蛋，在锅里热好油。

“还生气啊，小男子汉？”她问他。

奥利弗紧绷着脸，端起煎锅，将煎好的熏咸肉铲进盘子里。“昨晚我确实不该那样问，是我的错。”把鸡蛋挨个儿打进锅里，艾尔维拉轻声慢语地对着鸡蛋说，“但是你说的话也让我很伤心，知道吗？”

手里的平底锅被重重地搁在工作台上，奥利弗盯住盘中的熏咸肉，又委屈又气恼。他刚才根本不是在想这件事儿，但是艾尔维拉一提起它，昨晚那些不愉快的记忆便一股脑钻进了奥利弗的脑子里。他记起芬利一家的死，本能地噘起嘴，拼命忍住在眼眶里打转的眼泪。

“我就不伤心吗？”他气鼓鼓地说，懊恼地发现他阻止不了泪水模糊他的视野，“你根本就不明白。”

他听到艾尔维拉叹了口气。她腾出握着锅柄的手，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“好了，我知道错了。”她轻轻说，“下回我们都好好说话，好不好？”

奥利弗还噘着嘴，过了好几秒，才点了点头。艾尔维拉摸一摸他的头发，体贴地背过身去，把剩下的鸡蛋放进冰箱。奥利弗抬起手臂擦去眼睛里的泪花，假装什么也没发生，走到洗碗池前拧开了水龙头。听见哗哗水流声，艾尔维拉关上冰箱，回到灶台边给鸡蛋翻面。

“奥利弗。”她看着蛋白底下臌胀晃动的蛋黄，语气淡淡地说道，“总有一天……那些坏人都会为他们的所作所为付出代价。你要相信这一点。”

使劲擦着锅子里的油渍，奥利弗借着水声的掩盖吸了吸鼻子。

“我知道。”他说。

斯克林杰一家的葬礼在一月初举行。他们居住在一个古老的巫师村落，也被安葬在这里。

跟着父母参加葬礼时，艾尔维拉惊讶地发现威尔逊一家也出现在了葬礼上。爱丽莎和她的父母坐在一起，身边坐着的是巴格诺一家。他们当中的米里森·巴格诺在魔法部担当要职，并于这天的葬礼上代表魔法部发言。

艾尔维拉还看到了鲁弗斯·斯克林杰。事实上，在葬礼进行的过程中，她一直都在看他。他穿着黑色的巫师袍，胡子拉碴的脸上没有表情。接受人们的拥抱时，他似乎也没有丝毫的动容。他的眼睛大部分时间都望着他哥哥一家的遗照，仿佛永远都在沉思。

葬礼结束后，大人们忙着应付穷追不舍的记者，艾尔维拉和爱丽莎手挽着手在村子里漫步。

“你从没提过你姑妈是米里森·巴格诺。”艾尔维拉垂眼盯着脚下光秃秃的泥地。这几天气温回升，太阳从阴云背后露出脸来，暖融融的阳光铺洒在地，村庄的积雪大多已融化，留下亮晶晶的雪水，偶尔折射出珠白色的光。

“没什么好提的。”爱丽莎对此表现得毫不在意，“就算尤金妮亚·詹肯斯下台了，我姑妈也未必就能当上部长。还有哈罗德·明彻姆在呢，他可是个强硬派，这种人在战时会更受欢迎。”

艾尔维拉的目光投向一望无际的蓝天。

“战争真的开始了。”她自言自语道。

爱丽莎没有说话。她们沉默地沿着小路走下去，绕着村庄步行了一圈，而后又远远望见了举行葬礼的小教堂。教堂外面的空地上，人们三三两两地聚在一起，詹姆和西里斯都难得规矩地留在了奥利弗和卡丽娜身边，逗这两个心情不佳的小家伙开心。艾尔维拉看到詹姆在用魔杖喷出彩色的烟雾，西里斯对着那些烟雾挑动魔杖，它们便幻化成动物的形状，在半空中活蹦乱跳。

“你和布莱克的事，你考虑得怎么样了？”爱丽莎显然也看到了他们。

“那天我问了他，如果他父母变成了食死徒，他会怎么做。”艾尔维拉望向远处的西里斯，“他说他会亲手把他们送进阿兹卡班。”

“格兰芬多。”爱丽莎轻哼一声，“也就是说，他毕业之后打算当傲罗？”

这是艾尔维拉没敢问西里斯的。

“至少……如果战争没有结束，他应该会参战。”她轻声说，“奥利弗也是。”

有的时候，艾尔维拉会希望战争早一点结束，这样一来，他们就不必面对残酷的牺牲；可有的时候，她又希望战争能进行得慢一点，因为她不愿意在战事最激烈的阶段听到来自前线的噩耗。两种矛盾的情绪撕扯着她，常常在深夜将她撕裂成两半。

“那么，你还是不打算接受他？”爱丽莎在她耳边问她。

“我不知道。”艾尔维拉叹息，“我很害怕，爱丽莎。有时候我真的宁可自己是个格兰芬多，至少不会缺少决断的勇气。”

她喜欢西里斯，而且和他在一起的时候，她或多或少能感受到安慰。但是她能想象，在不久的将来，他们会做出许多不一样的选择，有的甚至可能是截然相反的。她总是忍不住消极地设想他们今后可能产生的矛盾，无论如何她都无法说服自己，让自己相信他们是合适的。

与奥利弗争吵过后，艾尔维拉愈发确信这一点。这种认知让她感到难过。

爱丽莎短叹，拍拍艾尔维拉挽住她胳膊的手。

“听着，亲爱的。”爱丽莎用她一贯智慧的口吻说，“你看，尽管知道战争已经开始了，我们依然聚到了这里。村子里的巫师们不会因为斯克林杰一家的牺牲而全部搬走，我们之间的任何一个人也不会因为战争的到来而终日茶饭不思。再过两天，我们就得回去霍格沃兹。我们大部分人还是得吃饭、睡觉、读书、工作……”

她抬头看看湛蓝的天空，嗓音柔缓下来：“生活还在继续，维拉。一切都会好起来的。”

不远处的西里斯忽然将魔杖指向詹姆，那团狮子形状的红色烟雾便扑上詹姆的脸，在他脸上留下几道夸张的胡须和古怪的彩绘。詹姆扮出野兽张牙舞爪的滑稽样子，逗得一直在抹眼泪的卡丽娜破涕为笑，眉头从早上就没有放松过的奥利弗也露出了一丝笑容。

艾尔维拉也情不自禁地微笑。

“拉文克劳。”她学着爱丽莎刚才的口气，傲慢地轻哼。

爱丽莎挑高眉梢瞪她，艾尔维拉回瞪过去，两人相视而笑。

爱丽莎的话没错，生活还在继续。

魔法部把斯克林杰一家的死亡归因于黑巫师的报复，隐瞒了食死徒的存在。《预言家日报》上质疑的声音渐渐被压下去，英国的魔法界风平浪静，谁也不知道这是不是暴风雨来临前的平静。

回到霍格沃兹以后，艾尔维拉发现更多的高年级生都开始订阅《预言家日报》。奥利弗开始时常出入图书馆，他好像一夜之间就变得热爱学习起来，却并不喜欢跟艾尔维拉坐在一起，除了星期五晚上西里斯也在的时候。

斯莱特林们对待艾尔维拉的态度还是同过去一样，就连帕金森都没有改变，仿佛从未听说过汉特·琼斯接任傲罗办公室主任一职的消息，与她往日冒进的作风完全不同。艾尔维拉不由为她沉得住气的表现而暗暗吃惊。

学习互助社团的活动又如常进行了三次，随着二月中旬的到来，莱姆斯·卢平的脸色一天比一天糟糕。他不得不提前为下一个星期的活动请假了。

“请假？”爱丽莎从她那本厚厚的《黑魔法的兴衰》后面抬起眼睛，挑眉打量着莱姆斯。

他就站在她坐着的那张桌子前面，握着魔杖的手背在身后，苍白憔悴的脸上挂着虚弱而饱含歉意的微笑：“我得回家几天，周末可能赶不回来。”

“我记得去年的最后两个月，你差不多也是这个时候请假的。”爱丽莎放下手里书，略微抬高下巴，拿她惯常的犀利目光端详他的脸，“还是因为母亲在生病吗？”

“没错。”身后抓着魔杖的手稍稍收紧，莱姆斯眨了眨眼，显得温和而无害，“很抱歉，耽误大家的进度了。”

“这不是你的问题，莱姆斯。”艾尔维拉的声音传过来，她正和爱丽莎的三个室友一起忙着把软垫布置在教室中间，他们今天要练习昏迷咒，可不能让社员直接倒在地上，“安心回家陪妈妈吧，算数占卜课的笔记我到时候借给你。”

“有你这句话我就放心了，艾尔维拉。”莱姆斯微微一笑，扭头朝她看过去，“算数占卜课真是让人头疼。”

艾尔维拉从一只软垫上跳过去，也冲他头疼地笑了笑：算数占卜课恐怕是最难的一门课了。“好吧，替我们向卢平夫人问好。”爱丽莎的视线依旧黏在莱姆斯身上，她的表情若有所思，“依我看，你自己也得注意健康，卢平。”

再次不自觉捏紧魔杖，莱姆斯笑笑，点了点头。

“谢谢，威尔逊。我会的。”他友好地说。

这时魔咒课教室的大门被推开，还抱着古代如尼文翻译作业的莉莉风风火火地跑进来：“抱歉，我来晚了。”她把作业搁到爱丽莎的那张桌子上，小跑着上前帮忙布置软垫，脸上带着明媚的笑，明显心情不错。

莱姆斯因此多瞧了她几眼。他注意到伊万斯上个学期一直在和斯内普冷战，那段时间她的心情总是不大好。也不知道圣诞假期时发生了什么，她似乎终于又跟斯内普和好了，常常一起出入图书馆，让詹姆气得牙痒痒，老盘算着再找斯内普的麻烦。

“要不要看看五年级的职业宣传手册？”几个四年级的拉文克劳男孩儿也结伴来到了教室，他们的怀里抱着各式各样的传单和小册子，“我们从公共休息室里带来了一些。听说复活节假期一结束，五年级生就要开始接受就业指导了。”

这些东西马上就吸引了大家的注意。因此莫林·霍克迟迟赶到魔咒课教室的时候，便发现大半的社团成员们还没开始活动，而是全部围聚在摆满巫师职业宣传手册的桌子面前，研究那些就业资料。

莫林好不容易挤到艾尔维拉身边，就听见欧文·威尔默特在问她：“你考虑过当治疗师吗，琼斯？我记得你妈妈就在圣芒戈工作。”他是个四年级的拉文克劳，在拉文克劳魁地奇球队担任击球手，长得高大而英俊。

“是的，但我没考虑过治疗师，那太累了。”艾尔维拉正在一堆魔法部各部门的招聘手册中寻找着什么。莫林连忙把刚才拿到的巫师银行小册子递过去：“艾、艾尔维拉，你是不是在找这个？”

“噢，没错，谢谢你，莫林。”艾尔维拉高兴地接过册子翻看起来。

莫林脸红了，他还想说点儿什么，却被欧文·威尔默特抢了先：“古灵阁的解咒员？这是份很有趣的工作，而且出国的机会很多。你选修了算数占卜课是吗？那你很合适，而且你的魔咒学得很好……”他显然比讲起话来磕磕巴巴的莫林更健谈，马上就调动了艾尔维拉的兴趣，莫林根本插不上话，只能失落地站在一边。

“是的，解读数字命理学那一部分比较难，但它一般不是考试的重点。”聊到最后，欧文·威尔默特自然而然地说道，“如果你有需要，我可以给你划出O.W.L考试可能涉及到的重点内容。它们往往都是实际运用中最实用的。”

“那真是太好了，谢谢。”艾尔维拉禁不住笑起来，向对面的莱姆斯使了个眼色：到时候他们可以分享这份重点内容。

莱姆斯回给她一笑，假装很有兴趣地去看手中的麻瓜联络员招聘手册。

“我的荣幸。”威尔默特也笑得十分轻松，“对了，你下个星期六还是和威尔逊一起去霍格莫德村吗？”

艾尔维拉没有留意到莫林垂着脑袋走开了。

“是啊，之前我们还没有去过尖叫棚屋，这次准备去看看。”她捡起另一本小册子翻开。

“我想约你吃个午饭，正好那天中午威尔逊也有约。”威尔默特转过脸来对她一笑，“要不要考虑一下？”

艾尔维拉翻册子的手顿住了，她以为自己听错了什么，扭头看看他，再下意识地往莱姆斯旁边的爱丽莎那儿看去——她可从没有说过她下星期六中午有约了！

爱丽莎津津有味地读着一本《你有培训巨怪保安所需要的资格吗？》，仿佛从头到尾都没有留神他们俩的谈话。她身旁的莱姆斯则在认真研读《在魔法事故和灾害司找到乐趣》，脸上入神的表情和爱丽莎微妙地神似。

欧文·威尔默特还在耐心地等待艾尔维拉的回答。

“嗯……”艾尔维拉尴尬地说，“我……我再跟爱丽莎商量看看。我不知道她那天有约……”

下个星期六刚好是情人节，傻瓜都听得出来威尔默特的意思。

“好。”他并不气馁，愉快地放下了手里的小册子。

这天晚上，西里斯、詹姆和彼得又是快到宵禁时间才回到格兰芬多的公共休息室。他们躲在密道练习了一整天的人体变形术，然而进度不佳，每一个人的脸色都称不上好看。莱姆斯独自坐在一张桌子前写算数占卜作业，抬起脸忧虑地看着他们三个从胖夫人肖像的洞口爬进来。詹姆筋疲力尽地瘫到一张软椅上，彼得坐到莱姆斯旁边，西里斯则在他们对面坐下，从椅子上的书包里拿出没写完的天文学作业，烦躁地甩到桌上。

“我看还是算了吧。”莱姆斯苍白的脸上多了一丝阴霾，“你们毕竟才三年级，光是练习人体变形就已经够危险了……”

软椅上的詹姆疲惫地举高一只手挥动一下：“别说了，莱姆斯。”

“你觉得我们像会打退堂鼓的人吗？”西里斯取出他的星系活动模型。

彼得累得趴到桌子上，却也没忘点一点头。

“别担心了，莱姆斯。快到月圆了，你是不是……”

他的话打住了，因为奥利弗·琼斯向他们走了过来，这个一年级小家伙此刻面露怀疑的模样活像他的姐姐。“你们上哪儿去了？”他在詹姆左边那张软椅上坐下，眼睛警惕地扫向正在摆弄星系活动模型的西里斯。

奥利弗最近在想方设法防止西里斯和艾尔维拉偷偷约会，而比起人在斯莱特林的艾尔维拉，盯住格兰芬多的西里斯显然要容易得多。不过这也有一个坏处，那就是只要西里斯不见踪影的时间一长，奥利弗就会心惊胆战地想着他是不是正和自己的姐姐躲在什么地方卿卿我我。

“多管别人的闲事可不是好习惯，奥利弗。”西里斯拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，漫不经心地瞥他一眼：“你怎么越来越像你姐姐了？”

起初察觉到奥利弗的敌意时，西里斯还以为是斯克林杰一家的事让他变得比从前暴躁了，可是很快西里斯就发现奥利弗的敌意只针对他一个人，这让他想不通原因，有时又不胜其烦。

奥利弗的脸心虚地红起来。他挺起胸脯试着令自己看上去更理直气壮一些：“我没有！”

视线在他俩之间转了一圈，莱姆斯陷入片刻的沉思。“说起艾尔维拉，”他低下头验算自己稿纸上的答案，好似不经意地随口说道，“今天社团活动的时候，威尔默特邀请她下星期六一起吃饭了——我没记错的话，那天是情人节，对吧？”

“什么？！”奥利弗大叫。

“谁？！”詹姆从椅子上弹了起来。

西里斯一手托腮，抬起脸看向对面的莱姆斯。

“威尔默特？”西里斯眯缝起眼睛，“邀请她吃饭？”

奥利弗迅速地瞟了他一眼。莱姆斯还在稿纸上写写画画，心平气和地点头：“我猜奥利弗和詹姆会对这个消息感兴趣。”

是啊，西里斯冷冷地想。这里可多得是对这个消息感兴趣的人。

那么……

“威尔默特是谁？”他转了转手中的羽毛笔，“饶有兴趣”地问。


	47. 去教室

西里斯已经有一阵子没去留神学习互助社团的活动了。

去年刚得知艾尔维拉邀请了莱姆斯却没有邀请自己时，西里斯的确生了好一阵的闷气。但看到莱姆斯因为能跟更多人正常打交道而日渐有活力的脸，西里斯心中的火气也随之消了下去。反正他也不喜欢跟一群书呆子聚在一起学习，这种活动还是更适合好孩子莱姆斯。

不过，谁能想到在那群书呆子里，还真有人敢趁此机会拉近和艾尔维拉的关系呢？

“就是那个拉文克劳的击球手！”回答西里斯的是詹姆，他刚从软椅上弹起来，此刻正巴着椅背嚷嚷，“金头发的！每次比赛都把游走球往我身上招呼的那个！”

詹姆对其他学院别的年纪的学生大多没有印象，除了魁地奇球队的球员。而欧文·威尔默特又恰好是詹姆讨厌的拉文克劳球员之一。

“他居然想泡维拉！”詹姆震惊极了。

“他敢！”奥利弗已经把拳头砸向了软绵绵的椅垫，又惊又气。尽管他依然对这个叫欧文·威尔默特的家伙长什么样毫无概念。奥利弗本能地瞪了一眼西里斯，可惜对方的注意力完全没在他身上。

西里斯正把玩着羽毛笔沉思。经过詹姆的提醒，他记起谁是欧文·威尔默特了。那是个金头发绿眼睛、身材高大、长得还不错的家伙。不在同一个年级，西里斯当然也不清楚威尔默特除了魁地奇打得马马虎虎以外，还有什么别的长处。此时此刻回想起那张脸，西里斯只觉得厌烦。

“奥利弗，别这么激动。”莱姆斯从大堆的稿纸里抬起头来，态度温和地安抚气得直喘气的奥利弗，“艾尔维拉已经三年级了，有人追求是正常的。”

哪想到这话非但没起到安慰的作用，还反而把奥利弗刺激到从软椅上跳起来。

“谁要看她像那些恶心的情侣一样跟什么人亲嘴！”他气急败坏，“恶心死了！”

他激烈的言辞总算让西里斯回过神，拿探究的目光瞧了他一眼：难道奥利弗最近的针对……是因为他看出什么了？

“反正不能是威尔默特！”詹姆表现得比奥利弗还要激动，他鬼主意多，立马就拿定主意：“下次我们跟拉文克劳比赛的时候，要是再看到维拉举拉文克劳的旗子，我就要往威尔默特的饮料里下狐媚子粪便了！”

上回那场揭幕赛给詹姆留下的阴影实在太深刻了，而拉文克劳的魁地奇球队又一向是强有力的竞争对手，他可不想再经历一遍揭幕赛上发生的事。

“你可以趁早这么干，詹姆。”西里斯转着手里的羽毛笔，轻描淡写地提议，“把苗头扼杀在摇篮里。”

这一次他清清楚楚地看到了奥利弗瞪他的那一眼。

詹姆跌回软椅上，脸上的表情就像在做梦：“有道理。”

他开始绞尽脑汁思考什么时候适合给威尔默特的饮料加点料儿。

“我不管！”奥利弗还是不肯接受有人竟敢邀请艾尔维拉去约会，“维拉要是敢去约会，我就，我就……”他气呼呼地瞪着眼，最后终于想到了一个好办法：“我就告诉爸爸！”

说完，他警告地斜一眼西里斯，怒气冲冲地走开了。现在，西里斯已经可以肯定奥利弗看出了什么，并且反对任何人追求自己的姐姐。

幼稚的小鬼，西里斯撑着脑袋不甚在意地想。

“呃……他为什么那么生气？”一直不敢吱声的彼得终于小声开口，他没有兄弟姐妹，不能理解奥利弗的反应为什么这么强烈，“琼斯先生难道还管这种事吗？”

“汉特可不管这种事。”西里斯靠向身后的椅背，自在地伸直双腿，只用椅子的两条腿着地。经过他们附近的女孩儿都忍不住回头多看他几眼，红着脸把脑袋凑到一起叽叽咕咕地咬耳朵。彼得羡慕地涨红了脸。

“是啊，汉特没说过不准维拉约会或者交男朋友，他只是开玩笑吓唬过卡丽娜……”詹姆仰头瘫坐在椅子上，装出随意的表情，在这群女生里寻找莉莉·伊万斯的身影。直到确定没瞧见她，他才失望地扭回脑袋，有气无力道：“可是为什么维拉老爱跟打魁地奇的人混在一起？之前是你弟弟，”他看看西里斯，“现在又是威尔默特。幸好莫林不打魁地奇……呃，你们说维拉是不是故意要气我？”

说到这个，詹姆不由紧张起来。他觉得这种可能性很大，毕竟艾尔维拉一向很记仇。

莱姆斯停笔叹气：“是威尔默特邀请艾尔维拉，詹姆。不是她主动的。”

一开始他只是想提醒西里斯多留意奥利弗的反应，却没料到一石激起千层浪，眼下莱姆斯有些担心西里斯会像詹姆针对斯内普那样针对威尔默特了。他不安地看了眼不知在想些什么的西里斯。

“据我所知，”西里斯不紧不慢地说着，根本没有注意到莱姆斯的目光，“她能跟雷古勒斯当朋友，也是雷古勒斯主动的。”

当然，雷古勒斯的目的和威尔默特的目的不同，西里斯很清楚这一点。他只是突然想到，自己有点儿过于松懈了。艾尔维拉在二年级的暑假变了不少，比从前更招男孩儿注意是理所当然的。西里斯倒不担心有谁能把自己比下去，可是他怎么会不知道这个年纪的男孩子脑子里都在想什么？就算不拿詹姆对伊万斯的表现说事儿，西里斯自己在短时间内也是绝不会让艾尔维拉知道男孩儿在这个年纪是有多少冲动的。

要是艾尔维拉得知她在西里斯梦里出现的方式，那天早上她肯定不会任他抱着睡觉。

“我希望她真要找男友的话，最好也是找个格兰芬多的。”詹姆还在不住地咕哝，他在脑袋里想象了一下奥利弗刚才提到的画面，禁不住一抖，赶忙改口：“等等，算了——还是奥利弗说得对，我想象不了维拉跟谁在帕笛芙夫人茶馆里接吻的样子。”

虽然上一次经过帕笛芙夫人茶馆的时候，詹姆曾经想象过自己和莉莉·伊万斯一起坐在里面的样子……

詹姆假咳一声，掩饰心虚。他又忍不住去瞟胖夫人肖像的洞口：伊万斯是不是比他们早回来了？

西里斯难得没跟上詹姆的思路，拿上次詹姆看着帕笛芙夫人茶馆里的情侣发呆的事儿嘲笑他。此时在西里斯脑袋里打转的都是教训威尔默特的方法，他一想到威尔默特可能也梦见过艾尔维拉·琼斯——并且是以那种不能提的方式，就心情糟糕。

但这件事得做得隐秘点儿，不能让艾尔维拉知道是他做的，西里斯想。不然她又会啰啰嗦嗦一大堆，说什么这是她自己的事，他不该横加干涉。

“兄弟们，我们得想个办法。”詹姆的声音再次响起，他总算不再去瞄胖夫人肖像的洞口了，重新琢磨起了眼前最重要的事：“要让那个威尔默特下星期六去不了霍格莫德村！”

莱姆斯不赞同地摇了摇头，然而其他人很显然都认为这个决定不赖。

椅子的两条前腿也砰一声着地，西里斯扬起嘴角一笑。

“我正好有个主意。”他随口道，“你可以试试。”

与此同时，艾尔维拉和爱丽莎正结伴走出图书馆，打算回各自学院的公共休息室。

“我怎么不知道你下周六中午有约了？”好不容易将憋了大半天的问题问出口，艾尔维拉狐疑地瞧了瞧身边的爱丽莎。

“只要我愿意，我随时都可以有约。”爱丽莎不失傲慢地回答，“还记得斯拉格霍恩的鼻涕虫俱乐部吗？四年级开始才能参加的，他们会有圣诞舞会。去年圣诞节威尔默特就想邀请你了，但是我告诉他你要回家过节。”

艾尔维拉不禁为自己的粗心大意感到尴尬：在今天之前，她从没发觉威尔默特对她有意思。他们都没有正经地聊过几次天呢。

“可是今天莱姆斯也在场。”她拧起眉头，“要是让西里斯知道了……”

其实艾尔维拉也拿不准西里斯知道后会有什么反应。他虽然总喜欢在莫林在场的时候打压莫林，却没有干过更过分的事。艾尔维拉期望西里斯不要受到詹姆的影响，拿那种恶劣的、有失风度的手段对待威尔默特。

爱丽莎白她一眼：“你们又不是男女朋友，你本来就有约会的自由。”

“我答应过他会好好考虑的。”艾尔维拉焦虑地说。尽管她现在依然很纠结。

她们已经来到楼梯平台上，爱丽莎要去拉文克劳的塔楼，艾尔维拉得回斯莱特林的地窖。是时候道晚安了，两个姑娘不约而同地停下脚步。“我的建议是，”爱丽莎表情莫测地看着她，“正因为要好好考虑，才应该试着跟别的男孩子相处。有比较才能更慎重，明白吗？”

艾尔维拉头疼地拍了拍额头：“不行，我得拒绝威尔默特。”

爱丽莎耸耸肩膀：“你自己决定。”

可是星期二的下午，艾尔维拉却在魔咒课上得知了威尔默特被送进校医院的消息。

“抱歉，原本是我邀请你，结果变成我没法去了。”当她独自来到校医院看望他时，坐在病床上的威尔默特苦笑着告诉她。他的两条腿在一次失败的变形术练习中变成了鱼尾，得在校医院住上至少一个星期。幸运的是，这两个星期都没有拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛。

“呃，没事。”艾尔维拉在病床边的凳子上坐下，奇怪地看了看威尔默特的尾巴：它长满了鳞片，还散发着鱼类特有的咸腥气味。人体变形不是六年级才要学习的内容吗？她怀疑地想。威尔默特难道是在悄悄赶进度？

她收回视线，认真地看向威尔默特：“其实我也是想来跟你说这件事的。那天我还是打算跟爱丽莎待在一起，抱歉。”这一刻她奇异地意识到，拒绝威尔默特并没有她想象的那么困难，跟之前拒绝莫林和西里斯的感觉完全不同。

“没关系，我也没指望能第一次就成功。”出乎她意料的，威尔默特的反应也十分轻松，他摊一摊手，好像一点儿也不为此感到尴尬。

“不过……嗯，那天你真的不会再答应别人的邀请吗？”他又眨眨眼问她。

艾尔维拉也眨眨眼，谨慎地把问题抛回去：“为什么这么问？”

“你知道，想约你的不止我一个。”威尔默特笑笑，仔细端详着她的脸，“我比较担心……虽然大家都看得出来波特喜欢伊万斯，但是他跟你也很亲近，不是吗？”

微微提起的心落了回去，艾尔维拉松一口气，忍不住笑起来。

“你想太多了，我跟詹姆是一块儿长大的，我们的关系更像姐弟。”

她真不明白威尔默特为什么会这么想，不过总比怀疑到西里斯身上要好。艾尔维拉可不想让更多的人知道他们如今微妙的关系。

威尔默特咧嘴一笑：“好吧，那我就放心了。”

他显示出大松一口气的表情，然后一口闷掉了庞弗雷夫人留在床头柜上的药剂。艾尔维拉被他夸张的表演逗得想笑，却也不希望他误解她的意思。“威尔默特。”她斟词酌句地开腔，“事实上……考虑到各方面的原因，我暂时不想和任何人约会。你明白我的意思吗？”

“明白。”威尔默特放下药剂瓶，很有风度地点头，“但是人的想法是会改变的，琼斯。顺其自然吧。”他竖起一只手掌保证，“我不是那种缠人的类型，就算不放弃，也不会给你造成困扰的。你放心。”

不管怎么说，好歹是把这件事应付过去了。

艾尔维拉心情不错，在第二天早晨的餐桌上多喝了一碗麦片粥。这会儿时间还早，礼堂里只有零星几个学生，餐桌上食物充足，可以肆无忌惮地多吃一点儿。达芙妮坐在一边，矜持地拿手捂着嘴打了个哈欠，而后开始慢吞吞地往土司片上抹果酱。为了避开两个对她纠缠不休的男孩儿，她不得不拖着艾尔维拉在这个时候来吃早餐。

“情人节真是麻烦，”达芙妮睡眼惺忪地抱怨，“为什么总是有那么多男孩子听不懂别人的拒绝呢？”

将一勺香甜的麦片粥送进嘴里，艾尔维拉检查着昨晚做的算数占卜作业，敷衍地点点头，对她表达了同情。“还好他们不像格兰芬多的姑娘。”这时达芙妮又困倦地咬了一口涂满果酱的吐司片，目光有意无意地投向格兰芬多的长桌，“知道吗，我听说昨天格兰芬多有个五年级的姑娘邀请布莱克一起去霍格莫德村，而且她还威胁布莱克，说如果他不答应，她就会立刻给他一道蝙蝠精咒。”

艾尔维拉被麦片粥呛了一口。

“哪个布莱克？”

“还能是哪个？”达芙妮受不了地侧着眼睛看她，“格兰芬多的那个。你不能指望斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间出一对情侣，没人会这么做的。”说完这句话，她想了想，又纠正道：“至少不会光明正大地约会。”

艾尔维拉保持沉默，给自己灌了一口橙汁。她听见达芙妮还在她耳边很有兴趣地分析：“我看布莱克这回肯定还是会跟波特他们一起，除非有人能成功给他下迷情剂。当然啦，这种可能性很小，毕竟我还从没见过他吃女孩子送给他的东西……”

达芙妮的声音戛然而止，因为她看见她的一个狂热追求者走进了礼堂，正在四处张望。

“噢天哪！”她吓得立马扔下吐司，躲到了桌子底下。那人朝她们这里看过来，艾尔维拉把达芙妮的盘子摆到自己面前，假装那也是自己在吃的。对方终于不再看这里，扭头去赫奇帕奇的长桌上找座位了。

“他走了吗？”躲在桌子底下的达芙妮拽了拽艾尔维拉的袍子，悄声问她。

“在赫奇帕奇的桌子那儿坐下了。”艾尔维拉如实回答。

达芙妮不堪忍受地叹一口气：“好吧，那我先溜了。你一会儿再给我带两片吐司，好不好？”得到艾尔维拉点头的回应，她便悄悄拿上桌底的书包，矮着身溜出了礼堂。

艾尔维拉喝完剩下的麦片粥，又拿纸包好两片涂了果酱的吐司，才背上书包离开。这天上午的第一节课是变形术，和格兰芬多一起上。她走出礼堂时依然没瞧见詹姆他们宿舍的四个男孩儿，这段日子他们早上来礼堂的时间越来越晚了，上课的时候也总打瞌睡，不知道究竟在忙些什么。

只身一人前往变形术课教室，艾尔维拉刚刚穿过门厅，就望见了正从楼梯上下来的西里斯。稀奇的是，他今天也是自己一个人，肩上挎着书包，一手插在兜里，懒懒地打着哈欠。大概是听到了脚步声，西里斯也往她的方向看了一眼，恰好与她四目相接，脚步一顿。

艾尔维拉忙撤回视线，假装没瞧见他，继续向通往变形术教室的走廊走去。

身后有一道脚步声跟了过来。

艾尔维拉的心慢慢提起来，她想要加快脚步，两只脚又好像灌了铅似的拖不动，只能保持着原来的步速，缓缓往前走。没过一会儿，西里斯便走到了她身旁。艾尔维拉以为他要说点什么，提心吊胆地绷紧了肩膀。两人摆动的袖摆擦碰在一起，下一秒，西里斯突然反握住了她的手。

被这个突如其来的动作一吓，艾尔维拉下意识地要把手抽出来，却被他更紧地握住，十指相扣。有什么小巧、坚硬的东西抵在了手心，她愣了愣，偏首迟疑地看向西里斯。他目不斜视地跟她并肩走在一起，唇角带着懒洋洋的笑意。

“最后一颗了。”他不慌不忙道，“要到星期六才能去霍格莫德买。”

心怦怦跳着，艾尔维拉觉得被他握住的手烫得能把糖果融化。她想挣开，又好像不想。除去在天文课上的时间，他们已经近一个月没有独处过了。艾尔维拉真讨厌自己的瞻前顾后、犹豫不决。

“嗯。”她迫使自己发出声音，结果出口的却是含糊不清的咕哝，“松开吧。”

“没人看见。”西里斯修长的手指慢条斯理地扣紧她的指缝，语气满不在乎，“你只说过不能抱你，又没说不能拉手。”

艾尔维拉动了动嘴唇，还想反驳，最终却没能出声。

长袍的袖摆垂下来，掩住他们握在一起的手。

掌心隔着一颗糖果，两人只有手指相扣，谁也没松开。


	48. 猪头酒吧

去霍格莫德村的日子和情人节凑到一块儿，最直接的影响就是让三年级以上的学生在星期五的课堂上心不在焉、交头接耳。

两堂连上的魔药课简直成了斯拉格霍恩教授的噩梦。被他点起来回答问题的学生大多昏昏欲睡，或者兴奋过了头。除了一向能在这门课上大出风头的西弗勒斯·斯内普，其他人面对教授的提问都答得颠三倒四，就连在过去两年还颇受斯拉格霍恩教授喜爱的詹姆和西里斯也不例外。

“好吧，坐下吧，波特。”斯拉格霍恩教授失望地挥了挥手，那动作几乎像是在赶苍蝇。顶着一头乱发的詹姆迷迷糊糊地坐下了，甚至没去注意坐在前两排的斯内普：他回过头冲詹姆露出了一个幸灾乐祸的阴森的笑。而詹姆直到这时还没搞清楚斯拉格霍恩刚才问了什么，他这大半节课都在打瞌睡。

“我看下节课大家还是分组来完成作业把，不然大部分人的作业可能都不会合格。”随着斯拉格霍恩教授轻轻一挥手里的魔杖，黑板上便出现了学生们配制魔药需要的材料和简要步骤，“还是像上次一样，三人一组，两个学院合作——这能让你们打起精神，孩子们。”

讲台底下的学生们怨声载道。

艾尔维拉扭头去看莉莉，然后发现斯内普第一时间站起来，脚步飞快地赶到了莉莉身旁，似乎打定主意要比詹姆的动作更快。原本就坐在莉莉旁边的玛丽·麦克唐纳没打算挪地方，她显然也想和莉莉一组，因此莉莉只能向艾尔维拉投来抱歉的目光。

好在艾尔维拉不需要为分组的事犯愁，因为等她转回头来，就看见西里斯和詹姆都已经来到她的桌子边，詹姆打着哈欠困倦不已地说：“让你室友给我们挪个位置吧，维拉。”

达芙妮和克里斯蒂娜很快就站了起来，阿米莉亚·帕金森明显非常不情愿，但西里斯叩了叩她面前的桌子，她便立马一脸厌恶地弹开了，就好像他碰过的桌子被染上了毒菌似的。两个男孩儿于是顺利地在艾尔维拉两边坐下，没精打采地将课本扔上了桌面。

“我去拿材料……”詹姆梦游一般站起身，走向储藏柜。艾尔维拉十分怀疑他是不是真的能取回正确的材料。

“你们晚上到底在干什么？”她一边翻开课本，一边问身边的西里斯。

西里斯倚着椅背，同样神色倦怠，看起来随时可能睡着。“没什么。”他困意浓浓地盯着艾尔维拉架好的坩埚，然后也像詹姆一样打了个哈欠，歪了歪脑袋，似乎就打算这么靠着椅子睡一会儿。艾尔维拉皱了皱眉头，又转头去瞧彼得·佩迪鲁，可怜的彼得还没有找到愿意和他一组的斯莱特林，他的眼睛底下也挂着显眼的黑眼圈。

这时詹姆抱着材料回来了，他把火灰蛇蛋拿成了澳洲蛋白眼火龙的蛋壳。

“它们长得完全不像，是不是？”艾尔维拉重新拿来正确的药材之后，微笑着看一眼詹姆鼻梁上的眼镜，“还是说你今天把眼镜忘在宿舍了？”

詹姆仿佛没有听见她的挖苦，疲累地学着西里斯靠向椅背。“药剂你来做吧，维拉。”他哈欠连天，“我跟西里斯今天只能帮倒忙。”

“所以你们迫不及待地跟我一组，就是为了偷懒的？”她分好需要处理的材料。

“就当报答我帮你解决了麻烦。”詹姆闭着眼神志不清地嘟哝，“反正你不会真的想跟威尔默特那个傻大个约会的……”“什么？”艾尔维拉顿住切非洲树蛇皮的手，眯起眼看向他：“威尔默特？他住院是你害的？”

徘徊在入睡边缘的詹姆顿时清醒了。他们俩谁也没注意到半睡半醒的西里斯动了动肩膀，抬起一条胳膊挡在了眼前。

“呃，也不能这么说。”面对艾尔维拉的怒视，詹姆慌里慌张地解释，“我就是请教了他一个关于人体变形的小问题——你知道，他是个高年级，又是个博学的拉文克劳，虽然魁地奇打得马马虎虎，但是变形术学得不错……”

“他魁地奇也打得很好，詹姆。”艾尔维拉尽可能耐心地纠正他，现在她总算明白为什么那天在校医院威尔默特会提到詹姆了，“你不能因为威尔默特是你的对手，就有失公正地评价他，而且还对他下黑手。”

一旁的西里斯几不可闻地冷哼了一声。魁地奇也打得很好？

“我没有！我又没让他上不了比赛！”詹姆狡辩道，“谁让他逞能要示范的？他变形失败又不是我的错，是他水平不够……”

斯拉格霍恩教授朝他们这边走过来，两人立刻噤声，西里斯也适时地醒了过来，拿来桌上的一块月长石磨粉。詹姆忙不迭切起了姜根，但等到斯拉格霍恩教授一走开，他又闭上眼睛开始打瞌睡，小刀好几次差点削掉他的手指。

给月长石磨粉是一项细致而枯燥的活儿，西里斯本来就困得马上要睡着，磨了几分钟便失去耐心，把东西一把推到艾尔维拉手边，皱着眉头闷声道：“帮我。”

艾尔维拉看他一眼，见他实在疲倦且又臭着脸心情不佳，便什么也没说，拿过他推来的工具研磨起来。她没有像对詹姆那样挖苦他，这种特殊待遇让西里斯的心情稍稍变好了一些，他转而捞来艾尔维拉刚才在处理的鼻涕虫，懒懒散散地替她把剩下的做完。

魔药课是大部分三年级生在这星期的最后一堂课，所以当下课铃声响起，几乎所有人脸上都露出了轻松的笑容。尽管对学生们在这两堂课上的表现并不满意，但招呼大家把作业交上讲台时，斯拉格霍恩教授还是宽容地给出了笑脸：“好好享受这个美妙的周末吧。当然啦，迷情剂是禁用的……相信我，爱情也需要一颗清醒的头脑，迷情剂的效果则截然相反……”

或许是艾尔维拉的错觉，她把作业交给斯拉格霍恩教授的时候，他似乎鼓励地冲她眨了眨眼，也不知道在暗示些什么。

三年级的斯莱特林和格兰芬多们涌出魔药课教室，在一楼的门厅与二年级的斯莱特林不期而遇。二年级生刚结束飞行课，不像大多数两手空空的格兰芬多，斯莱特林的学生基本人手一把自己带来学校的飞天扫帚，而且都是很新的型号。

雷古勒斯也走在二年级生中间，不知是什么原因，他看上去居然跟他哥哥一样疲惫。抬起头在人群中看到西里斯时，雷古勒斯的脚步仿佛略有停顿，他没有像从前那样出声打招呼，只是隔得远远地点一点头，便径直走向了礼堂里斯莱特林的长桌。圣诞假期结束后，他对西里斯的态度就冷淡了许多，每回见面都如此表现，兄弟两个好像也只比形同陌路好上那么一丁点。

西里斯不着痕迹地瞥了眼雷古勒斯，跟着詹姆和彼得往反方向的格兰芬多长桌走去。

和三个室友一起来到斯莱特林桌边的时候，艾尔维拉意外地见到血人巴罗旁边的位置已经被雷古勒斯占了。他像是在等她，抬眼对上她的视线，然后轻拍一下身边的位置，示意她坐过去。恰巧瞄见他手边一打颜色粉嫩的信封，艾尔维拉明白了，顺从地绕过桌子坐到雷古勒斯身旁。

三个室友也在周围坐下，达芙妮第一时间留意到了那打信封，笑盈盈地打趣道：“收获颇丰啊，布莱克。”

雷古勒斯浅淡地笑了一下，没搭腔。帕金森看也没往这边看一眼，兀自取来盘子盛起了炖菜。“怎么了？”艾尔维拉也取来一只盘子，一面在餐桌上搜寻着自己想吃的，一面小声问雷古勒斯，“你好像不太精神。是飞行课不顺利吗？”

“还好，只是这段时间太累了。”雷古勒斯替她盛了一盘炖菜，“你带了算数占卜课作业吗？”

“带了。”艾尔维拉下午还有一节算数占卜课，一直把作业装在书包里。她弯下腰取出一卷写得密密麻麻的羊皮纸递给他。“谢谢。”雷古勒斯接过去，也从自己的书包里拿出一卷羊皮纸，揉了揉太阳穴，拿着两张羊皮纸仔细对比起来，完全把午饭抛在了一边。

艾尔维拉惊讶地发现他那卷羊皮纸上写的正是她上个星期的作业。

“你的进度这么快？”她禁不住问道。一月份返校以后，雷古勒斯对她的态度与从前并无不同，就像根本没发生过傲罗们在圣诞节那天搜查布莱克家祖宅的事，但奇怪的是，他突然对算数占卜课产生了兴趣，不仅借走了艾尔维拉的笔记，还边自学边补写三年级这学期写过的作业。

他这么快就追上了他们的进度，一定熬了不少夜，难怪总显得没什么精神呢。

“嗯。”雷古勒斯简短地应了一声，专心地对比着两份作业。艾尔维拉见他大概要检查很久，便在给大家分食物时，也顺便给他的盘子里添了他平时爱吃的炖土豆、烤羊排和紫甘蓝。于是雷古勒斯终于比对完作业后，再转过脸来，便发觉自己的盘子里已经摆满了可口的食物。

他一时失笑：“谢谢，艾尔维拉。”

“不用老跟我说谢谢。”艾尔维拉把一瓶南瓜汁递到他手边，“我们明天要去霍格莫德村，你有什么需要带的吗？”

雷古勒斯摇了摇头，而后往斯莱特林长桌上的某个方向扫了一眼，忽然问她：“你还是跟威尔逊一起去吗？”“没错。”她把一块土豆送进嘴里。雷古勒斯略一颔首，好像对这个话题兴致不高，也拿起刀叉开始进餐。

有些奇怪。艾尔维拉向他刚刚看的方向望过去，视线一一扫过那些斯莱特林学生的脸，最后定在了穆尔塞伯和斯内普之间。这两个男孩儿竟坐在一起吃饭，并且在低声交谈着什么。从表情上看，他们谈论的一定不会是魔药。

这是很稀奇的。西弗勒斯·斯内普的人缘不怎么好，不只是在别的学院，在斯莱特林也一样。

他什么时候跟穆尔塞伯熟悉起来了？

艾尔维拉的目光不自觉在那个头发油腻腻的男孩儿脸上打转。

星期六是个阳光明媚的晴天。

艾尔维拉如常在七点起床之后，拉开帷幔才发现宿舍里居然有人比她起得更早：克里斯蒂娜约到了阿什顿·克里瓦特，一大早就兴致勃勃地爬起来化妆，而达芙妮则在帮她整理头发，给克里斯蒂娜那头不大听话的蓬松卷发上抹满速顺滑发剂和适量的香水。

“我没想到他会答应我！”克里斯蒂娜满面红光地对着镜子里的达芙妮说道，“我是说——毕竟五年级很忙，他们要准备O.W.L.考试……昨晚我问他的时候，还以为他不会去霍格莫德呢！”

“这证明你很有希望。”达芙妮梳理着她的头发，经验丰富地得出结论，“打起精神来，我敢保证不出五次约会你就能拿下他。”

“是啊，是啊……”克里斯蒂娜激动而紧张地在镜子里打量自己，一会儿摸摸脸颊、一会儿擦擦眉毛，“你说他今天会不会吻我？噢，糟糕，我的嘴唇起皮了……”她开始往嘴唇上抹润唇膏，结果一不小心抹得太厚，双唇变得像涂了一层猪油似的油亮。

“天哪，早知道我就不该买这么便宜的……”她绝望地捂住额头。

帕金森床上的帷帐也被拉开了，她慢吞吞地从床上下来，表情恹恹的，显得有些心神不宁。“阿米莉亚，我能借用你的唇膏吗？”克里斯蒂娜转过头不抱希望地问她。帕金森对自己的化妆品总是很宝贝，不喜欢别的人借用，但她的唇膏一向是最好的。

“你拿吧。”令人意外的是，她对这个要求没有表示反对，一反常态地不大在意，径自起身去盥洗室洗漱。克里斯蒂娜惊喜极了，忙去帕金森床头柜上的小盒子里取唇膏，而艾尔维拉坐在自己的床上梳着头发，疑惑地目送帕金森的背影消失在寝室门口。

“她一点都不像要去约会，是不是？”达芙妮问。艾尔维拉回过神，这才留意到达芙妮也在望着帕金森离去的方向。直到昨天晚上达芙妮问起大家情人节的计划时，帕金森才说出她今天有约会，却死活不愿意告诉她们约会的对象是谁，这无疑吊起了达芙妮的好奇心。

“我也说不上来。”艾尔维拉笑着说，“我还没什么经验。”

“你也该积攒些经验了，爱情带来的乐趣跟学习的乐趣是不一样的。”达芙妮快乐而老道地边说边拿手指卷着肩头的金发，“到时候你就会知道，蒂娜的反应才正常。阿米莉亚表现得有点奇怪，我猜她的约会对象并不是很贴心。”

艾尔维拉低下头，假装对自己一根分叉的头发产生了兴趣。

八点半的时候，要去霍格莫德村的学生们都排着队集中在了城堡一楼的门厅。管理员费尔奇警惕地拿着名单核对有许可证的学生，艾尔维拉和爱丽莎手挽着手站在一起，没有在人群里找到莉莉和玛丽·麦克唐纳，倒是发现了藏在一个壁龛里朝这儿探头探脑的奥利弗。

“你在干什么？”艾尔维拉拖着爱丽莎走了过去。

“看你要干什么坏事！”奥利弗见自己被发现，也一点儿不羞愧。这么理直气壮地说完，他又往她身后张望，气势汹汹问：“你今天要跟谁约会？”

“我。”挽着艾尔维拉胳膊的爱丽莎冷酷地睥睨他。

奥利弗还没有开始长个子，站在她们两个姑娘面前就是个十足十的小不点。他吃惊地瞪了眼爱丽莎，随后再次绷紧脸，伸长脖子看她们身后，好像指望那里会长出个人似的。

“那个什么威尔默特呢？”他生气地问。

怎么连奥利弗都知道威尔默特了？艾尔维拉古怪地看着弟弟。

“他住院了。”

奥利弗瞪大眼，他的表情很难说是高兴多一点还是愤怒多一点。

“西里斯干的？”他低声问道。

艾尔维拉挑眉。

“关西里斯什么事？”难道不是詹姆干的吗？

“你自己心里有数！”奥利弗炸毛似的跳起来，“你跟西里斯——你跟他——”

他的脸涨得通红，憋了半天也找不到合适的词，于是恨恨地瞪她一眼，气呼呼地扭头走了。艾尔维拉和爱丽莎面面相觑。

“你弟弟知道了？”爱丽莎问。

艾尔维拉茫然地摇摇头。奥利弗这么鬼鬼祟祟、讲话没头没脑的，她还真拿不准他知道了多少，又是从哪儿知道的。

忽略随处可见的情侣和促销商品，情人节的霍格莫德村与往日并无不同。

艾尔维拉和爱丽莎在文人居羽毛笔店买了足量的羽毛笔，便按照计划去了尖叫棚屋。她们爬上山坡——这个过程对于爱丽莎来说有点儿困难，她不擅长户外运动，还没爬到三分之一就已经气喘吁吁。艾尔维拉只好拉住她的手，拖着她继续往上爬。

尖叫棚屋是一座比村庄中其他房屋要高一些的房子，摇摇欲倒，门窗都用木条封得死死的，还有篱笆圈出野草丛生的花园。两个姑娘爬到篱笆前时，已经有几个赫奇帕奇的女孩儿聚在这里，靠着篱笆聊天。

“也不知道有没有人进去过？”

“我才不想进去呢，它白天看着都有够吓人。”

“听说晚上还会有鬼叫！”

“除了哭泣的桃金娘，”喘着气的爱丽莎听不下去了，挑剔地打断她们的讨论，“你们见过哪个鬼会乱喊乱叫的？”

那几个赫奇帕奇的姑娘你看看我、我看看你，突然发现她说得很有道理。

“那为什么会有叫声呢？”

“我看多半是人为的。”艾尔维拉也颇有兴趣地观察着这座房子，“毕竟霍格莫德是个巫师村庄，巫师弄出鬼叫声的方法可不少。”

爱丽莎赞同地抬高下巴：“一个恶作剧咒语就能办到。”

“也可以是一封吼叫信。”艾尔维拉眨眼补充。

对面的赫奇帕奇姑娘们露出钦佩的眼神，这让爬山爬得狼狈不已的艾尔维拉和爱丽莎瞬间变得形象高大起来。

“当然，也可能是魔法生物，或者……”爱丽莎还想做点儿推论，却忽而顿住了。她似乎想到了什么，怀疑地眯缝起眼睛，直勾勾地望向篱笆里面那座阴森的房子：“……某种需要被关起来的东西。”

艾尔维拉点点头，虽然她觉得爱丽莎最后一个猜测与魔法生物有点儿重复。

下山的路上，走在前面的赫奇帕奇女生们一直在兴奋地叽叽咕咕，大概是在尽情发挥她们的想象力，猜测尖叫棚屋里到底有什么。爱丽莎拧着眉头沉默地思索，直到快看到山脚的三把扫帚酒吧，才慢悠悠地问：“卢平已经请假回家几天了？”

“两三天吧。”艾尔维拉说，“怎么了？”

爱丽莎若有所思：“他有没有说过他妈妈患的到底是什么病？”

“没有。这是人家的隐私，我也没问过。”艾尔维拉不禁多看了她一眼，不明白她为什么会突然对莱姆斯的家事感兴趣，“不过我想应该是女性特有的什么疾病？你知道，每个月一次，而且还是差不多的时间……”

艾丽西亚是圣芒戈的治疗师，艾尔维拉从前也听她说起过有的女巫会有这方面的问题。

爱丽莎点着头陷入沉思，不再说话了。她思考的时候向来不愿意多话。

已经快到午餐时间，三把扫帚酒吧挤得让人喘不过气。两个姑娘决定趁这个时候去佐科魔法笑话店逛逛，学生们都去吃午饭了，这会儿店里客人应该不多。然而还没走到佐科笑话店门口，她们就意识到自己的想法太过天真，因为即便不是在高峰期，店里的客流量依然大得吓人。

她们只好硬着头皮挤进去。

店里除去一些稀奇古怪的玩笑与恶作剧材料，还有不少包装精美、颇受女孩儿欢迎的普通商品。艾尔维拉在一排香水前面停住了脚步。这些香水瓶都做得非常精致美观，不同种类的香水摆在一起，空气中浮动着繁杂而浅淡的香气。看着那些漂亮的香水瓶和算不上昂贵的价格，艾尔维拉有点儿心动了。

以前她从不会把钱花在这些东西上面，即使偶尔心痒，也不会多看一眼。今年琼斯家的经济状况因为汉特的升职而有所改善，母亲给她的零花钱比过去要多，所以艾尔维拉是有一些闲钱的。

怀着一种负罪心理，她拿起一小支试用装香水，打开盖子闻了闻。她还没有一支自己的香水呢。

“香水？”爱丽莎凑过来，“这样闻没用，你得喷点儿试试。”

她拿过艾尔维拉手里那支试用装，干脆地往她的头发和手腕上喷了一点儿。

“橘子味儿的，还不错。”爱丽莎凑近艾尔维拉的头发嗅一嗅，简单评价道。

艾尔维拉也闻闻手腕上的香味：“挺好闻的。”

“我还以为你会喜欢更淡一点的味道。”爱丽莎也开始在架子上寻找她感兴趣的气味。

艾尔维拉笑笑，把那瓶橘子味的香水拿到手里，翻来覆去地看。她喜欢这个味道，它让她想起了那个小猫模样的面包。

不等艾尔维拉挣扎着考虑完要不要买，爱丽莎就突然见了鬼一般捉紧她的胳膊：“糟了，是莉莉。”“莉莉？”艾尔维拉转过头去，不知道莉莉有什么可怕的。可是下一刻她就明白了——莉莉和玛丽·麦克唐纳都挤在一排青蛙卵香皂前面，詹姆就跟在她们身边，似乎正在同莉莉低声争执。

莉莉当然不可怕，但只要詹姆在旁边，她通常一点就炸。

“快，我们走。”爱丽莎明智地拉上艾尔维拉，打算和她一起离开这个是非之地。

“等等，我还得付账……”艾尔维拉赶忙拿上了那瓶香水。

她们被拥挤的人群冲散了。艾尔维拉好不容易付完账、挤出商店，已经找不到爱丽莎的身影。苦恼地四处张望一番，艾尔维拉只能走到一旁等待。她留神着周围走动的人影，希望能尽快发现爱丽莎，结果却被另外两个人吸引了注意。

——是穆尔塞伯和斯内普。

他们两个结伴而行，低着头走在大路靠边的位置，似乎决心降低他们的存在感。但是斯内普那头油腻的黑发在阳光下实在太惹眼了，几乎被映照成了白色，艾尔维拉因此一眼就瞧见了他。

这两个人到底是怎么回事？

艾尔维拉迷惑地想着，眼看着他们毫不顿足地经过邮局，继续顺着大路往前走。那前面已经没什么有趣的商店了。犹豫了一下，艾尔维拉再看看四周，确认依旧没有爱丽莎的影子，才小跑着来到大路对面，也像那两个男孩儿一样靠边而行，不近不远地跟在他们后面。

他们拐进了左手边的一条小路。

艾尔维拉悄没声儿地跟过去，藏在拐角小心地探看了一下。斯内普和穆尔塞伯已经走到小路的路口，那里有一家小酒吧，破破烂烂的木头招牌上画着一个被砍下来的野猪头，包着它的白布血迹斑斑。

更奇怪的是，阿米莉亚·帕金森竟然也站在那家酒吧门口，她像是在等他们，脸上写满了不耐烦。艾尔维拉看到他们三个打开酒吧的门，一个接一个地走了进去。

事情变得越来越古怪了。帕金森不是要约会吗？为什么会和这两个人在这里见面？

躲在拐角思索一阵，艾尔维拉抱着怀里的纸袋走过去。她经过酒吧门前，抬头看了眼挂着野猪头的招牌，没有开门进去，而是绕到了酒吧拐角的凸窗边。她失策了，这几扇凸窗上都爬满了厚厚的污垢，站在外面根本没法瞧清酒吧里的情况。

无奈地掏出魔杖，艾尔维拉蹲下身对窗户的一角念了一道清理咒，试图让它变干净些，然而这么做也无济于事。窗户太脏了，简直像积满了几个世纪的污垢，清理咒只能去掉表面的污渍，透出酒吧里一些朦朦胧胧的光。

拐角那儿传来酒吧门被推开的吱呀声。艾尔维拉握紧魔杖屏息听着，确定脚步声是往大路那头走去的，才悄悄松一口气，接着从窗户的那一角往酒吧里探看。她只能看见好些模糊晃动的人影，以及仿佛被蒙上了毛玻璃的烛光。

举起魔杖指住那片已被清理了一层污垢的角落，艾尔维拉正要再念一道清理咒，就忽然感到肩头一紧，整个身体被身后的什么人猛地往后一拽！她一吓，尖叫还没脱口而出，便被一只手捂住了嘴。

艾尔维拉跌坐在地，后背撞到了什么人身上，她捉紧魔杖想要反抗，却被搂住了腰，听见耳边响起一声短促而愉快的轻笑。“偷窥的时候要留意背后。”熟悉的声音贴着她的耳朵说道，“你可是个傲罗的女儿，艾尔维拉。”

吊高的心重重落下，艾尔维拉惊魂未定地喘着气，抓住西里斯揽着自己腰身的胳膊，转过脸看他。他松开了捂在她嘴上的手。

“你怎么在这里？”她压着嗓音问。

西里斯刚才也跟着她坐到了地上，两条微曲的长腿恰好将她整个人都圈在怀里。他没有立刻回答她的问题，扫视四周一圈，才一手撑在身后站起身。“我本来在里面。”拍拍袍子上的尘土，西里斯弯腰向艾尔维拉伸去一只手，“发现有人偷偷摸摸躲在窗外，就出来看看。”

“你——”艾尔维拉捉着他的手站起来，看清了他肩上的隐形斗篷，“你是跟踪他们过来的？”

拐角那边又传来推门的声响。西里斯动作飞快地扯下肩头的隐形斗篷，把自己和艾尔维拉都罩到斗篷底下。这回走出酒吧的脚步声是往他们这边来的，西里斯走近艾尔维拉，将她轻轻推到墙边。后背挨上冰凉的墙壁，艾尔维拉屏住呼吸，感觉到西里斯靠了过来，握着魔杖的手贴在她的手边。他们尽可能贴着凸窗边的墙站立。

一个又高又瘦的男人从拐角走了出来，他长着一堆长长的灰色头发和胡子，神情暴躁地冲着窗边看了看，发现没有人在这里，才又拖着脚步离开。

待他的脚步声消失在关门声后边，西里斯才松了松手里的魔杖。

“我跟踪的是艾弗里。”他侧过脸看向身旁的艾尔维拉，“你是跟在鼻涕精他们后面过来的？”

她点头：“他们在里面干什么？”

“这也是我想知道的。”重新收起魔杖，西里斯用两只手撑住斗篷，低下头冲她一笑：“我们可以再溜进去听听看。”随即他停顿一下，突然察觉到艾尔维拉似乎与平时不太一样，“你今天用香水了？”

西里斯确信自己在她头发上闻到了一股淡淡的、酸酸甜甜的橘子香味。

没想到他会在这种时候说起这个，艾尔维拉有点儿心虚地脸热起来。“刚才在商店里试用了一点。”她抱紧臂弯里的纸袋，决心不让西里斯发现她买了一瓶香水，“现在不说这个。我们先去酒吧门口吧，一会儿有人出来了就可以溜进去。”

西里斯没说话。他不快地眯起了眼。

为了给艾尔维拉多一点儿考虑的时间，西里斯今天没有邀请她约会。他以为解决了威尔默特，她也就不会有别的约会了，况且早上她的确是和威尔逊一道出发来霍格莫德的。可是既然没有约会，干嘛突然要用香水？她是又约了谁，还是晚上要去见霍克或者威尔默特？

不论是哪一种可能，都让西里斯烦躁不已。他觉得阿尔法德送给他的那只火龙模型好像钻进了自己的身体里，聒噪地咆哮着、拿爪牙抓挠他的心脏，还不住地喷火。

烦死了，西里斯想。他捏紧手里的魔杖，艾尔维拉身上那股酸甜的香气让他越来越恼火。

他真后悔当初绕着弯儿地让詹姆去对付威尔默特。

如果直接一道毒咒甩过去，事情可就简单多了。


	49. 不死

“走吧。”艾尔维拉拽着西里斯的衣袖催促，发觉他没有要动弹的迹象，才转身看他：“不去吗？”西里斯脸上那种烦躁而危险的表情让她呆了一下。不过他垂眼对上她的视线，很快就恢复了平静的神色，仿佛刚才那一瞬间他眼里的暴躁都是她的错觉。

“不一定要溜进去。”他的眼睛瞟向一旁的凸窗，不慌不忙地出了另一个主意，“猪头酒吧里的人基本都蒙着脸，我们只要变个装，就可以光明正大地走进去。”

语罢，西里斯放下撑着斗篷的右手，从兜里拿出魔杖，点了点自己竖起来长袍领子。衣领立刻变化成长长的黑色绷带，从他的领口开始往上缠绕，一圈圈包住他的脖子和脸，只露出眼睛和嘴前的一条狭缝。霍格沃兹的校袍都是黑色、银扣的素袍，为了不让人瞧出来，西里斯又拿魔杖敲一敲长袍的扣子，它们立时由银色变成了金色。

“把脸蒙起来就行吗？”艾尔维拉怀疑地问着，也用魔杖将衣领变形成绷带缠住脸，然后把袍子和绷带都换成了一种很暗的墨绿色。她想了想，又不放心地戴上长袍的兜帽，摸了摸脸上的绷带，浑身不自在：“我总觉得这样太可疑了。”

这种打扮太显眼，她担心他们会过于惹人注目。西里斯没有向她解释，只又拿魔杖的顶端抵住喉结，低声念了一道咒语。接着他便将魔杖插回衣兜，扯下两人身上的隐形斗篷，塞进他的口袋里——那依旧扁平的口袋让艾尔维拉怀疑他在里边施了无痕伸展咒。

她正想问一问，就被西里斯自然而然地揽住了肩。“一会儿别说话。”他一边揽着她走过拐角，一边语态散漫地在她耳边叮嘱，声线变得粗哑而陌生，“等你进去就知道了。”

刚推开猪头酒吧的木门，艾尔维拉就明白了西里斯的意思。这是间肮脏、狭小的酒吧，每一张木头桌子上都散发着浓浓的羊膻味，由于爬满污垢的窗户透不进光，屋子里到处都点着脏兮兮的蜡烛。踩上满是污垢的石铺地面时，她差点儿没忍住发出一声恶心的嘟哝。摇曳的烛光照亮酒吧内客人们的脸，这儿大部分人都蒙着面，有的人头戴纱巾和面罩、有的人把面孔藏在兜帽里，还有的人就像西里斯和艾尔维拉一样，用绷带缠住了整个脑袋。他们不是在与同伴低声交谈，就是在独自喝酒。同这些扮相古怪的客人们相比，坐在吧台近旁一张木桌边那几个没有遮脸的霍格沃兹学生倒显得更为突出。

艾尔维拉看见穆尔塞伯、斯内普和帕金森都在那里，还有艾弗里、罗齐尔和劳尔，以及以麦克尼尔为首的三个斯莱特林高年级生。他们围坐在那张木桌旁，一个个都阴沉着脸，手边各摆一瓶黄油啤酒，像是在等待什么，谁也没有说话。

西里斯搂着艾尔维拉坐到了吧台一角，靠近那张木桌的位置。离他俩最近的是西弗勒斯·斯内普，他在他们经过他身边时警惕地抬头看了他们一眼，但似乎并没有认出他们。酒吧老板走了出来，他就是刚刚在巷子里出现过的那个满脸灰胡子的高个儿男人。

“要什么？”他来到西里斯和艾尔维拉面前，不大耐烦地问道。

“两瓶黄油啤酒。”西里斯用自己经过伪装的声音回答。

艾尔维拉注意到斯内普收回了落在他们身上的目光。

老板拿出两瓶灰扑扑的黄油啤酒搁到吧台上，发出重重的响声。

“四个西可。”他的蓝眼睛打量了一番西里斯，视线又移向艾尔维拉。她刚把手伸进口袋找钱，便被西里斯的手肘轻轻压了一下胳膊。

“我付。”西里斯说。他已经把四个银西可递了过去。

这个时候，他们旁边的那张木桌那儿有人开口了。“我们可以开始了吗？”打破沉默的是麦克尼尔身边的一个金头发高年级生，他有意压低了声音，说话的语气既紧张又厌烦，“我看不会有更多的人来了。”

酒吧老板把钱币放进了一个自动滑开的钱柜里，而后一声不吭地站在吧台后面擦起了脏兮兮的酒杯。西里斯拧开一瓶黄油啤酒，推到艾尔维拉手边，而后才慢吞吞地拧开自己的那瓶。他们沉默地喝着酒，都在竖起耳朵听着那几个人的谈话。

“无妨，这只是第一次聚会。”第二个出声的是艾弗里，他还是像往常那样坐在劳尔和罗齐尔中间，却学起了马尔福那种拖腔拖调的说话方式，故作深沉地说道：“等将来情势更明朗，就会有大批的人后悔今天没能坐在这里。到时他们会求着加入我们的。”

“开门见山地说吧，艾弗里。”另一个高年级生说得直截了当，“我觉得这里并不安全。”

劳尔显然也是这么认为的。他看起来有些惴惴不安，伸长脖子四处张望，最后还多看了几眼刚刚才走进酒吧的西里斯和艾尔维拉。西里斯于是抬起一条胳膊搂住艾尔维拉的肩膀，同她亲密地靠在一起，再垂下脑袋贴近她的脸颊，假装在和她亲热。

劳尔这才不继续盯着他们。艾尔维拉身体僵硬，搁在桌子下面的那只手轻轻掐一下西里斯的大腿，他贴着她的脸夸张地倒抽一口冷气。

“好吧。”艾弗里的声音再度响起，他还在故意拖着长腔，好像拿定主意要装腔作势到底，“在座的各位应该都已经从你们的父母、家人那儿听说了一些传言——”他略作停顿，“而我要替那位大人转达的是：‘告诉他们，那些传言都是真的’。”

围坐在木桌边的其他人都不吱声。艾弗里环顾一圈他们的脸孔，似乎对这种反应十分满意。“我们当中大部分人都有幸参加了去年七月底的那次集会，也见识过了那位大人的力量。”他继续说着，目光转向阿米莉亚·帕金森，“我记得你没有去，是不是，阿米莉亚？”

艾尔维拉还从没听过艾弗里叫帕金森的名字。她喝着黄油啤酒，向帕金森坐的方向瞄过去。正如艾尔维拉所料，帕金森并没有动自己那瓶肮脏的黄油啤酒，她只是干坐在那里，维持着她一贯傲慢的姿态，腰杆笔直、下巴微挑。

“我假期跟着家人去了法国。”她冷着脸说。

“没错，帕金森家刚好在法国待了整整一个假期……”艾弗里颇有深意地附和一句，又看向另一个人，“对了，西弗勒斯好像也没有去？”

艾尔维拉清清楚楚地看到斯内普嘴角的肌肉抽搐了一下。他大概并不习惯艾弗里用他的教名称呼他。“我那天……有事耽搁了。”他面色阴沉，绝口不提他那天其实去过翻倒巷，而且还不小心带上了一条名叫莉莉·伊万斯的小尾巴。

“从刚刚开始我就想问，”麦克尼尔突兀地开腔道，他的眼睛直直地望向斯内普，“他为什么会在这里？要是我没记错，他可是个混血。”

斯内普的脸再次抽动一下，他姜黄色的面孔霎时间变得惨白。西里斯在艾尔维拉耳边冷笑了一声，艾尔维拉抬眼看看他，一时没法从他缠满绷带的脸上分辨出来，他究竟是在讽刺斯内普还是麦克尼尔。

“西弗勒斯的母亲来自普林斯家族，麦克尼尔。”穆尔塞伯替斯内普解围。

普林斯家族是出了名的魔药世家，这一点艾尔维拉曾经听莉莉提起过。斯内普的魔药天赋正是他的家族留给他的。

“好吧。”麦克尼尔耸耸肩，“只是问一句，我没有恶意。”

“今天坐到这里的人都是绝对有资格的，麦克尼尔。”艾弗里强调。他挪一挪椅子，坐得离桌子更近一些，好把声音压到最低，又能保证让桌边的所有人都听见。他一脸神秘地道：“好了，回归正题。我刚才说过，你们需要向你们的父母转达那些流言的真实性。那位大人希望他们能慎重考虑，做出正确的决策。这一切都是为了纯血统的利益，为了让魔法界的秩序回到正轨上来——说真的，这么长时间以来，我们已经受够魔法部那些愚蠢掌权者们的决策了。越来越多的泥巴种在稀释我们的世界，玷污血统的纯净性……你们能想象吗？我们不仅要和泥巴种们坐在同一间教室里上课，还要在选修课的课表上看到‘麻瓜研究’这种令人恶心的课程！在威森加摩，低贱的泥巴种也敢和巫师一起坐在审判席上，甚至身居高位，对巫师指手画脚！”

他的口气越来越激动，到最后几乎是低声喊出来的。艾尔维拉的余光瞥见他的脸涨红了，那是一种愤怒的、像是遭受了严重羞辱的歇斯底里的红。

“这些肮脏的蛆虫在把麻瓜的那些垃圾思想带进我们的世界，渗透霍格沃兹，渗透魔法部……如果再不行动，巫师纯净的血液总有一天会被这些下贱的水蛭吸光，沦为他们的家养小精灵。”艾弗里双肩微抖，眼中迸发出仇恨的光，声音从咬紧的牙缝里一点一点挤出来，“到时候，真正的巫师不复存在，魔法界也要彻底被他们掌控了。”

“这些我们都知道。”麦克尼尔对他情绪激烈的演讲却并不感冒，他握着手里的黄油啤酒瓶，食指轻敲瓶身，“可问题在于……魔法部并不那么容易被推翻，更何况他们还有邓布利多。”他顿了顿，“当年即便格林德沃的行动在世界范围内造成那么大的轰动，英国也没有受到太多的影响。原因我们都知道：邓布利多在英国，他是最强大的巫师，格林德沃畏惧他。”

“这就是关键所在，麦克尼尔。”艾弗里换上了一副洋洋得意的口吻，“如果你注意到了——当然，我相信你确实注意到了，只是并没有意识到这一点的特殊性——我们追随的这位大人，他远比格林德沃要强大，也比格林德沃更有魄力。因为……这位大人的行动正是从英国开始的。”他哼笑一声，“他并不畏惧邓布利多。”

“可是……他——那位大人，要怎么证明这一点呢？”劳尔不安地扭动着身体，他畏畏缩缩的样子简直像极了彼得·佩迪鲁，“我是说——我只是好奇……毕竟他们从未正面交锋过……格林德沃当年是那么强大，好几次躲过了各个国家傲罗的追击，最后却也败给了邓布利多……”

“邓布利多已经老了，劳尔。”艾弗里不耐烦地打断他，他不喜欢自己的小跟班在这个时候插嘴，“他都快一百岁了，法力衰退，再也不会像当年那样强盛。”

没有人搭腔。艾尔维拉喝一口黄油啤酒，不禁猜想他们大部分人都像此时的她一样，认为几个学生聚在一起评论巧克力蛙画片上传奇人物的法力是件非常滑稽的事。几秒钟过后，艾弗里终于也从静默中察觉到了这一点。

他不耐烦地挥挥手。“好吧，好吧，反正你们迟早都会知道的。我现在可以提前透露给你们，你们不妨也好好提醒你们的家人——”他不再拿腔拿调，把手中的黄油啤酒瓶用力磕到桌面上，凶狠地来回瞪视每一个人的脸，沉着嗓音告诉他们：“不论邓布利多有多强大，他终归会有一死。而我们的那位大人，他通过多年的探索，已经练就了不死之身。”

一阵惊愕的沉默。

“你是指……”麦克尼尔犹疑地说，“长生不老？”

“不。”艾弗里冷冷否认，“我是指不死。不只是长生不老……而且不论遭到什么样的重创，都不会死亡。”

“这不可能。”阿米莉亚·帕金森冷不丁说道，艾尔维拉从没有听见过她用这样冷静的语气说话，“在历史上，从来没有人能做到不死。即使是尼可·勒梅，也只能利用魔法石的力量长生不老，却无法避免因为魔法或者物理攻击而造成的死亡。没有人——绝对没有人能做到。”

艾弗里丝毫不因帕金森笃定的口气而懊恼。

“正是因为空前绝后，”他的腔调又像最开始那样被刻意地拖长，“才足以证明这位大人的伟大。”

又是一阵沉默，桌边的人神色各异。艾弗里一一瞧过他们的脸，便咧嘴冷笑一下，站起了身。“我不能再透露更多了。”他拿上自己脱下的斗篷，居高临下地看着他们道，“好好考虑吧，各位。相信你们和你们的家族都会做出正确的选择。”

话音落下，他披上斗篷离开。罗齐尔和劳尔也腾地站起来，椅子的四条腿在积满污垢的石板地上发出闷闷的刮擦声。他们跟着艾弗里走了。

桌边只剩下六个人。麦克尼尔一口接一口地喝起了黄油啤酒，好像在借此机会冷静思考。而阿米莉亚·帕金森再也忍受不了这里的异味，独自离场。没过一会儿，喝完黄油啤酒的麦克尼尔也撑着桌沿起身，带走了另外两个高年级的斯莱特林。他们三个走出酒吧大门时，西里斯重新俯到了艾尔维拉耳旁。

“走吧。”他沉声说，“不会再听到什么有价值的东西了。”

艾尔维拉小幅度地颔首，看到酒吧老板放下怎么也擦不干净的杯子，甩掉手里的抹布，钻到了吧台底下。

谨慎起见，离开猪头酒吧后，西里斯和艾尔维拉都没有卸下伪装。

他们走上霍格莫德村的大路。巫师村庄时常有怪人出没，此时霍格沃兹的学生们又大多都在三把扫帚和别的餐馆吃饭，因此两人怪异的打扮并没有吸引多少好奇的目光。快走到邮局的时候，西里斯停下了脚步。

“待会儿你打算去哪里？”他问。

艾尔维拉也驻足，朝不远处的佐科笑料店望去。她没有在商店门口的那些学生中找到爱丽莎的身影。猪头酒吧之行耽误了太长的时间，这是艾尔维拉没有料到的，爱丽莎等不到她，多半已经先行离开了。

“我跟爱丽莎走散了。”艾尔维拉于是回答，“现在应该是先找个地方坐下来，吃点东西，再写封信寄出去。”实际上她此刻根本没有胃口，只想尽快找到一个安静的、可以坐下的地方，把刚才听到的事情全部写进信里，马上寄给父亲汉特。

“三把扫帚现在应该已经没有空位了。”西里斯拉住她的手腕，“来吧，我带你去个地方。”

他们又顺着大路往反方向走去。艾尔维拉跟在西里斯身旁，任他拉着她的手，有些魂不守舍。她的脑海里不住地回想着艾弗里在猪头酒吧说的那番话，“不死”这个词像是一块巨大的粪石卡在了她的喉咙里。

艾尔维拉努力地搜刮脑内的全部信息：不论是久远的还是近期的，又或者是只字片语——然而她无力地意识到自己的知识储备量真的太少了，它完全无法帮助她判断艾弗里那番话的真实性。也许爱丽莎会知道呢？艾尔维拉想着，可随即她又掐灭了这种奢望：爱丽莎不可能知道。如果真有一种塑造不死之身的方法，那么它一定与黑魔法有关……爱丽莎对黑魔法知之甚少，去年西里斯在卡片上用的那个魔咒她也没有听说过。

“西里斯。”艾尔维拉扭头去看身边的西里斯，“你觉得那是真的吗？”

他脸上还缠满了黑色的绷带，那双灰眼睛正沉思着将视线投向前方。

“不死之身？”他反问。

“对。”

“不清楚。”西里斯不轻不重地拉着她的手，脚步没有停顿，“布莱克家曾经也有很多黑魔法相关的书，我没有全部读完。但如果那里面有涉及不死之身的内容，我们家现在的当权者就不会是我妈，而是我亲爱的曾曾祖父了。”

艾尔维拉闻言垂下了眼睛，盯住自己的脚尖。她想象着莉莉描述中那个蛇脸的男人，想象以汉特为首的傲罗们将他击倒，所有人都以为他死了，他却突然一跃而起，把一道杀戮咒扔向汉特……

西里斯侧过眼睛瞧了她一眼。他刚才在想雷古勒斯对今天猪头酒吧的聚会知道多少，结果忽略了艾尔维拉的情绪。“那个伏地魔，我看也像个政客。”暂时将别的事抛到脑后，他语气平静地告诉她，“这种人招兵买马总会有个噱头，不一定是真的。”

比起忧心忡忡的艾尔维拉，西里斯倒没有把艾弗里的话放在心上。他很清楚历史上有多少巫师走上了追寻永生的道路，他们大多陷入黑魔法的恐怖深渊，最后不仅没有成功，还死相难看。西里斯不认为那个叫伏地魔的家伙真有这种本事，做到连尼可·勒梅都办不到的事。

艾尔维拉点点头，却好像没有因他的话得到多少安慰。她泄气地跟着西里斯，脚步沉重。

他们经过了德维斯-班斯魔法设备维修店，已快要走到村子外面。西里斯把她带上一条曲折的小路，再往前走便是村外的荒野，但他们在路边一座小木屋前停了下来，推门走了进去。艾尔维拉惊讶地发现，这座小木屋居然是一间小小的餐馆，它只有靠窗摆放的两张木桌，和把厨房隔开的吧台。一位系着围裙的老人站在吧台后面，抬起头对他们这两个打扮古怪的客人和善地微笑。

“欢迎。”他放下手中的账本，“要吃点什么？”

两人各自点了一份简餐，在一张靠窗的木桌边坐下。老人拿出魔杖，在厨房背对着他们叮叮咚咚地做饭。

“你是怎么发现这里的？”艾尔维拉从纸袋里找出羽毛笔、墨水瓶和羊皮纸，她真庆幸自己每次来霍格莫德村都会买这些东西。

“上次跟詹姆来的时候发现的。”坐在对面的西里斯把头上的绷带变回了衣领，掸去长袍袖摆上的灰尘，那是刚才在猪头酒吧蹭到的，“我们本来想去看看前面那座山，以为会有什么好玩的。”

山上能有什么好玩的？艾尔维拉叹一口气。

这顿午饭吃得有些食不知味。在很长一段时间里，艾尔维拉和西里斯都没有说话。艾尔维拉埋头写信，尽管饥肠辘辘，却毫无胃口。她只吃了几口老板送上来的简餐，便又重新提笔写起了给汉特的信。西里斯倒是吃完了他的那份午饭，他支着脑袋看了会儿艾尔维拉，随后又把视线移向窗外。

等到艾尔维拉终于写好信，时间已快到下午三点。

从小木屋出来，艾尔维拉看向身旁的西里斯：“我得去邮局寄信，你要去跟詹姆他们会合吗？”

“詹姆今天可没空，他得跟着伊万斯。”防止出现胆大包天的家伙跟她约会。

想到这个，西里斯记起了艾尔维拉头发里香水的气味。那种强烈的不快顿时又占据了他的大脑，他的目光挪向她，试图从她那张还裹着绷带的脸上瞧出点儿什么：“寄完信你要去干什么？”

直到这时，艾尔维拉才重新意识到今天是情人节。猪头酒吧里艾弗里骇人听闻的发言让她完全忘记了这回事，她发现自己已经有小半天的时间都和西里斯待在一块儿了，虽然这感觉一点儿也不像约会，但她还是觉得怪别扭的。

“去找爱丽莎，然后就要回城堡了。”她回避着西里斯的目光，谨慎地回答。

“晚上呢？”她听见西里斯又问。

低下脸去翻臂弯里的纸袋，艾尔维拉装出在清点羽毛笔数量的样子，含糊地说：“晚上我得写算数占卜课的作业。”她祈祷他不要约她，如果他再问她会去哪儿写作业，她一定要回答就在斯莱特林的公共休息室。

西里斯狐疑地盯着她。

“你没有约别人？”

艾尔维拉抬头对上他的眼睛，神情错愕。

“我干嘛要约别人？”她问。

她诧异的反应落在西里斯眼里，将他心里的不痛快击了个粉碎。他突然感觉呼吸都舒畅了。“那你晚上想不想去一趟禁书区？”轻描淡写地揭过这个话题，他僵硬的肩膀放松下来，右手又习惯性地把玩起了魔杖，“我们可以在那里找找，没准会有提到永生的书。”

禁书区？这个提议有些出乎艾尔维拉的预料。

“我们进不了禁书区。”她提醒他，脑海中却不可抑制地浮现出了雷古勒斯曾经提过的特批条。要是她去请求斯拉格霍恩教授，他会不会也给她一张特批条，让她能自由借阅禁书区的书？

西里斯从衣兜里掏出那团闪闪发亮的银灰色隐形斗篷，拿在手里轻松地抛接一下，满意地在她脸上看到了恍然大悟的表情。

“我跟詹姆进去的次数已经多到数不清了。”他说，“晚上六点半。那个时间大部分人都在礼堂，费尔奇会在门厅堵那些回来太晚的学生。”把隐形斗篷牢牢抓在手里，他冲她懒懒一笑，“去不去？”

两眼一眨不眨地盯着他手里那件织物，艾尔维拉捏紧手里的纸袋，被这个诱人的提议动摇了。西里斯的计划听起来没什么风险，六点半远远不到宵禁时间，而今天去霍格莫德村的学生大多都会流连忘返，费尔奇一定会蹲守在门厅，晚餐时的图书馆几乎没有学生。哪怕他们被平斯夫人发现了，也只要披上隐形斗篷溜到走廊，就能逃过一劫……

“好吧。”许久，艾尔维拉艰难地翕张一下嘴唇，“我们在哪儿碰头？”


	50. 吻

艾尔维拉在三把扫帚酒吧找到了爱丽莎。

“你去哪儿了？”爱丽莎独自坐在吧台前，手边摆着一瓶黄油啤酒，整个人看上去显得疲惫不堪。不等艾尔维拉回答，她便自顾自地说起来：“我还没挤出佐科就撞上了莉莉他们。老天，真是糟透了，我从没见过比波特更幼稚的男孩子，除了你弟弟。”她摇摇头，喝下一口黄油啤酒，“看起来波特打算一整天都跟着莉莉，就为了防止她和别人约会。他的崇拜者真该看看他是怎么在莉莉面前卖弄自己的，我看他只差没把槲寄生戴到脑袋上了。”

虽然认为爱丽莎说得一点儿也没错，但艾尔维拉在她旁边坐下以后，还是客套地维护了詹姆一句：“他还是有很多优点的。”

“是啊，但那些优点不能让人忽略他的幼稚和自大。”爱丽莎尖刻地评价。

她们在三把扫帚喝完了一瓶啤酒，便结伴走回城堡。艾尔维拉将在猪头酒吧听到的事儿都讲了出来，爱丽莎锁紧眉头听完，反应果然就像艾尔维拉预料的那样平静。“我不喜欢帕金森，但她这次说得没错。”爱丽莎肯定地道，“没有人能超越死亡，维拉。即使是尼可·勒梅，也仅仅是能够推迟死亡到来的时间。”

“或许会有什么方法呢？只是因为太高深，太困难……所以没有人达成过？”艾尔维拉试探地问她，“比如黑魔法？”

爱丽莎摇了摇脑袋。

“有件事你或许不知道。”她说，“我也是听我姑妈提过一句。在魔法部的神秘事务司，一群最杰出的巫师和学者从未停止过对死亡的研究。他们有靠近‘生死之界’的方法，除了他们以外，再没有人能够更近距离地接近死亡，而又不被死亡吞没了。”她的眼睛望向远处的霍格沃兹城堡，“我也希望将来能跻身于那群学者之间，近距离研究死亡。”

“生死之界？”艾尔维拉重复一遍这个词，她的确是头一次听说在神秘事务司还有人研究死亡，毕竟神秘事务司中的一切都是最高机密，“那是什么？一种……濒死的状态吗？”

偏过脸对她笑了一下，爱丽莎神情莫测，没有回答。意识到这是个不能详谈的问题，艾尔维拉也不再追问，暗自思索。

在下午四点以前回到城堡的高年级生不多，两个姑娘刚来到门厅登记，就发现了奥利弗偷偷摸摸徘徊在楼梯口的身影。他一看到艾尔维拉便撒腿要跑，那副做贼心虚的样子真是给他的傲罗爸爸丢尽了脸。

“奥利弗！”艾尔维拉叫住他。

奥利弗刹住脚步，又不情不愿地跳下楼梯，气鼓鼓地等着她走近。

“干什么？”他没好气地问她，然后还算客气地看了眼她旁边的爱丽莎。

“你的。”从怀中的纸袋里拿出一大盒滋滋蜂蜜糖递给他，艾尔维拉再三叮嘱：“不要吃太多，晚上睡前记得刷牙。”

奥利弗的脸尴尬地红起来，他最讨厌她把他当小孩子：“我知道。”说着就接过那盒滋滋蜂蜜糖，遮遮掩掩地揣进了怀里。

“你没什么要对我说的吗？”艾尔维拉一手叉腰。

不自在地扭动一下身体，奥利弗嘟哝：“谢谢。”

“我没有听见。”她严格地说。

奥利弗深吸一口气，冲着她响亮地大喊：“谢谢！”

话音还没落下呢，他已羞愤地调头跑了，不一会儿便在楼梯的拐角窜没了影。

眼看着他的背影消失在楼梯平台上，艾尔维拉扭头看看爱丽莎，深深叹气：“你说得对，他比詹姆更幼稚。”

爱丽莎不屑地冷哼：“男孩子。”

顺着阴暗的楼梯回到斯莱特林的地窖，已经是下午四点半的时候。

艾尔维拉和西里斯约好的碰头时间是六点，她担心耽误太多晚上的时间，便决定在那之前先洗个澡。收拾好今天在霍格莫德村买的东西，她记得达芙妮她们泡澡时都会在水里加几滴香水，于是拿上自己的那瓶，打算也试一试。

从热气烘烘的盥洗室出来时，艾尔维拉才感觉到她的第一瓶香水味道实在太清爽了，不适合冬春天气，倒更适合夏天。她庆幸自己没有在洗澡水里滴太多的香水，因此身上那股酸甜的气味很淡，不靠近细闻的话也不会察觉。

斯莱特林公共休息室的空气被壁炉里的火烤得热乎乎的。周末这两天，除了紧张地准备考试的五年级生和七年级生，大多数待在公共休息室的学生都懒懒散散，一派惬意。没有人注意到艾尔维拉。她经过壁炉前的那些雕花椅，看到了垂着脑袋读书的雷古勒斯。他看起来同昨天一样疲倦，眉头微锁，一点儿也没发觉她正从他身后走过。公共休息室里也瞧不见她那三个室友的影子，艾尔维拉悄无声息地来到石门的洞口，刚要开门，却见石门自个儿滑开了。

门外站着的是西弗勒斯·斯内普。他抬头撞上艾尔维拉的视线，皱起眉头，满脸不快。她对他点点头，与他擦肩而过，余光瞥见他脸上的表情突然一变。

艾尔维拉只身走进光线昏暗的走廊，一面爬楼梯，一面留意着身后的脚步声。

斯内普跟了过来。她有意绕了远路，先走上礼堂前的门厅，再从另一边的楼梯下楼。那道脚步声依然跟在她后边。

眼看快要走到霍格沃兹城堡的厨房，艾尔维拉在没有其他人的走廊里停下脚步，回过身看向西弗勒斯·斯内普，对他露出一个礼貌的微笑：“你有什么事吗，斯内普？”

这个穿得一身黑的男孩儿在几步远外的位置刹住脚步，姜黄色的脸被墙上火把的光映照得阴影分明，那双冷漠的黑眼睛在显眼的鹰钩鼻上方瞪视她。他近乎不动嘴唇地说：“你今天去了猪头酒吧。”

不是问句，而是肯定句。

“什么？”艾尔维拉摆出困惑的表情。

“香水味，我记得。”斯内普目不转睛地瞪着她，嘴里发出的声音简直像蛇类的嘶嘶声一样让人不寒而栗，“那个把自己包得像个木乃伊的女人就是你。跟你在一起的是谁？波特？”他的脸上挤出一种混杂着仇恨的憎恶表情，“不，不对，他比波特高。是布莱克？”

“我听不懂你在说什么，斯内普。”悄悄把垂在身侧的手伸进衣兜里，艾尔维拉面色镇定，手指握住了魔杖的手柄，“我今天一直跟爱丽莎·威尔逊待在一起。”

“我看到威尔逊了。”斯内普无情地揭穿她，“她在三把扫帚酒吧，自己一个人。你没跟她在一起。”他微眯的眼睛一刻也没有离开她，右手也摸进了自己的长袍口袋，“你听到什么了？”

“把手从兜里拿出来，斯内普。”不再掩饰地抽出魔杖，艾尔维拉将魔杖举到身前，面无表情地望着他：“你想做什么？给我来个‘一忘皆空’吗？在场的不止我一个，你这么做不仅于事无补，还会打草惊蛇。”

斯内普也迅速拔出魔杖指向她。他没有回答她的问题，只是咬牙切齿道：“你要告诉莉莉？”

艾尔维拉一愣。她不即刻回答的反应被他理解成了默认，斯内普嘴边的肌肉颤动起来，他那漆黑的眼仁里迸出愤怒的光，比起刚才的冰冷语气，他这回几乎是低声吼了出来：“你会告诉她！”

这句话看似来得莫名其妙，却让艾尔维拉瞬间反应过来。她明白了，今天艾弗里在猪头酒吧说过的话算不得什么机密，在斯内普看来，她偷听到他们谈话的后果远远比不上莉莉知道他跟那群人混在了一起的后果。

“只要你不把今天我们在那儿的事说出去，”她依旧警惕地举着魔杖，“我可以不让莉莉知道你当时也在那里。”

对面的斯内普压下脸上每一寸肌肉里张弛的怒火。

“你想威胁我。”他面色阴沉，“这么说，另一个人确实是布莱克？”

“我们本来就没什么仇怨，斯内普。”艾尔维拉试着说服他，“我跟詹姆他们又不是共同体，是你自作主张把对他们的仇视也扩散到我身上。事实上，我从来没有插手过你们之间的问题，是不是？”

斯内普的嘴角扯出一个讥讽的冷笑。

“好吧，我是说一年级那一次除外。”她不得不补充。

走廊被一阵沉寂笼罩，两人手里的魔杖仍旧戒备地指着对方。远处的楼道里传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，或许是赫奇帕奇的学生正要从公共休息室出来，前往礼堂用餐。

斯内普握住魔杖的手垂下来。

“记住你说过的话，琼斯。”他从牙缝中挤出这句话，一掀斗篷拂袖而去。

他的脚步一如既往地快，以至于那乌黑的斗篷被气流掀起衣摆，使他的背影看上去活像一只大蝙蝠，融入走廊尽头的黑暗里。艾尔维拉静立原地，直到听见赫奇帕奇们叽叽喳喳的谈笑声，才缓缓放下魔杖。

西里斯在五楼大镜子后面的密道等到了艾尔维拉。

“在厨房耽误了一点时间。”她把从厨房拿来的三文治递给他，心有旁骛地上下打量他一番：“你没回格兰芬多塔楼吗？”密道里已经漂浮着点燃的蜡烛，西里斯穿的还是白天那身衣服，他正把两个装得满满的大纸袋搁上那张唯一的桌子。

“刚从霍格莫德回来。”反身撑住桌沿跳上去，他盘腿坐到桌上，拍拍身旁的空位，动手拆开被纸包好的三文治：“上次忘了告诉你，这条密道就是通向霍格莫德的。”“难怪你总有那么多滋滋蜂蜜糖。”艾尔维拉没坐上去，只是来到他身边靠住桌子，也慢吞吞地拆起了三文治的纸包，“我以为你是在黑市上买的。”

“学校里的黑市买不到什么真东西，那些拉文克劳都喜欢拿假货鱼目混珠。”西里斯咬下一口三文治，腾出一只手来在衣兜里掏了掏，随意地将什么东西抛给她：“送你。”

艾尔维拉正在分神，险险接住了。是个小扁盒。

“柠檬糖？”她读出包装上的名字，“这好像是麻瓜的商品。”

“圣诞节那天买的。”西里斯又咬了一大口三文治，拿一种稀疏平常的语气说，“我看你比较喜欢酸甜的口味，就挑了这个。”

他没看她，也没有强调什么，但正是这种随性得过头的表现再次提醒了艾尔维拉今天是什么日子。她无声地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，觉得自己仿佛在嚼一块蜡烛。“谢谢。”她平静地道谢，把糖盒塞进兜里，“外面人已经很少了，我们赶紧吃完去图书馆吧。”

十分钟后，他们比计划的提前出发了。

就像西里斯预料的那样，这个时间的图书馆只有零星几个准备O.W.L.或N.E.W.T.考试的高年级生还在，他们都埋着头争分夺秒地奋笔疾书。躲在隐形斗篷底下经过他们旁边时，艾尔维拉扫了眼他们的羊皮纸，同情地发现这些高年级生在备考的同时还得写大量的论文。

图书管理员平斯夫人似乎对这几个高年级生很放心，她没有像往常一样举着鸡毛掸子在图书馆里溜达，而是坐到了图书馆门口的小凳子上，一边咬着一份巨大的夹肉三文治，一边虎视眈眈地盯着那些从塔楼里下来的学生，这给西里斯和艾尔维拉提供了不少便利。

禁书区在图书馆后部，用一条绳子隔开。由于这是第一次干违反校规的事儿，艾尔维拉格外紧张，她看着眼前这条高度不到她腰身的绳子，顿时产生了一种没法跨过去的错觉，有那么一个瞬间几乎要打退堂鼓了。西里斯毫不费力地跨了过去，侧过身低声催促她：“怎么了？你难道想钻过来？”

艾尔维拉抿一抿嘴，抬高一条腿略显笨拙地跨过去。

不知是什么原因，这里的灯光要比别的地方更暗一些。他们只能凑得离书架更近一点，尽力看清那一排排码放整齐的书脊上的名字。这似乎是在做无用功，因为大部分书脊上印着的要么是看不懂的文字，要么根本没有书名。艾尔维拉敢打赌自己还看到了用古代如尼文书写的书名，可惜她没有选修那门课，对它的意思毫无头绪。

他们于是不得不根据书架顶端的分类来寻找：魔咒，魔药，魔法史，魔法生物……

艾尔维拉在标有“变形术”的那排书架边驻足，轻轻拉一拉西里斯的衣袖。

“变形术。”她用口型告诉他。

莉莉曾经描述过伏地魔的长相，那种非人类的面孔极有可能是通过变形塑造的。说不定他不死的秘诀就在这里：把自己变形成某种不老不死的生物。想到这儿，艾尔维拉又不禁往前面那排标记着“魔法生物”的书架看去。

是不是也该看看那一排？这世上真的有不老不死的生物吗？

“先找这排。”西里斯看出她的犹豫，俯到她耳旁低声说。艾尔维拉点一点头，跟他一起放轻脚步走向分类为变形术的那排书架。这一片类区书籍的书脊上依然没有他们能看懂的单词，有的书上还沾着血迹。艾尔维拉慢慢走过这些书前，忽然听到有的书本里似乎隐隐约约传出了人声，如幽灵的耳语一般在书与书的缝隙间若隐若现。

她不由得感到毛骨悚然，下意识地攥紧了西里斯的袖摆。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”她悄声问他，警觉的目光在这些书籍之间来回扫视。

“有。”为了把声音压到最低，西里斯一直弯着腰，差不多是在贴着她的耳朵拿气息说话，“都是书里面的声音。这些书里头大多都藏着黑魔法，有的甚至还有自我意识。如果没有什么对付黑魔法的经验，最好不要随便去翻。”垂眼一瞥她紧抓着他衣袖的手，西里斯轻笑，呼吸轻轻扫过她的耳郭，嘲弄的口吻里带着点儿挑衅，“怕了？”

都已经冒着风险过来了，怎么能露怯。艾尔维拉摇摇头，伸手去拿一本黑白相间的大部头书，它看起来是最厚的，内容应该也最详实。西里斯却捉住了她伸出去的那只手。

“这本不能碰。”他低语，把她的手从书脊上拿下来，“它会尖叫。”

“我们不能光看书脊。”艾尔维拉用同样小的声音说。如果一本书都不翻开，他们今天一定会无功而返。

“我来。”西里斯拿出魔杖，一只手取下另一本书，用魔杖的顶端点了点老旧的书皮。

她听见他念出一串她几乎听不到的咒语，这样的架势让她记起了给昏迷的麦克唐纳做检查的雷古勒斯。布莱克家曾经有许多黑魔法藏书……所以他们兄弟两个都如此熟悉黑魔法。她看一看西里斯的侧脸，略略失神。

西里斯检查过的书有的被翻开，有的又被他原封不动地放回了书架上。他只看书籍目录，节省了不少时间。没过一会儿，他们就绕过这排书架，打算接着去找另一侧的书。走得稍微靠前的西里斯突然顿住脚步，艾尔维拉险些踩到他的脚。她抬起头，马上就明白了他停下的原因。

穆尔塞伯在前面。

他鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在旁边那排书架前，正又轻又快地翻动着手里的一本书，眼珠子快速转动着，鼻子都快要贴到书页上。匆匆翻过一遍之后，他又把书粗鲁地放回书架，再取下另一本，满脸焦虑地重复刚才的动作。

很显然，受今天下午艾弗里那番话影响的不只艾尔维拉一个。

迅速瞟一眼穆尔塞伯蹲守的那排书架，艾尔维拉看到分类小标签上有潦草的字迹写着“炼金术”。看来穆尔塞伯更倾向于尼可·勒梅的方向。

西里斯拿手肘碰了碰她，示意她回去刚刚那排书架后面。他们悄无声息地走回去，隔着书架间的缝隙观察穆尔塞伯的动作。

“你说他来多久了？”艾尔维拉转头凑近西里斯的耳朵问。她注意到穆尔塞伯穿的也还是中午在猪头酒吧出现时那身衣服。“不知道。”西里斯略微眯缝起眼睛盯着他，脸上的表情像是在打什么坏主意，“反正不可能是光明正大进来的。”

担心西里斯这个时候闹出什么乱子，艾尔维拉拽一下他的胳膊，摆头示意他接着去找分类是魔法生物的那排书架。可没等他们挪动脚步，意外就发生了：穆尔塞伯又抽出一本书摊到腿上，刚将它打开，便听见一道石破天惊的尖叫！

那高亢、凄厉、毫不间断的惨叫声刺破了寂静的空气，穆尔塞伯惊得一屁股跌坐在地，一把扔开那本书。它在地上滑出几米远，却仍在发出震耳欲聋的叫声。那几个高年级生所在的位置响起了惊慌失措的响动，椅子四条腿刮擦地面的声音、碰翻墨水瓶的声音和书本落地的声音错乱地交杂在一起，随即传来的是平斯夫人更吓人的尖声吼叫：“谁在那里？！”

艾尔维拉猛地一抖，抱住西里斯的胳膊想要把他往禁书区外拖，却脚下一个踉跄，差点儿跌倒。西里斯及时拉住了她，扣住她的手腕带她快步向隔绳的方向撤退。平斯夫人急促的脚步声越来越近，艾尔维拉头皮发紧、心惊肉跳，怀疑平斯夫人是狂奔过来的。他们身后的穆尔塞伯还在手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，他早就不如休学前那样行动灵敏了，此时此刻他的动作笨得就像一只晕了头的巨怪。

“谁进了禁书区？啊？在这个时候——”平斯夫人怒不可遏地咆哮着，疾步经过了西里斯和艾尔维拉正在走过的那排书架尽头。他们在书架的另一端，又披着隐形斗篷，平斯夫人根本就没有发现禁书区还藏着两个人。

西里斯倏尔止住脚步，将空着的那只手伸进兜里，掏出了一样东西。

“尝尝这个。”他语气里满是压抑的快活，掀开斗篷的一角，猛地一抡胳膊，把手里的东西砸向正欲逃跑的穆尔塞伯。

那东西打中穆尔塞伯的背，砰一声炸开了。黑乎乎的东西四下飞溅，他脚底一滑，动作狼狈而滑稽地摔到地上。

艾尔维拉震惊地瞪大眼，这才意识到那是颗粪弹。平斯夫人的吼声再度拔高一个八度，她已经出离愤怒，狂乱地挥舞着手臂向慌乱地逃跑的穆尔塞伯冲去：“好哇！好哇！还敢扔粪弹！！在图书馆！！”

西里斯拖着艾尔维拉从边缘的位置钻出隔绳，飞快地跑向图书馆的大门。他们从那几个表情惊愕的高年级生旁边经过，听见这些人忽而惊呼起来。艾尔维拉扭过头，发现桌上的书包和墨水瓶都随着远处平斯夫人手里那根魔杖的召唤飞起来，疾速射过平斯夫人身边，疯狂地追打跑在她前面的穆尔塞伯。

“站住！我看到你了，穆尔塞伯！给我站住！”平斯夫人咆哮，“擅闯禁书区——还把这里搞得乱七八糟！你会付出代价的！”

抱着脑袋像无头苍蝇般逃窜的穆尔塞伯终于被她追上了。

西里斯和艾尔维拉跑出图书馆大门的时候，平斯夫人正拎小鸡似的把跌倒的穆尔塞伯拎起来。“放开我！”他们听见穆尔塞伯在徒劳地挣扎，“放开！”

“走着瞧吧！我要把你交给费尔奇，让他带你去见你们的院长！”平斯夫人的尖啸声回响不断。

以最快的速度钻进五楼大镜子后面的密道，西里斯关上密道的入口，转过身重重地靠上身后的镜子。艾尔维拉面向着他，脚步不稳地倒退两步。两人皆是气喘吁吁、心跳如擂鼓，却都在镜子合上的瞬间，忍不住放声大笑起来。

“看看他那副蠢相——”西里斯纵情地笑着，微微弯腰，两手撑着膝盖。他那双冷灰色的眼睛好像从没有这么亮过，肆意的快活几乎要从他眼中溢出来：“满身臭粪，被书包和墨水瓶追着打！”

“那种时候你居然还能想到往他身上扔粪弹！”艾尔维拉不敢相信地冲他喊。她笑得喘不过气了，一想到穆尔塞伯那一连串蠢笨的动作和浑身臭粪的狼狈模样，她就止不住胸腔里的笑颤。这场刺激的冒险让她的心到现在还在狂跳，但她并不生气，一点儿也不。穆尔塞伯从未因他在同学身上使用黑魔法而得到相应的惩罚，艾尔维拉对此一直耿耿于怀。这种情绪和最近发生的事儿一起压在她的心里，像一块沉重无比的石头，让她在这么长一段时间以来都无法真正感到畅快。

西里斯的这个恶作剧却好像一脚踹开了她心里的那块石头，她胸口的重压消失了，她痛快地大笑，简直记不起自己上一次这么快乐是多久以前的事。

“有什么想不到的！”西里斯丝毫不掩饰自己笑声中的得意，他抬起手腕虚擦一下下巴，稍稍敛容，试图喘着气捋顺呼吸，“这种事我跟詹姆一起干过无数回了。”

“你们两个……”艾尔维拉捧腹笑得上气不接下气，“真是……真是……”

她没能把话完整地说出来，因为她的气息已经完全混乱，一口长气都没法提上来。

两人都渐渐收住笑，目光在柔和的烛光里相遇。西里斯看着艾尔维拉的眼睛，发现她那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛也在饱含笑意地注视他。她脸颊微红，粉润的嘴唇微微张合着喘气，望向他的眼神温柔而欣喜，眼中盈着流转的水光。西里斯刚刚平复的心跳又咚咚加快起来。他看着她，从没有哪一刻像现在这样清醒地知道她也在看他，而且她的眼睛里只装着他。

一种模糊的、清晰的念头冲击着他。西里斯望着她的双眼，情不自禁地直起身向她靠近。

“真是什么？”他听到自己问她。

艾尔维拉就站在那里，没有在调整呼吸的间隙回答他。她觉得身体很轻，心脏也很轻。快乐从血管里淡去，另一种更朦胧的情绪在她的身体里膨胀，她觉得自己轻盈得像是要消失在空气里。她看到西里斯在向她走近，她感到心脏在怦怦跳动，她想要逃跑，但她挪不动脚步。她凝视着他越来越近的眼睛，再度看清了他微垂的眼睫，他深邃的眼窝，还有他嘴唇上的每一条唇纹。

理智在离她远去。

西里斯离她越来越近，越来越近。他们的呼吸交融在了一起。

温热的触感贴上嘴唇时，触电般震颤的感觉流过艾尔维拉身体里的每一根血管。她抖了一下，大脑失去了思考的能力。西里斯感觉到她的颤抖，以为她要逃跑，便下意识地伸手压住她的后脑勺。他的手指穿过她柔软的头发，他本能地用力压着她薄薄的唇瓣，觉得仿佛有一股细微的电流传遍四肢，心跳快得呼吸都是乱的。

这是个短暂而又漫长的亲吻。艾尔维拉迷蒙地睁着眼，直到西里斯稍稍松开她，也没能回过神来。

“你接吻都是睁着眼睛的？”她听见他这么问着，他的嗓音沙哑得出奇。

他们离得那么近，西里斯滚烫的呼吸轻扫她的脸颊，艾尔维拉呆呆地说不出话。她的大脑一片空白，她知道他讲的是英语，可她居然一个字也听不懂。

“啊？”她迷茫地发出声音，那声音轻柔得简直不像她发出来的。

西里斯快要被她气笑了。“闭上眼。”他说。然后他低下头，重新吻上她的嘴唇。

又快又重的心跳麻痹了西里斯的手脚。他搂着艾尔维拉，嘴唇贴着她的唇摩挲，想要无限延长这一刻，却又有点儿急切，不想让她发现他毫无经验，生疏得像个毛头小子。很快，西里斯凭着本能轻咬她的下唇，舌尖顺着她微张的唇瓣探进去，尝到了她嘴里带着酸涩的甜蜜。他顿了一下，感觉到身体在发烫。她身上那股淡淡的、酸甜的气息笼罩了他。他无法思考。

温柔、急切而又毫无章法。艾尔维拉感受着这个吻，仿佛已经失去别的感官，不自觉地在西里斯温热的呼吸中合上眼。

其他所有的一切都离她远去了。她的心跳动着，她沉在黑暗里，又沉在暖融融的怀抱里。她一点一点地回应，感到甜涩的味道在麻痹她的唇齿，她的舌尖……


	51. 橙汁

艾尔维拉不记得自己是怎么回到宿舍的。

她的脑袋晕晕乎乎，脚下的每一步都像踩在棉花里，飘飘然到不可思议。回过神的时候，她已经坐在了自己那张四柱床上，两只手正拿着毛巾擦头发。她这才发现自己居然又洗了一次澡。

克里斯蒂娜还没有回来，由此可见她今天的约会应该很顺利；帕金森坐在床头看书，少见地安静得出奇；达芙妮站在床脚拆礼物，但她显然并不专心，漂亮的蓝眼睛一直好奇地往艾尔维拉这儿瞧。

“你擦了十五分钟了，艾尔维拉。”终于等到艾尔维拉向自己看过来，达芙妮眯眼促狭地一笑，“在想什么呢？”

身体依然热乎乎、软绵绵的，但艾尔维拉听见她这句打趣，还是勉强找回了一点儿思考的能力。“在想我的算数占卜课作业。”她若无其事地撒谎，在床头摸到自己的魔杖，给已经快要干透的头发扔了一道烘干咒。

“是吗？”达芙妮笑得别有深意，“你的脸真红，我还以为你今天碰上什么好事了呢。”

“可能是感冒了。”艾尔维拉搁下毛巾，镇定地笑一笑：“我有点累，先睡了，晚安。”说完她便挥动魔杖放下帷帐，把床遮得严严实实，彻底告别了达芙妮试探的眼神。帷帐外传来达芙妮失望的咕哝：“现在才八点半呀？”

艾尔维拉决心装作没有听到。她长舒一口气，抱着被子倒上了床。

心脏仍在雀跃地跳动着。艾尔维拉慢慢记起自己是慌乱地逃出密道的——当时那个吻刚刚结束，她的意识还有些模糊，却突然无比清楚地感觉到西里斯蹭了蹭她的前额。他们额头抵着额头，她的视野总算从他那双冷灰色的眼睛开始扩大，然后她看到他在笑，笑得愉快、满足而又得意。在她反应过来以前，西里斯又侧过脸，鼻尖轻轻一蹭她的脸颊，恶作剧似的咬了一口她的下唇。

那个瞬间，艾尔维拉彻底清醒了。她的脸热得快要冒烟，两手用力推开他，撒腿就跑。她猜她当时的样子就和今天下午奥利弗逃跑的模样一样丢人，可除了逃，她又能做什么？

回想起今晚的三个吻，艾尔维拉忍不住紧紧闭上眼，难为情地拿被子盖住脸。她难以相信那个时候自己不仅没有拒绝，还鬼使神差地回吻了西里斯。一定是气氛影响的，她在心里催眠自己。她怎么会如此没有自制力呢？她对自己失望透了。

温暖的被褥轻碰艾尔维拉的嘴唇，她又不受控制地回忆起西里斯贴过来的感觉，还有他近在咫尺的眼睛，和温热的呼吸。受不了地翻了个身，她把枕头拉到胸口压住，试图以此克制怦怦乱跳的心，却根本无济于事。

怎么办呢？她把红透的脸埋进柔软的床垫里，不住地问自己。

怎么办呢？

西里斯回到宿舍快有一个小时了。

彼得·佩迪鲁不明白西里斯今天心情为什么这么好，他一回到宿舍就把隐形斗篷扔回了詹姆的床上，而后又从莱姆斯的床头柜上捎起莱姆斯最近在看的书，躺到床上一手枕着脑袋津津有味地读了起来。彼得简直要被西里斯的这一系列行为吓坏了，他目瞪口呆地看着懒洋洋地靠在床头的西里斯，好半天都说不出话来。

“西里斯……”彼得迟疑地小声开口，“那是……那是莱姆斯的书……”

“有什么问题？”西里斯抬起眼语气轻松地问他。他现在心情非常好，哪怕是看见彼得那过于谨小慎微的样子，也不觉得烦。

他们四个人的东西大部分都是能随意用的，包括各自的课外书。

“呃，没有，就是……”彼得一紧张，声音就变得更小了，“那本是《欧洲魔法教育评估》。”

莱姆斯看那本书的时候，西里斯不是说过好多次它无聊透顶，完全不值得浪费时间吗？彼得惊恐地想着，视线死死黏在了那本书上。

曲起一条腿把书靠上去，西里斯翻动一下书页，答得不以为意：“我知道。”反正他一个字也没看进去，管它是什么书呢。他漫无目地地翻着，愉悦地扫视着书页上印出的那些字母，直到今天才发现它们一个个都长得怪模怪样，有趣极了。

可怜的彼得呆呆地张着嘴，他想知道西里斯究竟碰上了什么好事，却又不敢问他。挣扎了好一会儿，彼得才慢腾腾地站起身，拿上自己的睡衣，梦游似的去盥洗室洗澡。

彼得刚走两分钟，詹姆就失魂落魄地走进了宿舍。

“伊万斯又生气了。”他颓丧地坐到自己的床上，揉了揉已经乱得不能再乱的头发，“我想不通——她干嘛总对我那么刻薄？我不就是跟了她一天吗？那个鼻涕精天天缠着她，她也没拿那种臭脸对他啊！”

说到这个詹姆就生气。他一扫脸上丧气的表情，忿忿不平地蹬掉脚上的鞋：“都是鼻涕精的错！伊万斯每次骂我都跟他有关系！”

“谁知道她是怎么想的。”西里斯扔开腿上的书，拿出魔杖指挥床边的鸟笼打开笼门。艾尔维拉去年送给他的纸飞机便一只接一只地飞出来，绕着他快活地打转。那只小火龙企图趁机越狱，结果被无情关上的笼门撞到鼻子，气呼呼地喷起了火苗。

西里斯随手捉住一只纸飞机，恰好是深蓝色的，就像艾尔维拉的眼睛。他不自觉翘起嘴角，感觉到那只纸飞机乖巧地被他捏在手里，又联想起了她今晚乖乖被他抱住的模样。他松开手，纸飞机便在半空中翻滚一下，轻巧地飞走了。

见状轻笑一声，西里斯得意地眯起眼，发觉这些小家伙其实就跟艾尔维拉一个样，抓在手里时是他的，一松开就跑得飞快。

随她跑好了，西里斯想。他伸出手，再次准确地抓住了那只纸飞机。

他迟早会把她抓回来。

“我怎么觉得你好像很高兴？”詹姆后知后觉地反应过来，在兜里掏着今天买的东西，结果发现自己的口袋里塞满了恶作剧用的酸棒糖。他郁闷地将一大把酸棒糖扔向彼得的床，这玩意儿又酸又危险，一不小心就能把舌头烫出个洞来。

“你今天干嘛去了？”他转过脸去问西里斯。

“朋友之间也会有那么几个‘不重要的’小秘密，詹姆。”西里斯漫不经心地回答，手里的魔杖指向旁边的鸟笼。笼门自动打开，那些纸飞机又顺从地飞回笼子里，只剩下他另一只手中捏着的深蓝色纸飞机。

他满意地看到詹姆垮下脸，受不了地仰头倒上床。

西里斯一直没把他和艾尔维拉的事告诉詹姆，他看得出来她不想让詹姆知道，但更关键的在于，西里斯到现在还记着当初詹姆没第一时间交代他喜欢伊万斯的事。不重要的小秘密？这可是詹姆自己说的，那就看他要到什么时候才能瞧出来吧。

想想到时詹姆的反应，西里斯就觉得痛快。他一挑魔杖，红色的帷帐就垂了下来，将詹姆烦闷的呻吟隔绝在外。

“我睡了。”西里斯口气懒散地宣布。

“什么？”他听到詹姆从床上猛地坐起来的响动，“现在还不到九点！”

没有理睬他，西里斯躺在被长柄碳炉烘得温暖干燥的被褥上，两手都枕到脑后，任由那只纸飞机绕着他打转。他望着帷帐的顶部，想起今晚艾尔维拉双眼迷蒙、又红透了脸的慌乱反应，就愉快得几乎有点儿得意忘形。

西里斯确信自己今晚干得不错，他喜欢那个又酸又甜的吻，而且他敢打赌，艾尔维拉也喜欢。

就像他敢打赌她也喜欢他一样。

这一晚的失眠让艾尔维拉第二天早上差点没能按时起床。

她揉着脸从床上爬起来，看到宿舍里另外三个姑娘的帷帐都还没有拉开，才悄悄松了口气。按一按跳痛的太阳穴，艾尔维拉换下晨衣去洗漱。她没精打采地站在盥洗台前，一面刷牙，一面对着镜子里的自己回忆昨晚发生的一切。

失眠的唯一好处就是让她的情绪跌到了一个低谷，头脑因而变得更加清醒。

“穆尔塞伯被平斯夫人抓到以后，会给斯莱特林扣多少分呢？”艾尔维拉愁眉苦脸地想着。她对凶巴巴的平斯夫人说不上喜欢，可一想到平斯夫人还得清理禁书区的臭粪，艾尔维拉就禁不住同情起她了。

而且，昨晚他们明明就是要去找关于“永生”的记载，结果花在干正事上的时间却少得可怜，比他们——比他们待在密道里的时间还要短。

艾尔维拉叹一口气，弯下腰吐出嘴里的漱口水。她拿定主意今天要早点去图书馆，用算数占卜课作业填满自己混乱的大脑。

她出发去礼堂的时候，煤球一直跟在她的脚边，蹭着她的脚踝撒娇。艾尔维拉不得不把他抱起来挠一挠他的脖子，煤球马上舒服地打起呼噜，还伸出长满小肉刺的舌头舔了舔她的手掌。一路把他抱到公共休息室，艾尔维拉本打算将他安置在靠近壁炉的温暖位置，却意外地瞧见了一个孤零零的背影：在离壁炉最近的一张桌子边，雷古勒斯正一动不动地支着脑袋发呆。

真稀奇。艾尔维拉眨眨眼，轻手轻脚地把煤球放上一张铺着柔软坐垫的雕花椅，再朝雷古勒斯那儿走去。

靠近了才发现，他不是在发呆，而是在闭着眼睛小憩。他面前的桌子上摊满了写得密密麻麻的稿纸，墨水瓶的瓶盖忘了拧上，一本纸页有些泛黄的算数占卜课本摊开在他肘边，上面不止一个人的字迹，看起来像是什么人留下的旧书。艾尔维拉在桌边站定，见雷古勒斯依旧闭着眼没醒过来，便轻轻敲一敲桌面：“雷古勒斯？”

脑袋稍稍一动，险些从支撑着脸颊的手上滑下来。雷古勒斯被突如其来的失重感惊醒，头脑依旧钝钝的，他眯眼看清了艾尔维拉，接着下意识地看了眼石壁上的挂钟，才轻吐一口气，嘴边浮现出一个疲惫的笑：“早上好。”

“你该不会在这里待了一个晚上吧？”拉开他对面的椅子坐下，艾尔维拉打量着他眼睛底下的黑眼圈。

“我想是的。不过五点钟的时候我去洗漱过了。”听雷古勒斯的口气，就好像洗漱能替代一整个晚上的睡眠似的。他收拾好羽毛笔和摆得乱七八糟的稿纸，只将一张字迹工整的羊皮纸留在了桌上：“你昨晚没有去礼堂吗？”

“噢，是的，我临时有点儿事。”艾尔维拉的目光转向他留下的那张羊皮纸，等瞧清了上面的题目，才难掩惊讶地瞪大了眼：“你已经把这个星期的作业写完了？”她还一个字都没动呢！

“虽然正确率可能不高。”雷古勒斯的脸上多了一丝真心实意的笑，他拧紧墨水瓶的瓶盖，将那张羊皮纸仔仔细细地卷好：“这段时间追赶你们的进度太累了，我想尽快做完，接下来的几天才能按时休息。”

“没错，下星期又有魁地奇比赛了，你得养足精神。”斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇，这场比赛很关键，会决定这两个学院谁能打进决赛。她斟酌片刻，问出困惑了她好一阵的问题：“不过……介意我问一句吗？你为什么突然要学这个？”

“将来也许要帮父母打理生意，得懂一点儿算数占卜。”雷古勒斯对此没有回避，他语气平淡，眼睛却没有看她，“但是我下学期原本只计划选修保护神奇生物课和古代如尼文，不想把课程安排得太紧。所以只能从现在开始自学了。”

要帮父母打理生意？艾尔维拉琢磨着这句话。据她所知，在布莱克这种古老的巫师家族里，通常都是由长子来继承家业。可西里斯……他只选修了保护神奇生物课、麻瓜研究和天文占卜。

他和家人的关系恶劣到这种地步了吗？她稍稍皱了皱眉头，隐约觉得这件事或许跟圣诞节那晚布莱克家发生的争吵有关。

“那你可以不用这么着急，我的笔记和作业都能留给你。”不再去深思别人的家事，艾尔维拉看向雷古勒斯，热心地提议道。她还指望今年他们学院能赢得魁地奇奖杯呢，可不能眼睁睁看着雷古勒斯把自己累倒。

“谢谢。”闻言一笑，雷古勒斯眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“其实我也是这么打算的。”

艾尔维拉站起了身，为自己的乐于助人骄傲地抬高下巴。

“走吧，去礼堂吃点儿东西。”她故作傲慢，拿腔拿调地说，“然后你就可以好好睡一觉了。”

雷古勒斯轻笑，起身将一只手背到身后，绅士地弯腰做出了“请”的手势。

礼堂的天花板如常显示着室外变幻的天空，与昨天的晴朗天气不同，今天早晨的天幕灰蒙一片。艾尔维拉开始往盘子里夹鸡蛋时，一大片层层堆叠的乌云正在天花板上缓缓飘动。她把视线从那团乌云上收回来，才发现雷古勒斯正在给她倒橙汁。

“怎么了？”注意到她在看那杯橙汁，他刚要放下果汁壶的手顿了下来，“你今天不想喝橙汁吗？”

“嗯……不是。就是走神了一下。”艾尔维拉掩饰地拿起杯子，“谢谢。”

雷古勒斯没有怀疑，点了点头，便伸出手去给盘子里添熏咸肉和面包：“要不要面包？”

捧着杯子颔首，艾尔维拉假装专心地啜着杯子里酸酸甜甜的饮料，不再吱声。她不想承认她又联想到了昨晚在密道里的事，但她的眼睛却不由自主地往格兰芬多长桌那儿瞟了一眼。今天是礼拜日，时间又还很早，一向晚到的詹姆他们当然还没有出现在礼堂。

艾尔维拉松一口气，同时也隐隐感到不安。

她能躲多久呢？她和西里斯迟早要见面的。

或许是为了印证她藏在肚子里的嘀咕，一道熟悉的身影走进了礼堂。余光瞥见他，艾尔维拉呛了口橙汁，差一点没抓稳手里的杯子。然而更令她惊恐的还在后头：打着哈欠踱进礼堂的西里斯没有向格兰芬多的餐桌走去，而是径直来到斯莱特林的长桌边，在她身旁站住了脚步。

他的行为太过反常，不只礼堂里仅有的几个学生好奇地看了过来，连雷古勒斯都侧过脸看向他。但兄弟两个的目光并没有相遇，西里斯还是像从前那样当做没看见他，而雷古勒斯也没有同他道早。

艾尔维拉垂着脑袋盯住盘子里的鸡蛋，就好像蛋黄里能长出金加隆来。

西里斯却不给她等待金加隆的机会，曲起食指叩了叩她手边的桌面，正如他第一次邀请她去霍格莫德村时做的那样。

“出来一下。”他说，“我有事要跟你说。”

艾尔维拉认命地闭上眼。要是这个时候拒绝出去，反倒会惹人怀疑。

她起身跟着他走出了礼堂。

霍格沃兹城堡有许多平常不会使用的教室，一楼的十一号教室就是其中一间，礼堂对面的那条走廊将它和门厅连在了一起。艾尔维拉拼命忍住逃跑的冲动，跟在西里斯身后走进十一号教室。这里光线昏暗，堆满了灰扑扑的桌椅和杂物，唯一的一扇窗向着庭院，积满灰尘和污垢的玻璃只能透进一片朦胧的姜黄色天光。

“你昨天慌慌张张跑什么？”身后的门被关上，艾尔维拉听见西里斯这么问她。

整理好自己脸上的表情，她转过身平心静气地对上他的视线：“我突然想起有点急事要去做。”

“急事？”西里斯很有兴趣的重复了一遍这个词。他一手插在兜里，一手轻挥魔杖，将她身旁那张桌子上的灰尘清理一新。

“也就是说，现在可以继续？”

艾尔维拉的脸发起烫来。

“我不是那个意思。”她说。

西里斯却显然没打算这样轻易放过她。

“我们得把昨天的事儿说清楚。”他在距她两步远的地方止住脚步，抽出口袋里的左手，有一下没一下地拿魔杖打着掌心，“我们这算是在一起了？”

“不算。”艾尔维拉矢口否认。

“可是你昨天亲我了。”西里斯反驳得有理有据。

“是你……”没好意思把那个词说出来，艾尔维拉垂眼避开他的目光，“是你先的。”

西里斯撇一撇嘴，手里的魔杖停下了。

“你明明也很高兴。”他说，“而且你还抱了我。”

“我那是昏了头。”她依然不看他的眼睛，嘴硬地狡辩。

嘴边的笑意彻底褪去，西里斯微微沉下脸，真想不明白艾尔维拉为什么到了现在还不肯认输。“那你最好再也不要昏头了。”他故意拿一种冷冰冰的语气讽刺道，“如果你有一昏头就抱着人亲的习惯。”

听出他话语里的不快，艾尔维拉紧紧捏住了袖摆。在这件事上她原本就不占理，这会儿她并不想惹他生气。

“但是我当时确实头脑不清醒。”她依旧不肯抬眼，努力思考着，试图给昨晚的事找一个合理的解释，“谁知道发生了什么事？我那个时候很紧张，一直在担心平斯夫人发现我们——也可能是跑得太快了，我的大脑有点儿缺氧……”她揪紧袖摆，已经不知道自己在说些什么，“又或者……你在给我的那盒糖里下了迷情剂——”

“是吗？”西里斯轻飘飘地打断她，“感觉就像被下了迷情剂？”

他的口吻里明显带上了掩饰不住的笑意，艾尔维拉这才明白自己踩进了陷阱里。她有些气恼，可更让她气恼的是她不争气的心跳。她死死瞪着自己的鞋尖，听到西里斯在向她走近。他们之间只有两步的距离，他走到她面前，不由分说地一把将她抱起，转个身放到那张清理干净的桌子上。这个动作他不是第一次做了。他还像上回在魔药课教室一样，轻轻松松地挤进她坐着的腿间，两只手分别按住了她抓住桌沿的手。

现在，艾尔维拉无论如何都躲不开他的视线了。

“得了吧，艾尔维拉。”直直地望进她那双目光闪烁的蓝眼睛，西里斯面露挑衅，“少给自己找借口，你知道你喜欢我。”而后他略微倾身，额头紧紧贴上她的前额，感受着她轻如羽毛的呼吸扫过自己嘴唇的温度，“你到底还在犹豫什么？”

西里斯不愿意承认他此刻也是焦躁的。他确信她喜欢他，但他也必须承认她是个胆小的斯莱特林。他期望琼斯家传承给她的格兰芬多的勇气能在这时起作用，否则他真的会忍不住给那个什么威尔默特扔毒咒。

尽管这件事和威尔默特一点关系也没有，西里斯就是单纯地想要迁怒。

奥利弗和詹姆都可以看不惯威尔默特，凭什么他不可以？

这几秒钟的时间格外漫长。艾尔维拉没有说话。她无处可逃，只能任由西里斯靠近，感觉到他们的睫毛尖儿几乎都要碰到一起。她绷着脸，听到自己的心跳快得一塌糊涂。那双冷灰色的眼睛离她那么近，她看清了西里斯眼里的自己，更看清了他压抑着急切和烦乱的紧张。他在等她的回答，他已经等了三个多月。

心和表情一块儿软了下来。艾尔维拉合上眼，稍微抬高下巴，轻轻地用唇角碰了碰他的嘴唇。

西里斯愣住了。他看到她飞快地把脑袋撤开，脸颊通红，被他压住的手小心地抽出五指，与他指尖相对。

“……这是回答。”艾尔维拉躲着他的注视，挪动手指勾住他的指缝。

大脑经历过一阵短暂的空白之后，西里斯轻轻笑出了声。他有点儿得意，仿佛这是他早就料到的结果，但充盈他五脏六腑、使得他身体里的全部器官都好像迅速膨胀起来的，却是一种从未有过的快乐。

“我不是在嫌弃你，”他扬起嘴角，笑着向她凑过去，“但你的吻技真的很糟。”

他们的呼吸重新交融到了一起。

又酸又甜，就像橙汁。


	52. 秘密

汉特的回信迟迟没有出现。

每天早上，当上百只猫头鹰一股脑飞进礼堂，艾尔维拉都会忍不住抬头张望。可惜除了给她送《预言家日报》的谷仓猫头鹰，会把信件扔到她腿上的就只有从家里飞来的埃布尔，他几乎每天都要捎一封卡丽娜的信过来。

“你在等谁的来信吗？”星期四的早上，留意到她又在看头顶那些穿梭在礼堂上空的猫头鹰，雷古勒斯不由边拆包裹边瞧了她一眼。他又收到了家里寄来的零食和书本。坐在艾尔维拉对面的帕金森本来在低着头喝麦片粥，听到这句话也悄悄抬起头来，往艾尔维拉那儿看去。

“我们的一个远房亲戚最近病重，我担心会有什么消息送过来。”艾尔维拉毫不脸红地扯了个谎，然后展开手里的《预言家日报》，假装全神贯注地读了起来。

这时一阵扑棱翅膀的声音从艾尔维拉耳旁掠过，她抬起眼，发现一只眼熟的褐色猫头鹰在她和潘金森中间气势汹汹地扑着翅膀，它的脚上抓着一只不小的包裹。马上明白过来，艾尔维拉挪开面前的盘子，好让它像从前一样把包裹扔下来。

猫头鹰丢下包裹，又跳到餐桌上，按照惯例一脚踩在帕金森盘中的食物里，伸长脖子从艾尔维拉的盘子里叼走一块吐司，才趾高气昂地飞走了。

“为什么它总是要踩在我的盘子里！”帕金森恼怒地放下了刀叉。从去年开始，这只猫头鹰每两个星期都要来一次，而只要帕金森坐在艾尔维拉对面或者旁边，它就会准确无误地把脚踩进帕金森的盘子。要不是因为这只是只畜生，帕金森真要怀疑它是故意的。

“抱歉。”艾尔维拉拆出包裹里那只装满糖果的盒子，“是邮局的猫头鹰，可能脾气不好。”

她觉得她下回得跟西里斯说说，不要再这样捉弄帕金森，否则帕金森会以为琼斯家连一只猫头鹰都要跟她过不去。

“又是你爸爸寄的？”达芙妮坐在雷古勒斯对面，见艾尔维拉又收到一盒糖果，便忍不住探过脑袋去瞧。

“对。”艾尔维拉简短地说出她今早的第三个谎话，没有任何心虚，也不去看格兰芬多的长桌。“真倒霉。”帕金森脸上写满了烦躁，她重新取来一个盘子，给自己夹了两个鸡蛋和几片熏咸肉，动作甚至有些粗鲁，“而且今天第一节还是保护神奇生物课。”

“噢。”达芙妮闻言皱起鼻子，“不知道凯特尔伯恩教授今天要给我介绍什么。”

“希望不会是火灰蛇。”弯腰把糖盒放到桌子底下，艾尔维拉摇摇头：“听说他有一次想用魔法让火灰蛇在话剧里扮演蠕虫，结果把整个礼堂都给烧了。”这是阿尔法德在校期间发生的事，她前两天听西里斯说的。

“噢。”对面的两个姑娘都露出了嫌恶的表情。

“你可以再考虑一下你下学期要选的课。”艾尔维拉转过头对身旁的雷古勒斯建议，她知道他一直在听她们说的话，“凯特尔伯恩教授人不错，对待神奇生物也有足够的耐心和热情，但说真的，他太低估某些动物的危险性了，据说他断掉的那只腿就是某种危险的魔法生物造成的，而且当时还伤到了学生。”

“我会好好考虑。”雷古勒斯收好家里寄来的书，“如果不选这门课，我也许就能选算数占卜。”

艾尔维拉点点头：“那样你就不需要这么累了。”

早餐时间结束后，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的三年级生大多都陆陆续续走出城堡，去上保护神奇生物课。

西里斯、詹姆、莱姆斯和卢平走在一大帮格兰芬多前面，打算在课程开始前先赶到禁林边上，跟那个大块头的猎场管理员海格打声招呼。除去脸色苍白的莱姆斯，三个男孩手里都拿着吐司片，有一下没一下地咬着，看起来懒散而困倦。

睡眠不足使得詹姆没什么胃口，他咽下嘴里夹着点儿果酱甜味的吐司片，张大嘴打一个哈欠，刚揉掉眼角的眼泪，就看清了前面不远处的两个人影：莉莉·伊万斯一头火红的长发披散在肩头，漂亮又夺目。然而和她走在一起的却是个黑漆漆、头发油腻腻的瘦高身影，她不仅不觉得有什么不对，还兴致勃勃地同那人说着话，偶尔侧过脸，嘴角也是带笑的。

詹姆顿时感到不快极了，就连浓浓的困意都被他暂时抛到了脑后。

“那个鼻涕精又开始缠着伊万斯了。”他气呼呼地撕咬下一大块吐司，眼睛透过镜片恶狠狠地瞪住西弗勒斯·斯内普的背影，“他难道就不能像个正常的斯莱特林，离我们格兰芬多的人远点儿吗？”

“我看那对他来说很困难。”西里斯瞥一眼那两个人，从鼻子里发出一声懒倦的冷哼：“鼻涕精可不像艾尔维拉。”他倒指望艾尔维拉在这方面能更像鼻涕精一些，敢光明正大跟他这个格兰芬多走在一起。

“他们两个真该反着来。”詹姆没有自觉地替好友说出了心声，他还在瞪斯内普呢，泄愤似的再咬了口手里的吐司，便转头去看西里斯：“说真的，我们干嘛不把鼻涕精在猪头酒吧的事告诉伊万斯？上次他跑去翻倒巷参加那个集会就已经够让伊万斯生气了，他们之后能和好肯定是因为鼻涕精保证不再跟那群人搅在一起。”

“不行。”西里斯的语气难得斩钉截铁，他把最后一小块吐司咬进嘴里，脸色微微沉了下来，“到时候他们俩闹掰了，鼻涕精肯定会猜到是谁把这件事告诉伊万斯的。我跟你倒无所谓，但是如果鼻涕精猜到当时艾尔维拉也在场，她的麻烦就大了。”

不只艾尔维拉，琼斯一家都可能被食死徒盯上。

詹姆总算记起这一点，丧气地耸了耸肩：“好吧，你说的有道理。”

“想开一点，詹姆。”莱姆斯平和地开导他，“这件事由你来说，伊万斯也不一定会相信。”

“是啊，”彼得嘴里嚼着吐司，含混不清地加入他们的谈话，“毕竟我们一直在和鼻涕精作对。”

“明明就是鼻涕精在和我们作对。”詹姆囫囵吞下口中的吐司，气愤地反驳，“想想他那张臭烘烘的嘴吧，入学第一天在霍格沃兹特快上开始他就侮辱我爸爸。更何况他还知道那么多黑魔法，跟那群小食死徒混在一起，”说到这里，他觉得自己的理由已经足够充分，于是有意没提莉莉·伊万斯在其中的影响，“他的存在就是在跟我们作对。”

彼得缩了缩脖子，不敢吭声了。

“不管怎么说，”莱姆斯低着头走在一旁，专注地盯着脚下的草地，好像打定主意要看清每一颗露珠似的，“我们现在都还只是学生。既然是同学，就不该把事情做得太过火。”

西里斯将原先用来包吐司的纸揉成一团，声音里多了一丝不加掩饰的轻蔑：“还是学生就想着加入食死徒了，才更无药可救。”他瞧不起他父母那种见风使舵的极端纯血论者，更厌恶鼻涕精那种迫不及待投入伏地魔门下的巫师。

只是学生？西里斯不屑地想。这个借口真可笑，他们也都是学生，怎么没像艾弗里和鼻涕精那样渴望加入食死徒？

“没错。”詹姆附和道，“我才不信鼻涕精不知道斯克林杰一家都是食死徒杀害的。”

他和斯克林杰不熟，可他知道他们一家都是好人。那些食死徒残杀麻瓜，还杀害斯克林杰和他无辜的家人，完全是罪无可赦。在詹姆看来，支持食死徒就和加入食死徒没什么两样。

莱姆斯也不说话了，只是皱起了眉头。他不想惹詹姆和西里斯不高兴，但他不认为詹姆说的全对。在他们这个年纪，很少有人真正明白死亡的含义，更不可能亲自杀人或是目睹亲朋好友被杀，所以总能轻易把这种事挂在嘴边。而莱姆斯不同。

无意识地摸了摸自己的手臂，隔着巫师袍的袖管，莱姆斯也能感受到伤口的疼痛。他隐忍地闭上眼。他太清楚活在担心自己杀人的恐惧中是什么样的感觉了。在那些学生真正体会过这种感觉之前，就判断他们本性的善恶，未免过于轻率。

莱姆斯忍了忍，最终还是什么也没说。

四个男孩儿踏下斜斜的草坡，在早晨湿寒夹雨的风中向禁林边的小屋走去。

凯特尔伯恩教授的脚边摆放着几只巨大的纸板箱。他是位头发花白的老人，已经因某次意外失去了一条腿，不得不拄着拐杖给学生们上课。今天的他看起来精神抖擞、满面笑容，等到三年级的学生们慢吞吞地走近，他便热情地扬起手招呼他们靠得更近一点：“来吧，过来吧，孩子们！”

可不论是斯莱特林还是勇敢的格兰芬多，都在他十步外的地方就停下了脚步。大家谨慎地望着教授脚边的箱子，依然沉浸在上一回箱内火螃蟹带来的恐惧里。凯特尔伯恩教授因此有点儿失落，他在人群中寻找着看上去更好规劝的面孔：“唉，都过来，过来看看，有谁能告诉我这是什么动物？噢，好的——琼斯小姐，你来回答。”

艾尔维拉放下举起的手，她是跟在大着胆子上前的詹姆和西里斯后面的。箱子里没什么危险的物种，只是挤满了浑身长着黑色绒毛、模样酷似鼹鼠的小动物，它们都在探头探脑地往外看。

“嗅嗅。”她说，同时好奇地观察着箱子里那些毛茸茸的小家伙，“一种会掘地的动物，性情温和，喜欢闪闪发光的东西，所以经常被妖怪们养来挖掘地下深处的财宝。”

更多地学生朝箱子靠拢了。显而易见，在他们眼里，比起凯特尔伯恩教授，好学生琼斯的话要更可信一些。“很好，很好！还有谁要补充吗？”凯特尔伯恩教授重新高兴起来，一眼在前排的学生中发现了举起手的莉莉，“伊万斯小姐！”

“他们的巢穴一般都在地下二十英尺，一窝能产仔六到八只。”莉莉放下手说。

“非常好！”教授笑眯眯的，满意极了，“斯莱特林和格兰芬多各加五分！”

艾尔维拉回过头和莉莉相视而笑。这个时候西里斯正在捏一只嗅嗅又扁又长的吻，而詹姆提起另一只嗅嗅的尾巴，看了看它的爪子：“这些家伙爪子就像铲子一样，怪不得能刨坑呢。”

“掘地跟刨坑不一样，詹姆。”西里斯捏着那只嗅嗅的吻部，摆了摆它的脑袋，“狗也能刨坑，它们的爪子可不像铲子。”

他们身后的彼得像是被逗乐了，尖声尖气地笑起来，尽管他仍然不敢去触碰这些看起来毛茸茸又无害的小东西。凯特尔伯恩教授在拿没有拄着拐杖的那只手招呼剩下的学生靠近：“好了，都靠过来，你们也听到这些小家伙的习性了，他们没有危险，只是要注意……”

他的话还没有说完，就被一声短促的尖叫打断了：帕金森大惊失色地从箱子边退开，刚才詹姆在观察的那只嗅嗅瞧见她脖子上的项链，居然跳起来扑向她，想把项链咬下来。

“没错，只是要注意把闪闪发光的东西藏好。”凯特尔伯恩教授笑呵呵地继续，又指了指猎场看守海格的小屋旁那块空地，“我在前面那片新翻的地里埋了不少好东西，现在，大家每人挑一只嗅嗅带过去吧，谁的嗅嗅找到的数量最多，谁就能为自己的学院赢得三十分。”

最后那句话点燃了所有人的斗志：三十分！格兰芬多和斯莱特林目前的分数差距不大，这三十分能远远拉开比分！

于是女孩子们还在手忙脚乱地收首饰呢，男孩子们就已经一哄而上了。

艾尔维拉站得离箱子比较近，却还是被一股脑挤过来的男孩儿们推到了一边。艾弗里经过她身旁的时候，故意用力撞了一下她的肩膀，她险些摔倒，幸好被莉莉及时扶住。“艾弗里怎么还是在找你的麻烦？”莉莉不忿地瞪一眼凭着块头挤到前面去的艾弗里。

还没来得及回答她，艾尔维拉就瞥见詹姆从那群男孩子里挤了出来，一手抱着一只嗅嗅，头发凌乱而不自知。

“伊万斯！”他兴冲冲地跑到莉莉面前，“我给你抢到了一只！”掏出左胳膊底下那只更壮实的嗅嗅，詹姆笑嘻嘻地把它往莉莉手里塞，“你看，这只块头大，肯定挖得快！”

艾尔维拉别开脸，假装自己不知道嗅嗅的本事和它们的块头并无联系。而莉莉只是厌烦地躲开了詹姆塞过来的嗅嗅：“我自己会挑。”说完，她挺直腰杆，像个女战士一样勇敢地挤进了那群围在箱子边的男孩子里。

这样也不错，艾尔维拉想着，又把脸重新转回来。她理所当然地以为——她甚至已经在等待——詹姆会把那只莉莉不要的嗅嗅给她，因为艾尔维拉两手空空，既不想去跟那群男孩子抢，又不想挑他们挑剩下的。

然而詹姆愣愣地看着伊万斯走远的背影，回过神时只觉得心情糟透了：她干嘛不要？而且她又是一张臭脸！她刚才还对鼻涕精笑来着！

詹姆气鼓鼓地把那只本来要给伊万斯的嗅嗅往脚边一扔，使劲跺了一下脚。嗅嗅被他粗鲁的动作吓一大跳，赶紧朝另一个方向跑，结果被一个格兰芬多的女孩儿眼疾手快地捉住，她和她的朋友都往詹姆这边看了一眼，咯咯直笑。

艾尔维拉瞪大了眼。

“詹姆，彼得还没有拿到。”刚好看到这一幕的莱姆斯无奈地说。他挑好了一只嗅嗅，正抱着它走向他们，彼得就跟在他身边，由于个子太瘦小，他和大部分女孩儿一样没法挤进那些兴奋的男孩子中间。

“啊？是吗？”詹姆看看空着手的彼得，不禁尴尬起来，“呃，我没注意，抱歉。”

“我也还没拿到。”艾尔维拉在一旁干巴巴地出声。她简直不敢相信詹姆就这么把那只嗅嗅扔开了！看来他眼里已经只剩莉莉，友谊还不值两个铜纳特。

面对可怜的彼得和面无表情的艾尔维拉，詹姆心虚地咧嘴一笑，搔了搔乱糟糟的头发。西里斯正好从那堆男孩子里挤出来，也像刚才的詹姆一样，手里抱着两只嗅嗅。艾尔维拉一看到他就挪开了视线，生怕被其他人瞧出点什么，可西里斯却径直走到了她身旁。

“你的。”他把一只嗅嗅托起来递给她，表现镇定自若，好像替她拿一只嗅嗅是再正常不过的事。艾尔维拉只好躲着他的眼睛接过来，摸一摸嗅嗅光滑的皮毛。这只亲人的小家伙抬起脑袋，把它扁长的吻部凑到艾尔维拉的头发里，好奇地嗅来嗅去。她禁不住一笑。

“谢谢。”她说。

挑好嗅嗅的男孩子们已经从纸板箱周围散开，抱着各自的嗅嗅跑向埋有“好东西”的那片土地。詹姆赶忙冲伙伴们挥挥手：“走吧走吧，赶紧过去！”没等自己的话音落下，他就抱稳嗅嗅头也不回地朝那儿跑了。

好不容易拿到一只嗅嗅的彼得忙不迭跟上，而莱姆斯瞟一眼剩下的两人，也小跑着跟了过去。

西里斯和艾尔维拉于是走在了一行人的最后。

“汉特还没有给你回信？”他抓起自己那只嗅嗅的一只前爪，垂眼观察着，低声问道。

艾尔维拉摇摇头。汉特没有回信的事在这几天里冲淡了恋爱带给她的眩晕感，她庆幸她和西里斯不在同一个学院、也不能像普通情侣一样光明正大地黏在一起，否则她恐怕没那么多时间保持清醒。

不动声色地拿余光打量着她，西里斯发现艾尔维拉依然没有看他，便突然对嗅嗅的爪子失去了兴趣。

“那应该是太忙了。”他放下那只小铲子似的前爪，单手抱住呆呆的嗅嗅，望向不远处詹姆那只已经在往地底钻的嗅嗅，“不要瞎操心，好好上课吧。”

挑起眉毛偷偷看他一眼，艾尔维拉有些哭笑不得。他这个一向不好好听课的家伙竟然在叫她好好上课？

但这句安慰的确让她心里隐隐躁动的焦虑平复了一些。

“嗯。”她含糊地应了一声，转头看看纸板箱那边：女孩儿们都还在埋头挑选嗅嗅。

艾尔维拉回过头，有点儿紧张地屏住呼吸，看看西里斯垂在身侧的那只手。她小心翼翼地伸出左手，拿食指轻轻挠一挠他的手心。

“早上收到糖了。”她轻声告诉他。

西里斯只觉得她凉凉的指尖绕过他的手背，羽毛似的蹭了蹭他的手心。胸口仿佛也被羽毛柔软的尖端轻轻扫了一下，西里斯略微眯起眼，感觉到肚子里刚刚还有些沉甸甸的器官都瞬间膨胀起来。

“不怕被人看见了？”西里斯目不斜视地开口。

艾尔维拉听完他这话，居然真的立刻把手抽了回去，扭头再往后面那群姑娘那儿看看。

西里斯又冷下脸，低头要说点儿什么，却恰好对上她转回来的目光。艾尔维拉重新看向他，脸上带笑，藏着窃喜的蓝眼睛弯起来，眼仁亮晶晶的。

“没人看见。”她得意地说。

心里的不痛快消散了，西里斯看着她笑得得意的脸，忽然觉得这样偷偷摸摸的感觉也不算坏。前面的男孩子们都在忙着接嗅嗅刨出来的宝贝，西里斯偏过脸望一眼后边纸板箱周围的姑娘们，然后低下头，凑过去咬了一口艾尔维拉的耳朵。

脚步猛地顿住，艾尔维拉条件反射地抬手捂住那只耳朵，惊讶而不知所措地瞪他。

她的脸红透了。

西里斯满意地勾起嘴角一笑。

“你说的，没人看见。”这样得意地说完，他便抱着自己那只嗅嗅，闲庭信步般向詹姆走去。

虽然偷偷摸摸亲热也算有趣，西里斯想着。但她作为女朋友，最好还是收敛一点。

他把嗅嗅扔上泥地，看它敏捷地钻进地里，嘴边仍挂着懒洋洋的笑。

不然……下一回，他咬的就不会是耳朵了。


	53. 星期五

“布莱克？”

莉莉的脸上写满了惊愕。

“是的。”艾尔维拉小口小口地喝着从餐桌上拿来的一瓶南瓜汁，含糊地说。

她们此时正和爱丽莎一起坐在城堡院子里她们惯常待的角落，为周末的学习互助社团活动做准备。这天已经到了星期五，由于是单周，斯莱特林和格兰芬多上午只有一堂魔药课，因此她们吃过早餐就直接聚到了这里。

早晨的院子没有几个人影，学生们大多待在温暖的礼堂，或是走在去教室的路上。这个时间正好适合在这儿说点秘密。

爱丽莎还在她那张羊皮纸上写写画画，似乎一点儿也不为她们正在谈论的事感到吃惊。而莉莉张着嘴巴，手里的羽毛笔已经掉在了厚厚的古代如尼文词典上，墨水溅开一大片，她也不去理会。“等等，你是说——西里斯·布莱克？”她震惊许久，弃她而去的声音才终于回到了她的嗓子里，“你跟他在一起了？”

“总不能是雷古勒斯·布莱克。”爱丽莎插嘴，手上的羽毛笔在羊皮之上沙沙地划拉着，“那太可怕了。”

“可——可是——为什么？”莉莉却还处在不可置信的情绪里，她惊恐的表情中有一丝茫然：“我不明白——我是说——他威胁你了吗？”问出这个问题以后，她振作了一些，好像认为这个可能性很大，而如果艾尔维拉点头，她就会立刻替艾尔维拉去找西里斯·布莱克讨公道。

“没有，莉莉，他没有威胁我。”艾尔维拉几乎要被莉莉的猜测逗笑了，她放下南瓜汁，试着认真同莉莉解释这件事：“嗯，其实事情很简单，就是我跟西里斯刚好……相互喜欢。”艾尔维拉在尽最大的努力让自己的语气显得平淡一些，然而她还是感到自己的脸有些发烫。

从莉莉的表情来看，她现在似乎都要以为艾尔维拉变成长了三颗脑袋的巨怪了。

莉莉扭过头去问爱丽莎：“你确定她没有被布莱克下迷情剂吗？”

“当然。”爱丽莎欣然表态，眼睛依旧盯着腿上那张写满了活动安排的羊皮纸，“我早就在她的南瓜汁里加过迷情剂的解药了。”

忍不住看一眼手中喝了一半的南瓜汁，艾尔维拉断定爱丽莎只是在信口胡说，可天真的莉莉显然对此深信不疑，她焦急催道：“快，把剩下的喝完！”说着还把手伸过去，像是担心艾尔维拉不肯喝解药，于是拿定主意要帮她一把。

艾尔维拉只好赶紧一口气喝掉了剩下的南瓜汁。

“感觉怎么样？”莉莉仔细地端详着她，满脸期待，“你还觉得喜欢布莱克吗？”

艾尔维拉深表歉意地颔首：“很不幸。”

希望从莉莉的眼睛里消失，她看上去沮丧极了。“艾尔维拉，”她摇着脑袋，似乎一时没法接受这个事实，“我不是说——我只是——你知道，我一直很不喜欢波特和布莱克……虽然你们是朋友，但我没想到……我没想到你会和布莱克在一起……”她愁眉苦脸地看看艾尔维拉，“你到底喜欢他什么呢？”

“呃，我也说不清楚。”艾尔维拉把求助的目光转向爱丽莎，“这种事一向是说不准的，是吗？”

“没错。”爱丽莎配合地帮腔，尽管她的语气就像刚才说南瓜汁里有解药那样不靠谱，“有的人能清楚地说出来，有的人不能。爱情嘛，本来就是一千个人就有一千种解释。”

得到支持的艾尔维拉点一点头。

莉莉出了一会儿神，她在努力想明白这件事是怎么发生的。

“可是我想不通……你们一年级的时候还打过架呢。”她喃喃自语，后知后觉地想到了什么，“是他追求你的，对吗？唉，我早该注意到的……布莱克选了跟你一样的课，而且居然会跑到图书馆跟你一起写作业……”苦恼地纠起眉头，莉莉懊悔自己没有早一点儿发现端倪。

“我好奇的在于，你怎么就突然答应他了。”爱丽莎侧过眼睛看艾尔维拉，羽毛笔总算停下了，“之前你一直很犹豫。”

“她犹豫才是对的呢！那可是布莱克！”莉莉强调。

无奈地叹一口气，艾尔维拉将事情的经过简单告诉了她们——当然，情人节白天在猪头酒吧的偷听过程她只是一句话带过，更没有提到那个时候西弗勒斯·斯内普也在场。“也就是说，”慢悠悠地拿羽毛笔的尾端搔着下巴，爱丽莎探究的目光在她微红的脸颊上来来回回打转，“你没能拒绝他吻你，所以你觉得你该承担后果？”

“可以这么说吧。”艾尔维拉目光游移。她不习惯在朋友面前谈论这种事，总觉得怪变扭的，而且还显得不务正业。

“你怎么能不拒绝他呢！”莉莉心直口快，早在听艾尔维拉说到密道那段时她就张大了眼，她完全不能体会艾尔维拉当时那种飘然、恍惚的感觉：“要是波特敢那么干，我一定会给他一个巴掌，让他尝尝厉害！”

想象出莉莉描述的画面，艾尔维拉为自己薄弱的意志力感到脸红，却又十分想笑。“西里斯和詹姆毕竟不一样，”她绞尽脑汁地替自己找借口，“我不是说詹姆不好看……但是，你知道，西里斯他那张脸……他……”

在她陷入词穷的危急时刻，爱丽莎轻飘飘地接过话头拯救了她：“即使他是你的仇人，你也不能否认他长得十分英俊。”“对，就是这样。”艾尔维拉如临大赦，摆出可怜巴巴的表情，哀求地去瞧莉莉那双翡翠般漂亮的绿眼睛：“所以，你看……我相信换成是你也没法拒绝。”

莉莉·伊万斯，一个严格而公正的格兰芬多，并没有偏私地容忍好友的借口。

“我当然会拒绝。”她一板一眼地说，“我还会给他两个巴掌！”

“为什么是两个？”爱丽莎很有兴趣地抬起头。

“因为他明摆着不喜欢我，”红发碧眼的姑娘答得义正辞严，她扬起脑袋、挺直腰杆，那架势活像一个正要上阵杀敌的女战士，“而他还敢做这种事取乐，那就证明他是个十足十的混蛋！长得再帅也没辙！”

爱丽莎和艾尔维拉交换一个眼神，摇摇脑袋，异口同声地叹息：“格兰芬多。”

不过，莉莉还是保证会为这件事保密。

“确实得保密，不然你在斯莱特林的处境会更难。”她神情忧虑，捡起掉在词典上的羽毛笔，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的仇怨真的很莫名其妙，是不是？西弗在斯莱特林也没什么朋友，他总是不承认，但我知道肯定跟我有关。”她短叹，拔出魔杖对洒在词典上的墨水来了一个“清理一新”，“虽然我猜更重要的不是我是个格兰芬多，而是……”

她不再说下去，而是拧紧了眉头。艾尔维拉伸手握住莉莉的手，有那么一个瞬间真想把斯内普在猪头酒吧的事说出来，但她最终还是选择了缄口不言。她知道，如果斯内普坚持要与食死徒为伍，那他迟早会同莉莉分道扬镳，尽管绝对不会是今天，不会是现在。

“这是斯内普自己的选择，莉莉。”艾尔维拉宽慰她道。

“别担心。”爱丽莎也难得正经地搁下羽毛笔，朝远方灰蒙蒙的天际望去，“人类历史原本就是不同群体不断争取权利的过程，我们只是恰好处在一个转折点上。”

烟灰色的苍穹万里无云，霍格沃兹场地边缘的禁林黑压压一片，树梢在微风中轻轻摇摆。群鸟掠过霍格沃兹城堡的上空，艾尔维拉望着它们漆黑的影子，听着门厅那儿传来的欢声笑语，不禁感到生活在被割裂，明暗两面却又奇异的和谐。

这真是种怪异的感觉，她想。

就像她明知道战争在发生，却依然有心情担心两年后的O.W.L.考试，或是明天的魁地奇比赛。

仍旧在正常生活的永远不只艾尔维拉一个。

这天晚上，奥利弗从礼堂酒足饭饱地回到公共休息室后，早早就收拾好自己的书包，准备去图书馆找他的姐姐。据他观察，艾尔维拉和西里斯只有星期五晚上会一块儿在图书馆写作业，因此过去的四个星期里，奥利弗每个星期五都会跑过去和他们坐在一起，不遗余力地阻止他们俩单独相处。

这也导致他一看到公共休息室沙发上的那道身影，就心虚地加快了脚步。

“奥利弗。”窝在沙发上的西里斯却好整以暇地站起来，把书包甩到肩膀上，“走吧，一起去图书馆。”

奥利弗僵立在原地，眼看着西里斯走到自己跟前，抬起一只手拍了拍自己的肩膀。西里斯太高了，奥利弗站在他面前简直觉得自己像面对巨人的小矮妖。他真担心西里斯会两个巴掌把他拍得脚都扎进地板，但他是个勇敢的格兰芬多，他英勇无畏地用肩膀承受了这两个分量十足的巴掌，然后昂着脑袋跟西里斯一起钻出胖夫人画像的洞口。

八楼走廊的一张画像后面有一条直通四楼的狭窄楼梯，西里斯体贴地领头走进去，留给奥利弗逃跑的后路。他们顺着昏暗的台阶往下走，这个时间点的这条路上不见人影，西里斯听见身后的奥利弗呼吸都屏住了，他大概还以为自己会在这里被教训一顿呢。

为了响应奥利弗的警惕，西里斯慢条斯理地将手伸进了长袍的口袋里。听到奥利弗的脚步几乎要刹在某级台阶上，西里斯几乎笑出了声。

“你今天不会又打算跟我们坐在一起吧？”他依旧把手揣在兜中，慢悠悠地问道。

“为什么不可以？”奥利弗挺起胸脯，尽量使自己的口气听起来更理直气壮，“你们又不是在干什么丢脸的事！”

差不多了，西里斯想。他停下了脚步，转过身。奥利弗像惊弓之鸟一样往后跳开，结果差点儿被后面更高的台阶绊倒。

“我得告诉你一件事。”西里斯权当没看见奥利弗的反应，不慌不忙宣布道：“就像你猜的那样，我现在是艾尔维拉的男朋友。”这句话说出来舒心极了，即使此刻他们正站在逼仄的楼道里，西里斯也一样觉得呼吸顺畅、心情愉悦。

很显然，奥利弗的感受和他正好相反。他呆若木鸡，看上去随时可能惊醒过来，而后开始大吼大叫。所以西里斯没有给他反应的机会，只是得意地眯缝起眼，继续道：“但这件事你管不着，知道吗？我和你姐姐都不是小孩子了，你也不是。不要像个喜欢黏着姐姐的小男孩，你的朋友看到你这个样子也会嘲笑你。”

即便是昏暗的光线里，他也能清楚地看到奥利弗的脸涨红了。

“我……”他张口结舌，又气又恼，“我没有！”

西里斯没有理睬他的否认。

“我知道你在想什么。”他一手插兜，敛下嘴边的笑意，平静地把话接着说下去，“维拉照顾你们的时间比汉特和艾丽西亚更多，你们早就习惯她既给你们当姐姐，又给你们当妈妈了。圣诞假期的时候，哪怕她不跟你们一起出去玩，而是自己留在家里做家务，你们也不觉得有什么不对。”

奥利弗的脸更红了。他张开嘴想反驳，却一个字也说不出来。通常只有在艾尔维拉生病的时候，他才会帮着分担家务。

“可是你要明白，现在你已经不是小孩子，你该做的是像个男子汉那样帮她分担压力，不是阻挠她正当享受生活，或者给她添麻烦。”西里斯可不管奥利弗是怎么想的，他打量一番奥利弗还没开始长高的小身板，无所谓地回身摆了摆手：“好好想想吧。”

说完，他不再等奥利弗，兀自沿着楼梯走下了楼。

从书包里拿出稿纸的时候，艾尔维拉抬起头，恰好瞧见奥利弗板着脸经过她身旁，气哼哼地瞪她一眼，便走到离得很远的另一张桌子边坐下了。艾尔维拉有些惊奇：前两个星期五他不是都跟他们坐一块儿的吗？

她扭过头去问对面的西里斯：“他怎么了？”

“谁知道。”西里斯打着哈欠，拿出他那只星系活动模型和一卷羊皮纸，其中一张上面画着繁复的圆形图表，“你的天文占卜作业呢？”

“我们的表不同，占卜结果不可能一样。”艾尔维拉微微蹙起眉头，但她还是找出自己的天文占卜课作业，腾出一只手递给了他。

“反正都是‘保留节目’，也没占卜出过什么好东西。”西里斯接过来扫了一眼，拧开墨水瓶的盖子，拿羽毛笔在里头蘸了蘸，低下脑袋胡编乱造地写起来，嘴里还在倦怠地冷哼：“我看这门课就该取消，除非他们能找来马人给我们上课。”

艾尔维拉不发表反对意见。老实说这门课确实没有达到她的期望，她猜要么是教授水平不够，要么就是大部分巫师都没有占卜的天分，而她很难说这两者之间哪一个可能性更大。她摇摇头，摞好手里的稿纸，开始写她的算数占卜课作业。

或许是考虑到星期六还有魁地奇比赛，这个星期的算数占卜课作业不算多。艾尔维拉专心地埋头演算，等一口气写完，时间也刚过一个小时。她长舒一口气，抬眼看看坐在对面的西里斯，这才发现他已经趴到桌边，睡得正沉。

目光逗留在西里斯的头发上，艾尔维拉不自觉有点儿出神。他的头发经过一个冬天有些长长了，她记得他头发的触感，此时此刻竟鬼使神差地想伸手去摸一摸。摇了摇脑袋掐灭这个念头，艾尔维拉挪动一条腿，在桌子底下轻轻踢他一脚。

图书馆太冷，他可不能在这里睡，她想。会感冒。

埋在胳膊后面的脑袋动了动，西里斯睡眼惺忪地抬起脸，前额被压出一片红印。他毫不在乎，懒散地打了个哈欠，便习惯性地靠向身后的椅背，抻直双臂伸展一下身体，左脚顺势伸过她脚边，踩住她那张椅子的一条前腿。

“你写完算数占卜作业了？”随手拿来她手边的羊皮纸，西里斯困倦地看一眼上面密密麻麻的演算过程。他真搞不懂她是怎么耐着性子学这种东西的。

艾尔维拉点头，拧紧墨水瓶的瓶盖：“你去宿舍睡吧。”

西里斯揉一揉自己的头发，没有回答。他把那张羊皮纸推回她面前，拎起早已收拾好的书包，叩叩桌面，几乎不动嘴唇地说：“来密道。”

艾尔维拉不由一愣。

三分钟后，她抱着书包来到走廊的大镜子旁，确认周围没有人，才打开密道的入口，闪身钻了进去。西里斯已经在密道里等待，他手里的魔杖正指挥着蜡烛飘升起来，把密道照得更亮堂一些。

“噢。”艾尔维拉环顾一眼四周：“这里大变样了。”原先这儿只有一张大桌子，现在却摆放着一张堆着软垫的大沙发，还有两张软绵绵的扶手椅。如果忽略密道深处透出来的凉意，这里会是个适合休息的好地方。

“这里用处很大，我跟詹姆都认为有必要让它变得更舒适。”西里斯垂下魔杖，抬起手腕看了看手表上的时间，“十点钟的时候詹姆他们会过来。”

“那时候五年级和七年级都已经宵禁了。”艾尔维拉不赞同地皱眉。

西里斯却显然认为这是理所当然的事：“所以我们的时间正好错开。”他走到沙发边，弯腰拾起两个软垫扔开，反过身坐下来，拍拍身旁的空位，姿态懒散而自在。艾尔维拉无可奈何地叹气，将书包搁到一张扶手椅上，来到他身边坐下。

“你们晚上到底在干什么？”她问他，“不会是跑去霍格莫德村了吧？”

“没跑那么远，大部分时间就是在城堡里乱逛。”伸出右手搂住她，西里斯懒洋洋地调整了一下坐姿，好让艾尔维拉更舒服地靠在他身上，“我们想把所有的密道和暗门都找出来，然后做一张地图。”

虽说两个人独处的时候仍会有些不真实的晕眩感，但艾尔维拉已经能开始享受这种亲密的肢体接触了。挪一挪脑袋靠着他胸口，她惬意地眯起眼：“地图？”

“到时候你就知道了。”搭在她肩头的手无意识地把玩着她的一缕头发，西里斯想到詹姆那个绝妙的恶作剧主意，禁不住一笑，接着又张嘴打一个哈欠，懒倦地补充道：“不过估计还得等很久。”

艾尔维拉对地图兴趣不大，她推开旁边的软垫，挪得离他远了点儿，再拍一拍自己的腿，示意他枕上来休息。西里斯不客气地躺下来，后脑勺枕到她腿上，两条长腿搭上沙发扶手。他感觉到她的手指在轻柔地给他梳理头发，指尖偶尔触碰到头皮，十分舒服。身体慢慢放松，陷入一种软绵绵、热乎乎的惬意状态里，西里斯有些昏昏欲睡。他发现跟她在一起的时候，他总能睡得很安定。

“除了这个地方，还有哪儿有密道？”他听到她问道。

倦意浓浓地闭着眼，西里斯把他们找到的七条密道一条一条告诉她，再睁开眼瞧她的反应时，才发觉她居然听得津津有味，似乎还在默默记下这些密道的位置。“你好像对这些还挺有兴趣。”头脑立时精神了不少，西里斯抬起一只手握住她胸前的一缕头发，饶有兴味观察她的表情：“这可不像一个乖宝宝的反应。”

艾尔维拉瞪他一眼。“妈妈去圣芒戈工作以前，我也是经常和詹姆一起出去玩的。”她望向一支飘浮的蜡烛，蓝眼睛里映着荧荧烛光：“我们俩闯过不少祸，还打过架。”

她其实也期待可以过上更新鲜的生活，所以比起去圣芒戈当治疗师或是当一名时刻处在危险中的傲罗，她更期望成为古灵阁的解咒员，既不会为工作枯燥而感到烦恼，又不需要承担太大的风险。

“也对，那次野外生存训练你表现得不赖。”想起艾尔维拉带头去揍那群麻瓜小孩的样子，西里斯愉悦地低笑出声，不忘挑剔一句：“除了吃东西太娇气以外。”

他看到她垂下眼埋怨地冲他挤了挤眉毛。老实说，在西里斯仰躺的角度看，艾尔维拉的脸算不上漂亮。但怪模怪样，实在有趣。他忍不住坐起身，凑过去吻她。回过神时，艾尔维拉已经陷在那堆软垫里，西里斯两手撑在她两边，不知不觉将她困在了身下。两人都有点儿气喘吁吁，目不转睛地注视着对方的眼睛。

脑海里不是时候地浮现出某些梦境，西里斯强迫自己清空脑袋，撑起身重新坐好，把艾尔维拉也拉起来。“明天晚上你想不想出来逛逛？”他有了一个主意，“我带上詹姆的隐形衣去接你。我们可以溜到场地上去，或者从格雷戈里雕像后面的通道去校外。”

艾尔维拉理一理稍嫌凌乱的头发，渐渐平复了呼吸：“那我第二天白天会打瞌睡。”

“第二天是周末，你可以睡个懒觉。”

“可我上午得写草药学论文。”

西里斯将一条胳膊懒懒地搭上沙发靠背：“你还有下午呢。”

“下午我们学习互助社团有活动。”艾尔维拉摇着头。

好吧，也就是说他们根本没时间约会？西里斯的心情顿时变得糟糕透顶。

“哦，我差点儿忘了你们的学习互助社团。”他张口讽刺，“霍克和威尔默特都在那里，你们整个下午都待在一起。”西里斯本来只是看不惯霍克和威尔默特，现在一想到那个无聊又讨厌的社团，他甚至也开始不满爱丽莎·威尔逊了。

“我们只是在学习。”艾尔维拉不解地偏过脸看看他。为什么被西里斯说出来，就好像她在同时跟霍克和威尔默特约会似的？她可真冤枉。

西里斯从口袋里掏出一颗糖果，面无表情地掷向远处的墙壁。他看也不看她一眼，明显还是在生气。艾尔维拉只好主动挪过去挨着他，在衣兜里翻找出一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖。“等放假就好了。”她拆开包装，把糖果递到他嘴边，“我看你们平时也挺忙的，再说快考试了，正好我们都该把精力放在复习上。”

暑假他还是得回格里莫广场12号。西里斯没将这句话说出来，只启唇含住糖果，板着脸把它拨进嘴里，卷到牙腮之间。“我从不复习。”他故意不掩饰语气里的不屑一顾，冷冷说道，“詹姆也是。”

艾尔维拉眉梢一跳。

“如果你不是我男朋友，”她的语气温柔得吓人，“我真会想揍你。”

得意洋洋地一笑，西里斯转过头，把脸埋进她的颈窝。

“得了吧，斯莱特林的胆小鬼。”他取笑她。

为遥远的事愁眉苦脸可不值得。所以西里斯暂时不打算把暑假回家的计划告诉艾尔维拉。

在霍格沃兹至少还能见到她，他想。见到艾尔维拉，同时能跟詹姆他们待在一起，享受有限的自由，这就够了。

比在那个“家”好上百倍。


	54. 比赛

星期五晚上的人体变形术练习依旧没什么进展。

三个男孩偷偷溜回宿舍的时候，已经过了凌晨两点。莱姆斯独自坐在窗台边等他们，见三个人垂头丧气地回来，什么也没说，径自爬上了自己的床。霍格沃兹的床铺总是在他们需要的时候保持着温暖舒适的状态，这给了男孩子们一点儿宽慰，他们钻进各自的被窝里，脑袋刚沾上枕头就陷入了梦乡。

第二天一早，西里斯直到八点才被宿舍里乱哄哄的响动吵醒。

他床上的帷帐忘了放下来，睁开眼便被窗外漏进来的天光刺痛了眼睛，这让他心情愈发糟糕，坐起身挠乱头发，眯缝起眼盯着被角发呆。

“快点，西里斯！我们现在去礼堂还来得及吃点东西！”刚从盥洗室跑回来的詹姆嘴边还沾着牙膏沫，身上的晨衣穿得乱七八糟，眼镜几乎滑到了鼻尖上。看到他匆匆忙忙冲回床边换衣服，西里斯此刻运转迟钝的大脑终于记起今天还有赫奇帕奇对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛。

“怎么啦，兄弟？一张臭脸。”詹姆的脑袋钻出毛衣的衣领，他扶正眼镜，一边胡乱把手伸进袖管里，一边坏笑着凑到西里斯的床边：“不会是做什么美梦被我们打断了吧？”

西里斯抄起床上的枕头砸向他的脸。他确实做了个好梦，只是詹姆如果知道他这个好梦的主角是谁，恐怕就笑不出来了。

男孩子们打闹一番，再跑到礼堂的餐桌边坐下时，还没来得及拿一块蜂蜜馅饼，就眼看着盘子里的食物消失无踪。“噢，又来晚了。”詹姆懊恼地嘟哝一句，看看自己扑空的手，好像多瞧几眼它就能变出一块蜂蜜馅饼似的。

“我们要不要在比赛开始前溜去厨房拿点吃的？”他扭头去问他的三个朋友。

“可是去晚了就难占到位子了。”彼得小声提醒，水汪汪的小眼睛在眼眶里转来转去，扫视着已经空了一半的礼堂。一群咯咯笑着的赫奇帕奇姑娘经过他们身后，听见他们的话便把脑袋凑在一起叽叽咕咕讨论起来。其中一个大胆的姑娘折回来，拍了拍詹姆的肩膀：“波特，你们要占位子吗？那干嘛不跟我们坐一块儿呢，我们是啦啦队，有全场最好的位子。”她说完又忍不住咯咯地笑，眼睛还时不时偷瞄几眼对面的西里斯。

“谢谢，不需要。”回答她的是看都不看她的西里斯，他抽出桌子底下的书包甩到肩上，由于起床气还没全消，口气便透着不耐烦。他一向不喜欢这种成天聚在一起叽叽喳喳的女孩子。

发出邀请的姑娘脸红起来，很难说她是太尴尬还是太害羞。

“呃，是啊，我们坐格兰芬多观众席那边。”詹姆抓了抓脑袋后面乱糟糟的头发，眼睛瞄着正和室友玛丽一起走出礼堂的莉莉·伊万斯。

“噢……嗯，好吧。”那个赫奇帕奇的姑娘只能红着脸走开。

莱姆斯站起来：“我去厨房拿吧，你们三个先去看台。”

“让彼得去拿，他那身板占不了位子。”西里斯也单肩背着书包站起了身，他随手把那条红白相间的围巾围上，困意未消地打了个哈欠。彼得哪敢有反对意见，小鸡啄米似的点头，丢下一句“我现在就去”，便一溜烟跑没了影。

这天的气温依然很低，寒风夹着凉飕飕的雨点刀子般刮在脸上。他们在穿过场地走向魁地奇球场的路上，遇到了几个兜售围巾、徽章、学院旗小贴纸的拉文克劳——西里斯怀疑那种会尖叫的贴纸是从艾尔维拉那儿得来的灵感，前面几场斯莱特林的比赛中，她总是在脸上贴着斯莱特林的旗子。

詹姆买了一整套赫奇帕奇的支援装备，他戴上围巾、徽章，还在脸颊和额头上都贴了黄闪闪的贴纸，决心要报复支持斯莱特林队的艾尔维拉。西里斯也买了一张贴纸，他在那两个拉文克劳暗示詹姆可以下注之前拽走了詹姆：“别犯傻了，斯莱特林有雷古勒斯在，赫奇帕奇根本没胜算。”

“那你还买赫奇帕奇的贴纸！”詹姆不可置信地躲在围巾后面嚷嚷。

“你在开玩笑吗？”西里斯在迎面扑来的冷风和雨点中拉紧斗篷的帽子，“就算斯莱特林稳赢，我也不会支持他们的球队。”

跟在他们身旁的莱姆斯用斗篷裹紧脖子，笑着摇了摇脑袋。

他现在只担心彼得赶来的路上可能会被风吹跑了。

斯莱特林学院队一大早就严阵以待，没有丝毫的放松。

队长阿什顿·克里瓦特如常在餐桌上滔滔不绝地强调恶劣天气比赛的注意事项，O.W.L.考试将近，他压力大、脾气坏，不仅一口食物都吃不下，还十分不满其他狼吞虎咽的球员：“卢克——你在吃第三块馅饼了，是不是？不要指望馅饼能填满你空荡荡的脑子，上次拉文克劳的那一场还没让你吐够吗？”

击球手卢克慌里慌张地放下手里的馅饼，紧张得打了一个嗝。坐在克里瓦特身边的克里斯蒂娜仿佛没听见他的话，又给他倒满一杯果汁。她一点儿也不觉得克里瓦特的坏脾气有什么不对，嘴边挂着傻笑，还时不时甜蜜而幸福地看看他。对面的艾尔维拉迟疑地观察着克里斯蒂娜，暗自祈祷自己和西里斯在一起的时候没有也像她这样表现得傻里傻气。

抬起头瞧一眼礼堂阴沉沉的天花板，艾尔维拉悄没声儿地往雷古勒斯的盘子里添了一个鸡蛋：他可是找球手，如果不能吃得全身热乎乎的再上比赛场，恐怕会被冰冷的风雨折磨得精神不济。

“你还要一块馅饼吗？”趁着克里瓦特在向那两个追球手重申战略，她压低声音问雷古勒斯。经过一个星期的休整，雷古勒斯的脸色比前段时间好看多了，他从来不像其他球员那样容易赛前紧张，这天也没有表现出半点食欲不振，从容不迫地吃下了一份粥、一根烤肠和一个鸡蛋。不过这比起他平时的早餐分量还是要少一些，艾尔维拉看得出来这是因为克里瓦特明显不愿意他的球员们吃得太多。

侧眼对上她的视线，雷古勒斯礼貌地颔首，拿同样低的喉音回答：“半块会再好不过。”

艾尔维拉会意，偷偷分给他半块蜂蜜馅饼。

“好了，出发吧。”等到所有球员的盘子都空了，克里瓦特便招呼大家起身，阴沉着脸抓起自己的飞天扫帚，“虽然我们没有多少在恶劣天气训练的经验，但是都给我打起精神来。尤其是你们两个，尤恩、博比——别把眼镜弄掉了，不然你们会毁了整场比赛。还有穆尔塞伯，你没带粪弹吧？今天可别犯迷糊，上次你扑漏的球我都数不清了！”

“那颗粪弹不是我扔的。”穆尔塞伯抓着扫帚站起身，嘴里咬牙切齿地嘀咕：“等着吧，我迟早要找到那个陷害我的家伙。”

若无其事地跟着身旁的雷古勒斯站起来，艾尔维拉瞥一眼格兰芬多的长桌，匆匆把几块蜂蜜馅饼包好塞进书包。“戴着也没辙。”追球手尤恩在一边痛苦地呻.吟，“雨水一打上镜片，就什么都看不清了。”

“那你的任务就是不要把鬼飞球往赫奇帕奇的球门里射！”克里瓦特没好气道。

戴着眼镜的击球手博比同样愁眉苦脸：“说真的，我怕打到我们自己人。”

卢克又打了一个嗝，咽下嘴里的馅饼安慰他：“还有我呢，我不会让你犯错。”

艾尔维拉这才听清他们在说什么。“霍尔，介意把你的眼镜给我一下吗？”她拔出自己的魔杖。博比·霍尔迷惑地摘下眼镜递给她。

拿魔杖点了点眼镜，艾尔维拉轻声念道：“防水防湿。”然后她笑眯眯地把眼睛还给霍尔，“这样就不会影响比赛了。”

“酷！”博比顿时双眼发亮。艾尔维拉再抬头去看尤恩·沃克，便见他已经自觉将眼镜递了过来。克里瓦特从早上起床开始就没松开过的眉头终于有了放松的迹象：“很好，琼斯。下个学年你就算不来参加球员选拔，也还是会继续来当后勤吧？我不接受拒绝意见。”

语气强硬地说完最后那句话，他不给艾尔维拉拒绝的机会，头也不回地带头离开餐桌。

“别把阿什顿的话当真。”雷古勒斯跟艾尔维拉一起走在队伍最后，脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“不过我也还是期待你能加入我们。”

艾尔维拉耸耸肩，换了一个话题：“我以为你早就想到这个咒语了。”防水防湿咒是一种实用的家务咒语，常常被用在厨房里，后来也被证明在旅途中同样管用。她曾经给詹姆的眼镜也使用过这个咒语，让他避免了骑着扫帚一头撞到麻瓜汽车上的灾难。

“我对这方面的魔咒不熟悉，毕竟很少能用上。”雷古勒斯摇了摇头，并不否认自己的短板，“尽管现在看来，还是有必要多了解一些。”

是啊，很少能用上。艾尔维拉琢磨着他这句话。他毕竟和他哥哥不一样，是不是？

一行人在门厅与一帮拉文克劳不期而遇。艾尔维拉一眼就在人群中找到了爱丽莎，她今天的打扮把艾尔维拉乐坏了。“你还需要这个，亲爱的。”她从书包里找出一个绿色花环，热情地递给爱丽莎。

“谢谢。”对方愉快地接受她的馈赠，“你们的球员今天状态不错，是吗？”

两个姑娘手挽着手跟在斯莱特林球员们的后方，在风雨中前往球场。

而在看台入口撞见她们的莉莉则差点儿被爱丽莎的打扮吓坏了：她的头上戴着绿色花环，脸上贴着斯莱特林的小旗，脖子上圈着独具斯莱特林特征的绿白相间的围巾，胸口别着斯莱特林球员的徽章。要不是发色和肤色不同，她和艾尔维拉站在一块儿，简直就像一对姐妹。

“爱丽莎——”莉莉吃惊地拉着玛丽·麦克唐纳的手，玛丽正在催她上看台，“你，你干嘛打扮成这样？”

“那还用说。”爱丽莎高傲地抬起下巴，扶了扶脑袋顶上的花环，“我买了斯莱特林赢。”

莉莉瞪着她胸前的那枚胸章：“你还别着雷古勒斯·布莱克的徽章。”爱丽莎不是一直不喜欢雷古勒斯·布莱克的吗？

“当然。”跟爱丽莎手挽着手的艾尔维拉摆弄了一下胸前的尖叫徽章，她今天也买了一枚雷古勒斯的胸章，满脸得意，“雷古勒斯可是斯莱特林的制胜法宝。”

难以置信地盯着她俩亲密地挽在一起的手，莉莉唏嘘地摇摇头。

“上一场比赛你们俩还闹得不可开交呢。”她当时几乎要以为她们在吵架了。

艾尔维拉和爱丽莎扭头看看对方，送给莉莉一个优雅的微笑：

“比赛场上没有朋友，莉莉。”

莉莉·伊万斯无法忍受地扶住额头。她不得不承认，她的确不够了解这些狂热的球迷。

大部分拉文克劳的观众都因为赌注而选择支持斯莱特林，毕竟拉文克劳今年已经与冠军无缘，趁此机会小挣一笔才是聪明人的做法。然而固执的格兰芬多们总是要同斯莱特林站在相反的一边，因此在格兰芬多的看台上，甚至有人举起了赫奇帕奇的旗子，在夹雨的寒风中一个劲地挥舞，打定主意要和对面斯莱特林看台上的举旗手作对。

球员们已经钻进更衣室，莉莉和爱丽莎都爬去了各自学院的看台上。艾尔维拉站在看台的入口等待，她远远望着通往城堡的小路，辨识那些迎风低头朝球场走来的人影。湿冷的空气让她冻得直哆嗦，只好一遍又一遍地给自己施烘干咒和保暖咒。

西里斯从兜帽被狂风刮开的缝隙里望见她时，她恰好打了个喷嚏。于是他加快脚步，扔下詹姆和莱姆斯，顶着大风走到艾尔维拉跟前，一把将她拉到避风的角落里。

“傻站在这里干什么？”西里斯扯下脑袋上的帽子问她。

詹姆和莱姆斯也跑过来了。一看到艾尔维拉这副从头到脚都是斯莱特林的打扮，围着黄色围巾的詹姆就冲她扮了个鬼脸。他脸颊和脑门上的赫奇帕奇贴纸被雨点打得发出刺耳的尖叫，喊的是“赫奇帕奇必胜”。这种尖叫让詹姆得意得不行，抬头挺胸爬上了格兰芬多的看台。莱姆斯好笑地跟在他后边，对艾尔维拉打了声招呼，再意味深长地看一眼西里斯，便跟着詹姆一块儿消失在看台楼梯上。

艾尔维拉向詹姆离开的方向翻一个白眼，才转向西里斯：“你们吃早饭了吗？我看你们一直没去礼堂。”

“没来得及吃。”从衣兜里抽出魔杖，西里斯给她扔了一道保暖咒，又给自己施一道烘干咒，“你给我们带了？”

拿出书包里的蜂蜜馅饼塞给他，艾尔维拉盯住西里斯脸颊上的那面赫奇帕奇小旗，伸手戳了戳。它立马发出“赫奇帕奇必胜”的尖叫。

“拉文克劳卖的。”西里斯侧过脸躲开她的手指，毫不在意地说。

艾尔维拉不满地眯缝起眼：“他们抄袭我的创意。”

说着她也戳一戳自己脸上的斯莱特林小旗，它配合地尖叫起来：“斯莱特林必胜！”

这可是她上次比赛时改进的！艾尔维拉有点儿生气，再次伸出手，想要把西里斯脸上那张贴纸撕下来。“干什么？”西里斯挑眉，再度躲开她的手，“你能往脸上贴斯莱特林的旗子，我也有权利贴赫奇帕奇的。”

“可是他们抄我的创意。”她气呼呼地说。

“那你可以去找那几个拉文克劳算账，让他们把赚来的一半钱分给你。”顺理成章地提出建议，西里斯随意地拿魔杖敲了敲肩膀，灰眼睛里满是跃跃欲试的笑意：“我会很乐意给你提供帮助。”

比如冲他们扔几个恶咒？西里斯飞快地转动着脑筋。他记得威尔默特也在卖这种贴纸。

可是不等西里斯想出一个威胁那些拉文克劳的好主意，艾尔维拉就趁他不备迅速撕下了他脸上那张贴纸。

“嘿——”他抱怨的话还没有说出口，便被她踮起脚更快地亲了一下脸颊。她柔软的嘴唇还带着温度，轻轻碰一下他的侧脸，正好是刚才贴着贴纸的位置。西里斯打住话头，愣了一下。

“补偿。”艾尔维拉一本正经地解释，却躲着他的眼睛，面颊绯红。她左右看看，确认没有人瞧见他们，才装模作样地昂着脑袋离开。西里斯还站在原地，抬手摸了摸艾尔维拉亲过的地方，愉快地翘起了嘴角。

好吧，这比教训威尔默特有意思。西里斯满意地想。

带着愉悦的心情爬上格兰芬多的看台，他很快就找到詹姆和莱姆斯，漫不经心地在他们身边坐下来，分食艾尔维拉给的蜂蜜馅饼。“你的贴纸上哪儿去了？”詹姆大口咬着蜂蜜馅饼，对着西里斯的脸左看右看，惊奇地问道。

“风刮跑了。”西里斯顺手撕下他额头上的那张贴纸，又贴到了自己的另一边脸上。

“这玩意儿居然黏不紧吗？”詹姆腾出一只手拍拍剩下的两张贴纸，它们一前一后地大喊“赫奇帕奇必胜”，换来了前排莉莉的一个瞪视。詹姆一直留意着她呢，见她回头朝他们这里看，连忙把乱糟糟的头发往脑袋后边捋。

“我想，”莱姆斯看着湿漉漉的球场，用只有两个人能听见的声音开口，“我或许可以祝贺你了？”

西里斯咬下一块蜂蜜馅饼，慢悠悠地瞥一眼还在向伊万斯的方向探头探脑的詹姆，不由得意地一笑。

“看看詹姆那个笨蛋什么时候才会发现吧。”他说。

直到近午餐时间，这场比赛才终于结束。

赫奇帕奇球队在恶劣的天气下负隅顽抗，可惜他们的找球手仍然逊色于对手，没能从雷古勒斯手中抢到那颗金色飞贼。这意味着这一学年的魁地奇决赛又将是格兰芬多对战斯莱特林。

“听着，詹姆。”格兰芬多球队的队长还没散场便挤到詹姆身边，一个劲地叮嘱他，“我看出来了，斯莱特林的每一场比赛都很有策略，上一次他们看起来是在针对布朗，其实是在引诱你上钩——所以你记住，之后决赛不管他们有什么障眼法，你只管进球……”

詹姆抱着脑袋哀嚎：“离决赛还有两个月，迪兰！你能不能换个时间说这个？”

“只有两个月了，詹姆！你以为留给我们练习的时间还多吗！”迪兰义正辞严地抬高嗓门。

他们一路吵吵闹闹，被人潮裹挟着回到了飘满食物香气的城堡礼堂。迪兰在召集学院队的球员坐到一块儿讨论决赛的战术，西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得于是冷酷无情地抛下詹姆，坐到了格兰芬多长桌更清净的尾端位置。

奥利弗和一个同级的姑娘恰在这时相互推挤着走进了礼堂。

“教授是让我来转达！”他们俩走到西里斯近旁的时候，奥利弗正在恼怒地抗议。

“闭嘴，琼斯。”那个黑头发的姑娘不留情面地说着，在西里斯身后停下了脚步。

“布莱克。”她语气刻板地出声，“邓布利多教授请你去一趟他的办公室。”

奥利弗见话都被抢光，转过身气恼地离开。西里斯回头扫了她一眼，微微皱起眉头：“现在？”

“是的，现在。”黑头发的姑娘态度生硬。

这个姑娘从前从来没有跟西里斯说过话，不过他对她有印象：阿米莉亚·博恩斯，不幸地和帕金森同名，而且来自博恩斯家族。虽说博恩斯也是著名的二十八纯血统家族之一，但他们可从不与布莱克家那种极端纯血派为伍。

“知道了，多谢。”西里斯搁下手里的盘子，下意识地瞟了眼前面教工餐桌上空无一人的校长席，才去看对面的莱姆斯和彼得。两个男孩儿也都在看他。“给我留点儿吃的。”丢下这么一句话，西里斯便略为烦躁地站起身，走向了礼堂大门。

踏进门厅以前，他最后留意一眼斯莱特林的长桌：雷古勒斯还在跟其他斯莱特林球员坐在一起庆功，艾尔维拉却不知跑去了哪儿，没待在他们附近。这个时候看不到她，西里斯更加觉得心烦意乱。

收回落在斯莱特林餐桌那边的目光，他走进门厅，没入昏暗走廊的阴影中。

教师和学生们都在礼堂用餐，欢声笑语随着西里斯脚步的远去越来越小，最终只剩下皮皮鬼在门厅捉弄那些生锈盔甲的声响。西里斯独自走上楼梯，拧着眉头思索，想不通邓布利多为什么要在这个时候找他。

入学以来，西里斯和詹姆闯过的祸不计其数，但最重的处罚也不过是关禁闭，还从来没有惊动过校长。更何况这一学年他们为了练习阿尼玛格斯而有所收敛，照理说不可能闹出什么让邓布利多单独找他的事儿。

难道跟布莱克家有关？西里斯蹙紧眉头。

不对。他想。如果是布莱克家的事，邓布利多不可能只找他，却不通知雷古勒斯。

他一步步踩上楼梯，心情越来越烦闷。

校长办公室的入口在三楼走廊一只丑陋的巨大石兽后面，西里斯刚踏上三楼的楼梯平台，才记起博恩斯没有告诉他校长办公室的口令。没有口令要怎么进去？他愈发感到烦躁，但一拐进石兽所在的走廊，他就明白了他不需要口令的原因。

——艾尔维拉正站在石兽前面等他。

她还是上午那副典型的斯莱特林打扮，脸上贴着傻乎乎的斯莱特林小旗，看上去滑稽又好笑。脑子里乱七八糟的念头顿时一扫而空，西里斯舒展开眉头。他的脚步变得又轻又稳，走到艾尔维拉跟前时，嘴边几乎带着一丝笑意。

“邓布利多叫你来的？”西里斯使劲摁一下她脸上那面旗子，听见“斯莱特林必胜”的愚蠢尖叫在走廊中回响，便也学着她上午干的，顺手把它撕了下来，“干嘛不等我一起过来？”

既然是找他们两个，那多半和猪头酒吧的事有关。

艾尔维拉的脑袋反射性地往后缩了缩，她摸摸脸颊，责备地瞪他一眼：“你想让我当着所有人的面去格兰芬多的餐桌那边找你吗？”

“行了，口令是什么？”把那张碍事的贴纸塞进兜里，西里斯不慌不忙地拉住她的手，“博恩斯没告诉我。”

这会儿没人瞧见，艾尔维拉任由他拉着，反过手来同他十指相扣。

她清一清嗓子，对那座丑八怪石兽说道：“柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕。”

石兽应声跳到一旁，墙壁裂成两半，露出后面的旋转楼梯。两人这才松开手，一起走上楼梯。“应该是猪头酒吧的事。”艾尔维拉仰头看看越来越近的天花板，小声猜测，“爸爸可能告诉邓布利多教授了。”

“也许吧。”西里斯两手插兜，平淡地应道。

老实说，他已经不那么在意等待他们的是什么。从刚才看到艾尔维拉的那一刻起，西里斯突然就有了种前所未有的安定感。他没法描述这种感觉。艾尔维拉就站在他身边，詹姆他们就在楼下的礼堂……西里斯知道，不管发生什么事，他们都和他在一起。这很重要。

非常重要。


	55. 邓布利多的忠告

“请进。”

邓布利多教授的声音从橡木门后传来。

这是艾尔维拉第二次拜访邓布利多教授的办公室。上一次她来的时候，由于过于担心汉特的安危，并没有好好欣赏这间宽敞的圆形房间。此时此刻，再度走进这张橡木门，艾尔维拉第一时间就留意到了办公室内各种有趣的小声音。

门边有根安置得很高的镀金栖枝，上头站着一只几乎掉光了毛的老凤凰，它低着头，正在用一种哀愁的眼神目视他们进来。摆放着许多精致银器的长腿桌子上烟雾弥漫，艾尔维拉多瞧了几眼，才确信烟雾是那些银器旋转着喷出的。邓布利多教授坐在一张巨大的办公桌后面，在他的身后，破破烂烂的分院帽被搁放在一块搁板上，除此之外，最显眼的便是满墙的历任校长肖像。

西里斯环顾一圈办公室，视线只在微笑着的邓布利多那儿短暂地停留片刻，就死死黏在了其中一张肖像上：菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克正像其他肖像里的男女巫师一样，靠着椅子仰头打呼噜，俨然一副睡得正香的模样。

“中午好，琼斯小姐，布莱克先生。”阿不思·邓布利多温文尔雅地抬手请两个学生坐到办公桌前的两张椅子上，脸上的笑容和蔼可亲，“在午餐时间叫你们过来实在有点儿唐突，但是，请你们见谅，因为今天的访客恐怕只能在这个时候赶来。”

艾尔维拉和西里斯交换一个眼神，各自挑了张椅子坐下。他们看到邓布利多教授从衣袋里掏出了一块金表，煞有介事地看看时间：“事实上，他已经迟到了几分钟。不过我想，这对于他眼下的工作来说是正常情况……啊，他来了。”

几乎是在他话音落下的同一时间，办公室的壁炉里燃起了高高的绿色火焰。一道熟悉的身影从火焰中走出来，他摘下头顶的圆顶高帽，拿帽子拂去肩头的雨珠，洪亮的声音简直要惊动办公室门后那只站在镀金栖枝上的老态龙钟的凤凰：“抱歉，邓布利多！我耽搁了一点儿时间——”

“爸爸？”艾尔维拉惊喜地从椅子上站了起来。

“汉特！”西里斯也同样站起身，和她一块儿迎了上去。

“又见面了，维拉，西里斯。”汉特·琼斯将帽子塞进口袋，大步走上前，展开胳膊搂一把两个孩子，而后才注意到艾尔维拉这时的打扮：“噢，维拉！你今天的打扮真是——”他纠起眉头，好像一时半会儿找不到合适的形容词。

“很斯莱特林。”西里斯轻描淡写地替他解围。

汉特抛高眉毛，显然认为这个形容再合适不过了：“没错，很斯莱特林。”

“我本来就是个斯莱特林，爸爸。”艾尔维拉宽容地露出微笑。

亲眼见到汉特使她大松了一口气：他看起来很劳累，原先饱满的脸颊瘦得凹陷了下去，但双眼就像惯常那样有神，一点儿没有精神萎靡的迹象。

“好吧，我们的时间不多，长话短说。”汉特又把两个孩子带到了邓布利多教授的办公桌前。这时邓布利多脸上仍然带着安详的笑容，他一挥手里的魔杖，那两张椅子中间便凭空多了一把舒适的软椅，好让三人都能落座。

“可惜今天没办法请你喝一杯杜松子酒了，汉特。”邓布利多不失友好地说。

“总会有机会的。”汉特不在乎地笑着摆摆手，在中间的软椅上坐了下来。

墙面上那些画像里的男男女女依旧在打着轻鼾，仿佛根本没有因办公室里多出了一个访客而惊醒。西里斯坐到汉特左手边的那张椅子上，警觉地留意着菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的肖像。

“我收到你们的信了，就在上个星期六晚上。但是……由于现在的通信已经不够安全，这一个星期以来我都没有给你们回信，只好拜托邓布利多安排我跟你们见一面。”汉特没有注意到西里斯的目光，在邓布利多的办公室里，他显然非常放松，两手搭上软椅的扶手，来回审视着眼前的两个孩子：“首先，我要再确认一次，你们在猪头酒吧偷听的事，没有被他们当中的任何一个人发现，是吗？”

“对。”西里斯答得不假思索，“那间酒吧里大部分人都蒙着脸，我和艾尔维拉变了装，没有被发现。”

艾尔维拉捏紧长袍的袖摆，动了动嘴唇，却没发出声音。她还没有把斯内普的事告诉西里斯，更没有向父亲提起过。她拿不准是否应该将这件事说出来。

“琼斯小姐也是这样认为的吗？”一道温和的喉音忽然钻进她的耳朵里。

脑仁不自觉一紧，艾尔维拉转头对上邓布利多教授的视线，这位年迈的巫师依然精神矍铄，他那双清澈的浅蓝色眼睛在半月形镜片后面善意地注视着她。艾尔维拉什么也没说，却突然有了种已经被他完全看穿的错觉。她无法在这样的目光下隐瞒或撒谎。

“有一个人发现了。”她从发紧的喉咙里挤出声音。

她的余光瞥见西里斯和汉特都看向了她。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，就在当天下午。他单独找我对峙的时候，我和他交换了条件，他答应不会把我们在场的事说出去。”艾尔维拉有意不去看西里斯，只是直直地望着邓布利多教授的那双蓝眼睛，“因为香水，他只能确定我一个人的身份。他猜到另一个人是西里斯，但我没有承认。”

“这件事你没有跟我提过。”西里斯的声音率先响起，他的语气有点儿冷。

“我是怕你担心。”艾尔维拉转过头，目光却没有越过汉特的肩头直接接触西里斯的眼睛，她压低声音说：“我们之后再谈这个问题好吗？”

西里斯没有给她回应。

“维拉，你和他交换了什么条件？”汉特抬起一只手搭上女儿的肩膀。

“他不希望他的朋友知道他当时在猪头酒吧，和艾弗里他们在一起。”抬眼去看父亲的脸，艾尔维拉十指交缠在一起，尽可能用她最自然的口气告诉他，“恰好那个朋友也是我的朋友。所以我承诺为他保密，只要他继续装作不知道我和另一个人当时也在猪头酒吧。”

她没有提莉莉的名字，也不再与邓布利多教授眼神接触。她相信即使父亲知道斯内普看重莉莉也不会去利用莉莉，但是艾尔维拉不了解邓布利多，她不确定这位伟大的巫师是否值得信任。

汉特怀疑地挑眉：“他的朋友？”

“我们或许没有必要深究那位朋友是谁，汉特。”出乎意料地，替她解围的正是阿不思·邓布利多，他表现得心平气和且善解人意，“琼斯小姐应该也并不想把那位朋友牵扯进来。他们都还是学生。”

明显感觉到汉特搭在她肩膀上的那只手有所放松，艾尔维拉明白父亲不会继续追问，脑子里绷紧的那根弦才稍稍放松下来。她重新望向邓布利多教授的眼睛，努力忽略那种让她感到不适的、像是被看穿的感觉。

“谢谢您。”她真诚地道谢。

邓布利多略一颔首，银白的长胡须下依旧带着平和的微笑。

“汉特。”沉默许久的西里斯突然出声，“信里提到的事，魔法部那边是怎么看的？”

“这也是我接下来要说的。”汉特收回手，“虽然有很多人已经从不同的渠道得知了事情的真相，但是部里目前的态度依然是否认食死徒和残杀麻瓜事件的存在。我们不能指望上级相信我们的敌人拥有不死之身，甚至将这件事传扬出去——这只会引起大面积的恐慌。”他皱紧眉头，顿了顿，“当然，我个人其实也并不相信有人能够超越死亡，不过……”

他的目光转向邓布利多，两个孩子于是也向他们的校长看去。

感受到来自他们的注视，邓布利多从容地接过话头：“我认为我们需要提高警觉。”

西里斯又迅速看一眼菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的肖像，这个山羊胡子的老头还在那儿装睡装得不亦乐乎。“你判断的依据是什么？”西里斯撞上邓布利多的视线，意识到自己的失礼，于是找补道：“先生。”

“是我对伏地魔的了解，布莱克先生。”邓布利多平心静气地回答，“他或许会因为某些原因掩盖自己的身份，却并不会捏造他的成就。而如果他真的在他的追随者面前如此宣称，那么我们至少应该相信，他确实找到了某种方法，能够让他在危急时刻避免一死。”

“您对这种方法有头绪吗，先生？”艾尔维拉紧接着问，终于有一个人像她一样真正在意“不死之身”，她不想放过这次机会，身体也情不自禁地坐直：“我们一直知道您是最博学、最强大的巫师……”

她期待地看着邓布利多，然而对方却只是平静地摇头。

“恐怕我对此也没有头绪，琼斯小姐。”他不紧不慢道，“但我相信，我们迟早会发现他的秘密。”

“要说的就是这些。”不等艾尔维拉掩饰好她眼里的失望，汉特便拍拍她和西里斯的胳膊，“这个消息的确很有价值，孩子们。可是我们要你们记住，你们现在都还只是学生，最重要的是保证自己的安全，而不是探听秘密。下回最好不要再做这么冒险的事了。”

说完，他抽出衣袋里的帽子，站起身。两个孩子也跟着他站起来。

“好了，不管怎么说，今天很高兴能见你们一面。我还有个午餐会议，现在得走了，你们也快回去吃饭吧。你们的期末考试是不是快到了？好好复习。”熟练地戴好那顶被他塞得皱皱巴巴的圆顶高帽，汉特最后向艾尔维拉叮嘱：“如果有什么困难，可以向邓布利多教授求助，知道吗？”然后他又冲邓布利多简单地脱帽致意，“谢谢你，邓布利多。”

邓布利多面带微笑地点头，也起身绕过他的办公桌走出来：“愿你会议顺利，汉特。”

“注意安全，爸爸。”把父亲送到壁炉边，艾尔维拉眼看他跨进壁炉，不得不松开了他的手。西里斯走到她身旁，对壁炉里的汉特点头道别：“我跟詹姆会保护好他们两个。”

艾尔维拉不禁悄悄侧过脸看了西里斯一眼。汉特分别给两个孩子一个鼓励的眼神，便撒下飞路粉，消失在高高升起的绿色火焰里。

“很好，看来我们没有占用太多的午餐时间。”站在他们身后的邓布利多教授再一次掏出怀表，欣慰地点了点头。“布莱克先生，我还有话想和你谈谈。”他对回过头的西里斯慈祥地一笑，再从半月形镜片的上方朝艾尔维拉看去，“琼斯小姐，我想是时候回到斯莱特林的餐桌上享受庆功宴了。你的朋友们应该都在等你。”

为什么要单独留下西里斯？艾尔维拉想要这么问，但她与邓布利多教授四目相接，马上就明白她是时候离开了。她只能再去看西里斯，正好这个时候他的目光也瞥向她，虽说视线只短暂地接触了一秒，但艾尔维拉确信西里斯幅度极小地点了点头。

她于是顺从地道别：“好的，先生。今天非常感谢您。”

等到艾尔维拉关上门离开，邓布利多便回到自己的办公桌后面，抬起一只手对西里斯笑着示意：“请坐，布莱克先生。”他没有挥动手里的魔杖，办公桌前那两张多余的椅子却消失无踪，只剩下西里斯刚才坐过的那一把。

西里斯一动不动地站了片刻，才走上前，重新坐下。这一回他毫不客气地瞪了眼墙上肖像中的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯，因为他清楚地看见菲尼亚斯偷偷摸摸揉了一下脖子。

“我想你一定已经对我的这位老朋友很熟悉了。”邓布利多笑眯眯地开口。

“我从小就每天跟他打照面。”西里斯警告地盯着菲尼亚斯的肖像，口气轻蔑，“即使他的肖像没有挂在我的房间大半个假期，我跟他也已经够熟了。”

“没礼貌。”肖像里装睡的菲尼亚斯冷冷咕哝一句，却没有睁开眼，就好像决意要装睡到底，只把这句嘟囔当成梦中的呓语。坐在办公桌对面的邓布利多仍然是那张笑盈盈的脸，他仿佛并未听到祖孙俩的交流，更没有指责西里斯对自己曾曾祖父的失礼。

“为了不影响你享用美味的午餐，我想我们还是长话短说吧，布莱克先生。”邓布利多说，“考虑到目前的形势，以及部分家族旗帜鲜明地支持纯血论的态度……我不得不多留意他们的动向，尤其是通过他们还在霍格沃兹上学的晚辈。这一点希望你能理解。”

西里斯略微皱起眉头，不答腔。他的脑子在飞快地转动，以帮助他理解邓布利多的这番话：留意？他的意思是他一直都在暗中关注他们这些出自纯血统家族的学生，还是说菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的肖像实际上也是他安插在布莱克家族的眼线？

不管是哪种可能，西里斯都没有理由对一个监视自己的人摆出好脸色。“布莱克”就像一个永远抹不掉的标记，就算西里斯对父母的财产分文不取，只要他的身体里还流着家族的血，就不可能摆脱被看作家族一份子的命运。真是糟透了。

然而邓布利多并没有被他的沉默影响。

“我相信你和你的家族持有不同的信念，布莱克先生。”他望着西里斯的眼睛，语调平缓而肯定地道，“我也相信你的父母和弟弟暂时都没有与伏地魔为伍。”

这位老巫师有种与生俱来的气质，哪怕他是在和颜悦色地说话，也会在无形之中释放一种威慑力。西里斯不喜欢和这样的人对视，即便对方在宣称信任他。

“您想要我做什么，先生？”西里斯直截了当地问道。他可不相信邓布利多会平白无故地表达信任，通常来说，在这种示好之后总会有更贪婪的条件被提出来。西里斯已经厌烦这样绕来绕去地说话了。

菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯又假装在睡梦中冷哼了一声，像是在不满他的态度不够恭敬。

“请不要误会。”邓布利多面不改色，好似完全没有听出西里斯话语间的不耐烦，“正如我刚才所说，我并不期望我的学生被卷入这场战争，尽管这种希望十分渺茫。”

见他不像其他成年巫师那样不敢面对学生也被间接卷入了战争的事实，西里斯皱起的眉头舒展了几分，他克制住自己烦躁的情绪，耐着性子听下去。

“我知道，你在试图阻止你的家人倒向我们的敌人，这对布莱克家族的命运至关重要，对我们来说也同样如此。但我不是想要求你做什么，事实上，你作为布莱克家族的一员，已经尽了你最大的努力，做到了许多在你这个年纪的孩子做不到的事情——你没有受到你父母的影响，你拥有独立的判断力，和你自己坚定不移的信念。”

邓布利多目不转睛地凝视着西里斯的那双灰眼睛。

“我只是希望你记住，不论你努力的结果如何，你都不是一个人在孤军奋战。”

西里斯的目光闪烁一下，他好像忽然明白了什么。

“您是说……”

他的话还没有说完，就被一个窒息般的声音打断了。西里斯一愣，转过头往身后看去：办公室门边那根高高挂起的镀金栖枝上，那只老凤凰张开嘴，一面从喉咙里发出那种窒息般的叫声，一面无精打采地动了动尾巴，又抖落了几片羽毛。它看起来好像随时都会死。

“噢，是啊，是时候了。”邓布利多却以一种愉快的口气说着，从他的办公桌后面绕了出来，朝老凤凰走去。他随和地招呼西里斯：“过来看看吧，孩子。”

西里斯犹豫片刻，站起来跟上他的脚步。在同龄人当中，西里斯的身高是非常出众的。但是跟在邓布利多身后，他才发现这个身形瘦高的老巫师或许比看上去更高，而且，他这身点缀着星星的蓝色天鹅绒长袍很不赖，非常有个性。

他们一起走到那根镀金栖枝下面，仰头望向那只老凤凰。它还在断断续续地发出那种痛苦的窒息声。

“您确定它不需要帮助吗？”西里斯随口一问。当然，他不指望邓布利多能治好这只快要老死的凤凰，或者干脆给它来那么一下，让它不至于挣扎太久。

“它自己已经做好准备了，孩子。”邓布利多神色自若。

因此西里斯只能安安静静地跟他一起等待。布莱克家不缺金子，还有许多稀奇古怪的黑魔法藏品，但这还是西里斯第一次见到凤凰这种圣洁的生物。虽然说实话，它此时这副像极了被拔光毛的火鸡的模样非常令人失望。西里斯无所事事地观察它掉下的那些羽毛，希望能借这些毫无光泽的羽毛想象出老凤凰年轻力壮时期美丽威风的样子。

这时，老凤凰突然着起了火。那明亮而生机勃勃的火焰吸引了西里斯的注意，他抬头仔细看它，而老凤凰已经被火球裹覆，随着一声哀戚的惨叫，它的身影连同火光一齐消失，纷纷扬扬地落下一堆亮着火星的灰烬。

涅槃重生，西里斯想。能看到这一幕也算值了。

邓布利多面露笑容，小心翼翼地在那堆灰烬旁蹲下来。西里斯也跟着他蹲下身，盯着那堆还闪烁着火星的灰烬。这种感觉可真够滑稽的，他在跟巧克力蛙画片上的巫师一起蹲在他办公室的地板上，等待一只小凤凰从灰烬里爬出来。而且他还曾经试图烧掉画片里邓布利多的胡子。

“很少有巫师能驯服凤凰。”西里斯没有来由地想到了这一点。

“啊，没错，凤凰是一种自由而迷人的生物。”邓布利多快乐地说，“它拥有坚定的意志，神奇的魔力，还有不朽的生命。如果说这世上有什么能真正超越死亡，那么答案无疑就是凤凰。”

皱皱巴巴的凤凰雏鸟从灰烬里拱出脑袋，冲着邓布利多张了张嘴。

邓布利多笑了：“你好，福克斯。”

可惜这会儿西里斯已经没有闲情逸致好好瞧瞧这只丑陋的小东西。他的注意力全都放在了刚才邓布利多的那句话上。

“可是您刚才说，伏地魔找到了一种方法——”

“避免一死。是的，布莱克先生。”邓布利多伸手托起那只雏鸟，慢慢站起身，“但是避免一死并不等同于不死。我相信伏地魔的确掌握了许多我不清楚的高深魔法，也找到了某种能确保他避免一死的方法，可我认为他无法使自己变得像福克斯一样，真正超越死亡。”

毫不费劲地站起来，西里斯眯缝起眼睛。

“您对他很熟悉。”他敏锐地说道，“他是最近两年才起势的，一般人对他应该不可能这么了解。”

“这是另一个问题了，布莱克先生。”邓布利多将雏鸟放到镀金栖枝下面窄窄的盘子里，那里面也落上了一层细细浅浅的灰烬，“不过我想你应该也明白，想要攻克一个敌人，首先就要做到了解他。只有这样，我们才能准确地找到他的弱点。这个道理同样适用于其他的关系……戒备和敌意往往使我们产生偏见或作出误判，由此留下数不清的遗憾。”

他转过身，耐心而平和地看向西里斯：“因此我也希望，不论是面对朋友、爱人还是家人，你都能更有耐心地去尝试了解他们、信任他们。”

西里斯蹙起眉头。

“我对我的家人已经足够了解了，先生。”他的声音不由自主地冷下来。邓布利多或许智慧过人，也十分了解自己的敌人，可西里斯相信他不可能比自己更了解他的家人，包括这间办公室墙上某幅肖像里的那一位。

“只是来自一个老人的建议。”邓布利多脸上的微笑没有变化，语气温和如旧，“好了，我不能再耽误你更多的时间了。琼斯小姐或许还在楼下等你。”他把西里斯送到那张橡木门边，含着笑意的蓝眼睛在半圆形镜片上方看着他，“期待我们下次能有机会再多聊一聊，布莱克先生。”

艾尔维拉果然还在巨石兽外面等待。

西里斯一走出墙后的裂口，她就关切地迎了上来。

“西里斯。”艾尔维拉走到他身旁，主动拉住他的一只手，“邓布利多教授跟你说什么了？”

表情冷冰冰地将左手从她的手里抽出来，西里斯端详着她的脸：“为什么不把鼻涕精的事告诉我？”

刚才在邓布利多的办公室里得知这件事的时候，要不是理智还在，西里斯差点要发火。他不敢相信艾尔维拉竟然会隐瞒这么重要的事，一个字都没跟他提过。要是他完全不把鼻涕精当回事，要是他没有制止詹姆把猪头酒吧的事告诉伊万斯……事情会变成什么样？她那聪明的脑袋瓜难道从来没有想过吗？

“我是真的怕你担心。”两手规规矩矩交叠在身前，艾尔维拉愧疚地垂下脑袋，“要是斯内普决心把这件事告诉给艾弗里他们，我们也拿他没办法。我们不可能给他清空记忆，那样只会引起其他人的怀疑。”

沉默几秒，他面无表情地问：“你也没有告诉别人？”

她摇头：“没有。”

“我以为你的脑袋还算灵光，现在看来，是我对你有误解。”西里斯丝毫不掩饰自己讽刺的口吻，“你大概没有想过，如果鼻涕精只是拿伊万斯当障眼法，诱骗你放松警惕——那么哪天他真对你下手了，你到死都只能带着这个秘密躺进坟墓里。”

“我有自己的判断。”她低着头轻声说，“斯内普的反应不像是装出来的。”

西里斯心里的火气又瞬间窜了上来。

“所以你宁可相信鼻涕精，也不肯相信我？”他反问的语气毫无温度。

意识到自己说错了话，艾尔维拉懊丧地闭上眼。早在办公室说出这件事时她就开始后悔，她知道不论出于什么理由，这种事她不应该对最亲密的人隐瞒。她很清楚西里斯不会把他们在猪头酒吧偷听的事泄露出去，因为他会顾及她和她家人的安危——也是出于这个原因，艾尔维拉最终没有将斯内普的威胁告诉西里斯。

在西里斯看来，这一定就像她利用了他的维护。

……事实或许也正是如此。

“我不是这个意思。”艾尔维拉忍不住又去拉他的手，她直视他的眼睛，“对不起，我知道是我太轻率了。你生气是对的，刚才爸爸其实也在生气，我看得出来。”

有那么一两秒钟的时间，西里斯甚至想再次挣开她的手。可是她那双蓝眼睛神态恳切，他同她目光相接，想起自己曾经承诺过会控制脾气，便微微眯起眼，慢慢把胸腔里的怒火强压了下去。

“你很少跟汉特他们谈你在霍格沃兹的事。”冷漠地任她拉着那只手，西里斯不躲不闪地望着她的眼睛，“之前艾丽西亚也问过你斯莱特林是不是有异常，你总说没有。我以为你是怕他们担心你，毕竟就算你没理由信任我——”他嘲讽地一笑，灰眼睛里的温度跌到了冰点，“也应该相信汉特和艾丽西亚。”

他的冷笑刺痛了艾尔维拉的眼睛。负罪感像一只大手攥紧了她肚子里的全部器官，也许是因为这是他们第一次为她的过错吵架，她头一回发现西里斯生她的气居然这样让她难受，而这种陌生的感觉又加深了一层她的痛苦。

“我确实是怕你们担心，没有别的想法。”她轻轻握着他的手，努力想要看清他的表情，视线却变得模糊起来，“我能瞒着你们干什么呢？难道你觉得我会偷偷加入食死徒吗？”

“我没有这么说。”西里斯语气生硬。

“那就不要生气了，好不好？”短暂地合上眼忍住眼泪，艾尔维拉调整好心情，试探地捏一捏他的手心，这招她小时候常常拿来哄奥利弗，“我知道错了。”

没法忽略刚刚她眼眶里的泪光，西里斯头一次感觉到他这会儿发火不对，不发火也不对。

“行了，不要哭丧着脸。”他反扣住她的手，不耐烦地说，“去吃饭吧。”

说着他便拖着她穿过走廊，拐向通往楼梯平台的过道。午餐时间才刚开始不久，附近听不见任何学生走动的声音，只有霍格沃兹城堡活动的楼梯不时发出咯吱咯吱的响动。艾尔维拉跟在西里斯身旁，没过一会儿就小心翼翼地抬眼打量他：“你还生气吗？”

西里斯只给她一个一言不发的侧脸，嘴角绷得紧紧的，冷硬地下弯的弧度纹丝不变。

可他还是拉着她的手，没有要甩开的迹象。艾尔维拉也紧紧握住他的手。现在她已经不担心被人看见了，要是有谁不幸撞见他们，就直接用“一忘皆空”解决吧。

“我信任你，西里斯。”艾尔维拉柔声说道，“我只是不想让你跟我一起担惊受怕。”

“你觉得我会担惊受怕？”西里斯语气冷淡地开腔讥讽，“就因为那个鼻涕精？”

“不是。”她摇摇头，垂眼看向自己的鞋尖，不得不敞开心扉接受这种新的感受：“可我太在乎你的感受了，西里斯。有的时候人在乎的东西越多，就越容易犹豫不决。我是真的很喜欢你，你明白吗？”

到底是谁教她这么说话的？西里斯咬牙切齿地想。他懊恼地发现他的火气居然就此烟消云散，就好像他的脾气来得格外廉价似的。故意不去看她的眼睛，西里斯继续拿生硬的语气讽刺她：“上个星期你还在怀疑我给你下了迷情剂。”

“是啊，怎么会这样呢？”艾尔维拉的口气里却多了一丝认真的困惑，“感觉就像被下了迷情剂一样。”

攥紧她有些发凉的手，西里斯把她拉到距离最近的一个壁龛里，低下头用力咬了一口她的下唇。他早就想这么干了，让她吃点儿实实在在的教训。所以咬完他便冷冷盯着她，语气不善地警告：“你最好是真的知道错了。”

艾尔维拉捂住被咬疼的嘴巴，委屈地点点头：“我真的知道错了。”

但也用不着咬她吧？她欲哭无泪。西里斯有时候怎么跟狗似的？

西里斯哪知道她在想什么，他此时正盯着她嘴唇的位置不放。或许是练习阿尼玛格斯的后遗症，西里斯最近总是时不时有一些动物的冲动，比如偶尔会想咬艾尔维拉。这下真的咬下去了，他又有点想舔她。于是他只思考了一秒，便拿开她捂住嘴的手，垂首凑上前吻她。

这个吻持续的时间很长。两个人气喘吁吁地分开的时候，艾尔维拉已经被西里斯抱到壁龛里的小平台上，胳膊搭着他的肩膀，手指轻柔地梳理着他的头发。这样的感觉舒服极了，西里斯搂住她的腰，把脸埋进她温热的颈窝，蹭了蹭她的脖子。

他又有点儿想舔她了。这到底是怎么回事？

“你还没告诉我邓布利多教授跟你说了什么。”艾尔维拉的声音及时拉回了西里斯作为人类的理智。

西里斯回想一番邓布利多说过的话，没心情向她一五一十地重复一遍。不过他已经有了更简短、更明确的推测，索性在这个时候说出来。

“我觉得他在给我暗示。”他说，“告诉我毕业以后可以加入凤凰社。”


	56. 阿尼玛格斯

格兰芬多的晚餐餐桌上，莱姆斯没怎么动自己盘子里的食物，他的注意力几乎全都放在了对面的詹姆和西里斯那里。

这两个人最近很不对劲。

詹姆正在往自己的盘子里盛炖菜，这已经是他吃的第三盘炖菜了，他刚从魁地奇球场上训练回来，饥肠辘辘，却对平时他爱吃的肉食毫无兴趣，只一个劲地往嘴里塞炖菜；西里斯正好跟詹姆相反，他在吃第三块牛排，对他往常每天至少要吃一盘的炖菜不闻不问，而且一杯南瓜汁也没碰。

他们两个这样反常的状态已经持续了一段不短的时间。

“詹姆。”莱姆斯禁不住放下手里的刀叉，“你已经好多天没吃肉了。”

他记得过去近三年的时间詹姆老抱怨假期回家就得吃难吃的蔬菜水果，而到了霍格沃兹他一顿最多可以吃十只鸡腿，现在这副素食主义的模样可真吓人。

对面的詹姆迷茫地抬起头：“啊？呃……好像是啊，我最近一闻到肉的味道就没胃口。”他从没觉得肉这么难吃过！

莱姆斯皱了皱眉。这时埋头吃饭的彼得也抬起了脑袋，疑惑地看看他们。彼得的食欲倒是正常，他一向均衡饮食，只是总不长个子。担忧的目光转向还在切牛排的西里斯，莱姆斯叫他：“西里斯。”

“我最近不想吃蔬菜。”西里斯将一块牛肉送到嘴里，拧着眉头含混地说道。他也意识到不对劲了：最近他的动物习性越来越明显，不仅只对肉食感兴趣，偶尔还会在练习过人体变形之后发现自己的嗅觉和听觉变得格外灵敏，一度让他怀疑变形过程中是不是出了什么岔子。

不过，现在不是说这个的时候。坐得离他们不远的奥利弗假装在和朋友们聊天，实际上正竖着耳朵留意西里斯他们在说什么。西里斯瞥他一眼，莱姆斯明白过来，重新拿起刀叉用餐，不再谈这个话题。

晚餐结束后，四个男孩刚回到宿舍，莱姆斯就给关紧的门扔去一道抗扰咒，神情严肃地站到了西里斯和詹姆的床中间：“跟阿尼玛格斯有关吗？”

“也许吧。”西里斯把书包扔到床上，自己也仰头倒下去，疲累地抬起一条胳膊挡住眼睛。格兰芬多球队那个贪吃的追球手又把肚子吃坏了，西里斯临时被拉过去参加训练，跟着詹姆他们在风雨里飞了一个下午，早已筋疲力尽。

“这也说不准，”詹姆踢掉鞋子爬上自己的床，“彼得不就没什么事嘛。”

刚回到自己床边的彼得使劲点头。“那是因为你们两个的进度比彼得快。”莱姆斯脸上严峻的表情却没有分毫改变，快到四月份的满月了，他的脸色这两天苍白得骇人，“听我说，你们不能再继续练了。”

“不用那么紧张，莱姆斯。”西里斯放下胳膊抓了抓头发，敷衍地道：“我们的练习一直是循序渐进的，没有差错。”尽管他也觉得有点儿不妙。现在西里斯单独和艾尔维拉待在一起的时候，只要感到心情愉快，就总会想咬她、舔她或是蹭她。这样的动物冲动已经让艾尔维拉有些起疑了。

“是啊，说不定这是好迹象呢。”詹姆剥起了他从餐桌上拿回来的小蜜橘，吃过足量的蔬菜以后，此时此刻他又眼馋起了水果：“没准我们马上就要突破瓶颈期了……”

“也可能是走火入魔的迹象。”莱姆斯动也不动地站在原地，面上没有半点轻松的笑容：“我不能再让你们冒这么大的风险乱来。”

为了表达自己的不赞同，这一个学年以来莱姆斯一直没有参与他们练习人体变形和阿尼玛格斯的活动。有的时候，詹姆和西里斯的进度稍有起色，莱姆斯的确也会感受到一阵真切的激动，可近段时间他们俩的异常像一盆冷水泼到他头上：莱姆斯从未听说过巫师在正常的人类形态会表现出动物特征，除非他们被没有变形的狼人咬过。这无疑是一种不祥的征兆，莱姆斯担心再这样继续下去，自己的两个好友会在某一天突然丧失人类的理智，彻底走火入魔，变成不人不兽的怪物。

如果真的发生这种可怕的结果，莱姆斯难辞其咎。

“别这么说，莱姆斯。”一口咽下嘴里的一瓣蜜橘，詹姆嬉皮笑脸地把一半橘子扔向隔壁床上的西里斯，“我们这么做也不完全是为了你，是不是？”

“一切有挑战的事我都欢迎。”抬起一只手稳稳接住那半橘子，西里斯手上一用力，便不小心将它捏得汁水四溅。他恶心地嘟哝一声，坐起身拔出自己的魔杖，对那只手来了个“清理一新”，接着刚才的话不慌不忙道：“只要不是去跟食死徒或者我父母那样的人称兄道弟。”

彼得吃吃地笑起来，以表达对这个笑话的欣赏。他还以为这个话题会就此揭过呢，可等他尖声尖气地笑着看向莱姆斯，才发现莱姆斯的表情仍然不见一丝松动。西里斯显然也注意到了这一点，他烦躁地揉了揉后颈，伸出握着魔杖的右手，拿魔杖的顶端戳戳莱姆斯垂在身侧的手臂。

吃痛地倒抽一口冷气，莱姆斯捂住被长袍宽大的袖摆遮得严严实实的小臂。西里斯知道他的胳膊上全是伤痕，背上也是。这些伤都是莱姆斯满月变形后留下的。

“得了吧，别拿那张苦瓜脸对着我们。”他没去看莱姆斯的眼睛，只转过头望向床脚的鸟笼，挥动魔杖打开笼门，拿他一贯满不在乎的口吻应付道：“什么时候你满月变形不再把自己当馅饼啃了，我们就不会再打阿尼玛格斯的主意。”

笼子里的纸飞机轻快地飞出来，绕着西里斯翻滚、打转。

“你明知道这不可能，西里斯。”莱姆斯合上眼，语气变得无可奈何，“那个时候我根本就没有理智。”

“所以我们也不可能半途而废，莱姆斯。”好不容易咽下满嘴的果肉，詹姆宣布得毫不含糊，“我爸爸说过有人在研究能控制狼人满月变形的魔药，那玩意儿要是真发明出来了，你就没必要担心你毛茸茸的小问题了。”他说完又笑嘻嘻地继续掏口袋里的小蜜橘，“当然啦，在那之前，我跟西里斯一定早就练出阿尼玛格斯啦。”

“彼得会慢一点，谁让他笨。”西里斯手里的魔杖稍稍一动，一只纸飞机就飞向彼得，恶作剧似的撞他的脑袋，“不过有我们帮他，也不会有问题。”

彼得抱住脑袋：“我会努力的！”

说到底，他们还是为了他才这么做的。莱姆斯深深叹了口气。

他想了想，转换策略道：“那我建议你们换一种更稳妥的方法。”

更稳妥的方法？

除了还在被纸飞机啄脑袋的彼得，西里斯和詹姆都皱起了眉头。哪儿来的更稳妥的方法？

“呃，等等——”詹姆忽然想起了什么，手里剥到一半的小蜜橘滚到床底，“你不会是说那种魔药吧？”

莱姆斯的眉头终于松开，嘴边露出一个微笑：“我就是那个意思，詹姆。”

西里斯的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑下来。他猛地一抽魔杖，那只缠着彼得的纸飞机便子弹般飞回他身边，连同那些绕着他飞舞的其他纸飞机一起嗖嗖飞进鸟笼里，跟正欲越狱的小火龙撞了个满怀。

“那得把曼德拉草的叶子含在嘴里整整一个月。”恶心死了！

“很有挑战性，不是吗？”莱姆斯一脸无害的笑容。

“嘿，西里斯！”詹姆已经从他枕头底下那堆乱七八糟的稿纸中找到了一卷皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸，上面草草抄着那种神秘魔药的制作步骤，他飞快地扫了一遍，两眼发亮：“恶心是恶心了点，但是我们真的可以试试！反正我们现在在瓶颈期，试点儿别的办法也不错。”

他跃跃欲试地伸长脖子看看窗外的月亮：“刚好满月快到了，我们再过两天就可以开始做！”

挥动魔杖“啪”地关上鸟笼，西里斯眯缝起眼，脸色阴得简直能滴出水来：“一整个月。”

他们当初没有优先考虑这个方法，不就是因为它太恶心了吗？

“不是吧，兄弟？”注意到他糟糕的脸色，詹姆不怀好意地大笑起来，“你难道还嫌恶心啊？我们又不会嫌弃你！”说着他又扭头去看彼得，“你没问题吧，彼得？”

“我没问题！”彼得赶忙说。

可是艾尔维拉会嫌弃他——西里斯都能想到她的表情。而且这意味着他们会有整整一个月的时间不能接吻——这算什么？他们本来每个星期就只有那么一个多小时的时间能够独处，还得偷偷摸摸躲在密道里。

眼看他的面色越来越阴沉，詹姆调侃着安抚：“行了行了，反正我们这一个月又不要跟什么人亲嘴，是不是？”

莱姆斯仿佛毫不知情，拿过詹姆手中的那张羊皮纸，全神贯注地研究起来。

凉飕飕地看他一眼，西里斯冷哼：“那可不一定。”

詹姆又往嘴里塞了半颗蜜橘，边嚼果肉边琢磨西里斯的话：什么意思？难道西里斯是说他一个月内有机会吻到伊万斯？可是天文占卜的结果不是一向不准吗？

不论如何，三个男孩最终还是决定尝试这个麻烦的方法。

于是星期二的草药课上，他们在分组活动的时间趁着斯普劳特教授不注意，偷偷从摘下好几片曼德拉草的叶子塞进口袋。被分到另一组的莱姆斯时不时留意着他们的动作，以至于爱丽莎·威尔逊的声音突然在他耳旁响起时，他险些吓了一跳：“他们为什么要偷曼德拉草的叶子？”

爱丽莎问得轻飘飘的，似乎并不真的在意。她正忙着从泡泡枝上摘下豆荚，剥出亮晶晶的豆子扔进木桶。这是他们这节课的任务。

“我也很好奇。”莱姆斯笑笑，也摘下一颗胖鼓鼓的粉红色豆荚，低头剥起来。

不知道是不是他的错觉，爱丽莎的目光好像若有若无地扫过了他的手背。

“你从明天开始就要请假了吧。”她问他。

“是的。”不动声色地抖了抖袖管，莱姆斯将胳膊上的伤痕挡得密不透风，好确保不让她瞧见。爱丽莎像是丝毫没有察觉他的动作，继续用她那轻描淡写的语气说：“替我们向卢平夫人问好，希望她能早日康复。”

莱姆斯把剥出来的豆子放进木桶里，嘴边挂着友好的浅笑：“我会转达的，谢谢你。”

“你也太客气了，卢平。”跟他们被分到同一个组的玛蒂尔达笑着说，“这个星期我们会练习好铁甲咒的，到时候等你回来了，我们准能交一份完美的‘作业’。”毕竟他们还有最擅长铁甲咒的艾尔维拉呢！

“那真是再好不过了。”莱姆斯忍俊不禁。

学习互助社团让他多了许多朋友，但他依然不敢同他们走得太近。拉文克劳太聪明了，莱姆斯几乎从不怀疑他们总有一天会发现他是个狼人。

到那个时候，他们会怎么看他呢？

低下头继续摘豆荚，莱姆斯唇边弯出一个苦笑。

他不能指望所有人都像詹姆、西里斯和彼得。他得到的已经够多了，或许他早该知足。

秘密的确总是更容易被亲近的人发现，除非那个人就像詹姆一样迟钝。

艾尔维拉当然与詹姆不同，她在这个星期五的晚上便发觉西里斯有点儿不对劲。“你怎么了？”写完算数占卜课的作业，她又跟西里斯一块儿来到了五楼大镜子后面的密道里，有一下没一下地拿手指给枕着她的腿看书的西里斯梳理头发，“今天话这么少。”

往常这个时候，他再怎么困都不会像今天这样少言寡语。他们通常会漫无目地地聊一些趣事或是琐事，有时候话题会显得有些傻，但两个人都不觉得无聊。

“没什么。”西里斯含糊地回答。他总不能告诉她“我嘴里含着一片曼德拉草叶子，说起话来很困难”。他心不在焉地翻看着艾尔维拉带给他的小册子，这些都是五年级的就业指导手册，最近他们的就业指导已经结束，艾尔维拉便从公共休息室里拿了一堆过来。

粗略地扫过古灵阁解咒员的工作，西里斯懒洋洋地问：“你说你以后想应聘古灵阁的解咒员？”

“没错。”艾尔维拉翻一页手里的《标准咒语三级》，距离期末考试还有不到两个月的时间，她已经开始复习，“这项工作挺有趣的，经常有出国的机会。除了密码破译以外，更多的是冒险，因为得找到一些藏得很精妙的宝藏。”

说到这里，她垂眼打量一眼西里斯，想从他的表情里判断出他对此是否有兴趣。自从上回得知邓布利多在暗示他毕业以后可以加入凤凰社，艾尔维拉就时常感到忧心忡忡。她知道如果他们毕业时战争还没有结束，那么她不可能阻止西里斯参战——但是，傲罗好歹还要经过三年的严格培训和考核，是份正儿八经的工作……而那个凤凰社又算什么呢？它听起来更像是由邓布利多教授领导的神秘组织，危险性姑且不谈，艾尔维拉可不相信邓布利多教授还会给凤凰社的成员发工资。

至少她的爸爸绝对没有领到双份的工资。

“西里斯，我一直没有问你……”艾尔维拉犹豫地开口，“你现在的零花钱还是你父母给的吗？”

“算是吧。”西里斯心神不属地翻着那本小册子，努力把嘴里的曼德拉草叶子抵在牙腮之间，好让自己说话的声音听上去更自然，“我跟雷古勒斯都是从出生起就在古灵阁有自己的金库，他们每年都会往金库里存一笔钱，随我们自己花。”

“那你有没有想过，要是哪天你父母不再给你生活费了呢？”

“他们迟早会想到用这个办法对付我。”这个问题西里斯早就考虑过了，他已经把小册子翻到尾页，于是不假思索地扔开，又随手拿起另一个翻看，这一本的封面上印着“你有培训巨怪保安所需要的资格吗？”，他很怀疑什么样的巫师才会去做这种傻到家的工作，“无所谓，到时候我可以住到阿尔法德那里，等成年了再想办法挣钱。”

艾尔维拉闻言松了口气：至少西里斯是考虑过生活成本问题的。

“嗯。”她简短地应了一声，总算有精力在意起另一个问题来：“你是不是牙疼？”

“什么？”西里斯挑眉，从那本《你有培训巨怪保安所需要的资格吗？》后面露出他的脸。艾尔维拉不由得想象起了他站在一排呆头呆脑的巨怪面前呼来喝去的模样，她费了好大的劲才把这滑稽的一幕从脑海里赶跑。

“你的脸好像有点肿，而且说话很奇怪。”她搁下手中的课本，拿食指轻轻戳一戳西里斯略微鼓起的那半边脸颊，“奥利弗以前牙疼的时候就是这样。你张开嘴让我看看，要是牙龈肿了，就得去庞弗雷夫人那里喝药。”

西里斯·布莱克，她的男友——非但没听她的话张开嘴，还像触了电似的猛一下坐起来，靠到了沙发另一头的那堆软垫里。摊在沙发边的那些小册子都因他这个突然的动作而被挤下沙发，乱七八糟掉了一地。西里斯绷着脸盯住她，神色复杂而古怪。

“怎么了？”艾尔维拉呆住。

不就是让他张一下嘴吗？为什么这么大反应？

“我不是牙疼。”思考片刻，西里斯眯眼告诉她，“我含了一片曼德拉草叶子。”停顿一下，他又补充：“而且得含一个月。”

他知道自己不可能瞒她一整个月，这件事迟早要说出来。

“曼德拉草叶子？”艾尔维拉显得十分不解，“你含这个干什么？”

西里斯答得毫不脸红：“我跟詹姆最近在研究阿尼玛格斯变形需要的魔药。”他没提他们这么做的原因，他跟詹姆平时就尽会做些让人意想不到的事，突然对阿尼玛格斯产生兴趣也并不奇怪。

至于莱姆斯是狼人的事，西里斯不打算让艾尔维拉知道。事关莱姆斯在霍格沃兹念书的资格，只要莱姆斯没同意，他就不能拿这个冒险。

西里斯观察着艾尔维拉的反应。他相信她一定会絮絮叨叨地教训他，反复念叨类似“你们知不知道这有多危险”的说教，甚至还可能冲他发火。可令他意外的是，这一切都没有发生。艾尔维拉只是呆了一下，似乎有些出神。然后她回过神来，脸上的表情完全没有要发怒的迹象。

“噢，是吗？我还以为你是牙疼呢。”她这么平静地说着，又捋了捋腿上的袍子，“不躺下吗？”

西里斯怀疑地扬起眉毛：“你不反对？”

“就算反对也拿你们没辙吧。”艾尔维拉对此好像不甚在意，她又捡起了刚才放下的书，随口问着：“你们才刚开始准备吗？那个魔药制作的方法我看过，很复杂。你们是不是还得准备露水和骷髅鹰蛾的蛹？”

“看来你对这个知道得很清楚。”西里斯略微眯起眼。他没想到她竟然把魔药需要的材料都说对了。“是啊，很有意思，不是吗？”艾尔维拉把课本翻到刚刚自己看到的那一页，“阿尼玛格斯毕竟和普通的变形不同，相当困难。能成功完成阿尼玛格斯变形的巫师不到千分之一呢。”

事实上，阿尼玛格斯之所以被明令登记，是因为它常常被用于间谍事业。据艾尔维拉所知，在英国魔法部的傲罗当中就有两名未登记的阿尼玛格斯，长期工作于境外。汉特当年也尝试过配制这种魔药，但是成功率太低了，低到难以想象。她不生气，完全是因为她不相信西里斯和詹姆能成功。

“这么说……”西里斯端详着她的侧脸，“你不生气？”

“我干嘛要生气？你们都不是小孩子了，知道要为自己的行为负责。”艾尔维拉的语气平淡极了，听上去就好像她根本没把这件事放在心上。她从课本后面抬起眼睛，好奇地看看他：“只不过……这意味着我们这一个月最好不要接吻了，是不是？”

西里斯不答腔。他现在一点儿也不想回答这个问题。

“我还想问一句，”艾尔维拉从他的沉默中得出答案，又礼貌地注视着他：“你刷牙了吗？”

“……”刷牙会影响曼德拉草叶子作为魔药材料的效果。

“噢。”她矜持地皱一下眉头，假装若无其事地重新看向自己的课本，“好吧。”

“‘好吧’是什么意思？”西里斯有些咬牙切齿。她难道还真嫌弃他？要是他们俩换过来，他可不会嫌弃她！

“没什么。”艾尔维拉试着把这个话题揭过去，“你和詹姆想变成什么动物？”

“狮子。”西里斯别过脸，曲起搭在沙发扶手上的那条胳膊，支住脑袋没好气地回答。

“可惜阿尼玛格斯形态不能自己选。”他余光瞥见她摇了摇脑袋，“狮子视力很好，詹姆的阿尼玛格斯不可能是狮子。”

这句话倒是有道理，西里斯和詹姆从前都没有想过。阿尼玛格斯的形态是根据巫师自身的性格和体重决定的，詹姆那种视力不大可能适合狮子的形态——而且，如果他们最近反常的表现都与变形有关的话，詹姆无疑会是个草食动物。

“至少我还有可能。”西里斯想起了自己对肉食的偏好。

“可我觉得你不像猫科动物。”艾尔维拉漫不经心地翻动书页，“你像犬科。”

“犬科？”他想了想，“那没准会是一头狼。”

是狼的话也不错，西里斯想。同类或许更能让莱姆斯满月变形时保持镇定。

“也可能是狗呢。”艾尔维拉的声音却慢悠悠地传过来，她挪了挪位置，挨近他身旁，“你喜欢咬人，又喜欢我摸你的头发。”

感觉到她又靠到了自己身边，西里斯心里残余的火气才彻底消下去。他想起住在格里莫广场11号的那户麻瓜，他们养着一条看上去傻乎乎的松狮犬，那模样哪像他？分明更像莫林·霍克。

因此西里斯不快道：“狗不够威风。”

“我倒觉得狗挺威风的。”艾尔维拉歪过脑袋靠着他的肩膀，一本正经地说：“小时候我就很想养一只大狗，这样那些讨厌的麻瓜小孩就不敢嘲笑我了。”

舒展开手臂让她靠得更舒服些，西里斯含着口中的曼德拉草叶子，脑海中又浮现出麻瓜们饲养的军犬。好吧，那也不赖。他勉强承认。接着他想象出自己威风凛凛的阿尼玛格斯形态站在艾尔维拉身旁的样子，忽然觉得能把那些麻瓜小孩吓得屁滚尿流也怪有趣的。

“你们知道变身阿尼玛格斯很危险吧？”瞥见他陷入沉思的侧脸，艾尔维拉适时地提醒，“有的巫师会忘记自己是个人类，从此就以动物的形态活下去了。”

“我知道。”西里斯心不在焉，绕过她肩头的右手无意识地把玩起了她的头发。

“那就好。”他听见她说，“要是成功了，你可别忘记自己是个巫师。不然我是不会要一只动物当男朋友的。”她有意一顿，语气里带着明显的笑意，“嗯……长期不注意个人卫生的我也不要。”

呵，薄情寡义的斯莱特林。西里斯反过身，一把推倒艾尔维拉，敏捷地翻身把她困在身下，居高临下地瞧着她：“说白了你就是在嫌弃我。”

她那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛里满是笑意，得意的神情格外漂亮。

“我不嫌弃你。”艾尔维拉抬起胳膊搂住西里斯的脖子，笑眯眯地亲了亲他的嘴，“但是……”

密道入口被打开的动静打断了她的话。

西里斯和艾尔维拉都愣了一下，转过头朝大镜子的方向看过去。詹姆顶着他乱糟糟的头发风风火火地冲进来，刚关上密道入口就兴冲冲喊道：

“西里斯，我跟你说——”

看清眼前的一幕，詹姆的声音硬生生卡在了喉咙里。

噢。艾尔维拉的大脑陷入一阵短暂的空白。

……果然不该在密道约会的。


	57. 复活石

詹姆·波特发誓，他这辈子从没遇到过这样怪异的事儿。

一个六年级的拉文克劳向詹姆高价兜售骷髅鹰蛾蛹，当然啦，他一看就是个骗子，所以詹姆小小地教训了他一下，不费吹灰之力就打听到了购买真正的骷髅鹰蛾蛹的方法。詹姆高兴极了，提前跑来五楼的图书馆找西里斯，没发现他的人影，便兴高采烈地钻进密道。

然而詹姆似乎来得不是时候。他发现密道里除了西里斯，还有一个女孩，她被西里斯压在沙发上，白白的手臂还搂着西里斯的脖子。他们看起来很忙——而且这个女孩长得很眼熟，詹姆确信自己在哪儿见过她——是啊，对了，她长得可真像维拉……

呃，等等，她好像就是维拉。

詹姆呆若木鸡地站在大镜子后面，有点儿反应不过来自己看到了什么。他瞧见艾尔维拉的手从西里斯的脖子上滑了下来，她躲着詹姆的眼睛，手上的动作很小，似乎在尽量降低自己的存在感。而西里斯同时翻下沙发——或者说是从艾尔维拉身上翻了下来，若无其事地理了理长袍：“你怎么提早过来了？”

足足反应了五秒钟，詹姆才意识到西里斯是在问自己。

“我……呃，嗯……”他脑子里一片空白，这会儿什么也想不起来了：“我、我不知道。”呆呆地看着艾尔维拉从那堆软垫里坐起身，詹姆用自己仅剩的一点儿思考能力找回声音：“你们……嗯，你们在干什么？”

问出这个问题以后，詹姆自己先吓了一跳。他想收回这句话了，因为他拿不准自己到底想不想知道真相。可是西里斯理好袍子又坐回沙发上，他几乎是挨着艾尔维拉坐下的，抬起靠近她的那条胳膊搭上沙发的靠背，动作是那么自在而气定神闲，这种风度是詹姆从来都没有的。

“约会。”西里斯直截了当地回答。

“约会？”詹姆突然发现自己听不懂英语了！

艾尔维拉有些尴尬。被詹姆发现她和西里斯的关系倒不是大事，问题是就在詹姆进来的那一秒，她正好在亲西里斯。她不确定詹姆有没有看到那一幕，反正她尴尬极了。“我先走了。”她站起来，试图逃离现场。

“离宵禁时间还有一个小时，急什么？”西里斯颇感不悦，稍微一使劲捉住她的手腕，便又把她拉了回来：“既然詹姆都发现了，我们在他面前就没必要再藏着掖着。”约会被打断，西里斯本来就不大高兴。他可不想放过这个报复詹姆的机会。

毫无防备地跌坐回去，艾尔维拉半个人都坐到了西里斯腿上，她脸颊一热，故作镇定地挪到他身旁，还是不去看詹姆的眼睛。

“我发现了？”詹姆此刻神色惊恐，“我发现什么了？”

“我跟艾尔维拉在一起了。”不以为意地拿左臂搂住艾尔维拉的肩膀，西里斯审视一番詹姆脸上的表情，嘴边不自觉浮现出一个恶作剧似的弧度，哂笑道：“两个月前的事。本来还想看看你要到什么时候才会意识到的。”

没想到不巧被撞破了，西里斯不无遗憾地想。

詹姆的大脑在短时间内陷入第二次空白。他目瞪口呆地干站在原地，像是猛然挨了一棍子，嘴里含着的那片曼德拉草叶子露出一角，他也没有发觉。

艾尔维拉掩饰地清了清嗓子：“你刚才进来的时候想说什么，詹姆？”

一脸茫然地看向她，詹姆的表情像是在说他现在什么都听不懂。“好吧。”艾尔维拉按捺住想要逃跑的冲动，捡起手边一本没有被挤下沙发的小册子，尝试着在这微妙的气氛里注入一点儿正常的话题：“你要不要先坐过来？我跟西里斯刚才在看五年级的就业宣传手册。”

詹姆反应了一会儿，才迟钝地鹦鹉学舌道：“就业宣传手册？”

得到她点头的回应，他迟疑不决地站了片刻，终于走到沙发边，一屁股坐到西里斯身旁，以此忽略西里斯搭在艾尔维拉肩头的手。这个决定是明智的，因为西里斯是他们三个当中唯一一个半点都不尴尬的人。

“艾尔维拉将来想申请古灵阁解咒员的职位。”他弯腰从地上捡起那些小册子，抽出那本古灵阁招聘解咒员的，随手扔给詹姆，“看起来还算有意思，不过得学过算术占卜。”

“你要是感兴趣，下学期选修算术占卜课也来得及。”艾尔维拉将另外两本小册子递过去，语态平常地说：“你也是，詹姆。”

提到算术占卜，詹姆空白的脑袋被记忆中莱姆斯那堆可怕的作业占据了一角，这让他稍稍缓过劲来，使劲用舌头把口中的曼德拉草叶子卷到一边，又能正常说话了。“那个作业太多了……”他咕哝着，低下头胡乱翻看那些小册子，“你们干嘛这么早就看这个？我们才三年级啊。”

詹姆尽力不去听在他脑海里大叫的那个声音：他们刚才可不是在看这个！

“只有两年不到就要轮到我们就业辅导了，詹姆。”艾尔维拉用一种对孩子说话的耐心口吻回答，“时间不等人。”

“可我们不是都觉得加入凤凰社挺不错的吗？”詹姆只好把求助的目光抛向西里斯。

西里斯慢悠悠地翻着手里的小册子，语气理所当然：“前提是到时候伏地魔和他的食死徒还在横行霸道。”

好吧……有道理。詹姆迷茫地想。他已经确定自己现在根本没法正常思考了。

这大概是这一整个学年以来，詹姆最难熬的一个夜晚。

他们在密道里翻看了一大堆不知所云的就业指导手册，最后艾尔维拉在宵禁前回去了斯莱特林的宿舍，而他和西里斯也心照不宣地取消了今晚偷偷溜去禁林的计划，沉默不语地打道回府。

詹姆魂不守舍的状态一直持续到熄灯前，才总算缓解了一些。

“西里斯。”他突然从自己的床上翻坐起身，一脸凝重地转头望向西里斯：“你是认真的吗？”

刚刚从盥洗室洗完澡回来，西里斯拿毛巾揉擦着头发，抬起眼挑眉反问：“什么意思？”

“我是说你跟维拉。”詹姆撑着床铺面向他，大喇喇地把腿盘起来，身子微微坐直，表情难得的严肃：“嗯……你对她是认真的吧？不是找乐子玩玩？”

正在喝水的彼得被呛到了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。不过这时候没人关注他，詹姆正屏息等待着西里斯的回答。

在詹姆的印象里，西里斯对大部分事情都感到兴致缺缺，尤其不喜欢那些叽叽喳喳的女孩子，也因此没有玩弄女孩儿感情的前科——呃，当然，他不是觉得西里斯会玩弄女孩子的感情，但这件事真的太突然了，詹姆担心哪天西里斯要是对维拉失去了兴趣，他们三个的关系会变得相当糟糕，糟糕到没法设想。

“我没兴趣拿女孩儿找乐子。”西里斯对“找乐子”这种说法显然不屑一顾，他垂下头继续揉擦头发，“那根本就是自找麻烦。”

詹姆急切地扭了扭身体：“那你是认真的？”

“什么叫‘认真’？”停下手里的动作，西里斯抬起头，心里莫名升起一股火气，“我喜欢她，这是我跟她在一起的唯一理由。”

彼得咳嗽得更厉害了，他不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“我是说……”詹姆口气试探，“我怕你们之后如果分手了……”

“我干嘛要跟她分手？”西里斯火大地扔开手里的毛巾，表情冷若冰霜：“她难道说要跟我分手了？”

“没有！你们不会分手当然最好！”詹姆忙摆手，如释重负地长出一口气，紧绷的肩膀也垮了下来：“虽然我还是不太习惯……”他顿了一下，愁眉苦脸地看看西里斯，“我以为你们关系一直很——很一般？”

不只一般，简直是糟糕！詹姆在心里咆哮。他们上个暑假还吵过架呢！吵得那么凶！

“伙计，你跟伊万斯的关系也好不到哪儿去。”毫不客气地抛出一句公道的评价，西里斯瞥他一眼，“我可从没挖苦过你。”

他说得对。詹姆尴尬地嘿嘿一笑，似乎有点儿想明白了，又好像还是没想明白。恰好到了熄灯时间，宿舍里暗下来，彼得战战兢兢地爬上床不敢吭声，詹姆也仰头倒回床上，摊开四肢望着帷帐的帐顶出神。

西里斯抓起毛巾扔到箱子上，给仍带着湿气的头发来了道烘干咒，便一挥魔杖，放下帷帐。塔楼的窗台洒满银色的月光，拉上帷帐还能从缝隙中瞧见一轮圆月。满月的日子刚刚过去，莱姆斯或许还要一两天才会回来。西里斯含着嘴里苦涩的曼德拉草叶子，突然感到有点儿心烦意乱。

他记起距离他上次给阿尔法德寄信已经过去快一个月，从前阿尔法德再怎么行踪不定，也不会拖延给西里斯回信的时间。西里斯不禁怀疑阿尔法德最近究竟在干什么。

“你是什么时候喜欢维拉的？”隔壁床上的詹姆冷不丁出声问道。他还沉浸在睡前的话题里，没有一丝一毫的困意。

彼得的床那边传来一阵翻身的响动，显然他也没有睡着，正竖着耳朵听他们谈话。

西里斯也翻一个身，将被窝里的长柄碳炉踢到一边，拽着被角盖到身上。

“不知道。”他说。男孩子还不习惯把“爱情”这种话题挂在嘴边，西里斯觉得深夜聊这个怪肉麻的，他现在只想睡觉。

可詹姆好像还没从这个让他震惊的事实中缓过神来。他沉默了一会儿，又没头没脑地问：“那是什么感觉？”

“什么什么感觉？”

“就是你对维拉的感觉。”

西里斯想不通詹姆为什么非得纠缠这个话题，他从一年级就喜欢伊万斯了，难道心里没有数吗？忍住给詹姆扔去一道恶作剧咒语的冲动，西里斯闭上眼敷衍道：“就跟你对伊万斯的感觉一样。”

“噢……”詹姆长长地感叹一声，依然在昏暗的光线里盯着帐顶发呆。

“你们亲过嘴了吗？”这个问题刚脱口而出，詹姆就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头：单是约会都能接吻呢，西里斯和维拉两个月前就在一起了，怎么可能没亲过嘴？

西里斯在自己的床上翻了个白眼，轻飘飘地反问：“你不是都看到了吗？”

“呃……”所以他进密道之前他们真的在亲嘴吗？！

詹姆甩甩脑袋，努力不去想象那个画面。但很快他的脑袋里就冒出一个更可怕的想法，他试图思考这个问题适不适合这会儿提出来，不幸的是，他的声带和舌头明显比他的脑子更敏捷：“那……那个呢？”

仿佛有一只无形的手扼住了詹姆的喉咙，詹姆惊呆了！他难以相信自己居然真的问了出来，还是在他不确定自己到底想不想知道答案的前提下！

“哪个？”西里斯挑眉翻个身，不明白詹姆在吞吞吐吐些什么。

彼得的床那头传来“哗啦”一声巨响，似乎是他不小心从床上摔下来，扯到了自己的帷帐。

这阵噪音使西里斯后知后觉地理解了詹姆的话题，他脑仁一热，又翻了一个身，拿他惯常冷淡的口吻回答：“没有。”

詹姆松了一口气，呼吸顺畅起来。虽然这个年纪的男孩子们已经会拿这种话题开玩笑，但对象如果两个都是自己的朋友，詹姆还真是笑不出来。“你不能怪我反应不过来，兄弟。”他喃喃自语，“你们进度太快了！我都还没追到伊万斯呢！”

关键是他们完全没有表现出任何迹象，是不是？詹姆绝望地想。他仔细回忆三年级以来发生的事儿，只能想起上星期他们讨论曼德拉草叶子的时候，西里斯的那句“那可不一定”。除此之外，他们真的一点儿征兆都没有，是不是？

詹姆不明白！他茫然地半张着嘴，猛地从床上跳起来，扶着床柱纳闷地瞪向西里斯的床，就好像他能透过帷帐看到西里斯似的：“你到底是什么时候喜欢维拉的？”

问题绕回去了。西里斯把脸埋进枕头里，决心不再理睬詹姆的任何问题。

星期六晚上，莱姆斯回到格兰芬多的公共休息室时，已经去过一趟校医院。

他的脸色一如既往的憔悴，所幸庞弗雷夫人的药剂让他不必受到身上那些伤口的折磨，否则他看上去简直就像能被一阵微风刮倒。詹姆第一个发现他从肖像洞口钻进来，隔得老远便冲他挥手。莱姆斯露出一个苍白的微笑，朝他的朋友们走过去。

西里斯、詹姆和彼得正坐在一张桌子前补抄魔法史课的笔记。莱姆斯不在的这一个星期，他们已经缺交了一次作业，要是再落下这个星期的，铁定要被关禁闭。莱姆斯拉开一张椅子坐下，一眼就认出詹姆手里那本笔记上的字迹：“这是伊万斯的笔记吗？”

“是啊，我借过来的！”詹姆得意洋洋地抹一抹那本笔记，一点儿不为自己对比鲜明的潦草字迹害臊，“这几天过得怎么样？有没有什么新鲜事？”

“还是老样子。”莱姆斯从书包里找出一封看起来饱经风霜的信，递到对面的西里斯跟前：“西里斯，这是海格让我转交给你的，他捡到了你舅舅的猫头鹰。”

“谢了。”搁下笔接过那封信，西里斯先是闻了闻，拍下那根粘在信封上的羽毛，然后才皱着眉头拆开湿漉漉的信封：“那只猫头鹰怎么了？”

“好像是饿坏了，没能飞到城堡。”莱姆斯又取出自己的魔法史课本和笔记，打算趁这个时候把笔记补上，“我刚才在圣芒戈看到穆尔塞伯，听说他在训练的时候撞到了球框。”

詹姆拧开一瓶南瓜汁的盖子：“那他决赛的时候还能不能上场？”

莱姆斯摇摇头：“庞弗雷夫人说他明天就可以出院，应该不严重。”

距离决赛还有两个星期呢，他们确实不能指望斯莱特林的球员全都出一次意外。不过詹姆听到这个消息还是乐不可支。“我要把这事儿告诉迪兰，够他乐一阵了。”他笑得肩膀直发颤，差点儿把南瓜汁洒到袍子上，“穆尔塞伯今年的表现迟钝得跟头巨怪似的，克里瓦特居然没把他换下来。”

彼得捧场地笑起来，小声说道：“说不定他们找不到技术更高的守门员了。”

詹姆立马给他一个赞赏的拇指，彼得兴奋地涨红了脸。“对了，莱姆斯！我要告诉一个惊天大秘密！”詹姆忽然左右看看，确保没人在偷听，才神秘兮兮地凑到莱姆斯耳边，“昨天晚上我提早去了密道，你知道我看到了什么了吗？”

昨天？星期五？莱姆斯思索两秒，有所了悟。

“比我预计的要早，西里斯。”他没有回答詹姆故作神秘的问题，而是摇摇头看向对面的西里斯，神情感慨：“我以为詹姆至少要到四年级才会发现。”

西里斯还在拧着眉头读信，头也不抬地回应道：“他是走运，碰巧看见了。”

詹姆愣了好几秒才听懂他们在说什么。

“什么？”他险些跳起来，不可置信地瞪着莱姆斯，“你竟然知道！”

莱姆斯谦虚地一笑：“在迟钝方面我的确不如你。”他瞥见西里斯脸上的表情，于是转过头去，“出什么事了吗？”

“阿尔法德有点奇怪。”西里斯脸色凝重，他又把信纸拿到鼻子底下闻了闻，“而且他还是在酗酒。”

“他不是还在外面旅行吗，不可能整天醉醺醺的吧？”詹姆说。

西里斯没有回答，他把信纸扔到桌上，拔出自己的魔杖轻轻一挥，那信纸便燃烧起来。

三个男孩儿都惊讶地瞪大了眼。

“干嘛要烧掉？”詹姆不解。他记得西里斯每回收到阿尔法德和唐克斯夫妇的信，都会好好儿收起来。

“他交代我读完就烧掉。”垂下举着魔杖的手，西里斯蹙眉望着在火焰里一点一点蜷曲起来的信纸，直到它彻底变成一小堆灰烬，才用一道无声的“清理一新”将它彻底清除。他抬起头，视线扫过三个好友的脸：“你们有没有听说过复活石？”

“复活石？”詹姆纠起眉头，“好像在哪儿听过……”

“我知道！”彼得低声喊道，这是他鲜少能够回答他们疑问的时刻，他激动得声音都有点儿发抖，“三兄弟的传说！”

西里斯扬起眉毛：“三兄弟的传说？”

“《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的最后一个故事。”莱姆斯解释，“小时候妈妈念给我听过，里面提到了复活石。”

“啊，对！我记起来了！”詹姆恍然大悟，“是那本童话故事！我妈妈也给我讲过！”

童话故事？西里斯狐疑地挑高眉梢。

彼得扭过头小心翼翼看着他：“你没听过吗，西里斯？”

“我可没有会给我讲睡前故事的妈妈。”西里斯答得冷淡，他的目光落在对面的莱姆斯身上，“那么，复活石是什么？”

“只是一个传说。”莱姆斯翻开手边的魔法史课本，将文具袋和墨水瓶摆到课本旁边，“三兄弟中的老二向死神讨要了一块石头，可以使死者复生。那就是复活石。”

西里斯听完垂下眼睛，若有所思地转着手中的魔杖。

“阿尔法德说他在找那块石头。”他慢慢说道。

又是一阵愕然的沉默。“可那只是个传说啊！”彼得掩饰不住自己的吃惊，率先开了腔，视线紧张地在三个朋友之间打转：“复活石并不真的存在……是、是不是？”

“就是！”詹姆不由自主地坐直了身子，他终于相信阿尔法德是真的在酗酒了，“这个世界上怎么可能有能让死人活过来的石头嘛！阿尔法德他不会是喝醉了给你写的信吧？”

只有莱姆斯没有表态。他拧着眉头望着自己的魔法史课本，似乎在沉思。

停下指间转动魔杖的动作，西里斯回忆起阿尔法德在信中的措辞，脸上毫无表情。

“我得跟他谈谈了。”他说。

“复活石？”

星期三的早上，艾尔维拉听说这件事后也皱起眉心，从她的《预言家日报》后面抬起眼睛：“阿尔法德是主动说起这个的吗？”

她和西里斯都提前来到了变形术教室，正好能利用这个时间交谈。“我在信里问他有关‘不死之身’的事，以前布莱克家黑魔法相关的书他都读过，有可能知道。”西里斯从书包里抽出课本扔到桌上，“结果他回信说的是复活石，而且只潦草提了一句，还说他现在就在找它。”

“我可以去问问爱丽莎。”艾尔维拉对复活石是否真正存在也感到怀疑，不过相较而言她更在意另一件事：“你觉得阿尔法德的精神状态怎么样？”

“你担心他疯了？”西里斯把墨水瓶搁进桌角凹槽里。

“我担心他未婚妻的死给他打击太大了。”艾尔维拉摇摇头，折起手中的报纸：“精神创伤和酗酒都会影响一个人的判断力。”她最近才听西里斯说起阿尔法德的事，眼下再回想去年暑假他偶尔流露出来的憔悴和失神，一切疑问才好像得到了解释。

“我不确定。”西里斯的舌头拨了拨嘴里又苦又涩的曼德拉草叶子，身子靠向椅背，两手插进兜里，灰眼睛目不转睛地注视着课本，“他长期在外旅行，除了我和安多米达，很少跟别的人通信。”

小时候西里斯喜欢这个舅舅，就是因为他也跟家人合不来，独来独往的行事作风很酷。可是现在想到阿尔法德披着旅行斗篷独自游荡在外的模样，西里斯只觉得心口堵得令他烦躁。

“你也别太担心了。”他听到艾尔维拉轻声说，“他暑假会回来对吧？到时候可以好好谈谈。”

“嗯。”西里斯应得心不在焉。他知道自己和阿尔法德很像，所以也不难猜到阿尔法德的感受。

过去，西里斯常常觉得自己心里有一个空洞。那个空洞让他对很多事情都不感兴趣，又会在他感到无趣时成倍地扩大，几乎要将他吞没。直到来到霍格沃兹认识了詹姆，他才知道那个空洞也可以被填满：跟朋友在一起，感到无比快活的时候，它简直就像从来没有存在过。艾尔维拉同样能给他这种感受——只要和她待在一起，西里斯就会有种前所未有的安定感，那是再多的恶作剧和冒险都没法给他的。

如果有一天这些人都从他身边离开，他就算真的发疯也不足为奇。

“西里斯？”艾尔维拉的声音打断了他的思绪。

西里斯回过神，侧过脸朝她看去。她抱着腿上的书包，正坐在旁边的那张桌子边观察他的脸，狡黠地笑着问：“你还含着那片曼德拉草叶子吗？”

舌头用力抵一抵牙腮间的那片叶子，西里斯冷着脸用行动回答了她。

“这才一个星期吧？”艾尔维拉笑得有些幸灾乐祸，眨巴眨巴眼，满脸好奇：“是不是很苦？”

“你可以尝尝。”他诚挚地建议，抽出一只手来，作势要拿出嘴里那片叶子。

她忙陪着笑把一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖塞到他手里：“我对阿尼玛格斯可没兴趣。”

西里斯的心情这才稍有好转。

教室门外传来脚步声，艾尔维拉第一时间拎着书包站起来，走向靠近讲台的前几排课桌。她悄悄把一只手挪到身后，对着西里斯的方向摆了摆。西里斯轻笑一声，将她给的糖果塞进口袋，而后扫一眼走进教室的人。

出乎意料，居然是穆尔塞伯。这个大块头往常都是踩着点儿来上课的。

西里斯依然靠着椅背，毫不遮掩地打量着他。穆尔塞伯的视线迅速从他身上滑过去，又看了眼走到第三排课桌边坐下的艾尔维拉，便埋着头在最后一排随便找到一个座位坐下了。

微微皱起眉头，西里斯的目光紧锁在穆尔塞伯身上，椅子翘起的两条前腿不轻不重地落回地板。

不是错觉，西里斯想。

刚才穆尔塞伯看艾尔维拉的眼神有点儿不对劲。


	58. 风雨

三年级的魔咒课上，霍格沃兹的学生们都沉浸在一种异样的欢快氛围中。

他们这堂课的任务是分成两人一组，练习快乐咒。“我认为我们已经谈过这个话题了。”站在艾尔维拉对面的爱丽莎神情愉快地说着，艾尔维拉好笑地发现爱丽莎哪怕是在高兴时也掩饰不了脸上的傲慢，“这世上没有人能超越死亡，更不可能存在能让人起死回生的东西。”

“所以三兄弟的传说真的只是传说吗？”艾尔维拉垂下举着的手，等待对方的咒语。

“当然。”爱丽莎语气轻快，驾轻就熟地向她扔去一道快乐咒，“不过……”

难以言喻的轻盈感顿时注入了艾尔维拉的身体，她在咒语的影响下感到莫名的心满意足，这使得她情不自禁地微笑起来：“不过？”

“先不论复活石这种东西。”爱丽莎也在冲她微笑，她们两个现在就和教室里的大部分人一样，看起来显得有些傻乎乎的，可这种傻劲在此时此刻也变得十分逗乐，“这个传说里的另外两样宝物——老魔杖和隐形斗篷，我猜的确有可能存在。”

“隐形斗篷我能理解，这个或许可以用高深的魔法做出来。”快乐咒让艾尔维拉的思绪活络起来，她想起詹姆的那件隐形斗篷，开始猜测他是什么时候买的，“毕竟现在的商店都能买到隐形斗篷，只是它们不像传说中的那样能够抵挡所有的显形咒。”

“老魔杖也是有迹可循的。”爱丽莎用同样快活的口气说道，“在历史上，的确有一根强大的魔杖曾经引起过不少血腥事件，它或许就是传说里老魔杖的原型。”她稍稍抬起下巴，显然很为自己的博学而感到骄傲，“我得回去查一查……”

艾尔维拉的视线越过爱丽莎肩头，投向克里斯蒂娜和帕金森。她们那组似乎并不顺利，克里斯蒂娜在帕金森不耐烦的催促下使了一个过强的快乐咒，帕金森笑得滚到了地板上，大半个教室的人都朝她看过去。弗立维教授在试图穿过重重人墙前去解咒。

“如果这两件宝物都有原型，是不是可以合理推测复活石也有呢？”艾尔维拉重新看向爱丽莎，现在她拿不准自己嘴边的笑容究竟是咒语的结果还是纯粹的发自内心。

“或许吧。但我还是那句话，这世上不可能存在把死人复活的法术或者物件。‘传说’这种东西，说到底都是人们夸大其词流传下来的。”爱丽莎正侧着脑袋津津有味地欣赏帕金森滚在地板上笑出眼泪的模样，“就算复活石真的有它的原型，它也只可能是拥有一种虚假的起死回生能力，比如让人产生死人活过来的幻觉……你知道，就像江湖骗子，唬人的。”

她回过头摊了摊手。

“我想也是。”艾尔维拉笑眯眯地说，“如果真的有这种东西，它引发的血腥事件应该比老魔杖更多才对。我看这世上畏惧死亡的人可比渴望力量的人要多。”

“没错。”爱丽莎的目光突然转向某个位置，微微锁起眉头，“你最近招惹希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯了吗？”

艾尔维拉一愣：“为什么这么问？”

“他刚才在看你。”

循着爱丽莎的视线往身后看去，艾尔维拉只瞧见斯内普和穆尔塞伯相互施快乐咒的忙碌背影。“西里斯前两天也提醒我要注意穆尔塞伯。”她沉吟着收回视线，竭尽全力与快乐咒带来的乐观思维搏斗，认真地思考这件事：“我还以为是他多心了。”

“在这一点上我跟布莱克看法一致。”爱丽莎还在死死盯着穆尔塞伯，从她脸上厌恶的表情来看，艾尔维拉的那道快乐咒已经不大管用了，“你最好多留神他。”

“我会的。”艾尔维拉再次举起魔杖，面带微笑地给她一道快乐咒，“好了，高兴点。”

笑容于是再度在爱丽莎嘴边浮现。

穆尔塞伯带来的麻烦直到星期五晚上才初露端倪。

晚餐餐桌上，当阿什顿·克里瓦特在艾尔维拉对面坐下的时候，她还以为他只是单纯来找克里斯蒂娜的。由于魔咒课上的那场事故，帕金森连着两天都不给克里斯蒂娜好脸色，这导致寝室内部又出现了分化，达芙妮识趣地陪着帕金森坐得远远儿的，而艾尔维拉总是同克里斯蒂娜坐在一块儿。

“噢，阿什顿，晚上好！”一看到克里瓦特，克里斯蒂娜那张无精打采的脸便亮了起来。

“晚上好。”克里瓦特的脸色不大好看，他最近被近在眼前的O.W.L.考试折磨得憔悴又暴躁，说话的态度恹恹的。他取来一只盘子，给自己和身边的克里斯蒂娜都盛了点儿炖菜，“琼斯，你明天有时间吗？”

没想到他会忽然同自己说话，艾尔维拉稍感意外：“怎么了？”

“明天的训练我们缺一个守门员，最好是你能顶上。”克里瓦特说着，又给克里斯蒂娜空了一半的杯子添满果汁。克里斯蒂娜看上去高兴坏了，甜蜜地傻笑着亲了一下他的脸颊。克里瓦特没料到她会这么做，他那张小麦色的脸有些发红，表情不由自主绷得愈发的紧。

艾尔维拉赶忙转开视线，左顾右盼地在餐桌上寻找着什么：“穆尔塞伯呢？”

“他又去校医院了，说是上星期撞到的地方还在疼。”克里瓦特似乎很庆幸有个话题能让他恼火起来，他低着头使劲地切自己盘子里的牛排，“我真想知道他那颗大脑袋里到底在想什么，明天可是决赛前的最后一次训练，他要是不能来，就该在上星期把脑门彻底撞开花。”他冷酷无情地冷哼一声，“这样我至少还能找个像样点的替他上场。”

艾尔维拉假装兴致盎然地拨弄着盘子里一颗怪模怪样的烤土豆。她希望他口中那个“像样点的”说的不是她。

“是啊，他这样只会拖累球队。”克里斯蒂娜对克里瓦特的刻薄言语丝毫不在意，她微红着脸，眉飞色舞地忙着给克里瓦特拿他爱吃的水果，“他要再这么下去，下个学期是不是就该被踢出去了？”

“当然，我们有的是比他厉害的候补。”克里瓦特神情高傲，他终于放过他那块牛排，又抬起头望向艾尔维拉，“所以你明天能不能来，琼斯？”

“噢，嗯……”艾尔维拉面露难色。她的脑子转得飞快，在努力思考这件事里是否会有穆尔塞伯的什么阴谋。而就在她犹豫的时候，克里瓦特十分有把握地提醒她：“这个事儿我还没告诉雷古勒斯，你要是去了，正好可以给他一个惊喜。”

这句莫名其妙的话让她皱起眉头，露出困惑的神色。

“我为什么要给雷古勒斯一个惊喜呢？”她虚心请教。

“你们不是在交往吗？”克里瓦特完全没有意识到自己语出惊人，他咽下嘴里的牛肉，手中的刀叉还在继续跟牛排奋战，“老在图书馆和公共休息室一块儿看书写作业可算不得什么正经的约会，再说他也一直想把你拉进队里。”

艾尔维拉把自己脸上的惊讶控制在一个礼貌的范围内。不等她开口解释，克里斯蒂娜就忍不住咯咯笑起来。“别傻了阿什顿，艾尔维拉怎么可能在跟布莱克交往呢？”她捂住嘴开心地笑着，就好像克里瓦特刚刚讲了个精彩的笑话，“她都还没开窍呢。”

“是吗？”克里瓦特有点儿僵硬地抛高眉毛。艾尔维拉知道他刚才并不是在开玩笑。

“好吧，我只是看你们俩经常在一起，想当然了。队里其他人也这么猜，毕竟你是个纯血……”此刻他似乎总算意识到这个猜想有点儿荒谬，于是果断地转移了话题：“那么，痛快点，能去还是不能去？”

这个时候拒绝的话，不仅是在他女朋友面前不给他面子，还会显得不给克里斯蒂娜情面。艾尔维拉考虑片刻，确认这应当不会有什么风险，便欣然同意：“乐意效劳。”

克里瓦特显然满意极了。

“很好。”他说，“明天会是个合适的天气，还有你当守门员，训练就更完美了。”

抬起头看一眼头顶乌云密布、不见半点星光的礼堂天花板，艾尔维拉衷心祈祷他指的“合适天气”不会是暴雨天。

晚上一到密道，她就把这件事告诉了西里斯——省略克里瓦特的误解这种细节，以免西里斯心情不佳。“我看穆尔塞伯也不至于在训练的时候干什么坏事。”瞧见西里斯脸上不赞同的表情，艾尔维拉忙说，“如果他要躺在校医院的话。”

“最好是这样。”西里斯一挥手里的魔杖，那只在大桌子上慢吞吞挪动的蜗牛便消失得无影无踪。在谈这个话题之前，他刚答应要给艾尔维拉辅导消失咒。

艾尔维拉的注意力马上被消失的蜗牛转移了，她的表情非常复杂，像是在努力克制住自己的嫉妒和不甘，尽可能用一种平常的语气问：“你现在是不是都可以用无声咒施全部的变形咒了？”

“差不多吧。”西里斯答得漫不经心，他正在脑子里琢磨着要不要制造一点儿“意外”，好确保穆尔塞伯明天一整天都能躺在校医院。“干嘛摆出那副表情？你应该觉得自豪。”回过头看到艾尔维拉那纠结万分的神情，西里斯克制住嘴边懒散的笑意，好整以暇地拿魔杖轻轻拍打手心，“再说我也可以教你，只要你表现得让我满意。”

艾尔维拉假装没听懂他的话，乖巧地举起魔杖保证：“我当然会是个好学生。”

他不满地眯缝起眼睛：“我指的可不是学习。”

“那还能是什么？”她故意装出困惑的模样。

西里斯不再回答，仗着身高优势睥睨她。艾尔维拉没能绷住脸，不到两秒钟便禁不住笑起来，凑上前扶着他的肩膀踮起脚，蜻蜓点水似的亲一亲他的嘴角。“好了，这位天才先生。”她用一种戏剧性的腔调快乐地说，“快给你可怜的女友传授一点儿你天赋以外的秘诀吧。”

轻盈的膨胀感顿时主宰了西里斯的五脏六腑，他几乎怀疑艾尔维拉刚给他念了一道无声的快乐咒。

“看在你表现不错的份上。”他扬起嘴角，“勉为其难”地答应。

这一晚，回到格兰芬多的塔楼时，西里斯刚钻进肖像洞口就被一个冒冒失失的小个子撞了一下。对方脚步匆匆，显然不是有意，等看清自己不小心撞到的人，便吓得整张脸都惨白如纸。“对不起！”他慌慌张张地说。

一股不易察觉的、奇怪的药剂气味钻进鼻子里，西里斯蹙起眉头打量对方一眼。这是个瘦瘦小小、留着一头浅黄色短发的一年级生，他不是常跟奥利弗玩儿在一块的那几个男孩，不过西里斯记得他，也记得他的父亲。“看着点儿路，克劳奇。”西里斯拍一拍自己的衣袖，神情平静。

小巴蒂·克劳奇表情古怪、目光躲闪，埋着脑袋点了点头，飞快地跑回了宿舍。

“这可不行啊，西里斯。”等西里斯走到詹姆他们围坐的那张桌子边上，看到这一幕的詹姆装作一脸严肃，模仿着斯拉格霍恩教授那语重心长的语气调侃道，“好孩子克劳奇见到你都要跑，再这么下去你就要变成格兰芬多的恶霸了。你为什么不学学你弟弟雷尔呢？他在斯莱特林的人缘可是很好的。”

“闭嘴吧。”西里斯无所谓地抓起桌上的羊皮纸冲着詹姆的脸扔过去，而后随便拉开一张椅子坐下，身子仰向椅背，长腿惬意地伸直，踩住对面彼得那张椅子的前腿。回想起老巴蒂·克劳奇那一丝不苟的样子，西里斯不由朝小巴蒂·克劳奇离开的方向多瞧了一眼：“克劳奇跟他爸爸倒是一点都不像。”

“我不喜欢老巴蒂·克劳奇。”詹姆收起嘴边的笑，“汉特和穆迪也不喜欢他。他们都说他那个人做起事来不择手段。”

“那就难怪了。”西里斯不再看男生宿舍的入口。他记起了自己的家人。

“不过小巴蒂·克劳奇很有天赋。”莱姆斯从自己的算术占卜课论文里抬起头。

彼得点点脑袋：“每个老师都很喜欢他。”

“要么说他是个好孩子呢。”詹姆夸张地耸耸肩。

四个男孩都笑了。“不过他今天看起来有点奇怪。”西里斯自言自语，把手伸进衣兜里翻找去年汉特和艾丽西亚送给他的那个窥镜。他摸找了一会儿，才记起刚才在密道分别以前，他已经把窥镜暂时交给了艾尔维拉，让她提防可疑的人。

算了。西里斯于是拿出兜里的手，不甚在意地想。反正小巴蒂·克劳奇那种出身名门的好孩子是闹不出什么乱子的。

这个时候詹姆已经抄完了莱姆斯的草药学作业，一把推开那些碍事的羊皮纸，兴致勃勃地将他那套高布石摆上桌子，敲着桌面号召道：“来吧，我们来玩一盘高布石！”

他们在公共休息室玩到深夜才回宿舍睡觉，因此第二天清晨西里斯揉着跳痛的太阳穴醒来的时候，他的朋友们都还在各自的床上呼呼大睡。睡眼惺忪地坐起身看了眼现在的时间，西里斯压下倒头继续睡的本能，爬起来换好袍子，洗漱完便打着哈欠离开。

斯莱特林球队的训练时间通常很早，西里斯打算在那之前去校医院溜达一圈，看看穆尔塞伯有没有真的待在那里。

格兰芬多的公共休息室还空无一人，西里斯爬出肖像洞口时，胖夫人睡眼朦胧地抱怨：“现在的孩子到了周末都不能让我睡个懒觉吗？”

西里斯没有搭理她。二楼的校医院在这个时间静悄悄的，他是这儿的常客，庞弗雷夫人打开门看见来客是他，立刻气势汹汹地叉起腰来：“又怎么了，布莱克先生？最好不要告诉我你的舌头被酸棒糖烫出了一个洞！”

“只是吃坏了肚子。”西里斯摊摊手，信口胡说，“请给我一点魔药吧，庞弗雷女士。”

庞弗雷夫人只好把他领进校医院，脸色不大好看地去办公室拿药剂。安静的校医院里，只有一张病床的床帘是拉上的。西里斯跟在庞弗雷夫人身后，直到走进办公室，才站在摆满瓶瓶罐罐的架子边随口说道：“看样子有人不幸在这里过夜了。”

“斯莱特林球队的守门员，布莱克先生。”庞弗雷夫人倒出一杯浅紫色的药剂塞给他，面色不善地说，“你没必要跟我打听他的情况，他下星期一准能出院，活蹦乱跳地去上课。”

西里斯格外乖巧地喝掉这杯火辣辣的药剂，将杯子递还给她：“谢谢。”

他可不在乎穆尔塞伯能不能上场比赛，只要他这两天能真的躺在校医院就够了。

不过，为了以防万一，西里斯决定在礼堂多待一会儿。要离开城堡必得经过门厅，他无所事事地撕着吐司往嘴里送，眼睛留意着门厅里来来往往的学生，快到九点才见詹姆他们出现在礼堂门口。

“你今天干嘛起这么早？”詹姆困倦地打一个哈欠，挤到西里斯身边坐下。

“醒得早。”西里斯轻描淡写地应付着，瞥一眼他们滴着水的袍角：“你们的衣服是怎么回事？”“刚才在塔楼碰上了皮皮鬼。”莱姆斯坐到他对面，面色有点儿疲惫，“詹姆为了教训他，淹了一整条楼道。”

“费尔奇特别生气，说一定要把肇事的人揪出来。”彼得后怕地取来一只盘子。

西里斯扭头抛给詹姆一个欣赏的眼神，“干得不错，没被当场逮到。”

“也不看看是谁的杰作。”詹姆得意洋洋地给自己的盘子里拿了两块果酱馅饼。

门厅的方向传来一阵嘈杂声，一帮一年级的格兰芬多学生涌进礼堂，他们个个儿都拖着又湿又沉的袍子，像是刚刚从黑湖里趟过来。西里斯的目光扫过去，意外地没在奥利弗的那帮朋友里找到他的身影。

“嘿，杰克逊。”西里斯叫住奥利弗的一个室友，“奥利弗呢？”

杰克逊茫然地同另外三个室友交换眼神。

“不知道啊，我们起来的时候他已经不在宿舍了。”

“我还以为他早就过来了呢。”

不大正常。西里斯拧紧眉头。他到得够早了，根本没看到奥利弗来礼堂。

“他们走的是另一条路，而且没来礼堂。”这时阿米莉亚·博恩斯经过他们身旁，突然顿住脚步出声道。

西里斯看向她，敏锐地捕捉到一个关键词：“他们？”

“琼斯和克劳奇。”阿米莉亚·博恩斯顿了顿，似乎在思考着什么：“我也奇怪他们两个为什么会走在一起。”奥利弗·琼斯和小巴蒂·克劳奇并不相熟，小巴蒂·克劳奇喜欢独来独往，而奥利弗·琼斯更常跟自己的室友和朋友混在一起。

西里斯显然也是这么想的。他一直记着穆迪在圣诞节那天交代他的话，这会儿感觉到不对劲，便第一时间站起了身。詹姆还在狼吞虎咽地咬果酱馅饼，抬起头奇怪地看看他，一时没想明白奥利弗跟克劳奇走在一起有什么不对。

“你看到他们去哪儿了？”他听到西里斯这样问博恩斯。

这是个糟糕的暴雨天。

早早地吃完早餐，艾尔维拉拿上借来的扫帚，和克里斯蒂娜一起顶着风走向魁地奇球场。虽说已经快到五月份，天气日渐转暖，但这场暴雨带来的寒意依然不容小觑。“阿什顿会高兴的！”克里斯蒂娜在风雨里高兴地大喊，哪怕她此刻正被凛冽的风刮得抬不起头来，“他一直抱怨我们的球队还没在这种恶劣天气训练过呢！”

艾尔维拉扣紧脖子上的斗篷，暗自感慨爱情的力量真伟大。

她们抵达球场时，这里还只有提前过来试飞的雷古勒斯。艾尔维拉骑上扫帚飞过去同他打招呼，戴着防风镜的雷古勒斯一看到她骑着扫帚出现，被冰冷的风雨冻得有些苍白的脸上便绽开了笑容：“我是不是可以理解为你改变主意了？”

高空风声猎猎，他们的扫帚挨得很近，他却还是得喊着说话才能叫她听清。他浑身都湿透了，那头乌黑的短发湿漉漉地贴在脑门上，一道道细细的水流从头发间滑下来、爬过他那张英俊的脸，使他看上去难得有失体面，而他这副少有的、扯着嗓子喊话的模样也十分有趣。

“只是临时过来帮忙！”艾尔维拉大声喊回去，她可怜自己没有防风镜，即使把头发梳成了不碍事的马尾辫，也还是被雨点打得几乎睁不开眼，“你现在这样说话可真不绅士！”

雷古勒斯笑了，他佩服她在这种时候还能开玩笑。

“球场上很难做到绅士！”他嘴角带笑地喊着，摘下自己的防风镜递给她，“戴上这个吧！”

“我大概是听错了！”艾尔维拉接下防风镜，正儿八经地喊道，“我刚从一个球场绅士手里接过防风镜呢！”

这回雷古勒斯是真的被她逗笑了。

在球场上打比赛的感觉和在看台上看比赛的感觉很不一样。艾尔维拉从前总是担心在这种寒冷的天气飞行会冻僵，由此影响比赛……但真正到了球场上，她才意识到自己是在瞎操心。她没有戴专业的防滑手套，她的保暖咒在寒风中也很快失去了效用——可这一切都没有影响她的飞行，她在空中牢牢抓着她的扫帚，风雨越大她便飞得越稳、越迅猛，从头到尾没有漏掉任何一个球。

“停下！停下！”

在艾尔维拉成功扑到第十个球时，阿什顿·克里瓦特终于按捺不住地嘶吼起来。

“艾尔维拉·琼斯！你为什么不来参加选拔！”他在呼呼风声中冲她大喊大叫，要不是克里斯蒂娜还在看台上待着，他简直要激动得忍不住飞过去吻艾尔维拉，“我命令你！下个学期一上火车就给我把申请表交上来！否则我绝不会放过你！”

不得不说，虽然艾尔维拉不喜欢飞行，但被奉承的感觉的确不错。

“我扑不到魁地奇明星的球！”她在球门边回喊，一个多小时都在吼着说话，她的喉音已经变得相当嘶哑，“别找我了，克里瓦特！”

“去他的魁地奇明星波特！”克里瓦特高声咒骂，“那你来当追球手！尤恩——你去跟琼斯换！”

追球手尤恩跟艾尔维拉换了位置，于是接下来的半个小时，她又用五次精彩的射门证明了她从前没有白白陪詹姆练习魁地奇。他们中场休息在球场中央集合，克里瓦特看起来有冲动要拿毒咒威胁她入队了：“一会儿回去你就把申请表写好，知道吗？我会留到下个学期用的！等一下你再试试击球手的位置，”他审视着艾尔维拉细瘦的胳膊，像是在估量她有没有可能把凶残的游走球打出去，“先看看哪个最适合你。”

另外两名追球手的脸色称不上好看，而听到他后半句话，两个大块头的击球手也吓了一跳。“别开玩笑了，阿什顿！”卢克惊慌失措地打了个嗝，“我是说——嗝——我还从没见过击球手是女的呢！”

艾尔维拉原本正想说她多半对付不了游走球，听到这话立即微笑起来：“没关系，我可以试试。”

卢克拿一种看巨怪的惊恐眼神瞪着她。

“艾尔维拉，那是不是你弟弟？”雷古勒斯忽然开腔道。他是全队唯一一个地位没有受到威胁的球员，没有人怀疑他的实力，他也完全不担心接受挑战，脸上的表情自始至终都很镇定，甚至称得上愉快。

顺着他的视线向看台入口望过去，艾尔维拉果然发现了奥利弗。大雨已经变成了毛毛细雨，奥利弗像是刚走进来的，他没有打伞，傻乎乎地站在没有遮挡的球场边缘，面无表情地朝这边看着。

“噢，是的。”艾尔维拉头疼垮下肩膀，“我去看看。”

她拿着扫帚往奥利弗那边跑过去。

“奥利弗？”在弟弟跟前停下脚步，艾尔维拉打量着他，“你跑来这里干什么？”

奥利弗没有看她，只是直勾勾地望着她跑来的方向：“我来找雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

艾尔维拉愣了一下，狐疑地拧起眉心：“你干嘛要找雷古勒斯？”

“不要你管。”奥利弗仍然毫无表情，说话的语气也有些奇怪，“你叫他过来。”

难道是在生气她参加斯莱特林球队的训练？艾尔维拉迟疑两秒，郑重其事地说明：“我只是临时过来给他们当替补。”

可奥利弗还是不看她，他绷着脸重复那句话：“我找雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

艾尔维拉无可奈何，只能回过身去看雷古勒斯。其他球员正在商量战术，雷古勒斯一直在分神留意艾尔维拉和奥利弗这边的情况，发现她在看他，他便拿着扫帚向他们走过来。艾尔维拉赶紧迎上去。

“怎么了？”他们在半道相遇，雷古勒斯低声问她。

“我弟弟说要找你。”艾尔维拉跟他一道走向奥利弗，压低声音语速极快地叮嘱，“他不肯告诉我是什么事儿……要是他对你没礼貌，千万别让着他。”

雷古勒斯笑笑：“你对你弟弟很严格。”

艾尔维拉摇摇头：“教养是最基本的，你知道。”

他们一起来到奥利弗面前，他死死盯着雷古勒斯，对艾尔维拉摆了一下下巴，口气生硬地说：“你走开，我要单独跟他说。”

雷古勒斯微微蹙眉，现在他明白艾尔维拉说的“没礼貌”是什么意思了。艾尔维拉没料到奥利弗的态度会这么恶劣，她一时间有些气血上涌，正要发火教育他，便被雷古勒斯拍了拍肩膀。

“没关系。”他说。

尴尬地抿一抿嘴，艾尔维拉小声道歉：“抱歉。”

她警告地瞪一眼奥利弗，转身走开。等她已经走到十步之外，雷古勒斯才转向奥利弗，冷淡而礼貌地问他：“有什么事吗？”

艾尔维拉并没有走太远。不知道为什么，她总觉得有点儿不安，三步一回头地看看奥利弗和雷古勒斯，不过走出十五步便停了下来，侧过身仔细望着那两个人。奥利弗的嘴巴一张一合，像是在对雷古勒斯说些什么。而雷古勒斯听了许久，最后只是摇一摇头，极为简短地回答了一句。

然后，毫无征兆地，奥利弗突然拔出魔杖。

脑仁倏地收紧，艾尔维拉近乎条件反射地扔开扫帚冲过去：“奥利弗！”

奥利弗喊出咒语的声音同时响起，一道红光从他魔杖的顶端射出，刺向他面前的雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯侧身闪开，那道咒语擦着他的袍角射向地面，一声巨响过后，在球场的草坪上留下一个鬼飞球大的深坑。看台上的克里斯蒂娜尖叫起来，艾尔维拉掏出魔杖，她听到有人大喊了一句“黑魔法”，但她来不及思考，因为奥利弗魔杖顶端的咒语再次飞向雷古勒斯，而雷古勒斯还没能抽出自己的魔杖。

艾尔维拉及时赶到雷古勒斯身旁：“盔甲护身！”

魔咒被一道无形的屏障反弹，疾速冲向念咒的奥利弗。那个瞬间艾尔维拉喉咙一紧，她担心奥利弗被击中，却见他敏捷地往旁边一躲，又一次举起魔杖对他们发动攻击。雷古勒斯的声音在她耳旁响起：“盔甲护身！”

“除你武器！”艾尔维拉瞄准奥利弗拿着魔杖的手。

她的缴械咒和雷古勒斯反弹回去的咒语都没有打中奥利弗，他翻身跳进看台，一面拿看台的围栏作掩护，一面闪身出来冲他们扔艾尔维拉从没听过的毒咒。艾尔维拉的脑袋里响起嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。

什么东西被击毁了，发出剧烈的爆炸声。一束红光贴着艾尔维拉的胳膊飞过，艾尔维拉刚刚躲开，便又有一道咒语射过来。一只手抓住她的肩膀，将她猛然一拽，躲开那道咒语。直到瞧清有咒语从各个方向射向奥利弗躲藏的地方，艾尔维拉才意识到其他球员也拔出了魔杖。他们都毫不留情，正从四面八方夹击奥利弗。

看台的围栏被一道咒语击中，炸开一个豁口。奥利弗狼狈地从后面滚出来，在飞扬的烟尘里挣扎着要爬起身。又一道咒语擦着他的脚踝撞向地面，他痛叫一声，身体瘫倒下去。艾尔维拉尖声嘶喊：“不！”

她挣开捉住她肩膀的那只手，用尽全力飞奔过去。

雷古勒斯在她身后大喊：“艾尔维拉！”

蓝光闪过，艾尔维拉的左肩猛地一重，她踉跄一下，还没有感觉到疼痛，便因这剧烈的一击扑跪在地。奥利弗在两步远外的地方爬了起来，他手里还举着魔杖，下意识地将魔杖指向她，张开嘴似乎要念咒——但是，突然地，他整个人僵硬下来。艾尔维拉对上他的目光，清楚地看到他紧咬的牙关、充血的眼睛。他的手臂举起一瞬，又颤抖着放下，像是在同某种力量进行激烈而无声的搏斗。

斯莱特林球员们的反击没有停下，一道咒语在他脚边炸开，艾尔维拉本能地猛扑上前将他紧紧护在身下。她听到一个熟悉的声音喊出“盔甲护身”，她没有再一次感受到被咒语打中的痛苦。紧接着，随着一声“昏昏倒地”，红光在她眼前击中奥利弗的脑袋，他被她压在围栏残片里的身体一软，不动了。

周围喊咒的声音平息下来。

冰冷的雨丝飘在手背上，艾尔维拉颤颤巍巍地支起身体。奥利弗躺在草地上，紧闭着眼睛陷入昏迷。他脸色惨白，但还有呼吸。艾尔维拉混乱地喘着气，摸索着去检查他身上的伤口。她摸到他腰上一片热乎乎的血。

一双有力的手扶住她的胳膊，那个她熟悉的嗓音来到她身旁：“你怎么样？”

“是夺魂咒……”艾尔维拉嘴唇微颤，两眼发直地看着奥利弗的脸，从没有觉得自己的头脑如此清醒：“奥利弗中了夺魂咒……”她反过来抓住西里斯的手，急切地望进他的眼睛里，“快，快带他去找邓布利多教授……”

西里斯没有马上回答，他眉头紧蹙，视线移向她的肩膀，右手依然将魔杖紧紧握在手里。

“西里斯，你先带她弟弟去校长那里。”雷古勒斯的嗓音突兀地出现在另一边，艾尔维拉这才发觉他也蹲到了他们身边，“我会送艾尔维拉去校医院。”

“不，我要一起去。”艾尔维拉伸出手，在脚边的狼藉里捡起自己的魔杖。

“艾尔维拉。”她听见雷古勒斯不赞同的声音。

“你得先去校医院！”克里斯蒂娜颤抖的声线也横进来，“你流了好多血！”

艾尔维拉就像没听到他们的话，她固执地看着西里斯，嘴唇毫无血色：“帮我。”

西里斯与她对视片刻，不再犹豫。他反过身背起奥利弗，沉默地站起了身。就在艾尔维拉绝望地以为他会抛下她的时候，西里斯又弯下腰，一手托住背上的奥利弗，一手捉着她的胳膊将她扶起来。

“走。”他嗓音低哑，却如他的手一般坚定而有力，“去找邓布利多。”


	59. 迷雾

霍格沃兹城堡的活动楼梯上充满学生们的欢声笑语，皮皮鬼的尖笑在某间教室回荡，偶尔有打闹声从远处传来，到处都笼罩着周末轻松的气氛。然而校医院门外的走廊静悄悄的，站在这儿的三个学生一言不发，沉默仿佛将这条走廊与城堡里的其他地方隔绝成了两个世界。

西里斯靠在紧闭的校医院大门边，两手插在校袍的衣兜里，没什么表情地注视着对面墙壁上的壁龛。他的头发和袍角还在滴水，浑身上下都带着一股雨水和湿润泥土的气味，但他对此不管不顾，无数的细节在他脑子里反反复复地打转，他正思考着整件事的经过。雷古勒斯和克里瓦特就站在他的斜对面，他们手里都还拿着各自的扫帚，已在等待的时间里用烘干咒整理过仪容，脸上神色各异，并没有交谈。

斯拉格霍恩被派去通知琼斯夫妇，麦格在城堡里寻找不见踪影的小巴蒂·克劳奇。约莫二十分钟前，邓布利多带着琼斯姐弟走进了校医院，庞弗雷夫人把跟过来的闲杂人等都赶出门，因此西里斯他们只能听从邓布利多的吩咐，在门外干等。

没过一会儿，走廊尽头传来一串急促的脚步声。西里斯扭头看过去，恰巧瞧见艾丽西亚·琼斯匆忙从走廊尽头跑来的身影。她身上穿着的还是圣芒戈的深绿色袍子，苍白的脸肌肉紧绷，那双蓝眼睛一看到倚在门边的西里斯，她便愈发加快了脚步。

“艾丽西亚。”西里斯直起身迎上去。

艾丽西亚在他面前停住脚步，用力捉着他的胳膊上下打量他，神色紧张而关切：“你没受伤吧，孩子？”

西里斯一愣，没想到这个时候她还会关注他。

“我没事。”他说。

“好，那就好。”艾丽西亚说着，给他一个紧紧的拥抱，然后径自推门走进了校医院。她的动作太快，西里斯甚至没能从门缝看到里面的情形。

两三分钟后，汉特也出现在走廊尽头，斯拉格霍恩挺着大肚子气喘吁吁地跟在他身边。还没有走到西里斯跟前，汉特已经扬声喊起了他的名字：“西里斯！”他快步走过来，神态焦急，“你怎么样？”

“我没受伤。”对上他的视线，西里斯飞快地说，“汉特，我想跟你们一起进去。”

汉特没有犹豫，果断地点一下头，便挥一挥手打开门：“来。”

门内很安静，西里斯跟着汉特走进去，第一眼就望见了艾尔维拉。她坐在一张病床的床尾，身上的巫师袍已脱下，只穿着一件无袖的背心，裸露的左肩血肉模糊，庞弗雷夫人正在小心翼翼地给她的伤口滴药。绿色的烟雾在药剂接触到伤口的瞬间腾起，艾尔维拉却好像丝毫没有察觉，眼睛直直地望着躺在病床上的奥利弗，嘴唇依旧没有血色。

奥利弗还在昏迷，他脚踝上的伤已被包扎好，艾丽西亚蹲在病床边紧紧攥着他的手，而阿不思·邓布利多站在病床的另一边，正收起自己的魔杖。

“怎么样了？”汉特大步朝他们走去。

“没有大碍。”邓布利多平静地说。艾丽西亚还握着奥利弗的手，她看起来很疲惫，好像一下子老了十岁：“奥利弗喝了药，还要过一阵才会醒。”

西里斯看一眼不远处拉着床帘的那张病床，隔着白色的帘子，他看不到病床上的穆尔塞伯。慢慢走到奥利弗的床尾，西里斯伸手扶住艾尔维拉未受伤的右肩。她轻轻颤了一下，没有抬头看他，只是抬起一只手摸向肩膀。两个人的指尖刚刚相碰，手便握在了一起。这时没有人注意他们，庞弗雷夫人的药剂起了作用，艾尔维拉左肩上的伤不再流血，新的皮肤一点一点在血红的嫩肉上长出来，看起来就像伤口已经愈合了几天。

“这究竟是怎么回事？”汉特弯腰确认过奥利弗的呼吸，又转头看向邓布利多。

“请稍等，汉特。”邓布利多转向一旁的斯拉格霍恩，这个矮胖的老教授还呼呼喘着气，手里拿的方帕不住擦着额角的汗珠，“霍拉斯，麻烦你通知菲利乌斯和波莫娜，马上召集所有的学生去礼堂。米勒娃这个时候应该还在找克劳奇先生，所以也请你替她召集格兰芬多的学生——我想你可以找级长们帮忙。”

斯拉格霍恩似乎有些惊慌，他胡乱把方帕塞回口袋，喉音虚软：“我这就去通知他们。”说完他转过身，用一种与他那累赘的肚子十分不协调的敏捷脚步走向大门。

直到校医院的门再次合上，邓布利多那双清澈的蓝眼睛才从半月形镜片上面望向了艾尔维拉。他不再像上次他们见到的那样满脸笑容，尽管他的表情依然平静、安详。“你现在感觉好些了吗，孩子？”他问她。

其他人的目光也朝她投来。两个年轻人的手早已分开，不过西里斯的右手依旧搭在艾尔维拉肩上，这让她终于有了种清醒的真实感。她点一点头，面无血色，却神情镇定。邓布利多凝视着她的眼睛，鼓励地颔首：“那么，请你说说事情的经过吧。”

艾尔维拉没有立刻开口。她微微转过脸，视线移向那张拉着床帘的病床。在所有人的目光都集中在她身上的当下，这个动作显得格外的突兀而令人不解。有那么一个瞬间，就连西里斯都以为她要直接说出对穆尔塞伯的怀疑，或是提醒邓布利多不要让“外人”听见这场谈话，可她什么也没说。

她重新对上邓布利多的眼睛，选择了一个看似奇怪的时间点作为开头：“我们学院球队的守门员穆尔塞伯，因为身体不适，没法参与今天的训练。所以昨天晚上队长克里瓦特找到我，让我顶替穆尔塞伯的位置参加训练。”

接下来的叙述就常规多了。艾尔维拉描述了奥利弗出现在球场以后发生的事，只是那个时候现场太过混乱，她能够回忆起来的大部分只有奥利弗的反常表现，还有关键时刻他似乎在与什么力量做抗争的细节。

“……西里斯的铁甲咒帮我们挡开了咒语，雷古勒斯的昏迷咒打中奥利弗，然后我们带他去找邓布利多教授。”

“当时琼斯先生身上没有被夺魂咒操控的迹象，因此我把他们带来了校医院。”邓布利多语气平和地接过她的话，而后抬眼看着西里斯的眼睛，彬彬有礼地说：“现在，布莱克先生，请你说说为什么你当时会出现在球场，我想这对我们了解事情的经过十分重要。”

“奥利弗平时都会跟他的朋友一起去吃早餐，今天我没看到他，阿米莉亚·博恩斯说他跟着小巴蒂·克劳奇一起去了魁地奇球场。”西里斯早有准备，他不躲不闪地迎着邓布利多的视线，简短地回答：“这两个人不经常打交道，我担心有什么事，就跑过去查看，正好撞见斯莱特林的魁地奇球员在围攻艾尔维拉和奥利弗。”

庞弗雷夫人倒抽了一口冷气，她显然没有料到在霍格沃兹的魁地奇球场会发生这样惊险的事件，听到第二个目击者的证言才敢真正相信。艾丽西亚闭着眼睛不说话，汉特则盯着儿子的脸一语不发。

“看来我们还得请博恩斯小姐来一趟。”邓布利多冷静地说，“波比，麻烦你了。出去的时候再帮我把门外的那两位先生请进来吧，谢谢。”

庞弗雷夫人点点头，脚步匆匆地离开。不过半分钟，雷古勒斯和克里瓦特便推开门走了进来，他们的说法与艾尔维拉描述的大同小异。

“奥利弗·琼斯的反应很敏捷，用的又是黑魔法。他在不断攻击雷古勒斯，甚至攻击自己的姐姐，所以我和其他球员的第一反应都是反击和自卫。”克里瓦特一点儿也没有怯场，他思路清晰、振振有词，“我们没有用违禁的咒语，但是有的球员慌乱之中使用了攻击性较强的魔咒，很抱歉。”

他向琼斯夫妇欠了欠身，以表歉意。

汉特和艾丽西亚都没有表态。

“克里瓦特说的是实话。”艾尔维拉从干涩发紧的嗓子眼里推出声音，“他们在正当防卫。”

她余光瞥见克里瓦特对她点了点头，但她没有去看他。艾尔维拉心里清楚他们确实是在防卫，可她无法忘记他们几个高年级生一起围攻奥利弗的恐怖场景。而且除了雷古勒斯，其他人用的都是伤害性魔咒。她现在不愿意与克里瓦特维持表面的友好。

“你们没做错。”她听到汉特生硬地说。

“布莱克先生。”邓布利多的目光落在雷古勒斯的眼睛里，“琼斯先生和你单独谈话的时候，你们说了些什么？”

雷古勒斯迟疑了一瞬。在这位老巫师仿佛带有穿透力的注视下，他清楚地意识到自己不可能隐瞒或撒谎。“他问我是不是在和艾尔维拉交往。”因此他镇静地回答，“我告诉他我们只是朋友。”

艾尔维拉感觉到肩膀上的那只手稍稍收紧了一些。她和西里斯都明白这足以证明奥利弗中了夺魂咒，因为他是少数几个知道他们关系的人之一，不可能怀疑雷古勒斯在跟她交往。

“请见谅。”这时克里瓦特突然出声道，“先生，现在能够确定奥利弗·琼斯当时中了夺魂咒吗？”他皱着眉头盯住邓布利多，“我这么问可能不大礼貌，但是如果他真的问了雷古勒斯这个问题，那么他的攻击行为也很可能是报私仇。毕竟我们都知道奥利弗·琼斯一直以来都对斯莱特林人有不满情绪，而且不愿意他姐姐跟我们交好。”

他的态度不卑不亢，却让琼斯家的三个人忍不住皱起了眉头。

“难道你认为一个一年级生会懂那么多魔法，在你们六个人的夹击下还能撑过一分钟吗？”西里斯几乎是在克里瓦特话音落下的同时开腔，冷冰冰的语气里满是嘲讽，“我不知道你们几个高年级生的水平原来这么低下。”

克里瓦特想要回嘴，而邓布利多温和的声音先一步打断了他。

“除非是当即解咒，否则施咒者停止施咒后，夺魂咒是不会留下痕迹的，克里瓦特先生。”邓布利多说，“另外，我同意布莱克先生的看法。我不认为一个一年级的学生能做到你描述的那些事，即便他的父亲是一名傲罗。”

他脸上的神情仍旧平和，眼神里无形的威严使得克里瓦特闭上了嘴。

“我也认为奥利弗·琼斯当时中了夺魂咒。”雷古勒斯平静的声音冷不丁响起，所有人的注意力都转向了他，“在我们单独谈话的时候，他的表现就很奇怪。眼神空洞，表情僵硬——这些都是身中夺魂咒的迹象。他发动攻击时的反应也很不正常，没有任何生气的征兆，突然就拔出了魔杖。”他不慌不忙，逻辑清晰且头脑冷静，自始至终只看着邓布利多的脸，“他的样子与其说是对我不满，倒更像是在服从什么命令。”

克里瓦特侧眼瞪着雷古勒斯，表情看上去就好像他这是第一次认识他。

“谢谢你的观点，布莱克先生。”邓布利多与雷古勒斯对视，浅浅颔首。

雷古勒斯点头。

“我有义务实话实说，先生。”他说。

他们的谈话没能继续，因为米勒娃·麦格推开门疾步走进来，她背上背着小巴蒂·克劳奇，他的胳膊和脑袋都无力地垂下来，明显已经失去了意识。“他躺在二楼的女盥洗室里，阿不思。”麦格教授脸色发白，一进门便抬高了嗓门，脚步不停，“我问过了桃金娘，她也不知道他是什么时候进去的……”

“艾丽西亚。”邓布利多转过身。

不等他开口，艾丽西亚已经站了起来，绕过病床跑向麦格，帮助她把不省人事的小巴蒂·克劳奇安置在旁边那张病床上。“没有魔咒伤害的痕迹。”拿出魔杖给他做了检查，艾丽西亚又捻一捻他沾湿一大片的领口，将手指放到鼻子底下闻了闻，得出结论：“应该是服用了过量的缓和剂。”

“这件事很严重，邓布利多。”汉特沉着脸望向邓布利多，“使用不可饶恕咒是重罪，更何况事情发生在霍格沃兹，我们必须马上……”

校医院的大门再一次被推开，庞弗雷夫人急匆匆地跑进来，她的身后跟着显得有些迷惑不解的阿米莉亚·博恩斯。“阿不思，你该马上去一趟礼堂！”庞弗雷夫人焦急地说道，“巴蒂·克劳奇带了十几个傲罗过来，他们已经在城堡开始搜查，而且还要检查学生的魔杖！”

汉特比邓布利多更快地反应过来，他的语气近乎恼火：“我没有给他指令！”

“汉特。”邓布利多问他，“霍拉斯通知你的时候，你旁边有没有其他人？”

脸上恼怒的神情僵硬下来，汉特似乎想起了什么，迅速恢复了冷静。

“那么，很显然……克劳奇绕过你向法律执行司司长申请到了紧急搜查令。”邓布利多表现得从容不迫，“刚好我记得，前段时间魔法部已经通过新的法令，搜查令不再同时需要司长和傲罗办公室主任的签名。”

他环顾一眼校医院里的人，目光最后定在米勒娃·麦格身上。

“米勒娃，现在学生们都集中在礼堂，我想请你去安抚一下大家的情绪，配合傲罗的检查；汉特，我希望你留下来。既然已经有你的同事在城堡的其他地方寻找肇事者，那么我认为你理所当然应该负责排除这里所有人的嫌疑——用合法的方式。”他强调。

“按照规定，必须有至少两名傲罗在场。”汉特说。

“现在是两名了。”一道刻板的声音忽然横进来。

所有人都朝门口看去：老巴蒂·克劳奇步伐沉稳地踱进敞开的大门，他神态冷漠，视线扫过校医院内每一个人的脸，在自己昏迷不醒的儿子那儿只停顿了片刻，便移向站在两张病床中间的邓布利多。

“克劳奇。”邓布利多对此好像并不意外：“我正想请你过来，好告知你小巴蒂·克劳奇先生发生的事。”他对米勒娃·麦格微微点了点头，她会意，昂首阔步地经过老巴蒂·克劳奇身旁，前往城堡一楼的礼堂。

老巴蒂·克劳奇在他儿子的床尾停下脚步，他的脸上没有表情：“我不知道我的儿子也牵涉其中。”

“我们恐怕得从头说起了。”邓布利多说，“我的建议是，先听听博恩斯小姐的证词。”

这一回他们选择用更正式的方式进行调查。汉特和老巴蒂·克劳奇把阿米莉亚·博恩斯带进庞弗雷夫人的办公室，邓布利多作为未成年巫师的教师同去旁听。阿米莉亚·博恩斯出来以后，他们又把克里瓦特叫了进去。

博恩斯没有马上离开校医院。她来到奥利弗的病床边，沉默地看了会儿还在昏睡的奥利弗，然后看向坐在床尾的艾尔维拉：“他要多久才能康复？”

“不会太久的。”艾尔维拉挤出一个疲惫的微笑。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯点点头，面色灰白。

“我很抱歉。”她说，“如果我早一点发现不对劲……”

艾尔维拉摇摇脑袋，坚定地打断她：“那只会多一个受害者，博恩斯。”

“维拉说的没错，孩子。”帮着庞弗雷夫人给小巴蒂·克劳奇喂药的艾丽西亚回过头，安抚地抚了抚女孩儿的肩膀，“这件事里你完全没有责任，不要责怪自己。”

博恩斯不再说话，她又多待了一会儿才离开。病房里只剩下两个昏迷的男孩儿、两个忙碌的大人、床帘后面不知是睡是醒的穆尔塞伯、艾尔维拉和布莱克兄弟。西里斯一直站在艾尔维拉身旁，他的注意力几乎全都放在了穆尔塞伯的病床那里，没有去看雷古勒斯。而从克里瓦特被叫进办公室开始，雷古勒斯就没再开过口。

艾尔维拉想说点儿什么打破沉默，却发现自己累得一句话也说不出来。这个时候办公室的门被打开，克里瓦特走出来，换雷古勒斯进去。她终于松了口气。克里瓦特没有理由逗留，冲他们点了一下头便离开。

校医院的门轻轻合上，艾尔维拉感到身侧一热，是西里斯坐到了她身边。他盘着一条腿，撑在床上的胳膊支住了她的后背。僵直的背部放松下来，艾尔维拉往后靠了靠，右肩正好能倚在他肩前。

“还痛吗？”西里斯低声问她。

艾尔维拉幅度极小地摇了摇头：“好多了。”

“嗯。”西里斯思索片刻，低下头贴近她的耳朵，“不可能是小巴蒂·克劳奇。”

艾尔维拉望着窗外一角灰蒙蒙的天，用同样轻的声音呢喃：“我知道。”尽管现在嫌疑最大的就是小巴蒂·克劳奇。

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没有吱声。

雷古勒斯出来得很快，他走到办公室门外，沉稳的声线有些沙哑：“西里斯。”

最后跟艾尔维拉交换一个眼神，西里斯站起身，向办公室走去。兄弟俩擦肩而过，雷古勒斯回到病床边，同艾尔维拉对视了几秒。

“好好休息。”他说。

艾尔维拉勉强支起笑容。

“谢谢你。”她指的是他替奥利弗说话。

雷古勒斯的眼睛闪烁了一下，他好像有话想说，最终却只是点了点头。

“我会再来看你。”他告诉她。

庞弗雷夫人的办公室内，西里斯又将不久之前才说过的那番话重复了一遍。

站在他对面的老巴蒂·克劳奇从头到尾都在拿审视的目光打量他。“只是因为奥利弗·琼斯和他的同学走在一起就觉得奇怪，而且立刻跟了过去，”老巴蒂·克劳奇的眼神和他的语气一样冰冷，“这显然有些说不通。”

“我和奥利弗是朋友。”西里斯冷着脸脱口讽刺，“你大概不明白朋友之间总会有那么点儿爱管闲事。”感受到身边邓布利多的目光，他撇一撇嘴，又补充道：“先生。”

“西里斯没有嫌疑，克劳奇。他跟我的儿子和女儿都是朋友。”汉特从自己面前那几份长长的笔录里抬起头来，扭头笃定地告诉老巴蒂·克劳奇，“而且我们刚才已经梳理过整件事的时间线了。”

“只是推测出了大致的时间区间，琼斯。”克劳奇口气冷硬地纠正他，“我承认我的儿子嫌疑最大，但我们不能因此排除其他人的嫌疑。”他两眼一眨不眨地盯着西里斯，哪怕是在提到自己的儿子时，脸上也没有流露出丝毫多余的感情，“布莱克兄弟都出现在了现场，一个是受害者，一个是过去救人的证人，这未免太巧了一点。再者……”

他没有说下去，但西里斯知道他想说什么。

布莱克家族。

提到这支古老而高贵的血脉，没有人不会联想到纯血和黑魔法。西里斯虽然讨厌老巴蒂·克劳奇的怀疑与论调，但是他没法否认这一点。他神情阴冷地注视着克劳奇的眼睛，扯动嘴角一笑。

“你要是有怀疑，可以给我灌一整瓶吐真剂。”无所谓地耸耸肩，西里斯一手拢进兜里，眉眼间满是轻蔑，提议的语气却格外友善，“不过如果最后证明我无辜，你准备为此付出什么代价，克劳奇先生？”

老巴蒂·克劳奇面无表情地望着他，没有张口。

“该问的都已经问完了。”汉特站起身，从衣兜里掏出自己的魔杖，“西里斯，把魔杖拿出来，我们要做个简单的检查。”

西里斯不再多话，抽出魔杖给他检查。

汉特使用的是闪回咒，这似乎也是在这种情况下唯一可选的检查方式。两根魔杖对接在一起，汉特低念一声“闪回前咒”，一道灰色烟雾般的屏障从魔杖相接的地方冒出来，它显然是铁甲咒的缩影。

“消失无踪。”汉特又说。

烟雾消失，他放下自己的魔杖：“好了，西里斯。你可以回去了。”他抬起一条胳膊用力搂一下西里斯，拍拍他的背，“我得感谢你，你又救了维拉和奥利弗一次。”

西里斯有点儿不自在。“没什么。”他挪开视线，撞上老巴蒂·克劳奇的目光，灰眼睛的色彩又迅速冷下来。

“还需要我喝吐真剂吗？”西里斯冷淡地讽刺，难掩脸上的厌烦。

“对未成年巫师使用吐真剂是违法的，布莱克先生。克劳奇先生也很清楚这一点。”伫立在角落的邓布利多平和地说，“我想在事情调查清楚以前，克劳奇先生有立场怀疑任何人。当然……根据我们的法律，只要存在无罪的可能，任何一个人都不能被定罪。”

老巴蒂·克劳奇紧绷的脸抽动一下，他动了动嘴唇，正要开口，便听见办公室的门板被叩响的动静。庞弗雷夫人推门跨进来，看看屋子里每一个人的脸，像是拿不准该对谁说话。“两个孩子都醒过来了。”她轻声说。

克劳奇第一个迈开脚步走了出去，汉特紧跟其后。西里斯跟上邓布利多的脚步，在他走出办公室前压低声音叫住他：“先生。”

邓布利多停下来，侧过身耐心地看着他，等待他开口。

西里斯注视着他半月形镜片上方的那双蓝眼睛，在短暂的两秒钟时间里，有冲动要直截了当地告诉他这件事就是穆尔塞伯干的。但是西里斯很快冷静下来。他知道自己没有证据，而邓布利多也未必值得信任。

于是西里斯考虑一秒，只说：“我认为这件事跟穆尔塞伯有关。”

邓布利多目不转睛地望着他。他面不改色，西里斯没法从那双蓝眼睛里判断出他在想什么。

“我知道了。”片刻之后，邓布利多说，“走吧，去看看你的朋友。”

他们走向那两张病床的时候，刚刚清醒过来的小巴蒂·克劳奇正脸色煞白地坐在床上，恐惧地瞪着快步来到他床边的老巴蒂·克劳奇，没有血色的嘴唇微微颤抖：“父亲……”老巴蒂·克劳奇一声不吭，他粗鲁地把自己的儿子从病床上拽起来，拖向那间此刻已空无一人的办公室。

“克劳奇！”汉特的面庞上写满了不赞同，他只能转过身跟着克劳奇父子俩原路折返。

经过他们旁边的时候，西里斯清楚地瞥见小巴蒂·克劳奇哆哆嗦嗦、两条虚软无力的腿几次错乱地纠缠到一起，最后几乎是双脚离地，被他脸色吓人的父亲拎进了办公室。西里斯心里对老克劳奇的厌恶又加深了一层，他现在有点同情小克劳奇，只是那点儿同情在眼下也是冰冷的。

邓布利多不得不跟他们一道回去，留下西里斯独自赶到奥利弗的病床边。

奥利弗靠在枕头上，表情震惊而茫然。他的脸色不比小巴蒂·克劳奇好看。

“你感觉怎么样？”艾丽西亚搂着奥利弗的肩膀，柔声问他。

“我……”奥利弗张了张嘴，木然地盯着艾尔维拉受伤的左肩，身体情不自禁地发起了抖。

“我不是故意的……维拉……”他失神地喃喃。

“我知道，奥利弗。”坐在床尾的艾尔维拉伸出手，握住他搁在膝头的右手，安抚地望着他的眼睛，轻轻问：“你还记不记得发生了什么事？”

奥利弗猛地震颤一下，好像瞬间清醒了过来。“夺魂咒……”他眼神发直，陷入那段模糊而又清晰的记忆，“是克劳奇……他突然对我施了夺魂咒……我听到他的声音，他让我去攻击西里斯的弟弟……”

他的话被门板狠狠摔向墙壁的巨响打断了。老巴蒂·克劳奇一把拖出死死抱着门框的儿子，他额角的青筋暴突，因狂怒而充血的眼球仿佛要脱离眼眶。一时之间，男孩儿的尖叫响彻整个房间。

“父亲！不是我，父亲！我没有用过那个咒语！”小巴蒂·克劳奇疯狂地挣扎、尖叫着，爬满泪水的脸上全是恐惧和绝望，“真的不是我！父亲！父亲！求求你、求求你！”

庞弗雷夫人发出一声短促的惊呼，眼看着这个黄头发的瘦小男孩儿被他父亲拽出校医院。邓布利多和汉特先后从那间办公室里走出来，跟在这对父子后面消失在了门外。小巴蒂·克劳奇的尖叫声还在外面的走廊回响，其他人都惊愕地看着这一幕，久久没能回过神。

许久，西里斯收回视线，不动声色地深深看了眼穆尔塞伯病床周围紧拉的床帘。

这么短的时间，他们不可能问出什么。西里斯想。老巴蒂·克劳奇或许什么也没问，他直接检查了儿子的魔杖。

结果显而易见，那根魔杖最后施出的魔咒，是一道不可饶恕咒。

这一天剩下的时间过得很快。

琼斯姐弟都得到了足量的药剂和缓和剂，庞弗雷夫人坚持认为他们需要好好睡上一觉，因而他们没有来得及同父母告别，就沉入了无梦的睡梦中。意识昏昏沉沉的那段时间里，艾尔维拉依稀记得有人来看过他们。她似乎听到了詹姆和莉莉的争吵声，又好像听见了爱丽莎和莫林的谈话声。

再次睁开眼的时候，校医院的灯光已经熄灭，四下里一片漆黑。

渐渐从混沌的状态中抽离之后，一种冰冷的恐惧忽然汇入艾尔维拉的血管。她在枕边摸到自己的魔杖，刚从床上爬起来，便瞧见床帘外有一团明亮的黄光一闪。帘子被拉开，提着一盏煤油灯的庞弗雷夫人轻吸一口冷气。

“你想对我做什么，琼斯小姐？”她惊讶而愤怒地瞪着艾尔维拉手里的魔杖。

“……抱歉。”放下举着魔杖的手，艾尔维拉紧绷的肩膀稍稍放松。

“看样子我的判断没错，你还是需要一杯缓和剂。”将另一只手里的三个小水晶瓶搁到她的床头柜上，庞弗雷夫人一手叉腰，无可奈何地看着她，“你在校医院，没什么可担心的，明白吗？”

艾尔维拉乖巧地点头，拿过一只小水晶瓶，拔出塞子慢慢喝下药剂。在庞弗雷夫人背过身替她整理被子时，艾尔维拉悄悄把那瓶能让她睡个好觉的药水倒进了床头的花盆。

直到庞弗雷夫人的脚步声远去，办公室的门被轻轻关上，装作早已熟睡的艾尔维拉才在黑暗中张开眼。校医院门外的城堡被静谧的黑夜笼罩，远处的禁林隐隐有狼嚎声划破浓浓的夜色。她睁着眼望着一动不动的床帘，藏在枕头底下的手依旧牢牢握着魔杖。

校医院里很安静。隔壁床上传来奥利弗轻微的鼻鼾声，通常白天太过劳累的话，他晚上就会打鼾。艾尔维拉静静地听着，没有在黑暗里捕捉到斜对面那张床上穆尔塞伯发出的任何响动。

摆脱了药剂的控制，她的头脑在此时变得无比清醒。

白天被搜集到脑中的信息纷纷涌现，肩膀上的伤口隐隐作痛，却让艾尔维拉更加清楚地确定了答案。

是穆尔塞伯干的。她很肯定。小巴蒂·克劳奇只是替罪羊，他没有动机，也不可能办到这一切。博恩斯家族、布莱克家族、克劳奇家族……还有琼斯家族。这件事里牵涉的全都是纯血家族，穆尔塞伯的目的很明显，他想挑拨四个家族的关系，把他们一一孤立起来。

可是，这个主意究竟是谁出的？艾尔维拉背脊发凉地想。穆尔塞伯吗？不，不可能，他没有这么聪明。

他又是怎么做到让奥利弗认为施夺魂咒的是小巴蒂·克劳奇的？修改奥利弗的记忆？那需要十分高深的魔法，穆尔塞伯不可能做到……那么，他有帮手吗？是食死徒吗？他们偷偷潜进了霍格沃兹，就在邓布利多教授的眼皮底下瞒天过海，完成了这个计划？

想到这里，艾尔维拉已经手脚冰冷。

不，不会，他们做不到。如果连食死徒都能办到，伏地魔应该早就打败了邓布利多教授……

大门的方向忽地传来一声极小的响动。艾尔维拉的呼吸静止了。她攥紧魔杖，感觉到太阳穴在突突直跳。一阵轻微的、几乎听不见的脚步声在靠近。她的手心在冒汗，脚趾蜷缩，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。

那道脚步声在她的床边止住了。帘子被轻轻拉开，艾尔维拉猛然坐了起来，拿魔杖指向声音传来的位置，张开嘴就要念咒。什么东西先一步捂住了她的嘴，她心头一跳，听见黑暗中有个熟悉的喉音在耳边响起：“是我。”

脑子里那根绷得过紧的弦倏地断开，艾尔维拉扒下嘴边那只无形的手，瞪大眼看到空气中仿佛有什么滑动了一下：西里斯扯下隐形斗篷，在昏暗的光线里出现在她面前。他抽出魔杖，对床帘的四面都扔下抗扰咒，才摸黑走到床边，曲起左膝跪到床沿，凑过去端详她的脸：“你怎么还没睡？”

“这是我想问你的。”艾尔维拉颤抖地说。她努力在黑暗中看清他的脸，但她失败了。

“我不放心，所以过来看看。”西里斯干脆爬上床，摸到她背上的冷汗，不由皱起了眉头：“怎么了？一身的冷汗。”

艾尔维拉闻到了他身上熟悉的味道。那是西里斯特有的、甘草般清爽的气味……也可能是沐浴露的气味。她说不出话来，只能摸黑胡乱地抱住他，右手没有松开魔杖，左手则缓缓挪动，发颤的手指小心翼翼地摸向他的头发。是西里斯，她告诉自己。是西里斯。

不是食死徒……也不是伏地魔……

“艾尔维拉？”察觉到她身体的僵硬，西里斯的眉头又收紧了几分，“怎么了？”

艾尔维拉仍然说不出话。她的喉咙像是被堵住了，无法发出任何声音。她不知道该怎么告诉西里斯，只能更紧地抱着他。

过了会儿，西里斯好像明白了什么。

“行了，放松点。”他轻拍她的脑袋，又揉了揉她的头发，“没什么可怕的，我还在这里。”

埋着脸点点头，艾尔维拉还是没法说话。她的心咚咚跳着，恐惧扼住了她的肠胃，迟迟没有松开。她感觉到西里斯的手挪向她的背，他似乎拿不准该怎么做，思索了一会儿，才一下一下地给她顺起了背。

“艾尔维拉？”他放低声音，尝试叫她。

艾尔维拉没有回答。西里斯于是沉默下来，继续给她顺着背，动作有点儿生疏，却又轻又慢。他温暖的掌心缓缓滑过她的背脊，一次又一次，耐心得不可思议。黑暗的视界里，艾尔维拉终于感觉到肚子里绞起的肠胃逐渐放松，剧烈的心跳也缓缓平复。

“西里斯。”她从嗓子眼里挤出自己的声音。

西里斯的手停下来。

“好些了？”

“嗯。”艾尔维拉点头。

轻出一口气，西里斯低下头，下巴搁到她没受伤的肩膀上，玩笑似的咬一下她的耳垂。

“斯莱特林的胆小鬼。”他懒洋洋地贴着她的耳朵取笑。

幸好他过来了，他想。不然够她担惊受怕的。


	60. 阴谋

艾尔维拉有点儿难为情。从前西里斯取笑她是胆小鬼，她都没有放在心上，但今天她的确被吓得有些失态了。幸运的是西里斯没有继续调侃她，他搂着她一块儿躺下来，扯起一角快垂到地板上的被子，顺理成章地盖到两人身上。男孩儿的体温总是要高一些，艾尔维拉往他怀里钻了钻，这时才意识到西里斯没穿巫师袍，上身只有一件薄薄的衣服，摸起来像衬衫。

见她不出声，西里斯以为她还在害怕，于是避开她肩膀上的伤，右手绕过她的腰，接着给她顺背。西里斯发现艾尔维拉似乎很喜欢他这么做，她的身体不自觉放松地贴近他，脑袋蹭一蹭他的下巴，鼻尖无意识地挨蹭着他的喉结，仿佛随时都可能像猫科动物被抚摸时那样发出愉悦的呼噜声。

还像白天一样，艾尔维拉只穿了一条睡裤和一件背心。柔软的胸脯贴在他胸口，胳膊上光滑的皮肤擦过他的手腕，头发里除了白鲜的气味，还有西里斯熟悉的、曾经在迷情剂里闻到过的味道。

这是艾尔维拉，是他的姑娘。现在她跟他躺在同一张床上，猫一般惬意地靠在他怀里。大脑被这个念头支配着，西里斯一时感到脑仁发烫，本能地翻过身，亲吻她温热、柔软的嘴唇。

时间过去了漫长的几分钟——那感觉也像几小时，甚至好几天——两人喘着气分开，要不是周围的黑暗里还时不时响起奥利弗的鼾声，西里斯几乎要以为自己在做梦。而艾尔维拉搂着他的脖子，空白的脑袋里只记起一件事。她轻声问：“曼德拉草叶子呢？”

在这种时候提这个问题简直有些让人发笑。西里斯清醒了一点，他庆幸这会儿自己看不到她的眼睛，不然理智恐怕会很难回来。

“掉了。”白天赶去魁地奇球场的路上掉的。

西里斯侧躺下来，重新搂住艾尔维拉，决心要把脑袋里乱七八糟的冲动统统赶跑。他需要转移注意力，因此马上想到他们刚才的话题：“你还在想白天的事？”

艾尔维拉点了点头，有那么点儿发热的脑袋冷静下来。

“傲罗有没有在城堡里发现可疑的人？”

“没有。”西里斯回忆起那不愉快的几个小时，“他们一直搜查到晚上，邓布利多也检查加固了城堡周围的魔法，没有被入侵的痕迹。”

这似乎是个好消息。

“那么……”艾尔维拉犹豫着，“是城堡里的学生做的？”

西里斯微微低下头：“你怀疑谁？”

她没有回答，只是脑袋动了一下。他知道她是在试图看穆尔塞伯的病床，尽管隔着床帘，他们什么也瞧不见。“但是我想不通他是怎么做到的。”艾尔维拉不解地收紧眉头，“难道他先对小巴蒂·克劳奇施了夺魂咒，然后命令他去给奥利弗施夺魂咒吗？”

“如果是这样，穆尔塞伯最后还得溜到女盥洗室给克劳奇来个一忘皆空。”西里斯对这个猜测不以为然，“否则他们一调取克劳奇的记忆，这事儿就会败露。”

“也对。”她说，“奥利弗醒来以后就记得是克劳奇的声音在操控他……”

下巴轻轻挨着她柔顺的头发，西里斯眯缝起眼，思索了一会儿。

“我在想，”他慢慢说，“没准穆尔塞伯能变成小巴蒂·克劳奇的样子。”

变成小巴蒂·克劳奇的样子？艾尔维拉疑惑地抬起脑袋，思绪飞快地转起来。怎么做？使用魔咒吗？

她听见西里斯继续道：“我昨晚碰到过小巴蒂·克劳奇，当时他表现很奇怪，身上还有股药剂的味道。”“复方汤剂。”艾尔维拉眼前一亮，几乎是不假思索地得到了答案，“O.W.L.考试常考的内容。”

西里斯原本想夸她，结果被她的后半句话打消了兴致。“这时候就别提什么扫兴的考试了。”他说，“总之，只要有这种药水，就能让穆尔塞伯变成小巴蒂·克劳奇。”

“可是这种药剂很难配制，穆尔塞伯不可能……”

西弗勒斯·斯内普的脸浮现在艾尔维拉的脑海中，她不由自主地打住了话头。

“看来你还没忘记他们那帮人里有个普林斯家族的魔药天才。”提到斯内普的出身，西里斯的口气近乎刻薄，“这件事操作起来没那么困难。他们可以提前把小巴蒂·克劳奇弄晕，藏到扫帚间或者别的什么地方，再拿走他的魔杖，用复方汤剂变成他的样子，去袭击奥利弗。等事情办完了，再找个合适的时候把魔杖和真的小巴蒂·克劳奇扔去二楼的女盥洗室。”

“那他们还需要一个帮手。”艾尔维拉跟上他的思路，“变成穆尔塞伯的样子留在校医院应付庞弗雷夫人，这样就能证明穆尔塞伯不在场。但是……上午学生们不是都到礼堂集中了吗？如果有谁没有出现，教授们都会知道。”

“穆尔塞伯再喝点儿复方汤剂，伪装成顶替他的那个人去礼堂。”西里斯不紧不慢地解答她的疑问，显然早已考虑过这一点，“艾弗里和鼻涕精都有可能。詹姆他们说上午院长召集大家去礼堂的时候，大部分人都待在公共休息室，斯莱特林只有艾弗里和鼻涕精到得最晚。”

这样一来，一切都能说得通了。艾尔维拉不禁又朝穆尔塞伯病床的方向看了一眼，虽然她的视线既无法穿透床帘，也无法穿透黑夜。“你说他们现在换回来了吗？”她小声问西里斯。

“应该换回来了。”西里斯答得平静，“晚饭那段时间，来过校医院的人不少。”

艾尔维拉沉默片刻，拿不定主意是该松一口气，还是该更加紧张。“光是熬制复方汤剂就会需要很长的时间。”她想起去年自己曾在禁书区的某本书里读到过这种药剂的配制方法，“也不知道这个计划是谁想出来的。”

“反正不会是艾弗里或者穆尔塞伯，他们两个都只有核桃仁那么点儿大的脑子。”西里斯盯着黑暗中的床帘，“不管是谁在给他们出谋划策，至少现在我们能确定，霍格沃兹不会有外敌入侵。”

对于他们来说，这一点无疑非常重要。

“嗯。”艾尔维拉颔首，陷入沉思。她对斯内普算不上了解，但不认为这天发生的事都是出自他的计划。即便她和西里斯把这套猜测告诉汉特，他们也找不出任何证据：夺魂咒无法检测，复方汤剂可以销毁，小巴蒂·克劳奇的记忆里也不会有任何肇事者的痕迹……这个计划太缜密，险恶又令人胆寒，一个未成年巫师不可能考虑得这样全面。

“好了，先不想这个。”西里斯突然拍了拍她的背，“你太紧张了，放松点，睡一觉。”

艾尔维拉这才发觉自己的身体又不知不觉紧绷了起来。

她强迫自己放松一些，却没什么效果。她只好转移话题：“你什么时候回去？”

西里斯轻轻一笑，语气里透着点儿愉快和得意：“想要我留下来陪你吗？”

“我担心你这个时候在城堡里乱逛不安全。”艾尔维拉严肃地说。当然，她的确也希望他能留下来。这样说会显得丢人，但艾尔维拉不得不承认，她仍然有些后怕，尤其是在对面床上就躺着穆尔塞伯的情况下。

西里斯这一次没再嘲笑她。他把她往怀里带了带，拿一种大度的口吻告诉她：“睡吧，快到天亮我再走。”

忍不住笑笑，艾尔维拉闭上眼，额头舒服地在他胸前蹭了一下，呼吸渐渐变得平稳而匀长。

在校医院住院，往往能够看出一个学生的人缘。

琼斯姐弟的人缘显然非常好。奥利弗的室友们在早餐前就赶来探视他，给他带来了一大堆零食，七嘴八舌地叫他描述昨天发生的事。艾尔维拉默默坐在自己的病床上看书，等到奥利弗的第三拨朋友过来时，她注意到他口中的事件版本已经把原先的六个球员更新成了二十个邪恶的斯莱特林。

“他们同时向我发出恶咒——”

“奥利弗。”艾尔维拉轻飘飘地出声打断，“你打扰到我复习了。”

奥利弗脸颊一热，终于记起艾尔维拉的存在，不再大肆吹牛。克里斯蒂娜、达芙妮和帕金森是早餐后过来的，她们给艾尔维拉捎来了她的书包、几盒精美的巧克力，还有卡丽娜寄的信。所以爱丽莎和莉莉一起来探视的时候，便发现艾尔维拉正哼着小曲儿，拿羽毛在信纸上圈圈画画。

“你在干什么？”爱丽莎坐到病床边的一张椅子上。

“刚刚收到了我妹妹寄来的信。”艾尔维拉快乐地说，“我在给她圈错别字呢。”

爱丽莎给了她一个赞赏的眼神，而莉莉在另一张椅子上坐下，鄙夷地冲她们俩翻一个白眼：“你怎么不是个拉文克劳呢？”

“好问题。”艾尔维拉一本正经地搁下羽毛笔，“我也经常纳闷呢。”

“正好，我给你带来了一打来自拉文克劳的慰问卡。”爱丽莎从书包里掏出一沓厚厚的卡片塞给她，而后站起身，优雅地倒拎起书包，将里头的糖果和巧克力一股脑倒出来，“还有小礼物。”

艾尔维拉摆出受宠若惊的表情，矜持地捂住胸口：“噢。”

“糖果都是社团里的男孩子送的，女孩子们给的是巧克力。”莉莉被她们夸张的表演逗笑了，“不过霍克和威尔默特没让我们转交东西，他们应该会自己过来看你。”

她们离开以后，艾尔维拉察觉到隔壁床上的奥利弗正斜眼瞪着她。“看我干什么？”艾尔维拉拆出一颗酒心巧克力塞进嘴里，拿起一盒吹宝泡泡糖晃了晃，笑眯眯地问他，“你想吃糖？”

“我自己有。”奥利弗手边全是拆开的巧克力蛙盒子，他气呼呼地扔开手里阿伯瑞克的卡片，死死盯住她收到的那几包糖果：“你怎么能收男孩子的礼物？”她不是已经有男朋友了吗？！

“我为什么不能收男孩子的礼物？”艾尔维拉不解地反问。

“我就不收女孩子的礼物！”奥利弗理直气壮。

“那是因为没有女孩子过来探望你，亲爱的。”他的姐姐面露怜悯，“你该反省一下你自己。”

于是欧文·威尔默特在上午十点出现时，奥利弗已经赌气不理睬她了。“你弟弟还没醒吗？”见奥利弗闷不吭声地躺在床上，威尔默特不由奇怪。艾尔维拉把他送的花摆到床头，毫不在意地耸耸肩：“别管他，他正在叛逆期。”

莫林快到中午才来到校医院，不过他带来了艾尔维拉最想要的东西。

“谢谢你，莫林。”她从他手里接过今天的《预言家日报》，“我正需要这个。”

“我、我不确定该、该不该给你。”坐在椅子上的莫林显得有些焦虑。

“有什么不好的消息吗？”艾尔维拉扫一眼头版，立刻意识到她这个问题十分多余。

“噢。”她眯起眼。

头版的新闻正是昨天在霍格沃兹发生的事件，艾尔维拉快速浏览一遍，发现报道中大多都是不实的猜测，还有一些她从未听说过的小道消息：芬利·斯克林杰过世之后，最有可能成为新任傲罗办公室主任的原本是老巴蒂·克劳奇，可经过阿不思·邓布利多与现任法律执行司司长的一席秘密谈话，这个位置最后改由汉特·琼斯接任。

盯着这一句话瞧了许久，艾尔维拉的目光最终回到第一段结尾那行字上：涉嫌使用不可饶恕咒的小巴蒂·克劳奇将于本月的最后一天面临威森加摩的审判。她皱了皱眉头，把报纸翻到第二版。

《预言家日报》的记者在头版尽情地批判老巴蒂·克劳奇，又在第二版发掘起了琼斯家族背后的秘密。在汉特对着镜头呵斥的照片旁边，黑色加粗的小标题写的是：“纯血派还是亲麻瓜派？资本的傀儡——身负巨额债款的琼斯家族”。

莫林紧张的声音在艾尔维拉耳边响起：“艾、艾尔维拉，你别难过……”

这时庞弗雷夫人走到对面那张病床边，不耐烦地拉开了床帘：“别磨蹭了，快去礼堂吃饭吧，我还得收拾好这张床铺！”

许久没有听到艾尔维拉的回应，奥利弗也终于憋不住了，扭过头伸长脖子往他们这儿瞄：“报纸上写什么了？”

艾尔维拉抬起眼，恰好对上穆尔塞伯的投过来的目光。他磨磨蹭蹭地从自己的病床上站起来，飞快地瞟了她一眼，才迈开脚步离开。艾尔维拉对着报纸眨了眨眼睛，转过脸对奥利弗若无其事地一笑。

“只是写了外国进口的坩埚渗漏率。”她说，“我们买的正好是这种便宜的坩埚。”


	61. 在午餐时

给母亲写完回信，已近午餐时间。

雷古勒斯将仔细封好的信放进校服长袍的衣兜，起身离开宿舍，打算在午餐前去一趟西塔楼的猫头鹰棚屋。

地下室的一幅巨怪肖像后面藏着一条通往八楼的近路，除了斯莱特林的学生，很少有人在这条楼道出没。雷古勒斯顺着空无一人的楼梯拾级而上，当他拐过第五个楼梯平台，便听见楼上传来伴着脚步的争执声。

“你必须尽快把它寄回去！”

是布兰登·艾弗里的声音。雷古勒斯停住脚步。

“事情已经办完了，那些该死的傲罗也都走了——你没理由再留着它！”

“不，你不明白……那是主人交给我的东西，那就是主人的意志！”另一个声音清楚地响起来，雷古勒斯即刻分辨出这道声音属于希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯。站在这里偷听这两个人吵架不是什么明智之举，雷古勒斯重新提起脚跟，决定用脚步声唤起他们的注意力。

“你知道他是谁的后裔吗？萨拉查·斯莱特林！”穆尔塞伯激动到发颤的声音却令雷古勒斯再次止住脚步。萨拉查·斯莱特林的名字钻进他的耳朵里，他的眼神闪烁了一下，右手情不自禁地抬起，覆上身旁的楼梯扶手。

“三十年前……三十年前那件事就是他的杰作！他瞒天过海，戏弄了魔法部、蒙蔽了傲罗……现在他又带领我们完成了一个完美的计划！”雷古勒斯听到穆尔塞伯这样说。他的口吻听起来有些疯狂，喉音沙哑而又颤抖。

“我看你这蠢家伙已经有点精神失常了。”艾弗里语气里的温度跌到了冰点，“你以为只有你知道他是那个伟大的后裔吗？别忘了我们的父亲都是他的追随者。可你要明白，我们真正的主人并不在那个东西里，它只是一个工具，主人把它交给你就是为了让你——”

“不明白的是你！”穆尔塞伯歇斯底里地打断他，“你根本就不知道，它就是主人的意志，它告诉我它要留在城堡里，它还要让我去完成更伟大的使命！”

“我不想再听你疯言疯语了，穆尔塞伯。”他们的脚步声停在雷古勒斯头顶的那层楼梯平台，艾弗里丝毫没有被穆尔塞伯影响，态度冰冷如初，“把那个东西寄回去，这是主人的命令。你知道违抗命令会有什么样的后果。”

穆尔塞伯缄口不言了一会儿。

“再等几天。”许久，他才换上一副小心翼翼的口吻，压低声音开口，“这个时候那些傲罗一定会检查来往学校的邮件，我们必须确保它的安全……”

“随便你吧。”艾弗里不耐烦地说，“到时候如果主人问起来，你自己去解释。”

他的脚步声再度响起，拖拖踏踏地向雷古勒斯停步的地方靠近。从容不迫地抬起脚上楼，雷古勒斯在听见那道脚步声猛然刹住的时候，才慢慢抬起头来。艾弗里站在楼梯拐角处，显得有些震惊地瞪视着他。

为了显示尊重，雷古勒斯也驻足，神色平静地直视他。

“布莱克。”艾弗里动了动嘴巴，表情复杂地吐出他的名字，看起来既像在咬牙切齿，又像在因自己的疏忽而胆怯，“跟琼斯混在一起太久，你也学会听墙角了？”

又一串脚步声传来，穆尔塞伯跑下楼梯，站到了艾弗里身边。他的眼睛里迸出炽热而狂乱的光。

“我记得这里是公共通道，艾弗里。”雷古勒斯面不改色，“请借过，我得上楼了。”

“知道那位大人是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔，”穆尔塞伯出声了，脸上带着与他的语气配套的疯狂表情，还有一丝难以抑制的兴奋：“布莱克家难道还要继续摇摆不定吗？”

“我不明白你在说什么，穆尔塞伯。”雷古勒斯冷冷说完，便迈出脚步，毫不犹豫地继续往前走。在他快要走到他们面前时，穆尔塞伯的脸抽动了一下，他侧过身给雷古勒斯让出一条道来。旁若无人地经过他们身旁，雷古勒斯又踩上两级台阶，才止步回头，将目光投向沉默不语的艾弗里。

“另外，不论我和谁交朋友，都不能代表布莱克家族。”他居高临下，口气礼貌而冷淡，“我的父母不会插手我的交际圈，其他人更没有资格指指点点。我希望你记住这一点。”

艾弗里眉梢一跳，眼神里充满了怨恨。他张开嘴想要说点儿什么，最后却和穆尔塞伯一样，一个字也没说。

猫头鹰棚屋铺着稻草的地板上，一如既往满是猫头鹰的粪便。雷古勒斯顶着阴冷的穿堂风上来，刚踩到一块田鼠的骨头，便看见了栖枝底下站着的阿什顿·克里瓦特。阿什顿正把一封信交给一只黄褐色的猫头鹰，察觉到身后的脚步声，他回过头，露出颇感意外的神情：“是你啊，雷古勒斯。”

“阿什顿。”雷古勒斯缓步走过去，他的猫头鹰从高高的栖枝上落下来，停在他的肩头。安抚般抚摸了一会儿它的羽毛，雷古勒斯把信拴到它伸出的腿上，带它来到窗边，目送它展翅飞走。然后他转过身，瞧见阿什顿也已经放走了猫头鹰。

“你也收到家里的信了？”他问。

“没错。”阿什顿精神萎靡，依然显得疲惫而烦躁。

他们一起下楼前往礼堂。“这件事闹得够大的，还上了《预言家日报》的头版。”阿什顿避开满地的鸟粪，脸上写满了不耐烦，“没想到居然是个一年级的格兰芬多干的。”好不容易离开满地狼藉的猫头鹰棚屋，他才理了理袍角，转头问道：“你打算什么时候去看琼斯？”

“午餐过后吧。”雷古勒斯正拿魔杖清理肩头沾上的羽毛。

“不去麦克尼尔他们的茶会？”阿什顿状似不经意地问，“你好像有一阵子没去了。”

“最近忙不过来。”雷古勒斯简短地回答，“昨天你们帮了我，我还没有道谢。”他偏首对阿什顿一笑，“谢谢。”

“我们那也是自卫。”阿什顿并没有把这点儿小事放在心上，他正琢磨着另一件事，眉头皱得紧紧的：“你觉得我惹毛琼斯了吗？虽然她昨天帮我说了话……”他没有说下去，只是瘪了瘪嘴。

“最后受伤的毕竟只有他们姐弟两个，阿什顿。而且他们还得在校医院住院一个星期。”雷古勒斯语气平和，态度公正，“换做是我，我也不会太高兴的。即便我知道你们没有做错。”

听到他的后半句话，阿什顿的脸色才稍稍好看一些。

“好吧，你说的有道理。其实我不想惹毛她，你知道，我还指望下个学年能拉她入队呢。”他话锋一转，抛给他一个试探的眼神，“所以……你能帮我这个忙吧？替我跟她说说好话。这样我晚上去看她的时候就不至于那么尴尬。”

雷古勒斯同他一道走过拐角，微微翘起嘴角：“我正准备这么做。”

“你办事我一向放心。”不自觉地换上了队长的口气，阿什顿抬高下巴，像是对此事已经胸有成竹，“不过说真的，你跟她真的不是男女朋友？现在大家可是都在传，昨天琼斯是为了维护男友而大动干戈的。”

这是雷古勒斯头一次听到这种说法，他轻笑出声：“真离谱。”

“所以你是真的不喜欢琼斯？”阿什顿侧着眼睛瞧他。

“我喜欢艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯坦然道，“但只是对朋友的喜欢。我相信她也一样。”

“那就好。”阿什顿重新望向前方，自言自语地说，“说实话，我不想招一对情侣入队，风险太大了。万一你们俩闹不和，还会影响比赛。”

安静地走在一旁，雷古勒斯面带微笑，没有提醒阿什顿最重要的一点：艾尔维拉是不太可能加入球队的。没一会儿他们便抵达了礼堂，走向斯莱特林的长桌时，雷古勒斯往格兰芬多的桌子看一眼，没有在众多面孔中找到西里斯的身影。

格兰芬多的四人组这个时候正聚在校医院。

“这些记者到底有什么毛病？”詹姆盘腿坐在奥利弗的床尾，一手拿着从厨房带来的三文治，一手胡乱翻着膝头莫林留下的《预言家日报》，“一会儿攻击老巴蒂·克劳奇，一会儿又攻击汉特。”

“媒体要做的就是质疑一切，吸引读者的眼球。”艾尔维拉在摊在腿上的羊皮纸上沙沙写着这个星期的算术占卜课论文，分神说道，“事情越是乌烟瘴气、扑朔迷离，他们就越有料可挖。”

“那他们也没权利乱写！”奥利弗忿忿不平地挥着叉子，他面前摆的那份营养餐让他毫无胃口，“什么叫‘身负神秘巨额债款’？所有人都知道我们是在替爷爷还债！这笔债我们本来还是可以不还的呢！”

琼斯家的债务是姐弟俩的祖父破产时留下的，他的遗产已全部用来还债，因此按照巫师的法律，没有继承任何遗产的汉特本可以不再为这笔债务负责。“选择偿还这笔债务原本是很高尚的决定，”莱姆斯也从他手中的那份报纸里抬起头，微皱着眉头摇摇脑袋，“竟然被写成了负面新闻。”

“说白了就是在接上一版的内容。”西里斯靠在艾尔维拉的床头，自在地搁在床上的左腿略微曲起膝盖，胳膊挨靠着艾尔维拉的手臂。手里拆着阿尔法德寄来的信，他懒懒揭穿道：“‘老巴蒂·克劳奇唆使儿子使用黑魔法报复政敌，而他的政敌上位手段也并不干净，实际上只是资本的傀儡，背后站着操纵一切的阿不思·邓布利多’。”

“这根本就是在胡说八道。”詹姆气愤地咬下一大口三文治，扭过头看看自己的朋友们，口齿不清地问：“没有什么法律能管管他们吗？”

“他们有新闻自由，詹姆。”莱姆斯温和地指出，“而且……校规管不住你们，我们当然也不能指望法律管得住他们。”

咽下嘴里的食物，詹姆装出夸张的怀疑表情，明知故问道：“我怎么觉得你像在挖苦我呢？”

所有人都笑起来。“没必要为这种新闻耗神。”艾尔维拉搁下羽毛笔，拿起魔杖吸掉羊皮纸上的错字，“他们隐瞒了真正的事实，迟早会改口的。”

西里斯叠好阿尔法德的信，玩味地笑道：“不怕被那些体面的斯莱特林嘲笑吗？”

“如果他们想尝尝恶咒。”她故意挑起下巴，摆出一副傲慢的表情，拿腔拿调地回答，“听说外面在传我是个狠角色，生起气来连亲弟弟都打。”

“我听到的版本是，你为了维护你的男友，不惜把亲弟弟打进医院。”西里斯的目光转向她床头柜上那束插在花瓶里的香槟玫瑰，他伸出手有意无意地拨弄起了玫瑰沾着水珠的花瓣，“我还不知道你什么时候变成了我弟弟的女朋友。”

留意到西里斯的动作，艾尔维拉谨慎地咬住果汁的吸管，假装没听明白他的话。

“为什么都说我是被打的那一个？”隔壁病床上的奥利弗气得快要跳起来，“明明维拉自己也住院了！”

“你没听明白，奥利弗。”詹姆咬着三文治，心直口快地告诉他，“传这种鬼话的人关心的不是谁被打，而是谁在跟谁谈恋爱。”然后他唯恐天下不乱地冲西里斯扮了个鬼脸，“兄弟，看样子大家都觉得你弟弟更像维拉的男朋友。”

“那证明我们演得好。”西里斯回应得漫不经心。他手里还捏着一朵玫瑰快要脱落的花瓣，视线已经挪向了那堆支起来的慰问卡，并不意外却仍然不悦地发现这些卡片有不少是男孩子送的。西里斯略略眯起眼，感到十分不痛快：这些家伙——不论是送花的、送报的还是送慰问卡的，都不知道西里斯·布莱克是艾尔维拉·琼斯的男友。他们在觊觎他的姑娘，还是大摇大摆地觊觎。

果然，艾尔维拉太招人喜欢可不是什么好事。西里斯不快地想。

他从长袍口袋里找出自己的魔杖，轻而易举地凭空变出一支香槟玫瑰。这种变形术是六年级才要学的内容，他和詹姆练习人体变形的时候顺道学会了，加上无声咒也毫不费力。把这支新鲜的玫瑰递到身旁的艾尔维拉面前，西里斯随口说：“送你。”

艾尔维拉有些惊讶，放下饮料接过花：“谢谢。”

她挑眉想了想：“这是不是你第一次送我花？”

“是吗？”西里斯皱起眉头。他喜欢送她糖或者羽毛笔，还有一些自制的小玩意。但花这种既不能吃又不能用，还一点儿也不好玩的东西，他好像确实没有送过。

“是啊。”艾尔维拉笑盈盈地欣赏着这朵玫瑰。如果西里斯能把他变形术的天赋分给她一半，她会更高兴的。

不过，这个时候谈学习，总会有点儿扫兴，是不是？她这么想着，转过脸愉快地亲了亲西里斯。

詹姆好像被三文治噎住了，奥利弗呛了一口南瓜汁，剧烈地咳嗽起来。莱姆斯低头看着报纸，嘴边挂着一丝笑，暗自庆幸彼得这会儿去帮艾尔维拉寄信了，不然恐怕会羡慕得过于失态。而西里斯惬意地抬起一条胳膊给艾尔维拉枕到脑后，把玩着她的一缕头发。他感觉得到，他心里那头小火龙似的野兽在发出胜利的嘶吼，迈着愉悦而得意的步子耀武扬威地吐起了火球。

他们的关系没法公开，西里斯想，但他有必要让他们共同的朋友们记住这一点。

这是他的女孩儿，他们管不着。


	62. 学年尾声

像是约定好的，雷古勒斯出现在校医院的时候，格兰芬多的四人组已经离开。

“下午好，绯闻男友。”抬起头望见他走过来，艾尔维拉拿羽毛笔的尾端搔了搔下巴，扮出惊讶而若有所思的神情，严肃地说道：“我还以为你不会来了——你知道，为了证明咱们俩的清白。”

雷古勒斯失笑：“既然还可以开玩笑，我应该就能理解为你感觉好多了？”他来到她的病床边，对隔壁床上的奥利弗礼貌地点头示意，才在椅子上坐下，将一只包装得精美漂亮的方盒子递给艾尔维拉。奥利弗看起来不大高兴，含糊地点了点头，低下脑袋研究他的变形术论文。

“感谢白鲜，不会留下疤痕。”艾尔维拉接过盒子，“我可以打开吗？”

得到对方点头的回应，她才拆开礼物。盒子里装满了蜂蜜公爵的巧克力球和梨子硬糖，甜丝丝的香气扑面而来。“谢谢。”心情顿时好了不少，艾尔维拉盖上盖子，将腿上的礼物和羊皮纸一块儿放到枕边，“可惜我没法去看下星期的比赛。你们还会再找时间训练吗？”

“阿什顿没有这个打算。”雷古勒斯摇摇头，把肩头的书包放到脚边，“这次最重要的是战术。我们和格兰芬多的分数差距很大，必须在把比分缩小到至少一百四十分之后，才能抓金色飞贼。”

艾尔维拉若有所思地点头：“詹姆在前两场比赛里太疯了。”今年的比赛她一场都没有错过，当然也看到了格兰芬多对其他两个学院的比赛中，詹姆疯狂进球的表现。据她所知，现在就连斯莱特林的低年级生里，也有女孩儿变成了詹姆的球迷。

“大概是没想到揭幕赛会输，所以受了刺激吧。”雷古勒斯语气平平，却一针见血。

这里面或许还有她的“功劳”？艾尔维拉头疼地笑笑。

“没关系，今年你们还是新队伍，尽全力比赛就好。”她说。

雷古勒斯回给她一个浅淡的微笑。他什么也没说，但艾尔维拉看得出来，他对自己的要求并不止于“尽力就好”。不过雷古勒斯没有继续这个话题，他望向她的眼睛，忽然稍稍敛容，正色道：“我还想替阿什顿他们说说好话。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉迟疑地眨了眨眼。她猜到雷古勒斯会说起这个，却没有料到他会这样直白。她下意识地瞥了眼旁边那张病床上的奥利弗，只见他正埋着头奋笔疾书，好像根本没有留意他们在说什么。她于是重新对上雷古勒斯的视线，等待他的下文。

“我知道当时我们六个人一起对付你弟弟，最后也只有你们受了伤，对于你来说并不公平。”雷古勒斯诚恳地看着她的眼睛，他一如往常地坐得腰杆笔直，两手半握着拳头放在膝头，端正的坐姿与他的哥哥完全不同，“但是当时情况紧急，站在阿什顿他们的角度来看，他们也做不到考虑得太周全。所以希望你能谅解。”

艾尔维拉面带微笑地同他那双灰眼睛对视，有那么一两秒钟没有说话。她很清楚，在这件事上她其实没有选择的余地。克里瓦特他们并不是旗帜鲜明的纯血派，肇事者的目的无非是挑拨离间，如果她因为昨天的事而心怀芥蒂，只会正中敌人的下怀。个人情绪其实不算什么，是不是？

“当然，我不介意这件事。”在大脑得出答案以前，艾尔维拉已经轻松地开口，“我知道不是所有人都能像你一样反应那么快。而且你的昏迷咒打中奥利弗之后，其他人也没再继续攻击了，不是吗？”尽管她确信，要是换她面对一个失控的一年级学生，她绝不会用上攻击性的咒语。

脸上挂着理所当然的微笑，艾尔维拉耸了耸肩，由于受伤的左肩还不能大幅度运动，她的动作看上去有些滑稽。幸运的是，雷古勒斯两眼一眨不眨地瞧了会儿她的眼睛，最终也被她这个动作逗笑了。

他们又聊了点儿别的琐事，雷古勒斯才彬彬有礼地道别。

“等一下。”他刚刚站起身，奥利弗的声音便赫然响起。艾尔维拉和雷古勒斯都不由一愣，扭头朝他看去。奥利弗从自己写得密密麻麻的变形术论文里抬起头，捏紧手里的羽毛笔，偷偷瞄了眼雷古勒斯。

“对不起。”他盯着羊皮纸，干巴巴地道歉，“如果不是我不小心，也不会中夺魂咒。”

艾尔维拉惊讶地瞪大眼，几乎要以为奥利弗又中了夺魂咒。从雷古勒斯的表情来看，他似乎也对奥利弗突如其来的道歉感到意外。“你是受害者，琼斯。”他冷静地告诉奥利弗，“即使是成年巫师，能抵御夺魂咒的也少之又少。你没有必要道歉。”

奥利弗哼哼一声，嘟囔一句“我要午睡了”，胡乱把羊皮纸和羽毛笔搁上床头柜，扭动着钻进被子里，留给他们一个后脑勺。雷古勒斯于是与艾尔维拉对视一眼，点了点头，道别离开。

校医院的橡木门悄声合上，房间回归沉寂。办公室里的庞弗雷夫人像是在整理药剂瓶，水晶瓶碰撞的轻响偶尔会从门板后面传出来。坐在病床上的艾尔维拉看一眼仿佛已经睡着的奥利弗，侧过脸来拨弄起了手边的羽毛笔。“我以为你会气我原谅那几个球员呢。”她试探地喃喃。

“有什么好气的？”背对着她的奥利弗瓮声瓮气地说，“如果不是他们阻止了我，我还会继续用黑魔法攻击人。”他顿了一下，声音变得闷沉了一点儿，“我连你都会攻击。”

短叹一口气，艾尔维拉掀开被子，趿着拖鞋走到奥利弗的床边坐下。

“雷古勒斯的话没有夸张，奥利弗。成年巫师也很少有能够抵御夺魂咒的，那需要非常、非常强大的意志力。”她认真地强调，垂眼注视着弟弟苍白的侧脸，“但是你做到了。准备对我念咒的时候，你在努力抵抗它，是不是？”故作平常地笑一笑，艾尔维拉抬手拍拍他的胳膊，轻声道，“我记得的。谢谢你。”

奥利弗一动不动地侧躺着，眉头微锁，双眼紧紧盯住旁边那张病床锈迹斑斑的床脚，脸上早已没有上午向朋友们吹牛时的得意。

“维拉。”许久，他突然开腔。“我知道它为什么是不可饶恕咒。”

艾尔维拉的手轻轻搭着他的胳膊，没有搭腔。“只要施咒的巫师愿意，他就可以用这个咒语强迫任何人杀掉自己的家人。”奥利弗的喉音闷闷的，“要是哪天我发现自己……”他没能说下去，把剩下的半句话咽回肚子里，悄悄捏紧了拳头，“我宁可当被杀掉的那一个。”

窗户外边传来霍格沃兹场地上的欢笑声。这天天气晴朗，和煦的春风拂地，学生们大多会选择到场地上嬉戏、散步、聊天。仔细听着他们模糊的谈笑声，艾尔维拉望向窄窗外一角湛蓝的天，心不在焉地道：“不会有这种事的。”

真的不会有吗？她问自己。她不希望奥利弗把生死挂在嘴边，但眼下抱有任何乐观的想法，似乎都显得十分可笑。在他们身边的这群人里，在这些和他们一块儿坐在教室上课的面孔中——有人为了自保不惜伤害他人，有人为了利益轻视生命，还有人，或许也会像已经离开学校的食死徒一样，杀人取乐。艾尔维拉忽然记起父亲汉特常拿来开玩笑的那句话：也许将来亲手把同学送进阿兹卡班，也会是有趣的经历。

尽管她一点儿也不认为这有趣。

校医院外的走廊吵吵闹闹。雷古勒斯关上身后的门，恰好听见走廊尽头响起一串匆匆忙忙的脚步声。他抬起头，看见一个赫奇帕奇的低年级男孩儿捂着鼻子跑过来。他的耳朵在喷出大股的蒸汽，同时还发出火车鸣笛般的声音。男孩儿又手忙脚乱地捂住两只耳朵，于是喷气的变成了他的鼻孔。

这滑稽的一幕并没有引起雷古勒斯的注意，他的目光落在斜前方的那道身影那儿：西里斯两手插兜斜倚在一个摆放着蓝白色大花瓶的壁龛边，他正侧着脸，与雷古勒斯四目相接。

那个赫奇帕奇的男孩儿一会儿看看雷古勒斯，一会儿又看看西里斯，似乎被这对兄弟之间微妙的气氛吊起了好奇心，脚步竟然变得拖拖踏踏。西里斯率先直起身走向拐角的麻瓜研究教室，雷古勒斯思考片刻，默默提步跟上了上去。兄弟俩一前一后走进教室时，鼻孔喷气的男孩儿还在校医院门口探头探脑，走廊里回荡着绵长的鸣笛声。

教室的大门在身后合上，雷古勒斯环顾一圈麻瓜研究教室，禁不住皱起了眉头。这是他头一次踏足这间教室，正如他想象的那样，这里的一切都使他感到非常不适：讲台和墙壁边的橱柜上都摆满了麻瓜发明的笨重机器，还有雷古勒斯曾在麻瓜商店里看到过的黄色橡皮鸭；由光点组成的一连串年份数字飘浮在教室半空中，每个年份下方都标记着麻瓜的重要事件；黑板上贴着一张令人费解的机械结构图，在一个古怪的单词“Generators”旁边，有一行“十九世纪最伟大的发明”。

这里的一切都与霍格沃兹城堡的其他角落格格不入，感觉上，它就像布莱克家祖宅内西里斯的卧室，分外出格，却又让人无可奈何。

西里斯走到窗边，不紧不慢地抬起手，将魔杖向上一提。灰扑扑的窗帘立时拉开，窗帘上那位嘴叼雪茄、比着胜利手势的麻瓜首相可笑地皱缩起来，室外明媚的阳光将教室的阴暗劈开一道豁口。雷古勒斯条件反射地眯缝起眼睛，还没能完全适应光线，便在细长的视野中看到西里斯转身面向他。

“你跟家里通过信了吧。”西里斯直截了当地问，“这件事他们知道多少？”

雷古勒斯再度收拢眉心，但这一次并不是为了他所站的这间教室。

“你怀疑母亲和父亲。”他的语气稍嫌冷硬。

“我完全有理由怀疑他们，雷古勒斯。”西里斯的回应同样毫无温度，他垂下握着魔杖的右手，面庞因为背光而叫人瞧不清表情，“你敢说他们根本没有接触过伏地魔和食死徒吗？”他冷哼，“还是说，你能保证他们没有受到过拉拢？”

“这是两码事。”雷古勒斯冷淡道。每当西里斯拿这种带刺的、完全没有耐心可言的态度对他，他就会感觉到谈话没法继续。

“这不是两码事。”西里斯冷冷说，灰眼睛将弟弟的身影牢牢锁在眼仁里，“你知道昨天的事不可能是小巴蒂·克劳奇干的。策划这件事的人不仅要挑拨我们几个家族的关系，还要挑拨艾尔维拉跟你们的关系，不然他们也没必要挑在她和你们在一起的时候下手。昨天她被临时拉去顶替你们球队守门员的事，又有几个人知道？”

他顿了顿，讽刺地扯动嘴角：“只是很可惜，你们都比对方想象的要聪明。”

萨拉查·斯莱特林的名字不可抑制地浮现在脑海里，雷古勒斯难得地感到心烦意乱，耐心几乎已经所剩无几。“既然你也清楚，我们就没必要再纠缠这个问题了。”他维持着最基本的礼貌，“我可以明确告诉你，这件事和父亲母亲无关。”一股无名火在胸腔里越窜越高，雷古勒斯忍了忍，终于还是开口道：“恕我直言，你其实并没有你以为的那么了解他们，西里斯。”

不知是不是他的错觉，西里斯的身形僵顿了一下。雷古勒斯背在身后的双手不由得捏紧了拳头，他说不清楚自己此刻的感觉。事实上，他很清楚他的那句话并不公平——从他有记忆开始，母亲和西里斯的关系就从不融洽，他们都没有给对方真正了解自己的机会。

可想而知，西里斯有理由为他的这句话发火。雷古勒斯有冲动要在争执发生之前离开，但是另一种难以描述的、近乎期待的情绪占据上风，他意识到自己挪不动脚步。

兄弟二人在沉默中对视，出乎意料的是，西里斯似乎没有发火的迹象。

可他也没有要开口的迹象。

半晌，雷古勒斯疲惫地合了合眼。

“我还要去图书馆，先走了。”他扔下这句话，转过身去拧门把手。

“你最好是记住昨天的事。”身后忽然响起西里斯平静的声音，雷古勒斯握住门把的手一顿，“记住那群人为了达到目的，可以不择手段。你在他们眼里也只是个可以利用的对象而已。”

他听到“哗”的一声响动，门板上那片四四方方的阳光消失无踪。

“少跟麦克尼尔他们打交道。那是条错得离谱的路，你也不会交到真正的朋友。”西里斯在他背后的阴影中说，“不管他们是不是‘高贵’的纯血统。”

右手情不自禁地收紧，雷古勒斯的心跳咚咚加快。

“如果我没记错，”他旋过身，再次看向西里斯那双与他最为相似的冷灰色眼睛，“你结交的朋友……也都是纯血巫师。”

在此之前，他们从来没有谈论过这个话题。他们很少像别的兄弟那样畅聊自己的生活，可是入学以来，雷古勒斯已经亲眼看到格兰芬多人对西里斯宽容的接纳，他知道西里斯在那里过得很自在，也知道西里斯结交的那些朋友——波特、艾尔维拉、卢平和佩迪鲁，无一例外，全部是纯血巫师。

不论怎样忤逆母亲，西里斯至少还是维护了布莱克家族的底线，没有与那些血统不纯净的人为伍——雷古勒斯是这么认为的，又或者说，他是这么希望的。就像舅舅阿尔法德，即便与家人不睦，也从未做过有损家族荣誉的事。

这样的话……就不会像安多米达……

“我可不是根据血统挑选朋友的。”西里斯透着厌烦的口气打破了雷古勒斯心中那点儿天真的幻想，“就算詹姆他们是麻瓜家庭出身的巫师，对我来说也没有任何区别。”他清楚地听到西里斯的声音冷下来，仿佛刚刚那番告诫里的善意都是雷古勒斯的幻觉，“我说过，我不像你。”

僵硬的嘴角动了动，雷古勒斯试图再说点什么，嘴唇却像中了石化咒一般难以张开。

西里斯同他错身而过，打开那扇紧合的门，没再多看他一眼，径自离开。

面对满屋子无用的麻瓜发明，雷古勒斯望着黑板上那个怪异而陌生的单词，不敢相信刚才有那么一个瞬间，自己居然想问问西里斯它是什么意思。

有什么意义呢？他自嘲地想。

毫无意义。

这一学年的魁地奇赛季，斯莱特林学院最终没能迎来一个完满的落幕。

他们赢了最后一场比赛，却依然在赛季总分上输给了格兰芬多。艾尔维拉出院的那天，正好是比赛结束之后的第二天。这是个天气大好的周末，斯莱特林公共休息室里却挤满了死气沉沉的学生，三三两两地聚在一起复习、写作业，学习的劲头前所未有地高涨。

艾尔维拉在壁炉边的一张雕花椅上找到了雷古勒斯。他身边既没有球队的球员，也没有以麦克尼尔那几个级长为首的高年级生，只是独自一人坐在那里，望着壁炉出神。

“我猜，”她坐到他身边的那张椅子上，“这次你一个人待着的理由是需要好好自省。”

雷古勒斯回过神，颇为无奈地对她一笑：“欢迎回来。”

“想聊聊吗？”艾尔维拉坐直身子，故作矜持地摆出一副聆听者的姿态。她满意地看到他脸上总算恢复了几分光彩。

“还是算了。”他笑着摇头，诚实地说。

“好吧。”早就料到会是这种结果，艾尔维拉摊摊手，“那我有没有荣幸邀请你去图书馆写作业呢？我想用期末论文再给学院挣点儿分，毕竟就算加上魁地奇杯的分数，格兰芬多的优势也并不明显。”

雷古勒斯缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

“走吧。”他站起身，优雅而从容地道，“为了今年的最后一战。”

艾尔维拉笑了。

四月的最后一天，猫头鹰埃布尔带来了汉特迟到的回信。五月第一个早晨的预言家日报上，魔法部对穆尔塞伯家的搜查刊登在一个小小的角落里，虽然其结果是“没有任何收获”，但丝毫没有影响另一则消息带来的慰藉：小巴蒂·克劳奇违法使用不可饶恕咒一案，因证据不足而以被告人无罪结案。

期末考试让霍格沃兹的学生们无暇顾及报纸上的消息。五月匆匆溜过，最后一场考试在六月下旬结束时，学生们才如释重负地松一口气，成群结队涌向霍格沃兹阳光明媚的场地。

艾尔维拉、爱丽莎和莉莉一道穿过草坪，走向波光粼粼的黑湖。

“魁地奇世界杯？”莉莉被这个新鲜的名词勾起了兴趣。

“没错。”艾尔维拉停步在湖边，望着远处正同巨乌贼一块儿游泳的几个男孩，觉得快乐咒仿佛化成了空气，“爸爸今年能拿到更多的票，这就是当资本家傀儡的好处。”

两个女孩儿清脆地笑起来。

“谢谢你，这真的太棒了。”莉莉好像从来没有笑得这么快活过，她扔下书包，满脸笑容地坐到草地上，“佩妮一定会高兴的！虽然她不肯承认，但我知道她其实很向往魔法世界。如果能和她一起去看世界杯，说不定我们就能和好了。”

“我担心的是安全问题。”爱丽莎在她身旁坐下，脸上也带着松快的笑意，却不如她们乐观，“今年的形势毕竟不一样了。这种大型场合很容易被那些不法之徒盯上。”

“别担心，魔法部很重视这次的世界杯，爸爸说他们的安保措施从去年就开始反反复复加强了。”艾尔维拉脱下鞋袜，把脚伸进凉丝丝的湖水中玩水，“相信一切都会顺利的。”

“我们总不能因为害怕而放弃正常生活。”莉莉帮着腔，一面脱鞋，一面转过头去看爱丽莎，“你会去吗，爱丽莎？”

“当然，我们全家都会去。”耸了耸肩膀，爱丽莎也脱下自己的鞋袜，偏首给她一个理所当然的微笑，“就像你说的，不能放弃正常生活，是不是？”

三个女孩儿都把脚丫子浸到凉爽的湖水里，你踢踢我、我踹踹你，凑在湖边开怀大笑。

即将来临的暑假带来的快乐却并没有持续太久。第二天上午，从西里斯那儿得知他暑假得在格里莫广场12号度过时，超乎想象的失落占据了艾尔维拉的脑袋，她几乎没能掩饰脸上的失望。

“三个二十天也过得不慢。阿尔法德这两个月都在伦敦，要是有机会出来，我就去戈德里克山谷找你们。”西里斯仿佛毫不在意，姿态散漫地一挥手里的魔杖，轻轻松松凭空变出一群小黄鸟，绕着艾尔维拉的头顶叽叽喳喳地飞来飞去，“再说还有世界杯，你也不用太沮丧了。”

“我只是有点儿意外。”艾尔维拉挤出一个轻松的笑，假装很有兴趣地仰头观察他变出的小黄鸟。

这些欢快地鸣叫着的小家伙并没有消减她心中的沮丧。他们待在五楼大镜子后面的密道里，在提起这件事之前，艾尔维拉正谋划着让西里斯教她六年级的变形术，尽管她连五年级的消失咒都还没有琢磨透彻。

此时此刻，看着在自己头顶上方扑棱翅膀的小黄鸟们，艾尔维拉突然发现她和西里斯约会的活动原来这么少：每个星期只有一两个小时的时间能独处，还得偷偷摸摸地藏在密道里，有时候甚至被他们拿来练习变形术——当然啦，学习是件很快乐的事，不过……

“你想不想出去走走？”不再去瞧那些小鸟，艾尔维拉将视线转向面前的西里斯。

他大概还以为自己听错了什么，手中的魔杖熟练地一挑，那几只吵闹不休的小黄鸟便消失无踪。

“你不怕被人看见？”西里斯怀疑地挑高眉梢。每到天气好的时候，他都想跟艾尔维拉一起去场地上玩会儿，但那里到处都是学生，他们不可能光明正大地约会。

艾尔维拉冲他一笑，蓝眼睛里藏着得意：“还有詹姆的隐形斗篷呢。”

短暂地一愣，西里斯忍不住翘起嘴角，眼里满是愉悦和欣赏。

“我发现你胆子变大了。”他称赞道。

这天上午，在霍格沃兹城堡场地上嬉戏的姑娘们都瞧见了一桩怪事儿：西里斯·布莱克形单影只地走在湖边的草地上，身边没有平时与他形影不离的詹姆·波特，看上去却好像心情很好，饶有兴致地绕着黑湖逛了好几圈，并且时不时地自言自语。

而对于西里斯来说，这确实是种有意思的体验。初夏的晴天温暖怡人，空气中飘浮着的都是令人愉快的草木气味。低年级学生的打闹稍嫌烦人，女孩儿们的嬉闹声有些聒噪……但这些都不重要。西里斯看不见艾尔维拉，垂在身侧的左手却自始至终和她的右手握在一起。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，在半途遇上了几个比赛打水漂的格兰芬多一年级生。

西里斯不费吹灰之力就变出一块瓦片，拿在手里掂了掂，驾轻就熟地将它掷向湖面。

瓦片在湖面轻巧地跳出二十下，才扑通没入湖底。那几个最多能让瓦片弹跳五下的一年级生都目瞪口呆地张大了嘴。

随手拍去掌心的灰尘，西里斯回过身，不慌不忙地左右看了看。没等他出声，一只隐形的、温热的手就重新握住了他的手。他感觉到艾尔维拉的胳膊轻轻挨上他的手臂，熟悉的声音在他耳边低低响起，问得别有深意：“你没在那块瓦片上做手脚吧？”

“要是做了手脚，”西里斯不以为意地反扣住她的手，唇角带着懒洋洋的笑，“它就得横穿黑湖了。”

没人知道他在同谁说话。这不是西里斯最想要的，那种公开、自在的约会。可是这种感觉非常好。

因为他无比确信，即使他没法看到艾尔维拉，她也会自己走到他身边。

于眼下来说，再好不过了。


	63. 分歧

八月份的戈德里克山谷已经熬过最炎热的盛夏，村庄里的麻瓜孩子们开始没日没夜地在户外玩耍。然而在这个暑假，那些从前被他们嘲笑、排挤的“怪胎”小孩都不见了踪影，他们似乎已经悄悄搬家，或是拿定主意要在这样美好的天气里闭门不出。

当然啦，那又有什么关系呢？麻瓜小孩儿们唱着跳着，取笑那些在酒馆里出没的、穿着古怪斗篷的大人，捡起石子抛向在村子上空来来往往的猫头鹰，直到石子不小心砸中某位赶去上班的不幸的成年人，才嬉闹着一哄而散。

给巫师们送报纸的谷仓猫头鹰几乎每天早上都要经历这样一场灾难。

它气呼呼地飞过那些调皮的麻瓜孩子们家，扑棱着翅膀赶往巫师们聚居的村子南部。这儿的房子看起来与麻瓜的房屋并无不同，却通常只能被巫师或者猫头鹰这种独具智慧的生物看见。不过，七月份以来，谷仓猫头鹰就遇上了一个不小的麻烦：它无法找到订购《预言家日报》的艾尔维拉·琼斯家的屋子。每当它盘旋在巫师们地盘的上空，它都无比确信琼斯家的房子应当在那幢蓝顶屋子和那幢后花园有玫瑰拱门的屋子中间，可它什么也看不到！它只能气急败坏地叫着，等待那个褐色头发的年轻女巫自己出现——她简直就像从地上长了出来，还带着几片土地里绝不可能长出的新鲜的、奶香味十足的小饼干。

“谢谢。”艾尔维拉将一枚铜纳特塞进谷仓猫头鹰脚上的小口袋，又摸了摸它的脑袋，递给它一小片热乎乎的饼干。怒气冲冲的送报员终于被安抚妥当，高傲地昂着头飞往下一个目的地。

艾尔维拉松一口气，转身看了看身后空无一物的小径，在心中默念琼斯家的地址。

很快，原本杂草丛生的小径上凭空冒出一幢她再熟悉不过的房子，悄无声息地挤开两旁的空间。她快步穿过花园、走上大门前的台阶，等她推门而入，这座屋子便再度消失。没有人注意到这里有间房屋在短时间内出现又消失，它受到古老而复杂的赤胆忠心咒保护，显然比村庄中的任何一座房子都要安全而隐秘。

这也是琼斯家的孩子们日复一日被关在家里的原因之一。

“我们什么时候能出去玩呢？”

艾尔维拉刚来到餐室，就听见卡丽娜每天早晨在餐桌上的开场白。

“再过几天，卡丽娜，再过几天。”费比安·普威特狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞着熏咸肉，边口齿不清地敷衍道，“等村子周围的防护措施做好就行了。”

“从我们暑假第一天开始你就这么说。”坐在他对面的奥利弗拿手里的尖头叉子狠狠戳着自己盘中的煎鸡蛋，“现在暑假已经过了一半了。”

瞥一眼他盘子里的食物，艾尔维拉走到锅边，给奥利弗盛了一碗麦片粥。奥利弗皱起脸，露出被恶心到的表情：麦片粥是他最讨厌的食物之一。“唉，毕竟我们人手不足，奥利弗。”普威特咀嚼着嘴里的鸡蛋，“凤凰社的大部分人都是傲罗，你知道你爸爸他们有多忙嘛。加上再过两个星期就是世界杯……”他似乎想到了一个好主意，咽下食物兴致勃勃地提议，“一会儿我可以陪你去院子里玩魁地奇，怎么样？”

“我也要玩！”卡丽娜双眼发亮地举起叉子上的熏咸肉。

“你不行，卡丽娜。”艾尔维拉重新坐下，无情地摁下妹妹那只乱挥的手，“你还太小了，接不住鬼飞球。”

卡丽娜鼓起脸，沮丧地垂下脑袋。

“我不想玩魁地奇。”令人意外的是，奥利弗也埋下头拒绝这个提议，闷声闷气地拿起了自己的勺子，“我还有作业要写。”

费比安·普威特夸张地表演了一个吃惊的表情，而卡丽娜明显高兴了一点儿，似乎认为这样才公平。艾尔维拉称赞：“很明智，奥利弗。”奥利弗刚好将一勺麦片粥送进了嘴里，他再次摆出被恶心到的表情，不知道是因为麦片粥，还是因为艾尔维拉的称赞。

不过她并不在乎。她端正地坐在自己的椅子上，抖开报纸开始翻阅。

“报纸上有什么新鲜事吗？”普威特倒出一大杯牛奶。

从报纸上抬起头来，艾尔维拉礼貌地问：“你期待有什么新鲜事呢，普威特先生？”

普威特龇牙笑笑：“叫我费比安就可以了。”

他在琼斯家驻扎了近一个月的时间，看得出来，奥利弗和卡丽娜都很喜欢他，但艾尔维拉对他的态度总是礼貌而疏远。普威特想不通，为什么琼斯家的长女会和他们家的其他人这么不一样。

“好吧，费比安。”艾尔维拉微笑着说，“没什么新鲜事，大家还在讨论魁地奇世界杯。”

事实上，尽管媒体没有明言，却在字里行间营造着一种恐怖的氛围：每天都有人在为今年魁地奇世界杯比赛的安全问题感到忧心忡忡，《预言家日报》的报道里在不断罗列近期发生的令人不安的事件，其中被反复提及的依然是四月份发生在霍格沃兹的那桩夺魂咒悬案。但奥利弗恐怕不会愿意听到这些，因此艾尔维拉只字不提，大致翻看过每个版面之后，便把报纸交给了费比安。

对方搁下刀叉接过报纸，摸着下巴饶有兴趣地翻起来。

“真不错，分析得头头是道。”他眉飞色舞地说，“我还不知道世界杯的安保措施可能有这么多错漏！看起来哪怕是个十岁的小男孩都能逃票溜进观众席，扔狼牙飞碟咬掉詹肯斯的鼻子……”

卡丽娜被他的玩笑逗得开怀大笑。“我想试试！”她抚摸着蜷在她腿上的黑猫娜娜，跃跃欲试地坐直了身子，“奥利弗的狼牙飞碟还在我那儿！到时候我要带过去！”

奥利弗听了气愤地扔下勺子：“我的狼牙飞碟怎么会在你那里！？”

“狼牙飞碟？”艾尔维拉则是慢慢抬起头来，危险的目光缓缓扫过弟弟妹妹的脸，“我记得在霍格沃兹和我们家都禁止这种玩具。”

两个年纪更小的孩子顿时噤若寒蝉，费比安哈哈大笑，惊得娜娜从卡丽娜身上跳下来，一溜烟跑没了影儿。

与琼斯家快乐的氛围截然相反，格里莫广场12号的火药味儿在这天显得格外浓郁。

西里斯的午睡是被一阵激烈的争执声打断的。他睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，怀里的几张羊皮纸滑到手边，同大堆乱七八糟摊着的稿纸落在一块儿，每张纸上面都写满了叫人头疼的演算过程。

暑假开始之前，西里斯在艾尔维拉的唆使下放弃了纯粹是胡扯天文占卜课，改选算术占卜。这个决定改变了他暑假的命运，直接导致他每天收到女友的来信都像在经历一场数字噩梦，他不再愁没事情打发自己被关在房间里、毫无自由可言的时间，却很难说究竟是无所事事更烦闷，还是补习算术占卜更令人难以忍受。

忍住拔出魔杖烧掉那些笔记的冲动，西里斯拿掌心揉了揉额头，确认曼德拉草的叶子还在嘴里，便踢开脚边碍事的枕头，翻身跳下床。对面墙上那幅肖像已经一片空白，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯这会儿没在监视他，西里斯一团糟的心情因此好受了些。他理一理身上校服长袍皱巴巴的衣摆，抬眼看看角落镜子里的自己，不由觉得可笑。

要不是去年圣诞节时母亲烧掉了他所有的麻瓜衣物，他现在可绝不会穿成这个样子。

抓起床脚的魔杖塞进兜里，西里斯揉着后颈打开房门，慢悠悠地走了出去。楼下的争吵声还在继续，他刚从那些声音里分辨出母亲歇斯底里的吼叫，就瞧见了站在楼梯平台上的弟弟雷古勒斯。

和西里斯此刻有些不修边幅的打扮不同，雷古勒斯今天穿的是一件精致的墨绿色长袍，还系着正式的领结。但他不大好看的脸色却与盛装打扮后的高贵气质格格不入，他垂眼望着楼下，面无表情的脸有些苍白，同样苍白的右手搭在楼梯扶手上，指节因过度用力而略微发青。

“这是什么脸色？”西里斯懒懒倚到围栏边上，“沙菲克家的小姐连帕金森都不如吗？”

雷古勒斯没有答腔，他仿佛根本没有注意到西里斯走出了房间，只凝神听着楼下客厅里的喧嚷。收回落在他身上的视线，西里斯也侧过眼睛看向楼下，尽管站在他的角度只能瞧见一层又一层阴暗、老旧的楼梯。

“简直是荒唐！无耻！”母亲的叫嚷从二楼的客厅传来，听上去火冒三丈。

“到底是谁荒唐？”紧接着出现的是阿尔法德的声音，他的语气似乎没什么情绪，但西里斯清楚这正是阿尔法德真正要发火的前兆，“是我们提出的邀请，结果最后还要甩脸子给别人看，甚至羞辱对方。你让我以后怎么跟他们解释？”

反过身用一只手支住脑袋，西里斯看一眼左手边的雷古勒斯，几乎已经能够想象在午餐的餐桌上发生了什么。

然而客厅里的母亲仍然咄咄逼人：“这是谁的错？是谁没有事先查清楚他们的底细？”

“不是谁都会把族谱挂在墙上，沃尔布加！”阿尔法德的声量猛然拔高。

食指轻敲围栏，西里斯为阿尔法德这句经典的反驳翘起嘴角一笑。他说得对，就连帕金森家都不会把族谱做成挂毯挂在客厅，布莱克家这种陋习和腐朽的思想早就被时代淘汰了。

二楼响起一串哐啷的响动。西里斯撇一撇嘴，确信这是母亲把茶几上那盘高脚酒杯摔到了墙壁上。那些十五世纪小妖精制造的最精美的银器曾经让她引以为傲，西里斯无数次听见过她在客人面前拿它们炫耀，可即便如此，在她盛怒的情况下，它们也只不过是用来泄愤的高脚酒杯而已。

“那个女人就是个肮脏的泥巴种！她的父母就是麻瓜！”他听到母亲的怒吼，“这是需要族谱才能查清楚的吗？！”

“她最好是把‘泥巴种’这个词写在脸上！”阿尔法德毫不退让地吼了回去，在这场嗓门的较量中，他们姐弟俩显然谁也没把布莱克家高贵的风度当回事，“沙菲克夫人只是个家庭主妇，谁会知道她的父母是不是麻瓜！”

“那么你的责任就是打听清楚，而不是像个没有脑子的蠢货一样鲁莽！”

“够了！现在已经没有巫师会四处标榜自己的血统了，沃尔布加！我把扎克当朋友，就不会失礼地去打听他的夫人是不是纯血统！”

阿尔法德的声音一时盖过他的姐姐，他忍无可忍，每一句话都显得怒不可遏。

“认清现实吧！有多少巫师是真正的纯血统？早在我们这一代，三代以内都是纯血统的同辈人就已经屈指可数！那个小姑娘的父母都是巫师，按如今的标准来看她就是个纯血巫师！”

“我——再——说——一——遍！”伴随着一阵玻璃破碎的巨响，沃尔布加近乎失控的刺耳吼叫回荡在整间阴森而沉闷的屋子里，简直要将身处五楼的布莱克兄弟都吵聋，“她的母亲——是个泥巴种！不是个巫师！”

西里斯皱起眉头，揉一揉被这尖啸声刺痛的耳朵。不幸的是，这一招并不怎么管用，因为母亲沃尔布加的尖叫没有停止：“休想用你所谓‘如今的标准’来玷污布莱克家的血统！你以为我看不出来你的企图吗？当年要不是那个肮脏的混血——”

“闭嘴！”阿尔法德的怒吼横进来，却没能打断她。

“那个卑劣、下贱、丢人现眼的女人——”

“我叫你闭嘴！”重物倒地的动静赫然响起。

西里斯一愣，没有料到阿尔法德会情绪失控。他想也不想就推开围栏，冲向楼下。经过雷古勒斯身旁时，西里斯甚至没工夫瞧一眼他脸上的表情。

“你早就娶了帕金森，像个正常男人一样成家立业！”在咚咚的脚步声中，西里斯听见母亲疯狂的喊叫，“但是看看你——看看你现在的样子！即使那个贱.货已经死了，你也还是惦记着她，是不是？你后悔当初没有娶她，是不是？你想像西格纳斯家的小杂种那样背叛我们，是不是？”

“闭嘴，沃尔布加。”阿尔法德沙哑的声音已经沉了下来。西里斯知道这是个危险的讯号，他加快脚步，撑着楼梯扶手敏捷地翻过四楼的楼梯平台，三步并做一步地赶过去。

“你已经带坏了我的一个儿子，还想让我另一个儿子后代的身体里也流着麻瓜臭烘烘的血，以此来报复——”

轰隆一声巨响，母亲声嘶力竭的嚷嚷戛然而止。西里斯终于冲到客厅的门边，快速环顾一眼屋子：托盘里的几只高脚杯东倒西歪地掉落在墙边，沙发狼狈地翻倒在地，壁炉前的地毯上多出一大块烧焦的痕迹，玻璃橱柜摇摇欲倒地支在墙角，柜子里那些稀奇古怪的银器和黑魔法物件散落一地。奥赖恩静立在门边的角落里，一脸疲态，对眼前的狼藉无动于衷；阿尔法德站在翻倒的沙发边，手中的魔杖指着玻璃橱柜，憔悴瘦削的脸颊面色惨白，胸脯正剧烈地起伏。

沃尔布加就站在他对面，那个原本摆放着玻璃橱柜的位置前，涨得通红的脸神情阴冷。

“你就是个懦夫，阿尔法德。”她死死盯着自己的弟弟，慢慢挺直腰杆，摆出她在外人面前一贯傲慢而冷漠的姿态，“真不知道我怎么会有个像你这样的弟弟。你就是布莱克家族的耻辱，只比那些族谱上被除名的多上一茶匙的优势……这点儿优势还是你骨子里的懦弱留给你的。”她冷笑一声，“孬种。”

“要是我没记错，今天的午饭可是你们托阿尔法德安排的。”西里斯冷冰冰的声音突然响起，客厅里的三个成年人都愣了愣，这才发现屋子里又多了一个人。

不疾不徐地走到阿尔法德身边，西里斯同他并肩站到一块儿，不躲不闪地对上母亲怨毒的目光，脸上没有任何表情。

“西里斯。”阿尔法德出声叫他，疲惫的语气里透着不赞同。

“有什么不能说的？我可从没见过请人帮忙还要羞辱对方的事。”西里斯冷冷说着，两手插进衣兜，灰眼睛一眨不眨地注视着对面的母亲，“而且看样子你们不只羞辱了阿尔法德，还把沙菲克家也得罪了一通？”他讥讽地笑了下，说话的口气就和他嘴边的笑容一样毫无温度，“也对，怎么能指望每天变着法儿羞辱自己儿子的人……在他们厌恶的非纯血统面前遵守礼节呢？”

一道红光闪过眼前，咒语擦过西里斯的脸颊，刀刃般割开他的皮肤。鲜血以肉眼可见的速度涌出来。

阿尔法德的吼声中带着愤怒和震惊：“沃尔布加！”

“你最好记住！”沃尔布加看也不看他一眼，手里举着的魔杖依然直指西里斯，一双眼白充血的灰眼睛直勾勾地瞪着他，嘶哑的嗓音一点一点挤出紧咬的牙关：“我是你的母亲！在这个房子里——我才是主人！”

一动不动地伫立在原地，西里斯抬起胳膊随意擦去脸上的血痕，面色平静。

“我当然不会忘记。”他不带感情地说，“在这个房子里我从来没有自由，这不就是你用来提醒我的方式吗？”

“好了，都闭嘴。”沉默已久的奥赖恩忽然不耐烦地说道，“雷尔，西里斯——回你们自己的房间去。”

西里斯闻言瞥了眼客厅的入口。雷古勒斯一言不发地立在那里，不知是什么时候下来的，又看到了多少。兄弟二人目光相接，西里斯面不改色，雷古勒斯毫无表情的脸上没有透露任何情绪。

“回去吧，西里斯。”这时阿尔法德拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，“这里我自己能解决。”

返回五楼的过程中，没有人说话。客厅的门被关上，门内静悄悄的，格里莫广场12号的老宅重新被死一般的寂静笼罩，只有地下室的厨房偶尔传来叮叮咚咚的响声，是家养小精灵克利切在准备主人们的下午茶。

握住房门的把手时，西里斯听到身后的雷古勒斯开了腔。

“你刚才完全可以不用那样跟母亲说话。”他说。

“你的意思是，”西里斯回过身，镇定自若地迎上他的视线，“杂种、败类、畜生、贱货……这些词用在我身上，都是不可避免的？”他拿手背拭去脸颊上再度涌出的鲜血，冷淡地凝视着雷古勒斯的眼睛，“这也是不可避免的？”

背在身后的手不自觉收紧拳头，雷古勒斯沉默了片刻，才将视线从西里斯沾着血的手背上挪开。“如果不是你一直忤逆母亲，她也不会这样对你。”雷古勒斯神态平静，像是丝毫没有因西里斯的反问而动摇，“母亲对我就非常公平，也从来不干涉我的自由。”

“原来你也知道啊。”不为所动地冷哼一声，西里斯说，“她是因为你顺从她才给你自由。”

雷古勒斯蹙紧了眉心：“我不是这个意思。”

“沙菲克家的小姐怎么样？”西里斯却对他的反驳不以为意，他表情平淡地看着雷古勒斯的眼睛，突兀地转移话题道，“你还没回答我这个问题。”

可雷古勒斯现在不愿意聊这个。

“她不是个纯血巫师。”他刻板地回答。

他看到西里斯的嘴边浮现出一个讽刺的笑。

“因为不是纯血，所以没有进一步了解的价值，甚至没有在她身上浪费口舌的必要，是吗？”不等雷古勒斯回答，西里斯又问：“你觉得艾尔维拉怎么样？”

再次捏紧身后的拳头，雷古勒斯回视着西里斯的眼睛，没有回答。

“看得出来，你是真的把她当朋友。”西里斯兀自说了下去，“如果她不是纯血，你还会多看她一眼吗？”

“这种假设并不成立。”早已料到他会这样问，雷古勒斯几乎没等他话音落下，便坚决而冷静地说道，“正是因为艾尔维拉是纯血巫师，她身上才会有那些让人欣赏品质，以及卓越的才能。这些都是她的父母和祖辈留给她的。”

兄弟两人寸步不让地对视着，有那么一刻，雷古勒斯似乎产生了一种错觉——一种西里斯眼中竟然闪现过失望的错觉。但不等雷古勒斯确认那是不是真的，西里斯已经侧过身打开房门，带着血污的脸上是他熟悉的、冰冷的嘲讽。

“无药可救。”丢下这句话，西里斯踱进自己的房间，重重地关上了门。

雷古勒斯笔直地僵立在楼道中，久久没有动弹。


	64. 假设

“你的脸怎么了？”

在双面镜中看到西里斯的脸，艾尔维拉第一时间便收紧了眉头。

“跟我妈吵了一架。”镜子那头的西里斯答得轻描淡写，他抬起脸瞧了眼对面墙上空荡荡的肖像，确认菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯不在那里，才抽出魔杖让双面镜背对着那面墙飘浮到半空中。这个时候，詹姆的脸也挤进镜子里，他鼻梁上的眼镜几乎占据了半张镜面。

“你妈妈居然会打你？”詹姆不可置信地嚷嚷，“艾丽西亚都没打过奥利弗！”

在詹姆的印象里，艾丽西亚已经是他见过的最严格的母亲了。他自己可从来没有被父母打过——要知道，他还是戈德里克山谷的捣蛋大魔王呢，这里的其他孩子见到他就像一年级新生在霍格沃兹城堡撞见了皮皮鬼。

“妈妈打过奥利弗，詹姆。”艾尔维拉冷静的声音插进来，“但是她只打屁股，而且只打过两回。”她的手把詹姆放大的脸从镜子前面推开，蓝眼睛又回到镜子里，皱着眉头端详西里斯，“那看起来不像是打的，布莱克夫人用的是恶咒吗？”

“谁知道，也可能是黑魔法。”西里斯不习惯他们两个这样大惊小怪，就好像他遭到了虐待似的，但实际上这种事在他身上发生并不新鲜。他不甚在意地拾拣好床上乱成一团的稿纸：“把镜子拉远点儿，我没办法同时看到你们两个。”

另一头的镜子被摆远了，詹姆和艾尔维拉都出现在了镜中。从凌乱的背景和地毯的颜色来看，他们应该是在詹姆的卧室里，两个人都靠着床坐在地毯上。暑假以来，艾尔维拉每隔一天都要借詹姆的双面镜和西里斯通一次话，有时候是她去波特家找詹姆，有时则是詹姆到琼斯家找她。

“用白鲜处理过了吗？”她拧得紧紧的眉头还没有松开，视线透过双面镜逗留在西里斯脸颊的那道伤口上，“脸上的伤口最好不要留下疤痕。”

西里斯不得不侧过脸给她看已然长出新皮肤的伤口：“已经快长好了。”

“我看你还是到我家来吧，或者去阿尔法德那里住。”詹姆说。他从不知道家人之间吵架还会用魔法攻击对方，毕竟在他见过的家庭里，兄弟姐妹或者父母儿女打架，都是直接上拳头的。

“我得留在这里。”西里斯摇摇头，从床头的魔法史课本里抽出一张羊皮纸，那是他至今只写了两个单词的魔法史论文，“只要有我这个惹祸精在，他们就不敢轻易加入食死徒。”看一眼羊皮之上的论文题目，他顿时失去耐性，一把扔开刚拿起来的羽毛笔，“艾尔维拉，你的魔法史论文写完了没有？”

“我一直不明白，”镜子里的艾尔维拉仿佛没有听见他最后那个问题，“为什么你这么肯定你的父母会忌惮你？”

那么意思就是写完了。西里斯把那卷羊皮纸也丢开，决定到时再去抄她的论文。

“我告诉他们我是邓布利多的人。”他揉了揉酸痛的脖子，随口答道，“如果让我发现他们变成了食死徒，我就会向魔法部揭发他们。他们想把我赶出去的话，我也会默认他们已经与伏地魔为伍。”

艾尔维拉在镜子对面瞪大了眼：“你这是在威胁他们？”

“还能有别的办法吗？他们是不会听劝的。”回想起父母和弟弟在这件事上的态度，西里斯的神态里多了一丝厌倦。他翻身下床，拔出魔杖对飘浮在半空中的双面镜轻轻一挑，镜子便跟着他的脚步转动起来。他绕过床，走向靠窗摆放的书桌，那里搁着他的鸟笼。

小火龙模型还和那二十只纸飞机一起被关在笼子里，它看起来恹恹的，趴在笼底，偶尔吐出一小簇火苗，看起来非常颓丧。西里斯拿魔杖戳了戳它，这没有激起它的反抗精神，它只是把肚皮翻过来，又吐出一小点儿火星。

这只小火龙的情绪似乎与阿尔法德的精神状态密切相关。

无意识地继续用魔杖顶端戳弄它，西里斯一手拢在衣兜里，分神想着几个小时前母亲和阿尔法德的争吵。她提到了一个混血的女巫，应该是阿尔法德从前的恋人，他甚至想过要娶她，可她如今已经死了……这个混血女巫会不会就是阿尔法德去年提到的那个未婚妻？为什么他从来都没有提起过她？

“今天你们不会是为了这个吵架的吧？”镜子里詹姆的问题打断了西里斯的思绪。

“不是。”收回逗弄小火龙的魔杖，西里斯转过身倚在书桌前，省略母亲羞辱阿尔法德的那一部分，把下午发生的争执告诉了他们。等他说完，镜子那头的詹姆和艾尔维拉面面相觑，都尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

“嗯……”詹姆摊摊手，“只能说，我真的不能理解你爸爸妈妈是怎么想的。”

艾尔维拉在意的则是另一件事：“雷古勒斯也跟布莱克夫人想的一样吗？”

西里斯耸耸肩膀：“我早就告诉过你，他比你想象的要固执。”

“可我觉得他应该没有那么极端，至少不会羞辱沙菲克家的小姐。”艾尔维拉坚信这一点，她认识的雷古勒斯即使是面对中了夺魂咒、毫无礼貌可言的奥利弗，也一直表现得彬彬有礼，他的教养很显然是刻在骨子里的。

“你有没有跟他好好谈过？”她问西里斯。

“根本就聊不下去。”记起那两次不愉快的交谈，西里斯烦躁地抓了抓后脑勺，觉得自己根本就是在做无用功，“我上次找他谈的时候，他还以为我跟他一样，只和纯血统交朋友。”

詹姆皱起脸来，鼻梁上挤出三道褶子：“莱姆斯可不是纯血统。”

“莱姆斯不是吗？”艾尔维拉有些惊讶，“我以为他的爸爸妈妈都是巫师。”

“他爸爸是巫师，但他妈妈是麻瓜。”

“噢，难怪他妈妈不愿意去圣芒戈做检查呢，她不习惯巫师的治疗方法，是不是？莱姆斯应该直接告诉我的。”艾尔维拉曾经多次劝莱姆斯自己和卢平夫人都去圣芒戈做一次全身检查，因为他们母子俩的身体似乎都十分虚弱，“你们知道卢平夫人究竟是生的什么病吗？”

“呃，莱姆斯没提过。”詹姆躲开她的目光，含糊地说。

这会儿他才想起来，莱姆斯几乎从不在外人面前提起他的家庭。正是因为卢平先生得罪了有名的狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克，才招来对方的报复，导致莱姆斯被咬伤成为狼人……如果霍格沃兹的其他同学知道太多莱姆斯父母的信息，没准轻易就能得知他狼人的身份，那到时莱姆斯就要被赶出霍格沃兹了。

梅林啊，差点儿说漏嘴。詹姆龇了龇牙，赶紧抛给镜子里的西里斯一个眼神。

西里斯会意，口吻随意地将这个话题揭过去：“他很少跟别人提起他的父母，所以雷古勒斯大概默认他是普遍意义上的纯血巫师了。”

慢悠悠地点了点头，艾尔维拉果然被他话里的另一个词引开了注意力。

“刚才我就想问，”她试探地说，“布莱克夫人他们对纯血的定义好像跟我们不太一样？”

“他们所谓的纯血巫师，往上数三代以内都得是纯血。”西里斯随手抄起桌上的一只麻瓜打火机把玩起来，这是他暑假回来之前买的，也是除了墙上那些招贴画以外，他房间里仅剩的没有被母亲毁坏的麻瓜物品，“而且他们不认可麻瓜家庭出身的巫师，觉得这种人就是麻瓜。不然当初也不会有谣言说安多米达之所以被家族除名，是因为要嫁给一个麻瓜。”

“那现在哪还有真正的纯血巫师？”詹姆纠起眉头，“你弟弟可能只能娶帕金森了。”

“你和艾尔维拉都是纯血统。”咔哒一声拨开打火机的盖子，西里斯懒懒一笑，适时地提醒道，“要是你是个姑娘，他们早就让我跟你订婚了，兄弟。”

詹姆立马板起脸来，昂起脑袋摆出一副鼻孔朝天指的傲慢姿态，捏着嗓子拿腔拿调地说：“那你应该叫我‘未婚妻小姐’，不是‘兄弟’，我英俊的未婚夫先生。”

话音刚落，两个男孩儿就隔着双面镜默契地作出呕吐的表情，然后纵声大笑。

艾尔维拉白了他们一眼：“既然我跟詹姆都符合纯血的要求，为什么他们没考虑过我呢？”

收敛了一些放肆的笑，西里斯嘴角微微上扬，别有深意地打量着镜子里的艾尔维拉。

“你想跟我订婚吗？”他那双灰眼睛的目光望进她的眼里，半开玩笑半认真地问。

艾尔维拉愣了下，脸倏地变红了。她说的不是这个！

一旁的詹姆还觉得这个玩笑很有趣儿呢，迟迟收不住嘴边的坏笑，压根没注意到这一瞬间的微妙气氛。

“我是在认真讨论这件事，西里斯。”很快，艾尔维拉便正色道，“听起来你父母在给你和雷古勒斯选择订婚对象的时候，除了纯血统，还有别的要求。他们没考虑过琼斯家族、博恩斯家族、韦斯莱家族或者克劳奇家族，是因为我们几个家族已经明确反对纯血论了吗？”

詹姆的大笑终于止住了，他这时才意识到波特家族似乎没有在公开场合旗帜鲜明地反对过纯血论。“但我爸爸妈妈都不是纯血派。”他绞尽脑汁回忆着，“他们说我祖父祖母也不是。”

“他们当然不是，詹姆。波特家族对麻瓜一向都很友好。”艾尔维拉说，“二十八个纯血统家族名单出现的时候，韦斯莱家族就公开反对过把他们归入纯血统家族里。琼斯家族、博恩斯家族和克劳奇家族则是都有人从政，在过去的纯血统暴.乱中表明过立场。”

“那就说得通了。”詹姆松一口气，不忘一本正经地开一个玩笑：“我们家祖祖辈辈都是倒卖魔药的。”

西里斯和艾尔维拉都笑出了声。“在我父母和那些顽固的祖辈看来，你们这几个家族就是纯血统的叛徒。”回到刚才那个话题，西里斯语气轻松，脸色却不自觉阴沉了几分，“跟我一样面目可憎。”

“所以放眼魔法界，你们已经找不到结婚对象了。”詹姆故作深沉地道。

笑意又重新浮现在西里斯的脸上。

“所以到了我父母这一代，他们这对堂姐弟才不得不结婚。”他纠正。

为了保证所谓血统的纯净，即使近亲结婚也在所不惜吗？艾尔维拉抿了抿嘴，不理解这种对血统的疯狂崇拜。

“你们甚至没有选择伴侣的自由。”她喃喃地说。

“雷古勒斯或许没有。”拇指将打火机的盖子咔哒一声拨回原位，西里斯果断地说，“我不一样。”

他只会跟他喜欢的姑娘结婚，谁也别想强迫他。想到这里，西里斯不由自主地瞧了眼双面镜里的艾尔维拉。她似乎还在凝神想着别的事，蓝眼睛不知正望着哪儿出神。

“幸好我爸爸妈妈没这么变态。他们跟麻瓜处得挺好的，也没说过什么麻瓜低人一等。”谈到这个话题，詹姆的思绪又神游到了远在伦敦附近的伊万斯家，他没法想象自己的父母管莉莉·伊万斯叫泥巴种，她又漂亮又聪明，还正直勇敢，谁能用那种肮脏的词来形容这么好的姑娘？

一眼就瞧出詹姆在想什么，西里斯把打火机搁回桌面，故意抱起胳膊严肃地逗他：“别忘了你也是个传统意义上的纯血，詹姆。波特家没有人和麻瓜结过婚。”

“是吗？”詹姆一下子紧张起来，“他们应该不会反对我跟伊万斯结婚吧？”

虽然私奔听起来也挺刺激的？詹姆已经开始在脑子里幻想他不顾邪恶父母的反对——这对父母并没有他爸爸妈妈的脸——毅然决然带着莉莉·伊万斯私奔，在不同的国家穿梭冒险的精彩生活。那真是太酷了！

“我想波特先生和波特夫人是不会反对的。”好友的姓氏让艾尔维拉回过神，她深深看一眼詹姆，“前提是莉莉愿意嫁给你。”

“她会愿意的。”詹姆自信满满地说。他坚信伊万斯总有一天会答应嫁给他，到时候他们就会结婚，然后生一整支魁地奇球队。

“这需要你走大运，伙计。”西里斯冷酷无情地挖苦道，“你可以考虑去斯拉格霍恩那里偷一整桶福灵剂，每天喝一点儿，说不定只要坚持五六年，伊万斯就能爱上你。”

“这个主意不错。”艾尔维拉同样冷酷无情地补充，“虽然我不认为斯拉格霍恩教授那儿有一整桶福灵剂。”

詹姆·波特发誓，他从没有哪一刻像现在这样想给这对邪恶的巫师施恶咒。

艾尔维拉直到傍晚才离开波特家。

尽管这里距离琼斯家只有不到五分钟的脚程，但詹姆还是被波特夫妇赶出门送艾尔维拉回家。“现在你也知道了，”刚走下波特家门前的台阶，詹姆便揉了揉鼻子，假装随意地说道，“西里斯的弟弟跟我们不一样，维拉。你还是别跟他走得太近吧。”

“西里斯也没说雷古勒斯是纯血派里的极端分子。”艾尔维拉头也不回地反驳，“再说他从不跟我谈这个话题，也不会叫我不要跟混血或者麻瓜家庭出身的巫师走得太近。”她侧过眼睛瞪他一眼，“这一点他就比你们强，他会尊重朋友自己的选择。”

詹姆撇下嘴角：“说实话，我真不知道你们这算什么朋友，朋友不该是无话不谈的吗？”

“那只是你自己对朋友的定义。”推开院子的小门，艾尔维拉平淡地说。

“好吧，不管你是怎么跟朋友相处的。”詹姆紧跟在她身后，直接跳过这个话题，“现在知道雷古勒斯也这么歧视麻瓜，你难道不会觉得不舒服吗？”他不由皱起眉头，“在他们眼里，伊万斯这种女巫算不上巫师，不是纯血就天生低人一等……这根本就是自欺欺人嘛。”

艾尔维拉的脚步突然停下来，詹姆险些撞到她。他看到她回过身，一脸异常严肃的表情。这种表情詹姆很熟悉，它通常意味着艾尔维拉要发表长篇大论了。

“詹姆，你有没有想过你为什么会有这种想法？”她问他。

詹姆的眼神游移起来，他拿不准这会儿是临阵脱逃更明智，还是留下来跟她辩论更勇敢。

“我们会觉得纯血论荒谬，是因为我们从小就生活在巫师和麻瓜和谐相处的环境里，我们的父母也从没有告诉过我们非纯血统的巫师和麻瓜都低人一等。”在他做出决定以前，艾尔维拉已经口齿清晰地陈述起来，“雷古勒斯不一样，他在布莱克家族长大，他们家世世代代都是极端纯血论者，他从出生起接受的教育就是麻瓜不如巫师、纯血主义至上。他看待麻瓜，就像我们看待家养小精灵，是很难改变的。雷古勒斯并不极端，没有认为麻瓜的生命比巫师轻贱，已经够难得了。”

“家养小精灵跟麻瓜可不一样，”詹姆情不自禁地回嘴，“它们——”

“他们有什么不一样？他们也有情感、有家人，甚至还会魔法。”艾尔维拉打断他，“但我们会把家养小精灵当巫师看待吗？我们支使霍格沃兹厨房里的家养小精灵为我们干活的时候，会因为没付给他们工资而感到愧疚吗？”

这个问题是她和爱丽莎讨论起纯血论时提到的。只不过当时艾尔维拉的立场更像詹姆，爱丽莎才是不断抛出尖刻反问的那一方。

“你不能拿家养小精灵做类比。”詹姆说，“这不一样。”

他一时也说不上来究竟是哪儿不一样，但他不明白艾尔维拉干嘛非得要拿家养小精灵来说事儿。谁都知道家养小精灵就是以为巫师服务为荣的，不是吗？付给它们工钱才是侮辱它们呢！它们会以为自己做错了事，用极端手段惩罚自己。

“没什么不一样。”艾尔维拉却无比冷静地说，“我还可以拿其他的‘物种’做类比。妖精、马人、狼人、吸血鬼——你想听哪个？”

“狼人”这个词刺痛了詹姆的耳朵。虽然不情愿，但他总算有点儿明白她要说什么了。他不可能再反驳她的说辞，因为他很清楚莱姆斯的处境是什么样的。可是莱姆斯又跟他们有什么不同呢？他只是有一个毛茸茸的小问题而已。

“就算你说得有道理，”不过詹姆并没有因此退让，他义正辞严地瞪着艾尔维拉，“西里斯也是在布莱克家长大的，为什么他就没有像雷古勒斯一样变成纯血派？”

“那是因为西里斯付出了代价。”说到这个，西里斯脸上的伤和他满不在乎的表情又浮现在艾尔维拉的脑海里，“他足够独立、足够勇敢，但他也为此付出了代价。”

她不自觉捏紧拳头，想起过去的种种，忽然被一种不可抑制的情绪紧紧攥住了内脏，这种难受的感觉让她一阵鼻酸，她的视线模糊了，却仍在用镇定的语气继续道：“你没看到布莱克夫妇是怎么对西里斯的吗？不让他跟他们同桌吃饭，从不寄信给他，用各种难听的字眼侮辱他，拿黑魔法攻击他，假期和圣诞节的时候都把他关在房间里、派画像监视他……”

艾尔维拉的语速越来越快，最后几乎是靠着把指甲掐进掌心，才没有吼出来：“就算他失踪了，或者他们明知道他也被卷入了那次夺魂咒事件里——他们都还是对他不闻不问，一点也不在乎他的死活。”

可惜詹姆根本没有认真听她的话，因为他已经被她眼眶里打转的眼泪吓坏了。

“你哭什么！”他惊慌地喊道，“西里斯他自己都没抱怨过！”

他真不明白这有什么好哭的！遭罪的又不是她！女孩子恋爱以后都这么多愁善感吗？

“所以我才难受！”艾尔维拉没工夫强调自己没有掉眼泪，她压低声音，口气强硬地告诉他，“他已经习惯这些了，你明白吗？就像我们习惯家里每个星期都来信，习惯有爸爸妈妈惯着我们！”

他们俩就站在村子的大路中间，刚从城镇下班回来的麻瓜们时不时经过他们身旁，都在扭过头好奇地看他们。詹姆的脑袋里乱成一团，他最不擅长应付哭花脸的女孩子。

“我们还是说回雷古勒斯吧……”他慌慌张张地认输道，“他每个星期也会收到家里的信……”

然而艾尔维拉眼里的泪光已经消失，她的眼睛黯淡下来，神情显得疲惫而无奈。

“我说这些只是想告诉你，不是所有事情都像你以为的那样理所当然，詹姆。”她平静地说，“如果把我跟雷古勒斯换过来，我不会比他做得更好。因为我无法想象我的父母像西里斯的父母对待他那样对待我。”

事实上，艾尔维拉可以肯定，如果她出生在布莱克家，一定会变成帕金森那样的极端纯血主义者。她太清楚自己的软弱了，她根本不像一个琼斯，更不可能是个勇敢的格兰芬多。与帕金森相比，她的优势只是她更聪明，也更擅于为家族和学院争取荣誉。

……听起来可真像雷古勒斯。她想。难怪西里斯以前总说他们是同一种人。

“你干嘛总想些不可能的假设？”詹姆挑高眉毛，“不过如果是我，我肯定会像西里斯。”

“你当然会像他。”因为你们都是格兰芬多。

艾尔维拉转身踏上返回琼斯家的道路。她盯着自己的膝盖，专注地思索起来。

她不喜欢西里斯的偏执、自大和鲁莽，但也正因为他是这种性格，才没有顺从地接受布莱克家族顽固的纯血观念。从前她从没有意识到这一点。

身后的詹姆急急忙忙追上她的脚步。

“维拉，我知道你是什么意思。”他走到她身边，依然没有放过刚才的话题，据理力争道：“不就是说要换位思考吗？但是有的事就算你让我换位思考也没用，你看，你也觉得要是我姓布莱克，绝对不会像雷古勒斯，是不是？”

“好了，别再说这个了。”艾尔维拉淡淡地说，“这是布莱克家的事，我们管不着。”

快要走到那幢蓝顶房子和那座后花园有玫瑰拱门的房子中间，詹姆才挥挥手同她道别。

艾尔维拉正要独自向被赤胆忠心咒保护的屋子走过去，又听见背后传来一串跑得飞快的脚步声。

“维拉！”詹姆的声音突然响起。

她转过身，奇怪地望向一溜烟冲回来的詹姆。他在他跟前刹住脚步，满脸是笑地看看她。

“你应该知道吧？”

“知道什么？”艾尔维拉一头雾水。

“那些乱七八糟的假设都是假的。”詹姆抬高下巴，表现得理直气壮，甚至有些得意洋洋：“反正你是艾尔维拉·琼斯，所以我跟你是朋友。这件事是梅林定的，谁都改不了，分院帽也没辙。”说完他扭头就走，大摇大摆的模样看起来得意极了。

艾尔维拉呆了一下，还没来得及反应，就见詹姆刚走出两步又调头跑了回来。

“我将来肯定会跟伊万斯结婚，这也是梅林定的！”他豪气满满地丢下这句话，才雄赳赳气昂昂地离开。

愣愣地望着詹姆的背影，艾尔维拉失神片刻，摇摇头一笑。

奇妙的是，她发现自己的心情居然变得轻松了许多。

“但愿吧。”她说。


	65. 在营地

世界杯比赛的前一天早晨，莉莉被艾尔维拉和艾丽西亚接到了戈德里克山谷。

由于身体虚弱，伊万斯夫妇没法一同去观看魁地奇世界杯比赛，但他们依然热情地招待了琼斯母女。与和善可亲的伊万斯夫妇不同，直到莉莉被接走，她的姐姐佩妮·伊万斯都没有从禁闭的房门后面露过脸。

“佩妮还是在生我的气。”在从艾丽西亚同事那儿借来的汽车上，莉莉垂头丧气地告诉艾尔维拉，“我一直想劝她跟我们一起去看比赛，但她总觉得我是在羞辱她。”她长叹一口气，“真不明白，以前我们的关系那么好……”

“也许她只是没法接受自己不能像你一样进入魔法世界，所以下定决心要排斥这一切。”艾尔维拉安慰她。

“可我们是姐妹啊！我们是家人，不是吗？”莉莉既难过又不解，“爸爸妈妈的年纪大了，只能提前退休。他们原本还想攒下足够的钱供我们去读大学，但现在不行了。佩妮打算读完高中就去城区打工，以后我就算假期回来，也很难再见到她。”她垂下那双漂亮的翡翠色眼睛，沮丧地摇摇头，“我不想我们就这样开始过各自的生活。”

艾尔维拉只能无奈地拍怕她的手背。从前艾尔维拉也认为兄弟姐妹大多都像她和弟弟妹妹一样关系亲近，但布莱克兄弟和伊万斯姐妹似乎都证明了这只是她一厢情愿的乐观想法。

“别把问题看得这么严重，孩子们。”正在开车的艾丽西亚从后视镜里看一眼两个女孩儿凝重的脸色，严肃地加入了她们的谈话，“很多矛盾是需要时间去化解的。当然，也有许多矛盾无论如何都没法化解，但这种矛盾在家人之间出现的概率很小。我当初坚持要嫁给汉特的时候，我的父母和兄弟还扬言要把我赶出家族呢。差不多十年之后我们才和好——虽然花了很长的时间，但我们最终还是和好了。”

“你们以前从没说过这件事。”艾尔维拉怀疑地挑起眉梢，“为什么他们不同意你嫁给爸爸？”

她记起他们的确很少和母亲的家族联系，她最后一次见到母亲的家人，还是在她大约七岁那年外祖母的葬礼上。

“你的祖父当年刚刚破产，而你爸爸决定帮他分担债务。我的家人都认为，嫁给这样一个身负巨债的男人不会幸福。”车子驶进山道，艾丽西亚专心辨认挡风玻璃外的道路，语气显得有些心不在焉，“而且你爸爸在霍格沃兹读书的时候一直是个混世魔王，谁能想到他会当上傲罗呢。”

后座的艾尔维拉和莉莉交换了一个眼神。从莉莉的表情来看，“混世魔王”这个词显然让她联想到了詹姆和西里斯。“但琼斯先生愿意替父还债是个很高尚的决定。”莉莉透过后视镜看着艾丽西亚的脸，耿直地说道，“法律没有要求他这么做，他的选择维护了琼斯家的信誉，这很让人敬佩。”

“这也是我当年迷恋他的原因。”后视镜里的艾丽西亚笑了笑，“所以我才毅然决然和他私奔了。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉皱了皱眉。

“真勇敢！”莉莉的眼神里充满了敬意。

“勇气是每个格兰芬多必备的品质。”不失自豪地说完，艾丽西亚又谨慎地瞄了眼后视镜中的长女，“尽管我们的这种行为没有给孩子们立一个好榜样。”

艾尔维拉眯起眼，幽幽地说：“爸爸还吓唬过卡丽娜，说如果她恋爱或者私奔，他就要打断她的腿。”结果他自己当年竟然干过这样荒唐的事？

“那当然是开玩笑的，不过我们的确不希望你们将来和什么人私奔。”艾丽西亚忙说。现在车子已经开上通往村庄的马路，她紧绷的表情缓和下来：“如今再看当年的事，我的家人太固执当然有错，可我也不应该那样冲动地决定私奔。这件事导致之后很长一段时间里，我们双方都过得很不愉快。”她顿了顿，再次板起脸，“更何况等我不再被爱情冲昏头脑之后，居然发现汉特是个会把臭袜子塞到床垫底下的邋遢男人。”

后座的两个女孩儿笑了。后视镜映出艾丽西亚的脸，她也咧开嘴一笑。这或许是爱干净的姑娘们才能明白的笑话。

“人无完人，孩子们。汉特的缺点我可以说上一整天，但他的好处是他能认识到错误，也会改正。这是大多数善良人都具备的能力，即使有的人可能需要花上很长的时间来完成这个过程。”气氛明显变得更轻松以后，艾丽西亚才稍稍敛容，认真告诉她们，“所以，在发生矛盾的时候，我们应该多给对方一点儿时间，也给自己一点儿时间。”

莉莉眨了眨眼睛，脸上的阴霾一扫而尽。

“谢谢你，琼斯夫人。”她说。

“你可以叫我艾丽西亚。”艾丽西亚大方道。

“我还有一个问题，妈妈。”艾尔维拉平静的声音忽然横进来，“如果我没记错，你跟爸爸还在读书的时候就开始恋爱了。”她的语速很慢，以至于每一句话听起来都非常意味深长，“也就是说，那个时候他还是个混世魔王。”

她清楚地从后视镜看到艾丽西亚的脸僵了一下。

“那么，你当年迷恋爸爸，应该不完全是因为他的高尚品德吧？”艾尔维拉继续问道，眼睛紧紧地黏在后视镜里的艾丽西亚脸上。

“我猜……”汽车此时开进了村子，艾丽西亚清了清嗓子，用一种格外刻意的正经口气回答：“也许还因为他……他那张英俊的脸？”

这个答案早在预料之中。艾尔维拉翻了个白眼，余光瞥见莉莉笑着看了看自己。艾尔维拉知道莉莉想说什么，因为她也是这么想的。

她果然是艾丽西亚的亲生女儿。

由于艾丽西亚晚上还要回圣芒戈值班，波特夫妇友好地邀请琼斯一家以及他们的客人共进晚餐。

詹姆得意坏了，他异常热情地带莉莉参观他们家的房子，艾尔维拉不得不全程陪同，欣赏詹姆眉飞色舞地犯傻。他的房间显然经过了收拾，然而他还是留下一些自认为又酷又有趣的小玩意摆在显眼的地方，好向莉莉炫耀。他们在他的房间待了不足五分钟，因为他递给莉莉的茶杯差点儿咬断她的手指。

在那之后，詹姆又领着两个姑娘去看阁楼的食尸鬼、杂物间的蒲绒绒，还有仓库灰扑扑的窗帘后头那些要命的狐媚子……最后，当詹姆在院子里揪出长着土豆脑袋的地精、献宝似的拿给莉莉看时，艾尔维拉发现连路过的奥利弗都露出了无比嫌弃的神情，他作出呕吐的样子跑开了。

“它……”而莉莉看着被詹姆拎住脚脖子的小地精，正在竭尽全力忽略它刺耳的尖叫，可她没法说谎：“它真丑。”

“呃，是啊，是挺丑的。”詹姆总算看出她对地精没什么兴趣，虽然他也不指望有谁能称赞地精长得好看。他立马想到了另一个出风头的主意，于是兴致勃勃地说：“你看，我们清除地精的时候得这么干——先把它们转晕，然后……”

他一圈一圈地挥舞着手臂，用力把尖叫着的小地精往院子外一扔：“再扔出去！”

在格兰芬多有史以来最棒追球手的卖力表演下，可怜的地精飞出了院子，远远地缩成一个小点儿，砸到了村子大路上的某个倒霉路人头上。

“看！我能扔这么远！”詹姆得意道，“奥利弗最多只能扔二十英尺！”

莉莉根本没有理睬他，她紧张地伸长脖子张望着：“它是不是砸到人了？”

“是的。”艾尔维拉平静地说，“你砸到了一个麻瓜，詹姆。”

晚餐的餐桌上，詹姆极力表现自己的幼稚行为没有丝毫收敛。他滔滔不绝地向莉莉介绍英国和爱尔兰的魁地奇球队，还有历史上精彩的比赛。“普德米尔联队拿过二十二次联盟杯冠军，他们的击球手比卢多·巴格曼强多了。”说到自己最喜欢的球队，詹姆不由对英格兰代表队里的明星击球手嗤之以鼻。

“我觉得他挺不错的。”艾尔维拉切着猪扒插嘴，“他看起来就像个大男孩儿。”

“你就是觉得他长得讨人喜欢而已。”不等詹姆反驳，奥利弗已经冷冷地哼唧起来，“哼，打比赛跟长相有什么关系？”

“我更喜欢巴尼！”卡丽娜从盘子里的土豆泥中抬起头来，“它太可爱了！”

她说的是巴利卡斯蝙蝠队的吉祥物，一只可爱的水果蝙蝠。没有人在乎她天真的发言，餐桌上的男孩子们为各自支持的球队争论起来。莉莉终于能够摆脱詹姆，她悄悄松一口气，揉了揉扭痛的脖子，转过头问艾尔维拉：“你最喜欢哪支球队？”

“阿普尔比飞箭队。”艾尔维拉简短地说。她和西里斯支持的球队恰好是同一支。

这时候詹姆结束了和奥利弗的争论，他重新看向莉莉，兴奋地开口道：“伊万斯，伊万斯！你知道什么是树懒抱树滚吗？”

“什么？”莉莉瞪大眼。

“就是上次跟拉文克劳比赛的时候，我躲开威尔默特打过来的游走球用的动作！那个特别难！”詹姆禁不住炫耀起来，满脸的得意，“还有，上次跟赫奇帕奇比的那一场，我还用过波科夫诱敌术和倒传球……”

艾尔维拉默默摇了摇头。她相信詹姆如果不是这么急于表现，应该会更讨人喜欢一点儿。

“你还要橙汁吗，维拉？”餐桌对面的尤菲米娅突然关切地问她。

“噢，好的。”艾尔维拉回过神，微笑着把空了一半的杯子递过去，“谢谢，波特夫人。”

她的盘子里已经堆满了尤菲米娅给她添的食物，不知道为什么，波特夫妇今天似乎特别关照她，她的杯子还没有机会保持不满杯的状态超过一分钟。

这个谜题直到他们回到琼斯家，艾丽西亚准备动身前往圣芒戈时才得到解答。

“詹姆是不是喜欢莉莉？”趁着莉莉在二楼洗澡，艾丽西亚站在玄关悄声问艾尔维拉。

“显而易见。”艾尔维拉耸一耸肩膀，将艾丽西亚的包递给她。

“你知道……”艾丽西亚神色复杂地接过自己的包，“其实我们都以为你会和詹姆在一起。”她停顿一下，补充道，“我和你爸爸，还有尤菲米娅和弗里芒特。”

艾尔维拉张大了眼睛。

“这怎么可能？”她几乎掩饰不了自己的震惊，“我跟詹姆从来没有那种关系！”

难怪波特夫妇今晚对她格外关照！原来他们以为她被詹姆甩了吗？

“是啊，现在我们都知道了。”艾丽西亚摸了摸女儿的头发，担忧地打量着她，像是确信她已经经历过一次令人心碎的恋情：“你不难过吧，孩子？”

艾丽西亚没法想象，她可怜的维拉被夹在好友和喜欢的男孩儿之间，每天看着詹姆那样热烈地追求莉莉，该有多么难过啊！她一定非常痛苦、非常挣扎……艾丽西亚想。噢，她善良又贴心的女儿！

“我不难过，妈妈。”艾尔维拉不可置信地说，“我从没喜欢过詹姆——我是说，像那种喜欢。”

“新的恋情会让你好受些，你可以去交个更英俊的男朋友。”艾丽西亚鼓励地亲了亲她的脸颊，眼睛里充满了爱怜，“当然，最好是不要影响学业。”

艾尔维拉在母亲看不见的角度翻了一个白眼。是啊，她找了一个更英俊的男友。她想。而且她还老让他教自己变形术。

第二天凌晨四点，村子里的巫师家庭都起了个大早，陆陆续续赶到村子南面的小道上。琼斯家三个孩子的临时监护人依然是费比安·普威特，他一早就到了，打着哈欠站在道路中间，风衣外套里面穿着滑稽的印花睡衣。

“早上好。”他看起来好像一整晚没睡，但还算精神，瞧见莉莉这样漂亮的姑娘更是眼前一亮，“哎呀，你就是伊万斯小姐吧？”

“你好，普威特先生。”莉莉同他握了握手，而后微微皱起眉头盯住他身上的印花睡衣，张开嘴想要提醒他麻瓜通常不会这么穿。在她开口之前，艾尔维拉神色自若地向费比安打起了招呼：“早上好，费比安。衣服真不错。”

莉莉扭过头惊讶地瞧了她一眼。

“没错，非常酷。”一旁的詹姆立刻反应过来，赞不绝口道。看他那副欣赏的表情，就好像费比安穿了件酷炫的龙皮外套似的。

“是吗？”费比安低头看看自己的打扮，撩开外套检查了一番那件印花睡衣松松垮垮的口袋，被这两个孩子一唱一和地成功糊弄住了，“那就好，我还一直觉得好像有哪里不对呢。麻瓜的衣服总是花里胡哨的。”

奥利弗低下头憋笑，卡丽娜则小大人般拍拍费比安的腿，语重心长道：“不要紧的，费比安。爸爸以前还给我买过豹纹裙子呢。”

等到所有人一块儿出发去山林里寻找通往魁地奇比赛场地的门钥匙，莉莉才凑到艾尔维拉耳边，悄声问她：“你怎么变得跟波特一样喜欢捉弄人了？”

艾尔维拉矜持地笑笑，没有回答。

今年的赛场营地位于一处偏远的、雾蒙蒙的沼泽地附近。从戈德里克山谷来的巫师家庭都对麻瓜非常熟悉，因此与麻瓜营地管理员的交谈并不费劲。这里已经支起了一大片帐篷，艾尔维拉一行人穿过薄雾寻找自家搭帐篷的位置时，经过了不少装饰夸张的帐篷，其中一顶看上去特别华贵的黑色帐篷上似乎还纹有布莱克家族的饰章。艾尔维拉暗自记下这顶帐篷的地点，打算回头再过来找西里斯。

波特家和琼斯家的营地位置相距很远，他们不能指望搭帐篷会有詹姆帮忙，不过费比安是个不错的劳动力。帐篷很快被搭好，清晨的浓雾也已渐渐散去，人们开始装模作样地学着麻瓜生火做早饭。

“我早就想试试麻瓜的生火方法了！”费比安显得跃跃欲试，他自告奋勇地跑去树林里寻找钻木取火的工具。

“我们真的不要告诉他有更简单的办法吗？”奥利弗狐疑地看着他远去的背影。

“让他玩会儿吧，奥利弗。”艾尔维拉毫不在意，径自拎起脚边的大水壶，对弟弟妹妹交代：“你们留在这里，找一下帐篷里的碗和锅子。我跟莉莉去取点儿水来。”

取水的地方在营地的另一头，两个姑娘不得不提着水壶穿过大半的营地。他们一路上遇到了不少同学，快到布莱克家那顶帐篷所在地位置时，莉莉被她的室友玛丽·麦克唐纳缠住了，这个同样是麻瓜家庭出身的姑娘是和父母一块儿过来的，她显然对今天看到的一切有一肚子话要说。

艾尔维拉没能听进麦克唐纳激动的话。麦克唐纳想带她们进帐篷坐坐，把她的父母介绍给她们。艾尔维拉心神不属地听着，慢吞吞地跟在两个女孩儿身后，转过脸看向布莱克家帐篷的方向。

朝阳刚从远处地平线探出半张脸，柔和的晨光穿透薄雾，将那顶黑色帐篷上用银线绣的的家族饰章映照得闪闪发亮。从艾尔维拉站的角度看不到是否有人走出那顶帐篷，她只能远远望过去，在并不刺眼的光线中微眯起眼睛，有点儿失神。

“在看什么？”一个熟悉的声音突然在她耳侧响起。

艾尔维拉一惊，顿住脚步扭过头，却发现身旁空无一人。

“西里斯？”她小声地问。

空气里传来一声轻笑。艾尔维拉感觉到一只手隔着滑溜溜的隐形斗篷牵住了她。

“过来。”那个声音说。

她扫了眼麦克唐纳家的帐篷，莉莉和麦克唐纳都已经进去，没人注意她。艾尔维拉于是屏住呼吸，跟着西里斯横穿营地，走向旁边的树林。

他们从一群骑着玩具扫帚乱飞的小巫师经过，走过一头雾水地擦着火柴的非洲男巫帐篷前面，与五个讲着德语的女巫擦肩而过。艾尔维拉的心跳越来越快。她有时会情不自禁地握紧西里斯那只看不见的手，然后又慢慢松开。终于，他们穿过法国人那片夸张的桃红色帐篷，走进了树林深处。

刚在一棵树干有半头巨怪那么壮的大树底下停住，西里斯就扯下了身上的隐形斗篷。艾尔维拉抬起手，似乎想摸摸他的脸。但西里斯已经低下头吻住了她。他们将近两个月没有见面了，这无疑是个很长的吻。再次睁开眼看到她那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛时，西里斯觉得自己好像从来没有感到这么松快过。

“你是不是又长高了？”艾尔维拉的手轻轻摸了摸西里斯已经不见伤痕的脸颊，而后胳膊绕过他的肩膀，替他梳理了一下他暑假以来长长不少的头发。西里斯垂下脑袋，额头抵着她的前额，两手搂住她的腰。

“我还以为，”他惬意地眯缝起眼，任她柔软的手指轻梳他的头发，“你要问我有没有看完算术占卜的笔记。”

艾尔维拉手里的动作停下来。她故作认真地问：“你看完了吗？”

想到她每天写信就只会督促他补习算术占卜，西里斯气笑了，又低头冲着她的下唇咬了一口，才把她轻轻压到树边，躲开几个经过附近的法国女人。“刚才去找你们，我看到了普威特。”等那些不知在讲些什么的女人走远了，西里斯便垂眼饶有兴趣地端详她，“詹姆说他穿成那个样子是你的主意？”

“当然不是。”艾尔维拉也搂住他的腰，这才发现西里斯今天没穿麻瓜的衣服，而是一身霍格沃兹校袍。她正直地迎上他的目光：“我只是没有提醒他不要那么穿。”

西里斯短促地哼笑一声，毫不怀疑她在胡说八道。

“你干嘛这么讨厌他？”他对此产生了一点儿兴趣，“听詹姆说他人还不错。”

提起这个，艾尔维拉稍稍垮下嘴角。

“也不算讨厌，就是不喜欢他。”她说，“去年在圣芒戈的时候，他表现得太失礼了。”

去年在圣芒戈？西里斯挑眉回想一番，忽然明白了什么。

“你是说他盘问我那一次？”他问。

艾尔维拉转开视线，仿佛对旁边一根形状奇怪的树枝发生了浓烈的兴趣。西里斯感觉到他的五脏六腑又奇异地膨胀起来。那是一种愉快而又得意的感觉，他不自觉翘起嘴角，再度低下脑袋，额头挨蹭着她的额角。

“所以你气到了现在？”他取笑道，“真够记仇的。”

那件事西里斯自己都快忘了，他根本没想到艾尔维拉还记得。

艾尔维拉依旧盯着那根树枝，没去看他的眼睛。

“我的确记仇，你最好早点儿习惯。”她干巴巴地说。

西里斯低声一笑，满意地抬手揉一把她的头发，眼里盈满了愉悦的笑意。

“这是斯莱特林为数不多的优良品质。”他说。

他喜欢艾尔维拉偏袒他，替他记仇。

再过分都不要紧。


	66. 守护神

艾尔维拉再次出现的时候，莉莉还在麦克唐纳家的帐篷外等她。

“你上哪儿去了？”一看到艾尔维拉，莉莉就忙迎了上去，抱着水壶捉住她的手，长长地舒一口气：“我刚才看到了艾弗里他们，还以为你又被他们找麻烦了。”说完她又警惕地四下看了看，像是担心屁股蛋三人组突然从哪儿冒出来。

“放心，我不会让他们把我拖到别人看不见的地方暴打一顿的。”艾尔维拉笑了，领着她去同麦克唐纳夫妇道好，凑到她耳边小声说道：“刚才只是碰到了西里斯，我怕麦克唐纳发现，所以没跟你打招呼，抱歉。”

莉莉露出恍悟的表情，责备地瞪了她一眼。那眼神显然是在说，她真不该重色轻友。

麦克唐纳家已经开始生火做饭，食物的香气催促着两个饥肠辘辘的姑娘。她们向麦克唐纳夫妇打过招呼，便重新踏上取水的路。遥遥望见营地那头排着队取水的人时，她们又遇上了那群骑着玩具扫帚飞来飞去的小巫师。

“小巫师的生活真的跟麻瓜很不一样，是不是？”莉莉的目光不由自主地黏在了那几个小巫师身上，她记得波特卧室的天花板上也有他骑着这种玩具扫帚乱飞的巨幅照片，“西弗从没说过巫师小时候有这么多有趣的玩具。”

“本质还是一样的，亲爱的。这些玩具都需要用钱买。”艾尔维拉语气轻快地打消好友的幻想，努力在取水的队伍中辨认有没有熟人，“我小时候就没有玩具扫帚，只能偶尔骑詹姆的。他对朋友倒是一向很大方。”

几分钟后，她们在取水的队伍附近碰上了阿拉斯托·穆迪。他平时看起来总是显得很凶，今天更是格外的阴沉。“詹肯斯把一大半的傲罗都调过来了，剩下的那些基本都留在魔法部。”他粗声粗气地说着，替艾尔维拉将水壶一个接一个地装满，“你爸爸肯定不能跟你们一起看比赛，我们全都要没日没夜地巡逻。”

“完全不换班吗？”艾尔维拉接过水壶，微微皱起了眉头。她记得有一年的比赛持续了整整十二天呢。

“换班？那是那些办公室高层的权利，孩子。”穆迪发出一声粗哑的冷笑，嗓子眼里仿佛含了块粪石，“詹肯斯自己都已经好几天没合过眼了，我们当然没工夫休息。我敢说如果我们抓不到一两个渣滓，今年就别想休假……喂，你们几个！谁让你们在这里骑玩具扫帚的！”他的暴呵吓得那群骑玩具扫帚的小巫师一哄而散。

但是已经来不及了，雾气早已全然散去，麻瓜营地管理员看清那几个骑着扫帚飞在半空中的小孩儿，脸色煞白地嚷嚷着：“那是什么？怎么回事？他们为什么能飞起来？”

穆迪咒骂一句，重重地搁下水壶，边拔出魔杖边走向那个惊慌失措的麻瓜，给他来了个“一忘皆空”。

“傲罗的工作可真辛苦。”返回琼斯家帐篷的路上，莉莉提着水壶感慨，“我原先以为他们就像我们的警察，现在想想，他们可能更像军人，而且还是特种兵。”

“所以我宁可报纸上说的是真的。”艾尔维拉摆出严肃的表情，眼睛瞟向一个偷偷摸摸溜出帐篷、打算骑玩具扫帚的小巫师，“背后有资本家支持的话，爸爸至少还能带薪休假，我们家也不至于买不起玩具扫帚了。”

她们回到琼斯家的帐篷前，发现詹姆和波特夫妇带来了厨具，而费比安·普威特已在西里斯的帮助下顺利生起了火。“真有意思，是不是？就像把魔法装进了这个小玩意里。”费比安站在篝火边，着迷地翻来覆去观察手中那只西里斯借给他的打火机，“我妹夫很喜欢麻瓜的东西，但我的母亲总说这都是麻瓜想出来的笨办法。我看这不比念个咒麻烦啊。”

他一次又一次地拨弄着打火机的开关，每当火苗窜出来，就发出赞叹的惊呼，看上去有点儿傻。

“麻瓜的发明也一直在进步。”西里斯弯下腰架好煎蛋的平底锅，随手把那只快被费比安玩坏的打火机抢回来，“他们有不少有趣又实用的东西。巫师还在用收音机，麻瓜已经在看电视了。”

费比安顿时来了兴致：“电视？什么是电视？”

“西里斯，”这时正数着速冻香肠的尤菲米娅抬起头来，“你吃过早饭了吗？”

“还没有。”西里斯接过艾尔维拉递来的那锅水。

詹姆钻出帐篷，怀里抱着一大捧玉米：“你们家还没有开始做饭吗？”

“他们带来了家养小精灵，已经吃过早饭了。”西里斯毫不在意地回答，拿起锅铲把煎锅里的鸡蛋翻了个面，“我在我们家的餐桌上一向不受欢迎，通常都是自己做饭。”

艾尔维拉在他身旁蹲下身，帮着尤菲米娅把香肠搁到烤架上：“没关系，我们带的食物绰绰有余。”她语气平静，说这话的时候却板着脸，明显对西里斯在布莱克家遭到的不公平待遇感到十分不高兴。

一伙人分工合作，很快就做好了香喷喷的煎鸡蛋、烤香肠和烤玉米，围坐在篝火边美滋滋地吃起来。波特夫妇在给奥利弗和卡丽娜描绘几年前在沙漠举办的那场魁地奇世界杯，詹姆还在锲而不舍地向莉莉炫耀他对魁地奇的了解，试图争取晚上坐在她旁边，当她专属的比赛讲解员。艾尔维拉安静地小口吃着烤香肠，时不时分神听听左手边詹姆在如何吹牛，再听听右手边西里斯和费比安的对话。

“所以你们全家都是穿袍子过来的？”费比安对布莱克夫妇厌恶麻瓜的程度大为咋舌，“那个麻瓜管理员没觉得奇怪吗？”

“我告诉他我们是牧师。”西里斯咬了一口香肠，右手还在转动烧烤叉上的玉米。费比安大笑起来，对他胡扯的能力欣赏极了。“你知道，”费比安一面啃着玉米，一面口齿不清地说，“其实我跟你是有姻亲关系的表兄弟。我伯母是柳克丽霞，你的姑妈。她虽然也看不起麻瓜，但没有你父母那么极端。”

“她的确没有那么极端。”西里斯漫不经心地说着，拿刷子给烤熟的玉米刷上蜂蜜，“当初我母亲的堂妹试图强行通过合法捕杀麻瓜的法律，柳克丽霞姑妈就提出了反对。”

“合法捕杀麻瓜？”艾尔维拉扭过头来，倍感不适地蹙起眉头，“听起来就像把麻瓜当成了一种动物。”

“而且还是像兔子那样的低级动物。”西里斯不咸不淡地补充，“我妈妈当时可是举双手赞成这条法令的。为了帮助她的堂妹，她花了不少金子去买通魔法部官员。”他把刷上了一层蜂蜜的玉米递给艾尔维拉，别有深意地扫一眼她手里那根烤香肠，“要是那条法令通过了，你现在吃的就会是烤麻瓜大肠。”

艾尔维拉低头瞧一眼吃了一半的烤肠，毫无意外地感到一阵反胃。她接过西里斯递给她的烤玉米，矜持地咬下一小口。玉米和蜂蜜的清甜安慰了她的味蕾。

“我听说柳克丽霞会跟你们家不合，就是因为这件事。”费比安对布莱克家的事兴趣浓厚，他没有被西里斯的话影响胃口，还在大口大口地嚼着嘴里的香肠。

“她们吵架的时候我也在场。”又拿来一根玉米插上烤叉，西里斯语气随意，“复活节，我们去柳克丽霞姑妈家拜访，正好说起这件事。我也跟她站在一边，所以被我妈赶出了屋子。幸好那片森林里的野兔和鱼都足够肥美，可以让我轻轻松松填饱肚子。说实话，当个野人也挺快活的。”

说到最后，他的脸上居然浮现出一丝笑意。艾尔维拉坐在他身旁，脸上没有半点表情。她一点儿也不觉得那有什么快活的。

“柳克丽霞家附近的那片森林？”费比安却两眼发亮，对此兴致极高，“哈，我知道！那里有块山头，住了特别多的月痴兽，到处都是它们的粪便，晚上看起来就像满地的银西可。”他戏剧性地抬头眯眼，对着湛蓝的天空举起手中的半根香肠，仿佛心神向往，“我跟吉迪翁还想过拿那些玩意儿去卖呢！”

西里斯被他夸张的表演逗笑，慢悠悠地接茬：“你们没往更深处走，那里还有莫特拉鼠，比月痴兽的粪便值钱多了。”

对柳克丽霞家那片森林的回忆让他们俩有了共同话题，等发现他们支持的球队都是阿普尔飞箭队时，他们便开始勾肩搭背、互称教名了。坐在一旁的艾尔维拉默不作声地吃着玉米，她认为她不是很懂男人之间的友情。

波特夫妇已经年迈，不适合像麻瓜一样蹲在地上洗盘子。因此早餐过后，艾尔维拉揽下了清洗餐具的活儿，西里斯和卡丽娜主动留下来帮她，莉莉和詹姆则是在收拾那堆篝火。卡丽娜有近一年的时间没见过西里斯了，她兴高采烈地讲着她在傲罗办公室见过的怪人，生活并不比他们待在霍格沃兹无趣。

“你怎么不太高兴？”过了一会儿，西里斯突然转过头问艾尔维拉。她一直在垂着脑袋擦洗烧烤工具上顽固的油渍，从坐下来开始就几乎没再说过话。听见他的问题，她略微抬起头来，没什么情绪地说：“你以前从没提过你在你姑妈家的事。”

“那条法令吗？”西里斯挑了挑眉，没想到她还在想这件事，“布莱克家骇人听闻的事不止这一件，我不可能什么都跟你们讲，那得说上一整个星期。”

卡丽娜好奇地凑过来：“什么法令呀？”

“禁止未成年巫师吃甜品的法令。”西里斯用一副正儿八经的表情告诉她。

小姑娘瞪大眼睛，露出目瞪口呆的神情，显然是被这个答案吓坏了。她从不知道这个世界上还有这么邪恶的法令！

“我是说你母亲把你赶出屋子，让你在森林里自生自灭。”艾尔维拉叹气，“你在森林里待了几天？”

“大概一个星期吧。”把洗干净的煎锅擦干，西里斯不以为意地回答。

艾尔维拉使劲擦着烤叉上一块黏糊糊的污渍，那是詹姆想偷偷用魔法生火烤玉米时留下的痕迹。“不会又是阿尔法德领你回去的吧？”她绷着脸问。

“不然还能有谁？”西里斯将干抹布扔进煎锅里，有些好笑地反问。

卡丽娜的两只手都撑在洗碗盆里，胳膊上全是泡沫。她插嘴道：“你是因为反对那条法令才被赶出去的吗，西里斯？”

“没错。”西里斯抓起盆里的一把尖头叉子，熟练地擦洗起来，“你可以想象，当时反对这种荒谬法令的不止我一个，所以它最后才没能通过。”

卡丽娜张开嘴，眼神里充满了敬佩。

然而西里斯这满不在乎的态度并没有让艾尔维拉更好受。她皱着眉头清洗另一根烤叉，脑子里有两个小人儿在进行激烈的辩论。她的教养不允许她随意评判别人的长辈，而她的本能在一个劲地控诉布莱克夫妇对待西里斯的行为。有那么一个瞬间，她甚至想扔开手里的抹布，好好儿发一通火。

“你父母的很多做法都是违反未成年巫师保护法的。”最后，她只是这么平静地说道。

“他们穿着巫师袍、带着家养小精灵过来，也没把防备麻瓜的巫师条例放在眼里。”西里斯把洗好的叉子也丢进煎锅。他真不知道艾尔维拉为什么会有这么天真的想法，刚刚他不是才说过他妈妈打算用金加隆买一条荒谬的法令吗？

瞥一眼身边的艾尔维拉，西里斯看清她脸上的表情，后知后觉地明白过来。

“得了吧，艾尔维拉。别好像我成天都在遭到虐待似的。”他说。

可是艾尔维拉的脸色没有因此变得好看。

“你该争取自己应有的权利。”她很少用这种肯定的句式说话，一双蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着手里满是泡沫的盘子，动作利落地将它擦洗干净，“他们对你太不公平了，你该说出来。”

“说什么？跟谁说？”西里斯耸了耸肩膀，脸上是一副无所谓的神色，“我又不是还没断奶的小孩子，我能照顾自己。老实说，那次在柳克丽霞姑妈家，要不是阿尔法德把我劝回去了，我宁可去跟那些月痴兽住在一起。它们跳起舞来可比我爸妈要可爱。”

没听懂他们在说什么的卡丽娜发出清脆的笑声：“月痴兽跳舞是什么样子的？”

“你想看啊？”搬着烧烤架走过来的詹姆笑嘻嘻地问。

于是接下来的十分钟，大家有幸欣赏到了波特家的独子表演的月痴兽舞蹈。到后半段的时候，费比安也加入了他，他们跳起双人舞，把在场的所有人逗得哈哈大笑，连莉莉都好像不那么讨厌詹姆了。

“禁林里有很多月痴兽，”好不容易气喘吁吁地停下后，詹姆才这么得意地介绍道，“这是它们的求偶舞！”

他把期待的目光转向莉莉，似乎希望她能说点儿什么。不幸的是，莉莉一听见他的后半句话，嘴边的笑容便瞬间没了踪影。艾尔维拉理解莉莉，如果有个傻小伙在她面前跳了十分钟滑稽的舞蹈，再暗示说这是在向她求偶，她也会笑不出来的。

她真希望詹姆能像个巫师，而不是一头傻乎乎的月痴兽。

白天的时间并不是那么难熬。

等待夜晚比赛的巫师们都在亲朋好友家的帐篷之间走动，艾尔维拉她们见到了爱丽莎，可惜她没能待太久，她的父亲经营着一家出版社，认识的名人和记者数不胜数，因此威尔逊一家还得去同许多人寒暄；霍克家的帐篷距离琼斯家的不远，他们一家三口也在午餐前过来了一趟，想看看琼斯家的三个孩子需不需要帮忙；帕金森曾经过琼斯家的帐篷，她的脚步略有停顿，直到看见帐篷里的西里斯·布莱克和莉莉·伊万斯，才一脸厌恶地走开；威尔默特和另外几个拉文克劳球员过来的时候正好刚结束午餐，他试图帮艾尔维拉洗碗，结果被西里斯扔下的抹布溅了一身的泡沫。

“抱歉，没拿稳。”西里斯毫无歉意地说，“我看你该回去换身衣服了，威尔默特。”

艾尔维拉只能假装没瞧见他刚才用力把抹布扔进盆里的动作。

雷古勒斯和克里瓦特一块儿出现时，已经快到傍晚。比赛快要开始，魔法部再也无法阻止巫师们使用魔法的冲动，幻影显形出现的小贩们开始吆喝各式各样的纪念品。一个小贩把推车停在了琼斯家的帐篷旁边，巫师孩子们立时一拥而上。艾尔维拉似乎隐约听到了那个麻瓜管理员的惊呼，但它很快就消失了，或许是忍无可忍的穆迪对他施了昏迷咒。

“蒂娜说你们家的帐篷在这儿。”克里瓦特挤过那群叽叽喳喳的孩子，跟雷古勒斯一道向艾尔维拉打了招呼。O.W.L.考试的结束让上一个学年笼罩在克里瓦特脸上的阴霾一扫而空，他看起来心情愉快，不仅在胸口别满了徽章，还拿着刚买的全景望远镜和他喜欢的追球手塑像。“我在信里说的事你考虑好了吗？”他问艾尔维拉。

奥利弗没像詹姆他们一样挤去小贩的推车那儿买纪念品，他正站在艾尔维拉身边，竖着耳朵努力在同时奏响的两国国歌中听清楚他们在谈论什么。艾尔维拉塞给他几个银西可，把他推开了。

“说实在的，克里瓦特。”她转向克里瓦特，摆出为难的表情，“我对魁地奇不是很……”

“听我说，”像是料到她要说什么，克里瓦特竖起一只手掌打断她的话，“我们真的需要一个像样点的守门员。如果你想当追球手，我也可以把博比调去守门员的位置。”

艾尔维拉衷心期望博比·霍尔不要知道这件事。

“不管怎么说，穆尔塞伯已经加入了那个决斗社团，他绝对不会再有那么多精力练习魁地奇……”

“决斗社团？”她敏锐地捕捉到这个新鲜词汇。

“上个学期艾弗里他们申请成立的社团。”站在一旁的雷古勒斯适时解释道，“主要是为了练习黑魔法防御术，弥补这门学科的断层。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉神情微妙地点了点头。

练习黑魔法防御术？她想。把“防御术”去掉的话，可信度或许会更高。

艾尔维拉凝神思索着，忽然有了一个主意。

“我知道了，克里瓦特。”她给克里瓦特一个微笑，礼貌地打断他的长篇大论，“回到霍格沃兹之后，我会把申请表交上去的。”

“太好了！”克里瓦特用力拍了拍她的胳膊，他看她的眼神就好像她已经成了球队里的一员，“我就知道你会做出正确的决定。”

听见家人在不远处叫他，他只好先行离开。

“为什么突然改主意了？”等克里瓦特走远，雷古勒斯才问艾尔维拉。

“我可是很有学院荣誉感的，雷古勒斯。”艾尔维拉丝毫不脸红地说，“不欢迎我吗？”

他笑了：“如果你真的愿意加入我们，我当然会欢迎。”

这个时候卡丽娜挤出了围在小推车四周的人墙，一下子跳到艾尔维拉身边，兴奋地大喊：“维拉，快看！是巴尼！”

艾尔维拉扭过头，发现妹妹手里举着一只巨大的水果蝙蝠玩偶，它显然是按照巴利卡斯蝙蝠队的吉祥物做的，还能张开薄薄的两翼可爱地扇动。卡丽娜使劲捏一下它的两只爪子，它便唱起了英国的国歌。她快乐地从玩偶后面探出脑袋，正要说点儿什么，却被艾尔维拉面前的雷古勒斯吸引住了。

“你就是西里斯的弟弟吗？”卡丽娜脸上露出她看到英俊男孩儿时特有的表情。

“这是我妹妹卡丽娜。”艾尔维拉忍着笑向雷古勒斯介绍。

虽然不明白这个小姑娘为什么忽然变得呆呆的，但雷古勒斯还是绅士地伸出一只手：“你好，我是雷古勒斯。”

卡丽娜还不习惯一本正经地同别人握手，她看到他伸手出来，还以为他是要抱她呢，便把玩偶夹到胳膊底下，毫不见外地用一只胳膊给了雷古勒斯一个拥抱。“你真帅！”她直白地夸赞完，又问出那个她最关心的问题：“你是维拉的男朋友吗？”

雷古勒斯刚从小姑娘热情的拥抱里回过神来，听见这个问题又禁不住一愣。

他有些失笑，摇摇头答：“不是。”

艾尔维拉拍了拍额头。下午卡丽娜也这样问过威尔默特。

“那你能当维拉的男朋友吗？”果然，一点儿也不气馁的卡丽娜紧接着又问。

这回雷古勒斯真的被她天真无邪的模样逗笑了。

“我想不行，卡丽娜。”他礼貌而认真地告诉她，“因为我跟你姐姐是朋友。”

不等卡丽娜失望地垮下肩膀，买好纪念品的西里斯就走到她身后，把一根英格兰代表队的绶带挂到她的脖子上，印在上面的猎犬还在发出威武的长吠。“别见谁都问能不能给艾尔维拉当男友，卡丽娜。”西里斯慢条斯理地说，“你姐姐会有一个够帅的男朋友。”

“西里斯。”看到他露面，雷古勒斯便平静地提醒他，“该回去了，我们要一起检票入场。”

西里斯撇一撇嘴，看一眼身旁瞧不出表情的艾尔维拉。他把刚买的全景望远镜挂到脖子上，抬手拍了拍她的脑袋：

“告诉詹姆，一会儿在一等席见。”

一等席在赛场顶层的包厢。西里斯跟着父母抵达包厢的时候，詹姆和艾尔维拉他们都已经就座。布莱克一家似乎到得很晚，西里斯环顾一圈包厢，看到了不少熟悉的面孔：阿米莉亚·帕金森和她的父母坐在前面那排，帕金森夫妇正在向他的父母打招呼；阿米莉亚·博恩斯跟家人坐在一起，她身旁那个成年巫师很年轻，不像她的父亲，更像她的哥哥；艾弗里一家的座位紧挨着布莱克家的位置，艾弗里隔得老远就在瞪西里斯；克劳奇一家也来了，脸色白得异常的小巴蒂·克劳奇战战兢兢地坐在一个女人身边，另一边是板着脸的老巴蒂·克劳奇，他正直勾勾地望着赛场。

“那个红头发的是谁？”刚在座位上坐下，沃尔布加便蹙紧了眉头。

西里斯不用去看也知道她指的是谁，这间包厢里只有莉莉·伊万斯一个人是红发。他调节着手里的全景望远镜，对母亲的问题置若罔闻。雷古勒斯沉默片刻，才语气淡淡地回答：“是霍格沃兹的学生，母亲。”

“而且还是个泥巴种，布莱克夫人。”旁边的艾弗里冷不丁补了一句。他不在乎布莱克兄弟投过来的目光，因为他已经满意地看到沃尔布加·布莱克那张冷漠而高傲的脸抽搐了一下，眼中的憎恶难以掩饰。

沃尔布加脸色僵硬地站了起来。

“算了，只是看场比赛。”她身边的奥赖恩还坐在座位上，皱着眉头说道。

“我不会跟肮脏低贱的麻瓜待在同一间包厢里。”沃尔布加冷冷地说，“闻到他们的味道我就觉得恶心。”

奥赖恩抿了抿嘴，只好带着雷古勒斯一起站起来，打算跟她一同出去。

“我不走。”西里斯姿态惬意地倚在座位上，手里还举着他的全景望远镜，看也不看他们一眼，“我乐意跟麻瓜待在一起，更何况还是个会魔法的麻瓜。”

“西里斯。”雷古勒斯不赞同地出声。

沃尔布加面色铁青，她死死瞪着自己的长子，忍了又忍，最终没有在外人面前发作。恰好这时魔法部部长尤金妮亚·詹肯斯一脸疲态地走了进来，包厢里的成年巫师们纷纷起身同她握手。于是沃尔布加领着自己的丈夫和小儿子，在众目睽睽之下一语不发地离开了包厢。

几分钟后，威尔逊一家上来了，他们坐到了西里斯旁边空出的座位上。

“二等票换一等票，”爱丽莎·威尔逊意味深长地看一眼西里斯，“真是笔划算的买卖。”

比赛开始前，弗里芒特和尤菲米娅又跟西里斯和爱丽莎换了座位，好让孩子们都坐在一起。西里斯于是光明正大地叫奥利弗挪开座位，自己坐到了艾尔维拉身边。

“布莱克，你的父母为什么突然走了？”艾尔维拉另一边的伊万斯探过脑袋问他。不知道是不是她的错觉，她总觉得在布莱克的家人离开之前，他们正在看她。

“他们嫌这里气味不好闻。”西里斯随口敷衍，又重新调起了他的望远镜。

“气味？”莉莉怀疑地重复一遍，扭头去看爱丽莎，“这里有什么气味吗？”

“你管他们呢。”知情的爱丽莎同样没有直说，只是翻了个白眼。

“也许是说吉祥物的气味。”艾尔维拉睁着眼睛说瞎话，“刚刚进来的时候我也闻到了。”

莉莉仍然心有疑惑，好在比赛很快就开始了，她没有多余的精力再去思考这个问题。

今年杀进决赛的是英国代表队和法国代表队。当法国队的球员穿着他们夸张的桃红色球服出场时，支持英国队的球迷中爆发出一阵恶意的嘘声。而当赛场上的大黑板投射出英国代表队明星球员卢多·巴格曼的脸部特写时，以詹姆和奥利弗为代表的不少男性球迷们同样发出了嘘声，有的甚至还做出了下流的手势。

激烈的赛事持续了一天一夜。

艾尔维拉的作息一向规律，突然一整晚没睡，到了白天便有些精神不济。后半场比赛她几乎没能看进去，迷迷糊糊地张合着眼睛，没一会儿就在如潮的喧闹声中靠着莉莉的肩膀睡着了。

她是在一阵震耳欲聋的嚷嚷声里醒过来的。男孩子们已经跳到座位上不满地叫喊，艾尔维拉睡眼惺忪地揉揉眼睛，过了许久才在解说员遗憾的口气里听出来，英格兰队输掉了比赛。颁奖的过程中艾尔维拉都有些心不在焉，她听到波特先生从后排的座位走过来，俯到西里斯耳边，问他暑假的最后一个星期要不要去戈德里克山谷。

“谢谢，弗里芒特。”刚瘫回座位上的西里斯难得有点儿有气无力，比赛结果实在没法让他高兴起来，“不过我得回去。”

艾尔维拉的心掉到了肚子里。她好像还没从睡梦中彻底清醒过来，以至于那些明星球员来到顶层包厢的时候，她甚至没有看一眼那个像大男孩儿的英俊小伙卢多·巴格曼。

散场的过程十分混乱。法国人的庆祝仪式热烈而又恼人，五颜六色的烟花在人们的脑袋顶上不断穿梭。艾尔维拉不记得自己是怎么回到帐篷的，也不记得西里斯是什么时候离开的。费比安在和奥利弗争论比赛的细节，她看了眼时间才如梦初醒，把他们赶回房间睡觉。

或许是因为白天看比赛时已经睡过一觉，艾尔维拉回到自己的房间躺下后，居然感觉不到困意。

帐篷外面法国人的欢呼声还在继续，她在黑暗里翻来覆去，过了许久才浅浅入睡。

一个小时之后——也许是两个小时，但不会太久——艾尔维拉被床垫塌陷下去的感觉惊醒了。床边似乎坐着一个人影，她猛地一吓，刚要去摸枕头底下的魔杖，就被那个人按住了胳膊。“放松点，”西里斯带笑的声音响起来，听他的语气，他大概早就料到了她的反应，“是我。”

帐篷的入口有费比安布下的咒语，西里斯白天进来过，所以可以偷偷溜进来。

艾尔维拉头疼地松了口气，拉一拉滑到腿上的被子：“你为什么每次都要半夜出现？”

“什么叫每次？”西里斯倒不在乎她的抱怨，他拔出魔杖念了句“荧光闪烁”，魔杖顶端的光芒便照亮了两人的脸。他肩上搭着自己的斗篷，穿的仍然是白天那件霍格沃兹校袍，袖口有点儿短，不过并不影响他的行动。

“你的斗篷在哪？”他四处照了照，抓起床边那张椅子靠背上的斗篷扔给她，“披上，我带你出去看样东西。”

夏季的深夜气温很低，艾尔维拉裹着厚斗篷走出帐篷，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

西里斯把自己的斗篷也给她披上，拉着她的手往树林的方向走。这个时候还燃着篝火的大多是法国球迷的帐篷，有的人在醉醺醺的唱歌，有的人在手挽着手跳舞。偶尔还有刺耳的狂笑声传来，嚷嚷着艾尔维拉听不懂的法语。

没有人注意到他们俩。她跟在西里斯身旁，觉得他手心滚烫，自己浑身上下最暖和的地方大概就是被他的牵着的右手。

他们像白天刚见面时那样走进了树林深处。艾尔维拉一路上都没有吱声，直到那些深夜狂欢的声音也渐渐离得越来越远，她才偏过脸小声问：“你要给我看什么？”

“再等等，走进去一点。”西里斯举高手里的魔杖，照亮前面满是树枝和灌木丛的小道。

最后，他们来到树林间一片没有人的空地上。感觉到西里斯停下脚步，艾尔维拉也驻足，偏首看看西里斯的侧脸。“我还没给詹姆看过。”西里斯熄灭了魔杖顶端的光，任凭满月柔和的光芒铺洒到脸庞，那双深邃的灰眼睛含着笑看向她：“你是第一个。”

他没有松开艾尔维拉的手，在她提问以前又移开视线，望向前方。

“据说巫师的守护神形态是跟阿尼玛格斯一致的。我们还没练成阿尼玛格斯，不过……”

西里斯不再继续说下去。他举起魔杖，沉声低念：“呼神护卫。”

这大概是艾尔维拉近段时间以来，见过的最美的一幕。银色的光涌出魔杖顶端，流水般在半空中旋转、凝聚，最终化成一头巨大的四脚动物，自由地舒展四肢，从魔杖头上一跃而出，向昏暗的林间奔跑而去。

“你猜对了，艾尔维拉。”艾尔维拉听见西里斯带笑的声音，他的语气里是没有掩饰的愉快和满意。她转头朝他看过去，就着温柔的月光看清了他的脸。他笑得快活，意气风发的模样像极了那头在树林间自由奔跑的银白色动物。

“是只威风凛凛的大狗。”他说。

这是他这个暑假在阿尔法德的指导下学会的。

每回练习这个咒语，西里斯心里想的都是和詹姆他们一块儿冒险的记忆，还有和艾尔维拉待在一起的记忆。只要有它们在，即使是待在格里莫广场12号，他也能召唤出一个完整的守护神。

“作为一个优等生，你应该还记得守护神代表着什么。”握紧艾尔维拉的手，他慢慢说道，“希望、快乐、活下去的愿望——”

垂眼对上她那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛，西里斯扬起嘴角一笑。

“这些我一个都不缺，维拉。”

不论到哪儿，都一样。


	67. 四年级伊始

远处的树林外依稀传来法国人的歌声，近旁的一切却显得静谧而平和。

皎洁的月光下，泛着荧光的银白色大狗敏捷地绕过交错的树干和低矮的荆棘丛，一步一跃地来到艾尔维拉和西里斯身边，围着他们又跑又跳地转圈。艾尔维拉收回落在西里斯脸上的视线，看向这只活泼得简直有些让人招架不住的大狗。它可真大，看上去简直像头熊。她朝它看过去的时候，它快乐地滚到了地上，尾巴一个劲地摇晃，然后又猛地跳起来，绕着圈子追逐自己的尾巴。

艾尔维拉想要笑，却发现自己的嘴角早已悄悄弯起来。西里斯还牵着她的手，她感觉得到他掌心粗糙的茧子，也感觉得到那只手滚烫的温度。想到他刚才说过的话，她浮躁的心已经奇异地安定下来。艾尔维拉知道，西里斯这是在安慰她。他在告诉她，即使是在那个令他讨厌的家里，他也有办法让自己过得快活。

“是阿尔法德教你的？”她伸出手，试图去触摸那只大狗。然而它并没有实体，艾尔维拉的指尖只能感受到一阵暖融融的气息。尽管如此，大狗还是抬起了头，鼻子凑到她的手心里，仿佛在享受她的触碰。

“当然。”西里斯答得理所当然，他重新点亮魔杖，将光源举过头顶，四下里寻找一块干净的地方，“我怀疑在布莱克家也只有阿尔法德能使用守护神咒。毕竟历史上大部分黑巫师念出‘呼神护卫’以后，魔杖里只会喷出蛆虫。”

“你跟阿尔法德谈过了吗？”艾尔维拉扭过头问他，“我是说复活石的事。”

他没有马上回答。魔杖顶端的光照亮了西里斯的侧脸，艾尔维拉发现笑意从他嘴边褪去，他稍稍皱起了眉头。总算找到一块树底还算干净的角落，西里斯挥动魔杖，凭空变出一张厚厚的毯子。他再将魔杖朝下一拨，那张毯子便轻盈地铺在了那处角落，没有溅起半点儿灰尘。

“每次一提到这个他就转移话题。”拉着艾尔维拉走过去，西里斯蹙着眉头说道，“我看到了他的离境申请，等我回到霍格沃兹，他又会离开英国。我猜他还是要去找复活石。”

“也就是说，”跟他一块儿坐到毯子上，艾尔维拉解开脖子上的斗篷，费力地伸直胳膊，想把西里斯也裹进来，“你妈妈提到的那个混血女巫，或许就是阿尔法德死去的未婚妻？”

“这也能解释他为什么从来没有提起过她，而且一直没有结婚。”看到艾尔维拉的动作，西里斯干脆把她拉到怀里，用他的那件斗篷将两个人都裹住。守护神也跟了过来，它还在欢腾地跳跃着，假装去扑咬一根树枝，吓跑了两只好奇地歪着脖子栖在枝头的小鸟。

“他不是那种会服从家族安排结婚的人，但他也不会彻底‘背叛’布莱克家的信仰，娶一个非纯血统出身的女人。”将艾尔维拉往怀里带了带，西里斯的下巴挨着她柔软的头发，熟悉的气味让他锁紧的眉心舒展了几分，“我只是想不通，为什么他从不跟我提这件事。我以为我跟他是什么事都不需要隐瞒的。”

“这是他的遗憾，西里斯。是他宁可相信传说、去寻找复活石，也要弥补的遗憾。”艾尔维拉短叹，“你不能指望他去揭自己的伤疤。再说……”她停顿一下，“他可能也会担心你看不起他。”

“我？看不起他？”西里斯眯缝起眼，他略微低下头去瞧她，几乎以为自己听错了什么，“在那个家里我唯一喜欢的就是他，怎么可能看不起他？”

西里斯知道阿尔法德并不完全和他是同一种人。但就像他喜欢艾尔维拉，他绝不会因为阿尔法德一次看似软弱的选择就轻视他。每回西里斯跟母亲对着干的时候，站在他这边的都只有阿尔法德。他的这个舅舅是个多勇敢的人，西里斯再清楚不过了。即使如果换做他，一定会坚持和自己心爱的姑娘结婚，半点儿都不会妥协。

“不是谁都像你一样有勇气彻底反抗自己的家人。”艾尔维拉轻声说，“如果我出生在布莱克家，也只会成为第二个雷古勒斯。”

她望着那只银白的大狗，它正假装在荆棘丛间扑咬什么。等待西里斯回应的那一秒钟时间里，艾尔维拉猜想他也许会嘲笑她，或者讽刺她。可她似乎大错特错了。

“你要是出生在布莱克家，就不会是艾尔维拉·琼斯了。”西里斯不假思索地说，“这个假设没有任何意义。”

他甚至没有像詹姆那样同她争辩，又或是强调他跟她有多么不同。艾尔维拉忍不住微笑。

“你说的对。”她的身体完全放松下来，舒服地靠到西里斯胸前，望向那个飞上树枝吓唬松鼠的大狗。她发现巫师的守护神的确与他们自身的性格有些相似，比如幼稚和爱捣蛋。“詹姆是不是也已经学会了？”她问。

“弗里芒特也教了他。”西里斯记起詹姆迫不及待地通过双面镜展示给他的守护神，起初詹姆没有调整好镜子的角度，西里斯只看到高高竖起的鹿角，差点儿还以为他的守护神是只尖头叉子。

“詹姆的守护神是头牡鹿。所以很可惜，将来我们的阿尼玛格斯都不会是狮子。”

好在体型都够大，西里斯想。这样的话，他跟詹姆联起手来也能制住满月时的莱姆斯。

抬头看一眼头顶的那轮满月，想到莱姆斯此时或许又在某间封闭的屋子里恶狠狠地咬自己，西里斯不禁再次皱起眉头。艾尔维拉没有留意到他表情的变化，她的一条胳膊从斗篷里钻出来，手上握着自己的魔杖。

魔杖尖轻轻在半空中画着小圈，她小声地念：“呼神护卫。”

西里斯被这声的咒语唤回思绪，他垂下眼，恰好瞧见一团银色的光从艾尔维拉的魔杖尖喷出来。它迅速化成一只小巧的动物，步态轻盈地往前跳出几步，慢悠悠地竖起身后的尾巴——不需要辨认，它一看就是只纤瘦灵巧的猫。

“不是大猫，但也比你们的接近。”艾尔维拉收回拿着魔杖的手，语气里是没有掩饰的得意。

西里斯的守护神立刻被这只刚出现的小家伙吸引了。大狗俯下身，鼻子凑到小猫脸前，像是在嗅它的气味。小猫的脑袋往后一缩，而后抬起爪子作势要挠它，却被大狗扑到了爪子底下。它们的体型差距悬殊，艾尔维拉的守护神几乎没有抵抗能力。

艾尔维拉脸上得意的笑容消失了，西里斯快活地笑出声来。

“小猫跟大猫可不是一个等级的。”他取笑完她，又揉一把她的头发，低下头见她满脸不高兴，才转移话题道：“我还以为你的进度落后了。”

“费比安不怎么讨人喜欢，不过他的黑魔法防御术教得不错。”艾尔维拉的脸色这才稍微好看一点儿，她矜持地挺直腰杆，就好像这样能增强她的气势似的，“这个暑假我可没有白白浪费。”

“听说这次的世界杯如果出现食死徒搞破坏，詹肯斯就必须下台。”西里斯重新给她拉紧领口，“现在看来，她还能当一阵部长。但是估计不会太久，目前的形势她已经没法应付了。”他的眼睛看向他们俩扭打在一起的守护神，“阿尔法德的朋友告诉他，一旦詹肯斯下台，哈罗德·明彻姆就可能成为新的魔法部部长。那家伙打算在阿兹卡班派驻更多的摄魂怪。”

“真不明白魔法部为什么要跟这种黑暗生物合作。”说到摄魂怪，艾尔维拉不由收紧了眉头。她曾在魔法部的审讯庭外见到过摄魂怪，那段回忆让她禁不住打了个寒战：“它们是我见过的最可怕的东西。”

西里斯明显不像她一样畏惧那种丑恶的生物，他的口气听起来并不怎么把这件事放在心上：“我们已经学会了守护神咒，哪怕摄魂怪到处乱跑，也没必要担心。”

艾尔维拉可没有他这么乐观。

“如果真正面对摄魂怪的时候，我们也能成功使用这个咒语。”她谨慎地补充。

他轻轻一笑：“胆小的斯莱特林。”

拔出魔杖对那头银色的大狗微微一点，西里斯熟练地将魔杖往回挑动一下，大狗随即欢快地跑过来，摇着尾巴扑到艾尔维拉跟前。温暖的、充满力量的气息顿时将他们包围起来。“没什么可怕的。”西里斯告诉她，“只要没有不幸被摄魂怪亲吻，快乐和希望都可以重塑。”

只要朋友、爱人和家人还在，这些积极的东西就会源源不断地回来。西里斯有经验，他无比确信这一点。

艾尔维拉想了想，最终没有争辩，只是慢慢点头。

魁地奇世界杯结束后，霍格沃兹学生们的假期只剩下不到一个星期的时间。

八月的最后一天，西里斯叩响阿尔法德的房门时，他正在弯着腰拾拣行李。扭头看到站在门口的是西里斯，阿尔法德又把脸转回去，抓起床上几只破破烂烂的窥镜，一把扔进行李箱里：“行李都收拾好了？”

“箱子基本没有动过，没什么好收拾的。”西里斯斜靠到门框边，两手插在衣兜里，目光追着阿尔法德忙碌的背影，“你这是要去哪里？”

“法国。”阿尔法德简短地说，伸手将脚边一只灰扑扑的背包捞起来，“我得去调查一些事情。”

“还是跟复活石有关吗？”西里斯问得直截了当。他权当没看见阿尔法德僵顿的动作，只自顾自地继续道：“那只是个传说，阿尔法德。这世上不可能存在能让人起死回生的石头。”

粗鲁地把两本厚书塞进背包，阿尔法德松开手，听任背包重重地落到铺着深绿色地毯的地板上。他回过身面向西里斯，疲惫而消瘦的脸上颧骨微突，眉眼之间写满了不耐烦：“你今天不问个清楚，就不打算放过我了是吗？”

“我不能看着你犯傻。”西里斯面不改色地迎上他的目光。

阿尔法德显得有些气恼。他转身把手里的旅行斗篷狠狠甩到床上，压着火气说：“你根本什么都不懂。”

“那就说给我听。”维持着倚在门边的姿势，西里斯挑高眉梢，“我又没长巨怪的脑袋，有什么是听不懂的？”

这个玩笑来得太突然，阿尔法德措手不及地哼笑了一声。意识到自己的脾气已经奇异地消失，他坐到床边，伸手抹了把脸。“死亡圣器是真实存在的。”瞧见西里斯的表情，阿尔法德立刻道：“先别打断我，既然你要听。”他等待了片刻，确认西里斯不再有打断他的迹象，才接着说，“你应该记得《诗翁彼豆故事集》的最后有一个死亡圣器的标志——抱歉，我忘了你没读过那本书，我可以画给你看。”

阿尔法德抽出魔杖，却被西里斯的下一句话制止了。

“我读过。”西里斯平淡地告诉他，“收到你的那封信之后，我就去图书馆把那本书读了一遍。你说的是那个三角形的标记？”

握着魔杖的手一顿，阿尔法德没料到他会为此去翻看一本童话故事集。

“没错，就是那个标记。”阿尔法德把魔杖插回衣兜，“你住在詹姆家的时候，有没有去过戈德里克山谷教堂后面的那块墓地？”他从西里斯的神态里得出了答案，“那里有伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑，上面就刻着这个标记。所以有猜测认为，佩弗利尔三兄弟就是故事里的三兄弟。”

西里斯蹙眉回想那块墓地里的墓碑。他对伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑没有印象，毕竟当时西里斯和詹姆一块儿去那里，是为了看游荡在附近的幽灵。

“你是说死神把那三件东西交给了他们？”他拧着眉头问。

“我猜是他们三兄弟创造了这三样圣器。不管它们合在一起能不能让人成为死神的主人，现在至少可以证明那三件圣器是存在的。”阿尔法德似乎被他的问题激怒了，他再次站起来，焦躁地在床边来回走动，右手紧紧攥着衣兜里的魔杖，“我认为……除了老魔杖以外，另外两件圣器被两兄弟传给了他们各自的后人。因此复活石也还在某个家族中一代一代地传递……那一定是个古老的巫师家族。”

“要真是这样，”西里斯尖刻地指出来，“他们把死人复活，不可能瞒得过世人的眼睛。消息早该走漏出去，根本不需要你费尽力气去查。”他顿了顿，再开口时，语气又恢复了一开始的平淡，“这只能说明复活石不存在，阿尔法德。就算佩弗利尔兄弟的确创造出了一块石头，它也不会真的有让人起死回生的力量。”

阿尔法德猛然刹住脚步，背对着西里斯抄起床上的最后一本书。

“我不想再谈这个了。你出去吧。”他口气生硬。

静立在门口的西里斯没有动弹。

把书和斗篷一股脑塞进背包，阿尔法德的声音冷下来：“出去。”

“我是站在你这边的，阿尔法德。”沉默片刻之后，西里斯平静的声音在门边响起，“我没想阻止你。如果不是要回霍格沃兹，我甚至可以陪你一起去找。”他顿了顿，语调一反往常地沉稳，“但假设最后你发现这是个骗局，我希望你能重新振作起来。”

有那么一阵，舅甥两人都没有说话。西里斯仍然望着阿尔法德的背影，直到确信对方不会再说点儿什么，才站直身子侧过身。瞥见阿尔法德脚边的箱子还没关上，西里斯拿出魔杖随手一挥，箱盖便乖巧地合上，拉链呲溜一声拉紧。

“记得给我写信。要是碰上什么难题，没准我还能给你出主意。”他说，“以布莱克家唯一一个格兰芬多的思维方式。”

说罢，他转过身，听见背后传来阿尔法德沙哑的喉音。

“谢谢，西里斯。”

脚步顿下来，西里斯回头，装出被恶心到的表情。

“你在跟我说‘谢谢’？”他假意掏了掏耳朵，“真够肉麻的。”

依旧背对着他的阿尔法德垂下脑袋，摇摇头笑了。

九月一号的霍格沃兹特快上，除了迷茫的一年级新生，所有人都迅速找到了自己小团伙所在的车厢。艾尔维拉和莉莉赶到爱丽莎她们的包厢时，莱姆斯已经提前到了。他微笑着同她们打了招呼，起身帮她们把行李搁到行李架上。

“我自己来吧。”莉莉坚定地拒绝了他的好意，严肃地端详着他的脸，“你的脸色真不好，莱姆斯。晚上到城堡之后还是去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看吧。”

她说的一点儿不错，莱姆斯的脸色苍白得吓人。艾尔维拉也自己把行李放上了架子，决定找机会要让西里斯和詹姆劝劝他，尽早去圣芒戈做个检查。“你们怎么来得这么晚？”等她们都坐下了，爱丽莎才抖开腿上的羊皮纸。

“詹姆非要帮莉莉抬行李，耽误了一点儿时间。”艾尔维拉抚一抚袍子上的褶皱，好笑地瞧了眼对面一脸不快的莉莉。

“他真是太烦了。”提到詹姆·波特，莉莉简直气不打一处来，“我都没来得及跟西弗打声招呼，也不知道他去了哪个包厢。”西弗勒斯的朋友很少，从前她总是跟他待在一间包厢。

艾尔维拉没有吱声，她大概能猜到斯内普会和哪些人待在一起。

“所以你们暑假真的是一起去看世界杯的？”玛蒂尔达从《预言家日报》里抬起头来，饶有兴趣的视线在这两个姑娘之间打转，“知道吗，大家都在这么传——格兰芬多的魁地奇明星正在疯狂追求莉莉·伊万斯，暗恋他的艾尔维拉·琼斯又同时是这两个人的好友，只能含泪祝福。”

“这是胡说。”莉莉斩钉截铁地说，“维拉怎么可能喜欢波特那种人？”

然后她的表情忽然变得迟疑起来，因为在她眼里，西里斯·布莱克和詹姆·波特显然是同一种人，而艾尔维拉前不久还像被灌了迷情剂似的在世界杯营地抛下她，跟着西里斯·布莱克走了。想到这里，莉莉又转过头责备地瞪了艾尔维拉一眼：她怎么可以被布莱克那张脸迷倒呢？她明明值得更好的男孩儿！

“至少这个谣言有一半是真的。”艾尔维拉抬起一只手装模作样地揉了揉眼睛，“嗯，不过我确信我不是含泪的。”

“我碰巧听到阿什顿·克里瓦特在替你说话。”爱丽莎在羊皮纸的顶头写上加粗的“初步计划”，不慌不忙地抬头对上艾尔维拉的眼睛，“真稀奇，那个嘴巴刻毒的家伙居然在帮你。你是不是给他什么好处了？”

“噢，是吗？”艾尔维拉同样有点儿吃惊，“算是吧。我答应会参加今年的球员选拔。”

包厢被一阵惊愕的沉默笼罩。她心情愉快地从箱子里取出自己烤的小饼干，一一分给大家，仿佛没有察觉这怪异的气氛。

接过饼干道谢之后，莱姆斯语气平和地打破沉默：“詹姆恐怕不会愿意听到这个消息。”

“是啊，所以正好能证明我不是个悲情的失恋者。”艾尔维拉快乐地说。

“你低估了传谣者的想象力。”爱丽莎眯眼打量她，像是想透过她那张快乐的脸看穿她脑袋里的想法，“他们只会说你因爱生恨，决心跟波特对着干。”

“不管是谣言还是波特的想法，都与维拉无关。”莉莉却坚定地站在艾尔维拉这边，她拍拍艾尔维拉的手背，给她一个鼓励的眼神，认真地说：“你真的喜欢打魁地奇的话，我支持你。”尽管莉莉没忘记在看世界杯比赛时艾尔维拉靠着她睡着的表现。

“谢谢，莉莉。”艾尔维拉笑眯眯地咬了口小饼干，“我对魁地奇倒没什么兴趣，但是我喜欢亲自为学院挣到高分。”

包厢里的四个拉文克劳警惕地坐直了身子。上个学年斯莱特林和格兰芬多为了学院杯斗得你死我活，最后却被拉文克劳这匹黑马乘虚而入，真是个惨痛的教训。

“好了，说回正题吧。”爱丽莎抬高下巴，拾起刚刚放下的羽毛笔，“我听到消息，将来阿兹卡班会有更多的摄魂怪。这不是个好现象，你们都知道巫师很难对付它们，已知有效的咒语只有守护神咒。”她看看对面的艾尔维拉和卢平，“那么，你们两个都学会了吗？”

“我拿不准真正面对摄魂怪的时候还管不管用。”艾尔维拉眨眨眼，摆出谦虚的姿态，“但是在没有摄魂怪的情况下，我可以变出一个完整的守护神。”

这是意料之中的回答，可包厢里的其他人还是忍不住向她投来了赞赏的目光。接下来，所有人的视线都转向还没有开口的莱姆斯。“我还没有学会。”他带着歉意的微笑环顾所有人的脸，“抱歉，让大家失望了。”

艾尔维拉看到几乎每个人都像她一样露出了惊讶的表情。莱姆斯的黑魔法防御术一向很优秀，她以为他老早就会使用守护神咒了呢。

“没关系，这本来就是很高深的魔咒。”有点儿意外的是，对此反应最平静的竟然是爱丽莎，她从容地安慰莱姆斯：“今年我们可以一起练习，相信过不久大家都能学会——在没有摄魂怪的情况下。”

她的视线滑过所有人的脸，最后又落回莱姆斯脸上。

“我一直都很好奇，我们每个人的守护神会是什么样的。”

莱姆斯笑笑，藏在过长衣袖里的手悄悄捏紧了袖摆。


	68. 计划

新学期的第一个星期过得很快。

周末的晚上，斯莱特林公共休息室一如既往安静而又舒适。艾尔维拉刚从图书馆回来，她没有立刻回宿舍，而是挑了一个正对着告示板的角落位置坐下，一手托腮望着那儿出神。通常情况下，斯莱特林的学生们都不会在公共休息室大声喧哗，他们各自干着自己的事儿，或是和朋友们凑在一起窃窃私语。这种颇有教养的行为往往会影响一年级新生，因此那几个站在告示板下面读新口令的一年级生谁也不敢高声说话，倒是站在公共休息室窗口的两个男孩儿——他们为窗外游来游去的巨乌贼着了迷，直到一个迷途的人鱼幽灵般从厚玻璃外游过，他们才被吓得尖叫着逃跑。

七年级的级长麦克尼尔不耐烦地走到窗边，抽出魔杖对着玻璃点了点，像是在给人鱼指引方向。艾尔维拉朝窗口瞥了一眼，黑湖里的人鱼可不像画本中的那么漂亮，他们的头发就像海藻，铅一样的皮肤瞧上去硬邦邦的，艾尔维拉看过去的时候，那个徘徊在窗外的人鱼正瞪着黄色的眼睛，对麦克尼尔咧出玉米粒似的残缺不全的牙齿。

怪恶心的。艾尔维拉移开目光，重新看向告示板。那几个站在告示板前面的一年级生则还在看窗外的人鱼，脸上的表情显得既害怕又好奇。

“真有趣，我们就像住在幽灵沉船里。”其中一个皮肤黝黑的男孩儿感慨。

“幽灵沉船？那是什么？”他旁边的金头发女孩问。

“一个麻瓜的童话故事，小时候我妈妈……”

“嘘——”看上去像男孩儿兄弟的那一个打断他的话，压低声音说，“你忘了父亲的警告吗？别在这儿提妈妈的身份……”

他们的谈话声低下去，三个孩子小心翼翼地四处张望，发现周围只有艾尔维拉一个人坐在不远处的雕花椅上。她从头到尾都一动不动地坐着，仿佛一点儿也没听见他们的对话，正望着告示板凝神思索什么。那几个一年级生于是胆怯而又警惕地打量她几眼，你推我搡地从告示板底下走开。

艾尔维拉的眼睛依旧逗留在告示板上。除了下一个星期开始使用的新口令，告示板上还依次贴着七个年级必修课的课表、社团的活动告示以及各种通知。学院球队的球员选拔时间已经定下，通知就贴在告示板的一角，不过她没在看那个。

“在想什么？”身旁响起一道声音。

回神扭过头去，艾尔维拉对雷古勒斯笑笑。

“在想下个星期的安排。”她说，“四年级可真忙，斯拉格霍恩教授的晚会请柬也到了。”

“你退掉天文占卜课是明智的选择。”雷古勒斯在她旁边的那张椅子上坐下，摊开手里一本厚厚的红皮书，“别忘了星期六上午的球员选拔，阿什顿现在一见到我就让我提醒你。”

“克里斯蒂娜也这么说。”艾尔维拉无奈地耸耸肩，“她几乎要怀疑我是她的潜在情敌。”

雷古勒斯摇摇头：“她应该怀疑魁地奇是她的潜在情敌。”

他说得一本正经，艾尔维拉不禁笑起来。“你的幽默感与日俱增。”她歪过脑袋好奇地看看他膝头那本书的封皮，“有人夸过你的阅读速度吗？开学才一个星期呢，这已经是你从禁.书区借的第二本书了。”

她勉强认出了封面上的标题，却看不懂书页里同样用古代如尼文书写的内容。

而雷古勒斯又把书往后翻了一页，垂着眼睛细读书页上的内容，边分神告诉她：“我熟悉古代如尼文，所以读起来一般没什么障碍。”

布莱克兄弟从小就时常接触古代如尼文书写的书籍，不愁看不懂这种文字。这一点上学期偷偷溜到禁.书区的时候，艾尔维拉已经从西里斯身上见识过了。她羡慕地叹一口气：“我要是像你一样，就不需要改选古代如尼文了。暑假补习上个学年缺的课可花了我不少精力。”

“如果你对禁.书区的书感兴趣，花费这些精力也是值得的。”说到这里，雷古勒斯停顿一下，他抬起眼望向前方的告示板，像是忽然陷入了沉思：“不过……”

“不过什么？”

“我发现有人在从禁.书区拿书。”他斟酌了一会儿，才转眸对上她的视线，平平淡淡地说，“上个学年我有本书还没有读完，再去借的时候就发现不见了。这学期它也没有被还回来。”

“是吗？难道有人在禁.书区偷书？”艾尔维拉的脑海中浮现出上个学年穆尔塞伯在图书馆被墨水瓶追打的狼狈模样，她摇了摇脑袋，“平斯夫人要是知道了，说不定会把那人的脑袋变成墨水瓶。”

雷古勒斯弯了弯嘴角。“应该不会是偷的。我问过平斯夫人，她说禁.书区从没有那本书。”他若有所思地看着贴得满满当当的告示板，“所以只能解释为它被什么人拿走了，而且平斯夫人知情。”

这倒叫艾尔维拉产生了兴趣：“那到底是本什么书？”

“《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。”雷古勒斯又垂下眼睛，注意力回到手里的书上，“老实说，它被拿走也好。那本书里的内容很危险，不适合霍格沃兹的学生读。”

那你还想去借？艾尔维拉好笑地摇头，一手托腮沉思起来。

会是谁把那样一本危险的书拿走，还能让平斯夫人闭口不言呢？而且……为什么要拿走那本书？它是上学期消失的……艾尔维拉眨了眨眼，不由得联想到艾弗里在猪头酒吧的那番言论。

星期四清晨，格兰芬多塔楼的窗户还未摆脱拂晓的薄雾，就被粗鲁地一把推开。

带着湿气的冷风灌进宿舍，猩红色的帷帐被刮得波浪般鼓动起来。西里斯在这阵寒意中醒过来，刚摸出魔杖竖起帷帐，就瞧见詹姆跳到了彼得的床上：“醒醒，彼得！快日出了，我们得起来完成那个仪式！”

在暑假的那两个月里，他们三个终于完成了把曼德拉草叶子含在嘴里一个月的艰巨任务，并于满月的夜晚结束了阿尼玛格斯魔药第一阶段的制作。现在，他们各自的半成品都待在行李箱的箱底，它得在那儿待上很长一段时间，直到风暴来临的时刻。而在那之前，他们每天都得在日出日落的时候坚持一个古怪的仪式，这是确保魔药顺利制成的步骤之一。

“风暴最好早点来，”西里斯从床上坐起来，带着点儿起床气揉了揉头发，“这仪式真是傻透了。”

被詹姆强行叫醒的彼得显然也是这样想的，他看起来还没完全清醒，没穿睡裤就爬下了床，被冷风冻得一哆嗦才尖叫着跳回床上。

但不管怎么说，他们总归是起来了。莱姆斯洗漱完回来，便不出意外地看到这一个多星期以来他已日渐习惯的一幕：他的三个好友都穿着晨衣站在窗边，煞有介事地拿魔杖头指着心脏，注视慢慢从地平线下升起的太阳。詹姆和西里斯都没出声，只有彼得摇头晃脑，嘴皮子不断掀动，不知在小声念着什么。

西里斯便不耐烦地提醒道：“别念出来，说明上写的是在心里默念。”

“而且你把咒语也记错了。”詹姆紧接着开口，“是‘阿玛头，阿尼莫，阿尼玛头，阿尼玛格斯’！给你说过多少回了，彼得，你怎么这么笨哪……”

彼得好像吓了一跳，慌慌张张地把正确的咒语重念一遍，手里的魔杖差点儿掉到地上。

莱姆斯回到自己的床边坐下，等待他们将这个仪式做完。红彤彤的太阳彻底挣脱地平线之后，三个男孩儿才松了口气。“早起可真难，”詹姆打着哈欠口齿不清地说着，转眼就瞧见了莱姆斯脸上的表情，“你在笑什么，莱姆斯？”

“你们让我想起了《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》。”莱姆斯坐在床边，一脸微笑地回答。

西里斯把魔杖塞回晨衣的衣兜里：“你是说我们像巴比蒂？”

“不，”莱姆斯笑着说，“我是说你们像那个傻国王。”

“傻国王？”彼得反应迟钝地鹦鹉学舌道，“那个把树枝当魔杖，每天早上在庭院里蹦来蹦去、胡言乱语的傻瓜吗？”

他没有得到回答，因为西里斯和詹姆已经扑向莱姆斯，抄起枕头和被子一股脑往他身上砸。莱姆斯很快就被这堆软绵绵、暖呼呼的东西埋住了，彼得为难地看着他唯一露在外面的脚，拿不准该不该帮他一把。

男孩儿们的打闹没有持续太久。朝莱姆斯脑袋上塞下最后一个软垫，詹姆就近倒到西里斯的床上，疲惫地摊开了四肢：“梅林啊，幸好我今天上午没有课，还能补会儿觉。”

“回你自己的床上去。”西里斯来到床边，不客气地踹一脚詹姆垂到床沿的腿，“我还要睡这儿。”

“你不能睡了，西里斯。”莱姆斯从那堆枕头底下坐起来，又扯下盖着脑袋的被子，友好地提醒他，“你早上还有两节算数占卜课。”

西里斯闻言头疼地抹了把脸：“该死，我差点儿忘了。”

还赖在他床上的詹姆哈哈大笑。

“知道这叫什么吗？罗曼司的代价！”

他振臂高呼：“去吧，兄弟！为了你亲爱的女朋友！”

弯腰拾起从莱姆斯身上滑下来的枕头，西里斯使劲把它掼到了詹姆脸上。

在霍格沃兹，早起的通常只有热爱学习的学生。西里斯和莱姆斯一块儿来到礼堂时，除了拉文克劳的餐桌，其他学院的长桌边都只坐了零星几个人，几乎全是准备O.W.L.或N.E.W.T.考试的五年级生和七年级生。艾尔维拉还同往常一样来得早，她已经坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁，一面咬着一块蜂蜜馅饼，一面翻看手边的一本书。

远远看了她一眼，西里斯跟莱姆斯一起走到格兰芬多的餐桌边坐下。他们开始往各自的盘子里夹食物的时候，不远处正同阿米莉亚·博恩斯争论着什么的奥利弗发现了他们，他端着自己的盘子坐到西里斯对面，满脸的不高兴。

“又跟博恩斯吵架了？”西里斯切着盘子里的腌鲑鱼，随口问他。

“什么叫‘又’？”奥利弗气呼呼地把叉子戳进馅饼里，“我跟女孩子从来就合不来！”

莱姆斯扬起嘴角笑了，他把鸡蛋夹进盘子里：“这话听着真耳熟。”

耳熟？西里斯还没想明白莱姆斯的意思，便望见一只眼熟的灰色猫头鹰从礼堂高高的窗口飞进来。它落到西里斯的胳膊肘边上，扑棱几下还沾着露珠的翅膀，伸出那只绑着信的脚。“还没到送信时间呢。”奥利弗伸长脖子看了看信封上的落款，“泰德寄来的？对了，他们一家为什么没去看世界杯比赛？”

“他们最近经济紧张。”西里斯取下信件，拆开信封读着信，顺手撕下盘子里的一片吐司，送到仍等在一旁的猫头鹰嘴边，“在麻瓜世界工作，给尼法朵拉买巫师世界的玩具……确实划不来。”猫头鹰低下脑袋啄食一口就不肯吃了，挑剔地咕咕叫着，像是在表达不满。

西里斯只好皱着眉头搁下信，切了一大块腌鲑鱼给它。

“尼法朵拉？”莱姆斯瞥见信封里露出一角照片，“就是你的小外甥女吗？”

“没错。”好不容易让那只猫头鹰心满意足地走了，西里斯抽出信封里的照片递给他，“她是个易容马格斯。”

照片上的尼法朵拉·唐克斯正飘在婴儿床上方，施过魔法的护栏在噌噌往上长。她笑得灿烂极了，嘴里吐着口水泡泡，鼻子一会儿变成粉嘟嘟的猪鼻子，一会儿又变成黑乎乎的狗鼻子。这是莱姆斯第一次见到易容马格斯，他被照片里的小姑娘逗笑了。

“当然划不来了。”奥利弗还纠缠着刚才的话题，“小孩子的东西最贵了，我小时候的玩具都是詹姆的旧玩具。”他板起脸来，像个小大人似的问西里斯，“泰德有几个N.E.W.T.证书？要是比较多的话，很容易就能申请到魔法部的工作。”

“你真不是艾尔维拉喝复方汤剂变的？”西里斯怀疑地伸手捏住奥利弗的右耳，左右端详着他的脸，正儿八经地挖苦道，“她说过一模一样的话。”

奥利弗觉得他简直没法跟这些讨厌的家伙聊天了！他打开西里斯的手，再一次端起自己的盘子，气哼哼地自个儿坐到了一边。

算数占卜课大概是除了魔法史以外，最有催眠效果的一门课。

维克多教授身后的黑板上不断有数字变幻，坐在后排的西里斯支着脑袋听了一会儿，便感觉到维克多那毫无音调起伏的声音越来越远，最终彻底消失在了耳边。他再次醒过来，是因为莱姆斯推了一把他的胳膊，将一张羊皮纸推到他面前。西里斯睡眼惺忪地扫一眼羊皮纸上的题目，再环顾一圈教室，发现大部分人都低下了脑袋，教室里只剩下羽毛笔沙沙写字的声响。

坐在前面那排的艾尔维拉也已经开始低着头做题。她在学校时不会把头发梳起来，披散在身后的长发因为微微俯身的动作而滑到肩前，露出一小片白白的后颈。无意识地盯着她的脖子看了一阵，西里斯才回过神，捡起羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，百无聊赖地读起了羊皮纸上的题目。

距离下课还剩十分钟的时候，艾尔维拉发觉自己的袖口在轻微地晃动。她低头，看见一只纸飞机正锲而不舍地撞着她的袖摆。转过脑袋往后排看去，她果然对上了西里斯的目光，他好像已经写完了全部的课堂作业，懒散自在地倚在椅子上，抬手比划一下，示意她把纸飞机拆开。

这是在给她传纸条？

艾尔维拉没搭理他，回头把剩下的几行演算过程写完，而后全神贯注地检查了一遍自己的答案，才把答卷交上讲台。等她走回自己的座位，又有一只纸青蛙一蹦一跳地来到她的椅子旁，在桌子底下逗留了几秒，最后高高地跳起来，落到了她的桌面。余光瞥见同桌玛蒂尔达正交完课堂作业走回来，艾尔维拉抓住那只纸青蛙往桌兜里塞，结果被它一口咬住了手指。

“噢。”她皱了皱眉头，把它从手指上拽下来。

玛蒂尔达坐回她身边，忍不住笑出声来：“这是谁给你传的纸条？这么凶。”

“我也纳闷呢。”艾尔维拉装模作样地一笑，拆开这只不达目的不罢休的纸青蛙。

纸条上只有一句简单的“下课后，扫帚间”。

于是这堂课结束以后，艾尔维拉没有顺着人群的裹挟前往礼堂。她悄悄绕到二楼的扫帚间，叩开门钻进去，发现西里斯已经坐在一个倒扣的木桶上等她。这个狭小的储物间只有一道窄长的窗，木桶就摆放在窗边，西里斯的左肩斜倚在窗沿，两手插兜，灰眼睛原本正望着窗外的一角蓝天，听见看门的动静才转向她，姿态有些懒倦。

“怎么了？”艾尔维拉合上身后的门。

西里斯向她伸出一只手：“过来。”

跨过一只倒在地上的小铁桶，艾尔维拉走上前，握住他的手。西里斯把她拉到跟前，让她坐到自己腿上，然后顺理成章地搂住她的腰。“明天晚上真的不来密道？”这个问题他已经问过三次。上个星期五晚上约会那会儿，艾尔维拉就告诉他这星期五她有别的安排——也就是说，他们俩一星期只有一次的独处机会就这么泡汤了。

“我说了我有别的事，西里斯。”艾尔维拉无奈地重复这个回答。

“而且不能告诉我。”西里斯略微眯起眼，没有掩饰语气里的不满。

“暂时不能告诉你。”她纠正他，抬起头亲了亲他的嘴角，“等办完了那件事我再给你说，好不好？”

借着窄窗外透进来的光，西里斯仔细观察她的眼睛。这个学年她似乎有很多“别出心裁”的计划：改选了古代如尼文，递交了斯莱特林球员选拔的申请，开学才一个星期就推掉跟他的约会……她到底在想些什么？

“你没在打什么危险的主意吧？”西里斯狐疑地挑起眉梢。

“我能打什么危险的主意？”艾尔维拉好笑地反问，“我可是个胆小的斯莱特林啊。”

目光没有从她脸上挪开，西里斯又瞧了她一会儿，才松开微蹙的眉头。

“也对。”他说。


	69. 旗开得胜

“我们真的走对楼梯了吗？这不像通往地下室的路……”

“因为我们不是要去地下室，白痴！活动地点在地牢，明白吗？”

两个块头粗壮的斯莱特林一年级生在一条通往地底的楼道中低声争吵。他们是斯莱特林的一年级生，克拉布和高尔。一个长着大方脸，另一个的圆下巴底下堆叠了两圈肥肉，几乎埋住了脖子。披着隐形斗篷的西里斯悄无声息地跟在他们身后，耐性已经快被这两个蠢货给磨光。

星期三的变形术课结束后，西里斯碰巧在城堡三楼的男生盥洗室听见克拉布和高尔在计划星期五晚上去参加一个决斗社团的活动。想起艾尔维拉刚好推掉了这天晚上的约会，西里斯决定跟着他们去看看那个所谓的决斗社团。在他意料之外的是，克拉布和高尔离开礼堂以后居然接连三次走错路，简直蠢到难以想象。

当然，既然这两个家伙会在男生盥洗室谈论斯莱特林的秘密决斗社团，西里斯也不能指望他们有多么聪明，但看到克拉布的脚伸向通往霍格沃兹厨房的楼梯平台时，西里斯还是毫不留情地踹了一脚他的鞋后跟，眼见着这个大块头踉跄几步，险些滚下楼梯。

“你踢到我的鞋了！”克拉布好不容易扶住石墙，恶狠狠地冲高尔低吼道。

“对不起！”圆脸地高尔惊慌地说，尽管他不确定自己是不是真的踢到了克拉布。

他们没再往那条错误的路走，而是继续顺着石阶下楼。楼道里的光线越来越昏暗，空气也越来越阴冷。石壁托架上的火把火光闪动，楼道尽头的那扇橡木门被拉开，他们在地牢的入口撞见了迎面走来的城堡管理员费尔奇。他怀里抱着他的猫洛丽丝夫人，怨恨地瞪了克拉布和高尔一眼，才迈着拖拖踏踏的步子离开。经过隐形的西里斯身边时，洛丽丝夫人像是嗅到了什么气味，盯着西里斯站立的位置嘶嘶喷起了唾沫。费尔奇佝偻着背，安抚地抚摸着它，一瘸一拐走上了楼。

“真不知道邓布利多那个老家伙是怎么想的，”用力推开面前的橡木门，克拉布厌恶地咕哝，“居然聘请一个脏兮兮的哑炮来当城堡管理员。”

高尔嘀嘀咕咕地跟在他身旁：“他都敞开大门欢迎泥巴种来偷学我们的知识了，这也不奇怪……”

藏在隐形斗篷底下的西里斯又冲着他们的鞋跟一人踢上一脚，这两个蠢家伙一时没站稳，纠缠着扑进了地牢。西里斯从它们身上跨过去，一踱进地牢就贴着墙根站定，一动不动地环顾这里。

霍格沃兹城堡的地牢从前也是刑具室。一年级西里斯和詹姆一起夜闯禁林那回，就曾被阿波里昂·普林格威胁要把他们关进地牢。这个地方就像斯莱特林公共休息室所处的阴森地窖一样不讨人喜欢，石铺的地板和墙壁凹凸不平，每一道缝隙的阴影里都散发出寒意，压得墙上的火把忽明忽暗。各式各样的古老刑具被吊在天花板上，因为常年未得到使用而锈迹斑斑，沾着铁锈般血迹的狼牙钳时不时张开嘴发出嘎达嘎达的不祥响声，仿佛还在回味不知多少年前受刑者的惨叫。

西里斯只瞧了那些刑具一眼，目光便转向集中在地牢里的斯莱特林学生。他发现了不少熟悉的面孔，其中就有在猪头酒吧聚会的那几个小食死徒。他们的脸庞被火光映照成难看的姜黄色，昏暗的光线将他们脸上的阴影描得格外的深。

视线滑过每一个人的脸，西里斯没在这群人中间瞧见艾尔维拉。他的目光最后落在了对面墙边的雷古勒斯身上。与其他人不同，雷古勒斯不像是跟什么人结伴来的，他一语不发地站在斯拉格霍恩的身后，倚着冰冷的石墙，灰眼睛一眨不眨地望着地牢正中央新搭建的决斗台。

西里斯不由收拢了眉头。他早该想到的，雷古勒斯不可能把他的劝告放在眼里。

“可是教授，”艾弗里此时正低声同斯拉格霍恩说着什么，语气急切，“我们不是说好了，这只是学院内部的社团吗？性质就像一个小小的俱乐部……”

也就是说，现在他们的这个秘密俱乐部已经被斯莱特林以外的人知道了？西里斯扫一眼正忙着挤到另外几个一年级生中间的克拉布和高尔。

跟艾弗里一块儿聚在斯拉格霍恩周围的还有穆尔塞伯和麦克尼尔。

“而且我们不需要指导老师，麦克尼尔他们几个高年级答应了会……”

“穆尔塞伯的意思是——”麦克尼尔打断穆尔塞伯脱口而出的抱怨，“有您在就够了，是不是？”

“唉，是的，是的，我知道……”斯拉格霍恩喃喃地说，手中的方帕不住地擦拭着额角的虚汗。从他开学以来没有丝毫改变的糟糕脸色和几乎掉了十磅肉的大肚子来看，他的暑假似乎过得不大如意。西里斯打量着这个看起来有些焦虑的老巫师，突然记起他也没有出现在魁地奇世界杯比赛的观众席上。这可真不像斯拉格霍恩爱夸耀自己丰富人脉的作风。

“好了，孩子们，听我说……我重新考虑过这件事了——鉴于上学期发生的那件可怕的事，我相信你们有必要了解一些决斗知识，但既然这是我批准的，我就该保证你们的安全。”斯拉格霍恩息事宁人地说，“你们的弗立维教授年轻时可是决斗冠军，他不会让你们失望的……噢，你来了，菲利乌斯！”

他的嗓门突然拔高，脸上恢复了一点儿血色，像是很高兴终于有一个借口让他摆脱这几个纠缠不休的学生。他肥胖的身体急急忙忙从艾弗里和穆尔塞伯之间挤了出去，面带笑容地迎向地牢的入口。

“抱歉霍拉斯，我来晚了！”菲利乌斯·弗立维尖细的声音在那个方向响起，“正好有几个学生来我的办公室，耽误了一点儿时间……我想拉文克劳的孩子们也有必要学习决斗知识，所以把他们一块儿带来了。”

西里斯扭头朝那张橡木门看过去，弗立维教授正大步流星地走向斯拉格霍恩，他身后的那帮拉文克劳学生们体贴地放慢了脚步，好不让他们院长的步伐看上去显得太匆忙。西里斯的身形顿住了。尽管几乎被两个高个头的拉文克劳挡住了身影，艾尔维拉那张再熟悉不过的侧脸还是被他第一时间认了出来。她就走在那群拉文克劳之中，甚至没有跟她的那几个朋友站在一起，显得安静而又毫不起眼。

“晚上好，斯拉格霍恩教授。”学生里为首的爱丽莎·威尔逊带头向斯拉格霍恩打招呼。

“噢，晚上好，爱丽莎、欧文。”斯拉格霍恩只能在他们当中叫对他两个得意门生的名字。他没有收起手中的方帕，一面擦着的汗，一面不安地往这群拉文克劳学生里瞥了一眼。西里斯有种感觉，他是在看艾尔维拉。

“来吧，让我们尽快开始，这样你们就都能在宵禁前回到宿舍。”弗立维教授没有浪费时间，他颇为费劲地爬上地牢中央的决斗台，像在他的魔咒课教室一样招呼学生们围聚过来，“快，都围过来，让我先给你们讲讲决斗的基本规则和礼仪……”

拉文克劳们配合地走到了决斗台边，斯莱特林们也不情不愿地过去了。西里斯没有靠近那圈学生，他紧紧盯着艾尔维拉的背影，回忆着昨天中午她在扫帚间的保证——不是在打什么危险的主意？那她为什么会出现在这里？

不过，西里斯对此并不感到意外。星期三那天在盥洗室听到克拉布和高尔的对话之后，他就隐隐猜到艾尔维拉推掉约会多半跟这个秘密决斗社团有关，只是他拿不准她究竟想干什么。

站在决斗台底下的艾尔维拉当然不知道她的男友就在附近。她神情认真地看着站在决斗台上才与她身高齐平的弗立维教授，却没有真正在听他的讲课。她的心跳一点一点加快，藏在袖管里的手紧紧捏着袖摆的边缘，凝神等待。

“……我不会教大家那些不友好的咒语，历史证明学生们对这类魔咒总是无师自通。”

决斗台下面的学生们发出小声的哄笑。弗立维教授清了清嗓子，他们才重新安静下来。

“而在防御类魔咒里，除了最基础的缴械咒以外，抵挡恶咒最实用的还是铁甲咒。这两个咒语是我们首先要学习的。”弗立维教授稍稍踮起脚尖，在底下的学生里找到了艾尔维拉：“琼斯小姐，请到台上来。”

其他人自觉地让出一条路，艾尔维拉爬上了决斗台。她瞥见对面的雷古勒斯冲她皱起了眉头，但她假装没有瞧见他，兀自来到弗立维教授身旁。弗立维教授抬起一只手拍了拍她的胳膊。

“我知道琼斯小姐的缴械咒和铁甲咒使用非常熟练，所以先请她为大家示范一下。有没有人愿意当琼斯小姐的搭档？我想最好也是斯莱特林的学生，以免发生意外。”看到有拉文克劳的学生举起手，他尖尖的声音补充道。

然而决斗台下面没有一个斯莱特林学生举起手。探究的目光集中在艾尔维拉身上，在这漫长的几秒钟时间里，她一直维持着友好而礼貌的微笑，仿佛完全没有察觉到地牢中的森森寒意，以及那些目光中的敌意。

“那就让雷尔来吧。”斯拉格霍恩教授故作轻松地提议，“他们是朋友，我认为这足够安全……”

“雷古勒斯太绅士了，教授。我怀疑他没法向我施恶咒。”艾尔维拉不失礼貌地打断他，决斗台下面有几个人被她的话逗笑了，斯拉格霍恩教授却在不断地擦着额头上的汗珠，“铁甲咒能反弹恶咒，所以挑个身手敏捷的搭档或许会更安全，是不是？”

说完，她的目光转向底下的同学。视线从西弗勒斯·斯内普脸上扫过时，艾尔维拉有意停顿了一下。她发现他面色阴沉，右手已经伸进衣兜里，紧紧攥着的魔杖。“穆尔塞伯，能请你上来当我的搭档吗？”艾尔维拉好像没看见穆尔塞伯脸部肌肉的抽动，她神态轻松地转头告诉弗立维教授：“穆尔塞伯是我们学院球队的守门员，反应十分敏捷，教授。”

不等弗立维教授示意，穆尔塞伯就推开身前几个碍事的一年级生，翻身跳上决斗台。他的块头一如既往地结实，双脚重重地落地，激起一层薄薄的灰尘。“我想确认一下，”动作缓慢地拍了拍手，穆尔塞伯阴鸷的眼神定在面前的艾尔维拉身上，“既然目的是展示如何抵挡恶咒，是不是打到对方趴下为止？”

“直到一方将另一方的武器缴除为止，穆尔塞伯。”弗立维教授严肃地强调，“你们必须遵守比赛道德，而且不能使用违规咒语。不然我会马上制止你们，再给你们的学院扣分。”

“最重要的是安全，安全！”斯拉格霍恩教授擦着汗，一而再再而三地补充。

两个学生走到决斗台中央，将各自的魔杖像剑一样举在胸前。他们面对面，只隔着一步的距离。那些残留着血迹的刑具在他们头顶嘎吱作响，好似提前嗅到了血腥气味，令人头皮发麻地轻微晃动起来。

“这可是你自己选的，琼斯。”穆尔塞伯压低声音，咬牙切齿地告诉对面这个褐色头发的姑娘。

艾尔维拉面露微笑，用同样低的声音回敬道：“我已经迫不及待看到你被墨水瓶追着打的样子了，穆尔塞伯。”

困惑的表情只在穆尔塞伯脸上逗留了一秒钟的时间。他突然醒悟过来，眼睛里写满了愤怒和惊恐。

“是你——”

弗立维教授尖细的嗓音赫然响起：“现在——鞠躬！”

两人应声旋身，朝相反的方向各自走出十二步。再回过身面向对方的时候，艾尔维拉毫无意外地看见穆尔塞伯脸上只剩下阴森的仇恨。她平静地直视着他，姿态优雅地向他鞠了一个躬。

“听我数到三——”弗立维教授叫道。

艾尔维拉收拢五指握紧魔杖，双眼紧盯不远处的穆尔塞伯。

“一——二——”

“三”的尾音刚刚落下，穆尔塞伯的魔杖就射出一道银光。艾尔维拉迅速抬高手里的魔杖，在空气中往下一划，一道无形的屏障便出现在她身前。银光在屏障上刺出耀眼的白光，瞬间被弹飞出去，射向穆尔塞伯。他猛地侧身一闪，躲过了。

“很好！”弗立维教授尖声喊着，“完美的铁甲咒！敏捷的躲闪！”

穆尔塞伯飞快地站定，他没有遵守规则，而是紧接着又冲艾尔维拉扔去一个恶咒。斯拉格霍恩教授惊呼一声，弗立维教授举起魔杖。艾尔维拉往身侧一躲，咒语在她脚边炸出一个冒烟的坑洞。她的魔杖头瞄准穆尔塞伯的手：“除你武器！”

咒语从穆尔塞伯胳膊底下飞过，击中了石墙上的一束火把。

两根魔杖嗖嗖地射出亮光，咒语在决斗台底下的学生们头顶穿梭。穆尔塞伯从喉咙里发出低吼，他的胳膊猛然一抡，墙壁上的火把便箭一般飞射向艾尔维拉。人群中有人在尖叫，艾尔维拉手中的魔杖从容地一挥，角落里老旧的针椅疾速飞向迎面飞来的火把，将它在半空中撞飞。又一道咒语飞过来，她拨动魔杖的顶尖，针椅被魔咒击碎。带着钢刺的碎片炸裂开来，弗立维教授大喊一声，它们被咒语击中，统统变成了毫无杀伤力的软垫。

一片混乱之中，斯拉格霍恩教授在扯着嗓子喊停。

可穆尔塞伯手里的魔杖还在嗖嗖挥砍，魔咒不断被艾尔维拉的铁甲咒反弹，光束在他脚边炸响。他一时失去平衡，狼狈地向身后倒去。一条黑环蛇从他的魔杖头飞出来，被艾尔维拉的咒语炸成烟雾。挣扎着想从地上爬起来，穆尔塞伯的魔杖直指艾尔维拉，却在那个瞬间瞧清了她脸上的表情。她在此起彼伏的惊呼声一步步走向他，被火光映照得泛黄的脸上没有丝毫温度，深陷在眼窝阴影中的蓝眼睛目光冰冷。

她嘴唇微动，抬起了手中的魔杖——

心头猛地一跳，穆尔塞伯举高魔杖：“四分五裂！”

铁链断裂，发出哗啦一声闷响。天花板上的狼牙钳尖啸着张开嘴，坠向艾尔维拉的脑袋。她的魔杖轻轻一挑，在穆尔塞伯手里的魔杖被击飞的同时，指向头顶张牙舞爪的狼牙钳：“羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！”

穆尔塞伯的魔杖砸中了一年级生克拉布的脸，狼牙钳的尖啸戛然而止，瓶塞似的蹿回天花板上，把其他刑具撞得当当作响。

地牢里的尖叫声渐渐止住了。所有人都惊魂未定地看着决斗台上的一男一女，谁也没能立刻回过神来。冰冷的刑具还在头顶摇晃，叮叮当当的响声在石壁间回荡。穆尔塞伯仍然呆呆地跌坐在原地，撑在一个烧焦坑洞边的手肘没法动弹，脸上僵硬地凝固着惊愕的表情，举在脑侧的右手早已失去魔杖。

脑子里紧绷的弦一点一点放松，艾尔维拉慢条斯理地垂下握着魔杖的手，嘴边绽开一个礼貌而优雅的微笑。

“承让。”她说。

像是被这句话刺到一般，穆尔塞伯打了个激灵。

他听到弗立维在嚷嚷着斥责他不遵守决斗规则，但他根本没把那些话听进去。因为穆尔塞伯看到艾尔维拉走到自己跟前，向自己伸出了一只手。她脸上的笑容是那样甜美、友善，仿佛刚才决斗中她那个冰冷而阴毒的眼神只是他的错觉。他感到背脊发凉。

“能站起来吗，穆尔塞伯？”艾尔维拉问他，嗓音轻柔得像是蛇类的嘶嘶低语。

一股混杂着恐惧的怒火冲上穆尔塞伯的头皮。“当然可以。”他咬咬牙说，用力握住她那只冰凉的手，借力站了起来。

就在他竭尽全力掩饰自己的腿软、想要正常地站直身子的时候，艾尔维拉出其不意地靠近他，替他拍拍衣袖，掸去袖摆上的灰尘。“难怪你只敢对我那个缴械咒都使不熟练的弟弟动手，”她用只有他们两人听得到的声音笑盈盈地感慨，“真丢人哪，穆尔塞伯。”

穆尔塞伯身体一僵，艾尔维拉满意地看见他的脸因为暴怒而涨成了猪肝色。

“振作点儿，明天还有一场呢。”她无辜地轻笑，慢慢后退一步，欣赏着他那张被愤怒扭曲的脸，“你不想再丢一次脸吧？”

没有给他反应的机会，艾尔维拉抿唇一笑，转身跳下了决斗台。

远远看着她走到爱丽莎·威尔逊身边，站在墙边的西里斯放下手中的魔杖，悄悄打开地牢的橡木门离开。回到阴暗的楼道中，西里斯没有理会贴着他的脚跟经过的洛丽丝夫人，他径自拾级而上，没有掩饰的脚步声在楼道内嗵嗵回响。

第二天上午，斯莱特林魁地奇球队的选拔赛如期开展。

阿什顿·克里瓦特放宽了球员申请条件，一年级生也能参加选拔。这让他的工作量变得出奇的大，因此在毫不留情地赶跑一群根本就没法飞的毛头小子之后，他决定先从守门员的选拔开始。

出于某些神秘的原因，今年来观看选拔赛的观众格外的多。参加守门员选拔的一共八个人，其中只有艾尔维拉·琼斯一个是女孩儿。克里瓦特特意把她安排在最后一个，希望到时看台上的观众能少一些，好减轻她的压力——虽然他也不确定她是否会怯场。

前几个参赛者都表现得糟糕透顶，有人只救起一个球，有人则漏掉了所有的球。轮到穆尔塞伯时，他的表现惊呆了克里瓦特：总共五个球，他一个也没漏掉。穆尔塞伯一反去年在球场上的迟钝状态，几乎是拼了老命守住球门，动作又凶又狠，还差点儿将一个球反扑到追球手博比·霍尔脸上。

克里瓦特对此却很不高兴。

“我听说了。”他悄没声儿地走到等候上场的艾尔维拉身边，难掩焦躁地低声问她：“你干嘛非得在昨天刺激他？”

艾尔维拉·琼斯看上去呆呆的，她的眼睛没法从场上又救起一个球的穆尔塞伯身上挪开，语气里全是茫然的不可置信：“我也没想到……”

“好了，别发呆了，我可不想要他这样的暴力球员。”克里瓦特不耐烦地说道，“你一个球都不能漏掉，知不知道？不然就算我想拉你进球队也没辙。”

“好吧。”艾尔维拉·琼斯心神不属地回答。她好像在竭力保持镇定，苍白的脸色却没法掩饰，拿着扫帚的右手死死扣着扫帚柄，关节用力得像她的嘴唇一样发白。“你这是怎么了？紧张？”克里瓦特抛高眉毛，尖刻地开口，“噢，老天——别在这个时候，琼斯！”

“行行好吧，克里瓦特。”她的脸色变得微微发绿，甚至在躲着他的眼睛，“别跟我说话了，好吗？你越是这样我就越紧张。”

克里瓦特不说话了。他上下打量着她，开始怀疑自己是不是看错了这个姑娘。上个学年她在球场上表现得那么自信而游刃有余，怎么能临阵怯场呢？还是说，女孩儿真的就不适合打魁地奇？克里瓦特看看琼斯的脸，再看看她手里那把老旧的横扫系列扫帚，忽然觉得她不再像从前那样顺眼了。他摇摇头，一言不发地走开。

艾尔维拉·琼斯今天的表现果然让克里瓦特大失所望。

过度的紧张显然绑架了她全部的运动神经，在那难熬的十五分钟里，她只险险救起了两个球，远低于克里瓦特之前对她的预期。接连错失两个球之后，看台上爆发出的讥笑声似乎让她有些气急败坏了，眼看着她疾速扑向最后一个球时，克里瓦特抬手捂住了自己的眼睛。一声重响过后，他不出所料地从指缝中看到琼斯撞上球门，从空中万分狼狈地打着旋儿坠落。

喝倒彩的声音不绝于耳，看台上的观众们哄堂大笑。

“她其实也不像她表现的那样聪明，是不是？”克里瓦特抱着胳膊冷哼，他看到他的两个追球手降落在琼斯身旁，他们试图去扶她，却被她不知好歹地粗鲁推开，“而且脾气还很暴躁。”

“或许吧。”坐在他身旁的雷古勒斯平平淡淡地道。他的反应平静得出乎克里瓦特的预料，他还以为雷古勒斯多少也会感到失望呢。

场地上的艾尔维拉·琼斯踉踉跄跄地爬起了身。她满脸是血，埋着头丢下扫帚跑开了。“瞧瞧她那个灰头土脸的样子！”看台前排的穆尔塞伯正同艾弗里一起大声地哄笑，语气里满是狂妄和轻蔑，“我看她除了要借一把新扫帚，还得向波特借一副眼镜——琼斯家恐怕买不起这些东西，是不是？”

观众们的嘲笑声更响了，一路驱赶着已经跑出球场的艾尔维拉·琼斯，不论克里瓦特怎样高声呵斥也没法停止。

艾尔维拉灰头土脸地跑在城堡的走廊上。她的袍子破了，脸上和手上都有好几道擦伤，膝盖的关节似乎有点儿错位，梳成马尾的头发乱糟糟地垂在脑后，在球门上撞断的鼻梁逐渐从麻木中缓过劲来，一跳一跳地痛。

她尽力使两条腿打着圈儿，好让自己的模样更狼狈一些。经过礼堂和楼梯平台这类人声嘈杂的地方时，她还不忘佯装跌倒，让更多的人注意到她。有好几个人想上来扶她，艾尔维拉认出了爱丽莎室友的声音，但她拒绝了对方的好意，低着脸执意自己去校医院。

人们向她投来的异样目光令她多多少少有些脸热，膝盖和鼻梁的疼痛则让她眼睛里盈满了泪水，她对这些肢体反应十分满意，因为它们都让她的狼狈、丢脸和气急败坏显得逼真无比。她还想让自己再丢人一些，最好接下来的几天里学生们热议的话题都是她在选拔赛上的惨败，但她实在太疼了，已经难以拖慢自己的脚步。

穆尔塞伯肆意的讥讽还在艾尔维拉耳边回荡。她的心脏在胸腔里咚咚跳动着，喜悦随着脚步的加快而溢满心头，她感到自己的五脏六腑都轻盈地膨胀起来。

那个自大的蠢货。她喜滋滋地想着。他现在一定乐坏了，耀武扬威地从昨晚的挫败和怒火中挣脱出来，尽情讥笑她的无能、傲慢和愚蠢。而这一切正是她需要的。

小跑着拐进校医院所在的那条走廊，艾尔维拉捂着淌血的口鼻，不由自主地咧开了嘴角。

她需要穆尔塞伯他们记住她。她需要他们忌惮她、怨恨她，也需要他们轻视她、低估她。只有这样，那些蠢货才会把她当成对手。只有这样，他们下一次选择琼斯家的人下手时，她才会成为更显眼、更容易得手的目标，而不是奥利弗，或者将来也要进入霍格沃兹的卡丽娜……

艾尔维拉的脚步停在校医院的橡木门前。

抬手扶住门板，她的额头靠上冒着血花的手背，嘴边的笑意慢慢褪去。艾尔维拉盯着自己磨破的长袍出神。她总是没有选择的余地，是不是？她问自己。

“还在发什么呆？”身后忽然响起一道熟悉的声音，“再不进去，皮皮鬼就来要了。”

艾尔维拉一愣，一时间没能反应过来。另一只手落到她扶在门板上的手边，替她推开了校医院的橡木门。室内静悄悄的，庞弗雷夫人似乎不在。站在艾尔维拉身后的西里斯于是走到她身边，拉着她没受伤的胳膊走进校医院，关上背后的门。

“早知道要搞这一出，你前三年也没必要总是忍着他们。”他漫不经心地说着，带她来到最近的一张病床前。艾尔维拉乖乖地在床边坐下，觉得脑子钝钝的，被疼出来的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。她看到西里斯蹲下来，熟练地拿魔杖点了点她的膝盖，那块错位的关节咔哒一声归位，不再疼了。

西里斯又拧着眉头观察一番她的脸。艾尔维拉这副少见的狼狈模样怪滑稽的，但他看她一脸的血污和眼泪，也没法挖苦她。他替她修复好断掉的鼻梁，又用魔杖头吸去她脸上的血污。“不过昨晚在地牢那一手倒是不错，”他说，“像个傲罗办公室主任的女儿。”

“可是我今天输了。”艾尔维拉喃喃。

她没有问西里斯为什么会知道昨晚的事，这个时候她并不在乎这些细节。一种莫名的、无法言说的委屈占据了她的每一根血管。她肚子里所有的器官都沉甸甸的，修复好的鼻梁和膝盖好像还在疼，疼得她简直难以承受。

“这不都是你计划好的吗？”西里斯挑了挑眉，放下魔杖，“免得彻底激怒他们，给自己找麻烦？”

难道他猜错了？

“是啊。”艾尔维拉竭力要使自己表现得平静一些，可她失败了。刚刚止住的眼泪又掉下来，她知道自己已经没有借口哭，却还是忍不住。

“但是好丢脸。”她说。

西里斯在她跟前一动不动地蹲了片刻，才开口道：“看来你现在需要安慰？”

艾尔维拉没有回答。她微微伸出胳膊，西里斯便抱住她，替她顺起了背。他感觉到艾尔维拉的身体在轻轻发抖，啜泣声掩埋在他的肩窝里。

西里斯想起昨晚她站在决斗台上的样子。第一次跟艾尔维拉吵架的时候，他就在她脸上看到过那种表情。当时他也以此断定她是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。

她原本或许可以在斯莱特林混得风生水起……只是从前因为汉特的身份而保持低调、忍气吞声，现在又要因为汉特的身份而强行出头，而且还得小心翼翼控制着程度。这对于一个胆小的斯莱特林来说，的确不容易。

“你已经干得很漂亮了，艾尔维拉。”西里斯告诉她，而后翘了翘唇角，“虽然我肯定能比你做得更好。”

把脸埋在他肩窝里的艾尔维拉破涕为笑。

如果他不是她男朋友……她真想冲他扔恶咒。


	70. 在禁林

从盥洗室回来的庞弗雷夫人替艾尔维拉治好了身上的各处擦伤。

“撞到球门上！从四十英尺高的地方掉下来！”庞弗雷夫人一边挥舞魔杖替这个狼狈的姑娘修复好划破的袍子，一边不可置信地咕哝，“你真该当心一点儿，琼斯小姐！这是我第一次见到斯莱特林的姑娘因为打魁地奇而进校医院！”

坐在旁边那张椅子上的西里斯哼笑一下，显然很欣赏这句话里的幽默。谁都知道斯莱特林球队常年没有女性球员，那些骄矜的姑娘哪怕块头结实，也不愿飞上球场把自己搞得模样狼狈。“这或许就是我们学院的姑娘不爱打魁地奇的原因吧。”艾尔维拉平淡地说，“谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。”

“快到午饭时间了，你们要是不想去礼堂，也可以在这里待一会儿。”把瓶塞推进药剂瓶的瓶口，庞弗雷夫人匆匆走回她的办公室，“但我没有病号餐提供，知道吗？”

她刚关上办公室的门，校医院的橡木大门便被推开。克里斯蒂娜迟疑探进半边身子：“请问——噢，艾尔维拉，你在这里，太好了……”她眼前一亮，刚刚迈开的脚步又猛地刹住，因为她发现这儿不只艾尔维拉一个人。犹疑的目光从西里斯·布莱克脸上扫过，克里斯蒂娜想了想，还是壮着胆子走上前，将手里那把扫帚递给艾尔维拉：“你落下了扫帚，我猜你可能在校医院，就过来看看。”

接过那把伤痕累累的飞天扫帚，艾尔维拉发现它上边的泥污已经被细心地清理干净了。她抬起头，勉强对克里斯蒂娜笑笑：“谢谢。”

选拔赛进行的时候，克里斯蒂娜也坐在看台上。艾尔维拉不需要费劲装出尴尬而又失魂落魄的样子，因为她此刻的真实感觉就是这样。

克里斯蒂娜张了张嘴，好像想要说点儿什么。她小心地看一眼旁边的西里斯·布莱克，他左手插兜坐在那张靠背椅上，右手修长的五指正把玩着一只麻瓜打火机。他和他的弟弟真是太不一样了，光从他那慵懒惬意的坐姿就瞧得出来。从克里斯蒂娜进来开始，西里斯·布莱克就没有看她们，他只是懒懒地倚着靠背，一条长腿几乎伸到了床底，脚就搁在艾尔维拉的鞋跟后面。不知道为什么，他们俩明明没有表现得很亲密，却让克里斯蒂娜产生了一种奇怪的感觉，好像自己的到来打扰了一对情侣的约会似的……可这怎么可能呢？她微微红了脸。

“阿什顿让我告诉你，第一次上赛场谁都会紧张。”克里斯蒂娜只能硬着头皮把要说的话说完，“他希望你明年可以再试一试……”

她没能继续，因为她看到艾尔维拉苦笑着摇了摇头。

“如果我还嫌今天不够丢脸的话。”艾尔维拉说。

“你不丢脸。”克里斯蒂娜脱口道。她上学期看到过艾尔维拉在球场上的表现，她飞得棒极了！更何况她是这些年第一个参加球员选拔赛的女孩儿，虽然输了……好吧，的确输得有点儿狼狈。

看着艾尔维拉略有些惊讶的表情，克里斯蒂娜的脸颊再一次尴尬地红起来。

“那……我先走了。”她急急忙忙地离开。

等校医院的门再度关上，艾尔维拉才看向西里斯：“她好像很怕你。”

“别忘了我曾经差点儿跟你的另一个室友打起来。”拨上打火机的盖子，西里斯轻描淡写地说着，将打火机塞回兜里。

“可你也没对别的姑娘动过手。”艾尔维拉下意识地替他辩解，然后不自觉皱起眉头：她发现自己已经开始没什么原则地偏心了，这会儿再想起那回西里斯跟帕金森的争执，她居然一点儿不为他把她也牵扯进去感到生气。毕竟是帕金森先挑事的，不是吗？

“你没有把你自己算进去。”西里斯意味深长地瞧了她一眼，起身向她伸出一只手，“走吧，去吃饭。”

艾尔维拉握着他的手站起来。

“我不想去礼堂。”她干巴巴地说。不论是为了增强她今天这出戏的效果，还是为了她那可怜的羞耻心，她都不想出现在大庭广众之下。艾尔维拉挑眉思索一秒，觉得自己未来一个星期最好都不要去礼堂或者图书馆。

西里斯只管拉着她往门边走：“谁说要去礼堂了？”

在霍格沃兹城堡厨房，家养小精灵们永远对造访这里的学生热情似火。

艾尔维拉还从没在中午来过这里，西里斯却对在这儿用餐表现得轻车熟路。他只告诉第一个迎上来的家养小精灵他们想在厨房吃点儿东西，这些小家伙就兴高采烈地给他们弄来了一张小方桌、两张椅子和一桌美食，桌子上甚至铺着干净漂亮的桌布，还摆了一只插着鲜花的花瓶。

几分钟后，西里斯从一个鼻子尖尖的家养小精灵手里接过最后一盘芽球甘蓝：“谢谢。”

“我的荣幸，先生！”这个家养小精灵激动地说完，又用他那双网球大小的眼睛饱含希望地望向艾尔维拉，“小姐，您的扫帚需要放回宿舍吗？我可以为您效劳！”

“噢，嗯……”艾尔维拉扫了眼被自己靠在桌边的飞天扫帚，一时拿不定主意该不该麻烦他。西里斯把那盘芽球甘蓝摆上桌，替她将扫帚交给家养小精灵：“那就麻烦你了，勃利。”

勃利感动地高呼一声，恭恭敬敬接下飞天扫帚，“啪”一下消失了。

“看来你经常过来。”舀起一勺炖菜送进嘴里，艾尔维拉看看还在四张长桌边忙碌的家养小精灵们，“我记得我第一次在厨房碰到你的时候，你好像还不太习惯他们这么热情。”

午餐时间刚刚开始，厨房里的家养小精灵都在忙着把美味佳肴送上长桌。那些盘子一接触到桌面就会消失，艾尔维拉知道它们会马上出现在楼上礼堂对应的桌子上。

“来霍格沃兹以前，我唯一熟悉的家养小精灵只有克利切。”西里斯切下一块盘子里的牛排，略微蹙起眉头，“我讨厌他。他就是我父母的代言人，自愿当他们的眼睛，从我还小的时候就开始代替他们盯着我。”他用手里的叉子叉起那块牛肉，耸了耸肩膀，“再说他还以把自己的脑袋砍下来给主人当装饰品为荣，换成你也不会喜欢他。”

艾尔维拉也禁不住皱眉：“听上去真极端。”她还记得西里斯说过，布莱克家有砍下老到没法干活的家养小精灵脑袋的传统。

“所以说他是我父母的代言人。我跟他的关系既不像主仆也不像家人，更像囚犯和监狱守卫。”慢条斯理地咽下嘴里的食物，西里斯表情淡漠，抬眼瞥了眼那些快活而忙碌的家养小精灵们，“霍格沃兹的家养小精灵就很正常。我有时候也会怀疑那幢老宅子是不是遭到了诅咒，否则没法解释为什么布莱克家从巫师到家养小精灵都尽出些疯子。”

“不全是那样，”发现西里斯看向了自己，艾尔维拉把一只鸡腿夹进盘子里，不紧不慢地继续道：“你就挺好的。虽然脾气有时候很坏。”

勾起嘴角一笑，西里斯低下头，接着对付他的那块牛排。“其实族谱上被除名那些布莱克都不赖，比如安多米达。”他说，“我们跟剩下的人都不是一路人。以前每回离家出走，我都在猜这一次他们会不会把我的名字从挂毯上烧掉。”

艾尔维拉拿汤勺的动作一顿，“你希望那样吗？”

“求之不得。”西里斯答得不假思索，“不过……”

他停顿下来。虽说他巴不得和布莱克家那些极端的纯血论者划清界限，也明白按照他们一贯的作风，他们迟早要倒向伏地魔……但西里斯的确不希望那种情况真的发生。这也是他假期仍然坚持待在那座房子的原因。

布莱克家族看重的纯血和荣誉，西里斯统统不在乎。可是他能清楚地预见，如果这一次他的家人真的选错了路，那么他们不仅要失去他们最重视的荣誉，还要葬送他们自己的性命。他可以亲手把他们送进阿兹卡班，却不代表他希望他们死。在这一点上，他跟他的母亲可不一样。

“算了。”想到这些，西里斯就感到心烦意乱。他手中的刀叉重新活动起来，继续同那块连筋带肉的牛排作战。

“什么算了？”艾尔维拉被他奇怪的反应弄得一头雾水。

“没什么。”草草结束这个话题，西里斯专心对付盘中的牛排，“你下午还要去你们那个学习互助社团吗？”

见他不愿再继续刚才的话题，艾尔维拉便低下头盛汤，配合地回答：“这个星期不去了，我已经跟爱丽莎打了招呼。”她忽然记起了什么，“对了，下星期六的下午你有时间吗？”

她主动为他有没有空可是极为少见的情况。西里斯糟糕的心情缓解了一点儿，他饶有兴趣地停下刀叉：“怎么，你打算翘掉活动跟我去约会？”

“也可以理解为约会。”艾尔维拉拿起勺子，“我想请你来我们的社团，跟我一起教大家守护神咒。”

于是西里斯的脸色又晴转多云。“这算哪门子约会？”他低头用力切起了牛排，“你们不是有莱姆斯吗，两个人教二十个人还应付不过来？”

艾尔维拉喝一口汤：“莱姆斯说他还没学会守护神咒呢。”

“他没学会守护神咒？”讽刺地重复一遍，西里斯切牛排的动作顿了顿，随即反应过来。他知道莱姆斯其实早就会守护神咒了，但问题是……他的守护神是一头狼。西里斯不动声色地抬起眼看了看对面的艾尔维拉，然后垂下眼睛，平静道：“好吧，也不奇怪。”

也不知道莱姆斯还能瞒多久，西里斯盯着牛排想。

“那你去不去？”他听到艾尔维拉又问。

“不去。”他冷酷无情地拒绝，“我可不想跟一群书呆子待在一起。”

艾尔维拉对于这个答复并不吃惊：“好吧，那我就只能去找别人了。”

而后她喝完了汤，掏出手帕擦擦嘴，转头望着仍在忙里忙外的家养小精灵们，自言自语道：“听说六年级的史密斯能召出完整的守护神，如果我答应下次跟他一起去霍格莫德村的话，他也许会同意……”

“喂，”西里斯放下刀叉打断她，不悦地曲起食指叩了叩桌面：“你的男朋友就坐在你面前，你居然敢计划去跟别人约会？”

“我有什么办法呢？”艾尔维拉面露愁苦，可怜巴巴地垮下肩膀，长叹一口气，看上去显得垂头丧气：“我又穷又弱小，男朋友还不肯帮我这种小小的忙。所以……我只能牺牲我仅有的色相了。”

这种有意夸张的戏剧性表演着实“有趣”。西里斯既想笑，又有点儿咬牙切齿。

他喝一口手边的南瓜汁，拿方帕粗鲁地擦过嘴，便塞回兜里：“行了，我会去。”

艾尔维拉又扭头瞧了瞧那些忙碌的家养小精灵。确认它们没在注意他们，她起身把椅子挪到西里斯旁边，笑眯眯地凑过去亲了亲他。西里斯绷紧嘴角睨她一眼，依然是一副不痛快的表情：“为了一节课能答应别人的约会，应付我就这么敷衍。”

“你想要什么呢？”艾尔维拉顺势坐到他腿上，搂着他的脖子耐心地问。

西里斯的脸色这才稍稍好看一点。他丝毫不在意家养小精灵的目光，一手搂住她的腰，顺理成章道：“反正你下午没安排，跟我出去玩儿。”

“可是我还有论文……”看到他挑起眉梢，艾尔维拉赶紧止住嘴边的话，正色道：“当然啦，论文算什么呢？约会最重要。”反正也只是披上隐形斗篷去场地上散步，是不是？她没什么把握地想。

不管怎么说，这下西里斯总算是满意了。他不再克制浮上嘴角的笑意，转过头同她交换了一个南瓜味儿的吻。

霍格沃兹的猎场看守鲁伯·海格正在自己的小木屋里做午饭。生活在禁林深处的马人们在最近两年总是十分不安，近期更是表现异常，迁离了原有的居所。他们的活动无疑会影响在禁林中生活的其他动物，因此海格不得不协助凯特尔伯恩，时不时前往禁林，安抚那些惊慌失措的小动物。

这项令他高兴的工作又耗费了他一整个上午的时间。同凯特尔伯恩道别的时候，已经到了中午的饭点，海格哼着小曲儿回到小木屋，打算煎几根腊肠应付自己的午饭。

就在他把腊肠扔进油乎乎的平底锅时，趴在沙发上的大猎狗牙牙突然跳下沙发，冲着小木屋的后门高声狂吠起来。海格吓了一跳，赶忙熄灭灶上的火，取下挂在墙上的一张大弩，快步撞开门走出去。

“谁在那里？”他大喝，手里的弩警惕地对着后院的菜地打转。

菜地里种了整整十二个南瓜，都是为了万圣节准备的。它们如今已经快长到他的膝盖那么高，足以给任何一个巫师的身躯提供掩护，因为海格自己的身高足足有十五英尺。

“是我，海格。”一个人影举着一只手从南瓜后面走出来。

“西里斯。”海格松一口气，放下手中的武器，“你今天没跟詹姆他们……噢。”

他看到了跟在西里斯身后的那个褐色头发的姑娘。

“艾尔维拉·琼斯，她是我和詹姆的朋友。”西里斯拉着她走上前，向海格介绍道。

艾尔维拉对海格友好地一笑：“你好，海格。”他的块头实在太大了，她只能仰着头看他。

这时海格已经认出她是斯莱特林的学生。出于某些原因，海格对斯莱特林人的印象不大好，他躲闪着艾尔维拉的目光，含糊地说道：“你好。”牙牙还在他身后乱吠，它绕过海格庞大的身躯，纵身扑向西里斯。艾尔维拉被它一吓，条件反射地拽着西里斯后退一步，却没能拉动他。西里斯仍站在原地，任由这只凶猛的大狗扑过来，欢快地摇着尾巴舔他的耳朵。

西里斯笑起来，抬起另一只手摸了摸牙牙的大脑袋，玩笑道：“冷静点，牙牙。你吓到我的姑娘了。”

艾尔维拉心有余悸地瞪着牙牙，没有轻易上前靠近它。

海格没能听见西里斯的话，他正忙着把刚才被他撞得脱框的门板安回去，然后才转过身来，拍了拍手里的灰尘看向西里斯：“这个时候你们来这里干什么？你不会又打算去禁林吧？”

“只是绕着林子边缘走走。”西里斯毫不脸红地说，他举起自己和艾尔维拉握在一块儿的手，示意海格看看，“其实我跟艾尔维拉是男女朋友。这事儿不能让别人知道，所以我们约会都得偷偷摸摸的。”

“噢，是这样。”海格的眼睛还在躲闪，因此也错过了艾尔维拉脸上的表情。他对西里斯的说辞感到怀疑，但并不愿意在这会儿追问：“好吧……那你们千万不能进去。我警告过你和詹姆很多回了，偷偷进去是违反校规的。”

“放心吧，伙计。”西里斯拍拍牙牙的耳朵，“我带着女朋友呢，怎么可能干那么危险的事？”

十分钟后，跟着西里斯在禁林的灌木丛中穿行时，艾尔维拉耳边仿佛还回荡着他的这句保证。她真后悔自己答应跟西里斯“出去玩儿”，溜进禁林玩儿已经严重超出她的想象。她木着脸说：“你也知道没人会带着女朋友来禁林约会。”

“这里正合适，没人会看到我们。”西里斯紧紧牵着她的手，带着她哗啦哗啦地穿过灌木丛，口气愉快而自信：“我跟詹姆来过好几回了，知道哪条路更安全。”

艾尔维拉无声地叹了口气。好吧，至少现在他很高兴，是不是？她只能指望海格不要发现他们偷偷溜进来了。“那个海格……”脑海中浮现出那个块头大得吓人的猎场看守，艾尔维拉不安地拧了拧眉头，“让他知道我们的关系不要紧吧？”

西里斯拨开一根低低垂下的树枝：“他是我们的朋友，会替我们保守秘密。”

“我知道他是你们的朋友。”艾尔维拉斟酌着用词，“我只是觉得他有点儿粗心大意。上次他帮凯特尔伯恩教授抓火螃蟹的时候，就差点把一个学生炸飞。”

“那件事确实是海格太粗心，但他不会把我们的事说出去。”西里斯的脚步变慢了，他左右看看，似乎在寻找什么，显然不认为这件事值得担心，“他不爱和别的教师一块儿喝茶聊天……”他的话止在嘴边，取而代之的是一个满意的笑容：“我们找到了。”

“什么？”艾尔维拉循着他的视线看过去，只能瞧见大片的树林。

西里斯把她拉到一棵大树底下。

“过来，靠近一点。”他笑着冲她摆了摆下巴，“仔细看树干。你看到什么了？”

艾尔维拉疑惑地凑近。

“我什么也——”她瞪大了眼睛，“噢，是护树罗锅！”

树干上趴着一只巴掌大的护树罗锅，它的皮肤和树干的颜色极为相近，乍一看就像一根细细的树枝。它正探头探脑地打量这两个巫师，褐色的小眼睛亮晶晶的，刀一般锋利的手指警觉地抬起来。

“一年级来禁林的时候，我跟詹姆偶然发现的。”西里斯从衣兜里掏出几颗仙子卵，搁在手心掂了掂，“上来，小家伙。这次不会把你带走。”

护树罗锅看看他，再看看他手里的仙子卵，像是在掂量西里斯是否可信。最后——大概只思考了两秒钟的时间，它就挪动长长的手指跳下树干，落到西里斯手上，抱着仙子卵吃了起来。

他们的保护神奇生物课还没有学到这种奇特的小生物，艾尔维拉好奇地打量它一番，又抬起头瞧了瞧它守护的这棵大树。

“那么，这是棵魔杖树？”

“金合欢树。”西里斯说，“我记得你的魔杖就是金合欢木的？”

“对，金合欢木，龙心弦。”艾尔维拉惊讶他竟然记得，她又垂眼去看西里斯手上的那只护树罗锅，它在津津有味地啃着最后一点儿仙子卵，“你们还带走过它？为什么？”

“护树罗锅能开锁。”见护树罗锅已经美美地享用过午餐，西里斯抬高右手让它跳回树干上，“我跟詹姆养了它一个月，最后找不到更多的仙子卵了，才把它放回来。”

艾尔维拉怀疑自己听错了什么：“书上从没提过它们能开锁。”

“课本只会告诉你它想让你知道的东西。”西里斯拍去手上的细小灰尘，“你将来想当解咒员，这些小家伙能帮上不少忙。”他重新牵起她的右手，继续领着她往禁林里的小路走，“多学着点吧，禁林里有趣的东西很多，从课本上可学不到。”

尽管有反驳他的冲动，但此时艾尔维拉不得不承认，西里斯说的有道理。她跟在他身旁，不再像刚开始那样惴惴不安。然而随着他们脚步的深入，周围的树木枝叶越来越繁密，小径上杂草丛生，从枝叶间投下的阳光也渐渐稀疏。

一只麻雀从枝头飞过，扑棱翅膀的动静惊得艾尔维拉捏紧了西里斯的手。

“我们是不是走得太深了？”她再度不安起来，“这里应该很少有人来。”

“快到了。”西里斯不慌不忙地说着，偏过脸来取笑她，“那只可怜的麻雀伤不到你，胆小鬼。”

艾尔维拉不由地有些脸热。好在他们的确没再往更深处走太久，西里斯就忽然停下了脚步。他们驻足在一小片空地的边缘，这一回不需要西里斯指出来，艾尔维拉便瞧清了他要给她看的东西：一匹皮毛光滑的狼蜷在一丛矮灌木底下，大约是听见了他们的脚步声，它的耳朵动了动，慢慢地抬起头，而后爬了起来。它看起来比普通的狼要大一些，四肢修长，身躯健壮而挺拔，一双黑眼睛深深地望向这两个不速之客，静静地站在原地。

它好像只是一头普通的狼，可是……

“你先待在这里。”西里斯松开艾尔维拉的手，迈开脚步朝那头狼走过去。

艾尔维拉一惊：“等等，西里斯——”

西里斯侧过身，竖起食指压向嘴唇，示意她不要说话。艾尔维拉只好闭上嘴，防备地将右手悄悄伸进口袋，握住兜里的魔杖。这时西里斯已经走近那头狼，在距离它几步远的位置慢慢蹲下身。

“嘿，还记得我吗？我们上星期刚见过面。”他就像在同一个老朋友说话，反过拳头拿拇指指了指身后的艾尔维拉，对面前这头漂亮的狼懒懒笑道：“那是我女朋友，我带她来认识你。”

狼似乎听懂了他的话，它温驯地点头，走上前拿鼻子拱了拱西里斯的下巴。

“好小子。”西里斯挠一挠它的脖子，扭头对艾尔维拉招招手：“维拉，过来吧。”

艾尔维拉犹疑一瞬，小心地走过去，在西里斯身旁蹲下。“这是西伯尔。”西里斯还在挠那头狼的脖子，“你可以摸摸他。这小子很聪明，能记住你的气味。”

注意到西里斯管这头狼叫“他”，艾尔维拉盯着那条不同寻常的簇状尾巴，犹豫了几秒才缓缓伸出手，试探地摸了摸西伯尔的头。他的皮毛果然十分顺滑，手感非常好。西伯尔不排斥艾尔维拉的抚摸，他把微湿鼻子探进她的手心，像是在记忆她的气味。

“他是……狼？”艾尔维拉稍稍放下心，松开兜里的魔杖，“可是他的尾巴……就像狼人的……”

只有狼人的尾巴才是簇状的，正常狼的尾巴都蓬松而又柔软。

“现在可是大白天，也不是满月的时候，哪儿来的狼人。”西里斯满不在乎地否定了她的想法，他拿一种谈论天气的平常口吻告诉她：“他是两个狼人在满月变形的时候交.配生下的，不会专门袭击人类，也不好斗。”

艾尔维拉愣在了原地。与这个惊人的事实相比，护树罗锅会开锁简直算不得什么新鲜事。

“我知道，听起来很不可思议。”瞥见她脸上的表情，西里斯早有预料地笑了，“据海格说，这种情况历史上只发生过两次。西伯尔受到狼群和狼人的排斥，是邓布利多允许他生活在禁林里。”他懒洋洋地笑笑，语气里多了几分欣赏，“在这一点上我还挺喜欢那个疯疯癫癫的老头，他对不同的种族都很宽容。”

说完西里斯就拿眼角不着痕迹地留意她的脸色，打算找个合适的时机旁敲侧击地问问她对狼人的态度。而艾尔维拉对“疯疯癫癫的老头”这个描述不置可否。她还处在震惊之中，没能回过神来。

“难怪总有人说禁林里有狼人。”她喃喃着抚摸西伯尔的脑袋，“我还一直很怀疑呢，邓布利多教授应该不会让真正的狼人生活在禁林里。”

“有什么不可能的？”西里斯反问的口气格外平淡，“就算他让狼人进城堡读书，我也不奇怪。”

艾尔维拉摇摇头，仔细瞧着西伯尔的眼睛：“狼人不会像这孩子一样温顺。”

“那是在满月变形的时候。”替西伯尔捏掉毛发里的一只小虫，西里斯随手把虫扔开，“放在平常，他们就跟普通人一样，有好有坏。”

“也许吧。”艾尔维拉不否认他的说法，“我对狼人的了解不多，只知道那个芬里尔·格雷伯克。他太臭名昭著了，让大部分人对狼人的印象都很糟。”她眯起眼回忆儿时常常听到的警告，“‘小心狼人夜里从窗户爬进来’，大人们总是这样说。”

“但是从小到大我们也只听说过一个芬里尔·格雷伯克。”西里斯又无所事事地从西伯尔身上摘下第二只小虫，毫不留情地往身后一扔，“谁知道其他狼人没变形的时候是什么样子。说不定比彼得还胆小。”

“你今天干嘛这么纠结这个问题？”察觉到他微妙的态度，艾尔维拉扭过头饶有兴趣地看看他，“你不会想说你是个狼人吧？”

“是啊，我是个狼人。”摆出一副冷酷的表情，西里斯眯缝起眼回视她的眼睛，“不然你以为我为什么老想咬你？”

说着他就靠过去咬她的脖子。艾尔维拉被他扑得跌坐到地上，忍不住笑起来。两人打闹了一会儿，她才发觉西伯尔已经背对着他们走开了。“他怎么走了？”艾尔维拉不解道。

“不好意思看我们亲热。”站起身拍了拍袍角，西里斯伸手把她拉起来，“走吧，别占着人家的地盘了。”

可他没领她原路折返，而是又拐上了一条新的小路。没过一会儿，艾尔维拉便在树林间看到了一头鹰头马身的庞然大物。她不由自主地放慢脚步，惊恐地问：“那是什么？”

“鹰头马身有翼兽。”西里斯嘴边浮现出一个坏笑，他拉着她片刻不停地朝那头大家伙走过去。这只鹰头马身有翼兽没有被链子拴住，它听到脚步声便扭过头来，嘴里还叼着一只肥美的老鼠——或者说是死老鼠。那光亮闪烁的青铜色皮毛、高大粗壮的前腿和强有力的翅膀都令人生畏。

“这可真是一点儿也不明显。”艾尔维拉脸色惨白。

西里斯简直要笑出来了：“这只还没有成年。”

那只鹰头马身有翼兽甩了一下凶恶的脑袋，把死老鼠一口吞进肚子里。

“是吗？”艾尔维拉面色煞白地瞪着它，“真让我吃惊。”

彻底被她惊吓中的幽默逗笑，西里斯不见一丝胆怯地拉着她走上前：“来吧，跟我过来。”他们在一个相对安全的距离停下，看了看鹰头马身有翼兽橙黄的眼睛，向它鞠躬。这头看起来凶悍无比的家伙并没有摆架子的意思，它也弯下它满是鳞片的前膝，回给他们一个鞠躬的姿势。

“很好，它欢迎我们。”西里斯快活地笑起来，拉着艾尔维拉走过去轻拍它的喙。

浑身僵硬的艾尔维拉心惊胆战地站在一旁：“西里斯，我觉得我们还是……”

“好了，我们可以骑它了。”西里斯打断她，果断地做下判断。

“什么？”艾尔维拉惊慌地转过头。

没等她看清他脸上的表情，西里斯就一把抱住她的腰，将她送到鹰头马身有翼兽的背上。艾尔维拉短促地尖叫一声，感觉到西里斯也翻身爬了上来，紧贴着她坐到她身后。

“抓稳它，艾尔维拉。”他俯到她耳边笑着说。

然后，随着一阵突如其来的失重感，鹰头马身有翼兽猛地飞向空中。

艾尔维拉只来得及抱住它的脖子，她惊叫一下，闭紧了眼睛。呼呼风声刮过耳旁，西里斯在她身后畅快地大笑。艾尔维拉紧紧闭着眼睛，全身上下的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，整个人僵硬得没法动弹。

“张开眼睛，维拉——”西里斯在她耳畔愉快地大喊，“看看周围——”

心几乎要跳到嗓子眼里。艾尔维拉鼓足勇气睁开眼，又被迎面刮来的风刺痛了眼球。第二次尝试时，她终于成功了。映入眼帘的是湛蓝无垠的天空，还有快速划过的山川。他们飞在一处广阔的湖面，湖水中倒映出灰蓝的天、颠倒的山脉。鹰头马身有翼兽的鹰爪划过水面，水花打碎了天空的倒影，绿莹莹的山川在湖水中发颤。

艾尔维拉一时忘记了惊惧，只感到无形的风亲吻着她的脸颊、她的袍角。这是与骑在飞天扫帚上完全不一样的感觉。她已经记不起几个小时前从扫帚上坠落的恐惧感和羞耻感。

世界在风中疾速后退，天地在被他们超越。这是艾尔维拉这些年来见过的最美的景色。

“感觉怎么样——”她听到西里斯喊着问她。

艾尔维拉张开嘴，任凭风灌进嘴里，同样大喊着回答：“很好——”

西里斯再一次大笑，肆意而快活。

“我早就告诉过你——”

他早就告诉过她，他不会让她摔跤。

他只会给她最好的，最快乐的。

这是他的保证。


	71. 几天

鹰头马身有翼兽稳稳落地的时候，艾尔维拉嘴边已经有了笑容。那双有力的翅膀在她脚边意犹未尽地扑棱了几下，西里斯先一步跳下去，动作显得轻车熟路。他回过身向她张开胳膊：“下来，我接着你。”

艾尔维拉看看西里斯，再低头看看自己的脚离地的高度。

“我试试自己下去。”她说。她抱着鹰头马身有翼兽的脖子，小心翼翼地挪动一下身子，结果低估了自己手臂的长度。脚下突然一空的时候，她惊呼一声，被西里斯及时抱住腰肢，转过身放下来。双脚真切地踩回地面，提到嗓子眼的心跳又落回了肚子里。艾尔维拉的手还搭在西里斯的肩膀上，两个人都忍不住开怀大笑。

鹰头马身有翼兽甩一甩尾巴，独自前往禁林深处觅食。

“知道为什么我跟詹姆老爱往禁林跑了吗？”西里斯牵住艾尔维拉的手，领着她往禁林边缘走。他的唇角还在不自觉上翘，语气轻松，眉眼间满是松快的笑意。

“的确比待在密道里有意思。”艾尔维拉笑着说，“但也很危险。”

她认为西里斯和詹姆能安然无恙地进出禁林那么多次，除了运气好，还有赖于他们在魔法上的绝佳天赋。如果换个笨点儿的人进来，可就不会觉得这有多好玩儿了。“晚上更有意思。”然而西里斯仿佛没听见她的后半句话，他挑动魔杖砍去一些碍事的荆棘丛，“月痴兽和独角兽会出来活动，有的时候还能看到鸟蛇。”

“鸟蛇？”那可是四级分类的生物！

“我们都猜是海格或者凯特尔伯恩偷偷养在这里的。”西里斯语气带笑，显然并不认为这种危险生物有什么可怕的，“听说禁林里还有隐形兽，不过我们没见到过，那些家伙很难捕捉。”他劈开最后一丛荆棘，转头颇有兴致地问她：“想不想晚上出来看看？”

不！她一点儿也不想！

艾尔维拉已经从刚才的愉快中彻底冷静下来。

“我得保证晚上有充足的睡眠，西里斯。”她一本正经地告诉西里斯，“我还在长身体呢。”

长身体？西里斯狐疑地瞥她一眼。艾尔维拉的个子去年还能勉强够到他的肩膀，但是今年她已经明显没再长高了，站得再直也只到他胸口，他轻轻松松就能把她举起来。因此西里斯不以为然道：“我跟詹姆经常一整晚不睡，也还在正常长个子。”

说完他才意识到艾尔维拉指的或许不是身高。扫一眼她的胸脯，西里斯移开视线，将魔杖塞回衣兜里。就算指的是这个，她也已经长够了。西里斯心不在焉地想。穿着素色巫师袍看不出来，可他们亲热过那么多次，西里斯每次抱她都能清楚地感觉到。

“那是因为你们白天上课的时候都在睡觉。”艾尔维拉没有注意到西里斯的目光，她正忙着观察四周，发现这里不像他们骑上鹰头马身有翼兽的地方，“刚才应该没有人看到我们吧？”

西里斯发现她真是毫无方向感可言：“我们是在禁林南面飞，离城堡很远。”

果然，走出禁林之后，他们又足足绕了四十分钟，才终于看见海格的小屋。两人不能一块儿回城堡，他们在距离海格小屋不远的地方道别。

“把这个带上。”西里斯从兜里找出一个新的窥镜给艾尔维拉，“最好一直随身带着，我看穆尔塞伯不一定会轻易放过你。”

她顺从地将这只看起来像个玻璃陀螺的小东西收进口袋里：“我会小心的。”

最后往前走了几步，他们才停下来。艾尔维拉刚要松开西里斯的手，就被他用力抓回去。西里斯不满地扬起眉毛：“没什么别的要说了？”

下一次单独在一起又得等到星期五，她难道就没什么想说的？

他看到艾尔维拉拧起眉心认真思索了两秒，露出恍悟的表情。

“记得要写算数占卜课的作业。”她抬起头严肃地叮嘱他，“我不会把作业给你抄。”

西里斯的脸色以肉眼可见的速度冷下来。艾尔维拉咧嘴笑了，转身站到他面前，轻轻拽一拽他的衣襟。知道她打算干什么，可西里斯这会儿一点也不想配合她。他故意冷着脸，笔直地站在原地问：“干什么？”

“亲亲你啊。”艾尔维拉认真回答，水盈盈的蓝眼睛无辜地看着他，“你不想给我一个道别吻吗？那我会难过一个星期的。”

她最近是不是越来越油嘴滑舌了？跟谁学的？西里斯这么想着，却明显感觉得到自己的五脏六腑都在不受控制地膨胀。他稍稍弯腰，低下头凑近她。这个道别吻比预期的要长，好不容易分开的时候，艾尔维拉的脸已经变得红扑扑的，亮晶晶的眼睛有些迷茫地眨了眨，就好像现在不论他再干点儿什么，她都不会拒绝。西里斯眯起眼忍了忍，抬起搂在她腰上的手，揉一把她的脑袋，没再亲她。他脑仁有点儿发热，要是再亲一会儿，艾尔维拉兜里的那只窥镜恐怕就要发出警报了。

艾尔维拉回过神，踮起脚蹭了蹭西里斯的下巴。

“下星期五见。”她说。

从光线昏暗的石梯走到地窖时，艾尔维拉看了看手表上的时间，已经快到下午五点。

星期六的这个时间段，斯莱特林的学生大多都待在公共休息室里。她可以想象等她出现，必然会有不少嘲笑的目光投过来。穆尔塞伯他们不会放过这个机会，一定早在上午的选拔赛结束后就四处讥笑她的丑态。

拐进魔药课教室所在的那条走廊，艾尔维拉刚抬起眼睛，便远远瞧见了一个不可能出现在这里的身影。“莉莉？”她惊讶地出声，刹住脚步。

莉莉独自徘徊在魔药课教室的后门，火红的头发被墙壁上火把的光芒映照得格外耀眼。听到艾尔维拉的声音，她猛地旋过身，脸上的表情又惊又喜：“我还以为你在宿舍里！”

匆匆走上前，艾尔维拉把她带进魔药课教室。

“你怎么到这里来了？”艾尔维拉拔出魔杖点亮教室里的灯。回斯莱特林公共休息室的学生都要经过这条走廊，她自己一个人来这里实在不安全。

“我不确定斯莱特林的公共休息室在哪里。”莉莉脱下肩上的书包搁到课桌上，“刚才社团活动的时候我才听说上午的事……你中午也没去礼堂，是不是？”她走到艾尔维拉跟前，抬起她的两条胳膊上下打量，“你去庞弗雷夫人那里看过了吧？怎么会从扫帚上摔下来呢？是不是谁给你施混淆咒了？”

“别担心，就是一点儿小伤，庞弗雷夫人已经给我治好了。”艾尔维拉有些不好意思，她知道爱丽莎替她保守了秘密，没有把她的计划告诉莉莉，“是我自己不小心撞上球门的，唉……真丢脸。”

“这没什么丢脸的，维拉，魁地奇球场上本来就很容易出事故。”莉莉摇摇脑袋，还能记起世界杯比赛上那些球员们暴力的犯规动作，“你可以明年再试试。记得我们学院球队的布朗吗？她飞得那么好，去年参加选拔赛的时候也被鬼飞球撞断了鼻子。要我说，归根结底还是这项运动太暴力了。”

艾尔维拉在一张桌子边坐下：“你去年去看了格兰芬多的球员选拔？”

莉莉也撑着桌沿坐到她身旁，耸了耸肩膀：“其实我原本是想报名的。”

“真的？”艾尔维拉还一直以为她对魁地奇没什么兴趣呢。

“是啊，我觉得这样或许可以更了解魔法世界，可惜我飞得没有布朗好。”莉莉承认得坦然大方，她捞来自己的书包，慢吞吞地拨开扣子：“而且……西弗总是很在乎斯莱特林对格兰芬多的比赛。如果我真的去参加了选拔，说不定我们又会吵架。”

深深看她一眼，艾尔维拉眨眼笑笑：“自己的意愿最重要，这可是你说的。”

“但我和西弗的关系毕竟不像你和波特。在那之前的暑假我刚跟他吵过架，记得吗？”短叹一口气，莉莉拿出社团活动的笔记递给她，“有时候我真的觉得，从来到霍格沃兹开始，我跟西弗的关系就越来越脆弱了。虽然每次吵架都是他先过来道歉，但是……”

她停下来，摇摇头，不再说下去，而是又从书包里取出一只盒子。

“不说这个了。你吃了午饭吗？我这里还有一盒饼干，要不要先填填肚子？”

两个女孩儿在教室里分享完一小盒甜滋滋的饼干，已是近一个小时之后的事。临近晚餐时间，公共休息室的人不再像下午那样多，艾尔维拉得以悄悄溜回女生宿舍。

寝室里的四柱床都空着，她来到自己的床边，又听见门口响起脚步声。帕金森似乎刚从盥洗室回来，长长的头发还带着湿气，脖子上搭着一条毛巾。两人视线相撞，气氛有点儿尴尬。艾尔维拉支起嘴角对她笑一笑，什么也没说，兀自爬上自己那张床，把深绿色的帷帐放下来。

帷帐外边冷不丁传来帕金森的声音：“你去不去礼堂？”

语气稍嫌冷淡，却还算客气。要不是知道寝室里只有她们两个人，艾尔维拉一定会以为她在问别人。

“不去了，我想休息一会儿。”她躺到床上，礼貌地回答。

“那我给你带点儿吃的回来。”帕金森于是说。

艾尔维拉真庆幸此刻有帷帐挡在她们中间，她确信自己脸上惊讶的表情傻透了。

“好的，谢谢。”她拿自己一贯友好的口气道谢。

阿米莉亚·帕金森没再说话。她收拾了一会儿，又给头发扔了一道烘干咒，便只身一人离开宿舍。直到寝室的门被合上，艾尔维拉才悄悄从帷帐后边探出脑袋，困惑地瞪着门板。帕金森这是怎么了？她想不明白。就算不出口嘲笑，按照帕金森平时的作风，也不该这样友好。

难道她还记着昨天晚上艾尔维拉在决斗台上的表现，担心自己也被胖揍一顿？

这个问题并没有困扰艾尔维拉太久。她计划趁着晚餐时间去公共休息室写完古代如尼文的论文，不幸的是，当她拎着书包来到公共休息室，壁炉前的一张雕花椅上还坐着一个她熟悉的人。假装没有瞧见对方，艾尔维拉找到最近的一张桌子坐下，拿出书包里的羊皮纸、课本、羽毛笔和墨水瓶。

艾尔维拉神情专注地拧开墨水瓶的瓶盖，然而这阻止不了那个人走到她对面，拉开椅子坐下来。不得不抬头看向他，她挤出一个笑脸：“没去吃晚饭吗？”

“我在等你。”雷古勒斯一如既往地坐得端正，两手搁在桌面，修长的食指自然地十指交叠起来，“不过看起来你大概是不会去礼堂了。”

“我得躲一阵。”拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，艾尔维拉尽可能轻松地说，“守门员撞上球门可不常见，大家恐怕会议论好几天。”

羽毛笔刚悬到羊皮纸上方，在笔尖摇摇欲坠的那滴墨水就啪地掉下去，在她的论文上留下一团墨渍。艾尔维拉皱了皱眉，正要掏出魔杖把墨水吸走，就瞧见雷古勒斯的魔杖尖已经伸到她的羊皮纸边，轻轻点了点那团墨渍。

“尽管这都在你的计划之中。”垂眼看着墨渍一点一点被清除，雷古勒斯的表情和他此刻的语气一样平静，“在世界杯营地那天你就想好了，是吗？你根本没有打算进球队。”

艾尔维拉谨慎地摆出迷惑的表情：“你在说什么？”

收回握着魔杖的手，雷古勒斯无奈地叹气。“决斗社团的事是你透露给弗立维教授的。上个星期你总是盯着告示板看，就是在想这个计划。”他偏首朝不远处的告示板看过去，“斯拉格霍恩教授大概也知情。所以你在决斗台上挑搭档的时候，他想把我推上去，因为他知道我们俩不会真的打起来。”

目光重新落到艾尔维拉脸上，雷古勒斯微微蹙眉。

“为什么要挑衅穆尔塞伯？麦克唐纳的事他已经忘了，你为了激怒他，居然说图书馆扔粪弹那件事是你做的。”

“那件事的确是我做的。”艾尔维拉停顿一下，因为她清楚地看到雷古勒斯收紧了眉头，似乎不相信她会做出那种出格的事。她摊了摊手，接着说道：“而且我也有证据相信，夺魂咒那件事是穆尔塞伯做的。”

雷古勒斯沉默下来。他的神态没有变化，一双冷灰色的眼睛直直地望进她的眼底，面上瞧不出情绪。不知道是不是艾尔维拉的错觉，有那么几秒钟的时间，她竟然觉得他或许对此事知情。

“这就是原因？”半晌，雷古勒斯才再度开口。

仔细瞧着他的眼睛，艾尔维拉平淡地一笑：“这就是原因。”

两人对视片刻，雷古勒斯略一颔首。

“我明白了。”他站起身，“需要我带点儿食物给你吗？”

“谢谢，帕金森说她会给我带。”看到他脸上的表情，艾尔维拉忍俊不禁：“放心，她不至于在我的饭菜里下毒。”

雷古勒斯皱起的眉头这才舒展开来。

“注意安全。”他说。

“我知道。”艾尔维拉对他报以微笑。

事实上，接下来的一个星期，艾尔维拉过得不算糟糕。

星期一的草药课，三号温室里摆满了大鼻涕虫似的巴波块茎。庞弗雷夫人给大家布置的任务是收集它们的脓水。“你们觉得这像在干什么？”达芙妮摁住一个蠕动的巴波块茎，一边把大股的黄绿色浓水从闪闪发亮的大鼓包中挤出来，一边拧紧眉头问自己的三个室友，“很熟悉的感觉，是不是？”

“呃……”克里斯蒂娜戴着龙皮手套的手虚虚地摁着巴波块茎，脑袋躲得老远，“挤青春痘？”

一旁的帕金森发出被恶心到的声音，可她是四个人当中挤块茎最得心应手的一个，似乎对这种操作相当熟练。艾尔维拉蹲在她们脚边，负责把脓水收集到玻璃瓶里。

穆尔塞伯拿着一只瓶子走过时，试图假装不小心把脓水都泼到她身上。可惜艾尔维拉衣兜里的窥镜早早亮了起来，隔着袍子的口袋嗖嗖地旋转。于是艾尔维拉“不经意”站起身，碰到了帕金森的胳膊——从鼓包里喷出的巴波块茎脓水不幸地溅到了穆尔塞伯身上，把他的脖子刺激出一大片黄黄的大水泡。他惨叫起来，被斯普劳特教授送去了校医院。

“他在校医院待了两天？”星期三的魔咒课上，爱丽莎熟练地用驱逐咒把软垫赶到目标纸箱里，不急不忙地问。

“或许还要多待一天。”艾尔维拉同样轻松地完成了课堂任务，又自如地挑动魔杖，使出一个漂浮咒将软垫归位。跟她们站在一块儿的玛蒂尔达笑起来，神秘地冲艾尔维拉眨眨眼：“上个周末大家都在问你是不是真的撞到了球框。知道爱丽莎是怎么说的吗？”

感受到艾尔维拉的视线，爱丽莎抬高下巴，拿出她惯常的傲慢神情。

“‘这不是斯莱特林守门员的传统吗？’”她模仿着自己当时的语气，平腔平调地说，“‘我看艾尔维拉比穆尔塞伯强，至少她没有因此在校医院住上一个星期。’”

艾尔维拉和玛蒂尔达险些在课堂上笑作一团。

只有奥利弗的反应不太令人满意。他在走廊里遇到自己的姐姐，立马眉飞色舞地冲过来：“听说你在斯莱特林的球员选拔赛上撞到球框了？”

“抱歉，”艾尔维拉迷惑地端详着他，“这是什么值得高兴的事吗？”

奥利弗哈哈大笑，就好像这件事有多光荣似的：“那个什么克里瓦特干嘛不给你开后门？那样你们球队就可以直接在赛场上丢脸了！”

嘴边绽出一个甜蜜的微笑，艾尔维拉抽出自己的魔杖。之后的几天，霍格沃兹的二年级生们都不难发现，奥利弗·琼斯的两只眼睛像是挨了拳头，怎么也消不去的乌青为他们带来了不少快乐，尽管他本人显然并不高兴。

第二天早上，西里斯刚到算数占卜课教室，就和莱姆斯一起坐到了艾尔维拉后面那排课桌边。抬起左脚轻轻踢了踢她的椅子，西里斯靠着椅背，满脸愉快的坏笑：“奥利弗脸上的熊猫眼是你的杰作？”

“我可没打他。”艾尔维拉正儿八经地声明，“只是一个小小的恶咒。”

西里斯轻笑一声，十分欣赏她少有的恶作剧精神：“创意不错。”

不过他很快就不笑了。一个拉文克劳的男孩儿特地穿过半个教室走到艾尔维拉身边，他也是学习互助社团的成员。“琼斯。”微笑着向艾尔维拉打招呼，他指一指她旁边还空着的座位，“我可以坐这里吗？”

不等艾尔维拉回答，坐在后排的西里斯懒洋洋地伸出脚，将那张椅子“咯噔”一声踩得歪靠到桌前。

“这个位子有人了。”他依然倚着自己的椅背，面色冷淡，口气漫不经心。

对方一愣，惊讶的表情浮现在脸上。

艾尔维拉只好抱歉地笑了笑：“玛蒂尔达一会儿会过来。”

男孩儿回过神，颇为尴尬地回给她一个笑容：“好吧，那我去前面坐。”

他走向前几排空着的座位，时不时回过头看一眼西里斯·布莱克，想不通自己哪儿得罪了他。等到男孩儿走远，艾尔维拉才扭过头瞪了眼西里斯：“你干嘛像个校园恶霸一样？”

“你对我有什么误解？”西里斯挑眉反问，“我本来就是个校园恶霸。”

他可不想提醒艾尔维拉，那个长得像根长竹竿的家伙对她有意思。既然让他碰上了，凭什么不能给对方一点儿警告？机不可失，时不再来。

艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛，将询问的目光转向西里斯旁边的莱姆斯：“校园恶霸？他是吗？”

从厚得像块砖头的课本上方抬起眼睛，一直保持沉默的莱姆斯思考几秒，最后微笑道：“至少是自封的。”

西里斯毫不留情地拿胳膊肘捅他一下，而后两个男孩儿都笑了。


	72. 倒挂金钟

星期四中午，艾尔维拉悄悄回到了斯莱特林的餐桌边。

幽灵血人巴罗身旁的位置一如往常空空如也，当她像从前那样在他旁边坐下时，他那双空洞的眼睛转向了她。“你好几天没来了，艾尔维拉。”血人巴罗冷不防开腔，嗓音低沉而沙哑，“星期二晚上，我也没有在天文台上看到你。”

刚在他们对面坐下的达芙妮和克里斯蒂娜都诧异地抬起头，她们还从没听见过这个幽灵说话呢。艾尔维拉取来一只盘子，给自己舀上一勺炖菜，无奈地苦笑道：“唉，是的，我退掉了天文占卜课，而且惹了点儿丢脸的麻烦。”

血人巴罗没有追问她指的麻烦是什么，他显然对此心中有数。“我听到过几个一年级的孩子在议论，”他慢悠悠地说，“需要我去给他们一点儿教训吗？”

对面的两个姑娘难掩脸上的吃惊，达芙妮想夹一块牛排，结果把一颗丑陋的大土豆夹进了自己的盘子里。这时屁股蛋三人组恰好经过，艾弗里怨毒的目光滑过艾尔维拉的脸庞，她却仿佛一点儿也没注意到。自顾自地搁下手中的盘子，艾尔维拉扭过头给巴罗一个感激的微笑：“那真是再好不过了，巴罗。谢谢你。”

“别让这点小事影响自己。”巴罗那张消瘦的脸上浮现出一丝与他可怕形象格格不入的傲慢，珍珠白色的身体慢慢变得透明起来，“今年斯莱特林一定能拿到学院杯，这才是我们关心的事。”

“当然。”艾尔维拉笑眯眯地告诉他，“我们都在努力。”

血人巴罗点了点头，只剩下一圈轮廓的身躯彻底消失在空气中。突然，礼堂门口爆发出一阵惊呼声——这个刚刚才消失在斯莱特林餐桌边的幽灵又凭空出现在那里，一脸木然地飘出礼堂。一年级新生还不知道幽灵也会隐身术，个个儿都被吓得脸色惨白。

达芙妮终于给自己的盘子添上一块牛排，好奇的目光在艾尔维拉身上打转：“他还会替你教训别人？”

“有时候他会替跟他关系好的学生吓唬人。”艾尔维拉将一盘炖菜递给她。

坐在一旁的帕金森在给姑娘们分南瓜汁，她对血人巴罗的表现倒是不大吃惊，因为她也曾受过巴罗的关照：“只要是能为学院争取到加分的学生，对于态度足够友好的，他都愿意提供帮助。”

“但他那一身血也太吓人了。”克里斯蒂娜还没有从巴罗恐怖的隐身术表演中回过神来，心有余悸地望着礼堂大门的方向：“那到底是怎么弄的？”

艾尔维拉赶忙拿食指压了压嘴唇：“嘘——你可别问他这个问题，他不会高兴的。”

克里斯蒂娜没工夫再问原因，她看到阿什顿·克里瓦特和雷古勒斯·布莱克一块儿走进了礼堂。刚刚还被吓得惨白的脸顿时红光满面，克里斯蒂娜矜持地坐直身子，对克里瓦特挥挥手：“阿什顿！”

不需要她招呼，克里瓦特已经在她身旁坐下，而雷古勒斯坐到了血人巴罗刚才的位置上。艾尔维拉对雷古勒斯笑笑，低下头刚要假装专注地享用自己的炖菜，便听见克里瓦特突然开口：“琼斯。”

“嗯？”她抬起头，尽力使自己的表情看起来平静而自然。

“格兰芬多的选拔赛在明天下午，我估计他们今年的阵营不会变。”克里瓦特若无其事地说着，把一块克里斯蒂娜爱吃的羊排夹进她的盘子里，“赛季安排已经发下来了，第一场还是我们对格兰芬多。星期六上午我们要开个会确定战略，你能来吧？我记得你们社团的活动是在星期六下午。”

听他的口气，就好像艾尔维拉在选拔赛上出糗的事从没发生过似的。艾尔维拉把视线转向身旁的雷古勒斯。他正在往自己的盘子里舀炖菜，感觉到来自艾尔维拉的目光，才转过脸来对她一笑：“去年你提的针对波特的策略很有效。”

他指的是去年揭幕赛的战略，詹姆至今还不知道那是艾尔维拉提供给斯莱特林球队的。虽然有点儿缺德，但只要不违反比赛规则，总还是值得采纳的，是不是？

艾尔维拉愉快地弯起眼睛：“没问题。”

斯拉格霍恩举办的小型晚会就在星期四晚上。

晚会的请柬是一卷系着紫色绸带的羊皮纸，布兰登·艾弗里对着镜子整理仪容时，它就被放在堆满杂物的床头柜上。拿起一只已经空了一半的瓶子，布兰登·艾弗里瞥一眼那份请柬，眉毛之间挤出几道厌恶的褶子。他在手心里挤出发油，粗鲁地往头发上抹。

在斯莱特林的四年级生中，收到请柬的只有他和希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯，但艾弗里并不为此而感到高兴。希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯算什么？不过是个会用黑魔法把自己搞得脑袋不清醒的蠢货。要不是老穆尔塞伯在魔法部部长顾问办公室担任主任，谁都不会把希瑞尔那个傻大个放在眼里。布兰登轻蔑地想着。

谁都不会……包括那位大人……

“你好了没有，布兰登？”门口传来希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯令人讨厌的声音。他和西弗勒斯·斯内普站在一起，这个头发油腻的家伙此刻穿得格外干净，可那不合身的可笑袍子一看就是希瑞尔借给他的。

从镜子里挑剔地打量一番他们的打扮，布兰登才勉强摆出正常的表情：“走吧。”

他们在公共休息室与雷古勒斯·布莱克擦肩而过。这个小布莱克就像他的败类哥哥一样目中无人，依旧像是没有瞧见他们，径直从他们身旁走过。布兰登拿眼角瞧了他一眼，听见身边的希瑞尔恶狠狠地嘟囔：“他今天中午又跟艾尔维拉·琼斯坐一块儿了，还有克里瓦特。他们跟她那种纯血统的背叛者混在一起，迟早要付出代价……”

要付出代价的可不只是布莱克家族。走进霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩那间讲究而舒适的办公室时，布兰登就肯定了这一点。他扫视一圈屋子里的其他人：格兰芬多的莉莉·伊万斯，拉文克劳的爱丽莎·威尔逊，还有艾尔维拉·琼斯……这间房子里充满了泥巴种、肮脏混血和纯血统败类的臭味，布兰登几乎要吐出来。

“晚上好，孩子们！”霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩满脸堆笑地招呼他们，“我还以为你们要迟到了呢，快，坐过来……”

布兰登脸上挂着假笑，按捺住呕吐的欲望，跟着两个同伴一起坐到了那三个姑娘的对面。

整个晚餐的过程都令人食欲不振。斯拉格霍恩显然很宠爱那个叫莉莉·伊万斯的泥巴种，一直在兴味盎然地询问她那对低贱的麻瓜父母的工作。

“给电线涂保护层？”

“是的，教授，这就是他们的工作。”

“噢，等等，等等——孩子，你还没解释什么是电线……”

“就是街道上用高杆架起的那些线……”

布兰登一点儿也不想听麻瓜的什么愚蠢电线。趁着斯拉格霍恩的注意力都放在那个泥巴种身上，布兰登示意希瑞尔偷偷把小圆桌上的那瓶火焰威士忌拿过来，兑进杯子中索然无味的樱桃蜜酿里。这时那个泥巴种忽然看向他们这边，拿那双绿得出奇的眼睛望着西弗勒斯·斯内普：“西弗也知道什么是电话。我们假期也会用它联系，是不是？”

余光瞥见西弗勒斯的脸霎时间涨红，布兰登呷一口杯子里的酒，暗自冷笑。他扫一眼斜对面的莉莉·伊万斯，满心的不屑。谁都看得出来，西弗勒斯·斯内普渴望得到这个泥巴种……她的确长得不错，但身体里流着的终究是麻瓜肮脏的血液，也只配当巫师的奴隶，给巫师舔鞋。

想到这里，布兰登又朝艾尔维拉·琼斯看过去。她今天没有穿二手的校服长袍，而是换了身崭新的深蓝色袍子，和她那双蓝眼睛的颜色一模一样。袍子的质地很飘逸，只要她稍稍动作，就能让人瞧清她纤细的腰肢、饱满的胸脯。她梳了一个高雅的发髻，露出耳朵下面白得刺眼的脖子……布兰登看向她的时候，她正微垂着眼睛切牛排，唇角带笑，举手投足都优雅得像个教养良好的贵族小姐。

布兰登又喝了一大口酒，慢慢感到浑身燥热，头皮发烫。他的脑海中浮现出在霍格沃兹特快上的那段痛苦回忆，继而想起西里斯·布莱克那张面目可憎的脸，还有雷古勒斯·布莱克傲慢而不可一世的态度。

比起泥巴种和混血，艾尔维拉·琼斯至少有纯血这个优势，这肯定也是雷古勒斯·布莱克看上她的原因。布兰登红着眼想到。可是除此之外，她又算得上什么？她凭什么能够同时讨好布莱克兄弟，又跟波特走得那么近？她不过是一个傲罗办公室主任的女儿……连希瑞尔都不如，更不用说他父亲当初……

再往喉咙里灌下一口热辣的酒，布兰登晕晕乎乎地放下酒杯，彻底不再去听斯拉格霍恩没完没了的废话。

女孩儿们靠的不过是美貌。谁知道她私底下跟那三个人之间有什么龌龊的勾当？布兰登冷冷地想，视线死死黏在艾尔维拉·琼斯那漂亮白皙的脖子上。

换成是他，绝不可能在决斗台上输给这样一个下贱的女巫。

晚会直到八点半才结束。

为了错开和艾弗里他们回地窖的时间，艾尔维拉在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里磨蹭到了最后。三个姑娘在办公室所在的那条走廊道别，莉莉临走前困倦地打了个哈欠，不忘拉着艾尔维拉的手叮嘱：“注意安全。”

“你带了窥镜吧？”爱丽莎在一旁提醒。

“带着呢。”艾尔维拉拍拍自己的口袋，“放心吧，这里离我们的公共休息室很近。”

话是这么说，可真正一个人走上通往公共休息室的阴暗过道时，艾尔维拉还是不自觉绷紧了神经。已经接近宵禁时间，回地窖的楼道里空无一人，火把在石壁上拉出一道道轻微晃动的黑影。一只手伸进衣兜里攥住魔杖，艾尔维拉警惕地留意着四周的动静。她刚要拐上魔药课教室外的走廊，兜中的窥镜便嗖嗖旋转起来。

小心翼翼地放慢脚步，艾尔维拉抽出魔杖，停在拐角处。

走廊里有螺丝钉转动的声响。她躲在拐角往那个方向探看一下，魔药课教室外不见人影，只有幽灵皮皮鬼飘浮在天花板上，哼哼唧唧地拧着一盏枝形吊灯的螺丝。稍稍松一口气，艾尔维拉举着魔杖走出去。

“你在那里干什么，皮皮鬼？”

皮皮鬼的动作停下来，转过身尖声奸笑，牢牢抓着手里的扳手飘荡：“晚归的小女孩！一定是躲到花园里去跟小鬼亲热了！”

“闭嘴。”艾尔维拉威胁地举起魔杖，“你再不走开，我就要叫血人巴罗过来了。这里离斯莱特林的地窖不远，你知道吧？”

巴罗是这座城堡中皮皮鬼唯一惧怕的幽灵。他吐出舌头，扔开扳手不见了。沉重的扳手朝墙上的肖像飞去，惹得肖像里的女人惊声尖叫。艾尔维拉只好抬起手里的魔杖，向那只扳手抛去一道漂浮咒漂浮咒。

事情几乎是在一个瞬间发生的。

艾尔维拉的咒语还没有念完，身后的走廊里就传来一阵嗵嗵的脚步声。她来不及转身，已被一具沉重的身躯扑倒在地，下巴重重地磕到地板上。压在她背上的人呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，浓浓的酒气扑鼻而来。右手还紧紧抓着魔杖，艾尔维拉扭动身子试图防抗，却被对方的胳膊肘狠狠捅中手臂，整条胳膊一时疼得发麻。

魔药课教室的门打开了，另一个人走出来，喊出一句缴械咒。

麻木的手腕一振，魔杖从指间飞出去。压在她身上的力道消失，她拼命爬起身想要去捡魔杖，又被身后的人用力踩中后背。身体再度狼狈地趴到冰凉的石板地上，艾尔维拉感觉到自己的嘴唇被牙齿磕破，浓厚的血腥味在鼻腔底下溢出来。一双脚跌跌撞撞地朝她的魔杖走去，那个人捡起了她的魔杖。

“倒挂金钟！”

一道闪光。仿佛被一只无形的钩子钩住了脚脖子，艾尔维拉惊叫一声，身体的悬空伴随着一阵天旋地转的晕眩感，她被倒挂在空中。长袍从腿上垂落，罩住了她的脑袋。地下室阴冷的凉意爬上她的双腿，就像羞耻感瞬间爬进她的脑袋。

“艾弗里——”

艾尔维拉嘶吼出声。她从不知道自己能发出这样恐怖的声音。

两个醉醺醺的男孩儿放肆地大笑。脚步声靠近，一只大手粗鲁而恶意地在她的大腿上来回摸蹭。血液好像瞬间倒流到头部，艾尔维拉奋力地挣扎，挥动胳膊打开那只令她恶心的手：“滚！别碰我！”

还在飞快转动的窥镜从口袋里滑落，被一只脚踩裂，不再动弹。

艾弗里猖狂地笑着，身上的酒气又涩又臭：“被倒吊起来的滋味好受吗，琼斯？”

“别跟她废话了，布兰登。”穆尔塞伯的声音响起来，“你让开，我要给她那张脸来点儿花样——”

他的话没能说完，便被一声果断而响亮的大喊打断。

“除你武器！”

啪嗒，穆尔塞伯的魔杖应声被击飞。抓着艾尔维拉膝盖的那只手猛地撤开，她又听见另一道愤怒的声音：“障碍重重！”

噗通。艾弗里笨重的身躯摔倒在地，钩住艾尔维拉脚脖子的隐形钩子几乎同时消失，她坠落到冷冰冰的地板上，顾不上骨头散了架似的疼痛，爬起身将袍角扯下脑袋。“维拉！”莉莉第一时间跑到她身旁，而后又猛然举起魔杖，冲着正欲重拾魔杖的穆尔塞伯吼道：“除你武器！”

魔杖再度被打飞，穆尔塞伯趴跪在地，喉咙里发出恼怒的低吼。然而爱丽莎没有给他宣泄怒火的机会，她干脆利落地甩出两道禁锢咒，绳索从魔杖头飞出，将穆尔塞伯和艾弗里结结实实地捆绑起来。

“你怎么样？”爱丽莎这才赶到艾尔维拉身边。艾尔维拉在莉莉的搀扶下站起来，她没有回答爱丽莎的问题，而是径直走向被绳索捆倒在地的艾弗里。他涨红了脸，像一条巨大的爬虫一样扭动身体，企图逃跑。脚步停在他身旁，艾尔维拉眯眼看着他挣扎的丑态，感觉到冰冷的愤怒占据了自己身体里的每一条血管。

抬起一只脚踩住艾弗里身侧动弹不得的手，艾尔维拉拿鞋跟狠狠碾压他的手指。艾弗里失声惨叫。

“你刚才想干什么？”她无动于衷地听着他的惨嚎声，脚下的力气越来越重：“这就是你的层次吗，布兰登·艾弗里？”

“维拉……”莉莉有点儿迟疑，似乎想说点什么。

她们身后不远处的楼道里又传来一串踢踢踏踏的脚步声，抱着洛丽丝夫人的城堡管理员费尔奇一瘸一拐地赶过来，高声的吼叫在石壁间回荡：“发生了什么事？这是在干什么？已经到宵禁时间了，要是让我抓到……”

袖摆忽然被什么东西拽了拽，艾尔维拉脚下一松，艾弗里的尖叫弱下去。她望向脚边，这才发现一个身材矮小的家养小精灵不知何时站在了她身旁。他穿着一条印有霍格沃兹饰章的茶巾，网球大小的眼睛在尖尖的鼻子上方惊恐地转动着，畏惧地缩着脖子，身子微微发抖。

“勃利？”艾尔维拉认出了他。

“小姐……”勃利恐惧地听着费尔奇越来越近的脚步声，“勃利必须走了，小姐……”

“是他给我们报信的。”爱丽莎冷静地解释。

莉莉紧接着补充：“我们刚走到二楼，他就突然出现了。他说你遭到了两个男孩的袭击。”

站在艾尔维拉身边的勃利一个劲地点头。“勃利在厨房听到打斗声……勃利看到小姐被攻击……”他畏畏缩缩地说，“小姐是布莱克先生的朋友，勃利不能看着小姐受伤……但是勃利也不能、不能攻击城堡里的小巫师……”

听到“布莱克”这个姓氏，趴在地上的艾弗里痛苦而恶毒地咒骂了一声。艾尔维拉紧绷的肩膀却因此微微放松下来。

“我知道了，勃利。谢谢你。”她说，“快走吧，这里我们能处理。”

勃利恭敬地鞠一个躬，啪地消失在原地。

费尔奇的脚步声仿佛已经近在耳旁。艾尔维拉抬起头，只来得及和两个姑娘交换一个眼神，便瞧见他从拐角处冲出来，眼睛亮得出奇，满脸揪到夜游学生的兴奋：“你们在这里干什么？！”

艾尔维拉深吸一口气，垂在身侧的手攥紧拳头。

“费尔奇先生。”她平静地对上费尔奇的视线，抬手抹去下巴上的鲜血，苍白的脸上毫无表情，“请带我们去校长办公室。”


	73. 处罚

校长办公室似乎永远都是那副老样子。

烟雾缭绕的长腿桌子上，银器在不住地旋转。霍格沃兹的历任校长在肖像中打着瞌睡，美丽的凤凰福克斯站在镀金栖枝上眨着眼睛。阿不思·邓布利多坐在他那张办公桌后面，身上穿的是一件缀满星星的深蓝色睡袍。他交叠着十指，神情严肃地听完两个姑娘叙述的事情经过，便起身向敞开的窗户举起了魔杖。

两只银白色的凤凰从魔杖头喷出，优雅地振翅飞进浓稠的夜色里。

“我通知了你的父母，琼斯小姐。”邓布利多回身看向艾尔维拉，“相信他们很快就能赶到。”

艾尔维拉合上眼，点了点头：“谢谢您。”

办公桌前摆了三张舒适的软椅，她脸色苍白地坐在莉莉和爱丽莎中间，原本盘得精致的发髻此刻凌乱不堪，嘴唇到下巴之间满是血迹。被牙齿磕破的下唇又肿又痛，在石板地上磨破的下巴疼得细细密密地发麻，但这些对于艾尔维拉来说并不那么重要。她的脑仁在跳痛，被倒吊在半空中的血液倒流感还没有从她的大脑中褪去，被那只恶心的手抚摸过的皮肤在长袍底下火辣辣地疼。

邓布利多手中的魔杖轻轻一挥，空中出现了一只冒着热气的牛奶壶和三只大柄杯。牛奶壶有意识似的给三只杯子里都倒满了热气腾腾的牛奶，而后杯子便飘到三个姑娘的手边。

“应该是我说抱歉，琼斯小姐。”邓布利多微蹙着眉头，神色严肃如初，“今晚发生的一切是我的失职。”

艾尔维拉把杯子碰到手里，翕张一下嘴唇，却什么也说不出来。办公室的橡木门被叩响，邓布利多又回到办公桌后面的那张椅子上。

“请进。”他说。

推门而入的是斯拉格霍恩教授。他还穿着晚会时穿的那身暗紫色天鹅绒长袍，嘴里大口大口地喘着气，看起来行色匆匆而又不知所措：“阿不思，我看到我的两个学生站在外面，费尔奇说——噢，莉莉，你们也在这儿……”他的目光从莉莉身上滑向艾尔维拉，立马大惊失色地张大了眼，“梅林啊，这是怎么了，艾尔维拉？”

因为过于吃惊，他没能掌握好关门的力道。橡木门在他背后砰一声合上，吓得他踮起了脚尖。

“此事涉及隐私，霍拉斯。”邓布利多仿佛没注意到他小小的失态，“在听琼斯小姐的陈述以前，我想向你确认一件事。今晚在你的小型晚会上，是否有未成年巫师饮用烈性酒？”

“当然没有！”斯拉格霍恩的表情看上去就好像邓布利多刚才捅了他一刀，他谨慎地站在橡木门边，遭到冒犯一般涨红了脸，“今晚的六个孩子都还是四年级生，我只给他们喝了我的樱桃蜜酿！”

“那么，在你的办公室里还有没有其他的烈性酒？”

“桌上的篮子里还有一瓶火焰威士忌……但我没有……”

迟疑的目光在自己的三个学生之间打转，斯拉格霍恩的声音越来越小，似乎突然明白了什么，脸色变得一青一紫。他张开嘴，好像还想说点儿什么，却被邓布利多平静地打断：“我明白了。谢谢你，霍拉斯。”

抬眼撞上邓布利多的视线，斯拉格霍恩像是被施了石化咒似的闭上了嘴。

这时橡木门再一次被敲响，穿着睡衣的米勒娃·麦格在得到允许之后推开门，焦急而茫然地走进来：“阿不思，我接到消息……”看到办公室内的其他四个人，她停住嘴边的话，显然没料到这个时间的校长办公室会这样热闹。

“是的，米勒娃。我们这里正需要你。”平静地顺着她的话说下去，邓布利多做出一个“请”的手势，示意两位教授都走上前，“我认为在琼斯小姐作出陈述的时候，我们应当有一名女性教师在场。”

麦格教授依旧显得十分不解，但她没有提出质疑，径自走到艾尔维拉身后，将一只手搭上她的肩膀。邓布利多教授的这个判断无疑是准确的。当感觉到麦格教授那只手落在自己肩头的重量时，艾尔维拉脑子里紧绷的弦终于放松下来，死死扣着杯柄的手指也不自觉松了松。

邓布利多教授那双清澈的蓝眼睛正目不转睛地看着她。他的眼神不再像她印象中的那样带着极强的穿透力，而是温和、耐心而又坚定。他告诉她：“琼斯小姐，请你从头开始说。”

在魔药课教室外遇见皮皮鬼的过程，说起来并不困难。直至说到有人从背后跑出来把她猛一下扑倒，艾尔维拉的语速才渐渐慢下来。“穆尔塞伯用缴械咒打飞了我的魔杖，艾弗里把它捡起来，冲我念了一个咒语。”她说，“我记得是‘倒挂金钟’。”

身旁的莉莉不知为何忽然触电似地动弹了一下，脸色变得有些发青。被钩住脚脖子倒吊在空中的回忆钻进艾尔维拉的脑海，她捧着杯子的双手不由自主地收紧，指节因用力过度而微微泛白。“然后我被倒吊在半空中，长袍滑到了头上。我看不见他们，但是能听到他们的声音。”她竭尽最大努力，盯着手中的杯子平淡地说道，“艾弗里……”

大腿被摸蹭的触感仿佛又回到皮肤上，艾尔维拉下意识地揪紧长袍，感到胃里一阵一阵地翻滚着呕吐的欲望。她肚子里的全部器官都好像被一只无形的手攥紧了，有那么漫长的几秒钟时间里，她觉得自己的喉咙被羞耻感扼住，一点儿也发不出声音。

呼吸不畅地抬起头来，艾尔维拉的视线避开屋子里的所有人，漫无目地地在前方打转。她希望自己能表现得更平静一点，希望有什么能转移她的注意力，哪怕一个瞬间也好——然后，毫无征兆地，她看到了书架上的某本书。那是一本厚厚的、黑色封皮的旧书，书脊上的书名是烫金的古代如尼文，而如果艾尔维拉没有认错……它就是雷古勒斯提到过的，那本从图书馆禁书区消失的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。

惊诧感在这个瞬间取代了身心的不适，艾尔维拉忽然奇异地冷静下来。

她重新望向邓布利多教授的蓝眼睛，努力使自己保持冷静。“艾弗里摸了我的腿，是直接的皮肤接触。”她简短地说，麦格教授在她肩头收紧的手让她忽略了斯拉格霍恩教授倒抽冷气的声音，“我叫他不要碰我，也试着把他的手打开，可是没有成功。穆尔塞伯想给我的脸施恶咒，这个时候爱丽莎和莉莉赶到了，她们救了我。”

阿不思·邓布利多微微颔首。

“到这里就可以了，琼斯小姐。”他说，“喝点儿热牛奶吧，那会让你好受些。”

麦格教授在三个姑娘身后站直了身子，像个随时准备走上决斗台的女巫。

“这件事非常恶劣，阿不思。”她严肃地说。

“我和你的看法一致，米勒娃。”邓布利多的目光转向在场的另一位教授，“霍拉斯，你是斯莱特林学院的院长，我想听听你的意见。”

“我……”斯拉格霍恩教授的脸色一阵青一阵白，“布兰登和希瑞尔也是很优秀的孩子……我是说，我没想到他们会……”他显得犹疑不决，只能将求助的目光投向校长，“我们还是会先听听他们怎么说，对吧，阿不思？或许……或许这中间有什么原因……艾尔维拉也说他们身上有酒气……”

一阵与牛奶无关的热意冲上头皮，艾尔维拉捏紧杯柄。坐在她身旁的爱丽莎伸出手，轻轻握住她的手腕。

“难道您认为他们喝醉了就不该承担责任吗，教授？”莉莉几乎是在他话音落下的同时开口，她从没有拿这样愤怒的语气对这位喜爱她的老教授说过话，“如果喝了烈性酒就管不住自己，那么他们根本就不该喝！今晚可没人逼着他们喝酒，连您也知道未成年巫师只能喝樱桃蜜酿！”

斯拉格霍恩惊讶地瞪大双眼，对莉莉尖刻的反驳始料未及。

“我同意伊万斯小姐的说法，霍拉斯。”麦格教授在姑娘们身后冷冷地附和，“醉酒完全不能作为他们这种恶劣行为的借口，更何况未成年学生饮用烈性酒本来就违反了校规。”

“当然、当然！”斯拉格霍恩赶忙说，他显得十分懊恼，嗓门也不知不觉拔高起来，“我明白！我不是在为他们开脱，女士们！我只是认为我们有必要再听听门外那两个学生的说法，按照常规程序确定事情的经过……”

“我们当然会这么做，霍拉斯。”邓布利多彬彬有礼地结束这个话题，“谢谢你的意见。”

斯拉格霍恩的脸上还残留着震惊的表情，好像不敢相信自己突然变成了大伙的公敌。他呼哧呼哧地喘起气来，从衣兜里掏出一块方帕，擦去额角并不存在的汗水。然而不等他再说点儿什么，办公室的壁炉里便忽地燃起了高高的绿色火焰。所有人都朝壁炉看过去。

“邓布利多！”汉特·琼斯匆匆忙忙走出壁炉，身上披着脏兮兮的旅行斗篷，袍角湿漉漉地滴着水，“我收到你的消息，维拉她发生什么——”他看见自己的女儿，没说完的话立时在嘴边打住，“老天，发生什么事了，孩子？”

艾尔维拉从椅子上站起来，汉特已经快步走到她跟前，满脸的担忧。

尽可能挤出一个笑脸，艾尔维拉抬起胳膊擦了擦下巴上的血，有点儿后悔自己坚持保持这副狼狈的模样，好让事情看上去更加严重。“妈妈呢？”她故作平常地问父亲。

“她在给一个伤患进行急救，得过一阵才能赶到。”汉特已经拔出魔杖，只对着她的下巴干脆利落地一挥，她脸上的伤和血迹便一并消失。他还是不大放心，又抓着她的肩膀仔细打量一番：“你还好吧，孩子？出了什么事？”

“汉特，这件事我们慢慢再说。”邓布利多绕过办公桌走出来，“米勒娃，请你先带琼斯小姐去庞弗雷女士那里，我想她会需要服用一些缓和剂。”而后他看向另外两个姑娘，“伊万斯小姐、威尔逊小姐——你们今晚勇敢的行为会为你们的学院各加五十分。现在，也请你们回去自己的宿舍，早点休息。”

莉莉和爱丽莎相互交换一个眼神，一块儿站起身。邓布利多轻挥一下魔杖，她们手中的杯子随即消失。艾尔维拉的目光移向汉特，他确认她安然无恙，已不再刚开始那么紧张。汉特拍拍女儿的胳膊：“去吧，去校医院休息，我来解决剩下的事。”

艾尔维拉沉默地点头。她没法当着父亲的面再把那件事复述一遍。

“霍拉斯，我们把门外那两位先生请进来吧。”橡木门在背后关上的时候，她听到邓布利多这样平和地宣布，“是时候按照常规程序来确认事情的经过了。”

宵禁时间开始后，城堡的走廊不见人影，只有踩在大理石地板上的脚步声在墙壁间回荡。麦格教授把三个姑娘领到楼梯平台，这里能看到拉文克劳塔楼的入口，也能望见通往格兰芬多公共休息室的胖夫人肖像。

“回你们的床上去吧，伊万斯小姐，威尔逊小姐。”麦格教授停住脚步，转向身后的两个姑娘。莉莉拉住艾尔维拉的手，恳求地去看麦格教授的眼睛：“麦格教授，今晚我能陪着维拉吗？”

略微拧起眉头，米勒娃·麦格将征询的目光投向艾尔维拉，很快便从这个神情疲惫的姑娘脸上读出了答案。“好吧。你们都睡在校医院。”她说，然后又朝一旁的爱丽莎·威尔逊看去。

“那我先回去了。”没有让这位严格的教授为难，爱丽莎主动向她们道别，视线最后落在艾尔维拉脸上：“好好休息，明天我应该会带一份礼物给你。”

还有礼物？回给她一个有气无力的微笑，艾尔维拉微微颔首。

这晚的校医院没有其他学生。庞弗雷夫人让两个姑娘在二楼的教职工盥洗室洗澡，换上柔软的病号服。最靠近办公室的那张病床被咒语加宽，洗过澡的女孩儿们坐在床上，莉莉拿梳子轻轻梳理艾尔维拉刚刚烘干的头发。

“你觉得好些了吗？”莉莉柔声问道。

艾尔维拉点一点头。“别担心。”她叹气，“我只是很生气。我没想到他们会做这种事。”

虽说知道他们会想方设法报复她，但在艾尔维拉的设想里，从来没有这种卑鄙下流的方式。艾弗里制住她的时候，甚至没有使用魔杖。他那样瞧不起麻瓜，憎恶麻瓜的一切……到头来却是用这种麻瓜的肉搏方式对付她，而且……

想到那只在自己皮肤上胡乱摸索的手，艾尔维拉攥紧床单。她感到恶心。

“我也没想到。这太恶毒了。”坐在她身后的莉莉摇摇头，轻柔地替她梳开缠在一起的发尾，“教授们一定会严肃处理的，否则这种事将来还会一而再再而三地发生，所有姑娘都可能变成受害者。”

最后给艾尔维拉把头发梳理一遍，莉莉放下梳子。

“维拉，还有一件事……”她犹豫地出声道，“那个咒语，是西弗发明的。”

艾尔维拉反应了一会儿，才明白她在说什么。她挪过身，对上莉莉那双翡翠色的眼睛。

“倒挂金钟？”

莉莉点头，神情迷茫而焦虑。“西弗有时候会把自己发明的咒语写在课本上，我看到过这个。”她说，“当时他说这只是个开玩笑的恶作剧咒语，我……”她收住嘴边的话，拧紧眉头摇了摇脑袋，像是要借此甩开那些无用又软弱的辩解。她肯定地说：“这跟他说的完全不一样。这个咒语太侮辱人了。”

肚子里又翻涌起一阵肠子打结的不适感，艾尔维拉抿紧嘴唇，一时没有吱声。她还清楚地记得袍子从腿上滑落，双腿毫无遮掩地暴露在冰冷空气中的羞耻感。这个咒语当然和无伤大雅的玩笑一点儿关系也没有，但是……

“西里斯也用过这个咒语。”几秒钟过后，艾尔维拉几乎不动嘴唇地说。

莉莉显得有些诧异。“二年级圣诞假期回来的时候，在列车上。他当时用的是无声咒。”艾尔维拉尽可能用平常的语气告诉她，“他把艾弗里吊起来了，不过那个时候艾弗里穿的是长裤。”

最后一句显然是在找补，艾尔维拉情不自禁地有点儿脸热。她不愿意承认西里斯也干过这种事，就好像他和艾弗里他们是一类人似的。尽管……当时艾尔维拉自己也谴责过他。

“那一定是跟西弗学的。”幸运的是，莉莉并没有看穿她的想法，她关注的依然是斯内普与这件事的联系，“他们经常打架，西弗一定是在哪一次用了这个咒语。”她忧心忡忡地摇着头，“现在艾弗里他们也会了……以后说不定还会有更多的人被这样倒吊起来。”

两个姑娘都陷入了短暂的沉默。

“我得跟西弗谈谈。”再开口的时候，莉莉的语气里染上一丝不解和气愤，“我真不明白他为什么要跟艾弗里他们交朋友？他还把这种咒语教给他们！”

“不一定是他教的。”也许他是当着艾弗里他们的面，向别人使用了这个咒语。

“他总不可能也跟艾弗里他们打架吧？”莉莉没听出艾尔维拉的言下之意，“要真是那样，他们肯定早就结仇了，怎么可能变成朋友呢？”

庞弗雷夫人端着一杯药剂出现，没有给艾尔维拉回答这个问题的机会。

“来吧，孩子，把缓和剂喝了，它能让你睡个好觉。”她把杯子塞给床上的姑娘。

伸手接过那杯缓和剂，艾尔维拉扭头看一眼莉莉。红头发的姑娘已经不再纠缠刚才的话题，她的表情缓和下来，柔软温暖的手握住艾尔维拉的右手，鼓励地向她保证：“喝吧，我会陪着你。”

艾尔维拉于是一口喝光杯子里的药剂，和莉莉一块儿躺进暖呼呼的被窝。庞弗雷夫人熄掉校医院的灯，替她们拉上床帘。两个姑娘面对面侧躺着睡在一起，莉莉摸了摸艾尔维拉的头发，轻声对她说晚安。

脑袋里挤满了杂乱的思绪，艾尔维拉在黑暗中闭上眼，一会儿看见自己被倒吊在半空中，一会儿又看见校长办公室里那本大部头的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。很快，魔药的效力潮水般涌入她的脑海，将一切都吞没。她意识沉沉，陷入无梦的酣睡。

星期五的早晨往往是学生们精神最振奋的时候。

从格兰芬多塔楼的窗户望出去，九月下旬的天空阴云密布。球员选拔赛不幸被安排在这天下午，为了躲避队长迪兰一大早就没完没了的抱怨，詹姆拖着三个好友早早溜出了公共休息室，哈欠连天地前往城堡的礼堂。

没人料到他们会在一楼收获一个惊喜。

“怎么回事？”一看到正对着城堡大门的壁龛，詹姆的困劲便一扫而光，“斯莱特林该不会集体夜游去禁林了吧？”

四个学院的计分沙漏就摆在壁龛里。属于斯莱特林学院的沙漏中，底部满满当当的绿宝石一夜之间少了一大半。几个斯莱特林高年级生正徘徊在计分沙漏前，他们听见詹姆幸灾乐祸的声音，不由回过头怨恨地瞪他一眼。七年级的麦克尼尔粗鲁地把低年级生赶开，目不斜视地从四个男孩儿面前走过，踱进礼堂。

莱姆斯抬手指了指礼堂外的告示墙：“看起来应该只有两个人夜游去了禁林。”

他在说贴在告示墙顶部的一张处罚通报，西里斯已经盯着它看了许久。通报的内容只有寥寥数语：“斯莱特林学院四年级生布兰登·艾弗里、希瑞尔·穆尔塞伯，于昨晚在城堡内严重违反校规。处罚决定如下：二人停课两周反省，各为其学院扣分一百。以上决定从即日起生效。”

落款日期是在今天。西里斯眯缝起眼睛。

“真奇怪，也没写他们违反了什么校规……”站在他们身旁的彼得嘀嘀咕咕。

“停课两个星期？”詹姆才不在乎那两个小食死徒违反了什么校规呢，他摆正鼻梁上的眼镜，无限惋惜地长叹一口气：“干嘛不再停久一点儿？最好是一个月，那样穆尔塞伯就不会上比赛了。”

只有西里斯自始至终没有吭声。

穆尔塞伯和艾弗里？他在心里琢磨。恰好是在这个时候？

就像在印证西里斯的怀疑，艾尔维拉这天早上并没有出现在斯莱特林的餐桌上。上午的第一节课是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的魔药课，直到她那三个拖拖拉拉的室友抵达教室，西里斯也没有瞧见艾尔维拉的影子。

“喂，格温。”

刚在课桌边坐下的克里斯蒂娜·格温回过头，恰好撞上西里斯·布莱克的视线：他不知什么时候站到了她的课桌旁边，两手插在衣兜里，一如既往一副姿态散漫的模样，却微蹙着眉头，神情厌倦又冷淡。克里斯蒂娜吓一大跳，畏惧地往一旁躲了躲：“什、什么？”

坐在她身旁的阿米莉亚·帕金森站起来。

“你想干什么？”她厌恶地问。

西里斯丝毫不理睬她的问题。

“艾尔维拉上哪儿去了？”他的目光依然停留在克里斯蒂娜·格温脸上，问得直截了当。

奇怪的是，这个问题让克里斯蒂娜的脸色愈发惨白了。

“她、她……”她慌慌张张地去看达芙妮·怀特，那个金头发的姑娘刚刚转过头来，正同她挤眉弄眼地交换眼神。

“她有私事。”回答他的是阿米莉亚·帕金森，她语气果决而冷漠，不像另外两个姑娘那样遮遮掩掩，“我们也不知道她什么时候会来。”

格温和怀特连连点头。西里斯瞥一眼板着脸的帕金森，而后面无表情地走开。

“她们怎么说？”等他回到教室后排的座位，詹姆才伸长脖子问。

西里斯沉着脸拉开自己那张椅子：“说她有私事，不知道什么时候会来。”

“私事？”彼得小心翼翼地重复一遍，“可是我们早上也没听奥利弗说有什么事啊？”

从桌兜里拽出书包，西里斯抽出课本随手扔上桌面，突然觉得无比的心烦意乱。距离上课只剩几分钟时间，除了上学期因为夺魂咒时间受伤的那个星期，艾尔维拉还从没缺过课。她到底出了什么事？

“昨晚鼻涕虫俱乐部那个晚会我们不该推掉的。”他烦躁地把笔盒也甩到桌上。

詹姆已经坐不住了，他还没有打开书包。

“你怀疑跟艾弗里他们有关？”

“肯定有关系。”西里斯将书包塞回桌兜，“今天早上伊万斯也没出现，她昨晚也去了鼻涕虫俱乐部。”“是啊，伊万斯现在也还没来……”心不在焉地应着，詹姆扭头四处搜寻那个红头发姑娘的身影。

“可是我早上看到了威尔逊，”莱姆斯心平气和地提醒他们，“她看起来好像没什么事。”

他刚说完这句话，另一个好迹象就出现了。“伊万斯来了！”詹姆猛一下坐直身子，接着又突然垮下脸嘟囔：“她又跟那个鼻涕精走在一起。”他转头去瞧自己的三个伙伴，“我们要不要去问问？”

西里斯直接站起身，朝教室后门走去。莉莉·伊万斯正和西弗勒斯·斯内普一道走进教室，显然在低声争吵着什么，两个人的脸色都非常糟糕。“你们去吧。四个人一起去会像要惹事。”莱姆斯告诫急急忙忙站起来的詹姆，“别又打起来。”

教室里吵吵闹闹，大多数人都在议论昨晚那件让斯莱特林丢掉两百分的神秘事件。当事人穆尔塞伯和艾弗里今天没有来上课，因此各种离谱的猜测几乎都没有证据能够反驳。西里斯和詹姆从两个斯莱特林男孩儿身边走过时，听到其中一个在信誓旦旦地说：“皮皮鬼也在场，他说他亲眼看到穆尔塞伯他们把一整桶没稀释的巴波块茎脓汁浇到了麦格身上。”“这有什么大不了的？”另一个不屑地哼哼，“肮脏的混血，就算身上长满了黄水泡也没什么区别。”

西里斯脚步没有停顿，他拿出魔杖冲那个男孩儿漫不经心地一挥：“嘴巴放干净点，帕特。”

数不清的红疖子从帕特脸上冒出来，他惨叫一声，急忙捂住脸。

“你在瞎嚷嚷什么呢，帕特？”詹姆转过头装出诧怪的表情，“干嘛捂着脸呀？我看也没什么区别，是不是？”

这个小小的插曲并没有引起伊万斯和鼻涕精的注意。他们停在后门旁边，争吵似乎在进一步升级。西里斯和詹姆走近的时候，正好听见鼻涕精在激动地辩解。

“……只是个玩笑！没有任何伤害性！”

“我说了，我不觉得把人倒吊起来是什么好玩的事！难道你会喜欢被别人吊起来吗？”伊万斯竭力把声音压低，却掩盖不了语气里的愤怒，“为什么你就是不明白呢，西弗？如果我们不喜欢某些事发生在我们自己身上，就更不应该那样去对待别人！”

“嘿，伊万斯！”詹姆忍不住扬声打断他们，“怎么啦？鼻涕精惹你不高兴啦？”

听到詹姆的声音，原本背对着他们的鼻涕精立刻转过身来，飞快地从衣兜里拔出魔杖。几乎是在同一时间，西里斯和詹姆的魔杖也指向了他。“把你们的魔杖都给我放下！”伊万斯恼火地高声呵止，“你们就不能消停一次吗？非得一见面就打起来！”

没有人真的把魔杖放下来，但他们也没有向对方扔恶咒，只是警惕地相互瞪视着。

伊万斯生气极了，她似乎决意不再搭理他们，抱着自己的书包扭头就走。

“等等，伊万斯。”西里斯叫住她，稍稍垂下举着魔杖的手，“你知不知道艾尔维拉在哪？”

红发女孩儿的脚步停下来，侧过身看向他们。“对，我们就是来问这个的。”詹姆赶忙说道，眼睛仍在死死盯着对面的鼻涕精，“你早上怎么没去吃早饭啊？你们昨天晚上没什么事吧？”

“昨晚发生了一点事，维拉还在校医院休息。”伊万斯思索一会儿才告诉他们，“她今天应该不会来上课。”

西里斯皱起眉头。

“穆尔塞伯他们找她麻烦了？”

“嗯。”她眼神少见地有些躲闪，“总之……事情已经解决了。”

这种含糊的回答让西里斯愈发烦乱起来。

“什么叫已经解决了？到底是怎么回事？”他语气不善地追问。

詹姆在一旁龇牙咧嘴地用气音提醒：“嘘——嘘——西里斯，别这么凶——”

然而伊万斯已经重新板起了脸，态度强硬地回答：“就是字面上的意思，你们不需要操心。”说完，她把头发甩到身后，头也不回地走向她的室友玛丽·麦克唐纳。

很好，西里斯想。今天不搞清楚这件事，他也没必要上课了。

收起手里的魔杖，他丢给詹姆一句“帮我请假”，没有理会西弗勒斯·斯内普戒备的打量，径直从他身旁走出教室。

校医院外的走廊总是格外安静。皮皮鬼躲在拐角处的麻瓜研究教室，尖笑着吓唬快要迟到的学生，结果被经过这里的西里斯用一道咒语封住了嘴巴。他现在烦不胜烦，遇上皮皮鬼后，脸色变得更加阴沉。那几个低年级生赶忙低下脑袋钻进教室。

远远望见校医院的橡木门时，上课的铃声已经响起来。西里斯加快脚步，还没有走到门边，就看见橡木门被推开，艾尔维拉从校医院走了出来。她穿着一身飘逸的蓝色长袍，显然是昨晚去晚会时穿的衣服。除此之外，她看上去似乎与往常没什么不同，只是脸色略显苍白。

烦躁的感觉这才消退不少，西里斯走上前，出声叫她：“维拉。”

“西里斯？”抬头看到他出现在走廊里，艾尔维拉露出惊讶的表情，“你怎么没去上课？”

脚步停在她跟前，西里斯还在细细打量她，面不改色地把问题抛回去：“你怎么没去上课？”

艾尔维拉好像迟疑了一下。

“我喝了缓和剂，刚刚才醒。”她说。

西里斯扬起眉毛：“为什么要喝缓和剂？”

“昨晚发生了一点事。”艾尔维拉看看四周，“我们换个地方说吧。”

他们来到五楼大镜子后面的密道里，入口刚刚合上，西里斯便转身面向艾尔维拉。“是不是跟穆尔塞伯他们有关？”他不给她兜圈子的机会，直接问道，“礼堂外面贴了处罚通报，但是没写他们违反了什么校规。”

掏出魔杖把密道里的蜡烛点亮，艾尔维拉答得有些心神不属：“嗯……没错。”

她还没有考虑好要怎样告诉西里斯昨晚的事。对亲近的人复述一遍那段耻辱的经历实在太难，而且艾尔维拉没有把握能够安抚好西里斯的情绪。她挨个儿点亮蜡烛，直到把最后一根的烛芯也点燃，才慢吞吞的转过身：“昨天晚会结束以后，我们起了一点冲突。”

“需要喝缓和剂的冲突？”西里斯直勾勾地看着她的脸，不打算放过她任何一个细微的表情，“他们对你用黑魔法了？”

“不，不是。”艾尔维拉试着把事情说得更轻松一点儿：“就是一点冲突。多亏了勃利……”

“这跟勃利又有什么关系？”

无奈地叹一口气，艾尔维拉问他：“你有没有带糖？”

略微挑高眉梢，西里斯从衣兜里掏出一把滋滋蜂蜜糖。拉住他的手走到沙发边坐下，艾尔维拉拿起一颗糖，剥开包装送到他嘴边。脑袋往后退了退，西里斯拿怀疑的目光审视这颗无害的糖一眼，再朝自己的女友看过去。他需要一个解释。

艾尔维拉又拿糖在他嘴边点了点，哄劝道：“先吃颗糖，心情会好一点儿。”

干嘛每次都这样小心翼翼地哄他？西里斯有点儿恼火，却还是启唇含住那颗糖，将它拨进嘴里。

“说吧。”他盯住她的脸。

“其实就是起了一点儿冲突。”艾尔维拉再次强调，“勃利听见声音，及时把爱丽莎和莉莉叫过来救了我。”

西里斯收紧眉心，眼里满是不快：“从头开始说。”

就像艾尔维拉担心的那样，她刚说到艾弗里用她的魔杖念出“倒挂金钟”，西里斯的脸色已经阴得能滴出水来。他使用过这个咒语，哪怕是拿脚趾头想，也知道会发生什么。“你当时穿的就是现在这身衣服？”他的声音毫无温度。

艾尔维拉幅度极小地收了收下巴。“袍子滑下来了。”她尽力不去回想当时的情况，“艾弗里……嗯，摸了一下我的腿。”瞧见西里斯的眼神，她忙又重申，“然后爱丽莎和莉莉就赶过来了，我们把他们送去邓布利多教授那里，他们都得到了处罚。”

西里斯的脸上没有表情。

“停课两个星期，扣掉两百分？”他冷冰冰地反问，“那算什么见鬼的处罚？”

“这已经很严厉了。”艾尔维拉耐心地解释，“在此之前还没有哪个学生被停过课。”

西里斯不说话。他绷着脸站起来，手里的滋滋蜂蜜糖撒了一地。

“你要干什么去？”见他起身就往大镜子走，艾尔维拉赶紧跟着站起来。

“给他们‘一点’教训。”西里斯把“一点”这个词咬得格外的重，一面抽出兜里的魔杖，一面大步走向密道的入口。

“他们已经被父母领回家了。”艾尔维拉急忙追过去拉住他，“昨晚就走了。”

男孩儿的脚步刹在大镜子前。垂在身侧的手攥紧拳头，西里斯忍了又忍，最终猛地转身，一脚踹向身边的扶手椅。椅子侧翻着滑出去，在粗糙的地板上刮擦出刺耳的巨响。胸脯还在因难解的愤怒剧烈起伏，西里斯死死瞪住那张狼狈的扶手椅，几乎没法正常思考。怒火和冲动在他的血管里乱窜。

要是勃利没有插手，要是伊万斯和威尔逊没在附近……

一双柔软的手轻轻抓住他紧捏着魔杖的右手。

“西里斯，冷静点。”西里斯听到艾尔维拉嗓音轻柔地安抚，“昨天晚上爸爸妈妈也来了，他们都坚决不同意和解。这个处罚真的是最公正的结果。”

“你难道以为他们真的会在家里乖乖反省？”转过脸讽刺地问她，西里斯简直无法控制自己刻薄的口气：“这种处罚根本不可能让他们长记性。除非让摄魂怪送给他们一个吻，不然这种事他们干得出一次，就敢干第二次。”

“邓布利多教授加强了城堡的安保措施，”艾尔维拉认真地向他保证，“以后我自己也会更警惕一些。”

“这跟你警不警惕没有关系。”西里斯不耐烦地别过脸，差点儿忍不住挣开她的手，“他们用这种下三滥的手段，你再怎么警惕都不管用。”他真不明白艾尔维拉怎么会这么天真，男人要以最卑劣的方式践踏一个女人，难道是她警惕就能避免的？问题根本从头到尾就不在她身上。

“别这么说，他们总要考虑再干一次的后果。”心平气和地说着，艾尔维拉抱住他的胳膊把他带回沙发边，使了点儿劲让他重新坐好。“听我说，西里斯。”她蹲到沙发边，伸出手郑重地握住西里斯还攥着魔杖的手，蓝眼睛目不转睛地注视着他：“这回幸好有勃利报信，一定是因为你平时对他很好，他才肯冒险这样做。谢谢你。”

她专注的凝视使西里斯渐渐冷静下来。西里斯意识到艾尔维拉在安慰他，这种安慰就和她刚才哄他吃糖的行为一样，让他很不好受。她才是这件事的受害者，而他竟然像个没头没脑的小孩子，只会乱发脾气。

合上眼平复了呼吸，西里斯扔开魔杖，拍一拍自己的腿：“上来。”

眨眨眼仔细端详他一秒，艾尔维拉顺从地起身坐到他腿上，搂住他的脖子。

西里斯伸手揽住她的腰，把她往怀里带了带。他考虑片刻，抬起手替她顺背。

“还怕吗？”西里斯问。

艾尔维拉愣了一下，她没想到西里斯这个时候还能记起问这个。

“只是很生气。”她摇摇头说，“现在气已经消了。”

“嗯。”简短地应了一声，西里斯沉默下来，右手还在轻轻捋着她的背。艾尔维拉安静地靠到他胸口，等他自己平复情绪。

“我不是在冲你发火。”好一会儿过去，西里斯又开腔道。他的语气已经平静不少，只是依旧有点儿生硬。“我知道。”抬头看他一眼，艾尔维拉拿一种哄孩子的口吻耐心地问他，“你现在还生气吗？”

西里斯回避着她的眼睛，给她顺背的手也停下来了。

“有点。”他干巴巴地回答。

这可不像只有一点。艾尔维拉意味深长地扬高眉毛。

“非常。”西里斯只能不高兴地改口，重新给她顺起了背，手下的动作不自觉重了一点儿：“下次我会记得换个顺序。”

“什么？”艾尔维拉没听明白。

“没什么。”略有些烦躁地调整一下姿势，西里斯搂着她躺下来，下巴蹭了蹭她柔软的头发，不再说话。这种事绝不会再发生第二次，他告诉自己。但是如果还有类似的事，他一定会记得换个顺序，在发火之前先考虑她的感受。

一定。


	74. 选拔赛

格兰芬多学院球员选拔赛的热闹简直超乎想象。

艾尔维拉跟着西里斯来到魁地奇球场时，看到每个学院的看台上都聚集了不少观众，就连斯莱特林的看台也有几个人影徘徊。“大部分都是女孩儿。”费力地爬上看台，艾尔维拉留意着周围的姑娘们，险些被一个女孩儿甩动的头发打中脸。那头柔顺飘逸的长发里带着股甜甜的香水味儿，艾尔维拉呛了呛，不由拉住前面西里斯的袖管，小声问：“该不会是来看詹姆的吧？”

“显而易见。”西里斯随口说着，回过身把她从一群挤挤攘攘的女孩儿中间拉上来。他们在看台的最顶排遇见了奥利弗，他手里那把旧扫帚还是艾尔维拉上星期参加斯莱特林选拔赛时骑的。

“为什么你会在这里！”看到艾尔维拉跟在西里斯后面出现在格兰芬多的看台上，正忙着戴防滑手套的奥利弗立马瞪大眼睛。他眼周的“淤青”还没有完全消退，看起来仍然是副被人揍得不轻的可怜样。“为什么我不能在这里？”艾尔维拉摆出迷惑的表情，“我就不能来看看我弟弟的表现吗？你戴的防滑手套还是我送给你的呢。”

奥利弗丝毫不领情，他一眼就看穿了这个奸诈的斯莱特林的目的，气呼呼地吼道：“你是来刺探敌情的！”

“快到你上场了，琼斯。”阿米莉亚·博恩斯正好从前排经过，她拿着一把崭新的光轮1001，两只手都戴着防滑手套，额头上还扣着一副防风镜，长长的黑发梳成干净利落的马尾辫，整个人看上去显得装备齐全而专业。她依旧是那副不苟言笑的模样，看向奥利弗的眼神有些不耐烦：“球员选拔赛本来就是公开的，请你不要那么幼稚。”

奥利弗的脸倏地涨红了，显然被气得不轻。他气鼓鼓地跟着博恩斯走下看台的时候，艾尔维拉还能听见他恼怒的抱怨：“你到底还是不是个格兰芬多！”

“格兰芬多不意味着无理取闹。”博恩斯不为所动地告诉他。

心不在焉地目送着他们俩走远，艾尔维拉紧紧跟在西里斯身后，挤向莱姆斯和佩迪鲁的位置。她快乐而欣赏地感慨：“博恩斯真不错，是个公正的小姑娘。”真是替艾尔维拉省了不少教育奥利弗的工夫。

“公正过头了。”西里斯拉着她在莱姆斯旁边坐下，“奥利弗经常跟她吵架。”

艾尔维拉很惊讶：“他吵得过博恩斯吗？”

“这话可别叫奥利弗听见。”莱姆斯从西里斯旁边探出脑袋，友好地笑着冲她眨了眨眼，“我还以为你们不会来了。今天上午你没去上魔药课，艾尔维拉。”

“唉，是的，有点儿事。”艾尔维拉回给他一个微笑，含糊地将这个话题揭过去，又冲他身边的彼得·佩迪鲁打招呼：“下午好，佩迪鲁。”“下午好。”佩迪鲁小心地摆了摆手，把脑袋缩回去，不敢再瞧她。自从知道艾尔维拉变成了西里斯的女朋友，他就愈发怕她了，好像她也是个校园恶霸似的。

坐在前面那排的几个姑娘叽叽咕咕地凑在一起，一边低声讨论着什么，一边扭过头偷瞄西里斯。“嗨，布莱克。”其中一个黄头发的姑娘忽然转过头来，对西里斯露出一个灿烂的笑容：“下个星期六去霍格莫德村，你还是跟波特他们一起吗？”

艾尔维拉若无其事地别过脸，对刚爬上看台的玛丽·麦克唐纳招了招手。余光留意着她的动作，西里斯的脑袋里还转着教训艾弗里和穆尔塞伯的念头，比往常更没有耐心应付这些女孩儿。“有什么事吗？”他开门见山地问，而后忽然注意到角落里有个姑娘正悄悄往一盒巧克力里加迷情剂。

黄头发女孩儿和她的同伴一块儿咯咯笑起来。

“我们只是想看看能不能约到你。”她红着脸说。

“老跟男孩子玩在一块儿也不新鲜，是不是？”她的朋友笑嘻嘻地接嘴。

“新鲜？”西里斯语气淡淡地重复一遍这个词，慢悠悠地拔出衣兜里的魔杖，“我跟詹姆经常会在对方身上试验让鼻毛疯长的恶咒，你们也想尝尝？”没有理睬两个姑娘惊慌失措的表现，他手中的魔杖微微一挑，那个在给巧克力滴迷情剂的姑娘惊呼一声，手里的巧克力撒了一地，写有“给詹姆·波特”的卡片也从盒盖上飘落。满意地收起魔杖，西里斯瞥一眼前排这两个惊魂未定的姑娘，懒洋洋道：“那是挺新鲜的。”

女孩儿们总算不敢再偷偷打量他。“你们还会试验那种咒语？”招呼麦克唐纳在身边坐下后，艾尔维拉扭头好奇地问西里斯。

“还有比那更好玩儿的。”他翘起嘴角，脸色稍稍好看了一点儿，“想知道？”

艾尔维拉朝场上的奥利弗看过去。

“下次也教我几个。”她可以用来惩罚奥利弗。

愉快地一笑，西里斯抬手揉一把她的脑袋。

追球手的选拔被安排在最前面，奥利弗第一个上场，在队长迪兰的严密防守下投进三个球，表现不错。奥利弗跳下扫帚，顶着那两个滑稽的青眼圈，骄傲地挺起胸脯回到看台。他的朋友们在看台上吹着口哨欢呼，可惜这劲头远不如詹姆上场时那些姑娘们的尖叫喝彩足。詹姆在观众沸腾的欢叫声中炫了几个不必要的高难度动作，轻轻松松进球五次。等他急急忙忙爬上看台，热情的女孩儿们已经快要将他淹没。

“维拉！”好不容易挤到朋友们身边，詹姆一屁股坐到艾尔维拉和麦克唐纳中间，“你昨晚怎么啦？上午也没去上课。”

“晚上再告诉你们。”西里斯替艾尔维拉回答。

“噢。”詹姆于是拿空着的那只手把他乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱，气喘吁吁地左右张望，期待的目光转向另一边的麦克唐纳：“伊万斯今天没来吗？”他还特地展示了树懒抱树滚呢！伊万斯难道没看见？

“呃……她今天没来。”麦克唐纳有些不好意思，她举起手中那台笨重的麻瓜相机，“波特，一会儿我能给你们拍张照片吗？我知道一种显影药水能让照片上的人动起来。”“什么？啊，好吧。”詹姆敷衍地应着，注意力已然被赛场上的找球手们引开了。

找球手的选拔简单粗暴，谁能躲开凶猛乱飞的游走球并第一个捉住金色飞贼，谁就胜出。阴云层层的天空飘起了细雨，去年的找球手哈里森状态不佳，刚刚上场就被游走球从扫帚上撞下来，而另一位竞选者的表现尤其突出，她在两分钟内以一个漂亮的回旋超过其他竞争对手，首先抓住了金色飞贼。

“太棒了！”詹姆一下子从座位上跳起来，“我还不知道博恩斯飞得这么好！今年我们肯定又能拿到魁地奇杯！”

听他的口气，就好像格兰芬多今年已经赢了魁地奇杯似的。艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛。

“那是我姐姐！那是我姐姐！”赫奇帕奇看台上的尼尔森·博恩斯兴奋地大叫，声音几乎盖过了詹姆的。远远看着阿米莉亚·博恩斯骑着扫帚降落在赛场中央，莱姆斯有些好笑地瞥一眼激动得上蹿下跳的詹姆：“不知道她跟雷古勒斯哪个更厉害。”

“比不上雷古勒斯。”西里斯解开身上的斗篷，不假思索地说。

艾尔维拉同时开口，语气肯定：“雷古勒斯飞得更好。”

“嘿！”忿忿不平地挥起了拳头，詹姆猛地一扭脖子冲他们嚷嚷，疼得龇牙咧嘴，“你们还是不是格兰芬多！”

同情地看一眼詹姆扭痛的脖子，西里斯随手把斗篷给艾尔维拉罩上，嘴边挂着懒散的坏笑：“实话实说。”

而艾尔维拉扶正斗篷的帽子，答得严肃而理直气壮：“我本来就不是个格兰芬多。”

揉着脖子的詹姆发誓，他总有一天要给这对讨厌的情侣施恶咒。

不过，格兰芬多球队的球员变动依然值得对手研究。这天晚上一走进礼堂，艾尔维拉就在斯莱特林的长桌上找到了雷古勒斯和克里瓦特。

“我去看了格兰芬多的球员选拔赛，有一个坏消息和两个好消息。”她坐到雷古勒斯身边，取来一只盘子摆到手边，“坏消息是，他们换了一个追球手和一个找球手，从整体上来看，阵营比去年要强。而且在金飞贼面前，你恐怕要遇上一个劲敌了。”最后一句话是对替她舀炖菜的雷古勒斯说的。

“他们换掉了哈里森？”克里瓦特对这个变动感到不快，“新的找球手是谁？”

“博恩斯，阿米莉亚·博恩斯。”往盘子里夹上一块牛排，艾尔维拉偏过脸去看雷古勒斯，“有印象吗？”

“二年级的那个女孩儿。”比起面露迷惑的克里瓦特，雷古勒斯显得平静得多。他递给艾尔维拉一瓶南瓜汁，而后朝格兰芬多的桌子投去一瞥，从容地拾起自己的刀叉：“我知道她，她很优秀。博恩斯家族一向人才辈出。”

“好消息是，她还是飞得不如你。”艾尔维拉手里的刀叉已经开始同牛排展开战斗。由于昨晚那件事的影响，她中午没能吃下多少东西，然而下午呼吸过魁地奇赛场的新鲜空气以后，这会儿她是真的饿了。

“那是当然的。”对面的克里瓦特高傲地抬起下巴，丝毫不怀疑这一点，“我们的找球手可是百年难得一遇的天才。”

艾尔维拉把一块牛肉送进嘴里，同样傲慢地坐直身子抬高下巴：“我同意。”

雷古勒斯轻笑，无可奈何地摇了摇头：“还有一个好消息是什么？”

“我对那个新的追球手非常了解。”又往嘴里送了一勺炖菜，艾尔维拉咽下嘴中的食物，笑眯眯地告诉他们：“他刚好也姓琼斯，而且是我弟弟。”

这一回，两个男孩儿脸上都浮现心照不宣的笑容。

“很好。”雷古勒斯嘴角带笑地切着羊排。

“非常好。”克里瓦特抛给艾尔维拉一个赞赏的目光。

“再好不过了。”艾尔维拉心满意足地喝一口甜滋滋的南瓜汁。她的脑袋里已经挤满了针对詹姆和奥利弗的比赛策略，以至于昨晚的不愉快都暂时被她抛到了九霄云外。不幸的是，她的好心情没能持续太久。

“可惜穆尔塞伯那家伙要被停两个星期的课。”不知情的克里瓦特戳着煮土豆抱怨，脸上的表情又被阴霾笼罩，“他起码要缺三次训练。真不知道这个蠢货跟艾弗里一起干了什么事——两百分，一个晚上就丢掉两百分。今年我们要是拿不到魁地奇杯，分数绝对会是倒数第一……”

假装没发觉雷古勒斯向自己投来的视线，艾尔维拉兴致浓浓地拨弄起了盘子里的西蓝花。

晚餐结束后，雷古勒斯与她一道去图书馆还书。星期五晚上的图书馆通常十分冷清，他们经过别无他人的空荡走廊，只能听见楼下皮皮鬼恶作剧引发的尖叫。 “艾弗里和穆尔塞伯的事，你知情吗？”一拐上这条安静的走廊，艾尔维拉就听见身旁的雷古勒斯问她。

不再强迫自己对壁龛里的那排铠甲发生兴趣，艾尔维拉叹一口气，停下脚步：“为什么这么问？”

配合地驻足，雷古勒斯转身面向她。“昨晚你没有回宿舍。”他平静地迎上她的目光，“我原本有个算术占卜课的问题想向你确认，就在公共休息室等你。斯拉格霍恩教授的晚会八点半就结束了，可你直到十点都没有回去。”顿了顿，他说，“你以前从不会冒险在城堡里夜游。”

艾尔维拉沉默地同他对视，试图在他那双与他哥哥极为相似的眼睛里看出点儿什么。昨晚的事虽然是艾弗里他们咎由自取，但一旦其他人知道他们犯的错与她有关，很难保证不会有人把斯莱特林丢掉两百分的责任归咎在她身上。因此她不想让太多的人把她和这件事联系起来。

“是的，我知情。”考虑片刻，艾尔维拉耸了耸肩膀，“可这件事涉及隐私，我不能说，抱歉。”

她相信雷古勒斯得知真相以后会替她保密，但是她实在不愿意再把事情的经过复述一遍。

雷古勒斯对她的回应并不意外。

“那么，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他认真问道。

“事情已经解决了，谢谢。”艾尔维拉有点儿惊讶，她以为他至少会有那么点儿不高兴，毕竟这是她短时间内第二次对他有所隐瞒。她忍不住开了个玩笑：“我还以为你会怀疑是我故意惹事，害学院丢了两百分。”

“你一直很在乎斯莱特林的荣誉，不会干出这种事。”雷古勒斯摇摇头，灰眼睛直直地望进她的眼睛里，“但我们是朋友，艾尔维拉。我信任你，也希望你能信任我。”他神情郑重，“如果你有需要，我一定会帮助你。这是我的承诺。”

面对这样郑重的承诺，艾尔维拉不禁有点儿心虚。她至今都没有告诉雷古勒斯，她正在跟他哥哥恋爱呢。“好的，我记住了。”勉强支起嘴角，她努力让氛围变得轻松一些：“当然啦，我也一样——只要不是违背原则的事，我都会帮你。”

雷古勒斯的脸上终于有了一丝笑意。

“我知道。”他说。

从她第一次站出来帮助他的那一刻起，他就知道了。


	75. 清算

格兰芬多塔楼的男生宿舍里，大门紧闭的寝室少见地十分安静。家养小精灵勃利战战兢兢地站在两张四柱床中间，踩着红地毯的脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，手指不安地攥着身上那条被当做衣服的茶巾。他网球般大小的眼珠子不住转动着，目光在面前的四位小巫师之间来回打转，最终落在他最熟悉、也是最英俊的那位男巫身上，颤声开口道：“勃利看到的就是这些，先生……”

一阵可怕的静默。西里斯背靠着床柱倚在床边，拢在衣兜里的手紧紧攥着魔杖，面色阴沉。盘着腿坐在床上的詹姆一脸呆滞，好像还没能从勃利描述的事件中回过神。莱姆斯捧着书坐在窗台，神情凝重地抬眼看一看另外两个男孩儿，没有吱声。

彼得畏畏缩缩地挪了挪挨着床沿的屁股，水汪汪的小眼睛挨个儿看看自己的好友，胆怯得就像眼前这个家养小精灵一样不敢吭气。“所以……”好一会儿过去，他才鼓足勇气，小声地打破沉默，“昨天晚上，艾弗里他们差点——差点把琼斯——”

“那两个混蛋！”不等他把话说完，詹姆猛然从床上蹦起来，死死捏紧的拳头暴起青筋，“他们现在人在哪儿？！”

“已经被他们的父母接回家了。”西里斯冷冷回答。上午艾尔维拉只避重就轻地讲了事情的大概，他不想强迫她再回忆一次那段难堪的经历，因此也没有追问细节。要不是勃利看到近乎完整的经过，西里斯甚至不知道穆尔塞伯还想弄伤艾尔维拉的脸。

站在床上的詹姆气得胸脯一下一下地臌胀，一拳砸向四柱床的床柱。“他们怎么敢！”他咬牙切齿，脑子里几乎一片空白，额角的青筋也突突直跳，“卑鄙无耻的渣滓！他们怎么敢！”转过身胡乱踢起被子撒气，詹姆简直没法控制住自己，“我知道！我就知道！那帮小食死徒没一个好东西！”

他从没想过那帮人竟敢用这种卑鄙的方式对付女孩儿！

被踢下床的被褥打到西里斯的鸟笼，笼子里的小火龙惊慌失措地乱飞乱撞。勃利缩紧脖子，显得更加害怕了。

“这是一目了然的事。”拔出魔杖指向那床被子，西里斯手腕稍稍一动，盖在鸟笼上的被子便自动飞回詹姆的床上，“事实证明，他们可以比我们以为的更低劣。”

“艾尔维拉怎么样了？”莱姆斯终于开口，他担忧地望向西里斯，“她没有受到太大的惊吓吧？”

这个问题让西里斯有些不自在。他又记起上午自己犯的那个幼稚错误，还有艾尔维拉小心翼翼地反过来哄他的模样。现在西里斯也不能确定，她那副平静的样子究竟是真是假——毕竟她还要安抚他这个只知道乱发脾气的毛头小子。想到这一点，西里斯突然感到懊丧至极。

“她的情绪还算稳定。”背过身掩饰自己的烦乱，西里斯走到自己的床边，弯腰提起鸟笼搁到床头柜上，“这件事不能让更多的人知道。”

“没错。”顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发重新坐下来，詹姆紧绷着脸，耳边又响起早上帕特他们对米勒娃·麦格恶毒的议论，“万一斯莱特林的人知道这事儿跟维拉有关，不知道会说出什么恶毒的话。”

“而且说不定会有人把学院被扣分的责任归到艾尔维拉头上。”莱姆斯把手中的书倒扣到腿上，适时地提醒。这种可能性再度激怒了詹姆。“明明就是艾弗里和穆尔塞伯那两个混蛋的错，为什么会有蠢货去怪维拉！”他气极了，就好像已经有人在这么干似的，“要是让我听到哪个家伙嘴碎——”他咬紧牙关掏出魔杖，威胁地对着头顶的虚空一挥，仿佛在挥舞自己的拳头。

“在受害者身上找错的荒唐事还少见吗？”下意识地讽刺一句，西里斯收起魔杖，回身看向胆战心惊地干站在原地的家养小精灵勃利，“勃利，这件事你得替我们保密，不要向任何人提起。”

勃利仍在用力攥着身上的茶巾，他尖声尖气地喊起来，细瘦的脖子绷得紧紧的，像是耗尽了全身的力气，竭力要表达自己忠诚的决心：“勃利会守口如瓶的，先生！为了小姐的声誉！”

西里斯蹙起眉头打量着他，心情古怪又复杂。虽说很感激勃利出手相助的行为，但他至今都没能想明白这个家养小精灵为什么对自己格外友好。“谢谢。”西里斯尽力使自己的措辞更礼貌，语气因而不自觉变得有点儿生硬，“以后还要你多留意艾尔维拉——我是说，如果可以，请你多留意她。我担心再出现这种事。”

“勃利会的，先生！勃利一定会的！”勃利扯着脖子奋力地保证，皱巴巴的脸涨得通红，“小姐没有把勃利报信的事说出来，小姐保护了勃利！小姐是勃利的恩人！”

愈发不自在地摸了摸后颈，西里斯拿不准这会儿该怎么做，干脆伸手从床上捡起一块巧克力——在蜂蜜公爵买的，最大最好的那块，抛给家养小精灵：“这个给你。”

“先生！”勃利接住巧克力，不敢相信地瞪大眼，激动得双腿一软，扑跪在地。

“作为答谢。”不习惯对方这副感激涕零的模样，西里斯有些烦躁地解释，“我是说这次救了艾尔维拉的事。”

家养小精灵大得吓人的眼睛里涌出泪花。

“先生是个大好人！先生是最最高贵的巫师！”他呜咽着高喊，像捧着稀世珍宝似的将那块巧克力高高地举过脑袋，埋下头哭得不停抽搐，“先生的外貌英俊得超凡脱俗！先生的举止风度、先生的教养——”

“好了，勃利！”西里斯不得不在他说出更荒唐的话之前打断他，“回厨房工作去！”

勃利这才停住嘴边的话，抽泣着爬起来向他鞠躬，最后啪地消失在地毯上。宿舍里安静了片刻，然后爆发出一阵大笑。“超凡脱俗的英俊！”詹姆捧着肚子笑倒在床上，“梅林啊，这是什么形容！我看他都想当你的专属家养小精灵了，伙计！”

抓起床上的枕头扔向他，西里斯挨着床坐下来，头疼地抹了把脸。他从前也听过克利切奉承他的父母，那时他就觉得这种没头没脑的吹捧可笑透顶，他还从没想过这事儿也会发生在自己身上。

“他到底干嘛这么热情？”西里斯尴尬得几乎有点儿恼火，他用力蹬一脚詹姆的床脚，示意他闭嘴，“艾尔维拉说是勃利报信救她，我还觉得奇怪。她以为这是因为我平时对勃利很好。”如果老是去厨房支使他干活儿也算“很好”。

“你记住了他的名字，而且每次都会对他说‘谢谢’，西里斯。”莱姆斯收住嘴边的笑意，“这对家养小精灵来说是很难得的。你可能已经忘了，你第一次叫勃利名字的时候，他很感动。”

“对，我也记得，”彼得还在吃吃笑着，“他当时都快哭出来了。”

“你可以试试也这样对你家那个克——克丽丝？就是那个家养小精灵。”笑得肩膀微抖的詹姆从床上爬起来，抱着被子幸灾乐祸地建议，“没准她也会感恩戴德，这样你在你家的日子就能好过点儿。”

“得了吧，克利切才不像勃利。”提到布莱克家的家养小精灵，西里斯脸上又显出不耐烦的神色。他撑着膝盖站起身，随意地拍了拍长袍，语气冷漠地反驳：“他在格里莫广场12号长大，满脑子都是那些迂腐的纯血统观念。就算我跪在他面前去吻他的脚尖，他也只会觉得自己受到了玷污。”

“好吧。”詹姆耸耸肩，“我也只是随口一说。”

他知道西里斯有多讨厌那个克利切，就算换了詹姆自己，也不可能对那样一个整天辱骂自己的家养小精灵有什么好脸色。“不过我们不能就这么放过艾弗里和穆尔塞伯。”他沉下脸说，“他们会在家反省才怪呢。”

“谁说要放过他们了？”西里斯两手插兜走到窗边。浓稠的夜色在天边聚拢，禁林漆黑的影子被狂风拉扯。玻璃窗映出他面无表情的脸，细细密密的雨丝从那张脸上划过。注视着雨水留下的一道道划痕，西里斯略微眯缝起眼睛。

“等他们回来，这笔账再慢慢算。”他说。

男孩儿们在这一晚都睡得并不安稳。

西里斯的梦古怪而混乱。他看到阿尔法德走在一条漆黑的隧道里，身后跟着一条嗖嗖滑动的巨蟒，冲着他的后背吐出蛇信子。西里斯拔出魔杖想要击退它，却发现自己的脑袋里一片空白，记不起任何一个咒语。他拔腿冲向阿尔法德，对着他的背影大吼大叫，声音却像被堵在嗓子眼里。那条蛇离阿尔法德越来越近，越来越近……它竖起半截身体，向阿尔法德张开血盆大口，露出尖尖的牙齿……

画面一转，西里斯又站到了一座宫殿的庭院中。他的周围全都是那些惹人厌的斯莱特林人，戴着王冠的艾弗里手中举着一根树枝，声称要将一条猎狗复活。他的咒语显然不管用，于是穆尔塞伯指着一处灌木丛跳起来，嚷嚷着那里躲了一个邪恶的女巫。艾尔维拉从灌木丛后面逃跑，一群猎狗和抄着武器的家养小精灵嘶吼着追上去，他们都长着克利切的脸……

猛地睁开眼，西里斯从睡梦中惊醒。帷帐的缝隙中漏进一线皎洁的月光，他盯着帷帐顶部喘气，慢慢平复了呼吸。隔壁床上的詹姆又在嘀嘀咕咕地说梦话，西里斯一身冷汗地在床上躺了一会儿，才后知后觉记起梦的后半段是《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》里的情节。

抓起枕边的魔杖，西里斯赤着脚翻下床，来到靠近窗台的床头柜前。鸟笼被搁放在避光的角落里，纸飞机的影子在笼子里动来动去。

“荧光闪烁。”西里斯举着魔杖低声念道。魔杖头冒出亮光，惊醒了趴在鸟笼底部的小火龙。它似乎有点儿起床气，摇晃着脑袋从笼底爬起来，凶神恶煞地冲西里斯喷出一簇小火苗。

拿魔杖狠狠戳它一下，西里斯倒回床上，扔开手里的魔杖。自从暑假结束，他就没再收到过阿尔法德的来信。不过这只小火龙还活蹦乱跳，至少就意味着阿尔法德状态不错。

西里斯抬起脚踢了踢被子，正要再把帷帐放下来，便注意到旁边那张床的帷帐还是拉开的，莱姆斯不在床上。

侧过脑袋想了想，西里斯又从床上坐起来，趿上鞋走去公共休息室。

城堡里的家养小精灵们已在夜深人静的时候摆放好公共休息室的扶手椅。红色的地毯干干净净，不见学生们睡前胡乱扔下的糖纸。炉栅后面还有火苗窜动，正对着壁炉的一张扶手倚上坐着一道人影。西里斯打着哈欠走过去，拉开那人旁边的椅子，一言不发地坐下来。

正垂着脑袋发呆的莱姆斯回过神。

“怎么这个时候醒了？”

“做了奇怪的梦。”西里斯抓了抓头发，瞥一眼莱姆斯手里的照片，“你干嘛不去睡觉？”

莱姆斯摇摇头：“睡不着。”他重新垂下眼，看向手中捏着的照片。这是下午选拔赛结束以后，玛丽·麦克唐纳替他们拍的。四个男孩儿挽着胳膊站成一排，在照片里对着他咧嘴大笑。詹姆的头发还像刚从飞天扫帚上下来时一样乱，西里斯最高，微微抬高下巴，脸上的笑容自信而又略显高傲。彼得在上个暑假胖了不少，湿漉漉的小眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光。

莱姆斯没有去看照片里的自己。他知道自己邋遢、疲惫、苍白而又虚弱，他和他的朋友们如此格格不入，可他们还是接纳了他。

仰头靠上身后软绵绵的椅背，西里斯抬起一条胳膊搭上前额。

“在担心明天的社团活动吗？”他随口问道。

莱姆斯愣了一下，扬起嘴角笑笑。“我本来想假装一直学不会守护神咒。”他一本正经地开了个玩笑，“但是有你这种天才老师来教我们，我恐怕得笨得像个哑炮才能毫无进展。”

从喉咙里发出一声短促的哼笑，西里斯放下手臂，懒懒搭到椅背后面。“其实你没必要那么担心。”他侧过脸望向窗外朦胧的月光，“就算让他们看到你的守护神，他们也未必能猜到你的身份。”

“拉文克劳太聪明了。”莱姆斯苦笑着摇头，“我没指望能一直瞒下去，西里斯。我也知道不是所有人都会像你们一样不介意我是个狼人。”他悄悄捏紧手里的照片，“我只是……我很感激。邓布利多教授特准我来霍格沃兹，我很感激。我也希望这种开心的日子能更长久一点。”

西里斯沉默了一会儿。

“也许他们不会介意。”许久，他望着窗户平静地开口，“毕竟他们现在已经多少了解你了，谁都知道你不会见人就咬。”

莱姆斯脸色微沉。

“你不明白。”他说。不论他平时表现得多么正常，狼人对于巫师来说都是另一种生物。另一种残暴的、危险的、毫无人性的生物——事实也正是如此。所以在邓布利多出现以前，莱姆斯和他的父母从不期待他能来霍格沃兹上学。那是一种奢望，是一个梦想。现在梦想已经成真，他知道他不该奢求更多。

不动声色地看了眼莱姆斯的脸色，西里斯沉吟片刻，摆正了靠在椅背上的脑袋。“行了，先别操心这种还没发生的事。”他懒倦地打一个哈欠，撑住椅子的扶手站起身，“明天还得早起做阿尼玛格斯仪式，回去睡吧。”

又提起那个滑稽的仪式，莱姆斯低头一笑。

“要是我被退学，你们就没必要做那个傻乎乎的仪式了。”

“别犯傻，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯干出那种混账事都没被退学，你那个毛茸茸的小问题算得了什么？”西里斯不以为然地挑起眉梢，“再说……就算你真的被退学，那个傻乎乎的仪式也还是得做。”他警告似的踢了踢莱姆斯的脚，向他伸出一只手：“我跟詹姆都计划好满月的时候要带你上哪儿玩了，你可别给我们掉链子。”

分明是件极度危险的事，却被他说得像是出去郊游。莱姆斯无可奈何地咧了咧嘴，摇摇头。

“好吧。”他抓住西里斯的手站起来。

这晚的后半夜又下起了大雨。直到第二天下午，礼堂的天花板依旧布满了低垂的阴云。

艾尔维拉提前来到活动地点，刚刚推开魔咒课教室的橡木门，便瞧见站在教室中央的爱丽莎回过头来。“你昨天去哪儿了？”她正挥动魔杖挪开那些碍事的桌椅，神色不悦，“我上午去了校医院，庞弗雷夫人说你一早就走了。”

“去约会了。”艾尔维拉不好意思地笑笑，放下自己的书包，走上前抽出魔杖帮忙，“我昨晚有去礼堂吃饭。”

“是啊，还是跟雷古勒斯·布莱克他们坐在一起。”爱丽莎轻蔑地抬高下巴，手中的魔杖熟练地一挥，将挡在几米外的课桌拨到墙边，“我本来有礼物要给你，记得吗？”

挥动魔杖把另一张桌子挪开，艾尔维拉扭过头冲她眨眨眼：“我想礼物应该不会过期吧？”

“礼物不会过期，不过你应该已经看到了。”余光瞥见她迷惑的表情，爱丽莎收拢眉心，停下手里的魔杖：“你没看今天的预言家日报？”“还没呢。”艾尔维拉从早上开始就在跟斯莱特林的球员们一块儿讨论揭幕赛战略，早餐时只来得及拆看父母寄来的信，“怎么了？你的礼物难道在报纸上？”

爱丽莎不答，只是一脸不高兴地转过身，举起自己的魔杖喊道：“《预言家日报》飞来。”

不过一秒钟的时间，一份报纸就冲出她的书包，稳稳落到她的手中。抖开报纸翻到第二版，爱丽莎把它递给艾尔维拉，回身继续用驱逐咒挪桌子。低头瞧清报纸上一则不大醒目的标题，艾尔维拉惊讶地抛高眉毛：“噢。”

报纸上刊登着魔法体育司司长穆尔塞伯突然辞职的消息。在占了几乎一整个版面的报道下方，还挤着一行小小的通告：国际魔法法律办公室职员艾弗里于同一天递交辞呈。艾尔维拉说不准自己更为哪件事感到意外：在她的记忆里，布兰登·艾弗里的父亲还是国际魔法合作司的司长。他什么时候变成一个小小的办公室职员了？

“琼斯先生可能没有告诉你，这两年老艾弗里一直在被降职。”爱丽莎似乎看穿了她的疑惑，她还在挥舞手中的魔杖，挑剔地把一张多余的桌子挪来挪去，“我们的詹肯斯部长虽然做了许多错误的决策，但在裁撤疑似食死徒的问题上，她可是一点儿也不马虎。”终于将那张桌子摆到一个令她满意的位置，爱丽莎嘴边浮现出满意的微笑，“这回有了老艾弗里和老穆尔塞伯的把柄，倒是省事多了。她没必要再找他们的错漏，可以直接逼他们辞职。”

艾尔维拉明白过来。

“你把那天晚上的事告诉了部长？”

“我只是写了一封信给我亲爱的米里森姑姑。”爱丽莎轻描淡写道，“放心吧，完全没提受害者的身份。”

轻挥魔杖把最后一张桌子挪开，艾尔维拉还没从讶异的情绪中缓过劲来：“我还不知道你居然是巴格诺夫人在霍格沃兹的眼线。”

爱丽莎傲慢地挑高下颚。“艾弗里和穆尔塞伯敢这样横行霸道，还不是靠的他们父亲的身份。这下好了，够他们消停一阵的。”垂下举着魔杖的手，她侧身面向艾尔维拉，一点儿也不掩饰脸上矜持的得意：“喜欢这个礼物么？”

艾尔维拉简直想要吻她了。

“我爱你，爱丽莎。”她双手合十，深情款款地向爱丽莎表白。

“表白之前最好先观察一下周围，艾尔维拉。”橡木门再次被推开，西里斯提着一只大货箱踱进教室，居高临下地瞧一眼自己的女友，迈着不紧不慢的脚步朝她走过去，“不要让不该听到的人听见。”

艾尔维拉马上放下双手，假装好奇地打量他手中的箱子：“那是什么？”

“博格特。”回答她的是莱姆斯，他跟在西里斯后边走进教室，关上身后的门板，“西里斯和詹姆在奖品陈列室的柜子里找到的。”

“我记得我们今天要学的是守护神咒。”爱丽莎眯眼盯着西里斯，“你带博格特过来干什么？”

“必要的道具。”把货箱搁到最近的一张课桌上，西里斯从兜里掏出一颗糖抛给艾尔维拉，答得漫不经心，“在教室心情愉快地学习守护神咒可没什么难度，你们需要一点儿恐怖的气氛，博格特正好管用。”

“我看这没什么必要。”爱丽莎冷着脸说。她不觉得学习这种高深的咒语“没什么难度”，哪怕他们是在安全舒适的教室里。

西里斯对她难看的脸色毫不在意。他抽出衣兜里的魔杖，在半空中慢条斯理地一挥，将她刚刚挪开的两张桌子又砰砰摆回教室中央。而后他再挥一下魔杖，那只沉重的货箱便飞向那两张桌子，稳稳地落上桌面。

翘起唇角回过头，西里斯对上爱丽莎不悦的目光，灰眼睛里满是不加掩饰的挑衅：“既然是你们找我过来的，就得听我安排，威尔逊。”

眉梢一跳，爱丽莎深吸一口气，板着脸看向身旁的艾尔维拉。这姑娘仿佛没有听见他们的谈话，正专心致志地低着脑袋折糖纸，就好像她能把那张皱皱巴巴的糖纸变成金加隆似的。“你怎么受得了他的？”爱丽莎从牙缝里挤出声音。

“什么？”艾尔维拉迷惑地抬起头，脸上写满了无辜，“噢，博格特吗？这主意也挺新鲜的。”

西里斯轻笑一声，头也不回地转过身，挥动魔杖肆意调整教室的摆设。

爱丽莎隐忍地翻一个白眼。

现在她确定了。她告诉自己。她讨厌男孩儿，但她更讨厌情侣。


	76. 练习

守护神咒的练习不如想象中的顺利。

第二个星期六下午，学习互助社团的成员们已经被分成两组，能够召出守护神的都要在西里斯那儿练习用守护神咒对付博格特，剩下的则留在艾尔维拉那边，继续在没有博格特障碍的前提下尝试这个咒语。

“博格特驱逐咒用得不错，”面无表情地将货箱的盖子踢上，西里斯抬脚踩上箱盖，“如果我们不是在练习守护神咒的话。”

站在货箱前面的南茜·米尔不禁涨红了脸。她原本该使用守护神咒的，结果一看到变成大蟒蛇的博格特，就在慌乱之中喊出博格特驱逐咒，完全把练习咒语的事儿抛到了脑后。

“难度太大了，布莱克。”排在队伍后面的欧文·威尔默特探出脑袋，“我们才刚能变出守护神，面对博格特当然首先想到的是自己熟悉的咒语。”

“而且在恐惧面前，真的很难召出完整的守护神。”队伍最后的梅莉·夏普也忍不住插嘴。她刚刚也失败了，因为面对博格特变出的可怕怪物，她根本没法集中精神回想快乐的事。

“那你们最好祈祷碰上伏地蝠和摄魂怪的时候自己也能保持愉快。”西里斯毫不留情地讽刺，脚上使劲压了压货箱的盖子，博格特正在里头剧烈挣扎。他的视线扫向一旁的艾尔维拉，她在耐心地指导莫林·霍克，那个呆头呆脑的小子还只能让魔杖头喷出一点儿银色的雾气，艾尔维拉一走到他身旁，他便更加紧张，魔杖险些从手里滑出去。

看到艾尔维拉轻声慢语地指导霍克，西里斯感到烦躁不已。他真不知道当初干嘛要答应来这儿指导一群笨蛋。目光重新转向货箱前面那几个排着队的男男女女，西里斯发现威尔默特正拿怀疑的眼神打量着他，显然已经注意到他总是时不时去看艾尔维拉。

不躲不闪地迎上威尔默特的视线，西里斯平平淡淡地接着刚才的话道：“不过要是真有这种能力，你们也就没必要学守护神咒了。”

底下的人脸色都变得不大好看。

“什么是伏地蝠？”一个男孩儿从队伍里伸长脖子问。

“一种会在你睡着的时候从门缝底下滑进卧室，把你闷死再啃光的生物。”拿魔杖敲了敲膝盖，西里斯示意还呆站在原地的米尔走开，“行了，下一个。”

南茜·米尔连忙跑到队伍最后面，排在她身后的威尔默特走上前，对上西里斯的眼睛。气氛有点儿微妙的改变。

艾尔维拉当然没有留意到这些。她逗留在莫林身边，鼓励地提醒他：“要足够快乐的回忆，莫林。”

莫林努力得几乎憋红了脸，一团银色气体蹿出魔杖尖，尽管依旧无法成型，光芒却比前几次要强烈得多。“很好！”艾尔维拉高兴地拍了拍他的背，“进步很大，莫林！你再试试，想点儿别的回忆，很快就会成功的。”

“好、好的！”他的脸快要红透了。

“有点难，是不是？”在一边练习的玛蒂尔达懊丧地说，她的魔杖仍然只能射出一道光束，“我挑选的回忆也不够强烈吗？”

这时拿魔杖划着小圈的爱丽莎成功了，银白色的渡鸦从她的魔杖头喷出，优雅而轻盈地张开翅膀，在教室的半空中滑翔。其他还在练习咒语的人都停下来观望，莉莉手里还举着魔杖，她羡慕地看了会儿那只快活飞翔的渡鸦，扭头转向爱丽莎：“你是怎么做到的？”

“就像维拉说的，选的回忆要足够快乐。”爱丽莎的眼睛追着那只振翅的渡鸦，嘴角带笑，微微抬高下巴，“我想的是我第一次赢高布石比赛的时候。”

“我试着去想爸爸妈妈第一次带我和佩妮去动物园的事儿。”莉莉叹一口气，“但是……”自从姐妹俩的关系恶化，从前快乐的回忆都变得令人难过了。莉莉摇摇头，又去看来到她们近旁的艾尔维拉：“你挑选的回忆是什么，维拉？”

“我妹妹出生的那天。”艾尔维拉的魔杖在半空中轻轻划出一个圈，发着银光的小猫跃出魔杖尖，蹦蹦跳跳地追上那只渡鸦。奥利弗出生时她还小，但她能清楚地记得卡丽娜出生那天的情形，那是艾尔维拉记忆里最快乐的事之一。

莉莉只能欣羡地叹息，而玛蒂尔达眼前一亮：“这是个好主意。”说完她又拧紧眉心，努力尝试起来。

“你可以换一段回忆。”转过身走到莉莉身旁，艾尔维拉一手托腮认真地思索，“比如说……来霍格沃兹的第一天？”

莉莉的表情似乎亮了一瞬，却又旋即黯淡下来。“那天我跟佩妮在站台上吵得很厉害。”她苦笑着摇脑袋，想到如今佩妮和自己糟糕的关系，那欣喜而快乐的一天都被佩妮那句伤人的“怪胎”蒙上了阴影。深吸一口气重新振作，莉莉甩甩脑袋摆脱这些消极的想法，对艾尔维拉一笑：“我再试试想点儿别的。”

严肃地点一点头，艾尔维拉凑到她耳边，表情神秘。

“想想世界杯。”她小声提示莉莉，“或者詹姆和费比安学月痴兽跳舞的样子。”

当时费比安还穿着麻瓜的印花睡裙呢。

听懂暗示的莉莉转过脸瞪她一眼，想要责怪她不正经，却忍不住笑了。

“我成功了，艾尔维拉！”莫林突然大喊，“我、我成功了！”

两个姑娘转过头去，恰好瞧见一只银色的小狗从莫林的魔杖头喷出，欢快地绕着教室又跑又跳。它体态小巧、毛发蓬松，看起来就像一只憨态可掬的松狮犬。莫林高兴坏了，他红光满面，发亮的眼睛一会儿追着自己的守护神，一会儿又看看艾尔维拉，激动得说不出话来。

“干得漂亮，莫林。”艾尔维拉说。银色的小猫已经消失，莫林的守护神正快活地奔向艾尔维拉，在她的脚边嬉戏打滚。莫林的脸顿时红得像熟透的番茄，他似乎想说点儿什么，却被货箱盖子重重合上的声响打断。

“成功了就上这儿来排队，霍克。”西里斯一脚踩在货箱上，语气冷淡地提醒。莫林一吓，手中的魔杖抖了抖，守护神消失在艾尔维拉脚边。他慌慌张张地跑向西里斯面前的队伍，差点儿被一张椅子绊倒。队伍里的几个男孩儿低声哄笑，艾尔维拉不赞同地瞪一眼西里斯，他转开视线，若无其事地拿魔杖轻敲膝盖：“下一个。”

与莉莉一样进展缓慢的还有莱姆斯。艾尔维拉走到他身后的时候，他指着半空的魔杖尖还在划着小圈，不论他怎样努力地念咒语，都无法施放出半点银色的火花。她在他身边驻足：“这个咒语对你来说有难度。”

莱姆斯停下魔杖，无奈苦笑：“看来是的。”

“不要紧，每个人都有自己不那么擅长的东西。”艾尔维拉一本正经地安慰他，“我至今还没把消失咒琢磨透彻呢。”

“我再努力看看。”他重新举起魔杖，余光清楚地瞥见爱丽莎·威尔逊意味深长地朝这儿看了一眼。

没等艾尔维拉再给莱姆斯几句建议，另一边又传来一阵惊呼：博格特变成的八眼巨蛛挪动着毛茸茸的细腿逼向站在货箱前的莫林，他吓得脸色惨白，惊慌失措地想要念出博格特驱逐咒，手里的魔杖却被巨蜘蛛咔哒咔哒舞动的大螯先一步打飞。排在队伍后面的两个姑娘失声尖叫，有男孩儿举起了魔杖。

“呼神护卫！”

冒着莹莹白光的大狗从西里斯的魔杖尖跃出，挡到莫林跟前，凶猛地扑向那只张牙舞爪的巨蜘蛛。巨蜘蛛慌乱地后退，八条细腿打结似的纠缠到了一起，庞大的身躯滑稽地摔进敞开的货箱。西里斯干脆利落地抬脚踢上盖子，那些纠缠的毛腿被夹住，微微抽动一下，噗一声不见了。

“巫师丢掉魔杖意味着什么，霍克？”手中的魔杖在半空中轻盈地一挥，银色大狗消失在货箱边，西里斯脸上的表情是近乎冷漠的不耐烦，“这只是个博格特。要是从箱子里跳出来的是黑巫师，你早就没命了。”

莫林面色煞白地呆站在原地，甚至忘了去捡自己的魔杖。挥动魔杖让莫林脱手的魔杖飞回他面前，艾尔维拉一边出声安慰道：“没关系，莫林。第一次总会有点儿紧张。”她来到西里斯身旁，轻轻拽了拽他的袖摆，“我们换个位置吧。我负责这边，你去帮莱姆斯他们。”

西里斯撇一撇嘴，表情里写满了不高兴。

“我能搞定这边。”他转着手里的魔杖说。

既然来这个学习互助社团的都足够“优秀”，就不该被这种不值一提的挫折击溃。他满不在乎地想着，视线从莫林·霍克那儿滑向欧文·威尔默特。而且……好不容易这几个家伙都过来了，西里斯可不会轻易让他们回到艾尔维拉那里。他已经看够他们在他的姑娘身边磨磨蹭蹭。

艾尔维拉挑高眉梢。

“过来，我们谈谈。”

她把西里斯拉到一边。“上星期你教得很好，西里斯。”压低声音告诉他，艾尔维拉回头瞧一眼排着队等待的其他人，“他们大多是在你的指导下学会的，但面对博格特又是另一码事了，需要慢慢来。”她又看看还在努力练习的莉莉和莱姆斯，拿恳切的眼神望向自己的男友，“你去帮莱姆斯他们，这样安排更合理。”

“我看不出有什么合理的。”西里斯抬眼望向货箱前的队伍，四年级的特纳正绕过霍克走向摇晃的货箱，这个拉文克劳总是想在算术占卜课上坐在艾尔维拉旁边，“那只会让博格特这个障碍失去意义。”

“为什么？”艾尔维拉不解地皱起眉头，她注意到西里斯根本没在看她。

特纳弯腰打开货箱，试图独自对付箱子里的博格特。披散着长发的女鬼从箱子里站起来，特纳举高魔杖大喊“呼神护卫”，魔杖头却只飘出一缕银色的雾气。他有点儿发慌，举着魔杖的胳膊微微颤抖。

西里斯不紧不慢地抬起手里的魔杖：“你低估了这些家伙想在姑娘面前出风头的愿望。”

听到喊声的艾尔维拉回过头，右手同时摸向自己的衣兜。

“呼神护卫！”两人异口同声地喊出咒语。

银白色的大狗和小猫奔向披头散发的女鬼，她恐惧地退后几步，被箱子绊倒，一屁股跌回货箱中。

“——还有鲁莽。”西里斯轻飘飘地接上刚才的话题，再次一挥魔杖。

箱盖啪地合上，博格特在货箱里不安地四处乱撞。

艾尔维拉悄悄翻了翻眼睛，无可奈何地垂下握着魔杖的右手：“好吧。”


	77. 朋友

“布莱克表现得太明显了。”

爱丽莎·威尔逊挥动魔杖将课桌摆回原位，手里的魔杖还在细致地调整桌子摆放的角度，力求达到一种完美的平行。社团活动已经结束，魔咒课教室只剩她和莱姆斯·卢平负责将教室恢复原样。她脸上带着惯常的挑剔表情，好像西里斯·布莱克就是这张无论如何也摆不正的课桌似的：“上个星期威尔默特就在向我打探他是不是在追求维拉，我可没办法一直装傻。”

“毕竟这里有霍克和威尔默特。”莱姆斯用魔杖催使另一张桌子回到原来的位置，他感受到威尔逊投来的视线，忙又挪了挪课桌的角度，“当初艾尔维拉跟我多说几句话，西里斯脸色都不好看。”

“还有守护神。”终于放过那张可怜的课桌，威尔逊又把最后一张靠在角落的课桌挪走。想到布莱克的守护神旁若无人地压着那只小猫守护神舔毛的画面，她便忍不住翻了翻眼睛。

莱姆斯笑笑，举高魔杖拉上窗帘：“守护神总是会不知不觉暴露很多秘密。”这也是他不愿再大家面前使用守护神咒的原因。

“但事实上大部分秘密都不可能永远被隐瞒。”威尔逊走到教室的一端，站在这列课桌的尾端调整那张桌子摆放的位置。等到好不容易将桌子摆成一个令人满意的角度，她才放下举着魔杖的手，转过头冷不丁问道：“这就是你一直‘学不会’守护神咒的原因吗？”

手中的魔杖一顿，莱姆斯转向她：“什么？”

“我猜你是在担心别人会发现你的秘密，所以一直没法集中注意力。又或者……其实你早就精通这个咒语了，只是不敢在大家面前使用。”沿着靠墙的过道慢慢走向教室敞开的后门，威尔逊不慌不忙地说着，没有去看他的眼睛，“通过这两个星期的观察，我认为后者的可能性更大。因为对于你这种聪明的学生来说，装傻实在很困难。”

攥紧自己的魔杖，莱姆斯眼看着她走到门边，抬起魔杖关上橡木门，再扔去一道抗扰咒。威尔逊转身面向他，整张脸都隐在窗帘投下的阴影里：“是狼，对吗？我是说你的守护神。”

背着光的莱姆斯脸色惨白如纸。他早就料到会有这一天，但真正面对质问的时候，他讽刺地发现自己居然还是想要挣扎。莱姆斯试着摆出迷惑的表情，却发觉自己的脸僵硬得出奇：“你为什么会这样猜呢，威尔逊？”

“我查过了月亮盈亏表。”这个黑头发的姑娘伫立在橡木门边，眼神锐利的眼睛同他四目相接，语气从容不迫，“你并不总是固定在月中请假，可你消失的时间都是在满月。尽管你总说是要回家照看卢平夫人……可谁都看得出来，你自己的健康也十分堪忧，而这一切恰好又是与狼人的特征吻合的。”

她顿了顿，像是在观察他的反应。

“如果我没有猜错，尖叫棚屋就是你满月藏身的地方。大家都说那儿闹鬼，其实只是狼嚎。”

两人隔着大半个教室对望，一时谁也没有再开腔。

许久，莱姆斯动一动嘴角，尽力使自己笑得更加轻松。

“你果然是个聪明的拉文克劳，威尔逊。”他说。

“谢谢夸奖。”威尔逊毫不谦虚，“这么说，我猜对了？”

莱姆斯合上双眼，垂下右手。他告诉自己，他必须得习惯这样的场面，因为这种事将来还会发生无数次。至少威尔逊没有当着大家的面戳穿他的身份，也没有以更让他难堪的方式摊牌，是不是？他露出苦笑。

“我不能否认。”睁开眼重新对上威尔逊的视线，莱姆斯喉咙发紧，勉强挤出一个苍白的微笑，“很抱歉，我一直隐瞒了这个秘密。我知道这对于城堡里的其他学生来说都是不公平的，如果你要向校董事会举报，我不会做任何声辩。”

这样也好，他安慰自己。等到校董事会把他开除，他就可以直接离开霍格沃兹，不需要再面对那些异样的目光，尤其是来自朋友们的。只不过……想到詹姆他们还在为阿尼玛格斯努力，莱姆斯不禁感到一种揪心的痛苦。

“我为什么要向校董事会举报？”威尔逊忽然反问，打断了他的思绪，“比起那些老顽固，我更喜欢邓布利多教授。既然让你入学是他的决定，而且现在学校已经有了一套牢靠的安全措施，我当然不会有意见。”

莱姆斯惊讶地瞪着她，脑子陷入一阵短暂的空白。他拿不准哪一样更令他震惊：是她刚才说出的话，还是她理所当然的语气。

威尔逊从阴影中走出来，像往常微微挑高下巴，脸上竟带着笑，显得傲慢又愉快。“不过……我必须得说，不是所有狼人都像你一样无害。邓布利多教授非常明智地对你作出了正确的判断。”她告诉他，“你是个温和又优秀的人，如果不能在霍格沃兹学习魔法，确实怪可惜的。”

有那么一个瞬间，莱姆斯几乎以为自己产生了幻听。

“威尔逊……”

“你可以叫我爱丽莎，莱姆斯。”她扬起眉毛打断他，“我记得我说过很多次了，我挺喜欢你的——朋友意义上的那一种。”她看着他诧异的表情补充道。

听她的语气，就好像在责怪他从不把她的话当回事。莱姆斯从惊异中回过神。

“我也一样。”他忙说，“我——抱歉，我不知道——我以为——”

“你以为我会因此而讨厌你？”威尔逊接下他前言不搭后语的话，迈开脚步朝他走过去。

“至少不会像现在这样。”莱姆斯失笑。他很清楚绝大多数人对狼人的态度，因此哪怕是对艾尔维拉，他也请求詹姆和西里斯替他保密。

“老实说，如果我是在对你有所了解之前就看出这件事，或许结果会完全不一样。”停步在距离莱姆斯几步远的位置，威尔逊认真同他对视，“每个人都或多或少心存偏见，尤其是在种族问题上。因此我认为，大多数人对这个秘密的排斥反应是正常和不可避免的。幸运的是，在此之前我就已经了解过你的为人。”她神情严肃，“你得接受这个短时间内无法改变的事实，但你也不必担心我的态度。只要你乐意，我永远都是你的朋友。”

莱姆斯不知所措的表情在听见她最后那句话时慢慢融化了。

“我明白。”他说，“谢谢你，爱丽莎。”

“很好。”略显高傲的笑容再次浮现在爱丽莎嘴边，她走上前，向他伸出右手，“相信你很快就会体会到，拥有一个拉文克劳的朋友是件多么美妙的事。”

莱姆斯愣了下，笑着抬起右手握住她的手。

他想告诉她，其实拥有朋友的美妙感觉与学院无关。即使她不是个聪明的拉文克劳，今天她说过的这番话对于他来说，也已经足够珍贵了。

不过……他认为他还是不要打击拉文克劳的骄傲更好。

“爱丽莎·威尔逊？”晚餐结束后，当莱姆斯把这件事告诉自己的三个好友，詹姆嘴里叼着的小蛋糕差点儿掉到地上。他连忙把书包扔开，腾出一只手来抓住小蛋糕：“我还以为拉文克劳都是些死板的书呆子呢！”

“这是偏见，詹姆。”莱姆斯好笑地看他一眼，回过身将魔法史笔记和算数占卜课作业塞进书包，“虽然我也很惊讶。我知道她应该早就看出点儿什么了，可我没想到她能接受。”记起在那之后爱丽莎说过的话，他略微翘起嘴角，“她还给了我很多建议。”

“艾尔维拉知道了吗？”西里斯扯下肩膀上的书包，一把丢到床上。他站在床边拆开手里湿漉漉的包裹，这是刚才经过公共休息室的时候，从阿尔法德的猫头鹰那儿拿来的。彼得一面把课本往书包里塞，一面好奇地伸长脖子，想看看西里斯的舅舅又给他寄了什么。

“爱丽莎说艾尔维拉还没看出来。”莱姆斯说。西里斯对这个答案倒是不意外，他挑了挑眉毛，抽出包裹里一件柔软的织物，连带着拽出阿尔法德草草写在一张羊皮纸上的信。悄悄留意着包裹的彼得立刻被那件织物吸引了注意：“那是什么，西里斯？”

捏着信纸迅速扫一眼上边的内容，西里斯随手将织物搭上左肩：“隐形斗篷。”

他的左臂在织物的掩盖下应声消失。

“酷！”詹姆吹起了口哨，“阿尔法德给你弄来的？”

“说是在法国弄到的，提前给我的生日礼物。”从胳膊上拽下隐形斗篷，西里斯把它拎到手里抖开。或许是因为制作材料不同，这一件隐形斗篷比詹姆的更重，而且也没有那种滑溜溜的质感。不过西里斯没有注意这些，他还在想着阿尔法德那封简短的信：“跟你那件不太一样，据说是用隐形兽的毛织的。”

“管它是用什么织的，能隐形就行。”詹姆重新捞起自己的书包，掏出他那件被揉成一团的隐形衣，脸上写满了跃跃欲试，“有两件就更方便了，我们四个可以同时溜出去！”

彼得在一旁用力点头。詹姆的隐形斗篷最多只能藏住三个人，他和西里斯一块儿趁着晚上溜出去玩的时候，彼得和莱姆斯当中总有一个没法参与。不过莱姆斯对此似乎并不在意，因为他一向不大支持那些违反校规的活动。他转过脸望向西里斯，嘴角扬起一个意味深长的微笑：“也更方便约会。”

西里斯轻笑，不再是一副心不在焉的表情。“没错。”他语气轻松，轻而易举就将那团隐形斗篷和阿尔法德的信一起塞进口袋。他琢磨着要不要把这一件隐形斗篷给艾尔维拉，对付艾弗里和穆尔塞伯时或许用得上。

兴奋的神情凝固在詹姆脸上，他翻一个白眼，倍感扫兴地把自己的隐形衣扔回床上。

“说起维拉，”詹姆靠着床柱，无所事事地伸脚轻踢西里斯的鸟笼，“既然威尔逊都已经知道了，其实我们可以把你那个毛茸茸的小问题也告诉维拉，莱姆斯。要是以后她发现自己是最后一个知道的，肯定会不高兴。”

“不行。”西里斯不假思索道。

莱姆斯几乎是在同时开口：“不能告诉她。”

两个男孩都没料到对方会是这种态度，条件反射地相互看过去。詹姆皱起鼻子，脚还搭在鸟笼上，狐疑的目光在他俩之间打转。

“呃，你们都反对？”他显然觉得这事儿十分古怪，“彼得呢？”

突然被点名的彼得抖了一下，他点点头，又飞快地摇摇头，最后把询问的眼神抛给莱姆斯，似乎觉得他的决定才算数。莱姆斯叹一口气，扣上自己的书包：“这件事还是越少人知道越好。”

“艾尔维拉对这种事容易大惊小怪，我们不能冒险。”西里斯说得轻描淡写，他还没有跟詹姆他们提过艾尔维拉对西伯尔的态度。拔出衣兜里的魔杖随意一挥，西里斯救出詹姆脚底下的笼子，小火龙正在笼内愤怒地吐火苗，“再说‘每个人都有不想让别人知道的秘密‘，这话可是她说的。就算哪天她真的发现了，也不至于跟我们生气。”

“好吧。”詹姆摊摊手，放下那只傻乎乎地抬起来的脚，“你也没必要太紧张，莱姆斯。维拉她以前还说过连家养小精灵都应该拿工资呢，这比狼人坐在霍格沃兹的教室学黑魔法防御术要不可思议多了。”

莱姆斯一笑，脸色仍然有些苍白。这时西里斯已经拿上自己的厚斗篷，随意地甩到肩头：“行了，威尔逊的态度是件好事，晚上我弄点黄油啤酒来庆祝一下。”

“你现在要出去？”莱姆斯注意到他一直没有收拾书包。

“约会。”西里斯又一挥魔杖，倚在床头的飞天扫帚便嗖地来到他手中。

詹姆瞪大眼睛：“你跟维拉不是只有星期五晚上约会吗？”

“我答应教一帮傻瓜守护神咒，她就必须给我一点儿补偿。”拿魔杖点了点扫帚，西里斯把它缩成巴掌大小，边揣进口袋边走向寝室大门，“记得帮我抄魔法史的笔记。”

他抛下他们几个去约会，还想让詹姆帮忙抄笔记？！詹姆忍不住嚷嚷起来：“除非我能在下星期去霍格莫德村之前约到伊万斯！”

西里斯头也不回，懒洋洋地摆了摆手：“那我只能自己抄了。”

“嘿！”詹姆不满的声音被淹没在莱姆斯和彼得的笑声中。


	78. 潜入

“你确定要这么做吗？”

看着坩埚里泥浆般黏稠黑色药剂，艾尔维拉面露怀疑地问道。西里斯正盘腿坐在她对面，拿长柄勺子将药剂舀进两只玻璃杯。他们就像往常约会时一样待在五楼大镜子后面的密道中，但今天他们只能在这里短暂停留——为了喝下刚刚熬制好的复方汤剂。

“你可是早就答应我了。”西里斯仿佛没有听出她语气里的退缩，把其中一只盛满了汤剂的玻璃杯递给她，翘起嘴角玩味地一笑：“想给斯莱特林的信誉减分吗？”

“好吧。”艾尔维拉只好接过那杯汤剂，神情凝重地盯着杯子里冒泡的液体。如果一个月前西里斯提出要制作复方汤剂的时候就告诉她将来她也得喝，那么她绝不会答应帮忙。从西里斯给的玻璃瓶里倒出两根棕色头发，艾尔维拉小心地把它们放进汤剂里，听着杯子里的液体嘶嘶作响。

“西里斯，你真的确定这是霍莉·特鲁曼的头发？如果我们弄错了……”

“虽然换个性别也挺有趣，但我没有那种让自己的女友变成男人的爱好。”西里斯也把另外两根头发扔进自己的玻璃杯中，两杯汤剂都变成了相似的橙黄色。“看起来还不错。”他举起杯子，“干杯。”

艾尔维拉叹气，举高杯子同他碰了碰杯，“干杯。”

复方汤剂的味道并没有想象中的那么糟糕，可变形的过程却相当痛苦。当汤剂开始在肠胃种翻腾，艾尔维拉甚至以为自己喝下了什么活物，而紧接着席卷全身的剧烈灼烧感让她身体失衡，险些掀翻面前的坩埚。恍惚间她似乎看到对面的西里斯也侧歪了一下，然后他猛地站起来，拎小鸡似的拉起她，拖着她踉跄几步，把她掼到沙发上。

身体的痛感消失得很快，就在艾尔维拉栽倒在柔软沙发上的下一秒，一切都结束了。她喘着气狼狈地瘫在软垫里，庆幸迎接自己的不是冰凉的地板。抬起手摸了摸自己的脑袋，艾尔维拉发现自己的头发变成了粗糙蓬松的棕色卷发。

“这感觉真不好受。”她掏出衣兜里的小镜子照一照霍莉·特鲁曼的脸，而后看向一旁的西里斯：“你怎么样？”

跌坐在沙发上的西里斯看起来也完全不像他了。他变矮了不少，也瘦了一些，皮肤是一种健康的小麦色，顶着一张鼻头有点儿塌的窄脸，蓬乱的棕色短发毛毛躁躁。艾尔维拉朝他看过去的时候，他正费劲地扯开自己的领口。

“显而易见，”好不容易将脖子从过紧的领口释放出来，西里斯挑眉晃了晃长得夸张的衣袖：“特里斯坦·特鲁曼比我以为的还要矮。”他可是特地换上了他两年前的校服，结果依然不合身。

特里斯坦·特鲁曼是与他们同年级的赫奇帕奇学生，他和他的妹妹霍莉昨天就已经请假回家。“我不是在问你这个。”艾尔维拉放下小镜子。尽管从西里斯的表现来看，他显然没像她那样被刚刚的剧痛折腾得够呛。

西里斯起身把她拉起来。“不过这个身高差倒是不错，”他抬起右手在她的头顶比划一下，现在他稍微低头就能亲到她，比弯腰接吻方便多了，“你真该长高点儿。”

“是你长得太高了。”推开西里斯的手，艾尔维拉翻了个白眼。

他们的第一个目的地是赫奇帕奇的公共休息室。经过一楼的门厅时，他们恰好撞见阿不思·邓布利多正愉快地哼着小曲儿朝城堡的橡木大门走去。“邓布利多教授要出去？”从门厅的侧面悄悄溜向通往地下的楼梯，艾尔维拉忍不住回头看看这位校长快乐的背影。

“去霍格莫德喝一杯，他经常这么干。”西里斯扫一眼走出橡木大门的邓布利多。他和詹姆也曾经好奇这位伟大的巫师每次离开学校是要去干什么神秘的事儿，于是披着隐形衣跟踪过邓布利多，却只看到他去三把扫帚酒吧喝酒。

尽管西里斯怀疑那只是邓布利多在故意演戏。谁知道这个疯疯癫癫的老头儿脑子里在谋划什么？

晚餐时间已经结束近一个小时，通往霍格沃兹厨房的地下走廊静悄悄的，石壁间只有他们俩的脚步声回荡。“我不明白你为什么非得自己溜进去。”艾尔维拉惴惴不安地跟在西里斯身边，看到那幅通往厨房的挂画越来越近，“如果是为了你们的地图，你完全可以找个赫奇帕奇来帮你。”

比如莫林，她想。但是鉴于白天西里斯在社团活动中的表现，她没有把莫林的名字说出来。

“待会儿你就会知道。”长着特里斯坦脸的西里斯答得满不在乎。艾尔维拉真不习惯特里斯坦·特鲁曼用西里斯那种漫不经心的神态和语气说话。

他们经过那张画有大梨子的静物写生，停步在走廊右手边一堆脏兮兮的木桶前面。艾尔维拉从没有在这条走廊上走这么远，她打量着石槽里这堆看上去摇摇欲倒的木桶：“这就是赫奇帕奇公共休息室的入口么？”

“还有他们引以为傲的安全装置，虽然对傻瓜以外的人都派不上什么用场。”西里斯走上前，慢条斯理地抽出魔杖，以一种古怪的节奏敲了敲其中一只木桶。他的魔杖一停下，几只木桶便奇异地旋转开来，露出木头后面一条黑黢黢的通道。

“赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的韵律，听一遍就能记住。”回过头满意地看到艾尔维拉惊讶的表情，西里斯领着她走向通道，“赫奇帕奇公共休息室的口令是最傻的，从来都没有变过。”

“这样也很贴心。”艾尔维拉记起那些时常忘记新口令的低年级生。据她所知，格兰芬多也有那么几个脑袋不算灵光的小家伙。

“贴心？”西里斯用特里斯坦的脸扯出一个嘲讽的表情，“你是指照顾智力愚钝的学生？”

“你就不能说点儿好听的吗？赫奇帕奇的学生并不是——噢！”

艾尔维拉的话被脚底软乎乎的触感打断。她发现这是条斜坡通道，而且地面铺满了泥土，要不是他们还在城堡中，她刚才几乎以为自己踩在了月痴兽的粪便上。好吧，她想着，愁眉苦脸地抬起自己的脚，无法抑制地想象着沾满泥巴的鞋底。她知道为什么赫奇帕奇人的鞋总像刚从温室的菜圃里走过了。

“并不都是傻瓜笨蛋。”拉住她的手腕轻车熟路地顺着通道爬上去，西里斯接着她的话开口，丝毫不掩饰语气里的轻蔑，“如果几个世纪以来他们当中都没出现过聪明人，那这个学院也就没有存在的必要了。”

艾尔维拉还想反驳他，却被映入眼帘的赫奇帕奇公共休息室吸引了注意。这是间低矮的圆形房间，到处都装饰着代表赫奇帕奇的黄色和黑色，明亮而又欢快。与斯莱特林公共休息室那种高雅的格调不同，这里的桌椅、门框和各种装饰品都是木质的，经过抛光，带着蜂蜜般怡人的色泽，朴实且温馨。空气中飘浮着食物的香气，赫奇帕奇的学生们三三两两地聚集在这儿，一面分享着不知从哪儿弄来的美食，一面轻松惬意地聊天。

环形木头架子上摆放的仙人掌们舞动着它们带刺的肢体，像是在同来来往往的赫奇帕奇人打招呼。艾尔维拉的视线不自觉黏在了它们身上，以至于没有留意到天花板上的东西——直到感觉到有什么东西在轻拂自己的头发，她才吓一跳，发现那是常春藤的藤蔓在向她温柔致意。

“听说赫尔加·赫奇帕奇很擅长烹饪魔法。”艾尔维拉的目光定在壁炉台上方的那幅画像上，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇正在画像里微笑着向她的学生们致意，她手中还举着一只小小的两耳金杯，“可我没想到她会随身带着一个杯子。”而且还是金的！

“没准只是为了彰显身份。”西里斯只匆匆瞧了一眼那幅画像，视线便转向了别处。他对用金子或者银子做的东西已经感到腻烦，现在只想找个没有人的角落完成他的计划。不幸的是，这里到处都是赫奇帕奇的学生，而且每个人似乎都有说不完的废话。

“霍莉，特里斯坦？”一个熟悉的声音忽然在他们身后响起，“你们不是回家了吗？家里的事已经处理完了？”

西里斯面无表情地回过身，看向莫林·霍克那张呆呆傻傻的脸。与白天不同，霍克此时戴着龙皮手套，浑身都是温室菜圃里新翻泥土的气味，手中还捧着一盆灰色的、比起仙人掌明显更像内脏器官的东西，还是病变的那一种。西里斯微微眯起眼，听见艾尔维拉在他身边胡扯道：“嗯……是的，没什么大问题，所以我们又回来了。”

“我还以为你们要过完周末才会回来。”霍克有些傻气地对着她笑了，西里斯一时觉得这家伙笑得比他手里那盆病变器官更让人不快，“这是你的米布米宝，霍莉。你之前给它浇水的频率太高了，它的精神不太好，所以这两天我没有给它浇水。”

艾尔维拉接过这盆被叫做米布米宝的植物，不大确定地审视着它一下一下臌胀、跳动的躯体：“谢谢，它看起来，嗯……精神多了。”

“精神得就像一颗心律不齐的心脏。”西里斯睨着那盆讨厌的米布米宝讽刺一句，而后抬起手，试图去戳戳长满它躯干的脓包，“那上面长的是什么？疖子？”

“等等，特里斯坦——”霍克忙挡住他的手，“别去碰它，你会触发米布米宝的防御机制。”

西里斯挑高眉梢：“这玩意还有防御机制？”

“是啊，霍莉没给你看过吗？”霍克又傻里傻气地笑起来，“它会到处喷臭汁，你不会喜欢的。”

什么叫她没给他看过？说得好像他们的关系还不如她跟霍克亲近似的。西里斯觉得住在自己身体里的那头暴躁火龙再次苏醒过来，它正恶狠狠地踩在他的心脏上跺脚。扯一扯嘴角，他冷着脸评价：“这算什么见鬼的防御机制。”跟赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口的防御机制一样毫无用处，那些木桶也只会喷醋。

似乎没有料到特里斯坦·特鲁曼会说出这么粗鲁的话，霍克诧异地瞪大眼睛。艾尔维拉拿手肘捅一下西里斯，力道里满是警告。“特里斯坦今天心情不好，你别理他。”她对莫林挤出一个笑脸。

莫林犹疑地点点头，多看了西里斯几眼。“霍莉，我不确定你给它喂仙子卵对长久培植有没有作用，但你不能浇太多的水。”他脱下自己的龙皮手套，细心地对艾尔维拉交代，“亚述那边降水不多，米布米宝适应不了太湿润的环境。”

“噢，好的。”艾尔维拉尽可能自然地说，“我会注意的。”

霍莉·特鲁曼比艾尔维拉要高，变成霍莉的模样看莫林，艾尔维拉才注意到他的眼睛并不是纯粹的灰色，而是有点儿灰绿，和詹姆的眼睛一样。从这个角度看莫林，感觉可真奇怪。她不由自主地盯着他的脸。更奇怪的是……他今天居然一点儿也不结巴。

“我的脸上有什么东西吗？”莫林突然问。

“什么？”艾尔维拉如梦初醒。

“你一直盯着我的脸看，很奇怪。”他的脸有点儿泛红，抬起胳膊用手腕擦了擦自己的脸颊，“我在想我是不是把酱汁沾到脸上了……我刚从厨房回来。”

“你脸上什么都没有。”回答他的是站在一旁的西里斯，他的声音冷得几乎跌到了冰点，“霍莉今天脑子不太正常，不用理她。”

艾尔维拉不禁扭头瞧他一眼，看到的是特里斯坦·特鲁曼毫无表情的脸。

“好吧。”莫林疑惑的目光在特鲁曼兄妹之间打转，他想不通这对兄妹今天为什么表现得这么奇怪，“那……我先走了？”

直到他的身影消失在通往男生宿舍的圆木门后面，艾尔维拉才小声问西里斯：“你在生气？”

“你是第一次见到霍克？”西里斯垂眼对上她的视线，冷冰冰地反问，“干嘛老盯着他看？”

“我只是觉得不太适应，”艾尔维拉说，“莫林跟我说话的时候表述这么流畅……这还是第一次。”

“因为他那是在对霍莉·特鲁曼说话。”西里斯语气生硬。

“是啊，没错，我有点儿大惊小怪了。”她拿出最诚恳的口吻承认过失，“可我也没有别的意思，是不是？”

西里斯转开视线，不再理睬她。这时角落里一张桌子边的几个男孩儿正嬉笑着起身离开，他兀自走过去，在艾尔维拉诧异的目光中蹲下身钻进了桌底。“嘿，霍莉。”两个手挽着手路过的赫奇帕奇姑娘好奇地停下来，“特里斯坦这是在干什么？”

“他在找东西。”艾尔维拉信口编出一个理由。

“需要帮忙吗？”另一个姑娘热心地问。

“不用了，谢谢，我们能搞定。”连忙把手里的那盆米布米宝塞给她们，艾尔维拉恳求道，“帮我把这个放回宿舍，好吗？别碰它身上的疖子，它会喷臭汁。”

两个姑娘欣然答应，一点儿也没怀疑她的用意。等她们走远，艾尔维拉便扶着桌沿蹲到桌边，歪过脑袋向桌子底下探看：“西里斯？”

“安静点。”特里斯坦·特鲁曼的声音冷淡地回应。艾尔维拉终于在黑漆漆的桌底找到了西里斯的身影：变成特里斯坦的模样显然给他提供了不少方便，他正轻松地弓着身子蹲在桌底，手中的魔杖在地板上以一种怪异的方式圈圈画画，而他神情专注，不动嘴唇地飞快低念着她无法听清的咒语。

这就是他非得自己溜进来干的事儿？艾尔维拉想了想，不再打扰他，只是起身继续给他打掩护。

“你刚才是在给公共休息室施咒？”二十分钟后他们披着隐形斗篷回到五楼的密道，艾尔维拉才总算按捺不住自己的好奇心。

“感应咒。”西里斯走到沙发边，随手将斗篷扔到一旁。他的头发正在一点一点变回黑色，背影似乎眨眼间拔高了不少，“一种古老复杂的魔法，暑假的时候我跟詹姆一直在研究这个。”

“噢。”伸手摸了摸自己的头发，艾尔维拉毫无意外地发现它又恢复成了她柔顺的棕色长发，“这个咒语的作用是什么？”

“识别每一个活动在那块地区的巫师的身份。”脱下身上不合身的旧校袍，西里斯一手解开衬衫的扣子，一手拎起沙发扶手上那件尺码合适的衬衫甩上肩膀，“我们要让所有出入城堡的人都显示在地图上，但不可能给他们挨个儿去施追踪咒，更何况每年都有新生进来。”他把脱下来的衬衫丢到沙发靠背上，“在城堡的咒语模型体系里加入感应咒是一劳永逸的办法。”

“城堡的咒语模型体系？”艾尔维拉被这个词勾起了兴趣。她知道这座古老的城堡被施加过许多强大而神秘的魔法，但还从没有研究过它的咒语模型。

“想知道？”西里斯回过身，抬起胳膊将手臂拢进衬衫的袖管。

“当然。”她试图摆出虚心求教的表情，目光却不由地瞟向男友精壮结实的胸膛。

嗯……男孩儿的身体果然和女孩儿很不一样。她眨了眨眼睛，分神想到。

“那下次不许再用那种肉麻的语气跟霍克他们说话。”西里斯凉飕飕的声音打断了她的思绪。

艾尔维拉奇怪地瞪大双眼，注意力终于又回到他英俊却冷冰冰的脸上。

“我什么时候用肉麻的语气跟他们说话了？”她一头雾水。

“‘干得漂亮，莫林，你很快就会成功的。’”没什么表情地捏着嗓子模仿她白天的语气，西里斯冷哼一声，把另一条胳膊也塞进袖管，“你平时就是这么给他们上课的？”

西里斯的确看不惯霍克和威尔默特他们缠着艾尔维拉，但更让他烦躁的是艾尔维拉那种无差别的友好态度，还有她那双蓝眼睛认真、专注地看着别人的样子——开什么玩笑，老被她那样看着，霍克他们怎么可能不会一直迷恋她？

“所以，”他看到艾尔维拉愣了愣，然后居然轻松地笑起来，“你其实是在气这个？”

她在这个时候竟然还笑得出来？西里斯冷着脸不答腔。他冷漠的态度似乎并没有让这个迟钝的姑娘意识到自己犯了错，她依然笑眯眯地看着他，就好像惹他发火是件令她无比愉快的事。不过，她向他走过来了。她停在他面前，抬起双手给他系扣子。西里斯板着脸不去看她的眼睛，却能够感觉到艾尔维拉温热的呼吸轻轻涌向他的脖颈，柔软温暖的指尖有意无意地扫过他的皮肤。

这是在考验他的耐性？西里斯眯起眼睛。

“我对谁都这么说话，西里斯。你知道的。”给他系最后一颗纽扣时，艾尔维拉嗓音轻柔地开腔，伸手拉住西里斯垂在身侧的右手，抬头与他四目相接。她嘴边仍然带着笑，蓝眼睛里还闪烁着不加掩饰的傲慢：“但我不会去牵别人的手。”

西里斯挑了挑眉毛。没等他挑剔地做出反应，艾尔维拉又松开他的手，转而亲密地抱住他的腰，柔软的胸脯轻轻贴向他的胸膛。

“我也不会抱他们。”

她踮起脚尖，笑盈盈地亲了亲男孩儿的喉结。

“更不会亲他们。”

软软的嘴唇贴上喉结的那一刻，一股细微的电流麻痹了西里斯的脑仁。他僵在原地，感到艾尔维拉的胳膊轻轻搂住自己的脖子。她的眼睛亮晶晶的，笑得很得意，却掩盖不了红透的耳尖。

“这样你还生气吗？”她一本正经地问。

艾尔维拉没能得到她想要的回答，因为她的男友下一秒就将她推倒在了沙发上。

“生气？”西里斯咬牙切齿地重复这个词，半跪着把她困在身下，毫不怀疑自己的心脏再跳快一点儿就会爆炸，“我现在只想犯罪。”


	79. 召唤咒

犯罪？艾尔维拉笑起来，手臂再次搂上西里斯的脖子，凝视着他那双眼睫低垂的灰眼睛。他居高临下地看着她，牢牢将她的身影锁在眼仁里，微微眯起眼，像极了藏在草丛中盯紧猎物的狮子，一动不动，却又蓄势待发。

“不行，现在不行。”艾尔维拉笑着呢喃，抬起头吻了吻他的嘴角。

西里斯想不通这姑娘怎么能这么不讲道理。她说不行，却还要凑过来亲他。他觉得恼火，又有些好笑，于是顺势吻住她柔软的嘴唇，把她压进沙发上那堆软乎乎的垫子里。艾尔维拉回吻着他，西里斯感觉得到她温热的手心滑下他的颈窝，轻轻抵在他的胸口，却没有推拒。这种反应让西里斯脑仁发热，他有点儿飘飘欲仙，扶在她脑侧的手摩挲她柔顺的长发，另一只手不自觉顺着她的腰线挪动——艾尔维拉的喉咙里溢出一种前所未有的、无比动听的声音，西里斯顿时脑子里一片空白，几乎忘记她刚才的拒绝，也忘记他们现在还在密道。他只能感受到她轻柔的呼吸，温软得不可思议的身体……

这是艾尔维拉，西里斯只记得这一件事。这是他的姑娘。

被挤到沙发边的软垫滚落在地。男孩儿滚烫的身躯占据了艾尔维拉全部的感官，她头脑发热，身体也在发热，软绵绵的四肢仿佛都不再属于自己。艾尔维拉喜欢和西里斯亲密地肢体接触，她喜欢他亲吻她、拥抱她、触碰她，她无法描述这种愉快而轻盈的感觉，就好像颤动的不是肉体，而是灵魂。

更美妙的是，艾尔维拉能清楚地感觉到他们相互需要。西里斯想要她，她也想要他。

两人终于在理智的驱使下分开。西里斯两手撑到沙发上，微垂着脑袋，同艾尔维拉抵着额头喘气。她的衣服变得一团乱，长袍的扣子已经脱离扣眼，衬衫的衣摆被推高，露出一小截白白的腰腹。她红着脸，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛湿润又迷茫地看着他。

冲动在发了疯地撕咬理智，西里斯使劲忍了忍，低下头，把脸埋进艾尔维拉的颈窝。

呼吸慢慢平静下来，艾尔维拉抬手轻抚西里斯的头发。

“你还没告诉我城堡的咒语模型体系。”她轻声说。

西里斯捉住她的手，偏过脸报复地咬一口她的手腕，沙哑的嗓音里带着不满：“你觉得现在说这个合适吗？”

艾尔维拉笑了。

“那我们继续聊莫林？”

她确信西里斯警告地看了她一眼，而后松开她的手，翻身坐到一旁，仰起脑袋揉了揉头发。他没有理睬她，自顾自地伸直两条长腿，抬起左臂搭上沙发靠背。尽管不想承认，但西里斯现在听见霍克的名字，已经不再感到窝火。他依然顽固地绷着脸，只是不打算让艾尔维拉太过得意忘形。

身旁的沙发坐垫往下塌陷了一下。西里斯刚转过脸，便看见艾尔维拉凑过来，无比自然地跨坐到他腿上，伸手搂住他的脖子。“我只是想让你知道，”她脸上的红晕还没有完全褪去，绕到西里斯颈后的手有一下没一下地梳理着他的头发，“你没必要因为莫林他们生气。”

西里斯仿佛不为所动地板着脸。

“用这种方式？”

“哪种方式？”艾尔维拉摆出迷惑的神情。

她的男友不悦地扬起了眉毛。

禁不住翘起嘴角，艾尔维拉拽着西里斯的衣领亲一亲他的嘴唇，笑容里满是狡黠：“这一种吗？”

西里斯一声不吭地捉住她的小腿，猛一下将她拉近。艾尔维拉小声惊呼，两个人亲密无间地贴靠在了一起。她似乎感觉到了什么——或者说当然感觉到了什么，脸颊瞬间变得通红。西里斯满意地一笑。

“这招不错。”他假装没瞧见她红透的脸，不急不忙地搂住她的腰，“从哪儿学来的？”

艾尔维拉立马整理好脸上的表情。

“我可是个聪明的女巫，”她正色道，“当然能无师自通。”

无师自通？西里斯端详着她的脸，记起那个关于《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》的梦，毫不掩饰自己神态里的鄙夷。

“我看你不像巴比蒂。”更像那个把国王耍得团团转的骗子。

“什么意思？”艾尔维拉眨眨眼。

西里斯懒得解释，突然恶作剧地动手挠起了她的胳肢窝。他们在沙发上打闹了一会儿，在又一次差点儿擦枪走火之前才停下来。“来吧，”从沙发上拉起艾尔维拉，西里斯捞上自己的长袍，“带你去见识一下城堡的咒语。”

披上新的隐形斗篷时，艾尔维拉马上便发觉了它与过去的不同。

“这不是詹姆的那件隐形斗篷？”她好奇地摸了摸这件柔软而粗糙的织物。

“这件的材料是隐形兽的毛发。”西里斯简单地回答，“也不知道詹姆的那件是用什么做的，比这种轻便得多。”

几个斯莱特林姑娘从图书馆出来，在五楼的楼梯平台与躲在隐形衣底下的两个年轻人不期而遇。西里斯拉着艾尔维拉退到墙边，看着她们从楼梯平台走过，叽叽咕咕地闲聊着下楼。阿米莉亚·帕金森也在这群姑娘中间，她怀里抱着一本厚重的书，脸上写满了她惯有的厌烦。

“就算斯莱戈霍恩教授不肯告诉我们，等到下个星期艾弗里和穆尔塞伯他们回来，事情也会真相大白。”五年级的坎贝尔不厌其烦地拢着肩头的黑色卷发，她也是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，这两个星期一直在试图从斯拉格霍恩教授那里打听斯莱特林学院被扣分的原因，“到时候我们就能知道他们究竟干了什么好事，让我们一次丢掉两百分。”

“我听说这事跟琼斯有关。”另一个姑娘说，“你知道点儿什么吗，阿米莉亚？”

西里斯感觉到艾尔维拉的手稍稍收紧了一些。

“我不知道。”帕金森回答得有些不耐烦。

“跟琼斯有什么关系？”年纪最小的姑娘问。

“噢，还不是那种事。”坎贝尔受不了地将一缕鬈发绕上食指，“晚会和烈性酒……你能想到什么？”

提问的姑娘大惊失色：“我还以为琼斯跟雷古勒斯·布莱克是情侣呢。”

“有布莱克在，她怎么可能看得上艾弗里他们？”跟着同伴一块儿走下楼梯，坎贝尔在对方看不见的角度翻了个白眼，“我的意思是琼斯被艾弗里他们强迫——”

多嘴多舌，西里斯面色阴沉地想着。他的右手已经举起魔杖，打算在坎贝尔说出更令人恶心的恶毒话之前让她闭嘴，尝尝舌头不能出声的滋味。

“闭嘴吧，坎贝尔。”帕金森充满厌恶的声音忽然横进来，她看也没看坎贝尔一眼，脸色阴得能滴出水来，“你认为这种谣言很好笑吗？别让人以为你的舌头中了膨胀咒。”

坎贝尔的脸色变得十分难看，她脚步一顿，似乎想回嘴，却被年纪最小的姑娘拽了拽袖管，连拖带拉地走下楼。等到她们的身影消失在楼梯拐角，西里斯才垂下手里的魔杖，瞥一眼身边的艾尔维拉。她看起来同样有点儿惊讶，显然不敢相信阿米莉亚·帕金森居然会替她说话。

“帕金森今天中夺魂咒了？”西里斯无所谓地讽刺。他可不相信阿米莉亚·帕金森会安什么好心。

“谁知道呢。”艾尔维拉瞪着姑娘们离开的方向咕哝，“我们是上楼还是下楼？”

西里斯撇了撇嘴。其实他还想跟过去给坎贝尔一个教训，但上回艾尔维拉小心翼翼地安慰他的模样又浮现在他脑海里。不动声色地瞧了眼艾尔维拉，西里斯想了想，熟练地一转手中的魔杖，语气淡淡地道：“上楼。”

城堡内不断活动的楼梯还在咯吱咯吱改变位置，他们顺着挂毯后面的近路爬上拉文克劳塔楼，恰好瞧见一大帮拉文克劳的低年级生围聚在他们的公共休息室入口前，嗡嗡讨论着鹰形门环提出的问题。“答案不可能是二选一，”有人说，“因为其他人都尝试过了。”

一年级的新生哭丧着脸：“快到宵禁时间了……”

艾尔维拉忍不住向他们抛去同情的目光，她很怀疑他们能不能在被费尔奇先生抓到之前走进公共休息室。“你们也进去过拉文克劳的公共休息室吗？”艾尔维拉小声地问西里斯，“是怎么进去的？”

“只要披着隐形衣跟在笨蛋后面，没什么地方进不去。”西里斯别有深意地扫她一眼，要不是想顺便试验复方汤剂的效果，他今天也能直接披上隐形斗篷带着艾尔维拉行动，根本不会碰上霍克，“包括斯莱特林的公共休息室。”

“不可能。”艾尔维拉冲口说道，“我们的公共休息室七个多世纪以来从没有被外人踏足过。”

她清楚地听见头顶传来了西里斯玩味的轻笑。“你真的以为，”他有意拿他懒洋洋的语气拖长音调反问：“像克拉布和高尔那样的蠢货会发现有人跟在他们身后？”

也就是说，他们已经去过斯莱特林的公共休息室了？跟着一年级的克拉布和高尔进去的？艾尔维拉不可置信地瞪大眼睛。这是挑衅！是对斯莱特林人尊严的轻视！她气呼呼地鼓起脸。“生气了？”西里斯轻推一下她的肩膀，把她带上通向八楼弗立维办公室的走廊。

“你们不该随便溜进我们的公共休息室。”艾尔维拉从牙缝里挤出自己的声音。

“得了吧，刚才跟着我去赫奇帕奇公共休息室的时候你可没反对。”

“那是因为我事先答应了你。”艾尔维拉毫不脸红地说，“而且赫奇帕奇一向很宽容。我们不一样，斯莱特林对领地的维护直接关系到我们的自尊。”

“是吗？我可没听说蛇也有领地意识。”西里斯回应得心不在焉。斯莱特林和拉文克劳都喜欢吹嘘从没有外人能进入他们的公共休息室，可但凡有点儿头脑的都不会相信这种鬼话。别说披上隐形斗篷了——即便是使用一个简单的幻身咒，他也能轻而易举地进出他们的公共休息室。

用力揉了把女友的头发，西里斯没兴趣再继续这个话题：“行了，下次带你去我们的公共休息室逛逛。”

艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛，终于留意到他们前进的方向：“我们这是要去弗立维教授的办公室吗？”“没错。”西里斯撑高头顶的斗篷，好让视野更广阔一些，“记不记得校长办公室入口的石兽？”

“当然。”她干巴巴地回答，“那是城堡里唯一能动的石像。”

西里斯的嘴边重新浮现出笑意。

“不是唯一的。”他说。

他们走过拐角，已经能远远望见弗立维教授办公室门口的石像。“原本我和詹姆也以为城堡里的这些石像都是呆板的装饰品，”腾出一只手从衣兜里掏出魔杖，西里斯不紧不慢道，“直到我们研究这座城堡的咒语模型体系，才发现它们其实都是‘活的’。”

他的魔杖指着前方办公室门边的石像轻轻一挥。

“噢天哪！”长得像特波疣猪的石像立时惊跳起来，张开石嘴发出粗哑的惊呼，“发生什么事了？为什么要把我叫醒？”

艾尔维拉庆幸自己及时捂住了嘴。她一直以为那只是普通的石像！

可那尊石像的确活了过来，它丑陋的脑袋在脖子上转来转去，迷茫的眼睛四处乱看。“一定又是皮皮鬼触发了什么开关……”或许是没有在四周发现任何可疑之处，它嘀嘀咕咕地转过身，笨重的身体一蹦一跳地来到办公室门前，伸出石爪把门把砸得哐哐响：“菲利乌斯，你在吗？菲利乌斯！我需要你帮个忙——”

跟着西里斯一起穿过走廊的时候，艾尔维拉还能听见石像的砸门声在身后回响。等他们终于拐上另一条走廊，她才压低声音惊叹：“我以为只有那些盔甲能动！”城堡里锈迹斑斑的盔甲时不时会发出可疑的咔哒声，像是在转动脑袋，又或者活动手脚。

“盔甲能动，但不会说话。”西里斯拉着她的手快步往前走，另一只手里挑着隐形斗篷的魔杖尖又冲墙边壁龛里的盔甲稍稍一挑，那套盔甲随即嘎吱嘎吱地走出壁龛，每一个长满锈斑的关节都在发出刺耳的刮擦声，“我们猜这些都是霍格沃兹创始人留下来的防御机制。现在我跟詹姆只能找到一个一个调动它们的咒语，不过莱姆斯也认为应该存在统领整套防御机制的魔咒，在必要的时候让这些家伙全部活过来。”

“全部活过来？”艾尔维拉没法想象这些石像和盔甲能做什么，“保卫城堡吗？”

“难道你能指望他们表演话剧吗？”西里斯收回魔杖，漫不经心地开了个玩笑，“这些丑家伙演的话剧我可不想看。”

不远处的楼梯正在慢慢悠悠调转方向，他的魔杖再次一挥，楼梯的动作即刻停住，然后又慢慢挪回原位。“噢，”艾尔维拉听见自己已经不再惊讶的声音，“你还能控制楼梯。”

“原理跟控制石像一样。”西里斯带着她走上楼梯，“我们还在所有楼梯上都施了咒语，确保它们的动向能显示在地图上。”

“所有的？”不自觉重复一遍他的用词，艾尔维拉抛高眉毛，“一百多道？”

“一百四十二道。”她的男友轻描淡写地纠正。

好吧，她现在是真的开始好奇那究竟是张什么样的地图了。

“说真的，”艾尔维拉尽力使自己的语气听上去没有丝毫的妒忌，“要是把你们的聪明才智用在正途上，至少在毕业之前你们就能小有成就。”

“不是让自己出现在巧克力蛙画片上才算有成就，艾尔维拉。”西里斯不以为意，“很多东西都是名利换不来的，这一点你们斯莱特林永远想不明白。”

“我当然知道有的东西是名利换不来的。”艾尔维拉不得不耐着性子解释，“可这跟追求成就并不冲突。如果你真的足够宽容，就应该接受这世上有人喜欢追求名声和利益，就像你和詹姆喜欢违反校规。”周围的冷风让她打了个寒噤，她这才发现他们踏上了通往西塔楼的螺旋石梯，于是停下脚步，“我们现在要上哪儿去？快到宵禁时间了，我该回去了。”

西里斯仿佛没听到她刚才的说教，只稳稳拉住她的手，继续拾级而上：“再跟我去一趟猫头鹰棚屋。”

夜晚的猫头鹰棚屋格外阴冷。西里斯把自己的斗篷给艾尔维拉披上，掀开隐形衣走向没有安玻璃的窗户。穿堂风呼呼咆哮，站在椽子上的猫头鹰大多都把脑袋埋进了厚厚的羽毛里，只有艾德琳从翅膀中露出脸来，睁开她黄澄澄的眼睛看向艾尔维拉。褐发姑娘走到猫头鹰栖息的那根椽子底下，向她伸出一只手：“晚上好，艾德琳。”

艾德琳低叫一声，歪过脑袋用尖尖的喙轻咬艾尔维拉的手指。

“艾尔维拉！”

西里斯突然叫她。

艾尔维拉扭过头，看见西里斯栖在窗台上的身影。城堡西面的拉文克劳塔楼还有荧荧灯光在窗洞闪烁，他背着光蹲在窗台上，一手撑着窗沿，比夜色还要黑亮的头发被风刮起发梢，脸庞隐没在阴影里，那双深邃的灰眼睛却亮得出奇，眼底尽是西里斯·布莱克式的傲慢和得意。艾尔维拉愣了一下，差点儿被他那张英俊的脸和这副意气风发的模样给迷住。

“你干嘛爬到窗户上去？”她问他。风这么大，虽然他不至于被刮跑，但也不太安全。

猎猎作响的风吹胀了西里斯身上的巫师袍，他好像没听到艾尔维拉的问题，只冲她一笑，松开撑着窗沿的手，展开胳膊向后倒去——

脑仁猛地收紧，艾尔维拉尖叫：“西里斯！”

年轻巫师的身影已经消失在窗台边。她几乎是第一时间跳起来，拔出魔杖冲向窗户，还没来得刹住脚步，便听见风中传来一串朗朗笑声——西里斯骑着那把横扫系列的飞天扫帚出现在窗外，他纵声大笑，显然仍在为刚才那次刺激的冒险感到快活。

跳到嗓子眼的心脏落回肚子里，艾尔维拉又气又急，使劲捶了捶石砌的窗台：“你吓到我了！”

“你应该想得到，我怎么可能蠢到从这里掉下去？”西里斯不再放肆地大笑，嘴角的弧度却一点儿没变。他拍拍扫帚柄，对艾尔维拉摆了摆下巴：“上来，带你飞一圈。”

“别人会看到我们。”她不大乐意。

西里斯抽出衣兜里的隐形斗篷扔给她：“当然得披着隐形衣。”

接住隐形衣揣到怀里，艾尔维拉搜肠刮肚地继续找借口：“快到宵禁时间了。”

还骑在扫帚上的西里斯终于看出来她的意图。

胆小鬼，他想。而后他抽出自己的魔杖，从容不迫地敲了敲扫帚柄。

“你不想拿到那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》么？”

艾尔维拉的表情一变。她只同西里斯提过一次她在校长办公室看到那本书的事，没想到他竟然记得。

“你有办法？”她狐疑地挑高眉梢。

西里斯没有回答，直接把扫帚调转一个方向。

“上来。”他说。

犹豫几秒，艾尔维拉抓着隐形衣爬上窗台。猫头鹰棚屋所在的塔楼并不是城堡最高的塔楼，但站在窗边朝地下望过去，依然只能瞧见霍格沃兹夜间黑黢黢的场地。“怎么了？”看到她迟疑的模样，西里斯便拿她打趣，“干嘛表现得像个会撞上球框的菜鸟？”

抬起脸回给他一个警告的眼神，艾尔维拉动作小心地跨上扫帚，给两个人披上了隐形斗篷。

“别飞太快。”她抱住西里斯的腰，不抱期望地叮嘱。

喉咙里发出一声愉快地哼笑，西里斯微微俯身捉稳扫帚柄，在艾尔维拉短促的尖叫声中催动扫帚向高空飞去。

事实上，有过上一次骑鹰头马身有翼兽的经验，骑扫帚已经算不上什么恐怖的事。艾尔维拉死死拽着隐形斗篷的一角，忍着堵在喉咙里的紧张感，慢慢睁开眼。翻飞的斗篷底下漏出霍格沃兹城堡逐渐缩小的轮廓，尖尖的塔楼刺向漆黑的夜空，一扇扇亮着灯光的窗洞在黑湖投下浮动的光斑，将湖底游动的巨乌贼变得影影绰绰。她发现他们正在往城堡的正上方飞。

“你知道——”前面的西里斯在呼啸的风中大喊，“霍格沃兹城堡周围都被施了麻瓜驱逐咒，这也是城堡咒语模型体系的一部分，但不是全部——”

风声太大，艾尔维拉只能喊着回他：“那是什么意思？”

头顶忽然一凉，她意识到西里斯扯下了隐形斗篷。

“看好了——”

对着正前方星河流淌的夜空举起魔杖，西里斯喊出一个艾尔维拉从未听过的魔咒。

银光从魔杖的顶端喷出，直直地射向高空。可那道光没能抵达更高的位置，它像是撞上了什么无形的墙壁，在半空中烟火似的炸裂开来。那个瞬间艾尔维拉似乎看见了一道巨大的屏障，大到将整座城堡笼罩起来，闪烁着幽幽的蓝光，就像一只半球形的玻璃罩。破碎的银光流星般散落，数不清的蓝光在空气中轻盈地跳跃、连接，轨迹像极了魔咒课课本上的奇妙图形。

这一切闪现得十分短暂，只持续了三秒，又或者是两秒……所有的光影便消失无踪。

“除了你能找到的所有防护咒，还有各种限制幻影显形和麻瓜通讯工具的魔法。”慢慢减速的扫帚总算停在半空中，西里斯带笑的声音在艾尔维拉耳边响起，“不过大部分没有延伸到密道。”

艾尔维拉呆呆地盯着那些光点消失的地方，简直以为自己产生了一场绚丽的幻觉。

“有趣吗？”她听见西里斯问她。

下意识地点了点头，艾尔维拉眨眨眼，仍旧没能从刚刚那美妙的画面中回过神来。

“跟长满疖子的病变心脏比呢？”西里斯又轻飘飘地问。

艾尔维拉反应了好几秒钟的时间，才想明白他指的是什么。

她好笑地纠错：“那个叫米布米宝。”

背对着她的西里斯面露不屑：“管它叫什么。”反正是那些呆头呆脑的赫奇帕奇才会研究的东西。

身后的艾尔维拉似乎笑了，她柔软的嘴唇亲了一下他的耳朵。

有点儿痒。西里斯翘起嘴角，勉为其难地接受了她这个委婉的回答。

几分钟后，他们重新披上隐形斗篷，飞到城堡八楼校长办公室的窗边。或许是因为邓布利多教授只决定短暂地离开一会儿，办公室的窗户没有被关上，从窗口还能看见在镀金栖枝上合眼熟睡的凤凰福克斯，以及长腿桌子上旋转着喷出雾气的精致银器。

“我们不可能溜进去。”艾尔维拉小心地观察着福克斯，“那太危险了。”

谁知道如果发现有隐形人出现在办公室里，这只漂亮的凤凰会做出什么事来？

“有一个简单的办法。”望一眼窗内满墙的历任校长肖像，西里斯的目光在菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的肖像那儿逗留了一会儿，才转过脸悄声告诉艾尔维拉，“正好邓布利多不在办公室，我们可以试试看。”

他那副跃跃欲试的表情让艾尔维拉产生了不好的预感。

“你不会是想说用召唤咒吧？”

西里斯低笑。

“既然已经想到了，为什么不试一试？”他理所当然道，“最简单的方法通常是最有效的。”

艾尔维拉于是举起魔杖——纯粹是为了给自己的男友一点儿面子，她压低嗓音喊道：“《尖端黑魔法揭秘》飞来！”

什么也没发生。办公室内依然只有银器转动的叮咚轻响，肖像里的男男女女各自打着瞌睡，全然没有察觉到窗外这声小小的动静。艾尔维拉转头看向西里斯，用眼神告诉他“我就知道这不管用”。

一手摸着下巴思索片刻，西里斯也掏出自己的魔杖。

“我记得你说过那本书是用古代如尼文写的。”他这么自言自语一句，然后沉声念出艾尔维拉还不大熟悉的如尼文读音：“《尖端黑魔法揭秘》飞来！”

校长办公室里响起哐当一声异动。

一本厚重的黑色旧书嗖嗖地穿过空气疾飞而来，它冲出敞开的窗户，稳稳撞进西里斯的手心。


	80. 神秘房间

“怎么回事？”

“出什么事了？谁在尖叫？”

“一本书！一本书从书架上飞出去了！”

“我看见了！一定是召唤咒！”

肖像中佯装打瞌睡的男男女女纷纷清醒过来，校长办公室内顿时炸开了锅。

“福克斯——你还在干什么？快追出去看看！”

这个嗓门忽然拔高的声音似乎来自于菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯。艾尔维拉没能瞧见那只叫福克斯的凤凰有没有追出来，因为西里斯已经把沉甸甸的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》塞给她，催动扫帚飞速离开。下意识地将这本危险的书压在胸口，艾尔维拉感觉到它像一颗心脏似的砰砰跳动着，过了好一会儿她才意识到真正在猛跳的是自己的心脏。

“这种黑魔法物品为什么可以被召唤咒找过来！”她在风中大喊着问西里斯。

“谁知道！”西里斯同样大声地回答，艾尔维拉确信如果不是担心引来福克斯，他一定想要畅快地大笑，“说不定邓布利多给它去掉了黑魔法印记——等等，我看到他了！”

艾尔维拉惊恐地问：“谁？”尽管她心里已经有了答案。

他们绕过拉文克劳塔，从西塔楼弗立维教授办公室那窄长的窗口经过，终于从一扇足够宽的窗户跳进八楼的走廊。“邓布利多。”西里斯这才回答艾尔维拉刚才的问题，他抽出魔杖点了点扫帚柄，熟练地将它变成巴掌大小，塞进自己的衣兜：“他回来了，正在上楼。”

“我们要怎么办？”艾尔维拉紧张地抱住那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，她嗓子发紧、声音变得有点儿发颤，觉得自己现在就像抱着一只火螃蟹，“等他回到办公室，就会马上听说这本书飞出去了。”

“我可以先把它带回我们的公共休息室。”西里斯调整一下两人身上的隐形斗篷，好确保他们都不被发现。他嘴边还挂着一丝笑意，显然一点儿都没把他们此刻面临的危机当回事。

“不，不行，召唤咒对它管用，只要邓布利多教授去你们的公共休息室来一次‘飞来飞去’，你就要完蛋。”艾尔维拉语速飞快，她真后悔刚刚没有直接把这本书扔回校长办公室。左顾右盼地观察着周围，艾尔维拉的视线滑过右手边那张滑稽的巨怪跳舞挂毯，最后落在不远处壁龛中的蓝色大花瓶上：“我们随便把它扔到一个花瓶里吧……这样邓布利多教授也不会知道是谁干的，没准会以为是皮皮鬼的恶作剧。”她想到了弗立维教授办公室门口那尊傻头傻脑的石像，虽然她不认为邓布利多教授会像它那样天真。

“别傻了，我们好不容易把它弄到手，至少得看一遍才不算白费功夫。”从她怀里抽出那本黑色封皮的旧书，西里斯把它拿到手里掂了掂，不慌不忙地左右看看：“现在只要先找个地方把它藏起来。一个没有窗户的，门能上锁的地方……让我想想……”

艾尔维拉不住地瞟着那些活动的楼梯：“密道可以吗？”

“不行，不够安全。”西里斯说。他一直不确定邓布利多是不是知道那些密道，因为他和詹姆有好几次夜游都碰巧遇见了这个疯疯癫癫的老头儿，即使他们躲在密道里，邓布利多也总有理由在那附近快乐地哼着小曲逗留好一阵。西里斯怀疑他是故意的。

西里斯掂着书来回走动起来，思索着城堡里有什么地方能够藏这本书。

“西里斯，我们没有时间了。”艾尔维拉不得不跟在他身旁，她不断扭头去看八楼的楼梯平台，脖子都有些扭痛了。

“我知道。”西里斯又转身往回走。

“我需要一个地方让我藏书……”他一面来回踱步，一面凝神想着，“一个合适的地方，绝对隐秘，邓布利多不可能发现……”

“西里斯？”艾尔维拉轻声叫他。

西里斯正在集中精神思考，几乎没有听见她的声音。

他的女友使劲拽了一下他的袖管：“西里斯，这里应该有门吗？”

“什么？”西里斯总算回过神，挑眉顺着艾尔维拉的目光看过去：在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，那面光滑坚硬的石墙上竟出现了一扇他从没有见过的石门。

“我以前好像从来没有看到过这张门。”艾尔维拉谨慎地说。

“你说得对。”饶有兴趣的目光在那张门上打转，西里斯语气肯定，“这里绝对没有什么门。”

他和詹姆早就把霍格沃兹城堡的所有房间都摸透了，还从不知道在这么显眼的地方居然藏着一个房间。

“那它是突然出现的？”艾尔维拉心不在焉地问了一句，又回头望向八楼的楼梯平台，生怕邓布利多教授突然出现在那里。经过今晚西里斯的展示，她已经对这座城堡里发生的古怪事情见怪不怪了。

“进去看看。”西里斯当机立断。

擅自进入一个神秘房间无疑是鲁莽的行为，但他们现在似乎别无选择。门没有上锁，艾尔维拉不安地跟在西里斯身后钻进去，轻手轻脚地合上背后的门板。她听到西里斯发出了一声愉快的哼笑，那短促的笑声里带着鲜有的惊叹，以至于艾尔维拉怀疑他马上就要像詹姆那样吹起口哨。她疑惑地抬起头，瞪大了眼。

这间屋子比戈德里克山谷的麻瓜教堂还要大，高窗外有夜晚不应存在的一束束天光投进来，在满屋子林立的高墙之间拉出阴影，笼罩那些小巷般的通道。艾尔维拉惊诧地看着那些“高墙”：它们由无数杂物堆砌而成，除去摇摇欲倒的破旧家具，还有数不清的违禁物品——禁书，看上去邪恶而可疑的魔药，火龙蛋壳，狼牙飞碟，像是从地牢偷出来的锈迹斑斑的斧子，斧刃上还残留着阴森的血迹……

西里斯再次掏出那把缩小的飞天扫帚，转瞬间便把它变回正常的大小，跨上它穿过重重高墙，飞向那些透着光亮的高窗。窗户外面什么也瞧不见，白茫茫的一片，仿佛一层穿不透的厚厚浓雾。

“没错，不是真的窗户。”他扬声说，“我以前也没有在城堡外面看到过这个房间。”

“这些恐怕都是历代学生藏起来的。”艾尔维拉打量着在其中一面高墙上奄奄一息盘旋的狼牙飞碟，暂时把邓布利多教授和那本烫手的书抛在了脑后，“我想不明白，那面墙后面不可能有这么大的空间……不过更奇怪的是我们以前从来不知道这里有个房间。”

借着昏暗的光线，她还能看见一些藏在高墙之间的闪闪发亮的东西。艾尔维拉走过去，从一只生锈的匣子里拿起一串宝石项链，自言自语道：“真怪。如果大家只是暂时把违禁品藏在这，最后应该会找机会悄悄带走……为什么这里还留着这么多东西？”她又从匣子里拾起一顶锈暗的冠冕，它看起来好像已经被遗弃在这儿几个世纪，底部刻着的字迹都变得模糊不清，只有镶嵌在冠冕中间的蓝色宝石依旧熠熠生辉。

“没准他们就是不想要了。”重新落回地面，西里斯跳下扫帚，兴味盎然地环顾周围，随意用那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》的一角挑起匣中的一串宝石手链，“我看这里的东西大部分都是废品。”

他居然对着一堆宝石说它们是废品？艾尔维拉翻着眼睛，将那顶冠冕重新搁回匣子里。“我是说，或许这个房间只会偶尔出现。”她担忧地看一眼那些堆积如山的禁书，“把东西藏在这里的人没法再找到这间屋子，所以它们都被留在了这里。”

“也许吧，但肯定有人经常光顾这里。”甩开那串宝石手链，西里斯回过身面向艾尔维拉，“你觉得在霍格沃兹城堡，什么人会这么热心，把这些破旧的家具收集到这种地方？”

艾尔维拉眨了眨眼，醒悟过来：“家养小精灵？”

西里斯嘴边的笑容已经印证了她的猜测。

“哪怕这间屋子会消失，勃利他们也一定有办法找到它。”他随手将《尖端黑魔法揭秘》扔进破碎的火龙蛋壳中，摇晃的蛋壳差点儿碰翻装着珠宝的匣子，“我们可以放心把这本书藏在这里。”

忍不住伸手扶了一下那只匣子，艾尔维拉的眼睛盯着在火龙蛋壳里晃动的书，为难地皱起眉头。她不确定家养小精灵们是不是真的能带他们找到这里。“我们可以趁现在看看。”考虑几秒后，她假装没有看见西里斯故意摆出的惊讶表情，口气平淡地说：“至少可以看一遍目录。如果它真的写了与不死有关的内容，应该能很快找到。”

“你不怕被邓布利多逮住？”西里斯意味深长地挑高眉毛。

“我们还有隐形衣呢。”艾尔维拉举高手里的隐形斗篷，又拿她那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛望着他，露出一副可怜巴巴的神情：“再说，你会让我被逮住吗？”

西里斯当然不可能让她被逮住。要是他们不幸被发现，他只会叫艾尔维拉开溜，自个儿来对付费尔奇或者邓布利多。“狡猾的斯莱特林。”他毫不留情地抄起书拍了一下她的脑袋，“为什么你会觉得这本书里有关于不死法术的记录？”

艾尔维拉条件反射地抱住头，却发现他下手不重。西里斯不满地眯起眼睛。“雷古勒斯说这本书原本在禁书区，结果从上学期开始它就消失了，平斯夫人也不肯说是谁拿走了它。”连忙捋了捋自己的头发，艾尔维拉若无其事地掩饰刚才的动作，“假如这是邓布利多教授做的，那么一切都能说得通。还记得上学期发生了什么事吗？”

“猪头酒吧。”注意力勉强转移到手中的书上，西里斯语气不快，翻开书页的动作也有些粗鲁，“所以你怀疑……邓布利多在这本书里发现了不死法术，就把这本危险的书撤离了禁书区。”他的视线滑过用古代如尼文书写的目录，眉头一点一点收拢，“雷古勒斯也看过？”

“他说他没有看完。”留意到西里斯脸上的表情，艾尔维拉放下梳理头发的手，“有什么发现么？你的脸色很难看。”

西里斯垂眼盯着目录上的某个陌生词汇，没有回答。

“那本书里真的写了不死之术？”两个小时后，当他在宿舍里说起今晚发生的事，翘着腿躺在床上的詹姆已经按捺不住好奇心，翻了个身爬坐起来。

“可以这么说。”西里斯盘腿坐在自己的床上，他刚从盥洗室回来，还在低着头拿毛巾擦头发，“不过跟我们想象的不死之术不太一样，实际上只是一种避免肉体被毁坏之后就死亡的方法。”

从帷帐后面传出彼得的声音：“那是什么意思？”

“这还不简单，就是说以灵魂的方式活着。”詹姆板着脸开了个玩笑，他发现对面床上的西里斯没有笑，刚刚绽开的坏笑便僵硬在嘴边：“呃，不会吧？”那也太荒唐了！以灵魂的方式存在怎么能叫活着？

“‘魂器’。”终于失去最后的耐性，西里斯胡乱擦了两把头发，把碍事的毛巾扔到一旁，拿起魔杖给乱糟糟的黑发丢了一道烘干咒，“分裂灵魂，把其中一部分存放在某个物体中。这样即使肉体被毁坏，魂器的主人也不会死亡。”

“分裂灵魂？”躺在床上的彼得打了个寒颤，“那要怎么办到呢？是不是还需要一种非常邪恶的魔法？”

“不需要魔法。”西里斯冷冷地说着，将烘干的毛巾抛向床边敞开的行李箱，“最邪恶的行为就能让一个人的灵魂分裂。”

那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》里关于魂器的记载令人生厌。一想到那些邪恶的内容，西里斯就感到浑身不痛快。这种糟糕的感觉甚至冲淡了发现那个神秘房间的惊喜，他回想起来只觉得烦躁。

可惜放下帷帐的彼得看不见西里斯的表情，彼得紧接着又小声地问：“什么行为是最邪恶的？”

“谋杀。”沉默已久的莱姆斯冷不丁开腔，“没有什么行为比这更邪恶了。”

他的声音有点儿冷，以至于彼得变得战战兢兢，含糊地答了一句“噢”，不再提问。

西里斯仰头倒向枕头。早已熄灯的宿舍突然安静下来，男孩儿们各怀心事，一时间谁也没吭声。

许久，彼得的床发出嘎吱两声轻响，他小心翼翼地打破沉默：“你们都还醒着吗？”

三个男孩儿都懒洋洋地应了一声。

“那个，我在想……”彼得于是从帷帐后边探出脑袋，他这才发现詹姆还坐在自己的床上发呆，“如果，如果伏地魔和食死徒杀了那么多麻瓜……那他们的灵魂会不会……嗯，分裂成了很多个部分？”

詹姆厌恶地翻了个白眼：“他们的灵魂肯定早就变成拼图了。”

他不耐烦的语气让彼得缩了缩脖子。

“彼得，”莱姆斯似乎也从床上坐起了身，他的语气又恢复了以往的温和，“你是不是想说也许会有很多个魂器？”

“是、是的，我在想这个……”彼得看向莱姆斯的床，“如果做了很多个魂器……会不会更安全？”

“谁会那么干？”西里斯冷哼，两只手习惯性地枕到脑后，“就算灵魂真的分裂成了拼图碎片，也不会有人把它们一片片取出来放进别的东西。谁知道要是身体里只剩一小片灵魂，会有什么见鬼的结果。”

“没错，谁知道会不会变得像蚯蚓一样恶心呢。”詹姆吐了吐舌头，“没人会这么干的，彼得。”

彼得点点头咕哝：“也对……”

“伏地魔的不死之身如果靠的就是魂器，那么邓布利多教授已经知道这个秘密了。”莱姆斯换了一个愉快的话题，难得乐观地猜测道，“他一定会想办法解决的。说不定在我们毕业之前，战争就会结束。”

詹姆闻言望向窗外，禁林的影子在夜风中张牙舞爪。

“那我们就不用加入凤凰社了。”他嘟囔着，忽然精神一振，从床上跳起来：“嘿，要真是那样，你们有没有想过毕业之后要干嘛？”

“我应该会去爸爸的店帮忙。”彼得的脑袋又缩回了帷帐里。

“我不能确定。”莱姆斯平淡地说，“你们知道，没有什么工作会接纳狼人。或许到时候我只能到处流浪了。”

“别这么悲观，兄弟。”詹姆故作深沉地拿出一种戏剧性的口吻，“你现在跟威尔逊是朋友了，她姑妈可是米里森·巴格诺，没准将来她还能帮你推出《狼人权益法案》呢。”他耸了耸肩膀，“再说邓布利多教授既然能让你来上学，就应该有办法替你找工作——说不定你还能留在霍格沃兹当教授，伊万斯不是夸你黑魔法防御术教得好吗？”

莱姆斯轻笑：“你这是在嫉妒吗，詹姆？”

配合地垮下脸，詹姆语气哀怨：“是啊，酸棒糖都快把我的舌头烫出一个洞了。”

躺在各自床上的男孩儿们不约而同地笑出了声。莱姆斯翻一个身，看向贴在四柱床顶的那张合照，从帷帐缝隙中漏进来的昏暗光线照亮了四个男孩儿快乐的脸。“你呢，西里斯？”他问。

“再说吧，我没什么想法。”西里斯依然枕着自己的脑袋，他还没有放下帷帐，抬抬眼睛就能瞧见窗外的半轮月亮，“艾尔维拉建议我也去古灵阁当解咒员，但我对财宝没有兴趣。”

“伙计，说实话，你看起来对什么都没兴趣。”詹姆挖苦道。

这时彼得胖乎乎的脑袋再次从帷帐后面钻出来：“西里斯，你不用继承你爸爸妈妈的家业吗？”

“家业？”詹姆忍不住插嘴，他朝西里斯看过去，“你们家还会让儿子继承家业？”

“大部分古老的纯血统家族都会这样，詹姆。”莱姆斯说。

“可我爸爸早就把公司卖了，也从没说过我要继承什么家业啊！”詹姆一屁股坐回床上，“他们一直跟我说，只要我不把自己弄进阿兹卡班，想干什么都可以。”

“那是因为弗里芒特和尤菲米娅不像我爸妈那么迂腐。”西里斯没有掩饰口气里的厌烦，他记起格里莫广场12号那幢阴森的屋子，还有族谱挂毯上“永远纯洁”的纹饰——要他继承这些？他巴不得把它们一把火烧光。

“哪有人一出生就该被捆绑在家族里。那根本不叫继承，只不过是专制。”脑海中浮现出父母和弟弟的脸，西里斯举起魔杖“哗”一声放下帷帐，冷淡地翻过身，只留一个后背给他的朋友们，“布莱克家不会指望我，他们已经把希望都放在雷古勒斯身上了。”

“那也不错，至少你不用被强迫去干你不感兴趣的事。”詹姆摊开胳膊倒下来，眼睛盯住摇晃的红色帷帐，“我想去打魁地奇，还有跟伊万斯结婚。”然后生一整支魁地奇球队！他想。他和伊万斯都是格兰芬多，他们的孩子也一定都是格兰芬多！

他的三个好友都受不了地翻了翻眼睛。“你确定要把第二项列进你的目标？”西里斯懒洋洋地调侃道，“不是我打击你，兄弟。它实现的可能性大概就跟我老妈邀请麻瓜到格里莫广场12号喝下午茶一样小。”

彼得的床那边传来一声不自然的咳嗽，似乎是为了掩饰笑声。

“我觉得没那么夸张，西里斯。”莱姆斯温和而严肃的声音紧接着响起，“什么时候费尔奇决定请你们两个一起去三把扫帚喝一杯了，或许詹姆就能成功。”

这回彼得忍不住了，他尖声尖气地笑起来，被詹姆狠狠扔来的枕头隔着帷帐砸中了脑袋。

男孩儿们的周末过得很愉快，而艾尔维拉正好相反。

魂器的事不断在她的脑子里打转，艾尔维拉在寄给汉特的信中旁敲侧击地打探关于不死法术的事，却没有在星期天早上收到汉特的回信。她心神不属地坐在餐桌边，一边留意着飞进礼堂的猫头鹰，一边往格兰芬多长桌和教工餐桌上瞟。西里斯和詹姆他们没有出现，邓布利多教授倒是早早来到了礼堂，哼着不成调的曲子愉快地享用他的早餐。这位老校长似乎对《尖端黑魔法揭秘》从他办公室书架上消失的事儿浑然不觉，他看起来心情不错，甚至比平时多吃了一块柠檬派。

西里斯和詹姆消失了一整天，就连莱姆斯和佩迪鲁都不见踪影。艾尔维拉猜得到他们在哪里，却不敢上八楼找他们。

星期一的早晨，仍然没有猫头鹰捎来汉特的信。

“你们找到那个房间了吗？”上午的保护神奇生物课上，艾尔维拉终于找到机会逮住詹姆，悄声问他。刚从人堆里挤出来的詹姆远远看见了什么，赶忙把抢来的猫狸子搁到臂弯里，腾出另一只手把一头乱发揉得更乱。 “它叫‘有求必应屋’，维拉。”他站直身子清了清嗓子，假装神秘地压低声音，眼睛直往某个方向瞟，“勃利告诉我们的。”

“噢，是吗？”艾尔维拉顺着他的视线回过头，果然发现莉莉就站在不远处，正要去凯特尔伯恩教授脚边的箱子那儿领猫狸子，那是他们这节课要学习的神奇生物。“你有没有把那本书还回去？”艾尔维拉又转过头问西里斯，他已经抱着两只猫狸子朝他们走过来。

“还没有。”拎着一只猫狸子的后颈把它交给自己的女友，西里斯不急不忙地回答，“急什么，至少得等到邓布利多不在学校的时候。”

“我们得尽快把那本书还回去。”艾尔维拉忧心忡忡地接过那只猫狸子，把它抱进怀里。除了一双大耳朵和狮子尾巴似的长尾，猫狸子长得就像普通的猫，黄色的皮毛上还长着梅花形状的斑点。她习惯性地挠了挠它的下巴，它便像猫一样打起了呼噜，舒服地眯起眼抬高脑袋。艾尔维拉不禁担心煤球会对她身上其他“同类”的气味感到生气。

“行了，不用操心这件事，我会把它还回去的。”西里斯怀里的那只猫狸子正伸出柔软的爪子搭上艾尔维拉的胳膊，他冷酷无情地把它拿开，“那间屋子不仅可以藏东西，还有别的用处。星期五晚上我带你去看看。”

艾尔维拉还想说点儿什么，却被凯特尔伯恩教授兴奋的大喊打断。

“哈，这个小家伙怀孕了！”老教授嚷嚷道，“快，孩子们，快过来看看——伊万斯小姐发现了一只怀孕的猫狸子！”

怀孕的猫狸子成了这堂课的焦点，直到下课，艾尔维拉都没能再单独同西里斯说上话。

下午的草药课需要移植跳跳球茎，特里斯坦·特鲁曼不幸被一个挣脱的跳跳球茎重重打中了脸，他狼狈地捂住鼻子，眼角憋出了眼泪。哄笑声使艾尔维拉回过神，她的目光转向特鲁曼，正好瞧见斯普劳特教授关切地走过去：“你还好吗，特鲁曼先生？要不要去一趟校医院？”

特鲁曼摇摇头。看起来可真疼，艾尔维拉望着他红红的眼眶同情地想。为了避免自己的鼻子也惨遭不幸，她不再去想魂器或者禁.书，专心地对付起了自己的那株跳跳球茎。

出乎意料的是，下课的铃声一响，特里斯坦·特鲁曼便径直朝艾尔维拉走过来。

“琼斯。”他叫住她，一只手还虚掩在变得有点儿歪的鼻梁上，“你——你有时间吗？我们能不能单独聊聊？”

艾尔维拉惊讶地停住脚步。她过去几乎从不跟特鲁曼打交道，这还是他头一次主动找她说话。难道他发现了她和西里斯冒充他们兄妹的事？艾尔维拉迷惑地想。不，不可能……就算他发现有人冒充他们兄妹，也没理由怀疑到她头上。

同行的三个室友也停下来，帕金森认出眼前这个赫奇帕奇混血的身份，难掩眼中的反感：“你有什么事吗？”

“我找的是琼斯，帕金森。”特鲁曼表情冷硬地说。他的人缘不错，似乎一向很随和，少有表现得这么粗鲁的时候。阿米莉亚·帕金森瞪大眼，一张苍白的脸涨成了绛紫色。

“我现在没有别的事要忙。”艾尔维拉赶在她发作前出声回答，“你想去哪儿聊？”

特鲁曼带着她离开温室，来到城堡礼堂对面的十一号教室。室外正是冷飕飕的雨天，临近傍晚，这间闲置的教室变得格外阴冷。特鲁曼关上门，旋过身面向艾尔维拉。她这才发觉这个男孩儿不仅被打歪了鼻梁，脸色也惨白得吓人。“你确定你不需要去校医院吗？”她禁不住向他确认。

默不作声地摇摇脑袋，特鲁曼垂下脸，捏了捏拳头，才重新抬头看向她。

“周末的时候，我跟霍莉回了趟家。”他艰难地从喉咙里挤出声音，“我们的舅舅一家都去世了……是因为车祸。”

艾尔维拉一愣。

“我很抱歉。”她说。

她替他感到遗憾，也有些尴尬和疑惑。她不明白特鲁曼为什么要跟她说这个。

男孩儿目不转睛地盯着她的脸，好像在为什么事而犹豫。

“我知道这么问有点唐突，但是……”好几秒钟过去，他才再次开口，视线死死地黏在她的脸上，“我舅舅是个麻瓜，琼斯。”

短暂的迷茫过后，艾尔维拉几乎立刻明白了他的意思。她浑身一僵，感觉到一股与这间教室无关的冰冷穿过她的胸膛。

特鲁曼眼眶通红。他从她的表情里得到了答案。

“你知道，是不是？”他发着抖问，“琼斯先生跟你说起过，是不是？”

艾尔维拉不知所措地看着他，嘴唇像中了石化咒一般难以动弹。

“他们都说是车祸，可我不信。”特鲁曼攥紧的拳头在发颤，“我偷偷看了他们的遗体……哪有车祸会让人毫发无伤的？”

“特鲁曼……”

“我听说过。”他打断她的话，“我知道有人……有一些人在谋杀麻瓜。魔法部一直把我们当傻瓜，但我们都知道。”他嗓子发紧，像是在竭力忍耐着什么，嗓音变得又尖又细，“琼斯先生是傲罗办公室主任，他们在想办法抓捕那些人，是不是？他们知道真相，对吗？”

艾尔维拉望着他，没有答腔。她没有从汉特那儿听说过特鲁曼舅舅的事，但她清楚麻瓜的离奇死亡意味着什么。

抽噎终于不受控制地从特鲁曼的嗓子眼里跳出来。他的脸绷得紧紧的，像是没有发觉淌过脸颊的眼泪，只有颤抖的嘴唇在动摇。

“我的舅舅……还有我的舅妈和表弟……他们都是被那些人杀死的，是不是？”


	81. 选择

特里斯坦·特鲁曼的目光将艾尔维拉钉在了原地。

“我不清楚。”过了好几秒钟的时间，她才终于找回自己的声音，“抱歉，特鲁曼。我没有从我爸爸那里听说过这些事。”

她看到特鲁曼张开嘴，好像还想说点儿什么。在那之前，艾尔维拉便抢先出声。“这段时间我的确听说过关于麻瓜离奇死亡的消息，因为我们生活在戈德里克山谷，那里也居住着很多麻瓜。”她不假思索地撒谎，语气平静诚恳得连她自己都感到意外，“我有自己的猜测，但从没有在我爸爸那儿得到过印证。傲罗的工作需要保密，他从不违背这个规定。”

面前的男孩儿红着眼盯住她，试图从她的眼神判断她是否在撒谎。

“既然你有自己的猜测，”他强忍着抽噎开口，“难道你就没有问过琼斯先生吗？”

“我明白他的工作性质，所以从来不会问他这些。”艾尔维拉直视着他的眼睛说。

“哪怕那关乎你周围人的性命？”特鲁曼的声音因为难以抑制的激动而颤抖，“你们生活在戈德里克山谷……你从来不担心你们的邻居也会被杀？”

“这是两码事。”艾尔维拉尽可能使自己的语气保持礼貌，“傲罗要做的就是完成魔法部下达的指令，为此保密是他们的职业道德。”

“所以，”男孩儿脸上的泪痕再次变得亮晶晶的，他鼻翼微张，嘴角的肌肉在止不住地发抖，“如果我请求你替我向琼斯先生问我舅舅一家的事，你也不会帮忙，是不是？”

艾尔维拉的目光微微下移，不再同他对视。

“我很抱歉。”她说。

有那么一阵，特鲁曼没有说话。他粗重的呼吸在这间安静、阴冷的教室里清晰可闻。“我原本以为琼斯家会不一样。”重新开腔的时候，他几乎无法控制自己口气里满溢的愤怒， “没想到你们也是支持魔法部的。”

支持魔法部？艾尔维拉惊讶地拧起眉毛。

“你大概误会了我的意思，特鲁曼——”

“我不这么认为。”特鲁曼冷冰冰地打断她，现在他的态度就像刚才对待阿米莉亚·帕金森时一样粗鲁，“你已经把你们的立场说得很清楚了。”

他后退一步，咬牙切齿地瞪着她，满脸的愤懑和不甘。

“真希望哪天你的家人或者朋友也遭遇不测的时候，你还能说这是两码事。”他一字一顿地说。

艾尔维拉的脑子嗡地一响，脸颊像着了火一般发烫。她不敢相信自己听见了什么，这种恶毒的诅咒钻进她的耳朵里，就好像特鲁曼突然狠狠打了她一巴掌。

教室没有上锁的门突然被打开。阿什顿·克里瓦特出现在门口，探究的目光在教室里的两个人之间来回了一圈。“抱歉，我打扰到你们了？”他仿佛完全没有察觉到这里剑拔弩张的气氛，若无其事地将视线转向艾尔维拉：“我听说你在这里。球队的训练刚结束，我们打算开个小会。”

于是艾尔维拉怒气冲冲地跟着克里瓦特离开了十一号教室。穿过门厅走向楼梯的过程中，特鲁曼的最后那句话还在她耳边回响。怒火在她的每一条血管里乱窜，艾尔维拉已经不记得自己上次这么生气是在什么时候。

他那算什么意思？她恼火地想。爸爸一直冒着生命危险执行傲罗的任务，妈妈也加入了那个不知道要在战争中起到什么作用的凤凰社……她每天都在为他们担心，她随时都可能失去他们，可是她也从没有抱怨过。现在……现在这算什么？凭什么琼斯一家要遭到诅咒？就因为他们没有公开反对魔法部，并为此丢掉工作、遭到打压、过得落魄不堪？

艾尔维拉的步子越来越快。她的脸依然烧得厉害，怒气甚至压倒了撒谎带来的羞愧。

“我们这是去哪儿？”直到来到三楼的楼梯平台，她才注意到他们在朝哪走。

难道不是在公共休息室开会吗？艾尔维拉看了眼身旁的克里瓦特，忽然发现他既没有穿斯莱特林的球服，也没有拿着飞天扫帚。脚步不自觉停顿一下，她终于意识到了什么。

“图书馆。”克里瓦特目不斜视地举起手中一本厚厚的书，“我得把书还回去。”

艾尔维拉在一套锈迹斑斑的盔甲边停下脚步。

“我以为我们要去开会。”

“没有什么会要开，我只是随口一说。”克里瓦特也停下来，转过身迎上她怀疑的打量，“我看到你跟特鲁曼走在一起，就猜到你可能会有麻烦。”

也就是说，他一直都待在那间教室外面？艾尔维拉冷静下来。她不想冒犯克里瓦特，因此只能礼貌地问：“为什么这么说？”

克里瓦特没有立刻回答。他环顾周围，确认这条走廊上没有其他人，才再度看向她。“虽然从来不看《预言家日报》，但是我的消息比你灵通，琼斯。”他的嗓音压得很低，语态却一如既往地显得不卑不亢，“我听说特鲁曼舅舅一家的事了。你的父亲是傲罗办公室主任，这种时候你很容易受到牵连。”

“看来你知道得挺多。”艾尔维拉回应得不咸不淡。她拿不准克里瓦特想干什么，他们常打交道，但根本算不上朋友，这种突如其来的友善让她感到不安。

克里瓦特对她这句毫无意义的搭腔置若罔闻。

“我让你避免了一场无谓的争吵，你该感谢我。”他傲慢地抬高下巴，自顾自说道。

艾尔维拉摆出一个笑容。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”克里瓦特毫不脸红地说，“琼斯家早就选择了阵营，只是有些笨蛋到现在还看不出来。”他反身继续往前走，“你跟雷古勒斯聊过这个吗？”

艾尔维拉跟上他的步伐。

“我不明白你指的是什么。”

不满地皱起眉头，克里瓦特有意放慢了脚步。

“现在局势很不乐观。”他说，“我们家的亲戚都不常来往，所以不管怎么选也不会相互影响。但是布莱克家不一样。西里斯·布莱克那种家族的叛徒或许可以不受父母的牵连，雷古勒斯却不可以。这一点你应该很清楚。”

他提到西里斯时那刻薄的态度令艾尔维拉眉头一紧。

“请你注意你的措辞，”她冷冷插嘴，“西里斯也是我的朋友。”

克里瓦特不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，显然很不高兴。

“我要说的不是这个。”他没好气地揭过这个话题，“你有没有想过到时候你和雷古勒斯成为了敌人，要怎样面对对方？”

“我们从不谈这个。”艾尔维拉语气生硬。类似的问题詹姆也问过，可她想不通克里瓦特有什么立场来问她。

“我对麻瓜以及非纯血统巫师的确有偏见，但我不赞同用某些极端的手段对付他们。”走在她身旁的克里瓦特兀自继续道，“他们和妖精、巨人或者狼人这类生物不同，他们更接近巫师。对于这种族群来说，残暴的压迫性统治不可能长久。这也是我一直不放心雷古勒斯跟麦克尼尔他们走得太近的原因。”他稍稍一顿，“上个学期他已经不再参加麦克尼尔他们的茶会，我以为这是好的征兆，不过最近……”

没有接着说下去，克里瓦特收住话头，在走过拐角前再度驻足。艾尔维拉在距离他两步远的位置停住，旋身面向他。

“据我所知，”她斟词酌句道，“他这个学期也没有参加那些茶会。”

克里瓦特的表情在告诉她，他要说的不是这个。

“雷古勒斯在某些方面很天真，比如交朋友。”他突兀地换了个话题，“他不会因为你来自琼斯家就避免跟你来往，这是因为他的父母从不在这些事情上干涉他。可这世上不是所有人都是他的父母，‘尊重’在很多人眼里都并不是理所应当的。这方面你比他更了解，你该和他谈谈。”

“如果你真的担心他，为什么不自己和他谈？”艾尔维拉尖刻地反问。

“我不合适。”克里瓦特表现得理所当然，“或者用你的理解来说，我不想惹毛他。”

所以就把责任推到她身上？艾尔维拉差点儿讽刺地笑出来。“雷古勒斯有他自己的主意，他知道自己在干什么。”开口说话的时候，她几乎没法压抑自己的怒火，“假设你去跟他谈会惹怒他，那么换成我，效果也一样。”

克里瓦特似乎对她的反应并不意外，他无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，就好像绕着弯儿给她这个提议的人不是他。“随便你吧。”他说，“这只是我的一个建议。”

这个建议让艾尔维拉糟糕的心情变得阴魂不散。

“艾尔维拉。”

被熟悉的声音唤回思绪，艾尔维拉从《预言家日报》中抬起头，询问的目光投向对面的雷古勒斯，而后又下意识地朝壁钟瞧了一眼：距离第一堂变形术课开始还有半个钟头的时间，她不会迟到。

“你已经盯着那一版看了五分钟。”雷古勒斯搁下手中的书，“我记得今天的报纸上没有什么新鲜的内容，尤其是你正在看的那一版。”

已经到了星期三的早晨，斯莱特林的公共休息室内只有寥寥几个早起的高年级生，正在埋头应付堆积如山的作业。雷古勒斯上午没有课，一早便从礼堂带回了两份早餐，同艾尔维拉一块儿待在这里自习。

“噢，当然。我只是在想别的事。”将报纸放到一旁，艾尔维拉含糊地回答。

谷仓猫头鹰总是按时送来当天的《预言家日报》，埃布尔和艾德琳这对父女却从未捎来汉特的回信。艾尔维拉知道这是正常的情况，可特鲁曼的诅咒就像摆脱不了的噩梦，她一拿到《预言家日报》就会急匆匆地翻阅一遍，确认上边没有任何人遇害的消息，才能安下心，盯着报纸发呆。

“这两天你没有去礼堂吃饭。”雷古勒斯平静的目光没有从她脸上移开，“是在担心穆尔塞伯他们的事吗？”

呆愣了足足两秒钟，艾尔维拉才记起艾弗里和穆尔塞伯会在这周五回来。要不是雷古勒斯提醒，她都快把这件事抛到九霄云外了。

“嗯，是的。”她对他报以微笑，“不过没关系，没什么好担心的。”

虽然她没去礼堂只是为了避开特鲁曼，她想。

仔细瞧了会儿她的眼睛，雷古勒斯微微点头。

“别忘了我说过的话。”他告诉她。

“我记着呢。”艾尔维拉的笑容里多了点儿真诚，她眨眨眼，戏剧性地举起手保证：“如果有需要，我绝对不会担心麻烦你。”

雷古勒斯一笑，重新摊开搁置一旁的书，垂眼翻阅起来。

对面的艾尔维拉收起笑容，看着他的脸出神。除了那双灰眼睛，雷古勒斯和西里斯已经不再那么相像。魁地奇球场上的风吹日晒让雷古勒斯精瘦了不少，肤色也比从前更健康。他不如西里斯那么高，身板却也足够结实，看上去正如他的性格一样沉稳可靠。但是……

艾尔维拉回忆起克里瓦特那个恼人的建议。

她相信雷古勒斯不是个极端纯血论者，尽管他未来的道路必然要与家族的选择保持一致。在这一点上，雷古勒斯和她没什么不同。他们从不谈论这个问题，或许就像雷古勒斯也从不与他的母亲谈论合法捕杀麻瓜的法令。

这究竟是相互尊重，还是共同逃避？

察觉到艾尔维拉的注视，雷古勒斯抬起眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”艾尔维拉站起身，拿上自己的书包，“我该去上课了。”

变形术课的练习进行得并不顺利。直到下课铃声响起，整个班上仍旧只有詹姆和西里斯能把刺猬变成一只真正的针垫。“表现得很好，波特先生，布莱克先生。”麦格教授的眼睛在方镜片后面闪着威严的光，“但这不代表你们有权利不写作业。如果还有下一次，我就要关你们禁闭了。”

艾尔维拉闻声回头，恰好瞧见西里斯朝她看过来，举高一只手冲她比了个“2”，嘴边挂着懒散又得意的笑。那是在告诉她，只要她替他写两次作业，他就能教她变出一个完美的针垫。

气恼地翻了个白眼，艾尔维拉转头拿针戳向自己面前的针垫。它像是有所感应，银针的尖端还没扎中它呢，它就已经开始瑟瑟发抖。“要不要扎下去试试？”坐在她身边的达芙妮苦恼地问，“你已经做得很好了。我的针垫比真刺猬还胆小，拿手指戳一戳都会缩成一团。”

“还是算了。”艾尔维拉放下手里的银针。只要再多练习几次就会成功，她在心里嘀咕。她可是个聪明的女巫，就算没有天才男友的指点，也不会有问题。

同样打算自力更生的还有莉莉。因此两个姑娘这天中午都没有去礼堂，只是从厨房拿了两份三明治，结伴来到黑湖边继续练习。

“特鲁曼真的这么说？”得知艾尔维拉最近没有出现在餐桌上的原因，莉莉收拢了眉心。

艾尔维拉点点头，挥动魔杖将脚边的小刺猬变成一只小巧的针垫。放晴的天气驱散了空气中湿漉漉的气息，湖畔的草地被晒得暖烘烘的，新鲜的青草气味让她的心情也多云转晴。

“他这样很不公平。执行魔法部的命令不代表琼斯先生就赞同这种做法，这完全是两码事。”出乎意料的是，莉莉的反应十分果断，她停下手中的魔杖，表情严肃，还有点儿替艾尔维拉生气：“更何况要是琼斯先生公开反对魔法部，铁定会丢掉工作。到时候你们家的生活就更困难了。”

感受到艾尔维拉意味深长的眼神，红发姑娘奇怪地瞪回去：“干嘛这样看着我？”

“只是有点惊讶，”艾尔维拉一本正经地解释，“我以为你会认为正确的选择比生活更重要——你知道，那样更勇敢，也更格兰芬多。”

莉莉被她严肃的玩笑逗笑。“勇敢跟愚勇不一样，维拉。”她清清嗓子，强迫自己对她投以责备的眼神，翡翠似的绿眼睛明显在说“我可是在认真安慰你”：“我们可以为了更伟大的事业牺牲，但不能做不必要的牺牲，对不对？”

艾尔维拉笑着扭头拿魔杖去戳那只针垫，对此不置可否。

不必要的牺牲当然得避免，可更伟大的事业——谁知道那是什么？在食死徒眼里，没准它指的就是消灭麻瓜。

“别把特鲁曼的话放在心上。”莉莉的声音在她耳边说，“他只是在说气话，不是在诅咒你。”

“我知道。”艾尔维拉举起魔杖，将一道无声的悬浮咒甩向莉莉那只正欲逃跑的刺猬。它飘浮到半空中，惊慌失措地挥舞着小小的爪子。魔杖尖一转，艾尔维拉让它落回莉莉的脚边：“你跟斯内普还没有和好吗？”

莉莉的脸色顿时冷下来。她和西弗勒斯·斯内普因为“倒挂金钟”的事大吵了一架，今天的变形术课也没有同对方打招呼。

“我现在不想跟他说话。”莉莉低头对自己的刺猬挥起了魔杖，“他根本不觉得自己有错。再过几天艾弗里和穆尔塞伯就要回来了，等着瞧吧，西弗肯定又会跟他们玩在一起。”

小刺猬嘭地化身成一只胖乎乎的针垫，却多出了两只粉色的小耳朵。莉莉懊丧地呻.吟一声，又举高魔杖将它变了回去。“有时候我会想，这些讨厌的家伙都被开除就好了。”似乎是受到变形失败的影响，她显得有些丧气，“到时候西弗就会变成原来的西弗，我们也不会老是吵架。”

“你敢肯定么？”艾尔维拉轻描淡写地反问。

“噢，别这样。”头疼地短叹，莉莉垮下双肩，“我知道你想说什么。就算没有艾弗里和穆尔塞伯，也会有别的人。我不可能让这世上所有的讨厌鬼都消失，除非西弗自己想明白，不然不论如何我们都会吵架。”

两个姑娘对看几秒，苦笑着转向波光粼粼的黑湖。巨乌贼的影子潜伏在水底，像极了霍格沃兹城堡城堡高塔投下的阴影。

“你是不是觉得我一直在做无用功？”许久，艾尔维拉听见身旁的莉莉轻声问。

“我不知道该怎么说，莉莉。”艾尔维拉没有去瞧她的眼睛，“我不了解斯内普，现在就下结论可能会太轻率。”

“要从你嘴里得到一个肯定的答案可真难。”莉莉笑了，随即又叹一口气，歪过脑袋靠向好友的肩膀，“我不喜欢跟西弗吵架，维拉。但我更不愿意对他干的错事袖手旁观。不管我的意见对他有没有影响，我总得试试。”

她停顿一会儿，望着巨乌贼的影子失神。

“总得试试。”莉莉低声重复，既像在告诉艾尔维拉，又像在告诉自己。


	82. 奥赖恩

星期五的早晨，通往城堡礼堂的门厅被挤得水泄不通。

艾尔维拉跟着三个室友一块儿往人墙里钻的时候，周围的人都在叽叽喳喳地议论：这个星期六去霍格莫德村的计划被取消了。“什么？取消了？”克里斯蒂娜大惊失色地惊呼，“我和阿什顿还约好了去帕笛芙夫人茶馆呢！”

“噢，别想了。”刚从告示牌前面挤出来的坎贝尔说，“他们不仅取消了活动，还没有说明原因。”

“可是，不会吧？”克里斯蒂娜不敢相信，“至少得告诉我们原因，还有下一次去霍格莫德村的时间，是不是？”

坎贝尔用一个白眼回答了克里斯蒂娜的问题。“你们看到艾弗里和穆尔塞伯了吗？”坎贝尔的视线有意无意地扫过艾尔维拉的脸，“他们应该今天回来的，跟你们一起上课。但我出来的时候没看见他们。你们现在是去上什么课？保护神奇生物课？”最后那个问题是望着四个姑娘怀里的宠物问的。

“不，是魔药课。”艾尔维拉说，“这个星期我们该配制解药了。”

联想到特鲁曼舅舅一家的遭遇，她对霍格沃兹取消去霍格莫德村的计划并不奇怪。

失魂落魄的克里斯蒂娜终于回过神来。

“没错，解药——我们没看到那两个人，坎贝尔。我本来还在为解药发愁呢……你刚才说到哪种成分了，艾尔维拉？”

四年级意味着课业繁重，几乎每个教授都在变着法儿增加课程难度和作业量，斯拉格霍恩教授也不例外。上个学年的期末，他已经布置过一篇关于不可检测的毒药的论文，而四年级的首要任务就是根据一种不可检测的毒药配制解药。

“要是我们配制的解药不管用，他会真的毒死这些小家伙吗？”坐到餐桌边享用早餐时，克里斯蒂娜不安地抚摸着在她手边啄食熏肉的猫头鹰艾比。这是一只巴掌大的西红角鸮，棕色的羽毛上布满杂乱的黑色纵纹，远远看上去就像一小块树皮掉在了盘子旁。

“当然不会。”对面的阿米莉亚·帕金森轻蔑地说。她的猫头鹰戈登是只强壮的雕鸮，一脸的凶相，此刻正展翅盘旋在斯莱特林长桌的上空，虎视眈眈地盯着半眯着眼、昏昏欲睡地进食的艾比。

达芙妮没有带上她那只漂亮的雪鸮，因为担心在魔药课教室那种容易出事故的地方弄脏雪鸮美丽的羽毛。她随便抓了一只蟾蜍塞进饲养盒里，现在那只饲养盒又被她塞进了桌子底下。“这种事儿可能发生在德姆斯特朗，但斯拉格霍恩教授可干不出来。”她语气轻松，“听说六年级在学戈巴洛特第三定律的时候，有人只是说了句‘杀死蟾蜍’，就把斯拉格霍恩教授吓得不轻。老天，他还是个魔药学教授呢。”

“他毕竟年纪大了。”克里斯蒂娜真正松了口气，“年纪越大的人总是越怕提到这些，什么‘杀掉啊’、‘死亡啊’之类的。再说他今年看起来一直不太好，总是病恹恹的。”

艾尔维拉没怎么留心她们的对话。煤球最近老爱往外跑，为了让他在这节魔药课上安分一些，她不得不把他关在柳条篮子里，这使得他从昨晚开始就在没完没了地抓挠篮子表达抗议。另外，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯没有出现在餐桌上这件事也分散了艾尔维拉的注意力。不知道是不是巧合，在格兰芬多的长桌那边，西里斯他们四个也迟迟没有现身。艾尔维拉边往嘴里塞面包，边留神着礼堂的大门。直到瞧见特里斯坦·特鲁曼走进来，她才收回视线，重新加入姑娘们的讨论。

这天在魔药课教室门口遇见艾尔维拉时，莉莉悄悄塞给了她一块东西。

“我多带了几个，以防万一。”莉莉眨眨眼说。

艾尔维拉摊开手心，看清手里那块腰子状的石头，不由咧开嘴一笑。

“你真是个天才。”她赞赏道。

“好了，孩子们，保持安静——让我看看，你们有没有带来自己的宠物？”几分钟后，当吵吵嚷嚷的学生和宠物们终于都入座，斯拉格霍恩教授扯着嗓子大喊，“波特先生，布莱克先生！你们差点儿迟到了，希望你们不要忘了带这堂课需要的东西。”

闻声回头，艾尔维拉正好看见刚走进教室的西里斯掏出兜里的蟾蜍。

“如果您指的是我们口袋里的蟾蜍。”他举起那只蟾蜍，答得气定神闲。

“不过我们的确忘了带课本，教授。”站在一旁的詹姆笑嘻嘻地晃一晃手中的羊皮纸，他红光满面，头发看上去比平时更乱了，“只带上了解药配方。”

艾尔维拉狐疑地审视着他们。这两个人迟到是常有的事，可今天艾弗里和穆尔塞伯也没有出现……

“哈，完成了作业，不错。”斯拉格霍恩教授扶了扶衣领，苍白的脸挤出一个欣慰的表情，“好吧，回到你们的座位上吧，两位先生。你们也可以去后面的柜子里找找旧课本——如果你们需要的话。”说完，他扭头环顾教室，“有没有人看到艾弗里和穆尔塞伯？”

底下的学生你看看我、我看看你，没有人吱声。西里斯和詹姆已经绕到莱姆斯的课桌前坐下，距离艾尔维拉只有一条过道。“他开始管他们叫‘艾弗里和穆尔塞伯’了。”她听到詹姆幸灾乐祸的声音，“之前还是‘亲爱的布兰登和希瑞尔’呢。”

西里斯堆噼啪爆炸牌似的架好了他的坩埚：“老艾弗里和老穆尔塞伯都被彻底踢出了魔法部，那两个家伙不失宠才怪。”

然后，两个男孩儿不知是同时想到了什么，默契地低声哄笑起来。

“你们两个小声点。”莱姆斯无奈地压低声音，“那可是我们的教授。”

艾尔维拉扭过脸朝他们看去。除了慌慌张张切材料的佩迪鲁，西里斯、詹姆和莱姆斯都在有条不紊地配制解药。坐在后排的詹姆和西里斯还像往常一样不安分，詹姆藏在桌子底下的手正打算偷偷把西里斯挤出的那一小瓶水蛭汁换成艾草液，而西里斯在拿草蜻棱的时候顺手把詹姆刚切好的雏菊根拂到了地板上。他们没一会儿便打闹起来，抓着魔杖的手在桌底挥剑似的决斗。

他们几岁了？艾尔维拉一面把非洲树蛇皮扔进坩埚，一面怀疑地想。她看一眼那两只蟾蜍，它们被关进了两只细口试剂瓶里，肥大的白肚皮挤压着玻璃瓶壁，时不时一鼓一胀，看起来好像随时都可能窒息……

“艾尔维拉！”克里斯蒂娜惊恐的声音忽然闯进耳朵里，“救救我——”

她的坩埚里正翻滚着臭气扑鼻的鲜绿色液体。艾尔维拉被这难闻的气味儿呛了几口，赶忙抓起一把日光兰根粉末撒进克里斯蒂娜的坩埚。

“你们把艾弗里和穆尔塞伯弄到哪儿去了？”下午和西里斯在城堡二楼的楼梯平台碰头时，艾尔维拉刚看到他便小声问道。他们俩正要去图书馆写这个星期的算术占卜课论文，西里斯没有带书包，他随手拉来艾尔维拉沉甸甸的书包甩到肩头，径自往楼上走：“我怎么知道他们两个斯莱特林去哪儿了。”

艾尔维拉小跑着跟过去。

“蟾蜍呢？”

“什么？”西里斯侧过脸。

“你跟詹姆在魔药课上用的蟾蜍。”她解释。

“随手抓的，一下课就扔掉了。”西里斯扭回头，兴致盎然地瞧她一眼，“你问这个干什么？”

艾尔维拉被他奇怪的态度弄糊涂了。

“你们没有把那两个人变成蟾蜍么？”她不确定地问。

走在前面的西里斯毫无征兆地刹住脚步，艾尔维拉差点儿撞上他。他们停在一段孤零零的楼梯上，上下两截任性的楼梯不知把脑袋摆去了哪儿。西里斯回过身惊讶地盯着她的脸看了几秒，突然大笑起来。

“我以前怎么没发现你在想象力方面这么出众？”他好像乐坏了，笑得几乎喘不过气。

艾尔维拉面无表情地瞪着他。这种时候他怎么还笑得出来？

“你们会惹麻烦的。”她说。把同学变成蟾蜍！而且还给他们灌毒药！要不是解药的配方没问题，这简直就是……

看出她表情凝重，西里斯终于收住了笑。

上边的那段楼梯又回到了楼梯平台边，他拾级而上，招手示意艾尔维拉：“过来。”

等她跟上他的脚步，他才漫不经心地左右看看，而后凑到她耳边。

“那两个蠢蛋没被变成蟾蜍，”西里斯说，“只是被塞进了二楼的消失柜里。”

尽管他最开始的确是想把他们变成蟾蜍，再带去魔药课教室尝尝斯拉格霍恩的魔药。但那太冒险了，他不能让那两个龌龊的小食死徒找理由报复在艾尔维拉身上。

“他们不会知道是我们干的。”看到女友脸上震惊的表情，西里斯又慢悠悠地补充，“我跟詹姆都喝了复方汤剂。上次还剩不少，记得吗？”

艾尔维拉瞥一眼二楼的方向。所以他跟她约在二楼碰面，是因为要顺道去检查消失柜？

“你们假扮成了谁？”她问。

“一年级的克拉布和高尔。”西里斯继续朝前走，“穆尔塞伯在决斗社团被你痛揍的那天，我弄到了这两个蠢蛋的头发。”他转脸冲她一笑，眼睛里写满了痛快和得意，“以其人之道还治其人之身。你至少有两个礼拜不用为那两个混蛋烦心了。”

艾尔维拉这才稍稍松了口气。

“我没有为他们烦心。”她随口说道。

真正让她烦心的是特鲁曼的事。为了避免不必要的麻烦，她还没有把星期一的那场争执告诉西里斯。

“那你这几天是在烦什么？”西里斯微微眯缝起眼。

“我只是在担心考试。”艾尔维拉信口胡说，“下一个学年我们就要参加O.W.L.考试了，现在每个教授都在施加压力。”

耳旁的脚步声消失了。艾尔维拉停下来，发现西里斯停了她身后。他们相距好几级楼梯，目光恰好齐平。

“少敷衍我，艾尔维拉。”西里斯冷冷地望着她，“你担心的如果是考试，就不可能在算术占卜课上出差错。”

昨天的算术占卜课她一直心不在焉，维克多向她提问的时候，她甚至弄错了题目。

艾尔维拉的脸涨红了。这个时候提起昨天在课堂上走神的事儿，就好像在指责她没有用心学习。“只是一点儿小事，没什么好说的。”她有些不高兴，却还是努力维持着平静的语气，“之前阿尼玛格斯的事你不是也没打算告诉我吗？”

“我最后告诉你了。”西里斯不为所动地板着脸。

“好吧。但你也会有不想让我知道的事，是不是？”艾尔维拉辩解道，“我觉得这很正常，我们没必要什么事都一起讨论。”

她有什么事不能告诉他？难道她也有个一到月圆的日子就会变身的朋友？

“就像上次你跟鼻涕精‘交换条件’的事？”扯动嘴角冷笑，西里斯讽刺地反问，“有时候我的确想不通——你到底是真的怕我担心，还是怕我给你‘添乱’。”他把“添乱”这个词咬得格外的重，紧接着便不出所料地看到她的眼睛顿时亮得出奇。

西里斯知道，这是她情绪激动、又被说中想法时的最明显的反应。他的脸色彻底冷下来。

“我没有这么说。”艾尔维拉沉默了好几秒钟的时间，才总算挤出这句硬邦邦的回答。她的脸有些发烫，不知是因为生气，还是因为羞愧。

她只是担心他会去找特鲁曼的麻烦。她想。没必要把问题搞得这么复杂，对不对？

西里斯毫无表情地看着她。

“你不需要这么说。”他扔下这句冷冰冰的话，重新迈开脚步上楼。经过艾尔维拉身边时，他看都没看她一眼。

艾尔维拉不禁感到火大。她这些天本来就一直心烦意乱，没想到现在西里斯还要拿这种脸色对她。“我以为该生气的是我。”她转过身恼火地跟上去，“你明明知道我心情不好，还要为了这种小事跟我争论。”

“显然我们对‘小事’的定义不一样。”西里斯口气冰冷，头也不回地说。

艾尔维拉被他嘲讽的措辞刺得耳膜发疼。

“所以你就要生气吗？”她又懊丧又生气，“在这种时候？”

他就不能在发脾气之前先考虑一下她的心情？哪怕只有一次？

西里斯绷着脸没有说话，脚下的步伐越来越大。他打定主意不理睬她，除非她记起她上次保证过什么——知错了？他当时恐怕是被她灌了迷情剂才相信她真的知错了。她根本就是不信任他，从头到尾都是。

想到这里，西里斯的脸色愈发阴沉。艾尔维拉已经快要跟不上他的步速。

“西里斯。”她叫他。

西里斯置若罔闻，自顾自地走过拐角，踏上通往五楼的楼梯。刚走出几步，他就突然停住，跟在他后边直往前冲的艾尔维拉再次险些撞上他。

“西里斯，”她怒气冲冲，简直要忍不住发火了，“你能不能不要总是——”

看清上面楼梯平台上站着的人影，剩下的话卡在了艾尔维拉的喉咙里。那是个十分英俊的男人，披着黑色天鹅绒斗篷的身型笔挺高挑，双手负在身后，深邃眼窝里的灰眼睛居高临下地俯视着他们，薄薄的嘴唇石膏般抿在一起，唇角冷硬的弧度没有透露任何情绪。

他长得同布莱克兄弟并不相像，却让艾尔维拉莫名地联想到了雷古勒斯。

“你来这里干什么？”背对着她的西里斯率先开腔。如果说他刚才对艾尔维拉的态度是冷淡，那么他现在的语气已然近乎冷漠。

“我不记得我教过你用这种态度跟你的父亲说话。”楼梯平台上的男人平静地开口。

“我不记得我拿这种态度对我母亲的时候，你也用这种话教训过我。”西里斯拿同样的句式回敬他。

这时艾尔维拉的声音横进来：“下午好，布莱克先生。”

她的语调听起来还算镇定。西里斯感觉到她在身后悄悄拉住了他的袖管，这个动作让他稍微消了消气。

奥赖恩·布莱克的视线转向艾尔维拉，他没有出声回应她，只是略一点头，便再次看向自己的儿子。

“上来，我有话要告诉你。”他说。

父子两人一前一后走上楼。霍格沃兹城堡的活动楼梯还在毫无章法地改道，但这丝毫没有影响奥赖恩的脚步。他似乎对城堡的各条捷径都非常熟悉，没一会儿就领着西里斯踏进了挂毯后面从五楼直通八楼的狭窄通道。西里斯两手插兜跟在父亲身后，一言不发地看着他的背影。

在西里斯的记忆里，奥赖恩对他和沃尔布加之间的斗争一向袖手旁观，他很少责骂西里斯，更不会和他交流，也从不在他这个儿子面前提起自己的过去。要不是今晚奥赖恩出现在霍格沃兹，西里斯几乎都要忘了自己的父亲也曾在这座城堡生活过七年的时间。

他们来到八楼的一间空教室，等西里斯跨过门槛，奥赖恩便抽出魔杖轻轻一挥：教室墙边的油灯被点亮，大门砰地一声合上。

“你和琼斯家的长女是什么关系？”奥赖恩垂下举着魔杖的手，冷不防问道。

西里斯冷眼望着他。

“你特地跑来霍格沃兹，就是问了这个？”他讥诮地反问。

“不要妄想激怒我，西里斯。”奥赖恩的表情平静无波，“我不是你的母亲。”

从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，西里斯站在门边，依然没有要回答那个问题的意思。

“那个姑娘是个纯血统，但她来自琼斯家族，你最好心里有数。”等待几秒之后，奥赖恩才神情寡淡地警告。

“这种话你去跟雷古勒斯说更管用。”西里斯冷笑，“没必要在我这里白费口舌。”

“雷尔做事有分寸。”奥赖恩收起魔杖，“如果你还有自知之明，应该清楚他比你更像个布莱克家的长子。”

“类似的话我听过无数次了。”西里斯对这些陈词滥调已经不胜其烦，“要是你没什么新鲜的要说，我就走了。”

伫立在讲台边的奥赖恩于是回身，将兜里的一张羊皮纸递给他。

“记住上面的字。”他说。

西里斯挑了挑眉毛，展开那张纹有布莱克家族饰章的信纸。上面只有一行字：布莱克家族祖宅位于伦敦格里莫广场12号。

“这有什么好记的？”西里斯皱起眉头，还没来得及抬眼，就看到手中的羊皮纸燃烧起来。

“嘿——”他条件反射地松开手，不满地望向举着魔杖的父亲。

羊皮纸蜷缩着飘落到地板上，化成一堆灰烬。

“房子现在已经被施加了赤胆忠心咒。”奥赖恩仿佛没有听见西里斯的抗议，面不改色地将魔杖插回斗篷里侧的口袋。

“赤胆忠心咒？”西里斯嗤笑着重复，“防护得这么严密，就好像谁愿意登门拜访似的。你原先布置的那些咒语还不够对付你们讨厌的麻瓜吗？”

他原本只是打算讽刺两句，却从奥赖恩那张苍白平静的脸上得到了意外的答案。

“……你不是要对付麻瓜。”眉心微微收紧，西里斯略微眯起眼睛，“出了什么事？”

“与你无关。”奥赖恩面不改色，“除非你打算把你推给你弟弟的责任揽回来，否则就不要多问。”

就算他不回答，西里斯也能猜到发生了什么。

“你们准备一直躲在那幢房子里么？”他问，“生意也不管了？”

“我该说的都已经说完了。”像是没有听见西里斯抛来的问题，奥赖恩走上前，径直与他擦肩而过，走向教室的大门。他抬手扶上门把，听见身后响起西里斯冷淡的声音：“听说尤金妮亚·詹肯斯已经开始清理魔法部内部支持纯血论的职员。”

拧动门把的动作一顿，奥赖恩转过头，视线与西里斯的目光交汇。他的儿子就站在油灯昏暗的光线里，被阴影描深的脸庞与他的妻子极其相似，又截然不同。

“你想说什么？”奥赖恩问。

“你知道这场战争的结果会是什么样子。”西里斯不带感情地凝视着他的眼睛，“十几年前的纯血统骚乱被平息之后，詹肯斯就在打压纯血派家族。这也是这些年你们的生意越来越难做的原因——没有魔法部的配合，最后不是破产就是没落。”

奥赖恩镇定地回视着他，脸上既没有惊讶，也没有难堪。

“纯血统骚乱发生的时候，你还没有出生。”沉默片刻，他说，“这些都是阿尔法德告诉你的？”

西里斯已经快要为他的避重就轻失去耐性。“老沙菲克是国际魔法交流合作司司长，所以阿尔法德才会把沙菲克家的小姐介绍给雷古勒斯。”他忽略奥赖恩不痛不痒的问题，不耐烦地继续道，“结果都被你们搞砸了。现在生意比以前更困难，难道不是你们意料之中的情况？”

布莱克家族的家底殷实，因此这十几年来他们的生活还能维持体面和奢侈。一旦战争结束，一切都会大不一样。西里斯相信不论是奥赖恩还是沃尔布加，都不可能完全没有想到这一点。他们只是固执。也是因为固执，所以才无药可救。

忍不住哼出一声冷笑，西里斯讥讽道：“再这么顽固下去，你们迟早连客厅里的挂毯都要典卖。”


	83. 冷战

同西里斯印象中的一样，奥赖恩偶尔会流露出不耐烦的情绪，却极少会被激怒。哪怕是听见自己的儿子拿族谱来嘲讽他，奥赖恩也仍旧是那副无动于衷的反应，只是眼神变得有些若有所思。

“我说过，家里的事与你无关。”几秒钟过去，奥赖恩才再次开腔， “你暑假还想回来的话，就别去招惹你的母亲。她最近身体状况不佳，你最好记得你还是她的儿子。”

西里斯的眉梢高高扬起。他没法把沃尔布加·布莱克那种歇斯底里、盛气凌人的形象和“身体状况不佳”这种状态联系到一起。

“她被魔法部的态度气病了？”

奥赖恩搭在门把上的右手垂下来，他侧过身，重新面向西里斯。

“我们一直没有对你采取最严厉的措施，西里斯。”奥赖恩说，“你现在能够衣食无忧地站在这里说风凉话，全是因为你在布莱克家的金库还满满当当。不要以为如果你真的跟家族脱离了干系，阿尔法德会接济你。你也清楚，他跟你不一样。即使与沃尔布加不和，阿尔法德也在尽力帮助家族走出困境。”

“尽管他最近有些心不在焉。”西里斯毫不在意地继续讥讽，“而他心不在焉的原因，是你们造成的。”

“看来你认为阿尔法德和你一样痛恨布莱克家给他的东西。”奥赖恩平静地审视着他，“要是你真这么想，大可不必再享受家里给你的一切。”

“无所谓。”西里斯对这种不痛不痒的威胁感到厌烦，他不明白奥赖恩是哪儿来的自信，会认为他离开了布莱克家的金子就得悲惨地露宿街头，“我本来就不是锦衣玉食长大的。哪怕是在山洞里吃老鼠，我也过得下去。”

“我指的‘一切’，”像是早就料到西里斯会这样回答，奥赖恩不急不忙地补充，“还包括你的相貌、健康、智力，以及你身体里的巫师血统。”他不带感情的目光将自己的儿子从头到脚打量一番，“没有了巫师的能力、灵光的头脑和这副皮囊，你以为你能做什么？”

仿佛听到了什么无聊的冷笑话，西里斯的喉咙里发出一声嗤笑。

“这么说，我身上没有哪样东西是我自己的。从生到死我都只是个布莱克，跟挂毯上那些名字毫无区别。”他说，“那几个被烧掉的名字又怎么说？只因为在挂毯上被烧掉了名字，就不再有布莱克家的血统、不再使用巫师的法术，也不再头脑灵光？”

奥赖恩没有理会他夹枪带棒的反问。

“有一点你说的不错。”他的眼神里不再带着探究，“不论你将来要走什么路，从生到死，你都是个布莱克。”就像没有看见西里斯嘴边讥诮的笑容，他的语气笃定得好像在谈论天气，“你的一言一行，全部在证明这一点。即使你毫无自知。”

这是在提醒他，不论他有多痛恨这个家族的一切，他也永远不可能真正摆脱它们。西里斯的脸色沉下来。他头一次发现，比起母亲沃尔布加的排斥、针对和无休止的谩骂，父亲这种从容不迫的冷待其实更令人烦躁。

“所以你也承认，所谓‘支持麻瓜权益的叛徒’、‘低贱的哑炮’、‘跟麻瓜结婚玷污血统的下贱货色’……都永远是布莱克。”西里斯冷冷哼笑，“‘最古老高贵’，也不过如此。”

“每一个家族漫长的历史中都会出现几个败类。”奥赖恩转身打开门，将后脑勺留给他，再也不多看他一眼，“你愿意把自己和他们划分为一类人，没人会阻止你。”

“不要忘了我说过的话。”赶在奥赖恩离开之前，西里斯沉着脸警告道，“你们的一举一动，我都会第一时间报告给邓布利多。”

奥赖恩的脚步似乎停顿了一下，然后教室大门被合上，墙上油灯中摇曳的灯光也同时熄灭。西里斯在黑暗的教室里静立一会儿，才一挥魔杖打开大门，径自踱出教室。他的脑子里盘旋着奥赖恩刚才的那番话，“赤胆忠心咒”这个词更是在他耳边反复打转。

到底是发生了什么事，让他们这么紧张？西里斯一边下楼一边思索。给格里莫广场12号那幢房子施赤胆忠心咒，不仅是在躲伏地魔，也意味着奥赖恩和沃尔布加决定在战争结束前都不再同魔法部打交道，这相当于放弃生意，甚至有可能和贝拉特里克斯他们一家也断绝联系……

难道他们的脑袋终于奇迹般清醒过来，决定无论如何都不站队？

西里斯倍感怀疑地拧紧眉头。他已经来到五楼，刚踩下最后一级，就瞧见了等在走廊边的一个人影：艾尔维拉正站在一副锈迹斑斑的盔甲旁，沉默不语地望着他。她显然是在等西里斯，两人目光交汇的时候，她似乎想张口说点儿什么，最终却只是把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，脸上的表情既复杂又古怪。

原本还在生艾尔维拉的气，但想到她刚才在奥赖恩面前维护他的动作，西里斯的火气又消了不少。他决定看在她没有撇下他的份上原谅她，于是主动朝她走过去。可艾尔维拉的神情很快恢复了冷静。她也迈开脚步走向西里斯，在他开口以前便伸出手，干脆地抢过他肩上的书包，一甩头发下楼了。

西里斯愣了好几秒，才记起那个书包是艾尔维拉的。

他回过神，顿时气不打一处来，猛地抬腿踹向身边的墙，而后转过身气冲冲地上楼。

所以艾尔维拉根本不是在等他。他恼火地想。

她只是在等她该死的书包！

糟糕的心情让西里斯直到星期天晚上才开始写算术占卜课论文。詹姆穿着湿漉漉的球服从公共休息室洞口爬进来时，一眼就看到了围坐在一张桌边的西里斯和莱姆斯。“西里斯！”连忙冲到他们跟前，詹姆拉开一张软椅坐下，探着身子凑近自己的好友：“你跟维拉在吵架吗？”

“干嘛问这个？”感觉到室外阴冷潮湿的气息从詹姆身上传来，西里斯挑了挑眉，拔出魔杖给詹姆扔了一道烘干咒。詹姆胡乱揉一揉乱糟糟的头发，看一圈周围，这才发现彼得也跟他们坐在一起，只是他个头太小，詹姆刚刚没有看到他。

“我们回来的时候在走廊碰到她，”詹姆压低声音，“她让我提醒你快点把那本书还回去。”

跟在詹姆后面进来的奥利弗走过来，兴致勃勃地加入他们的讨论：“我问她干嘛不自己跟你说，她说她在生你的气，现在不想跟你说话。”

“她生我的气？”眯缝起眼睛重复一遍，西里斯的脸色阴得快要滴出水来，“也就是说她觉得她自己什么都没做错？”

詹姆的五官几乎挤成一团，就好像他正闹肚子似的：“呃，你们真的在吵架啊……”

“太好了！”奥利弗却高兴得几乎要跳起来，“你们打算什么时候分手？”

“谁说我们要分手了？”西里斯扔开手里的羽毛笔，“艾尔维拉说的？”

他阴沉的脸色简直要赶上今天魁地奇球场上乌云密布的天气了。

“没有！”詹姆立马捂住奥利弗的嘴，“维拉什么都没说！”

不能说话的奥利弗气恼地挥舞着拳头：他的衣服还是湿的呢！

西里斯恐怖的脸色没有半点好转，他转过头去看对面的莱姆斯。“莱姆斯。”他说，“你让威尔逊告诉艾尔维拉，还书的事我已经说过很多次我自己会解决，不用她操这个闲心。”

“这个时候我是不是该问一句，”莱姆斯从羊皮纸里抬起头，“你为什么不自己去跟她说？”

一直没找到机会插嘴的彼得使劲点头。西里斯仿佛没听见莱姆斯的话，只是面无表情地抓起刚写了两英寸的论文，连同笔盒一块儿一股脑塞进书包里。“我觉得你们该谈谈。”莱姆斯放下笔无奈地说，“既然你们没打算分手。”

“除非她认错。”西里斯站起身，把书包甩上肩头，冷着脸离开。

詹姆见状松开奥利弗，脱力般瘫回软椅上，一脸如临大敌的表情。“你说他们会分手吗？”他哭丧着脸问莱姆斯。当时他们刚在一起的时候詹姆就在担心这个！要是他俩哪天分手了，最尴尬的绝对是他！

“我希望他们只是吵架。”詹姆愁眉苦脸地咕哝，“这样我也只用扮一下猫头鹰，不会太尴尬。”

“他们肯定会分手的！”奥利弗信心满满地扬起脑袋，“情侣都会分手！”

可惜西里斯和艾尔维拉并没有要分手的迹象，至少他们谁也没提过这个话题——因为接下来的几天，他们都把对方当成了空气，谁也不搭理谁。为了不让西里斯成天臭着脸，詹姆想方设法转移他的注意力，两个男孩儿连着几个晚上溜去禁林冒险，白天则是哈欠连天，或者在课堂上呼呼大睡。

在变形术课上迟到为他们挣来了一次星期四晚上的禁闭，到了星期五下午，脑袋昏昏沉沉的西里斯早把跟艾尔维拉吵架的事抛到了脑后。他如常来到图书馆，对着枯燥无聊的算数占卜课作业打了一个小时的哈欠都没等到女友出现，才后知后觉地回想起他们正在冷战。

因此这天坐在公共休息室看书的莱姆斯默不作声地看着西里斯拿上书包离开，又在一个小时后毫不意外地望见他铁青着脸回来。“艾尔维拉没去图书馆吗？”莱姆斯把书反扣在桌面，好整以暇地问他。

“关我什么事。”西里斯从牙缝里挤出声音，用力把书包扔向桌边的软椅，“我又没去图书馆。”

这场无声的决斗一直持续到第二个星期五，依然没有一方主动认输。西里斯在上午的魔药课上昏昏欲睡，他强迫自己集中精神配制试剂瓶里的毒药，结果在一段漫长的神游之后，他发现自己正盯着坐在前面几排的艾尔维拉的脖子发呆。她今天没有理好衣领，颈后一缕细长的头发被夹在了领子里，居然也没发现。

西里斯一手支着脑袋，撇了撇嘴，抓起一把乌黑的甲虫眼睛丢进自己的坩埚。

“你下午去不去图书馆？”下午回到宿舍后，詹姆边换球衣边问他。

“不去。”西里斯一手枕着脑袋躺在床上，将刚从手里飞出去的小火龙又抓了回来。

“嗯……好吧。”詹姆头疼地胡乱挠了挠头发。拿上扫帚跟奥利弗一块儿离开公共休息室时，他不禁压低声音嘟囔：“他们两个难道真的打算一直不说话吗？”

“那当然。”奥利弗的心情好极了，“情侣分手之后都不会再跟对方讲话了！”

“可他们两个都是我的朋友！”詹姆对此难以置信，“难道我要跟两个永远不会和对方说话的人当一辈子朋友吗？”

“是啊，”奥利弗高昂着脑袋，兴高采烈地附和道，“一个是我的姐姐，一个是我的朋友！他们永远不会和对方说话！”还有比这更棒的事吗！

詹姆不再吭声。他担心自己再听见奥利弗接他的话，就会忍不住扑上去揍他。下星期他们还得一起上场比赛，在那之前奥利弗可不能被揍进校医院。

这天傍晚，在宿舍里翻箱倒柜的莱姆斯终于等到了西里斯的脚步声。

“西里斯，你上哪儿去了？”一看到好友回来，莱姆斯便从行李箱后边站起身，“我找不到我借的那本《北美魔法史》了，你和詹姆有拿过吗？”

“床底下也没有。”灰头土脸的彼得从床铺底下爬出来说。

西里斯有一会儿没有说话。他回到自己的床边坐下，眯眼盯着莱姆斯的行李箱。那种表情让莱姆斯下意识地合上行李箱，用脚将它踢回了床底。他有点儿担心西里斯会突然拔出魔杖把它炸得粉碎。

等到莱姆斯的行李箱消失在自己的视线范围内，西里斯才解开身上的斗篷扔到一边。沾着雨珠和湿气的斗篷衣摆撞上床脚的鸟笼，小火龙扑棱着翅膀愤怒地张大嘴吐起了火苗。“已经帮你还回去了。”西里斯语气平平，掏出衣兜里的魔杖放下一边的帷帐。

莱姆斯愣了一秒，立刻反应过来。“噢，所以你是去了图书馆。”他意味深长地看一眼西里斯，而后深深叹一口气：“那本书我还没看完呢……”

“呃，可是琼斯今天不是没去图书馆吗？”还没搞清楚状况的彼得迷惑不已，“我看到她跟威尔默特他们一起在礼堂那里，讨论今年O.W.L.考试可能出的题……”他还竖起耳朵听了一阵子，结果那些题他全都不会做！

西里斯把另一边的帷帐也放了下来。几乎是在同一时间，帷帐里边传来一声吓人的巨响。

刚从魁地奇球场回来的詹姆一进门就被这动静吓了一跳，他吹一声口哨，两眼放光道：“伙计，你终于把你的床炸了？”上学期他试验新咒语的时候烧掉了床上的帷帐，当时西里斯还老挖苦他呢！他就知道西里斯总有一天也会把床给炸掉的！

从帷帐里飞出来的枕头砸中詹姆的脸，回答了这个愚蠢的问题。

星期六一整天，西里斯的脸色都十分难看。那些每次看到他都爱聚在一起窃窃私语、咯咯直笑的姑娘们也不敢再多瞧他，经过他身边时只会匆匆瞥他几眼，然后埋下脑袋加快脚步走开。就连詹姆这会儿也不大敢拿西里斯开玩笑，他避开了所有与艾尔维拉相关的话题，还拉着西里斯一起去参加格兰芬多魁地奇球队的作战会议。

“最近天气都很不好。”详细交代完比赛策略后，队长迪兰转头望向窗外乌云低垂的夜幕，不由自主地抱起了两条胳膊：“不过我们已经有了两次在恶劣天气训练的经验，只要下星期六不出现风暴，就没有问题。”

“就算出现风暴也不用担心。”奥利弗倒是信心十足，完全没有新人怯场的模样，“斯莱特林也没有在风暴天比过赛，天气不会只影响到我们。”说到这里，他有意无意地看向一旁的阿米莉亚·博恩斯，她是球队里身板最小的一个，“到时候你可别被风吹跑了，博恩斯。”

“我们需要向麦格教授申请防滑手套和护目镜。”博恩斯像是没听见他的话，自顾自地转过脸提醒迪兰，“比赛前还必须统一在护目镜上施防水防湿咒。”

“那是什么？”

“家务咒语。”她严厉地看了眼奥利弗，“你在家从来不做家务吗？”

奥利弗的脸涨红了。他当然做过家务！他只是没有用过家务魔法！

“我倒是比较担心出现风暴。”詹姆凑到西里斯耳边悄声说，“我们得在第一道闪电出现的时候马上回去喝魔药，不然这回又要白费功夫了。”

他说的是阿尼玛格斯变形魔药。“要是风暴真的来了，我和彼得会先回去喝魔药。”无所事事地翻着一份《预言家周末报》的西里斯懒懒说道，“你就继续打你的比赛吧。反正再含一个月曼德拉草叶子，对你来说也没什么影响。”

詹姆恶狠狠地瞪他一眼：说得好像对他就有影响似的！西里斯是不是又忘了他还在跟维拉吵架？

“我本来以为他们这星期会安排我们去霍格莫德村，这样我们就能在比赛前一块儿喝一杯黄油啤酒壮壮胆——毕竟今年我们有新人。”迪兰的视线扫过奥利弗和阿米莉亚，“拉文克劳的‘黑市’那儿还有黄油啤酒卖吗？”

“都被费尔奇先生没收了。”博恩斯说，“至少在下一次去霍格莫德村之前，他们不会再有存货。另外，我不建议去他们那儿买。价格太高，而且兑了水。”

西里斯丢开手里的报纸，同回头看向他的詹姆交换了一个眼神。两个男孩儿不约而同地露出狡黠的笑容。

“我好像听到你们想要黄油啤酒。”西里斯懒洋洋地出声。

“我们倒是有办法弄来。”詹姆一脸神秘。

西里斯为这种默契一笑，糟透了的心情总算有所改善。

“要多少有多少。”他说。


	84. 去霍格莫德

“你们要去霍格莫德村？”

刚披上校服长袍的莱姆斯回过头。

“是‘我们’，莱姆斯。”詹姆扯着衬衣的肩线把胳膊塞进袖管里，“买点儿黄油啤酒，再去佐科笑料店看看有没有什么新奇的玩意。”

“正好这会儿去不会那么挤。”西里斯已经披上自己的斗篷。接连两个星期垮着脸，他几乎都要忘记该怎么笑了。终于能在这种沉闷的周末来点儿新鲜的活动，他脸上也多了几分轻松的跃跃欲试。

揉着眼睛从床上爬起来的彼得顿时有了精神，期待地伸长了脖子。

“可我们还不知道为什么学校会取消去霍格莫德的计划，万一有危险呢？”莱姆斯却微微皱起眉头，“而且我必须提醒你们，下个星期要交的草药学论文你们还没开始动笔。斯普劳特说至少要写十六英寸，记得吗？”

彼得听了不由得垮下双肩。

“是啊……”他小声地说，“而且昨天斯拉格霍恩教授布置的作业也很多……”

“干嘛老提这些扫兴的事？”抄起床头的窥镜揣进衣兜，西里斯扭过头，表情里多了点儿不耐烦，“那种无聊的作业随便写写就行了。”

下意识地缩一缩脖子，彼得不敢再吱声。莱姆斯正忙着把课本放进书包，只来得及不赞同地看一眼西里斯，便埋下脑袋闷声说：“下个学年我们都要参加O.W.L.考试，西里斯。多花点时间在学业上没什么坏处。”

“唉，别说这个啦。”詹姆打断这个无趣的话题，撑着床柱跳过西里斯的床，“我跟西里斯已经商量过了，我们现在有两件隐形衣，正好能派上用场。就算食死徒真的在霍格莫德的大街上游荡，他们也不可能发现我们，是不是？”他笑嘻嘻地抢过莱姆斯手里的书包，拿胳膊肘捅了捅他的胳膊，“至于作业……我们不是还有你吗？”

莱姆斯短叹。“好吧，既然你们已经决定了，那这回我不去。”他转身坐回自己的床边，平静的目光在两个好友脸上来回一圈，而后认真地宣布：“另外，直到考试前我都不会再给你们抄作业，不然我会觉得良心不安。”

“期末考试前你都不会给我们抄作业？”詹姆不可置信地大叫，“你不是认真的吧莱姆斯！”

“是O.W.L.考试前。”莱姆斯纠正他，“最近你们玩得太疯了。别忘了毕业之后你们都还要工作，如果没有O.W.L.证书，你们打算干什么活儿？”

“可我们毕业之后都要加入凤凰社啊！”

“战争结束以后呢？”莱姆斯看着他的眼睛提醒，“即使要去当国际魁地奇明星，也是得有学历的，詹姆。我们都还得生活。”

“我们家的钱够我花三辈子了，再养一支魁地奇球队也没问题。”詹姆不以为意，接着又想到一个绝妙的点子，兴奋得简直要跳起来：“对了！不如毕业以后你们都住我家吧，我们可以一起在戈德里克山谷生活，就像现在这样！那我就多了三个兄弟了！”

彼得水汪汪的小眼睛瞪得老大：“但、但是……”他停下来，似乎拿不准该如何表达，只能将求助的目光投向莱姆斯。

“詹姆，我们都有各自的家庭。”莱姆斯说，“你们是我最好的朋友，但一辈子住在一起也太夸张了。”

彼得使劲点起了头：他当然愿意跟他们这么酷的人当一辈子朋友，可他还得去爸爸的店里帮忙呢。“呃，也是。”抬起手挠挠脑袋后边乱糟糟地支棱着的头发，詹姆总算意识到自己有点儿异想天开。他转过脸看向西里斯：“你应该可以吧，西里斯？”

詹姆满以为西里斯会毫不犹豫地答应跟他住在一块儿，却没想到一回头就瞧见西里斯一手插兜沉默地站在一旁，不知正分神想着什么，甚至没留意到詹姆挤眉弄眼的暗示。

“西里斯也会有自己的家。”替西里斯回答的是莱姆斯。他别有深意地瞧了眼西里斯：如果没猜错，西里斯应该是打算一毕业就跟艾尔维拉结婚的——尽管他们至今还在冷战。

感受到来自莱姆斯的注目，西里斯烦躁地拿掌心揉了揉垂在额前的黑发。

“就算是这样，”他不屑地说，“那么简单的考试也没什么好准备的。”

“所以，”莱姆斯心平气和地顺着他的话说道，“那么简单的作业，你们也一定能自己做完。”

西里斯不快地抿紧嘴唇。“行了，我知道你的意思。”他说，“我们回来就会把论文写完。既然你不想去，就留在这里吧。走了彼得，别傻坐在那儿发呆。”说最后一句话时他看也没看彼得一眼，径直迈开脚步朝宿舍大门走去。

彼得畏畏缩缩的声音响起来：“我的作业也还没有写完……”

詹姆回过神：“明天还有一整天的时间给你写呢！”他不敢相信连彼得都要当个好好学习的乖宝宝。

“可是我不像你们那么聪明，詹姆……”彼得的脑袋已经快要缩进脖子里，“我写得很慢……”

因此最后结伴去霍格莫德村的，只剩下西里斯和詹姆两个人。他们披上隐形斗篷从四楼独眼女巫的雕像后面溜出去，一路上有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，便不约而同地沉默下来。这条密道又矮又窄，他们俩只能猫着腰一前一后地前进。“西里斯。”过了好一阵，走在前面的詹姆才放慢脚步，费劲地扭过头来，“你现在在想什么？”

“你在想什么？”西里斯面不改色地反问他。他比詹姆还要高，钻这条密道简直就像狮子掉进了兔子洞，此刻正一手扶着脑袋顶上紧实的泥墙，一手举着闪烁着荧光的魔杖。

“嗯……”意识到这里不是停下来谈话的好地方，詹姆弯着腰继续朝前走，“我觉得莱姆斯说的也有道理，虽然考试很简单，但我们也不能再因为作业被关禁闭了，是不是？”

每回莱姆斯对他们的行动表示不赞同的时候，詹姆都会有那么一点儿莫名其妙的负罪感。他想不通这是为什么，因为他从来都觉得违反校规是件超酷的事——不过不写作业确实没那么酷，毕竟谁都可以做到，是不是？

“明天就把作业解决吧。”跟在后面的西里斯平淡地说，“我们的确没时间再因为这种事被关禁闭了。”

詹姆松了口气，他还担心西里斯会挖苦他呢。

“那斯拉格霍恩的论文就交给你了，兄弟。”重新眉飞色舞起来，詹姆转头想要冲西里斯竖个拇指，却被头顶一块凸起的泥土撞到脑袋，疼得倒抽一口冷气：“嘶——我来搞定斯普劳特的论文。”

赫奇帕奇院长的名字让西里斯想起了莫林·霍克，还有他在艾尔维拉面前炫耀那个什么米布米宝的样子。西里斯的脸沉下来。

“斯普劳特的论文我来对付。”他说。那种不动脑子也能写出来的草药学论文有什么难的？

“成交！”詹姆痛快地答应。

两个男孩儿终于来到一道破旧石梯的底部时，已经是五分钟后的事。

“你觉不觉得莱姆斯好像心情不太好？”詹姆一面顺着石梯往上爬，一面举高手里的魔杖。这道石梯的坡度不大，他稍稍低头就能瞧见自己的脚尖。

“月圆刚过，而且他压力一直很大。”西里斯说。

“他不会真的以为他毕业以后不可能找到活儿干吧？”这个问题没有得到西里斯回答，詹姆知道他们俩心里都有数，于是忍不住撇了撇嘴：“说实在的，莱姆斯这人挺好的。有时候我觉得他比我们俩都靠得住。”

西里斯从喉咙里发出一个单音节的回应：“在保持清醒这方面我们谁都比不上他。”

在他们四个人里，只有莱姆斯总能在西里斯和詹姆情绪激动的时候保持冷静，这一点他们都明白。西里斯想。就像上一次得知艾弗里他们对艾尔维拉干的事，莱姆斯的第一反应是问艾尔维拉的情况，而不是想着怎样教训那两个卑鄙的混账。

想到这里，西里斯又感到一阵烦躁。

“而且他很有想法。”詹姆看不到西里斯的脸色，还在继续刚才的话题，“不论是鬼点子，还是那些……呃，很有哲理的想法。”

“就是少了点儿冒险精神。”西里斯不咸不淡地接话。

“是啊，不过我喜欢他。”詹姆果断地说。

“也就是说，”西里斯拖着慢悠悠的语调，“你终于对伊万斯移情别恋了？”

“可不是嘛。”詹姆回答得一本正经，“我发现你和莱姆斯都比伊万斯有魅力。”

两人同时大笑起来。

“西里斯，”已经能抬眼瞧见头顶的活板门时，詹姆忽然停下脚步，“如果到时候邓布利多不欢迎莱姆斯加入凤凰社——我是说，就因为那个毛茸茸的小问题……”他转过身面向身后的好友，“那我也不加入了。我们单打独斗也挺好的，你觉得呢？”

“想这么多干什么。”西里斯熄灭魔杖顶端的光，“邓布利多既然能让莱姆斯来霍格沃兹，当然也会让他加入凤凰社。”

“我也是这么想的，可莱姆斯好像不这么觉得。”难得表现得格外严肃，詹姆目不转睛地看着西里斯的眼睛，“所以我们先说好，怎么样？我不想要是真发生这种事，莱姆斯会认为我们不信任他，想撇下他一个人。”

“你愿意一直信任他？”

“当然了！”詹姆不假思索地说，“我信任莱姆斯，信任彼得，也信任你。”

西里斯望着詹姆，一时没有吭声。他也挺喜欢莱姆斯，但西里斯不认为自己会一直信任他。人的性格或许会改变，但有些东西永远都改变不了，就好比狼人的身份。伏地魔如今正在招兵买马，狼人也是他的目标。如果将来莱姆斯真的因为狼人的身份被巫师世界排斥，那么他也只能选择投靠狼人自己的群体，到时他们是敌是友就不好说了。

父亲的身影不合时宜地浮现在西里斯的脑海里。

“不论你将来要走什么路，从生到死，你都是个布莱克。”对方那冷淡的声音几乎同时在他脑中响起，比任何时候都显得更加刺耳。

呵，是啊。西里斯讽刺地想。莱姆斯是个狼人，而他是个布莱克。真到那个时候，没准莱姆斯还会反过来怀疑他呢。他完全有理由怀疑，不是吗？毕竟他们俩都不是詹姆。

注意力转回眼前的好友身上，西里斯突然不知道他是该为詹姆的轻信感到好笑，还是感动得涕泗横流。他耸了耸肩膀：“即使我是个布莱克？”

詹姆张大眼，满脸都写着“你在开玩笑吗”。

“嘿，别告诉我你也有莱姆斯那种想法！”他震惊地喊，“我们认识的第一天我就说过我觉得你挺好的，是不是？你完全不像个斯莱特林！”

完全不像个斯莱特林？西里斯翘起嘴角一笑。

“你觉得我跟你们是一类人么？”他问。

“我们当然是一类人！”詹姆冲口说道，他真搞不懂西里斯和莱姆斯今天为什么都那么爱用“你们”这种字眼，听起来怪见外的，“你在想什么啊，伙计？将来你还得给我孩子当教父呢！要是我哪天死在了战场上，你必须替我照顾他们！”

西里斯顿了下，他没想到詹姆还计划让他当孩子的教父。这家伙的想法为什么总是这么超前？

“我可照顾不了一整支魁地奇球队，”西里斯咧嘴笑了笑，推开詹姆继续往石梯的顶端爬，“劳烦你追到了伊万斯再说这个。”

“我早晚会——”詹姆转身要追上他的脚步，说到一半的话却卡在了喉咙里：“等等，什么一整支魁地奇球队？你怎么会知道这个？”

“不只我知道，莱姆斯和彼得也知道。”抬高右手叩一叩脑袋顶上的活板门，西里斯熟练地推开活板门，扭回脸看向詹姆，嘴边挂着促狭的笑：“你晚上说梦话的时候都喊过好几回了。”

詹姆的脸尴尬地一红。他想要找一个酷一点儿的借口来解释这件事，可西里斯已经从活板门爬出去，詹姆失去了最佳机会。他只好也硬着头皮爬出通道。

密道连通着蜂蜜公爵的地窖，他们刚爬出阴暗的密道，便闻到了空气中飘浮着的甜丝丝的气味。两个男孩儿悄悄溜到楼上，披着隐形衣熟门熟路地从柜台后面挤进店里。或许因为这天不是霍格沃兹的学生来霍格莫德村的日子，蜂蜜公爵的生意显得格外冷清，客人似乎比平时更少。店员们正清点着架子上的糖果，西里斯和詹姆经过那面摆满特效糖果的墙时，恰好听见一个女店员正摇着头自言自语。

“这一批蟾蜍薄荷冰淇淋都快过期了。”她说，“霍格沃兹会在圣诞节前放孩子们出来吗？”

“噢，别做梦了。”另一个忙着搬板条箱的店员无情地埋怨，“刚出了那种事，邓布利多怎么可能让那些学生出来玩儿？”

躲在隐形斗篷底下的两个男孩儿脚步一顿，都想停下来听听“那种事”指的是什么。可惜搬箱子的店员没再说话，而是抱起箱子钻进了地窖。

“有没有什么想买的？”詹姆于是扭头去看西里斯，压低声音问。

西里斯的目光定在了对面墙上那一大桶滋滋蜂蜜糖上。

“去那边。”他说。他们悄无声息地拿了不少糖果，然后把两枚金加隆搁到柜台上。

“你打算跟维拉和好了？”直到溜出蜂蜜公爵，詹姆才冷不防开口。

“什么？”西里斯皱起眉头，把刚买的那一盒滋滋蜂蜜糖塞进口袋。

“这个。”詹姆指了指西里斯放糖的手，“你平时不都是买给维拉的吗？”

“不是。”西里斯答得简短干脆，却语气生硬。

室外还飘着阴冷的雨丝，不如蜂蜜公爵店里那种甜丝丝、暖融融的味道惬意，但足够叫人清醒不少。他想到詹姆今天说过的话，突然觉得无比讽刺。要是艾尔维拉有詹姆一半信任他，他们也不至于整整两个星期都不同对方说话。

整整两个星期。西里斯咬牙切齿地想。她居然敢两个星期不搭理他！

西里斯感觉到自己心里那头刚刚沉睡的火龙又危险地抬起脑袋，困兽似的暴躁地拿尖锐的爪子扒拉他的心脏。他烦不胜烦，又束手无策。这种束手无策的懊丧感加剧了他的烦闷，他甚至有冲动要把兜里的那盒滋滋蜂蜜糖扔到地上，狠狠踩上两脚。

除非她认错。西里斯阴沉着脸打定主意。不然他就算拿这盒糖去喂猫头鹰，也不会给她。


	85. 坦诚

或许是因为阴雨连绵的天气，这天的霍格莫德村看上去尤其冷清。不只蜂蜜公爵糖果店，就连生意一向做得热火朝天的佐科笑话店也变得门可罗雀。西里斯和詹姆顶着风雨往前走，一只手攥紧斗篷的领口、一只手死死抓住被冷风掀得下摆乱飞的隐形衣，没待多久就从佐科笑话店离开，一头扎进猪头酒吧所在的巷子里。

“真奇怪。”跟着一个把自己裹得像木乃伊的大块头钻进酒吧，詹姆环顾四周，疑惑地咕哝道，“有点儿冷清过头了。”

他说的不错。坐在酒吧里的只有零星几个人影，空气里飘浮的那股怪味儿也因此淡了不少，同平时热闹的样子完全不同。酒吧老板也不像往常一样站在吧台后面擦拭好像永远也擦不干净的酒杯，两个男孩儿于是悄声溜进吧台，从底下的木板箱里找出几支黄油啤酒，塞进被施了无痕伸展咒的口袋。

就在他们把兜里的银西可扔进木板箱时，吧台后面的窄门被推开了。酒吧老板侧身走出来，脚步停在吧台旁边。西里斯和詹姆立刻矮下身，慢慢退到墙边，以免撞上他。可这个脾气暴躁的老头儿没有绕进吧台，他眯着他那双蓝眼睛瞧了会儿酒吧正门的方向，而后忽然走了过去。

西里斯朝那儿看了一眼，拿手肘碰一碰身旁的詹姆：“是汉特。”

“汉特怎么会在这里？”詹姆惊奇道。他伸长脖子，果然瞧见汉特·琼斯跟一个女人一块儿走进酒吧，他们神情凝重，不知和那个满脸灰胡子的老板说了些什么，很快便跟在他后面走上了灰扑扑的楼梯。

“他旁边那个是詹肯斯。”西里斯眯起眼睛目送他们消失在楼道里，“你觉得她是来干什么的？”

“反正绝对不会是来喝火焰威士忌的。”詹姆盯着楼梯说。

两个男孩儿交换一个眼神，起身跟上去。

通往二楼的楼梯似乎已经年久失修，不论他们的脚步有多轻，每踩一步都会让它发出不祥的嘎吱声响。楼上有好几年老旧的房间，每扇门都合得紧紧的，他们正在猜测詹肯斯和汉特在哪一扇门后面，就忽然听见身后的楼梯再次嘎吱嘎吱响起来。

西里斯回过头，恰好对上一双蓝眼睛的目光：阿不思·邓布利多停步在楼梯的中段，似乎是突然想到了什么，正望着某一扇门沉思。他穿着一件紫红色的天鹅绒长袍，头上戴着一顶颜色相同的巫师帽，瘦长的身影因此被拉得更长，冒尖几乎顶到了楼道的天花板上。詹姆轻轻拽了西里斯一把，两个人从邓布利多盯着的那扇门边悄悄退开，贴着墙根躲到一边。

不知道是不是巧合，他们刚一走开，邓布利多就像是渐渐回过了神，重新提起脚步上楼，轻轻叩响那张散发着发霉木头气味的门。

灰尘从门板上振落，门内传来汉特熟悉的声音：“请进！”

西里斯和詹姆飞快地用眼神给了对方一个暗号，紧紧跟在邓布利多的脚跟后头闪进房间。

“抱歉，我来晚了，汉特。”背对着他们的邓布利多开口。这是间同楼下的酒吧相比还算干净舒适的休息室，柴火在刚刚点燃的壁炉里噼啪作响，站在窗边的汉特闻声转身，而静立在壁炉旁的尤金妮亚·詹肯斯也同时直起了身子，望向门口的邓布利多。

“看来特意过来喝一杯的不止我一个。”西里斯听见邓布利多友好地说，“好久不见，尤金妮亚。”

詹肯斯站得腰杆笔直，她那头精心烫过的灰白色鬈发被盘成一丝不苟的发髻，臂弯里搭着刚脱下来的斗篷，身上考究的衣袍款式就同她此刻的表情一样肃穆。西里斯和詹姆在隐形斗篷的帮助下轻手轻脚地来到房间里侧，刚巧能听见汉特对一旁的酒吧老板低声交代：“那就杜松子酒吧。”

等那个看起来十分不耐烦的酒吧老板点头离开，汉特才迈开脚步走向詹肯斯：“我替您把斗篷挂起来，部长。”

“谢谢，汉特。”詹肯斯把斗篷交给汉特，伸出手邀请邓布利多在壁炉前的扶手椅坐下。邓布利多弯下腰，温文尔雅地回给她一个“请”的手势。

“我们两个月前才见过面，”詹肯斯坐下说，“尽管那一次算是不欢而散。”

“是啊，不过回想起来似乎已经很久远了。”邓布利多这才在另一张椅子上落座，“我以为这段时间你都不会出现——为了处理在阿兹卡班发生的事。”

詹肯斯脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，可那看起来也像是壁炉火光的跳动拨乱了她面庞皱纹里的阴影。“哈罗德现在有更充分的理由建议我在那里派驻更多的摄魂怪了。”她用一种超乎平静的语气说，“但是我依然没有同意。在这一点上我跟你意见一致，阿不思。我也认为我们不该给这种黑暗生灵太多的信任。”

“事实上，”邓布利多平淡地纠正，“我认为魔法部不应该与摄魂怪合作。”

这一回詹肯斯真切地皱起了眉毛。“我明白你的担心。”她丝毫没有掩饰自己语气里的不以为然，“但现在阿兹卡班的摄魂怪还在我们的掌控中，这也是这一次……那些人没能成功的原因。”

听到门外响起的脚步声，她打住话头。门被叩响，酒吧老板端着一只托盘走进来，盘子里是一瓶杜松子酒和三只玻璃杯。盛酒的瓶子和玻璃杯就像这间酒吧的其他酒具一样脏兮兮的，西里斯毫不意外地看到詹肯斯抿嘴露出不满的表情，而那个酒吧老板像是拿定主意对此视而不见，不客气地搁下托盘便抽身离开，将门板摔出一声重响。

汉特头疼地按了按眉心，走到桌边一挥魔杖，把那三只玻璃杯换成了干干净净的酒杯。余光看见他的举动，詹肯斯的眉头舒展开来。

“我知道现在的局面我已经不能应付了。”她重新看向邓布利多，仿佛从未被打断一般继续道，“在出了这么多状况以后，不论我如何粉饰太平，那些人最终都会暴露在公众眼前。到时我隐瞒的一切也会被揭露，他们不可能再让我继续当部长。”

两手的指尖习惯性地对接在一起，邓布利多耐心地等待她的下文。

“可我不认为我最开始的决定是错误的，阿不思。”詹肯斯微微抬高下巴，斩钉截铁地说道，“一旦人们知道战争已经开始，那么它就真的开始了。在局势明朗以前就把战况公之于众，只会引发更大的恐慌。”

“很抱歉，尤金妮亚。”邓布利多终于平心静气地出声，“依我的愚见，事到如今才告诉大家战争已经开始，也会引发同样的恐慌。”

詹肯斯像是早料到他会这么说，脸色并没有分毫的改变。

“造成这样的结果，我有不可推卸的责任。”她承认，“我的判断有误。我以为这不过是十几年前那场骚乱的余波，没想到……”收住嘴边的话，詹肯斯抿紧嘴唇，直勾勾地看着邓布利多的眼睛，“等哈罗德坐上我现在的位子，如今的平静全部会被打破。他有更强硬的手段，但也会招来更强烈的反击。霍格沃兹的大半学生都是非纯血统出身，受到的影响也会更大……你想好要如何应对了吗？”

这时三只酒杯里已经斟满了透明的杜松子酒。汉特手中的魔杖在半空中一摆，其中的两只酒杯便分别飞向邓布利多和詹肯斯。他们向他道谢，他点点头，自己拿上剩下的那杯酒，在邓布利多身旁的一张软椅边坐下。

“我的态度还是和从前一样，尤金妮亚。”邓布利多握着酒杯说，“不论孩子们将来会做什么样的选择——除非他们提早离开学校，不然在毕业之前，他们都只会是霍格沃兹的学生。”

西里斯感觉到身边的詹姆不安分地扭动了一下，显然不认同邓布利多的话。与詹姆观点一致的詹肯斯则是拧起眉心，呷了一口杯子里的杜松子酒。

“别忘了我也是从霍格沃兹毕业的，阿不思。我知道霍格沃茨的情况。”她说，“出于某些历史原因……斯莱特林学院原本就与其他三个学院‘不太一样’。更何况现状你也清楚，这些孩子的父母亲或许都将成为战场上要拼个你死我活的敌人。想要遏制孩子们之间滋生的仇恨情绪，是不切实际的。”

说完她便转向不发一言的汉特。

“希望我没有记错，琼斯家的长女也在斯莱特林学院对吗，汉特？”詹肯斯问。

汉特疲惫地坐在软椅上，眼睛底下的黑眼圈比从前任何时候都要深。他不乐意话题转移到自己的孩子身上，却还是耐着性子回答：“您没有记错。”

“她难道没有遇见过什么麻烦吗？鉴于你曾经将她不少同学的父母亲戚送进阿兹卡班。”詹肯斯抛出这个尖刻的问题，而后不再去看汉特难看的脸色，只将视线移向邓布利多：“我想像几个月前在霍格沃兹发生的‘夺魂咒事件’不会减少，只会日渐增多。到那个时候，光凭霍格沃兹校长的权力……有很多事情是你力所不能及的，而且你自己也会以一些不光彩的方式被卷入这些事件里。”

“比如‘操纵政治傀儡的幕后黑手阿不思·邓布利多’。”邓布利多不失礼貌地开了个玩笑，“请见谅，汉特。”

汉特面色沉闷地颔首，而詹肯斯的脸庞被壁炉里的火光映照得愈发红亮了。

“你知道那不全是我的主意。”她拿一种僵硬的口吻争辩道，“我猜你也已经听说了，这次的阿兹卡班遇袭事件，我们也不算全无收获。巴蒂·克劳奇替我们逮住了其中一名袭击阿兹卡班的食死徒——”

“我想一具尸体不能说是被逮住，部长。”汉特打断她，语气几乎是带着怒气的，“而且克劳奇完成这一壮举的方式违反了我的命令，也并不合法。”

“——不合规定，没错。”詹肯斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，面上写满了被打断的不快，“他显然是个和哈罗德一样手段强硬的人，但也正是如此，我们才没有一无所获。”她深吸一口气，再次迎上邓布利多的目光，“目前这还是最高机密，阿不思。那名被击毙的食死徒来自诺特家族。”

她的背脊挺得更直了，口气也恢复了最开始的平静。

“我们都知道所谓的二十八个纯血统家族名单不过是某些别有用心之人的无稽之谈。比起真正的‘纯血统’，他们当中大多数人更在乎的是位列这一名单能给他们带来的政治助力，或者经济效益。”她不带感情地说，“这些年来魔法部里带有纯血统标志的人越来越少，大部分的纯血统家族也开始走向没落……但剩下的那些，没有一个不是稳稳扎在重要的位置，比如霍格沃兹的校董会。”

邓布利多略微颔首。

“他们很清楚魔法部离不开什么。”他说，“金钱和权力。只要牢牢抓住这些，他们就能保住原有的地位和影响力。”

“一点儿不错。我们可以剥夺他们的权力，却没法抢走那些富有商人的财产。他们当中甚至有家族一直掌握着某些经济命脉，这也是我们无法根除他们势力的原因。诺特家族就是其中一个。”詹肯斯微锁着眉头说道，“他们都是精明狡猾的商人，而且很了解我们。他们懂得如何最大程度地利用他们手里的资源：金钱，与金钱勾连的权力、信息，又或者是舆论……所以上次他们才能轻易败坏你的名声。当然，我明白，这里边还有我顺水推舟的影响。”

“因此你担心，”邓布利多平视着她的眼睛，“这些纯血统家族也会投靠伏地魔。”

詹肯斯没有马上回答。她又呷了一口杜松子酒。

“坦白说，我不是担心他们会投靠伏地魔。”她抬起头冷静地开腔，“我认为他们已经投靠了伏地魔，而我们没有证据，也无法对付他们……除非他们像那位长眠在阿兹卡班的诺特一样成为一具尸体。”说到这里，她停顿一下，“他的手臂上有一处黑魔法标记，阿不思。我们对那个标记进行了检测，那或许是食死徒的身份标志，也是他们用来进行内部联系的记号。更让我不安的是……那个标记的样子——它与霍格沃兹……不，是与斯莱特林密切相关……”

邓布利多沉思片刻。

“蛇。”他笃定地说，“‘来自泥潭，充满野心，渴望权力’。”

詹肯斯点一点头，端起杯子喝了一大口酒。

“这只是我个人的直觉。”再开口的时候，她的神态疲软下来， “那个人……伏地魔，他的身份也许与萨拉查·斯莱特林有关。如果真是这样，那么到时整个斯莱特林学院——不论是已经离开霍格沃兹的，还是在校的学生……都有充分的理由响应他的号召。”她靠到椅背上，背脊不再如最初那样笔直，整个人似乎忽然苍老了十岁，“布莱克家的孩子，艾弗里家的孩子，穆尔塞伯家的孩子……还有罗齐尔，劳尔……我听说布莱克家的长子还与你家很亲近是吗，汉特？”

衣兜里攥着魔杖的手不自觉收紧，躲在隐形衣底下的西里斯眯缝起眼。

“西里斯不可能与食死徒为伍，他是个好孩子。”汉特答得毫不犹豫，“我的女儿也是斯莱特林人，但她也绝不可能加入食死徒的行列。”

“琼斯家出身的孩子当然不同。”詹肯斯转过脸，给了他意味深长的一瞥，“可布莱克家不一样，汉特。那个孩子身体里流着布莱克家族的血液，从小接受的也是布莱克家族的教育……他和你家的孩子完全相反，你不能指望他到时同自己的家人成为敌人。”

“我认为过早下定论未免有些轻率。”邓布利多放下酒杯，十指重新对接在一起，“另外，我个人也相信布莱克家的长子不会成为食死徒——即使他是个布莱克。”他不急不缓地说，“我们已经被贴上太多草率的标签了：种族，血统，智力，甚至是学院……再多一个‘家族’也并不能证明什么，尤金妮亚。出身决定不了一切，作为一个从斯莱特林学院毕业的魔法部部长，这一点你比我更清楚。”

詹肯斯摇摇头，脸上第一次显现出一丝被刺痛的神色。她又一次往嘴里灌了一大口酒，好像要以此压下心头的怒火。“好吧，不管怎么说。”等到情绪平复下来，她才回到刚才的话题上，“我只是想让你明白……霍格沃兹也将成为战场，阿不思。”

“非常感谢你善意的提醒，尤金妮亚。”邓布利多语气温和，“但是，请原谅我的自负——我相信只要我仍然是霍格沃兹的校长，这种事就不会真正发生在霍格沃兹。”

“你需要更大的权力，阿不思。”詹肯斯摇着脑袋，死死握着手里的杯子，指节发白，“不是什么威森加摩首席魔法师，也不是什么国际魔法联合会主席，更不是霍格沃兹的校长！你需要的是更多的权力，更大的权力！伏地魔忌惮你，只有你才能真正击败他，在牺牲进一步扩大之前结束这场战争！”

她的眼睛里闪烁着火光，胸脯因激动的情绪而剧烈起伏。

“你知道，现在呼声最大的不是哈罗德或者米里森，而是你！”

“很久以前我们就探讨过这个问题，尤金妮亚。我以为我们对此事的意见是一致的。”邓布利多面不改色地同她对视，语调平和如初，“我不是个适合握有权力的人。只有远离那个位置，我才能保持清醒。”他慢慢站起身，“抱歉，我突然想起刚才经过蜂蜜公爵的时候，看到了一箱正在降价的蟾蜍薄荷冰淇淋。恐怕我得先行告辞了。”

汉特跟着他站起来。

仍然坐在椅子里的詹肯斯没有说话。她怒目圆睁，不可置信地瞪着邓布利多的脸，眼看着他彬彬有礼地躬身，然后转身离开。

詹姆撞了撞西里斯的胳膊，示意他们一块儿出去。

“哈罗德不会心软——”在邓布利多打开房门时，詹肯斯霍地起身，“一旦怀疑霍格沃兹有食死徒的孩子，他就会把他们变成自己手上的筹码——他不会在乎那些孩子是否成年，也不会在乎他们是不是真的明白战争意味着什么——他不像你，阿不思！只有你才能把战争带给他们的伤害降到最低！”

邓布利多在门边停下脚步，侧过身望向她。西里斯和詹姆趁此机会悄没声儿地溜出了房间。

“尤金妮亚，我很感谢听到你说这番话。”他们听到邓布利多平和地说道，“可惜你或许很了解明彻姆，却并不了解我。”

西里斯扭过脸，下意识地想要看看这个老巫师此刻的表情。可除了那道瘦高的背影，他什么也没能瞧见。

室外阴冷的大雨已经变成薄雾般的蒙蒙细雨。猪头酒吧破旧的大门吱呀一声张开，又砰地合上。在吧台后面擦酒杯的酒吧老板抬起头朝门边看了一眼，只能听见门外的招牌被冷风刮得吱吱嘎嘎地响。没有人注意到两个隐形的男孩儿踩着路面积水啪嗒啪嗒离开的脚步声。

“你听到詹肯斯说的了吗？”好不容易跑回霍格莫德村的大路上，詹姆总算得以迎着风大声说话，“蛇！食死徒身上有蛇的标记，还是黑魔法标记！伏地魔的身份还可能跟萨拉查·斯莱特林有关！”他转过脸去看身旁的好友，“他该不会是萨拉查·斯莱特林的曾曾曾曾曾玄孙吧？”

“我不知道，不过有这个可能。”西里斯思索着说，跟詹姆一道拐进一条避风的巷子，“可以写信问问阿尔法德，他这两年一直在研究那些古老家族的族谱，没准能找到点儿有用的线索。”

“可我们现在都还不知道伏地魔的名字。”没有呼呼风声的干扰，詹姆又重新压低了声音，“不可能真是‘伏地魔’吧？听起来像法语。”

“Voldemort。”沉声念出这个名字，西里斯的脑海里闪过《高端黑魔法揭秘》中记载的魂器，不由皱紧眉头：“‘飞跃死亡。’”

詹姆哼哼一声，抬起手背揉了把蒙上一层雾气的镜片：“他肯定很怕死。”

两个男孩儿绕了点远路，从曲折蜿蜒的小路走向村子边缘的魔法设备维修店。冷清的生意让许多藏在深巷里的商店都早早关了门，铁灰色石墙上方是村民们居住的房屋，这天也同样门窗紧闭。他们的脚步重重地踩在路边的积水里，口袋内的黄油啤酒叮咚作响。

“邓布利多可真不赖。”詹姆沉默了一会儿才说，“我原本以为他以前干的那些事就够酷了——把西伯尔留在禁林生活，让莱姆斯来霍格沃兹上学，穿那种超炫的衣服，会讲人鱼的语言……”他回想起邓布利多刚才面对魔法部部长的表现，超乎寻常的敬佩感油然而生，“没想到他还能拒绝当魔法部部长！真酷！”

“他的确不同凡响。”西里斯拨开挡在眼前的湿漉漉的黑发。邓布利多的那番话还在西里斯的脑子里盘旋，当这个叫人捉摸不透的老巫师说出相信布莱克家的长子不会成为食死徒时，西里斯几乎感受到一种掺杂着感激的迷惑。

上个学期邓布利多向他传达的信任并没有让西里斯真正放在心上。他坚信邓布利多别有目的：招揽也好，提防也罢……这个狡猾的老头儿不可能真的信任一个布莱克，不论对方来自格兰芬多还是斯莱特林。“不过是想利用一个‘无知’的学生达成某种目的，”西里斯毫不怀疑这一点，“这是他们这类人的一贯作风。”

可他没有料到，即使是在尤金妮亚·詹肯斯面前，邓布利多也不惮于表达对他的信任。这让西里斯迷惑不解，同时也不可置信。他不得不承认自己现在有点儿对邓布利多刮目相看，却又为这种刮目相看感到十分不自在。

“是啊。”詹姆倒是语气轻松，压根没有在意这一点。父亲弗里芒特一向对邓布利多赞赏有加，所以詹姆从不怀疑这个老巫师说过的话：“詹肯斯也跟我想象的不一样，虽然爸爸老说她是个不错的部长，但我看她这两年干的蠢事，还以为她就是个懦弱的糊涂蛋呢。”

“詹肯斯擅长温水煮青蛙。”西里斯轻描淡写地说，“她从不公开和纯血派对着干，但总能有办法慢慢把极端纯血派从魔法部里清除出去，削弱他们对魔法部的影响力，也防止魔法部内部因为血统论的问题而产生分裂。”他突然没有来由地联想到了艾尔维拉，脸色稍微沉了沉，“不过她这个人太教条主义了，谨小慎微，总是把维稳放在第一位。”

“我不懂这些，不过听得出来她头脑还算清醒。”詹姆说，“你说邓布利多究竟为什么要拒绝当部长？这是挺酷的，但他要是真当上部长，肯定能很快摆平这场战争。”

西里斯耸了耸肩：“恐怕只有他自己才知道了。”

几分钟后，他们远远望见了德维斯-班斯魔法设备维修店。起初他们没能从朦胧的雨雾中看见这家商店的灯光，但他们很快就发现这是因为一个高大得出奇的身影挡住了窗户，以及一整张门框。

“嘿，海格也来了。”詹姆立马来了劲，“走，去给他一个‘惊喜’。”

他们偷偷走到海格身后的时候，他的大半个身子仍然挤在大开的门板里，正粗着嗓门同商店里的德维斯交谈。

“没错，两个十五岁的男孩儿，都长得很高——”

西里斯和詹姆看一眼对方：海格在找他们？

“你真的确定吗，海格？”店里响起德维斯的声音，“他们是霍格沃兹的学生？”

海格张了张嘴，含糊地说：“嗯……不好说。算了，要是你们没看到。”

他费劲地从门框里退出来，冒着细雨继续往村外的小路跋涉。两个男孩儿轻手轻脚地跟在他身后，躲在隐形斗篷底下用只有他们两个才能听见的气音咬耳朵。

“‘鼻毛嗖嗖长’？”

“不行。别忘了海格对魔咒不敏感，说不定只能长两毫米。”

“那就‘塔朗泰拉舞’——”

“你在开玩笑？他的皮肤有岩石那么厚，咒语会反弹回来……”

最后他们瞧清了海格手里的那把粉色的伞。于是两秒钟之后，等一阵狂风刮过，海格忽然发觉自己脸上的胡须变成了鲜亮的粉红色。他刹住脚步，惊讶地摸了摸自己的胡子，然后猛地转身，像举着剑一样举高那把粉色的伞，甲壳虫似的眼睛警惕地扫视着周围。

“詹姆？西里斯？”他不确定地问。

短暂的沉默过后，他空无一人的身后响起一串大笑。海格调过头，看到两个黑头发男孩儿的脑袋出现在半空中。

“你那把破伞里藏着什么呀，海格？”詹姆嬉皮笑脸地问他。

“老天，真是你们两个！”海格瞪大眼睛，垂下手中那把打了好几个补丁的伞，“你们居然敢在这个时候溜到霍格莫德来！”

“你是特地过来找我们的？”西里斯敛了敛笑容问。

“总不会是来找隐形兽的。”海格粗声粗气地说，“好了，快披上你们的隐形衣，跟我回霍格沃兹——外面现在可不安全，你们什么都不知道也敢往外跑……”

两个男孩儿将隐形斗篷拉回脑袋上，跟着他们的大块头朋友一同朝霍格沃兹城堡的方向折返。詹姆悄声问道：“是因为阿兹卡班遇袭了吗？”

“什么？”海格尽可能不撇脑袋地说，“你们知道这件事？”

“我们也是刚刚听说。”西里斯简短地回答，“是谁告诉你我们在霍格莫德的，海格？”

“当然是莱姆斯，”海格侧过眼睛，试图在身旁的空气中找到西里斯的位置，“还有你的女朋友。他们现在都在我的房子里等你们。”

艾尔维拉？西里斯愣了一下，不再吭声。

坐在海格的小木屋里，能够清楚地听到禁林在狂风中的呜咽声。

壁炉内烧得正旺的柴火将整间屋子烘得暖洋洋的，可跟着莱姆斯一道坐在桌边的艾尔维拉只觉得手脚冰凉。猎犬牙牙亲昵地依偎在莱姆斯身边，大脑袋搭在他的腿上哈哈喘气。莱姆斯有一下没一下地抚摸着它的耳朵，他沉默不语地望着壁炉，偶尔会瞥一眼身边的艾尔维拉，见她自始至终都只是呆呆地端坐在那里，便悄悄叹一口气。

“别担心，他们两个带着隐形斗篷，应该不会有危险。”在海格动身前往霍格莫德村一个钟头后，莱姆斯终于率先打破沉默。

艾尔维拉点了点头，没有说话。上午跟爱丽莎和莉莉一块儿自习的时候，她收到了父亲迟到已久的回信。汉特的信里没有提及任何关于永生的话题，只是用潦草的字迹提醒她看好奥利弗、詹姆和西里斯，近期不要擅自溜出学校。

“那帮人袭击了阿兹卡班。”汉特在信中写到，“最近发生的事件不止这一桩。已经有越来越多的麻瓜遭遇不测，我们不得不向一些村庄发出秘密警示，提醒巫师们不要让魔杖离身。记得转告你的朋友莉莉，让她写信给家人，叫他们近期别出远门。科克沃斯离伦敦很近，那里还算安全，千万别离开。”

信里的内容在艾尔维拉的脑海里反复打转，她不自觉捏紧了自己的袖摆。莉莉一得知这个消息就脸色煞白地跑回公共休息室给父母写信，爱丽莎也联系了她的麻瓜舅舅。奥利弗还像往常一样和他的朋友们一起猫在公共休息室，艾尔维拉在八楼的胖夫人肖像面前逗留了好一阵，才总算遇上独自从温室回来的莱姆斯。

而詹姆和西里斯已经跑去了霍格莫德。

艾尔维拉隐忍地闭上眼睛，努力不去回想特鲁曼的那句“诅咒”。但它此刻就像一块尖锐的石头一般堵在她的喉咙里。

要是食死徒今天也去了霍格莫德……要是西里斯和詹姆碰上了食死徒，又或者是伏地魔……

门外突然响起一阵与风声截然不同的异响。艾尔维拉心头一跳，腾地站起身拔出了魔杖。

那扇摇摇欲坠的大门被推开，鲁伯·海格庞大的身躯出现在门口，牙牙欢快地嗥叫着迎了上去。“好了，好了，好小子——”海格一面伸手安抚着热情的牙牙，一面挤进门框，甩了甩自己那头滴着水的乱发，还有满脸怪异的粉红色胡须：“快进去，别挡着我的路——屋外还下着雨呢……”

“海格。”莱姆斯也站起身，轻轻压下艾尔维拉手里的魔杖，这个动作终于让她回过神来，及时把魔杖塞回了兜里。

“怎么样了？”莱姆斯问。

海格关上身后的门，看一看站在桌边的这两个孩子，摇着头呼出一口气。

“出来吧。”他说，而后径自走向壁炉旁的挂钩，将那把湿漉漉的雨伞挂了上去。

门边的空气似乎抖动了一下，詹姆和西里斯拽下隐形斗篷，凭空出现在那里。“你们真是有够大惊小怪的，莱姆斯，维拉。”詹姆拍掉衣服上的雨珠，故意夸张地大声说道，“居然把海格叫出来找我们，我还以为是麦格教授又要关我们禁闭了。”

冷着脸的艾尔维拉直勾勾地瞪着他，那吓人的眼神让詹姆忍不住心虚地摸了摸鼻子。牙牙这会儿又快乐地冲向西里斯，艾尔维拉的视线因此又转向他。西里斯像是根本没注意到屋子里还有她这么一号人，只弯下腰挠起了牙牙的脖子。

“艾尔维拉收到了琼斯先生的信。”莱姆斯见状开口解释，“听说阿兹卡班前段时间遭到了袭击，现在到处都不安全，所以学校才取消了去霍格莫德的计划。”他责备地看一眼詹姆，“琼斯先生特地在信里叮嘱我们不要偷偷跑出去。”

“呃，这个我们知道。”詹姆扭头看向自己的同伙，挤眉弄眼地寻求支援，“我们刚在猪头酒吧听说了，是吧，西里斯？”

西里斯从鼻子里发出一声更像是冷哼的回应。他依旧没有看艾尔维拉和莱姆斯，甚至不去看詹姆，而是旁若无人地逗弄着绕着他兴奋地转圈的牙牙。詹姆咬紧牙关等他：西里斯这是碰上同类太高兴，完全把他们这些除了狗以外的生物给抛到脑后了吧？

“我们还看见了汉特。嗯……说来话长。”不得不说点儿别的什么来转移大家的注意，詹姆摊一摊手，突然灵光一现：“对了，海格！上次那只怀孕的猫狸子——就是叫米歇尔还是波比的那只——她是不是已经生下小猫狸子了？快带我们去看看！”

正背对着他们不知在忙活什么的海格回过身，匆匆忙忙地将刚从墙上取下来的那把伞又挂回去，胡乱抓了抓他乱蓬蓬的胡子——它们居然又变回了原来的颜色。

“别心急，詹姆。刚生产的猫狸子是不能——”

“你的胡子怎么变回来了？”詹姆诧异地打断他，“你不是没有魔杖吗，海格？”

海格那长满了胡须和头发的脸似乎顿时涨红了，他变得支支吾吾起来。

“噢，嗯——这是……等等，我们刚才在说波比……”

“还有鹰头马身有翼兽。”莱姆斯好心地替他解围，“听说凯特尔伯恩教授又找来了一匹更小的，是不是？带我们去看看吧，海格。把牙牙也带上，以防万一。”说最后那句话的时候，他有意忽略了西里斯投过来的不满的目光。

“牙牙就是个胆小的草包，能派得上什么用场？”西里斯脸色阴沉地反问。除了一脸迷惑的海格，屋子里没有人理会他的问题。牙牙停下蹦蹦跳跳的动作，蹲在他脚边高声狂吠，就好像这能替自己正名似的。

“噢，好吧……”海格看看他们，后知后觉地察觉到气氛有些微妙，“既然你们想去看……”

“太好了，我们现在就去看！”詹姆兴致高昂地挥了挥拳头，“你就留在这里吧，西里斯！正好把猪头酒吧的事告诉维拉！”他利索地将海格推搡出门，又回过头来帮助莱姆斯把牙牙拖出去。

关上门以前，詹姆把脑袋探进门内，冲艾尔维拉笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼：“西里斯还给你买了糖呢，维拉。你们慢慢聊。”

不等话音落下，他便兴高采烈地甩上门离开。

西里斯沉着脸直起身，两手插进兜里。屋子里只剩下他和艾尔维拉两个人，一阵尴尬的沉默在蔓延。

蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着西里斯的侧脸，艾尔维拉搜肠刮肚，试图找到一句合适的开场白。他们已经有两个星期没跟对方说过话，这会儿她又生气又担心，却拿不准第一句话是该发脾气，还是该表达自己的关心。

更让她懊恼的是，西里斯直到现在都没有看她。一眼都没有。

就在她为了脑子里的两个选项摇摆不定的时候，西里斯忽然动了。他转过身朝她走来，没走几步便停在了摆着冷茶和点心的餐桌边。艾尔维拉僵立在椅子前，绷紧浑身的肌肉看着他。她以为他会说点儿什么，可是他没有。他依然看也不看她一眼，仅仅是从衣兜里掏出一盒滋滋蜂蜜糖，神情冷淡地扔到桌上。

做完这一切，西里斯又把手插回兜里，旋身走向小木屋的前门。看他那副冷漠的表情，就像在不情不愿地施舍什么废物。

艾尔维拉一动不动，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。一股发烫的麻意冲向她的头皮，在大脑做出反应以前，她的手已经一把抄起那盒滋滋蜂蜜糖，狠狠掷向西里斯。

“啪”，纸盒击中男孩儿的背，他的脚步也因此顿住。

西里斯低下头，看一眼掉在身后的那盒滋滋蜂蜜糖，再看向艾尔维拉。从他的表情来看，艾尔维拉好像突然变成了穿着芭蕾舞裙跳舞的巨怪。

艾尔维拉没有给他反应的机会。她一样接一样地掏出口袋里的东西，泄愤似的使劲冲他扔过去：梳子，镜子，羽毛笔，一卷崭新的羊皮纸，便携的墨水瓶，盛着魔药的试剂瓶，魔杖……等到把两个口袋都掏空，她又气急败坏地捞起沙发上的靠枕，一个一个砸向西里斯。

西里斯终于被她激怒了。他打开冲他飞过来的靠枕，敏捷地快步冲上前，将还在四处寻找投掷物的艾尔维拉按倒在沙发上。两手用力摁住她的手腕，西里斯抬起膝盖压紧她奋力挣扎的腿，简直被她这一连串举动惹得怒火中烧。

“你是不是疯了！？”西里斯恼火至极。

“我才没疯！”艾尔维拉不甘示弱抬高嗓门，那双蓝眼睛亮得像是要烧起来，“谁想要你的糖！一句话都不会说，你的舌头是中了石化咒吗？！”

“那是因为你不跟我说话！”

整整两个星期！还多一天！西里斯愤恨地想。而且她还跑去跟威尔默特一起讨论什么该死的O.W.L.试题！她要是那么喜欢猫头鹰，干嘛不搬去西塔楼那间臭烘烘的猫头鹰棚屋住？！

“是你先不搭理我的！”艾尔维拉恼怒地反驳，“那天我追在后面叫你那么多次，你一次都没搭理我！”

“所以你为了这点小事就敢整整两个星期不跟我说话！”

“小事？当时是谁说我们对‘小事’的定义不一样的？”

两个人都恶狠狠地瞪着对方，终于意识到他们刚才的争执有多幼稚。西里斯沉下脸，强迫自己发热的头脑冷静下来。“现在我们讨论的是你因为我那天没有搭理你，就跟我冷战整整两个星期的事。”他咬着牙说，“不是你惹我生气的事。”

“说得好像都是我的错似的。”艾尔维拉用同样的语气回敬他，“你明明知道我心情不好还要冲我发火，我凭什么每次都要忍让？你又不是我弟弟。”

她就是这么想的？西里斯的心沉到了肚脐眼后面。是的，她就是这么想的。他告诉自己。他早该想到……她跟雷古勒斯交朋友，她说过雷古勒斯比他更懂得尊重她……她不信任他，还一直拿他跟雷古勒斯作比较，就像任何一个布莱克一样。

想到这一点，西里斯的眼神彻底冷下来。

“那你最好记住我就是这种脾气。”他松开艾尔维拉，站回沙发前，“什么见鬼的成熟冷静，那是雷古勒斯，不是我。你要是忍受不了，就去找雷古勒斯。”冷冷地同她对视，他的眼睛里写满了比冷漠更冰冷的色彩，“不要在这里管我的闲事。”

这种眼神刺痛了艾尔维拉，她顿时感到胸口发疼。

“我干嘛要去找雷古勒斯？”她气不打一处来，委屈、伤心和内疚同时撕扯着她，“我喜欢的是你，又不是雷古勒斯！”

西里斯身体一僵。他瞪着她，大脑经历了一阵短暂的空白。等他再度找回思考的能力，已经恼恨地发现前一秒还在他血管里乱窜的火气居然有了烟消云散的迹象。

她这又是从哪儿学来的？西里斯愤愤地想。他们是在吵架！谁告诉她可以这么说话的？

两个人僵硬地大眼瞪小眼许久，最终西里斯还是弯下腰粗鲁地扔开沙发上碍事的靠枕，一屁股坐下来，把紧绷的脸瞥向一边。他们腿挨着腿不发一言地坐着，在很长一段时间里都没有人吱声。

过了好一会儿，艾尔维拉才毫无征兆地开腔：“我不喜欢你这样。”

“什么？”西里斯没好气地问。

“我不喜欢你用那种冷冰冰的态度对我。”艾尔维拉说，“就好像你很恨我，我们的关系连陌生人都不如。”

西里斯冷哼。

“上次情人节你打碎了霍克送你的那支玫瑰，还不是也没有搭理我。”

呆坐了好几秒钟，艾尔维拉才记起他说的是哪一件事。

“那次不一样。”

“有什么不一样的？”

艾尔维拉叹气。

“你能不能不要这么幼稚？”

“我说过我就是这种脾气。”西里斯语气生硬。

“可你向我保证过你会学着控制你的脾气。”艾尔维拉轻声说，“你也确实在慢慢改变。”

他是不是该庆幸至少她还能承认这一点？西里斯讽刺地想。

“你倒是把别人的保证记得很清楚。”他说。

“西里斯，我只是想多给你一点时间。”艾尔维拉温声细语地告诉他，她的嗓音因为刚才的争吵而有些沙哑，“我是看着奥利弗和卡丽娜长大的……别说他们两个，就连詹姆也向我做过无数保证。”她摇摇头，“但有的东西很难改变，西里斯。他们不可能在短短几天、几个星期或者几个月内就办到，他们只能慢慢儿去做。”

“那是他们，不是我。”

“我知道。”艾尔维拉柔声说，“你一直在履行你的承诺，是我不该不相信你。”

她停顿一下，声音低下来：“真正需要时间的其实是我。”

西里斯没有搭腔。他本以为艾尔维拉还会继续嘴硬地争辩，却没想到她会这么干脆地认错。胸腔里剩余的那点儿火星熄灭，西里斯拿眼角瞧她一眼，口吻恢复了以往的平静。

“这算承认这回是你的错了？”他问。

“没错，最开始是我的错。”艾尔维拉转脸看他，“可你也不该拿那种态度对我，还不跟我说话。”

“是你先不跟我说话的。”

“明明就是你先开始的。”

又绕回了最初的话题。艾尔维拉气恼地别过脸，决心不做退让：这件事就是他的错！

西里斯瞥一眼她的后脑勺，烦躁地揉了揉脖子。

好吧，就算是他的错。他不服气地想着，从衣兜里掏出一颗糖，随手抛给艾尔维拉。结果她愣了愣，竟然又把糖果抛了回来。

“干什么？”西里斯不快地扭头对上她的视线。

“我不要。”艾尔维拉态度坚决。

西里斯挑高眉毛。

“你还想继续吵吗？”

“谁要继续吵了，”艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛，“我只是牙疼。”

牙疼？西里斯怀疑地审视着她的脸：“怎么会突然牙疼？”

“还不是因为过来拜托海格出去找你们。”艾尔维拉气鼓鼓地说，“他请我们吃他做的岩皮馅饼，我……”

教养使艾尔维拉打住了嘴边的话，只是下意识地伸出一只手捂住脸颊：她的牙都快磕掉了！

她的男友盯着她的脸瞧了好一会儿，终于纵声大笑。


	86. 在周末

“所以说，你们和好了？”

礼拜天的上午，三个女孩儿沿着黑湖在霍格沃兹的场地上散步。经过昨天那场大雨的洗刷，湖边的草地还铺着一层湿漉漉的气息，不知不觉濡湿了巫师们深色的袍角。她们从图书馆出来以前还能从窗口窥见一角阳光，可现在太阳又躲进云朵里，黄纱般的云层下只能瞧见灰蒙蒙的光。

艾尔维拉神情镇定，但脸颊有点儿泛红。

“重点不是这个，爱丽莎。”她说。一盒麻瓜生产的牛奶软糖被她揣在衣兜里，这是西里斯今早塞给她的，他还特地指了指自己的腮帮子，暗示牙疼也能吃。艾尔维拉一直羞恼到现在，她不愿再回想昨天自己干的那一连串幼稚的事儿。

爱丽莎耸耸肩膀，勉为其难地放弃了这个话题：“阿兹卡班遇袭的事我也没有听我姑妈提起过，应该是最高机密。”

“他们为什么要袭击阿兹卡班呢？”莉莉挽着艾尔维拉的胳膊，“那里关着的大部分都是黑巫师，难道他们想把那些罪犯都放出来，为伏地魔效忠？”

“不管阿兹卡班的囚徒愿不愿意为伏地魔效忠，一大批逃犯都够让魔法部头疼了。”艾尔维拉摇摇头，“他们想营造一种恐怖的氛围。”

她想不通为什么事已至此，尤金妮亚·詹肯斯还在极力压下阿兹卡班遇袭的消息。魔法部的职员大多都不是纯血统家族出身，知情的内部人员势必要提醒自己的家人，而他们的家人又一定会提醒处境相似的朋友……恐怖情绪迟早会扩散，魔法部一味地粉饰太平只会雪上加霜。

“我舅舅一家已经准备移民美国，他要在那边做生意。美国魔法部几乎没有受到我们这边的影响，所以那里挺安全。”爱丽莎语调平平地接话，“妈妈现在也不常出门了。虽然她很少抱怨，但谁都看得出来她很无聊——不然她也不至于每隔一天就给我写一封信。”

走在一旁的莉莉叹了口气。三个姑娘沉默地朝前走着，能望见不远处围聚在湖边的几个一年级生。天气放晴之后，巨乌贼又慢慢游到了湖边。它的心情似乎不错，正伸出触角给那些好奇的孩子挠挠。

“我让爸爸妈妈给我寄了几份麻瓜的报纸，最近那些离奇的‘事故’也太频繁了。”看到其中一个男孩儿正试图歪着脑袋去摸触角底部的吸盘时，莉莉慢慢地说，“说真的，我不知道该怎么跟他们解释这件事。我只是提醒他们不要出远门，因为最近魔法界不太平。可他们还是不能整天待在家里，而且佩妮也得去镇上的学校上学。”

三个女孩儿又一次陷入沉默。这才是最叫人头疼的地方——他们既要过正常的生活，又要担心家人朋友和自己的安危。事情为什么不能一件接一件地来呢？非要一股脑挤向他们，早晚会把他们压得喘不过气。

莉莉停下脚步，弯腰捡起脚边一朵枯萎的花。它多半是被风雨吹落到这里的，白色的花瓣上还残留着脏兮兮的鞋印。莉莉把花放在手心里，垂眼盯着它。花瓣像重新有了生命一般细细地颤抖起来，开开合合，雏鸟扑扇翅膀似地努力。

“真不赖。”爱丽莎眯起眼睛称赞。

艾尔维拉也新奇地瞧着这朵花，忍不住伸出手轻轻碰了碰它的花瓣：“没有魔杖的帮助，巫师通常做不到这么精准地控制魔法。”

“小时候佩妮总想知道我是怎么办到的，但我也说不明白。”莉莉笑着说。她把花扔向湖面，望着一圈圈涟漪出神：“我在想，我或许该和西弗谈谈。”

“谈什么？”爱丽莎的声音率先响起，艾尔维拉不出意外地看到她扬起了眉毛。

“最近的这些‘事故’。”湖面的涟漪已经消失，莉莉移开视线，转而看向两个好友，“伏地魔在他们的集会上把所谓纯血统巫师主导的世界说得那么天花乱坠，难道他们就是靠屠杀麻瓜来实现目标的吗？他不是认为麻瓜低人一等，他根本就没把麻瓜当人看。”她翡翠似的眼睛因为愤怒而亮得出奇，“西弗或许还不知道这些。等他知道了，他说不定会改变主意。他不是那种冷血残暴的人，他的爸爸也是麻瓜。”

“可你也说过他恨他的父亲。”艾尔维拉提醒她。

“没错，他恨他的爸爸，可他并没有对斯内普先生做出什么过分的事。”莉莉语气坚定地辩解，“如果西弗真的认同伏地魔和食死徒的观念，他完全有理由第一个对斯内普先生下手，但他没有。这恰好说明西弗和食死徒不一样。”

“我不看好这种说法，莉莉。”爱丽莎无情地反驳，“艾弗里和穆尔塞伯那帮人已经在替伏地魔招揽人手，他们的父母不可能向他们隐瞒食死徒正在做的事。而他们对此引以为傲。”她锐利的目光直直地刺进莉莉眼底，“斯内普正和这群以残杀麻瓜为荣的人‘打交道’，不幸的是，据我所知他并不是一个爱广交朋友的人。所以你认为他为什么会选择跟艾弗里他们交朋友？我不敢说他觉得那是‘对的’，但他绝对认为食死徒的行为‘没错’。”

莉莉不躲不闪地迎着爱丽莎的眼睛。“不，你不了解他。他不是那样的人。”她肯定地道，“维拉和雷古勒斯·布莱克是朋友，可我们都知道维拉反对伏地魔和食死徒的暴行。”

艾尔维拉没有出声。她悄悄用手碰一碰爱丽莎的小拇指，但是爱丽莎就像没有感觉到她的暗示，依然直勾勾地同莉莉对视着。

“你难道真的认为维拉和斯内普是同一种人？”爱丽莎尖刻地反问，“我只知道西弗勒斯·斯内普目前的表现比雷古勒斯·布莱克更积极。至少布莱克没有成天跟那帮人混在一起。”

这一回莉莉没有再据理力争。她避开爱丽莎的眼睛，丢下一句“抱歉，我有点饿了，先去礼堂”，便抱着书包调头离开。

“你该委婉一点儿的。”等红头发的姑娘走远，艾尔维拉才扭头小声对爱丽莎说，“她最近压力很大，既要担心父母家人的安危，又要想尽办法跟她的姐姐和好。这些事情让她的守护神咒练习一直没什么进展。”

“委婉一点儿可不是我的风格。”爱丽莎毫不留情地说，“越是压力大的时候，就越该直面现实。这才是找到解决方法的首要态度。”然后她拿眼角瞧一眼艾尔维拉，“还瞪着我干什么？去替我说几句好话。”

艾尔维拉无奈地一笑。

“下午魔咒课教室见。”说完，她背上书包小跑着往城堡的方向追去。

莉莉走得很快，艾尔维拉一直跑到城堡门前的小径才追上她。

“我也饿了。”见红发姑娘扭头朝自己看过来，艾尔维拉停在她身边，眨眨眼给她一个微笑。莉莉忍俊不禁，牵起她的手一块儿走向城堡。

“对不起。”她低声向艾尔维拉道歉，“我不该提起的布莱克的。”

艾尔维拉摇摇头，以示她并没有把这件事放在心上。“爱丽莎不是要阻止你。”她说，“如果你想找斯内普聊一聊，我们当然都很支持你。”

“我知道。”莉莉垂下眼皮，“我只是担心将来我能够反驳爱丽莎的理由会越来越少。”

“那你还要找他吗？”艾尔维拉轻声问。

“总得试试。”说出这句她不知已重复了多少遍的话，莉莉长叹一口气，摇摇脑袋重新振作起来：“你跟布莱克吵了那么久，不是也和好了吗？开诚布公地谈一回总是有效果的。”

可她和西里斯不一样，艾尔维拉想。她和西里斯并不是为了原则性的问题争吵。

“至少能知道你们的分歧在哪里。”她抬起手，替莉莉把垂在耳边的长发捋到了耳后。

两个姑娘在城堡门厅分别，莉莉推一推艾尔维拉的胳膊，示意她先进去：“别让其他人看到我们在一起，你的处境现在已经够为难了。”

艾尔维拉于是给她一个感激的眼神，独自走进礼堂。午餐时间刚刚开始，礼堂的学生不多，但空气里已经弥漫着食物诱人的香气。她的视线落在斯莱特林长桌边的一个人影身上，展开的《预言家日报》遮住了他的脸，但拿脚趾头想也知道，除了雷古勒斯，没人能那么气定神闲地坐在血人巴罗身边。

“今天的报纸没什么有趣的新闻。”艾尔维拉走到他对面坐下，顺势冲血人巴罗点头道好，“娱乐版那篇关于淘气妖精组合的专访倒是不错。你知道他们吗？一个流行歌唱组合，领唱是胖墩勃德曼。”

“我不知道你还关心流行歌唱组合。”雷古勒斯从《预言家日报》中抬起眼睛，“你不是从图书馆回来的？我没在那里看到你。”

“去湖边走了一圈。”艾尔维拉拿起一只空盘子，“有事找我么？”

“穆尔塞伯和艾弗里回到霍格沃兹了。”放下报纸替她盛了一盘炖菜，雷古勒斯语气平静地告诉她，“他们是在伦敦被傲罗发现的，谁也不知道他们为什么会出现在那里。”

“噢。”艾尔维拉若无其事地应了一声，而后扫一眼格兰芬多的桌子，没有找到西里斯他们四个的身影。“那克里瓦特应该很高兴。”她递给雷古勒斯一瓶南瓜汁，“至少穆尔塞伯在比赛前回来了。”

“艾弗里还好，但穆尔塞伯的记忆好像又出现了一点问题，他们两个现在都还在校医院休养。”雷古勒斯倒好一杯橙汁推到她手边，“下个星期就要比赛了，穆尔塞伯上不了场。阿什顿决定让你顶替守门员的位置，他大概一会儿就会来找你。”

“我？”艾尔维拉惊讶道，“可上回的选拔赛我只拦住了两个球。他让我上场，其他人难道不会有意见吗？”

“他觉得那一次是穆尔塞伯影响了你的发挥。从某方面来说，他的判断没错。”深深看她一眼，雷古勒斯往自己的盘子里添了一块牛排，“的确有不少人对这个决定很不满。这也是我想提醒你的原因。”

他不紧不慢地朝另一个方向抬了抬眼皮，艾尔维拉顺着他的目光看过去，正好瞧见六年级的伯莎·乔金斯匆匆低下头切羊排。她是个有点儿胖的姑娘，总是一脸不高兴，上次也参加了斯莱特林球队守门员的选拔赛，救起了三个球。

艾尔维拉长吁一口气：“好吧，我明白了。”

斯莱特林更换守门员的消息在这天下午就传到了格兰芬多球队队长迪兰的耳朵里。

“不是穆尔塞伯，也不是查理·库克！”他在当晚的球员会议上大发雷霆，“甚至不是伯莎·乔金斯！克里瓦特摆明了要给我们来点儿‘惊喜’，是不是？！”

“琼斯在选拔赛上不是表现得很糟吗？”击球手莱安不解道，“他们难道把希望全都押在雷古勒斯·布莱克身上了？”

“她飞得才不糟呢！”奥利弗嚷嚷，“以前詹姆带我飞的时候，她骑着一把破破烂烂的流星号都能把我抢过去！”

“呃，是有这么回事。”发现大家都向自己看过来，詹姆摸了摸鼻尖解释道，“上次斯莱特林的选拔赛她应该是故意撞到球门的。”

“这是一场阴谋。”迪兰气急败坏地在来回踱步，“克里瓦特假装在选拔赛上淘汰琼斯，还特地让她表现得很糟——全都是为了降低我们的警惕，杀我们一个出其不意！太明显了，我早该发现的……”

“其实也未必是坏事，虽然我们之前没有拟定针对琼斯的战略，但这里至少有两个人很了解她，不是吗？”布朗看看詹姆和奥利弗，“她的强项是什么？”

“强项？”奥利弗气呼呼地瞪着眼睛，“阴险狡诈算吗？”

詹姆耸了耸肩膀：“或者诡计多端？”

只有阿米莉亚·博恩斯没有发言。她安静地坐在角落里看着乱成一团的队友们，不知正凝神想着什么。

这晚一回到宿舍，詹姆就把自己空空如也的书包甩到了西里斯的床上。“我突然想起一件事。”詹姆站在床边拖着夸张的长腔说，“去年的揭幕赛，斯莱特林那个针对布朗的阴险主意——”

“准确说是针对你的。”西里斯懒洋洋地打断他。

“好吧，针对我的阴险主意。”詹姆垮下脸，“该不会是维拉给克里瓦特他们出的吧？”

“确实很像她的风格。”西里斯说。他正坐在床上把玩着一个五颜六色的小玩意，从詹姆进门开始都没看过他一眼。

“她没跟你提过吗？”詹姆问。

“她干嘛要跟我提这个？”西里斯又转了转手里的新奇物件。

猛一下跳上西里斯的床，詹姆一把抢过好友手里的东西，“迪兰都快把我们逼疯了，西里斯！谁知道维拉这次又会出什么主意对付我们！你去帮忙打探一下，怎么样？”

“我能怎么打探。”慢条斯理地抬手把那个小玩意从詹姆手中拿回来，西里斯用一副事不关己的口吻敷衍道，“你又不是不知道艾尔维拉。即使都姓琼斯，她也不像奥利弗那样嘴上没把门。”

“发挥你的创意，伙计。”詹姆挤着眉毛暗示：“你可是她的男友啊！总会有办法的，是不是？”

西里斯修长的手指灵活地转着手里的小盒子，心不在焉地轻哼一声：“行吧，我试试。”

詹姆松了口气，这才把探究的目光转向西里斯一直在玩的东西：“这是什么玩意儿？”

第二天一早，拿着这个小东西翻来覆去研究的艾尔维拉也提出了同样的问题。

“这是什么？”

“匈牙利建筑学家发明的扭计骰。”西里斯两手插在兜里，懒散地打了个哈欠，“麻瓜的教学工具。泰德觉得拿来当玩具也挺有意思，送了我一个当礼物。”

时间还早，他们正踩着清晨的露珠穿过霍格沃兹场地，走向禁林边上海格的小木屋。上午的第一节课是保护神奇生物课，他们一早就从厨房打包了甜丝丝的蜂蜜馅饼和熏咸肉，打算一块儿去禁林附近吃早餐。

“玩具？”艾尔维拉怀疑地重复道。她打量着这个四四方方的小盒子，实在不明白这有什么好玩的。

西里斯伸手拿过那个扭计骰，变戏法似地将它翻转着拧动了好几下，再随手跑给艾尔维拉：“把它变回每一面都是同一个颜色，就算成功。”

捧着这个六面都变得五颜六色的小玩意，艾尔维拉一边观察一边试探性地拧转那些小方块，没过一会儿便头晕脑胀。

“这怎么可能变得回去？”除非用魔法！

“我几个小时就搞定了。”西里斯漫不经心地说，“别动歪脑筋，用魔杖可是犯规的。”

他这是特地来炫耀的？艾尔维拉转过脸横他一眼，又不服气地低下头专心观察起了这个玩具。

从她的臂弯里抽出用油纸包好的蜂蜜馅饼，西里斯撕下一大块饼皮塞进嘴里，“詹姆要我跟你打探斯莱特林这次揭幕赛的策略。”

艾尔维拉对此一点儿也不惊讶：“他总爱在不恰当的时候做梦。”

禁不住轻笑一下，西里斯已经能够想象詹姆听到这句话的表情。

“我会把原话带给他。”他说，“昨天晚上那个老跟着你的是谁？”

昨晚的晚餐结束后，西里斯披着隐形衣等在魔药课教室外面，原本打算截住艾尔维拉去天文塔玩会儿，结果被那个鬼鬼祟祟地跟在她附近的大块头姑娘打乱了计划。

“伯莎·乔金斯。”艾尔维拉拧着扭计骰回答。

西里斯从喉咙里挤出一个懒倦的音节，显然对这个名字毫无印象。

“需要我帮你处理吗？”他撕下馅饼中间最甜的那一块送到艾尔维拉嘴边。

“不用。”艾尔维拉总算拧转出一排红色的方格，满意地扭头咬住那块沾满蜂蜜的馅饼。


	87. 疑虑

魁地奇揭幕赛前的一个星期天气很糟糕。更糟糕的是，斯莱特林球队几乎每天傍晚都要在这样糟糕的天气进行赛前训练。

“别睡着了。”星期三的早晨，雷古勒斯把一杯橙汁摆到昏昏欲睡的艾尔维拉手边，“一会儿你们的变形术课还有随堂测试。”

艾尔维拉如梦初醒，餐叉上没有扎稳的熏咸肉掉回了盘子里。“你不提我都要忘了。”她疲惫地端起橙汁，抬眼看看周围。四年级的学生都少见地在早餐桌上坐到了一块儿，他们心不在焉地吃着早餐、聚精会神地交头接耳，显然正为一会儿的考试急得焦头烂额。多亏了这种局面，这些天老是在艾尔维拉周围打转的胖姑娘伯莎·乔金斯终于不再像骚扰虻似的阴魂不散。

“艾尔维拉，你觉得麦格教授会给我们出什么题目？”腿上摊着一本《中级变形术指南》的克里斯蒂娜总算找到插嘴的机会。

“我不知道。”艾尔维拉困倦地说着，随手切下一块鸡蛋送进嘴里，“也许是有关跨物种转换的变形咒调整策略？”

四周立刻响起一阵哗啦啦的翻书声。她对此无动于衷，继续疲倦地垂着眼皮吃早餐。“你还撑得住吗？”雷古勒斯问她，这还是他头一次见她没有在考试前嘴里念念有词地复习，“阿什顿决定让大家睡个好觉，所以把今天的训练提前到了中午。”

那又有什么区别呢？艾尔维拉放下叉子叹一口气。星期五就是西里斯的生日了，她真担心到了那天自己根本没有精力把礼物给他。

“你能不能劝他星期五让我们歇一天？”她强打精神，严肃地扭过头去看从容不迫地切着腌鲑鱼的雷古勒斯，“如果我不能好好睡上一觉，到了星期六肯定会成为霍格沃兹魁地奇比赛历史上第一个在飞天扫帚上睡着的球员。只要鬼飞球愿意，就算詹姆不把它扔过来，它也能自己飞进我们的球门。”

雷古勒斯笑了：“还能开玩笑，看来你也不是特别累。”看到她脸上夸张的表情，他才不慌不忙地改口安慰，“放心，我已经跟阿什顿说好了。星期五他会让大家好好休息。”

“我看他也太不把艾尔维拉当女孩儿了。”坐在对面的达芙妮在翻书的间隙埋怨，而后抬起头冲克里斯蒂娜使眼色：“你该说说克里瓦特。”

“要注意珍珠鸡的喙和羽毛，否则……什么？”克里斯蒂娜迷茫地抬起头，她还在辨认自己潦草的笔记，满脑子都是长着珍珠鸡喙的天竺鼠，那是她上回变形失败的杰作。

“没关系。”艾尔维拉捂住嘴打了个哈欠，“我只是缺乏锻炼。老实说我还想试试击球手的位置呢，那个对体力的要求更苛刻。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”达芙妮吃惊地瞪大眼睛，她一直搞不懂艾尔维拉怎么能忍受这种又脏又暴力的运动，只要风稍微大一点儿，达芙妮就会担心艾尔维拉要被刮进禁林，“你又不像布朗！她的胳膊都快赶上卢克的了。”

周围的几个人笑起来，斯莱特林的击球手卢克一边狼吞虎咽地咬着火腿，一边投来不满的眼神：他可比格兰芬多那个粗鲁的女追球手强壮多了！

艾尔维拉敷衍地笑笑，心不在焉地将剩下的鸡蛋送进嘴里。她正留意着礼堂的大门。这天早上没跟她们一块儿来礼堂的阿米莉亚·帕金森此时怒气冲冲地走进来，她的身后跟着艾弗里，他同样脸色难看，臭着脸走向斯莱特林餐桌尾端的劳尔和罗齐尔。在餐桌边落座时，艾弗里朝艾尔维拉这边看了一眼，他们的目光相遇，他尴尬地僵硬了一下，然后面色阴沉地收回视线坐下来。

他昨天就从校医院出院了，至今为止还没有找过她的麻烦。艾尔维拉低下头，慢慢吃光了盘子里的熏咸肉。

变形术课的考试有惊无险，真正让艾尔维拉头疼的还是星期四上午算术占卜课的随堂测试。她一大早就来到教室翻书复习，西里斯带着早餐坐到她旁边时，她甚至都没有抬头看他一眼。有意把厚厚的课本扔上课桌，西里斯从书包里拿出用纸包好的水果馅饼，又把一瓶南瓜汁拎到她眼前：“早餐。”

艾尔维拉又在那堆羊皮纸上写写划划几秒，才抓住那瓶晃来晃去的南瓜汁：“谢谢。”

她搁下羽毛笔，忍不住虚掩着嘴打了个哈欠。“真要命。”她疲惫地揉揉眼睛，接过西里斯递来的水果馅饼，嘴里嘟囔道，“我浑身都在痛，简直就像刚被巨怪痛揍了一顿。”

“我早说过你太缺乏锻炼了。”西里斯懒懒地舒展身子靠向椅背，“才训练了四个晚上就累成这样，我看詹姆也不用担心这回会输给你们。”

撇一撇嘴，艾尔维拉假装没有听见他最后一句话。她细细咀嚼着口中的水果馅饼，果馅酸甜的味道让她运转迟缓的大脑恢复了一点儿活力。望一圈别无他人的教室，她趁此机会问道：“那本书你还回去了吗？”

“还没等到机会。”西里斯轻飘飘地回答，伸手从艾尔维拉面前那堆羊皮纸中抽出一封信，饶有兴趣地打量信封上那些用彩色墨水画出来的、不停旋转的小花，“卡丽娜寄来的？她什么时候会用这种魔法了？”

“是费比安做的，最近一直是他在照看卡丽娜。”咽下嘴里的食物，艾尔维拉喝一口南瓜汁，放下瓶子郑重其事地看向他：“听我说，西里斯。那本书太危险了，邓布利多教授把它从禁书区拿出来，一定也是不希望别的学生接触到书里的内容。我们把它放在有求必应屋并不安全，别忘了那里有那么多‘废品’，想藏东西的学生很容易就会发现那个房间。”

抽出魔杖点了点信封上旋转的小花，西里斯满意地看到它们开始自动改变颜色。“勃利也说过几乎没有人能第二次找到那个房间。”随意地将信封扔回女友手边，他答得不以为意，“再说哪个傻蛋会在那堆废品里偷一本书出来？”

艾尔维拉拧紧眉心。

“你是不是不想把那本书还回去？”这个疑问已经在她脑袋里打转好一阵了。

“可以这么说。”西里斯又无所事事地拿起她的课本翻看起来，“我想看看邓布利多到底要干什么。”

这的确是件让人好奇的事。距离他们从校长办公室偷出那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》已经过去几个星期，邓布利多教授却一直表现得浑然不觉，实在叫人拿不准他到底有什么打算。要不是西里斯他们几乎每天都要去有求必应屋确认那本书还在那里，艾尔维拉几乎都要怀疑它早就被邓布利多教授神不知鬼不觉地取回去了。

“好吧。”艾尔维拉妥协地摇摇头，在手边的羊皮纸里找出一份笔记，一面咬着馅饼一面继续她的复习。

西里斯还在翻她的课本，视线一一扫过她写在书页空白处的笔记。他记得有一回他在詹姆被涂画得乱七八糟的变形术课本上看到过不止一处“L.E.”——尽管最后都被胡乱涂掉了，但还是能一眼看出来两个字母都被墨迹反复修饰过。西里斯曾经拿这个取笑了詹姆整整一个星期，不过他现在倒是很乐意在艾尔维拉的课本上发现自己名字的缩写。

可惜直到翻到最后一页，西里斯也没能找到除了密密麻麻的笔记以外的字母，甚至连一个可疑的墨团都没有。倍感无趣地把书丢回桌上，西里斯瞥一眼身旁的艾尔维拉，微微眯缝起眼睛。他开始觉得她只顾着全神贯注地学习的模样有点儿让他难以忍受了。

“你是怎么看他的？”手指灵活地转动起魔杖，西里斯问道。

“谁？”

“邓布利多。”

艾尔维拉的注意力还黏在羊皮纸上，她吃下最后一口馅饼，敷衍地回答：“爸爸和妈妈都很信任他，也很尊敬他。”

“这我知道，我问的是你的看法。”

总算不再盯着那堆羊皮纸，艾尔维拉抬起眼睛仔细想了想。虽说邓布利多一家曾经住在戈德里克山谷，但那远是她出生以前的事。她不像汉特和艾丽西亚一样时常接触邓布利多教授，而在少有的几次会面中，艾尔维拉印象最深的只有那双清澈的、有时让人非常不安的蓝眼睛。

“我不明白他在想什么。”她简短地说，“他是个很难看透的人，但又很能看透别人。”

这样的人很难令她全心全意地信任，她想。

西里斯盯着摆在她手肘边上的南瓜汁，陷入沉默。

他明白艾尔维拉的言下之意。邓布利多是个有趣的人，他能拒绝权力的诱惑也的确值得尊敬。西里斯甚至感激邓布利多在尤金妮亚·詹肯斯面前对自己的维护，可不论是尊敬还是感激，始终都取代不了西里斯心头的疑虑。

他看不懂邓布利多的这些行为。正是因为看不懂，才没法真正相信。

晚上匆匆走出礼堂的时候，詹姆还没有换下球服。

“这天气真见鬼！”他边往自己滴着水的头发上扔烘干咒，边不满地嚷嚷：“我连一块蜜汁布丁都没吃到！”格兰芬多球队的训练一直从中午持续到晚上，他冲到礼堂餐桌边坐下的时候已经错过了正餐，而桌子上那诱人的蜜汁布丁也在他刚伸出手的瞬间就消失无踪。

“别惦记着吃了。”走在他身边的西里斯冷酷无情地打断他，“我们走哪条路上去？”

莱姆斯和彼得半个小时前已经离开了礼堂，他们还得赶去天文塔。到了四年级，哪怕是在最无聊的天文课翘课，也会不幸被关禁闭。“我想回去洗澡。“詹姆嘟嘟囔囔地说，”这种天气还上什么天文课？就算是把你扔到天上也没人看得见。”

“我看未必。”西里斯一本正经地接茬，“魁地奇明星可比别的星星引人注目。要不待会儿我给你来个悬浮咒试试？”

他们忍不住哈哈大笑，对彼此肚子里的坏主意心知肚明。“先去一趟厨房吧，我得拿点儿吃的。”詹姆说，“正好我们可以从地下室那条近路直接上八楼。”

正在霍格沃兹厨房忙碌的家养小精灵们热情地给他们准备了一口袋食物。西里斯顺手扔给勃利两颗糖，结果不得不赶紧离开——这个激动的家养小精灵看起来似乎打算扑上前亲吻西里斯的脚尖。

两个男孩儿钻进地下室一幅巨怪肖像后面直通八楼的楼道，刚爬上六段楼梯，就听见了八楼传来的叫嚷声：“……擅闯我私人领地的无赖！还敢口出狂言！拔剑吧，你这个恶棍！”

“谁又招惹他了？”詹姆摆出无可奈何的表情，从兜里抽出魔杖。那是卡多根爵士的声音，他是八楼那些肖像中最吵的一个，脾气也最坏。有时候，他们不得不动用一点儿特别的手段让他闭嘴。

“闭嘴，你这个蠢货！”另一个熟悉的声音传来，虽然他嗓门压得很低，但西里斯和詹姆还是第一时间认出了这个声音。西里斯也从口袋里拔出自己的魔杖。

他们在第七段楼梯的拐角与布兰登·艾弗里撞个正着。一看到这两个同自己势不两立的格兰芬多，艾弗里便惊得往后一跳，警惕地举高手里的魔杖。他的脸色白得有些吓人，布满血丝的眼睛死死盯住西里斯和詹姆，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条线。

同样举着魔杖的詹姆吹了声口哨。

“真巧。”他笑嘻嘻地感慨，“你上八楼来干什么，艾弗里？给猫头鹰清理鸟粪吗？”

艾弗里绷着脸，没有反唇相讥。他攥着魔杖的手用力得微微颤抖，脸变得比刚才更加苍白。“来啊！懦夫！逃兵！拿出你的武器，来跟我决斗！”卡多根爵士挑衅的谩骂声还在继续，“你想逃到哪儿去？你这条狗！”

“看来那老家伙眼睛也坏掉了。”西里斯轻描淡写地讽刺，“没有哪条狗担得了这项莫须有的指控。”

詹姆乐得笑出了声：“大脚板要替狗打抱不平了。”

“大脚板？”西里斯拿眼角瞧他一眼，立刻明白了他指的是什么。两个男孩儿的目光撞在一起，默契地大笑起来。

“你们得意不了多久。”艾弗里终于被他们目中无人的表现激怒，他从牙缝里挤出声音，依旧警惕地举着魔杖，却没有轻易向他们发起攻击，“别以为我不知道那是你们干的。”

立时收住笑声，詹姆掏了掏耳朵：“不好意思，你刚才说话了吗？”

“消失柜。”艾弗里咬牙切齿地说，“我不管你们是怎么变成了克拉布和高尔那两个蠢货的样子……你们瞒不过我。只有你们想得出那种诡计，敢替琼斯出头的也只有你们两个。那个卢平和佩迪鲁，他们就是只会拍你们俩马屁的跟屁虫，不可能干得出来。”

詹姆的脸沉下来，手里的魔杖微微一动：“闭上你的臭嘴，艾弗里。”

一道闪光过去，艾弗里猛地抬手捂住了自己的嘴。他的嘴唇一阵刺痛，像是瞬间被尖锐的针缝了起来，无论如何也无法张开。脸顿时涨成了难看的绛紫色，艾弗里挥起另一只手中的魔杖，嘴里只能发出愤怒的唔唔声。

又是一道闪光，他手里胡乱挥舞的魔杖被打飞。

“诡计？”西里斯慢慢悠悠地举起左手接住那根魔杖，“对付你这种人，还不需要费脑筋想什么诡计。”顺手把艾弗里的魔杖扔下楼梯，西里斯嘴边挂着冷淡的笑，灰眼睛里满是傲慢的轻蔑，“知道我们会怎么干吗？”

几分钟后，西里斯和詹姆才脚步飞快地经过八楼卡多根爵士的肖像前，这个烦人的骑士还在拽着他那匹又矮又胖的马大喊大叫。“我真想狠狠揍他一顿。”詹姆恶狠狠地挥了挥拳头，虽然刚刚已经在艾弗里身上“试验”了他们新开发的所有恶作剧咒语，但詹姆仍旧觉得不解气，“他还敢提维拉！”而且还敢说莱姆斯和彼得的坏话！真该死！

“好了，这段时间少给她惹麻烦。”西里斯若有所思，“我倒是很好奇艾弗里这个时候怎么会出现在那里。”

“不就是去猫头鹰棚屋吗？他们斯莱特林还能有什么理由上八楼。”他们的天文课又不是在今天。

“但他身上没有猫头鹰棚屋的气味。”西里斯说。更稀奇的是，他居然是在单独行动。他想。艾弗里那家伙平时不是跟穆尔塞伯黏在一起，就是领着罗齐尔和劳尔那两个蠢货招摇过市，好像谁不知道他们三个大块头就像喜剧演员似的。什么事能让他自己一个人上八楼来？

“你是说鸟粪的臭味？”詹姆开了个玩笑，直到瞧见西里斯完全没有笑容的脸，才傻笑着打住这个话题：“好吧，但是八楼也没别的能让那些斯莱特林感兴趣的东西了。他不可能去校长办公室，或者拉文克劳和我们的公共休息——”他忽然刹住脚步，“等等，你不会是怀疑——”

西里斯也停下来看向他。一看到对方的表情，他们就知道他们想到的是同一件事。

“可艾弗里怎么会知道那里？”詹姆挑起眉梢。

“很多人都知道那里。”西里斯语气平静，他耳边又响起了艾尔维拉白天说过的话，“只不过没几个人能再找到它。”

上课铃响了，他们站在通往天文塔的走廊中间，谁也没再把这堂课放在心上。詹姆眨了眨眼睛。“我们——”先去有求必应屋还是先去找那幅讨厌的画像？

“卡多根。”西里斯干脆地做了决定，转过身踏向他们来时的路。

卡多根爵士还待在他那幅背景是草地的画里。小灰斑马正甩着尾巴低头吃草，而这个傻兮兮的骑士似乎刚从马背上摔下来，盔甲上沾满了泥土的污渍，一只膝盖跪在地上，两只手狼狈地拔着他那把深深扎进泥土里的剑。

“啊哈！又是你们这些暴徒！”瞧见两个男孩儿再次回到画前，骑士猛地从草地上窜起来，上蹿下跳地挥舞起了他空空的剑鞘，“来吧！拔出你们的武器！来吧！”

“安静点，卡多根。”詹姆说，“我们是来找你帮忙的。”

“帮忙！”骑士那张牙舞爪的模样顿时变了，他满面红光，慷慨激昂地大喊：“啊，我的战友！你们在召唤卡多根爵士？你们需要高贵的心灵和强健的体魄？”

“听着，”西里斯不耐烦地皱起眉头，“还记得刚才那个挑衅你的大块头么？”

“那条狗！”卡多根突然又变得怒气冲冲，“那条粗鲁、野蛮的狗！”

“不要叫他狗。”西里斯说。

一旁的詹姆努力使自己不要笑出来。

“你肯定没看到他是从哪儿出现的吧？”他狡猾地问。

这个问题成功挑衅了自尊自傲地骑士。“我当然看到了！”卡多根挥着剑鞘喊道，“就在那个墙角！那一个！从拐过去就能看到傻巴拿巴挂毯的那个方向！”

西里斯和詹姆相互对视一眼。

他们都知道，有求必应屋就在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴挂毯的对面。

“那本书还在吧？”从天文塔回到宿舍之后，莱姆斯蹙着眉头听完这天晚上发生的事，忧心忡忡地问道。

“当然还在。”詹姆把自己的课本和望远镜一股脑丢到床上，“为了以防万一，我们把它拿出来了。不过就算艾弗里知道有求必应屋，也不一定知道我们藏东西的那个房间——你懂我的意思吧？那可是有求必应屋，要是你急着去厕所，那张门后面就会是马桶房了。”

“你们把它拿出来了？”刚放下书包的彼得打了个寒噤，“它现在……在、在哪儿？”

“就在我的口袋里。”西里斯打开床头的鸟笼，放出里边的小火龙和纸飞机。他瞥了眼彼得惨白的脸，对他那副惯常的畏畏缩缩的模样感到不耐烦：“你干嘛抖成那样？”

“我觉得那本书……很可怕。”彼得哆哆嗦嗦地说，“里面的东西太邪恶了。”

两个星期前，他第一次跟着西里斯他们去有求必应屋的时候也好奇地翻过那本书，结果被里面的内容吓得不轻。“彼得说的没错，西里斯。”莱姆斯语气平和，表情却十分严肃，“你最好别把它长期带在身边。尽快还回去吧，邓布利多教授或许还需要它。”

“他要是真需要它，早就大张旗鼓地找了。”站在窗边的西里斯心不在焉地抓住一只纸飞机。从笼子里爬出来的小火龙正沿着墙壁辛苦地攀岩，它的目标似乎是那扇打开的窗户。

“说真的，兄弟，我也觉得还是该早点把它还给邓布利多。”詹姆从床底的箱子里翻出自己的睡衣，扭过头去看西里斯：“你知道我一直很讨厌那些跟黑魔法有关的东西。”

捏着手里的纸飞机投向刚刚爬到窗沿的小火龙，西里斯满意地看着它被撞飞下去。

“放心吧，我会还回去。”他丢下这句话，便回过身走向宿舍紧合的门。

“现在吗？”彼得的小眼睛里充满了希望。

“现在？”詹姆不敢相信。他还想先洗个澡呢！

“现在——”懒懒拖长了音调，西里斯打开房门，侧身好整以暇地对这两个笨蛋的表情欣赏了一番，“我要去盥洗室。”

莱姆斯笑着摇头，詹姆直接抄起枕头照着西里斯的脸扔过来，却只来得及砸中被他关在身后的门板。

西里斯没去盥洗室。他披上阿尔法德给他的隐形斗篷，从胖夫人肖像的洞口爬出去，悄悄溜下了楼。直到钻进五楼大镜子后面的密道，西里斯才扯下隐形斗篷，一面拔出魔杖点燃蜡烛，一面掏出兜里的双面镜。

“阿尔法德？”他拿魔杖敲了敲镜面。

没过一会儿，阿尔法德的脸便出现在镜子里。他头发有些长了，脸颊消瘦了不少，嘴唇周围冒出了一圈青色的胡茬。除此之外，他看起来精神还不错。“我还以为你没听到我在敲镜子。”镜子里的阿尔法德打量着外甥的脸，“你们刚才在讨论什么书？”

“没什么。”西里斯走到沙发前坐下，把魔杖插回衣兜，“你最近怎么样？为什么一点儿音讯都没有？”

阿尔法德挑高眉毛。

“所以你就特地把双面镜寄过来了？”

“我有个消息要告诉你，”西里斯对他挖苦的语气置若罔闻，“用别的通讯方式不安全。”

他把那天在猪头酒吧听说的阿兹卡班遇袭事件告诉了阿尔法德。镜子那头的男人沉默地听着，直到确信西里斯不再有下文，才思索着垂下眼睛。“我在法国魔法部有几个朋友，他们没提起过这件事。”阿尔法德说，“詹肯斯把它瞒得密不透风，这是她一贯的做派。”

“我好奇的是，邓布利多为什么不愿意当部长。”西里斯倚着身后的软垫，抬起一条胳膊搭上沙发靠背，“你是不是从来没有考虑过要加入凤凰社？”

“你觉得我像是会加入凤凰社的那类人吗？”阿尔法德意味深长地反问。

西里斯轻轻一笑。

“可你也跟邓布利多打交道，还向他提供巨人的消息。”他顿了顿，“你觉得他这个人怎么样？”

阿尔法德想了想。

“智慧，强大。同时也复杂。”

“复杂？”西里斯敏锐地眯起眼睛。艾尔维拉觉得邓布利多很难看透，这一点他有同感。而“复杂”——这个词显然更具体一点儿，也更意有所指。

阿尔法德很清楚西里斯对什么感兴趣，但他并不打算满足外甥的好奇心。“上次我去戈德里克山谷，顺便拜访了巴希达·巴沙特。”不慌不忙地说着，阿尔法德看到西里斯脸上疑惑的表情，才又补充：“她是你们魔法史课本的编写者。”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀。魔法史的课本他一次都没翻过。

“她是个魔法史学家，又一直住在戈德里克山谷。我猜她会多少知道一点儿佩弗利尔三兄弟的事，所以去向她打听。”阿尔法德继续道，“那天她提到了一些关于邓布利多家的秘闻。如果你也在场，或许就能明白我的意思。”

他打住话头，明显没准备说出那最叫人好奇的“秘闻”。西里斯冷哼。

“既然是秘闻，巴希达·巴沙特怎么可能告诉你？”

“我使用了一点儿策略。”阿尔法德潦草地说。

西里斯摸了摸下巴：“比如吐真剂？”

“不说这个了。”阿尔法德表现平静地揭过这个话题，“需要我把双面镜寄回去吗？”

“你带着它吧，我得跟你保持联系。”知道没法再从他这里套出话来，西里斯放松了四肢，干脆调转身体躺下来，将一只手枕在脑后，“还有，你不是在调查那些古老家族的族谱吗？有没有注意过斯莱特林的后裔？”

阿尔法德的表情有了一丝微妙的变化。

“为什么要问这个？”他问。

“突然好奇。”西里斯信口胡诌。

阿尔法德思考了几秒，才摇摇头。“我没注意过。斯莱特林的后人大多平庸，那几支血脉恐怕也早就没落了，否则不会再没有听说过消息。”他简单地答完，又换了个话题：“你最近有没有跟你父母联系？”

“我干嘛要跟他们联系？”西里斯本能地对这个话题感到厌烦。他翻了个身，半面脸背着光，隐没在阴影里。他看得出来阿尔法德对斯莱特林后裔的问题有所隐瞒。再开口的时候，西里斯的语气已经变得不冷不热：“他上个月来过一趟霍格沃兹，就为了说赤胆忠心咒的事。”

“赤胆忠心咒？”阿尔法德拧紧眉头。

“他们给格里莫广场12号施了赤胆忠心咒。”西里斯瞧出他的意外，“我以为你已经知道了。”

“不，我没有听说。”脸色微微沉下来，阿尔法德沉思片刻，自言自语道：“奥赖恩不会告诉你他们为什么要这么做。”

“你还真是了解他。”西里斯不咸不淡地嘲讽。

阿尔法德抬起眼睛看了看他。他一直都是布莱克家唯一一个没有因为西里斯对父母的无礼而出口责备的人。在西里斯的印象中，阿尔法德甚至没有给过他任何一个有责备意味的眼神，现在也依然如此。

“下个月我会回来，就在你们圣诞假期的时候。”阿尔法德告诉他，“在那之前别出岔子，西里斯。”

“我能出什么岔子？”西里斯不快地反问。

“你知道我的意思。你跟詹姆有时候玩得太疯了，可现在是特殊时期，安全才是最重要的。”阿尔法德看着他的眼睛，“别再偷偷溜出学校。”

类似的话西里斯已经在这个星期听艾尔维拉叮嘱过无数次：“你现在变得跟艾尔维拉一样唠叨了。”

“说起你的小女朋友，”阿尔法德从善如流地调转话头，“你们最近相处得怎么样？”

想起前阵子幼稚的冷战，西里斯心烦意乱地坐起来：“还不错。”

“吵架了？”阿尔法德戏谑地追问，等看见西里斯故意摆出的面无表情的脸，才竖起手掌投降：“好吧，最后一句话。”他笑了笑，“生日快乐。”

西里斯翘起嘴角，慢腾腾地站起身，整张脸庞都回到了闪烁的烛光下。

“我这里是英国时间。”他说。


	88. 厄里斯魔镜

西里斯在霍格沃兹度过的第三个生日算不上特别愉快。

舌头被上颚黏住的艾弗里在庞弗雷夫人那儿找回了正常说话的能力，因此星期五一大早，西里斯和詹姆刚打着哈欠在餐桌边坐下，就听见对面的莱姆斯冷不丁提醒道：“麦格教授过来了。”

“是吗？”詹姆困倦地揉着乱糟糟的头发，完全没把这句话放在心上。他们还在坚持那个滑稽的阿尼玛格斯仪式，要不是早上有两堂魔药课，这会儿他肯定还躺在床上睡回笼觉呢。

“看起来她是冲你们来的。”莱姆斯把一块腌鲱鱼夹进盘子里，好心地补充。

正在往面包片上涂果酱的西里斯抬起眼睛，刚刚扭过脸，便瞧见米勒娃·麦格以她一贯威严的姿态站到了他们身后。“早上好，波特先生，布莱克先生。”这位铁面无私的教授给了他们一人一个严厉的眼神，“我想你们已经对我接下来要说的话习以为常了。”

于是这天下午，西里斯直到晚餐前都得待在第三温室进行劳动服务。

“可我想不通艾弗里能去有求必应屋干什么。”艾尔维拉抱着书包坐在温室入口的台阶上，对于艾弗里昨晚出现在有求必应屋感到百思不得其解，“他没必要跑去八楼找一间马桶房。而且昨天早上……我看到他跟帕金森在一起，好像因为什么事吵了一架。”

“鼻涕精也不像前阵子那样老跟艾弗里黏在一起了。”西里斯抓住一根毒触手的藤蔓，粗鲁地拔下上边颤抖的翠绿叶子，他今天得一个人对付这间温室里的所有毒触手，“说不定他们这帮小食死徒非得三个人粘一块儿才敢横着走。”

“斯内普大概是担心莉莉再生他的气。”艾尔维拉说。她看到一根扭动的藤蔓正从西里斯身后鬼鬼祟祟地伸向他的脖子，于是举起手里的魔杖，用一道铁甲咒把它挡开。

说到这个，西里斯将拔下来的毒触手叶子扔进脚边的桶子里，转过头嘲弄地看她一眼：“你现在还觉得他只是把伊万斯当朋友么？”

艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛。她再怎么迟钝，现在也能看出来斯内普对莉莉的不一样了。“我只是不明白，既然他们根本不把麻瓜当人看，为什么又能忍受斯内普喜欢莉莉呢？”艾尔维拉回忆起那个头发油腻腻的男孩儿看莉莉的眼神，“艾弗里和穆尔塞伯他们不会看不出来吧？”

“有什么好奇怪的。”西里斯不以为意地冷哼一声，“你也知道他们没把麻瓜当人看。既然不是人，他们当然不会放在心上。”两只手同时捉住两根试图攻击他的藤蔓，西里斯略微蹙起眉头，真想把手上那双碍事的龙皮手套脱下来，“在那些小食死徒看来，鼻涕精只是想得到伊万斯。就像一条黏糊糊的鼻涕虫想得到一片莴苣叶子。”

艾尔维拉收拢眉心：“别说得这么难听。”

尽管上回的倒挂金钟事件让她不得不相信这一点。

无所谓地摊了摊手，西里斯摘下一只龙皮手套，拔出兜里的魔杖慢条斯理地一挥，那些正欲靠近他的藤蔓便触电般地弹开了。他转过身，气定神闲地看向自己的女友。

“我的礼物呢？”

他今早起床之后甚至已经在床脚找到了雷古勒斯送的礼物，却没瞧见她的。

“我还以为你忘了呢。”看到西里斯挑眉露出一副“你在做梦”的表情，艾尔维拉忍俊不禁，走上前抽出兜里一只小巧的盒子递给他：“生日快乐。”

西里斯不客气地拆开他的礼物。

“一个铃铛？”他拿出盒子里的东西。这是一只小巧精致的银色铃铛，看上去没有任何特别之处。西里斯把它举到耳边摇了摇，没有听见任何声音。他抛给艾尔维拉一个询问的目光。

“你试试对它叫我的名字。”她笑着说。

难道叫一声她的名字，铃铛还会答应？狐疑地审视她一番，西里斯侧过脸瞧了瞧手里的铃铛：“艾尔维拉。”

这只不会响的铃铛没有任何反应。他扬起眉梢，转过眼睛去看艾尔维拉。

他的女友笑眯眯地清了清嗓子，字正腔圆地开口：“西里斯。”

话音刚刚落下，西里斯手里的铃铛就忽然发出两声清亮的脆响。“如果你想向我传达消息，或者有要紧的事需要见我——只要对它说我的名字，我就能听到你的声音。”艾尔维拉告诉他，她努力表现得更平淡一些，却掩饰不了蓝眼睛里闪闪发亮的得意，“等它响了，就说明我已经顺利收到了消息。”

怪不得她要这么大费周章地卖关子。西里斯了然地提起嘴角。这需要几个复杂、高深的咒语组合。

“这上面有追踪咒吗？”他翻来覆去地打量这只小铃铛，难得表现得兴味盎然。

“干嘛问这个？”艾尔维拉又恢复了她以往谨慎的态度。

“要是没有追踪咒，”西里斯答得理所当然，“万一我真的需要你，你怎么知道我在哪？”

“你可以直接告诉我。”她平静地回答。

“那就没意思了。”他摆出一张兴致缺缺的脸，“摇铃铛召唤爱人，听起来更酷一点。”

然后西里斯不自觉皱起了眉头。他只是随口一说，却突然联想到了《三兄弟的传说》。那个故事里的复活石被用来召唤三兄弟中老二死去的爱人，结果却让他更加痛苦，最终自杀而亡。虽然没人会把童话故事当真……但如果复活石真的存在，这个故事会不会是一种警示？

西里斯想起昨晚在双面镜里看到的阿尔法德。

“他应该考虑过这一点。”西里斯把玩着铃铛，心不在焉地想。

“你可别把它当玩具了。”艾尔维拉的声音让他回过神来，他后知后觉地发现她的脸有点儿红，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛目光游移，似乎在躲着他的视线。西里斯愣了一下，忽然明白过来。他掂了掂手里的铃铛，拿一种意味深长的眼神打量着艾尔维拉：“我用它叫你的时候，你听到的声音是从哪儿传来的？”

“就在脑子里。”艾尔维拉依然不去看他的脸，“所以不用担心别人会听见。”

“就像心灵感应？”西里斯微眯起眼睛，嘴边的笑意里多了几分不加掩饰的傲慢和得意，“你肯定爱惨我了，艾尔维拉。”

不出他所料，艾尔维拉的脸颊顿时绯红一片。她这副少有的难为情的模样让西里斯忍不住大笑起来：“你脸红什么？”他把铃铛塞进兜里，饶有兴趣地盯着她的脸，“就因为我说‘爱人’？”

西里斯真搞不懂这有什么好难为情的。她们姑娘不是都喜欢把爱啊爱的挂在嘴边吗？他没想到她还会因为这个词脸红。

艾尔维拉几乎被西里斯调侃得有些气恼。她固执地不看他，用力把书包甩到肩上：“我得去图书馆了。”

这句话很有效果，她的男友瞬间便垮下了脸：“今天可是星期五。”

“是啊，所以得去图书馆。”艾尔维拉干巴巴地说。

“什么叫所以得去图书馆？”西里斯不快地挑高眉梢，“你星期五下午的时间是我的，不是图书馆的。”

艾尔维拉整理好斗篷的帽子，深深看一眼他身后那一盆盆张牙舞爪的毒触手：

“可你还得在这儿劳动服务。”

“那你就该在这儿待着。”没好气地丢下这句话，西里斯抽出衣袋里的龙皮手套，重新转向那些不怀好意的藤蔓。艾尔维拉看着他的后脑勺，轻轻叹一口气。她也不是真的想惹他不高兴。“我的进度已经落后了，西里斯。”她试着向他解释。

“少糊弄我。”西里斯使劲拽下一片叶子，藤蔓像蛇似的在他手中挣扎，剧毒的尖刺把他的龙皮手套划开一道口子。他皱了皱眉头，无动于衷地将那条藤蔓扔开：“你的进度一直都在超前，现在消失咒你也能搞定了。”

“那是学习进度，除此之外我还得补充点儿课外知识。”艾尔维拉努力不让自己表现出一丝一毫的嫉妒，“你们连城堡的咒语模型体系都摸清楚了，我还什么都不会呢。”

“那些课外知识够你学一辈子的。”背对着她的西里斯冷冷嘲讽，“看来你打算这辈子都待在图书馆了。”

他听到身后的艾尔维拉再一次长长地叹了口气。这声叹息让他的心情变得愈发糟糕，他阴沉着脸拔出魔杖，挥剑似的在半空中利落地劈砍一下，那几条鬼鬼祟祟爬出盆子的毒触手藤蔓便受了惊吓一般缩回去，抖落了一地的叶子。拿魔杖指挥那些叶子打着旋儿飞进桶内，西里斯正要习惯性地把左手插进衣兜，却被另一双手拉住。

艾尔维拉不知什么时候来到了他身边。西里斯转过脸，故意冷淡地瞧她一眼：“干什么？”

“手套破了。”艾尔维拉说着，自顾自地替他脱下手套，又去拉他的手：“来吧，我先给你补好。”

她把他拉到台阶边坐下，用魔杖尖轻点手套上的破口，熟练地低声念出修复咒。等艾尔维拉又仔仔细细地给他戴上修好的手套，西里斯的脸色才稍微好看一些。“西里斯，你知道波特夫人和波特先生没有加入凤凰社吧？”他听见她问他。

“詹姆说过。”西里斯语气平淡。他还记得詹姆刚得知这个消息时那副错愕的表情，毕竟在詹姆眼里，爸爸弗里芒特一直是个勇敢无畏的格兰芬多，在战场上冲锋陷阵才是他的风格。不过西里斯倒是不奇怪：“他们年纪太大了，没加入凤凰社也很正常。”

“多吉先生的年纪更大，可他也是凤凰社的成员。”艾尔维拉认真检查他带着的两只手套，“年纪只是其中一个原因。更重要的是，波特夫妇还有詹姆这个孩子。”

确认手套上没有别的破口，艾尔维拉才放下西里斯的手，看向他的眼睛。

“刚知道斯克林杰一家遇害的那个晚上，我听说爸爸接任了傲罗办公室主任的位置，就一直在担心卡丽娜该怎么办。”她告诉他，“奥利弗和我可以待在安全的霍格沃兹，可我们决不能再把卡丽娜交给波特夫妇照看了。我们不能牵连他们，因为詹姆是波特家唯一的孩子，我想象不了如果没有了父母，他会变成什么样子。”

她以为他会变成什么样子？从此一蹶不振？西里斯轻哼，对此不以为然：“那是詹姆，又不是脆弱的瓷器。”

艾尔维拉摇摇头，垂下眼睫。

“詹姆跟你我都不同，西里斯。他是在宠爱中长大的，又或者说……他根本就没有真正长大。我知道他很坚强，也很勇敢……但用突然失去一切的方式让他长大，实在太残忍了。”她轻轻说。

詹姆卧室天花板上那张活动的墙纸浮现在西里斯脑海中。他记起詹姆说“我们四个可以一起在戈德里克山谷生活”的兴奋劲儿，还有他那种对朋友没有丝毫怀疑的态度。艾尔维拉说的有道理，西里斯不得不承认。在某些方面，詹姆的确没有真正长大。而且……就像艾尔维拉说的那样，他跟他们不同。

从第一眼看到詹姆开始，西里斯就很清楚这一点。他们不只出身不同。尽管性格完全不一样，但詹姆和雷古勒斯相似。他们都是从小就备受呵护。

在詹姆和雷古勒斯身上找到共同点让西里斯不太痛快。“想那么多干什么，现在卡丽娜有费比安照看，弗里芒特和尤菲米娅也没有加入凤凰社。”他对那些不可能发生的假设不感兴趣，一手撑着台阶站起身，“没什么可担心的。”

“是这样没错。”艾尔维拉喃喃道，“如果爸爸妈妈没有都在凤凰社的话。”

西里斯身形一顿，他突然明白了她究竟想说什么。扭过头去看艾尔维拉，西里斯发现她也正抬起眼睛看他。

“西里斯，我们家已经没有可以照看我们的近亲了。琼斯家只剩下我们这一支血脉，爸爸没有兄弟姐妹，妈妈和她的家族几乎没有联系……更何况我的两个舅舅都定居在国外。”她没有笑，那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛眼神平静，还盛着一点儿他陌生的伤感，“万一——我是说万一，万一爸爸妈妈出了什么事，我得照顾奥利弗和卡丽娜。我们家一直在负债，不会有多少财产留下来，所以到时候我得有一份工作，只有收入才能让我们活下去。而如果要找到一份称心如意的工作，我就得有O.W.L.证书或者N.E.W.T.证书……我懂的越多，优势也就越大。”

二年级他们吵架的那一次，她也说过类似的话。只是那时候他们还不知道战争已经近在眼前，她也不需要担心父母随时会死去。西里斯不自在地移开视线，望向不远处那些不安分地扭动着的藤蔓。

“我知道。”他说，“你觉得这是你作为琼斯家长女的责任。”

西里斯不喜欢“责任”这个字眼。沃尔布加和奥赖恩都曾经试图用这个词束缚他，把他困在那幢腐朽、阴冷的房子里，当一个合格的“布莱克”。可事实证明，只有雷古勒斯那种对他们无条件顺从的乖宝宝才会甘愿担下这个词。

“不只是因为我是长女，西里斯。”艾尔维拉弯腰抱住膝盖，“知道阿尔法德在寻找复活石之后，你去看了那本你认为很无聊的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，还经常跟他通信，劝告他不要酗酒……你做这些，难道仅仅是因为你是阿尔法德的外甥吗？”

“当然不是。”西里斯不假思索地否定。他喜欢阿尔法德，这与阿尔法德是不是布莱克、和他有没有血缘关系一点干系都没有。要是换成奥赖恩或者沃尔布加，就算他们醉死在大街上，西里斯也不会过问。

“我和你一样。”艾尔维拉轻声细语地说，“对我来说更重要的原因是，我的家人都很爱我。我也很爱他们。”

侧过脸从臂弯里露出眼睛，她温柔地注视着他。

“我爱他们，西里斯。所以他们是我的责任。”

“爱”的分量太重了，艾尔维拉想。或许对西里斯来说，它意味着可以拿生命立下牢不可破的誓言……可对她来说不一样。她希望将来她也能够爱他。不是爱他，而是能够爱他。就像她现在爱她的家人一样。

西里斯看着艾尔维拉的眼睛，有一会儿没有说话。他一直很喜欢艾尔维拉这样看他：专注、认真、温柔而又欣喜。每当她拿这种眼神看他，他都毫不怀疑她的眼睛里只装着他。即便西里斯很清楚，艾尔维拉也会这样看汉特和艾丽西亚、这样看奥利弗和卡丽娜，甚至这样看詹姆和霍克。

“所以你认为跟我约会都是在耽误时间？”许久，西里斯才缓缓开腔。

“当然不是。”艾尔维拉惊讶他居然会抛出这个问题，“跟你在一起的时候我很开心——除了我们吵架那会儿。”她起身拉住他的手，“你帮我分担家务，告诫奥利弗要更懂事一些，还带我出去玩儿……这些我都记得，西里斯。我知道你想让我有机会放松一下，我们每一次约会我都很快乐，这绝不是耽误时间。”

西里斯拧起眉头。

“谁说我是为了让你放松才带你出去玩的？”她干嘛把他说得像个圣父一样？

“好吧，你不是。”严肃地挽着他的胳膊，艾尔维拉摆出煞有其事的表情：“那我可以去图书馆了吗？”

“随便你。”西里斯活动手腕，拉紧龙皮手套的束带。

艾尔维拉于是踮起脚亲了亲他。

“晚上我会做一个酒浸果酱布丁带去密道。”她向他保证，“要是明天我们学院赢了比赛，我还可以跟你一块去天文塔玩会儿。”

那到时候就轮到詹姆发牢骚了。西里斯白她一眼，突然转过脸咬一口她的脸颊，满意地看到她尖叫着躲开。

无聊至极的劳动服务直到下午五点才结束。还不到晚餐时间，格兰芬多球队的训练也仍未结束。西里斯从第三温室走出来，穿过长长的走廊，远远就能瞧见魁地奇球场上空那些飞来飞去的小黑点。

乌沉沉的天还飘着凉飕飕的雨丝，走廊里的穿堂风让急急忙忙经过的小巫师们拉紧了长袍的领口。信步来到城堡一楼的花园，西里斯没有理会那些叽叽咕咕地把脑袋凑在一块儿的姑娘，望了望天边的一角光亮。莱姆斯和彼得这会儿应该也在图书馆，他想。他决定再去八楼研究一下艾弗里昨晚到底在有求必应屋干什么。

挂着巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴毯子的那条走廊这会儿空无一人。西里斯在这条走廊上打转，他试着去想“我要进艾弗里昨晚进的房间”，又或者“我要你变成艾弗里昨晚变的地方”……可折腾了将近二十分钟，不论他怎样变换他的表达方式，有求必应屋都没有出现。

“看来这招不管用。”西里斯盯着那道光滑的石墙自言自语。不过没关系，他可以找勃利帮忙。家养小精灵的本事可不比巫师小……等下回艾弗里再溜过来，他们就能知道他究竟进去了什么地方。

这么想着，西里斯又在心里默念“我需要一个藏东西的房间”，三次走过那道石墙前。

熟悉的石门终于出现，他推门而入，走进那间堆满杂物的房间。这里还是老样子，废品堆积如山，即便少了什么东西也看不出不同。西里斯随意走进一条小巷似的通道，漫无目地地边走边审视两侧那些堆成高墙的物件。这段时间詹姆每天晚上都会拖着他过来“寻宝”，但这间屋子里的藏品实在太多，他们甚至没能仔细检查完其中任何一堵“高墙”。

那只原本盘旋在半空中的狼牙飞碟卡在了一扇旧柜门上，不断挣扎的锯齿将柜门割得咔咔作响。西里斯被这阵噪音折磨得不胜其烦，手里的魔杖稍稍一挑，狼牙飞碟便猛地弹射出来，险些撞倒一个被罩布挡住的大家伙——那玩意儿很大，几乎有普通教室的天花板那么高。

脚步顿了顿，西里斯走上前，挥动魔杖揭开那块没什么灰尘的罩布。

底下是一面高大的金框镜子，有两只鹰爪似的支脚，看上去还算华丽气派。类似的东西西里斯在布莱克家见过许多，都不过是些徒有其表的废物。鄙夷地打量它一番，西里斯正要巴掌罩布掀回去，却突然发现这面镜子的镜面居然空空如也，没有照出任何东西。

魔法物品？西里斯又朝它走近了几步。镜子里终于出现了他的身影，可除此之外别无他物。哦，是穿衣镜。西里斯顿时失去了兴趣。他在纳西莎的卧室里也见过，她的那一面镜子还会对照镜子的人叽里咕噜奉承个不停。

重新打量这面镜子，西里斯的目光停在它顶部刻着的那行字上。

“厄里斯 斯特拉 厄赫鲁 阿伊特乌比 卡弗鲁 阿伊特昂 沃赫斯？”

念出这串古怪的词汇，西里斯想了想，很快明白过来。

“‘我展现的不是你的面貌，而是你的渴望’。”他不屑地冷哼，“老伎俩。”

“看来你对这些有年头的魔法物品很精通，布莱克先生。”身后冷不防响起一个温和的声音，“布莱克家的收藏品教会了你不少知识。”

脑仁略微一紧，西里斯侧身望向身后。阿不思·邓布利多就站在刚才卡主狼牙飞碟的那扇柜门前面，瘦高的身影大半都隐没在背后“高墙”投下的阴影中，那双清澈的蓝眼睛却亮得出奇，在半月形镜片后面闪着谦逊而沉静的光。

西里斯迎着他的视线，对这位老巫师突然的出现并没有太意外。

“如果您非要这么理解的话。”西里斯不冷不热地回答，还用上了拗口的敬语。

“你的家族教育一定也警示过你这类物件的危害性。”邓布利多面带微笑地朝他走过来，最终停步在他身旁，目光转向面前的镜子：“我想我也不必担心你会沉湎于此。”

“的确没那个必要。”西里斯说，“更何况这面镜子已经坏了。”

“你认为它坏了？”

“不然它怎么可能只照出我的样子。”再次望向镜子里的自己，西里斯懒洋洋地将左手拢进衣兜，毫不意外地看着镜子里的人做出同样的动作，“假设这上面的铭文不是胡扯，我就该在镜子里看到点儿别的东西。”

邓布利多若有所思地凝视着镜面：

“没错，只有这世上最幸福的人才会在镜子里看到自己真实的样子。”

自己真实的样子？西里斯怀疑地看一眼镜中的自己。这个老巫师难道以为他不知道自己长什么样子？

“您是什么时候过来的？”他把眼睛转向身旁的邓布利多。

“下午我去了一趟校医院，探望还在住院的穆尔塞伯先生。让我惊讶的是，前几天已经出院的艾弗里先生又躺回了病床上。”白胡子老人也朝他看过来，脸上挂着惯常的微笑，“离开校医院以后，我发现我有一些杂乱的思绪需要整理，于是我在城堡里游荡，不知不觉就来到了这里。”

“这么说，您一直都在。”西里斯熟练地跳上一个五斗柜坐下，“我以为您不知道城堡里还有这个房间。”

他转得飞快的脑子正在猜测邓布利多隐身的方法。隐形衣？还是幻身咒？一个老头儿独自待在这种地方还要隐身，真是稀奇。

“霍格沃兹城堡从建成开始就藏有许多高深的魔法，这里的确还存在不少不为人知的秘密有待探索。”邓布利多回答得一点儿都不像在开玩笑，“不过，教授们偶尔也是需要一个秘密基地的。”

西里斯笑了。他喜欢邓布利多的幽默感。

“你不像是来兴师问罪的。”西里斯说。

“兴师问罪？”邓布利多感兴趣地重复一遍这个词。

“艾弗里没向你告状么？”西里斯语气淡淡地反问，“他说我和詹姆把他跟穆尔塞伯塞进了消失柜。”

“艾弗里先生曾经猜测肇事者另有其人，但二楼画像们的证词对这种猜测并无帮助。”邓布利多平静地告诉他，“因此——当然，我不是来兴师问罪的。只是既然我们刚好都来到了这里，我想你或许正有一样东西要归还给我，布莱克先生。”

他的眼神在告诉西里斯，没必要继续装蒜了。

从兜里掏出那本厚重的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，西里斯把书递给他：“我猜你不会相信这是我捡到的。”

“尽管人们碰巧捡到危险的东西也并不是十分罕见的事。”邓布利多冲他宽容地一笑，伸手接过那本书，“无痕伸展咒用得很熟练，布莱克先生。”

西里斯可没打算在这个负有盛名的巧克力蛙画片名人面前炫耀自己的天赋。他丝毫不掩饰地观察着邓布利多的表情：“我对那天在猪头酒吧听到的事很好奇。”

“你指的是哪一天？”

西里斯的眉梢高高扬起。

“这算是承认跟詹肯斯密谈的那天，你知道我和詹姆就在房间里了？”

“事实上，在你刚刚提到猪头酒吧之前我还不能确定。”邓布利多从容地说，“我知道当时有其他人在场，但不能确定那是谁，布莱克先生。但我不得不承认，鉴于你和波特先生常常溜出城堡去霍格莫德闲逛，我曾猜测那是你们两个。”

“那么，当时那些维护我的话也是你故意说给我听的。”

“我恐怕不能赞同这种解释。”邓布利多神态郑重地同他对视，“请你相信，我到了现在这个年纪已经足够明白不要轻易在背后对人妄加评判的道理——尤其是负面的评判。”

言下之意是，不论他心里如何评价西里斯，都不会真正在嘴上说出来。西里斯短暂地一愣，差点儿快活得笑出声。这个回答比那种莫名其妙的维护让人痛快多了，他想。那番话的真实性其实不重要，从一开始就不重要。

两手自在地撑到五斗柜的边缘，西里斯指了指邓布利多手里的那本书：“你已经找到解决办法了吗？”

“我正在努力，布莱克先生。你知道，从了解我们的敌人开始。”

“好吧，但愿你能成功。”西里斯考虑片刻，“我得向你坦白一件事。这段时间我一直在拿你威胁我的父母。”

邓布利多两手自然地交叠在身前，安静地等待他的下文。

在这个好像能看穿他想法的老巫师面前显然没有委婉的必要。西里斯耸耸肩，直截了当地坦白道：“我说我是你安插在布莱克家的眼线，只要他们敢投靠伏地魔，我就会把消息告诉你。”

“聪明的做法。”邓布利多公正地评价，“虽然称不上友好。”

“你不生气？”

“我认为我没必要为对我有利的事情感到生气。”邓布利多语气谦和。

西里斯端详着他的脸。

尽管已经料到了对方的答案，西里斯还是开口问他：“也就是说，我可以继续这么干？”

“只要你认为合适，布莱克先生。”

“谢谢。”这回西里斯的口气里多了点儿真诚。他跳下五斗柜，拍拍袍子上的灰尘：“你可以叫我西里斯。”

白胡子老巫师微微一笑。

“是时候去享用美食了，西里斯。”他说，“你的朋友们大概不会接受你在生日这天缺席晚餐。”

西里斯却没打算就此放过他。

“我还想问你两个问题。”他看着眼前的老人，一点也不客气地抛出一个陈述句。

邓布利多似乎早有预料。“看起来我没有拒绝的余地。”他温文尔雅地做出一个“请”的手势。

扫一眼那面古怪的镜子，西里斯的目光落在空荡荡的镜面上。

“这面镜子是什么时候开始被放在这里的？”

“据我所知，它从上个世纪开始就一直被存放在这个房间。”

“那还真是有够久的。”西里斯转过脸，盯住邓布利多那双清澈的蓝眼睛，“你曾经在这面镜子里看到过自己当上了魔法部部长吗？”

这是最后一个问题。邓布利多不躲不闪地迎着面前这个年轻人的注视。

“我希望我曾看到过，西里斯。”他缓缓回答。

西里斯直勾勾地看进他的眼底，却始终没能瞧出点儿什么。

真是个奇怪的老头儿，他想。


	89. 揭幕赛

风雨永远也无法浇灭巫师们对魁地奇比赛的热情之火。

星期六早晨的礼堂天花板乌云密布，雨点轻飘飘地消失在半空中，却重重打在每一个穿球服的魁地奇球员脆弱的神经上。时间还早，礼堂里挤满了各个年级的学生，几乎每个人都佩戴着他们支持球队的饰物，就去年的比赛讨论得热火朝天。人群中时不时传来尖叫徽章刺耳的声音，这使得几个赛前紧张的斯莱特林球员们变得一惊一乍，击球手卢克在听到自己的名字时差点儿把果汁打翻。

几个高年级的拉文克劳已经在四处游荡，低声撺掇那些狂热的球迷为即将开始的揭幕赛下注。欧文·威尔默特专程来到斯莱特林的长桌边，送给了艾尔维拉一个印有她名字的胸章。“噢，谢谢。”艾尔维拉快乐地将它戴在胸前，“真有意思，它别在我身上不会尖叫吗？”

“这是为你特别定制的。”威尔默特眨眨眼，“只有在波特靠近的时候它才会尖叫。”

艾尔维拉露出恍悟的表情，一本正经地掏出手帕把胸章擦得闪闪发亮。

莫林也找了过来，他给艾尔维拉准备了一束灿烂的向日葵。“希、希望它们能给你带来好运。”他有些紧张地祝福她，不经意间瞥见她胸口的徽章，脸一下子红到了脖子根：他也佩戴了一个一模一样的胸章。

“看样子你的粉丝不少，琼斯。”莫林离开后，克里瓦特吃着克里斯蒂娜夹到他盘子里的鸡蛋，别有深意地总结了这么一句。他边说边朝雷古勒斯看过去，似乎决心要从对方的脸上瞧出点儿破绽。

不幸的是，雷古勒斯只是安静地端坐在那里看今天的《预言家日报》。他已经吃完了自己的早餐，手边摆着半杯果汁，还是艾尔维拉刚才递给他的。

“克里瓦特正指望你有点儿反应呢，雷古勒斯。”艾尔维拉吃下最后一块熏咸肉，善良地提醒他。雷古勒斯这才从报纸里抬起脸，花了两秒钟的时间回忆他们刚才在讨论什么，而后冲艾尔维拉绅士地一笑，祝贺道：“恭喜。”

正留心听着他们对话的球员们都笑起来，卢克张开嘴巴，打了一个响亮的嗝。

同往年一样，斯莱特林球队离开礼堂前往魁地奇球场时，又在门厅与刚刚来用餐的格兰芬多球队狭路相逢。

“那是什么？”奥利弗一眼就看到了艾尔维拉手里的扫帚，他死死瞪着它，脸上的表情显得惊恐而又愤怒，就好像它比穿着斯莱特林绿色球服的艾尔维拉更吓人：“光轮1000？你居然有光轮1000？”

“我为什么不能有光轮1000？”艾尔维拉微笑着反问。她手上的光轮1000是雷古勒斯借给她的旧扫帚，他把它保养得很好，乍看之下简直没有半点儿磨损。

“最好的守门员当然得有一把与实力相匹配的扫帚。”克里瓦特在一旁抬高下巴，配合地帮腔。他轻蔑的目光扫向格兰芬多球队队长迪兰，这个可怜的守门员拿着的是一把寒酸的彗星260。

迪兰的脸色糟透了，奥利弗被激得跳起来，差点儿举起他借来的那把横扫七星冲上去揍克里瓦特。格兰芬多的击球手七手八脚地拦住他，詹姆急急忙忙捂住奥利弗的嘴——为了防止奥利弗被艾尔维拉三两句话套出球队的最新战略，他们这一整个星期都在禁止这对姐弟碰面。

“你比去年还要夸张，维拉。”等到奥利弗被拖进礼堂，詹姆才故作轻松地对艾尔维拉摊了摊手：“你这身球服是哪儿来的？”

“我自己改的。”艾尔维拉抱着扫帚甜蜜地一笑，转了个圈展示一番：“再合适不过了，是不是？”

詹姆脸上的肌肉不协调地抽动了一下，看起来像是试图咧嘴回给她一个笑容，结果失败了。他扭过头冲跟着他们一块儿来礼堂的西里斯挤眉弄眼，那古怪的表情就像在质问他：你怎么不管管她？她今年竟然直接穿上斯莱特林的球服了！

西里斯却是一副无所谓的模样，他只在经过艾尔维拉身边时顿住脚步，侧眼打量一番她的扫帚：“这就是你把我那把横扫七星让给奥利弗的原因？”

艾尔维拉无所畏惧地瞥一眼他脸上贴着的格兰芬多小旗，高傲地挑起下巴：

“比赛场上没有朋友，西里斯。”

更没有男女朋友。

这场揭幕赛持续的时间超乎所有人的想象。

霍琦夫人的哨声一响，两个球队的击球手便箭一般地冲向远远弹射出去的游走球，速度快得叫观众们险些反应不过来。鬼飞球很快落到了詹姆·波特手中，他一改从前酷爱出风头的作风，跟布朗和奥利弗配合得天衣无缝，在比赛刚开始的二十分钟里几乎没让斯莱特林的追球手碰到鬼飞球。

不过，要进球得分可不容易。詹姆的球很难拦住，但奥利弗和布朗投出去的球还难不倒斯莱特林的新守门员。当艾尔维拉第五次轻松地截住奥利弗角度刁钻的射球、并得意地向自家弟弟抛去一个飞吻时，奥利弗气得简直想飞过去同她干一仗，接着就因为分心而差点被队友打来的游走球砸下扫帚。

“专心点，奥利弗！”疾速从他身旁飞过的击球手莱安对他大喊。格兰芬多的两个击球手忙得不可开交，他们终于摆脱了斯莱特林那两个缠人的大块头击球手，把横冲直撞的游走球控制在雷古勒斯·布莱克附近——这就是他们这场比赛的任务，竭尽全力阻挠这个天才找球手捕获金飞贼，为追球手们争取拉开分数差距的时间。这项任务的艰巨程度让格兰芬多的击球手感到绝望：雷古勒斯·布莱克在空中就像在水里游的鱼一样灵活，他好像并不急着找金色飞贼，而是在风雨中来了几回唬人的假动作，不仅完美地躲开了数次向他撞去的游走球，还把格兰芬多的两位击球手兜得气喘吁吁。

比赛进行到一个小时的时候，看台上忽然响起一阵惊呼。

“斯莱特林的击球手卢克截住了飞向布莱克的游走球！他把游走球打向了队友博比——噢，梅林啊！游走球撞到了格兰芬多队的队长迪兰！他从扫帚上掉下来了！”

“迪兰？！”解说员激动的声音分散了詹姆的注意，他抱着鬼飞球在斯莱特林的球门附近兜圈子，忍不住回头看向格兰芬多的球门：迪兰正从高空摔落，他的扫帚还在中间的那扇球门前打着旋儿，显然被游走球伤得不轻。

突然，什么东西撞向詹姆的肩膀，鬼飞球从他的臂弯里掉出来。

“克里瓦特从波特手里抢到了鬼飞球！”解说员那刺耳的尖叫几乎振破詹姆的耳膜，“噢，他向格兰芬多的球门飞过去了！布朗试图截住他，但他把鬼飞球传给了尤恩——啊，进球！斯莱特林得十分！”

看台上的绿色海洋在一阵兴奋的尖叫中掀起波浪。“该死！”艾尔维拉听见不远处的詹姆咒骂，险险地躲过直直地冲他撞过来的游走球。

失去守门员的格兰芬多球门孤立无援地支在魁地奇赛场上，就像一个没了魔杖的巫师。尽管以詹姆为首的三个追球手都在疯狂地向斯莱特林球门的最后防线进攻，而阿米莉亚·博恩斯也出色地用两个假动作扰乱了雷古勒斯·布莱克的注意，但比分差距依然在逐渐缩小。

拉锯战一直持续到下午四点。冷冰冰的雨点打在艾尔维拉近乎失去知觉的脸颊上，长时间的高强度运动令她四肢僵硬、头脑发木。高空风声猎猎，看台上激烈的叫喊声持续了足足三秒，才让她意识到赛场上的两名找球手都已经发现了金色飞贼。两道黑影正以一个与地面垂直的角度刺向球场中间的草坪，艾尔维拉没来得及瞧清谁冲在前面，因为詹姆已经带着鲜红的鬼飞球闯进她的视野。

波科夫诱敌术……在看到詹姆近距离调转扫帚朝上飞去时，艾尔维拉想到了这一点。她提防着脚下，却发现詹姆突然又调转了一个方向，出其不意地反手将鬼飞球扔过他自己的肩膀——奥利弗在另一个球门边稳稳接住了球！

来不及了！艾尔维拉飞快地催动扫帚朝自己的弟弟飞过去，雨点像无数根银针刺在她的防风眼镜上，她左手紧紧握住扫帚柄，右手使尽全力向那点红色伸出去……

砰。

鬼飞球撞进艾尔维拉的手心，巨大的冲力将她整个人都带向了球框。后脑勺撞上球门的那一刻，她感觉到鬼飞球从她的指尖滑了出去。她努力勾动麻木的指节，也没能挽留住它。她在歪歪倒倒地下坠，耳旁一阵嗡鸣，隐约听见解说员在激奋地嚷嚷，却又什么都听不清楚。在连续下坠了三十英尺——又或者是二十英尺之后，她的防滑手套终于不管用了。有那么一会儿她手上一滑，倒挂在了扫帚上。紧接着她便彻底从扫帚上掉下来，一屁股摔在泥泞、潮湿的草坪中间，疼痛主宰了她的神经。

防风眼镜上的防水防湿咒也失效了。她抬起发麻的胳膊，试着用湿漉漉的袖子擦去镜片上的雨水，结果只是让视野变得模糊一片，根本看不清是哪片看台在欢呼。

有人降落在她身边，向她伸出一只手。艾尔维拉从对方的身形和颜色中辨认出来，他是雷古勒斯。

“我没能拦住最后一个球……”她含糊地说着，抓住他伸过来的那只手，冻得打了个哆嗦，“我们、我们打平了？”

“维克多教授要是听到你的话，一定会怀疑你在课堂测试上使用了作弊笔。”雷古勒斯略有喘息的声音里带着掩饰不住的笑意，他把她拉起来，替她摘下碍事的防风眼镜，“我们领先了十分，艾尔维拉。我们赢了。”

艾尔维拉总算看清了那些如绿色潮水般涌向赛场中央的斯莱特林学生。卢克和博比挥舞着胳膊落在场地上，两名追球手已经被人潮吞没，克里瓦特站在距离艾尔维拉他们不远的地方，正狞笑着同迪兰握手。上午不幸被游走球击中的迪兰不顾庞弗雷夫人的反对，中午就回到看台上继续观赛。他在坠落的过程中摔断了一条胳膊，由于擅自使用咒语治疗，他又失去了这条胳膊里的骨头。此刻这条胳膊正软绵绵地被绷带吊在他胸前，他龇着牙咧着嘴，用尽全力握着克里瓦特的手上下摆动。

“真是场精彩的比赛，嗯？”迪兰面带微笑，咬牙切齿地说。

“没错，相当精彩。”克里瓦特回以同样的微笑，“而且十分公平。”

“真有风度。”艾尔维拉感慨道。尽管从他们的表情来看，这两位队长都在力图将对方的骨头拧断。

格兰芬多的球员们也陆陆续续降落到场地上，詹姆喘着粗气，脸上的神情显得有些茫然。投出最后一球的奥利弗愤愤地脱下防滑手套，一手把它们摔进泥水里，然后高高抬起一只脚，好像恨不能再狠狠踩上几下。他忍了忍，最后只是气呼呼地朝艾尔维拉这里瞪了一眼，转身走开了。

“那是我送给他的防滑手套。”艾尔维拉轻松地笑着告诉身旁的雷古勒斯。

“他看起来很生你的气。”雷古勒斯拔出魔杖轻轻一挥，她身上的泥渍立时消失得一干二净。

“他总有一天会习惯的。”艾尔维拉解开发带，满不在乎地拢了拢湿漉漉的长发，“知道吗，我现在可以吃下一整锅炖牛肉。”

“你确定吗？”雷古勒斯偏过脸看向她，两人相视而笑。

饥肠辘辘的球员们在晚餐餐桌上大快朵颐。虽然输掉了比赛，但格兰芬多队在球场上的精彩表现没有让这群乐观的年轻巫师沮丧太久。等到斯莱特林的学生陆陆续续地从餐桌边撤离、准备回到地窖再庆祝一番时，格兰芬多长桌那边已经开始热情地讨论起了詹姆和奥利弗的最后一球。

“这才叫经典！”走出礼堂的艾尔维拉听见迪兰夸张的声音，“所以说我们有最好的追球手——除了詹姆以外，还有谁能在那种紧要关头想到把波科夫诱敌术和倒传球结合起来？”

“说得好像有多厉害似的，他们干嘛不管它叫‘波特诱敌术’？”克里斯蒂娜在艾尔维拉身旁不满地咕哝，“你当时其实已经看穿那个假动作了，还接住了球。要不是你弟弟投球的力气太大，他们绝对得不到那十分。”

“得了十分又有什么用？还不是输了揭幕赛。”同她们走在一块儿的阿米莉亚·帕金森满脸不屑，“连续两年都是我们的手下败将。”

“不过那个倒传球的动作很帅。”达芙妮说。

克里斯蒂娜扭头冲她皱了皱鼻子：“阿什顿进球的动作才帅呢。”

她们一路上就这个问题争执不下，直到钻进斯莱特林温暖的公共休息室也没能达成共识。“别再讨论这个傻问题了，好吗？”忍耐了一路的帕金森不耐烦地打断这两个姑娘，“我回宿舍了。”

“你不跟我们一起去吃点东西吗？”克里斯蒂娜问她，“阿什顿他们还弄来了黄油啤酒呢。”

“我不想喝。”帕金森脸色阴沉地丢下这句话，便转身走向通往宿舍的楼梯。

艾尔维拉深深看了眼她的背影：“她好像心情不好。”

“是不是我们惹她生气了？”克里斯蒂娜看看两个同伴。

“她最近一直都这样。”达芙妮可没把这事儿放在心上，她环顾一圈热闹的公共休息室，“算了，别管她了。你的阿什顿在向我们招手呢，蒂娜。”

球员们这会儿大多都聚在一起，阿什顿·克里瓦特给三个姑娘一人递了一瓶黄油啤酒。“干得不错，琼斯。”克里瓦特难得给了艾尔维拉一个赞赏的眼神，即使他赞赏的表情里仍然带着一丝自视甚高的傲慢，“不过别忘了，我们要想拿到今年的魁地奇杯，剩下的比赛就每一场都不能放松。你有心理准备了吧？你的体力得跟上，今天最后一个球就是最好的教训。”

艾尔维拉喝下一口黄油啤酒，感觉到一股热乎乎的暖流淌遍了她浑身的每一个细胞。

“我以为我只在揭幕赛顶替穆尔塞伯上场。”她说。

“这个你不用担心。”克里瓦特晃了晃手中盛着火焰威士忌的酒杯，“我会处理好的。”

艾尔维拉端详着他的脸，非常怀疑他所谓的“处理”是不是在每一次比赛前都把穆尔塞伯送进校医院。这时一个高年级的男孩儿忽然走过来邀请她跳舞，她失去了继续探听的机会，踩着节奏转进舞池的时候还能听见克里瓦特在阻止克里斯蒂娜偷尝火焰威士忌：“你还没成年，别碰这个。”

巫师收音机里轻快的歌曲渐渐吸引了更多的人跳舞。艾尔维拉足足花了半个钟头的时间才从舞池脱身，拿着一瓶黄油啤酒找到安静的壁炉前。几张雕花椅无序地摆放在这里，雷古勒斯一如既往独自坐在壁炉边，不过这回他没有在看书，只是一手支着脑袋，望着壁炉里噼啪作响的柴火沉思。

“又在这里避免得意忘形吗？”艾尔维拉拉开他旁边的椅子坐下，意外地发现他的另一只手里竟握着一瓶黄油啤酒。

余光瞥见她脸上惊讶的表情，雷古勒斯失笑：“你的室友呢？”

回头扫一眼身后的公共休息室，艾尔维拉摇摇头。

“她们正忙着呢。”她拖长着音调回答。

达芙妮还在和一个英俊的高个儿男孩跳贴面舞，而另一边的角落里，克里斯蒂娜正和克里瓦特挤在一把椅子里，以一个令人费解的姿势纠缠在一起。艾尔维拉有些担心自己也干过这种傻事，以至于忍不住多看了这对情侣几眼，在脑子里拼命回忆自己和西里斯亲热时的情形。

“帕金森没和你们在一起。”雷古勒斯突兀地说。

艾尔维拉小小一惊，在此之前她好像从没有听雷古勒斯提起过帕金森。

“她说不太舒服，先回宿舍了。”艾尔维拉好奇地打量他。

“嗯。”雷古勒斯吐出一个字的回应。他依然望着炉火，似乎刚才只是随口一问，对帕金森的去向其实并不关心。艾尔维拉于是指了指他的膝盖，用一种发现新大陆的口吻感叹道：“真稀奇，你今天居然没在看书。”

他笑了，回给她一个坦率的眼神。

“‘偶尔得意忘形一下也没什么’，我记得有人是这么说的。”

“你这种得意忘形的方式也太含蓄了。”艾尔维拉站起身，她心情很好，并且确信雷古勒斯也同样心情很好，不会拒绝她的邀请：“来吧，趁着时间还早，我带你去个地方。”

雷古勒斯的确没有拒绝这个邀请。他们离开公共休息室，从那幅巨怪肖像后面的通道爬上直通八楼的楼梯。艾尔维拉领着他来到天文塔，却没有去爬那道通往塔顶的楼梯，而是从塔楼的另一侧找到一处隐藏的窄门，钻进一条黑黢黢的窄楼道里。

楼道的顶部是一张活板门。艾尔维拉熟练地推开它，抓着一旁的扶手登上后面的平台。雷古勒斯跟上去，发现这里是一间类似阁楼的小房间。铺满地板的木条缝隙里藏满了灰尘，低矮的窗台后边有一扇六英尺高的三角窗，窗外大雨已停，冲破黑夜的星光被玻璃窗上的雨痕劈成破碎的细线。

“这是我们学习互助社团找练习场地的时候偶然发现的。”艾尔维拉走向那扇三角窗，弯腰把手里的黄油啤酒搁到墙脚，“我们第一次上来那会儿，这间屋子里还有一股难以形容的味道——我们怀疑从前有人在这里养过小动物，而且不止一种。”

她踮起脚推开窗户，那动作看起来非常危险，雷古勒斯下意识地走上前扶住她的胳膊。

“谢谢。”转过身掸了掸衣襟上的灰尘，艾尔维拉道谢，“这地方还不错，是不是？很适合一个人待着，以免得意忘形。”她拎起两瓶黄油啤酒，冲雷古勒斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“或者两个人一块儿得意忘形。”

“只要你别从那儿摔下去。”雷古勒斯向她伸出一只手，笑得有点儿无奈。冷风灌进这间狭小的阁楼，她站在高窗前面的样子就像无依无靠地站在夜空里，随时可能掉下塔楼。

“噢，别傻了，雷古勒斯。”艾尔维拉不禁想到上回西里斯从猫头鹰棚屋的窗框跳下去的模样，她笑起来，觉得自己这个样子真像自己的男友，怪有趣儿的，“我们可是巫师，还是会骑飞天扫帚的那种。”

雷古勒斯抿唇一笑，伸到她面前的那只手却固执地没有收回来。艾尔维拉认命地把手递给他，跳下了窗台。

他们挨着窗台坐下来，边喝黄油啤酒边讨论今天的比赛。雷古勒斯很自信，但这不妨碍他分析对手时那似乎永远客观的态度，艾尔维拉有些明白为什么克里瓦特他们会任由他每次比赛之后都一个人待在一边了。“你说的没错，他们今年的阵营的确很强。”她头疼地按了按太阳穴，几乎都要沮丧起来，“但我们也不是完全没有胜算，是不是？”

“如果接下来几场比赛都不出差错的话。”雷古勒斯审慎地回答。

艾尔维拉捂住自己的眼睛：“有没有人说过你不仅自己能保持冷静，还能让别人也不再头脑发热？”

雷古勒斯轻笑，望向窗外。他的视线越过黑湖，滑向西面那幢高高刺向夜空的塔楼。

“那是格兰芬多塔吗？”

“是啊。”艾尔维拉也转头看过去，只能远远瞧见塔楼窗洞里的橘色灯光，“詹姆和奥利弗他们这会儿一定还在宿舍鬼哭狼嚎。”

“他们都在议论我们每一次针对的目标都出人预料。”雷古勒斯平静地说。

“我可不这么想。”艾尔维拉嘟囔，“谁都能想象出克里瓦特命令我们对付帕克的样子。”她板起脸，模仿着克里瓦特，摆出一副阴险凶狠的表情，恶狠狠地道：“‘干掉迪兰·帕克’。”

话音刚落，两个人便一块儿笑了起来。

“我很高兴，艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯语带笑意。

“什么？”这句话来得太突然，艾尔维拉还以为自己产生了幻觉。

“我很高兴。”他又说，那双同他哥哥的眼睛十分相似的灰眼睛望着黑湖如镜的湖面，“波特、博恩斯，还有你弟弟……他们都是很优秀的对手，能和这样的队伍比试，我很高兴。我也很高兴能跟你们一起打魁地奇。”他顿了顿，“只有在霍格沃兹，我才有机会跟朋友们一起飞。”

听起来有点儿伤感。艾尔维拉喝下一小口黄油啤酒，感觉到身体重新暖和起来，才问他：“那你假期在家是怎么练习的？”

“小时候西里斯会陪着我练习。”雷古勒斯语气平淡，“现在克利切会协助我，他是我们家的家养小精灵，在我们家生活了几十年。”家养小精灵懂得很多魔法，其中有一些甚至就连巫师也应付不来。起初这一点还是西里斯告诉他的。

“‘生活’，”艾尔维拉在心里默默重复雷古勒斯的用词，“他说‘生活’，而不是‘服侍’。”

有那么一个瞬间，一种同雷古勒斯聊一聊麻瓜的冲动占据了她的大脑，她确信这绝不是她喝了黄油啤酒的缘故。不过很快，理智回笼，她摇摇脑袋，甩开了这个不切实际的念头。

“我记得你说过你母亲不擅长飞行。”艾尔维拉继续刚才的话题，“嗯……那么你父亲呢？”

“父亲一直在料理家族的生意，没有太多的时间陪我们。”

“噢，我明白。”她了然地点点头，“我的爸爸妈妈也一样，他们忙得几乎都不着家。”

雷古勒斯微微一笑，侧过眼睛瞧了她一眼：“你的父母感情一定很好。”

“为什么这么说？”

“从你弟弟妹妹还有你身上都能看出来。”他的目光再度转向窗外更远的地方，“西里斯有没有告诉过你，我们的父母是堂姐弟？”

上个暑假西里斯在双面镜中说过的事又回到了艾尔维拉的脑袋里。她含糊地回答：“他提到过。”

“布莱克家的祖宅原本应该由阿尔法德继承，但当时出了点儿意外，最后是我们的母亲继承了那栋房子。”雷古勒斯说，“他们不想让布莱克家的家产外流，所以给父亲和母亲订了婚。当时父亲还没有从霍格沃兹毕业，而母亲已经毕业了三年。”

也就是说，布莱克夫人比布莱克先生年长四岁？艾尔维拉默不作声地喝一口黄油啤酒，没有轻易插嘴。

雷古勒斯望着地平线上的那一轮光亮，始终没有挪开视线。

“西里斯一直认为他们之间没有感情，但我知道事实并非如此。”

他的语气很淡，简直听不出任何感情。艾尔维拉静静等待了一会儿，直到确定他再也没有下文，才谨慎地开腔。

“这种事我们很难说清楚。”她说，“只要他们都爱你就够了。”

这话听起来有点儿像在哄孩子。雷古勒斯略一颔首，调转了话锋：“你好像从不担心你的家人会生你的气。”他转过脸对上她的眼睛，“今天你弟弟把你送给他的手套摔到地上，你也并不紧张。”

“那是常有的事，没什么好紧张的。”艾尔维拉一派轻松地说，“我们经常吵架——你知道，就是兄弟姐妹之间常常发生的那种，有时候还会打架。我跟奥利弗打过架，也跟詹姆打过架……他们俩也打过。你可能不敢相信，小时候卡丽娜也会跟奥利弗打架。”

雷古勒斯怀疑地皱了皱眉：“你会打架？”

“当然会。”她摆出矜持的姿态，微微抬高下巴：“戈德里克山谷的小孩有一半都被我揍过。”

“你们为什么要打架？”

“你是说跟外人？”艾尔维拉想了想，“大部分时候是因为他们欺负奥利弗和卡丽娜。没长大的小孩子总爱欺负人，他们需要吃点儿教训，这个时候就需要大孩子出马了。”她看到雷古勒斯脸上略为困惑的神情，“西里斯没帮你教训过别人吗？”

“他为什么要替我教训别人？”雷古勒斯不解，“他和我们的堂姐打过架，但不是因为我。”

“难道从来没有人欺负过你么？”

“没有。”雷古勒斯诚恳地回答，“他们为什么要欺负我？”

这是他们认识这么长时间以来，他第一次问她这么多个“为什么”。艾尔维拉看着雷古勒斯脸上少有的迷惑而认真的表情，倏尔明白了什么。“说的也是，恐怕没人会想欺负你。”她喃喃道，“就算有，你也能自己解决。”

她想起球队探讨比赛策略时，从没有哪一次把雷古勒斯当成“重点保护对象”，即便所有人都清楚他很容易被格兰芬多的击球手盯上。他们都相信他能够应付，也毫不怀疑他会第一个抓到金色飞贼。

就像今天下午在赛场上扑向最后一个球的时候，艾尔维拉从没想过雷古勒斯会输给博恩斯。

“你太优秀了。”艾尔维拉自言自语道。某种东西刺痛了她的心脏，她没有来由地感受到一种莫大的空虚，不是为了自己，而是为了布莱克兄弟。

雷古勒斯仔细地观察着她的表情。“谢谢。”许久，他终于坦率地开口，“我得向你坦白，最开始我接近你是因为西里斯。”他等着她抬起眼看他，才继续说，“我听说那天你们在走廊上发生了争执，而我不希望他和他在斯莱特林唯一的朋友闹得太僵。”

艾尔维拉一点儿也不惊讶。

“看得出来。”她当时就隐隐感觉到了。

“不过事实证明，是我多虑了。”雷古勒斯轻笑，“你们关系很好，不管吵得多严重，都不会因此决裂。”

艾尔维拉心虚地清了清嗓子。

“那么后来呢？”

“后来，”雷古勒斯有意停顿一下，慢条斯理地喝了一口黄油啤酒，“我发现你很优秀，而且值得信任。”他说，“记得穆尔塞伯攻击玛丽·麦克唐纳的事吗？那天我冲过去阻止他，你是唯一一个站出来帮我的。”

“我只是觉得不该让你一个一年级生去对付三年级生，更何况对方还在使用黑魔法。”

“是的，你就是这样的人。”雷古勒斯弯起嘴角笑了笑，“所以在你弟弟中了夺魂咒攻击我的时候，你也第一时间冲出来帮助我。”

艾尔维拉沉默下来。她并不觉得这有什么特别的，但她意识到她的这些举动对雷古勒斯来说很重要。

“我有自信解决绝大部分问题，艾尔维拉。因此我从不认为我需要帮助，也并不在乎有没有人站在我这一边。”雷古勒斯注视着她的眼睛，郑重地告诉她，“但是你让我感觉到，有一个能够信赖的朋友是件很重要的事。我不需要总是保持冷静，不需要时时刻刻避免犯错。我可以偶尔松懈一点，就像你说的……放松自己绷得太紧的神经。”说着他便抬起手，指了指自己的脑袋。

艾尔维拉被他这个举动逗笑。

“你说得我都有点儿不好意思了。”她说。

雷古勒斯嘴边的笑容很淡，却并不疏远。

“我很感激你。”他说，“我已经很久没有这么高兴了。”

他记得在更久以前——还在他刚刚开始学着骑扫帚的时候，他也曾感受过这种快乐。那时西里斯就在一旁教他，雷古勒斯从不担心自己会从扫帚上掉下来。

坐在他身旁的艾尔维拉两眼一眨不眨地凝视着他的眼睛。

“如果我说‘看到你这么高兴，我也觉得很开心’，”她眼含笑意，“会不会显得太肉麻了？”

两人又不约而同地笑了。艾尔维拉看着雷古勒斯嘴边难得松快的笑意，再一次感受到有什么东西刺痛了她的心。她的脑袋里有一个声音在告诉她，她不该多管闲事。但另一个声音在对她说：雷古勒斯今晚已经对她说得够多了，他对她坦诚以待，她不该有那么多的保留。

“雷古勒斯。”最终，她动了动自己的嘴唇，“我这么说或许有点突兀，但是……”看到雷古勒斯朝自己看过来，她停顿了一下，“在我一年级的时候，西里斯也帮过我。这件事你知道吗？”

他没有听说过这件事，因此只是安静地望着她，等待她的下文。

“那会儿我跟他的关系还很糟，我们都看不惯对方，不仅打了一架，还被麦格教授分到同一组关禁闭。”艾尔维拉接着说道，“可他发现屁股蛋三人组在针对我之后，居然出手教训了他们。当然，事后他对我的态度依然很糟。”

她尽可能轻松地耸一耸肩膀。

“从那个时候开始，我大概明白了他是个什么样的人。他看起来对很多人都有偏见，但那种偏见的开端通常是对事不对人的。他有自己的是非观——很严格的是非观，他一直在用它评判身边的一切。”

说完，她小心地去看雷古勒斯的眼睛。

“你懂我的意思吗？”

雷古勒斯一言不发地同她对视。他的神态很平静，平静得几乎没有透露出一丝情绪。

“我知道。”半晌，他才说。

然后他移开视线，重新望向塔底漆黑的湖面。艾尔维拉垂下眼睛喝一口黄油啤酒。有那么一阵，他们谁也没说话。

“我们其实很不像兄弟，是吗？”过了好一会儿，雷古勒斯突然开口，“他和波特更像兄弟。”

他的口吻与平时没什么不同，就好像在陈述黑湖底下的巨乌贼有多少条触手。

“这太正常了，我也一直认为奥利弗更像詹姆的弟弟。”艾尔维拉试着让气氛轻松一些，“坦白说，詹姆和谁都像兄弟。你在任何人身上都能找到他们的共同点。”说到这里，她不由得看他一眼，“其实从某方面来看，你和詹姆也挺像兄弟的。”

雷古勒斯显然把她最后那句话当成了她一时兴起开的玩笑，他淡笑着摇摇头：“可他们都是格兰芬多。”

一丝笑意在艾尔维拉的嘴角浮现。

“你知道你其实可以跟分院帽讨价还价吗？”

雷古勒斯将疑问的目光转向她。

“我也是一年级跟西里斯大吵一架之后，才想到这个问题的。”艾尔维拉曲起一条腿，伸出手抱住膝盖，“在那之前，我一直以为是分院帽决定我们该去哪个学院。可实际上我们自己的选择……还有坚持这个选择的决心，似乎更重要。”

这种说法似乎引起了雷古勒斯的兴趣。

“你的意思是，分院帽会考虑我们自己的选择。”

艾尔维拉点头，回头向窗外的格兰芬多塔望过去。

“如果分院帽说我该来斯莱特林，而我真正想去的是格兰芬多——那么今天这个时候我就该坐在那座塔里了。”

“但你来到了斯莱特林。”雷古勒斯冷静地说，“还和我们一起赢了今年的魁地奇揭幕赛。”

或许连他自己都没有注意到，他的语气里总是有一种十拿九稳的高傲。在这一方面，他们布莱克家的人全都一个样。

“没错。”艾尔维拉笑了，“这就是我的选择。”

她轻轻活动手腕，摇晃膝前的黄油啤酒瓶。“要是真让分院帽全权替我们做决定，说不定被分去格兰芬多的会是你呢。”她拿出自己开玩笑时特有的语气，“毕竟你可是‘狮子的心脏’。”

雷古勒斯翘了翘唇角，骨节分明的五指轻松地握着手中的酒瓶。

“我从没想过要去格兰芬多。”他偏首望向云层上忽明忽暗的星光，“也从没有后悔来到斯莱特林。”

事实上，他一直对此引以为傲。

艾尔维拉弯起眼睛。

“我也是。”她说。


	90. 在晚会上

圣诞假期前夕，艾尔维拉收到了母亲艾丽西亚的来信。

“博恩斯家的孩子已经在这个月初住到我们的‘安全屋’，他会和我们一起过圣诞节。”艾丽西亚在信里告诉女儿，“埃德加的父母过世多年了，他的弟弟妹妹一直和他们一家一起生活，所以到时也要过来。我记得阿米莉亚是奥利弗的同学，对吗？还有尼尔森，他今年在赫奇帕奇读一年级？跟他们打声招呼，宝贝。你们回来的时候最好坐同一节车厢，阿拉斯托和吉迪翁会在站台接你们。”

艾尔维拉将这封简短的信笺反复读过好几遍，直到把每一个词都深深印在脑海里，才挥动魔杖烧掉信纸。

“你担心又会发生去年圣诞节发生的事？”

离校前的这一晚，听说这件事的爱丽莎挑高眉毛，仔细地端详着艾尔维拉的脸。她们今晚都得应邀去参加斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞晚会，此时正站在城堡门厅摆放着一排盔甲的壁龛前低声交谈。收到请柬的学生都被提醒可以再邀请一位客人，因此这会儿已经有好几个姑娘在门厅徘徊着消磨时间，没有人多留神注意她们两个。

“现在看来，不止我在担心这个。”艾尔维拉心神不属地说。几个月前的暑假，魔法部已经给戈德里克山谷增强了布防，哪怕琼斯家早已被赤胆忠心咒保护起来，局势也还没有严重到需要两名傲罗到国王十字车站接他们。她苦恼地扶了扶额头：“而且我也有点儿担心卡丽娜。她常常给我写信，但是居然完全没提过博恩斯家的孩子已经住到我们家的事。”

“也许她觉得这并不重要。”爱丽莎对此不以为意，“毕竟她已经十岁了，这个年纪的女孩子总会有自己的秘密。”

“这正是我担心的。”艾尔维拉苦着脸，“她明年就要来霍格沃兹，如果她在学校遇上了什么危险的事儿却不愿意告诉我，那麻烦可就大了。”

“你好像一点儿也不怀疑她是个格兰芬多。”爱丽莎的目光转向通往二楼的楼梯，嘴里不忘挖苦她。等转眼瞧见艾尔维拉脸上的表情，她才妥协地叹一口气：“好吧，别操心了。至少她不像你弟弟那样顽固。”

提到奥利弗，两个女孩儿会心一笑。“我得去跟我的客人会和了。”爱丽莎抚一抚墨绿色长袍的袖摆，“希望他不会临时改变主意。”

“我很好奇，你邀请的到底是谁？”艾尔维拉好奇地眨眨眼。她们都知道莉莉决定和斯内普一块儿去晚会，但爱丽莎坚决不肯提前透露自己邀请的客人。她以前从不这样卖关子，艾尔维拉甚至怀疑爱丽莎会领着一个吸血鬼或者狼人出现在斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞晚会上。

“你会知道的。”爱丽莎留给她一个神秘的微笑，挥挥手离开。艾尔维拉目送她消失在通往花园的那条走廊尽头，随即又被刚下楼来到门厅的欧文·威尔默特引开了注意。“琼斯。”他径直朝她走过来，脸上带笑，一身深蓝色的袍子很是体面，“你邀请到客人了吗？”

“是的。”艾尔维拉同他开了个玩笑，“还不至于悲惨地一个人参加晚会。”

在此之前，她曾经尝试过邀请威尔默特一起去晚会。毕竟他们俩都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，而威尔默特又向她表达过好感，她以为他不会拒绝。“你知道，”威尔默特的笑容里染上几分遗憾，他再次搬出那套拒绝她的说辞：“要不是因为下场比赛就轮到斯莱特林对拉文克劳……我一定第一个邀请你。”

“噢，我明白。”艾尔维拉配合地摆出体谅的表情，难掩眼中的遗憾：没法趁这个机会套出拉文克劳的比赛战略，实在是太可惜了。

威尔默特似乎不急着去找自己的女伴，他好好打量艾尔维拉一番，由衷地赞美道：“你今天很漂亮，这身礼服很适合你。”

“谢谢。”不等她有所反应，另一个声音便毫不客气地替她回答，“这是我送她的。”

扭头看向走到自己身旁的西里斯，艾尔维拉在威尔默特看不见的角度警告地眯起了眼。西里斯没有穿去年圣诞节那天他穿过的黑色天鹅绒长袍，只换上了一身酒红色的礼服长袍，甚至没有打理他已经长长不少的头发。他懒洋洋地迎上艾尔维拉的目光，那眼神就像在向她炫耀他眼光独到。

那些徘徊在门厅的姑娘都死死盯着他，眼睛亮得像黑夜里饥肠辘辘的饿狼。看到西里斯走到艾尔维拉身边，她们眼里的光才熄灭下来。她们有的聚在一起窃窃私语，但似乎并不很惊讶。

“圣诞礼物。”艾尔维拉只好忽略那些眼光，微笑着对威尔默特解释。经历过上回的“倒挂金钟”事件，她已经不大愿意再穿那天晚上的那件礼服长袍。于是西里斯送给了她这件新的袍子，她原本想要婉拒，却被西里斯一句轻飘飘的补充堵了回来：“就当是圣诞礼物，今年圣诞节我不会再给你寄包裹了。”

站在他们面前的威尔默特看看西里斯，再看看艾尔维拉。

“所以，”他颇有深意地停顿片刻，“你邀请的是布莱克？”

“有什么好奇怪的？”西里斯气定神闲地抢白，丝毫不掩饰语气里的挑衅，“在邀请你之前，她还邀请过詹姆、莱姆斯和雷古勒斯。我看她差不多把能邀请的都找遍了。”他扯动嘴角嘲讽地一笑，那双灰眼睛里满是轻蔑。

威尔默特良好的教养让他努力保持着脸上的笑容，尽管从他难看的脸色来看，艾尔维拉怀疑他巴不得西里斯直接把那句“你最好别愚蠢到以为她只邀请过你一个人”甩到他脸上。

“你怎么知道我邀请过雷古勒斯？”等到终于告别威尔默特，艾尔维拉才压低声音问自己的男友。西里斯的眉梢高高扬起来：“你还真邀请过他？”他刚才只是为了打击威尔默特，信口胡说的。

“我第一个邀请的就是他。”艾尔维拉平静地说，“噢，别这么看着我。我邀请他是最不引人注目的选择。还有——”她停下来，看看四周。他们正穿过魔药课教室前面那条长长的、光线昏暗的走廊。确认附近没有其他人，她转头看向西里斯，把嗓门压得更低了：“你真的不知道雷古勒斯为什么要提前回家吗？”

西里斯留意着她警惕的动作，他发现自从在这条走廊遭遇艾弗里和穆尔塞伯的埋伏，艾尔维拉就对这里格外敏感。

“我要是知道，干嘛要瞒着你。”他不动声色地回答，掏出兜里的魔掌把玩起来。母亲沃尔布加还没有把他的名字从那块愚蠢的挂毯上烧掉，不过除开阿尔法德，布莱克家已经没人把他当布莱克。除了假期待在格里莫广场12号的时候，西里斯早已听不到任何“内部消息”。

艾尔维拉点点头，不再追问。

斯拉格霍恩教授的晚会热闹非凡。他的办公室变得比从前更加宽敞，四处装饰着漂亮的帷幔和精致的华灯，家养小精灵们端着托盘穿行在拥挤的客人中间，这里不仅有在校的鼻涕虫俱乐部成员，还有许多有些眼熟的成年巫师的面孔。

“斯拉格霍恩教授可真有能耐。”艾尔维拉忍不住感慨。她在不远处的小舞台上看到了胖墩勃德曼的身影，斯拉格霍恩教授居然还请来了淘气妖精乐队，那得花不少金子。“他是只巨型蜘蛛。”西里斯从一个家养小精灵举着的托盘里抓过两只高脚杯，满意地看到杯子里盛着的只是黄油啤酒，“当老师就是为了冲你们这些有才能、有家世的学生吐丝，把你们黏在他的网上展览。”

他可没忘记斯拉格霍恩到现在都还记不住彼得的名字。这个老巫师恐怕是西里斯见过的最势利的家伙，一个典型的斯莱特林。

“你的意思是，我像只昆虫？”艾尔维拉接过西里斯递来的高脚杯，微微眯起眼。

“你像只小蜘蛛，”西里斯随意地呷了口黄油啤酒，“在某些方面和斯拉格霍恩挺像。”

“我哪里像他了？”

“比如你至今还在管彼得叫佩迪鲁。”余光瞥见女友脸上的不快，西里斯懒懒一笑：“别否认，你有时候是有点儿势利，这没什么大不了的。再说彼得确实很蠢，又很胆小。不过除此之外，他也不坏。”

“我承认我不太喜欢佩迪鲁，可那是因为他的眼神。”艾尔维拉语气冷静，脸颊却有些泛红，她还不习惯在背后议论别人的缺点，“他……他看起来有点儿贼眉鼠眼的，不像那种坦坦荡荡的人。”

西里斯深深瞧她一眼：“所以你是瞧不起长得不好看的家伙。”这也说得通，她总是更乐于和长得不错的人交朋友。

“是不喜欢，不是瞧不起。”艾尔维拉严肃地纠正他，“而且我针对的不是长得不好看的人，是那些看起来不够正派的人。”

“那你还跟他们打交道？”对彼得也是一副客气的样子。

“说得好像你就不这样似的。”她回嘴，“我看你和詹姆也没把佩迪鲁当成跟莱姆斯一样的朋友。你们俩老打发他去干你们不愿意干的事儿，还总是嫌他太笨。”

“我们四个从来都是这样相处，彼得早就习惯了。”西里斯对此不甚在意。

“那也不代表这就是对的。”艾尔维拉说，“宁可得罪君子，也不要得罪小人。”

“我可不认为随便把别人看成‘小人’就很对，”西里斯不紧不慢道，“只因为他长得‘贼眉鼠眼’。”

他们你一句我一句地拌起了嘴。从上次大吵一架又和好开始，他们就时常拌嘴，而且通常会不知不觉忽略周围的其他人。因此当爱丽莎的声音突然横进来的时候，艾尔维拉几乎被吓了一跳：“有什么好争的？我看你们俩是半斤八两，本质上没有区别。”

“爱丽莎，”艾尔维拉回过头，“呃，莱姆斯？”

“晚上好。”站在爱丽莎·威尔逊身旁的莱姆斯冲她微微一笑。以往他的袍子总是很旧，甚至有点儿邋遢，但今晚他打扮得干净、体面，看起来也不再像往常那样苍白虚弱了。艾尔维拉的目光在莱姆斯和爱丽莎身上转了一圈，最后落在爱丽莎脸上：也就是说，她邀请的客人是莱姆斯？

爱丽莎回给她一个坦然的眼神。艾尔维拉记起她之前去邀请莱姆斯的时候，他的确提到过已经有别人邀请他了。可他们两个居然把这件事瞒得密不透风！

“衣服不错，伙计。”西里斯倒是一点儿也不惊讶，他轻松地打量着莱姆斯，“詹姆的？”

“没错。”莱姆斯一本正经地说，“难为他了，在一年级的旧衣服里找出这一件借给我。”

西里斯摆出唏嘘的表情，惋惜地摇摇头：“你早该听艾尔维拉的，从一年级开始就多吃蔬菜水果。”

不只是两个男孩儿和爱丽莎，连被他们打趣的艾尔维拉也跟着笑了起来。

“你和莱姆斯的关系什么时候变得这么好了？”她悄悄问爱丽莎。

“这不奇怪，毕竟不是谁都像我一样拥有过人的洞察力。”爱丽莎高傲地抬起下巴，意有所指地拿眼角瞧她，“更何况我和莱姆斯只是朋友。”

可惜他们四个人没能聚在一起太久。埃尔德·沃普尔发现了爱丽莎，领着他的吸血鬼客人同她热情地攀谈起来，因为沃普尔有本关于吸血鬼的书正要通过爱丽莎父亲的出版社出版。察觉到那个病恹恹的吸血鬼一直饥渴地盯着艾尔维拉的脖子之后，西里斯便拉着她离开了那里。

“嘿，西里斯，维拉！”他们好不容易挤到房间另一头，又看到詹姆费劲地挤出人墙跑过来，“你们看到伊万斯了吗？”

“你脸上那是什么？”艾尔维拉诧异地瞪着他的脸。詹姆今晚总算用速顺滑发剂打理了他脑袋后面乱七八糟支棱着的头发，可现在他脸上竟然又长满了一颗颗鼓鼓囊囊的红疖子！她想不通它们是怎么冒出来的，下午他的脸还好好的呢！

詹姆胡乱抹了抹自己的脸：“别管这个，只是一个小把戏。”

可艾尔维拉觉得那些疖子变得更红了，她几乎挪不开视线。

“看来你亲自试验了。”西里斯饶有兴趣地观察好友的脸，显然觉得他这副滑稽的样子怪好玩儿的：“感觉怎么样？有没有别的副作用？”

“挺好的，兄弟，就是有点发热。”詹姆含糊地说，难得没把注意力放在这些“小把戏”上，“你们没看到伊万斯吗？”

“刚刚她还在跟斯拉格霍恩教授说话呢。”还和西弗勒斯·斯内普站在一起，艾尔维拉在心里补充。她朝詹姆身后看看：“你那位漂亮的客人呢？”

她指的是特纳，格兰芬多五年级最漂亮的姑娘，詹姆邀请她一块儿来晚会——就为了和邀请斯内普的莉莉赌气。“呃，我把她甩掉了。”詹姆心虚地摸一摸鼻子，“别这么看着我！我觉得她想跟我亲嘴，那也太丢脸了！”

要是换成莉莉，你还会觉得丢脸吗？艾尔维拉翻了翻眼睛。

“那你们有没有看到鼻涕精？”詹姆又急切地问。

“斯内普不是和莉莉在一起么？”她反问。

“所以他们是一起消失的？”他看起来简直有点儿生气了。

“你最好还是自己去找，詹姆。”西里斯说，“碰碰运气。这种事我和艾尔维拉可帮不上忙。”

“好吧。”詹姆咕哝，“等着瞧，我会找到他们的。”

目送他重新挤进人群，艾尔维拉摇摇头：“说真的，你觉不觉得他有时候太幼稚了？”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀。

“或许吧。”其实他老早就已经发现这一点：只要有伊万斯在场，詹姆就喜欢犯傻。不过西里斯不大乐意在艾尔维拉面前承认这点，因为有时候和詹姆一块儿闹得太过火时，转头看到莱姆斯脸上的表情，西里斯也会觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“斯拉格霍恩来了。”瞥见正满面红光地朝这边挤过来的斯拉格霍恩，西里斯反手指了指肩膀后面的方向，那里有一处角落挂着鲜红的帷幔：“我去那边等你。”

他溜得很快，可见麦格教授从没有不公正地关过他哪怕一次禁闭。

“维拉！好孩子，你怎么一个人呆在这里？”斯拉格霍恩教授停在艾尔维拉面前时，西里斯已经溜没了影儿。这位老教授一手拿着一支酒瓶、一手端着一只高脚杯，剔透的蜂蜜酒在酒瓶和酒杯中晃着迷人的金色光泽：“布莱克先生呢？我看到你是和他一起过来的，这有点儿出乎我的意料，我原以为你会邀请雷尔……不过你一向跟他们兄弟两个都很亲近，是不是？”

名人们的赏光似乎让他有点儿膨胀，他双颊酡红，嗓门也不由自主地洪亮了不少。艾尔维拉看到坎贝尔在她的男伴身边回过头，丢给艾尔维拉一个厌恶的眼神。今晚她已经够招人恨了。

“晚会真棒，教授。”艾尔维拉轻飘飘地跳过这个话题，笑得甜美地恭维道，“我还是头一次看到这么多名人齐聚一堂。”

斯拉格霍恩教授快活地笑起来，海象胡子在嘴唇上抖动。“相信我，孩子，你将来也会成为他们当中的一员。我看人的眼光一向很准。”他冲她眨眨眼，仿佛在使用某种只有他们两个才知道的暗语，“你的父亲最近怎么样？他应该忙坏了吧？今年你们还能一块儿过圣诞节吗？”

“我猜他应该赶不回来，去年也是。我已经好一阵没收到过他的信了。”艾尔维拉不打算透露汉特的行踪，“您准备什么时候出发去加那利群岛呢？”

她记得去年圣诞假期结束后，斯拉格霍恩教授就说过他计划在今年的圣诞假期去加那利群岛度假。然而出乎意料的是，他打了个饱嗝，挥了挥手说：“计划有变，维拉，我今年不打算去加那利群岛过圣诞节了。”

这可真稀奇。艾尔维拉眨一眨眼睛，狡猾地微笑道：“那一定是您哪位出色的学生邀请您一块儿过节。”

“不，不……我就待在这儿，霍格沃兹。”斯拉格霍恩教授又打了个饱嗝，他看向艾尔维拉的眼睛，脸上闪现出一个惊讶的表情，就好像突然发现他面前站着的居然是个巨怪似的。他很快又恢复了正常，眼睛里却藏着不安，像是在强迫自己与艾尔维拉对视，装出一副轻松的模样：“你知道，人老了总会有些腿脚不便，风湿已经折磨了我大半年的时间。我想今年……还有以后，我都还是少到处走动的好。”

“您的意思是……您有退休的打算？”艾尔维拉小声地问。

“哦，当然不是！我可舍不得你们这些优秀的孩子。”斯拉格霍恩教授夸张地说，“再说我也还没有老到那个程度——我想你不是那个意思吧，维拉？”

“哦，当然不是。”艾尔维拉用同样的句式回答，脸上挂着友好无害的笑容，“您能继续留在霍格沃兹真是太好了，我还希望将来毕业以后也能有机会参加您的圣诞晚会呢。”

老教授这才慢慢放松下来。

直到独自找回西里斯身边，艾尔维拉还在绞尽脑汁思索斯拉格霍恩教授反常的态度。“刚才那是勃利？”她看到一个熟悉的家养小精灵吃力地举着托盘穿过人们的小腿，西里斯刚刚似乎正在弯腰同他说话。

“他说他看到了煤球，”西里斯两手插在衣兜里，手中的高脚杯早已不见踪影，“就在花园那边。我们现在过去找找？”

煤球最近变得越来越爱跑出去，已经一个星期没有出现在艾尔维拉的视线范围内。 “花园？”艾尔维拉头疼地重复道，她这几天一直在找他，甚至尝试过召唤咒，“我希望他没有吃下什么奇怪的东西。”

他们趁着淘气妖精乐队开始演奏自己的成名曲时偷偷溜出去，差点被蹲守在楼梯附近的费尔奇逮个正着：由于斯拉格霍恩教授的晚会，不少没有收到请柬的学生都在城堡一楼游荡，试图在假期来临前的夜晚浑水摸鱼地约会。

艾尔维拉跟着西里斯在花园的灌木丛间翻找，一面用魔杖轰开花丛，一面呼唤煤球的名字。“他大概又跑到别的地方去了。”十五分钟过去，等两人轮番尝试召唤咒也无果之后，西里斯摊摊手放下了魔杖。

艾尔维拉有些丧气：“那我们回去吧。”她不想让煤球留在霍格沃兹过圣诞节，听起来怪可怜的——尽管这只薄情的猫咪似乎早就把她抛到了脑后。

“还回去干什么？既然都出来了，不如随便走走。”西里斯熄灭魔杖顶端的亮光，拉着她的手朝玫瑰花丛间的小径走去，“那里头乌烟瘴气的，我可受不了。”

周围的光线很暗，曲折小径两旁装饰的巨大石雕像遮去城堡中透出的昏暗光线，走在这里更是瞧不清人影，不需要担心被人撞见。难得有这样的机会，艾尔维拉放弃挣扎，顺从地回握住西里斯的手，同他一道散步。“西里斯，”她忽然想到了什么，怀疑地挑起眉梢，“你确定勃利真的看到煤球了？”

她确信她听到他发出了一声微不可闻的轻笑。“现在讨论这个没有意义，”西里斯好整以暇地回答，语气里带着他惯常散漫的调子，“更何况你也不想回去。”

果然是骗她的。如果勃利真的发现了煤球，恐怕早就把他逮进柳条篮子里交给她了。“多结识一些名人也没坏处。”艾尔维拉语带责备，却并没有继续纠缠这个话题，“你觉不觉得斯拉格霍恩教授最近的表现很奇怪？他看起来总是很紧张。”

“他是你们斯莱特林的院长。”西里斯认为这件事不足为奇，“那帮小食死徒正在学生之间收买人心，斯拉格霍恩不紧张才奇怪。”

有道理，可这不是她担心的问题。

“我今天收到了妈妈的信，”艾尔维拉轻声道，“她说明天穆迪先生和普威特先生会到车站接我们，而且博恩斯姐弟也会和我们一起回戈德里克山谷。”

西里斯沉默下来。有那么一会儿，他只是牵着她的手慢慢往前走。

“你觉得这两件事之间有关系？”许久，西里斯才重新开腔。

“或许吧，这些迹象让我有点担心。”艾尔维拉承认，“加上雷古勒斯今晚提前回家了，艾弗里、穆尔塞伯……还有帕金森也是。”她希望是她多心了。种种微妙的变化撞在一起，搅得她心神不宁。

“提前离开的都是些小食死徒。”西里斯跟上她的思路，“没准伏地魔是打算明天袭击国王十字车站。”

这是最糟糕的可能性。艾尔维拉摇摇脑袋。

“如果真是这样，明天魔法部也会在那附近派驻傲罗。”她说，“再说雷古勒斯也没有和艾弗里他们那帮人混在一起。我担心的是布莱克家或许听到了什么风声——不管是食死徒的袭击计划还是别的什么，而你父母没有告诉你。”

“他们当然不会告诉我。”西里斯的语气里多了几分不加遮掩的嘲讽，“如今我在他们眼里是邓布利多的人，我待在那幢屋子的唯一理由就是监视他们。要是他们真知道食死徒的袭击计划，只会把我防得像个麻瓜。”

察觉到他的口气冷下来，艾尔维拉不自觉扣紧他的手。

“可你也是他们的孩子，他们至少要保证你的安全，不让你被卷进这类袭击事件。”她轻轻说。

“那是正常的父母，不是我爸妈。”西里斯答得理所当然，“他们巴不得我这个家族的败类死在外面，怎么可能提醒我哪里有危险。”

他陈述事实的口吻几乎不带感情。艾尔维拉突然停下脚步。

被她的落后的手稍稍一拉，西里斯也停下来，扭头看向她。微弱的光线里，他瞧不清她脸上的表情。

“要不你还是来戈德里克山谷吧。”西里斯听到艾尔维拉说，“你可以去詹姆家过圣诞节，就像二年级那样。波特夫妇不是凤凰社成员，也没有在魔法部任职……和他们待在一块儿更安全。”

西里斯反应了片刻，终于意识到她这是在担心他。

“我还以为你根本不关心我假期在家过得怎么样，”嘴边浮现出笑意，他忍不住调笑，“你从来不主动写信给我。”

艾尔维拉没有吭声。她那双蓝眼睛在黑暗中瞪着他，西里斯用脚趾头都能想象出她气鼓鼓的样子。他大笑起来，感到格外轻松，仿佛身体忽而变得像空气一样轻，还有一点儿他不算熟悉的、奇异的满足感。

“好了，不要瞎操心。”伸手搂住艾尔维拉的腰，西里斯眯缝起饱含笑意的眼睛，“他们把我关在格里莫广场12号不会有什么危险，不然我爸爸也没必要用赤胆忠心咒把房子藏起来。”他说，“再说阿尔法德也会回来，我不能把他一个人丢在那里。”

室外很冷，但他的身体热乎乎的，指尖也很暖和。艾尔维拉轻叹。

“也对，还有阿尔法德在。”万一西里斯要干什么傻事，阿尔法德还能拦着他。

西里斯重新拉住她的手，沿着小径朝前走。他们离花园的喷泉越来越近，已经能够听见哗哗水声。

“明天去接你们的是哪个普威特？”

“吉迪翁·普威特。”

“我还以为是费比安，不过他哥哥看起来比他沉得住气。”看到花园前的空地，西里斯慢慢收住脚步，“穆迪和吉迪翁都是凤凰社成员，不管这个任务是不是魔法部派给他们的，邓布利多肯定都已经知道消息了。那个老巫师挺有意思，而且很聪明，不会让你们出事。”

他回过身对上艾尔维拉的视线，直到这时才借着皎洁的月光看清她的模样。她今晚穿的是西里斯送给她的礼服长袍，群青色的面料，在某种光照下会隐约泛出紫色的光泽，和她的蓝眼睛很像。月色让她的脸庞轮廓变得愈发柔和，现在那双蓝眼睛正注视着他，目光中带着点儿探究，不过并不讨厌——或者说，其实有点儿迷人。

“你对他的态度好像不太一样了。”他听见她试探道。

“这么说也没错。”西里斯漫不经心地说着，低下头吻住了艾尔维拉珊瑚色的嘴唇。

这一次的亲吻不像过去那样热烈，但更专注，也更细致而温柔，几乎不像西里斯的风格。他们贴得很近，最后就像是闹着玩儿似的拿柔软的唇瓣轻轻去含对方的下唇，然后抵着额头不约而同地笑起来。

“虽然我不介意你老想着我，”西里斯笑着告诉她，“但我也没你以为的那么脆弱，明白吗？”

他喜欢她关心他，可也没想她把他当一个只能挥玩具魔杖的婴儿。

“好吧，随你怎么说。”艾尔维拉搂住他的脖子，无奈地一笑。

弯下腰玩笑似的用鼻尖蹭一蹭她的颈窝，西里斯正要再说点儿什么，却敏锐地捕捉到左侧灌木丛中一点儿轻微的动静。他动作一顿，直起身朝那个方向看过去。

“怎么了？”艾尔维拉悄声问他。

西里斯没有回答。他目不转睛地盯住黑黢黢的灌木丛，好像指望那里会突然长出什么庞然大物。

然而在那之前，另一阵更大的响动打断了他。


	91. 变故

“我以为你明白！”熟悉的声音从小径深处传来，与之相伴的是急促而又怒气冲冲的脚步声，“这个问题我们已经讨论过很多次，我以为你早就该明白！”

“我明白！”另一个声音的主人紧跟上来，脚步就像他的语气一样急切，“我已经说过了，我明白你不喜欢那个玩笑，我——我也认为那不合适——”

几乎是在这个声音响起的下一秒，西里斯拉着艾尔维拉猛地钻进灌木丛，蹲下身藏起来。灌木丛里装饰着闪闪发光的圣诞彩灯，这些小灯在他们闯进来的瞬间受到惊吓似的四散开来，艾尔维拉这才瞧清它们是被伪装成彩灯的仙女。受了惊的仙女们嗡嗡叫着，她们有的在刚才的逃窜中不小心撞断了漂亮的翅膀，此刻正落在灌木茂密的枝叶上，愤怒地冲他们挥舞着拳头抗议。

艾尔维拉看一眼周围这些闪闪发光的小东西，凑近西里斯耳边说：“是莉莉的声音。”

“还有鼻涕精的声音。”西里斯用同样低的声音说。他没去理会那些躁动的仙女，只是伏低身体，一手抓着艾尔维拉的手腕、一手小心翼翼地拿魔杖拨开挡在脸前的灌木枝叶，眯缝起眼睛，像只准备伏击猎物的狮子一般观察外边的情况。

“不合适？”他们听到走在前面的脚步声猛然刹住，莉莉的声音出现在近处，听起来危险而愤怒，“你觉得那只是不合适？”

斯内普的声音弱下来，他也离他们很近，显然已经做出了让步：“好吧，就像你说的，那很邪恶。”

隐约意识到他们在谈论什么事，艾尔维拉不禁感到一阵不安的尴尬。

“我们不该偷听。”她用微弱的气音告诉西里斯。

“更不该让鼻涕精发现我们俩躲在花园里约会。”西里斯的口气平静而坚决。他依然在看着外面，紧握魔杖，姿态防备，仿佛随时都可能跳起来给西弗勒斯·斯内普来一个“一忘皆空”，或者更糟糕的恶咒。

因此艾尔维拉安静下来。她小心地挪到西里斯身旁，拔出魔杖对那些抗议的仙女们施了一道无声的悬停咒。她们立刻静止般悬浮在半空中，恼怒的表情凝固在发着微光的脸上。艾尔维拉死死盯着她们，试图让自己入迷地观察她们色彩绚丽的翅膀，可她的耳朵似乎另有想法。

“那当然很邪恶，没有谁会愿意那种事情发生在自己身上！”她听见莉莉恼火地压抑着嗓音，“而且我必须再次告诉你，西弗勒斯！我不喜欢你和那些人交朋友！艾弗里、穆尔塞伯，甚至是罗齐尔和劳尔——”

“我知道你的意思，莉莉！”斯内普的声音很低，但他语速很快，急于为自己辩解：“可是艾尔维拉·琼斯也跟雷古勒斯·布莱克交朋友，他和艾弗里他们没什么两样！”

艾尔维拉一时分辨不清这句话究竟是针对她还是雷古勒斯。西里斯的冷笑轻得不可思议，但她还是清楚地听见了。她拿眼角偷偷瞧一眼男友的侧脸，不出意外地发现他脸上写满了讥讽和厌恶。

“至少雷古勒斯·布莱克不会把同学倒挂起来，”莉莉的语气冷下来，艾尔维拉知道这是因为她讨厌把其他朋友扯进这件事里，“我也没听说过他对任何混血或者麻瓜出身的同学施恶咒。”

“但是除此之外，他们没什么不一样。”斯内普好像没有察觉莉莉语气的变化，他还在试着表达自己的观点，语调焦急而克制，“你不明白，布莱克家的人从不把麻瓜出身的人放在眼里，他们——”

“我知道。”莉莉忽然十分平静，“他们也看不起混血。”

“就是这样，所以——”

“那么，”她打断他，“既然你说艾弗里他们跟雷古勒斯·布莱克一样，他们为什么会和你交朋友？”

一阵难捱的沉默。艾尔维拉与一个蓝翅膀的仙女面面相觑，脑中浮现的却是西弗勒斯·斯内普那张蜡黄的脸。

“那是因为……”斯内普的舌头就像中了牵制咒，每一个发音都艰难无比。

“你没有告诉他们斯内普先生是个麻瓜，对吗？”莉莉一针见血地问他，不再等待他无力的解释，“还是说，你和他们交换了什么条件，让他们愿意容忍你的身份，把你当朋友？”

“莉莉，我没有——”

“你不知道自己在干什么，西弗勒斯。”再一次打断他，莉莉说得严肃而笃定，“你不知道，你现在在把自己变成和他们一样的人，你还在让别人也认为你和他们一样。”

“我不在乎别人怎么看我！”斯内普激动地说，“只要你——只要你知道——”

“知道什么？你要我知道什么？”

尽管看不到莉莉的脸，但艾尔维拉能够想象此刻她脸上的表情。斯内普没有回答莉莉的问题。不难想象，面对莉莉那样的表情，他不自觉退缩了。

“西弗勒斯，回答我，你真的讨厌玛丽吗？”片刻之后，莉莉再度出声，“我要听实话。”

她的嗓音柔和起来，却带着她特有的那种坚定，这表示她不能容忍任何谎话。斯内普显然很了解这一点，因此他沉默一会儿，最终沉声回答：“我不喜欢她。”

“你也不喜欢佩妮。”莉莉喃喃地说，“那你讨厌我吗？”

“我当然不讨厌你！”斯内普的嗓音不由自主地高亢起来，“我们是朋友，最好的朋友！难道不是吗？”问出最后那句话的时候，他的声调陡然下降，就好像被一只手扼住了喉咙。

“是的。”莉莉轻轻说，“可是为什么？我和她们有什么不同？我跟玛丽一样，父母都是麻瓜。我也和佩妮一样，我们是同一对父母的孩子，我们一起在科克沃斯长大——”

“她跟你不一样！”提到她的麻瓜姐姐，斯内普的声音里不可抑制地爆发出混杂着痛苦的嫌恶，“她只是个——”他没有说下去。艾尔维拉猜想，是莉莉的神情让他及时闭上了嘴。

“只是个什么？”莉莉追问，语气近乎冰冷，“说下去。”

斯内普当然不愿再继续这个话题。沉默像果冻一样包裹、挤压着他们，直到莉莉重新开腔。“西弗，我问过你，记得吗？”她声线轻柔，几乎像是在示弱，“在我们入学之前，在我们讨论霍格沃兹的时候——我问过你。当时你说麻瓜出身的人并没有什么不同，是不是？”

斯内普没有回答。艾尔维拉盯着那个蓝翅膀的仙女，无声地叹了口气。她知道，不论他当初这样告诉莉莉究竟是出于无知还是善意，如今霍格沃兹的情况都让他无法回答莉莉的问题。只是莉莉似乎也并不指望能从他口中得到答案。

“我一直相信这一点。即使来到这里以后，所有事情都变了，我也一直相信这一点。”她继续说着，声音里透着伤感，“我相信，就算在斯莱特林当中有一帮人认为麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师不同，我们天生低人一等、应该为人奴役——我也相信你不是这样想的。”

“我不是！”斯内普的口吻比刚刚还要强烈，“我从没有认为你低人一等！”

“那么对玛丽呢？对佩妮呢？”莉莉问他，“你认为她们低人一等吗？就因为她们是麻瓜，或者麻瓜出身的巫师？”

“她们和你不一样，”斯内普说，“我永远不会这么看你。”

“所以，在你眼里只有我是特殊的？”莉莉接着问，“除了我以外，玛丽，佩妮，我的父母、我们的邻居和朋友……还有霍格沃兹里其他麻瓜出身的巫师，在你看来都低人一等，是吗？你看待他们，就像巫师看待家养小精灵？”

斯内普迟疑了一瞬。

“如果你不喜欢，我就不会那样看待你的家人和朋友。”他告诉她。

“而且你还是要和艾弗里他们那群人交朋友？”

“你不明白，莉莉。”终于意识到莉莉语气里的不可置信，斯内普的声音又不由自主地急切起来，“这不仅仅是血统的问题。越来越多麻瓜出身的巫师在主导巫师世界的发展，这种现状让那些纯血巫师积怨已久。矛盾迟早要爆发，我们没有办法阻挡。如果你可以……你可以理解我的做法，将来你……还有你的家人和朋友，就能被从宽对待……”

“‘从宽对待’？”

莉莉重复一遍这个措辞，语气比这个词语本身还要尖锐。

“不明白的是你，西弗勒斯！麻瓜出身的巫师、麻瓜、甚至是混血——我们根本就不需要从宽对待！”她的声音突然变得洪亮而清晰，艾尔维拉不禁想到“倒挂金钟”事件那晚，莉莉在校长办公室厉声捍卫她的模样，“我们不需要因为我们的身份而被从宽对待，就好像我们做错了什么事！我们学习魔法没有错，我们有麻瓜家人没有错，我们的父母和兄弟姐妹有一个会使用魔法的家人也没有错！错的是那些认为我们有错的人！”

说到这里，她忽而停下。

“我也不需要成为你眼里那个特殊的人。”一改刚才的激愤，莉莉冷静下来，“我和你交朋友，不是因为我能够得到特别优待。”

“我不是那个意思——”

“我愿意和你成为朋友，也为此而感到高兴——那是因为我相信你是一个好人，西弗勒斯。”她坚定、清亮的嗓音盖过了斯内普的辩解，这一次她的声音里不再含着伤感，“我讨厌佩妮叫我‘怪胎’，是你让我确信我不是一个特殊的怪兽。是你告诉我霍格沃兹、九又四分之三站台、阿兹卡班……是你告诉我，到了十一岁我就可以学习魔法。也是你告诉我，麻瓜出身的巫师没什么不一样。”她说，“所以我相信你。我相信你不会因为一个人与周围的人有一点区别，就认为他是个怪胎。我相信你明白什么是平等，我相信你看待所有人都像你当初看待我一样宽容。我相信你是一个这样的人，所以我很高兴能和你成为朋友。”

艾尔维拉的眼睛已经不再盯着仙女。在他们认识的人当中，或许只有莉莉相信斯内普是这样的人。她望着自己的膝盖想。

长久的沉默在蔓延，艾尔维拉静悄悄地等待，好几次听到身旁的西里斯不耐烦地动了动身体。

“对不起。”良久，他们总算又听到斯内普的回应，“你一直是我最好的朋友，我一直……”他的声音降下去，说起话来仿佛每一个词语都在他的喉咙里挣扎，“我不想为了这些事和你吵架。”

“我也不想。”莉莉平淡地说，“但是你现在变得像另外一个人，西弗勒斯。如果你执意要这样下去——”

她打住话头，转而又道：“算了，我很冷，我要回去了。”

脚步声响起，从艾尔维拉和西里斯藏身的灌木丛前经过。艾尔维拉在枝叶的缝隙间瞄见了莉莉礼服长袍的袖摆，她走得很快，没有片刻停顿。西弗勒斯·斯内普在原地安静地站了一会儿，大约有半分钟的时间。然后他也迈开脚步离开，艾尔维拉只能瞧见他的黑色斗篷掠过灌木丛边，伴着轻微的脚步声消失在小径的尽头。

一动不动地等待一阵，直到确信两个人已经离开，西里斯才拉着艾尔维拉站起身。

“也就是说，”出乎意料，先一步开口的是西里斯，他拿魔杖劈开碍事的灌木，带着艾尔维拉走回小径上，“伊万斯一直在鼻涕精身上浪费时间，是因为她相信他是个好人？”他从胸腔里发出一声饱含讥讽的轻哼，“看来她不只脑袋不灵光，眼睛也不大好使。”

“你不赞同莉莉的看法。”艾尔维拉提起袍角，不让那些细碎的枝叶划破她的新袍子。

“鼻涕精崇拜斯莱特林，整天都在埋头钻研黑魔法，还迫不及待地向艾弗里他们那帮小食死徒投诚。”回忆起鼻涕精的种种劣迹，西里斯的脸上又浮现出他惯有的轻蔑神情，“显而易见，他就是个只有野心又不长脑子的黑巫师。”

“这就是你讨厌他的原因？”

“不然还能是因为什么。”

“谁知道呢。”回身给那些被定在半空中的仙女解咒，艾尔维拉一挥魔杖，看着五彩缤纷的仙女飞向深紫色的夜空。等到她们愤怒的身影远去成了一颗颗小小的光点，她才短叹：“要是没有战争就好了。”

她记起雷古勒斯，也记起了阿什顿·克里瓦特的提醒：“你有没有想过到时候你和雷古勒斯成为了敌人，要怎样面对对方？”

“就算没有战争，他们两个也迟早要分道扬镳。”西里斯把魔杖插回衣兜，“他们完全不是同一类人。”他以为她还在为伊万斯和鼻涕精的事儿操心。

“你觉得我们是同一类人吗？”艾尔维拉回过头看他。

西里斯答得不假思索：“当然。”

他把手伸给她。艾尔维拉若有所思地瞧他一眼，抬起右手覆上他的手心：“可是二年级的时候，你还说我和雷古勒斯才是同一类人。”

“那是两码事。”西里斯牵过她的手，脸上的表情就像在告诉她这是个蠢透了的问题。

“我和你会选择同样的路，我们不可能分开。”他说。

第二天又是个阴雨绵绵的日子。

在霍格沃兹的礼堂饱餐过一顿之后，年轻的巫师们都跟着各自学院的级长来到站台，登上薄雾中的霍格沃兹特快。艾尔维拉费劲地把沉甸甸的行李箱抬上车厢，才刚刚脱下斗篷的帽子喘口气儿，便从过道的窗口望见了鲁伯·海格庞大漆黑的身影。“琼斯！”他在窗外叫她，微微弯下腰，露出沾满雨珠的蓬乱胡须：一只柳条篮子拱出来，被关在里头的黑猫正愤怒地将篮子挠得呲呲响。

“我准备给波比的孩子们弄一个更暖和的窝，结果发现了他。”把煤球连猫带篮地交给艾尔维拉的时候，海格是这么告诉她的，“这家伙逮到一只刺佬儿想喂给孩子们，老天，胆子可真够大的。不过现在我们至少知道孩子们的爸爸是谁了，是不是？”

克里斯蒂娜和达芙妮手忙脚乱地用咒语帮她把篮子弄干。看到艾尔维拉正和其他斯莱特林待在一起，海格很快就挥挥手离开。

“那是那个猎场看守？”在她们后面登上列车的坎贝尔嫌恶地看一眼海格离开的方向，又转过头来拿她惯有的怀疑目光打量艾尔维拉，“你还和这种人打交道？”

艾尔维拉忙着把柳条篮子安置在行李箱上，假装没听见她的问题。

“他帮艾尔维拉找回了她的猫。”克里斯蒂娜好心地解释。

坎贝尔冷冷哼了一声，同她的朋友一块儿拖着行李箱经过她们跟前。

“我一直很奇怪，他为什么长得那么高大？”她的朋友嘲弄地问道，“该不会是小时候喝了过量的生骨灵吧？”

“但愿是这样。”坎贝尔慢悠悠地接话，“不然他就该是个肮脏的混血了。”

“你的意思是巨人混血？”

“管他是巨人混血还是巨怪混血，反正混血都一样脏。”坎贝尔的语气里透出厌恶，“不过霍格沃兹不可能出现这种东西，教授们没那个胆子让他们混进来。”

她们的声音终于在箱子滑轮的滚动声中远去。谢天谢地，这些姑娘简直比嗡嗡直叫的仙女还吵。艾尔维拉轻吁一口气，拉着行李箱的拖柄直起身，惊讶地发现身旁的克里斯蒂娜脸色十分苍白。

“克里斯蒂娜？”

“嗯？”

“你的脸色不太好看。”刚刚在礼堂的时候好像还不是这样。

“她昨晚着凉了。”不等发愣的克里斯蒂娜反应过来，一旁的达芙妮已经替她回答，“我们拿到口令，偷偷溜去了级长盥洗室洗澡。”

噢，难怪她们俩昨晚那么晚才回到宿舍。

“需要药剂吗？我这里还有一点儿。”艾尔维拉问克里斯蒂娜。

对方回过神，摇摇头说：“没关系，阿什顿那里有，我们现在去找他。”

“好吧，那我先去找我弟弟了。”艾尔维拉于是转过身同她们道别，“明年见。”

大半的学生还没有钻进包厢，车厢的过道里挤满了拖着行李箱的人。她穿过这节车厢，打算去最靠近列车头的那节车厢找奥利弗，他和他的朋友们喜欢待在那节车厢的包厢里。经过聚集着赫奇帕奇学生的车厢时，她看见特鲁曼兄妹拖着箱子迎面走来。他们还在寻找空包厢，身上没来得及脱下的斗篷蒙着一层亮晶晶的雨珠。霍莉·特鲁曼向艾尔维拉打了招呼，特里斯坦·特鲁曼没有说话，像是打定主意当艾尔维拉不存在，径直与她擦肩走过。

三分钟后，艾尔维拉有些意外地在中间那节车厢找到了奥利弗的身影。更叫她不可思议的是，她的弟弟正把小巴蒂·克劳奇堵在车厢的角落里，似乎在不依不饶地争论着什么。

“奥利弗。”艾尔维拉连忙挤过去，严厉地喊出弟弟的名字，“你在欺负同学吗？”

他要是敢学着这么干，看她不把他的屁股蛋打开花！

她的声音让周围的人好奇地望过来。奥利弗回过头，脸涨得通红。

“我干嘛要欺负同学！”他气愤地喊回去，又扭头去看小巴蒂·克劳奇： “你说！”

“我……”小巴蒂·克劳奇脸色苍白，满脸惊恐。他看看艾尔维拉，再看向奥利弗，嘴巴一张一合，什么都说不出来。

“你看我干什么啊！”奥利弗恨铁不成钢地嚷嚷，“就是因为你老是这么畏畏缩缩的，别人才会笑话你！”

艾尔维拉瞪他一眼，转过脸告诉克劳奇：“不用怕他。”

自从上学期被父亲亲手送进审判室，小巴蒂·克劳奇瘦小的身躯就变得愈发单薄了。此刻他瘦弱的身体紧紧贴在角落里，好像恨不能变成一张透明的纸片。胆怯的目光在琼斯姐弟之间来来回回几圈，他才咽下一口唾沫，轻声解释道：“奥利弗是在叫我……去他们的包厢，和他们一起玩……”

奥利弗立刻挺起胸脯，脖子抻得又直又长，仿佛要用他那颗圆脑袋把车顶戳穿。艾尔维拉拿眼角怀疑地睨他，而后又审视地看向小巴蒂·克劳奇的眼睛。他飞快地垂下了眼皮，但并不像在撒谎。

“那你也该态度友好一点，”因此她转头告诫奥利弗，“不能强迫人家跟你走。”

奥利弗别开脸，气呼呼地嘟囔：“不管我干什么你都能挑出毛病。”

仿佛没有听见他的抱怨，艾尔维拉对克劳奇礼貌地微笑：“抱歉，克劳奇。因为我们的母亲有特别交代，奥利弗今天得跟我们坐一个包厢。”她友好地提议，“你要不要一起过来？博恩斯姐弟也在那里。还是说你更想和你别的朋友坐一块儿？”下意识看一圈四周，艾尔维拉没发现有什么人看上去像克劳奇的朋友。事实上，他好像一向都是独来独往的。

小巴蒂·克劳奇低着头，同脸色一样苍白的手死死扣着箱子的拖柄，像是拿不准该不该答应。

“你跟我们一起吧，反正你也认识博恩斯。”奥利弗抱着胳膊说。

克劳奇的脑袋埋得更低了。他犹豫一会儿，最终点了点头。

“……好。”

两个男孩儿便跟在艾尔维拉后边继续走向前面的车厢，寻找博恩斯姐弟：前一天下午，艾尔维拉已经和阿米莉亚·博恩斯打过招呼，她答应会给他们姐弟俩留位子。

不过，等他们好不容易找到博恩斯姐弟，却发现这间包厢里多出了两个不速之客。

“你们两个为什么在这里？”艾尔维拉推开包厢的滑门，略微眯起蓝色的眼睛。

包厢里，阿米莉亚·博恩斯和她的弟弟尼尔森·博恩斯坐在一块儿，尼尔森兴高采烈地向他们摇摇手打招呼，阿米莉亚则是放下手里的书，抬眼对上艾尔维拉的视线，用眼神告诉她“这不关我的事”。

西里斯和詹姆就坐在这对姐弟对面。西里斯还是霸占了他喜欢的靠窗的位置，懒洋洋地舒展着长腿，一手支着脑袋，视线落在艾尔维拉怀里的柳条篮子上；詹姆迅速地把手里的什么东西塞进衣兜，坐直身子笑嘻嘻地回答：“我们知道你们今天要和博恩斯他们呆一块儿。”

艾尔维拉的眉毛高高地扬起来，她觉得詹姆刚才拿着的东西有点儿像金色飞贼。

“煤球找回来了？”西里斯的问题转移了她的注意。他已经站起身，走上前替她拿行李。

“海格找到的，说来话长。”艾尔维拉含糊地说，“莱姆斯和佩迪鲁呢？”

“他们在隔壁的包厢。”詹姆也凑上来，拿过艾尔维拉的柳条篮子和奥利弗箱子上的鸟笼，冲小巴蒂·克劳奇咧嘴一笑：“不好意思啊，克劳奇，我们不知道你会跟奥利弗一起过来。要不你也去隔壁吧，莱姆斯你认识，是不是？”

包厢只挤得下六个人。小巴蒂·克劳奇有些尴尬，奥利弗伸手把鸟笼抢回来，扭头对他说：“我跟你一起去。”

“等等，奥利弗！”詹姆拽住他的衣领，“你先留下，我们有事要说。”

琼斯姐弟闻言不约而同地将视线转向他，脸上狐疑的表情一模一样。

“没关系，”小巴蒂·克劳奇忙告诉奥利弗，“我先去隔壁。”

克劳奇匆匆离开，包厢中只剩下琼斯姐弟、博恩斯姐弟、詹姆和西里斯。艾尔维拉坐到詹姆身边，向对面的奥利弗抛出她酝酿已久的问题：“你怎么会想到要和克劳奇交朋友？”

奥利弗一屁股坐到尼尔森旁边，没好气道：“上学期那件事又不是他干的。”

“可这不像你的风格。”艾尔维拉端详着弟弟的脸：奥利弗从来不乐意跟性格沉闷的人打交道。

“是啊，我也觉得奇怪呢。”詹姆忍不住附和，好奇的眼神在奥利弗身上打转。

这时西里斯也搁好了箱子，抬脚踢一踢詹姆的腿，姿态散漫地坐到他和艾尔维拉中间。他打量对面的奥利弗一番，饶有兴味地接茬：“上次球员选拔赛，奥利弗还想让克劳奇也去参加。”

奥利弗气哼哼地不去看他。

他早就看出来艾尔维拉和西里斯又和好了！为了这事儿，奥利弗又生了几个星期的闷气。

“他成绩不错，我们可以互相补课。”奥利弗固执地扭着脖子瓮声瓮气地说，“再说他就是因为没朋友才会被那些坏家伙盯上的。不是你们说那些人的目的是要挑拨我们几家的关系吗？我跟他交朋友有什么不好？”

他什么时候还会考虑这些了？艾尔维拉惊奇地观察着自己的弟弟，就好像他突然跳起了月痴兽的舞蹈。

“你只是觉得他很可怜。”阿米莉亚·博恩斯冷不丁说，“因为克劳奇先生对他太冷酷。”

奥利弗的脸霎时间又红到了脖子根。他愤愤地把脑袋扭过来，那架势像是要同阿米莉亚大吵一架，夹在他俩中间的尼尔森赶忙靠紧座位的靠背，好腾出空间让他们面对面较量。奥利弗被他这个配合的动作一噎，最后只恶狠狠地对阿米莉亚说：“你懂什么！”

阿米莉亚·博恩斯翻了一页手里的书，压根没有抬起头理睬他。

“好了，说正事吧。”艾尔维拉体贴地揭过这个话题，“你们到底要谈什么？”

她问的是詹姆和西里斯。

“我们想知道凤凰社的事。”西里斯倚向身后的皮垫，胳膊顺其自然地靠住她的肩膀。

“这个我说过很多次了，我不清楚。”艾尔维拉刚这么答完，便忽然明白了他们的意图。

“但博恩斯的哥哥也是凤凰社成员。”果然，詹姆兴致勃勃地把身子探出来，来回扫视博恩斯姐弟的脸，“你们知道凤凰社平时都在干什么吗？”

“不知道。”阿米莉亚依然头也不抬，答得直白而干脆。

詹姆夸张地张大嘴巴。

“我们真的不知道。”尼尔森替姐姐解围，那双诚实的棕色眼睛挨个儿保证般地看看他们，“埃德加从不跟我们说这些，他说凤凰社的工作都是绝对保密的。”

“魔法部也说傲罗的工作是绝对保密的，”詹姆说，“但是汉特平时还是会跟我们说一点儿。”

“爸爸可从没跟我们说过需要保密的工作。”艾尔维拉平静地声明。

“没错。”奥利弗难得配合地附和。

詹姆一个劲地冲他们挤眉弄眼，也没能让这对姐弟的态度有所松动。好在这时候西里斯适时地帮腔道：“詹姆的意思是，就算工作要保密，家人也能或多或少看出一点蛛丝马迹。”

“对，我就是这个意思。”重新来了劲，詹姆满眼期待地去看对面的博恩斯姐弟，“他们难道从没谈过他们在干什么吗？比如说他们要找什么东西？”

阿米莉亚敏锐地抬眼：“他们应该要找什么东西吗？”

“我只是打个比方，唤醒你们的记忆嘛。”詹姆狡黠地眨一下眼睛，“说不定他们要找什么厉害的武器对付伏地魔呢？就像三兄弟传说里的那根老魔杖。”

“我不认为邓布利多教授会在这种严肃的事上把童话故事当真。”阿米莉亚面无表情，“尼尔森说的是实话，我们对凤凰社的工作一无所知。”说完，她探究的目光在对面两个男孩儿脸上转了一圈，“你们对这件事这么感兴趣，是打算毕业以后也加入凤凰社吗？”

“当然！不只我和西里斯，莱姆斯和彼得也会加入。”詹姆借机笑眯眯地套近乎，指一指自己，再指指她，“所以将来我们还会是同事。”

阿米莉亚不为所动的视线在他脸上停留两秒，又重新落回手里的书上：“我可不这么认为。”

“什么？”

“我和尼尔森都不会加入凤凰社。”她平淡地陈述。

詹姆脸上的笑容呆住了片刻，“你该不会想说你也认同纯血论的观点吧？”

“不。”阿米莉亚的语气没有丝毫的改变，“我反对纯血论，但也不认同凤凰社的存在。”

一头雾水的詹姆只好将求助的目光投向自己的好兄弟：“她在说什么？”

西里斯正垂着眼皮摆弄手里的扭计骰，专注得仿佛没有听见他的问题。对面的阿米莉亚放下书，扭头开口：“奥利弗。”

仍在生气的奥利弗触电似地一抖，好像还不习惯她突然管他叫“奥利弗”：“干什么？”

“你的志向是成为一名傲罗，对吧？”阿米莉亚问。

“是啊。”

“那你想加入凤凰社么？”

奥利弗有些不安地扭动了一下身体。

“我说不上来。”他含糊地说。他连凤凰社到底是什么东西都还没搞清楚呢！

“为什么？”阿米莉亚不客气地刨根问底。

“我不知道凤凰社的工作到底是什么。”奥利弗硬着头皮回答，脸色微微发红，“而且我听说他们也没工资。”爸爸妈妈还在努力工作替爷爷还债，奥利弗不可能去为一份没有薪水的工作卖命，尽管听起来很酷，但那也太自私了。

“就是这样。”阿米莉亚似乎得到了令她满意的答案，转过眼睛又一次看向詹姆，“虽然大家都说凤凰社是对抗伏地魔的组织，但谁也不知道他们究竟在做什么。而且邓布利多教授也不可能给凤凰社的成员发工资。”

“等等，为什么是‘不可能’？”詹姆被她振振有词的模样搞糊涂了。

一直在留心他们对话的艾尔维拉暗自叹气，耐心地解释：“因为一旦他这么做了，就会像在组织自己的势力，企图取代魔法部。”

“这跟魔法部又有什么关系？”詹姆于是又转头看她。

艾尔维拉没有立刻回答，而是悄悄看了眼坐在他们中间的西里斯。他看起来对这个话题格外厌倦，从头到尾都只是心不在焉地拧动着手中的扭计骰，脸上神情淡漠，没有任何要吱声的迹象。

“大家之所以加入凤凰社，都是因为他们认为魔法部在眼下的战争局势中表现得很无能。”艾尔维拉只能尽可能简单地告诉詹姆，“‘与其效忠无能的魔法部，不如另外组织一支更高效的队伍来对抗敌人’，这就是他们的想法，詹姆。”

“那也没什么不对啊？”詹姆不解，“这又不代表凤凰社是跟魔法部对立的。大家的目的不都是干掉伏地魔吗？”

“问题就在这里。”阿米莉亚说，“如果凤凰社不是站在魔法部的对立面，为什么大家不选择扶立新的魔法部部长，而要另外组织一支完全独立于魔法部之外的队伍？”

“魔法部的无能就是领导层的无能。”没等詹姆接着提问，西里斯便突然开腔，“要改头换面，不是换掉一个魔法部部长就能办到的。谁都知道魔法部本身就是个庞大、累赘的协作体系，它内部的组成比麻瓜发明的那些机器还复杂，稍微有个小零件出毛病，整台机器都没法运转。”

他轻巧地将手里扭计骰的色块全部归位，刚刚沉默得就像在打瞌睡，这会儿却好像醒了过来：“这种笨重的东西在战争时期根本派不上用场。那些整天坐在办公室敲打字机的家伙，为了怎样处置一个在世界杯上作弊的球员都能争论一个星期，你能指望他们干什么？等他们讨论出一个结果，伏地魔都能领着那帮食死徒杀进魔法部跳舞了。”

“程序的严谨是保障结果正义的唯一途径。”阿米莉亚毫不退让地抬起头，“魔法部的决策程序的确繁琐，但是为了结果正义，这种繁琐在任何情况下都是必要的。它实际上只是一种规则，而规则往往能够保障效率。”她顿了顿，像是在斟酌自己的措辞，“至于凤凰社——恕我直言，所有成员都听命于邓布利多教授，听起来实在不伦不类。”

“不过是个战时组织而已。”西里斯望着她瘦小的脸讽刺道，“战争期间就该效率优先，凤凰社存在的目的本来也只是更高效地解决问题。”

“我想阿米莉亚的意思不是怀疑凤凰社的最终目的。”艾尔维拉冷静的声音打圆场道，“当然，在战争期间能有一支更高效的队伍来对付敌人是好事，但凤凰社和魔法部各行其是，一旦公众知道了凤凰社的存在，难免会对魔法部的能力产生怀疑。这种怀疑在战时对大家的团结非常不利，说不定会造成反效果，导致不必要的骚乱。”

西里斯侧过眼睛瞧她：这姑娘怎么又帮着外人说话？

“谢谢你的好意，艾尔维拉。”阿米莉亚·博恩斯却说，“我赞同你的观点。不过另一方面，我的确对凤凰社的最终目的持怀疑态度。”

目光再次转到她脸上，西里斯眉梢一挑：“你不相信邓布利多？”

“我尊敬邓布利多教授，不可否认，他是一个伟大而杰出的巫师。”阿米莉亚答得不卑不亢，“但只要是人，就都会犯错。我相信邓布利多教授不是个从没犯过错的人，就算是，我也相信他将来不可能避免犯错。”她说，“这也是规则存在的原因。严格遵守规则，按照既定的程序办事，才能在最大程度上避免犯错。”

两只手无所事事地把扭计骰抛来抛去，西里斯讥诮地扯动嘴角：“说得好像规则就不会有错似的。”

“我觉得阿米莉亚说得对。”然而他的女友却在这时开腔，“不论如何，对个人的盲目崇拜都是很危险的。”

手里的动作停下来，西里斯眯眼看着她：她今天是打定主意要跟他作对了？

艾尔维拉仿佛感受不到他快要溢出呼吸的不快，回给他一个正直的微笑。

“你们说完了吗？”见他们三个不再争论，詹姆终于举起手，“我可以提问了吧？”

三个人同时朝他看过来，好似直到这时才发觉他也在这儿似的。

“呃，我是想说，汉特和穆迪他们不都是傲罗吗？”詹姆不禁感到不自在，“他们既是傲罗，又是凤凰社成员——没错吧？”

“严格来说，傲罗只是他们的工作。”回答他的是阿米莉亚，“而凤凰社是他们在现在这个时期选择的路。”

这又有什么不一样的？詹姆抓耳挠腮一会儿，最后妥协地举起双手：“好吧，反正我要说的是……不管你们刚才在争论什么，魔法部和凤凰社其实都不是完全对立的，是不是？”他尽力把问题简单化，“简而言之，大家的敌人都是伏地魔，只不过各干各的嘛。”

从他们三个的表情来看，他们显然认为刚才的一大堆解释都是白费功夫。

詹姆尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“我还有一个问题。”他说，“你们都是从哪里知道这些的？”

“哪些？”艾尔维拉问。

“就是你们刚才讨论的那些。”詹姆老实道，“老实说我根本听不懂你们在争什么。”

尼尔森像在课堂上回答教授的问题似的举起一只手。

“我猜是从报纸上知道的。”他很高兴总算能插句话了，“对不对？”

“可以这么说。”阿米莉亚又拾起膝头的书。

“什么报纸？《预言家日报》？”奥利弗嫌恶道，“谁会看那种东西啊？”

尼尔森又一次举起他的右手，不好意思地说：“我偶尔也会看。”

“行了奥利弗，我们还是闭嘴吧。”詹姆故意摆出沉痛的表情，“我看这间包厢里只有我们两个不读报纸。”

西里斯把扭计骰抛回给右手，取笑道：“至少你把这一点搞清楚了。”

列车在傍晚抵达国王十字车站。

刚带着奥利弗和博恩斯姐弟踏上站台，艾尔维拉便找到了阿拉斯托·穆迪的身影：他站在站台上最显眼的位置，没有刻意伪装，伤痕满布的脸上又添了几道新的疤痕，看上去格外狰狞。吉迪翁·普威特在距他不远的地方同一个穿着黑色西装的壮汉交谈，艾尔维拉觉得那人有点儿像傲罗，可她没能多打量他几眼，因为穆迪身旁的那个人更引人注目。

“阿尔法德！”

“阿尔法德——”

西里斯和詹姆立马跑过去，把箱子拖得哗哗地响。奥利弗也紧跟上去，他们几个男孩儿都很喜欢阿尔法德这个长辈。

艾尔维拉和博恩斯姐弟一道走上前向他们打招呼，恰好听到西里斯问阿尔法德：“你怎么提前回来了？”

“昨晚到的伦敦。”阿尔法德没有直接回答他的问题。他穿着一身考究的西装，不像上回出现在站台时那样风尘仆仆，简单同博恩斯姐弟道好之后，又仔细打量一圈面前几个孩子：“看样子你们都长高了不少。肤色很漂亮，艾尔维拉。”

“谢谢。”艾尔维拉笑道。这段时间的魁地奇训练让她把皮肤晒成了小麦色，她很满意这个效果。

“你的法国之行怎么样？有没有什么好玩的事？”詹姆迫不及待地问，“爸爸说我小时候也去过法国，不过我已经没印象了。”

“现在不是闲聊的时候。”没给阿尔法德答腔的机会，穆迪毫不客气地挤到几个孩子中间，冲离自己最远的詹姆招了招手：“过来，小子——人都到齐了，我们该出发了。”

“可是我还没找到我爸爸妈妈。”詹姆这时候才左顾右盼起来，“他们没跟你们一起吗？”

“他们都在戈德里克山谷准备晚餐，今天不会来。”看到吉迪翁已经在向他们挥手，穆迪转头不耐烦地催促：“别废话，快点过来我这边。”

“好了，快过去吧。”阿尔法德说，“我给你们都带了礼物，圣诞节就会送到。”

分别之前，艾尔维拉偷偷往西里斯手里塞了一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖。目送他们几个跟着穆迪和吉迪翁走远的时候，西里斯还能看到艾尔维拉把一只手背到身后，冲着他的方向摆了几下。他轻轻一笑，高高抛起手中的糖果，又准确地抓到手心。

“这是吵过架又和好了？”阿尔法德颇有兴致地观察着外甥的表情，“看起来相处得还不错。”

“走吧。”西里斯不理会他的调侃，兀自拖着行李走向出站口。

“我们幻影移形回去吗？你说过等你回来会教我这个。”

“我会教你，但不是今天。”阿尔法德步履平稳地走到他身侧，“今天我们走回去，我有话要告诉你。”

听出他话里严肃的意味，西里斯略略收紧眉心。舅甥俩没有多话，默契地保持沉默，一路穿过人群，走出国王十字车站。虽说气温很低，但今年的伦敦还没有下雪，街道边的麻瓜商店里还是到处装饰着庆祝圣诞节的冬青和彩带，擦得闪闪发亮的橱窗映出行人的影子，被紧贴着玻璃的彩灯模糊了面孔。

“什么事？”一拐上人烟稀少的街道，西里斯就沉着嗓音问，“跟复活石有关？”

冷飕飕的寒风刮过街角，两人迎着风前行，都习惯性地伸出一只手拉紧领口。

“不，是雷古勒斯。我也是昨天回来之后才听说的。”阿尔法德在风中闷声告诉他，“他要和帕金森家的那位小姐订婚了。昨晚奥赖恩提早接雷古勒斯回来，就是为了办订婚仪式的手续。”

西里斯猛地刹住脚步。驻足回头，阿尔法德从竖起的衣领后方看向自己的外甥：他静立在那里，紧紧皱着眉头，一言不发地与他对视。

“和谁？”数秒之后，西里斯启唇，口中呼出一团白气，“阿米莉亚·帕金森？”


	92. 血色圣诞节

阿米莉亚·帕金森已经把自己关在卧室里整整一天。

帕金森家的家养小精灵几次把食物送到门口，都被她厉声喝退。她砸碎了梳妆台前那面聒噪的镜子，把首饰盒里的珠宝统统扔出窗外，炸开衣柜，将那些华贵漂亮的衣服撕得粉碎——小的时候，只要她像这样发火，父亲和母亲就会满足她的任何要求。可现在不一样了，现在一切都变了。

“莉亚？”母亲的呼唤在门外响起，她小心翼翼地叩门的声音和家养小精灵发出的没什么两样。

阿米莉亚躺在乱成一团的床上，胳膊底下压着扯破的羽绒被，眼睛直勾勾地盯着一片狼狈地粘在深绿色帷幔上的羽毛。

“莉亚，你得吃点东西。”她听到门外的母亲说，“把门打开，莉亚。”

有那么一会儿，阿米莉亚依然一动不动地躺着，仿佛没有听见母亲的声音。可是门板再度被叩响，不再像刚刚那么轻，而是又重又坚决：“阿米莉亚，把门打开。”

阿米莉亚腾地坐起身，快步走到房门前，用力拉开门板。

“现在我连关上房门的权利都没有了，是不是？”她冷冰冰地问。

母亲就站在门口，手里端的托盘盛着一碗热气腾腾的麦片粥和一份炖牛肉。她看起来疲惫、苍白，但是眼里没有丝毫的犹豫和退缩。“我只是想让你吃点东西。”她告诉阿米莉亚，“我们该谈谈，莉亚。”

阿米莉亚木着脸背过身，走向自己的床。经过那面残破的镜子时，她从镜子里看到母亲拔出了魔杖。

“不要动。”阿米莉亚立时出声。

母亲的动作顿住了，却没有放下魔杖：“我得帮你收拾一下。”

“不。”阿米莉亚坚决地说，“我就要保持现在这个样子。”

她走到床边坐下，望着母亲痛心的脸，感到一阵混杂着痛苦的快意。她清楚这是报复的快感。可紧接着，一种难言的无力感又揪紧了她的心。“爸爸呢？”她的声音镇定得令她自己都感到惊奇，“我要跟爸爸谈。”

“你爸爸现在很忙，你知道他——”

“忙着给那些食死徒写请柬吗？”阿米莉亚尖刻地打断她，“忙着向全天下昭告他的女儿要跟最古老、最高贵的布莱克家的小儿子订婚？”

“你不能这么说他。”母亲把托盘搁置在落满碎镜片的梳妆台上，“这是目前对我们来说最安全的选择。”

一股热意涌上阿米莉亚的脸颊，她的眼眶烫得像在燃烧。“去年他还说不想把我搭进去！”她尖声叫喊，“是他说我们不该跟布莱克家捆绑在一起！是他说我们不能被动！现在这又算什么？！”

“阿米莉亚，冷静一点。”母亲走到她跟前蹲下，瘦弱的手搭在她的膝头，“如今局势不一样了……那位大人从阿兹卡班放出了太多愿意为他效劳的人，摄魂怪阻挡不了他们，魔法部也阻挡不了他们……今年的圣诞节一过，一切都会变得不一样。”她握住阿米莉亚攥紧被单的手，每一句话都轻得好似耳语，“我们不能再拖延了，阿米莉亚。就算我们不加入他们，也必须表明我们的立场，只有这样才能保证家族的安全……”

阿米莉亚望着母亲的脸，好像在看一个陌生人。“我们可以把钱给他们。”她情不自禁地用同样轻的声音告诉母亲，像是在安抚一个胡言乱语的疯子，“把金库里那些财宝、古董、收藏……全部给他们。这样也能表明我们的立场。”

“可这样我们就必须得加入他们。”母亲的眼睛看着她，那双眼睛里满是紧张、焦虑和极力隐藏的恐惧，“你见过那个标记的……一旦我们用钱来表明立场，那位大人就会给我们那个标记。魔法部已经察觉到那个标记的存在了，如果到时……那我们就永远都无法摆脱食死徒的身份，你明白吗？”

触电似地打开母亲的手，阿米莉亚忍无可忍地吼道：“雷古勒斯·布莱克也是个食死徒！”

“他不是！”母亲的嗓门赫然抬高，她的眼睛红得让阿米莉亚以为那成了自己的眼睛，“布莱克家只有贝拉特里克斯是食死徒！而她已经嫁给了莱斯特兰奇！”

“他迟早会加入他们！”霍地站起身，阿米莉亚疾步走到窗边，转过身面红耳赤地咆哮起来，“他是雷古勒斯·布莱克，不是西里斯·布莱克！他和其他所有布莱克一样是斯莱特林，是纯血派，是萨拉查·斯莱特林的崇拜者！他还是沃尔布加·布莱克的孩子！那个沃尔布加·布莱克！”胸脯因愤怒而剧烈地起伏，她目眦尽裂地盯着母亲，嘶哑的嗓音已经不受自己的控制，“他迟早会加入食死徒，迟早要和他们一样杀人，和他们一样折磨、虐待他们的反对者！”

那种虚弱的无力感再次统治了她身体里的每一个细胞，她觉得头晕目眩、四肢虚软，只能摇摇晃晃地朝母亲走去，近乎哀求地拉住母亲的手。

“妈妈，你不知道他们在做什么……”阿米莉亚颤抖着说，“你不知道艾弗里他们是怎么对艾尔维拉·琼斯的……他们偷袭她，把她倒吊起来，还想玷污她……他们真的敢这么做，他们真的敢这么对一个纯血女巫，就因为她没有跟他们站在同一个阵营！”

母亲紧紧回握住她的手，低下额头贴住她的前额。

“他们不敢这么对你，孩子。”她小声地、语速飞快地告诉女儿，眼眶通红的双眼一眨不眨地瞪视着女儿的眼睛，“你是个纯血巫师，而且你会嫁给雷古勒斯·布莱克……他们不敢这么对你，绝对不敢。”

“不！他们敢！”阿米莉亚歇斯底里地嘶喊，“他们敢这样对任何女人，妈妈！你难道还不明白吗！他们卑鄙无耻、不择手段，他们不把女人当人看！不管是麻瓜、泥巴种还是纯血，在他们眼里都一样！”她浑身都在发抖，抖得像被锁进了又黑又冷的冰窖，“看看莱斯特兰奇夫妇！看看贝拉特里克斯！她嫁给了罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，结果呢？！他们现在像夫妻吗？！谁都知道，谁都能看得出来——她看伏地魔的眼神——”

“啪”地一声脆响，母亲一巴掌抽上她的脸。

“不许说那个名字！”母亲尖叫，“永远都不许说那个名字！”

阿米莉亚偏着脸，被掴中的半边脸一片麻木，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。她从未听过母亲如此尖锐的声音，就像一把尖刀在银制餐具上用力地刮擦，刺得她耳膜发颤，心尖也在发颤。眼泪溢出眼眶，阿米莉亚脱力般跌坐到地毯上，失声痛哭。她听到母亲跪下来，挪动膝盖爬到她身边。她感觉到母亲的双手捧起自己的脸，感觉到母亲的手指抚摸着自己的头发，感觉到母亲的嘴唇亲吻着自己的脸颊。

“对不起……”她听见母亲颤着声低语，“对不起莉亚……对不起……”

直到这个时候，阿米莉亚才真正相信她再无退路。

“妈妈，我好怕……”她死死抱住母亲的脖子，崩溃地哭着在母亲耳边一遍又一遍重复，“我真的好怕……真的好怕……”

“别怕，别怕……”母亲亲吻着她的额头、眉心和鼻尖，细声细语地告诉她，“你会很安全，我们都会很安全……雷古勒斯·布莱克不是罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，布莱克家族也不是莱斯特兰奇家族……他一直是个好孩子，他会保护你，他不会把你献出去……”

阿米莉亚听着母亲的声音，分不清脸上究竟是自己的泪水，还是母亲的泪水。绝望的恐惧感淹没了她，她觉得自己在水底下坠，漆黑的水挤压着她的身体，让她无法呼吸。她在那面破碎的镜子里看到破碎的自己，还有她破碎的、一片狼藉的卧室。她曾经是这里的主人，主宰着这里的一切。而现在，她只能把自己的命运交给别人——一个她从不了解，从不信任的别人。

她别无他选。

平安夜这一晚，格里莫广场12号的死寂与邻近两家麻瓜住宅对比鲜明。

五楼走廊尽头的老爷钟摆响八点的报时声时，西里斯正趴在围栏边上，百无聊赖地拿魔杖指挥四只小鸟在天花板上的枝形吊灯周围兜圈。艾尔维拉去年圣诞节送给他的那几只纸飞机也在同小鸟一块玩耍，只有小火龙还被关在西里斯卧室窗台上的鸟笼里，忿忿不平地发出无声的吼叫，偶尔还威吓地吐出一簇小火苗。

原本应该待在地下室厨房的家养小精灵克利切此时就站在西里斯身后，挡在他和女主人沃尔布加的卧室之间。一旁西里斯的房门大敞，在走廊的这个位置还能听见窗外隐隐约约传进来的麻瓜流行音乐，克利切一只手放在胸前，始终保持着恭敬地弯腰的姿势，脑袋却越埋越低，否则几乎无法掩饰脸上怨恨的神情。

雷古勒斯带着一本厚重的书从二楼客厅上来，看到的便是这样一幕。

脚步在楼梯平台边稍作停顿，他看一眼仿佛没有察觉到他到来的西里斯，目光最终落在扭过身向自己行礼的克利切身上。

“怎么了？”雷古勒斯问。

“克利切在劝西里斯小主人把窗关上，雷古勒斯小主人。”克利切再一次深深弯下腰，毕恭毕敬地答完，又斜过眼睛看向西里斯，苍老的脸控制不住地抽搐起来，五官变得扭曲：“街道上都是麻瓜愚蠢肮脏的噪音，女主人讨厌这些声音。”

雷古勒斯的视线转向西里斯，可他仍然是一副懒倦的模样，一手托腮、一手悠闲地活动手腕，让魔杖尖操纵那几只小鸟在纸飞机之间灵活地穿梭。见西里斯对此不置一词，雷古勒斯思忖片刻，从衣兜里拔出自己的魔杖，对西里斯的卧房轻轻一挥——房门“吱呀”一声稳稳合上，把街道上温馨轻快的音乐隔绝在门后。

“谢谢雷古勒斯小主人。”再度弯腰行礼，克利切的脸不再抽搐，他网球般大小的眼睛闪闪发亮，难掩脸上的感动与骄傲，“您一直是如此有涵养，举止高贵，不负众望……女主人要是知道您已经把无声咒使用得这么熟练，一定很高兴。”

雷古勒斯慎重地将魔杖收回衣兜里：“母亲在房间里吗？”

“是的，女主人就在房间里，雷古勒斯小主人。”年迈的家养小精灵鞠躬回答。

略一颔首，雷古勒斯目不斜视地经过西里斯身后，来到母亲的房门前。就在他抬起手打算叩门的前一秒，背后响起了西里斯平平淡淡的提醒：“阿尔法德在里面。”

抬到半空中的右手一顿，雷古勒斯侧过身去看他。

“你在偷听？”

西里斯头也不回地摆弄着魔杖：“有克利切在，你以为我能听到什么？”

依旧站在他身后的克利切微微压低腰身，像是在印证他的这句话。雷古勒斯沉默数秒，最终只说：“我一会儿再过来。”

语罢，他旋身走向自己的房间，却又被西里斯冷不防抛出的问题止住了脚步：“阿米莉亚·帕金森的父母是食死徒吗？”

雷古勒斯转过身，发现西里斯不知何时已经转向他，垂在身侧的手还握着魔杖。兄弟俩隔着几步的距离不发一语地对视，尽管雷古勒斯的表情没有任何变化，西里斯也还是读出了他眼中暴露的信息。“看来不是。”几秒钟之后，西里斯肯定地说，“那么，你们选择帕金森也是为了拖延时间？”

“为什么这么问？”雷古勒斯面不改色地迎着他的目光。

“现在这些纯血统家族就和霍格沃兹的斯莱特林人一样，要么已经站边，要么还在观望。” 挪动脚步倚到围栏边，西里斯不慌不忙地答腔，“老沙菲克娶了麻瓜出身的巫师，像他们那样的家族根本不需要表明立场。帕金森家的人已经参加过很多次食死徒的集会，可是至今还态度不明……怕是已经让伏地魔失去耐性了。”

他熟练地一挑手中的魔杖，那四只绕着吊灯欢快地转圈的小鸟便消失无踪。

“至于布莱克家——虽然已经有贝拉特里克斯，但她现在姓莱斯特兰奇，说明不了什么问题。西格纳斯到今天还没让纳西莎嫁给马尔福，我们家这两个一家之主又开始闭门不出，甚至把房子用赤胆忠心咒藏起来——”

说到这里，西里斯有意停了停，灰眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己的弟弟：“恐怕已经被威胁了不止一次吧？”

雷古勒斯注视他数秒，没有回答这个问题。

“既然知道这些，就请你不要在明天晚上捣乱。”他说。

西里斯挑高眉梢：“他们明天晚上难道打算放我出来？”

这种连讽带刺的语气已经使雷古勒斯感到厌倦。“哪怕你自己不这么认为，你也依然是父亲和母亲的孩子，西里斯。”他冷淡地告诉自己的哥哥，“你是布莱克家的一份子，我的哥哥不可能不出现在我的订婚礼上。”

“我可从没否认我姓布莱克。”西里斯的语气更冷，“你以为我是自愿待在房间被一幅啰嗦的画像监视的？”

他毫无温度的表情和反问无疑都在告诉雷古勒斯：是这个家从没有把他当成一个布莱克。

纸飞机们似乎有所感应，挨个儿轻盈、优雅地飞到西里斯身旁，围着他打转。克利切布满血丝的眼睛死死瞪着它们，好像巴不得这些碍事的小玩意也能消失得一干二净。

有那么一个瞬间，雷古勒斯想要张口反驳。但记起他们每回就这个问题争论的结果，他忍住冲动，合了合眼。“母亲的身体不好，不要再惹她生气。”丢下这样一句劝诫，雷古勒斯侧回身，没什么情绪地结束这个话题：“你也知道，现在只有和阿米莉亚·帕金森订婚，才能表明我们纯血派的立场，保全整个家族的利益。”

西里斯凝视着他的侧脸，那是一种审视的目光，他很少用这种目光看雷古勒斯，就好像他要看的不是弟弟的脸，而是他那颗脑袋里的全部想法。

“你知不知道他们在对你干什么？”片刻之后，西里斯问他。

雷古勒斯略略收紧眉心：“什么意思？”他有预感，西里斯接下来要说的话不会好听。

“现在不过形势稍微紧迫了一点，他们就要牺牲你的婚姻来保全他们的利益。”西里斯不带感情地说，“要是你做出妥协，等情况更糟糕的时候他们牺牲的就会是你的自由或者性命。”他牢牢盯着雷古勒斯的眼睛，“他们早晚会害死你，雷古勒斯。”

最后那句警告终于激怒了雷古勒斯。他彻底转过来面向西里斯，一如既往的背脊挺直、面色沉着，眼里却闪烁着压抑的火光：“你是不是真的以为只有你知道自己在干什么？”

这难得带刺的反问令西里斯挑了挑眉。他没有回答，只是静立在原地，等待雷古勒斯的下文。

“我和你不同，西里斯。我生在布莱克家族，我的利益永远与布莱克家族的利益一致。”雷古勒斯冷冷地说，“你放弃自己的家族，逃避你本该承担的责任——但我不会。只要有我在，就不会让任何人损害布莱克家的荣誉、利益和财产。”他不躲不闪地迎上西里斯越来越深沉的目光，“我会保护父亲和母亲，这不是我被迫做出的妥协，而是我的选择。”

西里斯面色不改地同他对视。

“即使他们要你去送死？”他问。

“如果我的命能保全家族，”雷古勒斯答得郑重而从容，“我愿意。”

双眼牢牢地将他的脸锁在瞳仁里，西里斯的眼神就像刚刚才认识他。

“很好。”许久，西里斯慢慢地说，“我收回刚才那句话。你早晚会害死你自己。”

比起讥讽或诅咒，他的口气更像是陈述，话语里的笃定几乎让雷古勒斯分辨不出他的情绪。然而不等雷古勒斯再开口说点儿什么，沃尔布加·布莱克的房门便毫无征兆地被打开，她的吼叫箭一般划破空气：“这是布莱克家族的祖宅！只要布莱克家还有一个人活着，就不可能抛弃这幢房子！”

兄弟俩循着声音看过去：阿尔法德手握门把正打算走出来，脸上毫无表情；沃尔布加坐在正对着房门的一张软椅上，消瘦的脸庞在昏黄灯光的映照下苍白如鬼魂。她没有离开那张椅子，身体却不自觉前倾，伸长脖子声嘶力竭地冲阿尔法德的背影吼叫：“不要以为我不知道你是怎么想的！你当年为了利奇家那个下贱的混血，甚至不惜把整个家族推向一条肮脏的、不可挽回的路——”

雷古勒斯余光瞥见西里斯从围栏边上直起了身，因为阿尔法德一听见那个侮辱性的字眼，便猛地旋过身去：“我警告过你不要提她的名字！”

他怒吼中爆发出的仇恨让雷古勒斯下意识地抽出了自己的魔杖。

“是我挽救了一切！是我继承了这幢祖宅，保全了布莱克家至高无上的纯净血统！” 可沃尔布加对此置若罔闻，她的脖子依旧绷得紧紧的，眼眶充血似的发红，利爪般抓紧额角的青筋凸得就像她的每一个发音一样用力，“是我——是我做出了牺牲，才没让整个家族世世代代的荣誉毁在你这个废物手里！我不需要你这种败类教我该怎么做！永远都不需要！”

背对着兄弟俩的阿尔法德身形僵硬，过了好几秒钟才再次开腔。

“这幢房子代表不了任何东西，沃尔布加。”他似乎恢复了镇静，语气里听不出一丝愤怒，“不仅是这幢房子——客厅里的挂毯，金库里的财宝……所有这一切都代表不了布莱克。如果布莱克家的人都在这场战争里死绝了，才是真的毁掉了一切。这么多年以来，我在海外的经营全都是为了预防现在这种状况的发生。”他停顿一下，“别忘了我也是个布莱克。”

椅子里的沃尔布加压低身子往前探去，眯起布满血丝的眼睛，死死瞪住他的脸。

“那是因为父亲当年纵容你。”她的声音很低，恨意使她的五官变得微微扭曲，“现在我才是这个家的主人，阿尔法德。如果你胆敢再做出让家族蒙羞的事，我发誓我会亲手把你的名字从族谱上烧掉。”她缓慢地、一字一顿地告诉他，“我会让你明白，只要我不承认，你就永远都别想以‘布莱克’自居。”

阿尔法德沉默不语地与她对望一阵，扭头离开。他看也不看门外的布莱克兄弟一眼，脸色冷得没有丝毫的温度，径直跨过楼梯平台，一声不吭地下楼。西里斯毫不犹豫地跟上去，带走了那一串五颜六色的纸飞机。克利切向雷古勒斯鞠躬，也紧跟上前。

屋里传来母亲沃尔布加的呼唤：“雷尔，进来。”

最后瞥一眼西里斯和阿尔法德离开的方向，雷古勒斯走进母亲的房间，关上房门。

三楼的卧房里，西里斯刚跟着阿尔法德踱进门内，便见阿尔法德回过身来，目光越过西里斯的肩膀，投向站在门边的克利切：“克利切，你先出去。”

尽管面上的表情与恭敬完全沾不上边，克利切还是深深压下腰，用他沙哑的嗓音答道：

“女主人吩咐克利切，只要西里斯小主人离开房间，克利切就必须跟着西里斯小主人。”

西里斯的脸色阴下来，他正要张口，就听阿尔法德先一步出声道：“出去，克利切。”

西里斯回过头，看到站在床边的阿尔法德神情冰冷地俯视着克利切，在此之前他从没有用这种语气对这个家养小精灵说过话：“这是命令。”

克利切弯着腰、抬着眼，拿一种掺杂着畏惧的怨毒眼神回视阿尔法德。

“遵命，阿尔法德主人。”家养小精灵沉声说着，缓缓退出了房间。

挥动魔杖合上房门，阿尔法德转向窗户，抬起右手掩住双眼。西里斯安静地在衣柜旁站了一会儿，才缓步朝他走过去，边收起自己的魔杖：“我看不出来她哪里身体不好。”

“我得再找奥赖恩谈谈。”阿尔法德放下挡在眼前的手，对西里斯这句不痛不痒的话没有回应，只自顾自地望着窗外说：“现在离开还不迟，我在魔法部那边的熟人能帮我们办好手续。可一旦跟帕金森家订婚，问题就复杂了。”

“跟他谈有什么用？”西里斯走到窗边，从这里能看到这幢宅子正门外的街道，但他望见玻璃窗上映出的自己，只能从那双眼睛里瞧见雷古勒斯的眼睛：“他从来不敢违背我妈的意思。雷古勒斯也和他一个样。”

阿尔法德摇摇头：“你不明白。”他又看向自己的外甥，“你跟雷古勒斯谈过了？”

喉咙里发出一声冷哼，西里斯反身靠到窗边，抱起双臂。“白费功夫。”他脸色阴沉地讽刺，“他就是在他们那种顽固观念的影响下长大的，还以为自己做了什么伟大的牺牲，其实根本不明白自己在干什么。”

“他毕竟是你弟弟。”阿尔法德不语片刻，“小时候你们关系不错，不要轻易放弃他。”

西里斯对此不以为然：“你跟我妈小时候关系怎么样？”

阿尔法德的沉默回答了他的问题。“听着，西里斯。我和沃尔布加不一样，我们已经到了这个年纪，很多陈年积怨或许到死都没法解开。”半晌，他神色疲惫地说，“但你和雷古勒斯还年轻，你们还有很多机会可以弥补你们之间的关系。”

“要是他一直这么顽固不化，机会可不多。” 仰头看向那些还在自己头顶盘旋的纸飞机，西里斯伸手抓住其中一只墨绿色的，“迟早有一天我们要在战场上见面。到时候不是他死，就是我死。”

手腕稍稍一动，他又把那只纸飞机朝着衣柜投出去，脸上没有表情：“也可能我们都捱不到那个时候，就已经死在对方的同伙手里了。”

墨绿色的纸飞机乘着风飞向黑漆漆的衣柜，接着又在半空中打了个旋儿，灵巧地飞回他们头顶，扎进同伴的队伍里。

舅甥俩望着这群静静滑翔的纸飞机，一时谁也没有说话。

“有件事我还没有告诉你。”过了漫长的两分钟，阿尔法德突然道。

“什么？”

“我这次提前回来，是因为收到了泰德的信。你知道他已经在魔法部找到工作了吗？”

“我知道。”西里斯说。

“他告诉我，就在上个星期——扎克不见了。现在整个魔法部都在暗地里找他。”

“扎克？”收回落在那些纸飞机上的目光，西里斯蹙起眉头，“你是说你那个朋友？”

“没错。”阿尔法德阴郁地回答，“扎克·沙菲克，现任国际魔法交流合作司司长。他已经失踪了一个星期。”

与布莱克家不同，戈德里克山谷的琼斯家今晚相当热闹。

汉特·琼斯是在孩子们忙活着做晚饭时回来的。一看到爸爸出现在门口，卡丽娜便第一个尖叫着扑上去，被汉特强壮的手臂捞起来举到了肩膀上。年仅六岁的莱安·博恩斯也有模有样地尖叫着扑过去——他和卡丽娜玩得很好，奥利弗觉得他就是卡丽娜的小跟屁虫——央求着汉特也给他“举高高”。汉特大笑着把这个小男孩举起来：“玩得开心吗，莱安？”

莱安用快乐的笑声说明了问题。他毫不见外地抱住汉特的脖子，亲一口他胡子拉碴的脸，奶声奶气地喊：“圣诞快乐，汉特！爸爸妈妈呢？他们也会过来吗？”

“圣诞节是明天，莱安。”阿米莉亚·博恩斯走上前将侄子抱下来，“你忘记埃德加在信里说的了吗？他们今年没法陪我们过圣诞节。”

不仅博恩斯夫妇不能回来，汉特自己也待不了太久。“不过再过一会儿艾丽西亚也会回来，”他安慰孩子们，“不出意外的话，她能陪你们到明天中午。”

“噢。”还坐在他胳膊上的卡丽娜失望地搂着他的脖子，“你不能多待几天吗？我的福灵剂快熬好了，你可以等我熬好就带走，分给大家喝。我熬了一大锅呢。”

自从暑假得到魔杖，卡丽娜就开始在家里捣腾魔药了：她立志要熬一整锅福灵剂给汉特和他的伙伴，好让他们在执行任务时避开那些要命的咒语。艾尔维拉一直很担心她会玩出事故，不过负责照看卡丽娜的费比安在信里保证说他把那些危险的材料都换成了泥巴。

汉特很有兴趣地打量着自己的小女儿：“是吗？那你还需要多久能熬好？”

卡丽娜掰着指头算了算，认真地说：“三个月。”

大家都忍不住笑起来。“让我好好看看你。”汉特趁此机会仔细端详她一番，而后摸了摸她漂亮的辫子，惊奇地感慨：“这个辫子真不错！是费比安帮你梳的？”

“是我自己梳的。”卡丽娜把自己的小辫子从爸爸粗鲁的手中抢救出来，她一头乱蓬蓬的卷发现在被梳成了简单漂亮的公主头，还用艾尔维拉给她的紫色发带扎出一个可爱的蝴蝶结，“费比安梳的比你梳的还难看，爸爸。”

“嘿，我还在这里呢。”费比安嚷嚷着提醒。他正忙着把烤蛋糕端出来，想装出生气的样子，却被烤盘烫得龇牙咧嘴，手忙脚乱地放下蛋糕。卡丽娜捂着嘴咯咯直笑。

“奥利弗，这学期的功课怎么样？”问候了博恩斯家的三个孩子，汉特的目光又转向自己的另外两个孩子，“噢，维拉——你是不是化妆了？”

艾尔维拉一笑：“我晒黑了，爸爸。”

“她加入了斯莱特林的魁地奇球队！”奥利弗趁机告状，“还帮他们打赢了我们！”

汉特对此却显然并不在意。“我早说过你得多出去运动，维拉！”他高兴地抛高眉毛，“看看你现在的肤色，比以前健康多了——等等，你是不是还长高了？”

晚餐进行到一半时，汉特便收到一条紧急消息，不得不动身离开。他在餐桌上同孩子们道别，只让艾尔维拉把自己送到玄关。

“好吧，我得长话短说。”从衣帽架上取下自己的外套，汉特压低声音，一改在餐桌上轻松的神态，严肃地问，“最近你的同学有找你的麻烦吗？”

“没有。”艾尔维拉看着父亲消瘦了不少的脸，真诚地保证。

“那就好。”重重地拍了拍女儿的肩膀，汉特没有怀疑，“现在形势越来越复杂了，虽然我们都不想把你们这些孩子扯进去，但总会对你们产生一点儿影响……奥利弗脾气不好，不过他在格兰芬多，我放心一些。可你在斯莱特林……”

没等他把话说完，艾尔维拉就弯下腰抱起了蹭到她脚边的煤球。汉特的话因而在嘴边打住。“我没关系，爸爸。”重新直起身子之后，她自然而然地率先开口，“你也听奥利弗说了，我还暂时加入了我们学院的球队。斯莱特林也不全是极端分子，中立派还算友好，我通常都是跟他们来往。”

汉特顿了一顿，花了一秒钟的时间思索他的话是如何被打断的。但很快，他意识到继续那个话题没有意义，于是点点头：“你妈妈总觉得你们还小，但我想你们还是得知道点儿正在发生的事，尤其是你。”他利索地把胳膊拢进外套的衣袖里，“不过也别太担心了。在学校里还有邓布利多，我还是那句话，你得牢牢记住——如果碰上什么困难，及时找他帮忙，好吗？”

“我记住了。”艾尔维拉把煤球放回地板上，踮起脚替他翻出折起来的衣领，“你也要吃点儿有营养的东西，好吗？我发现你瘦了，但是肚子变大了。汉堡和薯条只会让你的肚子越来越大，爸爸。”

不自在地咳嗽一声，汉特收了收肚子。“上次那件事之后，我还没有好好和你聊过。”他迟疑地给自己的领带胡乱打结，“你知道……我不太擅长这些。艾丽西亚还警告我不要乱说话，她说我不懂你们女孩儿想的是什么。”

“妈妈说的对。”艾尔维拉笑着拍开他碍事的手，帮他系好了领带，“爸爸，你不用担心这个。这学期作业总是很多，我早把它忘了。”

“不管怎么说，碰上这种事千万不要责怪自己。”汉特戴上帽子，“我听说有的女人会这么想……总觉得是自己不够小心。有这种想法够古怪的，是不是？我看不出来她们在这类事情里有什么问题。”

艾尔维拉突然发现他也不像她们以为的那么笨嘴拙舌。

候在门边目送汉特在门前的台阶上幻影移形离开，艾尔维拉又在门旁站了一会儿。冬季夜色降临的时间总是很早，戈德里克山谷灯火温暖、头顶星空璀璨，空气却好像结着一层透明的冰似的冷。平安夜这晚总有许多猫头鹰披星戴月地为居住在这里的巫师捎来礼物和祝福，她看到有几只猫头鹰披着夜色落到了不远处亮着灯的波特家，却迟迟没有瞧见飞来自己家的猫头鹰。

明天就是圣诞节了，艾尔维拉望着波特家的房子出神地想。到了晚上……

她摇摇头，决定不再去考虑明晚的事。搓一搓发冷的手，她正要关门回去屋子里，却留意到一个在附近徘徊的人影：是个看上去只有十岁出头的男孩儿，他在屋前的小路上走来走去，探头探脑的模样显得有些不安，怀里似乎还捧着什么东西。

附近都有伪装成麻瓜的傲罗在巡逻，应该不会有危险。犹豫一会儿，艾尔维拉握紧兜里的魔杖，趁着男孩儿在往其他方向探看的时候走出了赤胆忠心咒的保护范围。

她没有走开太远，谨慎地停在琼斯家屋前的那棵山毛榉树底下：“你在找什么？”

那个男孩儿吓一大跳。

“我、我……”他结结巴巴地张口，惊恐的眼睛上下打量着艾尔维拉，像是不明白她是从哪儿冒出来的，“你是——你是卡丽娜的姐姐？”

“是的。”艾尔维拉眯起眼，仍然没有松开兜里的魔杖，“我记得你，你是贝克家的孩子？”

她还记得他就是小时候欺负卡丽娜的那群麻瓜孩子当中的一个。

贝克把脑袋点得像小鸡啄米，艾尔维拉这才看清他怀里抱着的是一盆红艳艳的蟹爪兰。“我叫艾勒·贝克。”她听到他说，“我是来找你们家的……我、我不太确定你们还住不住这里……”他犹疑地看着她身后那两幢房子之间杂草丛生的小径。

“我们住在附近。”艾尔维拉敷衍道，“你是来找卡丽娜的？”

贝克紧张得猛点头：“我想把这个给她——”他说着便冲上前，一把将怀里的那盆蟹爪兰塞给艾尔维拉。然后，好像害怕又像小时候那样挨揍似的，他刚把东西塞给她就飞快地跑开，还一边挥舞着胳膊冲她喊：“祝你们平安夜快乐！”

艾尔维拉眼见着男孩儿被路边的石块绊了一下，险些摔倒。

“他是什么意思？”等到晚餐后听完艾尔维拉讲述的这段小插曲，奥利弗便恶狠狠地瞪着卡丽娜手边那盆蟹爪兰，就好像指望它能突然变成一株魔鬼网似的：“那个叫贝克的？”

“他只是想给卡丽娜一个礼物，奥利弗。”艾尔维拉正忙着用魔杖给圣诞树挂上亮晶晶的小冰柱。

“那天我和费比安一起去砍圣诞树的时候碰到过他。”坐在圣诞树底下的卡丽娜郑重其事地说，她在和莱安、尼尔森一块儿用冬青和槲寄生编垂花彩带，“他一定是爱上我了。”

“他一定是爱上你了！”莱安快乐地喊着。他还不明白这是什么意思，但他觉得很好玩儿。

卡丽娜忧愁地叹息：“希望爸爸不要打断他的腿。”

“希望爸爸不要打断他的腿！”莱安又鹦鹉学舌地叫道。

“卡丽娜说的是汉特，莱安。”和他们围坐在一起的尼尔森怜爱地摸一摸侄子的小脑袋，而后看看那盆无辜的蟹爪兰：“你爸爸不会真的打断他的腿吧？”

“不用等爸爸回来，”奥利弗阴沉着脸说，“我就可以打断他的腿！”

“别这样，奥利弗。”卡丽娜一脸严肃，“小时候贝克笑话过我的头发，我得再考虑一下要不要答应他的求爱。”

奥利弗站起来了，看样子他准备现在就去打断艾勒·贝克的腿。阿米莉亚用一个干脆利落的锁腿咒阻止了他。

“我理解你，”事后，艾尔维拉无意间听见费比安悄悄告诉奥利弗，“知道韦斯莱家的小子在和我妹妹约会之后，我跟吉迪翁就偷偷把他揍了一顿——当然，他不知道那是我们干的，莫丽也不知道。”

艾丽西亚是在深夜回来的。躺在沙发上的艾尔维拉听到圣诞树那边的动静时，其他几个孩子已早早被赶进各自的房间呼呼大睡。艾尔维拉悄没声儿地从沙发上爬起来，扶着靠背向闪烁着仙女之光的圣诞树那儿看过去：母亲艾丽西亚的身影在仙女之光中晃动，她正掏出身上珠串小包里的礼物，轻手轻脚地摆到圣诞树底下。

“晚上好，圣诞老人。”艾尔维拉巴着沙发靠背，睡眼惺忪地说。

艾丽西亚的身形一僵，她回过头，对女儿露出一个无奈的微笑：“我本来想给你们一个惊喜。”

“可惜我一直在客厅等你回来。”艾尔维拉笑着伸出手，给绕过沙发走来的母亲一个拥抱，“爸爸晚饭的时候回来过了，他说你们明晚会很忙。”

“明晚我得留在圣芒戈，以防意外发生。另外……”艾丽西亚坐到女儿身边搂住她的肩膀，“你听说了吧？西里斯的弟弟要和帕金森订婚的消息。他们的订婚礼就在明天晚上。”

艾尔维拉应了一声，动手把身上裹着的被子分给母亲，拿自己温暖的双手轻搓艾丽西亚发凉的手：“那些纯血家族都收到了邀请，是不是？所以爸爸他们得去盯着。”

“没错。如果那些人都聚在格里莫广场12号举办晚会，今年的圣诞节或许就会平安无事。”艾丽西亚摸了摸女儿披散在肩头的柔顺长发，“我记得你和那孩子是朋友，对吗？”

“谁？”

“雷古勒斯·布莱克，西里斯的那个弟弟。”艾丽西亚说，“你二年级暑假的时候詹姆就提到过他。上学期奥利弗出事的时候，也是他帮奥利弗说了话。我对他有印象。”

无声地叹一口气，艾尔维拉歪过脑袋靠住母亲的肩膀。

“对，我们是朋友。”她说。她以为爸爸会同她谈到这个，却没想到先问起来的会是妈妈。

“布莱克家的孩子这个时候选择和纯血家族的孩子订婚，说明了很多问题。”艾丽西亚在她耳边轻声说，“你和他谈过吗？”

艾尔维拉缓慢地摇了摇头。“我也是回来之后收到西里斯的信才知道的。”她告诉妈妈，“我没有和雷古勒斯聊过这个，只是在给他写信的时候祝福了他。”

实际上，在收到西里斯的信之后，艾尔维拉就在信里委婉地劝过他去和雷古勒斯谈谈。她不知道西里斯有没有听进她的建议，但轮到艾尔维拉给雷古勒斯写信时，却始终没能主动提起这件事。她只在最后一封信的结尾写上一句祝福的附言，而雷古勒斯在回信里也只是潦草地表达了谢意。

这些天艾尔维拉总是会想起揭幕赛那晚雷古勒斯说过的话，他那天谈到帕金森和布莱克夫妇的关系一定不是巧合。

“西里斯很少提起他的家人，一开始我以为他的弟弟……”艾丽西亚欲言又止，轻抚女儿长发的手又落回她的肩膀，“但是我知道你不会和那一类人交朋友。上次在霍格沃兹见过他之后，我也觉得他并不坏，看起来很懂礼貌。”

蓝眼睛凝望着壁炉里的柴火，艾尔维拉没有即刻搭腔。琼斯家的飞路网已经封住，壁炉里堆放着普通的木柴，被鲜红的火焰烧得噼啪轻响。

“他不坏，妈妈。”过了好一会儿，艾尔维拉才轻轻说道，“他只是和西里斯不太一样。”

就像西里斯说的，他们会选择不同的路。

艾丽西亚的叹息像羽毛一样轻。她吻了吻艾尔维拉的发顶，柔声告诉她：“上去休息吧，孩子。”

第二天的黑夜仍旧来得很早，一点儿没给圣诞节欢欣的氛围留情面。

午饭后艾丽西亚便离开了，琼斯家只剩下费比安·普威特陪着孩子们，詹姆和波特夫妇得到晚餐时才能过来。

幸运的是，这群被关在屋子里的小巫师并没有感到无聊。四点钟天黑以后，他们都聚在客厅的沙发边，聚精会神地围着摆在茶几上的一个小箱子——它面朝他们的那一面是用一块神奇的玻璃做成的，小小的麻瓜首相正站在玻璃后面冲他们挥手致意。

“还不错，是不是？”抱着胳膊站在沙发后面的费比安着迷地看着这只小箱子，“这是我妹夫亚瑟弄来的。上次西里斯跟我提过这玩意儿以后，我就向亚瑟打听……麻瓜们都管它叫什么来着？电机？”

“是电视，费比安。”卡丽娜煞有介事地纠正他，说话的时候她的眼睛也一直没离开电视。

“他们是怎么做到的？”坐在地毯上的阿米莉亚·博恩斯眯眼盯着电视里的麻瓜首相，这是她来到琼斯家这么多天以来，头一次表现出对某样东西的兴趣，“那是麻瓜的首相？他们把他关在了这个小盒子里吗？用的缩小咒？缩小咒为什么能对人体起作用？”

同样坐在地毯上的奥利弗嫌弃地看她一眼：“他们是麻瓜，怎么可能会用魔法？”

“那他们用的是什么？”阿米莉亚不服输地追问。

奥利弗张一张嘴，卡住了。他也不清楚麻瓜这些机器运作的原理。

“好像是电和一种叫信号的东西，具体不大清楚，很复杂。”艾尔维拉言简意赅地替他回答，她是六个孩子中间唯一一个对此感到忧心的，“可是我们家没有插孔，费比安……你是怎么让它有电的？”

“哦，亚瑟对它做了点儿改装，它现在用的应该是附近麻瓜家的电。”费比安一派轻松地说。

艾尔维拉不敢相信地扭过脑袋看他：“这是在偷东西，费比安！”

“好吧，好吧……别这么严肃嘛。”费比安咧嘴笑着，忽然又冲茶几上的电视挥动魔杖，转移话题道：“保留节目在这儿呢，再让我们看看它别的功能——”

电视屏幕上的画面一闪，变成了一片山谷的鸟瞰图。画面在移动、山谷中的村庄在放大，即便房屋大多被茫茫白雪遮掩了面貌，孩子们还是很快认出来这就是戈德里克山谷。除此之外，电视中传出的杂音很重，似乎还有呼呼的风声，让坐在电视机前面的孩子迷惑不已。

终于，镜头低低地落在村庄中的房屋上方，滑过一张张覆盖着绒绒积雪的屋顶，前往村子的南面。两个穿着麻瓜大衣的高大身影闯进画面里，他们并肩站在通往村子的小道边，背对着快速向他们靠近的镜头。

嘈杂的背景音中响起一个模糊的声音，似乎是其中一个人发出来的：“这见鬼的天气可真冷，我们一会儿能去麻瓜的酒吧喝一杯吗？”

“还是算了吧。”另一个说，“要是让穆迪发现了可不好交代。”

最先说话的那个人耸了耸肩，而镜头则在直直地冲向他的后脑勺。他好像有所感应似的，忽然回过头来，惊喜地扬高眉毛：“嘿——艾薇！你怎么跑这儿来了？”

电视机面前的孩子们看到了一张熟悉的脸。

“是吉迪翁！”尼尔森第一个叫起来。

“他听不到我们。”费比安神秘而得意地说，“我在艾薇身上做了点儿小实验，现在我们看到的都是艾薇看到的。”艾薇是一只小巧聪明的绝音鸟，他住在戈德里克山谷的这段时间，她总是和琼斯家的两只猫头鹰一道玩耍。

在场的小巫师都忍不住发出赞叹的声音，就连艾尔维拉和阿米莉亚也不例外。此时艾薇似乎落在了吉迪翁·普威特的肩膀上，他们只能从电视里看到他的下巴，还有时不时闪过的、巨大的手指。

“这是只绝音鸟？你居然能驯服它！”电视里响起另一个巫师的声音。

“我跟费比安一块儿养的。”孩子们听到吉迪翁说，“我们的柳克丽霞伯母养了一对绝音鸟，艾薇是他们的女儿，她还是颗蛋的时候就被我们偷过来了。”接着，电视屏幕上的画面振了振，“好了，自己去玩会儿吧，别飞太远。”

艾薇很听话，因为电视上的画面又开始上升，孩子们看到吉迪翁和他的同伴在一点一点变小，谈话声也消失不见。聪明的绝音鸟在村子上空飞了一会儿，又开始低低地穿梭在村庄里的房屋之间。她滑翔至村子中央的广场，紧跟在一个麻瓜男人身后，飞进弥漫着欢声笑语的酒吧。酒吧里的服务员急急忙忙地找来扫帚想把这只蓝色小鸟赶出去，孩子们看到电视里的画面在迅速地旋转：有的麻瓜在喝酒划拳，有的站在桌子上跳着滑稽的舞蹈……一切都引得小巫师们不住地发笑。

笨手笨脚的麻瓜服务员最终取得了胜利，艾薇在又一个人推门走进酒吧时敏捷地逃出去，掠过在广场中间穿行的麻瓜们的头顶。

“等等，刚刚那是什么？”艾尔维拉突然止住了笑声。刚刚画面迅速一转的时候，她似乎看到了一个白森森的东西。

“什么？”费比安擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪。

“刚才那个……”艾尔维拉看着电视屏幕上旋转的画面，拿不准她刚才看到的是什么，“那个人。”

“不就是个人吗？”奥利弗奇怪。

“可是他走路的姿势很怪，”艾尔维拉纠起眉头说，“摇摇晃晃的。”

“没准是喝多了呢。”尼尔森说。

卡丽娜也揉一揉眼睛，学着大人的口气说：“一会儿艾薇飞高一点就能看到了。”

恰好这个时候，艾薇开始往更高的天空上升。镜头很快升高、拉远，孩子们从电视里看到逐渐缩小的广场，还有那个慢慢悠悠、摇摇晃晃地走在广场上的身影。

“你看，就是个麻瓜。”费比安认出那人身上的麻瓜衣物，“他肯定是喝多了。”

坐在阿米莉亚和尼尔森中间的莱安忽然抬起小手，指向屏幕上的一角：“那些是什么？”

艾薇已经飞得很高，村子的全貌现在只占了电视屏幕三分之一的部分。莱安指着的是村庄的背面，那里连接着通往山谷外的马路，这时除了进进出出的麻瓜汽车，还有一些黑色的、像是人影的小点在移动，他们密密麻麻地占满了马路，正以一种诡异的一致性往村子进发。

马路上的车辆陆陆续续停下来，有的车灯开始令人不安地闪烁。

“呃，也是麻瓜？”奥利弗的语气里透着一丝犹疑。

艾薇在朝那条马路飞近，他们发现挤在马路上的那些人当中，有不少人穿的是他们熟悉的巫师袍。

一种强烈的紧缩感支配了艾尔维拉的喉咙。

“为什么突然有这么多人过来？”她听见自己的声音。

“不太对劲，”费比安紧张起来，“我得给吉迪翁他们传个消息——”

他拔出魔杖跑上了楼。六个孩子还留在客厅，屏息盯着茶几上的麻瓜电视。艾薇飞得更近了，现在他们看到了一张又一张清晰、惨白的脸孔：他们睁着凹陷的眼睛，眼眶里没有眼珠，行尸走肉般摇摇晃晃地逼近镜头。这些“人”穿着麻瓜的衣服，或者巫师的袍子……有男人，有女人……也有孩子。

阿米莉亚僵硬地站起身。她瞪着电视里那些白森森的脸，面色苍白，嘴唇变得毫无血色。

“是死尸。”她说，“全都是死尸。”

在她话音落下之后的几秒钟里，屋内的几个孩子都没有动弹。冰冷的沉默如海水般灌满了整个客厅，直到第一声凄厉的尖叫刺破快要结冰的空气。

不等他们反应过来，更多的尖叫便从四面八方传来：电视里，窗外，门外。艾薇的飞行变得惊慌失措，屏幕中的画面飞速地旋转、颠倒，他们看到有死尸打碎了马路上汽车的车灯，接着又砸碎玻璃窗，把车子里失声惨叫的麻瓜拖出车窗，或是将他们黏糊糊的手伸进车子里。

画面最后一次震颤的时候，艾尔维拉看见一具死尸将一个试图逃跑的麻瓜扑倒在地，张开腐烂的嘴，啃下了对方的鼻子……

奥利弗弹起身，箭一般冲向窗边。

“他们进来了！”他大喊，“他们在攻击麻瓜！”

村子里的街灯不知什么时候全都熄灭了。一具具死尸奔走在街道上，他们在麻瓜的酒吧破门而入，击碎一扇扇亮着灯的窗户，砸开一张张紧闭的屋门——房子里的灯光一片片暗下去，恐惧的尖叫在街头巷尾回荡，惊慌的人群无措地逃窜，有人跌倒，有人被死尸咬住了喉咙。

“我们得出去帮忙！”奥利弗焦急地高喊，“那些麻瓜对付不了他们！”

“不行！”阿米莉亚厉声说道，“那一定是伏地魔的军队——他们说不定就是冲着你们来的——”

吓得呆住的卡丽娜找回了自己的声音，尽管它又轻又弱：“我们？”

“就像去年的斯克林杰一家。”阿米莉亚的脸依然白得吓人，“你们不能出事，否则魔法部就会连失两任傲罗领头的家庭——”

“外面那些都是麻瓜！手无缚鸡之力的麻瓜！”奥利弗不可置信的吼叫打断了她，“难道明知道他们是冲我们来的，我们还要躲在这里，看着无辜的人被杀吗？！”

“你不明白！”阿米莉亚高声反驳，目光如炬，“这不只是琼斯一家性命的问题！如果你们今晚也丧了命，整个巫师世界都会大乱！这就是他们的目的！”

“你才不明白！”奥利弗出离愤怒地大吼，“那些都是人命！人命！”

他跳起来，拔出魔杖往大门的方向冲去。就在这时，一道白色的光刺向他的后背，他猛地顿住，僵直地倒到了地板上。

阿米莉亚一愣，扭头朝沙发那头看过去：艾尔维拉站在沙发边上，手中举起的魔杖还对着奥利弗的位置。她的眼睛很亮，亮得出奇，绷得紧紧的脸上是一种阿米莉亚从未见过的、近乎冷漠的冷静与果决。

所有人都呆在了原地。

几秒之后，卡丽娜颤着声音叫她：“维拉……”

又是三道白光飞过，卡丽娜、莱安和尼尔森在沙发旁倒下。

阿米莉亚条件反射地后退一步，右手摸向口袋里的魔杖。她紧紧盯着已经击昏四个孩子的艾尔维拉·琼斯，她出手太快，阿米莉亚担心下一个被咒语击中的就会是自己。

这种担心却似乎是多余的。艾尔维拉垂下紧握魔杖的手，视线越过阿米莉亚，投向了茶几上的电视机。阿米莉亚犹豫片刻，也慢慢回过头，顺着她的目光看向那个小小的屏幕。两个姑娘都不再有任何动作。

“都待在客厅别动！”楼梯间传来急匆匆的脚步声，费比安大声警告着冲回客厅，“吉迪翁他们已经在行动了，我还通知了汉——出什么事了？”他在沙发后面刹住脚步，不知所措地看着客厅里倒下的四个孩子。

没有人回答他。

艾尔维拉和阿米莉亚都一动不动地望着电视，注意到这一点的费比安也朝它看过去。

绝音鸟艾薇盘旋在戈德里克山谷的上空，她飞得那么高，以至于他们三个能从屏幕里俯瞰到黑黢黢的森林、只剩下零星几点微弱灯光的村庄、混乱地逃窜的人和死尸……还有一团幽灵般飘浮在半空中的，以一个令人毛骨悚然的姿态无声地飞向村子的漆黑身影。

“他来了。”艾尔维拉说。

她曾经听莉莉描述过他的样子，她以为她不会有机会亲眼见到他。

那张灰白的脸出现在屏幕里，由远及近。艾尔维拉能看见蛇一样的脸孔、蜥蜴般的眼睛。他仿佛没有边界的袍子融进黑夜里，闪着红光的双眼瞳孔竖直，细缝似的鼻孔下方，石灰一般苍白的嘴唇咧出冰冷的微笑。

“……伏地魔。”


	93. 黑魔标记

圣诞节这晚，伦敦的夜空是一片灰蒙蒙的绛紫色。

西里斯伫立在格里莫广场12号二楼走廊的围栏边，背后是那面装饰着一排家养小精灵头颅的墙壁。格里莫广场一楼的门厅中央摆放着一棵高大而气派的圣诞树，树顶直达五楼，高高地刺向这幢屋子黑压压的天花板。墙上那些家养小精灵的子孙克利切就在树底迎接陆续到来的客人，牛蛙般的嗓音不住念叨着浮夸的欢迎辞，就好像今晚到来的每一个人都比巧克力蛙画片上的巫师更加尊贵。

巨大的圣诞树上闪烁着五颜六色的仙女之光，把那些昂贵的金银装饰映照得熠熠生辉。而屋子里枝形吊灯的灯光一如既往的黯淡，仿佛被某种沉闷、阴暗的气息蒙住光亮，使得这棵华丽的圣诞树与房子里每一处昏暗、压抑的角落都显得格格不入。

有的时候，西里斯觉得但凡与黑魔法沾边的东西都偏爱这种阴森、潮湿的环境。所以格里莫广场12号才会好像永远都亮堂不起来，即使坐落在地面上，也和斯莱特林深埋在地底、与黑湖相邻的地窖没什么两样。

拐角的客厅传来各种谈笑和祝酒声。巫师收音机里播放着舒缓的音乐，它已经不间歇地播放了一整天——这是圣诞节的传统，各个频道不是在播送无聊的圣诞广播节目，就是在从早到晚放送时下流行的乐曲。

克利切已经领着最后一拨客人走上楼梯：是格林格拉斯一家，他们家的两个孩子还没到上学的年纪。客厅的大门被关上，圣诞树挡在西里斯的视野中，但他能听见玄关那儿一阵类似机器运作的响动。那是奥赖恩的防护魔法重新启动的动静，尽管从今早开始他就解除了保护着这幢房子的赤胆忠心咒，却没有撤去其他繁琐复杂的防护咒语。

格林格拉斯夫妇在克利切的带领下踏上二楼的楼梯平台。他们目不斜视，好像西里斯给自己施了个幻身咒。只有两个不经事的孩子悄悄向他投来一瞥，而后跟着父母走进客厅。

反过身倚住围栏，西里斯盯着一颗丑陋的家养小精灵脑袋，右手伸进兜里，把玩起了他放假前刚弄到的瑞士军刀。他知道除了莱斯特兰奇夫妇，那些纯血家族中的食死徒几乎都已经聚集在客厅，就连卢修斯·马尔福也不例外。

没有斯拉格霍恩，真是稀奇。西里斯想。听说订婚礼的事情之后，西里斯一直以为这就是斯拉格霍恩放弃度假计划的原因：他收到邀请，决定来参加爱徒的订婚仪式。可今晚斯拉格霍恩却并未出现。

那他究竟在紧张什么？难道真的像艾尔维拉猜测的那样，斯拉格霍恩知道伏地魔和食死徒的某些计划？他是怎么知道的？他也是食死徒？不，不可能……邓布利多不会让一个食死徒在霍格沃兹任教……

“在想什么，布莱克？”

一道称不上友好的声音出现在走廊的一侧，西里斯揣在衣兜里的手碰到了嗖嗖旋转的窥镜。他转脸望向楼梯平台，布兰登·艾弗里就站在那里，穿着一身考究精致的墨绿色礼袍，手里端着一只纹有布莱克家族饰章的银制高脚杯。

“你那容量只有一茶匙的脑子永远想不到的东西，艾弗里。”西里斯轻描淡写地回答，把口袋里转个不停的窥镜摁到最底下。

艾弗里脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，他意味深长地回头看看客厅，然后故作从容地朝西里斯走过来。“布莱克家一直享有血统纯净的美名，也是得益于一家之主的强硬手段。”艾弗里的冷笑中含着一丝得意，“可惜不论手腕有多强硬，在绝对的权威面前也不得不做出妥协。”

扯动一下嘴角，西里斯兴味盎然地反问：“就像老艾弗里这几年一步步被降职为小职员，最后还被彻底清理出了魔法部？”

艾弗里的脚步和脸上的表情一样僵住了。他憎恶地瞪着西里斯的脸，就像要用恶狠狠的眼神挖掉他那双装满了讽刺的灰眼睛。“我知道你在想什么，西里斯·布莱克。”艾弗里从牙缝里挤出自己的回击，“你在想你那些跟你一样的败类朋友——那些明明身体里流着巫师的血，却还是要往麻瓜臭虫窝里钻的败类朋友——”

西里斯拔出口袋里的什么东西，以一种叫人反应不及的速度逼到艾弗里跟前。冷冰冰的魔杖尖抵住艾弗里的下巴，他脸色铁青地止住了嘴边的话。

“这要是一把麻瓜的瑞士军刀，你的喉咙就已经被我割开了，艾弗里。”魔杖尖缓缓撤开，在西里斯手中灵活地转了几圈。他比艾弗里还高上半个头，说起话来仍旧是一副漫不经心的腔调，“不是只有那些专门为了杀人而发明的咒语才能要一个人的命，你最好记住这一点。”

脸色屈辱地涨红，艾弗里用力瞪着眼眶发红的眼睛。

“你以为你这么顽固维护他们，就能被那一边的人接受吗？”他咬牙切齿地反唇相讥，“你这张脸、这双眼睛、这个名字——你全身上下所有的东西都在昭告你的身份，西里斯·布莱克。就算将来挂毯上你的名字也像这个家族其他的败类一样被烧掉，那也只代表对于布莱克家族来说，你已经被驱逐出去而已。”

手里转动的魔杖停下来，西里斯沉下脸，目光阴冷。艾弗里渐渐恢复了那副洋洋得意的神情。

“没人会因为这个忘记你出生在哪里，又或者在哪里长大。哪怕你穿着麻瓜脏兮兮的衣服、用着麻瓜愚蠢的工具，像个老鼠那样生活在那群龌龊的麻瓜老鼠堆里——也改变不了这一点。”他嘴边咧出一个满含恶意的笑，“没人会接纳你，西里斯·布莱克。我们这边不会，那一边也不会。”

“感谢你毫无用处的演讲，完美地展现了你的无知、狭隘和自以为是。真是让我大开眼界。”西里斯轻巧地模仿着他那满是拗口修辞的措辞，嘲弄地回敬道，“不过也不奇怪，像你这种从出生开始就自认为高人一等的蠢货，从来都不会怀疑你高贵的巫师父母告诉你的东西。我很好奇，他们有没有教过你要变得像魔法兄弟喷泉里的男巫雕像一样高高在上？”

看着艾弗里重新涨成猪肝色的脸，西里斯冷冷一笑，又若无其事地转了转手中的魔杖。

“愚昧和野心都算不得什么严重的坏事，艾弗里。但恶毒和下流就不一样了。如果你再敢侮辱我的朋友，我会让你空荡荡的脑子明白什么叫做‘代价’。”他说，“你知道，麻瓜不会因为你幻想他们是老鼠，就真的变成老鼠。但是对我来说……把你变成一只臭烘烘的小老鼠可不是什么费劲的事。”

艾弗里条件反射地后退一步，拔出自己的魔杖。高脚杯里金灿灿的蜂蜜酒泼溅出来，他动作很大，却只来得及举高手里的魔杖，就瞧见一道银亮的光晃过眼前——他脑仁一紧，整个身体僵在原地。西里斯左手握着那把瑞士军刀，刚刚弹出的钢锉就顶在艾弗里的脖子边。

“看样子你今晚走背字了，艾弗里。”西里斯不无嘲讽地笑道，“这可是第二次。”

他满意地看到艾弗里往后撤了几步，像是终于后知后觉地意识到远离眼前这个败类才是明智之举。

五楼的老爷钟奏响夜晚六点的报时声。突然间，艾弗里唇边浮现出一个古怪、扭曲的笑容。

“你就尽管逞口舌之快吧。”他眼中闪烁着一种的报复的快意，“正好，我们可以看看究竟是谁先付出代价。”

西里斯拧起眉头。

“你们在计划什么？”

艾弗里没有回答，也不需要回答。客厅里的音乐声忽然消失了，既没有主播絮絮叨叨的串词，也没有切换频道的杂音。一时之间，似乎连酒杯轻轻碰撞的声响也消失得无影无踪。

然后，一个突兀而冷酷的男声赫然响起。

“晚上好，各位巫师世界的居民。”

这是个轻得如蛇类的嘶嘶低语，却又无比响亮而清晰的声音。它从客厅的方向传出来，经过扩音咒成倍的放大，回荡在这座阴森屋子的墙壁之间。西里斯从没听过这个声音，但他从这句毫无温度的问候里嗅出了一股不祥的气息。他粗鲁地推开艾弗里，朝敞开大门的客厅赶过去。

他听见那道令人不安的声音不紧不慢地宣布：“现在你们听到的声音来自伏地魔大人——伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔，纯血巫师势力复兴的领袖。”

脚下的步伐不自觉加快，西里斯攥紧魔杖闯进客厅。几个年纪小的孩子茫然地转过脸看向他，而除此之外，客厅里仿佛没有任何一个成年巫师注意到他的到来。这是一副安静而怪异的景象：身着各式华贵礼袍的身影聚集在这里，每一个人都端着十五世纪小妖精制造的精美酒杯，背着壁炉中跳动的火光，注视着同一个方向：红木制的收音机就摆放在壁炉台的正中央，精美繁复的纹饰在昏暗灯光的映照下描出一道道漆黑的纹路。伏地魔的声音就来自那里。

“你们之中有许多人已经听说过我的名字，知道我将带领我的部下建立全新的世界，恢复纯血统至高无上的地位。”他缓慢而平静的喉音还在继续，“我们将驱逐那些麻瓜出身的蛆虫——数十个世纪以来，他们偷走我们的魔杖和法力，妄图占领我们的魔法世界，反过来愚弄和统治我们这些更高贵、更强大的巫师……如今，是时候恢复秩序了。”

挤过那些碍事的人影，西里斯大步走向那只收音机。他看到卢修斯·马尔福的脸，他就站在人群的最前面，嘴边挂着那一贯令人厌恶的、傲慢而嘲讽的笑容。西里斯又看到了纳西莎，她和她的父母站在一起，冷漠地目送他穿过人墙。罗齐尔家族，劳尔家族，麦克尼尔一家……西里斯的目光掠过这些食死徒家庭，他没有多看他们一眼，只是径直朝那只收音机走去，同时举起手里的魔杖。

随着“吱吱”几声轻响，收音机被切换了频道。可那个冰冷的嘶嘶声仍旧没有消失。

“此刻你们能听到我的声音，是因为你们在用巫师的方式庆祝节日。你们以巫师的身份自居，但伏地魔大人知道，在你们当中有无数居心叵测的肮脏冒牌货。你们试图藏身于真正的巫师中间，用你们低贱的血玷污巫师血统的纯净，让你们的子孙后代鱼目混珠、得以长存……这是愚昧可耻的做法，你们将为此付出代价。”

脑子里紧绷的神经突突直跳，西里斯的魔杖又冲着收音机挥动数次，却没有半点儿作用。每一个频道都在播送这个声音，每一个打开收音机的巫师家庭都能听到这个声音。西里斯在壁炉前刹住脚步。

他是怎么做到的？他到底想干什么？

“而你们当中还有一些人……尽管出身高贵，却自甘堕落，敞开大门欢迎这些蟑螂般低贱的入侵者，听任他们夺走你们的权力、财产和知识，让他们将我们祖先留下的伟大魔法遗产蚕食殆尽。你们为这些蛆虫所引诱，污染自己纯净的血统，诞下肮脏罪恶的血脉……你们甚至动用祖先留给你们的无边法力，只为保护这些卑贱无耻的侵略者。在过去的几年里，你们替卑劣的侵略者效劳、冲锋陷阵，你们镇压纯血派的复兴运动，抓捕你们的同胞，反抗伏地魔大人——你们的选择使巫师蒙受了巨大的损失，你们让你们的祖辈蒙羞，也令伏地魔大人失望。

“不过，反抗同时也代表着勇气，而伏地魔大人非常清楚，勇气是一种令人欣赏的品质。因此，只要停止与同胞愚蠢的自相残杀，为我们即将创造的新世界贡献你们的力量……你们就将得到宽恕。不仅如此，你们的父母、兄弟、子女……也都将得到宽恕。”

那个轻细而冷酷的声音停下来，声线忽而一沉：

“然而，如果有人选择继续反抗，我会让你们看到他的下场。”

另一个声音横进来，那是一阵饱含痛苦的呻吟。

“扎克·沙菲克，国际魔法交流合作司司长，他现在就站在我的身边。”伏地魔轻轻说，“我想大家都听说过他……出身在纯血统的沙菲克家族，却娶了一个麻瓜女人，并公开宣称他支持麻瓜与巫师——那个词是什么，扎克？‘平等地’学习魔法，是吗？”

扎克·沙菲克虚弱的声音挣扎着发出一声怒吼：“你休想——”

“钻心剜骨！”伏地魔冷酷而高亢的声音打断了他。

恐怖的尖叫响彻整幢房子。那拖长了的、撕心裂肺的声音持续回响在四周，格林格拉斯家最小的孩子恐惧地大哭起来，被匆忙蹲下的格林格拉斯夫人捂住嘴巴。站在母亲身边的小女孩儿发着抖，惊惧地躲到父亲身后。

“看来我们的客人已经放弃被宽恕的机会，做出了最后的选择。”在小格林格拉斯压抑的哭声中，所有人都听见伏地魔轻声道，“那么……”

那个声音停顿片刻，而后用一种残酷的、不带感情的口吻念出那个咒语：

——“阿瓦达索命。”

尖叫声戛然而止。恐怖在死寂中膨胀，小格林格拉斯不由自主地收住哭声，脸上挂着眼泪，恐惧而呆滞地瞪大眼睛。

漫长的沉默只持续了几秒钟的时间——或者更短——随即便被一团混乱、庞杂的惊叫声引爆。那声音从收音机里传出，数百、数千人惊恐、绝望的尖叫和呼救声交织在一起，像是来自地狱无数厉鬼的嚎叫，遥远得如同背景中模糊的杂音，又清晰、刺耳得仿佛近在耳旁，尖针般刺穿每一个人的耳膜。

西里斯猛地转身冲向窗边。那些打扮成麻瓜模样逗留在街道上的傲罗似乎已经察觉到异样，他们步履匆匆地交头接耳、互通消息，接着便陆陆续续幻影移形，消失在雾色朦胧的街头。

很好，他们赶过去了……西里斯告诉自己。不管那个该死的蛇脸正在什么地方杀人，至少傲罗们已经在赶过去。

“十余个世纪以前，我高贵的祖先萨拉查·斯莱特林曾与三名巫师一起创办了这片土地上最著名的魔法学校，招收那些有资格学习魔法的巫师。”伏地魔高亢的声音凌驾于那些嘈杂、可怕的惨叫声之上，“可愚蠢的麻瓜守护者——以戈德里克·格兰芬多为首的那三个叛徒，迫使萨拉查·斯莱特林离开了霍格沃兹。”

戈德里克·格兰芬多的名字一钻进耳朵里，西里斯便怔在了窗旁。

他知道了。他知道伏地魔现在在哪里。

“今天，在这里——在戈德里克·格兰芬多的故乡——我将让侵略者和反抗者的血流遍整座山谷，纯血军队的标记将会照亮他们的尸首——”

那嘹亮而浑厚的声音陡然下降，又恢复了最初的、仿佛嘶嘶蛇语般的轻细：

“这是给敌人的警告，也是给我忠诚追随者们的礼物。”

西里斯转身推开人群，不顾一切地冲向客厅唯一的出口。

“西里斯！”阿尔法德的喊声被伏地魔尖锐、残忍的大笑淹没。直到这个时候，西里斯才发觉阿尔法德也在这间客厅里。但西里斯没有止住脚步。那令人悚然的猖狂笑声中混杂着无数麻瓜的惨叫和哀嚎，每一声都像一记鞭子抽向西里斯的脚跟。他几乎是用蛮力拨开所有挡在他面前的人，奋力向大门冲去。

雷古勒斯在最后一刻闪到他面前，抬起胳膊拦住他的去路。

“你现在过去做不了任何事情。”他压低声音，语速飞快而肯定地告诉西里斯，“你对付不了他，也对付不了他的军队。”

“让开。”西里斯直视他的眼睛，一字一顿地说。

阿尔法德追上来，拉住西里斯的手臂。

“傲罗们都已经赶过去了，”侧过身挡到两兄弟之间，阿尔法德垂下脸低声说，“那里有他们去处理，魔法部会阻止这一切——”

“就凭他们直到现在都抓不到一个活着的食死徒？”西里斯尖刻地讽刺，“波特家和琼斯家都在那里，阿尔法德！那些毫无反抗能力的麻瓜正在被屠杀！詹姆他们不可能坐视不管！”他甩开阿尔法德的手，“我必须去帮忙。”

“你会拖累整个家族。”雷古勒斯在阿尔法德身后冷冷地说。

挤开面前的阿尔法德，西里斯往前逼近一步，直接对上雷古勒斯的目光。

“她也是你的朋友。”西里斯用只有他们两个听得见的声音提醒弟弟。

雷古勒斯的双眼闪烁了一下。

“他们一家都在魔法部严密的保护之中。”他说，“她是个纯血，而且不是个莽撞的人。她不会有事。”

不会有事？西里斯逼视着弟弟的眼睛。他意识到邓布利多说的没错，他对自己的家人的确不够了解。

“如果你认为眼睁睁看着朋友和无辜的人被残杀，对她来说叫做‘不会有事’——”抬手抓住雷古勒斯拦在自己跟前的那条胳膊，西里斯以一种大得惊人的力气推开它，“那你不仅不了解她，也不了解任何一个正常人，雷古勒斯。”

说罢，他迈开脚步，径自与弟弟擦肩而过。

雷古勒斯还要再去阻拦，却被父亲奥赖恩淡漠地开腔阻止：“随他去，雷尔。”

转身的动作一顿，雷古勒斯还没来得及找到父亲的目光，又看到阿尔法德的身影掠过眼前。

“阿尔法德！”

“我有分寸。”他丢下这句话，便追着已经跑下楼的西里斯，离开客厅。

室外的气温很低，笼罩街道的薄雾中似乎飘浮着细小的冰块。西里斯一边跑一边甩掉碍事的斗篷，四处搜寻着傲罗的身影。他脑仁发紧，大口大口地呼出一团团白气，强迫自己不让任何可怕的念头在脑海里成形。现在只管去想怎样离开这见鬼的地方——他提醒自己，离开这见鬼的地方，用最快的速度赶到戈德里克山谷。

“西里斯！”他听到阿尔法德追过来，用一种冷静得叫人恼火的声音问：“你打算怎么过去？”

“附近一定还有傲罗，我可以让他们带我幻影移形——”

“他们都有自己的任务，不可能同意你的要求。”

“那就找到最近的飞路网过去。”西里斯烦躁地加快脚步。

“为了防止事故发生，整个戈德里克山谷的飞路网都已经被关闭了。”

“那就骑扫帚飞过去，坐骑士公交赶过去——管他多麻烦！如果你不打算帮忙，就不要跟过来！”他忍无可忍地抬高嗓门。

阿尔法德突然快步绕到他跟前。

“你是我的外甥，我必须保证你的安全。”

“我不需要——”

“我可以带你幻影移形过去。”他打断西里斯，“只要你答应我一个条件。”

西里斯喘着气瞪着他，就好像现在才发现这个正同他讲话的人是阿尔法德。

“什么条件？”

“你必须答应我，不能冲动行事。”阿尔法德说，“要是我叫你逃跑，你绝对不能恋战。”

西里斯试着理解阿尔法德的这句话，但他很快认识到这是白费功夫。他脑袋里好像空白一片，又好像塞满了乱七八糟的思绪，一会儿茫然无措，一会儿又愤怒不堪。阿尔法德却似乎比西里斯更了解自己，他微微俯下身，抓住西里斯的肩膀。

“听着，西里斯。你觉得我冷血自私也好，觉得我不可理喻也罢——但事实就是，对我来说那里所有人的命都不如你重要。”他用他极少拿出的那种不容置疑的口气，坚决地告诉西里斯：“我不能看着你去送死。理解你，给你机会去帮忙——这是我最大限度的让步，没有任何讨价还价的余地。”

阿尔法德的眼神让西里斯慢慢冷静下来。紧缩的脑仁恢复清醒，西里斯深吸一口冰凉的空气，眯缝起眼睛。

“好。”他说。

戈德里克山谷已形同地狱。

詹姆·波特跟在父亲弗里芒特身后冲出家门的时候，几乎听不见母亲尤菲米娅在屋子里的呼唤声。凄厉的尖叫和哀嚎从四面八方涌过来，房屋在被破坏，路灯已被砸毁，只有稀疏的星光映照出斑驳银亮的雪地，还有那些数不清的摇摇晃晃的苍白身影。一切都是静止的，又好像在不断运动。詹姆发了疯地往前跑着，穿过一条又一条街巷，冲每一个他能看到的死尸扔出咒语。昏迷咒击不倒他们，锁腿咒挡不住他们，粉碎咒伤不了他们……他只能反复使出铁甲咒、悬停咒，甚至是“倒挂金钟”——眼看着那些被咒语击中的死尸一次又一次地爬起来，惊慌和愤怒渐渐侵袭了詹姆身体里的每一个细胞。

“盔甲护身！盔甲护身！”他嘶哑着嗓音大喊，不住地发射出无形的铁甲挡在死尸和麻瓜中间，朝惊慌失措的麻瓜们嘶喊：“跑！快跑！”

可他们无处可逃。死尸破开一扇扇紧闭的门窗，闯进门框，爬进窗洞，扑咬他们遇到的每一个活物。麻瓜们惊叫着逃出房屋，又被街道上更多的死尸围堵、淹没。有麻瓜拿出猎枪自卫，子弹却无法伤害这些没有生命的尸体。大人的尖叫声，孩子的哭喊声，杂乱的枪击声……破坏声，撞击声，啃咬声，撕扯声……无数黑色和白色的影子融合、分裂、消失，到处都是一片掺杂着血色的狼藉和混乱。

“不！”詹姆的胸腔里突然爆发出一声怒吼。他看到一个麻瓜母亲在雪地里滑倒，那些摇晃的死尸成堆地扑上去，撕咬她的身体、啃食从她怀中露出一只小脚的婴儿。鲜血在惨白的积雪上洇开，被咬去脚的婴儿尖声哭泣，女人拼命将孩子的头颅护在身下，喉咙里发出詹姆从未听过的恐怖而绝望的尖叫。

“滚开！”詹姆发狂地冲过去，挥剑一般用力挥砍着手里的魔杖，“滚开！滚开！”

咒语发出的光闪烁不止，扑挤在一起的死尸被炸开，詹姆跑上前从那个麻瓜母亲支离破碎的身体底下救出那团婴儿：她已经不再哭泣，因为襁褓里只剩下一堆被残忍地咬去了半个脑袋和半边身体的血肉。温热的鲜血浸湿了詹姆胸前的衣服，他呆呆地站在原地，脑子里一阵一阵嗡鸣。

又一声刺耳的尖叫在近旁响起，詹姆骤然回过神，扭头看见一个麻瓜小男孩跌爬在屋前的台阶上，死尸们跌跌撞撞地追在他身后，伸出无数没有血肉的胳膊，一双双枯手拖拽住男孩儿的脚脖子……

没等詹姆喊出咒语，另一个声音就从他身后传来：“詹姆，趴下！”

詹姆本能地蹲下身，望见一道黑色的影子擦着他的头皮飞过，落在那堆追在男孩儿后边的死尸中间——它刚一碰到那些活动的、没有生命的物体，便扭动着伸出一根又一根蛇一般的卷须，把死尸统统缠绕起来。

魔鬼网！詹姆旋即反应过来，拿魔杖射出一束火焰驱开那根向男孩儿伸过去的藤蔓，冲过去将他扔进还没有被死尸占领的屋子：“躲进地下室！快！把门关紧！”然后詹姆又扭头去看屋外正用魔咒对付死尸的莫林·霍克，刚刚就是他把那盆魔鬼网丢了过来：“干得好，莫林！”

“他们数量太多了，詹姆！”莫林吃力地发出一道道咒语，驱散那些袭击麻瓜的死尸，“我们没办法一个一个对付他们！”

那他们还能怎么办？！詹姆喘着粗气，呼吸紧促地环顾周围：村子里成年的巫师都冲出了家门，麻瓜在搏斗，巫师魔咒的光束在四射，爆破声、念咒声此起彼伏，每一个人都在奋力驱赶这些没有生命的入侵者，然而白色的影子还在一批批涌现，被击倒的尸体还在不断地重新站起来……莫林说得对，这样对付不了这些该死的死尸！

詹姆把怀里那包残破的婴儿尸体轻轻放到脚边，抬起胳膊顶开鼻梁上的镜框，用力擦了擦眼睛。接着他再次站起来，两眼快速搜寻着靠近中央广场那边的身影——伏地魔漆黑的影子正飘浮在广场上空，扎克·沙菲克像个残破的木偶一样倒吊在他身后。这个魔头就这么待在那样高的地方，自在地张开他的双臂，欣赏杰作一般俯视下方正在上演的灾难。

愤怒和憎恨灼烧着詹姆的喉咙，他喉头发哽、拳头发颤，却没有多余的时间宣泄这毫无用处的愤恨。

莫林被逐渐靠拢的死尸围困起来，詹姆抬起魔杖甩去一道爆破咒炸飞他们，跳下台阶飞奔过莫林身边：“走，去那边！”他指的是前面通往广场旁那间酒吧的巷子，弗里芒特正一面驱散死尸，一面赶往中央广场。

两个孩子想追上他，却再次被拥进巷子的死尸堵住了去路。詹姆和莫林合力发出守护神击退他们，扯着嗓子喊道：“爸爸！”

“詹姆！莫林！”弗里芒特猛然回过头，语气里透出鲜见的惊怒，“回去！你们不该待在这里！”

“爸爸！我们必须得阻止他们！”詹姆仿佛没听见他的话，只顾着卖力地大喊：“我们得想办法把死尸赶到一起！不然麻瓜们全都会被杀掉！”

“可以用火！”莫林吼着，他好像从没用这么大的嗓门说过话，“黑暗生灵都怕火！”

弗里芒特的咒语飞到两个孩子脚边，挡开了那些正欲成群结队扑向他们的死尸：“不行，那会伤到麻瓜！”

他们没能继续商量对策，因为更多的死尸挤进了巷子，摇晃的苍白身躯正缓慢而毫不犹豫地向两个年轻的巫师拥过来。詹姆不停地冲他们发射咒语，他听到弗里芒特在这些死尸组成的厚厚的圈子外呼喊他的名字，但詹姆已经无暇回应。

这个时候，巷子左侧的小径亮起一团强光。那团明亮而巨大的白光快速朝詹姆他们靠近，周围的死尸顿时变得踉踉跄跄，似乎还有些晕头转向。他们不再向詹姆和莫林堵过来，而是忙着避开那团不断逼近的光，显得笨拙而缓慢地撞到一起，陷入一片古怪的混乱之中。

“詹姆，弗里芒特——用光——这些阴尸怕光！”

熟悉的声音在光源处高喊，詹姆看不清对方的脸，却第一时间辨认出了对方的声音。

“西里斯！”他精神一振，举起魔杖喊出强光咒。弗里芒特和莫林也在同一时间念出咒语，耀眼的强光从魔杖尖端冒出，四周的死尸晕晕乎乎地退散开来。詹姆看到巷子外头也有人点亮了魔杖，刺眼的光照下只有施咒者矮小、陌生的背影在移动。听到西里斯跑到自己身边，詹姆气喘吁吁地指着那个影子问：“那是谁？”

“是阿尔法德，他给自己易了容——”西里斯简短地回答，“快！詹姆，霍克——去把房子里的阴尸赶出来！我们把它们赶到广场上！”

“马上！”詹姆高声回应，好友的到来让那股扼住他脖子的仇恨松弛下来，他举高魔杖冲出巷子，边跑边喊：“大家听着！用光！我们用光把藏在房子里的死尸都赶出来！赶去广场那边！”

西里斯和莫林也朝不同的方向跑出去，大声疾呼着提醒还在战斗中的巫师。

“用光！用光把他们赶去广场！”

很快，村子里的各个角落都出现了明亮、刺眼的强光，巫师们带着光移动，将那些晕头晕脑地躲闪的死尸驱赶到街道上，逼迫他们退向中央广场。没过一会儿，成倍的光团加入了自卫的队伍——匆匆赶到的傲罗们开始指挥援救，光亮撑起低垂的夜幕，逐渐以广场为中心汇聚成一个巨大的光圈，几乎照亮了半个山谷。

詹姆举着魔杖把一大群死尸赶回刚才的巷子，他已经找不到父亲弗里芒特的身影，不过再次遇上了赶着另一拨死尸过来的西里斯。两个男孩儿默契地把两群死尸逼到一块儿逐进巷子，举高魔杖慢慢靠到一起。

“艾尔维拉他们有没有出来？”刚碰到詹姆的肩膀，西里斯就立刻问他。

“我没看到他们！”詹姆嘴里仍在喘气，他强迫自己不去回想那些噩梦般的画面，“赤胆忠心咒还没有失效，他们应该很安全！”

“那就好，”西里斯说，尽管他还没有完全放下心，“那个该死的蛇脸肯定是冲着琼斯家来的，不能让他得逞。”

死尸们趔趔趄趄地退到中央广场，踩着麻瓜们残缺的尸体跌撞在一起。西里斯和詹姆把魔杖举在胸前，谨慎地靠近巷子的出口。广场上的圣诞树断裂了，空洞洞的彩灯不再发亮，大半截树干狼狈地倒在雪地里，凌乱的枝叶掩埋了树底的尸体和血迹；店铺和邮局的门窗都被毁坏，酒吧的门板脱离了门框，一个男人的尸体挂在窗框边，被咬掉一半的手臂耷拉下来，血肉模糊的脸上凝固着惊讶的表情；小教堂里没有半点灯光，破碎的彩绘玻璃上有血液飞溅的黑色痕迹……

伏地魔已不再飘浮在空中，他正同时与汉特、穆迪、弗里芒特和吉迪翁战斗，左右开弓，敏捷地躲闪、攻击。各色的咒语在广场嗖嗖穿梭，四个巫师每一回出击都快得叫人看不清动作，他们跑动、躲避，将这个面目狰狞的魔头围在战斗的中心，一个接一个地发射咒语，却始终无法伤他分毫。

“我们得想办法帮忙！”詹姆焦虑地四处张望，“可是这些死尸——”

他还没有把话说完，便听见四面八方忽然接连响起十几下像极了枪响的“噼啪”声：那些曾经出现在安多米达婚礼上的食死徒接二连三地幻影显形，他们依然戴着兜帽、罩着面具，一现身便举起了魔杖！

“躲开！”一个声音叫道。西里斯和詹姆同时反应过来，各自闪到一旁——一道红光刺过来，砰地在他们刚刚站着的位置炸出一个巨大的坑洞。与此同时，更多的咒语飞向广场上正同伏地魔交战的四位巫师，他们不得不分神躲开，又被咒语激起的烟尘扰乱了视野。又一道咒语炸开，有人发出高呼，几个身影被炸飞，在烟尘中扑打、翻腾。驱赶着死尸来到广场的傲罗们立时发起反击，照亮广场的光团大片大片地熄灭，魔咒从各个方向射出，一道道光束混乱地碰撞、飞射，空气中尽是灰尘和碎石，呐喊声、轰响声和尖叫声一股脑扑向西里斯的耳膜。

“爸爸！”他听见詹姆的喊叫，却找不到他的身影。阿尔法德正在掀起的烟尘中与一个高大的食死徒决斗，西里斯这会儿才意识到刚才提醒他们躲开的正是阿尔法德。失去光明威胁的死尸们又开始往广场外扩散，西里斯举起魔杖正要阻止，又见一道紫光袭来，险险地在他脚边炸裂。施咒者粗声大笑，西里斯循着声音看过去，不用摘掉那张面具也能想见底下的脸孔。

“贝拉特里克斯——”他愤怒地念出这个名字，猛地抽动手里的魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇闪身躲过堂弟的攻击，喉咙里仍在发出疯狂的大笑。

“熟悉的‘拳头’，西里斯·布莱克！”她尖笑着喊，“这就是你的水平！”

西里斯迅速甩出第二道咒语，红光从面具上擦过，贝拉特里克斯往后一退，面具滑下脸庞，露出她苍白、扭曲的脸。她手中的魔杖鞭子似的一抽：“钻心剜骨！”

弯下腰躲过这道不可饶恕咒，西里斯紧接着又向她掷去一道缴械咒。红光从魔杖顶端射出，他来不及看一眼它有没有击中目标，便被一旁的阿尔法德按下脑袋，避开了由不同方向射来的昏迷咒。

场面已经失控。雨点般的咒语一批接一批凌空袭来，弥漫四周的烟尘中回荡着贝拉特里克斯狂乱的大笑。已经摆脱敌人的伏地魔再度浮到广场的上空，手中的魔杖挥出一圈圈银白色的气体，它们如涟漪一般在半空中扩大，圈住整个广场、整个村落……然后，一个个摇晃的影子在灰色的烟雾中站起来，麻瓜们的尸体撑着淌血的残肢，眼神空洞地加入了阴尸大军。

广场外的街头巷尾重又惊起麻瓜村民恐惧的尖叫和呼救，西里斯知道发生了什么——他们或许还在寻找亲人的尸首，却毫无防备地被新一批阴尸咬住了脖颈。

阿尔法德一把拽过西里斯，用魔杖调来一张残破的门板抵挡成批飞来的魔咒雨。西里斯从门板边缘望见伏地魔升至半空中的漆黑影子，他高举魔杖，露出一截瘦得仿佛没有血肉的白手。魔杖尖直指头顶，伏地魔用他那冰冷、高亢的声音喊道：“尸骨再现！”

一个绿莹莹的东西在夜空中冒出来，它不断放大、上升，幽灵般飞上高空……

“就是现在！”阿尔法德在西里斯耳边大吼，“我要你离开这里！”

西里斯没能给阿尔法德回应，他们头顶的门板被炸开，咒语雨点似的降下来，两人一跃而起，朝不同的方向躲开。贝拉特里克斯的身影再次在烟雾中显现，西里斯听到她尖声念出不可饶恕咒，他快速地翻身躲过，又举起魔杖毫不犹豫地回击。

魔咒发出的光束在空气中来回穿梭，四下混乱不堪，麻瓜刺耳的尖叫越来越响。忽然，黑色的夜幕中出现了一抹火光：在小教堂高高的钟塔上，那抹晃动的火焰越来越亮、越来越长，它在夜空中甩动着，由一条明亮的火鞭变成一根巨大、鲜红的套索，旋转着一圈圈向外扩散。西里斯矮下身体避开贝拉特里克斯甩过来的咒语，却来不及躲开那如同套索般的火焰——它掠过他的肩膀，竟没有点着他的衣服，只像一束温暖而没有伤害力的光擦过他肩头。

贝拉特里克斯发出一声痛苦的尖叫，她被那根火绳紧紧缠绕起来，失去平衡地倒到一片狼藉之中。西里斯一愣，看向四周：火绳驱散了遮挡视线的烟雾，阴尸们踉跄着摔成一片，被火绳缠困的食死徒都惊慌地尖叫着、咆哮着，而不小心碰到火绳的傲罗和村民们却毫发无伤，惊异地四处张望。

有人欣喜若狂地高喊：“邓布利多！”

西里斯明白了，他仰头朝教堂的钟塔望去：阿不思·邓布利多就伫立在那里，手中高举的魔杖还在源源不断地射出火焰。闪烁的火光映照出他苍白的脸，西里斯从未在那张脸上看到过此刻这种怒容。

广场上空传来伏地魔叫喊声，一道绿光朝邓布利多飞去。悬挂在邓布利多身后的那口大钟忽地跳起来挡到他跟前，杀戮咒击中大钟，发出一声巨大的轰鸣。邓布利多挥动手中的魔杖，那根大得不可思议的火绳再次像鞭子一样抽向伏地魔，他大喊一声，黑色的长袍一旋，消失了踪影。

事情似乎是在一瞬间发生的。伏地魔不见了，那些晕头转向地挣扎着的阴尸也同时消失，没有被火绳逮住的食死徒们抓起距离自己最近的同伴幻影移形，喊叫声一时如地震般爆发，叫人分不清究竟是喜悦的欢呼还是痛苦的呐喊。

一个瘦高的食死徒把倒在废墟中的贝拉特里克斯拽起来，他们“啪”地一声消失，西里斯的咒语射在他们脚边，没能阻止他们。阿尔法德在不远处搀扶起阿拉斯托·穆迪，穆迪的脸在流血，但他依然神志清醒，似乎正在骂骂咧咧地说着什么。确认阿尔法德没有受伤，西里斯不再理会那些食死徒逃兵，只拔腿冲着广场边缘的一棵红豆杉奔去：他看到了三个熟悉的背影。

“詹姆！”西里斯边跑边喊，试图让他们在周围一浪又一浪的欢呼和痛哭声中听见自己的声音，“弗里芒特！汉特！”

詹姆和汉特把弗里芒特扶到那棵红豆杉旁，后背刚靠上树干，弗里芒特便溜坐下来，抓着自己的右腿喘气。詹姆和汉特都灰头土脸，但好在看上去都没有受什么重伤。西里斯赶到他们身边蹲下时，汉特的魔杖尖正游走在弗里芒特的腿伤附近，嘴里不住地低声念着愈合咒。弗里芒特的大腿外侧有一条长长的伤口，口子很深，还在冒血，翻出的血肉看起来格外骇人。

又一声尖叫从身后传来，西里斯扭过头，瞧见尤菲米娅惊恐地穿过广场，朝他们冲过来。她扑倒在丈夫弗里芒特身边，颤抖的双手不知所措地往他惨白的脸伸了伸，而后猛然抽回来，哆哆嗦嗦地掏出怀里各式各样的药剂。

“不要紧，别紧张……”弗里芒特喘息着安抚道，“只是一点小伤，我没被咒语打中……”

尤菲米娅没有说话，她的眼睛里涌出眼泪。詹姆一言不发地蹲跪在旁边，他的眼镜碎了一角，灰绿色的双眼紧紧盯着弗里芒特逐渐愈合的伤口。西里斯想同詹姆说点儿什么，耳边却又忽地响起噼里啪啦的幻影显形声——两个男孩儿动作迅速地举高魔杖，看到一帮穿着各式服装的巫师出现在广场周围。

傲罗们没有对这些人采取攻击，他们应该都是魔法部的人，尤金妮亚·詹肯斯也在中间。“他们在哪？！”她疾步走过眼前的狼藉，好像已经失去理智，愤怒地冲傲罗们嚷着：“他们在哪？！”

没有人理睬她，邓布利多放出的火绳慢慢消散，傲罗们正在帮助受伤的村民，村子里幸存的人们已从劫后余生的狂喜中恢复过来，奔跑着疾呼家人的名字。西里斯看见了莫林·霍克，他飞奔着穿过半个广场，和他的父母抱到一起。

汉特从弗里芒特身旁站起来，他紧绷着脸看向有些狂乱的尤金妮亚·詹肯斯，似乎打算上前向她解释今晚的情况。弗里芒特腿上那道血淋淋的伤口已经基本愈合，只剩下大片浅浅的伤痕，尤菲米娅忙着用她带来的魔药处理它。

“去看看你的孩子们，汉特。”不知何时从塔楼上下来的邓布利多向他们走来，“这里交给我和阿拉斯托处理。”

汉特脸上僵硬的表情总算松了松，他点点头说：“劳烦你了。”而后便果断地转身朝琼斯家所在的方向跑去。西里斯见状转向靠着树干休息的弗里芒特：“弗里芒特，我必须——”

脸色苍白的弗里芒特点了点头。

“去吧，西里斯。”他的声音恢复了一点儿精神，“詹姆，你们一起去……不用担心，我很快就能站起来。”

“好。”詹姆的嗓音有些沙哑。

两个男孩儿于是结伴离开广场，追上跑在前面的汉特·琼斯。西里斯脑子里脑子里的弦一路都紧绷着，他知道艾尔维拉不会冲出安全屋送死，也知道哪怕是为了卡丽娜和奥利弗，她都会坚守在那幢屋子里，直到一切结束……但西里斯还是不能放心。他担心就在他们跟食死徒和阴尸们搏斗的时候，琼斯家出现了什么意外——或许是奥利弗冲了出来，或许有人出卖了他们，把琼斯家安全屋的地址透露给食死徒……这些念头现在不受控制地挤满了西里斯的脑袋，他必须百分百确认艾尔维拉他们的安全。

幸运的是，西里斯他们还没跑到琼斯家所在的街道，便远远望见了两道正往广场的方向赶来的身影。

“维拉！费比安！”汉特冲过去，“孩子们怎么样？”

“他们没事，没有人从屋子里出来！”费比安半跑着迎上来，嘴里急切地喊，“吉迪翁在哪？情况怎么样？需要帮忙吗？”

艾尔维拉就跟在费比安旁边，西里斯第一眼就看到了她。她看上去安然无恙，尽管脸色比地面上的积雪还要白。西里斯感觉到自己卡在喉咙里的心脏落回了肚子里，他和詹姆一道跟在汉特后边跑过去。

“吉迪翁还在广场那边，”他们听见汉特跑到费比安跟前说，“魔法事故和灾难司的人过来了，他们或许会需要帮忙……”

“维拉，怎么样？”詹姆喘着粗气停在艾尔维拉前面，“奥利弗他们现在还好吗？”

费比安已经越过他们赶去广场，只有艾尔维拉停下了脚步。她的嘴唇毫无血色，那双蓝眼睛没有聚焦在他们任何一个人身上，仅仅是漫无目地地望向更远的地方。“我把他们击昏了。”艾尔维拉淡淡地回答，仿佛察觉不到汉特投来的惊讶眼神，“阿米莉亚在屋子里照看他们，我和费比安出来看看能不能帮忙。”

一阵短暂的沉默。他们都在等她告诉他们为什么要把其他孩子击昏，可艾尔维拉似乎并没有解释的打算。

“已经没事了。”数秒钟之后，西里斯盯着她的眼睛镇定地说，“邓布利多在广场上，伏地魔和食死徒一看到他就逃走了。”

“他们也带走了那些死尸。”詹姆说。

“阴尸。”西里斯纠正，他的目光没有离开艾尔维拉的脸，“一种黑魔法武器，是被魔咒操纵的尸体。”

艾尔维拉颔首，她表现得很平静，又好像有些心不在焉。“我看到了。”她平淡地答腔，接着又抬起脸去找父亲的视线：“爸爸，我也想去帮忙。他们应该需要人手去处理剩下的尸体，还要给活着的麻瓜修改记忆。”

“我们也去。”西里斯看着她说。艾尔维拉依旧没有把目光移向他。

“那就都去吧。”汉特抬起一只手想摸一摸艾尔维拉的头发，但他瞥见手上的灰尘和血迹，动作一顿，最终又收回了右手，轻声叮嘱三个孩子：“注意安全，别走到村子边缘去。我先去看看其他孩子，一会儿也过来帮忙。”

折回中央广场的路上，谁也没有吭声。

魔法事故和灾难司的人员在广场上组织巫师们对伤员进行援救。西里斯和詹姆身上带着伤，被分派到村子北面去帮助圣芒戈的治疗师。艾尔维拉跟着其他人一块儿被派去村子南面，搬运尸体和幸存者。

“嘿。”分开以前，西里斯拿手肘轻轻撞了撞艾尔维拉的胳膊，“你真的没事？”

艾尔维拉摇摇头，还是那副瞧不出情绪的样子。她没有多看他一眼，跟在队伍中离开。

从圣芒戈赶来救援的治疗师里也有艾丽西亚，她在伤员之间来回、忙碌，没有注意到西里斯和詹姆。两个男孩儿上下奔走，有时帮着抬运伤员，有时帮着运送药水。西里斯穿梭在伤员和治疗师中间，过了好一会儿才发现詹姆不知什么时候没了踪影。脚下的步子一顿，西里斯左右张望一番，把手里那批瓶瓶罐罐送到一个年迈的治疗师手边，便跑开寻找好友的踪迹。

詹姆就坐在拐角一幢房子正门的台阶上。他满脸疲惫，正望着前方满是脚印的雪地发呆。

“累了？”西里斯一手插兜走到他身旁。

“打三天三夜的魁地奇都没这么累。”詹姆说。这听起来像是一句玩笑话，可他并没有笑。

西里斯想了想，转个身坐到他身旁。两个男孩儿沉默地看着远处巫师们移动的影子：每个人都在马不停蹄地忙碌着，他们修复房屋和路灯，修复教堂破碎的玻璃和酒吧脱框的门，修复街道上的坑洞，修复爆炸留下的痕迹……魔法能修好所有被毁损的物件，也能除去血迹，更改记忆。但那些死去的人不会回来了。不论是巫师的魔法，还是麻瓜的科技……都无法挽回他们。

“西里斯，”詹姆喉音沙哑地开口，“我没在做梦，是不是？”

西里斯沉默了片刻。

“这不是梦。”他告诉詹姆，“不过已经结束了，詹姆。”

詹姆没有吱声。他目光茫然，脸上的表情里填满了空白。西里斯明白詹姆现在还需要时间消化今晚的一切，他没有出声打扰。这个时候，西里斯又想起了艾尔维拉。他不知道她现在在哪里，但他的脑海中有一个声音在提醒他，他该去找她。

“莱姆斯说的没错。”他听到詹姆喃喃地说，“杀人是最邪恶的事。”

夜色裹挟着死亡的气息笼罩着戈德里克山谷，庞大的魔法屏障正一点一点覆盖整个村庄。

艾尔维拉协助霍克夫人把一位麻瓜父亲的尸体搬进临时搭建起来的雨棚。这里已经摆满了麻瓜的尸体，就像那群阴尸大军一样，有男人，有女人，也有老人和孩子。他们有的为保护家人而死去，有的则死于被变成阴尸的家人之手。尸体大多残缺不全，有时只能捡到一根手指、一截手臂，谁也无法用这些零碎的残肢拼凑出半具尸体。

“至少他们没被带走。”轻轻用手掌给一个死去的孩子合上眼睛时，艾尔维拉听见霍克夫人在一旁哀恸地低语，“至少他们没有在死后也要被黑魔法操控……至少……”

她的声音哽咽起来，没法再继续说下去。艾尔维拉默默地站起身，走出雨棚。

伏地魔放出的标记还飘浮在广场上空，碧色的烟雾凝聚成一个硕大的骷髅。它空洞的嘴巴吐出一条身体弯曲的蟒蛇，星星点点地透出诡谲、刺眼的绿光。那绿光映在村庄的断壁残垣上，映在银白雪地里一片片或深或浅的血迹上，映在街头巷尾啜泣、哭喊、挣扎着求救的脸庞上……它的光芒比任何一盏恢复光亮的街灯都要强烈。

没人能熄灭它，就像没人能逆转死亡。

抬头望了会儿那个幽绿的标记，艾尔维拉拿出魔杖，走进更深的巷子找寻遗漏的尸体。四处都是一片破败的景象。她看到麦克亚当一家聚集在街角，他们流着泪相互搂抱在一起，脚边躺着他们两个孩子的遗体；她看到查普林夫人在废墟里不要命地翻掘，肿着的脸满是污垢，破裂的嘴唇张合着呼喊小女儿的名字。她看到失去父母的小迪莉娅在街头无助地哭泣，看到艾略特从断裂的椽子底下拖出兄弟残缺的身体……艾尔维拉看着他们，慢慢地走过他们身旁。

悲剧发生的时候，她躲在琼斯家的客厅里。她听得到此起彼伏的尖叫，看得到电视屏幕中冰冷、残酷的屠杀。她发现了徘徊在屋外的食死徒，她知道他们是为琼斯家而来。

那漫长的几个小时里，艾尔维拉希望自己是在做梦。可她的的确确清醒着。她清醒地击昏屋子里的孩子，清醒地勒令焦躁不安的费比安守在屋内。她清醒地目睹死亡，清醒地看着无辜的生命一个个死去。

此刻走在这些蒙受灾难的人之间，艾尔维拉只能躲在巷子一侧房屋投下的阴影里。她能听见一切细微的声音。鞋底踩在雪地上的咯吱声，屋檐融雪落地的滴答声，树枝在微风中的摇摆声……她都能听见。但它们离她很遥远。爸爸，妈妈，弟弟，妹妹……西里斯，詹姆，费比安……每一个人都离她很遥远。他们在那么远的地方，就好像她永远也到不了他们面前。陪伴在她身边的只有冰冷的尸体，她和死神走在一起。

前方的墙角有一阵异样的响动。艾尔维拉木然地握着魔杖走过去。

几只变成阴尸的狗正在啃食一具男孩儿的尸体。艾尔维拉用火焰把它们赶开，缓步来到尸体旁边。男孩儿四肢摊开躺在角落里，脸部已经被啃咬殆尽，只露出一片模糊、鲜红的碎肉。艾尔维拉认出了他的衣服。他是艾勒·贝克，那个昨晚给卡丽娜送蟹爪兰的孩子。

一动不动地站在尸体边呆了几秒，艾尔维拉收起魔杖，弯下腰。她没有使用魔法，只伸出两只手抓住艾勒·贝克失去温度的脚脖子，一步一步倒退着将他拖出巷子。快走到巷口的时候，她的脚后跟绊到一块坚硬的碎石，狼狈地摔倒在雪地里。

艾勒·贝克抬起的双腿摔回地上，没有半点儿生气。艾尔维拉望见他身后那一道长长的血迹。

她干了什么？她问自己。她到底干了什么？

冻僵的双手撑在半融的积雪中，艾尔维拉蜷缩起身体，剧烈地颤抖起来。她开始尖叫，开始胡乱踢腾她的双腿。她不知道自己在干什么。

她听到有人在呼唤她的名字，听到焦急的脚步在靠近。她抱紧自己的双臂，失控地哆嗦、发颤。直到西里斯跑到她身边，用温暖有力的手臂把她搂到胸口，她依然没能停下来。“维拉？艾尔维拉？”她听见西里斯在叫她，“冷静点，维拉……没事了，都已经结束了……你听得到我说话吗？”

可艾尔维拉止不住发抖。她想起那些残破的尸体，想起那些绝望的哭嚎，想起那些空洞的眼睛。她害怕死亡，害怕人们因为她和她的家人而死，更害怕总有一天她也会拖着家人破碎的身躯哭泣。恐惧和内疚让她难以自抑。

“没事，维拉……”西里斯的声音在她耳旁告诉她，“这不是你的错，别怕……”

艾尔维拉僵硬、迟钝的手攥紧他的衣襟。她哽咽一下，把脸埋进他胸前冰凉的衣袍，哭了。


	94. 墓碑

假期的最后几天，西里斯是在戈德里克山谷度过的。

圣诞夜那晚的残暴袭击让整个村庄陷入一片死气沉沉之中。每一天都有上百只猫头鹰在村子上空盘旋、穿梭，将雪花片似的信件带给居住在这里的巫师家庭：有来自亲戚朋友的慰问关怀，也有来自巫师新闻界的试探与采访，而更多的还是报纸。一时之间，好像所有人都开始读报纸了。

西里斯没有收到任何信件。住在詹姆家的这段时间，他每天都在用双面镜和阿尔法德联系。布莱克家没有受到这场暴行的牵连，出席了雷古勒斯订婚宴的其他纯血家族也是——留守在伦敦的傲罗们密切留意着他们的行动，确信除了西里斯和阿尔法德，在场的人没有一个在当晚离开格里莫广场12号。

“你不用操心家里的事。”阿尔法德在双面镜里告诉西里斯，“接下来很长一段时间我都要留在伦敦，我会再和他们谈谈。”

也就是说，他至少是暂时把复活石的事放下了？西里斯想问清楚这一点，可透过双面镜看到阿尔法德憔悴而疲惫的脸，他又将嘴边的话咽了回去。

弗里芒特在圣诞节过后的第二天住进了圣芒戈。他在战斗中受的伤已经痊愈，却在那天早上去厨房喝水时突然倒下，打碎了一只玻璃杯。尤菲米娅告诉詹姆和西里斯，这是因为弗里芒特的心脏在开小差，只要去圣芒戈调养几天就能康复。现在她白天都要去圣芒戈照顾自己的丈夫，却不许两个男孩一块儿跟过去，只把他们打发到琼斯家和其他孩子待在一起。

同样把孩子打发到琼斯家的还有霍克夫妇。莫林每个早晨都会带着几份麻瓜报纸过来，同大家一道捱过一整个白天。

大人们都忙得不可开交，他们似乎达成了一种默契，认为在这种时候让孩子们待在一起才是最好的处理方式。留下来照看这些未成年巫师的只有费比安，他对此很不满意。

“当然啦，没人会认为变戏法逗孩子是个苦差事，”傍晚坐在壁炉边剥着小蜜橘的时候，费比安忍不住在西里斯耳边嘟囔，“但我真的拿这群孩子一点办法也没有。老天，全都是不上不下的年纪，这个阶段的小孩最难对付。”

尽管如此，费比安还是在努力活跃气氛。琼斯家的三个孩子变得异常沉默寡言：卡丽娜看起来是最正常的一个，她还是每天对着她的坩埚熬制不可能熬成的福灵剂，显得全神贯注，却不再对费比安的笑话和鬼把戏有任何反应；奥利弗从那天的昏迷咒中醒来之后没有大吵大闹，他帮着做家务，却不同任何人说话，晚餐一结束就把自己关进卧室；而艾尔维拉，她一天到晚都在忙碌：采购、做饭、打扫卫生、学习、读报、回信……有一回西里斯凌晨五点出门遛弯，居然看到她在琼斯家门前铲雪。

“早上好。”她费劲地用铁铲撬起一堆积雪，一边喘着气向他打招呼，“早餐还得等一会儿，我还没开始做。”

西里斯走到她跟前，打量着她苍白疲倦的脸：“你这是在干什么？”

“铲雪。”

“那也没必要像个麻瓜一样干体力活。”西里斯说。去年这个时候他也见她这么干过，但这几天艾尔维拉就好像忘记了自己是个巫师，不管干什么都不会使用魔法。

艾尔维拉没有抬头，只是继续忙活着手头的工作，累得气喘吁吁地说：“这样晚上能睡得好一点儿。”

从那天在艾勒·贝克的尸体面前突然崩溃开始，她就再也没有表现出过情绪波动。不过她没打算对西里斯隐瞒自己睡不着觉的事，因为她知道就算她告诉他自己每晚都睡得很好，西里斯也不会相信。

“好吧。”西里斯看了她一会儿，终于抽出魔杖，凭空变出一把更大的铲子：“我也试试。”

事实上，不仅艾尔维拉夜里睡不着觉，就连一贯乐观的詹姆都开始失眠。有时候，西里斯深夜望着天花板上的巨幅照片发呆，也能听到旁边那张床上詹姆翻来覆去的动静。所以这几天西里斯晚上几乎听不到詹姆嘀嘀咕咕说梦话的声音，而白天即便强打精神，詹姆也明显比往常要消沉得多。

最活跃的几个孩子都表现得精神萎靡，其他几个小巫师自然好不到哪里去。年纪最小的莱安·博恩斯虽然懵懵懂懂，但也感受得到周围沉重的气氛，偶尔会无缘无故地大哭起来，直到又被费比安用魔杖变出彩色烟雾逗笑；尼尔森要么在埋头写信，要么就是和莫林·霍克凑到一起讨论画册上罕见的植物，声音总是压得很低，像是害怕惊扰到屋子里的其他人；阿米莉亚·博恩斯除了帮忙做饭的时间以外，成天都在翻看那些麻瓜报纸和《预言家日报》，有时也会坐在费比安弄来的那台麻瓜电视机面前看新闻。

巫师报纸上铺天盖地都是与伏地魔有关的消息。所有文章都把圣诞节那晚发生的灾难称为“圣诞节事件”，每一个人都在议论那天收音机里传出的可怕演讲，有人认为那是危言耸听，有人则拿出扎克·沙菲克的死来煽动恐惧。吐出蟒蛇的巨大骷髅标记照片出现在报纸的各大版面，有言论称这是所谓的“纯血标记”，却遭到另一些更强烈声音的抨击和反对。

“那是黑魔法！数百年来整个巫师界和魔法部都在与之斗争！”魔法部部长尤金妮亚·詹肯斯在发表讲话时声明，“纯血巫师不会与黑魔法画上等号！这不是血统之间的矛盾，而是黑巫师打着纯血的幌子挑起的事端！现在不是为血统而出现分裂的时候，所有有良知的巫师都该团结一心，共同对抗新一群的黑巫师势力！”

但所有人都明白，眼下这场骚乱与六十年代初期的哑炮维权运动完全不同。前几年被魔法部强行封锁消息的种种袭击事件都如雨后春笋般冒出来，它们出现在报纸期刊上，出现在各个广播频道里，出现在人们的每一次交谈中……街头巷尾都充斥着恐怖的言论，人们不得不面对一个由谣言摇身一变为真相的事实：纯血统发起的战争早已开始，纯血巫师的领袖不仅拥有巫师支持者，还拥有一支可怖的阴尸军队——由那些被他和食死徒杀死的人组成的军队。当阴尸们像拥进戈德里克山谷那样拥进人们生活的街道，人们会被撕咬、被谋杀，而所有死去的人都会成为这支军队新一批的阴尸。

“这种黑暗生灵没有某些人鼓吹的那么可怕，”傲罗办公室主任汉特·琼斯在接受采访时说，“它们行动缓慢，用光和火都能驱散它们，普通的成年巫师绝对能够应付。”

那么是否还有其他黑暗生灵也效忠于伏地魔呢？汉特·琼斯回避了这个问题。而魔法部内部已有消息灵通的人士透露，神奇动物管理控制司和动物与人类部门都在开展紧密的驱逐行动，他们正忙着把巨人、狼人和吸血鬼这类已经被驱逐到人类居住范围边界的种族进一步放逐，好确保它们不在这个特殊时期给巫师添乱。

“如果有机会，这些残暴的生物绝对会倒向那群无法无天的暴徒！”学术界的权威埃弗雷特·皮卡迪教授在记者拍照时面红耳赤地挥舞着他那本著名的《狼人的目无法纪：为什么兽化人不配活下去》，“我们就该把它们全部猎杀，永绝后患！”

詹姆念完这篇专访，便恼怒地把报纸揉成了一团。“詹肯斯说得对，”他气得胸脯都在剧烈地起伏，“这些混蛋只管胡说八道！”

“给莱姆斯写封信吧。”西里斯放下手里的另一份报纸。

往来戈德里克山谷的信件如今都要经过检查，为了不暴露朋友那个毛茸茸的小问题，两个男孩儿开始绞尽脑汁构想一些外人看不懂的语句。不过在他们把信写好之前，一只邮局的谷仓猫头鹰已先一步带来了莱姆斯的信。信封上写着“尖头叉子和大脚板收”，他们一下子就明白过来：这是根据他们的守护神取的绰号。

“我知道你们两个现在一定待在一起，不过如果我猜错了，就麻烦你们——不管是哪一个，帮忙转交一下这封信吧。反正你们在假期总会见面的。”莱姆斯在这封信的第一段这样写道，“圣诞节之后我一直想写信给你们，但我家这几天总是很忙……我想你们已经从报纸上看到原因了。别担心，那个毛茸茸的小问题暂时不会给我造成什么麻烦，圣诞老人也已经带来了好消息，我们还是在火车上见。”

信里谨慎而幽默的暗语令两个男孩儿哈哈大笑。

“你能想象莱姆斯管邓布利多教授叫这个吗？”詹姆指着信上的“圣诞老人”，乐得几乎喘不过气，“还是用那种一本正经的语气！”

当然，真正让他们心情转好的还是那句“我们在火车上见”。“看来邓布利多不会因为魔法部想把狼人赶尽杀绝，就不让莱姆斯再去霍格沃兹上学。”西里斯从詹姆乱糟糟的行李箱中翻出一卷羊皮纸，随手扔给坐在地毯上的詹姆。

“他当然不会。”詹姆接住羊皮纸斩钉截铁地说，“爸爸说魔法部对狼人从来都没客气过，有阵子他们还想给每个狼人都作登记呢。谁会傻乎乎地跑去动物与人类部门，告诉他们‘你们好，我是个狼人，我来做登记，好让你们随时可以把我关起来’？”

最终两个男孩儿写了一封回信寄给莱姆斯，署名尖头叉子和大脚板，收件人则是“月亮脸”。

然而攻击性的言论还在不断发酵，它们不只针对危险的魔法生物，还把矛头转向了纯血巫师，尤其是那二十八个纯血家族。不论尤金妮亚·詹肯斯发表几次讲话、在公开场合呼吁多少遍“团结”，都抹不去人们心头的那道阴影：任何一个反抗的人都可能成为下一位扎克·沙菲克。伏地魔在圣诞夜的那场演讲不仅爬进了每一个巫师的耳朵里，也让恐惧和愤怒的病菌爬进了巫师们身体里的每一个细胞里。

圣诞节过后的第三天，报纸上就开始出现一些格外扎眼的新闻：劳尔家在大街上被一群面色不善的巫师围堵、逼问，罗齐尔家的院子里莫名其妙地冒出一大堆老鼠腐烂发臭的尸体，老诺特被迫提前从魔法部退休，甚至有人威胁要把他传唤到威森加摩受审……最糟糕的是西格纳斯·布莱克一家，他们的院墙上被永久粘贴咒装饰了一张用羊血涂抹出“杀人犯”的巨幅贴纸，因为圣诞节那晚有人在食死徒的队伍里看见了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，她是西格纳斯·布莱克的长女。

布莱克家族一进入公众的视野，便毫无疑问地遭到了来自各界的怀疑。有人还不遗余力地翻出了布莱克家数不清的“旧账”：参与纯血统游行，试图用贿赂手段通过一条关于“合法捕杀麻瓜”的法令，把家族中所有的亲麻瓜派都除名……这个一向号称血统最纯净的古老家族，与这次戈德里克山谷遭遇的残暴袭击事件到底有没有关系？

纠缠不休的记者们当然得不到答案，因为圣诞节刚过，奥赖恩·布莱克就重新用赤胆忠心咒将格里莫广场12号隐藏了起来，而西格纳斯·布莱克一家同样闭门不出。反倒是卢修斯·马尔福——西格纳斯三女儿纳西莎·布莱克的未婚夫，在拜访好友康奈利·福吉时遭受了无妄之灾：一个女巫突然从房子后面冲出来，把满满一坩埚巴波块茎浓汁泼向卢修斯·马尔福。他毫无防备、躲闪不及，被浓汁腐蚀掉了一大块袖摆。

“我理解受害者家属的心情，”面对记者的镜头时，卢修斯·马尔福拖腔拖调地说，“但这不是波及无辜的理由。圣诞节那晚我们有充分的不在场证明，因此不论某些传闻是否属实，那都不是马尔福家族需要澄清的事。”

报纸上他那张活动的照片一如既往地表现得傲慢而不满，脸上讥讽的表情没法让人看出半点“理解”。

费比安对着这份《预言家周末报》啧啧称奇：“商人是不是都这么不要脸？”

“跟脸皮没关系，这些人心里就是这么想的。”西里斯神情平静，只用一句讽刺的评价轻飘飘地回答了费比安的问题，“‘你们失去的不过是你们的妻子、丈夫、父母、儿女，而我失去的是尊严，和一件用无数金子买来的袍子。’”

就在卢修斯·马尔福遭遇“飞来横祸”的第二天，一位记忆注销员站出来说话了。

“布莱克家族也许并不像传闻中的那么极端，”这位不愿透露姓名的魔法部职员告诉记者，“他们家有个孩子，好像还是长子……他在圣诞节那晚也在戈德里克山谷现身了，不过他不是食死徒，恰恰相反，他是去帮助巫师村民和麻瓜的。我相信很多人都可以作证，那个孩子教大家对付阴尸，还对食死徒大打出手。”

“是的，他是格兰芬多的学生，还没有成年。”另有一位霍格沃兹的教授接受了相关采访，“很出色的孩子……当然，我也很确定他没有被家族除名。”

虽然报纸上没有写出这位教授的名字，但谁都知道他是斯拉格霍恩，因为这篇文章就出自他的一个得意门生之手。

“很好。”西里斯放下报纸，面无表情，“现在我从一个家族败类变成了他们的挡箭牌。”

他没再发表评论，只是转过身接着帮艾尔维拉洗碗。这几天他也学着艾尔维拉像麻瓜那样动手干活，不过此刻他手上的动作与其说是在洗盘子，不如说像要把盘子统统砸碎。艾尔维拉没有吱声，她走到男友身边，把那些无辜的碗盘抢救到了另一边的洗碗池里。一旁给他们读报纸的詹姆赶忙把罪魁祸首揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶。贪婪的垃圾桶打了个饱隔。

“呃，我没有恶意，西里斯。”詹姆不确定地说，“但是你说……这个会不会是阿尔法德的主意？”詹姆还没忘记西里斯提到过的，阿尔法德想让布莱克家不被卷入战争的事。

“不可能。”西里斯阴沉着脸，答得不假思索。没了可供泄恨的盘子，他又捡起手边的抹布去同灶台上顽固的油渍作对。那些油渍怎么也擦不掉，让他愈发恼火起来。

“为什么？”艾尔维拉的声音突然在他耳边响起。她不知从哪儿拿出了一只喷壶，冲着西里斯擦拭的那块油渍喷出不少闻起来像白醋的液体。抹布再次向那团污渍发起进攻，终于取胜了。西里斯阴得简直能滴出水的脸色缓和了一些。

“阿尔法德从来不会为了布莱克家的名声，把我丢出去当靶子。”他说。

然后西里斯背过身，打开水龙头搓洗那块脏兮兮的抹布。他不想让艾尔维拉和詹姆看到自己脸上烦躁的表情。

当然不可能是阿尔法德，西里斯很清楚这一点。不仅如此，西里斯还知道这究竟是谁在幕后操作的。一个能毫无顾忌地把他当靶子使的人……一个在雷古勒斯的订婚礼上——在阿尔法德和雷古勒斯都制止西里斯去戈德里克山谷的时候，唯一一个放纵他，说出“随他去”的人。

他的父亲，西里斯告诉自己。奥赖恩·布莱克。

与巫师界的轩然大波相比，圣诞节那晚发生的事没有在麻瓜世界激起太大的波澜。

魔法事故和灾难司将这次事件伪造成了一起陨石坠落引发的事故。麻瓜新闻播报员在电视中提到了那场“流星雨”，他们称那是陨石穿越大气层燃烧爆炸形成的碎片，这也能够解释戈德里克山谷村落中那些被毁损的房屋和街头的坑洞。

麻瓜政府的车辆在村庄进进出出，人们忙着修复村庄，寻找陨石碎片和遇难亲属的遗体。由于大部分遗体都失去了踪迹，麻瓜政府不得不以各种理由搪塞，并声称将继续派员搜寻。

在艾尔维拉生日的那天早上，当她一手牵着卡丽娜、一手抱着刚买回来的食材穿过广场时，麻瓜们正用一台小型起重机将一块纪念碑立起来。广场上逗留着不少围观的路人，艾尔维拉和卡丽娜也停下来看了一会儿。那是一块黑色的方尖石碑，上面密密麻麻刻满了名字，像个突兀的符号般立在广场的正中间。

几个麻瓜男孩停在近旁，他们都穿着黑色的大衣，两手揣在衣兜里，扬起脸看着这块缓缓立起的纪念碑。“这东西的形状真古怪。”艾尔维拉听见个子最高的那个男孩咕哝，“看起来不像灾难纪念碑。”

“那像什么？”另一个男孩问他。

“战争纪念碑，就像我在伦敦见过的那块。”起头那个男孩儿说。

艾尔维拉带着卡丽娜离开广场，走向她们在村子南部的家。经过那几个麻瓜男孩身边的时候，艾尔维拉认出他们是小时候同琼斯家三个孩子打过架的那几个小孩。如今他们也已经长大，依然聚在一起。可他们中间已经再也没有艾勒·贝克的身影。

不由自主地加快了脚步，艾尔维拉强迫自己不再去看他们。她担心卡丽娜也会认出他们，然后问起艾勒·贝克。她该怎么回答呢？艾尔维拉不知道。每天看到窗台上的那盆蟹爪兰，她都会想到这个问题。她头一次害怕面对妹妹的疑问，有时候，艾尔维拉甚至祈祷会有别人来向卡丽娜讲述艾勒·贝克的遭遇。

“维拉？”卡丽娜的声音忽然钻进耳朵里。

尽管还在为她可能要说的话而恐惧，艾尔维拉也还是放慢了步速。

“嗯？”她尽可能表现出一副平常的模样，耐心地低下头看向妹妹的脸。

卡丽娜没有抬头。她还是朝前方看着，好像在认真地思考什么问题。

“那些麻瓜，他们不知道他们家人的死因吗？”她问。

顿了一会儿，艾尔维拉告诉她：“他们知道的不是真相。”

“那样会更好吗？”

“或许吧。”

卡丽娜沉默下来。艾尔维拉猜想，妹妹应该认出了那群孩子。也许下一秒她就会问到艾勒·贝克。但此时此刻，牵着卡丽娜走在这片早已被人们踩实的雪地上，艾尔维拉已经不再像先前那么害怕。她望着前方被白雪覆盖的小径，记起大片的血迹、残破的尸体……她听到脑海里有一个声音在说：至少卡丽娜没看见那些。他们没看见，这就够了。

然而卡丽娜并没有提问。她沉默了一路，直到快要走到家门口，才终于开腔。

“去年我在傲罗办公室玩的时候，也见过爸爸的同事死掉。”卡丽娜轻轻说，“他们把名字刻在墓碑上，但是没有一块墓碑能刻这么多名字。”

某种莫名的情绪刺痛了艾尔维拉的心脏，她感到喉咙发紧，仿佛有什么尖锐的东西堵在嗓子眼里。这是她第一次听卡丽娜提起她在傲罗办公室目睹的死亡，在今天之前，卡丽娜谈到那段时间的生活总是眉飞色舞，好像每天都过得无忧无虑。

姐妹俩在家门前碰上了吉迪翁·普威特。

“我来送今天的邮件和包裹。”吉迪翁抱着一大堆包裹，另一只手里还拎着两捆信件。他从包裹后边探出一双眼睛，眉毛上方还有一道圣诞节那晚留下的伤疤。他冲艾尔维拉咧嘴一笑，把其中一捆信件先递给她：“生日快乐，姑娘。”

“谢谢。”艾尔维拉回给他一个微笑，将信件和满满一纸袋的食材都交给妹妹：“卡丽娜，你先进去吧。告诉大家今天晚上做酒浸果酱布丁，好吗？”

酒浸果酱布丁让卡丽娜黯淡的脸恢复了一点儿光彩。她用力点头，费劲地抱起那包食材进屋。等到门板在他们面前合上，艾尔维拉才接过吉迪翁怀里那堆包裹。包裹上的收件人大多都写着“艾尔维拉·琼斯”，她还瞥见了克里斯蒂娜寄来的礼物。

“那些是什么？”艾尔维拉看着吉迪翁手中的另一捆信，他正把它们甩到肩膀后面。

“噢，无关紧要的小玩意。”吉迪翁说。他和他弟弟费比安长得其实并不太像，只有撒起谎来的表情一模一样。

“我看到上面写着‘琼斯’。”艾尔维拉陈述事实。

吉迪翁叹一口气，做了个妥协的手势。

“好吧。”他又把那捆信件甩到身前，“都是些‘不合格’的信。”

“是食死徒寄来的吗？”

“如果食死徒会让信纸喷巴波块茎浓汁的话。”吉迪翁将信递给她。

艾尔维拉解开捆住这些信件的细绳，没有拆开信封，只是一封一封地翻看。“是寄给爸爸的。”看着各个信封上用不同字体写出的“汉特·琼斯”，艾尔维拉记起这段时间报纸上关于傲罗的言论，“他们认为他作为傲罗办公室主任，应该也要对被隐瞒的那些事件负责。”

“放松点，姑娘。汉特只是个傲罗办公室主任，又不是琼斯部长。不管怎么说，在战场前线和食死徒拼杀的一直都是他们这些傲罗。”吉迪翁耸耸肩，眉毛抛得老高，以至于那道伤疤都成了一条弯弯曲曲的线，“人们感到恐慌的时候总是会在你意想不到的方面找原因，哪怕冲马尔福他们发泄这事儿干得不错，那也只是某些人误打误撞而已。习惯就好。”

艾尔维拉微微一笑，把那些信件重新捆好，还给吉迪翁。从特里斯坦·特鲁曼找到她那天开始，她就已经对这种论调做好心理准备了。它们不至于伤害她。

“给费比安的笑话一定反应吧，”告别之前，吉迪翁悄悄嘱咐她，“他都快要怀疑自己被宾斯教授附体了。”

这个玩笑使得艾尔维拉的心情明朗了一些。午餐过后，她给大家多准备了一份她新研发的土豆泥。或许是受生日影响，孩子们的情绪都高涨不少，对费比安的玩笑也重新起了反应。一直到詹姆帮着卡丽娜把生日蛋糕端上餐桌的时候，房子里的气氛都很愉快。只有奥利弗提前离席了，他洗完碗就回去了房间，和过去的几天一样。

趁着大家玩起奶油大战，艾尔维拉带上一小碟蛋糕独自上楼。

奥利弗的房门没有上锁。她叩一叩门，半天没有得到回应，便径自打开房门。奥利弗背对着她，正蹲在书桌边的行李箱前翻找什么东西。

“要吃蛋糕吗？”艾尔维拉问他。

男孩儿不理睬她。她看到他从行李箱中找出魔法史课本，重重地甩到书桌上。艾尔维拉安静地看着他继续蹲在行李箱边忙活，直到他把羊皮纸和墨水瓶也甩上书桌，她才再次出声：“再过两天就得回霍格沃兹了，你真的打算一句话都不跟我们说？”

奥利弗依旧没有吭声。他掏出羽毛笔、盖上行李箱，背对着她一屁股坐到书桌前，似乎拿定主意要把她当空气。艾尔维拉垂下眼，关上身后的房门，走到书桌旁边。“奥利弗。”她将盛着蛋糕的碟子搁上桌面，嗓音轻柔地道，“我知道你在生我的气，所以我们该好好谈谈。你一句话也不说，这样解决不了任何问题。”

“你只会在你觉得我们需要谈的时候来‘谈谈’。”奥利弗终于开了口，却没有转过脸看她，只是自顾自地抹平那卷羊皮纸，“如果你觉得没必要，就根本不会把我的意见放在眼里。什么都是你决定，我们还有什么好谈的？”

“当时你情绪太激动了，我不得不那么做。”

“你总是有理由。”把羽毛笔用力捅进墨水瓶里，奥利弗口气冷硬地说，“反正你从来都是对的。”

以前他从来不用这种讽刺方式对她说话。艾尔维拉紧绷的双肩垮下来，无力感纠缠着她的五脏六腑，她坐到床边，抬起双手捂住脸。她明白了斯克林杰一家遇害那晚，母亲面对她和奥利弗的感受。为什么他们总要重复这些经历？艾尔维拉想不通。她想要大哭一场，可她知道一旦她表现出哪怕一丁点的脆弱，都是在昭告她对自己的怀疑。她不能这么做，至少不能在奥利弗面前这么做。

“听着，奥利弗。我知道现在你很难理解，但是我不后悔那天把你们击昏。”她放下双手，试着平静地告诉弟弟，“你们还太小了，你想象不了那天晚上发生的一切——”

奥利弗掷开手里的羽毛笔，飞溅的墨水在玻璃窗上留下一道刀割般的痕迹，切断了艾尔维拉嘴边的话。他霍地站起来朝门口走去，像是要即刻甩门离开，却又在门前猛一下刹住脚步。

“我为什么想象不了？！”他旋身面向她，浑身每一根血管里都装满了愤怒，“报纸上都在写，收音机里都在放！那些麻瓜——那些从村子里消失的麻瓜，他们的名字都在那块纪念碑上！那块石头上刻满了名字！全都是那些被杀掉的麻瓜！”

艾尔维拉注视着他的脸，还有他通红的眼眶。

“你不明白。”她轻声说，“奥利弗，你没有亲眼看到，你不明白。”

“我明白‘死’是什么意思。”奥利弗垂在身侧的手捏紧拳头，他感觉得到自己的拳头在发颤，“我知道我再也见不到芬利了。现在扎克·沙菲克的家人也再也见不到他，村子里的人也再也见不到那些被杀死的麻瓜。”他迎着艾尔维拉的目光，紧咬着牙关，就好像这辈子都没有这样仔细地看过她，“我不明白的是你——你看着这一切发生。你看着那些该死的坏蛋杀掉他们，你什么都不做。而且你还要阻止我去帮他们。”

“你还没有成年……”

“詹姆也没有成年！”他忍无可忍地高声打断她，“西里斯、莫林——他们都没有成年！”

“可你不一样！”艾尔维拉忍不住站起身，“你是琼斯家的人，他们就是冲着琼斯家来的！”

“爸爸也是琼斯家的人！”奥利弗几乎要吼出来，“爸爸从来不退缩！那天晚上他也在对抗伏地魔！”

“爸爸是个傲罗！战斗是他的职责，不是你的职责！”那些她不愿回想的画面又浮上眼前，艾尔维拉感到一阵撕裂般的痛楚，“你没有看到麦克亚当夫妇失去孩子，也没有看到迪莉娅失去父母！你什么都没看到！你什么都不懂！”

“是你不让我看到！”奥利弗嗓音嘶哑，“是你不让我去救他们！像这个村子里的任何一个巫师一样出去救他们！”

“你才十二岁！”艾尔维拉冲他吼，“你拿什么救他们？就凭你——”

奥利弗拔出兜里的魔杖。他的动作那么快、那么果决，突然得令她措手不及。

“除你武器！”

红光一闪，艾尔维拉插在衣兜里的魔杖弹出来，翻飞着落到奥利弗手中。她惊愕地愣在原地，就像刚刚被奥利弗捅了一刀。而奥利弗站在门边，胸脯仍在因愤怒而一鼓一鼓地起伏。

“我是个巫师，我的魔杖就是我的武器。”他慢慢地、毫不怀疑地告诉她，“我早晚会用它对付那些混蛋，把他们统统送进阿兹卡班。因为我不像你，”脖子上的青筋在跳动，他把艾尔维拉的魔杖扔到她脚边，“这根棍子在你手里，只能用来对付你弟弟。”

说完，他再也不多看她一眼，打开门头也不回地离开。

眼看着门板被用力摔上，艾尔维拉定定地站在床边，脑中一片空白。不一会儿，楼下传来摔门的巨响。她缓缓低下眼，看向脚边的魔杖。她不知道自己盯着它看了多久，等她意识过来的时候，她已经弯下腰把它捡回兜里，一语不发地走下楼。

客厅不再有玩闹声。艾尔维拉回到餐桌边时，大家都很安静。奥利弗不在，阿米莉亚也不在。每个人的目光都跟着艾尔维拉，不知道是因为他们听见了刚才的争吵，还是因为他们看见了奥利弗夺门而出的身影。

艾尔维拉没有去看任何人的眼睛。她切下一块蛋糕，仔仔细细地装进一只小纸盒里。

“我去给巴沙特夫人送一份蛋糕。”她平静地说。老巴希达·巴沙特也住在村子里，她是他们魔法史课本的作者，常年独居，在圣诞节那晚也参与了战斗，手臂受了点儿伤。艾丽西亚叮嘱过女儿，要多关照这位老邻居。

西里斯从椅子上站起来，拿魔杖尖扫过肩头，抹去了衣服上的奶油。

“我跟你一起去。”他说。

屋门前的雪地里还留着两串新的鞋印，消失在通向中央广场的街角。巴希达·巴沙特的家在另一个方向。艾尔维拉的半边脸都藏在围巾后面，戴着手套的右手提着那一小盒蛋糕，朝最近的路走去。西里斯走在她身边，手里拎着一袋要带给巴沙特的药剂。

“奥利弗跟你吵架了？”经过两座麻瓜的房子之后，西里斯开口。他的语气很平常，这让艾尔维拉感到平静，好像他们不是在讨论什么严重的事。

她轻轻应了一声，双眼仍然望着前方。

“你知道他是什么时候把缴械咒练好的吗？”她问。

“缴械咒？”西里斯呼出一团白气，“我没注意。之前阿尔法德教我们黑魔法防御术的时候，还说奥利弗进度很慢。”

“是啊。”艾尔维拉喃喃，眼前回放着奥利弗那一连串流畅的动作。他是什么时候把缴械咒练得这么熟练的？她一点儿都不知道。她甚至不知道他在偷偷练习，她以为他还像从前一样，空闲时只会和那帮朋友一块儿打闹。

“才过去一年半的时间。”她低声说着，“在黑魔法防御术的课堂上，他们也学不到什么实战经验。”

有那么几秒钟的时间，西里斯没有说话。他记起平安夜那天，雷古勒斯毅然回视他的眼神。“你阻止不了他长大，艾尔维拉。”好一会儿，西里斯才说，“他总有一天会成年。等到毕业以后，他会走自己选的路。”

艾尔维拉没有留意到他的停顿。她沉默了一会儿，脚步越来越慢，最终缓缓停下来。西里斯也不再继续往前走。他驻足，拿出插在衣兜里的那只手，侧过身等着她。艾尔维拉一直盯着自己的膝盖，她眼球干涩，嗓子也紧得好似发不出声音。

“西里斯，你觉得我是不是做错了？”她很疲惫，可她的脑袋十分清醒，清醒得让她感到痛苦，“这几天我一直在想这个问题。如果……如果那天晚上我没有袖手旁观——如果我出去帮忙——”

“那些埋伏在附近的食死徒就会抓住你。”西里斯平淡地说，“他们会用钻心咒折磨你，让你说出琼斯家的位置。然后奥利弗和卡丽娜，还有博恩斯家的三个孩子——甚至可能包括费比安，都会被杀掉。伏地魔的阴谋就此得逞。”

“我不会说出那个位置。”艾尔维拉说。就算是死，她也不会出卖她的家人和朋友。

“那他们就会杀了你。”西里斯告诉她，“所以结局还是一样，伏地魔会达到他的目的。”

“也许一旦他达到了目的，就不会大费周章杀那么多无辜的麻瓜。”

“他们杀死了斯克林杰一家，之后还是继续残杀麻瓜。”面不改色地否定了她的猜测，西里斯目不转睛地凝视着她的脸，“艾尔维拉，别犯傻。那晚发生的事跟你没有关系，错在那些杀人狂，不在你，也不在琼斯家。”

“可我什么都没有做。”

“你还活着，这就够了。”

艾尔维拉与他对视，她意识到西里斯没在开玩笑。他的神情很认真，就像几年前那个暑假的早晨，他出现在她窗外向她道歉时一样。艾尔维拉看了他一会儿，走上前拉住他的手。他们接着朝前走，谁也没再出声。

两分钟后，她看到巴沙特家的院子，意外地瞧见了一个陌生的人影。

“巴沙特夫人好像遇上麻烦了。”她微眯起眼睛，拉着西里斯快步赶过去。

巴希达·巴沙特的院子不如波特家那样整洁而充满生机，她在院子里种满了各种奇怪的草药，此刻她正站在栅栏边上同一个背朝艾尔维拉他们的女人交谈，脸上写满了不安和厌恶，手里的悲啼果在发出刺耳的尖叫。

“这么说，早在这次袭击发生之前，戈德里克山谷就已经受到了严密的保护？”艾尔维拉和西里斯走近时，听到那个背对着他们的女人在说，“您认为这是谁授意的？尤金妮亚·詹肯斯部长，还是阿不思·邓布利多？”

“噢，我没说过这种话。”巴沙特夫人那张布满皱纹的脸抽动了一下，“什么授意不授意的，我不明白……我不想接受什么采访……”

“那么，你对那天晚上阿不思·邓布利多的出现怎么看？”那个女人低下头，好像正在一个笔记本上唰唰写着什么，对巴沙特夫人的话置若罔闻，“对麻瓜的屠杀持续了近两个小时的时间，就在阿不思·邓布利多曾经居住的这个村庄。然而他那晚直到最后一刻才出现，并且马上赶走了敌人——这难道不蹊跷吗？有没有可能，这一切都是阿不思·邓布利多事先策划的阴谋？”

“什——阴谋？阿不思救了所有人！我当时遭到一个面具人的攻击，要不是阿不思出现——”

“正是如此，”那个女人用一种令人生厌的语气自顾自地说，“他在紧要关头有如神兵天降，这样的巧合——”

艾尔维拉明白这是怎么回事了。她知道西里斯也明白了，因为他已经抽出了魔杖。她按下西里斯举起魔杖的手，大步流星地走上前。

“请问您是什么人？”艾尔维拉抬高嗓门打断那个女人喋喋不休的臆测，“我们好像从没有在村子里见过您。”

对方转过脸来，露出一张宽下巴的脸。西里斯说不上来她究竟哪一点更叫人讨厌：那身浮夸的洋红色长袍，那十只涂着鲜红指甲油的手指，那副愚蠢的镶着珠宝的眼镜，还是那头滑稽的大波浪卷发？魔杖在指间转了一圈，西里斯跟在艾尔维拉身后，脑子里浮现出几百个可以用来对付这女人的咒语。

“我认得你，你是琼斯家的长女。”他看到这个女人的视线滑过艾尔维拉的脸，又移向他的脸，“哦，还有你……西里斯·布莱克。看来传闻是真的，圣诞节那晚你的确在戈德里克山谷，对吗？”

“她在问你是什么人。”西里斯不客气地说，“傲罗？还是食死徒？”

“我是个记者。”女人似乎一点儿不为自己遭到的质问感到窘迫，“丽塔·斯基特，目前在为《预言家日报》的一个专栏写作。”

“能给我们看看您的记者证么？”艾尔维拉的语气很礼貌，是那种面对她讨厌的人时，她特有的疏远的礼貌。

丽塔·斯基特这才又把目光转向她，慢吞吞地从她的鳄鱼皮手袋里掏出一张证件。艾尔维拉接过去，认真地审视起来。

“真有趣，我听说过你们两个的事。”目光在她脸上逗留了一会儿，丽塔·斯基特重新看向西里斯，“一个出身在全是斯莱特林的布莱克家族，却被霍格沃兹的分院帽分进了格兰芬多。另一个正好相反。”她那令人厌恶的眼神在两个年轻巫师之间打转，“你们是男女朋友？”

“我们是朋友。”艾尔维拉把证件还给她。

“艾尔维拉，还有那个孩子——”这时候巴希达·巴沙特说话了，她第一次见西里斯，还不知道他的全名，却仍在竭尽全力挥动自己那只没拿着悲啼果的手，想要把这两个孩子从丽塔·斯基特面前招呼回屋，“走吧，上我屋里去——”

“稍等，稍等。”丽塔·斯基特伸出一只手抓住西里斯的肩膀，她的力气大得简直不像个女人，“只耽误你们几分钟时间，能回答我几个问题吗？”不等两个孩子表态，她已经盯住西里斯的眼睛，自顾自地说起来：“我听说圣诞节那晚布莱克家正在为你弟弟举办订婚礼，所以那些参加晚宴的纯血统家族才有了充分的不在场证明。你当时也在那个宴会上吗？我是说，在你前往戈德里克山谷之前。”

“关你什么事？”西里斯冷冷反问，打开了她那只爪子般的手。

“那么，当晚你从宴会上离开，赶来戈德里克山谷帮助麻瓜——这件事你的父母也知道，是不是？”丽塔·斯基特却对他冷淡的态度无动于衷，涂得血红的嘴唇还在不断掀动，“有趣的是，布莱克家族一向是立场鲜明的极端纯血派，尤其是你的母亲，我听说过不少关于她的传闻。你是怎么看待你的家人的？他们为什么会容许你离开弟弟的订婚晚宴，来戈德里克山谷帮助麻瓜？”

西里斯没有回答。他拉上艾尔维拉，绕过这个毫无教养的女人，走向巴沙特家院子的入口。老巴沙特已经打开那扇小门，随时准备迎他们进去。然而下一秒，丽塔·斯基特那裹在洋红色长袍下的臃肿身躯又以一种出人意料的敏捷挡在了他们面前。

“这不符合他们的风格，没错。人们都很难相信报纸上那套说辞，尽管目前来看，你赶来帮助麻瓜是不争的事实。”她不依不饶地继续，“但是，有没有一种可能——这个所谓的‘事实’，从一开始就不那么简单？或许——”

“您似乎很喜欢猜测，斯基特小姐。”这回开口的是艾尔维拉，“《正当披露新闻法》有赋予您这样的权利吗？”

她的声音沉稳而清晰，让丽塔·斯基特黏在西里斯脸上的目光一下子转移到了她那里。

“说到琼斯家族，”丽塔·斯基特顿了顿，“我也有几个问题想要得到你的回答，琼斯小姐。你是怎样看待魔法部对琼斯家的特别保护的？在明知麻瓜和麻瓜出身者的危险处境时，魔法部首先保护起来的只有傲罗办公室主任的家庭。圣诞节事件发生之前，戈德里克山谷的居民甚至没有得到过任何关于潜在危机的警告——”

“够了！”巴希达·巴沙特在院子门口威胁地挥舞起了手中的悲啼果，似乎打算用它来砸丽塔·斯基特的脑袋，“不许你再为难这些孩子！”

丽塔·斯基特根本没有看一眼这个可怜的老女巫。她正眯眼端详西里斯·布莱克：他就站在她跟前，在她说出那些对琼斯家不利的话以前，已经举起手中的魔杖，毫不遮掩地指着她的脸。那双冷冰冰的灰眼睛在告诉她，他不是在虚张声势。

“哦，”丽塔·斯基特放慢了语速，“我可不是食死徒，布莱克先生。你打算在校外对一个记者使用魔法吗？我记得你还是个未成年巫师。”

“魔法部已经对戈德里克山谷启动了应急预案，这几天从来没有记者能踏进村子一步。”艾尔维拉的声音却在这时再次横进来，“您是怎么进来的，斯基特小姐？”

从丽塔·斯基特看向艾尔维拉的眼神来看，她这会儿才真正意识到还有个人站在这里。

“我知道你的秘密。”艾尔维拉平心静气地同她对视，澄澈的蓝眼睛好像带有穿透力，让丽塔·斯基特情不自禁地联想到几天前见过的另一双相似的蓝眼睛，“如果你不想尝尝由此带来的恶果，最好立刻离开。”

“你以为这样就能威胁我——”

“我可没有威胁您，斯基特小姐。”这个褐发蓝眼的姑娘重新用上敬语，“您大可以试着继续留在这里。”

丽塔·斯基特似乎没有慌张，但她也不再说话了。几秒钟过后，她把纸币塞回那个难看的鳄鱼皮手袋里，朝着通向村外的小径匆匆离去。“你对她干了什么？”西里斯瞥一眼那个像小丑一样的背影，压低声音问身旁的艾尔维拉。

“就像你看到的。”艾尔维拉说。她只是尝试模仿了一下自己不大喜欢的那种眼神。

“她一定会在报纸上胡说八道，”老巴沙特终于把两个孩子迎进院子时，嘴里还在不住地咕哝：“如今的记者都是这副德行，他们根本不管真相，只是为了吸引眼球……”她收下两个孩子带来的东西，又邀请他们进屋喝茶。艾尔维拉婉拒了。

“我们得去知会一声附近的傲罗。”她向老巴希达解释，又拥抱了一下这个矮小的老人，轻轻吻了吻她的面颊：“知道您已经康复，我们就放心了。”

“别在意那些流言，孩子。你们一家都是很好的人。”老巴希达慈爱地拍拍艾尔维拉的后背，又冲一旁的西里斯招了招手：“还有你，孩子。”

老人也给了西里斯一个拥抱，西里斯不得不弯下腰才能让她够着自己的脖子。他有些不自在，但没有推拒。“你让我想起了我的侄孙。他在差不多你这么大的时候，上我这儿住过一阵子……”老巴希达那双有些白内障的眼睛像是在他脸上找寻着什么东西，“不过看得出来，你们两个不一样……当然，很不一样。”

“你见过她那个侄孙吗？”离开巴沙特家后，西里斯问艾尔维拉。

“没有，我不知道巴沙特夫人还有个侄孙。”艾尔维拉摇摇头，对此也有点意外，“从我出生开始，她就一直是自己一个人住在这里。”

他们很快找到驻扎在村子里的穆迪和吉迪翁，讲述了他们遇到丽塔·斯基特的经过。

“记者？”吉迪翁诧异地看看身边的穆迪，“我们当然不会放任何记者进来。这个时候让这些记者跑来这里，只会自找麻烦。”

“我们看过她的记者证，她叫丽塔·斯基特。”西里斯说。

“我对这个名字没有印象。”穆迪说起话来还是粗声粗气，他的脖子上留着一大片肉粉色的伤疤。

“她一定是用什么方法混进来的。”艾尔维拉很肯定。

“没人混得进来。”吉迪翁说，“现在这个山谷已经不能幻影移形，所有的飞路网都被封死了。每一个进出的人都要经过我们的检查，猫和狗也不例外。除非她变成一只甲虫，否则别想在我们眼皮底下混进来。”

穆迪那双黑色的小眼睛在眼眶里机警地转动着，他没像吉迪翁那样下定论，只是说：“这件事我们会再调查。”

两个孩子这才往琼斯家的房子折返。

艾尔维拉没再像去巴沙特家的路上那样拉着西里斯的手，他等了一会儿，最后还是把两只手揣进了口袋里：“你说你知道那个斯基特的秘密，我还以为你已经搞清楚了她混进来的方法。”

“只是吓唬她一下。”艾尔维拉显得有些心神不宁，“心里没有鬼的人，不会担心把柄落在别人手上。不管怎么说，她肯定藏着什么触犯法律的秘密。”

边走边留意着她的神情，西里斯随意地踢开脚边一块石头。

“穆迪看样子没打算轻易放过她。”他说，“总之，不用担心她再来找麻烦了。”

艾尔维拉给了他一个简短的回应，还在专注地思索着丽塔·斯基特混进村子的方法。如果一个记者都能混进来，那么食死徒呢？“你和詹姆今晚都来我家睡吧。”过了一会儿，艾尔维拉才说，“波特夫人这两天晚上不回来，我不太放心。”

琼斯家已经没有多余的房间，西里斯和詹姆都不想和阁楼里的食尸鬼共处一室，于是在客厅的沙发前面打了地铺。这一晚艾尔维拉也没有睡在自己的房间，她坚持要留在客厅守夜，两个男孩儿便把她赶到沙发上睡觉。

时间在一分一秒地过去，壁炉里仍旧燃着明亮的红色火焰。到了凌晨四点，西里斯还枕着一条胳膊，没有入睡。没有任何不好的消息传过来。街灯安稳地透过窗帘边缘的缝隙，投下一方柔和的亮光。詹姆已经打起了轻鼾，除此之外，屋子里静悄悄的，偶尔有黑猫煤球和娜娜走动的声响，轻得不可思议。

沙发上响起一阵翻身的动静。西里斯移开定在天花板上的视线，对上艾尔维拉的眼睛。她挪到了沙发边，侧躺着注视他的脸。

“还在想奥利弗的事？”西里斯问她。

艾尔维拉缓慢地摇了摇头。

“我只是不知道自己在干什么。”她轻轻说。

西里斯挑了挑眉梢。他以为她还在为圣诞节那晚的事自责，但眼下看来，困扰她的不只是这个。

“你知道自己在干什么。”他告诉她，“你做事总是很有计划，按部就班。”

“但我们都要为自己的选择负责。”艾尔维拉呢喃，“我不确定我选的到底是不是对的。”

“这又不是考试，没人知道自己的每一个选择究竟是对是错。”

艾尔维拉没有应声。她无法描述自己的感觉。这几天每到夜里，她都很难入睡。窗外的光让她心神不宁，屋内的黑暗让她感到恐惧。所有的一切都令她不安：圣诞节那晚的回忆，伏地魔的声音，奥利弗的改变，食死徒，凤凰社，纪念碑，霍格沃兹……还有她自己。她真的知道她在干什么吗？她总是这么问自己。她可以做出选择，但她开始怀疑自己是不是真的能够承担选择带来的后果。

“西里斯。”她说，“我很害怕。”

她听到西里斯的轻笑。那是一种没有嘲讽或恶意的轻笑。

“看来你是因为怕得睡不着觉，才把我们叫来的。”他抬起靠近沙发的那只手，“把手给我。”

艾尔维拉犹豫一下，垂下一条胳膊。西里斯握住了她的手。

“好了，现在闭上眼睛睡觉。”他闭上眼睛，平静地向她保证，“就算做噩梦，也有我拉着你。”

虽然像是玩笑话，但艾尔维拉知道他会说到做到。

“嗯。”她含糊地轻应，慢慢合眼，“晚安。”


	95. 分道扬镳

重返国王十字车站的那个早晨，天气很晴朗。

戈德里克山谷的孩子被傲罗一个一个送上站台，引来不少注目。深红色蒸汽火车的浓烟让孩子们重获自由，挤过叽叽喳喳的人群，奔向各自的朋友。艾尔维拉刚推着小车沿着站台走动两步，便听见周围的嘈杂声中响起一声呼唤。她扭过头去，看到莉莉穿过人墙向她跑来，下一秒就扑到她身上，紧紧抱住了她。

“老天，我以为你不来了！”这个红头发的姑娘激动地在艾尔维拉耳边大喊，“爱丽莎说他们可能会把你们直接送到霍格沃兹，我以为我要到晚上才能见到你！”

艾尔维拉笑着回抱住她：“可惜他们图省事，只把我们送到了车站。”

两个女孩放开对方，莉莉拉着艾尔维拉的手，上上下下、仔仔细细地打量她。

“你还好吗？”刚问完这句话，莉莉又摇摇头，显然觉得自己问了个愚蠢的问题：“对不起，我有点儿犯傻了。”她凑过去亲了亲艾尔维拉的脸颊，这是她以前从没有做过的。

前往爱丽莎她们所在包厢的路上，有不少的目光都追着艾尔维拉。她很庆幸有莉莉陪在自己身边，这个勇敢的格兰芬多女孩一点也不在乎那些注视，她牵着艾尔维拉的手，坚定地带她穿过挤挤攘攘的车厢。如果有谁在她们经过时窃窃私语，莉莉还会扭过头严厉地看他们一眼，然后那些议论声便会停下来。

爱丽莎依然和她的三个室友在一起。四个拉文克劳女孩儿在见到艾尔维拉的时候都给了她拥抱，她们没有向她问起圣诞节那晚的事，这让她很受安慰。但是包厢里的紧张气氛与车厢中的并无不同。

“情况很糟糕。”南茜惴惴不安地告诉朋友们，“虽然大部分人都在反对伏地魔，但也有些人开始盯着那些有麻瓜亲属的家庭了。”

“在我们住的那个街区，有人提议对每个家庭的组成人员作登记，其实就是变着法儿确认哪些家庭有麻瓜或者麻瓜出身的巫师，哪些家庭又是纯血巫师出身，可能会投向伏地魔。”梅莉说。

“可这是非法的。”玛蒂尔达很惊讶，“没人有权利登记别人的出身。”

“所以这个提议被压下去了。”梅莉叹息，“不过……所有人都很紧张。有好几户家里有非纯血巫师的家庭准备搬家了，他们受不了这种气氛。”

“我爸爸妈妈偶尔也会看《预言家日报》，他们对魔法世界的东西很感兴趣。”莉莉也说起伊万斯家的情况，尽管她并没有表现出太多的不安，“我没能瞒住他们，现在他们也知道这件事了。本来今天我不想让他们送我过来，因为他们身体不好，外面又很不安全……但他们坚持要来，他们担心我会碰上什么意外。”她扭头看向身旁的艾尔维拉，“佩妮也来了，她说她不想一个人待在家里，不过我觉得她也有点儿担心我。”

她们的手一直握在一起，艾尔维拉轻轻拍了拍莉莉的手背：“霍格沃兹会很安全，邓布利多教授在那里。”

爱丽莎静静地听着她们交流各自的信息，她神情严肃，直到这时才不紧不慢地开口。

“制造恐慌也就等同于制造猜忌。现在大家都像无头苍蝇，要么针对纯血巫师，要么排斥非纯血巫师……更别提对其他种族的态度了。只要让巫师世界开始分裂，非纯血巫师和麻瓜自然就会被孤立，而那些遭到怀疑的纯血巫师和其他种族都不得不倒向伏地魔。”她不无讽刺地一笑，“伏地魔这一招可真妙。”

“这下他成功了，一切都在按照他预想的发展。”南茜的丧气全都写在了苍白的脸上，“谁能想到这样的事会发生在戈德里克山谷呢。那里是格兰芬多的故乡，那么多伟大的巫师都在那里生活过，甚至包括邓布利多教授……”

“伏地魔没有成功。”莉莉突然打断她，“他选择戈德里克山谷，从一开始就是个失误。”

其他人顿时安静下来。

“因为邓布利多教授吗？”艾尔维拉问她。

“我不是说邓布利多教授，也不是说我们没有蒙受损失，维拉。”莉莉摇摇头，握紧她的手，“那一晚发生的事太可怕了，这一点谁都不能否认。但是在戈德里克山谷，没有人屈服。”

环顾一圈包厢里的五个姑娘，莉莉的眼神十分坚定，没有一星半点的犹疑。

“亲眼目睹这件事的是戈德里克山谷的居民。他们看到伏地魔杀死扎克·沙菲克，也亲耳听到了伏地魔的警告。但是当那些阴尸开始攻击麻瓜的时候，村子里的每一个巫师都站了出来，他们都在帮助麻瓜，保护麻瓜。”她认真地告诉她们，就好像在讲述一个毋庸置疑的事实，“在那个时候，这些生活在格兰芬多故乡的巫师没有一个因为伏地魔的威胁而退缩。他们不害怕这个所谓的斯莱特林后裔，他们都在勇敢反抗，捍卫麻瓜，还有他们和麻瓜共同生活的地方。所以伏地魔没有成功——那天晚上没有，今后也不会。”

包厢里鸦雀无声。每个人都看着莉莉，因为她的这番言论从没有在报纸上或是任何一个成年巫师口中出现过。它很突然，也很有力。一时之间，没人能找到只字片语来反驳。

片刻之后，爱丽莎笑了。

“我同意莉莉的说法。”她说，“抗争在第一线的人都没有输，伏地魔当然算不上成功。”

艾尔维拉也不禁莞尔：“这种说法可真是格兰芬多。”

所有人都笑起来。

“总之，我们该振作起来。”莉莉那双翡翠色的眼睛盈满了光彩。

“没错，这才刚刚开始。”艾尔维拉轻笑。

爱丽莎拿出书包里的几瓶南瓜汁分给大家：“不论来自哪个学院，都该振作。”

“勇气不只是格兰芬多的品质。”玛蒂尔达说。

“当然，你不会以为学院里的每个学生都是一个模子刻出来的吧。”梅莉眨眨眼睛。

“那他们的父母就该感到不安了。”南茜也开了个玩笑。

女孩们嬉闹着碰了碰杯，喝下一口南瓜汁。清甜的液体滑过喉咙，使艾尔维拉发紧的嗓子好受了不少。

是的，这才刚刚开始。她告诉自己。他们没有输，也绝不会输。

不过，有些事情还是得尽快解决。

回到霍格沃兹的这天晚上，阿米莉亚·帕金森没有和三个室友坐在一块儿吃晚餐。她坐在雷古勒斯身边，两个人都同以麦克尼尔他们为首的那几个级长坐在一起。与艾尔维拉目光相撞的时候，雷古勒斯只略一点头，没有像往常那样主动与她攀谈。这种新鲜局面让斯莱特林长桌上更多的视线有意无意地投向艾尔维拉，她没有在意，只是镇定自若地享用完晚餐，并在回宿舍之前悄悄将阿什顿·克里瓦特拉到了门厅的一处角落。

“你是说，你不想再打比赛了？”克里瓦特的眉梢高高扬起，比起惊讶，这个表情更像是若有所思。

“是的。”艾尔维拉简短地说，“我认为现在这种时候，我已经没有多余的时间训练和比赛了。抱歉，克里瓦特。”

克里瓦特对此显然早有预料，他考虑的时间不超过十秒：“好吧，那么至少下一场对拉文克劳的比赛你得参加，不然我们没时间训练的新的守门员。”

“我明白。”艾尔维拉说。下一场比赛就在下个星期六，他一点儿没夸张。

“之后我会再找个合适的人顶替你的位置。”克里瓦特的目光又移回她脸上，“但我希望以后的战略会议你还是要参加，你出的主意每次都很管用。”

艾尔维拉摆出礼貌的微笑，不置可否。

“你不打算再让穆尔塞伯上场了？”她假装诧异地问。

“在‘这种时候’？”克里瓦特抬高下巴，“你似乎对我的智力有一点误解，琼斯。”

他的判断没有错，在这个特殊时期，即便是斯莱特林的球员组成都格外引人注目。因此在比赛那天早晨，当艾尔维拉穿着斯莱特林球服和队员们一道出现在门厅，而后被忽然砸到脚边的粪弹炸得浑身秽物时，她完全没有感到吃惊。

熏天的臭气在门厅弥漫开来，跟在克里瓦特身边的克里斯蒂娜发出一声短促的尖叫，球员们都不约而同地拔出魔杖，费尔奇先生正冲出一楼的一间空教室，骂骂咧咧地朝门厅跑过来：“粪弹！谁敢在走廊扔粪弹！好哇，别让我逮住你——”

艾尔维拉抬起胳膊擦去眼角的秽物，听到四周传来哄笑声。

“你当时没在戈德里克山谷吗，琼斯？”格兰芬多六年级的菲尔德在人群中抬高嗓门，“为什么要跟杀人犯家的孩子走在一起？”

“而且还要帮他们打比赛。”他的同伴布尔跟着喊道，“这是一种新的乐趣？”

周围的讥笑声更响了。这个粪弹经过改良，臭烘烘的黑色秽物很难清除。克里斯蒂娜跑到艾尔维拉身边，试着用咒语替她清理身上的秽物，不过不大管用。除此之外，没有人替她帮腔。这种体贴让艾尔维拉暗自感激，她知道如果克里瓦特他们在这会儿维护她，她的处境只会更加难堪。她仿佛没有听见那些哄笑声，也抽出自己的魔杖，对雷古勒斯借给她的那把光轮1000来了一个“超强清理一新”。这个咒语对扫帚似乎很有效。

艾尔维拉抬起头，在围观的人群里看到了奥利弗。他正恼火地挤过来，身后还跟着看起来有些惊慌失措的小巴蒂·克劳奇。

“格兰芬多扣二十分。”这时一个冷淡的声音在通往地窖的楼梯口响起，“我看到你们扔粪弹了，菲尔德，布尔。”

刚要拿胳膊拨开人墙的奥利弗止住了动作。艾尔维拉的脸色彻底冷下来，她没有回头，依然能听见沃尔顿·麦克尼尔走到她身旁的脚步声。聚集在门厅里的学生们散开了，菲尔德和布尔咒骂了一句，在跛着脚的费尔奇先生赶来之前跑出了城堡大门。奥利弗也已经扭头离开，他拖着小巴蒂·克劳奇，脸上的表情比刚刚还要气愤。

“你还好吗？琼斯。”麦克尼尔在艾尔维拉身旁停下脚步。刚给格兰芬多扣了二十分，他的心情显然不错。

“她需要去换件衣服，沃尔顿。”开口替艾尔维拉回答的是雷古勒斯，他上前来到艾尔维拉身边，语气一如既往的冷静，像是闻不到扑鼻的臭味儿：“走吧，去球场。更衣室有备用的球服。”

“我陪你过去。”克里斯蒂娜急忙对艾尔维拉说，“这太脏了，我得帮你——”

“蒂娜，你跟我们去礼堂，给琼斯带点吃的。”克里瓦特的声音插进来，不是命令的口气，却明显没有商量的余地。克里斯蒂娜一愣，她焦虑地看向自己的男友，再看看艾尔维拉，有点儿手足无措。

“没关系，我自己去就够了。”艾尔维拉转过脸对她一笑，“谢谢，克里斯蒂娜。给我多带一块蜂蜜馅饼吧，我现在很想吃那个。”

语罢，她没有理睬麦克尼尔，也不去看雷古勒斯，独自拿着扫帚走出城堡。

室外的寒风裹挟着冰冷的雨点刮过脸庞，乌沉沉的天空很低，肮脏厚重的阴云好像随时要将霍格沃兹城堡压垮。艾尔维拉穿过场地，踩着泥泞的小径走向魁地奇球场。风雨把她的头发刮得一团乱，站在路边兜售支援球队小玩意的拉文克劳们险些没认出她。她匆匆向他们点头道好，很快便钻进了球场底下的斯莱特林球员更衣室。

幸运的是，超强清理咒也能对付头发和皮肤上的污渍。备用球服不大合身，艾尔维拉把自己清理干净，又用几个简单的咒语改了改这件备用球服，才将它换上。她正整理头发，更衣室的门便被叩响。

门外是雷古勒斯熟悉的喉音：“艾尔维拉，是我。”

“进来吧。”艾尔维拉把夹在衣领里的头发抽出来。

木门吱呀一声被推开，冷风来势汹汹地灌进更衣室，又被重新关上的门板阻挡了去路。

“阿什顿让我来看看你的情况。”沉默只持续了几秒钟，雷古勒斯的声音就再次响起，“他说如果你不愿意上场，我们可以把伯莎·乔金斯找过来，你不用担心。”

艾尔维拉回过头，看到雷古勒斯平静地站在门边。同样是冒着雨过来，他身上却一点儿也没有淋湿。有时艾尔维拉会想，她或许永远不会有机会看到他狼狈的模样。她抚平球服肩线处的褶皱：“这是克里瓦特的意思，还是你的意思？”

圣诞假期结束以来，他们还是头一次单独对话。自从回到霍格沃兹，雷古勒斯的闲余时间几乎都和阿米莉亚·帕金森或是麦克尼尔他们在一起。艾尔维拉已经努力使自己的语气稀松平常，可从雷古勒斯短暂的沉默来看，她做得不算完美。

“我们都没有料到这件事会给你带来这样的影响，艾尔维拉。”他说。

“这不算什么。”艾尔维拉低下头理一理衣摆，依旧背对着他，“他们也没说错，我的确也在帮食死徒的孩子打比赛。”

雷古勒斯微微收拢眉心。“我以为你不会这么想。”斟酌片刻，他才再次开腔，“父辈的立场不代表我们，起码在霍格沃兹，没有学生应该受到这些恩怨的牵连。”

终于转过身面向他，艾尔维拉望向他那双与他哥哥相似的灰眼睛。

“你真是这样想的？”她几乎克制不住话语中的讥讽，“你真的以为像艾弗里和穆尔塞伯那类人，一点都不知道他们的父母在干什么？你忘了两年前穆尔塞伯在公共休息室对玛丽·麦克唐纳干的事？你不记得上个学年他们对奥利弗、对你干的事？”

翻滚的雷声由远及近，在球场上空发出一阵骇人的轰响。沉默在更衣室内蔓延，就像所有声音都突兀地被掩盖在雷鸣之下。雷古勒斯没有移开落在艾尔维拉眼中的视线，在老式汽灯的光照下，他的脸色看上去格外苍白。

等到雷鸣声渐渐远去，他才镇定地得出结论：“你想问的不是这个。”

很好，既然他这么说了。艾尔维拉直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。

“圣诞节那天晚上，你知道他们会袭击戈德里克山谷吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你的父母呢？他们知道吗？”

雷古勒斯顿了顿。

“我想他们也不知道。”最后他说。

“所以你的订婚晚宴正好在那天晚上举行，”艾尔维拉面露嘲讽，“那些纯血家族也正好在那天晚上聚集在格里莫广场12号，拥有充分的不在场证明……这些都是巧合？”

“我真的不知道，艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯握着他那把光轮1001的手收拢了五指，他诚恳地注视着艾尔维拉，脸上的神情就像他作出承诺时那样郑重：“你是我的朋友，如果我知道哪怕一点风声，都会事先提醒你。”

艾尔维拉眯起双眼。

“即使那样会损害你家族的利益？”

这个问题让雷古勒斯的眼神闪烁了一下。他没有直接回答，而是抛给她一个看似无关紧要的问题：“西里斯跟你说了什么？”

“西里斯什么也没说。”艾尔维拉的语气很冷，雷古勒斯回避这个问题的态度无异于给了她回答：“假期你没有主动给我写过信，圣诞节之后也没有。我不傻，雷古勒斯。我知道为什么你突然变得这么冷淡。”

仍伫立在门边的雷古勒斯合了合眼，似乎感到疲惫。

“抱歉。”他试着以一种更平静的方式告诉她，“我不是想疏远你，但是在家里我不得不这么做。现在布莱克家的处境很困难。”

也就是说，事已至此，他还是打算对横在他们之间的问题避之不谈？艾尔维拉简直快要笑出来。她不知道她是该庆幸雷古勒斯对圣诞节那晚的事事先并不知情，还是该为此而感到遗憾。她唯一能够确定的是，眼下她已经不能再对他们各自的选择视而不见——在经历过这个圣诞节之后，她没法再这么做。

“这一点我明白。”她听见自己毫无温度的声音，“可不是每一个人都像你一样，雷古勒斯。艾弗里，穆尔塞伯，甚至包括麦克尼尔——他们那类人在校内校外的立场都不会改变。你也清楚这一点，不是吗？所以去年你已经不去参加他们的茶会了。”她直视他的双眼，“那么现在呢？为什么你又去了？”

上个星期六，他和阿米莉亚·帕金森一起去了麦克尼尔他们的茶会。艾尔维拉从帕金森阴郁的脸色看出了她的不情愿，但她没有看出雷古勒斯的。此时此刻，这个站在她面前的男孩儿显然也并没有打算为自己辩解。

“我需要更多地了解他们。”他回答。

“了解谁？”艾尔维拉尖刻地追问，“食死徒？还是将来要成为食死徒的这帮人？”

“全部。”雷古勒斯平静地迎着她的目光，“只有了解了他们，我才能决定我将来的立场。”

“立场”这个词的发音如此尖锐，以至于艾尔维拉的耳膜几乎都快要被它刺破。

“你疯了。”她不可置信地看着雷古勒斯。

她想象过他会说什么：说他迫于无奈，说他的选择必须与家族的选择保持一致……可她唯独没有想过他会说他要了解他们——了解他们！就好像将来他会认可他们的做法，会接受他们的一切——他究竟知不知道自己在说什么？他真的是雷古勒斯吗？

或许是从她的眼神看出了她的怀疑，雷古勒斯抿了抿唇，迈开脚步朝她走近，似乎打算进一步解释他的话。但他刚刚向她走近一步，她便触电似地往后一退，这个防备的动作让雷古勒斯止住了脚步。

室外的雨声更大了。雨点重重地砸向球场四周的看台，在他们头顶脆弱的木质天花板上敲出噼里啪啦的响动。“他是斯莱特林的后裔，艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯压低自己的声音，“我们都是斯莱特林的学生，你应该明白——”

“那只是他的假招牌。”艾尔维拉没等他把话说完，便冷冷地打断道，“每一个政客都会给自己编造故事。《保密法》生效以后连马尔福家族也否认他们曾经和麻瓜皇室有联系，但是任何一个历史学家都有证据戳破他们的谎言。”

“好，即使你不相信这个。”雷古勒斯没有继续纠缠这个话题，“你冷静下来想一想，他们的做法难道真的没有任何一点可取之处吗？《保密法》生效以来一直争议不断，因为麻瓜与巫师产生矛盾从一开始就不是巫师的过错，可巫师却必须做出让步。”

“那是因为我们能使用魔法，而麻瓜不能。”艾尔维拉毫不示弱地反驳，“既然巫师握有更大的力量，就该承担更多的责任。在任何一个社会都是如此，因为想要获得秩序和自由，每个群体之间都该达到一种平衡。”

“没错。在矛盾激化以前，巫师一直在使用魔法帮助麻瓜。”雷古勒斯顺着她的观点继续道，“但麻瓜做了什么？他们非但没有知恩图报，还开始试图把巫师赶尽杀绝。那个时期有太多像尼古拉斯·德·敏西那样的巫师在毫无防备的情况下被夺走魔杖处死，而他们没有犯下任何过错。即便如此，巫师也做出了宽容的让步——魔法部试图和平谈判，可我们失败了。麻瓜不愿意接纳我们，甚至不愿意承认我们。如果我们还想在我们出生、成长的土地上生存，就不得不隐藏起来。这一切的起因仅仅是麻瓜们无知带来的恐惧。”

“没有人是全知全能的，雷古勒斯。”极力控制着自己想要拔高的嗓门，艾尔维拉的声线开始轻微地发颤，“你以为巫师为什么要孤立狼人和巨人这些强大的种族？因为他们的力量使我们感到畏惧。恐惧让巫师驱逐他们，迫害他们，甚至残杀他们——在他们面前的我们，和在巫师面前的麻瓜没什么不同。而现在我们已经知道，过去许多的流血牺牲是没有必要的。我们与麻瓜之间已经找到了那种平衡，好几个世纪我们都相安无事，巫师与麻瓜的通婚也证明了麻瓜并不全都是那么狭隘无知。”

“巫师与麻瓜并不是相安无事。”老式汽灯的灯光在雷古勒斯那双灰眼睛里跳动，“艾尔维拉，你还不明白吗？我们不得不藏身在麻瓜当中，而且必须得在他们面前掩盖我们懂得魔法的事实。成年巫师在没有遭遇危险的时候或许可以自控，但如果有危险呢？麻瓜制造的那些工具：汽车，吊起重物的工具，让他们能够进入地底的工具……这些工具带来的危险无处不在，而巫师面对这些危险时不能使用魔法保护自己，只因为我们不能暴露巫师世界的存在。”他看到她正欲开口的表情，于是紧接着又说：“我知道你想说什么——在某些紧急情况下我们可以使用魔法，只要理由充分，我们就不必为此被关进阿兹卡班。可是艾尔维拉，孩子怎么办？那些还不能控制自己力量的孩子要怎么办？”

艾尔维拉微启的嘴唇紧紧合上了。卡丽娜的笑脸浮现在她的脑海中。艾尔维拉一直都知道，妹妹遭到那群麻瓜孩子的排挤，从来都不仅仅是因为她穿着滑稽的豹纹连衣裙。

“我从小就不被允许离开格里莫广场12号，因为一旦让麻瓜发现我和他们不一样，就会招来祸端。每一个巫师父母都不得不用这种方式来保护他们的孩子，否则巫师的孩子很可能因为麻瓜的无知而留下心理创伤，再也无法像正常巫师一样使用魔法。这类例子不少，艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯再一次向她走过来，这回她没有后退，他总算得以来到她面前，垂眼凝视她近在咫尺的脸：“你生活在戈德里克山谷，艾尔维拉。你和那些麻瓜孩子们接触过，你清楚他们会怎么对待我们这些‘异类’。你说过你会替奥利弗和卡丽娜教训其他孩子，我相信那不仅仅是因为他们不懂事。”

他的影子把艾尔维拉困在一片阴影里。她第一次发现他原来这么高，他身上那种冰凉、陌生的气息就和此刻他嘴里说出的话一样让她喘不过气。“那些只是个例。”她隐忍地说，“奥利弗和卡丽娜成长得很好，他们也和麻瓜孩子玩过，他们没有受到不好的影响。”

“因为他们很幸运，有你保护他们。”雷古勒斯低声说，“有多少孩子能像他们一样幸运？巫师也要工作，在很多贫穷的家庭，孩子们没有父母照顾，也没有哥哥姐姐看管。他们在麻瓜那里遭遇的不幸，就是巫师向麻瓜让步的恶果。”

“你在放大个案的影响。”额角的太阳穴突突直跳，艾尔维拉缓慢地摇头，“这类事情并不常常发生。在戈德里克山谷这样的半巫师聚集地，巫师家庭都会相互帮助。我们这一辈人都已经顺顺利利长大，我父亲那一辈人也是如此。或许曾经有这样的不幸发生，将来也还会出现——但这并不是麻瓜群体的过错。和平本来就不是毫无例外的，而是整体性的。每个国家的巫师之间都曾发生过冲突，可各国魔法部之间一直维持着——至少是表面上的和平关系。没有哪个国家会因为另一个国家的某些人伤害了几个自己人就发动战争，那只会让无辜的人失去生命，也会牺牲掉好不容易换来的和平。”

“历史上没有真正的公正不是靠斗争换来的，艾尔维拉。”雷古勒斯目光沉沉地同她对视，“当下的和平也一样。”

“你的意思是，我们要用对无辜者的不公正来换取我们的公正？”艾尔维拉觉得自己颈侧的血管也开始跳痛。

“这种不公正只是一时的。”她听见他说，“艾尔维拉，我们面对的是战争。牺牲在战争中不可避免，我们只有付出一定的代价，才能——”

“‘一定的代价’？”艾尔维拉的声音变了，不可抑制地变得又尖又细，“你管圣诞节那晚在戈德里克山谷发生的事叫‘一定的代价’？”

雷古勒斯迟疑了一瞬，他似乎直到这时才后知后觉地察觉到她情绪的变化。

“艾尔维拉——”

“够了。”艾尔维拉听到自己粗鲁地打断他。她拿起靠在墙边的飞天扫帚，喉咙里发出的简直不像她自己的声音：“你根本不明白自己在说什么，雷古勒斯。”丢下这句话，她便头也不回地离开更衣室，走进风雨交加的球场。

这天的比赛混乱不堪。四个学院的看台上，除了斯莱特林人高举自己学院的旗帜，其他三个学院都在挥舞纹有拉文克劳雄鹰的大旗。出于众所周知的原因，赛场上的球员们比往常更加暴力。霍琦夫人的口哨频频吹响，解说员已经没法数清两支球队的犯规动作，不断有人受伤或是从扫帚上摔下来，斯莱特林球队每出现一个被出局的球员，看台上都会爆发出一阵热烈的喝彩。

他们赢得很险。雷古勒斯捉住金色飞贼的时候，拉文克劳已经领先了一百四十分。比赛结束的哨声穿过雨幕传来，艾尔维拉还没来得及从球门边上降落，便被拉文克劳的击球手故意打过来的游走球击中了后背。她狼狈地摔到球场中央的草地上，所幸没有受伤。看台上的大多数人都在高声喝倒彩，艾尔维拉从泥水里爬起身，摘掉防风眼镜，在雷古勒斯降落到她身边之前抓起掉在一旁的扫帚，疾步走出赛场。

滚滚雷鸣没能掩盖球场上的嘈杂声。艾尔维拉一路小跑着经过城堡前面的场地，从门厅边的那道楼梯直接奔向斯莱特林的地窖。身后那串脚步声紧跟着她。等她快要走到魔药课教室，雷古勒斯才扬声叫她：“艾尔维拉！”

艾尔维拉一刻不停地往前走着，对他的呼喊置若罔闻。雷古勒斯没有放弃，又加快脚步绕到她跟前，抬起左臂拦住她的去路。

“艾尔维拉，我们谈谈。”他微微喘着气，手中还抓着他的扫帚，从头到脚都滴着雨水。

“我现在不想跟你谈。”艾尔维拉面无表情，浑身发冷。

“我们之间有误解，”雷古勒斯没有放下那条拦在她面前的胳膊，“我不希望你——”

“我们之间没有误解。”她冷着脸，已经不记得这是她今天第几次打断他的话，“你已经把你的观点表达得很清楚了，雷古勒斯。如果我们之间有误解，那也是在今天之前，而不是今天以后。”

这句话说得很重，不只雷古勒斯身形一顿，连艾尔维拉自己的脑仁都有一瞬间的紧缩。

“你没有明白我的意思。”许久，雷古勒斯轻声告诉她，“我告诉过你我不是极端纯血主义者，那不是谎话。”

艾尔维拉抬眼看他。她在他眼里看到了一种异乎寻常的平静和诚恳，这种诚恳就像一只巨大的手扼住了她的喉咙。她突然有种错觉，仿佛这是她第一天认识他。再开口的时候，她的声音比她想象的还要沙哑，却没有半点犹豫：“那么我们俩就都该冷静一下，好好想想自己究竟说了什么，又做了什么。”

说完，她压下雷古勒斯冰凉的手，同他错身而过，步向更底层的地窖。

雷古勒斯一动不动地静立在原地。城堡外的雨声似乎离他很远，而走廊拐角处的脚步声却清晰可闻。阿米莉亚·帕金森从那里走出来，视线与雷古勒斯的目光交汇，惨白如幽灵的脸上没有表情。

“你早该料到会有这一天。”她说。

“我不知道你还有偷听的习惯，阿米莉亚。”雷古勒斯的语气冷下来。

“以前没有。”阿米莉亚·帕金森的表情里没有丝毫羞愧，“但现在我必须要知道我的未婚夫究竟在想什么，不然或许到死我都不知道自己是为什么而死。”

不躲不闪地看着她的眼睛，雷古勒斯有一会儿没有做声。

“现在你已经知道了。”他说。

“算是吧。”她脸色灰败地讽刺道，“至少我已经知道你是个天真的人，雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

二月上旬，威森加摩开始就魔法部近两年的某些措施向部长尤金妮亚·詹肯斯问责。占据报纸版面的不是对詹肯斯种种劣迹的揭露，就是对下一任部长人选的预测。也有人开始揣测伏地魔的真实身份，有的记者不惜罗列出萨拉查·斯莱特林后代的家族分支，试图找出蛛丝马迹……但更多的人宁愿相信“斯莱特林的后裔”不过是这个黑巫师为了标榜自己而编造的谎言。

不知不觉间，在霍格沃兹礼堂上空盘旋的谷仓猫头鹰越来越多。每张长桌上都开始出现大量的《预言家日报》，艾尔维拉甚至不需要再自己掏钱，也能在图书馆的桌子上随便捡到当天的报纸。

傲罗指挥部没有受到此次问责的牵连，但她的心情没有因此而变好。

“你心情不好。”星期六的互助小组活动上，爱丽莎趁着大家练习变形咒的工夫无声无息地来到她身旁，“是因为奥利弗，还是因为布莱克？”

“你是指哪个布莱克？”艾尔维拉有些好笑地把问题抛回给她。

爱丽莎斜睨她一眼，慢条斯理地挥动一下魔杖，念出咒语。桌上瑟瑟发抖的刺猬嘭一声变成了一个完美的针垫。

“你的男友最近表现得很不错，所以我指的是另一个布莱克。”

艾尔维拉叹一口气，放下手中的魔杖。她看到不远处的莉莉也成功把刺猬变成了针垫，她已经掌握窍门，正在耐心地把诀窍讲给身边的莫林听。收回落在莉莉身上的目光，艾尔维拉偏过脸去看爱丽莎：“你是不是觉得我也和莉莉一样盲目？”

“不，我从不认为你们盲目。”爱丽莎的答案有点儿出乎艾尔维拉的意料，“其实你们心里都明白这一天迟早要来，只是你们不肯面对现实。这不是什么大不了的事，毕竟自欺欺人也是大多数人的本能之一。但我必须提醒你们：该解决的问题拖延越长时间，就越会让人感到焦虑和痛苦。当断则断，艾尔维拉。”

“我还没有想清楚。”艾尔维拉垂下眼睫，也毫不费力地完成了这个变形，“你知道，莉莉和斯内普彼此之间很熟悉，而我和雷古勒斯的关系甚至不如我和詹姆的关系亲近。”

“恕我直言，”爱丽莎不以为然，“既然如此，你就更没有理由拖延了。”

学习活动结束之后，莫林悄悄找到艾尔维拉，想同她单独谈谈。

因此他们留在了魔咒课教室，等其他人都离开，艾尔维拉才转向莫林：“出什么事了？”

“是关于奥利弗的。”莫林表现得有些不安，眼睛不住地往门口看，像是担心有人忽然闯进来，“尼尔森说，奥利弗他们组建了一个黑魔法防御术学习小组，在格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的低年级生里招了很多人加入他们，一起练习黑魔法防御术。奥利弗警告尼尔森不要把这件事透露给你，但我觉得还是让你知道比较好。”

艾尔维拉惊奇地发现他在她面前说话已经不再结巴了。

“他们为什么不招拉文克劳的人？”她问他。

莫林犹豫一下，拿不准该不该说实话。最终他斟词酌句地说：“也许是因为……奥利弗觉得你有很多朋友在拉文克劳。”

艾尔维拉面上的表情有几秒钟的空白。

“除了奥利弗，还有谁带头？”好一会儿的思索之后，她才再问莫林，“他那个朋友罗文·杰克逊？”

莫林点了点头，小心地观察着她的反应。

“听说克劳奇也在，他的黑魔法防御术很优秀。”他说。

“阿米莉亚跟他们一起吗？”

“是的。”

“那就随他们去吧。”艾尔维拉平静地说，注意力又转回莫林身上，“嗯……你是不是也想跟着他们一起去学习？”

男孩儿赶忙摇动脑袋，脸色有几分泛红：“我跟你们一起学习进步很快，我想继续留在这里。”

“我也觉得这样比较好，你跟我们进度差不多。”艾尔维拉松一口气，一开始她还担心莫林想去奥利弗他们那边，“谢谢你告诉我这件事，莫林。现在奥利弗不跟我说话了，我老是担心他会干出什么傻事。”

莫林又用力摇了摇脑袋。“奥利弗其实进步很快，他只是……只是不太能理解你的想法。”他的语速不自觉变得有些急切，“将来他会明白的。”

“谢谢。”艾尔维拉对他报以微笑。她不像莫林这么乐观，但她很感谢他的安慰。

莫林垂下眼睛，躲开了她的注视。“艾尔维拉，还有一件事……”他支支吾吾一阵，“你跟西里斯……你们现在是男女朋友吗？”

经历过圣诞节那晚的事件，他和西里斯已经开始互称教名了。艾尔维拉恍惚了一秒，认真地点点头。“其实从去年开始就是了。”她告诉莫林，不知道这时候自己是不是该向他道歉，“抱歉，莫林。我们认为这件事还是不要说出来更好。”

莫林没有看她的眼睛，但她还是能感觉到他在那个瞬间的失落。他抬起脸，强打精神地冲她挤出一个笑容：“我知道，我会保密的。西里斯是个很好的人……也很厉害。希望你们一切都好。”

记起二年级情人节那天他对她说过的话，艾尔维拉沉甸甸的心感受到一阵柔软。

“我一直想告诉你，圣诞节那天晚上你很勇敢。”她说，“你不比任何人差，莫林。”

这个高高壮壮的男孩儿愣了愣，接着便咧开嘴，笨拙而腼腆地笑了。

“谢谢你，艾尔维拉。”


	96. 开始

直到斯莱特林和拉文克劳比赛结束的那天晚上，西里斯和詹姆才从迪兰那里听说早晨发生在艾尔维拉身上的事。

“菲尔德和布尔？”詹姆被南瓜汁呛到，手中叉子上的炖菜掉回盘子里：“等等，我没听明白——他们干嘛要往维拉身上扔臭弹？”

坐在他旁边的西里斯下意识地抬眼看向礼堂另一头斯莱特林的长桌：这些斯莱特林一反往常地没有在庆祝比赛获胜，不过球员们依然坐在一块儿交头接耳，除了艾尔维拉。她没有出现在餐桌上，既不在球员们那边，也不在她那两个室友那边。西里斯收紧眉头，目光在阿米莉亚·帕金森身边的雷古勒斯脸上逗留了一会儿：他表现如常，还是严格遵守着餐桌礼仪，但看起来不大高兴。

“大概是因为跟我一样不明白她为什么还在帮斯莱特林打比赛吧。”坐在对面的迪兰正狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞炖牛肉，“我们都以为在圣诞节那件事之后，她会和斯莱特林人做一个切割。”

“她自己就是斯莱特林人，怎么可能跟斯莱特林人做切割？”西里斯的注意力回到迪兰脸上。

“你还是个布莱克呢，不是也跟你们家的人不一样吗？要我说，她当初被分进格兰芬多就没这么多事了，这样我们还能多一个出色的守门员。”迪兰又抓起一只鸡腿，“对了，今天比赛的时候你们到底上哪儿去了？从早上开始我就没看见你们。”

“我们实验恶作剧咒语的时候出了岔子，昨晚就去了校医院。”詹姆驾轻就熟地撒了个谎。昨晚的大雨一直到这天傍晚才渐渐停下，他们都以为风暴终于要来临，为了迎接阿尼玛格斯魔药成熟的时机，他们不得不一整天都等在密道里。结果风暴没有来，他们还错过了上午的比赛。

“怎么跟彼得刚才说的不一样？”迪兰嚼着嘴里的鸡肉，含混不清地问，“他说你们都吃坏了肚子，我还奇怪你们三个怎么同时吃坏肚子了呢。”

一旁的彼得心虚地一抖，努力地把脸埋向自己的盘子，好像这样就能躲过詹姆的眼刀子似的。“算是吧。”西里斯切着盘子里的牛排，面不改色地圆谎，“我们在麻瓜奶糖里动了点儿手脚，吃完本来应该有增龄的效果，结果让彼得变成了一个只会爬的婴儿。”

“好吧，你们四个总是奇奇怪怪的。莱姆斯也是，这两天又请假了……”迪兰嘟囔，有模有样地摆一摆手里啃到一半的鸡腿，“拉文克劳们在球场上打疯了，观众席上的场面也特别精彩，我还是第一次看到大家这么团结地仇视斯莱特林。可惜最后还是雷古勒斯抓到了金飞贼，虽然他们赢得很惨。”他打了个嗝，不由摸了摸自己的肚子，“详细情况明天开会再说。现在我怀疑我们今年不一定拿得到魁地奇杯，不过好消息是，斯莱特林肯定拿不到。”

西里斯和詹姆交换一个眼神，随便吃了点儿东西，便叫上彼得一道离开了餐桌。

在城堡门厅扔粪弹可不是小事，城堡管理员阿格斯·费尔奇给布尔和菲尔德关了禁闭，这两个男孩儿一整晚都没有出现在格兰芬多的公共休息室。因此第二天一早，刚对着窗户完成那个要命的阿尼玛格斯仪式，彼得就意外地发现他的两个朋友竟换起了衣服。

“你们这么早就要出去吗？”彼得爬回自己床上，哈欠连天地揉揉眼睛，“莱姆斯还没回来呢。”这个月的月圆之夜已经过去了，按理说莱姆斯应该今早回宿舍。

“我们得去趟礼堂。”西里斯套上校服长袍，随手理一理衣领，便把那只倒吊在鸟笼里的小火龙一巴掌拍到笼底，大步流星地走出宿舍。詹姆也匆匆忙忙地把胳膊从长袍袖子里伸出来，边小跑着去追西里斯，边扭头交代彼得：“告诉莱姆斯不用出去了，我跟西里斯会带点儿吃的回来！”

春季周末的早晨，能早起到礼堂吃早餐的巫师屈指可数。两个男孩儿穿过门厅走进礼堂的时候，连艾尔维拉都还没有出现在斯莱特林的长桌上。不过他们要找的人已经到了——切斯特·菲尔德和科里·布尔坐在格兰芬多长桌的一头，周围聚集着几个低年级的赫奇帕奇，眉飞色舞地聊天的模样看上去一点儿不像刚被关了一晚上的禁闭。

“你押邓布利多？”西里斯和詹姆走到他们旁边的时候，布尔正从一个三年级的赫奇帕奇那儿拿走两枚银西可，一脸高深莫测地向对方确认道。

“当然是邓布利多！”那个赫奇帕奇涨红了脸，“他都被提名好几次了！”

“那到时候他还会是我们的校长吗？”另一个年纪更小的赫奇帕奇紧张地问。

“你不能指望魔法部部长还有闲情逸致来当校长，”菲尔德眨眨眼睛，自己也掏出两枚银西可，扔进手边一只标记着“哈罗德·明彻姆”的盒子里，“但我看他不会当部长。我押哈罗德·明彻姆。”

西里斯经过他们身后，从手心弹出一枚金加隆，稳稳落进那只盒子。

“我也押明彻姆。”他这么说着，转个身坐到了菲尔德身边。

“啪嗒”一声轻响，又一枚金加隆掉进同一只盒子，詹姆的声音紧接着响起：“我也是。”

他在布尔旁边的位子坐下，周围几个赫奇帕奇马上作鸟兽散了。布尔吹了声口哨，晃一晃盒子里唯二的两枚金加隆，为他们的出手阔绰赞叹不已。菲尔德摸着下巴，来回看看这两个男孩儿：“我怎么记得你们两个都比较喜欢邓布利多？”

“那不代表我们认为他会当部长。”西里斯给自己盛了一份热粥。

“就像维拉帮斯莱特林打比赛，不代表她支持伏地魔或者食死徒。”詹姆夹了两个煎蛋。

被夹在他俩中间的菲尔德和布尔对看一眼，满脸了悟。

“我明白了，你们是为琼斯的事来的。”菲尔德说。

布尔举起双手投降：“我道歉，那个粪弹只是个玩笑。”

“我们也知道琼斯家的人不可能支持伏地魔，”菲尔德承认道，“她爸爸可是傲罗办公室主任。”

“所以饶了我们吧，我们知错了。”布尔说。

“玩笑不是这么开的。”詹姆举起手中的尖头叉子，顶着他那头一贯乱糟糟的黑发，表现得格外严肃，“干嘛非得冲维拉扔粪弹？这种时候你们居然还反过来对付我们自己人。穆尔塞伯当时就坐在礼堂里，你们该往他碗里扔。”

菲尔德摊了摊手：“说实在的，我们是想不通她为什么要跟斯莱特林人走在一起。”

“她走在那群人里，看起来跟他们没什么两样。”布尔找补道。

“我们一时没想通，就那么干了。”菲尔德总结。

“她就是个斯莱特林，当然会跟斯莱特林人走在一起！”詹姆想不明白这有什么好奇怪的，维拉又不是第一天跟斯莱特林人待在一起了。

“少来了，詹姆。”菲尔德满不在乎地提醒他，“你一年级的时候还老说琼斯应该被分进格兰芬多。”

“那是因为我还没注意她跟我们不一样。”詹姆几乎有点儿生气了，“可她跟别的斯莱特林人也不一样。她是我们的朋友，没人会对朋友开这种玩笑。”

菲尔德看起来还想再说点儿什么，却被不发一言已久的西里斯打断。

“不管艾尔维拉是因为什么原因被分进斯莱特林，这都是事实，没法改。”西里斯懒于同他们争论，他甚至没有抬一下眼皮，只是漫不经心地切着盘子里的鸡蛋，直截了当告诉他们：“另外，她是我们的人——这也是个毫无疑问的事实。要是你们在这一点上容易健忘，我不介意用别的方式让你们加深一下印象。”

“别，我们已经认过错了。”布尔再次摆出投降的手势。

菲尔德也耸耸肩膀：“再说奥利弗也已经把话说得很明白了，你们没必要重申一次。”

“奥利弗？”詹姆惊讶。

“他找你们谈过这个？”西里斯也挑了挑眉毛。

“应该说是来找我们好好干上一仗。”菲尔德纠正，“当然，他还是个小屁孩呢。”

布尔抱起胳膊点头：“不过勇气可嘉，也很有潜力。”

“所以最后虽然是我们赢了，但我们还是给琼斯写了道歉信。”菲尔德特别声明。

“她这会儿应该已经收到了。”布尔补充。

那么这事儿其实已经解决了？西里斯看一眼詹姆，不出意外地发现詹姆也在看他。很显然，他们现在想的是同一件事。

礼堂的天花板阴云密布，在西里斯和詹姆带着早餐离开门厅时还下起了小雨。这种阴冷的天气总是使温暖的被窝变得尤其有诱惑力，以至于到了早上八点，公共休息室内也没几个人影。西里斯刚爬进胖夫人画像的洞口，便听见身后的詹姆忽然抬高了嗓门。

“伊万斯！”詹姆出声道，“你在找什么？”

西里斯回过头，这时才发现莉莉·伊万斯就站在墙边。她待的位置根本不在他们的视野范围内，真不知道詹姆是怎么一眼看见她的。

目光在两个男孩儿身上转了一圈，伊万斯眉头皱得很紧，显得有些尴尬和意外。

“你们看到菲尔德他们了吗？”她考虑了好几秒，才总算下定决心问他们。

“他们还在礼堂。”不用西里斯回答，詹姆已经积极地抢着告诉她，“你是想找他们说维拉的事？我们已经跟他们说清楚了。”

伊万斯脸上的神情很复杂。在西里斯看来，那是一种不知道该不该替艾尔维拉感谢他们的表情。幸好她脑袋还算清醒，似乎终于在最后记起他们两个也有义务这么做，于是没开口让场面更加怪异。

“维拉最近心情很不好。”伊万斯没有理会詹姆，而是看向西里斯。

略微收拢眉心，西里斯不明白她干嘛要提起这个：“这我知道。”

“我刚听说比赛结束之后她还跟你弟弟吵架了。”伊万斯又说。

“雷古勒斯？”这下西里斯的眉头是真的皱起来了，“他们两个还能吵架？”

这个红头发的姑娘狠狠瞪了他一眼，就好像他不该这么问似的。

詹姆用力清了清嗓子，企图找回自己可怜的存在感。他拿出一种自以为成熟的腔调说：“我发现你最近好像没跟那个鼻涕精走在一起了，伊万斯。”

“不要再让我听见你管西弗勒斯叫鼻涕精，波特。”伊万斯那双绿眼睛旋即转向了他，不过那种愤怒和威胁的眼神显然不是詹姆想要的，“你到底有什么毛病？我警告过你很多次了！”

詹姆不高兴地撇一撇嘴，两只手不安分地把用油纸包起来的馅饼往兜里塞了塞：“只是个绰号而已。”

“谁都看得出你给他取这个绰号是为了羞辱他。”伊万斯毫不留情地指出来，气势汹汹地眯起眼睛：“你能不能学一学换位思考？菲尔德他们冲维拉扔粪弹，你会找他们算账。那你当着我的面羞辱我的朋友，我是不是也该给你一道恶咒？”

“我只是想劝你不要再跟鼻涕——斯内普交朋友了。”詹姆的改口很生硬，西里斯觉得他的舌头恐怕都要打结了，“他不是个好人。”

“说得好像你比我更了解他似的。”伊万斯冷冰冰地讽刺，“你们俩从一年级第一天在霍格沃兹特快上就不对付，你什么时候公正地看待过西弗？”

她难道还觉得自己了解那个鼻涕精？西里斯想起斯拉格霍恩举办晚会那天伊万斯和鼻涕精在花园的争吵，不禁在心里冷哼。他插兜站在一旁，没打算介入他们之间的争执。

“我是说认真的，伊万斯。”他听见詹姆试着解释，这一回詹姆的语气严肃得出奇，与那种刻意装出来的沉稳腔调完全不同，“他跟艾弗里他们那帮人一样，从不把麻瓜或者麻瓜出身的巫师当人看。你没发现整个霍格沃兹只有艾弗里他们对圣诞节那天的事幸灾乐祸吗？他们那帮邪恶的黑巫师比蛇还冷血。”他两眼一眨不眨地望着伊万斯的眼睛，“斯内普到现在还跟他们混在一起，说明他们就是同一种人。”

这副认真的口吻似乎让伊万斯产生了一瞬间的动摇。她先是愣了一下，随即又恢复了那种她面对他们时惯有的恼怒神情，而且好像比往常更加生气。

“我的事用不着你来管！”扔下这句话，她便一甩头发，气冲冲地扭头走了。

詹姆呆呆地在原地杵了一会儿，才转脸去看自己的好兄弟。

“她干嘛又冲我发火？”他百思不得其解，“我说的又不是没道理！”

“大概是因为你哪壶不开提哪壶吧。”西里斯说。他还记得去年他和艾尔维拉的冷战，那次她发火也是因为她认为他作为她的男友，不该在她心情不好的时候为难她——不过伊万斯和詹姆又不是男女朋友，她怎么会指望詹姆理解她？西里斯耸了耸肩，没再深思这个问题。

“没准你该跟她聊点别的，比如圣诞节那晚你的英勇事迹。”他开了个玩笑。

詹姆又消沉下来。

“算了吧。”他没精打采地说，“那天我谁也没救到，西里斯。”

西里斯一顿，意识到自己也犯了同样的错误。两个男孩儿打道回府，爬上通往男生宿舍的楼梯。“以前我老想着等我们毕业，可以亲手把那些家伙送进阿兹卡班。”经过螺旋楼道里的窄窗时，詹姆冷不丁开口，“但是现在我已经巴不得他们早点进去了。”

“好了，别想这个了。”西里斯抬腿跨上石阶，吐出一团小小的白气，“那些家伙早晚会成为摄魂怪的情人，享受致命之吻。”

二年级的课程安排和四年级不同，奥利弗又有自己的朋友圈子，近期还在忙着他那个黑魔法防御术练习小组，想要逮到他可不容易。因此星期二晚上，当西里斯和詹姆在公共休息室撞见正跟朋友们一块儿写作业的奥利弗时，自然不准备轻易放过他。

这小子不再像小时候那么迟钝了。他一瞄见他们不怀好意地走过来，便从椅子上跳起来，抓起自己的书包就想逃回宿舍。可惜他这个新晋追球手的速度还是比不上格兰芬多的王牌追球手：詹姆眼疾手快地跨步上前，抡起胳膊箍住奥利弗的脖子，轻而易举地把他的小脑袋固定在了腋下。

“等一等，奥利弗。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，“你急着上哪儿去？”

“干什么？”奥利弗叫起来，两手胡乱地挣扎，“我还要去写作业！”

他那群朋友发出一阵哄笑。小巴蒂·克劳奇坐在他们中间，他脸色惨白，看起来是唯一一个在认真纠结要不要上前来帮奥利弗的人。罗文·杰克逊站起身，冲着詹姆象征性地喊了一句：“嘿，詹姆——别太为难他了，我们真有作业要写！”

“得了吧，二年级能有多少作业。”西里斯不以为意，他走过他们身边，也抬起一条胳膊搂住奥利弗的脖子：“过来，我们有话要问你。”

两个男孩儿不由分说地把奥利弗带回了宿舍。他个头太矮，他们几乎是架着他走的。

莱姆斯已经在宿舍的窗台边看书，听见他们进来的动静，抬头朝门口看过来。彼得正坐在自己的床上擦头发呢，他刚从盥洗室回来，热水把他的皮肤烫得红彤彤的，看着就像一只刚出生的胖老鼠。奥利弗挣扎着提到门框，这声响动吓到了彼得，他差点儿滚到地上。

“彼得，把门关上。”西里斯使了点劲儿拎起奥利弗，跟詹姆合力把他扔到了彼得的床上。彼得慌里慌张地爬起身，跑去关上宿舍的门。

一屁股摔上床的奥利弗翻过身来，他脸都憋红了，气急败坏地冲他们嚷嚷：“你们到底要干嘛！”

“别担心，奥利弗。”莱姆斯合上书走过来，息事宁人地说，“他们只是想跟你谈谈。”

“你去找菲尔德和布尔了？”西里斯抱起胳膊倚住床柱，开门见山地问。

“那又怎么样！”

“什么叫‘那又怎么样’？”詹姆不可思议，“奥利弗，你到底在想什么啊？既然你都帮了维拉，干嘛还是不跟她说话？”

奥利弗收起了那副张牙舞爪的架势，却仍旧拉长着脸。

“这是我们家的事，不用你们管。”他语气生硬地把脸别开。

詹姆欣赏他的勇气！于是他扭头去看西里斯：“伙计，你说我们给他用哪个咒语比较好？”

“我看‘鼻毛嗖嗖长’对他不大管用，”西里斯抽出魔杖，好整以暇地拿魔杖尖敲了敲手心，“上回艾尔维拉给他的那对黑眼圈他好像还挺中意的。”

“那就用那个，”詹姆也跃跃欲试地拔出自己的魔杖，“让所有皮肤都变得毛茸茸的。”

“喂！”奥利弗挥起了拳头，“你们敢！”

“我们有什么不敢的？”西里斯一脸无所谓。

“你又不是我们自己人。”詹姆拿奥利弗刚才那句话回敬他。

奥利弗的脸又涨得通红，不知是因为愤怒还是羞愧。

“随便你们好了！”他梗着脖子说，“反正我就是不想跟她说话！”

“还是因为圣诞节那天的事吗？”莱姆斯走到对面自己的床边坐下，“奥利弗，艾尔维拉只是想保护你们。”“上次我们也跟你说过了，”西里斯慢悠悠地补充，“在那种明知道敌人是冲你们来的情况下，头脑发热跑出去帮忙只会送死。”

奥利弗比刚才更加生气，连耳尖都红得发亮。

“我气的不是这个！”他忍无可忍地嚷道。

“那是什么？”詹姆追问。

奥利弗又不说话了。他扭开自己的脸，气呼呼地不去看他们。詹姆受不了地伸手捂住脸，干脆也爬上床，盘腿坐到奥利弗旁边。“奥利弗，现在不是闹别扭的时候。”他使劲推一推男孩儿的肩膀，“报纸上都乱成一团了，我们不能起内讧，要不伏地魔的诡计就得逞了。”

“你要是不说出来，我们都不会知道你到底在想什么，奥利弗。”莱姆斯温和地劝解。

“是啊……”守在门边的彼得小声说，“有什么问题大家都可以商量。”

“什么见鬼的‘商量’！”奥利弗再次发起火来，“说得好听，最后还不是你们单方面做决定！你们一个个都这样，根本不考虑我在想什么！”

“所以我们这不是在问你嘛？”詹姆说。

“你是在气艾尔维拉不跟你商量就把你击昏？”西里斯抓住奥利弗话里的关键，“博恩斯说那个时候你都要冲出去了，换成是我也只能把你击昏，奥利弗。”

“明明就还有别的办法！”奥利弗终于把气红的脸转向他，“禁锢咒、绊腿咒、石化咒——随便哪个咒语！连我都想得到，她怎么可能想不到？！”

“那会儿谁会想这么多啊？”詹姆觉得他简直是在无理取闹，“当然是怎么方便怎么来。”

“那她干嘛还要把卡丽娜和尼尔森他们也击昏？！”奥利弗不甘示弱，“他们又没要冲出去！”

“她不想让你们看到之后要发生的事。”莱姆斯说，“你们都还太小了。”

“没错！这才是她的想法！”奥利弗狠劲一捶屁股底下的床垫，“在她眼里我跟卡丽娜他们一个样！她觉得我们太小了——她觉得我们不应该看——什么都是她来决定！她干什么都是对的——只要她觉得是为我们好的事，就完全不征求我们的意见！”记起去年圣诞节第二天她在厨房好声好气地同自己说话的模样，奥利弗呼吸急促、眼眶发红：“上次她还说我们都要好好说话，结果呢？！所谓的‘好好说话’，根本只是她用来要求我的东西！她自己说话从来不算数！她不相信我有脑子，也不相信我有能力！她只相信她自己！”

他越想越气，猛地从床上跳起来。

“我会证明给她看！”他怒气冲冲地喊道，“她能干的事，我也能干！”

这么一通乱吼之后，奥利弗拽起自己的书包，从床上一跃而下，冲向门口。彼得被他凶神恶煞的样子一吓，连忙退到一边，让奥利弗毫无障碍地冲出了宿舍。余下四个男孩儿面面相觑，宿舍里一时间只有小火龙一个劲地撞笼子发出的响动声。

“呃，”詹姆看看自己的三个好友，“他是想说，他觉得维拉太专断了？”

“可、可能……还有不够尊重他？”彼得惊魂未定。

“还有不够信任他。”西里斯语气平淡。余光瞥见莱姆斯朝自己看了一眼，西里斯权当没有察觉。他知道奥利弗说的有一部分是事实：艾尔维拉总习惯自己来处理一切，也喜欢替她亲近的人做主张。归根结底，她就是不相信他们能把事情办好。这种态度有时的确让人恼火。

“那我们该怎么办？”詹姆垮下脸，一下子没了主意。维拉要是知道奥利弗是怎么想的，不跟他吵起来才怪呢！

“只有他们两个直接沟通才能解决问题，詹姆。”莱姆斯建议，“也许我们可以把奥利弗的想法先透露给艾尔维拉。”

西里斯发现他们三个都把目光转向了他。

“看我干什么？”

“你去说吧，兄弟。”詹姆在床上站起来，拍拍西里斯的肩膀：“正好你星期五晚上还要跟维拉约会。”

“不行。”西里斯拂开他的手，“我说不合适。”

“为什么？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

“我会跟她吵起来。”西里斯轻描淡写地揭过这个话题，挥动魔杖打开鸟笼，放那只暴躁不安的小火龙出来透透气，“而且我看她未必不知道奥利弗的想法。他是她弟弟，艾尔维拉比我们更了解他。”

尽管没人想触艾尔维拉的霉头，他们还是在第二天下午的草药课上挤到了爱丽莎·威尔逊旁边。“为什么你们不自己去跟她说？”威尔逊戴着口罩，套着龙皮手套的手正忙着把龙粪堆肥铲进舟形乌头的盆子里。

“我们怕她生气。”詹姆可没指望能在这个敏锐的拉文克劳面前撒谎，“再说你们女孩儿更懂怎么跟女孩儿沟通，是不是？”

威尔逊鄙夷地瞧了他一眼，显然为他们这种踢皮球的行为感到不耻。

“好吧，我会转告她。”所幸她没有出言责怪，只是意有所指地说：“我能理解奥利弗的想法。艾尔维拉在琼斯家当惯了家长，行为方式的确比较独立，有时候很专断，也显得不够信任别人。不过任何一种恶习要改正都需要一个过程，她缺的只是时间。”她深深看一眼西里斯，“在如今这种特殊时期，保持耐心对谁都有好处。”

西里斯把铲子插进装满龙粪的肥料桶，对她的话毫无反应。

“威尔逊刚才说的是什么意思？”下课以后，詹姆一面抖着袍子上的泥点，一面转头问莱姆斯，“他们拉文克劳可真够神神叨叨的。奥利弗要是有耐心，一开始就不会跟维拉吵架。”

“我猜爱丽莎说的不是奥利弗，詹姆。”莱姆斯好笑地提醒。

“那是说谁？”詹姆拍掉袍角的龙粪，突然瞪大眼睛：“不会是说我吧？我最近没招惹维拉啊？”

走在他们身边的西里斯把玩着瑞士军刀，没有加入他们的谈话。

“你现在学会自省了，”他听见莱姆斯回避了詹姆的问题，却对此表示欣慰，“这是好事。”

男孩儿们对艾尔维拉听到威尔逊转告后的反应无从知晓，但整个二月琼斯姐弟都互不理睬，这是霍格沃兹的学生有目共睹的。

斯莱特林球队开始训练新守门员的消息不胫而走，加上艾尔维拉在其他三个学院良好的人缘，终于没有人再为魁地奇比赛的事儿找她的麻烦。处境的好转没有使艾尔维拉糟糕的心情好起来，她每个星期都要去海格的小屋照料煤球和波比的孩子：这几只混血猫狸子长得很快，波比独来独往的习性让她不再愿意照看他们，而煤球能捕到的食物很有限，艾尔维拉不得不动手为这个无助的爸爸提供帮助。除此之外，她大部分时间都泡在读书馆，研究那些稀奇古怪的书——有的还是从禁书区借出来的，让西里斯来说，她就是不想闲下来。

“干嘛一副愁眉苦脸的样子？这可比消失咒简单。”星期五晚上，眼看着艾尔维拉如临大敌地对着桌上蜷成一团的刺猬发愁，西里斯难得好脾气地垂下握着魔杖的手，“还是说奥利弗又惹你生气了？”

他们在密道练习用无声咒给刺猬变形——准确说是西里斯在辅导艾尔维拉，因为他早把无声咒掌握熟练了。艾尔维拉不再徒劳地挥动魔杖：她在尽力掩饰自己的情绪，可无声咒的要领就是集中精神，她今晚没有任何进展，光是这一点就足以暴露她的心不在焉。

“问题不在我弟弟身上。”艾尔维拉知道她和奥利弗的矛盾在哪里，虽然需要时间，但她清楚他们总有机会解决这个问题。

西里斯手中的魔杖轻轻一挑，用一道无声的消失咒让那只可怜的刺猬消失无踪：“难道是因为我的弟弟？”

艾尔维拉几乎要被他仿佛毫不知情的语态逗笑了。“你没听说吗？”她端详着男友的脸，“现在大家都在传，我因为你弟弟跟帕金森订婚，就和他大吵一架，被他甩了。”

“我听说的是另一个版本。”西里斯的魔杖再次轻巧地一挥，又将那张碍事的桌子撤去，“他们说雷古勒斯想脚踩两条船，所以你们吵了一架，你把他甩了。”

“所以你的确已经听说过了。”艾尔维拉得出结论，“真稀奇，你居然能忍住不问我。”

事情已经过去了一个多月，她以为西里斯老早就会提起来，而且还是以他惯用的那种嘲讽的方式。

西里斯拿眼角睨她一眼，用脚趾头都能猜到她的想法。不过他没有生气，更没有表现出任何不满。这段时间艾尔维拉的自我怀疑让西里斯感受到她也有犯傻的时候，奇异的是，这个认知也使西里斯比从前更能耐下性子。或许是因为有把握她迟早要来向他求助，他发现他已经不再像过去那么容易急躁了。

“你要是想说，就会自己跟我说。”西里斯平静地收起魔杖，来到沙发边坐下，拍了拍身侧的位子。

艾尔维拉对他这种泰然自若的态度有些刮目相看。不知道是不是因为这阵子她变得太脆弱，相比之下，西里斯似乎变得成熟稳重了不少。她轻轻叹气，走上前坐到他身边。柔软的靠垫让她僵硬的身体放松了一些，她任凭自己陷进软垫里，歪过脑袋靠住西里斯的肩膀。

“我确实跟雷古勒斯吵架了。”她说。最开始的两个星期，雷古勒斯有好几次都想找她谈谈，但她躲开了他。雷古勒斯多半也感觉到了她的抵触，因此这两个星期他已经不再试图单独找她。有时在城堡里遇见对方，他都会向她点头打招呼。艾尔维拉也会礼节性地颔首回应，即使她从不去看他的眼睛。

这种状态跟她去年和西里斯的冷战很不一样，却又一样难熬。

“这才叫稀奇。”她听见自己的男友轻飘飘地说，“我以为你们这群文明的斯莱特林人之间从来不会吵架。”

突如其来的玩笑让艾尔维拉一愣，靠着西里斯的肩膀轻笑起来。她不再因为顾及兄弟两人的关系而有所保留，只是稍微犹豫一下，便把那天她和雷古勒斯的争论原原本本地告诉了西里斯。“我一直相信他不是你父母那样的极端纯血主义者。”艾尔维拉的脸上浮现出一丝阴郁，“但是他那天说的话让我怀疑……我或许根本不了解他。”

“所以现在你觉得雷古勒斯跟艾弗里他们没什么两样？”西里斯拿右手把玩着她的左手，对雷古勒斯的那番言论好像并不惊讶。

“不，我还是认为他和艾弗里他们不同。”艾尔维拉摇摇脑袋，语气肯定，“他们当然不同，他和帕金森那样的人也不同……所以我才不知道该怎样面对他。如果没有伏地魔，雷古勒斯会是个很好的朋友。可现在……”

她没有继续说下去。西里斯也没有做声，他眼皮微垂，灰眼睛目不转睛地观察着她的左手。艾尔维拉的手很白，手指纤长，但跟他的手相比，还是很小。西里斯无所事事地把她手上的每一寸皮肤都翻看了个遍，而后才把它放回自己腿上，五指顺着她的指缝握住她的手，指腹轻轻刮过她手心的薄茧。

“比起我们的母亲沃尔布加，雷古勒斯更像奥赖恩。”他不慌不忙地开腔。

艾尔维拉调整了一下靠着他的姿势：“什么意思？”

“记不记得那条合法捕杀麻瓜的法令？我母亲的堂妹阿拉明塔·梅利弗伦提出来的。”西里斯舒展两条长腿，松开她的手，抬起胳膊搭上沙发靠背，好让她枕得更舒服，“我说过我们的柳克丽霞姑妈反对这条法令。她和奥赖恩都是阿图克勒斯·布莱克的孩子，亲姐弟。雷古勒斯的中间名用的就是阿图克勒斯的名字，有意思的是，阿图克勒斯是布莱克家不那么极端仇视麻瓜的人之一，所以他的两个孩子也不像我母亲那一支，恨不得把麻瓜摆上餐桌。”

“你是说，雷古勒斯受你父亲的影响更多。”

西里斯从喉咙里发出一声懒倦的回应。

“我老妈那种性格你也见识过了，世界杯那天她听说有麻瓜出身的巫师在场，就算要跟威尔逊家换票也不肯待在那里。她这些年越来越神经质，已经变得歇斯底里了。要不是为了保住那幢祖宅和布莱克家金库里的财宝，她不会和我们的父亲结婚。说实在的，我也看不出来奥赖恩想跟她结婚。”他轻嗤一下，仰头枕上沙发柔软的靠背，“她觉得这件事毁了她的一生，所以希望之后所有事情都按照她计划的去发展。我不肯听她的，我们的关系就变成了现在这样。雷古勒斯能在她那里得到疼爱，全是因为他听话，而不是因为他是她的儿子。但是奥赖恩不一样，他是真的对雷古勒斯不错。雷古勒斯今年已经十四岁，这个疼爱儿子的父亲居然还每个星期给他寄糖果和点心。”

艾尔维拉当然记得雷古勒斯总是收到家里寄来的包裹。

“那为什么现在……”她的脑海中又响起上回雷古勒斯说过的话。

“奥赖恩对沃尔布加没感情，但还是娶了她。”西里斯侧过眼睛看她，“他不那么极端仇视麻瓜，也还是要在伏地魔和魔法部之间周旋。你觉得这是为什么？”

艾尔维拉只考虑了不到一秒的时间。

“为了家族利益。”

“没错。”西里斯说，“所以雷古勒斯也一样。”

“可是他说的那些话，”艾尔维拉不敢确定，“就好像他认为伏地魔做的没错。”

“那是他在自欺欺人，又或者他根本不懂伏地魔现在的做法意味着什么。”西里斯把她搂到身前，翻过身半躺下来，拽出压在身下的斗篷给她盖上，“听着，维拉。这么说可能有点荒唐，但这是事实：雷古勒斯和詹姆很像。你也知道詹姆没有真正长大，在这方面雷古勒斯跟他没什么区别。也许你认为雷古勒斯看起来很成熟，但他实际上只是个小孩子。”

还是个自以为已经长大的小孩子，西里斯想。他把左臂枕到脑后，不费吹灰之力就能想象出雷古勒斯跟艾尔维拉争论时的表情：“我们的父母把他保护得太好了，他以为所有事情都像历史课本里写的那样一目了然，‘牺牲’和‘代价’只不过是一句话的事。这只能证明他还没有见识过真正的战争，不代表他和艾弗里他们一样。”

艾尔维拉沉默了一会儿。

“他总有一天会想通吗？”

“他总有一天会明白他干了什么蠢事。”西里斯说。

“如果为时已晚呢？”艾尔维拉问。

“不可能。”

“为什么？”

“奥赖恩会阻止他。”西里斯答得笃定，“我们的这个爸爸不在乎把我扔出去当挡箭牌，但他绝不会把雷古勒斯推出去。”沃尔布加或许会因为自己的偏执害死雷古勒斯，但奥赖恩不会。西里斯十分确信这一点。

艾尔维拉想起去年奥赖恩·布莱克突然出现在霍格沃兹那天，雷古勒斯从他那儿得到的一大盒糖果。明明要见两个儿子，奥赖恩·布莱克却什么也没给西里斯。“我在想一个问题。”她小心地翻过来，折起手肘微微支高上身，好平视西里斯的眼睛：“你爸爸妈妈从你小时候开始就一直这么对你吗？我是说从你有记忆开始。”

“反正跟对雷古勒斯不一样。”西里斯把另一只手也枕到后脑勺下边。

“为什么？”

“因为我不像雷古勒斯那么乖。”他懒洋洋地回答，“我讨厌他们命令我，要求我。所以我总是跟他们对着干。”

“这就是你小时候经常去招惹麻瓜的原因？”

西里斯用一个眼神告诉了她答案。

“他们没欺负你吗？”艾尔维拉问他。

“什么叫‘欺负’？”西里斯不快地挑高眉梢：她难道觉得有人能欺负他？

“比如说管你叫怪胎什么的。”她解释，“揪你的头发，跟你打架。”

“当然有。”他狐疑地打量她近在咫尺的脸，“打架而已，那不叫‘欺负’。我跟贝拉特里克斯也老打架。”

“但麻瓜小孩和你打架，应该跟你堂姐和你打架的原因不一样吧？”就像雷古勒斯说的，她清楚巫师孩子在麻瓜孩子那儿会遭遇什么。

西里斯微蹙的眉头放松了。他总算明白过来她在想什么。

“想那么多干嘛？照着他们的鼻子打回去就是了。”他说得理所当然，“那些麻瓜是蠢，又不是坏。”

是啊，照着他们的鼻子打回去就是了。他一直都是这么做的……即使出生在布莱克家，即使从小被父母那样对待，他也和她——和詹姆他们没什么不同。艾尔维拉的喉咙有些发哽。她凑上前，轻轻去吻西里斯的嘴唇。这个吻太轻，以至于西里斯翻身把她反过来困到身下时，力道也显得格外温和。他们好一会儿才喘着气分开，身上披着的斗篷已经滑下沙发。

“我记得你说过，就是因为你经常跟麻瓜打交道，才觉得他们其实和巫师没什么两样。”艾尔维拉搂住西里斯的脖子，眨了眨湿润的眼睛，“不过这也让你跟你们家其他人的想法差异越来越大了，是不是？”

“可以这么说。”西里斯把脸埋进她的颈窝，感觉到两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，嘴唇轻轻挨蹭着她的耳郭，“我从头到脚没一个地方让他们满意。他们讨厌我，我也讨厌他们。”

艾尔维拉温暖的手指熟练地替他梳理着头发：“你知道，在血统论问题和你们家内部的问题上，我会一直站在你这边。”“这话你已经说过了。”他取笑她，嘴角却不自觉上翘，“又在幻想我整天都在那个魔窟遭受虐待吗？”

抬起脸欣赏一番她不高兴的表情，西里斯愉快地大笑，又低下脑袋蹭了蹭她的额头。“我讨厌被利用，但不在乎他们怎么对我，艾尔维拉。”他没忘记邓布利多告诉他的话，尽管前阵子西里斯误解了它的意思：“在布莱克家我还有阿尔法德，我不是在孤军奋战。”

“在外面你还有我们。”他的女友一脸严肃地强调，那双蓝眼睛里装满了对自己人的维护，傲慢而又固执。西里斯禁不住轻笑出声。

“很好，你学会举一反三了。”他咬了咬她故意拉下的嘴角，眼含笑意，“需不需要我给斯莱特林加五分，琼斯小姐？”

三月过得很快，尤金妮亚·詹肯斯下台似乎是一夜之间发生的事。哈罗德·明彻姆顺利成为了新一任魔法部部长，与之相伴的是魔法部内部大规模的职员调动。报纸上又开始出现对魔法部各种举措的质疑，丽塔·斯基特的名字也反复登场，她写了好几篇抨击新旧部长的报道和专访，其中有几篇还着重攻击了傲罗办公室主任汉特·琼斯。似乎在丽塔·斯基特看来，这些为魔法部卖命的傲罗立场十分可疑，他们如果不是国外魔法部的间谍，就是和伏地魔串通一气的叛徒。

“这些拔尖的战士以自己战斗在第一线为由摆脱了他们本应承担的罪名，”她在其中一篇报道的结尾写道，“但实际上，他们才是最该为戈德里克山谷的亡灵负责的罪魁祸首。”

艾尔维拉看完这篇报道，便送了一封信给费比安，提醒他不要让卡丽娜读报纸。丽塔·斯基特这类人永远不担心把局面搅得更糟，不过这些恶意的揣测已经不再能影响艾尔维拉的心情：期末考试快到了，她得专心复习，而且还有很多事等着她去做。

正如西里斯所说，艾尔维拉知道自己在干什么，她一直在按部就班地完成她的计划。

到了四月中旬，天亮的时间已经变得很早。由于在给火灰蛇喂食时出了点儿状况，凯特尔伯恩教授同斯普劳特教授调换了星期一上午的课。艾尔维拉一大早便在礼堂吃过了早餐，踩着晨时的露气赶去第三温室。

通常她都是第一个到教室的，但今天似乎是个例外：她推开第三温室的门，发现特里斯坦·特鲁曼已经站在温室里，正同一盆需要移植的跳跳球茎较劲。听到门被推开的动静，他回过头来，看到艾尔维拉的瞬间也是一呆，而后就不幸地被跳跳球茎打中了鼻子。

特里斯坦痛呼一声，捂住自己的脸。即便如此，他还是忍着痛大声喊道：“早上好！”

要不是这里只有他们两个人，艾尔维拉一定会怀疑他不是在对自己道早。

“……早上好。”她向他走过去，“你还好吗？”

这是继去年那次不愉快的交谈以来，他们第一次正常对话。之前特里斯坦看到她不是绕道走，就是把她当成空气。她不敢相信今天居然是他先开的口。

“没事。”特里斯坦含糊地说着，胡乱拔出了自己的魔杖。艾尔维拉看到他的鼻子在流血，她想帮他一把，不过在那之前，特里斯坦已经用魔杖对准了自己的鼻子，低声念道：“愈合如初。”

他被打歪的鼻梁恢复了正常，艾尔维拉惊讶他竟然会用这个咒语。

“完美的愈合咒。”她真心实意地称赞道。

特里斯坦不自在地咕哝了一声，似乎是说“没什么”。他弯下腰去找跳到桌子底下的球茎，今天这堂课他们得复习跳跳球茎的移植，如果不尽快找到它，它恐怕就要死了。艾尔维拉也蹲下身帮忙，两个小巫师趴在温室脏兮兮的地板上努力了好一阵，才终于把那株歇斯底里的跳跳球茎逮住。

趁着特里斯坦紧紧抓住球茎的空档，艾尔维拉动作迅速地给种植盆填起了土。

“我看到了丽塔·斯基特的那篇文章——”她正埋头干着活呢，忽然听见特里斯坦边奋力地同跳跳球茎搏斗，边吃力地对她说：“上次的事，我想向你道歉——”

他要向她道歉？现在？

艾尔维拉极力忍住惊讶的表情，把最后一抔泥土填进盆子里：“把它放进来，快！”

两人合力将跳跳球茎扎进种植盆，用最快的速度埋起来。等到做完这一切，他们都已经有点儿气喘吁吁。特里斯坦抬起手背擦一擦脸上的污渍，神色尴尬。

“我知道斯基特在胡说八道，挑拨是非。上回我也跟你说了类似的话，对不起。”他继续道，“还有，上次最后那句话……我不是真的想诅咒你。我当时脾气很糟糕，我不是要……”

他没能说下去，因为他看到艾尔维拉摇了摇头。

“我知道，特鲁曼。”她轻声说，“没人会想要那种事发生，也不会有人说一句气愤的话就导致那种事发生。”

特里斯坦紧张不安的神情因此缓和了一些。

“后来我跟霍莉说了那天的事。”他摸了摸自己的后颈，“霍莉说我是个白痴，我也觉得我是个白痴。”

两人目光相撞，不约而同地笑了。“对不起。”艾尔维拉也真诚地向他道歉，“我太自私了。很多时候我只想到我和我的家人，没有顾虑别人的感受。”

特里斯坦摆一摆手，以示没再把那天的不愉快放在心上。“我看得出来你也不好受。”他说，“你说得对，没人想要那种事发生，除了伏地魔和食死徒。”

他们合力把架子上的跳跳球茎摆放整齐，又聊到了报纸上那些攻击其他种族的文章。

“对了，我听说你弟弟也成立了一个学习小组。”特里斯坦突然说。

艾尔维拉点点头，弯腰放下一只装满银色月痴兽粪便的小桶：“黑魔法防御术学习小组。”

“那跟你和威尔逊他们办的学习小组有什么不一样吗？”

“我们学很多东西，他们只学黑魔法防御术。”

从特里斯坦的表情来看，他还是很困惑。“好吧，我一开始还搞不太明白。”他嘟哝着说，“我跟霍莉能不能加入你们？现在这个时期很特殊，我们都想多学一点儿东西，尤其是黑魔法防御术。听说你和卢平的黑魔法防御术都很棒。”

“当然，我们很欢迎你们加入。”艾尔维拉笑着给他一个善意的提醒：“不过爱丽莎很严格，你们得做好心理准备。”

特里斯坦顿时变得面如菜色，仿佛这时才意识到这个学习互助小组里大多都是拉文克劳。

“其实你们和你弟弟他们可以合作，这样就没必要分两拨人了。”他不抱期待地建议。

“是啊，能这样当然最好。”艾尔维拉无奈地一笑，“可惜我和我弟弟正在冷战。”

“噢。”特里斯坦明白过来，他停顿一下，没有询问他们吵架的原因，只是说：“我和霍莉也经常吵架，最长一次有大半年没搭理对方。”

半年？艾尔维拉好奇地看看他：“后来你们是怎么和好的？”

从前她和奥利弗冷战的最高纪录也只有三个月。当然，现在他们已经光荣地打破了这个记录。“有个家伙嘲笑妈妈是麻瓜出身的巫师，我跟霍莉合起伙来把他捉弄了一顿。”特里斯坦费劲地搬起一盆毒牙天竺葵，“然后我们就和好了。”

“看来还是需要一个时机。”艾尔维拉说。

“只需要一个时机。”特里斯坦把那盆毒牙天竺葵搁到了架子上。

“琼斯，我讨厌尤金妮亚·詹肯斯，但是我觉得她有句话说的没错。”他转过身，用袖子擦去额角的汗水，微微喘着气告诉她，“战争已经开始了，越是到这种时候，我们越该团结起来。”

艾尔维拉明白他的意思。她看着他的眼睛，回给他一个微笑。

“我们会的。”她说。

考试让这个学年的最后一段时间回归平静。

暑假前的那个晚上，霍格沃兹一楼的礼堂挂满了拉文克劳的蓝色旗帜：这一年他们不仅又赢得了魁地奇杯，还再次拿到了学院杯。身为校长的邓布利多教授少见地没有出席晚会，斯莱特林长桌上压抑的氛围似乎已然成了常态，大家交头接耳，无非是在讨论这位老巫师的去向。

艾尔维拉早早离席，却并没有回宿舍。她在斯莱特林的公共休息室待到很晚，一直坐在那张面朝着壁炉的雕花椅上。这个位子从前不属于她。

斯莱特林的学生陆陆续续回来，又三三两两地返回了各自的宿舍。大部分人的目光都会在她身上停留一会儿，然而没有人上前来同她搭话。她独自坐在这里，听着公共休息室的嘈杂逐渐平息，直到最后一个人离开，再无脚步声。

凌晨一点，壁炉中的火焰闪烁一下，悄悄熄灭。

艾尔维拉静坐在一片阒黑之中，隐约能听见黑湖水流在玻璃窗上温柔的拍打声。

有人走到她身边，在另一张雕花椅上坐下。虽然看不见对方，但艾尔维拉知道他是谁。在那漫长的一分钟里，他们谁也没有说话。

“对不起。”良久，对方沉声开口，“我知道上次我说的话冒犯了你，艾尔维拉。我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”艾尔维拉望着前方壁炉的位置说道，“那天我也不该那么激动。”

她的语气很平淡，已经毫无怒意。

对方静默了片刻，才再次出声：“我希望我们还是朋友。”

“当然。”她拿出她惯常的那副假正经口吻，眼睛依旧盯着壁炉的方向，“如果你需要笔记，我也还是会借给你。”

黑暗中传来对方的一声轻笑。他的笑声里有无法掩饰的疲惫。

“之前我从没和朋友吵过架。”他说，“我以为你不会再跟我说话了。”

艾尔维拉没有答腔。

“你承诺过如果我有需要，你会帮助我。”好一会儿，她才重新启唇，“这话还算不算数？”

这一回对方只停顿了两秒。

“永远都算数。”他回答，语气是他作出承诺时惯有的郑重。

艾尔维拉合上眼，压下嘴边的叹息。

“雷古勒斯，”她的声音很轻，“你知道自己在干什么，对吗？”

“我知道。”雷古勒斯声线平稳，没有犹豫。

“我明白了。”艾尔维拉站起身，借着在湖面闪烁的微光，看清他坐在黑暗中的影子：“我也希望你能记住我那天说的话。只要不是违背原则的事，我都会帮你——这也是我的承诺。”

她不知道他能不能看见她，但她似乎感觉得到，雷古勒斯在注视着她。

“好。”他是这么说的。

“早点休息。”艾尔维拉于是向着她熟悉的方向转过身，“晚安。”

昏暗的光线间，她瞧见他的影子略一颔首。

“晚安。”


	97. 八月伊始

伦敦八月的夜晚总是闷热得令人烦躁。

西里斯·布莱克站在卧室的窗台上，透过大敞的窗户向遥远地平线上那轮亮蓝色的光眺望。夜幕降临以后，空气中几乎没有一丝半点的风，连热乎乎的金属气味儿都仿佛是静止的。麻瓜的车辆偶尔在拐角处的大马路上驶过，引擎发出的隆隆声叫人心驰神往。从格里莫广场12号的这扇窗户望出去，只能瞧见小广场上那片干枯的草地。麻瓜管理员已经一个月没有出现过了，原先喜欢在那片草地上遛狗的麻瓜如今也不见了踪影。今年的夏天格外干燥，除了精力旺盛的年轻人，成年人当中不论是麻瓜还是巫师，都鲜少出门走动。

在这样的天气里，猫头鹰出现在城市的夜空中不是什么引人注目的事。问题在于，今天甚至没有一片猫头鹰的影子掠过这个死气沉沉的广场。

被随意扔在床上的木质收音机还在播送这天的新闻。几个食死徒在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔显现了踪迹，尽管他们很快就被驻扎在那里的傲罗赶走，这件事仍然引起了不小的轰动。最近几个月，巫师袭击麻瓜的事件屡禁不止，令人不安的是其中一部分事故并非由真正的食死徒挑起：大部分遭到逮捕的巫师都在威森加摩的审判中喊冤，他们声称从未见过伏地魔，只是企图趁乱胡作非为。

“这似乎也是可以预见的，”胡乱摊开在地毯上的《预言家日报》对此评价道，“在当下这种矛盾频发的时期，激进派也开始变得躁动不安。刚刚出狱半年的卡洛塔·平克斯顿又打起了‘停止镇压咒语’的口号，在麻瓜的公共厕所违法使用魔法，让马桶满天飞。多年以来，她一直不惜用这种方式向麻瓜宣告巫师的存在，主张废除《国际巫师联合会保密法》——但眼下也是《保密法》第八次将她送进了阿兹卡班。她的坚持令人咋舌，或许也有望让她登上巧克力蛙画片。”

一阵发动机的咔哒咔哒声出现在街角。西里斯低下眼睛朝那儿看过去：一对年轻的男女骑着一台麻瓜摩托，轰隆隆地将车停在了格里莫广场12号底下。这意味着已经快到夜里十点了，坐在摩托车后座的麻瓜女孩儿就住在格里莫广场11号，最近这半个月她的男友总是在这个时间送她回家。麻瓜们看不到布莱克家的这座宅子，西里斯听到那个女孩儿傻里傻气的愉快笑声，她跳下摩托车，搂着自己的男友钻进11号和13号之间的巷子——实际上那正是格里莫广场12号的正门——靠到墙边，踮起脚同男友接吻。路灯坏了几盏，不过正合他们的意。那个麻瓜男孩儿的手伸进了女孩儿的裙底，他们一边嬉闹，一边八爪鱼似的用四肢紧紧缠着对方，低语声很快就变得不堪入耳。

西里斯很好奇，如果这个时候隔壁房间的母亲恰好推开窗户往外边一望，会酿成什么样的悲剧。为了把这种发生概率低到无限趋近于零的可能扼杀在摇篮里，西里斯拔出魔杖，冲着楼底下那对恨不能把对方的嘴巴从脸上啃下来的情侣轻轻挥了一下魔杖。

惊呼声响起，这对麻瓜情侣脚底一滑，以一个滑稽的姿势绊着对方摔倒在地上。

“老天，怎么回事！？你快压死我了！”

“我不知道——我好像踩到了什么东西——”

他们惊慌失措地吵起嘴来。西里斯满意地收起魔杖，回过身跳进屋子，一挥魔杖关上了窗。

不必等了。西里斯告诉自己。通常这个时间埃布尔还没有出现，就代表他的女友艾尔维拉·琼斯这天没给他写信。暑假以来，偶尔会出现这种状况。要么是因为她在忙别的事，要么就是被某些突发事件耽搁了。

“居住在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔的韦斯莱夫妇确信他们看到的是真正的食死徒，”床上的收音机里传来电台主播扁平的声音，“他们没有掩人耳目地戴上兜帽和面具，但是安东宁·多洛霍夫的脸暴露了他们的身份。这名逃犯去年刚从阿兹卡班越狱，鉴于那场导致他越狱的袭击事件策划者正是伏地魔，魔法部有理由相信安东宁·多洛霍夫也是食死徒的一员，并在一个月前对他展开通缉……”

墙上那幅菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的画像只剩一片混沌的背景，他不在这里。确认这一点，西里斯才摊开四肢倒上床，从枕头底下摸出一只铁匣子。匣子里装满了信，有詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得写给他的，有阿尔法德写给他的，也有唐克斯夫妇写给他的。当然，艾尔维拉寄给他的信也被收在了匣子里面。西里斯找出他昨天收到的那封，把匣子盖好塞回枕头下面，才举起信纸仰躺着读起来。

他的心情比这见鬼的天气还要糟糕。

这个暑假艾尔维拉在与西里斯通信这件事上似乎产生了前所未有的热情，写给他的信总是很长，事无巨细地描述一天之内发生的所有事情。西里斯本该对此感到非常满意——如果不是她一直不愿意用双面镜见他的话。

阿尔法德留在英国的决定让西里斯把另一面双面镜又交给了詹姆，方便假期联系。西里斯满以为自己的女友会像去年暑假那样，每隔一天都要主动去找詹姆用双面镜联系他……结果一个多月过去了，事实却大出西里斯的预料：艾尔维拉不仅没去找詹姆，还每次都在詹姆带着双面镜去找她的时候，躲在房间里不肯出来！

因此，一个多月——他一个多月都没能看到她的脸！

“你到底为什么老躲着不见我？”西里斯在信里恶狠狠地质问她。为了准确表达自己的愤怒（他按捺住了给她寄一封吼叫信的冲动），西里斯用红色墨水把这句话用力描画了好几遍，羽毛笔的笔尖都差点儿把羊皮纸戳穿。

“我得专心学习，跟你聊天会分散我的精力，不过写信能让我更专注。”艾尔维拉在回信中无比耐心地告诉他，“别生气，这段时间我会把功课做完，到时你来戈德里克山谷，我们就能好好玩儿了。”

可她就连给西里斯写信也是用的古代如尼文！

更要命的是，她还要求西里斯也用古代如尼文回信！

“如果不用古代如尼文来写，每天通信就没什么必要了。”她用一种无限惋惜的句式在信中写道，“帮帮我吧，西里斯。我也想每天都跟你说点儿什么。我很想你。”

这是威胁！收到这封信的那天，西里斯把信纸揉成一团，咬牙切齿地想。她以为她在信里假惺惺地甜言蜜语几句，他就会妥协吗？

然而两天以后，西里斯就开始用古代如尼文给艾尔维拉写信了。他告诉自己，这不是他做出了让步，只是因为艾尔维拉向他分享了一个秘密，他不得不给她一点儿回报。“我想尽快熟悉古代如尼文，好多看一点儿黑魔法相关的书。上次阴尸的事让我很担心，我觉得只有先了解黑魔法，才能找到应对它们的办法。”艾尔维拉在信里说，“这件事我没让任何人知道，只告诉了你。替我保密，好吗？尤其别告诉詹姆，他一向很反感黑魔法。”

“我只告诉了你”，这句话西里斯很受用。虽然不赞成艾尔维拉自个儿偷偷摸摸接触那些黑魔法著作，但他还是勉为其难地答应了替她保守秘密。他们有时也会在信中交流她在书上看到的内容，这种共享秘密的状态给了西里斯一种古怪的满足感，却没有削减由“见不到女友”带来的心烦意乱。

“你打算什么时候来戈德里克山谷？”在昨天那封信的结尾，艾尔维拉是这么写的，“我昨晚梦到你了。”

西里斯盯着这句话，微微眯缝起眼睛，在心底冷哼。他敢肯定艾尔维拉是故意的：她的信总是写这么长，却只在最后写那么一两句敷衍的情话……什么“我很想你”，或者“我梦到你了”——就算把他的脑袋换成巨怪的脑袋，也不会相信她说的是真话。

梦到算术占卜课作业倒是有可能。这么想着，西里斯无情地把这封信扔开，坐起来烦躁地揉乱自己的头发，翻身下床，打算去厨房找点儿裹腹的食物。

西里斯已经拿定了主意，等他摆脱这座阴森森的屋子、去到戈德里克山谷，如果艾尔维拉不能用行动证明她这些虚情假意的谎话，他一定会亲自给她演示一番，让她明白他们出现在对方梦里的时候到底该干点儿什么。

五楼的楼道静悄悄的。西里斯把收音机的声音关在门后，看一眼母亲沃尔布加紧闭的房门，便径自点亮魔杖，走下黑黢黢的楼梯。去年的平安夜沃尔布加还能铆足了劲儿同阿尔法德争吵，可到了这个暑假，情形已经大不一样了。她一天到晚都把自己关在卧室，用餐也不例外，就好像在这幢宅子里也有一幅居心叵测的画像和一个满嘴肮脏字眼的家养小精灵监视她似的。除了雷古勒斯时不时还能进入她的卧室、陪她一块儿吃饭以外，就连他们的父亲奥赖恩都很少被允许进去打扰她。

所有人都说她病了，但西里斯宁愿相信她是疯了。

地下室只有一面墙上还孤零零地亮着一盏煤气灯。这天克利切跟着奥赖恩一道外出，一整晚都不会回来，所以西里斯不需要忍受家养小精灵念念有词的谩骂声，轻而易举就在厨房找到了面包片、黄油、熏咸肉、鸡蛋，以及几片做沙拉时剩下来的生菜。西里斯点燃壁炉里的柴堆，一挑魔杖，从挂在天花板上的那些铁锅铁盆中弄下一只平底锅，熟练地指挥锅铲把鸡蛋和熏咸肉煎熟。

楼梯口传来脚步声时，锅铲正忙着把刚刚煎好的鸡蛋铲到盘子里的面包片上。西里斯望着锅里滋滋冒油的熏咸肉，不用回头也知道是谁过来了。

那道脚步声停了一会儿，接着便是雷古勒斯的喉音响起：“你在这里干什么？”

“弄点吃的。”西里斯头也不回地懒懒回答，手中的魔杖随意一挥，又把另一个鸡蛋打到锅里。这一个多月，雷古勒斯常常会去帕金森家走动：有时是跟着奥赖恩，有时则是独自一人。兄弟俩住在同一个屋檐下，却很少打照面。

“白天你可以出来跟我们一起吃饭。”沉默片刻，雷古勒斯不带情绪的声音才再次响起，“母亲现在没有限制你的自由，你随时可以在屋子里进出。”

“那克利切就该分身乏术了——既要给你们做饭，又要像鼻涕虫一样跟在我后面监视我。”西里斯把魔杖轻巧地往上一提，让那四片煎好的熏咸肉飞进一边的盘子里，其中两片卷着焦边儿的熏咸肉有意识般地竖起来，跳到躺着煎鸡蛋的面包片上方，乖巧卧倒。西里斯满意地垂下魔杖，又拿魔杖指挥把自己洗干净的生菜也躺上去：“我可没有虐待家养小精灵的爱好。”

雷古勒斯一时没有出声。

“阿尔法德还没有回来吗？”直到面包刀快活地将夹好的三明治切成两块，他才又问。

眼看着锅铲给煎成全熟的鸡蛋翻了个面，西里斯讽刺地把问题抛回去：“要是他已经回来，我还会待在这里发霉吗？”

“你知不知道他去干什么了？”

“反正不是去跟着食死徒虐待麻瓜。”西里斯说。

有了这句夹枪带棒的回答收尾，这场毫无意义的对话似乎也该到此为止了。雷古勒斯一言不发地看着第二颗煎蛋和剩下两片熏咸肉一块儿飞进两片面包中间，转身准备离开。这时一只银盘晃晃悠悠地飞到他跟前，要不是他及时收住脚步，险些要把盘子里刚做好的两块三明治撞倒。

盛着三明治的盘子在半空中轻微晃动，雷古勒斯愣了好几秒，转头去看西里斯：“给我的？”

“难道还是给克利切的？”西里斯端起另一盘三明治，望着灶台上的平底锅挑眉反问。半夜来厨房不就是为了找吃的么？克利切这会儿不在，他可不指望雷古勒斯会自己动手做饭。

“……谢谢。”他听见雷古勒斯说。

从喉咙里哼出一个音节的回应，西里斯收起魔杖，不打算洗锅了。

“既然这口锅也给克利切的‘雷古勒斯小主人’煎了鸡蛋和熏咸肉，”他毫不脸红地想，“就该克利切来洗。”

等到西里斯带着三明治回到五楼的卧室，埋在被子里的双面镜已经被詹姆叩得哐哐直响。

“西里斯？西里斯！”他在镜子那头嚷嚷，一看到西里斯掀开被子、出现在双面镜里，便迫不及待地问：“怎么样，你那边风暴来了吗？”“没有。”挨着床盘腿坐到地毯上，西里斯咬下一大口三明治，扫一眼窗外晴朗的夜空，发音不清地向好友宣布这个不幸的消息：“我估计这一个月都不会下雨。”

镜子里的詹姆发出失望的呻吟。

“我们这边也是，完全没有要下雨的迹象。”他穿着条纹睡衣，头发还湿漉漉的滴着水，显然是刚洗完澡回到卧室，“麻瓜新闻里还在说什么节水的问题……对了，你有没有看今天的《预言家日报》？”

“法律执行司司长的事？”

“还有摄魂怪的事。”詹姆摘下眼镜，拿衣角擦了擦镜片上的雾气，“爸爸说汉特快气疯了，他觉得魔法部和摄魂怪打交道迟早要出事，为了这事儿汉特还跟哈罗德·明彻姆吵了一架。”

西里斯又咬下一大口三明治，左手枕到脑后：“难怪这次当上法律执行司司长的是老巴蒂·克劳奇。”这是今天才上报纸的新闻。上一任法律执行司司长也因为在尤金妮亚·詹肯斯任职期间发生的事件被追责，按照惯例，升任新司长的本应是傲罗办公室主任，没想到却成了老巴蒂·克劳奇。

“其实我觉得没什么好操心的，他们总不至于让摄魂怪满大街跑吧？”詹姆说。他对这些职位变化一向不怎么关注：“黑巫师使不出守护神咒，把摄魂怪放在阿兹卡班看守他们也没什么不好。”

“至少不会再出现去年阿兹卡班遇袭的状况，除非伏地魔能说服这些冷嗖嗖的家伙加入他的阵营。”西里斯把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，感觉到熏咸肉热乎乎的油水溢满口腔，“艾尔维拉呢？”

“呃，老样子。”詹姆的神情顿时变得有些尴尬，“晚上我带着双面镜去找她，她还是躲在房间里不肯出来。卡丽娜说维拉可能是脸上长粉刺了，不敢见你……可我昨晚在广场见到她的时候她还很正常呢。”看到西里斯脸上的表情，詹姆又摸着下巴出主意：“要不要我找个时间溜进她房间？”

溜进她的房间？西里斯嚼碎嘴里的食物。

“算了。”他拍掉手上的面包屑，“再过两天我就去戈德里克山谷找你们。”

詹姆眼前一亮：“阿尔法德给你写信啦？”

“上午刚收到，他说他后天回来。”

镜子那头的詹姆吹了声口哨，画面剧烈地晃动一下，似乎是他猛地蹦上了床。“那你就在我家待到开学吧！”他红光满面的脸重新出现在镜子里，“反正有阿尔法德在，你也不用操心你家的事……不过他这阵子到底是去干嘛了？我一直以为他留在英国就是为了劝你爸妈搬家呢。”

“他不肯说，我猜还是跟复活石有关。”西里斯反手撑着床沿翻上床，下意识地朝行李箱上的那只鸟笼看了一眼：小火龙正趴在笼底熟睡，鼻孔里呼出轻微的鼾响。他的视线移回手中的镜子上：“说不定他去年在法国找到了什么线索，现在确信佩弗利尔三兄弟的后裔就在英国。”

“他们的墓地就在我们这儿，也不是没可能嘛。”詹姆一本正经地说，“没准我这件隐形斗篷就是死神给的，毕竟我们家也算是个古老的家族，是不是？”

“那我那件是谁给的？”西里斯板着脸回敬，“一只姓佩弗利尔的隐形兽？”

两个男孩儿都躺在各自的床上，隔着镜子大笑。“我给阿尔法德的酒添了点儿‘佐料’。”好不容易收住嘴边的笑意，西里斯才说，“等他回来，我得先跟他好好‘聊一聊’他酗酒的事。”

“他活得可真够难的。”詹姆摇摇头唏嘘。

“他早晚得面对现实。”西里斯神色平静，“死去的爱人不可能复活，冥顽不灵的家人也不可能听劝。”

詹姆举着镜子在床上翻了个身。

“说起来，魔法部把你们家盯得那么紧，要是你爸妈不反对，阿尔法德真的有办法把他们藏到国外去吗？”

“只要有金子和人情，没什么办不到的。”尽管从阿尔法德的表现来看，他也做了很多年的准备。

詹姆撇了撇嘴。他知道自己家也很有钱，但爸爸妈妈从没说过钱能买到这么多东西。要不是金加隆都长一个样，詹姆真怀疑西里斯口中“金子”跟他家金库里的金子根本不是同一种东西。“幸好维拉家没什么金子，不然她肯定会把他们家的人都藏去国外。”他咕哝道，“嗯……至少是把卡丽娜和奥利弗弄出去。然后奥利弗又该跟她吵了。”

西里斯踢开碍事的被子，不以为然道：“就算有金子，琼斯家也没可能逃去海外。”

“为什么？”詹姆不解。刚才不是还说只要金子和人情就够了吗？

“汉特是傲罗。”西里斯直截了当地指出来，“我爸妈充其量算是有钱有势的商人，傲罗就不一样了。每个国家都在防备别国的间谍，没可能在战争期间接纳一个外来傲罗在自己的地盘生活。”

镜子对面的詹姆露出恍然大悟的表情。不等他们进一步讨论这个话题，镜子那头的房门就被敲响了。

“詹姆？你在房间里吗？”尤菲米娅的声音像是从很远的地方传来的。

西里斯看到镜子里的詹姆急急忙忙坐起来，扭头喊道：“进来吧妈妈！”

詹姆把双面镜摆得很近，西里斯只能瞧见他那颗头发乱糟糟的脑袋。尤菲米娅的声音很快清晰起来：“我尝试了新的食谱，明天中午你可以吃冰淇淋……哦，你在跟西里斯说话么？”她似乎注意到了詹姆手上的双面镜。

镜子的画面一转，尤菲米娅那张和蔼的笑脸出现了：“晚上好，孩子。”

“晚上好，尤菲米娅。”西里斯也从床上坐起身。

“你是不是瘦了点儿？”她慈爱地冲他笑着，在镜子里反复打量他，“正好明天艾丽西亚要回来，我们打算多做点儿吃的……到时候也给你寄过去一份。你还在长个子呢，得补充一点营养。”

“妈妈，西里斯比我还高！”西里斯听见詹姆在那头夸张地抗议。

“好吧，你明天可以吃两份冰淇淋。”尤菲米娅不得不对儿子妥协。

“谢谢，尤菲米娅。”西里斯嘴边不自觉浮现出笑意，“艾丽西亚明天要回去？”

“是的，她开始休假了。”尤菲米娅说，“你想什么时候过来？我和弗里芒特可以给你父母写封信。”听她的语气，好像只要他们给布莱克夫妇写一封信，西里斯就能变成他们的另一个儿子似的。

西里斯翘起嘴角一笑。

“不用。”他说，“我很快就能过去。”


	98. 约会伦敦

艾丽西亚·琼斯回到戈德里克山谷的这个早上，琼斯家的气氛算不上愉快。

尽管已经提前告诉孩子们这天上午她会回家，当她拎着大包小包的东西站在玄关大声呼唤自己的三个孩子时，还是只有小女儿卡丽娜第一时间嗵嗵嗵地跑下楼，像匹横冲直撞的小马一般尖叫着扑向她。这个小姑娘撞得那么使劲儿，差点让艾丽西亚跌出门框。

卡丽娜给了妈妈两个响亮的吻，然后一脸神秘地凑到妈妈脸旁，同她咬起了耳朵。“维拉看到昨天的报纸之后气坏了，吃完晚餐就把自己关在了房间里——不过她这个暑假一直都爱把自己关在房间里。”卡丽娜噘着嘴悄声告诉艾丽西亚，“她说爸爸不该当面顶撞部长，不然他们会把爸爸送到马人联络办公室去。妈妈，什么叫被打发到马人联络办公室去？”

“就是被开除的意思，亲爱的。”艾丽西亚放下手里那一大袋食材，长出一口气，“因为马人从来不使用马人联络办公室，那里的工作人员都没活儿干。”

卡丽娜的眼睛惊恐地张大了：她在那个袋子里看到了胡萝卜！

“爸爸真的会被送去胡萝卜办公室吗？”她抬起头问妈妈，嗓子紧张得发紧。

艾丽西亚两手叉腰，严厉地眯起眼睛：“我想他暂时不会被送去胡萝卜办公室的，卡丽娜。”

小姑娘立马捂住嘴，终于意识到自己说了些什么。

“我好像听到了我即将解放的声音？”打着哈欠走下楼的费比安把她从妈妈的注视中拯救出来。艾丽西亚用同样严厉的目光看向他，强调道：“只是暂时休假几天，费比安。”看到费比安戏剧性地呻吟着捂住脸，她才莞尔：“谢谢你这段时间照看他们。维拉和奥利弗呢？”

“都在他们自己的房间呢。”费比安说，“奥利弗应该很快就下来，我刚才经过他房间的时候听见他打碎了什么东西。”

“他们在吵架，妈妈。”卡丽娜又把胡萝卜抛到脑后，趁此机会板起小脸向妈妈控诉，“你得说说他们，他们回来以后都不跟对方说话，这太傻了！”

“我已经听说了。”艾丽西亚把地板上的袋子拎起来递给费比安。就是因为从詹姆那儿听说了这件事，她才决心在这个时间休假的。当然，卡丽娜马上就要入学也是一个重要的原因：艾丽西亚不想在小女儿入学前的最后一个月缺席他们的家庭生活

奥利弗也从楼上下来了：“妈妈。”

这个暑假他的个头似乎有拔高的趋势，身上那件旧袍子的衣袖已经有点儿短了。艾丽西亚弯下腰给儿子一个拥抱，假装没察觉到他僵硬的反应（奥利弗看到了袋子里的西蓝花）。“去把维拉叫下来，奥利弗。”她拎起脚边的一只大纸盒，催促着费比安一块儿去把东西放到厨房，“中午我们去詹姆家吃饭，我给你们带了蛋糕。”

奥利弗满脸不情愿，转背就拉住正要蹦蹦跳跳跟上去的卡丽娜，低声说：“卡丽娜，你去叫她下来。”

“你自己去！”卡丽娜甩开他的手，“我又不是你的猫头鹰！”

说着她还冲他扮了个鬼脸。

“妈妈？”不等兄妹俩继续较劲，艾尔维拉的声音就从楼道那儿传来，“你回来了？”

走到沙发旁边的艾丽西亚回过头，刚瞧清出现在楼梯口的大女儿，便瞪大了眼睛。

“梅林啊！”她惊呼，“宝贝，你什么时候长这么高了？”

艾尔维拉的确长高了。现在她比母亲还高上两英寸，四肢修长，身姿窈窕。这些日子没有户外活动的生活让她晒成小麦色的皮肤又褪了色，她看起来白得几乎有点儿透明，柔软的褐色长发不似往常那般梳成精神的马尾，而是随意披散在肩头，一双蓝得发亮的眼睛成了她全身上下唯一一处鲜明的颜色。

“你该买新衣服了……”几分钟后，艾丽西亚已经领着艾尔维拉来到二楼的主卧，站在衣柜前面翻箱倒柜地找衣服。艾丽西亚拿出一件又一件衣服在艾尔维拉身上比划，随后又气恼地扔开：看一眼肩线就知道，这些衣服大多都小了。要是艾尔维拉把它们穿上，效果只会和她身上那件褪色的二手袍子一样——就像她穿错了衣服。

“我没想到你长得这么快……家里的旧衣服都不合身。”艾丽西亚嘴里不住念叨，“你想不想跟我一起出去买衣服？或者约上你的朋友，莉莉和爱丽莎都行，你们年轻女孩儿的眼光比较相近。除了衣服，你还得买些化妆品……对了，还有香水，你还没有香水是吗？”

站在母亲身后的艾尔维拉正对着柜门上的镜子观察自己：袖口和衣摆都短了点儿，肩膀的位置也有些紧……暑假以来她忙着应付作业和那些决不能出现在傲罗家的书，居然没发觉自己的打扮已经有些不修边幅了。“没关系，妈妈。”她从被母亲扔到床上的衣服里挑出几件比较规整的，“这几件我就可以穿，只要改一改肩线和衣袖。化妆品我现在也不需要，我有唇膏就够了。”

“不行，你必须买新衣服。”艾丽西亚一把夺过女儿手里那几件衣服，口气坚决，“还有一年半你就要成年了，你是个大姑娘了！我差点儿忘记这件事……老天，我真是粗心大意。我得和你爸爸商量一下，伦敦最近很安全，你可以约上你的朋友出去逛逛，这可是假期，你不能老闷在家里……”

可是他们哪儿来的钱给她买新衣服？从今年开始，他们得负担三个孩子的学杂费呢。艾尔维拉无声地叹一口气。光是买课本都得花不少钱……而爸爸的工作又在这会儿出了岔子。她为这件事头疼了一晚上。

然而艾丽西亚却好像已经拿定主意，她雷厉风行地给丈夫汉特寄了一封信，随后才带着孩子们和费比安一道前往波特家。詹姆很高兴大人们在餐桌上讨论的终于不再是报纸上那些令人不快的失踪或死亡事件，只有艾尔维拉不大高兴，她还指望妈妈能带回一些新的消息，结果他们只谈论孩子的身高，仿佛孩子们都是喝了过量的生骨灵，一夜之间长成这么高的。

“艾丽西亚是不是太久没看到你了？”没过一会儿，连詹姆都对这个话题失去了兴趣，凑到艾尔维拉耳边小声问她，“我怎么没觉得你有什么变化啊？”

“今年我确实长高了不少。”艾尔维拉切着盘子里的一颗烤土豆，兴味索然地说，“你没发现我跟妈妈已经一样高了吗？”

“是吗？”他腾出一只手来在她脑袋顶上比了比，“跟我比你还变矮了呢。”

“那是因为你也在长高。”她翻了翻眼睛。

“我看你跟去年比只是变白了。至于其他变化……”詹姆直接看向她的胸口：维拉是不是还在发育来着？好像越来越明显了！

艾尔维拉威胁地举起手里那把尖头叉子：“你在朝哪儿看？”

詹姆这才笑嘻嘻地把脑袋缩回去。

“是啊，詹姆今年的生日都快过去四个月了。”一旁的弗里芒特还在感慨，“我还老以为孩子们要毕业之后才成年呢。”

“我和汉特一毕业就结婚了。”艾丽西亚笑着说。

“没错，我还记得你们刚搬来的时候，那么年轻。”尤菲米娅露出怀念的笑容，“后来詹姆比维拉还晚几个月出生，我们都乐坏了。那会儿孩子才多小啊，成年的嗅嗅都能把他们偷走……现在转眼就长这么大了。”

艾尔维拉在桌子底下翻起了搁在旁边那张空椅子上的《预言家日报》。早上她在收拾那些不该出现在房间里的书，还没来得及把今天的报纸看完。她感觉得到对面的奥利弗时不时会警惕地瞟她一眼，不过她没有理会。卡丽娜正缠着奥利弗教她悬浮咒呢。

“说真的，你这阵子躲在房间里到底是在干嘛呢？”詹姆突然又伸长脖子凑了过来。

“我不是告诉你了吗，我在看书。”艾尔维拉留了个后脑勺给他，没拿叉子的左手又把报纸翻到下一版，斜着眼睛迅速浏览上面的信息：“别忘了开学以后不仅有O.W.L.考试，还有就业指导。”

“那你也没必要这么早开始准备嘛。”詹姆从她盘子里偷了一块他最爱的炸猪排，“妖精才见不得光呢，你是巫师，就算想去古灵阁工作，也不用成天把自己关在房子里。”

艾尔维拉不搭理他，只是心不在焉地叉起一块西蓝花送进嘴里，眼睛还在瞄着《预言家日报》上的报道：**_错误信息办公室正在处理巨人在康沃尔郡发生的灾难，他们试图把这起可怕的事故伪造成海岸风暴。部分丁沃斯的目击者指出曾有食死徒在圣迈克尔山附近出没，谁也无法确定居住在山林里的巨人是否已经加入伏地魔的军队……_**

“我明白这种感觉。”她听见费比安也加入了母亲他们的讨论，“当年莫丽成年的时候，我和吉迪翁也还当她是小孩呢。谁知道她已经开始跟韦斯莱家的小子约会了。”他心满意足地打了个饱嗝，“等着瞧吧，现在亚瑟还只是让她给我们生了两个外甥，我打赌两年内就会有第三个……没准还会有双胞胎。”

“他们打算生好几个小孩子吗？”卡丽娜的注意力被吸引过来：“比三个还多？”她还以为他们家的小孩子已经是最多的了！

“这不是打算的问题，卡丽娜。”费比安故作严肃地告诉她，“韦斯莱家！他们家的孩子一向比他们在古灵阁的金币还要多。”

艾尔维拉重新把脸转向自己的盘子，发现她准备留到最后享用的那块炸猪排离奇失踪了。她扭头去看旁边的詹姆，这家伙正在激动地吹口哨：“酷！他们有那么多兄弟！”他举着的叉子上还叉着一小块猪排，“完全能组一支魁地奇球队，是不是？”

“我希望你不是也想要那么多孩子，”费比安脸上挂着狡黠的笑，别有深意地冲他眨眨眼，“否则你可就得加把劲了，伙计。”

卡丽娜没听懂他的意思，却情不自禁地跟着大家笑起来。只剩奥利弗对着自己的盘子做呕吐状。她拍一拍他的胳膊，语重心长地说：“别这样，奥利弗。你已经过了喜欢恶心东西的年纪了。”

“詹姆。”艾尔维拉趁着这会儿问詹姆，“我的炸猪排呢？”

“什么？”詹姆把叉子上最后一小块炸猪排塞进嘴里，嘴边还沾着炸面包屑，脸上写满了无辜：“哦，你刚刚吃完了吧？”

艾尔维拉回给他一个甜蜜的微笑：“是吗？”

午餐过后，艾丽西亚帮着尤菲米娅收拾完碗盘，便打算动身离开。“抱歉，我得先回家收拾一下。那间卧室已经好几个月没有人住了……”艾丽西亚将征询的目光投向自己的三个孩子，“你们想留下来玩会儿吗？可以到院子里打魁地奇。”

“不要。”奥利弗最先回答，“我还得回去写作业。”

从艾丽西亚的表情来看，她似乎怀疑面前这个儿子是花园里的地精冒充的。

“我也得回家看书了。”艾尔维拉假装看不见詹姆挤眉弄眼的暗示。哥哥姐姐都不愿意留下玩儿，卡丽娜只好也跟着他们回去。费比安陪着这个沮丧的小姑娘在玄关穿鞋，一面安慰她：“等会儿回去我给你抓几只地精过来，你可以把它们塞进小裙子里，让它们玩过家家。”

“维拉，你准备什么时候去伦敦买衣服？”詹姆赶在艾尔维拉穿好鞋之前把她拉到一边，压低声音问她，“和谁一起去？”

艾尔维拉漫不经心地蹬一蹬鞋跟：“我还没决定呢。”

詹姆不自然地咳嗽一声，用一种假装不经意的语气说：“要是你约到了伊万斯……”

“我得走了，詹姆。”艾尔维拉轻飘飘地打断他，“再见。”

眼见她跟着家人走出门，詹姆急得差点儿跳起来：“嘿，我还没说完！”他匆匆忙忙去找鞋。

走在前面的艾丽西亚已经来到院门边上，她回过身，诧异地发现走在最后的艾尔维拉突然变得一脸悲伤。

“怎么了，维拉？”艾丽西亚关切地走上前摸一摸女儿的脑袋。

“詹姆老缠着我问莉莉的事。”艾尔维拉垂头丧气，满脸忧郁，“我真不想跟他聊这个。”

噢，她可怜的女儿还在为上一段心碎的恋情伤神！艾丽西亚顿悟，抬起头看向追出波特家大门的詹姆。“先回去吧，孩子。这里我来处理。”她怜爱地告诉艾尔维拉，而后把她轻轻推到院子外面，自个儿朝詹姆迎过去。

“艾丽西亚——”詹姆风风火火地跑过来，“我还有点事要跟维拉说——”

艾丽西亚坚定地挡在他面前。“詹姆，我知道你还年轻，也没有恶意——但这么做真的不好，明白吗？”她严肃而不容置疑地告诉这个大男孩儿，“不要再向维拉打听莉莉的事了，你会让维拉伤心的。”

“什么？”詹姆刹住脚步，惊愕地瞪着她，“我——不是——她干嘛要伤心？”

年轻人啊！他还什么都不懂呢！艾丽西亚拍拍他的肩膀，叹气道：“等你再长大点儿吧。”

说完她便摇摇头，转身离开。一头雾水的詹姆下意识移开视线，越过艾丽西亚的肩膀去看艾尔维拉：她正揽着卡丽娜的肩膀往琼斯家的方向走，回过头给了他一个得意的笑脸。

詹姆顿时明白了！这个邪恶的斯莱特林在报复他偷吃她的炸猪排！

“你真是这么跟你妈妈说的？”第二天上午，在听艾尔维拉描述完詹姆·波特气急败坏的反应之后，莉莉不敢相信地大笑起来。两个姑娘正在伦敦街头寻找附近的二手衣商店，天气太热了，她们一人买了一份超大的冰淇淋球，走在街边笑得前仰后合。

“现在妈妈已经开始庆幸我没跟詹姆在一起了。”艾尔维拉耸一耸肩膀，眼里写满了愉快，“他真的很幼稚。上个月他老问我给西里斯写信的时候都写些什么，我怀疑他是想给你写信……你收到他的信了吗？”

“有一两封，我没搭理他。”莉莉擦一擦眼角笑出的眼泪，“你觉不觉得波特现在说话语气怪怪的？”

“怎么怪了？”

“就是拿腔拿调的，上学期也这样。”

艾尔维拉一手托住下巴想了想。“哦，我知道了，是那本书。”她收拢眉心，神色了然，“今年他生日的时候，迪兰·帕克送给了他一本《迷倒女巫的六个制胜法宝》。詹姆大概是在那里面学了几招吧。”

“还有这种书？”莉莉好奇地把一大口冰淇淋送进嘴里。

“当然。”艾尔维拉说，她记得这本书在男孩儿中间还很畅销呢，罗文·杰克逊在去年圣诞节也给了奥利弗一本，虽然她猜奥利弗应该早就把它扔到不知哪个角落里了，“我们一会儿可以去丽痕书店找找。”

在那之前，她们先在麻瓜的二手衣商店里逛了几圈。

“你现在的肤色真好看。”拿出一件漂亮的裙子在莉莉身上比看的时候，艾尔维拉羡慕地感叹，“不打魁地奇之后，我的皮肤又白回来了。”

为了治好佩妮·伊万斯的粘膜炎，伊万斯一家在上个月去了海边度假。海水和阳光让莉莉的皮肤变得格外健康，身型也愈发挺拔，看上去充满了活力。“你也可以去海边游泳，很快就能晒出这种效果。”她说，“反正巫师去海边的花销不大，是不是？只要有泳衣就行了。你们可以幻影移形，或者用飞路网……不像我们家还得买台小车呢。”

于是她们在商店里试穿了一下麻瓜的泳衣。

“不，不行，这太暴露了……”艾尔维拉在试衣间的镜子里不敢相信地打量着自己：“麻瓜在海滩边上都是这么穿的吗？”莉莉给她挑的是一套红色的三点式泳衣，艾尔维拉换上以后都不敢走出试衣间——她从没穿过这么……这么大胆的衣服！

“也不全是，但这一款比较好看。”莉莉笑着替她整理了一下绑带，“很适合你，真的。”

艾尔维拉又在镜子面前慢慢转了两圈，换着角度看来看去。这套泳衣的红色把她的皮肤衬得更白了，她突然发觉自己身体的曲线很漂亮，背沟的弧度也很优美……这是她以前穿袍子时从没有意识到的。

“好像是挺好看的。”她不得不承认，眼睛还盯着镜子里的自己。

“因为你身材很棒。”莉莉真诚地评价，“我发现巫师的服装设计得都特别保守，有点像维多利亚时期的风格。我们的服装设计就自由多了，还很时尚。”

艾尔维拉不禁纠结地呻吟了一声。她拿不准该不该买：要是买了下来，她可能这辈子都没有勇气把它穿出去；可要是不买……她长到这么大，还没有一件这样大胆的衣服呢！那该多遗憾啊！

莉莉站在一边笑出了声：“怎么样？买不买？”

“买吧……”艾尔维拉瞪着镜子喃喃地说，“不，不买……噢，让我想想！”

二十分钟后，她还是横下心买下了这套泳衣。

“我后悔了。”提着刚买的衣服穿过破釜酒吧时，艾尔维拉忧心忡忡地嘟囔，“我绝对不会穿着这种泳衣去海滩的。”

“别傻了，你会的。”莉莉取笑她，“还有什么是你不敢的？你都能找西里斯·布莱克当男友了。”

破釜酒吧和对角巷一如既往人声鼎沸，可橱窗上那些紫色的大幅通告还是令人心生不安。安全忠告上用发光加粗的字体提醒人们防范阴尸和狼人，除此之外，便只剩下阿兹卡班逃犯和已知身份的食死徒的通缉令，伏地魔的黑白活动照片也在上面。“傲罗都在忙着追捕他们，是不是？”莉莉在咿啦猫头鹰店门前看了会儿照片上伏地魔那张阴森、苍白的脸，目光又转向另外一张通缉令，“那个就是布莱克的堂姐吗？”

“是的，莱斯特兰奇一家。”艾尔维拉一一看过那三张并排贴在墙上的通缉令。除了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇以外，罗道夫斯和拉布斯坦·莱斯特兰奇兄弟狰狞的脸也在里面：他们在上个月被指控残忍地杀害了一名《预言家日报》的记者，仅仅因为这个记者在报纸上声称伏地魔所谓“斯莱特林后裔”的身份是个谎言。

两个姑娘没有在这些通告前面逗留太久，因为艾尔维拉还得去古灵阁取钱。

这幢古老建筑的青铜大门两侧站着的不再只是穿着制服的妖精，还有两名身材高大的傲罗。艾尔维拉和莉莉走上门前的大理石台阶时，那两名傲罗正在用诚实探测仪给一个眉毛歪歪扭扭、脸上长满了蓬乱大胡子的男巫做检查。艾尔维拉认出两位傲罗是父亲的同事，便微笑着向他们点头打招呼，奇怪的是，他们只是潦草地回给她一个点头，态度格外冷淡。

怎么回事？艾尔维拉抬起胳膊让他们检查的时候，满脑子疑问。难道爸爸顶撞部长的事也让其他傲罗受牵连了？

她凝神思索着，眼睛无意识地望向旁边那个刚经过诚实探测仪检查的男巫，他已经整理好身上的袍子，走向第二道门。艾尔维拉忽然觉得这个大胡子的男巫有些眼熟。

“维拉？”莉莉在旁边叫她，“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”艾尔维拉收回落在那个男巫身上的视线：她认识的人当中，只有霍格沃兹的猎场管理员海格有这样乱糟糟的大胡子。不过这个男巫的体型要比海格小巧多了。

艾尔维拉的个人金库与琼斯家的金库是分开的，虽然里面仍然显得十分空荡，但她的积蓄还是让莉莉惊讶了一番。“这不会全是你省下来的吧？”她不可置信地摇着脑袋，“你也有自己的收入，是不是？就像一年级的时候你给杂志投稿……”

“没错。”艾尔维拉努力使自己不要表现得太骄傲，“爱丽莎也帮了我不少忙。你还记得威尔逊先生是出版社的老板吧？这个暑假他给了我一些如尼文孤本的翻译文稿，我负责一审校对，又多了一笔收入。”这也是艾尔维拉暑假埋头学习古代如尼文的原因之一——当然，她不能把另一部分原因告诉莉莉，毕竟黑魔法会让她不安。

“至少爸爸妈妈不需要在我身上浪费太多额外的开销了。”艾尔维拉把刚取出的一小袋银西可放进兜里，心满意足地一笑。

莉莉送给了她一个敬佩的眼神。

她们下午又在对角巷漫无目地地逛了几圈，便在四点之前来到查令十字街的一个电话亭边，与伊万斯夫妇会合：他们开着车，准备把莉莉和佩妮接回他们在科克沃斯的家——佩妮·伊万斯今天也在伦敦，她是来找同学玩儿的。

“有成年人送你回家吗，孩子？”伊万斯夫人摇下车窗问艾尔维拉。

“没有，我搭骑士公交回家。”艾尔维拉告诉他们，“车上也会有傲罗，很安全。”

“噢，那你在哪儿上车？”

“国王十字车站，离这里不远，我打算步行过去。”

伊万斯夫妇却坚持要把她送去国王十字车站。

“一个人走太危险了。”驾驶座上的伊万斯先生说，“快上来吧，我们送你一程。”

艾尔维拉没法拒绝那双善良真诚的绿眼睛，只好感谢地同莉莉一块儿爬上了车。伊万斯夫妇和蔼、健谈，除去绕道到佩妮的同学家去接她那会儿，一路上车里的气氛都非常愉快。这是艾尔维拉第二次与佩妮·伊万斯打照面，当看到自家的车里又多出了一个“怪胎”，莉莉的这个姐姐竟然不愿意上车。

“这太危险了，妈妈！”佩妮·伊万斯站在车窗边上，火气大得几乎要跺起脚来，“你们怎么能——怎么能——”

所幸伊万斯夫人最终说服了她，尽管佩妮只肯坐副驾驶座。

“别管佩妮。”在伊万斯夫人下车把副驾驶座让给大女儿的时候，莉莉靠到艾尔维拉耳边悄声说，“上个月我刚回到家的时候，她还想叫爸爸妈妈不让我再去霍格沃兹呢。报纸上那些消息让她很害怕，她觉得霍格沃兹就是一间疯人院。”

艾尔维拉理解地点头：其实她也从不指望佩妮的态度能变得友好。

国王十字车站人潮涌动，艾尔维拉在马路对面告别了伊万斯一家。直到目送这台深绿色的小车消失在十字路口的拐角，她才总算松了口气，扭头望一望四周行色匆匆的麻瓜们，再看一眼路边商店橱窗里的挂钟，掏出兜里一张皱皱巴巴、沾着药水气味儿的地图。这张地图还是一年级的暑假詹姆用过的，他当时在地图上的某个位置做了一个红色的标记，那里才是艾尔维拉今天的目的地。

好吧，艾尔维拉想。她撒了一个小小的谎，现在计划得推迟至少半个钟头了。

傍晚时分，格里莫广场12号安静得就像一幢老旧的鬼屋。

五楼卧室的窗户正对着太阳落山的方向，这会儿离天黑还早，大半个房间都被暖融融的橘黄色余晖浸润着，微风悄无声息地从窗口涌进来，卷着空气中细小的尘埃打着旋儿地跳舞。可惜这样难得凉爽的傍晚并没有缓解西里斯的焦躁。

他在窗边来回踱步。一只灰色猫头鹰还栖在窗台上，低头啄食着盘子里的蛋奶饼干，那是三天前艾尔维拉寄给西里斯的。不过，问题不在猫头鹰身上——当然也无关他女朋友烤的小饼干——而是出在这只猫头鹰刚刚捎来的信件上，如果一小张边缘撕得歪歪扭扭的羊皮纸也算得上信件的话。

这张小纸条此刻就被攥在西里斯的手中，他早已烦躁地把它揉成了一团，因为他不想再把上边的内容读更多遍了。纸条是阿尔法德寄来的，他本该今天回到布莱克家的这幢祖宅，却在临近夜晚的这个时候才给西里斯送信，告诉外甥自己没法按时抵达伦敦。

“有突发事件，我大概得再过一两天才能回去。”阿尔法德只在纸条上写了这么一句话，且字迹潦草，看起来行事匆忙。

什么事耽误了他的行程？西里斯想不通。他心烦意乱地在窗前走着，拿不准哪件事更让他烦闷：他觉得他最好是去找阿尔法德（尽管“寻找一块传说中的石头”听上去不是什么危险的事儿），可他没有任何一点关于舅舅行踪的线索；而且西里斯原本打算今天出发去戈德里克山谷，结果计划得推迟了；更糟糕的是，他还得继续呆在这幢阴森的房子里……

窗台上的猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀飞走了。西里斯收住脚步，从兜里掏出那块小方镜。五分钟前他也这么干过，为的是马上联系到詹姆，把这个恼人的消息告诉他。可惜镜子那头无人应答。

“詹姆？”西里斯再次叩一叩镜面，“听得到我的声音吗？尖头叉子？”

没有回应，镜子里映出的仍旧是西里斯自己的脸。他有些恼火了。

“詹姆——詹姆·波特！”

镜面中还是只有他写满了不快的脸。

“该死。”忍不住低声咒骂，西里斯粗暴地把双面镜扔到床上。

他将手揣进兜里，咬牙切齿地踢了一脚身边的行李箱。搁在箱子上的鸟笼摇摇欲坠地晃动一下，笼子里五颜六色的纸飞机还在轻盈地飞舞，那只小火龙却一反往常地显得躁动不安，它维持着蹲伏的姿势，爪子用力地扒拉着笼底，尖利的牙齿咬得紧紧的，呼哧呼哧地从牙缝里喷出火星。

如果这家伙的状态真的和阿尔法德的状态存在某种关联，那是不是代表阿尔法德此刻也这么紧张？西里斯想着，心中愈发烦乱。他不由拔出魔杖狠狠戳了戳小火龙的屁股：“你们一个两个到底在忙什么？”

一个模型当然不会回答西里斯的问题，它只是猛一扭头咬住他的魔杖尖，于是他不得不使劲摇晃魔杖甩开它。

最后，西里斯放弃继续毫无意义地走来走去，满肚子火气地倒上了床。

其实他知道这不怪詹姆。在这种自由自在的暑假，詹姆每天都会练习魁地奇……为了避免把双面镜摔得稀烂，他不可能成天把它带在身上。当然，也不怪阿尔法德，因为他一向都这样无拘无束地游荡在外，西里斯最喜欢的也是他这一点。那么究竟怪谁？怪他自己脾气太暴躁？开什么玩笑，任谁被关在这幢房子里都会疯掉！

没错，都怪这幢倒霉的房子，西里斯沉着脸想。永远阴暗的走廊，发霉的愚蠢挂毯，家养小精灵的脑袋，衣柜里会把人勒死的长袍，还有隔壁那个神经质的母亲——这幢房子什么时候让他痛快过？小时候他就想离开这里，这会儿倒是没人管他了，可他又不得不留下来，就为了防止碳烤麻瓜肋骨这道新鲜的菜式热气腾腾地出现在地下室的餐桌上。

说到餐桌……

西里斯坐起来。他有点儿饿了，这个白天他还什么也没吃。

翻身下床，他打开卧室的门来到楼道里。父亲奥赖恩又领着雷古勒斯去了帕金森家，此时房子里除了待在卧室里的母亲沃尔布加，就只剩下西里斯和克利切。他一走到五楼的楼梯平台，就能听见遥远的地下室传来克利切丁零当啷做饭的声响。这代表西里斯没法溜去厨房觅食了，除非他能忍受家养小精灵无休止的恶言恶语。

没好气地回到自己的房间，西里斯摔上门，正要重新躺回床上，便听见一阵翅膀扇动的声音。

砰。

一团褐色的羽毛嗖一声从大敞的窗户飞进卧室，它冲得太快，呆头呆脑地撞上了床柱，摔到地板上。这起交通事故没有挫伤这只猫头鹰的意志，它很快腾地飞起来，尖声叫着在西里斯头顶打转。西里斯从它脚上的小圆环认出它是对角巷邮局的猫头鹰，可是谁会在那里寄信给他？阿尔法德？

他举起手拽下猫头鹰嘴里的信封，猫头鹰又发出一声尖厉的叫唤，原路飞了出去。

信封内只有一张对折的羊皮纸，西里斯把它展开，却没瞧见一个字母。羊皮之上画着一幅会动的简笔画：在一幢垒了五层高的房子里，一只大狗从最顶层的窗口探出脑袋，而房子外头有个火柴人正站在楼底滑稽地挥舞手臂。

什么意思？西里斯扬起眉毛，朝房间里唯一一扇窗户望去。恰在这时，一块小石头飞向了他的窗户——真险，它差一点儿就要砸到玻璃，接着便像是不幸落在了一个隐形的弹簧上，重重地弹开了。那是奥赖恩在房子外面施的防护咒语，外面的人不管朝这幢房子扔什么都会被弹开。

西里斯跳起来，冲向窗户。他刚趴到窗边就看到了楼底的那个身影：詹姆·波特站在楼下的消防栓边，他脚边搁着一个袋子，人正抬起一只膝盖做投球状，望见西里斯的脑袋才慌慌张张地站直了身子，匆忙理一理身上牛仔夹克的衣摆（那动作真不像他，看着像个害羞的姑娘），举起双手夸张地冲他挥舞起来。西里斯的心脏顿时开始欢跳：这家伙居然跑来找他了！

“在那儿等着！”西里斯冲他喊，而后回过身，抓起床上的杂物一股脑塞进衣兜：魔杖，摩托车模型，枕头底下那只装满信的铁匣子，窥镜，缩小的飞天扫帚，被压扁的巧克力蛙盒子，双面镜……他庆幸自己一早就给这件新外套的口袋施了无痕伸展咒。最后看一眼墙角的行李箱，他便嗵嗵嗵地飞奔下楼。

房子外边的空气仿佛永远都是轻盈的。西里斯一跑出格里莫广场12号的大门，就感觉自己的脚步轻得不可思议。“詹姆！你怎么突然跑来伦敦了？”他翻过门前台阶边的围栏，轻松地跳到自己最好的朋友跟前，肺腔里灌满了令人愉快的新鲜空气，“刚才我还用双面镜叫你，你没听见？”

“我把镜子落在家了，本来是想给你个惊喜的。”詹姆扶了扶快要从鼻梁上滑下来的眼镜，西里斯发现他的头发不再乱糟糟地支棱在脑后了，居然一反往常地打理得非常整齐，“我以为你们家还被赤胆忠心咒保护着呢。”

“早就解除了，我不是告诉过你吗？”西里斯嘲弄道，“只要还想做生意，我爸妈就不可能永远把屋子藏起来。虽然我老妈现在看起来是想把自己永远关在屋子里了。”他抬头望一眼母亲房间紧闭的窗户，“半个小时前我刚收到阿尔法德的信，他还得过两天回来，所以我今天没法去你家。”

詹姆看起来有点儿惊讶，更多的似乎是失望。

“噢，好吧。”他咕哝着，“嗯，我们能先进去吗？”

“干嘛要进去？”西里斯可不想再回去这幢阴森森的房子，“我们可以去附近玩会儿，总比进去那栋房子要好。”

“待会再去玩儿。”詹姆四下看看，像是担心有什么人发现他们，“我现在有点不舒服……我们先进去怎么样？”

“你不舒服？”西里斯怀疑地审视他：除了想逃课的时候，詹姆·波特还会“不舒服”？

“呃，有点肚子疼。”詹姆推搡着他，“快点吧，先进去。”

虽然不知道詹姆肚子里又在打什么鬼主意，但西里斯还是勉为其难地把他领进了门。带着詹姆在这幢邪恶的房子里瞎逛可不是什么好主意，因此西里斯直接招呼他上楼，不幸的是，他们刚爬到二楼的楼梯平台，就遇上了幽灵般出现在那里的家养小精灵克利切：它无声无息地站在那面挂满了家养小精灵脑袋的墙边，骨瘦如柴的手上抓着一块脏兮兮的抹布，似乎刚才正在擦拭那些粘着他祖先头颅的饰板。

一看到西里斯和詹姆，这个老得已经有些神志不清的家养小精灵便恭恭敬敬地朝他们鞠了一个躬，尽管他那网球大小的眼睛里装满了怨恨。“西里斯小主人不该带着客人在屋子里乱转，”他用他那牛蛙般难听的嗓音对西里斯说，“女主人知道了会很生气。”

“你哪只鼻孔看见我在这栋房子里乱转了？”西里斯冷冷地说，“让开，我要回房间。”

这是主人的命令，克利切不得不服从。

“遵命，西里斯小主人。”他深深弯下腰，把那块脏抹布按在胸口，退到一旁。

直到带着詹姆爬上四楼的楼梯平台，西里斯仍然感觉得到脖子上那种异样的刺痛：他知道这是因为克利切还在盯着他。

“刚才该披隐形衣进来的。”好不容易回到自己的房间，西里斯马上关上房门，又贴在门板后面仔细听了一会儿外头的动静：“克利切肯定会把你进屋的事告诉我妈……不过她不一定感兴趣。现在我穿着麻瓜的衣服在屋子里走来走去，她也不会管了。除非我抱着电视跑到她鼻子底下看麻瓜跳脱衣舞。”他回过头，发现詹姆还悠闲地站在房间里，“詹姆？”

“嗯？”詹姆把他带来的那个袋子放到了床脚。

“你不是急着去卫生间吗？”西里斯反过手拿拇指指了指通往卫生间的那扇门。

“现在我感觉好点儿了。”詹姆敷衍着，还在好奇地左顾右盼，“这是我第一次来你的房间。”

可以想见，他对西里斯卧室的第一印象应该算不上好：即便他在屋子里挂了好几面格兰芬多金红的旗帜、又用数不清的麻瓜招贴画挡去了银灰色的缎面墙，也没法完全遮掩这间卧室那种属于布莱克家的风格。床头雕花的大床和红木大衣柜都显示出一种过分高调的奢侈，门板上的银质门把手、桌子上的枝形烛台、床柱的顶端都被做成了大蛇的形状，甚至连床脚的短支柱也被做成了蛇尾巴……不知道的还以为布莱克家族才是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔呢。

除此之外，房间里还有点儿乱：出门前西里斯没想过还要回来，所以也没把房间收拾一下。旧课本和各种零碎的小物件散落在地板上，床顶的天鹅绒帷幔上垂着西里斯去年暑假在世界杯比赛上买的绶带，桌面上摊开的书在自动翻页，一支羽毛笔悬在墨水瓶上方，不遗余力地把墨水甩到每一面书页上……还有一颗巫师棋的棋子，它不知染上了什么毛病，正在墙角奋力地挥砍着墙壁。

“你不会就是想趁机进来看看吧？”西里斯把手插进兜里，看着詹姆四处打量的模样，记起上回詹姆过来的时候也提过想参观这栋房子，“这幢房子里没什么好看的，违禁的黑魔法物品比汉特查抄过的所有屋子加起来还要多。”

“也许吧，但是我很好奇……”詹姆走到正对着床的那面墙边，凑近观察那幅空白的画像：“这就是那幅肖像？”

“没错。”西里斯一屁股坐到自己的床上，“菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯这几天都不在这里。”

“他上哪儿去了？”

“谁知道，说不定是去邓布利多的办公室探听消息了。”他发现詹姆又扭头看向旁边那面墙，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着墙上那些招贴画。西里斯笑起来：“盯着那个看干嘛？”

他指的是那几张麻瓜比基尼女郎的招贴画。不可否认，在其他招贴画里它们的确比较显眼。毕竟在巫师的文化里，女孩儿穿三点式泳衣对着镜头摆出风情万种的姿势是难以想象的——男巫们收藏的那些特殊用途的照片除外。

“这些都是麻瓜女孩？”詹姆的眼睛还死死黏在那些比基尼女郎招贴画上，他拿后脑勺对着西里斯，语气很是古怪，“你认识她们？”

“哪个笨蛋会把自己认识的人贴在墙上？”西里斯无所事事地抬脚踢了踢詹姆搁在床脚的袋子，“你要是喜欢那个，圣诞节我可以送你几本杂志。”

“杂志？”詹姆的声音变得有点儿尖了，不过西里斯没有留神细听。

“是啊。不像巫师照片会动，但也够你看的了。”他正弯下腰翻开脚边的袋子，“嘿，你买衣服了？看起来怎么像裙子……”随手拎出一件袋子里头的衣服，西里斯惊讶地发现这居然真的是一条裙子！他转头去看詹姆：“我说，詹姆——”

西里斯的话卡在了喉咙里。

房间里已经不见詹姆的踪影，取而代之的是一个留着一头褐色长发的姑娘，她皮肤很白，一双水盈盈的眼睛蓝得像在发亮。

艾尔维拉·琼斯站在墙边，她穿着一身衣袖和裤腿都明显过长的、极其不合身的衣服，脑袋后面是好几张麻瓜比基尼女郎的招贴画，其中一幅招贴画上的女孩看上去就像跪坐在她的头上，滑稽地保持着一个扭倒上身的动作，被单薄泳衣裹住的胸部几乎要挨着艾尔维拉的耳尖。

西里斯呆住了。他运转迟缓的大脑有那么一会儿简直没法处理眼前这幅怪异的景象：艾尔维拉怎么会在这里？十几秒钟之前，站在那里的还是詹姆——等等，她身上的衣服好像也是詹姆穿的？

“不会动的照片是什么样的？”艾尔维拉凉飕飕的声音把西里斯从混乱的思绪中猛地拽了出来，“我问的是杂志里那种。”

她抱着胳膊慢悠悠地问他，蓝眼睛已经危险地眯缝起来。

“……艾尔维拉。”西里斯立时清醒过来，忽然觉得手里那件又凉又滑的裙子有点儿烫手，“你怎么——你喝了复方汤剂？”他想到刚才“詹姆”种种古怪的表现，脑内终于灵光一闪。

“显而易见。”艾尔维拉干巴巴地说，抱在胸前的两条胳膊还可笑地被裹在长长的袖管里，“我大老远跑来，担心自己这种纯血统的叛徒没法进你家的房子，所以还特地喝了复方汤剂——就为了见到你，把你接去戈德里克山谷。”

结果他不仅走不了，还在房间里贴了那么多麻瓜女孩的招贴画——三点式泳衣，嗯？艾尔维拉气呼呼地想。她一直在担心西里斯在这间房子里过得不开心，可眼下看来他倒是过得挺快活的，是不是？

西里斯的心狂跳起来，主要是因为惊喜和高兴（他决定暂时不去想次要原因）。

“所以你是来接我的？”他起身走向她。

“至少我是这么打算的。”艾尔维拉的两条手臂依然紧紧地绞在一起，刻意拖得长长的音调显得格外意味深长：“可惜你不打算跟我走。”他一定还挺乐意留在这里的，是吗？墙上有那么多麻瓜姑娘陪着他呢。

然而西里斯仿佛听不懂她的言下之意，他已经走到她跟前，弯下身搂住她的腰。“你真是个天才——”脸埋在她的颈窝里直发笑，直到真正抱住她的这个瞬间，西里斯才彻底把墙上那几张使他尴尬的招贴画抛到脑后，“居然想得出这种主意……扮成詹姆混进来——老天！”

这是西里斯从来没有想到过的：大费周章地从戈德里克山谷跑来伦敦，准备了纸条、复方汤剂、衣服，用让人意想不到的方式混进这幢房子……换做以前，这种事只有詹姆才干得出来。而现在，站在西里斯面前的却是艾尔维拉——艾尔维拉！他简直不敢相信，他的女友会为了接他而制定这样大胆的计划。

听出西里斯语气里的欣喜，艾尔维拉紧紧缠在胸前的胳膊总算放松了一些。

“我希望这是称赞。”她板着脸说。

“这当然是称赞。”西里斯转过脸亲了一下她的嘴角，轻而易举地抽出她夹在胳膊底下的手，再把她轻轻推到墙边，又笑着低下头去吻她。“每天呆在这鬼地方，我都快发霉了。”他贴着她的嘴唇说，那双灰眼睛里闪烁着心满意足的笑意，“我从没想过你会来找我。你是什么时候定的计划？给我写那封信的时候？”

“哪一封？”艾尔维拉的双手已经习惯性地搂住他的脖子。她发现西里斯和詹姆一样，个头窜得比她的更快。这个暑假她长高了这么多，竟然也没赶上西里斯长高的速度。

“你在结尾说梦到我的那一封。”西里斯答得很随意，却丝毫没有掩饰眼里的得意。

艾尔维拉的脸微微泛红。

“差不多是那个时候吧。”她含糊地说着，避开他的目光，绕到他脖子后面的手拨弄起了他又长长不少的头发，“我原本还计划我们可以先在伦敦玩一晚，等到明天再回家。”

“我们现在就可以出去玩。”西里斯还懒洋洋地垂着脸，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭艾尔维拉的鼻子。她似乎长高了不少，而且比以前更漂亮了，身上那种干净的气味却没变。西里斯喜欢她的气味，他觉得自己的五脏六腑膨胀得很厉害，那是一种毫无压力的、轻松的感觉，哪怕此刻他们还待在这幢倒霉房子里，他也能够感到自在了。

“晚上你打算住在哪里？”他问她。

艾尔维拉的目光回到他脸上：“我以为你家有空房间能招待詹姆。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”西里斯的眉梢高高地扬起，“这里可是历史最悠久的黑巫师家族的祖宅。”上回在阿尔法德家她就被吸进了衣柜，他完全有理由相信她对付不了衣柜里各种稀奇古怪的凶器。

再说，艾尔维拉也不该住在这里。西里斯看着她那双蓝眼睛想。她该生活在戈德里克山谷，那种阳光充足的地方。像詹姆一样。

然而艾尔维拉可不知道自己的男友在想什么。她煞有介事地看一看周围：“你的房间至少是安全的吧？”

“那可不一定。”西里斯语气平平地说。她想跟他睡一块儿？那她就该担心另一种危险了。

艾尔维拉总算笑了。

“其实我已经在破釜酒吧定了房间，”她告诉他，“今晚我住在那里。”

“破釜酒吧？”西里斯观察着她的表情，突然一笑：“正好，我要去那里找一个人。”

他松开她的腰，转而拉住她的手，“走吧，我们现在就出发。”

“等等。”艾尔维拉拽住他，低头在兜里掏药剂瓶，“我得先喝点儿复方汤剂，否则克利切会看到我。”

西里斯好笑地抓起一旁椅背上的隐形斗篷抛给她：“有隐形衣，你还喝什么复方汤剂？”

险险地接住隐形斗篷，艾尔维拉愣了一下。

“好吧，那我先换身衣服。”她说。

也对，她穿成这样没法活动。西里斯于是点点头，拉来桌前那把椅子，顺便指一指卫生间的方向：“卫生间。”

艾尔维拉眨了眨眼睛。

“我就在这里换。”她说。

西里斯刚坐下来，身形不由一顿。她说什么？

“不是你说的吗？这儿可是历史最悠久的黑巫师家族的祖宅，我可没胆量一个人呆在一个封闭的环境里。”艾尔维拉平静地继续说着，人已经走到床尾，不紧不慢地弯腰提起地毯上的袋子。坐在西里斯的角度，可以在她弯腰时清楚地看到她后背的曲线。他的脑子有一阵短暂的空白。

“你的意思是，”西里斯坐在椅子里慢慢地说，“我也得留在这儿？”

艾尔维拉直起了腰身，转过头给他一个饱含深意的甜蜜微笑：“当然。”

西里斯的脑仁有些发热了。他一动不动地坐在那里，说不上来他究竟是希望艾尔维拉暗示的是他理解的那个意思，还是不希望。在想明白这个问题以前，他本能地拔出魔杖用力一挥，让地板上那块脏兮兮的画布严严实实地罩住菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯空白的画像。

这时艾尔维拉已经从袋子里拿出了西里斯刚才发现的那条裙子。

“好了，西里斯，”她愉快地转向他，抬起手指了指某个方向，“你转过去，对着那边。”

“……什么？”刚要站起身的西里斯顿住了动作。

“对着那边。”艾尔维拉耐心地重复一遍，语气轻快，满脸坦荡：“我要换衣服了，你不会想看着我换吧？”

西里斯握着魔杖的手僵在椅子的扶手上方。他明白了。

过了好几秒才彻底站起来，西里斯没有任何异议地转向艾尔维拉指示的方向，毫不意外地对上了墙上那些大幅的比基尼女郎招贴画。

好吧，他面无表情地想。他早该想到的。

她是他见过的最聪明的女巫，也是最记仇的一个。

没有之一。


	99. 在夜晚

西里斯拉着披上隐形衣的艾尔维拉走出卧室时，没有在昏暗的楼道里看到克利切鬼鬼祟祟的身影。最靠里的那扇红木门一如既往合得紧紧的，门后没有半点声音，仿佛永远不会有人把它推开。不着痕迹地朝那儿投去一瞥，西里斯便捏一捏艾尔维拉隐形的手，带着她悄没声儿地溜下楼。

“真的不用跟你妈妈打声招呼吗？”经过四楼的楼梯平台，他听见艾尔维拉小心压低的声音。

“不需要。”西里斯几乎不动嘴唇地说，脚步又轻又快地跨过最后几级楼梯。

他们幸运地没再碰上克利切，悄悄穿过一楼的门厅，便从咔哒咔哒打开的大门钻了出去。一回到光亮、开阔的室外，艾尔维拉就不由自主地松了口气。她躲在隐形衣底下，回头望一眼格里莫广场12号那张漆黑的大门，还能瞧见门板上闪闪发光的银质门环，它也被做成了盘曲的大蛇形状。

“你们家的房子朝向不太好，”跑过街角拽下隐形斗篷，艾尔维拉气喘吁吁地说，“只有太阳快落山的时候房间里才有点儿光。”

现在她明白为什么西里斯不喜欢这幢房子了。霍格沃兹的斯莱特林地窖虽然在地底，但长期以来火光充足，永远都是那么干燥、温暖而舒适……相比之下，布莱克家祖宅的“斯莱特林风格”似乎更强一些，不论是那些冷冰冰的银质蛇形装饰，还是巨怪腿做的伞架，又或者墙壁上那些被钉在饰板上的家养小精灵脑袋——所有这一切都令人感到有些不适，哪怕它们相当精致。

西里斯从喉咙里挤出一声冷哼：“你不知道黑巫师都喜欢这种阴暗潮湿的环境吗？”不过，一想到眼下自己已经暂时摆脱了那幢倒霉房子，他的脸上又浮现出轻松的笑意。他从艾尔维拉手中拿过那件碍事的斗篷塞进兜里，然后又伸手替她理了理被斗篷弄乱的头发，结果越弄越糟，气得艾尔维拉差点儿跳起来打他。

两人打闹一会儿，没有去追经过车站的双层巴士，而是手拉着手慢慢朝查令十字街的方向步行，有一搭没一搭地聊天。这种机会可不多，之前寥寥几次在霍格沃兹的场地上散步时，他们其中一个都还得披上隐形衣……光是想到这一点，这对年轻巫师的心情就已经足够愉快了。

“所以，阿尔法德完全没透露过他到底是去哪儿了。”谈到阿尔法德今天寄给西里斯的信，艾尔维拉忍不住问。

西里斯眼里松快的神采淡了一点儿。

“除非我能搞清楚佩弗利尔三兄弟的后人住在哪儿——如果他们还活着。”他说。

“我也不知道爸爸最近在干什么。”艾尔维拉思索片刻才说，她期望这个消息能让西里斯觉得公平一些，“他好久没往家里来信了。昨天妈妈回来，我还以为她会给我们一点儿消息……结果她什么也没说。”提起这个，她顿了一顿，“记得克罗莱斯·恩格吗？”

西里斯的脑海中闪过贝拉特里克斯的脸：“上个月被莱斯特兰奇兄弟杀掉的那个记者？”

艾尔维拉点点头。“爱丽莎说记者们群情激愤，正打算好好抨击伏地魔和食死徒的暴行。”她说，“这件事让出版商和报社很不安，他们暂时把那些文章和报道压下来了，免得又出现流血事件。”

几个麻瓜模样的路人从他们身旁走过，西里斯一时没有搭腔。

“至少他们还算头脑清醒。”等到周围不再有旁人，他才平淡地评价，“那帮人敢杀一个记者，当然就敢杀更多个。”

这时他们恰好经过一家橱窗里摆满老式台钟的古董店，艾尔维拉拿眼角瞧了一下橱窗玻璃上的通缉令，莱斯特兰奇兄弟相似的长脸正在照片里冲她狞笑。路过这儿的麻瓜看不见这些通缉令，从某方面来说似乎值得庆幸。

“费比安告诉了我一个内部消息。”艾尔维拉转过脸，谨慎地压低声音告诉西里斯，“克罗莱斯·恩格的尸体的确是在他那篇文章发表在《预言家日报》上的当天被发现的，不过……他其实头一天晚上就被杀了。”

西里斯不由垂下眼看她：“也就是说，在报纸印出来之前？”

艾尔维拉用小幅度的点头回答了他的问题。西里斯眯起眼，沉默了一会儿。“《预言家日报》的总部在对角巷，”他总算明白伦敦这阵子为什么如此风平浪静，“这就是魔法部加强伦敦安保的原因么？他们怀疑连报社里也有食死徒？”

“不一定是食死徒，但肯定是有伏地魔的支持者。”艾尔维拉还在留神周围，没有注意到浮上自己眉眼间的不安，“你知道……就像那些扮成食死徒去袭击麻瓜的人。我觉得这才是最可怕的，因为我们没法知道谁是敌人，除非他们老把那些侮辱性词汇挂在嘴边。”

目光落在前面不远处那家麻瓜唱片店的橱窗里，西里斯隐约看到了一张他熟悉的旧专辑封面：布满了乱七八糟涂鸦的卫生间墙壁，显得肮脏又个性。上一回西里斯经过这里的时候，就打量了它很久。他琢磨着要不要买下那张专辑，思绪却又飘回了艾尔维拉刚才说过的话上。西里斯明白艾尔维拉的意思。在霍格沃兹，他们或许只需要提防斯莱特林人，但到了校外则需要警惕身边的每一个人，除了他们足够信任的那些。

“行了，好不容易出来玩会儿，别想这些。”在唱片店前驻足，西里斯看看前面那间门面狭小的酒吧，“破釜酒吧也有傲罗吗？”

“对角巷有好几个。”艾尔维拉迟疑地松开他的手：“我们最好不要一起进去。”汉特的同事很多，并不是所有人都认识她，但她还是担心让爸爸的熟人撞见她在伦敦偷偷和西里斯约会。

“那你先进去，把衣服放回房间。”西里斯又转头看了眼橱窗里那张他很有兴趣的专辑封面，“我去找汤姆拿一样东西，一会儿我们在这里碰头。”

实际上，他是先去买了那张旧专辑才走进破釜酒吧，找到了吧台后面的酒吧老板汤姆。相较于楼上那些干净舒适的房间，一楼的酒吧实在脏得过分了点儿。不过就像在霍格莫德村的猪头酒吧，常常上这儿来光顾的客人从不介意这一点。西里斯在嘈杂的说话声中走到吧台边，轻轻叩了叩桌面：“汤姆。”

“哎呀！”秃顶的酒吧老板这才注意到他，“西里斯·布莱克，来得真早，比我预计的早……我以为在九月一号之前我都见不到你呢。要来点生肝和烤面饼吗？再加一瓶啤酒？”他已经伸手去够啤酒瓶。

“不了，我来取个东西就走。”西里斯简短地说，他感觉到了从角落那张桌子投过来的视线，两个身材高大的男巫正坐在那儿品茶似的享用蜂蜜酒，他们应该就是被派驻到附近的傲罗，“你还替我保管着吧？”

“当然，当然……”汤姆看起来很高兴，他从吧台后面绕出来，领西里斯走向旁边那条狭窄的通道，“按照你的要求，我每天都对它进行护理……”

这个时候，艾尔维拉还在楼上的12号房间与自己的头发较劲。她觉得西里斯说的没错，好不容易有机会出来玩儿，她需要放松一些，也需要让自己更漂亮一点儿。于是她抓紧时间给自己的头发编了一条漂亮的辫子，还用今天新买的银丝带扎好，却没法让细软的长发变得更加蓬松。

“很漂亮，小姐！”镜子对她的新发型赞美有加。

“不行，还是不够蓬松……”艾尔维拉嘟哝着，又把刚编好的辫子拆开，甩甩头发重新来过。

白天为什么没想到要买一瓶定型药水呢？她看着自己柔顺、服帖的头发绝望地想。

十五分钟后，艾尔维拉才终于小跑着下楼。她从那道漂亮的木头楼梯跑下来，迅速扫了一圈一楼的酒吧。这儿没有西里斯的身影，他多半已经在外面等她。艾尔维拉捋了捋额前的头发，一边脚步匆匆地穿过酒吧，听见坐在吧台边的那个老巫师在兴致勃勃地问老板：“汤姆，那个大怪物是什么？”

“摩托机……我想是这个发音吧？一种麻瓜的交通工具……”

很快，艾尔维拉就看到了他们谈论的那个“大怪物”。

“你是什么时候弄到这个的？”她惊讶地瞪着那台停在路边的麻瓜摩托车：它看上去很新，红漆锃光瓦亮，不过算不上太大（至少比不上一头鹰头马身有翼兽）。

西里斯就站在车边，正在调试他刚戴上的一双看起来很厚的黑色手套。他今天穿得很随便，出门前才在T恤外套了一件薄薄的黑色皮夹克，暑假以来又长长不少的头发稍显凌乱，粗放的风格却意外地同身后那台摩托车十分协调，仍旧英俊得格外引人注目。艾尔维拉发现不少经过他们旁边的行人都会忍不住多看他几眼。

“暑假刚开始的时候。”西里斯丝毫没有注意那些目光，他调好了手套，一脸愉悦的跃跃欲试，“日产车，很难搞到，不过值这个价钱。我也只有刚到手的那天骑过，这玩意儿不能藏在格里莫广场，所以暂时寄存在汤姆这里。”他转身拿起车座上的一只头盔，笑得轻松地对她招一下手，“过来，我给你把头盔戴上，再带你溜达一圈。”

“我也要戴吗？”艾尔维拉走过去，不大确定地盯着那只红色头盔。她才刚弄好头发！

“安全起见。”西里斯不由分说地替她戴上头盔，“万一我不小心把你从车上甩下去了，这东西可以保护你的脑袋。”

他打开头盔的面罩，看到艾尔维拉惊恐的眼睛，不禁纵声大笑。

“看看你脸上的表情！”西里斯使劲叩了叩她的头盔，显然对他那句玩笑的效果非常满意，“一个玩笑而已，我车技很好。”

没有比较，艾尔维拉没法判断西里斯的车技到底好不好。她只知道西里斯载着她在马路上狂飙的时候，她的心脏都快要跳出嗓子眼了。她敢打赌西里斯故意绕了原路，所以等他们在河畔边一家酒吧前停下时，她觉得他们已经在车上待了一个世纪那么长的时间。

“感觉怎么样？”西里斯把摩托车停在路边，摘下头盔兴味盎然地问她。

“说实话，”艾尔维拉尽可能镇定地稳住自己发虚的脚步，“我真不明白你为什么喜欢这些麻瓜的东西。”

“不觉得比扫帚有趣吗？”西里斯畅快地笑出来，把头盔夹到胳膊底下，伸出一只手拉她走进酒吧，“麻瓜不需要魔法就能制造出跑得这么快的交通工具，很有意思。如果能飞就更好了……等我明年找到房子，就花点儿时间改装一下。”

“你要找房子？”艾尔维拉以为自己听错了什么。

“大概会先在伦敦租一间公寓。”西里斯带她穿过酒吧里那些看上去有些年头的桌椅，走向露台面朝泰晤士河的开放区域，“明年这个时候我就快成年了，暑假得把这件事定下来。”

这间酒吧的内部布置简直就像桅杆内置结构，艾尔维拉抬头看一眼天花板，能瞧见许多倍千斤顶固定起来的旧木桶和船舶轮。这个时间已经有不少人在酒吧内用餐，空气中弥漫着食物的香气，对她紧张不适的肠胃很不友好。她紧紧跟在西里斯身后，总算来到了空气清新的露台。

“你不打算再住格里莫广场了？”河湾的微风使艾尔维拉好受了一些，“那你爸爸妈妈的事……”

“到时就不会一整个假期都待在那幢房子里了。”领着她在一张靠边的桌子旁坐下，西里斯放下头盔，“有阿尔法德在，还有傲罗盯着——我爸妈估计也不会轻举妄动。”这件事西里斯早就拿定了主意，他不认为有什么问题。现在他饥肠辘辘的肚子让他满脑子都是食物，他拿起菜单：“想吃什么？”

“你点吧，我不太有胃口。”艾尔维拉说。她觉得她的胃还没从摩托车上下来。

西里斯取笑地看她一眼：“好吧，这里选择也不多。”

他点了一份简餐，又替她要了一杯果汁。

“其实你可以住到戈德里克山谷来，”等酒吧招待走开，艾尔维拉才继续刚才的话题，“詹姆家肯定很欢迎你，或者……”她打住嘴边的话。总之，他不该自己一个人住，她想。那太孤单了，也不够安全。

“或者什么？”西里斯没放过她最后那个词，饶有兴趣地打量着她：“你打算把你们家的客房腾出来让我住？”

“或者你也可以住阿尔法德的房子。”艾尔维拉一字一顿地说，尽管她刚才想说的不是这个。

西里斯懒懒靠着身后的椅背，倍感无趣地撇一撇嘴。

“我可不想一个人住那种大房子。”他说。

这时酒吧招待把啤酒和果汁送了过来，西里斯喝一口冰冰凉凉的啤酒，突然想起另一件重要的事。

“对了，你想不想明年先跟我订婚？”他问艾尔维拉。

艾尔维拉险些被果汁呛到。

“什、什么？”

“订婚。”西里斯平静地欣赏着她难得夸张的反应，“琼斯家没这个传统么？还是说要等到你也成年？”

“我们家没这个传统！”艾尔维拉立刻声明，“再说……这也太早了。”

虽说去年暑假西里斯就在双面镜里开玩笑似的提过这码事，但艾尔维拉一直以为他只是说着玩儿的。他们都还是学生，不是吗？就算只有一年就要成年了，他们也还没从霍格沃兹毕业呢……他们甚至连一张O.W.L.证书都没有！艾尔维拉惊恐地想。是啊，O.W.L.证书……这个学年他们还有重要的考试……

“去年雷古勒斯跟帕金森订婚的时候你可没说太早。”西里斯的声音拉回了她飘远的思绪。艾尔维拉的目光重新聚焦在他身上，发现他正拿一种探究的眼神看着她。

“那是因为他们都是那种古老纯血统家族的孩子，”艾尔维拉冷静下来，“你不是说贝拉特里克斯的父亲十三岁就有她这个女儿了吗？”当初她听说这件事的时候吓了一大跳。

“西格纳斯也是我舅舅。”西里斯提醒她，“你忘了我们俩也是古老纯血统家族的一份子。”

艾尔维拉愣了愣。

“这么说也没错，可是……”

她绞尽脑汁，试图寻找一个合理的借口。

“不需要大张旗鼓订婚。现在这种局势要是让学校里其他人知道我们的关系，对你来说的确不安全。”西里斯放下手里的啤酒，这会儿他的语气不再那么随意了，他的目光停留在艾尔维拉脸上，想从她的表情里看出她的想法：“但是我们至少要让汉特和艾丽西亚知道。”

在西里斯看来，这原本是理所应当的事。他想不通艾尔维拉干嘛这么犹犹豫豫。

脸颊微微发热，艾尔维拉有些尴尬。她意识到西里斯是认真的，而她的表现看上去就好像不打算对他们的关系负责似的。“我们可以找个时间告诉爸爸妈妈我们的事，但是订婚——”她斟酌地说，“我还是觉得太早了，西里斯。我不习惯。”

两人对视着，西里斯略微眯缝起眼睛。艾尔维拉感觉到自己的心脏一点一点提起来，她真担心他们下一秒就会因为这个而吵架，可她也没法向他解释她的想法，因为她知道她在意的那些因素对西里斯来说都无关紧要——是的，无关紧要。他说过就算是在山洞里吃老鼠也比待在布莱克家要好，艾尔维拉很清楚西里斯没有夸大其词。

酒吧招待又端来了西里斯的晚餐。艾尔维拉悄悄松一口气，庆幸有人打断了他们。

等到餐桌边再次只剩下他们两个人，她正要开口再说点儿什么，就见西里斯耸了耸肩膀，兀自拿起刀叉。“无所谓。”他的语气很淡，就好像真的只是随口一提似的，“我也只是问问你的想法。”

然后不等艾尔维拉有所反应，西里斯又冲他手边那杯啤酒摆一摆下巴：“尝尝看，这是这家店最有趣的酒，名字是‘毁灭吧’。”

毁灭吧？艾尔维拉狐疑地放下果汁，端起那杯铁锈色的啤酒，小心尝了一口。酒里有一种草药和焦糖的香气，却一点儿也不甜。“嗯……”她回味着舌尖尝到的苦味，“我以为会有甜味。”

“配上炸鱼口感会更好。”西里斯慢条斯理地从盘子里切下一块烤鱼送到她嘴边，“试试看。”

他似乎已经完全把订婚的事抛到脑后了。

沾着白酱的炸鱼瞧上去并不让人讨厌，艾尔维拉于是张口吃下一块，又在西里斯的示意下喝了一口杯子里的啤酒。清香的苦涩感冲淡了口腔里炸鱼浓腻的味道，这种搭配的确很美妙。因此当西里斯第二次把盘子里的食物送到她唇边，她没有拒绝尝试。他给她尝了一口烤土豆，又试了点儿烤牛肉，甚至还有约克郡布丁——每吃下一点东西，都要配上一小口啤酒。待啤酒杯和盘子都被扫荡一空，艾尔维拉才猛地意识到自己几乎吃掉了西里斯的一半晚餐，而那杯“毁灭吧”……他似乎只喝了一口？

“吃饱了吗？”西里斯却好像心情不错，又恢复了刚出来那会儿的松快口气，“我还得再点一份，今天一整天我什么都没吃。”

“我已经吃饱了。”艾尔维拉赶紧说。

西里斯又点了一份香肠和炸薯条，还有另一种名字更古怪的啤酒。食物送上来以后，他把盘子里一半的炸薯条都分给了她：“别傻坐在那儿，陪我吃一点。”说着还把那杯新的啤酒往她手边推了推。

因此艾尔维拉又不知不觉喝下了半杯啤酒。

天色渐渐暗下来，粉紫色的晚霞在云层之间大片大片地溢开。傍晚的微风捞起河面潮润的气息扑上面颊，艾尔维拉慢慢感觉到自己的脸似乎比周围的空气还要热，身体也变得暖呼呼、懒洋洋的……一切都那么舒适，她不大愿意动弹。

理智在催促艾尔维拉思考一会儿该去哪里逛逛，可她懒散的大脑不情不愿，以至于好一阵她都只是支着脑袋看西里斯不紧不慢吃完剩下的食物，脑子里一片迟钝而惬意的空白。她的手指无意识地轻敲还剩半杯果汁的玻璃杯。她觉得自己什么也喝不下了。

“伙计！”突然，一个冒冒失失的声音闯进艾尔维拉耳朵里，“外面那台750F是你的？”

她抬起头。声音的主人是一个又高又壮的男孩儿，他不知什么时候来到了他们的桌边，满脸兴奋地看着西里斯，胳膊底下夹着一只摩托车头盔，身后还跟着一个化着浓妆的金发女孩。艾尔维拉的目光不自觉定在男孩儿的头发上：他把它们染成了一种显眼的绿色，每一缕拳曲的头发都像海藻一般痛苦地纠缠在一起。

好吧，艾尔维拉心不在焉地想。这有什么好奇怪的呢？只是比詹姆或者斯内普的头发更糟罢了。

“有什么问题吗？”她听见自己的男友反问，语气还算和善。

男孩儿吹了声口哨，那个瞬间艾尔维拉几乎要以为这个傻大个儿是詹姆变的。

“酷！”他激动地说，“这是今年才推出的新款！你怎么搞到的？”

“托了熟人，不过主要还是花钱。”西里斯简短地回答。听他的口气，好像英国去年下的每一滴雨都变成了他口袋里的金子。

男孩儿了悟地点头，一副深谙其道的表情。“我叫杰森，杰森·斯托克。”他和西里斯握了握手，终于记起身后的那个女孩儿，一把将她拉到身边：“这是艾比，我女朋友。你们是男女朋友吗？”他的视线转向西里斯对面的艾尔维拉。

“没错。”艾尔维拉给他一个礼貌的微笑。她注意到艾比一直在盯着西里斯看。

“西里斯·布莱克。”西里斯说。

“艾尔维拉·琼斯。”艾尔维拉同他们握了握手。

听到他俩的姓氏，杰森明显松了口气。

“幸好，我还担心你们是什么住在大庄园里的有钱人呢。”他高兴地说，“介不介意一块儿喝一杯？”

艾尔维拉以为西里斯会不客气地拒绝，却没想到他欣然同意了。起身坐到艾尔维拉身边，西里斯又给每个人点了一杯酒。“你是伦敦人吗？”刚在他们对面坐下，艾比就瞪着西里斯问，“刚才我就觉得好像在哪儿见过你。”

“真的？”杰森马上摆出怀疑的表情，而后转过脸看看艾尔维拉，若有所思道：“那还真巧，我也觉得我好像见过这位琼斯小姐。”

“真的？”艾比的眉毛高高地扬了起来。

艾尔维拉被这对年轻的情侣逗笑了。趁着他们还在拌嘴，她扭过脖子凑到西里斯耳边：“她是不是真的见过你？”

“如果我没认错，”西里斯晃一晃啤酒杯，半融的冰块在里头叮当作响，“她就住格里莫广场11号。”

噢，果然是这样。艾尔维拉一脸了然。

两个男孩儿意外地聊得很投机。他们讨论了好一会儿西里斯的那台摩托车，从引擎聊到碟刹系统，那些复杂陌生的名词让艾尔维拉昏昏欲睡。所幸艾比没有什么谈兴，她百无聊赖地把玩着桌上一个小小的摆件，给了艾尔维拉足够的空间放空大脑。

不知过了多久，西里斯忽然拿手肘轻轻捅了捅艾尔维拉。

“杰森问我们要不要一起去看电影。”他眼带笑意地垂眼看她，“想去吗？”

艾尔维拉还看过电影呢。

“是什么电影？”她问。

“《佐罗》！”对面的杰森眉飞色舞地说，“相信我，你们肯定会喜欢的！”

艾尔维拉说不准电影好不好看，她只知道一走进电影院那种昏暗、封闭的环境里，她就困得直打瞌睡。“这是个大电视吗？”电影开始前，她强打精神盯着那个巨大的银幕，小声问身旁的西里斯。

“跟电视机的原理不一样。”西里斯说，“麻瓜会用投影——”

他的话还没有说完，便被杰森打断了。

“布莱克，再给我说说F系的车吧——”杰森又把脑袋探了过来。他就坐在西里斯旁边，似乎连看电影的时候都没打算放过他。艾尔维拉无声地叹一口气，歪过脑袋靠着西里斯的肩膀，在两个男孩儿有意压低的热烈讨论声中放任自己睡了一觉。

“怎么样，是不是特别帅？”中途昏昏沉沉地醒过来时，她听到杰森的声音。

“还不错。”西里斯答得不咸不淡，“不过作为一个英雄，骑马不够有派头。”

她迷迷糊糊地反应过来，他们讨论的是电影。

“那要骑什么？那个年代可没有摩托车。”艾比的声音加入进来，艾尔维拉从她的语气里听出了她对男孩儿们爱好的不屑。

艾尔维拉的脑袋有点儿往下滑。她感觉到西里斯的手扶住了她的额头，让她重新枕到他的肩膀上。“至少得骑一头火龙。”他的声音在她头顶上方响起，还是那种她熟悉的、理所当然的口吻。

杰森笑起来：“那就得是另一种题材了，伙计。”

电影播放了两个小时，艾尔维拉也满足地睡了两个小时。从影院出来的时候她还在困倦地揉着眼睛，脑袋有些发沉。艾比的脸色非常糟糕，她一路都在同杰森小声争吵。艾尔维拉怜悯地看着杰森，他在自己的女友面前表现得那么不知所措、摸不着头脑，像是完全想不通她为什么不高兴。

“觉不觉得杰森和詹姆有点像？”西里斯俯下身，在她耳边低声问她。

“你指的是哪方面？”头发一样乱吗？

西里斯意味深长地瞧她一眼，那双深邃的灰眼睛里装着再明显不过的嘲弄。

“缺心眼。”他说。

缺心眼的杰森为了哄艾比开心，又邀请西里斯和艾尔维拉去附近的深夜酒吧玩儿。这是艾尔维拉第一次来这种地方，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐声让她有点儿打退堂鼓。她看到杰森塞了好几张钞票给负责售票的麻瓜（从杰森偷偷摸摸的表现来看，他应该是在贿赂这位售票员），随后便领着他们堂而皇之地走进了那张喧闹的大门。与傍晚去的酒吧不同，这里的顾客全都是年轻的麻瓜——五颜六色的灯光闪闪烁烁，舞台上有一支打扮怪异的麻瓜乐队正在演奏吵吵嚷嚷的摇滚乐，底下舞池中的麻瓜们都在毫无章法地扭动身体、甩动脑袋，四处弥漫着一股烟酒味儿，他们找不到哪怕一个清静的角落。

艾比一来到这儿就像变了个人，她脱掉碍事的夹克衫，抛下男友跑进舞池的动作灵活得就像一条在水里拐弯的鱼。杰森带西里斯和维拉在一张桌子边坐下，眼睛却一直盯着在舞池里跟着其他人一块儿滑稽地扭着身体的艾比。很快，他也丢下他们去跳舞了，因为他看到艾比正贴着一个男孩儿舞蹈，像一对鳗鱼似的黏在一起。

艾尔维拉轻轻扯了扯西里斯的衣袖：他姿态惬意地倚在沙发靠背上，一手揽着她的肩膀，眼睛正盯着舞台上的吉他手，似乎对那把电子吉他很有兴趣。感觉到艾尔维拉的动作，他的目光转向她，嘴角挂着慵懒的笑意，歪下脑袋把耳朵凑到她面前。

“我们什么时候走？”音乐声太大，艾尔维拉不得不在西里斯耳边大声问。

“你困了？”西里斯同样喊着回答，他好像觉得这样挺好玩儿，“再喝点儿东西就走！”

最终他们尝了好几种酒——准确地说，是艾尔维拉尝了好几种西里斯递过来的酒——她昏昏沉沉，根本没留意西里斯自己有没有喝。后来艾比和杰森也从舞池里出来，跑到桌边喝酒休息。艾比满面红光，拉着艾尔维拉说了好些话，可惜艾尔维拉一句都没听清。她只觉得音乐声很吵，乐队鼓手的鼓槌好像每一下都敲在了她的脑子里。

“这是纹的什么？”在艾比拨开头发向她展示脖子上的纹身时，艾尔维拉终于勉强跟上了她的话题。

“独角兽！”艾比骄傲地说。

“可它长得更像犀牛！”艾尔维拉摸着那个小小的、怪模怪样的图案，神志不清地冲着艾比的耳朵喊，“老天，你们麻瓜怎么老把两样东西弄混！独角兽和犀牛，女巫和女妖……”

“什么？”艾比大声问她，还以为自己在吵闹的音乐声里听到了什么古怪的单词，“麻——麻咕？呃，女妖？”

“就是女妖——”艾尔维拉竭尽全力用最大的声音告诉她，“你们在你们的童话故事里管女妖叫女巫——梅林作证，女巫可没有那丑！虽然不见得每个女巫都像我这么漂亮，但是……”

原本搭在艾尔维拉肩膀上的那只手捂住了她的嘴。

“她喝多了，在胡说八道。”她隐约听到西里斯的声音，“我带她出去透透气。”

“那边有个后花园！”杰森的喊声似乎是从很远的地方传来的。

艾尔维拉觉得自己被西里斯捉着胳膊提了起来。头重脚轻的感觉让她脚步有些不稳，好几次踩到了西里斯的脚。“你让我把话说完，”耳朵还能听见那些在她耳膜上跺脚的音乐声逐渐变轻，艾尔维拉抓着西里斯的手腕认真地说：“我得告诉他们，女巫比女妖漂亮……”

“再嘀咕下去你就要违反《保密法》了——真要命，这本来是你才会说的话。”推开那扇沉重的金属门，西里斯连推带搂地把她带到杰森指的那个后花园，“早知道不该给你灌这么多酒。”

听到他最后那句自言自语，艾尔维拉不由试图站直身子抗议：“我没喝醉——”结果她差点儿往前栽倒，被西里斯及时搂住腰捞了起来。

金属门发出长长的吱呀声，在他们身后紧紧合上，挡住了门后鼎沸的音乐声和欢呼声。西里斯扶着艾尔维拉的手臂，环顾一圈后花园：这儿没有灯，块状的花坛里种满了光秃秃的玫瑰枝子，看起来十分冷清。入夜以后，室外的气温降得和快，微凉的冷空气一股脑扑向脸颊，他感觉到身旁的艾尔维拉禁不住哆嗦一下，踉跄着后退一步，靠在冰冷的门板上，滑坐下来。

“维拉，别坐在地上。”西里斯使劲提了提她的手腕，“艾尔维拉？”

他的女友仿佛听不见他的声音，只顾着抬起她空闲的那只手捂住眼睛。

“我喝太多了……”她旁若无人地喃喃，“我真的喝太多了……”

现在倒是承认自己喝多了？西里斯呼出一口浊气，右手还攥着她纤细的手腕。

其实他可以直接把她扛回去。不过，在那之前……

脱下自己的夹克，西里斯蹲下身给艾尔维拉披上衣服。

“艾尔维拉，”他轻轻拍一拍她的面颊，好让她抬起头看他，“知道我是谁吗？”

迷蒙地抬起脸，艾尔维拉那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛神色迷茫，似乎费了好大的劲才看清西里斯的脸。

“西里斯·布莱克。”她吸了吸鼻子说，“我的男朋友。”

脑袋还算“清醒”，西里斯并不意外地想。他端详着她，两条手臂都随意地搭到了膝盖上。

“你喜不喜欢宾斯的课？”西里斯又问。

艾尔维拉皱起鼻子，好像很为难。

“噢，还行吧……”她咕哝着说，“就是太催眠了。”

很好，还算诚实。西里斯想。

“那么……”

他看着艾尔维拉那双专注的、湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，止住嘴边那个他已经憋了好几个小时的问题。突然之间，西里斯发现自己不那么想刨根究底了。“不管怎么说，”他的脑子里有个声音在说，“她跑来伦敦找我，这是她以前绝对干不出来的事。”

西里斯烦躁地拿掌心揉了揉额头。

“……算了。”他撑住膝盖站起身，又弯腰去拉她的手：“别坐地上，维拉。起来跳支舞。”

艾尔维拉死死拖住他伸过来的手，摆出一副誓死不起身的架势。

“我不会跳他们麻瓜跳的那种舞。”她气恼地说。她才不要在这些麻瓜女孩面前丢脸呢！

这和她起不起来有什么关系？西里斯简直要被她气笑了。

“就在这里跳，我教你。”他拽一拽艾尔维拉的胳膊，“来吧，活动一下。要不你会感冒。”

“就在这里跳？”

“就在这里跳。”

艾尔维拉终于不大情愿地站了起来。西里斯松开她的手，假装摘下一顶看不见的帽子，有模有样地向她行了一个鞠躬礼。她笑起来，把手递给他，两人一块儿在那些玫瑰丛的小径中跳起了舞。当然，他们没像里那些麻瓜一样扭屁股、甩头发，只是就着室内依稀传来的节奏，努力尝试一种新的舞步——结果越跳越怪，最后笑成了一团。

“你自己也不会跳。”艾尔维拉扶着西里斯的肩膀，快乐地宣布。看她那幅得意的表情，就像她已经提前拿满了十二门O.W.L.证书似的。

西里斯轻笑，毫不客气地回敬道：“是你太难教了。”

他听到艾尔维拉含糊地嘟囔了几个音节，侧过脸靠到他胸前，四肢逐渐放松下来。这是她少有的、近乎依赖的姿态。西里斯不自觉地放慢了舞步。月亮的清辉给萧索的花园披上一层薄雾般朦胧的面纱，周围的一切倏尔变得有些不真实。但是艾尔维拉轻轻贴着他，隔着胸口单薄的衣物，西里斯能感觉到她轻如羽毛的呼吸。有那么一会儿，西里斯搂着艾尔维拉，突然产生了一种幻觉：就好像她是这世上唯一真实的东西。

两人贴靠在一起，乱糟糟的气息慢慢平复下来，呼吸着冰凉而轻盈的空气。

“西里斯……我想问你一个问题。”好一阵过去，他又听见艾尔维拉轻柔、迷糊的声音，“为什么你要把那些招贴画……贴在墙上？”

顿时感到好笑，西里斯低下头去看她：“你还在想这个？”

他可以隐隐看到艾尔维拉噘起了嘴。

“别的男孩子房间里都没有这个。”她说。

“是吗？”西里斯挑高眉毛，“你还去过哪些男孩的房间？”

“奥利弗的房间就没有。”艾尔维拉嘟哝，随即又含混地补充：“奥利弗是个白痴。”

西里斯忍不住大笑。

“对，那是因为奥利弗是个白痴。”他愉快地附和道。

“詹姆的房间也没有。”艾尔维拉又不服气地说。

“詹姆只是没把这种东西贴在墙上而已。”

“那你为什么要贴？”

“那是我一年级暑假贴的。”西里斯不甚在意地告诉她，“用的还是永久粘贴咒，因为我想让我老妈把我从那幢房子里赶出去。”

“哦，我知道。”听艾尔维拉的语气，她似乎总算彻底明白了，“你讨厌他们。”

“我早这么说过了。”西里斯说。

出乎他的意料，艾尔维拉煞有介事地点了点头。

“这很正常……太正常了。”她的脸颊还贴着他的衣服，嘴里含混不清地嘟囔：“那个克利切也很讨厌……我不喜欢他的眼神……”

讨厌？西里斯嘲笑她：“真难得，这个世界上居然也有你讨厌的人。”

艾尔维拉扬起脸，眼睛里写满了茫然。

“我说‘讨厌’了吗？”

脚后跟碰上墙脚，西里斯收住舞步，好整以暇道：“你刚才就说了。”

“噢，别，当我没说……”她懊悔地呻/吟了一声，“这太不礼貌了……”

这个时候，金属门那儿传来一阵咯吱咯吱的响动，像是有人在尝试把这扇重得超出想象的门推开。西里斯第一时间反应过来，反过身把艾尔维拉推到墙边的阴影里，又迅速抽出衣兜里的隐形斗篷，熟练地反手一掀，将两人都罩到斗篷底下。

几乎是在他们藏好的下一秒钟，那扇金属门就被推开了。酒吧里嘈杂的声响从门缝中漏出来。

“布莱克？琼斯？”杰森的声音在门口响起，“奇怪，我明明看到他们来花园了……”

西里斯没有出声。他侧耳听着，感觉到艾尔维拉稍稍一动。垂下眼睫去看她，西里斯瞧见她正小心地探出脑袋，观察门那头的杰森。室内透出的光在她那双蓝眼睛里微微闪动。

“找到他们了吗？”艾比的声音也传了过来。

杰森的语气里还透着迷惑：“没有，他们不在这里。”

“已经快十点了，我得回家了。”艾比不满地提醒他。

“好吧，我们现在就走，我给布莱克的车留张纸条……”

金属门再次发出一阵长长的、嘶哑的吱呀声，把杰森没有说完的话关在了门板后面。艾尔维拉迷蒙地笑了，好像直到这时才发现这对麻瓜怪有趣儿的。

“艾比在她脖子上纹了一个女妖。”她仰起脸，悄声告诉西里斯，“她说那是女巫，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”西里斯垂首靠近她，嘴角带笑，“你想告诉她女巫比女妖漂亮。”

他们吻在了一起。

酒精让艾尔维拉的脑袋又沉又热，身体却轻得不可思议。她感受着西里斯贴近的身躯，像往常一样搂住他的脖子，等待更亲密的拥抱和触碰。西里斯的气味、西里斯的亲吻、西里斯的触摸……这一切都使她感到愉快。她的心嗵嗵跳着，她清楚地感受到她模糊的渴望，也感受到了他的。

不知不觉间，裙角不再遮挡着双腿。被那种陌生感觉抓住的那一刹那，艾尔维拉轻轻颤动了一下，几乎没有意识到自己发出了声音。“嘘——”她感觉到西里斯温热的呼吸贴着她的耳朵，他嗓音沙哑，每一个音节都很轻，“别出声。”

斗篷底下带着凉意的空气慢慢变得灼热起来。艾尔维拉微微仰着脸，能够透过织物细密的缝隙望见夜空中的那轮圆月。她听见自己颤抖的喘息，也听见西里斯滚烫的呼吸。她感觉到他亲吻她的耳垂、她的脖颈，也感觉到他在摸索着带给她愉悦。潮湿、温暖的快乐一点一点将她淹没，身体的每一个感官都在被一种朦胧而清晰的热意冲击，喉咙里溢出轻微的、呜咽般的叹息。

最后，一阵无边的空白占据了她的脑海。

艾尔维拉轻轻喘着气，像是刚从深不见底的水中浮上来。西里斯低头抵着她的额头，那双深灰色的眼睛背着光，几乎变成了无底的黑色。他目不转睛地注视着她，眼底藏着她既熟悉、又陌生的笑意。

“喜欢么？”西里斯问她。

缓慢地收了收下巴，艾尔维拉还在轻微地喘气。她回视他的眼睛，觉得自己的脸颊在发烫。

西里斯一笑。他扶住她的腰，把脸埋进她的颈窝。

“先别动。”他说。艾尔维拉看不到他的脸，却能清楚地感觉到他紧绷的身体。

那种茫茫无垠的空白还没有彻底从脑海中褪去。艾尔维拉动了动攥紧他衣襟的手，循着本能向下滑去。西里斯的身体一顿。她偏过脸，嘴唇无意识地擦过他的耳郭，缓缓张合。

“西里斯。”她听见自己轻声说，“我帮你。”


	100. 密语

后背贴着冰凉的墙壁，呼吸困在热乎乎的隐形斗篷底下。艾尔维拉看不到西里斯的脸。他紧紧贴着她，脸埋在她的颈窝里，右手扶着她的后脑勺，有意不让她转过脸看他似的，只有热得好像在发烫的耳朵轻擦着她的下颚，时紧时松的呼吸扫过她颈侧的皮肤。隔着手帕，艾尔维拉努力让自己沉甸甸的脑袋集中精神，更快地找到让西里斯快乐的办法。这似乎不是一件太困难的事——又或许是她太聪明了——总之，她很快就感觉到自己掌控了他的呼吸，这使她脑仁里生出一种朦胧的喜悦，她甚至有点儿膨胀了。

艾尔维拉其实不太清楚自己在干什么。但有那么一阵，她又觉得自己的头脑十分清醒。

今天发生的一切都很顺利，艾尔维拉晕晕乎乎地想。她见到了莉莉，买到了便宜漂亮的衣服……她的金库里还剩那么多积蓄，只要再花点儿时间，她就能挣到更多……她还把西里斯从格里莫广场12号带了出来，现在她能让他高兴，像刚才他让她高兴一样……

脖子上的一小块皮肉突然被咬住，艾尔维拉飘远的思绪断开，下意识地倒抽一口冷气。西里斯把她更紧地压向背后的墙壁。他压得太用力，艾尔维拉简直以为自己喘不过气了。不过，短暂的压迫感过后，她意识到她已经完成了目标。西里斯紧绷的身体放松下来，不再咬着她的脖子，也不再紧紧将她抵在墙边。他圈着她的腰，靠在她耳边轻轻喘气。

艾尔维拉想摸一摸他的头发，却发现自己腾不出手来。她只好侧过脸，拿脸颊蹭了蹭西里斯的耳朵。有点儿痒。她听见他笑了。

“明天早上，”西里斯低哑的喉音带着笑意，“你最好记得你今晚干了什么，艾尔维拉。”

说得好像她现在很不清醒似的。艾尔维拉不服气地想着，又挪了挪挨着西里斯肩膀的下巴。在隐形斗篷的遮掩下，花园里那些光秃秃的玫瑰枝子变成了大片黑色的影子。干净的水泥地板被月光映出一片亮色，亮得几乎有些发白。她想起圣诞节那晚的戈德里克山谷，白色的雪地，深色的血迹。

略微垂下脸，艾尔维拉把眼睛藏到西里斯的肩膀后面。

她记得母亲说过，在和爱人做这世上最亲密的事的时候，他们都得尊重对方，也得尊重这么做的结果。因此每次同西里斯亲近，即使很清楚他们需要彼此，艾尔维拉也总说“现在不行”。就像白天西里斯提到订婚那会儿，她说现在还太早——他们没有参加O.W.L.考试，没有成年，没有毕业……可事实上，她明白这与西里斯无关，与她金库里的金加隆无关，也与O.W.L.证书或者N.E.W.T.证书无关。她只是太害怕了。她害怕所有她无法控制、无法承受的事。她害怕自己的无能。

但是……总会好起来的。艾尔维拉告诉自己。只要他们在一起……总有一天……

冷风从脖子后面溜过，她不禁打了个哆嗦。记起西里斯的外套还在她身上，艾尔维拉想拽一拽衣领、把衣服分给他一些，结果手上还黏黏糊糊，一点儿也不方便。

“手弄脏了。”她不满地咕哝，“手帕也是。”

西里斯毫不怀疑，等艾尔维拉清醒之后记起自己说过的话，脸会烫得能加热坩埚。“这里是麻瓜的地盘，”赶在她去摸口袋里的魔杖之前按住她的手，他笑着提醒她，“你忘了在校外使用魔法是违法的？”

从艾尔维拉困惑的表情来看，她早把这事儿抛到了九霄云外。

酒吧的盥洗室光线昏暗，卫生状况堪忧。西里斯带着艾尔维拉过来洗手的时候，一个醉倒的年轻麻瓜正趴在单间的马桶边呕吐。除此之外，西里斯还闻到了一股让人不愉快的气味。他拉上还在慢腾腾地拿洗干净的手帕擦手的艾尔维拉离开，没有理会那个徘徊在盥洗室门外抽烟、一看到他就发出咯咯傻笑的麻瓜姑娘（她穿得就像他卧室墙壁上那些比基尼女郎招贴画里的麻瓜，脸上的妆却化得像个女妖）。

杰森已经替他们结了酒水钱，不幸的是，艾尔维拉不大清醒的头脑似乎没法理解这件事。

“为什么不让我付？”直到被西里斯扶到摩托车边，她还在含糊不清地揪着这个问题不放，“我有钱……我的金库里还有好多金加隆。”

“是吗？真让我吃惊。”西里斯给她戴上头盔，敷衍地回了一句。然后他跨上自己的车，撕下杰森贴在后视镜上的纸条塞进兜里，摆一摆下巴示意艾尔维拉爬上来：“好了，快上来，该回破釜酒吧了。”要不是克罗莱斯·恩格的事，西里斯其实打算带她玩一个通宵。但既然伦敦目前的安全都是来源于潜在的危险，他还是得尽早把她送回有傲罗看守的地方。

艾尔维拉显得有点不情愿。她盯着西里斯的摩托车，面上写满了苦恼，好一会儿才磨磨蹭蹭地爬上后座，两条胳膊环住他的腰。

“你别骑太快，”她说，“我有点儿想吐……”

西里斯踹下启动杆：“我保证它会跑得比佐罗的马更慢。”

为了不让艾尔维拉真的吐出来，他把车速控制在了合法范围内（如果他没记错麻瓜的法律）。当然，西里斯非常想试试超速驾驶的感觉。要是今晚他载的是詹姆，这会儿他们肯定已经被那些吱哇乱叫的麻瓜警车追着跑了——詹姆会希望麻瓜的惩罚方式比费尔奇的更有趣一些，前提是麻瓜警察逮得到他们。

已近晚上十一点，查令十字街的商店大多都关上了门，只有零星几家酒吧尚且亮着灯。西里斯把摩托车停在破釜酒吧阴暗的入口外时，颇为意外地发现旁边那家唱片店居然还在营业。艾尔维拉安静地靠着他的背，似乎睡着了。西里斯从她的口袋里摸出钥匙，而后直接将她背下车，花了点儿时间披上隐形斗篷，才背着她走进破釜酒吧。

这个时间酒吧一楼已经没有客人坐在桌边闲聊，白天西里斯看到的那两名傲罗也不见踪影，只剩酒吧老板汤姆佝偻着背忙里忙外，擦拭着那些看起来永远擦不干净的桌椅。西里斯悄无声息地背着艾尔维拉爬上吧台边那道木头楼梯，溜上了楼。二楼走廊两边都是挂有门牌的房间，墙壁上的老式汽灯偶尔会被震天的鼾声晃动，这给西里斯隐藏自己的脚步提供了不少便利。

经过门上挂着“10”的木门，西里斯已经能看到前面不远处的12号房间。就在他快要从下一张门前面走过的时候，11号房门忽然被推开了。门板上的门牌晃了一下，一个瘦高的女人走了出来。西里斯侧身退到墙边，以免撞上她。这是个看上去有三十岁左右的女人，棕色皮肤，卷曲的黑色长发披在肩头，身着一件深蓝色的巫师袍，四肢瘦长得引人注目。刚走出房间她就停了下来，一双浅色的眼睛若有所思地盯着对面的墙壁——那里正好是西里斯站着的位置。这个陌生女巫像是不需要眨眼似的，眼睛直勾勾地朝前望着，令人倍感不快。

尽管确信对方看不见自己，西里斯还是警惕地腾出一只手，捏住了兜里的魔杖。

“怎么了，多卡斯？”房间里传来询问的声音：另一个女巫也走了出来，她披着旅行斗篷，个头更加矮小，但举止显得格外端庄。

“没事。”前面那个被叫做多卡斯的女巫说。她的眼睛仍然定在西里斯所在的位置，说起话来有点儿心不在焉的味道：“我有点不适应光线。”

“我们得动作快一点儿，现在附近不能幻影移形。”后面的那个女巫轻声催促道。

多卡斯于是不再望着对面的墙壁，同她一道关上房门，脚步紧促地穿过走廊。西里斯一动不动地站在原地，还能听见那个女巫下楼时的自言自语：“希望在国王十字车站还能叫到骑士公交，不然两个小时内我们很难赶到诺丁汉……”

附近不能幻影移形？西里斯琢磨着这个消息。他怎么没听艾尔维拉提过这件事？对角巷现在已经不能幻影移形了？

等到两个女巫的脚步声消失在一楼的楼梯口，趴在西里斯背上的艾尔维拉才梦呓般嘟哝了几个音节。他想了想，暂时把幻影移形的事儿搁到一边，将她送回了12号房间。

破釜酒吧的房间比格里莫广场12号的任何一个房间都要小得多，不过胜在舒适。西里斯拿脚跟合上身后的门板时，房间里那面镜子还在口齿不清地说着梦话。窗户边亮着一盏小灯，勉强能照亮屋里的各个角落。弯下腰把艾尔维拉安置到床上，西里斯走到窗前拉上窗帘，才回到床边俯身拍了拍她的脸颊。

“维拉？艾尔维拉？”他试图把她叫醒，“你明天什么时候回戈德里克山谷？”

艾尔维拉蜷在软和、温暖的被褥上面，困倦地支了支眼皮。

“中午之前……”她的声音似乎是从喉咙里哼出来的，轻得就像西里斯的幻觉，“我还得帮妈妈做饭……”说完她瑟缩一下，捂住脸打了个喷嚏，整个人都蜷成了一团。西里斯头一次发现艾尔维拉缩成一团的时候看起来原来这么小。

“那我明天上午再来找你。”他随口说着，替她脱下身上那件皮夹克，然后动手抽出她身下的被子。这是个惊险的活儿，因为西里斯差点一个不注意把艾尔维拉掀到床底下去。好不容易给她盖上了被子，西里斯又径直去房间另一头翻她的行李：“你的感冒药在哪？”他知道艾尔维拉会随身携带一些魔药：去年他们吵架那次，她还从兜里掏出了一瓶止咳药水用来砸他。

艾尔维拉慢吞吞地从被窝里坐了起来。她似乎压根没听见西里斯的问题，只是抬起手背揉了揉有些泛红的鼻尖，答非所问道：“你为什么不问我……我哪儿来的这么多钱？”

“因为我没觉得你有很多钱。”西里斯翻开了她装满新衣服的袋子，动作一顿：“你买了泳衣？”

“我有！”坐在床上的艾尔维拉抬高嗓门抗议般嚷嚷，声音轻易盖过了他后面那句话，“而且都是我挣来的！”

扭过头稀奇地望她一眼，西里斯真想让艾尔维拉看看她自己的样子，他还从没听过她这样颠三倒四、一点儿也“不礼貌”地说话。“好吧，现在我知道了。”他决定暂且不去想那套看起来像三点式泳衣的衣服，而是回头继续在她的行礼里翻找：“你到底把魔药都放哪儿了？”

“你不能小看金子，西里斯。”艾尔维拉还在自顾自地嘟嘟哝哝，“金子能干很多事儿。”

“这我倒是不比你知道的少。”西里斯说。终于在她的小包里找出一只重量与体积极不相称的小口袋，他晃了晃袋子，并不意外地听到里头有东西叮咚作响。扯开口袋的拉绳，西里斯拔出魔杖朝口袋里轻轻一点：“感冒药剂飞来——”

一小支药剂瓶飞出来，里边盛满了珍珠白色的药剂。西里斯扔开那只口袋，打开药剂瓶的瓶塞闻了闻，确认这是感冒药剂，便把魔杖插回兜里，折回床头：“来吧，喝下去。你刚才不是说想吐吗？喝了这个会好受点。”

艾尔维拉仍然沉浸在自己的世界里，既没有伸手去接他递过去的药剂瓶，也没有抬眼看他。她的头发有点儿乱了，疲惫地半睁着眼睛，垮着肩膀的模样显得丧气又委屈。“你也不能小看我，我也很能干。”她嘀嘀咕咕地说，“我将来可以挣很多钱。”

谁小看她了？西里斯干脆坐到床边。“我知道你能挣很多钱，你肯定会发财的，艾尔维拉。”他潦草地说，把手里的药剂瓶送到她嘴边，拿一种应付的语气哄劝她：“在那之前先把这个喝下去，听话。”

“没错，我会发财。”艾尔维拉一本正经地点了点头，“我会变得像麻瓜女王一样富有又高贵——不对，我本来就是女王，一个暂时落魄的女王。”说着她就抬起手，扶了扶脑袋顶上根本不存在的王冠。要不是西里斯眼疾手快地挪开手，那一小瓶可怜的药剂恐怕要被她不小心打翻。

“行吧，女王陛下。”西里斯把药剂瓶高高地举在手里，简直要被她逗笑了，“快点把药喝了，行行好。”

“我就知道你还是看不起钱！”艾尔维拉又没头没脑地嚷嚷。

“我可没说这种话。”西里斯趁此机会捏住她的下巴，将那一小瓶药剂倒进她的嘴里。艾尔维拉有点儿呛到，捂着嘴巴咳嗽两声，竟然小声地呜咽起来。“嘿，哭什么？”西里斯这回是真笑了，他觉得艾尔维拉这副一反常态的样子怪有趣的，“有这么难喝吗？”

“你不明白，”艾尔维拉的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，她委屈极了，“我不能让你再去吃老鼠了。”

“这跟我吃老鼠有什么关系？”随手把药剂瓶放到一边，西里斯踢掉脚上的鞋，习惯性地盘起一条腿，伸出手好笑地替她抹掉脸上的眼泪。忽然，他嘴边的笑容一滞，看着她那张泪眼婆娑的脸，似乎明白了什么。

“等等，你的意思是——你挣这些钱是为了我？”

“当然不只是为了你。”艾尔维拉抽抽搭搭地回答，“还有卡丽娜和奥利弗，妈妈和爸爸——我得让你们吃得上饭，明白吗？”她憋屈地垮下嘴角，红红的眼眶里又有泪水汹涌起来，“再这样下去，爸爸说不定会被送去马人联络办公室……妈妈一个人怎么养得起我们？她也在替邓布利多工作！”

西里斯愣住了。他僵坐着，有那么一会儿就像中了石化咒。

“还有你……你也是。”他听见艾尔维拉吸着鼻子、含含糊糊地控诉着，“你到现在都还没有感兴趣的职业，而且还想去凤凰社那种没有薪水的地方打仗——到时候你要怎么生活？难道你还指望你爸爸妈妈会资助你吗？”

不，他们当然不会。西里斯本能地想。他没有感到丝毫的不快，相反，另一种更强烈的情绪占据了他的大脑。他觉得他的脑仁在膨胀，心脏也在膨胀……它们膨胀得那么快，几乎有点儿发疼了。然后，西里斯情不自禁地轻笑出声。

“他们只会把我的金库掏空，让我自生自灭。”他说。他的语气那么愉快，连他自己都相信它听起来十分不可理喻。因此艾尔维拉瞪了他一眼——这完全是他意料之中的事。

刚刚喝下去的药剂总算开始起作用了。她慢慢地抬起手背擦去面颊上残留的眼泪，分明已经困得睁不开眼睛，还是努力与打架的眼皮对抗，用一种严肃的口吻声明：“他们绝对干得出来。”他们能把家养小精灵的脑袋装饰在墙上，还有什么干不出来的呢？她想着，忍不住掩嘴打了个哈欠，又累又困地重新躺下，缩回暖和的被窝里。

“所以你还是得靠我……”她闭上眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“你是我的人，我不会让詹姆掏钱养你……”

西里斯探身向前，两手撑在艾尔维拉脑侧，将她围困起来。

“艾尔维拉，”他垂眼看着她，听得到自己又重又快的心跳，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道……”艾尔维拉又往被子里缩了缩，疲倦到懒于睁开眼睛，只是含混不清地念着：“我会挣好多好多金子……我会把我的金库填满，再租一间更大的金库……比你们家的金库还大……”

“我不是问你这个。”西里斯感觉到自己笑了，“你刚才说我是你的人，是不是？”

艾尔维拉支了支眼皮。“不然你还想是谁的人……”她用仅剩的一点儿力气从喉咙里挤出声音，“那些……麻瓜女孩吗？”

这笔账她已经牢牢记下了，是不是？西里斯大笑。

“见鬼的麻瓜女孩。”他笑着咒骂一句，“我只要你，明白吗？”

艾尔维拉似乎很难明白他在说什么。她已然意识不清地合上眼皮，只给了他一个含糊的点头。不过西里斯一点儿也不介意。他很高兴——在他的印象里，他还从没有这么高兴过。就算现在克利切突然出现在这里，向西里斯宣布自己将一辈子跟踪、监视他，西里斯也不会感到不痛快。他翻身躺下来，隔着被子一把抱住艾尔维拉滚了一圈，简直有点儿得意忘形。艾尔维拉在睡梦中不舒服地扭动了一下，也没能让他松开手。

这姑娘居然想养他。想到这一点，西里斯再次畅快地笑起来，用力亲了一下艾尔维拉的额头。哪怕知道她明天早上或许会把这番话忘得一干二净，他也足够满意了。

“如果你想要我，那么你也得是我的。”他在她耳边说。

他可不接受讨价还价。西里斯得意地想。

绝不。


	101. 格里莫广场12号

西里斯没在破釜酒吧逗留太久。

尽管他心情很好，恨不能一整晚都跟艾尔维拉待在一起，也不得不承认这么做对她来说十分危险——当然，是一种特殊层面的危险。因此重新把摩托车交给汤姆保管之后，西里斯便独自离开了查令十字街。

在这个愉快的夜晚，就此折返格里莫广场12号无疑是个扫兴的选择。西里斯在街道上游荡起来，不知不觉逛到了阿尔法德那幢房子所在的街区。北边的建筑不像市中心那么古老，这些混凝土的砖房都是在近几十年间搭建的，棱角分明的几何外形很有个性，从那些透明的水平长窗还能窥见室内漂亮的旋转楼梯和有趣的小错层。长长的走廊把这些楼房连接起来，扭动围合，中间的空地种满了无趣的植物，还布置着麻瓜小孩的游乐场。阿尔法德的房子就坐落在这圈古怪板楼的一角，单独成栋，面对着一片小山坡，顽固的古典风格在周围的建筑群之间格外扎眼。麻瓜们看不见这幢房子，他们从来只是奇怪为什么小区里会有这样一片杂草丛生、无人打理的空地。

警车的呼啸声在几条街道外吵闹，晚归的醉汉踢翻了街角的垃圾桶，野猫从汽车底下蹿出来，扎进灌木丛里消失了踪影。西里斯两手揣在兜里，收回落在那些黑洞洞的窗口上的视线，走向这几幢公寓中心的游乐场。

阿尔法德不在，这不奇怪。西里斯这么想着，抓住秋千的吊链，轻车熟路地跳上了座板。铁链发出危险的嘎吱声，却并没有要断的迹象。他发现踩在座板上，他的脑袋已经能碰到秋千顶部锈迹斑斑的支架了，几年前可没这么夸张。其他东西似乎也明显变小了不少：玩具似的组合滑梯，侧歪的转盘，呆滞的摇马，被打翻的跷跷板。西里斯猜得到那个跷跷板是怎么坏的，因为前面那幢公寓楼里就住着一帮热爱破坏公物的麻瓜小孩，他八岁的时候曾把领头的那个揍得满地找牙。

想到这个，西里斯忍不出发出短促而轻快的哼笑。他记得小时候每次离家出走，他都会这么干：一个人在外头漫无目地地闲逛，玩麻瓜的游戏机，翻墙溜进麻瓜的公园，住麻瓜的旅馆，和那些惹是生非的麻瓜小孩打架……要么就是上阿尔法德这儿来碰碰运气，看他会不会刚好在家。但凡能让母亲沃尔布加抓狂的事，西里斯都会肆无忌惮地去做。他从不担心因此被惩罚，毕竟比起饿肚子或者挨揍，被关在格里莫广场12号那幢阴森的宅子里、同那些讨厌的家人住在一起才是更让他受不了的事。

后来父亲奥赖恩给沃尔布加支了一招，他们开始把西里斯禁足在房间里，指望他哪天能悄无声息地死在那张门后面，又或者干脆疯掉。从那时候开始，西里斯就学会了用各种方法给阿尔法德送信——然后，要不了几天——最迟是两个星期，阿尔法德铁定会出现在格里莫广场12号的客厅，把西里斯从那幢倒霉房子中解救出去。

不过，好景总是不长，因为阿尔法德过去从来不会长时间待在伦敦。至少在西里斯的印象中，舅舅最长一次留在伦敦也只有半年的时间：他总是在国外“游荡”，用沃尔布加的话来说就是“不务正业”。西里斯常常会在阿尔法德在外旅行时与他通信，他会询问舅舅的下一个目的地，却从不请求阿尔法德带上自己——倒不是不想去，只是西里斯更期待阿尔法德能主动邀请他，为此他耐着性子等了整整两年，直到阿尔法德宣布自己要去罗马尼亚研究火龙，却没有表现出半点儿要邀请西里斯一起去的意思。

“你干嘛不带上我一起去？我也想看火龙。”当时西里斯就站在这个秋千座板上，满心不痛快地看着已经披上旅行斗篷的阿尔法德。

“我得去至少三年，西里斯。”阿尔法德说，“你还有半年就要去霍格沃兹上学了。”

“一所破学校有什么好玩的。”西里斯跳下座板，对此不屑一顾，“我可以不去，反正你能教我。”

“别太早下定论。”阿尔法德却只是揉一把外甥的脑袋，粗声粗气地告诉他，“在霍格沃兹总能发生奇迹，比如获得帮助，交到挚友，或者遇见爱人。你不该错过这些。”

事实证明阿尔法德是对的。在霍格沃兹，西里斯不仅打破了布莱克家世代都是斯莱特林人的诅咒，还认识了詹姆，和莱姆斯那样的乖宝宝交上了朋友，跟彼得那种胆小鬼打成一片……也碰上了艾尔维拉。这些或许算不上奇迹，但对于西里斯·布莱克来说，第一次登上霍格沃兹特快的那一刻，他的生活才真正开始。

现在，还有一年他就要成年了。即便局势不乐观，也没什么能阻挡西里斯享有真正的自由。他会住在自己喜欢的房子里（换成艾尔维拉的说法，“挑一间朝向更好的”），把那台摩托车改装得更合心意，叫上詹姆一块儿尽情地开着车在街道上疾驰……毕业以后，他们要一起对抗那个该死的蛇脸怪，让那些无辜的倒霉麻瓜不至于“神秘惨死”。他会和艾尔维拉在一起。等到战争结束，如果詹姆走运娶到了伊万斯（西里斯依然认为这至少需要两大桶福灵剂那么多的运气），西里斯会给他们的孩子当教父。他希望詹姆不会真有一整只魁地奇球队那么多的孩子，否则艾尔维拉一定会为给这些小崽子织围巾而发疯。

总而言之，一切都比西里斯当初站在这儿设想的好上百倍。要是阿尔法德这会儿也在这里，西里斯绝不会吝啬对于他远见的溢美之词。

可惜阿尔法德不在，而改天西里斯就不会有赞赏他的心情了。

从秋千上跳下来，西里斯拍了拍手里的灰尘，决定打道回府。

在返回格里莫广场之前，他先绕远路去查令十字街晃了一圈。凌晨三点的破釜酒吧看起来风平浪静，旁边那家营业到深夜的唱片店也已经关门，只剩一两家麻瓜酒吧透出灯光的门洞内还依稀传来音乐声。西里斯在附近徘徊一阵，直到确认没什么异常，才在引来巡逻的麻瓜警察之前徒步折返格里莫广场。

与伦敦中心或者北边那些新潮的住宅群相比，格里莫广场这些老旧房屋的门脸无一不显得阴森而冷漠。经过街角那座挂牌销售的房子，西里斯的脚步顿了一顿。他记得去年他回来的时候，这座房子已经在挂牌了。看来就算是对黑魔法一无所知的麻瓜，也不喜欢住在这种鬼地方。他撇了撇嘴，继续沿着许久没有修缮的人行道朝前走。

奥赖恩给格里莫广场12号设下的防护咒就像拥有自我意识，对布莱克家的人总是格外松懈一些。拿魔杖敲着门前的大蛇门环解开最后一道防护咒时，西里斯讽刺地想到他们最好指望贝拉特里克斯不会带着伏地魔大摇大摆地进屋。

当然，食死徒今晚并没有光顾这幢倒霉房子，从门厅里不见任何一具可疑的尸体就能看出这一点。

瞥一眼巨怪腿伞架上雷古勒斯惯用的那把黑伞，西里斯垂下举着魔杖的手，走向昏暗的楼道口。屋子里的老式汽灯一天到晚都亮着，晃晃悠悠的光线在白天黑夜都没什么区别。他经过墙上大大小小的画像，还能听见画像里那些布莱克家祖先嘀嘀咕咕说梦话的声音。二楼的客厅空无一人，走廊上装饰的家养小精灵脑袋在闪烁的灯光中紧闭着皱巴巴的眼睛，一模一样的丑陋鼻子在地毯上投下一片又一片凸起的阴影。走到三楼的楼梯平台时，西里斯收住了脚步。阿尔法德惯常住的那间卧室大门紧闭，西里斯远远望着它，正不抱期望地考虑要不要走过去敲敲门，便突然听见楼下传来一阵咔哒咔哒的、类似机器运作的响动。

西里斯脑仁一紧，条件反射地蹲下身，藏到围栏的阴影里。

雷古勒斯和奥赖恩都已经回来了，这时候还有谁会进来？

握紧手中的魔杖，西里斯侧脸从围栏边望下去。一个高大的人影扶着门框跨进门厅，而后摇晃一下，扑倒在地。伴随着乒铃乓啷几声杂音，伞架被撞倒，发出一声重重的闷响。大门又在咔哒咔哒的声响中合上了。一串又轻又快的脚步声从地下室的入口传来，端着一盏蜡烛的家养小精灵克利切出现在那里，他似乎顿了一下，才迟疑地走到那个倒在门边的人影旁边，看着那个人挣扎着想从地上爬起来。

他们在说话。隐约听到来人嗓音的瞬间，西里斯脑子里一片冰冷。他腾地站起身，冲下楼梯。

门厅里，倒在地毯上的男人试图爬起身，发颤的手臂却忽而一软，刚刚支起一点儿的上半身又沉重地倒下来。克利切端着烛台的手正在微微发抖。西里斯跑到一楼的时候，已经能听见克利切喉音颤抖的自言自语：“克利切必须告诉女主人……克利切必须……”

“阿尔法德！”西里斯径直奔过克利切面前，几乎是扑跪到了阿尔法德身边，拉起他的一条胳膊将他扶起来。

晃动的烛光照亮了阿尔法德惨白如纸的脸。他满头是汗，双眼紧闭，毫无血色的嘴唇大口大口喘着粗气，左手紧紧抓着右肩，两条腿像是被打断了骨头，根本撑不起身体。西里斯把他扶坐到墙边，终于看清了让克利切害怕的东西：阿尔法德的右臂无力地垂在身侧，从袖管里露出的那只手焦黑干枯，简直不像活人的手。

“克利切必须告诉女主人……”克利切那双充血的大眼睛还在瞪着这只焦黑的手，嘴里不住念叨，“克利切必须告诉女主人……”

“怎么回事？你的手——”

“魔药……”阿尔法德呼哧带喘的声音打断了西里斯，他仍旧紧合着双眼，像是在竭尽全力从干涩的嗓子眼里推出声音，脖子上的青筋直跳，“我房间里……那瓶红色的魔药……”

“克利切！”西里斯旋即抬高嗓门，“去把那瓶药拿过来！现在就去！”

克利切僵直身子呜咽一下，不再喃喃自语了。随着一记响亮的爆裂声，他消失在原地。

楼道里响起脚步声，西里斯没有理会，只径自把手伸向阿尔法德那只仿佛被烧焦的右手，却被他一挥左手狠狠打开。阿尔法德紧咬着牙关，每一个字音都是拼尽全力从牙缝里挤出来的：“别碰它——”

“该死。”西里斯咒骂一声，举起魔杖对准阿尔法德的袖管：“四分五裂！”

巫师袍漆黑的衣袖裂开，阿尔法德的整条右臂都暴露在微弱的灯光底下，小臂已枯黑得像一根烧焦的木头。西里斯点亮魔杖顶端，靠近阿尔法德的手肘：在与正常皮肤衔接的位置，一缕缕黑色的细烟不断从皮肉底下冒出来，缓慢而难缠地沿着手臂向上攀爬……

“出什么事了？”雷古勒斯出现在一楼的楼梯口，手中高举着点亮了尖端的魔杖，身上还穿着晨衣。一看清虚弱地坐在墙边的阿尔法德，雷古勒斯便快步走上前，像西里斯一样跪坐到舅舅跟前。

迅速查看一番那只焦黑的手臂，雷古勒斯脸色苍白：“是黑魔法。”

“谢谢提醒。”西里斯冷冷地说。他看也没看弟弟一眼，紧绷的大脑正在飞速运转，却想不出任何一个可行的办法应对眼下的问题。不能轻易尝试解咒，也不能擅自检测……如果能用咒语解决，阿尔法德一定早就试过了……可毒咒还在蔓延，他们不能坐以待毙……

雷古勒斯已经站起身：“必须马上告诉父亲和母亲——”

啪！

又是一记刺耳的爆裂声，克利切出现在阿尔法德脚边，睁着他那双惊恐的眼睛，手里攥着一瓶颜色鲜红的魔药。不等雷古勒斯反应过来，西里斯便从克利切手中抢过那支药剂瓶，一手抓住阿尔法德的左肩：“药拿来了，阿尔法德！”

喘着气费劲地睁开眼皮，阿尔法德看向西里斯手里的魔药，汗水从额角滑下面庞。

“倒下去……”他吃力地说，“倒在还没有被感染的地方……快……”

西里斯拔出瓶塞，正要把瓶子里的魔药倒向阿尔法德的手臂，就被雷古勒斯按住了手腕。

“等等！”雷古勒斯谨慎地压低声线，目光转向面无血色的舅舅，“阿尔法德，这是什么魔药？”

剧烈的疼痛使得阿尔法德咬牙呻吟起来。

“我心里有数——”他痛苦而含糊不清地说，好像用尽了最后的力气：“快点，西里斯——”

西里斯没有犹豫，推开雷古勒斯的手，便把药剂瓶里血红色的液体倒向阿尔法德的手肘。魔药在接触到血肉的瞬间蒸起腾腾白烟，西里斯只闻到一股刺鼻的酸臭味，还没看清发生了什么，就感觉到阿尔法德撕心裂肺的惨叫刺进了自己体内——阿尔法德侧歪着倒下了，他死死抠着还在冒烟的右臂，身体紧紧缩成一团，喉咙里涌出西里斯从没有听过的、仿佛在经受钻心咒折磨的痛苦嚎叫。

握着药剂瓶的右手一抖，西里斯差点打翻剩下的药剂。他不敢相信地看着倒在地上扭动、惨叫的阿尔法德，脑子里一片空白。

他干了什么？

“继续倒！”一个熟悉的声音在他身后低呵，“全部倒下去，否则他现在就会没命！”

西里斯回过神，扭头望向身后：奥赖恩端着烛台站在墙沿的阴影中，那张少有情绪的脸苍白而目光如炬。他一挥手里的魔杖，一条绳索便从魔杖尖飞出，将滚在地板上挣扎的阿尔法德结结实实地捆了起来。

“现在——”奥赖恩说。

不需要他指示，西里斯已经把剩下的魔药全部倒上阿尔法德的手臂。

白色的烟雾源源不断地腾起，阿尔法德痛苦的呼叫响彻整个屋子。西里斯看到他仰起惨白的脸，似要爆裂的青筋攀在额角，通红的眼眶仿佛要裂开……然后，下一秒，一切突然都停止了。阿尔法德用力绷直的脖子松下来，后脑勺砰一声磕到地板上。他中风般抽搐一下，闭着眼侧过脸，不再动弹。那些从他手臂上冒出的白烟渐渐散去，但西里斯来不及看一眼，他丢开空掉的药剂瓶，探身上前，抬起手中的魔杖。

“恢复活力——”把魔杖尖抵在阿尔法德胸口，西里斯哑着嗓子念咒，“恢复活力——”

红光一道又一道地钻进阿尔法德的胸腔，他却仍然了无生气地紧闭双眼，一动不动。

“西里斯。”雷古勒斯轻轻出声。

“恢复活力——”西里斯置若罔闻，只是机械地继续念咒，“恢复活力——”

“西里斯。”伸手捉住他的手腕，雷古勒斯沉声告诉他，“他只是晕过去了。”

干哑的喉咙不再发出声音，西里斯攥着魔杖的手僵硬数秒，终于垂下来。他一屁股坐到地上，手腕顺势搭在膝头，嘴里喘着气，直愣愣地瞪着倒在自己眼前的阿尔法德。笼罩在阿尔法德手臂周围的白烟已彻底消失，那节枯黑的小臂没有任何变化，上端原本正常的皮肤却变成了一种银亮的、金属一般的质地。西里斯看着它，拿不准这种冰冷的变化是不是刚才那瓶魔药带来的。

阿尔法德的行李还散落在门边。旅行包的拉绳早已被粗暴地扯开，一卷报纸从包口探出一角，克罗莱斯·恩格的脑袋正在头版的照片中冲西里斯眨眼睛。装有各种五颜六色药剂的小玻璃瓶七零八落地撒在地毯上，中间还掉着一枚亮晶晶的戒指。

楼梯上再次响起脚步声，不紧不慢，轻得像是幽灵的步子。

西里斯转过脸，与驻足在楼梯上的女人四目相接：沃尔布加静立在摇曳的灯光里，手中既没有烛台，也没有魔杖。她白得胜过鬼魂的脸上没有丝毫表情，一双冷灰色的眼睛半垂着凝视倒在门边的阿尔法德，整个人看上去就像刚从坟墓里走出来那样死气沉沉。

忽然之间，她笑了。那刺耳、突兀的笑声正如她的表情一样神经质。

“这么说，”她慢慢地说，眼睛依旧目不转睛地盯着自己的弟弟，“他终于死了？”

有生以来头一次——西里斯产生了一种向沃尔布加施恶咒的恶毒冲动。他站了起来。

“西里斯。”奥赖恩没有温度的喉音里带着一丝警告，“回你的房间去，剩下的事我来处理。”

西里斯没有动。他垂在身侧的手紧捏着魔杖，翻腾在他每一条血管里的怒火让他指节发白。克利切往后瑟缩了一下，枯瘦的右手微微抬起。雷古勒斯在西里斯身旁站起身。

“雷尔也一样。”奥赖恩神情冷峻地说。

在他话音落下的头几秒钟里，没人动作。片刻之后，西里斯举起魔杖，指向楼梯上的沃尔布加。

“西里斯！”雷古勒斯低喊。

然而西里斯手中的魔杖一转，只冲地板上阿尔法德的旅行包稍稍一挑，那些散落在地的杂物便统统飞回包中。拉绳自动系上，旅行包悬上半空，有意识似的飞到西里斯手里。他面无表情地看着仍在冷笑的沃尔布加，将旅行包甩到肩头，最后看一眼昏迷中的阿尔法德，便一言不发地朝楼道迈开脚步。

从沃尔布加身边经过的时候，西里斯的步伐没有停顿。

他与她擦肩而过，径自上楼。

西里斯狠狠摔上卧室房门的时候，墙上那张画面浑浊的画像中响起一声冷哼。“不像话。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的声音从画布里传来，语气里透出他惯有的鄙夷，“深更半夜，你非得把这栋宅子里的所有人都吵醒才肯罢休，是不是？”

“闭嘴。”西里斯冷冷地说。

他直走向那张四柱大床，粗鲁地将阿尔法德的旅行包扔到床上。那条松松系上的拉绳又被包里的杂物撞开，几只小玻璃瓶滚出来，西里斯没有理睬。他的行李箱还摆在墙边，鸟笼里的小火龙已不再像昨天下午他离开时那样躁动不安，它奄奄一息地趴在笼底，要不是尾巴上的尖刺仍在随着呼吸微微起伏，看上去简直就像一头死龙。西里斯只匆匆扫了它一眼，便开始在房间里来回踱步。他紧紧抓着魔杖，试图让自己冷静下来。

沃尔布加的冷笑还回荡在耳边，西里斯竭尽全力不去回想她刚才说过的话，强迫自己集中精力分析眼下状况。昨天下午阿尔法德才来信说遇上了紧急状况，没法回来……起先西里斯理所当然地认为信里的“紧急状况”指的是与复活石相关的线索，可找一块传说中的石头怎么可能让阿尔法德中这么厉害的毒咒？他一定是碰上了什么人……一个比他更精通黑魔法，而且有可能冲他施毒咒的人。食死徒？还是伏地魔？

“所以，”已经回到画框中的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯冷眼看着自己的玄孙，不慌不忙地掏出一条手帕擦拭自己的魔杖，“是什么事让你在外面鬼混到这么晚才回来，还要肆无忌惮地闹出这么大的动静？”

西里斯猛地收住脚步，眼睛转向这幅肖像。他突然有了一个主意。

“邓布利多。”他盯着菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯说。

“现在你是想展示自己站着发梦的本事吗？”两根毛发稀疏的眉毛高高扬起，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯讥讽道，“邓布利多还在霍格沃兹，他不可能——”

然而西里斯根本无心听他的冷嘲热讽。是的，邓布利多。西里斯感觉到自己的心脏一阵狂跳：不是因为焦虑，而是因为希望。邓布利多能击退伏地魔，那么他也一定有办法对付那些毒咒……菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯说他正在霍格沃兹，现在只有一个办法最快地送信给他。

“告诉邓布利多，阿尔法德中了毒咒。”西里斯走近画像，压低嗓音直截了当地告诉菲尼亚斯，“袭击他的可能是食死徒，或者伏地魔本人。阿尔法德的状况很糟，我们需要帮助。”

听到伏地魔这个名字，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯脸上的山羊胡子微微一动。“你是说，我的曾孙阿尔法德遭到了袭击？被食死徒？”他眯眼审视着自己的玄孙，眼神里带着毫不遮掩的探究，“他现在人在哪？”

“我会想办法把他带去他在北郊的那幢房子，你知道那个地址。”没有回答对方的问题，西里斯紧盯着菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的眼睛，一字一顿地警告他：“如果不想看到那个蛇脸怪和他的随从追过来霸占这栋倒霉的祖宅，你最好赶紧把这个消息带给邓布利多。”

“哼，威胁，是不是？”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的嗓门赫然拔高，一副被西里斯的无礼冒犯，已然忍无可忍的样子，“你以为几句胡言乱语就能差遣我去跑腿？在这个时间？够了，不管你又在耍什么把戏——我已经受够你们这些年轻人的无理取闹了！”说着他便把那条手帕塞回衣兜里，怒气冲冲地离开了画框。

不用想也知道，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯一定是去了这幢房子的其他肖像里，试图打听到更确切的消息。但不管怎么样，他最终还是会回到霍格沃兹的校长办公室。西里斯很肯定邓布利多会向菲尼亚斯打探布莱克家的情况，到时即便菲尼亚斯想要隐瞒，邓布利多也能从他嘴里套出点儿话来。

西里斯这么想着，却抑制不住重新在血管里涌动起来的焦虑。他必须再做点儿什么，以防万一……而且如果给阿尔法德下毒咒的真的是伏地魔或者食死徒，他们就可能追到附近。“到时候不能带着阿尔法德在麻瓜的马路上走来走去，”西里斯踱着步想，“必须有更安全的交通方式，比如幻影移形……不过我还没试过幻影移形，更何况是带着阿尔法德……”

对了。西里斯想到了什么，脚步停下来。他举高手中的魔杖，正要念出那个他已经烂熟于心的魔咒，便听见卧室的门被推开。西里斯回过脸，看到奥赖恩没有表情地站在门口，目光在这间出格的房间里转了一圈，掠过墙上那幅空白的画像时稍有停顿。

“刚才你在跟谁说话？”他问西里斯。

“阿尔法德怎么样了？”西里斯放下魔杖，仿佛没有听见他的问题。

奥赖恩没有继续纠缠上一个问题。“他牺牲了自己的一条手臂，暂时遏制了毒咒的进一步扩散。”他说，“但我在他的血液里检测到了毒咒，这意味着——”

“心脏。”西里斯说，他感觉到魔杖上的纹路深深陷进了自己的手心，“毒咒已经扩散到了心脏。”

“或者说是全身。”奥赖恩的脸色在昏暗的光线下有些发白，“尽管目前看来，远不及他的右手那么严重。”

片刻的沉默。西里斯瞪视着他，似乎想从奥赖恩那张表情寡淡的脸上瞧出点儿什么。

“也就是说，”几秒钟之后，西里斯得出结论，“你也束手无策。”

“我们会再想别的办法。”奥赖恩简洁地说，“在那之前，不许离开这里。我已经在房子周围加强了防御，你最好别在这种时候添乱。”他看了眼西里斯身后的窗户，有那么一瞬间，西里斯甚至怀疑奥赖恩知道他刚刚想干什么。

不过奥赖恩什么也没说。他抬手握上门把，显然打算就这样离开。

“要是你们没有‘别的办法’，就把阿尔法德交给我。”西里斯赶在他关上门之前开口，语调冷硬，“正好你们也不需要把时间浪费在你们不想救的人身上。”

奥赖恩顿足在半掩的门板后面，重新抬眼看向自己的儿子。“你想向谁求助？阿不思·邓布利多？”他直白地反问，半张脸都藏在了门板投下的阴影里，“不要以为你效忠的对象是无所不能的，西里斯。对于黑魔法，他不会比布莱克家的巫师更精通。”

“效忠”这个词，听上去就好像西里斯是邓布利多的仆人。西里斯沉下脸。

“我要去看看阿尔法德。”他说。

然而奥赖恩没有多看他一眼，只说：“待在这里。”便消失在门板之后，关上了门。

那只蛇形门把深处的门锁发出一阵冰冷的咔哒声。西里斯快步走上前，捉住门把使劲拧动：结果不出所料，奥赖恩已经用魔咒给这张门上了锁。恼火地抬起膝盖，西里斯用力踹一脚门板泄愤，却没有去尝试开锁咒（这招他一年级的暑假就用过，只会白费功夫）。当然，他也可以直接炸掉这张门——如果他不担心这会让暴怒的沃尔布加给他带走阿尔法德的计划增加难度。

很好，他们又想把他关在这里。西里斯恼恨地想。不过现在没时间发火，他必须做好准备，时机一到就带阿尔法德离开。

重新走到卧室的窗边，西里斯举起魔杖，继续刚刚被打断的事：一只银白色的大狗从魔杖尖跃出，尽管体型巨大，它还是以一种不可思议的轻盈姿态跳上了窗台。西里斯朝它走近，低声嘱咐：“把消息带给泰德。”

他的守护神似乎听懂了他的交代，微微点一点头，便朝着窗户纵身一跃，穿过玻璃和那层透明的防御魔法屏障，消失在溢满地平线上方的蓝灰色晨光中。西里斯望着泛白的云层静立了一会儿，随即记起了艾尔维拉。他知道上午自己铁定没法再去破釜酒吧找她了，于是又一次举高魔杖，放出另一个守护神将消息传达给她。

“告诉她尽快回戈德里克山谷。”西里斯对发着荧光的大狗说，“如果食死徒或者伏地魔找过来，伦敦就不会安全了。”

当这只守护神也踩着早晨冰凉的空气离开，西里斯已经从愤怒和焦虑中冷静下来。他心烦意乱地做了会儿阿尼玛格斯仪式，坚持不到一分钟便疾步回到床边，一把倒出阿尔法德那个旅行包里的所有东西。装着各种魔药的小试剂瓶丁零当啷地掉出来，险险被胡乱摊着的被子截住去路；好些破破烂烂的书和小册子夹着卷起来的羊皮纸摔到床上，封面脱落下来，外翻的书角皱成了一堆；窥镜，戒指，盛满了危险的红色粉末的小盒子，信件匣子，妖精打造的匕首，粪石，报纸……这些杂物也统统滚落。西里斯抓起一本旧版的《生而高贵：巫师家谱》，粗暴地翻了翻，没有发现阿尔法德留下的任何笔记。

西里斯不认为阿尔法德会主动去招惹食死徒。他是个谨慎的人，哪怕去年圣诞节陪着西里斯去支援戈德里克山谷，也没忘记给自己易容。因此那群人给阿尔法德下毒咒只可能是因为他在找复活石的过程中妨碍了他们的某些活动（“可是找一块传说中的石头能碍着他们什么事？难道那块石头正好在一个他们要杀的麻瓜手里？”西里斯怀疑地想）。西里斯接着翻查阿尔法德的行李，试图找出一些蛛丝马迹：他去过哪儿？可能碰上什么人？

那本破旧的、封面已经脱落的《纯血统名录》显然没什么用处。西里斯又翻开了《当代著名魔法师名录》、《黑魔法的兴衰》、《至毒黑魔法》、《霍格沃兹，一段校史》，甚至还有那本他在霍格沃兹四年统共没翻过三次的《魔法史》。除了这些书，阿尔法德还随身携带了一些外文书籍，西里斯在那些书页上看到了法文、德文，还有东方古怪的方块字……他猜它们都和海外的古老巫师家族有关。看得出来阿尔法德费了不少功夫研究这些巫师家族史，他在书页上圈圈画画了许多名字，还在羊皮纸上复刻了不少巫师家族的树状族谱（他是从哪儿搞到这些族谱的？看起来简直就像二楼客厅那张挂毯的缩小版），不过这些痕迹都没法告诉西里斯他的舅舅是在哪儿中的毒咒。

唯一可疑的是，阿尔法德还留着一份一个月前的《预言家日报》。除了娱乐版面一整版关于淘气妖精乐队主唱的绯闻以外，这份报纸上几乎全是对伏地魔恶行的报道：麻瓜流浪汉遭到谋杀，食死徒制造了一起麻瓜民用飞机遇难事故，带着食死徒标记的狼人大肆袭击麻瓜和普通巫师……当然还有一些诸如暗杀麻瓜首相、炸毁魔法部入口的事件——后来被证实与伏地魔或者食死徒无关——也被归入了他们的罪行里，而伏地魔从未对此表示反对（至少他没有派食死徒杀掉这些记者来澄清自己），他似乎很享受自己给巫师世界带来的恐慌。

真正被食死徒杀死的记者克罗莱斯·恩格的照片就登在这份报纸的头版上，位于那篇害死他的报道的左下角。西里斯展开报纸头版的时候，克罗莱斯·恩格还在黑白照片中一脸神秘地冲他眨眼睛。迅速将这篇报道浏览了一遍，西里斯跳过那些故弄玄虚、没有价值的段落，仔细阅读一个月前他曾匆匆扫过的内容。

克罗莱斯·恩格热爱卖关子的写作风格实在令人厌烦，但看得出来，他的确对斯莱特林的后裔做了极其详尽的调查，清清楚楚地追踪了每一个家族分支成员的去向，甚至包括那些因为支持麻瓜权益或被认定为哑炮而被逐出家族的人（现在西里斯有理由相信每个信奉纯血至上理念的疯狂家族都有这种可笑的传统）。不幸的是，从克罗莱斯·恩格的调查来查，斯莱特林的这些后裔并不如他期望的那样精明……“斯莱特林”这一姓氏在十六世纪就已经彻底消失，而带有他血统的姻亲家族显然也命途多舛。

** _“……姨婆葛姆蕾·冈特给斯图尔特一家下的毒咒无疑在这对双胞胎姐妹心中留下了阴影，身为哑炮的玛莎·斯图尔特二世最终嫁给了一名麻瓜，他们没有子女；雷欧娜·斯图尔特从未婚育，据传这是因为她希望斯莱特林的血统能够从此断绝。自此，斯莱特林的遗赠没有在他迁居美洲的后裔中继续流传，他的后人只剩下冈特家族在英格兰的分支。而斯莱特林追求纯血主义的顽固传统似乎也并没有让英格兰的冈特家族得到眷顾，这最后一支传人逐渐变得穷困潦倒，马沃罗·冈特没有等到他的独子莫芬·冈特出狱便已逝世，而莫芬·冈特在因袭击麻瓜而被判在阿兹卡班服刑三年之后，又因谋杀三名麻瓜而再度入狱，至今依然在阿兹卡班服刑。考虑到莫芬·冈特的年龄以及他两次服刑期之间那段自由时光的短暂性，我们很难想象他有机会延续斯莱特林的血统。那么，如果伏地魔并非来自冈特家族（下转第3版，第3栏）”_ **

西里斯没有再把报纸翻到第三版，他知道克罗莱斯·恩格由此得出的结论是什么。没几个人真正相信伏地魔是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后人，像伏地魔这样借身份来扩大影响力的人物也并不少见，西里斯想不通这篇文章里有什么值得阿尔法德注意的地方，倒是有必要让雷古勒斯那种天真的小孩好好通读几遍，再贴到剪报簿上。

把这份报纸扔到一边，西里斯又开始一件一件地检查阿尔法德包里的小物件。匕首上没有毒咒，窥镜看样子也没出毛病，粪石似乎曾经被切下了一小块，戒指……西里斯的动作顿了一下。刚刚在门厅的时候，由于光线太暗，西里斯以为这枚戒指就是那枚阿尔法德没来得及送出去的订婚戒指，可现在一看才发现它长得更像奥赖恩戴的那个刻着布莱克家族饰章的大金戒指，又老旧又丑陋，好像还不幸经历过一场火灾，金属指环有些变形。西里斯从床单上捡起它，捏在手里仔细看了看，马上就断定这不是布莱克家的东西：尽管指环是金子做的，但做工十分粗糙，与布莱克家那些很懂得享受的祖先追求的精致感截然不同，更何况中间还镶嵌着一块看起来没有打磨过的黑宝石，宝石上的古怪饰章也和布莱克家族饰章不一样。怎么会有这么奇怪的饰章？像个倒三角，中间还有圆环和……

一股刺骨的冰冷从头顶直贯西里斯的身体。他把戒指翻过来，终于确信黑宝石上刻的饰章就是他曾经在《诗翁彼豆故事集》中见过的那个标记。

死亡圣器的标记，西里斯想。难道这就是那块石头？复活石被镶在了一枚愚蠢的戒指上？阿尔法德真的找到它了？

突然之间，西里斯产生了一种错觉，仿佛他手里捏着的不是一枚戒指，而是一颗在咚咚跳动的心脏。对了，他想，这就解释得通了……也许他们都搞错了，邓布利多也搞错了……如果这块石头真的就是复活石，拥有起死回生的能力——那么伏地魔根本没必要干出制作魂器那种疯狂的事，他只需要把这块石头交给一个对他绝对忠诚的人，在他被杀死之后利用这块石头使他复活，就能做到所谓的“不死”……是的，没错，这比切割自己的灵魂听上去要保险得多。而阿尔法德一直在找寻复活石……也许他偶然遇见了那个替伏地魔保管戒指的人，因此注意到了这枚戒指……是的，也许就在圣诞节那天晚上，在出现在戈德里克山谷的那群食死徒中间，所以那件事之后阿尔法德才会选择留在伦敦……他太想得到复活石了，不惜冒险得罪伏地魔和食死徒，才因此中了他们的毒咒。

这种推测令西里斯背脊发凉。要是伏地魔知道自己“不死”的武器落到了阿尔法德手里……

咔哒咔哒的响动打断了西里斯的思绪。他条件反射地把那枚镶着复活石的戒指塞进兜里，冲着发出动静的房门举起魔杖。

房门被推开，门板后面站着的既不是伏地魔也不是奥赖恩。雷古勒斯独自伫立在门口，手中同样握着魔杖，却没有摆出防御或攻击的姿态。他的目光滑过西里斯手里的魔杖，然后转向他的眼睛。

“外祖父叫我们去客厅。”雷古勒斯说。

“谁？”西里斯怀疑自己听错了什么。

“外祖父。”雷古勒斯重复一遍，灰白的脸色显然比这个答案更具说服力，“阿尔法德也在那里，他已经醒过来了。”

西里斯眯缝起眼睛。从他有记忆开始，帕勒克斯·布莱克就没有踏足过这幢房子。西里斯上次见他是在什么时候？在六年前外祖母的葬礼上，还是在五年前祖母的葬礼上？“他们所谓的‘再想别的办法’，就是把他找过来？”西里斯讥讽地开口，“她没有发疯么？”

“母亲的情绪很不稳定，如果你问的是这个。”雷古勒斯略微侧过身，“走吧。”

西里斯沉着迈开腿，还没绕过那张四柱床，就见雷古勒斯一挑手中的魔杖，床上那些琳琅满目的杂物尽数钻回阿尔法德的旅行包。

兄弟俩四目相接，雷古勒斯面色苍白。

“他要我们把这些也带上。”他说。

格里莫广场12号的客厅一向昏暗而阴森，却极少像这天一样，直到天已放亮还紧紧拉着窗帘。

西里斯跟着雷古勒斯走进客厅时，厚重的黄绿色天鹅绒窗帘将室外的光挡得严严实实、不漏一丝缝隙，天花板上的枝形吊灯没有被点亮，整间客厅唯一的光源只有壁炉里噼啪燃烧的柴火。西里斯一眼就看到了半躺在沙发上的阿尔法德，他看上去十分虚弱，脸色并不比刚才晕倒在门厅时好看，并且赤裸着上身，那条金属手臂义肢般突兀地衔接在肩膀上；在正对着客厅入口的另一张单人沙发上，沃尔布加雕塑似的坐在那里，脸白得几乎有点儿透明，长长的眼睫和又高又挺的鼻梁都被炉火的光拉扯出大片跳动的阴影，加上她直勾勾的眼神，她看上去似乎比她弟弟更接近坟墓；奥赖恩站得距离这对姐弟有些远，他在客厅的另一头，靠着窗边那面银灰色的缎面墙，那是这个房间里光线最暗的位置。

壁炉旁的一个玻璃橱柜敞着柜门，里头有只显眼的盒子变得空空如也，原本装在盒子里的梅林一级勋章此刻被帕勒克斯·布莱克捏在手里，他站在壁炉前面，看起来正在认真考虑要不要将它扔进火堆里。

刚听到两个外孙进来的动静，帕勒克斯·布莱克便发出一声沙哑、刺耳的冷笑，仿佛喉咙里含着一口污浊的浓痰。

“哈，磨磨蹭蹭，终于来了。”

他转身面向两个年轻人，总算使得火光照亮了他的一整张脸。这是个又瘦又高、有点儿驼背的老人，他拄着一根手杖大小的魔杖，身穿一件考究的深绿色便袍，大半的头发已经灰白，皮肤松弛的脸上皱纹横生，即便是在冷笑的时候，两条眉毛中间也显露出两道凶狠的竖纹。除了没留山羊胡子这点，他长得很像菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯，只是表情瞧上去不那么傲慢，倒显得有点儿疯癫。

“外祖父。”西里斯听见身旁的雷古勒斯叫他，而帕勒克斯没有理会，他那双极具辨识度的灰眼睛正打量着西里斯，脸上每一条皱纹里都藏着恶意的嘲讽。

“看样子你一点也不担心你舅舅的死活，是不是？当然啦，更不用说对你的外祖父保留哪怕一茶匙的尊敬，在这方面你和你母亲一模一样。”帕勒克斯盯着西里斯说，随手把那枚梅林一级勋章丢回玻璃橱柜里，它重重地落下，撞倒了橱柜中那支镶着蛋白石的水晶瓶。坐在沙发里的沃尔布加抽动了一下，面上麻木的表情没有任何变化。

忍住张嘴回击的欲望，西里斯冷着脸不做声。

“好了，雷古勒斯——我没记错你的名字吧？阿克图勒斯给你们兄弟俩沿用他父亲和他那个早死弟弟的名字，真是居心叵测……看看你们俩都长成了什么样子，哼。”从西里斯身上移开目光，帕勒克斯拿魔杖敲了敲脚边的地板，好像已然对这间屋子里的所有人都失去了耐心，“你还傻站在那儿干什么？他们都说你头脑挺灵光，我还以为那不是吹嘘呢。把那个包给我，没错，我说的就是我儿子带回来的那个愚蠢背包。”

“不行！”沙发上的阿尔法德低吼，他似乎用尽了全力，嗓音却嘶哑、虚弱得出奇。

西里斯发现雷古勒斯没有动弹，他像是在犹豫，不知是因为阿尔法德的阻止，还是因为不敢相信帕勒克斯居然讽刺他头脑迟钝。不过这也无济于事：帕勒克斯手中的魔杖微微一抖，那只旅行包便挣脱了雷古勒斯的手，直飞向帕勒克斯。

“这都是你自找的，阿尔法德。”帕勒克斯慢悠悠地说着，目视灰扑扑的旅行包朝自己飞来，“你总是很有主意，也从不愿意说实话……是啊，总是这样。我的确太纵容你了，所以才让你老以为自己可以为所欲为，是不是？”旅行包悬停在他面前，他优雅地抬起魔杖轻点一下地板，“现在，让我看看你到底在隐瞒什么——”

一阵响亮的撕裂声：厚实的旅行包瞬间变得四分五裂，包内数量惊人的物品在半空中飘散开来。阿尔法德剧烈地挣扎了一下，想要从沙发上爬起来。悄悄走到沙发后面的西里斯摁住了他的肩膀，使劲捏了捏他的左肩。这个暗示令阿尔法德僵住身体，旋即明白了什么，重新跌进沙发里。他喘着气，没有去看西里斯，充血的双眼仍然注视着帕勒克斯。

“有趣……”帕勒克斯在客厅中央小范围地打着转，仰着脑袋津津有味地观察那些悬浮在他周围的物件，视线缓缓滑过那本失去封皮的《纯血统名录》，还有那些画着族谱的羊皮纸：“这是你小时候最讨厌的一本书，现在居然成天带在身上。啊，我看到了一些熟悉的名字……卡玛家族，你去了法国？噢，还有德国……塞尔温家族……当然，当然，还有冈特！不过你没必要跑去美国，那个傻乎乎的记者已经在报道里把这个败落的家族扒得干干净净了。”

收回落在克罗莱斯·恩格笑脸上的眼神，帕勒克斯饶有兴味地看一眼面无血色的阿尔法德：“那么，是什么东西让你突然对这些老家族好奇起来了？该不会……是这个？”那根手杖般的魔杖再次点了点他脚下的地板，一张飘浮在帕勒克斯脑后的羊皮纸便飞到他面前，它像是从什么书页上被撕下来的一角，微蜷的纸边儿舒展开来，露出用黑色墨水反复涂写过的死亡圣器的标志。

阿尔法德闭上了眼。雷古勒斯还站在门边，神情警惕而迷惑。

“那是什么？”沃尔布加忽而开口。西里斯瞥她一眼，见她正死死瞪着那一角羊皮纸，面色苍白如旧。

“死亡圣器。”帕勒克斯说。他的眼睛没有离开阿尔法德的脸，明显不是在回答沃尔布加的问题：“老魔杖，隐身衣，复活石……没错，都是《三兄弟的传说》里的东西，这个故事还是我在你三岁的时候第一次给你念的。”

沃尔布加的语气里透出一丝愠怒，就好像那些滑稽陌生的名词冒犯了她：

“《三兄弟的传说》？”

“一个童话故事。”奥赖恩出人意料地出声道。

“童话故事？”这一次她的声音里带着尖锐的笑意，西里斯不禁又瞧了她一眼。

“寻找老魔杖没必要去探索这些家族的历史。”帕勒克斯却像根本没听见她的反问，眼神依旧黏在阿尔法德身上，“你在找什么？隐身衣，还是复活石？”

阿尔法德依旧闭着眼，就好像没有多余的力气去看自己的父亲。

“这不是你该管的事。”他嗓音沙哑地说。

帕勒克斯·布莱克却从这句话里得出了答案。

“我知道了。”他再次拿魔杖尖敲打一下地板，嘴边咧出一个狰狞的笑。壁炉中的火焰突然涨高，那些悬停在半空中的杂物一个接一个地扑向这团熊熊燃烧的烈火。影子在剧烈地晃动，屋子里的光线忽明忽暗，西里斯看见阿尔法德的行李在一声声爆裂的巨响中化为灰烬。

“复活石，哈。”帕勒克斯又发出他那种特有的冷笑，“你想找到它，用它来复活什么人？你的母亲？哦，当然不会是她……她已经死了好多年，尸骨都被臭虫啃光了。你那个皮奎利家的朋友？不，也不会是他……据我所知，他还活得好好的，在美国魔法国会混得风生水起。让我想想，还有谁值得你费这么大的劲儿去找一块传说中的石头——”

“除了利奇家的那个贱种，还能有谁？”沃尔布加尖刻地打断自己的父亲，她望着阿尔法德，脸上带着一种介于惊讶和嘲弄之间的夸张表情：“你想复活她？用一块童话故事里的石头？”

再度神经质地笑起来，她仿佛听到了一个让人乐不可支的笑话，把脸转向帕勒克斯：“你听到了吗？这就是你最得意的儿子在干的事——为了一个低贱的混血，去找一块童话故事里的石头，而且很快就要为此丧命——”

“闭嘴！”

要不是正拼命按捺住怒吼的冲动，西里斯几乎以为这声暴呵是自己发出来的。他看向忽然变得怒不可遏的帕勒克斯·布莱克，这个老人的脸因愤怒而涨得通红，西里斯终于知道了沃尔布加暴怒时那副歇斯底里的模样究竟是像谁。

帕勒克斯大步走向阿尔法德，一把抓住了他的领口。沙发后面的西里斯立刻把手伸进口袋，握紧自己的魔杖：他觉得从帕勒克斯的架势来看，他似乎想把阿尔法德也拎起来丢进壁炉的那对柴火里。

然而帕勒克斯没有这么做。他只是粗暴地把阿尔法德揪坐起来，弯下腰逼近他的脸，瘦削的脸膛上写满了凶狠：“你是为了找复活石而中的毒咒？谁对你的下的手？告诉我！”

“我说过，”阿尔法德半睁着眼睛，疲惫地从喉咙里挤出声音：“我受到攻击，跟我正在做的事没有任何关系。”

父子俩对视片刻，帕勒克斯的神情慢慢冷下来。他用力将阿尔法德推回沙发里，猛然抽身走回客厅中央来回踱步，好像要借此强迫自己遏制怒火。

“阿尔法德，你很聪明，从小就很聪明……是啊，你一直是我最有天赋的孩子，比沃尔布加和西格纳斯都强上百倍。”他语速很慢、自言自语般地说着，无视了其他所有人，就像这间房子里此刻只有他和阿尔法德，“刚出生的时候你就很安静，也很省事……你从来都不哭闹，也从来都不大喊大叫。起先我以为那是因为你乖巧，后来我才意识到……那是因为你从来不服管教。是的，直到那个时候——你被葛洛莉亚·利奇迷得神魂颠倒，不肯娶帕金森家那个可怜姑娘的时候……我才真正搞明白你那颗脑袋里在想什么。”

沃尔布加尖笑一声：“而你那个时候还坚信他是为了从那个杂种下贱的麻瓜父亲那儿获得利益——”

阿尔法德紧闭着双眼，喉咙深处翻滚出不堪忍受的声音。而帕勒克斯暴怒的吼叫立时就将那声音淹没了：“我让你闭嘴，沃尔布加！现在可没有你翻旧账的工夫！”他又一次大跨步来到沙发边，一只手紧紧抓住阿尔法德的肩膀：“告诉你吧，儿子！我不在乎你想用那块该死的石头复活谁，但你必须说实话！你要告诉我你究竟为了这块石头招惹了什么人——”

“跟复活石没有关系！”阿尔法德忍无可忍地挣开父亲的手，这好像耗尽他全部的力气，他差点儿侧歪着滚到地板上。西里斯伸手扶住了他。

“那就告诉我实情！”帕勒克斯红着眼揪住阿尔法德的衣领，“你是从诺丁汉回来的，是不是？你在替阿不思·邓布利多工作？是莱斯特兰奇兄弟对你下的手？”

“这跟诺丁汉有什么关系？”西里斯敏锐地问。

“为什么说是莱斯特兰奇兄弟下的手？”奥赖恩同时问道。

西里斯感觉到奥赖恩看向了自己，但他没有理睬。他紧盯住帕勒克斯的脸：近几个小时以来，这是西里斯第二次听到诺丁汉这个地名。

“我已经老了，但还没眼瞎耳聋。”松开阿尔法德的衣领，帕勒克斯的语气又异样地平静下来，恢复了那种连讽带刺的状态：“来这里之前我听说了消息，他们在诺丁汉杀死了一家妖精。显然那些长手指的代表人昨天没有在莱斯特兰奇闯进古灵阁办公室的时候给他们满意的答复，现在伏地魔开始要求他的手下杀鸡儆猴了。”

西里斯心头一跳，揣在兜里的手不自觉捏紧魔杖。

“他们昨天闯进了古灵阁？”他听见自己的声音，“什么时候的事？”

余光瞥见雷古勒斯朝他这儿看了一眼，西里斯脑子里闪过的却是昨晚那些叫人不安的迹象：他把艾尔维拉送回破釜酒吧的时候，驻守在那里的两名傲罗已经不见踪影；酒吧旁边的麻瓜唱片店居然营业到了深夜；那两个行迹古怪的女巫说附近已经不能幻影移形……

肚子里的器官仿佛成了又冷又重的冰块，西里斯握紧魔杖克制着自己，努力不去想古灵阁离破釜酒吧有多近。

艾尔维拉说那附近有很多傲罗，他告诉自己。不会有事，那里很安全……

“魔法部的人赶到诺丁汉的时候，那家妖精已经被杀。”帕勒克斯·布莱克好似听不到外孙的问题，还在自顾自地接着刚才的话说道：“现场还有两个巫师在和食死徒打斗，他们不是当地人，一见到魔法部派来的傲罗就消失了……当然，谁都猜得到那是阿不思·邓布利多的人。他组建了那支可笑的军队——他们管它叫什么？凤凰社？”他面露讥讽，直起身审视自己的儿子，“你当时就在那里，是不是？”

阿尔法德回视他的眼睛，虚弱的脸上神情冷淡。

“那不是我。”他说。

“撒谎！”帕勒克斯赫然抬高嗓门，手里的魔杖狠狠地、一下一下地敲在地板上，脖子上的青筋危险地搏动着：“我一直想不通你怎么可能爱上一个肮脏的混血，阿尔法德！我也不想知道原因！但眼下你又给布莱克家招惹了麻烦，而且不肯说实话！你想让我们都死得不明不白，直到变成一堆埋在地底的烂泥也搞不清楚自己得罪了什么人，是不是？”

他根本不给阿尔法德争辩的余地，转背就走向那团还在不断吞食行李的火焰，暴跳如雷地咆哮起来：“看看你们干的好事！一个成天惹是生非，还自甘堕落地加入保护麻瓜的阵营，去当别人的宠物鸟；一个费尽心机得到了这幢房子，扬言要给家族争光，却在这个大好时机躲在这里，好像一只脚已经踩进了棺材！”

帕勒克斯踱着步，狂乱地挥舞着那根长长的魔杖，好像随时要用它砸碎这间屋子里的任何东西。

“只有西格纳斯还算没让我丢脸！至少他有一个女儿已经做出了正确的选择，不像你们——”

他倏地转过身，手中的魔杖直指沃尔布加的脸。她冷笑着看他，像是在看一出有趣的闹剧。

“你的儿子不仅在圣诞节那晚出现在了戈德里克山谷，而且还打落了布莱克家唯一一个英雄的面具，让她暴露在敌人的鼻子底下。”帕勒克斯一步步朝她走近，直到他举起的魔杖几乎挨到她的鼻尖，“我知道你一直是个外强中干的小姑娘，沃尔布加……但我没想到你比我以为的还要懦弱。说实在的，”他手腕一动，那根魔杖又指向沙发后面的西里斯，“这小子至今依然住在这里，才是今天最让我吃惊的事。”

“西里斯……”西里斯听到阿尔法德在低声叫他，他知道阿尔法德想让他暂时回避，但沃尔布加的声音已经先一步闯进西里斯的耳朵里。

“那么你的儿子呢？”她不甘示弱地逼视着帕勒克斯的眼睛，轻蔑地反过来问他，“当年你明知道阿尔法德要娶一个卑贱的杂种、玷污我们祖上的房子，也还是不肯把他的名字从族谱上烧掉！就因为你不想再等西格纳斯长大——就因为祖父一去世，你就迫不及待要摆脱这座宅子——”

“不许提我的父亲！”帕勒克斯勃然大怒地嘶吼，“你这个疯婆娘，你跟你母亲一个样！傲慢、无礼、歇斯底里——自以为是布莱克家的救世主！你以为你能好到哪儿去？你嫁给了阿克图勒斯的儿子，还给他生了两个儿子——”他举高魔杖，冲着西里斯和雷古勒斯狂暴地挥动着，仿佛要用这根棍子狠狠地隔空抽打他们，“两个软弱、妇人之仁的小鬼！我看他们第一眼就知道！他们都像他们父亲那一支，血液里流着叛逆的种子，总有一天会像菲尼亚斯二世那个叛徒一样倒向臭烘烘的麻瓜，把整个布莱克家钉在耻辱柱上！”

“那也是你造成的！”沃尔布加愈发疯狂地叫喊，“是你一味逃避你应当承担的责任，才让我不得不这么做！你明知道女人不能继承这幢祖宅！你明知道只有嫁给布莱克、永远保留‘布莱克’这个姓氏，我才有资格把它从你儿子手里夺过来！”

“没人逼你这么做！”帕勒克斯咆哮如雷，“我早就告诉过你，继承这幢房子是我父亲的愿望——不是我的，也不该是你的！为了这幢房子，他让我十二岁就娶了你们的母亲，十三岁就抢着把你生下来——十三岁！我说过这种事发生一次就够了！可你干了什么？你一成为这幢屋子的主人，就逼你最小的弟弟和罗齐尔家的女儿结婚！你让他在十三岁就生下了贝拉——又是十三岁！”

“够了！不要在西里斯和雷古勒斯面前说这些！”阿尔法德吼道。他太虚弱了，这声忍无可忍的制止在帕勒克斯和沃尔布加对骂中简直声细如蚊。

“那是因为你恨阿克图勒斯！你恨他们那一支的所有人，也恨我的丈夫！”沃尔布加绷紧身子，她眼里只剩下面前这个苍老、可恨的男人，赤红的眼角近乎裂开，“你不愿意我生下奥赖恩的孩子，你根本不在乎他们身体里也流着你女儿的血——你自己的血！为了讨好你，我只能让西格纳斯的孩子先出生，将来继承这幢房子！”

她从沙发上站了起来。西里斯从没见过沃尔布加这种癫狂的眼神，仿佛近几月来那个病弱、垂死的灵魂已经脱离了她的身体，她浑身都充满了仇恨的力量，这股力量让她重新活了过来。

“是西格纳斯自己不争气，生的都是你看不上的女儿——女儿！就像我！”她目眦尽裂，捏紧的右拳重重地敲向自己的胸口，“而我——我生了两个儿子！我哪点比不上西格纳斯？我哪点比不上你的这个废物儿子？我哪点比不上你这个懦夫？！”

“这就是你不满意的地方？你认为我应该为你骄傲？你认为我应该为你这两个儿子骄傲？”帕勒克斯·布莱克眼中的怒火冷却下来，他凝视着自己的女儿，声音里是一种冰冷的了然，“就为了你现在整天像只躲在地洞的老鼠一样缩在这座房子里？就为了你身为一家之主，眼看着布莱克家的地位每况愈下，也还是像个缩头乌龟一样不敢选择阵营？”

“那个人才刚刚起势！”沃尔布加高声吼叫，“一旦选择了站在他那边，我们的生意——”

“**_‘生意’_**_！_”帕勒克斯的声音比她的还要响，“**_‘生意’_**_！_你什么时候在乎过你的营生了，沃尔布加？从你嫁给阿克图勒斯的儿子开始？还是从你给他生下这两个小崽子开始？嗯？你担心你们的儿子没饭吃，只能像家养小精灵一样裹着茶巾，是不是？”

他转脸朝窗边的奥赖恩看过去，就好像刚刚才注意到还有这么一号人站在这里：“对了……对了，我早该想到的，这不是我女儿的风格。这么说，这些年真正当家的都是你，是不是？你负责你们的生意，也负责当家作主，嗯？你想选择中间那头……你以为你能两头都不得罪，是吗？”

“是我继承了这幢房子！”沃尔布加还在他们中间歇斯底里地咆哮，“我才是这个家的主人！”

“帕勒克斯，这是我们家的事。”奥赖恩的双手仍然习惯性地背在身后，他平静地迎着帕勒克斯的目光，“我自有我的考量，在恰当的时候我们会选择我们的立场。”

“**_‘恰当的时候’_**。” 若有所思地点着头，帕勒克斯目不斜视地从沃尔布加身旁走过，拄着魔杖一步一步靠近奥赖恩，“你以为到了那个时候，他们还愿意给你们分一杯羹吗？他们只会记得你们的退缩，你们的怯懦！到时马尔福、莱斯特兰奇都会成为他的左膀右臂！你以为你们能得到什么？你们只会被他们踩在脚下羞辱、践踏！”他停步在奥赖恩面前，眯缝起双眼端详他，抬高魔杖指一指西里斯，“那件事也是你干的，是不是？圣诞节之后的那篇报道——说出这小子当时也在戈德里克山谷的那篇报道——”

然后，帕勒克斯又发出一声喉咙里含着浓痰般的冷笑。

“我看你的**_‘立场’ _**倒是有些暧昧嘛，奥赖恩。你想把你的这个儿子推给阿不思·邓布利多？你想给自己留一条后路，确保万无一失？”他的语气变得轻浮起来，每一个字音里都饱含恶意的嘲笑，“那你就该把你的另一个儿子交给伏地魔，你应该很清楚这一点。你们做得到吗？我看你们好像很宝贝他嘛。”

一道红光飞过，帕勒克斯脚边的地毯燃烧起来。他垂下眼，没有挪动脚步，只是面无表情地回头看向自己的女儿。

“少来插手我儿子的事。”沃尔布加神色冰冷，高举的魔杖还指着那束火焰，仿佛下一秒就要让它贪婪的火舌卷向帕勒克斯的袍角，“把你自己的儿子带走，不要让他再来给我们家惹麻烦。”

“够了。”阿尔法德冷不丁说，“这个家里谁都不可能投靠伏地魔。他和葛洛莉亚一样，是个混血。”

空气似乎实实在在地凝固了一秒，所有人的目光都转向他的脸。

“什么？”雷古勒斯的声音响起来。他刚才一直没有吱声，西里斯差点儿忘了他也还在这里。

“我告诉过你我会查清楚，这就是答案。”阿尔法德看着奥赖恩说。

奥赖恩皱起了眉头：“雷尔，西里斯——”

“不，让他们留下来听完。”阿尔法德打断他。费劲地挪动身体靠向沙发上的软垫，阿尔法德喘着气，额角渗出冷汗，胡子拉碴的脸看起来疲惫不堪：“从圣诞节那晚开始，我就在怀疑……他自称是斯莱特林的后裔，那种口气让我想起了我曾经认识的一个人——在霍格沃兹的时候，他也是斯莱特林人，和我同一个年级。

他很有天赋，法力强大，醉心于黑魔法，同时也具备野心和领导能力，善于蛊惑那些同样野心勃勃的人。更重要的是……曾经有一段时间，他在不断暗示他是某个著名人物的后裔。当然……他不需要说出他先辈的名字，他那项特别的能力已经足以彰显他的身份……他是个蛇佬腔。”

沃尔布加挺直的身体摇晃一下，就像中了一道无形的障碍咒。

“看来你对他也有印象。”没有忽略她的反应，阿尔法德抬眼看她，竭力使自己虚弱的声音更加平稳有力：“那个时候他还不叫伏地魔。他真正的名字更普通，也是他出身的秘密所在。”

“他是个货真价实的蛇佬腔。”沃尔布加说，“这只能说明他是真正的斯莱特林后裔。”

阿尔法德垂下脸，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“他的确是斯莱特林的后裔，”他告诉她，“但他的父亲是个麻瓜。”

“撒谎！”沃尔布加尖叫，她现在的表情和帕勒克斯刚才吼出这个词时的表情一模一样，“斯莱特林的后人绝不会嫁给一个麻瓜！他们跟你不一样！”

“每个家族都会出现几个异类，沃尔布加。”阿尔法德倦怠地说，“这是不可避免的事。”

“住嘴！你这个谎话连篇的骗子！”沃尔布加的声音变成了一种尖锐的嘶叫，“你以为这样就能让我改变主意？！你以为这样就能说服我，让我抛弃这幢房子？！你休想！”

阿尔法德合上眼，没有张口反驳。西里斯尽力不流露出任何情绪，却已经能听见自己的脑子疯狂转动的声音：伏地魔曾经是霍格沃兹的学生？他的父亲是个麻瓜？阿尔法德真的是为了查清伏地魔的身份而遇袭，还是要掩盖他已经找到复活石的事，所以编造了一个谎言？伏地魔究竟知不知道是阿尔法德拿走了复活石？他现在到底有没有被追杀的危险？

“所以，给你下毒咒的就是那个人？”奥赖恩盯着阿尔法德的脸。

“他不会知道是我。”阿尔法德重新睁开眼睛，用手肘支住因难以平衡而略微歪向一边的身体，还在微微张着嘴喘气：“我已经处理好了一切，否则不会回来。”

“你已经神志不清了。”沉默已久的帕勒克斯·布莱克在这时忽然说道。

“父亲，我找到了证据。”吃力地把目光移向他，阿尔法德试着用最后一点儿力气说服他：“你不会愿意让布莱克家——”

“克利切！”帕勒克斯高喊。

啪！

家养小精灵克利切应声出现，向这位老主人深深弯下腰。

帕勒克斯那根形似手杖的魔杖尖又落回地面。他双手拄着它，腰背笔直，身体里流露出一种不同于以往任何时刻的威严。“阿尔法德·布莱克已经疯了。从今天开始，你不需要再听他的命令。”他不带感情地吩咐这个矮小的仆人，“现在，把他关起来。从今往后，不许他再踏出这幢房子一步。”

“遵命，帕勒克斯主人。”克利切颤声答腔。

他转向还瘫坐在沙发上的阿尔法德，面带恐惧，一步一颤地走向他。

两束红光闪过，而后又是一束——克利切倒向地毯的时候，帕勒克斯的魔杖已经飞旋着落在西里斯手中，他拿它轻轻一挥，打开紧接着飞过来的另一根魔杖——沃尔布加的魔杖翻飞着掉落在地。

举起自己的魔杖指向奥赖恩，西里斯绕过沙发，挡到阿尔法德身前，冷冰冰的目光滑过屋子里的每一张脸。

“谁都不准碰他。”他说。


	102. 营救

由于直到晚饭前都在森林里同那只发疯的鬼飞球搏斗，詹姆·波特填饱肚子以后几乎一沾床就睡着了。他做了一个累死人的梦，梦里他骑着扫帚，左躲右闪地穿梭在树林之间，追逐那只横冲直撞的鬼飞球（它飞得比游走球还暴力），后知后觉地想到也许是维拉悄悄给球施了恶咒。突然间，那些高高的树上出现了无数只猴子，它们跳来跳去，挥舞着球棍砰砰砰地将鬼飞球从这头打到那头……

** _“詹姆！詹姆！”_ **

鬼飞球从詹姆的头顶飞过，他掉转扫帚去追，只差一点点就要够着它了。就在这时，球挨上了一只猴子的球棍——砰！它迎面飞过来……

“詹姆！”

一阵天旋地转的失重感。詹姆猛地惊醒，发现模糊一片的世界似乎颠倒过来了，他的脑袋有点儿沉。一双脚在他眼前晃动，他被用力掀回床上，才终于意识到刚刚自己的上半身整个儿倒挂在了床沿。“快点！那面镜子！”那个把詹姆掀回来的人冲着他的耳朵大喊。

“奥利弗？”詹姆认出这个声音，一只手从床头摸来自己的眼镜胡乱戴上，“呃，你怎么在这里？”

“镜子呢？”奥利弗还穿着睡衣，乱糟糟的头发里夹着几根猫头鹰的羽毛，像是压根没听见詹姆的问题，焦急地掀开詹姆的被子到处乱翻：“那面镜子在哪？”

詹姆连忙缩起两条腿（奥利弗差点抓到要命的地方！），还有些云里雾里：“什么镜子？”他困倦地揉揉眼睛，四下张望一番，总算发现自己是睡在琼斯家客房的，“哦，我在你们家……我差点给忘了。”昨天下午詹姆忙着在森林里追鬼飞球的时候，他爸爸妈妈就收到一封急信赶去了苏格兰看望一位朋友，临走前嘱托艾丽西亚接管他。

“就是你跟西里斯联络的时候用的那面镜子！四四方方的！”奥利弗急得直嚷嚷，他东翻西找，就差没把詹姆的睡衣扒下来，“你把它放哪儿了？”

“你要双面镜干嘛？”抓了抓脑袋后面乱七八糟支棱着的头发，詹姆从枕头底下摸出双面镜给他。奥利弗一把抓过双面镜，便对着镜子又敲又喊：“西里斯！西里斯！”他使劲叩了一会儿镜面，见镜子里仍然只有自己的脸，只好把脸扭向詹姆：“他怎么不出来？”

“这会儿才几点啊，说不定他还在做梦呢。”詹姆打了个哈欠，转头看看窗外似乎刚蒙蒙亮的天。他猜西里斯现在应该跟维拉在一起，没准正忙……呃，管他忙什么，总之不能让奥利弗知道……

然而奥利弗却没打算就此放过他。“那就赶快叫醒他！”他把双面镜塞回詹姆手上，就好像詹姆有能耐像召唤守护神那样叫出西里斯似的，“昨天有食死徒闯进了古灵阁，当时维拉也在那里！破釜酒吧的老板昨晚没看到她回去，今天早上她也没在她的房间！”

詹姆愣了一下，而后猛然从床上跳起来，彻底清醒了。

“汉特呢？汉特去找她了吗？”

“我们联系不上爸爸！”奥利弗显得又气又急，“法律执行司的人说他两天前就不在伦敦了，老巴蒂·克劳奇忙着处理诺丁汉那家妖精被杀的事，根本不睬我们！” 一根羽毛从他的头发里掉下来，他愤慨地将它拂开，“我让费比安给吉迪翁送信，但是吉迪翁现在还没回消息——”

一串嗵嗵嗵的脚步声打断了他。

“奥利弗，詹姆！”卡丽娜清脆的叫喊从走廊里传来，詹姆和奥利弗循着声音望向门口，她恰好急匆匆地跑到敞开的门边，一头打着小卷儿的黑发乱蓬蓬的，看上去比詹姆的发型还要夸张，“维拉在壁炉里，快下来！”

两个男孩儿立马冲出房间，跟着卡丽娜一块儿飞奔下楼。他们赶到客厅的时候，艾丽西亚和费比安都蹲在壁炉面前，像是在同什么人说话。詹姆发现屋子里每一个人都穿着睡衣，显然都是急急忙忙从被窝里爬出来的。“奥利弗一看到报纸上的消息就把我们都叫醒了，”他听到费比安唏嘘的声音，“这小子反应够快的，马上就想到要联系汤姆，看看你还在不在破釜酒吧……”

“维拉！”詹姆三步并作两步地跑过去，和卡丽娜一起跪到壁炉前面的地毯上，“你没事吧？你现在在哪？”

艾尔维拉的脑袋悬在壁炉跳动的火苗里，除了辫子有点儿乱以外，她的脸色很平静，看起来安然无恙。“我没事，早上看到报纸我就来魔法部了，现在正在克劳奇先生的办公室。”朝詹姆身后看了一眼，她的目光又落到他脸上：“詹姆，你能联系上西里斯吗？”

“刚刚我们用双面镜叫他，他好像没听见。”詹姆不禁感到有些不安，假期他通常很少联系不上西里斯，因为他被关在格里莫广场12号那幢阴森的房子里，总是成天无所事事，“我还以为你跟他在一起呢……你干嘛要跑去魔法部啊？”

“我急着……”艾尔维拉顿了顿，眼神闪烁一下，“急着告诉爸爸古灵阁的事儿，没想到他不在部里，所以我先来找克劳奇先生了。”

艾丽西亚挑高眉梢，显得略为不解：“傲罗肯定会第一时间收到消息，亲爱的。”

“哦，是的，我是说我知道一点儿内情，妈妈。”艾尔维拉解释道，“昨天下午我跟莉莉去古灵阁的时候，正好注意到一个奇怪的男人，而且爸爸那两个驻守在古灵阁的同事表现得也很反常。看到报纸我才想起来，那个男人应该是拉布斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，他给自己易了容——当时那两位傲罗很可能中了夺魂咒。”

“就像去年奥利弗那样吗？”卡丽娜惊呼。

费比安倒是一点儿也不吃惊。“看来莱斯特兰奇兄弟的魔药学得不精，”他若有所思地说，“我还以为他们至少会高明一点，想到要用复方汤剂呢。”

“你昨天是跟伊万斯在一起的？”詹姆瞪着艾尔维拉在壁炉里的脑袋，他显然找错了重点，“可你告诉我你是去找西里——”在她警告的瞪视下打住嘴边的话，詹姆发觉一旁的艾丽西亚向他投来了怀疑的视线，于是赶忙改口道：“我是说，伊万斯她没事吧？”

“莉莉和她爸爸妈妈昨天都安全到家了。”艾尔维拉言简意赅地回答，脑袋又转向旁边的母亲：“我还得再配合魔法部提供一些细节，妈妈。放心，我会待在安全的地方，定时给你们报平安。”

“一定要注意安全。”艾丽西亚叮嘱。

“要早点回来！”卡丽娜也学着妈妈的口气说。

“别太相信其他傲罗，有事就联系吉迪翁或者穆迪。”费比安补充道。

“我会的。”艾尔维拉说，她的目光再次越过詹姆的肩膀，“奥利弗，你打算一句话都不说吗？”

詹姆这才注意到奥利弗没跟他们待在一块儿。他扭头过去，发现奥利弗还瞪着眼睛站在沙发后面，好像拿定了主意不说话，也绝不再靠近壁炉一步。可惜艾尔维拉并没有被他坚决的表情打动，她冷酷无情地提醒他：“如果昨天我出了什么事儿，你肯定会后悔自己几个月都没跟我说话的。”

“你还不是也没搭理我！”奥利弗果然被激得一跳，脸涨得通红，“我才懒得管你呢！是你自己要去伦敦的！”

艾尔维拉故意板着的脸放松下来，她笑笑，明显没把弟弟的狡辩放在心上。“我给你带了一个星系模型。”她告诉他，“下学期要是你的天文课还是只能拿P，以后每年生日我都只会送给你一卷羊皮纸。”然后她假装看不见奥利弗红得发紫的脸，最后对母亲说：“妈妈，我最迟明晚回家。”

“喂！维拉——”詹姆试图叫住她打探西里斯的消息，可他话音还没落下，就已经眼见着艾尔维拉的脑袋消失在了壁炉里。这到底是怎么回事？詹姆懊恼地想。要是维拉昨天是跟莉莉待在一起的，那刚才奥利弗在双面镜里叫西里斯的时候，他怎么没出现？

“詹姆，奥利弗。”这时艾丽西亚的声音打断了詹姆的思绪，他抬起脑袋，瞧见她在他身边站起身，两手叉腰，那副威严的姿态使她看上去就像麦格教授的孪生姐妹：“过来，我跟你们谈谈。”

被点名的两个男孩儿面面相觑，詹姆首先反应过来，趁着艾丽西亚转身的空档朝奥利弗挤眉弄眼。她大步把他们领进厨房，没再给他们相互使眼色的机会，压低嗓音开门见山地问：“为什么你们都以为维拉和西里斯在一块儿？”

“呃，我们这么说了吗？”詹姆娴熟地摆出茫然的表情，但顶着艾丽西亚严厉的目光，他很快就装出老实的模样，竖起手掌投降：“好吧，我只是想既然他们俩都在伦敦……没准会见一面，是不是？”

艾丽西亚审视他一番，又将视线移向自己的儿子。

“奥利弗，你来说。”

“什么？”奥利弗竭力保持镇定的语气中透着慌张，“我有什么好说的！我——我都半年没跟她说过话了！”

“你已经长大了，奥利弗。”艾丽西亚眯起眼睛，牢牢地盯住儿子惊慌失措的脸，“我以为我不需要再动手教你什么是‘诚实’。”

条件反射地把手往背后探去，奥利弗像是被游走球撞着了屁股。“我没说谎！”他顾不上去看詹姆的眼色，语无伦次地嚷嚷起来：“我以为她是跑去找西里斯约会了，谁知道她昨天真的跟莉莉·伊万斯在一起啊！”

“约会？”艾丽西亚震惊地叫道，一时没能控制住自己的嗓门：“维拉在和西里斯约会？可她喜欢的不是詹姆吗？！”

“跟我有什么关系！”前一秒还在冲奥利弗一个劲挤眼睛的詹姆一吓，他仿佛被捅了一刀，顿时就把保守秘密的事儿抛到了脑后，“维拉什么时候喜欢我了？！她跟西里斯三年级就开始谈恋爱了！”

“他们在谈恋爱？！”躲在门外偷听的卡丽娜惊叫，“维拉和西里斯！”

藏在门边的费比安还拽着她的胳膊呢，他嘴里发出“嘘——嘘——”的示意声，妄图让小姑娘安静下来。厨房里的三个人直到这个时候才留意到他们俩都在外头偷听，奥利弗心虚地红了耳根，急忙梗着脖子撇清自己：“这可不是我说的！”

没人理睬这句不痛不痒的声明，艾丽西亚不敢相信地瞪住詹姆，几乎以为自己出现了幻听。

“你确定吗？是不是搞错了？”维拉不是前天还在为詹姆伤心吗！

詹姆被艾丽西亚怀疑的表情刺得跳起来，他终于明白了——艾丽西亚居然一直以为维拉喜欢的是他！这肯定是维拉的主意！那个邪恶、狡猾的斯莱特林！“怎么可能搞错！”他于是毫不脸红地大声辩解道，“他们在学校的时候每个星期都约会！”

“三年级那次他俩还当着我们的面亲嘴！”奥利弗忿忿不平地接着喊，他的嗓门比詹姆的还要大，好像生怕艾丽西亚不信似的。

卡丽娜发出一声尖叫。

“亲嘴！他们亲嘴了！”她兴奋地大叫，“那他们做爱了吗？！”

“卡丽娜！”艾丽西亚也尖叫起来，谁也说不准是因为奥利弗的发言还是因为卡丽娜的语出惊人，“不许说得那么直接！”

奥利弗目瞪口呆地张大眼睛，脸上的表情就像狠狠挨了一棒槌。他发现妈妈又看向了自己，带着一丝不自然的尴尬犹疑地开口：“所以他们……他们到底有没有——”

“我哪知道！”奥利弗惊恐地叫道，“我他妈都没想到这回事！”

“奥利弗！不许讲脏话！”艾丽西亚再次尖叫，从她的神情来看，她已经开始怀疑自己对孩子们的教育出了什么致命的问题。詹姆不由为自己被卷进这场“家庭纷争”而后悔不已，当艾丽西亚的目光再次找到他的眼睛时，他觉得自己的肠子都打成了恶心巴拉的蝴蝶结。

“汤姆说维拉昨晚没回破釜酒吧——”

“我什么都不知道！”詹姆冲口说道，“反正他们昨晚肯定没在一起，艾丽西亚！刚才维拉还在问我能不能联系到西里斯呢！”

他拿不准自己的澄清有没有起到一点儿可怜的作用，因为费比安及时从门边走了出来，用力清一清嗓子，一本正经地拍了拍手：“好了，诸位！都冷静一点，年轻人谈恋爱没什么好大惊小怪的。”

四双眼睛齐刷刷地朝他看去，费比安似乎对自己的影响力感到十分满意，他学着麻瓜电视里那些有地位的知名人物，伸出一只手正了正脖子前面不存在的领结，愉快地提议：“不如先洗漱一下，吃点儿早餐吧。你们今天想吃什么？香肠和鸡蛋？”

比起这天早上乱成一团的魔法部，琼斯家小小的混乱似乎不值一提。

泰德·唐克斯乘着咔啦作响的升降梯来到位于第二层的法律执行司时，焦头烂额的职员们都没工夫注意他。从第四层拥进升降梯的猫头鹰们嗖嗖飞出去，泰德一面拍掉满头的羽毛（有几根还沾着黏糊糊的粪便）一面走出升降梯，还能听见经过他跟前的人高声抱怨：“梅林啊，又是一批！妖精联络处的那些家伙就不能亲自下来一趟吗？现在这里到处都是猫头鹰，连个悬挂猫狸子的地方都没有！”

这话一点儿没夸张。泰德匆匆穿过两道橡木门，好不容易赶到傲罗指挥部，便被这里的脏乱吓了一大跳：由于办公桌前一个留守的人都没有，傲罗们的小隔间里满是猫头鹰，空气臭烘烘的，地面和桌面堆积着羽毛和粪便，饼干盒被掀翻，点心的碎屑和死老鼠的骨头随处可见。在距离泰德最近的一个小隔间里，两只猫头鹰正站在办公桌上为一条老鼠尾巴激烈搏斗，墙上那张温布恩黄蜂队的海报上，卢多·巴格曼的笑脸被粘上一块粪便，使他看上去就像麻瓜海盗传说中的独眼船长。

连忙退出这个一片狼藉的地方，泰德还没来得扭头看看四周，便被一只手拍了一下肩膀。

“嘿，泰德！”背后响起一道热情的声音，“你怎么上这儿来啦？麻瓜政府那里又出什么岔子了吗？”

泰德回过头：“噢，亚瑟。”他第一时间认出了对方那头标志性的红发：亚瑟·韦斯莱不知什么时候来到了他身后，怀里抱着一只大纸箱，几只长着可怕獠牙的熨斗正在箱子里凶猛乱跳，看样子意在咬掉这个红头发男人的鼻子。

“不，不是……我只是过来看看穆迪他们在不在。”泰德盯着那些熨斗说。

“那你来得不是时候，现在他们都忙坏了，吉迪翁说今天没有傲罗能回到办公室喝一杯茶。”亚瑟·韦斯莱说。纸箱里的熨斗用力蹦了一下，他用一个惊险的动作抱稳差点儿从手中滑下去的箱子，又朝泰德刚刚退出的隔间看了一眼：“不过我看他们不回来也是好事，这里得好好清理一下了。”

“他们该换一种沟通方式了。”泰德心不在焉地赞同道，“我猜克劳奇现在也不在办公室吧？”

“他一早就出去了，和莫克里奇一起——你知道，他们都在担心妖精会倒向伏地魔那边，但我看现在反倒没必要担心了……当年那个邋遢鬼拉拉只不过是被一伙年轻巫师按进池塘就发起了叛乱，更何况如今食死徒杀死了一家妖精呢。”亚瑟按下一只险些咬到他鼻子的熨斗，“对了，你找克劳奇干什么？我刚才好像听到有人说他一会儿会回来，没准你还能碰上他。”

“太好了！我正好……”双眼一亮，泰德打住嘴边的话，“呃，你觉得我该在他办公室门口等他吗？”

“就在这儿等他吧，要是他看到又有人在他办公室门口拦着他，肯定会很生气。”亚瑟没有刨根究底，他扭头望一望走廊窗外狂风大作的景象，似乎咕哝了一句“维修保养处的那些家伙”，“今天可真够乱的，是不是？所有事情好像都挤到了同一天发作。早上我出门以前莫丽还说要陪老鲍勃去一趟圣芒戈，他现在住在山上，几乎从不离开那片山谷——莫丽说这可能就是他最近老是呕吐的原因，吃了毒蘑菇……嘶——”

一只熨斗跳起来，锋利的牙齿将他扶在纸箱边缘的手指划出一道血痕，他赶忙松开那只手，托住箱子的底部。

“好了，我也得走啦，还得先去处理这一箱东西。”眨眨眼睛冲泰德告别，亚瑟匆忙离开，赶向他那间位于这一层楼最偏僻角落的办公室。泰德看到他在拐角处趔趄了一下，好像是被箱子里不安分的熨斗们阻碍了脚步……要不是正忙着要紧事儿，泰德倒是很想去帮帮他。

意料之外的是，就在亚瑟·韦斯莱消失在那个拐角的下一秒，另一个泰德眼熟的身影便从那儿出现了。“艾尔维拉？”泰德惊讶道，连忙走上去。一身麻瓜衣裙的艾尔维拉·琼斯在来来往往的巫师中间格外显眼，她也注意到了他，迎面朝他走过来：“唐克斯先生。”

“老天，你怎么也在这里？”在这个年轻姑娘面前停下脚步，泰德打量她一番，确认她没有受伤的迹象，便紧接着问：“你有办法联系上你爸爸或者穆迪吗？”

“穆迪先生刚被派去诺丁汉，爸爸现在也不在伦敦。”艾尔维拉的目光似乎闪烁了一下，她梳成辫子的头发反常地有点儿乱，脸上却神态自若，没有回答他的第一个问题，“怎么了？为什么你要联系他们？”

迟疑的神色掠过泰德的脸，他想了想，把艾尔维拉带到傲罗指挥部那个空无一人的小隔间前。之前站在办公桌上的那两只猫头鹰还在抢那条老鼠尾巴，它们俩飞到半空中扑棱着翅膀缠斗起来，羽毛满天飞。泰德左右张望一圈，而后谨慎地压低了声音。

“今天一大早西里斯就放守护神送消息给我，说阿尔法德中了食死徒的毒咒，人在格里莫广场12号。西里斯让我去接应他们，他说他会想办法带阿尔法德逃出屋子，到时我再带他俩幻影移形……”忍不住又四下看看，他满脸不安，“可是我在格里莫广场守了三个小时，没等到他们出来。西里斯也再没送消息给我，我担心……”

“食死徒又袭击了他们？”艾尔维拉接着他的话反问。

“不，不太可能。一直有傲罗盯着那里，更何况那座房子固若金汤……”泰德肯定地摇摇头，他的妻子安多米达就是布莱克家的孩子，他早听说过那幢祖宅的厉害，“我只是担心他们被困在了房子里，因为布莱克家的情况一向很复杂，谁也不知道发生了什么事。虽然从布莱克家抢走一个女儿已经够疯狂了，但比起闯进他们家的祖宅抢人，那可能也算不上稀奇……”他自言自语似的嘀咕道，目光又落回艾尔维拉脸上，“所以我想找傲罗帮忙。出了古灵阁的事儿，他们可能要去搜查这些纯血家族的房子，是不是？”

艾尔维拉眨了一下她蓝色的眼睛，好像只用了短短一秒钟的时间来考虑什么。

“没错。”她冷静地说，“过会儿克劳奇先生就会带上几个傲罗亲自去格里莫广场12号，你可以跟我们一起去。”

“**_你们_**_？_你是说你也会跟过去？”

“是的。他们要负责我的安全，因为指证拉布斯坦·莱斯特兰奇闯进古灵阁的人是我。”

这下泰德明白她为什么会出现在这儿了。

“昨天闯进古灵阁的是莱斯特兰奇？”他甚至没有听同事提起这件事！

竖起食指放到唇前，艾尔维拉示意他小声一些。

“早上我也收到了西里斯的消息。”她笃定地告诉他，“不用担心，我能把他们救出来。”

与此同时，格里莫广场12号三楼的卧房里同样一片狼藉。

阿尔法德疲惫地倚在床头，眼看着西里斯抄起一把脚凳，用力扔向那扇面朝广场的窗户——在碰触到窗玻璃之前，脚凳就像被无形的铁甲咒击中，砰一声弹回来，重重撞上对面的墙壁，狼狈地滚到地板上。西里斯泄愤似的狠狠将它踢翻，又大步来到这间卧房唯一的门前，使劲一脚踹上门板。门框上卷起边缘的墙纸底下掉出几片剥落的墙漆，除此之外，那张看上去一点儿也不结实的门板竟像块巨石般纹丝不动。

近一个小时的时间，西里斯已经把这个房间翻了个底朝天，所有的抽屉、衣柜都被粗暴地拉开，花瓶、皮箱翻倒在地，遍地都是杂物和书籍，看上去就像遭遇了一场抢劫。咬着牙环顾周围，他再次粗鲁地掏起了自己的衣兜，试图再找寻一点儿别的可能派得上用场的东西：巧克力蛙盒子，摩托车模型，麻瓜唱片，缩小的飞天扫帚……没了魔杖，他要这个巴掌大的扫帚有什么用？他恼火地将它砸到脚边。

“冷静点，西里斯。”阿尔法德虚弱地出声，“现在我们没有别的办法出去。”

“该死。”忍不住又将无辜的窥镜掷向脚下的地板，西里斯几乎控制不住直往喉咙眼里蹿的火气：“帕勒克斯为什么会知道我有双面镜？”要是双面镜没被收走，他还可以联系詹姆！

“那两面镜子就是他送给我的。”阿尔法德的语速很慢，他竭力控制着每一处停顿间的喘息，好让自己的声音更流畅一些，“他以为镜子还在我手上，只是碰巧今天你带着它们。”

西里斯咬紧牙根，努力抑制着怒火，没有吱声。为了让自己冷静下来，他在阿尔法德的床边来回踱起了步。一个小时以前，就在西里斯击落了沃尔布加和帕勒克斯的魔杖之后，他原以为自己能顺利带走阿尔法德，却意想不到地被一道缴械咒打飞了魔杖：当西里斯警惕地把魔杖尖对准父亲奥赖恩的时候，站在客厅门边的雷古勒斯也拔出了魔杖。

更要命的是，趁此机会夺回魔杖的帕勒克斯又用一个“飞来飞去”收走了西里斯口袋里的双面镜。现在他不仅失去了魔杖，还失去了最后一个能寻求外援的工具。

“我本来可以直接带着你离开。只要出了这间房子就能幻影移形，就算你没有魔杖，也可以用我的。”死死瞪着脚底深绿色的地毯，西里斯踱着步，自言自语地说，“是我太大意了……我以为只要提防奥赖恩，结果忘了他还有一个好儿子——”

“雷古勒斯是你的弟弟。”阿尔法德嗓音沙哑地提醒他，“你也是奥赖恩的孩子。”

“他把我当成过他的儿子吗？”西里斯下意识地讽刺道，然后便不再关心这个问题，脑海中只闪过雷古勒斯向他使出缴械咒时那张苍白、冷静的脸。“雷古勒斯就是个白痴。”心烦意乱地说着，西里斯为自己的掉以轻心恼恨不已，“我早该想到的……他一直都那么听他们的话，比起相信伏地魔是个混血，他肯定更愿意相信帕勒克斯的那套鬼话，认为你已经疯了。”

“他总会想明白的。”阿尔法德疲倦地合着眼说。

“但愿吧。”烦躁地结束了这个话题，西里斯收住脚步，停在阿尔法德的床头边。

“你感觉怎么样？”他端详着舅舅毫无血色的脸。

阿尔法德摇了摇头，没有睁开沉重的眼皮。

“我没事，情况已经稳定了。”尽管从他的脸色来看，这话完全不可信。

垂眼望着阿尔法德惨白如纸的脸，西里斯的肚子里像被装满了冷冰冰的石头。

“到底是什么毒咒？”他听见自己低声问道。

阿尔法德没有回答。他只是合着眼，缓慢地摇头。或许是因为担心帕勒克斯还在监视他们，从被关进这个房间开始，阿尔法德甚至没有向西里斯问起过复活石。

只好放弃这个话题，西里斯重新在床边来回走了起来。

他想把沃尔布加的那句话从脑子里挤出去——那句“他很快就要为此丧命”。帕勒克斯那个疯老头至少有句话说得对，西里斯告诉自己。沃尔布加就是个疯子……她已经疯了，他干嘛还要相信她说的话？就算那是真的，也只代表布莱克家没有人能救阿尔法德。他还可以找邓布利多……只要他们能尽快离开这里。

想到这儿，西里斯快步来到窗前。帕勒克斯用魔法把这间屋子武装得严严实实，但从窗口还是能望见外头的情形。西里斯撩开窗帘的一角，搜寻着街道和广场上的人影，没有找到任何一个疑似泰德·唐克斯的身影。或许他已经意识到情况不对，去找其他人帮忙了……西里斯想。他希望泰德能去找他的傲罗同事，反正食死徒闯进古灵阁的事一定会牵扯到这些纯血统家族，魔法部一定会想着法儿来搜查他们的屋子。

也可能在那之前，邓布利多就会想办法来帮他们。不论如何，西里斯只希望他们能更快地行动。阿尔法德的伤势不能再拖下去，而且……

“艾尔维拉还在破釜酒吧。”西里斯沉声说。

阿尔法德微微张开了双眼。

“她在伦敦？”

西里斯没有答腔。他放下窗帘，反过身靠向墙壁，抬起一只手烦乱地抓了抓额前的头发。

艾尔维拉还在伦敦的事就像一道阴影笼罩着他。她是为了见他才过来的——来这个该死的、倒霉的城市，甚至还进了这幢倒霉的房子。要不是因为西里斯，她现在肯定会安全地待在戈德里克山谷。

“我不知道昨天有食死徒闯进了古灵阁。”转过脸望向身边的窗户，西里斯的视线穿过窗帘的缝隙，只瞧见室外一线灰白的天光。

“希望她已经安全回去了。”他说。

上午九点，艾比·库珀顶着一头乱糟糟的金发拉开卧室的窗帘时，几乎使出了全身的力气。对于她来说，这注定是糟糕的一天。由于意外结识了两个新朋友，她的男友杰森昨晚迟了二十分钟才将她送回格里莫广场11号的家。库珀夫妇一向不喜欢杰森染成绿色的头发（但艾比觉得那很酷），便借此机会大发雷霆，又为了艾比化的浓妆同她大吵一架，接下来一个星期都禁止她晚上出门。艾比回到房间大哭一场，没有卸妆便倒头就睡，直到这个时间才慢吞吞地爬起来，拉开窗帘，使阴暗的屋子里亮堂一些。

格里莫广场真是糟透了，艾比望着窗外，心情阴郁地想。她的卧室在二楼，窗户正对着街道对面的小广场，那儿杂草丛生，到处都是烟头和狗屎，艾比常常怀疑住在这附近抽烟的人迟早要引发一场火灾。库珀夫妇当初贪图便宜买下了这条旧街区的房子，真是一个错得离谱的决定。艾比已经厌倦了这些老旧的房屋，破败的台阶，11号和13号之间没有12号的可笑错误，还有那些近两年老徘徊在附近的、穿戴滑稽的可疑人物——啊，又出现了！

艾比揉掉左眼上方的眼影，拿右眼牢牢盯着出现在街角的那一伙人：那是七八个高矮胖瘦不一的男人，和近期时不时会逗留在附近的那些可疑人物一样，他们都一本正经地穿着黑色西装、戴着圆顶高帽，看起来就像电影里西装革履的黑手党。“谁知道是爱尔兰人还是意大利人呢，”库珀夫人曾经这样恐吓艾比，“一定是住在这里的什么人招惹了他们，高利贷或者别的什么……总之，你看到了吧？别成天跟着你那个男朋友在外边惹是生非，现在的伦敦已经大不如前了，都是你们这些不靠谱的年轻人害的。”

当她是白痴呢！艾比不服气地想。她知道真正的黑手党不会那么傻，光天化日之下穿着清一色的黑西装大摇大摆出现在街道上。“比起黑帮，这些傻瓜倒更有可能是戏剧演员。”艾比想着，把脸贴向窗户玻璃，想更清楚地看一看这帮人的打扮和长相。这时她突然发现，在这群行色匆匆的男人中间还有个穿得格外不一样的女孩儿：她穿的是一条宝蓝色的裙子，不像她周围的男人那样戴着帽子，而是将褐色头发梳成了辫子，露出苍白的脸和蓝色的眼睛……

艾比瞪大双眼。她认出来了——那个女孩儿就是她和杰森昨晚在酒吧认识的艾尔维拉·琼斯！她怎么会出现在这儿？

此时此刻，艾尔维拉·琼斯并不知道有一双惊讶的眼睛正从这条街道上的某扇窗户后面盯着她。她紧跟在老巴蒂·克劳奇身后，必须得保持急促的步伐才能跟上他的步速。一分钟前他们才刚离开魔法部，幻影移形到这条街道的尽头……艾尔维拉显然低估了老巴蒂·克劳奇的行动力，她原以为在出发前他会再盘问她几句、确认一些信息，可眼下看来，他甚至没有打算要在闯进布莱克家祖宅搜查之前再同她多说一个词。

小心地瞧一眼周围几个眼生的傲罗，艾尔维拉看一看不远处格里莫广场12号大门前的台阶，已经能隐约望见门板上那只闪闪发亮的银质门环。

“克劳奇先生，”她加紧脚步来到老巴蒂·克劳奇身侧，“如果待会儿布莱克家的人不允许进屋……”

“我会向他们说明情况。”老巴蒂·克劳奇看也不看她一眼，语调刻板而生硬地告诉她，“你父亲现在不在伦敦，我会负责你的安全。”

“谢谢您。”艾尔维拉说，她拿捏着自己的语气，表现出一副紧张不安的模样，絮絮叨叨地开口：“搜查过格里莫广场之后，您还打算亲自去北郊那边的那套房子看看吗？我记得那里也布下了很多厉害的咒语，也许——”

老巴蒂·克劳奇止住脚步，平视前方的目光转向她的脸。

“北郊那边的那套房子？”

“噢。”假装诧异地跟着他刹住步伐，艾尔维拉一脸惶惑，“您——您不知道？就是阿尔法德·布莱克先生的那套房产……”

“阿尔法德·布莱克在伦敦没有房产。”老巴蒂·克劳奇毫无表情，他审视着面前这个未成年巫师的脸，“你说的北郊的房子是在什么地方？”

艾尔维拉·琼斯显得有些吃惊，迟疑了片刻，才不大确定地回答：“在克鲁克尚街附近。”她解释，“西里斯带我和詹姆去过一次，他说那里是阿尔法德先生的房子。但是阿尔法德当时不在……所以我们没有进屋。”

“你父亲不知道这件事？”

这个突兀的问题似乎使得琼斯家的长女意识到问题的严重性，她惴惴不安地揪紧自己的裙子，好像在竭力保持镇定。“我没跟他说起过，那天我们还去了伦敦别的地方玩儿。”她带着一丝不安说，“我以为你们都知道那处房产……”然后她的声音渐渐弱了下去。

实际上，汉特·琼斯当然知道那处房产。二年级的暑假暂时借住到阿尔法德那幢房子时，艾尔维拉就听说过他对房子做了点儿“特殊处理”，让魔法部以为它属于一个叫比利·帕特尔的老人——他常年居住在北爱尔兰，是个富有的哑炮。这也是在此之前，傲罗们从没检查过那幢屋子的原因。

老巴蒂·克劳奇略微眯起眼，从衣兜里掏出一个小巧的记事簿，上边还别着一支圆珠笔。

“给我一个地址。”他说。

艾尔维拉打心眼里佩服他的一丝不苟。她接过纸笔，有些笨拙地写下一个地址。为了让自己看上去更慌张，她故意将“P”写成了“B”，而后匆匆忙忙地反复涂画，把它修改过来。直到她把记事簿还给老巴蒂，这位一直在观察她的法律执行司司长才收回落在她脸上的视线，扫了眼她写下的地址。

“刚才你说那里被布下了很多咒语？”他问。

“是的，”艾尔维拉收紧了嗓子，有点儿傻气地捏着那支笔，神色紧张地说，“我想那应该是古老的巫师家族都有的习惯，西里斯当时说除了阿尔法德本人能带人进去，其他人都不可能擅自闯进屋子……”

老巴蒂·克劳奇简单地颔首，板着脸撕下那张写有地址的纸页，交给距离他最近的那名高个子傲罗。对方点一点头，转过脸示意另外两名同伴。伴着接连三声“啪”的响动，他们消失在原地。“你还知道布莱克家在伦敦的其他房产吗？”老巴蒂·克劳奇的目光再次落到身旁唯一一个未成年巫师脸上，“仔细想想。”

“我只知道那里。”慌慌张张地结束这个话题，艾尔维拉脸色苍白，表现得就像一个六神无主的小毛孩：“先生，这会给西里斯他们添麻烦吗？我……我不想……”

“你做了正确的事。”没什么耐心地打断她错乱的发言，老巴蒂·克劳奇答得斩钉截铁，“我们有替证人身份保密的义务，不会泄露是谁提供的线索。”

这个慌乱的姑娘依旧面无血色，但看起来总算放心了不少。

“跟上来。”他于是重新迈开脚步，径直走向格里莫广场12号门前的台阶，板着脸低声交代：“一会儿不要轻易开口。”

雷古勒斯·布莱克站在母亲沃尔布加的床边，帮助父亲奥赖恩将抖松的枕头安置在床头。

“孽子……”他听见母亲略为颤抖地喘着气，就好像躺下身这个艰难的动作几乎要耗光他所有的力气：“他敢对他的母亲用缴械咒……”收回托在她颈后的手，奥赖恩仿佛没有听到她嘴里不住重复的诅咒，只弯下腰，把一瓶缓和剂抵到她嘴边：“你得把这个喝下去。”

“不要命令我！”母亲忽而拔高的尖叫声让雷古勒斯放下帷幔的动作一顿。他看一眼父亲，只见奥赖恩的神情平静无波，坚持地举着手中的药剂瓶告诉妻子：“我在陈述事实。”

这句话似乎奇迹般地安抚了沃尔布加暴怒的情绪，她靠在柔软的枕头上，张开没有血色的嘴唇将缓和剂一饮而尽，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着自己的丈夫。“你看到了，他到现在还想保护那个败家子……”药剂令她不再像刚刚那么激动，可她压低声音，眼眶赤红的双眼依旧直勾勾地盯在奥赖恩脸上，俨然已经忘记床的另一侧还站着自己的小儿子，“疯掉？我倒是巴不得他们真的全都疯了……他以为这样就能逃过魔法部的追查……他以为这样就能蒙蔽那个人的眼睛？”

奥赖恩对此不置一词。

“休息吧。”他替妻子放下枕头，“其他的事我来处理。”

雷古勒斯举起魔杖，用一道无声咒让床顶的深绿色帷幔缓缓垂下。

“把他送走……”昏暗的光线中，他听到母亲不依不饶的叮嘱，“不能让他留在这里……不能让他继续祸害我们……”

“我会处理，沃尔布加。”父亲说。

“那个孽子——跟他一个样……根本不像我的儿子……”母亲却仍在自言自语般地喃喃，每一个字音里都透着虚弱的仇恨，雷古勒斯终于明白她刚刚说要送走的人并不是指西里斯，“我不该生下他……一个叛徒，一个孽种……他迟早会像阿尔法德一样，把我们全都毁掉……”

“沃尔布加。”父亲的声音不带情绪。

有那么一会儿，母亲安静了下来，连喘息声都渐趋平静。雷古勒斯的眼睛适应了阴暗的环境，他看向母亲合上的双眼，原以为药剂已经发挥作用，却又见她突然睁开了眼睛。

“雷尔！”沃尔布加几乎是在睁眼的同时大声呼喊。

“母亲。”雷古勒斯收起魔杖，弯下腰将一只手递过去，马上便被她苍白、细瘦的手指死死抓住。她的力气那么大，好像那副虚弱的病态不过是一种假象。“你做得很好，非常好……”她的声音再度低下去，双眼紧合，梦呓似的嘟囔，“我的儿子……非常好……”

雷古勒斯翕张一下嘴唇，最终没有吭声。他弯着腰安静地伫立在床边，直到母亲的呼吸渐渐变得平稳匀长、紧紧箍住他右手的五指也放松下来，他才轻轻拿开她的手，将它放到被子底下。

“出去吧。”父亲告诉他。

跟着父亲来到五楼的楼道，雷古勒斯轻声关上身后的门，还没来得及去看父亲的表情，便见他已经兀自走向楼梯平台。“父亲。”下意识地上前一步跟上父亲的脚步，雷古勒斯稍稍抬高嗓门叫住他，“真的要把阿尔法德送走吗？”

奥赖恩停下来，转过身对上儿子的视线。雷古勒斯从他的眼神里读出来，父亲知道自己最想问的其实不是这个。然而片刻之后，奥赖恩没有回答雷古勒斯的问题，只是抬起一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你今天做得很好。”奥赖恩说，“阿米莉亚的生日快到了，去想想你要送她什么礼物。别的事不用操心，我会和你外祖父协商。”

垂眼避开他的注视，雷古勒斯略一颔首：“好。”

不过他并没有真的听从父亲的吩咐，去考虑要给阿米莉亚·帕金森准备什么生日礼物。外祖父帕勒克斯的房间在四楼，雷古勒斯悄无声息地站在自己卧室的门板后面，等到听见父亲走进楼下的房间关门的动静，才重新打开门走出来。五楼的走廊一片寂静。母亲在熟睡，西里斯的卧室空无一人。雷古勒斯来到西里斯的房门前，径自推门而入。

西里斯的卧室还像几个小时前他离开时一样乱。桌面上那本厚重的旧课本还在自动翻页，往书页上甩墨水的羽毛笔直到雷古勒斯挥动魔杖才终于倒下来，停止恶作剧。他跨过掉落在地板上的《数字占卜与图形》，又冲着那枚举着剑对墙角疯狂挥砍的巫师棋扬了一下魔杖尖，才最终在正对着床的那面墙跟前停下脚步。

画框中的画布一片浑浊，他的高祖父菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯不在这里。

雷古勒斯无声地叹一口气。他的脑海中浮现出西里斯的眼神——被弟弟击飞魔杖以后的那个眼神。看到西里斯冲父亲举起魔杖的时候，雷古勒斯几乎是本能地使出了缴械咒。可他很清楚，要不是西里斯对他毫无防备，自己未必能成功。

他没有光明正大地赢，更重要的是，也背叛了难能可贵的信任。

门外倏尔响起丁丁当当的门铃声。墙角那枚巫师棋早已硬邦邦地倒在地毯上，屋子里十分安静，这阵门铃因而变得格外刺耳。雷古勒斯一愣，匆匆走出西里斯的房间，沿着幽暗的楼梯下楼。四楼传来开关门的动静。雷古勒斯抵达这一层的楼梯平台时，只来得及望一眼父亲拐下楼的背影。他加快脚步跟上去，刚经过三楼的楼梯平台，便听到从地下室出来的克利切打开了一楼的大门。

“魔法法律执行司。”一道冷漠的声音传来，“通知你的主人，我们有搜查令。”

雷古勒斯收住脚步，扶着楼梯扶手朝底下望去。站在格里莫广场12号门外的是一个打扮得像麻瓜的男人，他戴着一顶古怪的帽子，颜色同他那身黑色的麻瓜衣服一致。从雷古勒斯的角度看不见这个男人的眼睛，但他认出了对方的下巴，还有嘴唇上方那两撇标志性的、边缘异常平滑的小胡子：是老巴蒂·克劳奇，前两天刚上任的魔法法律执行司司长。

他们料到魔法部会派傲罗前来搜查，却没料到来的会是法律执行司司长。

“克劳奇先生。”奥赖恩已经走下最后一级楼梯，镇定自若地迎上前，“是什么事劳您一大早亲自光临寒舍？”

门边的克利切应声弯下腰，恭恭敬敬地退到一旁。

老巴蒂·克劳奇点一点头，拿出一张羊皮纸递给对方。“布莱克先生。我猜您还没来得及翻看今天的《预言家日报》，因为头版已经报道了昨天有食死徒闯进古灵阁的消息。”他摘下自己的帽子，露出打理得一丝不苟的头发，以及头顶那道直得简直有点儿不自然的分界线，“我们奉命来搜查，请您配合。”

奥赖恩·布莱克接过那张羊皮纸，却没有急着看上头的内容。他的目光投向这位法律执行司司长身后的某处，停顿数秒，才转向手里的羊皮纸。

“要是我没记错，在上一次傲罗来搜查之后，我已经向威森加摩提起过异议。”他审视着这张搜查令，不紧不慢地开口，“当时他们做出的决定是：如果没有明确线索证明我们与食死徒制造的事故存在关联，法律执行司就无权签署住宅搜查令。”将搜查令还给老巴蒂·克劳奇，奥赖恩直视对方的眼睛：“恕我冒昧，请问这一次的明确线索是什么？”

“我们有经过核查的证词，目击证人认出昨天闯入古灵阁的食死徒是拉布斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。”老巴蒂·克劳奇不躲不闪，简洁地回答。

“目击证人的证词。”奥赖恩重复一次，目光又有意无意地投向克劳奇身后，“虽然莱斯特兰奇家和布莱克家有姻亲关系，但这条线索似乎并不能明确证明我们与这次事故存在关联。”

“只需要明确的线索，不需要明确证明存在关联的线索，布莱克先生。”老巴蒂·克劳奇面无表情，答得干脆而冷硬，“您还有疑义吗？”

“显然您比我更能领会威森加摩决定的含义。”奥赖恩·布莱克坦然承认，视线实实在在地落在了克劳奇身后那个格外显眼的姑娘身上，平静地提醒道：“不过您的部下里有一位未成年巫师，我想她应该不是法律执行司的职员。”

他指的当然是跟在这位法律执行司司长身后的艾尔维拉·琼斯。她不发一言地站在一群人高马大的傲罗中间，肤色苍白得就像一个从古堡冒出来的幽灵。那双蓝眼睛迎着奥赖恩的目光，和上一次他们见面时一样，眼底藏着警惕、探究，还有一点儿显而易见的敌意。

“这位是傲罗办公室主任汉特·琼斯的女儿，她因为某些特殊原因刚好也在伦敦。”老巴蒂·克劳奇像是早有预料，面不改色地答腔，“您应该明白她的处境，我们有必要保证她的安全，所以只能带她一起过来。”

奥赖恩的视线移回他脸上。

“我以为魔法部是全伦敦最安全的地方。”

“原本是这样。”老巴蒂·克劳奇盯着他的眼睛说，“如果不是我们有明确线索显示食死徒对部分傲罗使用了夺魂咒的话。”

两人只对视了短短几秒钟的时间，奥赖恩·布莱克便率先移开目光。“明白了。感谢您的解答，请便吧。”他侧过身示意他们进门，接着又扭头望向楼梯上方：“雷尔，我记得琼斯小姐是你的朋友，下来打个招呼。”

还站在楼梯上的雷古勒斯身形一顿，他清楚地看到老巴蒂·克劳奇深深瞧了眼自己身后的艾尔维拉·琼斯。缓步走下楼，雷古勒斯同那些鱼贯而入的傲罗擦肩而过，来到一楼的门厅，对艾尔维拉点头致意。艾尔维拉也简单地对他点了一下头。暑假以来他们都没有通过信，他没想到他们会以这种方式在格里莫广场12号碰面。

两个年轻巫师都不约而同地错开视线，不再去看对方。雷古勒斯打量着老巴蒂·克劳奇身旁那名瘦瘦高高的傲罗，他没有随其他傲罗一道上楼进行搜查，而是留在上司身边，拿出了记录用的纸笔。

“现在请您回答几个问题。这不是正式的讯问，您可以拒绝回答。”老巴蒂·克劳奇不露情绪地盯住奥赖恩·布莱克那双冷灰色的眼睛，“昨天您都去过哪些地方？”

“我和我的儿子雷古勒斯早上十点从家里出发前往帕金森家，晚上九点才从那里离开，直接回到格里莫广场。”奥赖恩神态自若，答得不慌不忙。

“布莱克夫人没有跟你们一起去？”

“她近来抱恙，每天都待在自己的卧室里。”

“那么您的长子西里斯·布莱克呢？”

奥赖恩停顿一下，略略眯起眼睛，看向一旁弯着腰的家养小精灵克利切。

“西里斯昨天和詹姆·波特待在一起。”不等父亲出声，雷古勒斯便张口替克利切回答，“克利切一直在家，他亲眼看到西里斯邀请詹姆·波特进了屋。”

克利切的腰弯得更低了，老巴蒂·克劳奇那两撇平滑、狭窄的胡子轻微抖动了一下。

“詹姆·波特？”他似乎对这个名字略感意外。

雷古勒斯注意到艾尔维拉也抬眼朝他看过来，可不等他捕捉到她的眼神，头顶便传来一声呼唤：“克劳奇——”

门厅里的五个人都抬起头，瞧见三楼一名傲罗冲老巴蒂·克劳奇招了招手。克劳奇即刻迈开脚步走向楼梯，那名做记录的傲罗紧跟上去，奥赖恩也旋身跟上。雷古勒斯迟疑一瞬，转过头去看艾尔维拉，恰好与她四目相接。

“我可以上去吗？”她礼貌地问。

尽管知道她真正想问的不是这个，雷古勒斯也还是点点头，沉默地领她上楼。他们来到三楼的时候，奥赖恩和魔法部的人都已经聚集在走廊最深处的那张房门前。那张门没法打开，这无疑是引起傲罗们注意的原因。因此雷古勒斯并无意外地看到老巴蒂·克劳奇转向了奥赖恩：“布莱克先生，我们得确认里面有什么。”

“只不过是一个疯言疯语的男人，还有一个神志不清的小鬼。”另一道声音赫然响起，赶在奥赖恩回答以前便吸引了所有人的注意。帕勒克斯·布莱克拄着他的魔杖出现在楼梯平台上，突兀得就像是刚从楼道的阴影中长出来的一样。他缓慢地朝他们走过来，手中的魔杖有节奏地敲打着地板，皮肤松弛的脸上咧着似笑非笑的表情，灰眼睛眯成两道刁钻的缝，目不转睛地瞧着腰板笔直的老巴蒂·克劳奇。

“把自家发疯的人关在房间里可不是什么违法的勾当，从我祖父那一辈起，稍微有点儿名声的家族就都这么干了。毕竟谁都不想把他们送去圣芒戈的长期病房丢人现眼……是啊，家丑不可外扬。”帕勒克斯·布莱克慢慢悠悠地说着，看也不看奥赖恩一眼，自顾自地走向老巴蒂·克劳奇，从喉咙眼里发出他沙哑带痰的哼笑：“我记得克劳奇家也有这样的传统，是不是？”

老巴蒂·克劳奇锁紧了眉头。

“您是什么人？”

“帕勒克斯·布莱克，沃尔布加·布莱克的父亲，这幢房子的上一任主人。”帕勒克斯·布莱克在他跟前停下脚步，他讲起话来有些呼哧带喘，灰眼睛毫不遮掩地上下打量着克劳奇，目光饶有深意：“你不认识我也正常，我长期住在爱尔兰……但我对你倒是很熟悉哪，巴蒂·克劳奇——我的堂妹嫁给你叔叔的时候，你还是个襁褓里的小毛娃。你的母亲现在怎么样了？嗯？听说你当上法律执行司司长的时候，我还怪惊讶的。谁让你有那样一个母亲呢……”

“您刚才说，这个房间里关着两个人？”克劳奇冷冷打断他的话。

“我那个疯疯癫癫的儿子阿尔法德，还有他那个疯疯癫癫的儿子西里斯·布莱克。”帕勒克斯·布莱克又发出一声冷笑，斜着眼睛看向那张紧闭的房门，一手摇转着拄在地板上的魔杖：“满口胡言乱语，还对家人大打出手……哼，当然，跟夺魂咒没什么关系，这种癫狂的迹象通常在他们幼年时期就已经显现出来了。”

“您是说他们疯了？”克劳奇的眼睛转向旁边的奥赖恩·布莱克，可惜对方脸上没有半点破绽。

“显而易见。”回答他的还是帕勒克斯·布莱克，他的胸腔深处依然有喘气声，语气神态却是一副理所当然、不容置疑的模样，“再过几个星期你就会明白的，我们不会再把这种神经有问题的孩子送去霍格沃兹……”

“抱歉。”一个出人意料的声音横进来，“您是说西里斯下个学期不会再去霍格沃兹了？”

雷古勒斯偏过脸，瞥了眼身后的艾尔维拉。她没有从他后面站出来，只是目光越过他肩头，直勾勾地对上帕勒克斯的眼睛。这个老巫师显然没将她的插嘴放在心上。“这是未成年巫师监护人的权利，小姑娘。”他用一种嘲讽的、像是给小毛孩解释一加一为什么等于二的口气说道，“我的祖父曾经是霍格沃兹的校长，这所学校从来没有强制就读的规矩。”

“可限制精神正常的未成年巫师的自由是非法的，布莱克先生。”艾尔维拉细声细语地说。她表现得那么犹豫，好似拿不准该不该质疑这样一位权威人士的结论，却咬字格外清晰：“我不认为西里斯‘疯疯癫癫’，至少假期开始之前他的表现非常正常。除非他回来以后遭遇了什么不测……不然不大可能在短短一个月内就变得‘神志不清’，是不是？”

“**_‘遭遇不测’_**，”帕勒克斯·布莱克转过身来，饶有兴趣地盯住她，“你的舌头倒是挺利索，小姑娘。你认为他在自己家能遭遇什么不测？”

艾尔维拉没有搭腔，只将求助的眼神投向老巴蒂·克劳奇——

“不管怎么说，我们需要查看这个房间，也必须确认他们没有被夺魂咒控制。”对方甚至没有接触到她的视线，便先一步冷着脸说。

“当然，当然……”注意力又回到这位司长身上，帕勒克斯·布莱克呼哧喘着气说，“我无权阻止，只是想提醒各位不要相信房间里那两个人的疯话而已。如果魔法部认为我那个外孙精神正常，我也不介意把他放出来，”他朝着艾尔维拉的方向睨一眼，抬起手中那根手杖似的魔杖，敲了敲门板上的蛇形门把，“至于我那个不中用的儿子……相信你们见过他以后，也会认同我的观点。”

门把后方响起咯噔咯噔的杂音。守在门边的两名傲罗都防备地举高自己的魔杖，眼看刚刚纹丝不动的房门自动打开。门内似乎有剥落的墙漆掉下来，他们先看到对面那堵墙边翻倒的脚凳、摊开的皮箱，而后又看到打碎的花瓶、凌乱的抽屉，以及杂乱不堪的地板。满地狼藉的屋内的确只有两个人：阿尔法德·布莱克倚在自己的床头，而他的外甥西里斯·布莱克就挡在他前面，手里举着一根长长的、像是从衣帽架上拆下来的木棍，狮子般警觉地盯着他们。看清来人之后，他的眼睛里闪过一丝疑惑。

“哈，见笑了。”帕勒克斯·布莱克冷冷一笑，“我说过他们俩的神经都不大正常。”


End file.
